Slayers: Fallen Stars
by Neptune Butterfly
Summary: After fighting mages, monsters, other-worldly forces, reviving an entire country, and defeating pieces of Shabranigdu  one of them twice , an old enemy returns  again?  but in a very different form.  Full summary and list of pairings inside.
1. It Fell From the Sky

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

FULL SUMMARY: After fighting mages, monsters, other-worldly forces, reviving an entire country, and defeating pieces of Shabranigdu (one of them twice), an old enemy returns (again?) but in a very different form. Lina and the gang along with a few new faces will have to join forces to stop him (or is it her?) Growing feelings and shocking revelations abound! POST REV-EVO with some novel/manga references. L/G A/Z X/F/OC V/DS pairings. Possibly slightly AU regarding certain characters from another certain manga/anime by Kanzaka. J

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own Slayers, but I do own every OC here. Please ask my permission should you desire to use them (and please don't be too dirty with them. I think I've done enough damage as it is).

DEDICATION: I dedicate this to my second cousin Audrey who is not even two years old and probably will never read this, but never the less, she is absolutely adorable. She is the first new family member since my mother's death and I just can't get enough of her pictures! ^_^ I hope she grows up to be as sweet as her grandpa and great-grandpa.

Okay, I'll let you read now. Enjoy, review, and remember, Feliz Naviduck! (Yes, I did say duck.)

Chapter One: It Fell From the Sky

Zelgadis secured his mask tighter around his face as the sandy winds picked up in anticipation of a morning storm. He cursed it for the hundredth time as his cape wrapped around his front making it even more difficult to walk. He had hoped his search would not lead him back to this Gods-forsaken place, but having no other leads at the moment the chimera decided to give it another shot.

This time he made sure he stayed on the main road (if you could call what looked like barely a line in the sand a road). A merchant caravan who have been carefully establishing trade with southern countries since they suddenly became accessible three years ago offered him to travel with their group. The pace was slower but a bit more comfortable, and since he had never ventured beyond the border of the Desert of Destruction their knowledge of what to expect might come in handy.

A collection of tall mesas peeked through the thickening dust up ahead. Picking up the pace the caravan hoped to make it and find shelter before the storm hit full force. It wasn't looking good. These storms were what gave this wasteland its name, and they could last anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks. Nobody was looking forward to slowly choking to death.

It made Zelgadis wonder why anyone would bother taking such a dangerous route all in the name of commerce. _I guess some people are just that crazy. _He let out a muffled sigh. _Jeez, I'm one to talk! As if following a mere rumor for a cure is any better! I should've gone back to Seyruun after the last one didn't pan out. _

His hand unconsciously went to his pouch hanging on the back of his belt and fingered the outline of a charm belonging to a certain princess. _Not yet. I don't want to see that disappointed look on her face again when I come back looking the same as before._

Zelgadis happened to glance to his right towards the West. A strange orange glow in the sky about the size of the sun was slowly getting brighter. He did a double take when he realized the _real_ sun was on the _other_ side of him and the ball of light was moving at least a hundred times as fast.

"What the hell?" The chimera stopped in his tracks for a second, then sprinted off as fast as the wind would allow. Removing his mask he called out the caravan leader. "RASHAD!"

A large man with a build that could rival that of the crown prince of Seyruun himself slowed down and motioned the rest to stop. His headdress whipped from one side to the other as he turned his horse to see what the commotion was about.

"RASHAD!" Zelgadis called out again. "RASHAD, LOOK!" He pointed in the same direction he was looking moments before.

Everyone including Rashad who turned to look at Zelgadis utterly confused now turned their attention Westward. Their curiosity and confusion changed to fear as they caught sight of the light now hurtling low over their heads towards the sun. A low roar overtook the howling wind and every horse in the caravan whinnied and kicked the air.

Those who didn't have a horse dispersed to find shelter in the dunes while the rest were either kicked off or jumped off and followed suit, and not a moment too late.

First came a blinding flash of light that penetrated even their well covered eyelids, then a bang that caused everyone to go temporarily deaf, and finally a change of wind direction from West to East.

It wasn't just any wind. It was too strong and too hot to be of this world or any known spell from such a large distance away. Anything that was standing was quickly knocked down or scattered, and many of the merchants found themselves blown a good distance away along with the dunes. Zelagadis, who had a body like stone, managed to stay put along with one other man.

As the wind died down Rashad looked over to him from behind what was left of his dune. "Mr. Greywards," Rashad addressed him in a deep voice with an accent desert people were famous for, "Do you have any idea what we just witnessed?"

"I'm not sure." Zelgadis stood up. His ears were ringing horribly. He made a mental note to cast a recovery spell on them and everyone else's before they became permanently damaged. "It could be some sort of meteor."

"A what?" Rashad asked, probably because he was having a hard time hearing too.

"A meteor," the chimera repeated louder, "like a falling star. It's a good thing it didn't explode any closer or we would've been cooked." He pointed out the smoke left in mid-air indicating it never touched the ground. "The heat coming off that blast was almost too hot to handle."

The merchant stood as he shook his head. "I feel sorry for any poor bastard that was near it. There is supposed to be a spring over there where the nomads stop regularly."

The thought made Zelgadis cringe. Then Rashad said, "Look, something is burning." He looked.

Under the massive cloud of smoke, darker smoke was rising from the ground with a red-orange tint right at the horizon.

"Not much to burn unless you have a bunch of tents," Rashad continued, "It must be one of the larger groups."

Zelgadis didn't want to dwell on this any further. "What are you going to do now?"

"I guess I will have to go back." The merchant shrugged. "Most of my wares are ruined anyway."

"It seems like such a waste for you," the chimera said.

"It is part of the business. This is not much worse than the first time I came out here. The nomads are not kind to those who take advantage of their resources. You cannot blame them. Water is a precious commodity out here. And what about you?"

Zelgadis thought for a moment. The rest of the merchants by now have gained their bearing and were rounding up the horses and what was left of their possessions. He had hoped for Rashad's help after crossing the desert, but now the idea of continuing on his own seemed ludicrous after what he had just witnessed. No telling what else might fall from the skies.

He sighed. "I guess I better take this as a sign to turn back."

* * *

It was one of the most beautiful spring mornings Seyruun had seen in recent history. Princess Amelia literally bounded out of her bed with a smile as bright as the sunlight flooding through both sets of large double doors flanking her bed. She danced in it letting her light pink nightgown billow out as she twirled. _A week! A whole week to myself!_

Being so busy the past year with recovery work in Taforashia left her with little time to take care of her regular duties, let alone to breath. A lot of travel was also involved, and Amelia could have sworn she had visit every major city of the Eastern continents a dozen times.

Each trip was largely uneventful. She devoured every adventure and romance novel she could get her hands on to pass the time during the long carriage rides. It was enough to give anyone brain fry but she didn't care. Audrey, her personal handmaid, warned not to take any of it too seriously. 'Real love never plays out like a novel,' she would always say, 'Once you have your first heartbreak you will never look at them the same way.'

_What does she know._ Amelia skipped over to one of the double doors and flung them open to let fresh air in. _She's only a little older than me and never had a relationship before._

The princess plopped down in front of her vanity, adjusted a shoulder strap and began brushing her dark unruly bed head. In a month she will be nineteen _finally_. Just one last trip to see Pokota next week and then the last minute planning for the parties would start. She made sure to send out her invitations early enough so they would reach their destinations any day now.

_Thank goodness Lina actually bothers to write every once in a while. _Filia and Zelgadis hadn't missed a beat writing the last two years. Amelia eagerly awaited their monthly updates especially when she was on the road because it gave her something to look forward to after each trip. _I wonder if Zelgadis will be able to make it._

In the last letter Amelia got from him, he ranted on about how he didn't want to go back South. It tickled her when she read the part about getting sand in places where it would take months to clean out. _With a body made out of rock that must be tough._ She giggled so hard her cheeks turned pink and had to put down the brush.

Amelia knew she should not laugh. It did not matter to her, but it was important to him. The last time he came to visit he did not take her disappointment too well. It was not because he had not found a cure, it was because he could not stay because of it. She had been so lonely lately and even Pokota could not spend much quality time with her. Audrey spent more time lecturing her nowadays like a mother hen. Amelia missed the days when they played together before she became her handmaid.

Sighing, she checked her hair in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place, then walked over to her wash room to clean her teeth and face.

When she finished she grabbed a fluffy white towel and gently patted her face. As she lowered it from her eyes, Amelia noticed the room brighten for just one second. She sat the towel down and trotted out to her balcony to check what was going on outside.

The loudest sound Amelia had ever heard in her life brought her to her knees with a yelp. It was followed by a strong earthquake shaking the palace, and the princess curled herself up in to a ball with hands over ears.

Something in her room smashed on the floor. Amelia managed to turn her head and saw the small flowery vase she received as a birthday gift from Filia last year in pieces beside her dresser along with less breakable items scattered all over the carpet. A couple of panes on the double doors cracked, and in less than a minute it was over.

Amelia was too scared to move. She remained crouched on her balcony making sure nothing else was coming.

Shouts were heard all over the palace grounds. Feet pounded the hallway outside the bedroom door. A female voice was shouting for the princess. "AMELIA! AMELIA!" It barged in without knocking.

A young woman in a blue-gray work dress with a frilly white apron and wavy light brown hair tied up in a matching bow ran to the balcony somehow missing every object in her path. Amelia stayed put until her handmaid reached her.

"Oh gods, Amelia, are you okay! It's Audrey, honey look at me!" Audrey forced the princess' head up and lowered her hands from her ears.

"I-I'm o-okay," Amelia stuttered. She hated seeing Audrey so scared. Her hazel eyes always turned a stormy blue whenever something upset her. "D-did you see it?"

"See what?" Audrey asked, a little calmer now but confused.

The princess pointed. "There was something that lit up the sky brighter than the sun. It was only for a second…"

* * *

"C'mon Gourry! You don't wanna get left behind now do ya?" Lina shouted over her shoulder as she ran down the boardwalk towards one of the piers.

Far behind her a tall blonde swordsman ran as fast as he could. "No fair, Lina! You had a head start!"

"That's what happens when you lose!" the red-headed sorceress taunted. They had another one of their eating contests that morning and Gourry lost _again_ leaving him with the bill. Lina had sprinted out of the restaurant before he could protest.

She skidded and turned left on to the pier with the biggest ship at port weaving around sailors and travelers. Lina always insisted traveling in style while at sea. This particular ship was heading Southwest to a large island just off the West Lands as the new (not really) continents came to be known. The island harbored a prosperous city that was a popular tourist destination in the West with its luxury resorts, hot springs (of course!), and rumors of a vast treasure trove buried somewhere underneath the city.

As more and more travelers came back with these stories, each one wilder than the last, Lina found it hard to resist. And when she found out about the resorts and hot springs, well that just did her in.

Lina halted at the loading ramp to allow her protectorate companion catch up. _I've been giving him way too much grief about this trip lately. Poor jellyfish. _She smiled fondly at Gourry who was still at the far end of the pier and turned her gaze Westward. _If everything goes as planned, we could swing by the mainland and surprise Filia!_

It had been too long since they had seen the dragoness, and the only updates they received were through Amelia's letters.

Lina continued to stare at the bright crystalline water listening above the chatter to Gourry's footsteps getting closer. A sudden flash off the water's surface blinding her. She winced and turned away.

"Hey, Lina, what was that fla-"

Gourry was cut off by a deafening clap that made everyone in the vicinity cover their ears. They only had a few seconds to recover, then the pier began to shake violently.

Lina felt herself pinned down by a pair of very strong arms that wrapped around her head as soon as she hit the pier. Her head spinned and barely registered the fact the rest of her body was held in place by another laying on top.

Through the muffled screams and rattling wood she heard a voice say in her ear, "I've got you."

* * *

Across the Demon Sea the sound carried past where the old barrier once stood reaching every seaside town of the Western continents and beyond. In a certain town not far from the shore, on a certain street, on the third floor above a certain mace and pottery shop, a young blonde dragoness was startled awake.

She sat straight up from a deep sleep with a gasp and quickly scanned the room with half-opened blue eyes. Her long braided hair stuck out everywhere. "Huh-wha…?" Filia said in her next breath.

The soft glow of a nearly full moon peaked out through the creamy thin curtains beside her bed gently illuminating her neat little room. Nothing had moved from its spot and no way anything on the lower floors could have made such a noise because it had a distinct echo that often came with thunder…or gunfire.

A quick glance through the window confirmed the sky was crystal clear. _Well, whatever it was, it isn't moving any more._

A small cry in the next room compelled Filia to get up from her bed. She adjusted the shoulder of her white long-sleeved cotton nightgown that had a tendency to fall down whenever she made a sudden movement. Being early spring it still got chilly at night and the sudden rush of cold air after leaving the covers made the young dragoness shiver as she crossed the floor to the door.

Val was laying in his crib fussing about the sudden disturbance. His tiny wings flittered and his short scaly black tail twitched twisting up the soft deep blue blanket that was tuck around him. At the sound of Filia's gentle hushes and coos he began quieting down and allowed her to lovingly gather him up to her chest.

"Shhh…There, there, hon. Shhh…I've got you." She felt Val's small snout bury into her nightgown and she giggled softly.

"Wut wus zat, Boss?" Jillas mumbled sleepily peeking in from the hallway. His fox ears were as mussed up as Filia's hair.

Fila sighed. "I have no idea. It's clear outside."

There was a low roar beneath them making the walls shudder for half a minute. Val whimpered into his mother's chest and Filia held him tight while trying to remain on her feet.

Jillas latched himself to the doorframe until it was over. "Oh no! Zat can't be good!"

Distant shouts caused both of them to peer out the window facing the street. Lights came on in almost every building, and a combination of pajama clad citizens and city militia were gathering below.

"Oh dear," Filia whispered.

She tried to make out some of the faces seeing if she could recognize any of them. Mrs. Gillet from next door, who had more kids than she could count, was standing outside her tailor shop with her oldest son talking to Neils who was in the middle of night patrol. A teenage girl came running out of a side street, and judging from where she was headed Filia guessed that was Janna, a local artist, coming to check on her pots she fired in one of the shop's kilns just the other day.

"Jillas, unlock the side door. One of the girls wants to check on her pots." Jillas nodded and made his way downstairs.

Filia remained at the window looking for more faces. _Gravos must be dead asleep not to hear any of this. _She was almost envious. Val rarely slept through the night as it is.

An odd glint caught the corner of her eye. She looked closer into the growing crowd and could have sworn she saw a familiar looking cloak and purple hair. Filia shook her head and looked again. He was gone.

"I'm not getting enough to sleep," Filia said wearily. She lifted Val from her chest. "And its all your fault."

The tiny ancient dragon made hungry sounds, not happy that he was taken away from where his next meal was coming from.

Filia laid him back on her chest. Val began clawing her nightgown. "Alright, hon. I know its time. But lets go downstairs first."


	2. Someone is Looking For You

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter Two: Someone is Looking for You

After the shaking stopped, Lina cautiously opened her eyes and found herself face-down against the faded planks of the pier. There was something holding her down impeding any body movement. She let out a couple gasps of air, "W-what was…w-what made that-"

"-Lina, can you get up?" Gourry's anxious voice came from behind.

Now that head her head stopped spinning Lina turned beet red realizing _who's_ body was on top of her. "Uh-um, c-can you get-off,-so-I-_can_-get-up?" she finished quickly embarrassed at what she just said.

"Huh? Oh." the swordsman got up. He couldn't quite understand why she was so upset.

Relieved, Lina jumped up to her feet to survey the damage.

Most of the piers and the boardwalk appeared largely intact. Smoke rose from various places from the city behind them. People ran about the ship and with the ramp gone some decided to jump off . Apparently it gained a sizable hole from ramming into a pier on the other side. Pieces floated by with some carrying a few passengers of their own.

"Wow, we were pretty lucky!" said Gourry.

"I wonder if that earthquake had anything to do with that flash," Lina thought aloud.

"Oh, you saw it too, Lina?"

The sorceress turned around. "Well, it was pretty hard to miss!" She let out a disappointed sigh. "We'll have to find another way to get to that island. And we might have to wait until Amelia's birthday before we can see Filia and Val."

"Umm, when is Amelia's birthday again?" Gourry asked, his memory failing him again.

Lina gave out a more irritating sigh this time. "Didn't you read the invitation, Jellyfish?"

"Excuse me." A gentle but firm male voice came from behind Gourry.

Both of them turned and saw a young man with mid-length black hair tied back low on the neck and deep green eyes wearing robes of deep blue and white with silver trim and a cloak of the same color. He didn't appear to have any travel bags with him, just a money pouch hanging on a silver belt.

Lina assumed it was a local nobleman (though the clothing did not appear to fit local fashions) and didn't hesitate to let her lack of respect for his status show. "Yeah, what is it? We're a little busy here. Although, if you're looking to hire a sorceress for a job it won't come cheap." She clapped her hands together greedily.

The dark-haired man ignored her comments and asked, "Do you know a Filia Ul Copt?"

"Who wants to know?" Lina retorted with suspicion.

"I am on an errand, and if you cannot help me-"

"-That depends," the sorceress cut in, "Who are you, and what do you want with our friend?"

The young man took a deep breath. She was clearly trying his patience. "My name is Torrin Ru Egan from the Kataart Mountains, and as for your friend I'm afraid I need to speak with Miss Ul Copt first."

"Well sorry, she isn't here. Now, if you would excuse us. C'mon Gourry." Lina made her way towards the boardwalk, but Gourry remained where he stood transfixed on the stranger.

"Say, are you a dragon?"

"Gourry!"

Torrin blinked in surprise. "Why, yes I am. How'd you guess?"

The swordsman looked thoughtful. "Well, for one thing, you're looking for a dragon. And you look a little like Miga-whats its."

"It's Milgazia," Lina corrected.

"You know him?" Torrin asked her.

"Know him? He traveled with us for a few months not too long ago."

"And who are you?" he questioned.

Tossing her long red hair, flashing her brightest smile and putting her hands on her hips, Lina gave her introduction. "I am the hopelessly beautiful, intelligent, and very talented Lina Inverse!"

"The Dragon Slayer?" The sorceress' smile turned into a glare at Torrin's remark. He merely smirked. "Lord Milgazia mentioned you often."

"On the other hand," Lina continued to glare at him, "he never mentioned _you._ And I'm guessing your not a Golden dragon or even a Black dragon for that matter if you're from Kataart."

"That's right," Torrin replied. "I'm a Dimos dragon, servant of the Earth Dragon King Rangort. We were originally from the southern deserts, but we took refuge in the northern mountains after the War of the Monster's Fall."

"Now your clan keeps watch over one of the pieces of Shabranigdu," Lina concluded.

"Exactly."

"Interesting." her expression turned thoughtful. "Where does Filia fit in all this?"

"It has nothing to do with why I'm here. It was just a personal request. Lord Milgazia has been busy since he returned from his travels, so he sent me. I am a representative of my clan who's been working with the clans of Dragon's Peak the last few years."

Lina thought the dragon looked a little young for emissary work, but then Filia was also sent by her own clan on an important mission even though she was barely an adult herself. The same could be said for Amelia.

Since it was at Milgazia's request, the sorceress no longer felt the need to be obscure with Torrin. "Well, if you wanna know where Filia is, she's across the ocean. In fact, we were hoping to swing by when we were done with our trip."

Torrin felt heartened. "If you allow me, I could take you myself. Seeing as you only mentioned your friend to Lord Milgazia maybe once or twice and had nothing more than her name to go by in order to find her, perhaps we can work together and reach our destinations much quicker, Miss Inverse."

"You know, you're _way_ too polite Egan. I'm just Lina." She slapped Torrin hard on the back.

"And I'm just Gourry Gabriev." He held out his hand.

The dragon took his hand and nodded. "Good to meet both of you." His voice remained steady despite feeling a little unsure about the odd couple.

"We'll take you up on your offer," said Lina. "But first, we need to get our refund."

* * *

Prince Philionel had his hands full that morning organizing groups to survey the damage of the city. With his resources strained from helping with a year-long recovery effort of Taforashia he had to hurry before other cities and towns from all over the kingdom asked for possible additional aid. Troops, healers, and leaders of local trade guilds were called on for help in keeping the peace and providing for anyone needing medical attention.

His daughter Amelia quickly dressed and came down to the throne room as soon as she could with Audrey in tow. Sylphiel, who had been working with the Seyruun royal family for nearly three years now, had just left to help with the organization of the city's healers when the princess entered the room.

"Daddy!" Amelia ran down the red carpet. A group of advisors quickly got out of the way.

The prince turned around and opened his arms to catch her up in an embrace. "My daughter! I'm so happy to see you're okay. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm a little shaken up, but I feel fine now, Daddy."

"Good, good." Prince Phil let Amelia down. "As you can see, we will be very busy today. So I will need you to stay on the castle grounds while I-"

"-But Daddy, I-" Amelia started.

"-No buts, Amelia. You've been working too hard as it is. There will be plenty for you to do later. You need to rest up before you're next trip."

Her father's words were laden with concern. Amelia could see the fear behind his eyes. It was obvious he was quite shaken up himself.

"Yes, Daddy," she obediently replied.

"All right then. Breakfast has been laid out in the family dining room. I'm afraid I won't be joining you this morning, my dear, so don't wait for me."

"Yes, Daddy." Amelia did a small curtsy and slowly made her way out of the throne room and into the grand hallway. She could hear the low drone of an advisor echo against the walls making her feel more and more frustrated with each second.

Audrey followed closely behind not bothering to say anything to the disappointed princess until they were out of earshot. "He's right, you know. You're too drained right now to be of much help."

"There has to be something I can do."

The handmaid let out an all-knowing sigh. "Just keep yourself out of trouble, and you'll be doing your father a big favor."

Amelia's head dropped. "I know."

It was true the past year had taken so much out of her. Stress was the reason she insisted on having a week off before her birthday. Last night was the first night she'd gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks.

Amelia's concentration had been severely scattered over the last month, and she could've sworn she'd offended at least a couple of dukes and a marquess somewhere along the line. If this whole campaign were just about her, it wouldn't have mattered so much, but the future of another country was riding on it.

_I was never this worn out while traveling with Lina. And Zelgadis was always there…_

Audrey went on ahead to open the dining hall door which broke that thought. "I'll be upstairs cleaning up the mess in your room. Meet me there when you're done."

Amelia lifted her head. "But Audrey, we have _all day _to do that. Can you at least have breakfast with me?"

Audrey lifted a brow. "All right. I probably should just so I can keep an eye on you." The edge of her mouth curled into sly smile.

Amelia made a face and entered the hall feeling a little better. She would take being over-mothered by Audrey over sitting around by herself feeling useless any day.

* * *

After waiting three hours for a refund on their tickets, Gourry made a suggestion that they help clean up the mess left by the earthquake. With a little help from their new acquaintance Lina grudgingly agreed. They picked up debris, performed numerous recovery spells (Gourry helped calm the fussier kids), lifted temporary support beams into place inside the more severely damaged buildings, and rescued a few people trapped inside their homes.

The last person they rescued was a rather foul-tempered old woman with an annoying small dog (Lina at first thought it was a rat and tried to kill it with a fireball). Gourry did his best to keep Lina's Dragon Slave and temper at bay while the old lady threw a bunch of insults and objects at Lina for attacking her dog and blowing out one of her walls.

That evening, every inn and tavern in the port city was packed to the gills. Lina, Gourry and Torrin had to settle on an open air restaurant (also packed but still had room and food to spare). After the day she had, Lina was already irritated when she found out she could only have two servings of everything and that it will take a while before her order was ready. Luckily Lina was too drained physically and magically to do anything except call the waiter a bunch of nasty names, borrowing a few from the 'old bat' she helped earlier. She sat down in a huff when she finished and grabbed one of the glasses of water that was brought to their table. Her tired eyes followed the waiter's back as he took off.

"You know," Torrin spoke up, "I don't think he's coming back after what you just said."

"Oh, shove it!" Lina bit down on her straw and blew bubbles.

The dragon turned to Gourry. "Seriously, how do you put up with her?"

Gourry opened his mouth to reply.

"Gourry, if you answer that, I swear I'll use every last bit of my strength to Dragon Slave you into _next week!_"

"Listen," Torrin's voice rose, "I think I've been more than patient with you Miss _Lina_. So would you _please_ cut it out and cool it!"

"So, you _do_ have an attitude. And I thought you were just a big stiff, _Egan_." Lina's eyes narrowed. "And I just realized something."

Torrin crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"Your voice. Your accent slipped there for a second. I thought the way you pronounced your words sounded a bit too forced. Why do you hide it?"

"My clan originated from the southern desert." Torrin allowed his accent to come through this time. "Our native language is the nomadic tongue. During my travels, I found that most who live on this peninsula do not trust desert people, or anyone who talks like them."

"Nah, I think that's just from the fact you act like you're hiding something."

_That's it!_ The dragon started to get up.

Gourry who had been watching the two, felt the need to intervene. "Now, wait a minute Mr. Eagle."

"Its _Egan_." The accent was gone again. "And I'm sorry Mr. Gourry, but if Miss Lina wishes for my help and avoid waiting for another ship, I suggest that she pick up a few manners."

Just as Torrin turned to leave Lina muttered something just loud enough for him to hear. Losing his last nerve he whirled around to confront her again only to come face to face with Gourry who had an unusually strained smile on his face.

"Now look, Mr. Dragon, we've all had a rough day, and we're all tired and cranky. Lets just sit down and have a drink." Gourry had gone into protection mode and put a firm grip on Torrin's shoulder to let him know he was serious.

The dragon took a deep breath and with an equally strong grip removed the swordsman's hand while his eyes locked onto Gourry's in a steady gaze. The fact that Gourry felt the need to step in indicated that even he felt worn down by today's events. "There's no need to worry," Torrin reassured him, then turned to Lina. "I just don't to waste my time here. I could leave right this moment now that I know where to look. This isn't exactly a vacation for me."

Lina continued to glare at him above her glass. "I take it you don't exactly like taking orders from Milgazia?"

"We may be close, but we don't always see eye to eye on things," said Torrin.

"Is there something about this little trip you're not happy about?" Lina's interest piqued, her temper finally beginning to subside.

"As for the intention of this trip, Lord Milgazia has his heart in the right place, but I worry about how the clans would react if I'm successful."

"Worried about what?"

"That will depend on what your friend decides," answered Torrin. "Its not Miss Ul Copt I'm worried about."

"Would you quit beating around the bush already!" Lina huffed. "What the hell do you want with Filia?"

Torrin leaned down on the table as a means to keep himself calm. He was told not to give any details to any one he meets about his mission, but seeing as he already pushed it too far and his own doubts have grown to the point to where he can no longer keep it to himself, he might as well tell. " I am supposed to ask Miss Ul Copt to come back with me to Dragon's Peak _with_ the Ancient Dragon in her care."

* * *

Amelia sat on edge of the large fountain in the middle of the main courtyard staring up at the evening sky. The orange and pink glow lining on the clouds above were growing faint and the first stars of the night twinkled through them. The princess took a deep breath inhaling the scents of the surrounding trees and gardens. Birds were chirping to each other about their day while finding a place to roost.

She had been longing for a day like this, but not under such circumstances. Amelia wished Lina and the others were already here despite their destructive tendencies. She smiled thoughtfully wondering what they were doing right this minute. The evening wind sighed with her. Amelia's light blue evening dress slowly billowed up around her.

_I hope Zelgadis is all right._

If she could pick just one person to see at that moment, it would definitely be the chimera. During their last conversation a few months ago Amelia wanted to express her concern but held back knowing Zelgadis already made up his mind to continue his quest.

She also held back expressing certain feelings because of it.

Amelia looked down at her shoes feeling even more useless than she did that morning. If she couldn't help Zelgadis with a cure, then at least she wanted to try to be source of comfort for him as a friend…and possibly more.

The princess giggled and blushed realizing what she thought came straight out of one of the romance novels she had been reading, though it hadn't been the first time it happened. "Maybe Audrey's right. My brain's so far gone I'm beginning to act like a helpless maiden in a love story! Mr. Zelgadis would never go for that."

"I'm not so sure about that, Amelia."

Startled, Amelia turned to see Audrey making her way around the fountain towards the princess.

"Though he doesn't admit it, Mr. Zelgadis acts like a hopeless romantic. At least I think so. And I'm glad you're finally admitting I'm right for once." The handmaiden folded her hands neatly in front of her.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Amelia protested, still blushing. "I just wish I could help him somehow."

Audrey wasn't buying it. "Could've fooled me. Unless you were thinking of helping him as a _woman_."

Amelia looked down in embarrassment

"What are you so shy about?" Audrey asked. "You're old enough to understand, right? And I _know_ Mr. Zelgadis certainly-"

"-That's enough Audrey." The princess' hands clenched.

"-I mean, even though his body's made out of rock, seeing how well he's built, he must've had at least a couple of girlfr-"

Amelia jumped up. "That's ENOUGH!" She didn't want to hear anymore. It was embarrassing enough to have such conversations in her head.

"Calm down, Amelia!" Audrey huffed. "And by the way, dinner is ready, and your father will not be joining you. He's stuck in another meeting that will probably go late into the night."

Amelia unclenched her fists but kept her head down. "All right." She followed her handmaid out of the courtyard. There was only a faint glow in the sky now. The birds and the wind have quieted down and were settling in for the night

Just before they went inside Audrey stopped.

"You know," her voice was soft, "I understand you can't help what you feel, and I understand that they can be a great inconvenience considering your position as a future ruler," she turned her head towards Amelia, "But if you don't say something, you'll regret it."

"Audrey." Amelia searched for her handmaid's eyes, the glow coming from the entrance as her only light. They looked stormy again.

Audrey then turned around and went inside quietly. Amelia hesitated for a moment before following suit silently wondering about her sudden change in attitude.

* * *

In the bright late morning sunshine, Filia strolled through the town market with her large wicker basket picking up groceries and listening in on conversations for any bit of news. Despite another restless night with Val she felt rather upbeat and dressed to match her mood. She kept her hair in a braid tied with a big pink bow and wore a long pink and white flower print cotton shift dress with elbow length sleeves that had a simple ruffle at the end. A simple, front laced pink bodice was worn on top. The outfit was a thank you gift from her neighbor Mrs. Gillet, who was a tailor, for granting a big favor. To complete it, Filia wore her usual white boots.

The lively crowd was buzzing about the events of last night. There was no major damage done and their sister town that stood by the shore only suffered a minor tidal wave after the quake, enough to maybe wash their streets. But the question everyone was asking wasn't about a common quake, but about the unusual sound that preceded it. Apparently the dragoness wasn't the only one who heard it, and like her, they all thought it was thunder or gunfire at first.

Filia wondered if something like a volcano exploded somewhere (the closest one was hundreds of miles away). It was the only thing she could think of that could've been loud enough and come from a long distance. _Either that, or the battle between Ceifeed and Shabranigdu has started up again,_ Filia thought, _which would be impossible of course_.

Her body began to shiver, not because of that thought, but a familiar unpleasant tingling was crawling up her spine at that moment.

A monster was lurking nearby.

Filia's back stiffened. She did her best to keep her cool as the feeling grew stronger and picked up her pace. Weaving through the crowd, Filia couldn't shake the sense of a presence trailing behind her. The tingling was beginning to make her hands shake.

She was about ready to break into a dead run when a hand firmly grip her shoulder from behind, which made her yelp and drop her basket.

Another hand caught the basket. "Well now, dear Filia, isn't this a pleasant surprise!"

"What do you want, Xellos," Filia snapped.

The monster gave a smile that seemed to radiated onto the dragoness' back making her shake even more. Her irritation made a delightful snack for him.

"Not happy to see me?" Xellos lifted her basket.

"Why should I be? You've yet to learn how to greet someone properly." Filia, still facing away from him, took back the basket in a surprisingly gentle manner.

Xellos swooped in front of her still smiling. "But that's nowhere near as fun. I wouldn't want my favorite dragoness to think I'm boring."

After a six month absence Xellos began popping up whenever he pleased. As soon as Val hatched a year ago his visit became more frequent. Oddly enough, he went from using thinly veiled sarcasm and outright insulting her to grossly exaggerated sweet comments. According to Filia, it wasn't exactly an improvement.

"Boring would be a step up. I'm in no mood for tricks today." Filia huffed and turned to walked in the other direction.

As usual, her dismissal didn't deter the monster. He merely swooped to Filia's side and locked arms with her.

"Dear Filia, I understand you've had rough night with little Val and all, but-"

Filia yanked her arm away. "-So you _were_ here last night!"

"Not to seem unflattering, but I wasn't here for you."

"Then why were you here?" the dragoness asked suspiciously. "Did it have anything to do with that earthquake?"

Xellos scratched his head. "Now that you mention it…"

Filia raised a fist. "All right, Monster! Spill it!"

"Something fell from the sky," Xellos said simply.

"What?" Filia blinked and lowered her fist.

"Something fell from the sky," Xellos repeated. "And whatever it is, there is a great deal of power behind it. I didn't feel anything, however, my lord sensed it coming from another world."

"Another world?" Filia echoed. "Where did it fall?"

"Somewhere in the Desert of Destruction." Xellos answered, "But before it reached the ground it exploded."

"W-wait a minute! I-it can't be!"

Xellos sensed the shift in her mood from lingering anger and curiosity to fear. He watched her sink to the ground.

"Oh no…" Filia's eyes went wide. "Not… Not Dark Star!"

Her reaction made Xellos oddly uncomfortable. "I doubt its Dark Star. Lord Beastmaster said the object radiated of something equivalent to Holy Magic."

"Oh, Thank goodness." Filia let out a slow sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a moment letting her fear subside.

Xellos continued on. "I went to the site, but it looks like the source of the power was either lost in the blast or somehow walked away. I'm suspecting the latter."

"But how could anyone walk away from a blast so powerful it sent earthquakes across the sea without even touching the ground?" Filia asked.

"Someone like us, maybe." Xellos shrugged. "I guess we'll find out in time."

_Not a very comforting thought, _Filia thought. Past experience told her a possessor of Holy Magic didn't always have benign intentions. Slowly, the dragoness got back on her feet checking her dress for any dirt.

"Well, if there isn't any more pressing news, I must be going. I have to get back before Val wakes up again." Filia did her best to sound calm, more to convince herself than Xellos.

Then Xellos' smile broadened as he remembered something. "One more thing, my dear Filia. Someone is looking for you."

Before the dragoness registered what was said, he phased out of sight.


	3. Dropping in Unexpected  Or Not

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 3: Dropping in Unexpected (Or Not)

In the middle of the night Filia awoke to the sound of Val's cries and got up to feed him. She took him down to the kitchen on the second floor and pulled out the bench seat out from under the dinner table to sit on. As always Val was clawing at her nightgown with anticipation.

"Okay, just a moment." Filia pulled him way so she could pull down the left side of her top. "Now hold still." She touched the little Ancient Dragon's head.

A faint glow enveloped Val as his body shape shifted. His wings became feathery, and his scales were replaced with human skin except for the tail. The snout shrunk into a nose and ridges on his head disappeared into sprouting teal hair.

When the transformation was complete Filia removed her hand revealing a pair of sharp golden eyes blinking up at her and pudgy little fingers instead of claws were trying to pull her nightgown down further. She brought Val up to her left breast and used the blue blanket he was wrapped in to cover herself in case Jillas or Gravos decide to come down for a late night snack.

Filia had gotten used to the lack of sleep that accompanied raising a hatchling, somehow making up for it with afternoon naps after lunchtime. It was amazing how lively she felt even though this was supposed to be the most vulnerable time for the mother as well as the hatchling. She remembered the elders telling her about how similar the growth process of each race of dragons were, and that every dragon gained the majority of their powers from feeding from their mother during the first few years of life.

Motherhood was taken seriously because the female's powers are severely limited and needed extra protection of fellow clan members, namely the father, brothers, uncles, grandfathers and any other male family members. Sometimes the other females would take over if something happened or if the mother was too ill.

It just hit Filia what she was doing was extremely dangerous. Looking around the cozy kitchen illuminated by moonlight, the dragoness wondered if she will be able to protect Val and give him the love he truly deserved. That moment when she thought Dark Star had returned earlier that day shook her to her core.

She had no clan or family members to help her, and as strong and clever as Gravos and Jillas were, there were a lot of things in this world they would be helpless against. Even Lina and her friends can be lucky only so many times.

"This must be the first time you've failed to notice my presence, my dear Filia."

"Xellos!" Filia gasped. Her free hand automatically grabbed the blanket covering her chest.

Xellos floated above the table, head propped up in his hands as if he were actually on it. "Don't worry. He was already snacking when I came in." He pointed to Val.

"If you don't mind, this isn't a very good time for a visit," the dragoness said. She felt Val pull away and fuss.

"Yes, I can see that." The monster's grin was as wide as ever. He watched Filia coax the hatchling back, fondly noting how motherly she looked. _Not that I'm into that sort of thing._

After calming down Val, Filia returned her attention to her unwanted guest. "If you don't have anything significant to say right now, I suggest you leave. I'm not comfortable with having an audience while I breast-feed."

Xellos let out a forced sigh and made like he was about to leave, taking his time, when…

"Wait a minute…" Something clicked in Filia's head. "Who's looking for me?" She asked curiously. She half expected him to either give her a round-about answer that really wasn't an answer in order irritate her.

"Someone sent by Milgazia. He wants to make an offer," the monster said surprisingly direct.

_Milgazia_. There wasn't a dragon in the world who didn't know him. _What does he want with me?_ Suspicious, Filia asked, "What kind of offer?"

Xellos put himself in a lounging position. He fingered his staff as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "He wants to ask you to come live with his clan."

Though a little surprised, Filia waved it off with a little laugh. "There's no way I can do that. I know I have no clan of my own anymore, but I have a life here. I have Val. I mean, who would take care of him anyw-"

"-He wants you to bring the kid too."

That hit the dragoness like a ton of bricks. An Ancient Dragon in the midst of a clan of Golden Dragons? _THAT'S INSANE!_

Xellos sensed the sudden change in Filia's emotions as if it were the _whoosh_ of her heart dropping out of her chest like it was in a mine shaft. Again it felt oddly uncomfortable.

Filia stared at Xellos for a moment waiting for him to tell her he was kidding. As much as she detested him, she never known him to tell a direct lie…except for that one time…

"If you don't believe me, just wait until Lina gets here," the monster continued on. "The messenger is traveling with her as we speak. It may be as soon as tomorrow depending on how fast he can fly."

_Fly?_ Filia snapped out of it and looked away. "I can't go."

"Oh? And I thought you wanted to keep your adopted son safe." Xellos didn't have to say anything. He knew her dilemma and counted on it. It was the reason why he was here. _An unnecessary precaution,_ Xellos thought, but he could not directly disobey an order from his mistress. Besides, it allowed him to spend more time with his favorite diversion (Lina was a close second).

"I-I do. But I don't want him to grow up around those who might despise him, or hurt him." There isn't anything Filia wouldn't do for Val, but a part of her knew being part of a clan can be far more beneficial than shouldering all the responsibility on her own. "What am I supposed to do?" Her voice was small and uncertain.

"With all honesty, I haven't the slightest clue." Xellos soaked in the uncertainty with relish, enjoying the feeling of her churning emotions. Like drinking a chocolate shake. It was much better than that free-fall feeling from a minute before. _Strange, fear was normally one of my favorite things to leech off of._

Filia's blue eyes turned back to him full of worry. "What should I do if he tries to force me to come?"

"Hm? Not sure." _Interesting_, Xellos thought, _She's asked me twice already. _Anything concerning Val made Filia do strange things. "Well, if you want, my dear Filia, I can hold them off if they try," he teased.

Filia bit back a yelp of protest. "That's the last thing I want!" She turned away again. "I don't understand why I'm asking you anyway."

_That's more like it, _the monster thought. "That really hurt. I'm not entirely insensitive, you know."

"You barely have any feelings as it is," Filia retorted. "And why are you so interested in this?"

Xellos lifted a finger to his lips. "I'm sure you can figure that one out." And he fazed out, leaving Filia glaring at the spot where he was floating a moment before.

She shook her head over and over with a nervous smile on her face. _This couldn't be true. It had to be some sort of trick he was playing._ Filia mentally kicked herself for letting Xellos get to her like that. He knew her greatest weakness was Val, and yet, he wasn't a liar. That aside, it was becoming clear the monster's willingness to give out information, fact or otherwise, was not adding up. What was he gaining from this? _I can't take what he says too lightly._

Val pulled away from her again, this time to let her know he was done.

Filia redressed herself and lifted the little hatchling to her shoulder to burp him. "I wouldn't worry about that old monster, hon. Nobody will tell us what to do."

* * *

_Sand._

A word he vaguely remembered but that's what came to mind as he practically swam through it. Each grain penetrated his…_clothing. I guess that's what they are._

_Pain._

Another word he wasn't quite familiar with. There was a great deal more he couldn't figure out as well. Like how the hell, did he end up here? The only thing he can clearly recall was a long-lasting _sinking_ feeling, _maybe it was called falling_, and a…_light_…that denied him _sight_ accompanied by, what he believed was called _heat and…pain was it?_

All he could _hear_ was a continuous deafening roar. _That must be…wind. Storm…of sand. Nothing but sand. Heat. _He couldn't see anything because the sand would be _painful_ to his…_eyes_…if he opened them.

It finally came to him. _This is a Desert. I'm on a…planet? That heat. It was from… falling from space. Somebody was with me before I fell. _

They were like a part of him for a long time. He _hated_ it at first and _fought_ to be _free_ of them. Then he got used to it. They were trying to do something to him. He must have _agreed_ to it because he _stopped fighting. Why?_

He _tripped_ over something and fell into more sand. _A dune_. Something was _rising_ in his _chest…Anger._ Lifting himself out of the dune, he let out a low growl and turned to unleash his anger on whatever it was that brought him down. He _picked_ it up, thinking that it was a…_rock_…but there were strange _ridges_ on it like…_teeth?_

He dared to open his eyes. It was a…_face…no skin…a skull._ He felt heat coming off of it, like something made it very hot to the point that the skin that covered the skull was…_burned_.

_Was it the same heat I felt earlier? Or was it from an…explosion. Did I…explode after falling…into the…atmosphere…of this planet?_ That should've…_destroyed_…him and his…_body. This…shell…I wear._

Nothing was making any sense. He dropped the skull and got up to continue…_walking. I must walk._ That's what he was doing when he got here, so he guessed he should keep doing so until he found the end of this desert.

* * *

Zelgadis, with his wonderful luck, lost his footing in the sand and took a huge tumble into a large hole that wasn't there when he passed through the area a couple days before. This hole went much deeper than just the fine grains that layered over the bedrock foundation of this part of the desert. His body bumped into giant pieces of that bedrock along the long way down to the bottom.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT!" Zelgadis, with nothing really hurt but his pride, got up and bellowed as loud as he could into the howling wind along with a great deal of obscenities.

At the corner of his eye, he caught something at his feet half buried in sand. He suddenly stopped yelling when he recognized the shape of an unconscious woman. _Oh shit, this can't be good._ Zelgadis kneeled down to dig her out.

As he did, he noticed the hole wasn't really a hole, more like a small ravine stretching out into the distance in the same direction where the explosion took place yesterday morning. _Strange._

The woman was even stranger. No scratches or bruises, but very warm. _How long has she been laying here,_ the chimera mused. She was lying in the middle of what he had mistaken for just a hole in clean, well-made clothes made out fabric he'd never seen or felt before. Even her long silvery blue hair looked as if she just washed it (aside from the sand covering part of it).

When he was done getting her out, Zelgadis gently shook her "Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?" The woman gave a very weak moan in response. That was encouraging. One advantage of being at the bottom of the ravine was the wind wasn't as loud making it easier to hear, and it didn't blow sand into your mouth when ever you tried to talk.

He shook her again with a firmer hand. "Are you okay? If you can hear me, can you give me your name? My name is Zelgadis Greywards."

Her eyelashes fluttered but refused to open enough for Zelgadis to see the color of her eyes. "Ze…l…" She moaned a little louder. He felt her try to move like she was attempting to put herself in a more comfortable position.

"Don't move!" Zelgadis commanded her not too harshly and made his point by holding down one of her arms. She complied.

"Just wait right here. I'll find a way to get you out." _I hope._ He sized up the slopes surrounding them. Flying in this weather would be out of the question. Spotting a possible exit further down the ravine, the chimera set aside his pack and cloak and took off in that direction.

Zelgadis had walked only a couple dozen paces when he heard a shriek from behind, then "NO! NOT THAT WAY!"

* * *

The first thing she heard was someone cursing, and the first thing she thought was _well that's not very nice!_ Not that she a had clean mouth herself, but still…

Her first attempts to move were unsuccessful, so she aloud herself to remain limp. Every limb felt like a ton of lead. _Can't be. They feel like human limbs!_ And her head felt very fuzzy. Obviously she had changed form at some point, yet she didn't remember why in the universe she would do that in mid flight.

Then she wondered were _he_ was…

She barely had time to register that sickening feeling increasing in the pit of her stomach when what she believed was sand began to move around her. Someone was digging. Hopefully it was a good Samaritan trying to get her out.

"Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

_Of course I can!_ She yelled and realized her own lips weren't moving. _Oh great._ Only a weak groan came out.

The man shook her harder. _Was he doing that before?_ "Are you okay? If you can hear me, can you give me your name? My name is Zelgadis Greywards."

She opened her eyes just enough to see the dark blur hovering above her. "Ze…l…" _Zelgadis?_ Relieved it wasn't anyone she was familiar with, she attempted to move again with more success.

But the mysterious man held her down. "Don't move!"

_Fine! I won't! _She mentally pouted.

"Just wait right here. I'll find a way to get you out."

_What? Where are we? _She slowly moved her hands around.

The man didn't seem to noticed because she saw his form get up and take something off. Just as she managed to open her eyes all the way he was already walking away from her with great care as if he were observing something.

A sudden surge of energy ran through her body and brain, causing her to recount recent events and bolt up into a sitting position.

She was sitting in a crater. No, a ravine. _Wait._

The ravine didn't look natural. _Did I crash? I did. But not until I…_

Her thoughts raced. She fell through the atmosphere holding on to _him_. The heat was unbearable, but she knew she couldn't let go until she was done. Then there was the explosion, and he was knocked out of her grasp.

_I caused this,_ she thought referring to the gash in the earth, _Which meant he would be somewhere at the other end._

She snapped back to the present and saw the strange man heading in _that _direction. She shrieked as she jumped to her feet and yelled at him, "NO! NOT THAT WAY!"

With lightening speed she was on top of him in a second knocking the breath out of his lungs.

* * *

Zelgadis face-planted into the sand and bedrock without ever having the chance to turn around. Even with his rock hard body the woman managed to squeeze every bit of life and breath out of him. He twitched, desperately gasping for air to form words, wishing very much to hurt her right now.

"Oh." The woman realized what she had done and immediately got off the chimera. "I'm so sorry. I completely spazzed out for a second there." She let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head.

"Who…the…hell…are…you!" Zelgadis took a large breath for each word as he slowly sat up glaring at her.

"Oh." The woman replied again, like she had forgotten something at the store. "My name is…" she cut herself off and laughed nervously again. "Well, I'm actually known by many names."

"Then just pick one!" Zelgadis snarled as he removed his mask. "Unless you want me to start calling you Crazy Desert Lady!"

"Okay…Um, well…" She still needed to find _him_, but at the same time she didn't want to be his target. Giving out a name he would easily recognize wouldn't be very smart, so with that in mind she tried to come up with something. "Ali…lyssa. Alyssa…Can…Kain." She cringed at her mistake. "Alyssa Kain. BUT-just-call-me…Alyssa. I'm not very fond of my 'last name'."

Zelgadis rose an eyebrow at her. "Okay. You can call me Zelgadis."

"Zelgadis," Alyssa repeated. Her eyes fixed on his face for the first time, noting the blue color of his skin and silvery purple strands of hair falling over his face.

The staring made the chimera uncomfortable, so he covered his face again and stood up. "Now that we've gotten this straighten out, and you're up and moving around, let's get moving up this slope."

_That's a little inconvenient._ "Can't we just fly out of here?-Oop!" Alyssa covered her mouth. _Nice going idiot. Of course actual humans can't fly! Way to blow your cover!_

"Are you crazy! Not in this sandstorm!" Zelgadis gestured overhead.

Alyssa clapped her hands together. "Oh, so you can fly too!"

She was beginning to grate his nerves. "Yes. I can. But not in this-"

"-Well, how about I do it then!" Alyssa grabbed the chimera's hands and wrapped them around her waist from behind. "Now hold on tight!"

Blushing at her sudden boldness, Zelgadis tried to reason with her. "W-wait! You don't know what your doing! And do you have any idea which way to go!"

_Any direction away from HIM would be just fine with me_, Alyssa thought. "Just point me the way!"

"Umm, North?" He pointed in the general direction, still not completely convinced it was going to work.

"Alright! I'll take us to the first settlement in that direction." Alyssa closed her eyes and let the _other _part of her take over. _Search coordinates for nearest settlement. Searching… Searching…_

"But the nearest settlement lies on the Northern edge of the desert! It takes two weeks in good weather to reach it on foot from here!"

_Searching…Locking on coordinates… Estimating distance… Adjusting trajectory for wind resistance…_

"Are you listening to me? Just take us over to the next mesa if you can!"

_Psi-barrier operational._ Alyssa's eyes opened. _Power engines…_

Zelgadis saw they were glowing green. _What magic is this?_ He felt her body vibrate as the air around them became charged with her energy. "Don't try to strain yours-AAAALLLFF!"

They shot off into the air at breakneck speed.

* * *

Lina, Gourry, and Torrin spotted the shimmering green landmass on the horizon in the seemingly endless morning sunlight. _Eagan certainly lived up to the Dimos reputation, _Lina thought.

The Dimos Dragons, though not the biggest in stature nor the most powerful magically, were known for their great physical strength and speed. The trip took only a few hours, by evidence of the sun remaining in the same spot the whole time. Torrin barely broke a sweat flying twice the distance that Filia had in their race against time to stop Dark Star.

Compared to that ride, this trip was rather pleasant. Torrin even cast a small barrier spell to reduce wind resistance, and to keep his passengers from flying off his back. _If only we could've stopped at that island, _Lina inwardly pouted for the hundredth time. But as the West Lands grew larger in the distance, she began to perk up. If things went smoothly with Filia (smoothly was being used loosely for reasons concerning the conversation from the night before), they will be able to visit the island on their way back.

When Torrin revealed to Lina and Gourry his mission, all the anger Lina built up that day left her body and the sorceress sat still in her chair in stunned silence for a full minute before bursting out. _"WITH the Ancient Dragon in her care! Has Milgazia gone mad!"_ There was no need for an explanation why that could spell trouble.

Torrin said he was thinking along the same lines, but at the same time he understood why his friend was so concerned about the young dragoness and proceeded to explain why.

Lina was convinced Filia would never agree to the request because she believed the dragoness was much stronger than most give her credit for. The mission was surely to be a lost cause. Even so, she wondered why on earth Torrin was willing to go through with it in the first place.

They were now close enough to distinguish each building and house of the port city they were heading for. Torrin flapped his grayish silver wings and reduced his speed to a gentle glide in order to search along the shoreline for a decent place to land. With the grace of a swan he eventually settled on an empty pier, careful to not draw too much attention. Most of the fishermen and trade ships were gone by now so it wasn't very difficult.

"All Right!" Lina slid off and stretched her arms as high as she could. "Time to get some grub! C'mon Gourry!" She bolted down the pier.

"Hey, wait up!" Gourry called cheerfully after her, glad to be on solid ground again.

Lina glanced back to call the swordsman a funny name and noticed Torrin standing at the end of the pier glowering at her. "Aren't ya c'mon Eagan?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Torrin asked.

Lina waved him off. "You can go on ahead! Filia's up the hill!" She pointed Westward toward another large collection of buildings. "She owns a mace and pottery shop! The only one in town!"

"Right," Torrin huffed to himself as he watched the humans run off to hunt for a restaurant. "It's probably for the best, considering how much those two eat." He had the honor of refereeing one of their eating contests before they left. _I, on the other hand, can wait for a meal a while longer._ He eyed the town settled on top of the Western hill. "Time to get this over with."

* * *

Filia was exhausted from helping young Janna set up her finished pieces in the shop all morning. They had changed the display at least a dozen times, and it didn't help that all the other girls happened to come in the same day to work on their own pottery and had to have their say. That left Gravos in charge of taking care of customers while Jillas was in charge of cooking and watching over Val. The dragoness was looking forward to closing the shop so she could take a nice long lunch before a small shipment from artists of their sister town arrived.

As hectic as it was for Filia, it helped her take mind off of things. And after all the extra hard work they've put in there was a festival to look forward to, kicking off the tourist season about ready to shift into high gear. It was the reason why they had been so busy with local artists lately.

"Okay, this will do it." Filia nudged a jar almost as big as herself into place. "I can't spend any more time on this, Janna. So, take it or leave it!" She gestured to the display with her arms comically imitating a showgirl. She could hear Gravos snickering from behind.

"I think I'll take it." Janna held back a few giggles. The young artist was ready to take a break herself. "Do you think maybe you can stand there the rest of the day?" She said as she flipped her two long brunette braids over her shoulders.

The dragoness smiled at the girl. "If it brings any more business, I just might consider it. Gravos!"

"Yes, Boss?" Gravos replied.

"Hang the 'Closed' sign! Its time to eat!" Filia took off her tan gloves and apron she wore to protect herself while she was near the kilns earlier revealing her sage green sleeveless strap dress this time with a built-in bodice and an ivy print on the skirt (bought from Ms. Gillet's shop. She adored the woman's dresses for their durability and simple beauty). She proceeded to the washroom located in a hallway in the back of the store to clean the sweat and dirt from her face and arms.

A minute later one of the other girls called from the back of the store. "Miss Filia! Somebody's at the side door!"

Filia cocked an eye brow at her self in the mirror above the washroom sink. "The side door?" Putting down her towel she stepped out into the hallway. A curly red-haired girl stood by the door leading to the kilns. "Who is it, Kelly?" Filia asked.

"Don't know," Kelly shrugged. "Looks like nobleman. He asked specifically for you. Can't understand why he would use the same door we use to take our trash out."

Still puzzled Filia walked to the other side of the hall were the side door was and opened it.

Torrin stood in the side alley a little dumbstruck at who opened the door. He expected the long blonde hair, the blue eyes female Golds were well known for, the slender frame, and the pointed ears. But he didn't expect a Golden dragoness with all those common qualities in a plain dress and hair tied up in a matching bow looking very practical and yet very beautiful.

"May I help you?" Filia asked, a little disturbed by the stranger's gawking stare.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I-I…um…I just…" Torrin shook her head. _Get your head together._

"Is there something I could help you with?" Filia asked in a firmer tone while remaining cordial and businesslike as if talking to a customer, which in her mind the man most likely was.

Torrin willed himself not to get distracted by a pretty face. "There was a 'Closed' sign on the front door, and your neighbor said I could come around back…" He took a deep calming breath. _Here we go._ "My name is Torrin Ru Egan of the Kataart Mountains. I come with a message from Lord Milgazia."

Filia stiffened. "Oh."

The dragoness remembered what Xellos said: _'If you don't believe me, just wait until Lina gets here. The messenger is traveling with her as we speak. It may be as soon as tomorrow depending on how fast he can fly,' _meaning the messenger was most likely a dragon. The young man standing in front of her wore robes definitely fitting of a dragon, but no Lina or Gourry in sight. She was expecting (and hoping) when the time came Lina would barge into her shop demanding food and deflate the situation. She very much wanted a fellow female around for extra support.

Nevertheless, Filia straightened her back even more and found her resolve. "I know about your request, and my answer is no."

* * *

Review, please! I know you're out there!


	4. Beware of Doorways and Nightmares

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 4: Beware of Doorways and Nightmares

It was a very short, clear answer, but what confused Torrin more than anything was how the hell did she find out? "H-how did you…?"

"I have my ways," said Filia, holding her ground, "but that's my final answer. And if Lord Milgazia doesn't accept it, he can come her to ask me himself if he wants."

He knew it would come to this. Still, Torrin felt he must make an honest effort. "Please, Miss Filia, if you would at least let me explain why-"

"-There's no need to explain." Filia turned to go back inside.

"Wait!" He moved to block the door before she could close it, but as he stepped through the door frame a huge jolt of negative energy shot up his spine.

Filia noticed Torrin's body freeze in place and his eyes widen in shock. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"You can't feel it?" he replied in a shaky voice. The vibration was getting stronger.

"Feel what?" Filia put her hands on her hips in irritation.

Then an answer came from behind her. "I believe it was me he was talking about."

Instantly she knew who it was. Filia quickly turned around but found her view blocked by a deep blue cloak. Torrin stood in front of her in a protective stance with his right hand gripping something behind his back. She could only guess it was some sort of weapon she didn't notice before.

Xellos stood in the middle of the hallway, staff in hand, grinning as widely as ever. "As I expected, you're right on time, Mr. Egan."

Torrin's grip on his weapon tightened. "What are you doing here, _monster_!" He didn't care about his accent slipping out this time.

"Xellos!" Filia stepped out from behind. "You should leave right now! I don't need any trouble!" The last thing she wanted was the both of them starting a fight in the middle of her shop.

"Dear Filia, there's no need to worry." Xellos lifted his hand. "I only wanted to have a nice little chat with the both of you."

"With you, there's no such thing as nice!" she retorted as she walked towards the monster.

Torrin grabbed Filia's shoulder. "Hold on a minute. Why is this monster acting so familiar with you?"

Filia sighed. "Don't misunderstand. It's a long story, but we're not exactly friends."

"That's twice you've hurt me, Filia." Xellos put on a mocking expression. "I did warn you of _him_, didn't I?" He pointed at Torrin.

The dragon scowled but decided he wasn't going to play this game. Torrin took his hand off of Filia's shoulder and relaxed his stance. "All right, monster. If you want to talk, _talk_!"

"Fine. Since no introductions are needed, I'll get right to it." Xellos clapped his hands. "You may have made a good choice in keeping little Val away from the Golden Dragons, Filia, but you may need to consider another possible safe haven, at least temporarily."

"What?" Filia squeaked in disbelief. "But, why?"

"And why should we even believe you?" Torrin growled.

"Well, apparently the entire monster world is scrambling to prepare themselves for something big." Xellos could feel a wave of uneasiness coming from Filia and soaked it in.

"Is it another war?" Filia asked nervously.

The monster shrugged. "Maybe. I just came back from the Desert of Destruction. I thought if I tried widening my search around the original blast site, I could at least try to figure out what direction this person or thing went."

"And did you find something?" asked Filia curiously, still trying to keep herself calm as possible.

" Not only that, I found _two_ things." Xellos lifted two fingers.

The dragoness blinked in surprise. "There's two?"

"Going in two different directions. I said I didn't feel anything before, but when I tried to follow one of them, well, I felt something attempting to repel me." He levitated, reclining in mid air and sighed. "I didn't bother to continue, since I wasn't told to confront or interfere with them."

"But what if they're trouble?" Filia had to ask.

"My my, you're full of questions aren't you?" he chided playfully. "I wouldn't worry, dear Filia. Whoever they are, they're severely weakened. They might even be on their last legs, and the attempt to repel me might just be a survivor mechanism. I didn't sense any magic, holy or otherwise."

Xellos felt the fear in the dragoness turn to compassion, amused at her fickleness. "However," he continued, "It seems everyone else is finally becoming curious, including the remainder of Hellmaster and Gaav's minions. The two beings themselves might not be of any danger to us, but what magic or abilities they might possess is catching everyone's interest. And goodness knows what methods they will try to use to get it."

Filia was imagining a similar incident with the old Val, when he was just a child at the lowest point of his former existence, then Gaav came along and gave him strength, a second chance, and a thirst for revenge. _This isn't acceptable_, she thought.

"Wait." Torrin was completely lost. "What blast site? What were you looking for?"

The monster sat up crossed legged, still hovering. "Oh, pardon me for my rudeness." Xellos could read it Torrin's eyes he was thinking, _Too late_, but carried on anyway. "Do you know what caused that earthquake from the day before?"

"No," Torrin said shortly.

"Well, basically, something fell out of the sky and exploded over the desert, and it was no ordinary explosion," the monster explained.

Torrin's eyes widened for a moment, then dismissed it with a turn of his head. "That's impossible."

Filia turned to him. "It may sound impossible, but Xellos doesn't lie. Otherwise, I wouldn't believe any of it either."

_Very interesting,_ Xellos mused, _She is actually defending me_. "Dear Filia, I'm flattered! But, she is right. And like you, Mr. Egan, I also don't disobey an order from my superior, even if I disagree."

Filia caught the meaning and turned to Torrin again. "You didn't want me to go?"

Torrin crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, I didn't. I only did this as a favor. And _monster_," he addressed Xellos, "I do not want to hear you even _remotely_ compare me to you, even as a form of flattery! Understood?"

"Hatred runs deep, I see." The monster cracked an eye at him. "I remember Milgazia mentioning your rather short temper towards members of my race. Very much like dear Filia when I first met her." He let out a small chuckle while Filia glared at him.

Torrin let out another low growl. The only things that made him lose his patience was Lina Inverse and monsters. Thankfully, the lack of food, flying eight hours straight and taking a long walk afterwards left him feeling subdued, otherwise he would've tried to wring Xellos' neck by now. _I'm probably a bad match for him anyway, even at my best._

Xellos only widened his grin at the dragon, knowing Torrin wouldn't do anything even if he could. _Wise choice_. "Now, Filia, I hope you keep what I told you earlier in mind, especially for Val's sake. It would be a least a little safer, even if its with someone like _him_," he jerked a thumb at Torrin who was growling louder every second "than sticking to your own kind or staying here."

"I understand." Filia huffed. "Now, would you just go?"

After Xellos phased out of the hall, Torrin gave himself a minute to calmed himself down. "Sorry," he finally said to Filia, his accent gone again, "I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy."

"You didn't. I'm the one who should apologize, for being so short with you before. Xellos is a real nuisance, but he can be useful at times-" Filia stopped herself.

She had been away from other dragons for so long she didn't really think of how another would react to her interacting with a monster so amiably. Even Milgazia, who's clan kept a very cordial relationship with their race, would be shocked. Of course, she still threw insults around, but it was nothing compared to what she used to do. The way she and Xellos talked to each other sounded more like light-hearted banter between friends, it was a little embarrassing.

"About that," Torrin spoke up after a moment of awkward silence, "you say he's no friend, but just now he let you know what's going on with the monster race and expressed concern for your safety."

"I-I know." Filia replied softly.

"It's possible he's using you somehow. You don't always have to lie to someone to do that," he suggested.

"I've already thought about that," she said, her voice still soft. She never stopped thinking about the talk she had with Xellos the night before. "And I've concluded that Xellos' mistress might have some sort of plan for Val. The recent turn of events just proves it."

_Well, that explains why that monster warned her about me, _Torrin thought.

"I didn't really want to admit it before, but why else would Xellos want to hang around me so much now that Val hatched?" There was a grating tone in the dragoness' voice. "I was always getting onto him for hiding something, even though I couldn't pinpoint what. Now that I know what it is, I guess I better use it to my advantage."

Torrin raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure about that?"

"Its clear they don't want any harm to come to us," Filia affirmed.

"Then you might want to think about what you'll do for extra protection if what that monster says is true." The dragon didn't like admitting to this. "You won't stand any chance if all hell breaks loose."

"Until a couple minutes ago, you were my worst fear," she replied. "Right now, only Xellos is bothering to show any interest in us. As long as I don't get involved and keep a safe distance-"

Torrin had to stop her there. She was being too calm about the situation for his comfort. "-Safe? You didn't notice that monster until he spoke! There's no such thing as a safe distance when it comes to monsters, especially in your condition."

"I suppose…" _This was the second time I couldn't sense Xellos' presence,_ Filia thought. _I wasn't expecting my powers to deplete _this_ much so soon._ However, Xellos had yet to lay_ a hand _on her or Val."But if protecting us is part of their plan, I should-"

"-Listen to yourself!" The dragon grabbed Filia's shoulders. "You're entrusting your life and the life of a helpless hatching in the hands of monsters! Using them for information is one thing, but assuming they would come to your aid is too much! They were probably counting on you to think so!"

Sudden anger rose in Filia's chest, and she yanked herself out of Torrin's grasp. " I know that! But there's nothing else I can do! I have no clan, no relatives to turn to, and my own power is drained to a point where I can't even _protect_ a helpless hatchling! I can't even trust my own kind at this point!" She raised her voiced almost to a screech. "I am well aware of my _situation_, thank you very much!"

Torrin was a little taken aback. He might have underestimated her understanding of what was going on. _Probably shouldn't have grabbed her. _He flushed slightly at that last thought. There was just something about Filia that made him want to protect her.

An idea came to him just then. "Would it be too much if I offered to stay for a short while?"

Filia stared at him in surprise, her anger gone as quickly as it came. "I… Don't know…" she trailed off.

"Just until we figure something else out. If you're worried about Milgazia, I can deal with him. He expects me to be gone for a while anyway." _Oh boy, Torrin, what are you doing? Lina's probably going to be staying her for a while too. _The thought made him cringe but he couldn't leave a defenseless dragoness behind without a plan.

"Well… With Lina and Gourry coming it'll be a tight fit," Filia said thoughtfully. "I only have one spare room and bath on the second floor and I use that bathroom while the guys have the one on the third floor. And I can't ask Lina to share my room because of Val…"

"We can figure that out later. Right now," Torrin put a hand over his stomach to stifle its groaning. "Do you have anything to eat?"

* * *

Zelgadis braced himself to be bombarded by countless pinpricks of flying sediment, silently cursing himself for not putting up a barrier in time to provide at least some protection for Alyssa, if not for him. However, he didn't feel anything not even wind blowing in his face. He opened his eyes and saw a strange thin see-through layer of green enveloping them.

Then he looked down.

Through the thinning blur of sand, Zelgadis saw they were _very_ high up, almost in the clouds, with the landmass passing quickly and smoothly under them. He only had a couple of minutes to enjoy the view after they exited the storm before Alyssa began her decent. Straight ahead were veins of greenery that signaled the end of the desert and a cluster of pueblos with irrigation ditches surrounding them.

"Um, Alyssa? You may want to slow down!" The chimera shouted but couldn't get a response. Her eyes still glowed with the same power that shielded them from the elements and were focused on the destination. _Oh shit, at this speed we'll crash!_ Zelgadis' heart thumped against his ribcage so hard it made him sick. He closed his eyes again and prepared for impact.

There was a loud _woosh_ and an abrupt change in direction. Zelgadis had no indication of their speed except for the odd sinking in his stomach making him feel even more nauseated that told him they were slowing down. He waited until he felt his feet land gently on the ground before bothering to look, then he immediately let go of Alyssa and bent over dizzily clinging to his knees taking in deep breaths.

Alyssa paid no mind to his condition and stretched like she had just taken a brisk walk. "Mmmm, that felt good! Way to warm up my system!"

Zelgadis, regaining his bearing, slowly raised his head. "How did you do that?"

"Hm?" Alyssa smiled innocently.

"How were you able to fly so damn fast?" he rephrased. "Are you a dragon?" _That's ridiculous. Dragons don't glow like that._ But he had to ask anyway.

Alyssa was confused. "But, dragons don't exist."

"I beg to differ." Zelgadis stood up. _Something's not right._ "Why were you in the middle of the desert without provisions or protection from the elements? Only a dragon or a similar being could endure desert conditions without either."

"Well…" Alyssa's smile turned into a nervous grin. "I'm not a dragon, but I have certain… Powers." _Think, Alyssa, think! What do they call people in stories with dragons that can fly like magic?_

"So, you're a sorceress." _And a powerful one at that,_ Zelgadis thought.

"Uh, yeah! That's it!" Alyssa brightened up. "I usually don't like bragging about it because the powers I have are, well, not very common."

"I'll say. Then, are you from outside the old barrier?" He asked.

"T-the barrier?" _What barrier?_ "I-I didn't sense a barrier. Look, I came a long way and I'm not familiar with this area, and I only ended up in the desert after losing track of someone. A-and then…" Alyssa's voice shook. "I-I w-was…knocked out…"

"By the explosion." Zelgadis concluded. _Did she make that ravine I found her in?_ After their little flight across the desert it did seem plausible. "Was this someone also a sorcerer like you?"

"Yes." She lowered her head. "We've fought with each other since I could remember. I was tracking them down to…resolve…our differences once and for all."

Something in her voice told Zelgadis he shouldn't press the matter any further. That was fine. It was none of his business anyway. "I guess I should thank you for the ride. It saved me a great deal of walking."

Alyssa looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I guess I should thank you for digging me out of the sand."

"All right then. Take care of yourself." He turned to leave but felt a tug on his cape.

"Is it okay if I travel with you for a while? I could use a guide," Alyssa shyly asked.

Zelgadis didn't want to just shrug her off, but he preferred traveling alone and the girl had already demonstrated her remarkable sense of direction. "You seem to know your way around well enough with out my help."

_Oh crap. I don't want to be left alone right now. Most of my systems are still down!_ "But I used most of my energy getting us here," _which was mostly true,_ she thought. "The person I'm looking for could be anywhere at the moment."

"Look, I don't want trouble-"

"-Just for a while, please? As soon as I have some idea which way they went I'll leave, I promise!" She desperately clapped her hands together and bowed.

The chimera sighed. "This is going to be a long trip," he mumbled. "Okay, let's go."

"Yes! Thank you!" Alyssa leaped and wrapped her arms around Zelgadis' neck in an excited hug.

Zelgadis blushed madly at her lack of any concept of personal space. "T-that's enough!" He pried her off. "I'm not exactly the cuddly type, and I don't want people or your _friend_ to get the wrong idea."

She had to giggle at the cuddly comment knowing by now the unusual nature of his body. _If magic really exists here, I bet I'll see even stranger things than him._ Feeling more at ease, she proceeded to tease him. "What? Got a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"N-no I don't!" Zelgadis stuttered and stomped away towards town. He made sure his mask was in place concealing the red tinge on his blue face.

Alyssa went into a giggle fit thinking how funny humans acted where feelings like attraction were concerned. She was no stranger to their ways and even had a temper, habits, sentiments, and loyalties among other things that formed over the course of her long life through her constant contact with humans. However there were certain things that still completely escaped her and yet fascinated her at the same time.

Judging by Zelgadis' reaction to her last statement, Alyssa figured this was going to be an interesting diversion.

* * *

Several hours ago he felt a flash of energy from far away.

_Was it her?_

He kept pondering the question until the sun was below the horizon.

The sandstorm had been dying down all day until it was enough that he could now walk in a straight line and his long blonde hair no longer whipped around his face. His senses were stronger but most of his systems were still down. _I can't follow anyway. She would somehow blur her signal enough so I can't pinpoint her._ _She must not be as damaged as I am._

Words and his understanding of them were clearer. His memory was returning though large pieces were still missing. _Damaged. It will take time to repair them._

He slowed to a stopped and closed his eyes, letting his _other_ self take over. _Search corrupt memory files. Searching… Searching…_

Countless images passed in a few seconds. So many of them were too jumbled up to decipher that he decided to randomly picked one to see what he can do with it. _A gate. In the sky. I'm being pulled through. She is there…inside of me. Wait…_

He felt another power being absorbed by him. _Or was it the other way around?_ Whoever it was, they had the same intentions he had, that _she _had. _Focus on their image alone._

The rest of the scene fell away, and the object of that power slowly came into focus. _A man. No… He calls himself a monster, but half of his power… feels like her…_ The man he saw had black wings and a horn on top of his head. His hair was and odd color between blue and green. _He is… A dragon._ He inwardly laughed. _Dragons don't exist._ And yet the knowledge he had gained from this demon's memories said he used to be a dragon.

_He is talking to someone._ He shifted his focus and pieces of the scene came back together. _There are five, no six people_. He could only bring one into semi-focus. It was the one the demon paid the most attention to and harbored the most hatred toward. He strained to make the image clearer, making out the colors and shapes that could give any information. After a few minutes he sensed remorse, fear, and compassion emanating from the figure.

Then he felt the rush of energy flowing through the memory literally knocking everything down except for that one figure. Suddenly he saw it with such sharp clarity that it hurt to look, but he force himself to take it in. _Long blonde hair, blue eyes…and also a dragon._

* * *

After a brief lunch and an introduction to Jillas and Gravos, Filia went upstairs to take a nap with Val while Torrin took a walk investigating the town. Laying down in her nightgown she listened to the usual midday noise coming from the street below letting it lull her to sleep. Two years ago she never thought she could take to city life, being so used to the dragon temple out in the middle of nowhere. While it was fine while she traveled, staying in such a place for a long period of time used to grate on her nerves.

_I never thought I would be so mistrusting of my own kind either._ _But I did find a place for me._ For better or for worse, she had changed a great deal, and it gave her even more reason to stand firm and not let anything that happened recently scare her off. If Torrin really was a dragon of his word, she will have plenty of help, not to mention Lina was coming as well.

Filia rolled over to her side and sighed contentedly, knowing now there wasn't much of anything to worry about in the foreseeable future. In a few minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

Rage build up inside of him at the site of the dragoness kneeling pitifully in prayer. _Compassion. A useless emotion._ He had an urge to destroy the image just for that. His perspective of her changed to that of the other dragon who no longer existed in the memory. _He_ was now the dragon. Dark claws became his hands, and he reached out towards the dragoness still on her knees, wrapping them around her neck. He squeezed.

* * *

Filia awoke gasping for air and clawing at her neck. The room suddenly went dark despite the sun streaming through her window and what she believed to be a male figure appeared before her. Piercing blue eyes filled her vision, glaring back at her filled with contempt.

Before she could even try making a sound he growled, "You…"

"Wh- Wh-oo…" Filia was beginning to lose focus. She had to think of something quick before she blacked out.

Opening her mouth, she focused all of her energy into a ball of light and aimed it at her attacker.

Not a moment too late he was forced to let go of her neck to dodge her energy beam. He tumbled several feet away and stood up a little surprised that one of his own memories could fight back. _No matter. I'll just delete her._

"Who _are_ you?" Filia gasped still clinging to her throat. He knees shook underneath her. _I used a lot of energy. I better be careful._

"In a few seconds, nobody you should be concerned with," he stated coolly.

* * *

Xellos phased into the alley after visiting Lina and Gourry so as to not create another scene in Filia's shop, though it was tempting. "Man, that Lina doesn't know how to take a joke." He hopped over to the side door and knocked.

One of the girls Xellos remembered Filia calling Janna opened the door. "Yes, who is it?"

A large shot of foreign energy seized his astral body and his eyes opened wide.

A little confused at his odd stare, Janna began to ask if he was okay, but he phased out before she could finish.

The monster followed the source of the energy to Filia's bedroom. Phasing in, he found the dragoness in a bloody mess on the floor beside her bed still in a half sleep struggling with an unseen adversary.

Xellos let go of his staff and rushed over. "Filia! _Filia!_" He grabbed hold of her flailing arms.

The energy vibrating through him grew stronger to the point his own limbs shook when he touched her, but he refused to let go. He wound up on top of her as he restrained her arms, which was not easy considering Filia's incredible strength combined with her unconscious panicked state.

Now that he had her in a position where she couldn't hurt herself anymore, Xellos used his own power to push back at her assailant.

* * *

He felt an outside force push him away from the dragoness' body. A flash of light followed and seconds later he woke up flat on his back in the sand again.

_Damn it. _He got up. _I don't have time for this!_ His other self had let the memory suck him in and temporarily had no command of his emotions. Even worse the memory managed to fight back. _Not possible. Unless…_

_That dragon was not just a memory. _His other self was drawn to her, desiring to either control or crush her. _She was real._ _But how did she access my memories?_

* * *

Filia was blinded by a strange energy burst that came from nowhere through her body and passed out. She came to back in her room sick to her stomach and shivering all over despite the hardwood floor warmed by the afternoon sun pressing against her backside. Eventually her eyes focused and another more familiar face filled her vision and not looking very happy.

She looked at it for a second before noticing the odd position her body was in. She gasped.

The face then abandoned its serious look, smirked and said, "Welcome back Filia."

* * *

Be a dear, and review, please. Even if its just to say 'Hi' because I need the encouragement. :)


	5. Me, Myself, and I, and Others

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 5: Me, Myself, and I (And Others)

Xellos found himself on the other side of the room against the wall a second later.

"_What are you doing!_" Filia screamed. She sat up hyperventilating, pale-faced and still shaking. "_What _did_ you do to me!_"

"Is that anyway to thank someone who just saved your life?" His eye twitched. _So much for concern._

She stared at him dumbly out of breath.

"Look," Xellos got up and walked back over, "When I got here you were flopping on the floor like a fish gasping for air." He kneeled down in front of her. "Do you remember what happened before the attack?"

"I…was…taking a nap." Filia forced herself to take deep breaths but couldn't stop shaking, and her stomach ached horribly. "Why are you here?"

"I just had a feeling. Give me your hand."

Still suspicious, Filia slowly handed him her left one. Xellos enclosed his fingers around it and immediately she sensed her shakes and upset stomach fade away. By the time he let go of her hand less than a minute later her anxiety was completely gone and felt light as a feather.

"There, better now, dear Filia?" He grinned.

Very impressed and unable to find the right words to thank him, she took another deep breath and tried to stand up. A sharp pain brought her back down to the floor again. Filia looked down at her side and saw a deep red stain across her side. "Oh no."

"Oh, this is serious," Xellos said, his grin gone again. He had almost forgotten about the blood.

"You think?" Filia tried not to snap at him. "This is where they hit me in my dream."

"Sounds awfully like an astral attack." His tone was serious now. "You better do something about that wound before they come back. They might not wait until you're asleep next time."

The bedroom door creaked open and Janna poked her head in. "I'm sorry to bother you Miss Filia, but…" She recognized Xellos and pointed. "What-how? You were…just-how-did-you-"

"Its okay," said Filia, "This is my friend Xellos."

"Oh, so _now_ I'm your friend."

"Watch it," she snapped.

"Good to see your back to normal." Xellos got up ignoring Filia's glare and walked over to the young girl. "You must be Janna."

"Uh, yes." Janna sheepishly held out her hand.

The monster shook it. "I must apologize for scaring you earlier. I do have a favor to ask. Would you please bring some water and towels?"

"Um, sure." The girl took off down the hall.

"What do I need water and towels for? I can heal my-oh…" Filia looked down at her wound again and realized there was a good deal of blood on her _and_ the floor.

Xellos lifted her up and was nearly knocked over. The motion made Filia dizzy. "Whoa there. Try not to pass out."

She wobbled over to her chair by the dresser. She started to lift up her skirt to get a better look until Xellos clear his throat. "Oh. Y-you can go. I think I can handle it from here," she said.

He picked up his staff. "Do you want me to come back later tonight, just in case?"

"No, I'll be fine." She waved him off. "Lina and the others should be here soon."

"Then, take care." He bowed slightly, preparing to phase out.

"Wait, Xellos…" Filia stopped him. "Thank you…"

Xellos gave his usual grin. "Just doing my job." With that he phased out.

* * *

He had no more time to waste. Sifting through corrupted memories will have to wait. His energy was dangerously low. _A human body can be so inconvenient at times. Forget the dragon._

But that other part of him was very powerful and seemingly unaffected by his human side. He came to the conclusion that if he could somehow harness it, not only will he finally get out of that endless sea of sand, but could help him restore his systems to peak function.

_I must follow Her._

Realizing _She_ might be in the same situation, he needed to find Her before all Her systems reawakened as well. He searched in the general direction he felt Her energy several hours before for some sort of settlement, guessing that was the reason She went that way.

Locating a town on the desert's edge, he felt another presence beseeching him in the back of his mind. He let it come forward and fill his entire being with power, enveloping him in a green glow. Coordinates locked in, he set his sights on the destination and shot off into the night sky.

* * *

Zelgadis and Alyssa spent the day walking by crop fields belonging to the semi-arid city they just left. The trip was largely uneventful as Alyssa took in the scenery, investigating every odd shaped rock and lone standing tree and occasionally commenting on them. Zelgadis did not mind the lack of conversation. It gave him time to think about many things, namely his newfound traveling companion.

He said to himself earlier he had no interest in her or her business, but there was just something about her that kept wracking his brain. Alyssa was like a spastic, bubble headed teenager and a curious child full of wonder at the same time. Then there was the other side of her. The power she displayed was nothing like what he had seen within any known magical tradition, and Zelgadis found it highly suspect that it could be any sort of magic native to this world. A previous experience from two years prior involving beings from another plane fueled this suspicion. He came up with two possibilities: There was a new form of magic that somehow developed outside the old barrier, or Alyssa was from another world.

But those possible explanations left Zelgadis scratching his head over new questions. The one that stood out the most was, who was she looking for?

While Zelgadis kept to himself for most of the day, Alyssa made thorough observations of her surroundings, ranging from mapping the terrain to mentally cataloguing the vegetation and minerals they came across, just like she would on any planet she visited. Of course this type of scanning didn't require her other self to completely take over, so she looked like a school girl on a field trip, though her current appearance was more that of a young woman just exiting her teenage years. The first time she saw her reflection in a pond they stopped by in the middle of a pasture she recognized herself, and yet it was not her. It was an older version of the self she usually projected (her voice remained unchanged).

Another odd thing Alyssa noticed was the way her body interacted with everything around her. She could not deactivate her ability to touch and just pass through an object as she pleased. It did not cross her mind before in the desert when Zelgadis was digging her up, but later when she tried to pass an arm through a barbed wire fence to pick some wildflowers she wound up with numerous cuts.

Alyssa knew what pain was and experienced plenty of it in battle.

Drawing blood however, was a new experience.

Alyssa attempted to cover the cuts with the dark pink ribbon from her sleeves, but her dress being mostly white gave her away. Zelgadis stopped her a few minutes later to ask if she was okay and was not about to start bleeding from the eyes and ears. In response, she did her usual air headed laugh and said something about being a little clumsy and absent minded at times, even undoing her sleeve to reassure him they were only scrapes.

The chimera let out a disconcerted sigh and told her to hurry and heal herself before someone came along and assumed he attacked her. Alyssa gave him a questioning look but thankfully kept herself from saying anything and proceeded to close her eyes and call fourth her other self to take over. She was not used to repairing a fully physical human form, but she asked herself while the other part of her came forward, _What would I do if I was damaged or corrupted in my original form?_

Her eyes opened again moments later and she saw the cuts surrounded by a faint green glow close up nicely without any noticeable marks. Alyssa was so excited about her accomplishment she squealed in delight, yelling, "I did it! I actually did it!"

"What do you mean? Have you not healed yourself before?" asked Zelgadis, now more suspicious than ever.

Alyssa thought of a quick cover. "Uh, I have, but…I was worried because…you know, the nasty fall I took earlier."

Zelgadis' piercing stare made her sweat; another first experience for her. She never expected a human body could become so _moist_ so quickly.

Without saying a word, Zelgadis continued walking down the road. _Something's not right._ It was obvious to him that she had more than enough power left over to do a basic healing spell on a few scratches. Not only that, no self respecting sorcerer would skip over learning magical first aid, yet judging by her demeanor, Zelgadis believed he had just witnessed Alyssa learning a new trick.

Not much else was said between them the rest of the day until they reached a little hamlet nestled amongst some rolling hills just in time to find a room and a decent meal. It was dark by then and the winds had picked up, forcing the locals inside. Alyssa was shivering when they reached the main street which was nothing more than a very large dirt road.

Zelgadis took notice and without much thought dug out a spare cloak from his bag. "Here." He handed the cloak to her. "I don't want you catching cold. And that dress of yours will attract attention."

"T-thank you." She put it on gratefully.

Then out of nowhere came a growl from below.

Alyssa looked down to where here 'stomach' was supposedly located. There was another low growl.

"I think I'm hungry," she said.

"I'll say." Zelgadis motioned her to an inn. "Come on. Let's eat and figure out a plan for tomorrow… And figure out what to do about your clothing."

"Huh? But what's wrong with them?" Alyssa inquired while trying not to sound too whiny.

"They're not practical, and there's blood all over them. Now, come on," Zelgadis said quickly as he waved her to the door.

With Alyssa in tow, Zelgadis weaved their way through the dinner crowd to find a table and did his best to avoid those drinking at the bar. Along the way he heard snippets of conversation referring to a 'big bang' and a massive earthquake that followed. He briefly looked back at his companion who's attention was absorbed by the dinner hall and asked himself for the millionth time that day, _What on earth _is _she?_

Alyssa found it hard to contain herself while she took in the entire room and catalogued everything in it. The variety of foods and beverages indicated that despite its small size, this town was a thriving trading post. Most of the crowd was made up of decently dressed men in different styles and dyed cloth. She realized some of these things were also present in the town near the desert edge and remembered Zelgadis mentioning he was traveling with a caravan before he had to turn back.

They sat down at a small table in the back and waited for someone to take their orders. Alyssa was still staring at everyone and everything, not realizing she was acquiring a few curious looks herself.

"Alyssa, don't gawk," Zelgadis reprimanded. "You'll draw attention to us. This is a decent establishment, but its still rude."

"Hm? Oh, sorry." Alyssa finally turned her attention to him. "I just wanted to… observe everything I can."

"Do you have some sort of photographic memory?" he inquired.

"Actually, I do. It comes in handy. By the way…" She changed the subject, "It looks like some of these merchants are heading for the desert. Good thing we missed the traffic, huh?"

A little surprised, Zelgadis asked, "How do you know they're not coming back from the desert?"

"They're clothes are not dusty, like ours. Judging by the number of people, I say they're probably part of a rather large caravan, not unlike the one you were a part of. I also suspect that most of the buildings around here are warehouses and stables."

"Impressive." Even more impressive to Zelgadis was how she explained it so matter-of-factly in a mature fashion. She almost looked like a different person. "Are you sure you need my help finding your way around?"

"Positive. I'm observant, but I still can be caught off guard." _Especially since I'm still getting used to being human. _Her main concern since that afternoon was _Him_ not having the same problem as her.

"Hard to believe, but if your friend is as powerful as you are, its definitely plausible," Zelgadis said. "You should've recruited more help if they're that difficult to handle. Do you have any other friends to help you?"

_Other…friends?_ Alyssa went quiet after that remark. An odd ache started in her chest and made its way to her throat.

Zelgadis sensed he stepped on a sore mark, and did not bother to take the conversation further. He ordered for her and remained silent throughout the meal. Any decisions he planned on making he decided to wait till morning, seeing as Alyssa went off into her own little world.

Alyssa contemplated on the strange new feeling as she ate and did not bother commenting on how the food tasted (it was, what was the word? _Delicious_), even though it was her first time ever tasting food. She kept to herself until they settled into their room.

It was only one room, but it had two beds. The other rooms still available had three to five beds; common in a town used to traveling merchants.

Long after Zelgadis fell asleep, Alyssa laid in her bed still thinking about everything. Her eyelids for the very first time felt heavy with want of sleep, but her head was still filled with a great deal of activity.

Images flashed rapidly inside her mind. People she willed herself not to think about for centuries came before her like they were still alive and more tangible than mere files that filled her memory banks. _My friends._

She felt her lips curl in to a small smile. Her chest and throat still hurt to the point her eyes stung, but now she understood what it meant. It had been a long time since she had a chance to not have _Him_ permeate every corner of her mind.

Her thoughts eventually wandered back to the moment when they separated after their long battle. _Wait._

She remembered being in some sort of limbo, then falling onto this planet, and before that…

She searched her memories leading up to it, but everything was too jumbled to make any sense, except for an odd figure with large black wings. Alyssa felt connected to it, like she was having what humans often called an 'out of body' experience, looking at herself.

_Impossible, there's no way my ship can take possession of another person…_My _ship,_ she thought. _Why would I say _my _ship? I _AM_ my ship!_

Yet the phrase felt perfectly natural to her. _Why?_

Not only that, Alyssa could not remember _ever_ transforming from ship to human form. _I _have _no human form…I'm only a projection._

Looking back at the incident in the desert and later when she managed to heal herself, none of it made sense anymore. _What is my other self?_

Somehow that phrase felt natural too. She referred to it all day, not once questioning its existence.

Alyssa went to the figure with the black wings again, and analyzed it more closely. _He_ was there, surrounding her, just as He was surrounded by the figure's power.

She was nothing. Just a force. A mere mass of self-aware energy._ I remember…I had given up… and almost destroyed everything._

She sensed the being standing before her wanted the same thing as she did but for a different reason.

_He wanted vengeance._

A jolt of energy shocked Alyssa out of her thoughts.

Her squeak and sudden movement sitting up alerted Zelgadis, who jumped out of his own bed into a battle stance with sword drawn and his sharp eyes darting about the room.

"Its just me!" Alyssa raised her hands frantically. "A bad dream, that's all!"

Her body was shaking, as if the energy was making it vibrate, and she hoped Zelgadis wouldn't notice. She did not want to be bombarded with questions again, especially since she had no clue what just happened.

Zelgadis thought her shaking was due to the severity of her dream. He lowered his sword and heaved a sigh of irritated relief. "Damn it, I hope this isn't a common occurrence."

"I swear, it isn't! Please, don't be mad." Her voice went into a soft high pitch at the end of her statement.

"I'm not angry," he reassured, "It's just that if your going to travel with me for a while, you'll need to be more careful. I hope you realize there are a lot of crazy things out there, and I'll have to be on guard."

"I…I understand."

"Are you sure you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes." she reassured.

Without another word, Zelgadis put his sword back in place and laid back down.

Alyssa laid down as well and pulled the covers over her with trembling hands. She took the crazy things part to heart. In a world of sorcerers and creatures like Zelgadis she would have to start expecting the unexpected. She was no longer in familiar territory.

A minute later her body settled down as the source of the energy dissipated. _I can't get too jumpy, but that power…I've felt it before._

* * *

He set himself down on the flat roof of one of the larger pueblo buildings as soon as he reached the desert town and took a few minutes to analyze his surroundings.

"Now then…" he muttered to himself. It was the first time he used his human vocal cords since landing in this world. "I will need food…and a disguise."

It was already very late in the evening, so most of the town was settled in. He spied one building where light was still streaming through the lower windows and music and laughter could be heard down the street.

"Perfect."

He found an outside stairway down and made his way over. He stopped in front of an alleyway beside he building when heard a ruckus at the front entrance.

Two drunk men staggered out hanging onto each other for balance. He figured they were travelers because their clothing was not really suited for life in an arid environment. An idea came to him. He hid himself in the alley and waited.

The men walked toward him in a sort of zigzag talking incoherently to each other oblivious to anything else. As soon as they passed by him, he took a knife he saw hanging from one of their belts and cut them both down before they knew anything happened.

He dragged them into the alley where he stripped them both of clothing he needed to blend in better and took any money, weapons and any other accessories to make himself look more legitimate. He did not care to hide or bury them since he did not plan on hanging around much longer. The only things he needed now was provisions and a quick getaway. Using any more of his power might attract unwanted attention.

He heard a soft whinny coming from the other side of the building. _Horses. Good to know._ He was familiar with the creature being used as a primitive form of transportation for humans.

"I need some supplies." He looked up at the building itself and figured he could try to find out where the men he just killed were staying. Being travelers they would have everything he would need to keep a low profile. He could stand living like a mere mortal for a while if it allowed him to get close to _Her_ without detection. He did it before.

There was a medallion worn around each of the men's necks with identical official looking seals. He only took one for reference and on the off-chance it might help him locate the rest of their things.

He rushed up the stairway on the side of the building to the second floor to avoid the crowd on the first floor and slipped in. From there he tested each door quietly to see which one would open. Only two were unlocked but did not find anything indicating anyone was using those rooms.

One the third floor he had better luck finding their belongings in the fifth room he tried. The same seal was found imprinted on a book set on a night stand. It was possible there were more travelers carrying the same seal staying in the same inn, but he did not have much time to think on that. He went through everything in the room making sure he packed all he would need and immediately went back out the way he came.

In the stable he also looked for a horse with the same seal thinking that if anyone saw him before he could get away and asked questions he could get by without much trouble. Of course the horses were not wearing any bridles or saddles, but he knew they would be placed nearby the owner's horse.

He found one sleek black mare near the back who had the matching seal on her equipment. _This is almost too easy._ The well-trained mare made no objections to him saddling her up, and before leaving he took one last good look around him to make sure no one could see him.

There was a small snore coming from one of the empty stalls. He looked over to find what he believed was a stable boy curled up in some hay fast asleep. _Definitely too easy._

He led his horse quietly out of the stable and down the street until he reached the edge of town and took off into the night.

* * *

Janna was hysterical seeing the mess when she came back, so Filia had to calm her down and make her promise to not say anything before letting her go. However, when Filia came downstairs and ran into Jillas with blood soaked towels in her hands and red water in a bucket, there was no way of keeping the incident quiet until Lina arrived like she wanted.

The shop was in complete disorder all afternoon between keeping the rest of the girls and Jillas from breaking down to making sure the customer were taken care of. Filia took most of it sitting down, as she was still disoriented by blood loss. Eventually she had to tell Gravos to close the shop a couple of hours early and send the girls home, so she could take care of Val and herself. Jillas ran around like his feet were on fire tending to all the usual household duties not letting his boss lift a finger for anyone or anything save the hatchling.

When Lina and Gourry finally arrived fully upbeat and asking what was for dinner everyone was quite worn out. Filia happened to be upstairs washing and changing Val at the time, so Jillas jumped on them and gave them a talking to about their behavior while Gravos kept to himself quietly in the kitchen.

Filia came out of the bathroom with a clean giggling human Val when she heard the commotion below.

"I'm about to ring your neck like a chicken Jillas! Since when where you an authority on manners?"

"I wus a good gen'leman before I los' ma family an' knew more 'bout good manners than you eva' could!"

"Oh, _sorry_ for your loss! The least you could do was say you're glad to see us, but dinner isn't ready _yet_!"

The dragoness shook her head and looked at Val. "All Lina thinks about is food, like _you_."

Val just patted her mouth as he grinned and cooed, happy that her attention wasn't being diverted to the noise downstairs.

"Let's hope she takes to you better than Jillas!" She smiled at him and descended the stairs.

Lina immediately turned to her as soon as she heard her footsteps coming down. "Hey Filia! Sorry to barge in like this, but would you _please_ get this little rat off my back!"

"Itz not your house, Lina Inverse!" Jillas yelled.

"Calm down Jillas," Filia gently reprimanded as she reached the last step. She turned to Lina. "We've had a rough day, so please forgive him."

Lina threw a nasty look at the fox who huffed and stomped off to the kitchen. "So what made _him_ so bent out of shape? Does it have anything to do with Egan? He's supposed to be here by now."

"Mr. Eagan took a walk around town and should be back any minute," Filia replied.

"Okay…so, what happened when he told you about Lord Milgazia's request?" Lina asked.

"I said no, then Xellos showed up."

"_And?" _Lina pressed. She suspected the monster had interfered when he paid her a little visit earlier that day.

Filia shifted Val to the other arm as he started fussing for attention and proceeded to explain the events of the day. She was interrupted twice by Jillas yelling obscenities from the next room about the monster before she finished.

Lina rubbed her temple. "That's just great," she grumbled. "I guess that vacation will have to wait."

"What do you mean?" Filia asked.

The sorceress gestured into the air. "Well, for one thing, there's no way we can leave you alone with all of this going on. Yes, I know Eagan said he'll stay with you for a while, but if Xellos is involved here, this could nasty real quick."

"I understand that, but at this point neither you or Mr. Eagan know what to do if something should happen. We need to find out more about those responsible for the blast. Xellos has kept me up to date on-Val please settle down, I'll feed you in just a moment." Val hands were now pulling on her dress top. "I'm sorry Lina. I need to take care of Val before it gets too late."

Lina eyed the hatchling with curiosity. She never thought the former Valgaav could look so innocent. "Its fine, go ahead." She let out a great sigh. "Hey, where's Gourry?"

"Here!" Gourry came out of the kitchen with a large sandwich in his hand. "Mr. Gravel was kind enough to fix something for me to eat." He took a bite out of his sandwich as the girls stared. "What?"

Filia burst out laughing. "I guess we're having sandwiches tonight."

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed. It is always a pleasure to know how I am doing. I know things have been rather slow, but it will pick up soon. This thing is turning into a bit of a monster because of all the things I want to add. I have a future story arc that is growing into four chapters - much longer than I originally planned. I'm hoping to keep up the current posting pace until at least that arc is posted, then we'll see. ~NB~


	6. Friendship and Feelings

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 6: Friendship and Feelings

Filia was in her shop stocking small maces and tea sets she made herself enjoying the quiet when Torrin finally came knocking at her back door. For the second time that day she opened the door for him. This time, she smiled warmly and welcomed him.

Torrin's ears perked up as he came in. "I was expecting a ruckus."

Filia locked the door behind her. She noted how his mood had improved significantly since lunchtime. "A lot happened while you were gone. Everybody is getting ready for bed. What took you so long?"

"Mrs. Gillet invited me in for a cup of coffee." He looked at her with a humorous smile Filia never thought he was capable of.

She found herself smiling even more. "She's quite the conversationalist."

"Indeed. I suspect that I'll be a hot topic in town in a day or two."

Filia couldn't help but laugh. Her neighbor was a good natured, generous woman, but her one weakness was a need to know _everything_ that was going on in town.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as they climbed up the stairs to the second floor with Torrin in lead.

"Thanks to Mrs. Gillet, no," Torrin replied.

"I buy most of my clothing from her. Her daughters are very talented. Just wait until the festival, and you'll see half the town will be wearing their handy work."

He turn to Filia as he reached the top of the stairs. "What will you be wearing?" he asked.

She halted on the fourth step. It was an innocent question, but his curiosity in her, particularly in what she will be _wearing,_ made Filia flush a bit. "Oh, something crazy and colorful. Y-you should ask Mrs. Gillet to come up with something for you."

Torrin thought her reaction was rather cute. He smiled at her again. "I'll keep that in mind."

Filia looked away after a moment's pause and hurried up the last few steps. "I-I have your bed ready. Gourry is sleeping in the guest bedroom where you will be. Lina is in my room since my bed's big enough."

"Thanks." He went to the other side of the stairs where the hallway was. He heard water running and a male voice humming behind one of the doors. "That must me Gourry."

"Actually, I was hoping to have a chance to sit down and chat with you," said Filia, a little more serious now. She had been wanting to tell him about what happened earlier that afternoon.

Torrin turned around. "All right. I'm not quite tired yet anyway. At least we can get to know each other a little better. I've heard a great deal about you and some of your adventures with Lina."

Chit-chat was not exactly what Filia had in mind. _Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to just talk. I'll work it in somehow._ From what she could gather, Torrin seemed to have a very protective streak, and Filia did not want to alarm him. Besides, he was showing a very relaxed side of himself, and she did not want to break the mood so quickly after finally getting everyone else settled in for the night.

Filia steered clear of the touchy subject for now. "Lina's the interesting one. She told me things about her travels that dwarf anything I've ever done."

Torrin sat down on the cushioned bench in the living area and propped his arm. "Then, maybe you can tell me. She can be awfully rude sometimes. And you can tell me about your shop, about Val, anything you want to brag about. Even your favorite color."

"It's pink, but all right." Filia felt the color rising in her face again. "Let me make some tea first. But you have to tell me about you too."

"I Promise."

Torrin watched her go into the kitchen. _I certainly hope this makes up for earlier today._ He hated getting off to a bad start with a fellow dragon, particularly a pretty dragoness. They were usually much easier to deal with, but first impressions were very important to them.

He reminded himself that Filia was different, _very_ different.

His walk through town had been very pleasant and also very informative. He could see why Filia would pick such a place to raise Val. There was a real sense of closeness that dragons would desire in a clan. The one major difference was how open the community was towards outsiders. Granted, the town was located near a major port city, but the people here were rather extraordinary though they lived what many would consider mundane lives. Just by walking around he could tell they took pride in what they do.

Which brought him back to Filia. When he first saw her, he was struck by how she carried herself. It was a different sort of pride most other dragons seem to lack but was prevalent among the humans he met today. He had to admit, compared to them he was rather stiff like Lina said, and he certainly did not take pride in what _he_ did, though he was good. He had his reasons.

The mission was already becoming complicated. Torrin had been debating in his mind if he should actually mention anything to Lord Milgazia about what was happening in the monster world. There was a possibility that he might have to convince Filia to temporarily hide with her own kind, against Xellos' suggestion, and against his own convictions.

Then again, it could be a trick.

Filia came back into the room with a try and found Torrin staring at the coffee table in front of him with a solemn look on his face. "Mr., Uh… Egan? I have your tea."

Torrin looked at her and put on a pleasant face, realizing he must have worried her. "Just call me Torrin."

"Torrin," Filia repeated. She sat the tray down and sat across from him. "You said you're from Kataart right?"

"Yes."

"That would explain the accent. You let it slip out earlier." In her training days, Filia was taught the extensive history of the dragon race, and knew where the Dimos originated. "Why do you hide it?"

Torrin took a tea cup. "I have to when I travel. For safety reasons, mainly to not attract unwanted attention."

"I doubt you would have to worry about that here," Filia assured him. She took a sip of her tea. "Ever since the barrier broke down, people on this part of the continent have been interested in all sorts of things coming from the peninsula, including magic. They wouldn't carry the same sort of prejudices you've encountered before."

"Do they know you're a dragon?" Torrin asked.

"Actually, yes. I've even had some of the older girls in my shop watch Val from time to time."

He gave Filia a stern look.

"Don't worry," she reassured. "They don't know much about us, and they adore Val. It's been two years. If anything, our neighbors wouldn't let anyone hurt us.""

"I would feel better if you didn't say anymore about our kind." Torrin's voice was laden with concern.

Filia sighed into her cup. The good mood was broken. "There isn't anything else they need to know."

He stared at his cup, noting the delicate pink roses and green leaves just under the rim. "I Just have so many things to think about right now."

"I know." _You might as well get it over with,_ Filia thought. "Torrin."

He lifted his head. "Yes?"

"There's something you need to know."

* * *

After two weeks of traveling dusty roads and hidden trails, Zelgadis and Alyssa sat up camp at the edge of a dark evergreen forest they have been walking along for a couple of days. The sun had set down about an hour ago, and both were now concentrating on keeping comfortable by the fire and letting their latest meal settle in their stomachs.

There were no more late night incidents, but several times Alyssa's curiosity almost got them in deep trouble with locals. Zelgadis did an expert job on explaining their way out, chalking it up to foreigner naiveté, which was the only decent answer he had. It was already clear that she was no ordinary girl. The more Zelgadis observed her however, the more confused he was. He began to think his earlier suspicions were way off, and that Alyssa really was just a lost young woman with incredible abilities, magic and otherwise, that even she did not quite understand. It would certainly explain why she did not like to brag much.

That being said, Zelgadis could tell that she was holding back, perhaps to not attract attention of the person she was looking for. It was a small comfort, but at least he did not have to worry about being blown up in his sleep. Lina Inverse was enough for that purpose.

During rare moments when Alyssa was acting more like a normal human being, Zelgadis caught himself doing a double take on occasion when he looked at her. One moment she was a child, the next a more mature lady, and the next something else altogether, like her personality, only Zelgadis knew she did not actually change before his eyes.

They did not talk much, other than Zelgadis usually asking what on earth Alyssa was doing. The silent agreement of not discussing about each other's personal lives too much was holding up well, but as Zelgadis got closer to his destination he knew the wall between them will have to come down somewhat.

Alyssa walked around the edge of the firelight in her new brown travel boots that went with her outfit complete with a tan vest and cape, white undershirt and a soft blue travel skirt with a brown belt. She insist on having a skirt. Zelgadis made good on his promise to at least clothe her properly, so she thanked him by doing any necessary chores and errands that needed to be done. Aside from a few awkward episodes, she was learning fast.

Alyssa reveled in the little camping routine they set into. There was always so much to take in. She had never before participated in every little detail of human life. Doing was very different from merely observing. Eating, sleeping, dressing, bathing, walking, running, cooking, cleaning, and even doing nothing have held her fascination for such a long time. They have also become a convenient distraction as well.

A few incidents along the way required her special abilities, but a constant fear in the back of her mind made her put out only the bare minimum of effort needed.

Tonight her body tingled all over even though she decided not to do any thorough observations tonight. She only did it when their surrounding environment changed dramatically, just in case.

"There's something here," said Alyssa. _It feels like the remains of an energy field_. "Was something destroyed here?"

"It's the leftover of a powerful magical shield, meant to cloak this country," Zelgadis replied as he threw on more firewood. "You've should've seen this place when it was active. The magic was so thick at times you could almost choke, and the mist was so dense you couldn't see your hand in front of your face."

Alyssa plopped down on the ground near him and smiled. "That's the most you've talk to me this whole trip that didn't have a bunch of questions for me."

"Like you I tend to keep to myself. I just felt it was something you should know for your observations," he said.

She stared up at the evening sky noting the position of the stars and wondered what kind of constellations this planet had. "I have a question. I know I shouldn't pry too much into your business as well, but why are we here?" Alyssa casually asked.

"To meet a friend." Zelgadis answered as he absently poked a small log that refused to burn with a stick.

"Who?"

"Her name is Amelia, and she's an heir to the crown of Seyruun, one of the countries located West of here. The last time I visited her a few months ago, she mentioned her father was still working to help restore this country. I could've gone further West, but this route was quicker. If she isn't here, then at least I'm an acquaintance of the royal family and can give me some information on her current whereabouts. Being a princess and an ambassador she'll be very busy and could be anywhere right now," he explained.

Alyssa's smile widened into a grin. "Oh, so is she your girlfriend, then?"

Zelgadis let out a snort and his face burned red. "I told you I don't have a girlfriend!" He threw his stick into the fire. _She better not do this around Amelia!_

Alyssa giggled. _Must be a _special_ friendship if he reacts like that_. "Okay, I get it. So, why is she helping this country, and how do you know about this place?"

Zelgadis calmed himself down. "Its to make up for something that happened several years ago when an incurable plague swept this country. The surrounding countries sent aid but never bothered to make sure it got here."

"Oh no," Alyssa said sympathetically.

"The reason is a whole other story which I won't go into, but later a very powerful sorcerer named Rezo came and put everyone under a deep sleep until a cure could be found. He transferred the spirit of the prince and a loyal servant into temporary bodies, so they could go in search of a cure and protect their people until then. Before Rezo left, he put up this shield as an added measure." Zelgadis stared into the fire.

"Then what happened?" Alyssa asked.

"I think I should stop."

"But why? How did they find the cure? Where did the sorcerer Rezo go? And where do you come in?"

Her bombarding questions irritated Zelgadis. He got up. "My involvement goes much deeper than I would like to admit, and I appreciate it if you didn't _pry_ into my business anymore."

Zelgadis marched off into his tent and busied himself with getting ready for bed. He was not used to sharing any part of his past to outsiders, especially something he still harbored unresolved feelings about. It was hard even when he first met Lina and the others. After a while they became the only ones he would talk to about anything concerning him and only on a need to know basis. Out of all of them, Amelia knew the most because of her father's insistence before making Zelgadis her body guard.

He looked at his ready made bedding and sighed. _I really shouldn't take it out on Alyssa. Besides, if she meets the others, everything will come out eventually._

Alyssa stared at Zelgadis' tent wondering what she did wrong this time. The first thing that crossed her mind was this 'Rezo' was somebody he did not like very much.

After a couple of minutes of sitting there wondering, Alyssa heard Zelgadis' voice come from the tent. "If you want, you can ask Amelia when you meet her."

* * *

By mid morning they passed through the gates of the city. The capital was in much better shape than a year ago. Many of the older buildings that sustained lesser damage where rebuilt while others were replaced with brand new ones. Only their stones betrayed their age. Streets were very well kept, and many retail businesses, restaurants, and inns were up and fully running. Everything looked like a typical, fully-functioning town.

Zelgadis asked one of the guards standing on a street corner if they were still receiving foreign aid. The guard said the country had a very poor harvest the past year, so in order to head off a widespread famine Seyruun continued to work with other countries to bring in food supplies and seeds for planting long after reconstruction was done. They pointed the way where wagons just arrived earlier that day.

There they found Amelia helping out sorting through goods with Pokota.

She was not wearing the usual travel outfit Zelgadis was used to seeing. Gone were the light airy colors that reflected her bright personality. Her tunic was an emerald green with short sleeves that had a simple decorative border in black and gold. Underneath it she had a cream colored shirt that folded out neatly at the collar and slightly puffed sleeves that fastened at her wrists. Her pants were dark tan, and the boots and belt were a matching dark brown with a tan pouch hanging on her left side. To finish it off she wore a dark brown, almost black cape with a tan under color.

Zelgadis also noticed as he walked closer to her, Amelia looked a little taller.

Her whole face lit up when she happened to turn in his direction and sat down her sack of feed she was holding to run over. "Mr. Zelgadis!"

_It's still Amelia,_ Zelgadis thought. _A more grown up Amelia._ Her attitude appeared to be more or less the same as the last time he saw her. Her voice was high and full of never ceasing confidence like always.

"Good to see you, Amelia." He stopped and let her come to him; something that gave him a great deal of pleasure.

Alyssa kept to herself behind Zelgadis not wanting to disrupt their reunion. _So, this is the girl he likes so much._ She smiled to herself.

Amelia ran right up to Zelgadis stopping just short of a hug, which she so desperately wanted to do. "I didn't know you knew I was here!"

"I was lucky my guess was right," he said.

Zelgadis saw a scowling Pokota coming up behind Amelia. _Not good._

The prince, still in his stuffed animal-looking body, was not very fond of the chimera and was not afraid to show it. However, Pokota was very fond of Amelia, so as long as she was present he remained civil towards Zelgadis.

Zelgadis was hoping to spend some time with Amelia alone. One of the things he missed while traveling alone was good conversation, and Amelia was a surprisingly brilliant conversationalist when she was not ranting on about justice. Even more, he missed her presence. They spent a great deal of time together after his first return from the Desert of Destruction a few months after the fight with Dark Star.

He admitted to himself although they have gone through a great deal together before that, he found that he felt more anxious than ever to be with her after they parted ways last time.

Zelgadis knew Pokota was not going to let him have the gratification.

Pokota stopped by Amelia's side not saying a word. His eyes warned the chimera not to try anything.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked.

Zelgadis turned his attention back to her. "Something happened back in the desert, and I had to turn around."

"But, wouldn't it have taken you at least a month and a half to get here? I mean, judging by your last letter, you…" Amelia finally noticed Alyssa behind him. "Um, am I missing something?"

Zelgadis was flattered that Amelia would keep track of where he went and exactly how long it would take to get there - and back. "This," he turned, "Is Alyssa. She he helped me out of the desert."

"Oh, Miss Alyssa!" Amelia smiled and took Alyssa's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure." Alyssa smiled back. She felt a very warm, comforting energy coming from the girl.

"Thank you for helping Mr. Zelgadis. May I ask where you're from?"

Alyssa had her answer prepared this time. "From beyond the desert. I was looking for someone when something fell from the sky."

"That's what caused me to go back," Zelgadis added.

"Sounds like a long story. You'll have to tell me over lunch." Amelia's eyes brightened at the prospect.

Pokota cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Amelia, but we need to finish unloading the wagons before we can continue."

"Oh, okay, Pokota. Mr. Zelgadis, you and Miss Alyssa can check into an inn. The palace is still under renovation." Amelia pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over. "Here's the one Pokota and I are staying in."

"Come on." Pokota headed back to the wagons.

"What's with him," Zelgadis asked. He expected a little hassling from him. Pokota may be more civil around Amelia, but he was never without more than a few unsympathetic words.

"Please forgive Pokota," said Amelia. "He's had a rough month. The seeds for spring planting arrived late."

"Understandable. Alyssa?" Zelgadis turned to her.

"Yes?"

"How about you go help Amelia, and I'll go check us in."

Amelia nearly squealed. "Great!" She tugged Alyssa's hand. "You can tell me about what happened while we work."

"O-okay." Alyssa looked back at Zelgadis who waved as he walked away in the opposite direction. "Um, A-Amelia? Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure! Ask me anything!" Amelia said.

"It's about Zelgadis."

"Oh, you're probably wondering about his looks. They scared me too at first, but once I got to know him, I thought he looked rather handsome…in a dark, mysterious kind of way." Amelia turned to Alyssa and blushingly grinned.

The warm energy Alyssa felt from her grew. _Must be her enthusiasm_,_ or she's got a crush on Zelgadis._ Alyssa stifled her giggles. "Actually, it was more along the lines of what his connection is with a sorceress named Rezo."

Amelia's whole bodily expression changed. She stopped in her tracks. "Oh."

_That's not a good sign_. Alyssa mentally beat herself over the head for asking someone she just met what was obviously a sensitive question about someone else.

Amelia continued walking, still holding her hand, but not with the same enthusiasm as before. "It's not something he likes to talk about."

"Obviously. But you probably don't want to dwell on it either, now that he's finally here to see you."

"No, no, it's okay." Amelia said quickly. "It'll explain a lot actually."

"Like how this country's been through so much?" Alyssa asked.

Amelia shook her head. "It goes deeper than that."

* * *

"I understand now," Alyssa said as she looked straight into Zelgadis' eyes.

Zelgadis was sitting at an outside table of a restaurant in the early afternoon sun just across the street from the inn drinking coffee and thinking of nothing in particular, merely glad to see Amelia again, when Alyssa came up to him with a very solemn look on her face.

"Understand what?" he asked.

"Why you didn't want to tell me before."

She did not have to explain further. He got up, left the money for his coffee, and began walking down the street. Zelgadis was not upset, he just did not want to have this discussion right now. It never occurred to him Alyssa would ask Amelia so soon.

He heard Alyssa's footsteps coming from behind him. "You lost somebody you looked up to."

Zelgadis did not bother answering and kept walking.

"In a way, I understand how you feel. I lost someone too. They taught me things about myself and encouraged me to be my best."

Alyssa was actually opening herself up. At this he slowed down his pace a little and let his curiosity take over. "Then, what happened?" "She died. She died saving me." Her voice was very sad. "I can't help but think that I somehow was responsible for that. Why she would do that for someone like me, I don't know."

"It ended a little differently for me." It was true, he had been betrayed, but in the end, whether he liked it or not, Rezo had been instrumental in saving Zelgadis' life in exchange for his more than once.

"I know," Alyssa replied softly.

They turned a corner, not saying a word for a full minute. Alyssa came up beside Zelgadis wringing her hands in nervous relief.

The next time she spoke, her voice was strained. "This is the first time I've ever spoken to anyone about her. I couldn't say anything even when I met her grandson."

Zelgadis could tell this was a real load off her back. "Where is he now?" he asked.

"He also died. I couldn't speak of him either after that."

At this, Zelgadis stopped and looked at her. "Was he a good friend?"

"Oh yes. We were very close. He made me feel… more… human." Alyssa was not sure if she chose her words carefully enough.

The chimera did not think it odd of her to believe that, considering her powers. "Then you need to honor his memory and not pretend he never existed."

"It sounds easy, but every time I start thinking of him, or his grandmother, I want to… cry."

After the first night, Alyssa attempted to access her memories again several times. The images that came flooding back reminded her why she tuck them away and ignored them for a long time. She felt more depressed each time she went back, and after a week she finally gave up.

"It'll get easier over time," said Zelgadis. "Facing those feelings will help you deal with the loss. I still have a ways to go, but since I met Amelia and her friend Lina, I've made progress."

Alyssa stared at him, a little puzzled at the sudden encouragement. _Surely, he can't be the same person I've traveled with._

The staring was making Zelgadis uncomfortable. "Let's go find Amelia." He continued walking. "She's probably ready to take a break."

* * *

Please be kind. Review, or just say hi. I don't get paid for this (and rightfully so), but my inner creative Slayers child needs to eat! ~NB~


	7. Never Take It Off

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 7: Never Take It Off

Torrin did not take the news of the nightmare incident well, as expected. He insisted that Filia be watched at all times, but Filia would not have it. She explained it would not help anyway, as the attacker comes without warning and with no tangible form. The conversation ended without any definite solution other than asking Lina for ideas the next day.

Without wanting Filia to go to bed in a gloomy mood, Torrin left the subject be and steered toward the original intent of their chat.

Filia talked about the daily grind of running the shop, her girls and their aspirations of becoming great artists, and the little things she did to help her relax. On her days off, she often flew into the mountains West of the city taking Val with her and spend their time near a beautiful mountain stream, where even in winter it provided a perfect playground for little Val to stretch his wings. She went on about her projects and even took Torrin down to the store room to show him the small vases and tea sets she did herself. The cup Torrin was drinking out of was her favorite, and she did not have the heart to sell it.

Not once did Filia ever mention her life before meeting Lina other than her parents names and the fact that she was an only child. She did, however, went into great detail about her first adventure out into the world, the numerous detours Lina and the rest of the gang took, and their final battle with Valgaav.

It was obvious to Torrin she did not want to forget any of it, as this was a reminder of her responsibility to Val. Though raising Val did bring Filia a great deal of joy, Torrin thought it wrong that she ought to feel responsible for what happened. In his mind, it was not her price to pay, and in a way, she was just as much of a victim. Seeing the look on Filia's face as she narrated, he figured it would be better to not say it. Her resolve was too great.

There was not enough time in a single evening, so their late night chats became a daily affair, with the others slowly joining in and eagerly sharing their life story. Torrin was the only one who was vague. Claiming it was for security reasons, he left out a great deal, and Lina taunted him relentlessly for it. She was especially interested in the piece of Shabranigdu his clan kept watch over. Torrin held his ground, but not without losing his temper a couple of times.

* * *

The activity in the shop rose to a break-neck pace during the next couple of weeks in preparation for the festival, but Filia did everything she could to keep her guests entertained.

Gourry took to Val like he was a baby brother (with wings and a tail), playing with him and attempting to teach simple songs to him. Most of Val's words were still garbled nonsense, in the form of squeals and O's, though anyone could get the general idea of what he meant. He gestured his intent very enthusiastically.

Val was also at the age where he was crawling wherever he could on his human limbs, but he had not tried to test his legs further by pulling himself up on the furniture. With Gourry's help, Val was soon slowly padding around while holding on to Gourry's hands.

Once, Val attempted to reach for the coffee table, but as Gourry let go, he fell down a little hard on his bottom and started to cry. Gourry scooped him up by the underarms and bounced the hatchling on a knee until he was giggling again.

Lina watched from behind the door frame of the kitchen where she had been grudgingly helping Jillas with Spring cleaning, her attention on the fatherly look on Gourry's face. Jillas then came up from behind, scaring her and began scolding her for laziness. An exchange of a few nasty words and they were back to washing out the cupboards in strained silence. For the rest of that week, Lina could not think of anything else except Gourry's face when he held Val.

Her feelings toward Val himself were a little more reserved. Lina mostly watched him with curiosity from a distance. The only time she would get close to him was when he was in Filia's arms, especially during his feedings. She would ask Filia all sorts of questions, like how long does a dragon have to breastfeed (about four years, starting out around six times a day, eventually dropping to three times a day), how fast does a hatchling grow (at half the speed of a human baby until they exited the toddler stage), and more general questions about babies altogether. The majority of the time though, she just watched.

Torrin did approach Lina the day after they arrived to ask about what to do with Filia's situation. Admittedly, all Lina could think of is just to keep an eye open but not be too intrusive. She did, however, have one convenient piece of arsenal in her possession she picked up while traveling with Milgazia. Lina figured if it really was a monster that attacked her, then at least it will give them warning.

She went to Filia later that day, pulled out the dragoness' hand, and placed in it a simple necklace with a red teardrop pendant. Lina explained it had similar properties as the pendants she wore, and though it did not give a magical boost like hers, it could give her time to prepare. If it gently glows, a monster is close, but if it turns bright red and starts vibrating, its resonating with the negative energy field a monster is setting up for an attack. Filia could then run to Lina or Torrin, or even Gourry for help.

* * *

It certainly put Filia at ease, at first, but the first time the pendant glowed while she was out getting groceries with Lina, Filia had a panic attack and wanted to run back to the shop to check on Val. Lina had to calm her down and reassure her the pendant was not resonating, so there was no danger. Filia scanned the marketplace just in case, and sure enough, she spotted Xellos down the street.

Her whole expression changed to one of deathly silent anger. Filia marched down the street toward him, with Lina trailing behind, and halted just a few feet away. Xellos, who knew where they were the whole time, pretended not to notice until then.

He greeted them with the usual overly sweet compliments he always used with Filia now, which was a bit of a shock to Lina, considering the last time she saw them together, neither of them were able to speak to each other civilly. But what amazed her more was when Filia approached Xellos, not with the usual attitude of contempt she held for his race, but with real exasperated concern for why he showed himself.

"You're picking a real bad time, Xellos. Unless you have something useful to say, leave."

Xellos simply ignored her warning. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, dear Filia. There weren't any more nightmares since my last visit, I hope."

He spotted the pendant around her neck, still glowing gently, and picked it up to observe it for a moment.

He did not ask what it was or where it came from, just looked Filia straight in the eye and in a dead serious tone, said, "_Never_ take this off."

This left Lina flabbergasted. Not once has she ever heard Xellos speak that way.

Filia was a little taken aback herself, her frustration suddenly diminished. She carefully lifted the pendant out of Xellos' hand. "I won't. Now would you please, just go. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Xellos switched back to a more cheerful voice, but his smile seemed off kilter. "Should I announce my arrival from now on?"

Filia let out a sigh. "No, no need. This is the first time I've seen it work, and it just gave me a good scare."

"There's more to that pendant than just warning the wearer," Xellos added.

Lina finally entered the conversation. "What do you mean? It doesn't work like my talismans. It can't really do much else."

"Have you taken a good look?" Xellos asked. "Its origins are the same. The pendant has an energy pattern very similar to your talismans."

"I realize _that_, but-"

"-Your talismans are used to amplify. This pendant is used to deflect."

A realization came over Lina: What was the point of being warned if it offered no means of protection? "Just what can it deflect?"

Xellos shrugged. "Well, it does tell when someone like me is nearby, so I gather it can just about anything I can throw at it. I don't know the full extend of its powers, but it sure won't let anyone get a jump on you. If there's a weakness, I've yet to figure it out."

"Well, I doubt Filia would be willing to become your little test subject, so I think Egan and I will keep a close eye on her," Lina said suspiciously.

Filia was looking at the pendant in her hand the whole time. Knowing how powerful Lina's talismans were, there was no telling what else her own blood stone was capable of.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lina." Xellos bowed in reassurance. "I'm afraid I wouldn't have the time anyway, as I will be held up on business for a while."

Filia looked up. "Wait, did you ever find out more about the two beings in the desert?"

Xellos took the trouble to look thoughtful. "Hmm, I'm afraid not, except they're not in the desert anymore. Its like they flew away."

"Oh great," Lina moaned. "I thought you said they were on their last legs."

"That I did, but on my return one was missing and I felt a very odd energy burst heading North, then…nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even the resistance I felt before."

"How can they just…shut themselves off like that?" Lina asked. "If they're stirring up every creep in the astral plane, surely someone would've found out who they were by now. There would be no place to hide! I'm surprised you couldn't!"

"I was acting on orders," Xellos replied. "It would not have made much of a difference anyway. I wasn't kidding when I said I tried but couldn't."

He felt the strange sinking feeling again and looked at Filia, who's face was a bit pale. "Are you worried, dear Filia?"

She lightly shook her head. "I'm just wondering, if this had anything to do with my nightmare. The man that I saw, he didn't look like a monster though he felt very much like one."

"All the more reason why you should hang on to that pendant," Xellos said.

"That being said, don't keep us in the dark on what's going on in the monster world," warned Lina.

"If anything else happens, I'll make sure you're one of the first to know, so until next time, stay safe." Xellos directed the last part of his statement toward Filia before he phased out.

"Lina?" Filia asked a moment later, "Where did you find this?" She referred to the pendant.

"Bought it off a friend…before they died -I'll-tell-you-about-it-later," Lina finished quickly, not wanting to dwell on that episode much further. "And what is with Xellos acting overprotective and calling you _dear_?"

"He's just trying to annoy me." Filia nervously waved it off and turned back in the direction of the market.

Her mind was only half focused on the question. All she really wanted right then was to go home and hold her beloved Val in her arms. _Things must be getting bad if Xellos is going to be busy._

* * *

There was no time to really think too much about it after that day. The shop was in a frenzy of activity. Only during meals was there any room to breath. Even the bathrooms were occupied much of the time with girls trying to scrub themselves off after each round of pots going into the kilns.

It was almost too much for Torrin, who suffered from prolonged stares and blushing giggles from the girls, not to mention needing to be extra careful when he finally had a chance to grab one of the bathrooms. Gourry did not seem to mind the attention as much, which often put Lina in a fowl mood.

Filia finally had enough herself when one day she kept overhearing some of the girls talking about what might Torrin and Gourry look like (without apparel). She figured the best solution was to keep them out of sight during working hours, so Filia asked Torrin if he would be interested in seeing the mountain stream she talked about a few days before and could take Gourry and even Val with him.

It was one of the best ideas Filia came up with. Not only did the chatter about them die down, Lina's attitude improved and Torrin and Gourry found the perfect place to practice and spar with each other. Filia only had to take a quick trip to bring lunch and check on Val, who was having the time of his life.

One late afternoon Filia went to fetch them because the shop was closing a little early that day, which meant no giggling girls to deal with. Gourry was relaxing under a large tree along the mountain path beside Val who was still taking his afternoon nap. She asked him where Torrin was, and he pointed towards the opening at the end of the path.

Filia found Torrin lounging on large boulder about as high as her shoulders by the clear calm river. He wore a dark blue sleeveless open tunic loosely wrapped around him and tied with a matching belt showing off his large yet lean muscular physic the Dimos were well known for as it flapped idly in the evening breeze. His black baggy pants were of the same style many nomadic desert men wore, and in Filia's eyes it made Torrin look like a thief from exotic faraway land. His tied back hair, the small silver medallion hanging around his neck, thick bracelet on each wrist, and small axe and knife hanging casually at his sides added an air of confidence such a thief would need to raid a tomb.

Torrin looked so relaxed, like a drawing out of an adventure book, that Filia didn't want to disturb him.

However, he noticed her staring and without a glance, said in his natural accent, "You look like one of the human girls, when you do that."

Filia looked away, her face getting pink. "I'm nothing like them."

Torrin jumped down from the boulder and leaned on it as he smiled. "Then why did you send me and Gourry away?"

"That was just to keep them from acting like a bunch of stupid teenagers," she said, still not looking at him.

"Well, you certainly look young enough to be one of them," he teased.

"But I'm more mature than they are. After all, I am four hundred and-" Filia clamped a hand over her mouth. It was not very dragoness-like to blurt one's age out without anyone asking. Besides, compared to the girls she was not much older in dragon years.

"And what?" Torrin pressed on, still smiling.

She slowly lifted her hand away. "And twenty-one."

Torrin could not help but laugh at the discomfited expression on her face.

"What is it with you!" Filia burst out. "You're so serious all the time, then out of nowhere, you make fun of me!"

"I'm sorry!" He continued to laugh as he walked towards her. "You've seemed a little stressed out lately, I just wanted to make you feel better. I didn't think you were going to take that so seriously."

"It was a bad joke," Filia said flatly.

Torrin stopped laughing but still had a smirk on his face. "I know. I've never been good with jokes. At least I got something out of it."

Filia's face pinked again as she stared down at the grass beneath her.

"Let's go," Torrin sighed as he made his way towards the path. Filia followed behind without a word.

"You know," Torrin continued, "You should be proud of yourself for taking on a lot of responsibility at your age. Most dragons like to take their time on accomplishing anything, as if the world waits for them."

Filia's heart skipped a little at the compliment. "What about you?" she asked gently teasing. "What have you accomplished."

Torrin stopped and turned around. Her face was still blushed, but she looked more flattered than embarrassed now. He also took notice of what she was wearing. Her dress was covered in tiny roses of her favorite color on top of a cream background with a dark pink bodice and elbow length ruffled sleeves. It was one of the dresses she would only wear if she was spending most of the day behind the counter of her shop.

Filia's hair was also down and caught the sunlight beautifully. Torrin liked it when she left it down.

"Enough," he finally answered. "I'm only a hundred and fifty years ahead of you, so I still have a lot left to do myself." Torrin turned around and continued walking, hoping she did not think he was ogling her.

Filia continued to follow him. "Then you shouldn't be so serious most of the time. You might come up with better jokes."

"I know, I'm trying. Come to think of it, it's been a long time since I laughed that hard. I guess I should thank you for that, even if it was a bad joke." Torrin smiled at her over his shoulder.

He saw her look down at the ground again but was also smiling. Torrin thought it was so sweet he was fighting the urge to turn around again and catch her in a hug, just to see how red her face could get.

They were almost at the mouth of the path when Filia spoke up again. "Torrin?"

"Yes?"

"Would you go with me…to the festival?"

Torrin turned around again, not sure if he heard her right.

Filia was forcing herself to look him in the face. "I'd like a regular dance partner at the festival, and the girls will probably mob you for a dance. I thought…maybe if…we went together…then…" She let herself trail off.

The idea had been mulling around in her head since the week before when she watched Torrin attempt to give Lina a dance lesson after she complained she did not know how, having two left feet. Lina's reason was she wanted to impress Gourry at the festival. She couldn't admit it out loud, but Filia saw it written all over her face, and Torrin was no dunce about it either. It was the only time Filia remembered him not losing his temper with Lina.

But Filia wanted to be a bit braver than Lina and try asking outright, so she could have a chance of a whole evening with Torrin again.

However, Torrin was hoping to avoid something like this. His compliments and teasing were not merely out of kindness. He did like her, _really_ like her, but this was a job. Eventually he will have to report back to Milgazia, who will most likely try some other method to convince her, especially if Milgazia ever found out about her age.

Filia would hate him for it, and there were other things about himself he deliberately left out for reasons besides his job, things that a proper dragoness should not hear about.

The prolonged silence worried Filia. Immediately in her head she came up with a dozen good reasons why Torrin would say no, the biggest two being her commitment to Val, and his promise to Milgazia. She hardly gave them a thought the last three weeks, until now.

"F-forget it! it's okay," she finally said too zealously. "I'll probably be too busy this year anyway to dance. The store can be a real _madhouse_ during festivals!" Filia forced her feet forward in an awkward march onto the mountain path leaving Torrin behind.

Torrin watched Filia stop by the tree Gourry and Val were resting under and ask if he was ready to go like nothing bothered her. _I knew it_.

He had to give her a definite answer later. It was the proper thing to do.

* * *

Filia had a restless night.

She couldn't stop thinking about Torrin now that she knew he had no romantic interest in her and kept telling herself she should know better than to assume. All the little things he had said and done since they first met plagued her sleep, like her mind was searching for some sort of validation for her foolish assumption to make herself feel better.

Little Val sensed her frustration, taking well over an hour during his nighttime feeding session. He could not settle down afterwards like when he had terrible bouts of colic a few months before. Poor Filia only got a couple hours of sleep before she had to get up and start another long day.

The festival was only a few days away which meant all of Filia's girls were at the back of the shop through the day and evening finishing up their pieces they were going to showcase. Tempers were strained to the max. Filia warned all of them whether they start a fight of not they will be sent home if they refused to be cordial to each other. Because Spring cleaning was done and there was nothing else to do, Lina insisted on helping with storing their wares promising she will not start anything.

Out in the backyard large crates were carefully stacked sitting underneath huge brown tarps keeping the extra imports protected from the weather. Their owners would show up the day before to set their stands up along the towns main street being reserved for out of town merchants.

Gourry and Torrin joined the other men of the town setting up stages for dancing and performances, and as usual, Jillas kept Val company while Gravos went between tending the shop and guarding the extra wares in the back from possible thieves.

With so much going on, it made it convenient for Filia to avoid crossing paths with Torrin. The whole week passed in a blur for her until the last night before the festival when everything slowed to a lethal crawl and she finally had a chance to dwell on her depressing thoughts again.

Only a couple of girls were still at the shop to help with clean up that evening when Filia decided to take her bath before putting Val to bed. All she wanted was a quiet evening and a decent night's rest.

She past by Janna who came up for a quick snack in the hallway. The girl looked at her but did not say anything until Filia put her hand on the bathroom doorknob.

"Wait! Don't go-"

Too late. Filia turned the knob and opened.

Torrin was standing there, dripping wet, out of the bathtub, and stark naked.

Filia calmly closed the door but did not take her eyes off of it. Fumbling sounds came from the bathroom.

Janna came over with a large grin on her face. "What did you see?"

Filia looked at her. "Nothing!" she said in a voice that sounded too chipper.

"Right…" Janna giggled and took off down the hall.

Filia looked back at the door. She saw everything. All of it. She knew Torrin was well built as Dimos dragons are the physically strongest out of all the dragons, but with one look at the _whole thing_ she was breathless.

"Wow." Filia shook her head. _Don't even think of it!_ Her heart raced out of embarrassment and pleasure. She leaned forward against the door and hid her face. "Don't even _dare_ think of him in that way!" she said to herself.

"In what way?" Torrin asked from the other side.

Filia squealed and jumped back from the door.

Torrin opened it, now fully clothed from the waist down but still wet which did not help Filia's nerves at all.

Filia put up her hands in apology keeping her now very red face down. "I'm sorry! I should've knocked first!"

"It's okay, it's okay," Torrin quickly reassured her.

"I really am sorry!" She turned to leave as quickly as possible, but Torrin stepped in front of her.

He gently put his hands on her shoulders. "I said it was okay, Filia."

Filia looked up at him. Torrin had no trace of embarrassment on his face. In fact, he was smiling, almost laughing.

"It was an honest mistake, okay?" He fought back his laughter. "The one time I forget to lock the door…Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Now?" Her eyes grew wide. "This is a little too awkward," she said, looking away.

"Well, you've been avoiding me all week," said Torrin.

"I haven't well… I've been bus-"

"-I didn't mean to turn you down."

Filia looked back at Torrin, who now looked earnestly apologetic. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. "Oh…"

He let go of her shoulders, seeing he had her full attention now. "I didn't want to turn you down, but it wouldn't have been a good idea."

"I see." Filia's eyes fell to the floor.

"I should have said something sooner," he continued on. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for misleading you."

Torrin's own stomach twisted a little at his own words and seeing her so disappointed. He bent down, and on Filia's left cheek pressed his lips gently against it, just missing her mouth. Torrin felt her hold her breath in surprise. He lingered there, waiting until she released it slowly, feeling it tingling in his ear.

Torrin then lifted his lips to Filia's ear. "You're very sweet," he whispered. "I would never let anyone hurt you, but I can't do this."

"I-I understand," Filia whispered back.

Torrin straightened up and immediately turn towards the bathroom to gather his things and to avoid her gaze. When he finished he walked down the hallway to his room. "You can have the bathroom now. Make sure you get plenty of sleep."

Filia did not move until he closed his door. She touched her cheek where he had kissed her as she walked into the bathroom and gently closed its door behind her. She thought she would feel better knowing what he really felt about her, but she honestly never felt worse. The ache in her stomach intensified almost to the point of tears.

Over the two years she had lived there, Filia watched her girls go from one boy to the next. One day they act as though they were high in the clouds when they meet someone new, and the next day they would feel like it was the end of the world simply because they were turned down. Filia always thought herself above this.

"Boy, did I ever fool myself," she said sadly.

In her clan, courtship was far more structured, with numerous little rituals both dragons and dragonesses have to go through before they can begin courting each other. After that there were many more customs that must be observed before the courtship can elevate to another level. It was all put in place to avoid the passionate mistakes that humans often made, and most dragons go through the entire chivalrous cycle with maybe only one or two dragons before finally choosing a lifelong mate. Only a few bother going through it again after the death of a spouse or other unforeseen circumstances.

In spite of thinking she knew better than her girls, Filia did prefer the human way. They did not wait around forever, and if it was a mistake, it was a mistake. They dealt with it (some better than others) and moved on.

_Well, if I consider myself more mature than my girls, I better act like it. _Filia's throat clinched. "But it hurts."

She felt a sob coming on, so she busied herself around the bathroom to distract her thoughts. By the time her bath was ready Filia was sniffing and a couple of big tears were rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Thankies for the reviews so far. I have some things to take care of the next couple of days, making it harder for me to work on this story, but I'll keep trying to update on a regular basis. I'm still a couple of chapters ahead, so those I'll get out on time for sure. ~NB~


	8. Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part I

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Here comes the festival arc! Time for some fun!

Chapter 8: Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part I

A beautiful day dawned as the entire city rose up to begin three days of revelry.

For every local merchant and artist, this event was what would make or break their businesses for the first half of the year. Many others from out of town either joined forces with local businesses or came to compete with them. The competition was mostly friendly all around as many over the years have become great friends, so the atmosphere of the festival was generally free from animosity. The unspoken rule was you were not there to make your competitors look bad, only to make yourself look better.

Up and down main street and the sides streets leading to the commercial quarters of the city, countless shops and booths decked out in bright Spring colors sold everything from necessities like food, weapons, and clothing, to more frivolous things like sweets, pottery, jewelry and other accessories. There were musicians on every busy corner where random dancing sometimes broke out. Numerous games and auctions took place on the West end of town, while on the East side, where most out-of-towners entered the city and close to the restaurant district, the stages for performances and more dancing were set up. The town theatre, which could hold nearly the entire population, was reserved for larger evening performances. Major contests were held near the town square, where there was enough room for races and mock combat.

The town mayor officially declared the start of the festival at the East Gate at mid-morning, followed by a march to the West Gate with musicians and performers and citizens dressed in costumes and wacky colorful clothing waving flags and flowers.

For Filia and her girls, their day started at four in the morning when the out-of-town artists who paid her to keep their wares at her place showed up. By ten o'clock, all of them had cleared out, everyone was dressed, and Jillas had everyone's breakfast ready. The store opened half an hour later.

On the first day, most of the customers were merely assessing potential purchases, so most of the girls' time was spent on describing their pieces to them. Gravos was stationed behind the counter and Jillas was on cooking and hatchling duty, as usual, while Filia bustled about greeting and talking to potential buyers.

Lina and Gourry went about town taking in all the festivities. There was so much to see, it made Lina's head spin. She promised not to go overboard on the food, as she could eat at Filia's for free, so she slowly went through the booths, scouring for interesting objects that might have potential magical value. Gourry occasionally broke away to look at weapons and try to find a good sword or at least a good blacksmith to take in his current one (it was far better than the plain swords he had in the past, but it was due for maintenance).

Torrin was left to himself. He mostly visited the neighbors he came to know well over the past month and wandered around the city, never really stopping to look at anything for very long. He stayed away from Filia's shop, even for lunch. He did not even stick around for breakfast, or to see what crazy costume Filia and the girls were going to wear.

He felt terrible about last night.

Torrin had paced around his room for a good hour wondering if he made the right decision in not getting involved with Filia. Though she was very young, that was not a problem. Filia was just barely of age but mature enough to make her owns decisions.

The problem was her unique situation, or so he kept telling himself. In the back of his mind, he could not decide if it would be more uncomfortable for Filia or for him over time. Torrin played a well-disciplined diplomat, but he had an interesting reputation concerning dragonesses.

He had gone through only two formal courtships (a rather small number for a Dimos dragon). The first was very proper but devoid of any real feelings, and the second was his first real love. It was broken off when the dragoness caved in to the pressure of her parents, but not before they overstepped an important court rule: never become intimate before making a formal commitment. A formal commitment was not necessarily a marriage, nor was it considered permanent, but it put a couple in a recognized position in a clan and gave them the right to become engaged and eventually marry. The failed courtship jaded Torrin and broke his heart.

His later relationships were more clandestine involving dragonesses who either did not want to participate in courting or recently came out of a formal committed relationship. His diplomatic skills made it easy to attract unattached dragonesses, and Torrin found that he rather liked their attentions. However, he never let it get in the way of his job, which was easier said than done, especially now.

He had taken to Filia from the start, and his respect for her was already greater than any he held for other dragons, with very few exceptions. She was different, nothing like the more 'refined' dragonesses he often came into contact with as an emissary. Torrin said it to himself many times. If it were not for Lina's account of her first encounter with Filia, and Filia's own admission, he would have thought she had never lived with dragons.

Which brought him back to his original concern: Take Filia away to be closed off from the rest of the world once again, or leave her vulnerable without the advantageous protection of a clan. Their growing affection for each other would only make things harder, but what if he went ahead and gave in? How would Filia react to finding out his immoral past?

Lost in his brooding, Torrin wound up at a make-shift armory, mindlessly examining the axes and maces.

Gourry happened to be at the same booth and noticed him after thanking the merchant for pointing out a decent blacksmith. "Mr. Dragon! Hey! I thought we lost you!"

Torrin looked up from the assortment of small axes he could tell came from the North close to where he was from. "Hello, Gourry." He searched the surrounding area. "Where's Lina?"

"I don't know." Gourry scratched his chin. "The last I saw her, she was looking at some jewelry."

_Good. The last I need is to be inundated with her questions_. Torrin knew Lina would have caught on that something was not right between him and Filia, and the first person he figured she would go after was him, of course.

"We missed you at lunch," said Gourry. "That Mr. Fox sure knows how to cook!"

"I guess I lost track of time. Sorry about that, Gourry," said Torrin.

"That's okay," Gourry piped. "I just wanted to tell you about a contest they're holding tomorrow. They're asking anyone who can fight with a weapon to sign up at the town square."

Torrin smirked, feeling a little better now. He looked forward to taking out his frustration. "Sounds interesting. Did you sign up yet?"

"Of course! I have to make sure my sword is ready by tomorrow though. They start at noon," Gourry said, patting the hilt of his sword.

"Then I hope we get a chance to spar with each other." Torrin held out his arm.

"I sure hope so." Gourry smiled grabbed his arm.

Behind them, they heard a young boy arguing with the merchant. "I _said_ I want to buy a sword! What part of that don't you understand?"

"Look kid, I can't sell you anything without a parent's consent," the merchant said in a tone he must have used a thousand times with unruly customers.

"But I can't fight without a proper sword!" the boy whined.

The boy had unruly short brown hair but was fairly well dressed. His pouting face made the freckles on his nose stand out even more.

Gourry walked over to him. "Hey there. Are you going to fight in the contest tomorrow?"

"I would, if this big jerk would let me buy a sword." The boy glared at the merchant who silently glared right back, armed crossed in defiance.

"Hmm, you must be very skilled for your age if you're thinking of entering such a dangerous contest." Gourry glanced over at Torrin with a sly smile on his face. Torrin set himself back to watch the fun.

"Of course if have skill!" The boy puffed out his small chest and put his hands on his hips, looking rather proud. "I'm almost eleven!"

"What's your name?" Gourry asked.

"Its Jean," the boy answered.

"Okay Jean. Why do you want to enter the contest?"

Jean crossed his arms. "Its personal."

"I see." Gourry played along. "I'd like to see what you can do. Do you have anything to fight with?"

"I have a cutlass." Jean pulled it out from beneath his cape. "Its not a very good sword though."

Gourry held his chin. "Actually, that may just the right size for you."

"Really?" Jean raised a brow in doubt. "Its old and not very big, and I know my opponents will be a lot taller than I am."

"Bigger isn't always better. And besides, it best to fight with a weapon you know very well," Gourry suggested.

"I guess…" Jean's head went down. "But I don't think I can win with this," he said referring to his sword.

"Why is winning so important to you? Its just a contest," Gourry egged him on.

"But I _have_ to win!" Jean said urgently, his dark green eyes filled with determination. "I have to! Or else…" he trailed off.

"Or else…what?" The swordsman knew he was getting close. It was either the boy wanted to prove himself or impress a girl.

"I won't…be able to…to…" Jean lowered his eyes to the stone beneath his feet. His lower lip began to quiver. "If I don't do this…I can't…I can't…face…her."

"So, it's a girl then?" Gourry smiled, almost sympathetically. He understood Jean's feelings very well.

"It's not just _any_ girl!" Jean looked back up at him, more determined than ever. "She's the best! And not just because she's pretty either! Nobody is as kind as she is!"

"Is that so? May I take a look at your sword?" Gourry asked.

Jean hesitated for a moment, taking another good look at the stranger, but seeing that the man did not look shady, he gave Gourry his cutlass.

Gourry inspected the sword. It was nicked up pretty good, but the handle was sturdy and the blade surprisingly well balanced. He guessed it was originally used by someone who traveled by sea often. The old leather and metal on the handle showed signs of constant exposure to water, though the blade had been well kept in the past.

"All your sword needs is a little touching up." He handed it back to Jean. "Who did it belong to?"

"It was my father's, before he died." Jean answered. "He taught me how to use it."

"I'm going over to a blacksmith to get some work done on my sword. We can go together and see if they'll take yours too," Gourry suggested. "It'll be on me."

"Well, okay," Jean agreed. "But I'm paying for it myself. I'm not poor!"

"That's fine with me." Gourry finally turned back to Torrin who had been watching with great amusement. "Want to come with us, Mr. Dragon?"

"Go on ahead. I think I'll head over to the square to sign up." Torrin was always amazed at how well the swordsmen handled children. _His memory also seems to improve when he talks to one too_. That thought made him laugh inside.

Jean did a double take when Torrin spoke. "Say, I've seen you over at Miss Filia's. Are you that dragon guy?"

"Yes, I guess that's me," said Torrin, a little surprised.

Jean quickly walked over to him and pulled out a folded piece of paper that looked like a letter. "Can you deliver this for me?"

Torrin took the piece of paper and saw that a name was written on one side. "Miranda?"

"She lives next door to Miss Filia in the tailor shop," said Jean. "Can you make sure she gets it today?"

"I will." Torrin smiled reassuringly.

"Good." Jean walked back over to Gourry and turned back to Torrin once more. "Don't forget," he warned.

With that, he left with Gourry to find a blacksmith. Torrin looked back at the letter in his hand. _Looks like I have a reason to go by Filia's now._

* * *

It only took about twenty minutes to weave through the gaily dressed crowds to make his way back. He happened to look into the large storefront windows of the shop as he passed and noticed Filia talking to a customer.

Filia was not kidding when she said her costume was colorful. Her skirt was in the shape of a tulip in royal blue and a deep purple underskirt with the front open enough to reveal the lower part of her legs. She had bright yellow-orange stockings and red ankle boots and a green lace-up top with detached puff sleeves making her look like an upside down flower. Filia had left her hair down but with a braid on either side mixed with small ribbons of all colors and a wire crown made of fake flowers and yet more ribbons falling down her back.

Torrin watched her for a good five minutes until she was done talking, then she glanced over to where he was standing.

Filia caught his eye before he walked off.

He could not face her yet, but he promised himself not to keep avoiding the inevitable. Torrin knew he will have to talk to her again if he did not want the remainder of his stay to be awkward. There had to be a point were they could just move on.

_It doesn't help that I think she's beautiful in anything she wears_, he thought.

Torrin continued on to Mrs. Gillet's tailor shop next door. Inside, he saw a dozen of the owner's daughters bustling about, taking measurements and orders. He did not bother any of them, just looked around until he found an older slender woman moving some merchandise in the back who could have passed off as one of the girls were not for the small streaks of grey in her dark brown hair. Her own costume was of a similar design to Filia's but was in the shape of a multicolored daisy instead.

"You look lovely, Miss," Torrin said sweetly from behind.

Mrs. Gillet popped up from moving a crate on the floor and twirled around. "Torrin!" she said brightly, "I'm so glad you decided to drop by! What do you think of the festival so far?"

"Loads of fun," he half lied. If it were not for his frame of mind at the moment, he would have been able to enjoy himself a lot more.

"Good, good. Are you sure you don't want to borrow one of my costumes? Although," Mrs. Gillet pointed to what Torrin was wearing, "You still seem to fit right in," she smiled.

Torrin rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, compared everyone else, do look a little outlandish, don't I? " He quickly changed the subject. "Actually, I'm here to deliver something to one of your daughters."

Torrin took out the folded letter, handing it to Mrs. Gillet.

"Oh, one of my girls?" She turned the letter over. "Miranda," she read.

"It's from a boy named Jean," said Torrin.

* * *

Gourry and Jean headed over to the town square to sign up after dropping off their swords. Jean received a dirty look from the man taking names, but there was no age limit, so he put the boy's name down on the list wishing him a good beating to teach him some sense. Gourry pulled Jean away when he started throwing insults at the man.

They were making their way to a refreshment stand nearby when a girl about Jean's age with strawberry blonde braided hair and a costume that looked like an upside down pink rose came running down the street with a piece of paper in her hand, looking very upset.

"Uh oh, I didn't think she'd come after me." Jean hid behind the clueless Gourry who was in line for drinks.

"Jean! You idiot!" the girl yelled. "Do you _want_ to get yourself killed!"

"Who's the girl?" Gourry asked.

"It's Miranda, you doofus!" Jean snapped.

Miranda chased Jean around Gourry's legs. "If you think this will impress me, _you're dead wrong!_"

"Hey, wait a minute! I have nothing to do with this!" Gourry pleaded.

"I'm serious, Miranda! I won't back out! I've already signed up!" Jean ducked numerous times as Miranda tried to grab on to him.

"You're so _insensitive!_ Do you really think I'd enjoy watching you get hurt on _my_ behalf? I hate watching people fight each other! You should know that better than _anyone!_"

"But it's the only thing I can do! I'm not good at anything else!" Jean tripped over his own feet and face-planted into the stone street.

He quickly raised his throbbing head anticipating he would have to run for it again, but Miranda simply stood in front of him looking down, her dark blue eyes watery with unshed tears.

She crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it at Jean's face. "If its all your good at, then don't expect me to be there."

Miranda picked up her skirts and stomped off back the way she came leaving Jean on the ground were he fell. Gourry saw that he was also close to tears.

"It looks like she really cares about you," he said as he crouched down to Jean's level.

"How do you figure?" Jean rubbed his nose, trying to stifle a sob. "You heard what she said."

"Why would she not care if she said she didn't want to see you get hurt?" Gourry asked.

Jean slowly picked himself up and put the balled up letter in his trouser pocket. "Because that's the way she is. She would say that about anybody."

"But she came all the way here to find you," Gourry said as he stood back up. "You really scared her."

"But I didn't want to scare her!" Jean contested. He looked in the direction Miranda went. "I just…" His head fell.

"You want to show you can protect her," Gourry finished.

Jean nodded dejectedly. "Like I said. I don't know how to do anything else but fight. So…" He lifted his head up to Gourry, his green eyes still fight back tears. "I want to fight for her."

Gourry smiled at him. "I can understand. I'm in the same position."

"You are?" Jean asked.

"Yup! And she's got quite a temper herself."

* * *

At the shop, Filia was doing everything she could to put last night out of her mind. She did fine, until at lunch Lina had to point out she had not seen Torrin since the day before. Filia excused herself from the table before Lina had a chance to ask her anything.

Then Filia caught Torrin watching her from outside. He was wearing the same clothes he had on when she found him sitting on that boulder a week ago.

Her heart leapt for a moment, but then he quickly disappeared into the crowd before she could move. Filia did not see him for him for the rest of the day.

Most of the shops closed down in the evening letting the owners and their employees a chance to enjoy themselves. Filia wasted no time putting Val to bed and getting to the dance stages on the off-chance she might run into Torrin.

The whole East end of town was glowing with multi colored lanterns strung everywhere with streamers and garlands decorating the platforms the musicians performed on. The dance stages themselves were open-air with just enough lighting to see but also to provide a romantic setting.

There were a couple of times Filia though she saw The back of Torrin's head, but she blamed it on the low lighting and resided herself near some food stands watching the scene around her.

She spotted her girls either gathering into a group talking and giggling amongst themselves or paired off with a boy, and she saw Lina looking around nervously for someone (she guessed Gourry). Gourry was dancing with a blushing girl who looked to be about fourteen and kept looking at her own feet.

Filia was watching with great amusement wondering when Lina will finally catch sight of him, when her pendant began to glow. She looked around for the source, having a good idea of who it could be, but failed to notice a figure dressed in a pirate costume and a wide-brimmed feather hat make his way to her side until he spoke.

"Mind if I join you?"

Filia jumped, not expecting him to be so close by. "Next time, try facing me when you do that."

"The last time I did that, you threw me across your bedroom," Xellos quipped.

"You were on top of me!" Filia turned away red-faced when she realized what she just said.

It was refreshing for Xellos to cause the dragoness discomfort after a busy month. He never got tired of the adorable faces she made when embarrassed. _And to think, I used to actually hate her. Well, not _hate_ her_. Irritating was the word he was looking for. Nobody ever irritated him like Filia did.

"Then I'll make sure I have your permission next time, dear Filia." He bowed slightly to make his point.

Filia did not look at him but lowered her voice. "Only if I get attacked like that again."

"Good to know," said Xellos. "So, you haven't had any more nightmare-"

"-Why do you go through all this trouble for me?" Filia interrupted.

"Hm?"

"When I first woke up after the nightmare, and later at the market, it seemed like you were very worried about me."

Xellos' odd behavior was not matching up for Filia. Both times he had a look on his face that could, _literally_, kill. _There must be something else behind it besides orders from his mistress._

"Of course I was," he answered simply. "I would be in a lot of trouble if anything happened to you."

_Or maybe I'm just imagining it…_ "So, that's how it is. Typical," Filia spat.

"No need to spear me," Xellos replied. "I'm the reason my Lord is so interested in you in the first place."

"What?" _…so I was right?_

"I was scolded for many things that went wrong in my mission dealing with Valgaav. Somehow you turned up in the conversation, and, well, I ended up convincing her you were worthy of attention."

Xellos looked at Filia who stared at him, dumbfounded. He put a finger under her chin to close her mouth and moved to within a couple of inches to her face.

"Surprised that I might have a heart, dear Filia?"

Filia lifted her chin off of his finger, looking down as she shook her head. "Well, no… I mean, technically, you don't have a heart, but… you and I, we…" _We hate each other._

"…Aren't compatible?" Xellos suggested.

Filia nearly choked. "I didn't mean it _that_ way!" _Hate might have been a strong word, but…_

His grin widened. "Of course you didn't." Xellos took Filia's hand and pulled over to a crowd of dancers on one of the platforms.

"W-what are you doing?" she said nervously.

"Trying to enjoy my evening. Work has been _very_ hectic." Xellos' free arm encircled her waist, and he led her to the middle of the crowd.

Filia kept herself as calm as possible. "Didn't think you were into this sort of thing."

"You're observations are, sadly, quite poor," Xellos replied. "There is plenty here for my monster appetite to feast upon." He twirled Filia once around. "And besides, I have my little Filia as my lifeboat."

"Just Don't cause any trouble while your here." Filia's eyes quickly scanned around them making sure Torrin was not around. Nothing was going the way she planned, and if Torrin ever caught Xellos this close to her, it could get unpleasant real quick.

Xellos sensed the irritation in her was different from usual. "Anxious not to be caught in my arms?"

Her eyes snapped back to him. "No," Filia said quickly. "You better not be up to something." She knew it was redundant remark, but her nerves were getting to her. _I need to get away._

"Dear Filia, I'm always up to something." He grinned.

"And stop calling me that!"

"Would you prefer an insult?"

"I don't need this right now. If Torrin sees you-"

"-Oh, I see how it is." Xellos caught the reason behind her nervousness. _This is unexpected._ "I'm not even gone for a month, and look what happens."

"It isn't what you think!" Filia protested. "I-"

"-Lying doesn't become you, dear Filia, and it doesn't fool me." The tone in his voice came out a little edgier than he meant it to be.

"My feelings about Torrin are none of your business," Filia stated glaringly.

"Oh, I do believe they are." Xellos threw her arms onto his shoulders and brought her closer to him into a dance position only intimate couples took. His eyes gazed intently into Filia's. "And they concern me very much."

Filia's heart was beating frantically from the close contact. Xellos had his own arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and she knew the only way she could break out of them is if she used all of her dragon strength to push him away. _He's trying to get me to cause a scene._

Xellos was getting quite a rush, not just from her emotions, but from her body as well. His grasp on her was so he could feel every move Filia made and every curve she had.

He put his lips next to her ear. "What do you think will happen if _he_ saw us now?"

"_Stop it._" Filia's voice was low and agitated. "_What is your point?"_

The grip on her waist loosened, and she thankfully took a step back from Xellos. He had his usual grinning mask back on. However, Filia felt there was something very different about him. His eyes from before had a coveting look that chilled her.

"Just be very careful with yourself, dear Filia." Xellos leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before phasing out of sight.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated! Hopefully, I can keep up this pace until the end of next week. That's my goal. From that point on, we'll see how things go. I'm waiting on something very big to happen soon, and its taking my attention away from this. Root for me. I'm serious when I say its something big! I can't say because I'm afraid I might jinx it. ~NB~


	9. Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part II

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 9: Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part II

Filia held a hand to her cheek feeling a little like déjà vu but a bit more twisted. She did not know if she should be angry or blushing madly of embarrassment. _What the hell is Xellos thinking?_

"Hey, Filia!" Lina's voice called out to her out of nowhere, "Why are you standing there like that?"

She searched around and found Lina standing by the platform steps waving at her. Filia tried to act normal as she walked over, hoping nobody she knew saw what just happened.

"What's the matter?" Lina asked. She noticed the pendant around Filia's neck was glowing faintly. "Was Xellos just here?" she pointed.

"Um, yeah," Filia said nervously. "He was checking up on me, and I was just startled."

Lina folded her arms. "That idiot. He never knew how to great a lady properly," she retorted.

"Y-yeah," Filia laughed uneasily. "T-that's what I always say." Her heart was still pounding.

"Are you okay?" Lina asked, noticing the odd look her face.

"I'm-fine!-Like I-said,-I-just-had-a-little-scare.-So,-what-are-you-doing-here?" Filia chattered like a frightened chipmunk in her attempt to deflect the attention off of her.

It apparently worked because Lina's face turned pink at her question. "L-looking…"

Filia breathed a little easier. "If you're looking for Gourry, he's on the next platform."

"I-I didn't say I was looking for Jellyfish! Anyone would do." Lina's eyes impulsively looked over to the other platform.

Filia grabbed her hand. She felt if anyone should get over their nerves, it ought to be Lina Inverse. There was nothing but imaginary barriers in her way. "Let's go find him anyway."

"B-but, I-I'm sure he's already dancing with somebody else!" Lina protested, but she did not bother pulling her hand out of Filia's and kept walking. _Why me? I should've went to the play._

It did not take long for Lina to spot Gourry now that she was looking at the right platform. Her knees grew week as Filia let her to the steps. Filia waved him over, and Gourry excused himself from his young partner, who gave an unsteady curtsy and a pretty but nervous smile.

"Hello!" Gourry smiled as he trotted over to them. "Are you looking for someone to dance with?"

"I'm not," said Filia. "But Lina doesn't have a dance partner." She yanked Lina in front of her and pushed her up the steps into Gourry's arms.

Lina nearly face-planted into his chest. "Don't push, _Filia!_" she turned and snapped.

"You okay?" Gourry asked.

Lina's face turned a little pale as she looked up at him and felt her knees begin to shake. "Y-yes."

Gourry gently took her arms and waist, making sure her other arm was in the proper place. "You know," he said as he began to move his feet. "I don't think we've ever danced before."

Lina shuffled her own feet trying not to hit Gourry's. "I-I'm sure we have, y-you just don't remember."

"Really?" Gourry asked. "I could have sworn we haven't."

_He forgets how we met, but this he remembers,_ Lina thought. She looks over to Filia who waved at them before taking off.

"Just watch my feet, Lina, okay? You'll trip if you don't pick up your feet," said Gourry.

"U-uh, o-okay." She clutched him tightly for support as Gourry led them as he led them around the platform.

* * *

Torrin had been hiding behind one of the music stages talking to Gourry about the contest until a very shy fourteen year old girl came up to them asking for a dance. Gourry stepped up and led her to over to the platforms leaving Torrin alone with his thoughts, debating how he should approach Filia again.

A minute later a pigtailed teenager in a costume that looked like a multicolored turkey wearing a dress approached him. It was Janna.

"What are you doing over hear Mr. Egan?" she asked him in her usual bright tone. Out of all of Filia's girls, Torrin found her to be the most upbeat person, and the most inquisitive.

"Hello Janna. Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"You bet!" She smiled. "I'm looking for my boyfriend, Marcus. He as tall as you and has short black hair and brown eyes. He's supposed to be wearing a bird costume. Have you seen him? He's owes me a dance."

"Sorry, I haven't," Torrin answered.

Janna eyed him curiously. "You waiting for someone?"

"Not really."

Her smile widened into a giggly grin. "Then, you can dance with me!"

Janna grabbed hold of Torrin's arm and pulled up the steps by the stage.

"W-wait! I-I didn't-"

"-but you look very bored standing over there. Oh gods, the other girls will be so jealous!" Janna nearly squealed.

Torrin sighed to himself. He let the girl lead him to the middle of the platform and took her hand and waist, not feeling the least bit in the mood.

This did not escape Janna's attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, trying to sound pleasant.

"What happened with you and Miss Filia last night?" she inquired.

The question caught Torrin off guard. But if he remembered correctly, Janna was there when Filia… _Not what I want to think about right now._ He flushed. "Nothing."

"Awww, that's disappointing," Janna whined. "Miss Filia was really sad all day today. She tries to hide it, but I can tell."

Torrin looked away. "I know."

"Then why are you avoiding her?" she asked.

"It's complicated," he said, slowly shaking his head.

It was not a good enough answer for Janna. "What's complicated? You're both dragons, aren't you?"

Torrin sighed. "That's the only thing that isn't complicated."

"But you like her, don't you?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Then, you should ask her out," Janna insisted.

Torrin looked at her, half smiling at her naiveté. "No offense, but we're not merely teenagers with a crush on each other."

Janna stared at him curiously for a moment, then something clicked inside her head. She grinned. "You've had _a lot_ of girlfriends before, huh?" she asked mischievously.

Torrin's face blushed at her remark. _Okay, maybe she's not _that_ naïve._ "T-that's not really your business."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Janna said exultantly. "All of us at the shop kept trying to guess how many."

Torrin went quiet and stopped moving his feet. _This is getting too personal_.

Janna dropped the overly triumphant look on her face, sensing she went too far. "Did you love any of them?" she asked gently.

He let go of her. "Yes I did. One."

Torrin walked away towards the platform steps, but Janna followed behind him and managed to grab his hand.

"Did she hurt you?" she asked.

Torrin turned around. "Look," he said as politely as possible, "This conversation's making me feel uncomfortable, and I would appreciate it if you would stop."

"I'm sorry," Janna said with great sympathy. "I just…wanted to help."

Torrin hated seeing her so subdued. He gently squeezed her hand with both of his. "Thank you, but I've been having this same discussion in my head all day."

"Then you must really care for Miss Filia," she said.

"I do," he replied. "That's why I don't want to hurt her."

"Or yourself." Janna stated.

Torrin looked at her, confused.

"I've known guys like that," Janna continued, "They get hurt one time, and that's it. Every girl after that they treat like they're trash."

"I've never treated any dragoness like that. It was always mutual," Torrin insisted.

Janna shook her head, her eyes never leaving his face. "Sorry, but that doesn't justify it. Mutual abuse doesn't make anyone happy."

She saw right through him. _Janna is right. I was never happy._

Now that he was faced with the possibility of real happiness, Torrin was all ready bailing and taking the coward's way out. Filia, to his knowledge, had never been in love before, but just a week ago she stood up to him, ready and willing to take that chance. It was a very _human_ trait but perhaps the best trait for a dragon to mimic. As uptight Torrin himself can be at times, he was not very fond of the dragons race's tendency to not take many chances. He had all ready bent many rules, and though they probably were not the best choices even by human standards, he was learning from them.

The first thing Torrin knew he had to do was own up to his past actions. "I still have to tell her."

"You don't have to right away. Just say there are a few things about yourself you're not very proud of, and you'll tell her when you're ready." Janna suggested. "I think that after all that Miss Filia's been through, she would understand."

"This isn't the only thing that's bothering me," he said.

"Just tackle one problem at a time, okay? It looks like this is the one thing that's keeping you from her." Janna's bright smile returned, encouraging him.

Torrin had to smile back. "Thank you. You're very perceptive."

Janna nodded in thanks. "it's a gift. Plus, I really want to see Miss Filia happy." Her eyes turned thoughtful. "The first few months she was here she always had a fake smile on her face, though she had a new baby on the way and a new shop doing very well. She had a hard time opening up to anyone, and a couple of us girls had to break her down to find out what was really going on."

"She had lost her entire clan," said Torrin with a hint of sadness.

"I know," Janna said, mirroring his tone. "And they lied to her. Miss Filia told me everything. She doesn't deserve it."

Janna read Torrin's mind. He had also held back telling Filia what he felt about her reasoning behind raising Val. _Just another thing I'll have to tell her in time._

He was about to put his thoughts to words when he felt an odd tingling of energy at the back of his neck, and immediately, Torrin raised his head up to look for the source.

"What is it?" asked Janna.

"Its nothing," he reassured her as the tingling of negative energy grew stronger. "Just thought I saw someone." _Felt them is more like it. It has to be Xellos._

Torrin excused himself and went in search of the source.

He found Filia a couple of minutes later when Lina called her off the dance platform right after the negative energy faded, so he waited to approach her until Filia dropped Lina off with Gourry.

* * *

Filia waved to Lina and Gourry as they disappeared into the crowd of dancers and was about to head back to the food stands when she spotted Torrin walking her way. She felt her face go pale and her hand automatically went to her pendant, which was still glowing very softly.

Torrin figured her reaction was due to not expecting to see him. He did not blame her for it. "Are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

Filia did not see any anger in his face. _He didn't see Xellos._ She breathed a small sigh of relief managing a little smile, but did not lower her hand. "I'm doing fine."

"Did Xellos ever show up?"

Her hand clenched the pendant. "O-only for a moment. H-he was checking up on me."

Torrin was relieved but a little irritated. "I still don't trust that monster. Did he have any new information on what's going on?"

"No." Filia did not look him in the eye.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Torrin wracked his brain for something to say. He had to find a way to make her feel comfortable around him again. "Will you…have any extra time tomorrow?"

Filia met his eyes. "I'm afraid not. It'll be busier tomorrow. Why?"

_I'll have to recruit Janna on this_, the thought. "Gourry and I signed up for a fight competition that starts tomorrow at the town square. We could use some support to help us to get through the semi-finals in the afternoon."

"Semi-finals?" Filia had to fight the sudden urge to giggle at his boldness. "What makes you two so sure you'll make it that far? Don't tell me you're planning to cheat! The reward isn't worth it!"

Torrin felt like a valve in his chest released all the pressure that had been building up inside of him. He smiled confidently folding his arms. "When it comes to feats of physical strength and skill, the Dimos don't cheat."

"And what about Gourry?" Filia teasingly asked.

"Make sure Lina comes too, and he'll be fine," he replied.

At that, Filia put on a true smile. "I'll see what I can do."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Torrin turned and walked away feeling a bit triumphant. All he needed now was to make sure Janna gave Filia a nudge out the door. Even if it did not work out, it was preferable to try than never find out.

Filia was not sure of what just happened, but she felt much better that Torrin was not avoiding her anymore. She looked down at her pendant. It was not glowing anymore. He_ better not show up tomorrow_.

* * *

The next day, Gourry met up with Jean in the morning to pick up their swords from the blacksmith while Torrin waited for them in the town square. Hundreds of teenage boys and men and even a few women were milling around the roped off area of the square with several makeshift miniature arenas scattered around the fountain in the middle. Outside, a crowd of spectators grew by the minute.

Though Torrin's composure was cool, he felt anything but calm. When he left Filia's shop, it was already packed with customers, and he did not even get a chance to say goodbye to Filia. He had another talk with Janna last night in hope that the girl will manage to convince Filia to come out to the contest. It did not look very promising.

He spotted Gourry and Jean coming up the main street and waved them over. Gourry was his usual cheerful self, but Jean looked like the walking dead.

Poor Jean did not sleep well, as evidenced by his brown hair looking even more unruly than the day before and the pallid color of his face . When he met up with Gourry, he was all ready having second thoughts about his decision. What Miranda said the day before finally sunk in.

Torrin did not get a good look at Jean until they entered the roped off area. "Morning Gourry. Excuse my language, Jean, but you look like hell."

"You're excused," Jean said dully.

Gourry put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Awww, cheer up! I bet after the first couple of rounds, you'll feel much better!"

"If he makes it through the first couple of rounds," said Torrin skeptically. Gourry's cheeriness was almost too much to bear at this time of day.

"What was I thinking." Jean hit his head hard against his palm a couple of times.

"You wanted to show you can protect her, right?" asked Gourry.

"But she won't be coming, so what's the point!" the boy yelled.

"It's too late to back out now," Torrin said as he pointed towards the fountain, where an older man with a large soldiers build and armor stood on a podium with a megaphone.

"ATTENTION! ALL PARTICIPANTS! CHECK THE LISTS FOR YOUR FIRST MATCH AND REPORT TO THE CORRECTLY NUMBERED ARENA!"

The old man pointed below him.

"REMEMBER! YOU MUST HAVE ON YOUR PERSON NO MORE THAN TWO WEAPONS OF CHOICE, ONE FOR EACH HAND! ALL WEAPONS MUST BE DRAWN BEFORE A MATCH CAN COMMENCE!"

He went on to explain the rules.

"EACH ARENA WILL BE OVERSEEN BY TWO IMPARTIAL JUDGES, AND EACH MATCH WILL BE DIVIDED INTO THREE ROUNDS! IN EACH ROUND, A POINT WILL BE AWARDED TO A INDIVIDUAL FOR DELIVERING A FATAL STRIKE! IF AN OPPONENT MAKES A CRITICAL STRIKE TO A LIMB, THAT LIMB MUST BE RENDERED USELESS!"

"What does that mean?" Jean asked.

"It means that if an arm or a leg is hit, you can no longer use it," Torrin explained.

"So, if they get both of your legs you can't use them?"

"You would have to get on your knees and fight in that position."

"Oh. Interesting." Jean perked up a little.

"IN ORDER TO DELIVER A FATAL STRIKE, YOU MUST AIM FOR THE AREA BETWEEN THE LOWER ABDOMEN AND THE NECK! THE HEAD IS ALSO OPEN FOR A FATAL STRIKE! ON THE BACK SIDE, THE FATAL ZONE IS FROM THE WAIST TO THE NECK AND HEAD!"

"I probably should have brought a helmet," said Gourry.

"It won't matter," replied Torrin. "Armor or nor armor, a hit is a hit. Besides, you have to be pretty hard-headed to do this to start with."

"THE LOSER WILL BE DESIGNATED TO THE LOSER'S BRACKET AND BE GIVEN ONE MORE CHANCE TO MOVE TO THE NEXT LEVEL."

The old man signaled to a few men spaced out around the roped area to take the barriers down and let everyone in.

"ALL SPECTATORS MUST STAND A FEW FEET AWAY FROM THE ARENAS TO PREVENT INJURY AND ALLOW ROOM FOR PARTICIPANTS, JUDGES, AND AIDES TO ENTER AND EXIT THE ARENA! THE FIRST MATCHES WILL BEGIN IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

Torrin, Gourry, and Jean made their way to the lists and got their numbers. There were only about twenty four arenas, so many had to wait their turn for their first match. The arenas themselves were little more than a circle of stacked hay with more hay strewn on the ground for padding.

Gourry was at arena number three, and his match was one of the first to take place. Since Torrin and Jean had to wait their turn, they came to watch.

Over the past three weeks both Torrin and Gourry had spent plenty of time practicing up in the mountains, so they knew each other's fighting style very well. Torrin was easily able to anticipate Gourry's every move with his first opponent.

Of course, it did help that Gourry's opponent was rather clumsy in handling his sword, and the match ended quickly. Gourry did not even have to strike any of his limbs to lay a fatal blow all three times. He walked out of the arena to the sound of cheers, leaving the man a mortified heap on the ground.

"That was very smooth," Torrin complimented. He clasped Gourry's arm and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks. And what did you think?" Gourry asked Jean.

Jean had his chin in his hand looking rather thoughtful. "Pretty good. Though any one of us could've taken him."

Torrin turned to him and noticed the color in the boy's face was returning. "Is that so?"

Jean gave a rather devilish grin. "Just you wait and see."

"Well, look who just woke up!" Torrin chuckled at his abrupt personality change.

Next up was Jean at arena number four. When one of the judges called for the participants of the next match to step into the arena, he told Jean to get out because it was too dangerous, but when Jean showed him his name and number, the judge laughed. A number of the other participants began laughing when they realized what was going on, and the laughing spread to the surrounding spectators. Torrin and Gourry looked at each other with uncertainty.

Jean kept a stony face on as he took his side of the ring. He concentrated on sizing up his opponent, who was a young man he recognized from the town militia. His opponent was not laughing with the rest of them, but the look he gave Jean said he did not expect much from this fight.

After the Judge settled himself down and took his position in the ring, he motioned to the both of them to draw their weapons. The militia man unsheathed his sword, and Jean took out his cutlass.

"Begin!" the judge shouted.

In one fluid motion, Jean charged and ducked as his opponent's sword came down, glanced the blow off his cutlass, and caught the man by the stomach.

The man stared down at him in amazement. Everyone around the arena was dead silent.

A few seconds later, one of the judges yelled, "Point!"

The crowd came out of its stupor and applauded. Jean, now smiling, got up from the ground and calmly walked back to his side.

"Way to go, Jean!" Gourry hollered.

"Would you look at that," Torrin mused.

In the next round, the militia man was more on guard, but Jean took the critical strike rule to his advantage and took out the man's good arm. The Judge made him put the useless arm behind his back and let them continue. Jean knocked the sword out of his other hand and laid the final blow at his neck.

The crowd cheered louder this time. Both of them stepped back in place for one more round.

This time, Jean aimed for the legs, but his own arm was hit just as he manage to get one. The man knelt down on one knee, and Jean tucked his right arm behind him.

Jean did not have much of a problem landing his last strike to the back of the neck before the man's sword made it to his. The Judge awarded him the last point and declared him the winner.

"That was amazing!" Gourry shouted above the noisy crowd

"That was nothing," said Jean exultantly as he exited the arena. "I don't understand though."

"Understand what?" Torrin asked.

"Why they bother with a third round, or with giving out points," Jean questioned.

"Probably to show one's overall ranking in the contest," said Torrin.

"Hah! Is that so. Then you two better watch out!" Jean grinned.

Torrin took a hold of the boy's head and ruffled his hair vigorously. "Don't get too cocky now! This was only the first fight! You'll meet much tougher opponents later."

Jean pushed his hand away. "I know that!"

"Your father must be a real expert swordsman," said Gourry.

"He was a very successful merchant," Jean said with pride. "Him and my uncles owned a ship, and they often had run-ins with pirates. All my cousins and brothers worked for them as well, so they also learned how to fight. My mother and aunts took care of finances at home. I'm the youngest one, so I have to stay at home."

"So, when did your father die?" Gourry asked.

Jean's eyes suddenly softened. "He was cut down a few months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Torrin with care.

"My father… He was an expert swordsman. But…" Jean looked down at the hilt of his cutlass. "Eventually, pirates took his ship, and my family narrowly escaped. My father… He didn't make it out alive," he finished slowly, like it was the hardest thing he had to say.

"Did you ever plan of following in his footsteps?" Torrin asked.

"I used to," Jean replied. "But then Miranda… She felt very bad for me, but when I told her I wanted to be like my dad, she convinced me not to because she didn't want the same thing to happen to me."

Gourry was having a hard time comprehending how the boy's desire to enter the contest fit into all of this. "But why did you want to show your girl how well you can fight if she hates it?"

"I thought I already told you! I want to show I can protect her!"

"I think what Gourry is really asking," Torrin interjected, "is why you want to show you can protect her though she hates fighting?"

Jean thought on the rephrased question. "Because…my father died protecting my family. They didn't want him to die either, but he did it for them anyway and saved their lives."

Torrin was rather impressed with his answer. At such a young age, Jean's father instilled in the boy a sense of responsibility toward those he cared about. "Does Miranda know?"

"If you mean how my father died, then yes," answered Jean.

"But not how you're willing to die to save her," Torrin concluded.

Jean shook his head. "No. That part might _really_ scare her."

* * *

Took a bit of a holiday in hopes that things would pan out in the real life, looks like they haven't, at least not yet. Anyways, I'm hoping keep posting regularly for the next two weeks. This arc is growing yet another head and keeping me from moving on. The only other option was to make the chapters longer, but that just meant even more work in the same amount of time to keep up with posting. Comments appreciated. ~NB~


	10. Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part III

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Author's Note: A bit of a spoiler warning. There's a story I summarized from some of the novels that I believed was important to repeat in here, since the novels are so hard to find anyway. I've never read them myself. This information I managed to get from a great online resource and thought it would be a neat little thing to tie into my story, just so you know.

And yes, it is important to the plot of the story. I also tweaked it a bit at the end to make it work for me. You'll see what I mean eventually.

Chapter 10: Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part III

Gourry, Torrin, and Jean moved over to arena number seven, as it was now Torrin's turn to show what he can do, and judging by the group surrounding his ring, he had his work cut out for him.

Not only did Torrin not recognize any of them as locals, but they looked a little rough around the edges as well. Many wore what looked like well worn military armor and carried military grade weapons of all shapes and sizes. The others looked more thuggish and a bit shady with various maces and clubs that matched their personas.

"Wow, how did you get elected into the freak club?" Jean noted to Torrin under his breath.

"Luck of the draw, I guess," Torrin mumbled.

They made their way through to the hay bales just as a match was finishing up. The judges called a winner and announced the next pair. Torrin took the time he had left to get a closer look at his possible opponents. He was familiar with these types, as he had come across them during many of his travels, but as strong as the Dimos are, it required much skill to take down hardened soldiers and thugs. His own clan, like every other dragon clan, no longer concerned themselves with war or looked for a fight, and admittedly, they would be a bit rusty without using their magic, especially in human form.

Torrin would not be surprised if many of these men made it to the semi-finals.

Two matches in, Torrin noticed a slender figure in pink across the ring staring at him curiously with dark brown eyes. Nobody else seemed to notice her yet. He had to assume it was a her though he was too far away to tell if the figure was feminine. The clothing he could see he recognized as nomadic from the Desert of Destruction. A headdress and mask covered the head and face.

Jean nudged him, when he realized Torrin was not watching the match. "What are you staring at?"

"You see that woman there?" Torrin nodded towards the other side of the ring. "Over there, in pink."

Jean strained on his toes over the stacks of hay to see. "What is a woman doing here?" he said in a derisive tone.

A third match ended, and the next was called. The pink figure moved forward into the arena. Now Torrin could see clearly it was in fact a woman. Many of the men around him booed and a couple of them even threw out some cat calls.

"This is going to end quick." Jean wrinkled his freckled nose. His concern was not the woman being unable to fight but the fact that she had to end up with this bunch of 'old hands.'

"Don't underestimate a woman in a fight. In some ways, they can be more dangerous," Torrin warned him. The dark eyes still staring at him were those of a veteran.

Her opponent was one of the seasoned soldiers standing nearby. He looked more respectable than the rest but not by much. When the judge called for them to draw, the woman took out two small curved swords and took a crouched stance. The man drew his sword.

Barely a second after the judge shouted to begin the woman locked her gaze on the man before her and charged, but the soldier held himself well and did not bat an eye. The two circled each other several times taking hits whenever they could find an opening. Everyone around the ring shouted either encouragement or insults to the point where it was almost deafening.

Jean was again on his toes, now screaming his lungs out at both of them. "Come on! Find an opening! _Any_ opening!"

Next to him, Gourry was doing the same thing but was calling out to just the woman. Torrin figured Gourry was the type who would always support a girl in any contest. He was intrigued by the woman himself, but he watched in silence, studying her every move.

A couple of minutes went by, and the old soldier finally caught the woman's right arm. She was forced to put down the sword she held in that arm, and she put the arm behind her back without any sign of frustration one would normally display being put at a disadvantage.

"Now she'll lose. The first person to lose a limb usually does," Jean noted.

One of the judges signaled for them to continue, and the soldier proceeded to aim a fatal blow on the woman's armless side. She managed to hit both of his arms at the same time with a swift under-swing before his blade touched her neck.

The arena filled with the sound of deep long O's from everyone. Jean's jaw dropped, utterly impressed.

Since the soldier lost both of his arms, the woman was allowed to strike without any resistance to officially end the round. The judge awarded the point, and both quietly went back to their own side of the ring.

"See, what did I tell you?" Torrin said to Jean, who was still staring at the woman.

The last two rounds did not last as long, but each time Torrin noticed the woman would always allow herself to lose an arm or leg before finishing the man off. He also noted that she must be somewhat of an acrobat because her movement when she dodged a swing or whipped her blades around towards her opponent was more like dancing than straightforward fighting. Torrin guessed the first round was just to test out the soldier's skill.

Jean was watching her closely as well like a kid watching a magic trick for the first time. He had never seen moves like that used in a swordfight before.

When it was over, the crowd around him shouted crude complements at her (if saying you wanted to know what kind of moves she used in the bedroom was considered a complement).

"That wasn't very nice," Gourry commented to Torrin, who nodded.

Jean wrinkled his face in disgust at the vulgarity. "Nothing compared to a sailor's mouth, but still…there's girls present!"

"Some men just don't care," Torrin said, agreeing with him. "You're talking about a group that's too used to being around only other men anyway."

"Excuse me," said a smooth female's voice with an accent, "Am I interrupting anything?"

All three stared at the woman in pink who walked over during the applause. She took off her mask and headdress revealing her brown tied back hair and a sweet smile that contradicted the cunning look in her dark eyes.

Jean spoke up first. "You're a very good fighter!…for a woman, that is-"

Torrin pushed head down into the hay to cut him off. "-He means its impressive that you held your own against a well experienced soldier. It would be difficult for anyone to tell what skill you have, just by looking at you."

Gourry put his two cents in. "I was rooting for you the whole time, miss! A girl needs all the support she can get!"

The woman let out a small thoroughly amused giggle. "I'm glad to find such fine young gentlemen amongst this riffraff."

Jean popped his head up out of the hay. "Where you from? I've never seen your style before."

"You must be from where Mr. Dragon came from, right?" Gourry asked, recognizing the accent.

The woman turned to Torrin. "I've seen you before. You're the dragon man everyone has been talking about. You and I have a similar accent, but," she studied his clothing. "Your outfit is only vaguely familiar."

"The desert is where my clan was originally from," Torrin explained. "We moved to the Northern part of the peninsula in Kataart centuries ago."

"Yes, I remember the stories of desert dragons who fled to safety from an ancient war. _Nár lagaí Rangórt do lámh!"_

Torrin smiled at her kind words. "Do you really want to grace a possible future opponent with good fortune?"

"To defeat an opponent with such fortune would be a great honor," she replied.

"Well said." He lent a hand to her. "Torrin Ru Egan."

"Samira." She took his hand firmly. "From the Northern crest of the Desert of the Destruction. Though I don't actually share your tongue, but I spent a great deal of time amongst the nomads."

"What are you doing so far from home then?" Torrin asked.

"My family are merchants, and I have been sent by my husband and father-in-law to look for new trade routes. Us desert people have been a little slow on the uptake in trading with the Westlands since the barrier came down. Most of our focus has been on the lands South of the desert." Samira took out her family seal she had around her neck stamped on a small gold medallion. The seal also indicated the merchant guild her family belonged to.

"My family are merchants too!" Jean dug out his own seal that was stamped on a fine piece of leather. "See!"

Samira took a good look at it, then smiled. "I've met your mother. You must be Jean."

Jean grinned widely.

"She said you only think of sword fighting," she added.

Jean frowned. "Its for good reason!"

"He's fighting in this contest for a girl named Miranda," said Gourry.

"Hey! You don't have to go and tell everyone!" Jean snapped, now blushing.

"Oh, a girl, is it?" Samira's interest piqued. "Is she very sweet and lovely?"

"Y-yes," Jean stammered, looking at his feet. All the gusto he regained at his first match suddenly left him. "But she won't come and watch me."

Before Samira could say anything else, a judge called out Torrin's name. He excused himself to take his position in the arena, and the others moved to a better place to watch.

Torrin's opponent was a large man that looked a lot like a troll holding a metal spiked mace. The man did not have any metal armor, but wore mostly leather from head to toe including his helmet. He gave Torrin a toothy menacing grin, like a dog ready to chew someone's leg off.

Jean leaned on a stack of hay and set his head down on arms as if he had lost interest.

"I appeared to have upset the boy," Samira said in a low voice to Gourry.

"He's been on a bumpy emotional ride since yesterday, but I'm sure he'll be fine when its his turn to fight again," replied Gourry.

Samira left it at that and changed the subject. "I haven't asked your name yet."

"Its Gourry Gabriev," he answered. "And you are…Samuel?"

Samira blinked at him, then laughed. "Its Samira, but close enough!"

Gourry shrugged. "Just as well. Samuel is supposed to be a boy's name anyway."

The judged shouted for the match to begin. Neither Torrin or the troll-man bothered charging and instead slowly circled while inching closer to each other. Torrin had his axe in his right hand and a large knife in his left blade side down and was slightly crouched. The man before him hunched over holding his mace out in front of him and looked bowlegged as he walked sideways around the ring.

Yelling from the spectators grew louder as they got within arm's reach, then finally the troll-man took a big swing. Torrin deflected it easily and came down with the knife to hit his arm. The troll-man stepped back in time to avoid a critical hit, then came forward again with a few more well-calculated swings before falling back again.

Torrin went on the offensive and used each swing to test where a weak spot could be found. The troll-man deflected several hits before Torrin noticed he would keep his left side a little too forward sometimes like he was used to carrying a shield. Torrin swung low with the axe to push the mace away from the troll-man's left and crossing his own left arm under the other arm, aimed for the side of the troll-man's abdomen.

A judge awarded Torrin with a point. He heard Gourry shouting in approval amongst the cheers and turned to him to give an assuring nod.

In the next round, Torrin expected it to be tougher now that the troll-man was aware of his mistake. He walked over after the judge gave the go-ahead and did not hesitate to lock the troll-man's mace down so he could have an opening at the neck. Again, the troll-man was a little too quick and swung his mace under and over to release it from Torrin's axe and attempt a blow at the head. Torrin dodged, using his knife to help push it away. He purposely stepped back into a defensive position and took a few more hits as he tried to figure out his next move.

The troll-man was now swinging harder either out of excitement or frustration. Torrin could not tell. One particularly strong swing almost made him spin as he tried to deflect it properly to the right to keep the mace from touching any part of his hand or arm. He mentally thank the Earthlord for the strength to keep him from losing his balance.

That gave him an interesting idea. Two more hard swings later, Torrin repeated the action, and this time he let himself swing around right and turned his knife outward to make a mock-slice to the stomach.

Torrin was awarded again with a point. The other participants and spectators cheered and chanted to show their appreciation for such an entertaining performance. Torrin and the troll-man walked back to their own sides for one last round. The judge made them wait until the crowd settled down. The crowd itself began clapping in unison when the signal for round three was given.

The troll-man went on the offensive first, but Torrin decided to give his new trick another try, along with a twist to throw him off. On the third hit, Torrin swung around like he did last time knowing the troll-man would dodge, then another three hits later, he swung the _other_ way two times to catch the troll-man in the back with the axe.

Clapping turned into frantic cheers again as Torrin was declared winner. He walked over to Gourry, receiving numerous praises and slaps on the back. Jean was still staring into the arena, not moving from his spot.

"Have any comments or criticism I could use?" Torrin asked Jean as he leaned over.

"That troll guy relies on his strength a little too much," Jean answered dully. "You could've used your dragon strength easily on him."

Torrin did not bother to mention he was holding back to prevent injury. "His swings were well-aimed, and he was quicker than he looked. It threw me off a couple of times."

"I thought it was a fine performance," said Samira.

Jean rolled his eyes. "No need to rub it in."

"Well, while you were staring out into space, Gourry was just telling me about how your first match went. You exceeded everybody's expectations. That certainly isn't something to turn a nose up at." Samira did her best sound encouraging.

Jean still did not move but his face was turning a little red. "I guess."

"How about we take a look at the other matches?" suggested Gourry. "We won't have another match until the next round."

"Good point. We're probably barely halfway through the first round. You up to it, Jean?" asked Torrin.

Jean finally got up from his haystack and stood over by Samira. "Will you teach me some of your moves?"

Samira let out a small laugh. "Only if you're determined not to give up winning this contest for your girl, whether she's here or not. I don't teach quitters."

"I have to get stronger," Jean said determinedly though he still felt his doubt clawing at the back of his mind. "So, no, I won't quit."

* * *

Filia took a late lunch, so she would not miss the semi-finals. Janna had taken her aside earlier that morning in order to talk to her, but Filia said she had already made her mind up to go. Part of her was getting excited though Torrin had already made his intentions clear. It did not matter. She wanted to be there for him.

Lina barged in, right in the middle of lunch, with a bag full miscellaneous goodies and a very satisfied grin on her face. Jillas, as usual, reprimanded her at the door for her rudeness, but Lina let it roll off her back and went upstairs, dumping her bag on the kitchen table to show Filia.

"What exactly is all of this for?" Filia asked. She was in the middle of feeding mashed peas and carrots to little Val when Lina came in.

"This," Lina gestured to the pile on the table, "Is my quarterly income."

"Your quarterly-what?"

"My income. Just as you make pottery for a living, I make charms, amulets, and other magical items and sell them for profit." Lina picked around her pile and pulled out a couple of ring-sized gems and a necklace. "See these? I can make them into powerful protective talismans…or if someone's into something a bit more devious…"

"That's awful, Lina," Filia scolded.

"Hey, that's my business," Lina replied. "Normally I get this sort of stuff off of bandits and pirates, but I couldn't resist! Anyway, I'll be pretty busy after the festival. I wanna get this done before we head over to Amelia's."

Val was reaching for some shiny red fabric at the bottom of the pile and almost pulled some of the objects off the table before Filia took his hand away. "No hun, that's not for you." He started to fuss.

"I still can't believe it," said Lina as she stared at Val.

"Believe what?" Filia asked as she attempted to get Val to finish his peas and carrots.

Lina pointed to the hatchling, who was now spitting his food back out. "That he was Valgaav."

She would not say it out loud, but Filia still had a hard time believing it herself. Her first few months watching over Val's egg was plagued by nightmares, the most common one was of Valgaav literally squeezing the life out of her, and she would wake up in the middle of the night breathing hard and sweating all over. Seeing Val's innocent face each time he looked at her lovingly provided some hope that he will never become that monster again.

But somehow, it also made her feel a little guilty…and a little frightened.

"Hey, Filia. You okay?" Lina asked.

Filia gave up feeding Val and set him in the middle of her lap, holding his tiny hands. "I'm fine."

Lina was not sure she was but let it slide this time and began separating her treasures.

"Um, Lina."

"Hmm?"

"The pendant you gave me. You said you bought it off a friend before they died, right?"

Lina looked up at Filia, a little more somber now. "Yeah, I did."

"Who was it?" she asked.

Lina took a deep breath. "Remember the time I told you about Milgazia traveling with us for a while?"

"I remember."

"There was this guy, Luke, who traveled around with a girl named Milina. We fought a few monsters together, and he helped us defeat Dynast and one of his generals, Sherra. I wrote you about that whole episode not too long ago."

That did not make sense to Filia. "Wait a minute. You said you fought monsters while you had the pendant?"

"I didn't say that, though it would have been useful at the time." Lina continued on with her story. "A while later, we ran into those two again before they were hired as bodyguards for a high priest in Sellentia. That's when I bought the pendant off of Luke. It must have been something he pick off of a bandit 'cuz that thing isn't a common item."

"Sellentia? Isn't that where Ceifeed and all four Dragon Lords have a shrine?" Filia asked.

"Yup. The shrine to Ceifeed was destroyed, along with its high priest, and the other high priests claimed they heard Ceifeed's voice telling them they were the new high priest of his shrine. So, they started hiring bodyguards and assassins to kill each other."

"So…How did Luke die?" This was a hard question for Filia to ask.

It was even harder for Lina to answer, so she took a moment before she replied. "He…his friend Milina…was poisoned by an assassin. He ran to one of the other high priests at another shrine for help, but they refused because she worked for his rival. Milina…didn't make it. We weren't there when it happened."

Filia held Val closer to her, freeing up his hands to try grabbing another object from the table. "I can't really imagine how that must have felt, having someone you care about die because nobody wanted to help."

"Yeah, that poor guy was so in love with her, he went berserk after that," Lina said sadly.

"Did he kill himself then?" The thought sent chills down Filia's spine.

"Worse. First Luke killed two of the High priests because he held them personally responsible for Milina's death, then he ran off before finishing the others. By the time we met him again, the piece of Shabranigdu that was inside of him had woken up. Gourry and I…had to defeat him."

Lina was done talking. She never liked reliving such a tragic memory and did not have the heart to put it in any of her letters. Some small part of Lina was actually afraid of it. She did not even tell Amelia or Zelgadis what happened, and Gourry, out of concern for her, never bothered to mention it.

Out of curiosity, Filia had to press her with one more question. "May I ask…how you did it?"

Lina fiddled around with the talisman on her left wrist. "Well…I've told you this much already, I might as well." She took the talisman off and carefully popped the red stone out of its setting to show the underside.

Filia noticed a very distinct crack running down the backside of the stone. "Oh gods…did you break it?"

"This one only has one crack. The others are worse off. It was either this, or attempting a Giga Slave a third time." Lina set the stone back in and returned it to her wrist.

"Do they still work?" Filia asked.

"Yeah, but I gotta be careful or I can lose a piece. I have no idea how to fix them. I couldn't defeat Luke with Shabranigdu's own power and the power of the other Dark Lords alone. Gourry used the Blast Sword he found right before we met up with Dynast, and Luke's determination to get his death wish helped."

Filia found it sad that each time a piece of Shabranigdu was awakened, the living vessel of that piece had to have a strong desire for death in order to be defeated.

"But-enough-about-that!" Lina forced an unnatural brightness into her tone. "Janna downstairs said you're going over to watch that fighting contest later! Gourry said him and Torrin are participating. Mind if I join?"

"Yes, actually, I was going to ask you about it," said Filia, relieved to get away from a depressing subject.

She got up holding Val in one arm to clean him off at the sink when Jillas walked into the kitchen.

"Wut's 'tis all this on thu table!" he yelled.

Lina shot a dirty look at him. "Cool it, rat face. Its my stuff. I'm just going through it."

Jillas shook a finger at her. "Then 'ou betta clean zat up when your done! Or I-"

"-Yeah, yeah, I get it Jillas," Lina said as she went back to sorting.

"Jillas," Filia called him over to the sink.

"Yes, boss?"

"I'll need you to watch Val this afternoon. I'm going to the contest at the plaza." She finished up washing Val's face and handed him over to the fox. "Make sure he gets a decent nap later."

"Sho 'ting, boss!" Jillas replied.

He left the room with Val who decided to start pulling at his whiskers. Jillas lovingly scolded him as they crossed the living room towards the stairs.

Filia took a good look at her pendant and wondered. Lina's account did not give her any new information about where it came from. She understood the pendant's origin was the same as Lina's talismans, but she wanted to know who was the previous owner. If it passed through a bandit's hands, they would be difficult to trace for sure.

_I guess there's no way of knowing_, Filia thought. _I'm just glad it hasn't glowed all day_.

The last thing she wanted, was Xellos showing up to ruin a good day.

* * *

If you want to know what Samira said, you'll just have to wait and find out!

Fun Fact: The tournament rules mentioned in the last chapter were based off of an actual tournament I had the privilege of attending last October that gave me an idea to make the festival far more interesting. The big difference is the tournament I went to was done with blunted and padded weapons to allow the participants to actually hit their opponents, causing nothing more than severe bruising, which happened a lot (there was even a teenage girl in full armor who went up against all the guys, getting bruised and everything). And the way they did the roster was different. They did own real weapons since they do reenactments as a full time hobby and were fully capable of using them, just not in contests. The armor, shields and everything else was very authentic, more authentic than even the Renaissance Festival. They did everything with a lot of ceremony, including a big three course feast and holding court with a visiting baron (a new one is named every six months and some are reelected numerous times). These people were also very chivalrous. One of them who I met back in June gave me fifteen dollars to compensate for a brand new butterfly pin I had bought and immediately lost earlier that day at a convention, no questions asked.

And who says chivalry is dead. I'd go into more detail but it would go on a few more pages.

Comments and reviews are appreciated. Write something interesting and I might just reply, so ask questions if you got them and don't forget to sign in if you do. ~NB~


	11. Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part IV

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 11: Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part IV

The last two rounds of matches did not end until around three in the afternoon. The winner's bracket had to alternate rounds with the loser's bracket, so it took several hours to complete.

Gourry and Torrin handled their next two matches very well, with Gourry holding the record for the longest match won. His final opponent was a fine broad-swordsman he had the honor of beating down after fifteen minutes. Torrin could have sworn the both of them drew it out just to show off.

Jean, on the other hand, had a difficult second match. He lost the first round and almost lost the second when he had his good arm taken out. Torrin's warning about stronger opponents lying ahead proved to be true, especially since nobody was underestimating him anymore. Samira gave him a few suggestions for his next match and reminded him that he should keep using his small stature to his advantage. Jean got the chance to watch her fight again before trying it out himself, and he came out on top.

Now that the first segment of the competition was over, one hour was given to those who made it to the semi-finals to eat. There were aides, mostly children, handing out water, bread, and fruit at the arenas, but it did not take place of a decent meal.

Gourry, Torrin, Jean, and Samira sat at a long outside table that was well shaded with the other competitors. Jean and Gourry were stuffing their faces, drawing odd looks from the rest.

A group of rough-looking men Torrin recognized from before came up to the table. His hand quietly slid to the handle of his axe in anticipation of a fight, when one of them asked in a rough but surprisingly polite voice. "Can we join ya?"

"Um…Sure?" _This is random_, Torrin thought as he let go of his axe.

The whole bunch plopped down in the empty spots around the table and began shouting their orders to the waiters. The troll-man Torrin went up against in his first match sat right beside him. "Ay, ain't you tha Dragon Man?" He point with a thick finger and grinned toothily, only this time it looked oddly friendly.

"U-uh, yes, that's me," replied Torrin with an uneasy smile.

"I have ta say, you're pretty damn good." The troll-man held out a beefy looking ham. "Meldrick."

"Torrin." He shook his hand.

"So, did any 'o you made it to tha semis then?" Meldrick asked, referring to Torrin's group.

"Actually, yes, all four of us did," said Torrin.

Meldrick nodded to Jean. "Includin' tha kid?" he asked in disbelief.

At that Jean stopped munching on a chicken leg for a moment and glared. "Iff Jeen!" he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Ha, ha! So, tha 'lil runt beat me out?" Meldrick's stomach rolled with laughter. "Musta picked off tha weakest ones. Tha's damn lucky! Hey, guys!" he shouted, "This boy is goin' to tha semis!"

Most of the table roared with laughter. The military man Samira went up against in her first match called out from the other end, "Did 'e get any help from 'is lady friend thar!"

Torrin thought he should intervene before the taunting got worse, but Samira held him back and teasingly responded, "As a matter of fact, he did! Which says a lot about you, who could not even beat a woman, captain!"

The table roared again, this time at the old soldier. Jean just looked at her in astonishment.

"I's a retired General, but close enough! I don't move like I used to!" the general laughed. "But I'll take ya up on those lessons, if ya givin' 'em out!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I already have student!" Samira shot back. She smirked at Torrin to let him know it was okay.

Gourry, who had been focusing on just his food, suddenly spotted Lina's bright red hair bobbing amongst the crowded street. He swallowed and jumped up waving. "Hey, Lina! Over here! Over here!"

She saw him with a large piece of ham in his hand and trotted over. "Don't tell me you started eating with out me, Jellyfish!"

"But I couldn't find you anywhere!" claimed Gourry.

"I had to drop some stuff off. I wasn't going to haul it around the rest of the day," Lina replied.

Torrin did not pay much attention until he noticed who was with her, then he rose up, never taking his eyes off of Filia.

Filia was still wearing her upside-down tulip costume, but her hair was made up differently in a big loose braid with the ribbons woven into it. Her eyes locked with Torrin's as she approached the table.

"Glad to see you could make it." Torrin felt like he was holding his breath as he spoke, thrilled to see Filia here for him. "Will your shop be fine without you?"

"It'll hold for a while," Filia answered very warmly, slightly blushing. "The girls are more than capable."

Lina looked at them both curiously, then noticed Jean who was tearing through his food more voraciously than before. "Hey, who's the kid?"

Torrin tore his gaze off of Filia to answer, but Filia beat him to it.

"Jean? Is that you?" she asked.

Jean finally looked up. "O hii, miff Fiwia!"

"Jean is going to the semi-finals with us!" said Gourry. "He's pretty good for a kid!"

"The sem-? Jean?" Filia put her hands on her hips. "Does your mother know about this?"

"Umph," Jean nervously swallowed his food. "No. That is…I h-haven't told her yet."

"Oh dear." Filia shook her head, sighing. "You better not get hurt, or you'll be in real trouble."

"I think he'll do fine. He won't find a better teacher than me," Samira said with a smile.

Filia recognized her immediately. "Samira!" She rushed over to the other side of the table. "It's been months!"

Samira embraced her. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice it was me."

"How's your husband?" Filia asked.

"Very well. He should be somewhere at the Southern edge of the desert by now with his father." Samira smiled. "I told you I would try to make the festival."

Filia stared blankly for a moment, then she remembered. "Goodness! I've been so busy lately, I've forgotten! So, what are you doing with these guys?"

Samira smirked. "Fighing, of course. I can't let myself get soft, now can I?"

"I guess not!" said Filia. "Sadly, I have too much to do as it is to keep practicing."

"I'm sure I can help you _carve_ out some time." Samira gave her quick wink.

Filia giggled. "I'd welcome it! Well anyway, I don't believe you've met Lin-"

"Move over, Gourry! Let me in on some of that!" Lina had snuck over to Gourry's side to get some food.

"And that," Filia pointed with a hint of embarrassment, "Is Lina Inverse."

Lina did not bother saying hello, but Jean, who was crowded out, said, "You're friend's a real pig."

At that, Lina growled through a piece of pie halfway shoved into her mouth, "Waf et! Wou wunf!"

"What did you call me?" Jean growled back.

Lina swallowed. "I said, watch it! Don't ever call a lady a pig!"

"I wouldn't if you acted like one! And I'm not a _runt!_"

Filia laughed nervously while everyone else at the table was either staring or laughing at Lina and Jean as they fought. Gourry just kept plowing through his food.

Torrin, who grew tired of standing quietly watching the chaos unfold, finally spoke. "Filia, I need to talk to-"

He was cut off by a random apple hitting his head. Something snapped inside of him, and he pounded his fist on the table, making it crack. _"Liiinaaa…"_ Torrin growled.

Lina, Jean, and Gourry froze.

"I'd _appreciated_ if you would _exercise_ a bit of self _control_, and I don't _care_ who started it," Torrin pointed as Lina attempted to protest. "_You_ are the adult here."

"Jeez, Egan, no need to lose your temper," Lina said, brushing him off and making his eye twitch a bit.

On the other hand, Jean sat back with a scared look on his face.

"Let it go Torrin," Filia sighed, putting a hand on his arm. "I gave up trying to police her manners a long time ago."

"Gee, thanks, Filia," Lina snapped.

Filia just ignored her. "Torrin, you said you needed to talk to me?"

Torrin lifted himself off the table when she gently squeezed his arm and looked at her. He felt too agitated to talk now, and everybody's attention was on him.

"I'll tell you later," he said, taking a deep calming breath.

"Is it anything important?" Filia asked.

"Not really," Torrin lied. He could feel everyone's eyes staring at the back of his head.

Filia did not let herself show it, but she suspected it was too important to share in front of everyone.

"Okay. Now, who's first to fight in the semi-finals?" she asked, changing the subject.

Jean raised a hand. "Me!"

Lina scoffed at him.

"Just you wait." Jean glared at Lina, then turned to Filia. "Miss Filia, you've seen me fight with my brothers and cousins before, and I've gotten better since then! I'll show you how good I am!"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Jean found himself kissing the dirt after having a bearded short man run circles around him. A short sword crossed Jean's back just as he looked up. The man remained expressionless, staring down Jean with dark grey eyes.

"Point!" The judge yelled, and the crowed roared.

"Its okay Jean!" Filia yelled nervously.

"He's just fine," Torring assured her. "Getting your butt kicked is part of the learning process."

Filia looked at him worriedly. "But, if he gets hurt, his mother-"

"-Gourry and I will take responsibility. This is important to him."

Lina was less kind with her comment. "C'mon, kid! Kick the old man's ass! I thought you knew how to fight!"

Jean glared at her as he walked back to his side.

"Just remember to move your feet!" Samira shouted. She turned to Filia. "He's too nervous to focus right now. He was doing just fine this morning, even before I helped him."

Filia shook her head. "I just don't understand why. Its one thing to fight with his brother, but this contest always brings out the local ruffians. They might not intentionally hurt anyone, but still…"

"He mentioned a girl before," said Samira.

"Yeah, he wanted to show he could protect her, so he signed up," said Gourry. "She wasn't too happy about it though."

In the arena, Jean was doing his best to dodge his opponent's swings. Normally, this would be easy, but the old man had a pair of legs shorter than his and less body to cover, making it difficult to find an opening. What made it even worse, the old man's legs at times moved as if they were independent of his body. They led and the rest of him followed.

Jean decided to take a chance and lunged straight for his chest. It made contact right before the old man knocked the cutlass away. The point was given to Jean.

"That's it!" shouted Gourry. "That one's for Miranda!"

"Miranda?" Filia repeated, confused. "But she hates fights!"

"But its not just fighting. Jean wants to protect her," Gourry explained.

"Even more, he said he was willing to die for her," Torrin added.

That really struck a chord with Filia. She knew what happened to Jean's father months ago and how Miranda supported him through that tough time. His father's ship was also the same ship Filia convinced Samira not to go on simply because Filia wanted her to stay a little longer. The bad news arrived just two weeks later.

"It was his father, wasn't it?" she asked, certain.

"Yes," Torrin replied, watching Jean, now starting his third round. "Many make that promise to die for someone, but few are willing to go through with it."

"And this is just Jean's way of proving that he can," said Gourry.

Lina was quietly listening to the conversation, thinking how it was oddly familiar. Gourry did not make the same kind of promise to her, yet, she always felt there was an underlying purpose underneath his actions that suggested yes, he would die for her. Gourry might have randomly picked her out of many girls he could save, or already did save, but he never backed out once he made his decision to protect her.

Now, he was supporting a boy who made the same promise to his girl. _He even remembers the kid's names. What's with him and kid's names anyway?_

Lina looked at Gourry, who was focused was on the fight. She wondered just how deep his feelings were for her.

Everybody reacted at once to what was going on in the ring, making Lina jump. She turned around and saw Jean on his hands and knees again with a blade at his neck.

It was over.

Jean got back up, dusted himself off and walked out of the ring with a straight back, attempting not to break down or throw a fit.

Gourry managed to catch his shoulder before he could take off into the crowd. "Tough fight. You did your best."

"Part of it was you're just not used to fighting someone your size," Samira said.

"He was smaller than me," Jean stated at the ground, trying not to cry.

"You still have one more chance, Jean," Filia said as she kicked into mother mode and started checking him out for injuries.

"Thanks, but I'm not hurt." Jean gently waved her off.

"Well, you better pick yourself up soon because the rounds are much shorter this time," said Torrin. "You can't dwell on this. Think of your next fight."

"That reminds me," Samira pulled out a piece of paper. "Our fights happen around the same time, so we'll be splitting up her in a minute."

"All right, I guess that means we'll have to split up the support as well." Torrin pointed out. "Lina can go with Gourry. Jean, you can stick with Samira until its your turn again, and Filia…"

"I'm with you," she smiled.

* * *

Now that Filia had finally joined them, Torrin was finding it very difficult to concentrate on fighting as he struggled through the next round of matches. He was dreading the talk with Filia even more than ever. Lina's little interruption had made it worse as he lost a good chance to do it privately by losing his temper again. It was not easy to take back a rejection as it was.

Filia noted that Torrin seemed a bit troubled while out in the ring. There was no major flaw in his fighting style, it just appeared to her that he was drawing the matches out a little more than needed, like he was thinking of something else. The crowd did not mind as it made for good entertainment, so Filia kept quiet and smiled at Torrin after each round in a match. He would smile back, but the troubled look on his face remained.

At another ring, Gourry was having a great time, not having any trouble getting through a single match while Lina watched. She had seen him in countless sword fights before, but this time she watched him with great interest. The conversation from before stuck with her and had her thinking.

Up until recently, Lina had always rejected the idea of Gourry as possible boyfriend material, though she knew she cared for him deeply. She had known about those feelings since a year after they met. However, with any mention of taking it further, Lina immediately found excuses of why that would not work.

_But can it work?_ she asked herself several times.

There was nothing in the way keeping Lina from finding out, yet she had not made a move. And what if she wait too long, like Luke? That incident was almost too painful for her to think of, and the worst part was Luke never admitted his love for Milina. She died never knowing what he really felt about her. That tore Lina up more than anything.

In the end, Lina decided to give it more thought and try thinking of a way to get over her nerves; the only self-imposed barrier she really had.

Jean experienced a real turnaround in his next match. Samira was not there to coach him from the sidelines, but she gave him a couple of ideas before taking off. It was a relief when he found out his next opponent was taller than him. Somehow, it made him feel more confident.

The man was not easy to maneuver around, but Jean put his new moves into practice and managed to dodge every swing. After three long rounds, he was declared the winner.

He was hanging around the sidelines waiting for the next round of matches to begin when he noticed something pink moving among the spectators. At first, Jean assumed it was Samira coming to watch for a minute, but as he downed a cup of water from one of the aides, he realized the pink mass was short…and had strawberry blonde hair.

Jean spewed water everywhere. "Oh, crap."

Miranda stepped out of the crowd, picking up her skirts to avoid catching any stray straws from the hay bales and walked up to Jean who was rooted into place with dread. Her face was serious, but there was no anger this time.

"Hello, Jean," she said

"U-u-uh, M-mirand-da," he stuttered, "I-I th-thought-"

"I still don't like it," Miranda interrupted, "But I know you, and you don't like quitting once you make up your mind."

Jean stared at her in surprise, not knowing what to say. All day he bemoaned the fact that she refused to come see him, and here she was. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Miranda was a little bothered by his staring. "Well?"

Jean shook himself out of it. "T-thank you, I-I guess…"

"How far are you?" she asked, softening her tone. It was hard considering she _was_ still a little angry.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Um, I…have one more before the finals," Jean breathed out slowly.

That came as a surprise to Miranda. "Only one?"

"Well, I've already lost one match. If I lose one more time, I'm out," he explained.

"I didn't think you would be able to hold out on your own," said Miranda, a little impressed. "This contest usually brings out the local bullies."

"Not as many as you would think, but yeah, I'm kinda surprised myself." Jean felt his heart quicken at her compliment. "Anyways, my next match won't be for another twenty minutes. They have to make sure everyone's finished first."

"Okay then," Miranda nodded. "I'll wait with you."

* * *

Though he was still nervous, Jean made himself talk with Miranda as they waited, mostly about how her mother's shop was doing, and as time went on, he noticed the slight touchiness in her voice faded away. He was starting to believe what Gourry said the day before, that Miranda only reacted the way she did because she honestly cared for him. It gave him some hope that she would eventually understand why he was doing this.

When it was time for him to fight again, he entered the arena calmly like a large weight had been lifted off. He looked over to Miranda who smiled timidly. The idea of fighting still unsettled her.

A tall, well-built man Jean recognized stepped into the ring. The last time Jean saw him, it took about fifteen minutes before Gourry finished him off. They were both expert swordsman who knew their stuff, so Jean knew he would have to rely on more than just his sword to win.

At the judge's signal, the man took out his broadsword, and as Jean took out his cutlass, he heard some laughter among the cheers. They were comparing him, but Jean did not care.

When they were given the signal to start he charged, aiming for the man's legs. However, the swordsman blocked his way, so Jean quickly stepped to the side using his blade to keep himself from running into the broadsword.

The swordsman turned his blade towards Jean like a great windmill, forcing Jean to sidestep and buffer with his cutlass again. This similarly happened again three times before Jean made a misstep and the broadsword caught him at the neck. Jean fell down cutting his left cheek on the edge of the blade and severely bruising his right knee and arm.

A huge 'Oh!' came from the spectators. Miranda gasped, covering her mouth and trying very hard to resist the urge to run out and help Jean.

It was his first _real_ injury. Jean already had a few minor cuts and bruises that he usually did not notice until after a fight, so he tried to brush this one off as well and attempted to get up. His knee gave out and he fell down again.

The swordsman offered a hand. "You all right, son?"

"Yeah." Jean took his hand and painfully stood up.

"You can quit now if you want. You don't look too good," said the swordsman.

Jean looked over to Miranda. She was looking very scared at this point.

He looked back to the swordsman. "No. I want to keep going."

The swordsman nodded. "Alright."

They both stepped back to their side of the ring.

Jean changed tactics the next round, letting the swordsman go on the offensive first, but he did not fare much better. He mostly rolled around and danced his way out of the man's reach, until by chance Jean managed to catch him in the back.

By then, his arm and knee began to throb. Jean looked over to Miranda one last time. She was smiling encouragingly now. _I have to get through this_, he thought.

The last round was short. In the middle of one of his tumbles, a sharp pain went through Jean's knee and his legs could not get out of the way in time. The broadsword hit both of them.

A judge ordered Jean to go down on his knees in the middle of the arena. He could not look at Miranda this time. There was no chance of him winning against a broadsword with no legs and a small cutlass.

But he did not surrender.

When the last signal was given, the swordsman swung at his neck. Jean stared up at the man defiantly and did not flinch.

"Point!" the judge said.

Jean had lost.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Jean said as Miranda bandaged up his wrist.

Miranda had dragged him to a nearby flower shop without saying anything after the fight. She knew the owner well and asked them to bring antiseptic and bandages while she made her way towards the big sinks near the back of the store with Jean. The back room was stuffed with flowers ready to quickly restock because of the festival, and it gave Jean quite a headache.

Miranda finished the bandage. "Well, you should be." Her prickly tone was back.

"I had a reason," Jean said.

She stood up, having enough of his 'reasons.' "Because of your father right? I don't _care_ if you can be as tough as he is!"

"But it was for you, Miranda! What would you want me to do if _you_ were in trouble?" Jean shot back. "Leave you to die?"

"I would rather _die_ than see you killed!" Miranda yelled. She felt the back of her throat tighten as she spoke.

She picked up her skirts to leave but Jean pulled her down to his level with his good arm.

He stared at her intently. "That's just it! I would rather die too than see _you_ killed!"

Silence.

Miranda did not try standing up this time, and instead she frantically shook her head. "No! I won't let you die! Don't be like your father! You have to stay here!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. "I don't want you to go with your brothers! Its too dangerous…" her choked up at the end and all she could get out was a sniffle.

"Miranda…" Jean put his arms around her. "I can't stay here forever."

"Yes…you…can…" Her sniffles became sobs.

"But that's not fair. If you wanted to go somewhere, would you want me to hold you back?" he asked.

They held on to each other for a minute, then finally Miranda sat up slowly, still sniffling. She did not mean to break down in front of him. She knew Jean hated that, but he was acting unusually calm. It scared her. Normally, Jean was either pleading or running away whenever her emotions got away from her.

"I missed you all day," Jean said. "I almost couldn't do it because you weren't there."

"Then why did you?" Miranda asked staring at her hands now in her lap.

"I already told you. I want to protect you," he said.

"But…but…" She could not say anything else. There was nothing left to say.

Jean could see on her face she finally beginning to accept it, and he smiled. "No buts. I've made my decision."

Miranda's sniffles were now gone. She took a few deep breaths.

"You understand now?" Jean asked.

She understood. She understood all along, but she did not want to face it. When Miranda saw him fighting earlier, she could not help but admire how he held up so long in a very uneven match. He even refused surrender when he knew he was beaten. It was almost sacrificial. _Just like his father._

What Jean was willing to do was not easy, and Miranda admitted to herself the right thing never was. _And didn't I say I would the same thing for him?_

Jean watched her as she became very still. He leaned in closer. "Miranda?"

Miranda looked up and leaned forward, kissing him squarely on the mouth.

* * *

Another fun fact: In case any of you were wondering about the pendant Filia is wearing, its an invention of my own. I really liked the story of Luke and Milina, and I wanted to incorporate it into my fic as much as possible. The Milgazia traveling with Lina thing also came from this.

Comments, question, and the feeding of my inner Slayer Child is much appreciated. ~NB~


	12. Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part V

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

First, I must apologize, or at least explain my two week absence. It started with planning my little sisters birthday, then winding up sick and a virtual vegetable for a few days right after. The weather has not been very helpful either. Just as I was getting better, we've had some of the coldest weather in fifteen years, complete with rolling blackouts and me banging myself up falling down numerous times walking through the ice and snow to work (I don't have a car). I didn't get a decent night's sleep for a whole week and a half. I also wanted to hold this chapter back to make sure I didn't skimp on quality (I certainly hope I don't disappoint). I originally wanted this to go up on the seventh of February because of my parent's anniversary in memory of mom, but I wasn't satisfied with it at the time.

Okay, enough about my life. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Good Old Fashioned Festival Fun Part V

A few seconds later, Jean pulled away from Miranda's lips. The warmth from them still tingled where they had touched his. His headache from the flowers around them faded a little, and Jean did not notice anything else in the room but Miranda.

Miranda blushed, thinking maybe she went a little too far, but the look on Jean's face was more of wonderment than disgust.

"Jean-?"

Jean pulled Miranda off her seat, put his arms around her, and kissed her back. He never thought kissing a girl could feel _this_ good.

Miranda's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer together. Jean felt her mouth open slightly, so he stuck out his tongue like he had seen teenagers do.

Miranda jerked back a little in surprise.

"Sorry!" Jean yelped.

"No, I… I-Its okay." Determined not to ruin the moment, Miranda kissed Jean again, but she allowed her mouth to be opened on purpose this time.

Jean responded more bravely and tried the tongue thing again. They spent a couple of minutes trying to get it right. Eventually they found somewhat of a rhythm without clacking their teeth too much.

A short time later, Miranda heard the florist's footsteps coming closer from behind the door, and she panicked. She shoved Jean, who was by then not paying attention to _anything_ beyond what his mouth was doing, backwards off his seat, knocking the air out of him, just in time for the florist to open the door.

A pretty middle-aged woman with long wavy brown hair stared at them confusedly. "Miranda, you okay? It got quiet back here, so I was worried."

"E-everything's f-fine, M-miss Anna!" Miranda couldn't control the horrible stutter in her voice.

Jean, now jolted back into reality, got up carefully and straightened himself out in his seat. "I just fell back."

"I can see that," said Miss Anna. "You need to be more careful. I don't need you getting yourself killed in the back of my shop after the stupidity you pulled participating in that contest today."

"Yes ma'm," Jean answered. He eyed Miranda, who was pale faced and looked sick to her stomach.

Miss Anna sighed. "Okay. If everything's fine, I need you two to get moving. I have one final delivery coming shortly, and I won't have any room left back here."

Miranda nodded stiffly, not saying anything, and grabbing Jean's hand, made her way out of the shop.

When they were two streets away from the shop, Miranda apologized. "I'm so sorry, Jean. She's my mother's best friend, and I could let her see us like that."

"Um, that's okay, but can we do that again?" Jean asked.

Miranda stared at him. "What? We were in there for ten minutes doing nothing _but_ that!"

Jean scratched his head embarrassingly and grinned. "Yeah, but it was a lot of fun."

"Ugh, please don't tell me you're gonna turn into one of those boys who only have one thing on their minds," Miranda said as she rolled her eyes.

"Um, what one thing?" Jean asked, confused.

"I'll let you figure that one out." She began pulling him towards the East gate. "Right now, all I wanna do I dance." It was the one thing she enjoyed doing whenever she was nervous.

"Okay. Then can we make out later?" Jean asked cheerfully.

"Listen, Jean!" Miranda huffed as she turned around, "If you're going to expect me to-"

Jean caught her in his arms and kissed her. "Love you too, Miranda."

"…Y-you love me?" she asked, her voice small.

"What did you think I was doing today?" he replied. "I'm not willing to die for just anyone, you know."

Miranda blushingly pushed him away. She grabbed his hand again. "Come on, silly goose. Let's go dance."

* * *

The sun was setting behind the mountains as the semi-finals were coming to a close. Samira went in search of Jean after her last match and came across Filia watching Torrin anxiously. Torrin himself did not look any better.

"He's not concentrating," Samira noted.

"I know," Filia replied, never taking her eyes of the match. "He's been on edge since the semis started."

Torrin managed to lock his opponent's sword down with his axe and catch him in the neck with his knife, ending the match. The point was awarded, and he walked towards Filia and Samira feeling a little worse for wear.

"So, you think you're ready for the finals?" asked Samira.

Torrin opened his mouth to say something, but Janna's voice rang out from the crowd, greeting them. She was still wearing the turkey costume and was tugging a tall young man also dressed up as a bird with his right arm in a sling.

"Filia! Oh, I'm so glad I found you! Did I miss anything?" she chirped. Then she spotted Samira and ran over to hug her. "I've been wondering if you would show up again!"

Samira hugged back. "I did tell you I never back away from a promise."

"You're just in time," said Filia. "The finals will start soon."

"Oh good! I never thought I would get out of the shop! And bird-brain here," Janna jerked a thumb at her partner "Had to go and break his arm last night! He didn't even tell me until just now!"

"What happened, Marcus?" asked Filia as she looked over his arm.

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck. "Fell down the stairs. I didn't want to worry anyone."

"Well, you certainly did a good job of that! I was looking all over for you last night!" Janna turned to Torrin. "Good thing Mr. Egan here took me out for a dance." She winked.

Marcus looked at Torrin. "So, you're…just like Miss Filia?"

"Yes, I am." Torrin was getting a little tired of everyone pointing out that he was a dragon. Despite Filia's reassurance, it still made him uneasy.

"I've been wanting you meet you! Janna talks about you all the time!" Marcus exclaimed.

Filia gave Janna a condescending look. "Yes, I'm sure she does." Much of what her girls at the shop were saying about Torrin and Gourry were a little too graphic for the ears of innocent boyfriends.

Janna laughed nervously. "Heheh, yeah well, Marcus would've been in the contest today, but sadly his accident forced him to quit."

Marcus laughed with her, not completely sure why. "It's a real shame. Going up against a dragon would have been amazing!"

"Maybe you'll have your chance, as soon as your arm is healed." Torrin was hesitant to mention that he could heal it himself, so he said nothing.

But sure enough, Marcus asked, "Say, do you know of anyone who can perform a healing spell? There aren't many on this continent who can."

Filia cleared her throat. "And I'm not one of them?"

Marcus flushed, embarrassed. "Oh um, I guess I could've gone to you, Miss Filia. I didn't think of it at the time."

"Well, then let me see it. You should've thought of it this morning." Filia carefully took his arm out of the sling. "Now, hold still."

A soft glow came from her hand. Marcus felt a warmth spread through his arm, and for a moment felt like it had fallen asleep. He then felt the bone snap into place, without pain, then his skin tingled as the nerves in his arm reawakened. Filia pulled her hand away.

Marcus flexed his arm, opening and closing his fist. "Amazing."

"I never get tired of watching that," Janna said, amazed herself.

"Shall we get going?" Samira suggested. "I'm sure Mr. Gourry is done with his last match by now."

"Sure thing!" agreed Janna. "But lets get something to eat too. I'm starving!"

As they headed towards the next arena, Janna hung back and pulled Torrin aside. "Have you talked to her yet?" she whispered.

"I was thinking about it, until you showed up," Torrin whispered back.

"But you had all day!" Janna said frustratingly. "What about before the semis? Didn't all of you get a break?"

"Lina managed to ruin that for me," Torrin grated.

"How?" Janna asked.

"She…got into a food fight with Jean, and I lost my temper," he admitted with some effort. "I couldn't do it with everyone staring at me."

"Well, you have another chance coming up. I'll tell her you're waiting for her at the dance platforms. You'll have an hour. Don't waste it, okay?" With that, Janna caught up with the rest of the group and started chatting away.

"I'll try," Torrin grumbled to himself.

* * *

They found Lina and Gourry at arena twelve celebrating Gourry's latest victory. Apparently, Gourry suffered a small gash from his opponent's mace when it came down a little too hard on his arm. Aside from his injury, Gourry was in high spirits as Lina healed him.

While they set off for the snack stands to wait for the finals to start, Torrin made an excuse to look for Jean (who was still missing) and hurried over to the East gate to wait at the dancing platforms.

The mountains' shadow now kept much of the town in the dark, but the sun was still shining brightly on the East end, fighting a losing battle with the gloomy peaks encroaching upon it. On the other side, deep blue clouds gathered above the Demon Sea, threatening to give the festival goers a good shower later in the evening. Torrin observed them for about fifteen minutes wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing.

He was still thankful for Janna's enthusiasm and support, but after allowing himself too much time to think it over again Torrin was in doubt.

Filia's dress could be seen coming several blocks away even with the sun shining in Torrin's eyes. He watched her for a couple of minutes as he made one last effort to convince himself to take this chance. _I'll be spending a lot of time with her the next few months if things go to hell. I need to resolve this now._

Filia rushed up when she finally spotted him. Torrin put on a smile, so to not worry her. "I should start calling you 'Tulip.' That dress is very eye-catching."

Filia smiled back at his compliment. "Mrs. Gillet's beaten you to it. But then, she's been naming all her girls after flowers during the festival. She found it was easier to keep up with all of them."

"So, you're one of her girls now?' Torrin teased.

"I guess so!" replied Filia. Then her smile faltered a little. "What is it you've been wanting to talk to me about?"

"There are…several things, actually." Torrin gently took her hand and led her over to a platform. "First, I wanted to give you the dance I owe you."

"But, you don't owe me one," said Filia as they took their position and began moving around the platform.

"For what I'm about to ask, hopefully it'll make up for my stupidity," said Torrin. "But let me ask you this first. Have you thought about where you would go if things in the monster world suddenly got crazy?"

Filia immediately wanted to grab her pendant, but fought the urge. "No, not lately. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe you can come stay with my clan," Torrin suggested. He had figure this one out a long time ago, but with everything that happened lately he hesitated to mention it.

"I don't know. What about Val?" The idea of Val surrounded by strange dragons made Filia nervous.

Torrin tried to reassured her. "The Dimos do not have anything against Ancient dragons. I know we're not as strong magically, but we have a tough defense and a special magical barrier that's been there since before the Dimos came. Its literally one of the safest places in the world."

Filia looked down, still not sure. There have not been any issues regarding the current power grab going on between monster factions. It felt a little silly at this point to even consider moving. If she ever had another nightmare attack, she doubted moving would even help.

"Have you experienced any losses in your abilities?" Torrin asked, breaking into her thoughts.

She shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of, other than being unable to sense monsters. I didn't have any problems healing Marcus' arm."

"That's pretty good, considering your age," said Torrin. "You need to tell me if anything else happens. If it gets worse, you'll need another dragoness to help. Its not just about monsters, its also about your health."

Filia still did not bother to look up. "I'll think about it. But, what about…Lord Milgazia?"

"I told you I would deal with him when the time comes." Torrin let go of her hand for a moment to nudge her chin up. "Val will be fine," he said gently. "He shouldn't be hidden away from the rest of his kind anyway. As his mother, its your responsibility to give him a healthy view of the world."

Slowly, Filia nodded her head in agreement. "I promised that I would make up for everything my race did to him."

Torrin still thought of it as a burden that was not hers to bear and again did not voice his opinion on the matter. He would deal with that later. "Okay then. And promise me that you will not reveal your condition to Xellos. I don't think he understands what's going on. He probably just thinks you're too used to him to notice his presence half the time."

"Well, he hasn't bothered to ask." Filia never really thought about it, but Xellos did not appear to realize anything was out of the ordinary. "I only failed to sense him twice, and the third time he showed up, I was under attack."

"Good." _One less thing to worry about,_ Torrin thought. "And that pendant will help mask it, so never take it off."

_That's what Xellos said._ Xellos was not what Filia wanted to dwell on at the moment. The thought of last night crept in, stealing away any enjoyment from her time in Torrin's arms.

_Damn him_. Filia shut it out. She looked into Torrin's concerning green eyes and felt a tug in her chest. She asked gently, "So, what do you owe me this dance for?"

Now Torrin _had_ to address the final issue at hand. _Here we go._ He took a deep breath. "I…wanted to ask you…how do you feel about me?"

Filia felt her heart stop for a moment, and she stared at him. "I thought…you said…we couldn't…" She struggled to put a full sentence together but only managed a confused, _"Why?"_

"I made a mistake," Torrin said plainly. "I want to know if I still have a chance."

Inside her head, Filia could hear herself screaming _Yes!_ However, another voice claiming to be sanity was recounting to her all the reasons why this would not work. She finally answered with what was probably the weakest excuse. "I've never courted before…"

"I wouldn't worry about that," replied Torrin. He could tell she was having trouble collecting her own thoughts and tried to draw them out the best he could. "Don't think about what other dragons do. You're not part of a clan anymore, and I can tell you that dragon courtships aren't always what they're built up to be. You've already shown me you're capable of making your own decisions. I meant it when I said you should be proud of yourself for what you've accomplished."

Relief and happiness slowly sank in for Filia, squashing the 'sane' voice with their weight. "What about you?" she asked.

Torrin lifted her hands up to his neck and encircled his arms around her waist to pull her close. He had been wanting to do this all day. "I think about you all the time. I've been beating myself over the head about you. I've had to endure Janna's relentless curiosity to the point of being convinced I _had_ to ask you for another chance."

Filia flushed madly and was having a hard time not giggling. "Janna always tries to take good care of me. I'll have to thank her for it."

"Just as long as you tell me what you want," Torrin said, smiling.

Filia flushed even more at his comment as she was trying her best not let her thoughts fall into the gutter. _Now, Filia, you know better than that,_ she scolded herself. But one recent memory was taking hold, and she had to put a little distance between her and Torrin before she reduced herself into a laughing fit.

With a huge grin on her face, she let go of Torrin's neck to adjusted herself to a safer dancing distance, but as Filia did so, her hands slid down Torrin's chest.

The motion made Torrin's heart jump, and he silently hoped she did not notice.

Filia was all too aware of what she just did, but it was too late to take it back. A male dragon's chest was sensitive to the touch and can be easily aroused by it. She heard a funny story once about dragons encrusting their front side with treasure they hoarded because they were the most vulnerable there. _One part of that story was true, for sure,_ she thought as she stared at her hands a little too long.

_Now._ Torrin covered her hands with his before she could pull away, and before he had time for second thoughts he pressed his lips against hers just as she looked up at him.

Out of nowhere came Jean's voice. "Hey! Miss Filia!"

Filia immediately backed away before Jean had them in full view, leaving Torrin a little frustrated.

Jean came up to them with Miranda in tow. He halted when he noticed Torrin. "Oh, are the semis over?"

"Yes," Torrin said keeping his irritation in check. "And where were you this whole time?"

"I was beaten out." Jean grinned nervously.

"But he was very brave about it," Miranda interjected. "He didn't give up, even when he got hurt."

Torrin looked at her curiously. "And you are…?"

"That's Miranda," said Filia. She turned to the girl. "I thought you said you weren't coming?" Miranda squeezed Jean's hand. "I changed my mind," she said blushingly.

Torrin studied them for a moment. The two apparently had made amends. _Makes two of us_, he thought. He then looked over to the mountains and saw that the sun was now completely hidden behind them. "We better head back."

"Wait," Filia urged, "I need to heal Jean first."

"Aww, but Miss Filia-" Jean started.

"No buts," Filia insisted. "I'm not letting you go home like that. I don't want your mother to worry."

Jean looked over to Miranda who nodded. "She's right. You're mom would have a fit."

"Alright," Jean sighed. He did not want to face the wrath of his mother and aunts, but he was rather proud of his injuries as they were much like his first 'battle scars.'

Filia stooped down to his level. "Just point me where and hold still."

She did his knee and ankle first, then moved to the cut on his cheek, and finally his arm. The arm took a little longer than expected.

"Did you know you had a hairline fracture in your wrist?" Filia asked.

"Um, no." Jean stared at his right arm. "How could you tell?"

"It comes with the ability to heal." Filia stood back up. "Next time, don't hesitate to come to me when you get hurt, okay?"

Jean nodded obediently as he kept staring at his arm. "Wish I could do that myself."

"Most people can do simple spells, if they just apply themselves," said Filia.

"But, how can you tell if someone can do it?" Jean asked.

"There are ways. You might want to ask Miss Lina about it," Filia suggested. "She's one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world."

"That red-haired lady's a powerful sorceress?" Jean exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know, I was surprised myself, but she's the real deal," added Torrin. "But we better get going. You can ask her about it during the finals."

They made their way to some nearby steps. Jean and Miranda went first, followed by Torrin, then Filia last.

Filia took one step down and suddenly felt very dizzy. She latched herself to the railing to keep herself from falling. Her stomach felt queasy, and her whole body shivered and grew cold, as if she lost a great deal of blood.

Torrin turned around in time to see her face pale and double over the railing like she was going to throw up, and he rushed over. "Filia!"

Jean and Miranda then turned around as well and came over to help.

Torrin pulled Filia toward him flopping her over into his arm. With Jean holding her other side, he guided her down the rest of the steps to an empty table at a nearby refreshment stand.

Miranda grabbed one of Filia's hands in a panic. "Miss Filia! Are you okay?"

Filia felt too sick to answer. She plopped onto the bench seat beside Torrin and laid her head down on the table.

"Can you understand what I'm saying Filia?" Torrin asked as calmly as possible. "Move your head if you can."

Filia moved her head up and down.

"What happened?" asked Jean.

"I think she just wore herself out healing you," said Torrin as he stroked Filia's hair.

Miranda started crying and squeezing Filia's limp hand.

Jean put an arm around Miranda in an attempt to calm her and himself. "Miss Filia, you didn't have to do that."

Torrin did not want to explain what was really happening, but seeing the kids upset, he could not leave them totally in the dark. "She's going through…some changes. She's a nursing mother, and it just throws her abilities out of whack, that's all."

"I-Is she…o-okay?" Miranda asked between sobs.

"She'll be okay, as long as she rests for a little while," Torrin reassured. He got up and turned to Jean. "I'll need to tell the others. You two stay here, and don't let her get up until the color comes back to her face."

Torrin took off down the street, leaving Jean and Miranda alone to watch over Filia. Both of them sat down on either side of her to make themselves feel like they were giving Filia some sort of protection.

The ache in Filia's stomach slowly diminished as each minute went by. Warmth returned to her body, and she was able to breathe more easily. She maneuvered her head in her arms to the right so she could see what was going on around her.

Jean was sitting on that side. "You feeling better now, Miss Filia?" he asked when he saw her head move.

"Yes. Thank you, Jean." Filia gave him a weak smile. "I am a little hungry though."

She watched Jean jump up to get something from one of the stands and thoughtfully noted how much he was like Torrin. _I'm certainly in good hands tonight._

The dizzy spell had not dampened her spirits. At this point nothing could. All she could think about was the last part of the conversation she had with Torrin on the dancing platform. And the kiss.

It was short, and Filia knew that Torrin did not like the interruption. She saw it all over his face he wanted to continue. It made her happy to see the affect she had on him.

"Um, Miss Filia?" It was Miranda's voice.

Filia lifted her head carefully to look at her. Her face was red from the tears, but she was no longer crying. "What is it, Miranda?"

"What was Mr. Egan doing here with you?" she asked.

"W-we were talking," Filia answered truthfully. "He needed to ask me a few things."

"Oh." Miranda looked in the direction Torrin went then looked back over to Filia and leaned over. "I think he really likes you," she said, almost whispering.

"How can you tell?" Filia asked, feigning innocence.

"He looked so scared when he saw you get sick," Miranda answered.

Filia stared at her for a moment. This was something she never bothered to assess. She understood Torrin had a protective side, but she never wanted to scare him out of his wits.

"Here you go," Jean said hopping back with a plate of bread and cheese. "Its better to eat something simple if you have a tummy ache."

"Thank you, Jean. You're very sweet." Filia swept a hand through his hair affectionately.

Jean blushed a little and grinned. "You sure you don't feel like throwing up anymore?"

"I'm feeling fine. The worst is over," she assured him.

At that point a faint glow came from Filia's pendant. Her stomach dropped.

Jean felt a strange shiver go through his body. "What's that? Its making me tingle!"

Filia clamped the pendant in her fist. "He's here."

* * *

Dad loves talking about the times right before he started dating mom. They've seen each other for years ever since they worked at a grocery store together during high school. During his breaks he would get a little bottle of milk and a box of those animal crackers and go stand in her line at the cash register. I remember he said he never got up there because the line was always too long and had to go somewhere else. He always claimed it was because she was very pretty. Later, they went to the same community college, and he said he found it hard to talk to her because she was always surrounded by a bunch of other girls. I don't know how many of you are Harry Potter fans (my dad is), but there was a part in the fourth book that dad always referred to whenever he told me this story where Harry or his friend Ron noted that the girls always seem to travel the halls of Hogwarts in groups. It was before a ball the school was hosting during the Triwizard Tournament, and poor Harry wanted to asked this one popular and pretty asian girl named Cho to the ball, but felt intimidated by her group of friends always hanging around her. Dad said that's how he felt whenever mom walked by with her friends.

Whether you like Valentine's Day or not, remember your loved ones, or take a chance with someone you're crushing on. Love is the most powerful force in the world. I've always loved the fact that there was a day dedicated to love and didn't give a damn about where it originated. Mom and Dad always gave me something, and I always gave my friends something. I've never had a date on Valentine's Day but always knew that I was loved.

To Time Flower: Thank you for your wonderful compliment. I must confess, the only writing experience I've ever had was a couple of writing classes and hanging around this website a lot during my college years. Learned a lot and made some great friends. I hope you and everyone else here continue to feel a real connection to these characters. Its true when they say they become like your children.

I'll leave you with another fun fact: Torrin Ru Egan is Gaelic/Celtic roughly meaning "From the Hills of Fire, or brightness, or splendor." The 'Ru' part is used as a connector, like you see in 'Filia Ul Copt'. So, basically, that makes Torrin a real 'hottie' from the hills.

Couldn't resist. Now go review. ~NB~


	13. Can't Fight What You Can't See

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Stupid internet was messed up yesterday, and work kicked by butt too. Such is life. Now, enjoy!

Chapter 13: Can't Fight What You Can't See

"Who's here?" Jean asked. The tingling grew stronger as the pendant grew brighter in Filia's fist.

"Oh, um, nobody." Filia let go of the her pendant and got up from the table. "I need to go."

She took the bread and cheese from her plate and devoured them in a few bites before running down the street, never minding the slight queasiness she still felt. Filia did not stop until she reached the town square.

The dozen or so arenas had been replaced by two slightly bigger ones surrounded by much bigger crowds. Filia pushed her way around, circling the two arenas a couple of times before she located Gourry and Lina. As she approached them she noticed Torrin and Samira were not with them.

"Lina!" Filia called out.

Lina turned around, and her eyes grew wide with concern. "Filia! Weren't supposed to be passed out?"

"I'm better now," Filia assured her despite being out of breath and still feeling at little nauseated. "Where's Torrin?"

"He's getting ready for his match." Lina pointed over where he was standing by the entrance to the ring. "Its him and Samira first-are you _sure_ you're okay? You look pale."

"Yes-yes-I'm-fine!" Filia waved it off. She took a step forward and wobbled.

Gourry reached over to steady her. "You should sit down."

"I'm only a little dizzy. Its okay," Filia insisted.

"You ran all the way here, didn't you? What's the rush?" Lina asked as she looked Filia up and down, then saw the pendent glowing a very deep red.

"Xellos is around her somewhere," said Filia, scanning the crowd.

* * *

The horrible tingling in Torrin's spine was making him very uneasy. "I shouldn't have left Filia alone."

Samira recognized the agitation on his face. She had seen the same look on Filia many times before. "Concentrate on the match. If its Xellos, she will be fine."

"So, you've met him?" Torrin asked, a little surprised. He did not realize his discomfort was so obvious.

"Oh, yes," she said knowingly. "A very rude man, though he acts polite. Very hard to forget."

"He's not even a man. He's a monster," Torrin growled.

If he had known Xellos would bother showing up again so soon, he would not have abandoned Filia to fend for herself. She gave him such a scare when she nearly passed out, and he feared that the monster would get wind of her condition and try to take advantage of it.

A judge called out for them to take their positions. Torrin and Samira walked into the ring. Their weapons were drawn, and the match began.

Torrin had watched Samira a few times, but he was still surprised at her agility now that she was using those same moves on him. He kept his guard up, using speed to keep her from finding an opening. His axe fanned around, blocking blows from Samira's swords while his knife tested her defenses.

About two minutes in, the negative energy he felt crawling down his back intensified making his arms shake and his legs to become unsteady. It caused him to misstep and leave himself open.

What happened next was too quick for most of the crowd to notice, but just as Samira moved in to lay a blow at Torrin's neck, her body suddenly turned to the side, like she was pushed. Her sword missed Torrin.

The shaking disappeared, and Torrin regained his bearing, laying his axe across Samira's back.

"Okay, what just happened?" Lina asked no one in particular.

"Uh, I think Samantha just lost that round," said Gourry.

Neither Lina or Filia bothered to correct him.

Filia had felt her pendant vibrate for just a moment when Samira attempted to take advantage of Torrin's mistake. _He wouldn't even be having trouble if he wasn't still troubled about me,_ she thought. Though a monster's presence can cause even the most stoic dragon to quiver from being exposed to their energy, it normally wouldn't detract a dragon's attention from most dangerous situations.

Torrin helped Samira up. "Are you okay?"

"As well as I can be," she answered. "I could tell when you stumbled its getting to you. You need to watch it, and not let your worry get in the way."

"I'm trying." Torrin took a quick look at the crowd. _This would be too low for Xellos, unless he had a higher purpose in mind._ Higher purpose meaning orders from his mistress, or there was some gain she would benefit from.

Round two ended almost the same way, with Torrin being more careful with himself, but it was not easy. The unseen force did not bother to wait for him to make another mistake, and again, Samira wound up on the ground with Torrin's axe on her back.

"Not again!" cried Lina. She looked over to Filia who was standing on her own now but still looked pale. "Did that thing go off?"

"Twice, but only for a second," said Filia lightly, like she was concentrating very hard on something.

"Keep your guard up, Gourry," said Lina as she cracked her knuckles. "We've got a monster screwing with us, and it might not be Xellos."

"Right," said Gourry, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Filia disagreed but kept it to herself.

In the last round, Samira was far more reserved in her attacks, preferring that Torrin come to her instead. It seemed a bit pointless, seeing that she had already lost the match, but she wanted to see what would happen if it was Torrin making most of the offensive moves.

Torrin seemed to be thinking along the same lines. As the prickling of energy grew stronger again, he anticipated the force would either attempt another soft push on him, or favoring Samira, would make another move on her to make her vulnerable to his attack.

He was mostly right, except this time Samira was pushed _into_ him with a great deal of force. Torrin moved too late to completely avoid her body smashing into his arm like a rock, and they both hit the ground hard.

The crowd gave out a great _'Oh!'_ and fell silent.

Lina, Gourry, and Filia jumped over the hay bales calling their names to see if they were okay.

Samira laid on top of Torrin's right arm with the wind knocked out of her. Torrin, also out of breath, tried to gently move her off but felt a sharp pain go through his side. He then tried moving his arm, finding that he was still holding his knife in hand. He also felt another blade cutting against it.

"Get her up first," said Torrin as the others reached them.

Gourry knelt down to help Samira. "Can you move?"

Samira only answered with a small whimper, but she was moving her arms with no problems. Gourry held onto her as she struggled to push herself up. She managed to get a couple of inches off of Torrin before she cried out in pain, and the strength in her arms failed.

"Careful!" Gourry pulled her up the rest of the way, revealing Torrin's knife covered in her blood.

One of her swords had left a decent sized gash of its own in Torrin's waist and rested dangerously on his wrist and fingers still clamped to the knife's hilt. The knife itself was pointing up at a steep angle and had cut deep into Samira's stomach.

Torrin quickly and painfully lifted himself into a sitting position and threw both blades away. "Oh shit."

Lina got down on her knees. "Lay down Samira!"

Samira did as she was told with Gourry's help. The crowd began murmuring anxiously, and both of the judges came over for a closer look.

Out of the crowd, Jean jumped out stumbling all over the place to reach them. "What happened?" he asked worriedly as he came down beside Lina.

"We've been trying to figure that out! _Stay back!_" Lina almost snapped. She laid her hands on Samira's abdomen. Torrin joined her in spite of his own injury.

The two of them concentrated their energy on Samira for several minutes while everyone held their breath. Jean reached out for one of her hands and held onto it like her life depended on it. He noted it grew very warm, as if the healing spell had so much magic concentrated it traveled throughout Samira's entire body instead of staying in place where the mortal wound was.

When they finished, Samira could only feel a dull ache in her stomach and could sit herself up with without trouble. Everyone around them clapped a cheered when they saw this. To make sure she did not fall over, Gourry and Lina stood on either side of her as they left the ring.

Filia helped Torrin up without saying a word and offered for him to lean on her. Torrin quietly watched her as she did and saw there was a great deal of fear in her blue eyes. He never meant to scare her so much, but earlier Filia had the same affect on him when she became ill. Torrin tried not to smile at this.

When Filia sat him down on a hay bale just outside the ring, he tugged on her arm to sit with him. Filia complied, holding his good hand.

Lina went to work on Torrin's waist and hand while Janna, Marcus, and Miranda who showed up right after the incident started asking Samira numerous questions. Jean came up to her holding her swords and joined in.

"I think we've scared ourselves enough for one evening," Torrin commented as he looked to Filia again.

"Yeah, I think so." Filia braved a smile.

Torrin tilted slightly towards Filia to kiss her, but Filia shyly turned away blushing and focused on everyone else fussing over Samira.

"You know," he said softly in her ear, "I'll have to find a way to break you out of your shell more."

"What are you talking about, Egan?" Lina asked curiously as she looked up at Torrin in time to see him pull away from Filia.

"Nothing," said Torrin, nonchalant.

Jean pulled away from the others and handed him his knife. "I cleaned it off the best I could."

"Thanks, Jean." Torrin let go of Filia's hand long enough to put the knife back in its sheath.

"All done!" Lina let go of Torrin's hand. "If you ask me, this competition's not worth continuing."

"No, we'll continue it," Torrin insisted. "I want to draw those bastards out."

"Mr. Egan has a point," Samira said as she came over. "Staying in the competition might be the only way we'll find out who's behind it."

Lina stared at them both pensively for a moment. "Fine. Have it your way." She pointed to the arena and glared at Torrin. "But if Samira _or_ Gourry get hurt like that again, you'll be answering to me, got it?"

* * *

The rest of the matches in that round ended without any sign of the invisible attacker. After watching Gourry struggle in his second match of the finals _without_ interference, Torrin began to suspect himself as the main target.

This was confirmed when his next opponent was shoved into the blade of his axe as Torrin was making a mock blow to the neck. The injury was not serious, but the man gave up claiming that demons inhabited the ring whenever Torrin stepped foot in it.

It was hard for Jean to watch Samira lose her next match. Her final opponent was the now well-known broad-swordsman Gourry and Jean had gone up against. The match itself was a very close one with the third round determining the winner. The swordsman himself was a good sport about it, claiming they were so well matched it could have gone either way. When Torrin heard the news he immediately asked about Samira's injury, and she assured him that though it still ached it was not distracting.

Gourry was paired with the broad-swordsman in the extra round of the loser's bracket while Torrin went up against the man who beat Gourry. The man heard about what happened in Torrin's other two matches, but he was not intimidated and boldly claimed they were rumors, much like those of Torrin being a real dragon. Torrin thought of him rather arrogant and could not believe he actually defeated Gourry.

That arrogance was quickly swept away when, as expected, the unknown attacker focused on Torrin's opponent and had the man stumbling everywhere like a clown. His own two feet refused to do anything he wanted, like they were being pulled by puppet strings. Apparently the crowd was never too fond of him either, and they laughed and taunted him mercilessly until the man surrendered in the third round.

Torrin was relieved no one was hurt but still thought it was a real dirty trick. He walked over to Filia who had been watching him alone since everyone else took off with Gourry when he lost.

She grabbed one of Torrin's hands as he exited the ring. "Only one more to go 'til its over."

"Only if I win the next one, or it'll be two. I have to lose twice," said Torrin.

He leaned in to kiss her again, and she promptly turned away, pulling his hand to lead him through the crowd to the other arena.

Filia could feel her cheeks burning. She could not help but feel self conscious whenever Torrin got close to her like that, though at the same time she would anything to kiss him. _What is wrong with me?_

"I-I'd hate to see Gourry lose. Lina would throw a fit," she said in an attempt to divert his attention.

Torrin sighed and decided to let it go. "As long as she doesn't try to strangle me, I really don't care," he teased.

"That won't happen, unless he becomes the next target," she reminded him.

_That certainly won't be anything to joke about._ Torrin squeezed Filia's hand a little tighter.

As they continued to weave around the mass of people, Torrin noticed many of them were whispering as he walked by. The word was getting around.

Gourry was just starting his third round when they found the others. Filia dropped Torrin's hand as soon as they were in sight.

Lina noticed them first and asked, "Did you win?"

Torrin smirked at her. "Yeah. You should've been there. He was dancing around like a crazed chicken at the end."

"Good," Lina said smugly. "He was a real jackass to Gourry." She turned back around to watch the match, thoroughly satisfied.

Both Gourry and the broad-swordsman showed no signs of relenting, dragging the last round out to several minutes, until Gourry did a last second fake-out and took out a leg. It was then much easier to take his opponent out since it was tough to swing a big slab of metal from that position.

The final point was given, and everyone cheered. The judges announced there was a twenty minute break before the last match and encouraged the crowd to mingle and let them straighten the ring. They set about tossing the hay around the ground and adding lighting now that the light from the set sun had disappeared from the skies. Low rumbling came from the East, announcing a storm's arrival.

The swordsman came over with Gourry so he could be introduced to Torrin. "He's been wanting to meet you since this morning," said Gourry. "His name is…uh…"

"Korey." The man set his sword down and held out a large rough hand.

Torrin took it. "Good to finally put a name to a famous face."

"It's a shame I couldn't get at crack at you," said Korey as he leaned onto the hilt of his sword. "You probably get tired of hearing it, but it would have been something to go up against a dragon. From what I heard, you haven't lost a single round within a match yet."

"Thanks," Torrin nodded. He found this man's eyes carried years of experience that did not idly take on challenges like the young did so often, so the comment did not irk as much as usual. "But maybe we'll get a chance later if you're willing to stick around."

Korey sighed longingly. "Sadly, I'll have to call it a night. Got some traveling to do in the morning. I come through this town often though, so I might see you around. By the way," He leaned in closer, "I've heard rumors of demons possessing the ring when your in it. Any truth to it?"

"Its magic," Torrin corrected. "But I'm afraid I don't know where its coming from."

"I was there when they nearly took out your friend," Korey nodded to Samira, who nodded back. "Be careful."

"I want another crack at you!" Jean burst in.

"No Jean!" Miranda squealed worriedly.

Korey merely smiled as he picked up his sword and laid on one of his broad shoulders. "When you get bigger son." He ruffled Jean's hair. "You were very good out there. I bet your girl was very proud of you."

Miranda blushed, and so did Jean when he looked at her.

Korey turned back to Torrin. "Good luck, and take care. I hope you find the culprit."

With that, he nodded to Gourry then walked off through the thinning crowd.

"That," Jean point, "Is an awesome sword." He was very awestruck by Korey's ability to wield such a powerful weapon with ease, even carrying it on his shoulder like it was nothing more than a slim rod.

"That's for sure," said Marcus, agreeing with him. Marcus was tall but lacked the musculature to handle such a heavy sword.

"That thing could break both of your necks without any effort," commented Lina. It never ceased to amaze her how impressed guys were with pieces of metal. She looked at Gourry. _Its not the sword, but how its used that matters,_ Lina thought. The same could be said of any object.

Now that Gourry was to go up against Torrin, she began to feel a little worried. Only Torrin's opponents have been attacked , and the same tactic was never used twice. Next time could be fatal.

Gourry noticed Lina staring at him. "Something on your mind, Lina?"

She shook herself out of it, trying not to blush. "Just win, okay?"

* * *

When the twenty minutes was up, the crowd thickened again, and Torrin and Gourry wished each other luck before taking their places in the ring. The old soldier who had made announcements throughout the competition took his place on the large podium which had been moved to one side of the arena, and made a short introduction of their finalists. As soon as he finished, a judge signaled them to draw, and the last match began.

It did not take long for the stinging negative energy to return and wreak havoc on Torrin's spine, but unlike the first time he kept himself completely focused. He knew what it wanted, and he only had to concentrate on making sure Gourry did not get hurt. He also trusted Gourry. They had fought each other the mountains for nearly a month, so Torrin could tell if Gourry suddenly made any unfamiliar moves. Likewise, Gourry could do the same for him.

The pendent around Filia's neck never stopped glowing all evening, but now its light practically pulsated. She noticed Jean rubbing one of his shoulders continuously. "Something wrong?"

"That stupid tingle got stronger again," he said. "It happens every time that thing gets brighter."

Lina, who's attention had been locked on Gourry waiting for the next attack, tore her eyes away from the match when she heard Jean's comment. "You can feel its energy?"

"I guess," Jean replied. "Is that normal?"

"Only for a magic user," she said. "The energy in certain magical objects and some spells can be felt by someone with a certain level of magical capacity."

Jean looked at her, confused. "Then why can't I feel anything when you or Miss Filia heal somebody unless I'm touching them?"

"Most people wouldn't be able to feel it unless they were the ones being healed," Lina said adamantly. "When did that happen?"

"He was holding my hand while you and Torrin were performing a healing spell," Samira commented. "I felt something go through my arm, but I was not sure where it was coming from."

"But that's not possible!" Jean exclaimed.

"Its very possible," Lina pointed before returning her attention back to the match. "You and I are gonna have a little talk later."

Jean was beside himself. Never in his wildest thoughts did he ever imagine he could be a sorcerer.

Miranda had been listening to the conversation with great fascination. "I think it would be wonderful if you can become a sorcerer!" she said to Jean. "Think of all the people you could help!"

Jean looked up a Samira who responded, "A lot of responsibility comes with such power, but it can be used to benefit many."

"I think that would be a great idea too," said Janna putting a hand on Jean's shoulder. "Just think, if bird-brain here," she jerked a thumb at Marcus, "ever broke his arm again, he could come to you."

"That's a little harsh Janna," said Marcus though he was laughing.

Janna turned on him. "But its just like you to go and do something like that and not tell me! Honestly, you worry me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry!" Marcus emphasized, kissing Janna's cheek.

Filia fingered her pendant as she listened to them, wishing the match would be over already. Whoever was behind the attacks was holding off on their next move which was utterly nerve wracking for her and Lina. Deep down, she still honestly thought Xellos was behind it all. _But what is his purpose?_

Lina was becoming agitated and was finding it difficult to stay still. "I wish they would just throw the match already," she mumbled. "Anything to get the jerk attacker's attention."

Torrin backed away from Gourry, and both of them circled around each other for a minute while the crowd grew more excited to the point one could hardly hear themselves think. He then charged expecting Gourry to block him.

Gourry positioned himself to counter the attack but was suddenly pushed aside by invisible hands out of Torrin's way, and his sword swiftly swung down on its own just catching Torrin in the stomach.

Torrin did not bother readjusting at the last second, though he felt it would not have made much difference as it happen too fast to do so properly. His abdomen stung with the good nick he just received as he turned around to Gourry who gave him a confirming nod.

"There it is!" Lina yelled, thoroughly relieved. "Don't let 'em get to you Gourry!"

"Should we do something about Torrin?" Filia asked. She clamped down on the pendant harder threatening to crush it with her dragon strength.

"If he stopped now, he'll have to throw the match," said Jean.

"They should do that anyway!" complained Lina.

Barely a minute into the second round, the negative energy surged back again, and as Gourry's sword locked with Torrin's axe, Gourry's whole body was shoved forward with so much force, it almost knocked Torrin backwards.

Torrin dropped his knife and put his other hand on his axe handle and dug his heels in. He managed to employ his dragon strength against it this time, and Gourry strained to keep their weapons from unlocking and tearing into either one of them. They had to think of something quick before Gourry's strength failed and his body smashed into the blades.

Filia felt the pendant vibrate intensely in her hand, and her heart quickened. "One of them will have to let go!" Her voice fell on deaf ears as the noise from the crowd reached a fevering pitch.

As if Torrin had read her mind, he allowed himself to fall backwards and threw Gourry over into the hay bales behind him. He quickly got up and laid his axe against Gourry's throat, ending the round.

Filia and the others drew a collective sigh of relief. Gourry rolled over and gave a quick thumbs up to Lina as he got back on his feet.

"You better win this one Jellyfish!" Lina called out, not minding that he could not hear her.

Torrin and Gourry wasted no time getting back to their positions in the ring to begin the final round. Gourry's arms were aching from the extraordinary pressure they had just undergone. He hoped this was as bad as it would get though he sincerely doubted it.

When judge gave the signal to begin, Gourry's worst fear was realized when his body was seized by a foreign energy, and he lost all control.

Torrin immediately realized something was seriously wrong. The negative energy attacked his spine like it was trying to split his body in two, causing him to shake horribly. He had almost no time to react to Gourry's charge which he noticed was inhumanly fast.

Torrin blocked him, letting his dragon speed kick in and used it to counter each lightening-fast blow that came after. He saw the strain on Gourry's face as he attempted to regain control.

"_I…can't…stop...!_" Gourry revealed the pain he was in through his voice.

"Don't give up! Keep fighting it!" was all Torrin could say to him.

Lina was ready to hop in after them as the fight was becoming disturbingly familiar to her. "_That's it!_ I'm not going take this anymore!" She hoisted herself onto the hay bale in front of her, but Filia and Samira pulled her back.

"Don't! You'll get hurt!" Filia pleaded.

"You must let them finish!" said Samira.

Lina shook them off. "Then I'll use a fireball!" She put her hands together and produced a small glowing ball of flame.

Filia threw her down to the ground and held her there. "I will _not _let you put others in danger because you're freaking out! I'm scared too, but this won't help them at all!"

"F-fine! Fine!" Lina yelled out in frustration.

Gourry felt like he could faint from exhaustion any second, but his body kept going, laying one powerful blow after another and working every one of his muscles to the limit.

Torrin felt fatigue set in and the shaking refused to stop. One false move could cause serious damage to either one of them.

Then he remembered something from earlier in the day when he went up against Meldrick, the bowlegged, mace-wielding troll of a man he faced in his first match. It was risky, but Torrin did not feel like he had much of a choice at the moment. He had been following the rhythm of Gourry's swings, which were different from Gourry's normal style, and found that though they were almost too quick to keep up with, they were very predictable, like it was made to wear him down rather than defeat him with skill.

Torrin counted to three, then allowed the force of Gourry's next swing spin him around, and he caught Gourry in the side with the knife right before Gourry's sword cut Torrin in the back.

Gourry's body was released to his control again, and collapsed to the ground alongside Torrin.

The crowd erupted as a loud crack of thunder shook the air, and the tournament was over.

* * *

Sorry this was not romantic enough for this special day, but I do plan on giving you guys a wonderful After-Valentine's Day treat in the next chapter. Stay tuned! ~NB~


	14. Goodbye, Goodnight, and Don't Forget

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Once again, work has kicked my butt, but I made it. I also made sure I didn't release this one until I had it just the way I wanted it. I didn't want to spoil your Post-Valentine's Day treat! ^_^ Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Goodbye, Goodnight, and Don't forget a Kiss

Lina and Filia were the first to jump into the ring to help. Gourry laid on the ground too tired to move, and Torrin was hunched over on his knees in pain but thankful the ordeal was over.

"Hey, Egan," Torrin heard Lina say.

Torrin lifted up his head to see a fist come at is left eye, and he fell over into a nearby stack of hay.

Filia pulled Lina away. "Stop it!"

But the sorceress fought her grasp. "That's for putting Gourry in danger!"

"Miss Lina, calm down!" Janna pleaded as she and Samira ran up to them. Marcus, Jean, and Miranda were behind them, staring at Lina embarrassingly.

Torrin wrestled himself out of the hay. _"What the hell are you trying to do to me!"_ he yelled, losing his temper. _"I did what I could to save his life!"_ His voice nearly cracked because he was still feeling the shakes even though the negative energy had completely disappeared.

Lina ignored him and kneeled beside Gourry to work on his wound. She could not say it, but the last round terrified her out of her wits. The last time someone took control of Gourry she thought she would never see him again. _See what you made me do Jellyfish?_ she mentally scolded as she turned Gourry on his side to get a better look at his injury.

Gourry moaned with exhaustion as he stared up at her. "Are you worried, Lina?"

"Worry about yourself!" she retorted. She laid her hands on his side and began healing him.

Filia knelt down in front of Torrin and gently touched the left side of his face where he had been punched feeling quite useless. She wished she could be the one who healed his wounds, but she did not want to risk another fainting spell. She could not take care of Val later if she passed out.

"You okay?" Filia asked softly.

Torrin clasped Filia's wrist and traced the outer edge of her palm with his lips. Her touch made him forget the pain he felt on his back for a moment. "I am now. Thank you, Tulip."

Filia caught the meaning and flushed. She tried to get up, but Torrin kept a firm grip on her wrist. He was not going to let her get away this time.

He leaned over to try kissing her again, but a group of big rough looking guys came over, surrounding him and congratulating him for his victory. They were the same men Torrin and the others spent lunch with. Meldrick, who he got the idea to win his final match from, and the old general who went up against Samira in her first match stepped forward and helped him up to his feet. Filia was silently thankful for the interruption. She still could not bring herself to be intimate in front of so many people.

"I knew you do it!" Exclaimed Meldrick. "Tha' wus a good match!"

Lina glared at him as she finished with Gourry's wound. "Excuse me! I think Gourry deserves a little credit here! He was possessed after all!"

"Meant no disrespect miss," Meldrick replied. "I knew wut wus happenin'. Tha' fellow 'o yours put up a good fight." He saw Gourry get up and turned to him, putting out a hand to help him up. "I wus a bit worried there. If some wacko wasn't messin' wit ya, it wouda been an even closer match."

"Thanks for the compliment," said Gourry as he took Meldrick's hand and stood up with some effort. It did not matter to him that he lost. It was only a tournament after all.

Lina stood up as well, still annoyed. She felt there ought to be a rematch, but without knowing who was behind the attacks still, it was a bad idea to risk Gourry getting hurt again over something this trivial. That did not make her feel any better though as she was rather proud of Gourry's skill.

"You're right," Torrin replied to Meldrick's comment to Gourry. "I've been training with him for a month. Its like he's either a dragon, or he's got elfish blood in him."

Torrin intended his remark to be taken in jest, but he saw Lina grin widely as she crossed her arms and replied, "Actually, he does."

"It's true!" Gourry said with an innocuous smile.

Torrin looked back and forth between Lina and Gourry. "So, that's where that natural talent comes from," praised Torrin. "I knew you weren't just an ordinary swordsman."

"Okay, enough chatting. Turn around Egan," Lina ordered, feeling a little better now. "Can't leave ya to bleed to death."

Torrin did as he was told without complaint because the sting from his back wound was getting worse, and Lina went to work. He watched the others for a minute in silence as they chatted away, and Jean went around offering challenges. Filia herself was standoffish, occasionally glancing in Torrin's direction.

He felt the warmth on his back fade as Lina finished. "Now, turned around," she said. He did.

A few seconds later as Lina was almost finished with the cut on his stomach, Torrin felt the need to apologize. His anger from before was merely reactionary and had nothing to do with Lina herself that time. "I'm sorry about Gourry. I know what he means to you."

Lina was taken off guard by his sudden politeness towards her. "H-he…I-is a good friend," she stuttered.

"And much more to you," Torrin added. He found it rather endearing that a hot-tempered sorceress could fall this hard for a simple swordsman. Her feelings were written all over her face.

"I'm done." Lina got and walked away attempting to hide her red face. _I hate it when someone sees through me like that._ Though she could admit to herself what she felt, she was not ready to share it with everybody else. She wanted to share it with Gourry first but just needed to find the courage to do it. _Argh! This is so frustrating!_

* * *

The arenas were overrun with people as they gathered for the awards ceremony. Winners of other contests ranging from pie eating to art came up to the podium one by one to claim their awards. Most of the first place prizes were money or valuable gifts, and the rest were given medals or smaller gifts. Janna herself won third place amongst more experience potters and expressed her gratitude by dragging Marcus to the podium and giving him a big kiss in front of everyone.

The night air was turning cold and windy, knocking over lamps and blowing hay straws all over the square. Rumbling clouds rolled by lighting up the sky, but there was no sign of the rain it promised. Nonetheless, the officiates of the contests hurried along giving out their awards just in case there was a sudden downpour while trying to make sure the winners were given their due applause from the crowd, and if they wished, a quick word of thanks. The last one to announce winners was the most anticipated weapons tournament. Gourry went up first to claim his medal and small bag of money amongst deafening cheers.

Then it was Torrin's turn. He took Filia's hand as his name was called. "Come with me." He had an idea to get through her shyness.

"W-wait, what?" She looked back at the others who were a little confused themselves, except for Janna who winked. She turned back to Torrin. "Why are you-"

"-Just come with me." Torrin pulled her through the crowd and up the steps of the podium.

"AND HERE HE IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the announcing old soldier boomed, and the crowd renewed its applause.

Torrin let go of Filia's walked over to claim his prize. Filia's eyes darted nervously about the mass of townspeople below her, many of whom she knew well, and was hit with sudden stage fright. She felt her knees grow week, threatening to give out from under her, and clasped her hands in front of her in an attempted keep herself calm.

The announcer handed Torrin his first place medal and a slip of paper. "Since the sum of money was too large to give to you in person, here's a bank note. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Torrin motioned to Filia to come closer. "I wish to make this out to Filia Ul Copt."

The old soldier scratched his scraggily beard and smiled shrewdly. "I see." He turned to the crowd. "MR. EGAN HERE HAS DECIDED TO DONATE HIS WINNINGS TO THIS LOVELY LADY," he waved a hand towards Filia, "FILIA UL COPT!"

More applause erupted in praise of the gesture.

"What?" Lina blurted out. "Why on earth would give up the prize money?"

"I think it's wonderful!" said Janna. "He's showing how much he cares."

"But still!" Lina moaned. "There's probably enough on that check to live on for a full year!"

"Don't act so greedy!" Jean told her off, wrinkling his freckled nose. "Its un-ladylike. Besides, its his money."

"What do you know about being a lady, kid?" Lina snapped.

"Now, now, Miss Lina," Janna said calmly, "There's nothing to get all bent out of shape about."

Torrin handed the note over to Filia. "I have no need for this."

Filia hesitantly took the note from his hands. The amount was more than she could ever spend on herself. "T-Torrin, this is generous, but I can't…"

"Then give it to the girls," Torrin suggested. "I understand they sacrifice a lot for their work. This would be a great way to pay them back."

Filia held the note to her chest. Her heart fluttered as she gazed into his eyes with gratitude . "How can I ever thank you?"

"I know one way." Torrin put an arm around her waist, cupped her cheek with the other hand, and moved in for the kiss he had been longing for all evening.

Glowing with appreciation for the check he gave her, it took Filia a second to register the warmth of his lips on hers, and by then it was too late to push him away. She felt Torrin's tongue encourage her to part her own lips, careful to not be too forceful. Filia gradually complied to his request, putting her arms around Torrin's neck and kissing him back, albeit awkwardly.

It was obvious to Torrin she was an inexperienced kisser, but he was more than happy to show her, wrapping his arms tighter and deepening the kiss further. He had finally broke through her shyness.

The crowd responded with whistles and 'Oohs!' Janna's voice carried above them, yelling, "Way to go, Miss Filia!" Many people around her burst out laughing.

* * *

With the excitement of the tournament dying down, there was not much left to do. The skies were literally talking in thunder rolls, but still not one drop of rain showed itself, while the air grew colder. Filia rubbed her hands on her exposed shoulders as the whole group made their way out of the town square and into a more direct path of the Eastern wind. Samira kindly offered her cape.

Jean decided to take this opportunistic lull in excitement to question Lina. "How do I train to become a sorcerer?"

Lina had almost forgotten about him. She had been eyeing Torrin and Filia ever since they came down from the podium hand in hand, feeling stupid for not seeing what was going on and even a little jealous of the fact that Filia had managed to make the leap she was too scared to take. She scratched her head nervously, turning her thoughts away to less selfish things. "Well, there are guilds all over the peninsula back home, but I doubt that could be an option for you."

"Do you know about anyone who trained outside of one?" asked Jean.

"Only a few, but most of them are mediocre," Lina replied. "The rest were apprenticed."

Jean thought on this for a moment. "Then, can I be your apprentice?"

"Hell no!" she burst out. "I'll be leaving in a week and wouldn't have any time to properly teach you anything!"

"Then I'll come with you! Please?" he pleaded. It was hard to do so, but this was probably his only chance, so was not going to pass it up by any means, including dealing with Lina's attitude.

Miranda, of course, immediately objected. "But Jean! What about your mother! She would never let you go!"

"Then how am I supposed to learn?" Jean cried. "If I always stayed here, then I'll never become a sorcerer!"

"Alright!" Lina quickly gave in. "I'll take ya, but only if you can convince your mother."

A huge grin crossed Jean's face at her words, and he pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!" He grabbed Miranda's hand. "Let's go home and ask her right now!"

"Wait a minute," Gourry put a hand on his shoulder. "Take this with you." He handed over his medal to Jean.

"Are you sure?" Jean asked, staring at it.

He tried handing it back, but Gourry pushed it away. "You showed everyone out there what a great fighter you were. Nobody believed you could get as far as you did."

Looking back over the event of the day, Jean knew there was no way he could have done it on his own. He had almost given up several times, but someone was always there to push him along. Even Miranda's protests made him more determined to keep going. Yet Gourry wanted to honor his efforts.

Jean's eyes watered. "Thank you," he said reverently, then took off running with Miranda in tow.

Gourry then turned to Lina and handed his bag of money. "Here."

Lina's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What?" She began to put her hands out but stopped and looked over to Filia and Torrin who were watching curiously. She whined to herself. "No, you won it. Its yours," she finally said.

"Okay, if you say so," said Gourry. His voice sounded almost like he was teasing. "I guess I'll go enjoy a nice meal all by myself." He deliberately began walking towards the restaurant district.

"Hold on!" Lina charged after him. "I'll bet you the whole bag I can finish before you!"

"Food is all they think about," Filia said shaking her head as she turned to Janna. "I have something for you." She gave her the check. "Split this up with the other girls."

Janna stared. "Y-you can't be serious?"

"It was Torrin's idea," said Filia.

Janna hugged her tightly, trying not to break down in tears then rushed towards Torrin and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. Samira and Marcus were not left out. Janna was so beside herself she could not think of anything to say and left for home clinging to Marcus' arm for support.

Samira figured it was time for her to take off as well. "Its been a wonderful evening, but I must be going." She hugged Filia and kissed her on the cheeks properly saying goodbye. "I will come by tomorrow."

"Don't forget this." Filia took Samira's cape off.

"I'll pick it up later. It'll be one more reason for me to visit you," Samira said, smiling. To Torrin she only replied, _"Nár lagaí Rangórt do lámh!"_

Filia curiously watched her walk away as she put the cape back on. "What did she say?"

"May Rangort not weaken your hand," said Torrin as he stroked Filia's hair to get her attention. "It's a blessing you bestow on a fellow warrior."

They were alone now. Torrin reached under Filia's cape to encircle her waist and drew her in for more kisses, never minding anyone staring as they passed by.

Filia was still very self-conscious making out in front of other people and gently pulled away. Her face grew hot in spite of the chilly night air and wind gusts causing chaos in the street.

Torrin went after her right ear instead. "Still nervous?" he asked sweetly after a couple of kisses.

"I'm not very good at this," Filia confessed.

"Takes practice." His mouth made its way down to her neck.

"I…have to go take care of Val,…and I have to get up…early…tomorrow…," the strength in Filia's voice failed at the end of her sentence as her breathing grew heavy, and she became very aware of every part of her body Torrin touched. Torrin ignored her request and continued to work on her neck.

He was so tempted to take it further and bring her home to continue, but there was need for self restraint on his part. He was too used to being with more _experienced_ dragonesses. Filia was barely of age as it was, and he did not want to scare her away. Making that mistake once was more than enough.

When he felt her hands come down to his chest, Torrin pulled himself away and took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "Do you want me to come with you?-To-help…with Val?" He did not want it to sound like he was implying something else.

Filia touched the spot on her neck where he had been kissing her. "Its okay. I have to go to bed right after I'm done anyway," she smiled timidly. "People will be picking up their bigger purchases tomorrow, and we'll need everyone to be there."

"Alright," Torrin pulled her into a hug. "I think Gourry's going to need my help with Lina anyway."

Filia giggled. There was to telling what Lina was willing to do for money. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just a second." Torrin bent down and managed to catch her lips this time. He did not let go of her until he was satisfied. "Goodnight, Tulip."

"…Goodnight…" Filia breathed. She back out of his arms never taking her eyes of him until she was a few feet away, then turned around and began walking towards her shop.

Her heart was singing. Filia hurried home navigating the windy streets, trying to beat the storm before her legs collapsed from the happiness running through her entire being. She could not wait for tomorrow to be over and done, so they could spend with Torrin. She had a whole week before her visit with Amelia, and it would the perfect beginning to a long-awaited vacation, monsters be damned.

Filia turned the corner onto her street, which was still filled with festival goers despite the weather. Pulling Samira's cloak tighter around her, she prepared to jog the last few blocks home, but a pair of very strong arms caught her from behind and affectionately pulled her close to a tall, male body.

Surprised but not worried, she exclaimed, laughing, "Torrin! You didn't have to stalk me! If you wanted to come, you should've said something!"

The arms turned Filia around and before she could get a good look at his face in the dim lamplight flickering in the wind, she felt his lips on hers. Filia gave in and took the kiss further the best she could. It was well received, and the arms slid under the cape and around against her waist to her back, eventually tightening their hold on her. Filia started to slide her arms up his chest to his neck, and noticed for the first time the clothing did not feel anything like Torrin's. When her hands reached the shoulder, she felt hair brush against her fingers where there should not be any.

Filia stopped the kiss and slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, this is more preferable than being thrown across the room. Its nice to see a very different side of you, dear Filia."

Filia's body seized up, too shocked to move.

Xellos felt her emotions shift to that of pure horror, and her face reflected it. He grinned, waiting to see how long it would take before she found enough sense to wrench herself out of his grasp. Not that he wanted her to, but it would still be fun to watch.

"You…why…" Filia hyperventilated between each word. "It-was-you…you-did-it…how-could-you…"

"I'm flattered! You knew it was me the whole time, didn't you?" he teased.

Her arms gradually dropped from his shoulders. She took a couple of steps back, but Xellos' arms only let her move so far. One of her hands clenched into a fist, and she swung, hard, making him stumble a few feet backwards to the ground. Many people stopped and stared.

Xellos always forgot how strong Filia was as she almost never reduced herself to using brute dragon strength anymore, the nightmare incident being a rare exception for obvious reasons. Nonetheless, it was good for him to see he could still get a rise out of her. His last attempt had failed utterly, but it had interesting results he wished to investigate further.

Filia remained where she was, still hyperventilating but in anger now. _"Samira could have been killed! You nearly worked Gourry death! For no reason! Even for _you_, that's lame!"_

Xellos calmly picked himself up and dusted off his pirate hat and costume. "Must I have a reason? And by the way, what if it were someone else attacking them? I think I did your new boyfriend a favor and helped him demonstrate his ability to defend against something he can't see. That pendent doesn't guarantee you will never be touched."

_The pendant?_ Filia took it out from underneath the cloak. _I didn't see it go off!_

Xellos felt her emotions shift again. Something felt off, but he did not let it show and continued to tease her. "Interesting how you didn't sense it was me, or were you still thinking of him giving you that hickey when I caught you? You sure were quick to start sucking my face without looking."

Filia blushed and grabbed her neck. "Y-you started it!"

"And you finished it," he replied.

At his comment she turned and ran.

Xellos sighed to himself. _Oh dear, I might've pushed it a little too far._ He was a little surprised at himself. The way he had been taunting her lately made him sound as if he was a bit jealous. A ridiculous notion of course. He could never be _jealous_ of a dragon, and Filia… She was entertaining…and passionate. She always had been, even when he first met her and could not stand her naïve little view of the world. Filia certainly had changed, but the passionate side was still there, and had grown along with her.

Today he had a chance to feel something new from her, just when he thought he knew every part of her emotional spectrum he ever wanted to know, or thought could ever exist. Filia's reaction during their conversation and his advances last night prompted Xellos to watch her carefully throughout the evening (and having some fun while he was at it) until he finally had another chance without anyone else around to interfere. Why exactly he chose to kiss her he was not sure, but her response completely threw him.

It would have been far more enjoyable, if Filia had not mentioned Torrin's name.

A new scheme unfolded in his twisted mind as the rain finally released itself from the angry clouds above. _I think I'll try a different approach_. It was something Xellos had not done in a while and certainly never thought of doing with a dragon before, but that just made it all the more appealing. And there was even competition to boot.

* * *

Filia did not stop running until she reached her door. She unlocked it and hurried inside just as the first drops of rain fell. All the lights in the shop were put out, but she was able to find her way to the stairs even with her eyes closed. She heard Jillas and Gravos talking in the kitchen washing dishes as she ran up and decided to leave them alone in peace and not burden them with any grievance tonight. Her head was still racing from what just happened.

Quietly, Filia took off Samira's cape and left it on a chair by one of the windows before heading to the third floor. All she wanted to do was forget everything and hold Val as he nursed. She turned at the top of the stairs towards her room, thinking she was home free. Not so.

He found Filia standing in the middle of the hall, tired and very annoyed, and still wearing her ridiculously colorful festival costume.

Xellos thought she never looked better.

The monster took off his hat and bowed. "My dear Filia, must you retire so soon?"

"I think I've had enough embarrassment for one evening thank you," the dragoness huffed and threw the hat down. "Besides, I need to make sure I get enough rest because of Val." She tried her best to ignore the fact that she thought Xellos looked rather handsome in his pirate costume. _Strange. I didn't think that way before when he and I were…_ _don't think that!_ Filia shook her head blushing.

It was no use because Xellos could feel it as well. He did not often indulge in lust. Anger and fear were what usually provided him sustenance, but as long as his Mistress did not say a word, he saw no reason to deny himself.

The next moment Filia found herself set against the wall in one graceful swoop, chin tilted up by a gloved hand. The monster placed another kiss on her lips.

Filia's first reaction was to slap him, but Xellos had thought ahead and had her arms securely locked behind her with his own. Kicking was also out of the question because her legs were locked in place as well. There was nothing she could do.

As soon as Xellos felt her body relax a little he took his hand that was holding Filia's chin and traced her jaw line down to her ear softly with his fingers then caressed the back of her head. He pulled his mouth away just long enough for Filia to open hers to protest then caught it again in a deeper kiss.

Desire mixed with embarrassment crept up from Filia's chest. Her feeble attempts to suppress it failed as she slowly lost herself to the kiss.

Xellos relished the emotions the dragoness was experiencing and found himself not wanting to let go as she was becoming quite the turn-on.

When they finally broke away Filia cautiously opened her eyes feeling a little dazed and more relaxed. The monster's lips still hovered close to hers.

"Sweet Filia…" Xellos whispered as he used his free hand to caress Filia's back. He separated her arms and raised them to her shoulders against the wall while keeping her wrists secure in his grasp. He was only slightly disappointed she wasn't putting up a fight, so he decided to keep going to see what other buttons he could push with her permission before she resists, if at all.

He kissed her again with more fervor. Filia let out a little squeak of surprise at his intensity but remained hesitant on her end. It wasn't until she heard a small cry from Val's room a minute later she snapped out of it and tried tugging out of Xellos' grasp.

Her wrists wouldn't budge. _What?_

Xellos felt Filia tug on her arms but paid no mind at first because he was confident she could escape if she really wanted, but then a sudden fear struck through him. Curious, he broke the kiss to see what was wrong.

"Let me go!" Filia pleaded. She desperately tugged again with all her strength. He did what she asked, and she slid down the wall looking at her hands and shaking. _Oh no_.

"Am I missing something?" Xellos looked down at her, utterly confused.

"I'm-I'm fine." _What should I say?_

The familiar sinking feeling came back, making him feel nauseated. "Don't lie, Filia."

Filia didn't like that humorless worrying tone. It was not like him at all. She gave herself a few seconds to compose herself before answering. "This is supposed to me normal. Its just that…I wasn't prepared for this to be so…_draining_."

"May I ask, how is this supposed to be normal?" Xellos inquired.

_I might as well tell him. _Silently apologizing to Torrin, she stood up. "A dragoness mother experiences a severe drain of her magical energy when she nurses her young for the first few years of their life."

Xellos' eyebrow arched in mild surprise. "So that's it. And I thought I knew everything about Dragons."

Another cry came from Val's room. "Excuse me." Filia walked around him and went into the room, quickly shutting the door.

* * *

A little abrupt at the end, I know. What was Filia thinking letting Xellos take advantage of her like that? You'll just have to wait, hehe. I'll leave you with a quote. Doesn't exactly apply to this story, at least not yet, but I love it! ~NB~

This is one of the miracles of love: It gives a power of seeing through its own enchantments and yet not being disenchanted. - C. S. Lewis

Please leave a comment and any questions I just know your dying to ask.


	15. A Fateful Encounter

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

A/N: Boy! This world is just getting crazier and crazier, isn't it! I don't seem like it, but I'm an avid reader of national and international news (especially since certain things have been increasingly affecting my life lately). I've drepressed myself so much this week to the point I just didn't have the heart to write some days. The internet has been a bit sketchy with me too. But it must go on! This story is one of the few things that keeps me sane around here.

Please, enjoy.

Chapter 15: A Fateful Encounter

Filia pressed herself against the door as if it could keep every monster in the world from busting it down. Her forehead bowed before it in silent reflection of its wooden surface, highlighted by the gentle glow of street lamps outside the window across the room and the occasional flash of lightening. Even Val's little cries could not pry her away from it. _What is wrong with me?_

She had accidentally kissed the wrong man (if a monster could be called that), allowed herself to be nearly seduced by him, and broke her promise not to reveal her condition. The only incident she could understand happening was the last one as she never thought she could keep that secret much longer anyway. Her magical energy was deteriorating at such an alarming rate anybody with a single grain of sense would have eventually figured it out.

Xellos' own actions were even more bizarre and obviously not a part of anything he was ordered to do. His growing desirous obsession of her was frightening, especially since she was having a hard time keeping her senses about her when ever he made a move. It was like everything that ever worried her melted away when Xellos touched her lips, just like when he calmed her down after pulling her out of her nightmare. Part of her felt it actually was some sort of trick, and he only started doing it now because Torrin had now made advances on her. If it had anything to do with Torrin's connection with Lord Milgazia and his request for her to live with his clan, Filia did not know. Xellos could be doing it just to piss Torrin off, that is, if Filia ever bothered to tell. _But…can I tell him?_

She shuddered to think of what would happen if Torrin ever did find out. He would be angry with her, or worse. Xellos was one of the few people who could truly set Torrin off, and he might not hold back if Torrin attempted to strangle him. Then again, telling might be the only way to get Xellos to back off. It was not like she was cheating, and why on earth would a _dragon_ cheat on another dragon with a _monster_ anyway? Filia decided she must wait and stick closer to Torrin or Lina for the time being.

Now that she was much calmer and made up her mind on what to do, Filia turned her attention to Val who was no longer crying but still fussed at not being fed. She gathered him up in his arms, and immediately he began clawing at the front of her costume.

Filia went to the door again. Slowly, she turned the handle and opened it.

He was gone.

She breath a huge sigh of relief and walked to her room to change before feeding Val.

* * *

Amelia could hardly hold in her excitement. Now that her trip to Taforashia was over, she looked forward to having time dedicated just to her, as well as readjusting to her regular royal duties. Most would think she was losing her mind wanting to go back to doing mundane royal office work, but after the busy year Amelia had, she preferred it. Not only that, the next month was going to be spent catching up with friends, and the one she wanted to spend time with the most, was sitting beside her during her ride back home.

Amelia's travel carriage was accompanied by a group of four well-trained magician guards and a one small wagon carrying her and Pokota's luggage, travel essentials, and gifts for the Seyruun royal family in honor of Amelia's birthday and gratitude for the work they had done for Pokota's country. Pokota himself sat across from Amelia and beside Alyssa, who he had developed a mildly curious fascination with over the past week and a half. Always looking out for new magical methods and technology, he was constantly questioning her about were she was from and what kind abilities she possessed, but Alyssa remained mostly silent. The few questions did bother with were answered vaguely.

Amelia finally had to pull him aside and explain the situation. She had a little chat with Alyssa herself earlier, hoping to get to know her better but quickly realized Alyssa must have had some very good reasons for not being too specific about her origins. Zelgadis later filled Amelia in on the details of his return trip. From what Amelia could gather, Alyssa was an extraordinary sorceress playing 'cat and mouse' with a former friend with whom she had some differences of opinion and refused to use her magic for fear he might find her. Amelia did not say anything, but it sounded like a real adventure in the making.

For now, she let it be and invited Alyssa to come to her birthday celebration.

The weather outside was moody, but there was still a definite touch of Spring in the air. Amelia could not help but sigh contently every few minutes as she watched the scenery pass by the carriage window. Zelgadis was playing a game with Alyssa and Pokota where they could ask only so many yes or no questions before they had to guess who he was. Alyssa had no clue who it could be, coming from a foreign place, but was still having a lot of fun anyway.

"You only have one question left," Zelgadis said, holding up a finger. "Ask wisely."

Pokota fixated on the carriage wall behind Zelgadis for a full minute as if he were trying to burn a whole through it with his eyes. "Did you hold up the Western edge of the old barrier?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Zelgadis answered.

"_Deep Sea Dolphin!_" Pokota exclaimed pointing at him.

"Correct," Zelgadis confirmed.

"Who's Deep Sea Dolphin?" asked Alyssa.

"One of the Demon Lords and Ruby Eye's servant. Some say she went insane from being isolated at the bottom of the Demon Sea since the end of the War of the Monster's Fall," Pokota explained.

Alyssa was totally lost. "Um, who's Ruby Eye again?"

"Oi!" Pokota smacked his head with one of his ear-hands. "I know you're not from around here, but surely you must who Ruby Eye is! Most of the planet knew even before the barrier broke down!"

"I'm sorry," Alyssa nervously grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "But we're pretty isolated where I'm from."

Pokota sighed. He did not want her to feel bad, but it continued to amaze him how little Alyssa knew despite supposedly possessing great magical abilities. The only word he had to go by was Zelgadis' testament as to how they left the desert and their trek up to his country, and he _hated_ taking Zelgadis' word.

"That's okay," he said. "I guess we'll just have to fill you in." He turned to Amelia, who was still staring out the window. "I'm sure Seyruun has a few libraries you can look through, right Amelia?"

"Hm?" Amelia turned her head. "Oh, what about libraries?"

"You should take Alyssa out to see some of your libraries for a little catch up," Pokota explained. "Maybe even the one at the palace. There are a lot of interesting books on ancient history in there."

"Well, sure!" chirped Amelia. "And if Miss Alyssa needs any help, Mr. Zelgadis will be more than happy to help for sure!"

Zelgadis' body jerked. "What? Why me?" He did not want to spend his time giving Alyssa a history lesson as he planned to stay _out_ of a library for once while in Seyruun.

"Well, you're always hidden away in one of the libraries whenever you come to visit," said Amelia. "You know your way around those libraries better than I." It was true. If they were not on some adventure together, Zelgadis was always looking for new leads to a cure when ever he was not currently looking for one.

Zelgadis looked at Alyssa, who pleaded silently with her eyes. Most likely he was the one she trusted the most despite Amelia and Pokota's general friendliness towards her and would appreciate his help the most. Then there was the man she was looking for and hiding from at the same time, and Zelgadis guessed this man, if he were smart, would learn everything he could and blend in as well. Alyssa had not been preparing herself enough like she should have, and honestly, he was very concerned for her.

He looked back at Amelia, who also pleaded with her eyes. "Okay," Zelgadis said, giving in. I'll show Alyssa around."

"Thank you, Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia gave him her brightest smile, and he fought the blush creeping up on his blue cheeks.

"Thank you," Alyssa said softly.

Zelgadis turned to her to say something, but then Alyssa suddenly grasped her chest in pain and fell out of her seat. Her whole body shook like she was having some sort of seizure. Zelgadis immediately yelled at the carriage driver to stop while Amelia and Pokota went to Alyssa's side asking what was wrong.

"I can't…breathe…" she gasped. It was the same energy from before, only it was much stronger this time. _Its coming from nearby…!_ _Could it be…Could it be Him?_

_

* * *

_

Over a month he had been on the road, learning about this strange world filled with sorcerers and strange creatures, all of which he believed to be utter nonsense until he finally witnessed it himself when ran across treasure hunters battling trolls in a forest. From that point on he took the tales more seriously. Passing through one large city, he listened to children role playing in the street and bards in the inns he stayed in tell stories about the monster and dragon races, about the battle between Ceifeed and Shabranigdu, the horrors from the time of the War of the Monster's Fall, and the fallout that came afterward. He listened to conversations of merchants and other travelers, drawing a mental map of the cities and countries inhabiting the peninsula and what little he could gather of the less familiar West Lands and the rest of the Eastern continent. All of this information could be very helpful in finding Her, and there was a good chance She was doing the same in order to hide or even capture him.

Finding Her was as tough as he expected. He did not think of Her as an idiot. The only thing that truly frustrated him was the time it was taking to restore all of his systems and the fact that he could not test them out in the open as much as he would have liked without giving himself away. He spent most of his energy going through memory files and recovering lost or corrupt memories, but he was far more careful to not let himself lose control of them.

Eventually, he braved another look at the memory containing the half dragon, half monster and the golden haired dragoness who was on her knees. By then it was more recognizable as he had heard of the adventures of a Lina Inverse. This particular scene came from a story where a remote clan of the Golden Dragons sent for the sorceress to fulfill a prophecy. They were only partially successful: The clan itself was destroyed, but the world was saved through something called Fusion Magic. In the midst of this struggle, the dragon-monster called Valgaav absorbed the destructive power (amazingly enough, they knew his name) that was entering the world and tried to use it for his own purposes. He wondered if the young dragoness was the reason for Valgaav's downfall, which would be a possible explanation why he lost control and reacted so violently towards her. Valgaav apparently hated her for what her race had done to his to the point that he did not care if she was never involved.

The moment when Valgaav was destroyed was the moment when his memory files become too indecipherable, unable to be repaired. The only thing he learned was the identity of those who fought against him. It would come in handy. Lina Inverse was supposedly a very formidable young woman, whose reputation continued to increase long after that episode was over. Should he ever came across her or any of her friends, he would be prepared to take advantage of them or, if necessary, annihilate them.

Another thing he had on his mind was the other part of him that took over when ever he used one of his abilities. He did not think much about it at first, believing that it was just a part of his systems attempting to wake them up, but the more he worked with it, the more he realized it was something else altogether. It was powerful, but it was somehow locked away by something unknown and could only help him so much. Then there was his seemingly magical abilities (they would be considered magical in this world). He had always had a human body, but many of the abilities he knew he had were never available to him in human form before. Only his own ship was capable of such things, and yet, it felt very natural to use them.

While figuring all this out, he kept his senses wide open in hopes of picking up any trace of Her. Every once in a while, he could feel something very faint, and each time it happened, it went further Northwest. He would follow every hint of Her energy with caution, even staying in one place for a day or two just to be sure. He had discarded the merchant seal he carried long ago and erased it from his saddle and bags to avoid any suspicious connection to the merchants he killed. To add to his cover, he dyed his long blonde hair a dark brown and tied it back just in case She might recognize him.

He rode past the little village he believed he felt her power last and over a couple of rolling hills to a fork in the road, where one path kept going North towards more hills eventually giving way to massive pine forests and the other West out of Elmekia into Seyruun. Without any further signs of where She went, he would have to wait some more, preferably far off the road. The village was too small to properly blend in.

Sighing, he dismounted his mare to look for a suitable place to camp, when he noticed an odd shadow inside a small stand of trees to his right. His skin began to prickle in response to some energy field building around him. More shadows weaved their way out of the trees and onto the dirt road.

The whole countryside had its color blotted out, and misshapen beings rose up out of the creeping shadows surrounding him. He simply stared at them, not moving a single inch. _These must be the monsters I've been hearing about_, he thought. _But who is their master?_

One of them took a swipe at him, but he grabbed hold of its appendage with lightening fast reflexes. The monster sent what should have been a crippling bolt of energy through it, but he did not flinch. Instead, he absorbed the energy into his body and shot it right back. The monster screamed in pain and disappeared back into its shadow, which retreated back into the trees.

Another one of the monsters behind him spoke in an echoing voice. "We have found you."

"Oh, so you were looking for me?" he lazily inquired. "Who sent you? Who do you serve?"

"We have no master," said another monster. "He has been destroyed."

_A bunch of leaderless minions_. A smirk crossed his face. _No doubt they're hoping to either restore him or gain enough power to bring chaos into the world. But where do I fit in all of this, I wonder?_ He knew the power he displayed in the desert would have attracted unwanted attention sooner or later, but never did he bother to think that the dark forces of this world would personally seek him out.

"What is your reason for finding me?" he asked.

"Power. We need power," said the monster behind him.

"We need power to destroy the world," said a monster to his right.

"We were sent by our superiors to find you before the others do," said another. "We were lucky, very lucky. You're nearly impossible to trace."

"Yes, yes! Impossible!" agreed another.

_Superiors?_ He guessed that though there was no longer a master, there was still some sort of hierarchy left in place. "Who else is looking for me?"

A monster with a distorted female figure cloaked in deep purple came forward to explain. "Beast Master Zelas has her pack and her own general-priest searching, along with the last of the Demon Dragon King's followers. A temporary alliance, but a dangerous one."

"I thought all monsters desired destruction. Would it not benefit you more work with them?" He understood that fallouts have happened within the monster race, but still it was not uncommon to ally yourself with a sometimes enemy, especially if they had a common ultimate goal.

"They are just a little too _fond_ of humans for our taste, and we can never forgive _Lina Inverse_, one of Beast Master's favorite pets, for thwarting our Hellmaster's plans," said the female monster. "Our master embodied what it truly meant to be a monster."

_So, these are Hellmaster Phibrizzo's underlings._ He remembered hearing that out of all the monster lords, Hellmaster was obsessed with world destruction to the point of becoming psychotic, believing he could appeal to the Lord of Nightmares herself to get what he wanted.

The female monster continued. "Dynast is our ally, but he his indisposed at the moment and cannot lead us. That's why we must capture you."

At this, he burst out laughing. "What makes you think you can capture _me?_ What I have just shown you is only a _fraction_ of what I am capable of! Tell Dynast he will have to do better than that!"

"Don't you dare mock us, _you fool!_" the female monster shrieked. The rest of the monsters all hissed in agreement.

He stopped laughing and held out his right hand towards the female monster. He clamped it into a fist.

She struggled with an invisible force squeezing her neck as if she were suffocating, though it was well known that monsters did not actually breathe. He was instead cutting off her life energy, a tactic he had similarly used on humans before, though he preferred far more subtle and indirect means of getting what he wanted done. This was not a time to be subtle. If he was going to force a group of mismanaged monsters to submit to him before She found him, he had better do it _now_.

The rest of the monsters did not bother to attack but watched as he strangled the life out of one of their own until she crumbled away. There was a murmur of awe and approval that they had found just what they needed.

He gazed at all of them. "Now, who else would like to go before they see the destruction of the world and their lords avenged?"

"Lead us! Lead us!" one of them shouted, and the rest raised their voices in agreement.

"Tell Dynast that if he wants me to work with him, he will have to heed _my_ commands!" He shouted above them. "And if he helps me to find a way back to my world, I will gladly help him find a way to destroy this world!"

"Yes! Yes! We will tell him!" one yelled jubilantly over the others. "But we must know our new master's name!"

"I am equal to the one you call Ruby Eye Shabranigdu," he replied, "though my powers have yet to be fully unleashed! And that is why I will need you if I am to give you your ultimate desire! _I am called DARK STAR!_"

"It is him! It is him! He has returned!" a monster shouted.

"We thought you were lost!" shouted another.

"As you can see, I am not lost, but my power is still trapped." Now that he had them, and they recognized who he was, he could give them their first orders. If Dynast refused him, which he doubted, he could deal with him later. In the meantime, he could use Dynast's followers as a distraction and also tail the general-priest they mentioned as they clearly feared his intervention. Dark Star knew who he was and what he was capable of.

"Tell us, what should we do?" a monster asked, and the rest quieted down so they could listen.

Dark Star smiled maliciously. "The first thing I need you to do is to create a great deal of chaos. There is one I am seeking that may hold the key to my power, and I need to drive Her out into the open. Her name is Night Dragon Vorfeed. Now, _GO!_"

At once the countryside returned to its normal color indicating that a barrier had been taken down, and the monsters left one by one.

Dark Star caught one of the large muscular looking ones in black before it had a chance to leave. "You, stay here. What is your name?"

"It is Ozed, master," he bowed.

"I have a special assignment for you, and if you want, you can recruit one of your superiors into helping as well," said Dark Star. He happened to glance at a hill towards the North and noticed a moving carriage accompanied by some men on horses on the road. _Damn_. "But first, I need you to do a little acting."

* * *

Alyssa felt the tightness in her chest disappear, and her body stopped shaking. She gulped a mouthful a fresh air. "Its over."

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked worriedly. "There should be a village nearby, and we can take the detour if you need to."

"No, no, its okay." Alyssa waved it off as she got up. "I'm fine now."

Zelgadis met her gaze, and he could tell she was asking him to say nothing. It was another of a long list of strange occurrences she would rather not explain, but he was getting tired of it, even if she was just a silly girl lost in a foreign land. He would have to have another talk with her when the others were out of earshot. Zelgadis asked the carriage driver to keep moving and sat down without a word.

Amelia help Alyssa back into her seat. "Do you have any illnesses we should know about?" Amelia asked nicely, not wanting to sound like she was prying too much, though she believed a serious illness in any case should not be hidden.

"No. This is the first time its ever happened," replied Alyssa, still clinging to her chest. _But it wasn't the first time. And it never hurt like that before._ She looked at Zelgadis again, who kept staring at her intently with his arms crossed.

Pokota hopped back into his seat beside her. "You should see a doctor when we get to Seyruun, just in case."

"Pokota's right," said Amelia. "You could have caught something, for all we know."

They all felt the carriage jerk to a halt suddenly, and one of the guards called out, "Your highness! There is something happening on the road up ahead!"

"What?" Amelia stuck her head out the carriage window. Not far from a bend of trees she saw two figures sword fighting.

"What should we do, your highness?" the guard asked.

Amelia felt her sense of justice kick in. "We need to help!"

Zelgadis looked out the same window to see what she was talking about. He saw a large thuggish looking masked man in black attacking what appeared to be a lone merchant judging by the look of his clothing.

"Then let's go," he said. He turned to Alyssa and Pokota. "You two stay here." They both nodded.

Amelia and Zelgadis left the carriage. "Everyone, please stay back!" Amelia said as she rolled up her sleeves. "We'll take care of this!"

Zelgadis rolled his eyes but resisted the urge to smile. _Yes, she's Amelia alright._

Both of them walked down the road until they were a few yards away from the fighting pair.

"You there!" Amelia shouted, pointing at them.

Both the merchant and the thug stopped and looked at her.

"How dare you try to rob people of their money! Didn't anyone tell you it was wrong to steal?"

"Amelia, you might want to-"

She ignored Zelgadis. "In the name of justice! We will right this wrong and make sure you pay dearly for it!"

Amelia's speech was met with odd stares from the merchant and thug.

Zelgadis let out a frustrating sigh and charged after the thug with his sword drawn.

"No, wait! You don't know what you're doing!" the merchant cried out.

The thug behind him grinned malevolently. "He's right. You have no idea what you have gotten yourselves into!" He morphed into a more shadowy form and grabbed the merchant with a black tentacle, catching him completely by surprise.

Pokota was watching from the top of the carriage while Alyssa stood just outside the carriage door when they witnessed the odd turn of events.

"This isn't good," said Pokota.

"Um, should we go and help?" asked Alyssa, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "No, we gotta stay here. They're more than capable of handling it."

They saw Zelgadis throw up his sword to cast what appeared to be an Astral Vine and Amelia take a fighting pose. The monster quickly pulled the man to his body to make a human shield, making it impossible for Zelgadis to properly aim his spell.

"Make one move, and I will squeeze the life out of him!" the monster growled.

"Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia called from behind.

Zelgadis held his left arm out towards her. "You heard what he said Amelia. Don't move."

"Leave!" the merchant cried. "He only wants me!"

"But why?" Zelgadis asked.

"That's none of your concern!" yelled the monster. His eyes strayed from the chimera to the carriage where Alyssa was standing. "If you don't leave, I'll just have to make you!"

Zelgadis noticed something dark jump out from the batch of trees towards Alyssa and turned around. _"ALYSSA! MOVE!"_

One of the guards jumped off their horse to pull her out of the way. Before Pokota could get a proper spell going the monster managed to take a stab at him, and he was force to fly away. Then the monster took a sharp turn and struck the guard in the back. Alyssa screamed and fell backwards.

"_RA TILT!"_

Zelgadis aimed at the appendage, thinking it was another monster, but a scream came from the one behind him. He looked back and saw it writhe in pain as he let go of the merchant before disappearing out of sight.

"Take care of him!" he instructed Amelia, and she went to help the merchant up. Zelgadis then ran back towards the carriage.

Pokota flew back down to aid the injured guard as the others gathered to make sure everyone was okay. "C'mon, help me Alyssa!"

Alyssa's body shook, but she did not quite understand why. She did not mean to scream either but did not know what else to do. It was not like she had never seen a human get hurt before, though not so close. _He…protected me, and I…put him in danger…and I didn't do anything!_ An ache rose in her chest, and her breathing sped up as if she were going to run out of air any second.

"Alyssa," Pokota said again more softly as he turned the guard over and began healing him. "Its okay. He'll make it."

The guard stretched out one of his arms. "Miss, please do not worry. It was not your fault."

Alyssa shakily grabbed his hand. "I-I'm s-sorry!" she choked. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears.

"It was my duty Miss Alyssa. There is nothing to be sorry about," the guard gave her a weak smile.

"_Alyssa!" _Zelgadis yelled as he ran towards them. "What were you thinking! Why didn't you move when I told you to?"

Pokota gave him a nasty look. "Give her a break! It happened too fast for even me to do anything!"

"That's because you're too slow!" Zelgadis barked. He turned to Alyssa who was now in tears. "You could've at least defended yourself! I know you don't like using your magic very much, but this would've been a good time to use it!"

"Bug off, you big bully!" Pokota snapped.

"Then don't be so slow next time, you stuffed animal!"

"Who are you calling a stuffed animal?"

Amelia put herself between the two of them. "That's enough you two! Mr. Zelgadis, I'm surprised at you! Miss Alyssa nearly fainted earlier, and your giving her a hard time!"

Zelgadis took a deep breath to calm himself. "I understand, but she's in a very dangerous situation right now and should be more on guard! It doesn't matter if she's feeling well or not!"

He heard the merchant's voice come from behind him. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" Zelgadis said a little harsher than he meant to.

"I'd like to thank you both for helping me." His eyes wandered to the guard and Alyssa. "Are the lady and gentleman all right?"

Amelia plastered on a smile even though she not particularly felt like doing so at the moment. "Yes sir. They were just surprised by the attack, that's all."

The merchant went over and knelt by Alyssa. She was still clinging to the guard's hand which rested on her blue travel skirt, and her head was bowed like she just did something shameful. "Miss," he said gently, and she rose her head, showing her tear-streaked face.

The man had the bluest eyes she had seen in a long time. There was something very familiar about them, though she had never met him before. He was dressed colorfully but not to the point of absurdity, much like the merchants she saw in the desert town the day she met Zelgadis. His dark purple velvety tunic brought out his eyes even more, and as evidence of his profession, it was well accented with gold trim and a black leather belt to match his pants and boots. Even his seemingly plain dark brown travel cloak had a deep purple, almost navy blue lining on the inside.

He smiled at Alyssa as he took off his feathered hat and handed out a brown gloved hand. "Why are you crying?"

Alyssa sniffled a bit before answering. "I…I couldn't do it." The man gave her a confused look, and she continued. "I…hesitated. I…don't like using…my magic."

It was partly true. Her fear of being discovered caused her to suppress herself to the point she could not respond properly when she needed too, but she also feared she could have done more harm than good because she was still not sure of her true strength in her current form. Her system was slowly restoring itself every day and testing it in such a tense situation did not seem like a very good idea, but she still felt terrible for making herself into a liability.

"I see," the man said, smiling again. "You don't seem the type who likes to fight. What's your name?"

"A-Alyssa," she said, wiping her eyes.

The man scooped one of her hands up and kissed it lightly. "There's no need for any more tears, Alyssa. Everybody is okay." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief for her. "Here."

Alyssa took it. "Th-thank you, Mr…"

"Aldrich. Aldrich Gates," he said.

* * *

A/N: Nice to see Zelgadis, Amelia, and Alyssa back! Pokota too! Its about time I got back on the main story line. Been waiting for this part for ages. This has got to be the longest chapter I've written. Anyways, review, ask a question, or just leave a fun comment. ~NB~


	16. The Face of Deception

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 16: The Face of Deception

"Thank you, Mr. Aldrich," Alyssa said as she wiped her eyes with the handkerchief.

"You're very welcome, Alyssa." Aldrich offered his hand again, which she willingly took this time, and he carefully lifted her up. "It sounded like your friend was very concerned about you," he said, referring to Zelgadis.

She sniffed a couple more times and took a deep staggering breath. "I know."

Zelgadis came and lightly put his hand on Alyssa's back. He figured he better get this over with or it was going to be a long, tense drive to Seyruun. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I-A-Alyssa!"

Alyssa flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Her chest was still aching, and she found that she could not stop fresh tears from welling up in her eyes. "I promise I'll listen next time! I promise!"

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time!" Zelgadis could feel his blue face turning pink. _Gods, not in front of Amelia!_ He pried himself away from Alyssa's arms. "How about you go sit inside the carriage for a minute. I need to talk to Mr. Gates here."

Amelia, who thankfully did not think of anything about the hug, helped Alyssa into the carriage and sat down with her. Pokota joined them after he finished healing the guard's wound.

Now that he had them out of the way, safe and sound with all four guards on their feet, Zelgadis began questioning Aldrich to get the rundown on his situation. "What did that monster want with you anyway?"

Aldrich put his hat back on and shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure why. He made it sound like he was looking for someone and that I knew something about it. I had no idea he was a monster."

As honest as Aldrich sounded, Zelgadis was not entirely convinced. There had to be more to it than what he just saw. "What is your profession?"

"Oh, I guess I do look a little flashy, don't I," Aldrich said, holding out his travel cloak. "I'm not a performer or a merchant. Just a humble traveler."

"I was going to say," Zelgadis replied. "That style of clothing is common among Elmekia merchants."

"I bought this and a few other things off a merchant to start again," said Aldrich. "I left my old life behind to see the world, so forgive me if I do not wish to lend you any details." He bowed his head slightly at the end of his sentence.

At this Zelgadis gave him a hard look and crossed his arms. "You're not a fugitive, are you?"

"No sir." Aldrich's eyes never strayed from Zelgadis' face, showing that he was serious.

Zelgadis smirked at him. "Good. I occasionally earn extra money by hunting down criminals."

Aldrich smiled back. "I can certainly believe that. Your body…" He took in the features of Zelgadis' face. "You're a…chimera, right?"

Zelgadis was a little surprised. "How do you know exactly what I am?"

"I've seen something similar before," said Aldrich. "Though not one who acted completely human."

_That's enough interrogating for now,_ Zelgadis thought as the subject of the nature of his body always made him feel uneasy. "Where exactly are you headed?" he asked as he looked around. "Do you have a horse?"

"I was just about to decide which way to go when that monster sprung on me." Aldrich also searched around him. "She was probably spooked, but I doubt she would go far, being so attached to me. If you would excuse me." He took off down the road towards the trees to find his horse.

Zelgadis took the moment to walk over to the guards and discuss something with them.

Alyssa had watched Aldrich the whole time she sat in the carriage, trying to remember where she had seen those eyes before. They were what she would describe as a chaotic deep blue, where one's worst fears would hide away and wait for an unguarded moment before pouncing. His supposedly warm gaze was completely devoid of any real kindness, and she wondered if it was the result of a hard life. She could not believe someone who acted as a total gentleman in front of everyone could have developed such eyes without suffering so.

The very thought made her chest hurt again, even though she had finally stopped crying. Alyssa never had such an emotional outburst. Sure, she had gotten angry or sad before, but with her new body she found those feelings were intensified a thousand fold as it would react to everything she felt. When she watched the guard being stabbed, the fear had _literally_ paralyzed her. _How do humans cope with this?_

Amelia was paying close attention to the conversation between Zelgadis and Aldrich, and when they were done she noticed the sadness on Alyssa's face. "Are you feeling any better?"

Alyssa did not look at her. "Not really," she said as she twirled the handkerchief in her hands.

Amelia tried to think of something to cheer her up. "I know!" She grabbed Pokota, who was sitting at the window.

"Hey! W-What are you doing Amelia?" Pokota blushed and squirmed as Amelia held him out to Alyssa.

"Hug him!" said Amelia. Pokota stared at her like she lost a few marbles.

"W-why?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Sometimes, it helps to have something to hold on to," Amelia explained. "Just think of him as a cute stuffed animal!"

"Stuffed animal!" Pokota yelled. It was the second time that day someone called him that. He did not like being treated like a toy, no matter how much he looked like one.

"But Mr. Pokota, please do this for Miss Alyssa. She's had a hard day," Amelia pleaded.

Pokota fidgeted under her caring gaze and blushed some more. He muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't mind it so much if it were you."

"Mr. Pokota?"

"I-Its nothing," he said out loud.

Alyssa took Pokota into his arms and held him close to her chest. It did not seem to help much, but she appreciated Amelia's suggestion.

Satisfied she could help, Amelia stepped out of the carriage. "I'm going to talk to Mr. Zelgadis for a minute."

Pokota watched her go, feeling dejected. Admittedly, he was envious of the kind of attention she gave the chimera every time he showed up out of nowhere, which was the reason why Pokota always stuck close to Amelia when he did. After working closely for a whole year rebuilding an entire country, he still wondered if Amelia viewed him as a person at all; not in the sense of looking down on him but in the sense of not seeing him as, well, a _boy_. Like all the children he met in his kingdom after the sickness was cured, he felt she only saw a cute plaything that just happened to be intelligent instead of a future king. He could be exaggerating, but that was just how he felt right then, being handed off to Alyssa like a stuffed security blanket.

Alyssa felt something warm coming from Pokota. _Love_, she thought. It was similar to the feeling she would get whenever Amelia touched her. There was something else attached to it, and it made her a little sick to her stomach.

"Pokota, are you sad?" she asked.

"Huh?" he looked up at her, a bit surprised as he was not even facing her when she spoke.

"You feel sad. I can tell, right here." Alyssa put a hand over her stomach.

"How?" Pokota asked. "Are you some sort of empath?"

"I-I…guess you can call it that," she replied. _That's one way of putting it._ She hated being so secretive about everything. At least now she had a way of explaining one of her abilities without giving too much away.

Pokota cocked his head to one side. "Alyssa?"

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Alyssa managed a small smile. "A little. But would it be okay if I held you a little longer?"

Pokota thought about it for a moment, then looked out the carriage window at Amelia talking to Zelgadis. He looked back at Alyssa. "Alright."

* * *

Amelia came up to Zelgadis from behind. The guards stopped talking and bowed slightly to her as she approached, making Zelgadis turn around.

"So, what do you think of Mr. Gates?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I don't trust him," Zelgadis answered, looking in the direction Aldrich went. His view was blocked by the trees.

"Why do you say that?" Amelia queried.

"His explanation of the attack didn't ring true to me, and there's something about the way he carries himself," he explained. "He's definitely a noble, but not one of those delicate types who like to be waited on all the time."

"Maybe that's why he wanted to escape his old life," Amelia suggested. "Maybe he really wants to go see the world."

Zelgadis held back a laugh. The idea sounded too much like Amelia. "I don't know. It seems a little too naïve for someone like him. He acts as though he knows exactly what to do."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" she asked.

One of the guards stepped in. "That was what we where discussing, your highness. I wanted to recommend that if Mr. Gates decides to head in the same direction as us, we could allow him to ride along side until we reach the capitol's entrance or until he decides to go in another direction."

"I hope for the latter," said Zelgadis. "We have about three more days until we reach the capital if we don't have any more trouble. I think it would be a bad idea if we bring along a possible monster magnet."

"But I thought you said his story doesn't ring true," said Amelia, confused.

"I didn't say he lied, I just feel that there's more to it than he's letting on. He could be running away because he pissed off some higher ranking monster, and they're sending out their minions to track him down." It was the best explanation Zelgadis could think of, but that idea even seemed a little out there.

This only encouraged Amelia's longing for adventure and for justice. "If that's the case, then he needs our help."

"Amelia," Zelgadis sighed, "You can't help every stranger that comes along like they're a stray kitten."

"But if he's traveling through Seyruun, then he will be under our protection anyway," she countered.

Zelgadis looked at her, wondering what on earth she was thinking. As much as he cared about Amelia, there were times he kept thinking if she were to always have it her way in pursuing justice, she would eventually become the death of him.

"Fine," he finally said. "Just don't get us blown up or ripped apart."

* * *

Dark Star made his way back down the road, around the bend, and out of sight behind the group of trees. He found his horse nibbling contently on some grass by a trunk like nothing had happened, and called her over. The mare calmly trotted over to him.

"Looks like I picked a very smart horse," said Dark Star as he petted her black mane. He had become rather fond of horses in general, and for some reason they liked him.

He could hardly believe his own luck running into two of Lina Inverse's closest friends. They had just provided him the perfect opportunity to cover himself while the world slowly slipped into anarchy. The chimera was obviously suspicious of him, but it was most likely because he was very protective of the girls and simply did not want any extra trouble, even if it came from an 'innocent' traveler. Dark Star also realized the live stuffed animal must have been the prince of Taforashia. The stories he had heard and the fact that the carriage was coming from the direction of that country confirmed it. The prince was supposed to be a close ally of Seyruun as well, which made him another possible target should Lina Inverse come along and tried to interfere. Not that Dark Star did not believe he would eventually achieve his goal if a mere human got in the way, but if she was as powerful as they say, she could slow things down considerably.

The only thing he really needed to know now was who the other girl was and if she's important or just someone he could easily use and discard later.

"Ozed," Dark Star called.

Ozed slunk out of the shadows a peered out from behind a tree trunk. "Yes, Master?"

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"It wasn't a direct hit. I will heal," Ozed replied.

"Good." Dark Star began checking his bags to make sure he did not lose anything. "I need you to send a message to one of your superiors. I'm sure they are aware of my presence by now, and if they are smart, they will follow my lead. I will be going to Seyruun and stay in the capitol. I assume that is where her majesty is headed."

Ozed bowed. "Yes, Master."

"Also, I will need a show of solidarity," Dark Star continued. "If Dynast and the others agree with me, they should…create some trouble. Start in the smaller towns and villages, and make it appear erratic. No massive killings, at least not yet, just…give them a good scare. As for that general-priest…" He looked up at Ozed. "Xellos I believe his name was?"

Ozed nodded.

Dark Star finished looking through his stuffed and mounted his horse. "Tail him, and report to me his every move, including who he talks to."

"He will most likely notice our presence," Ozed warned, "And there are places he can go where we cannot follow without great risk."

"Then do what you can. I want to save the _real_ fighting for later." Dark Star smiled at the prospect. This world was only useful to him as long as Vorfeed remained out of his grasp. Once he had her, then everything can go to hell for all he cared, and he will enjoy every moment.

Ozed also smiled and bowed again. "Yes, Master."

Dark Star began to make his way back when something else crossed his mind. "Oh, and one more thing." He turned around. "If you happen to find a lone blonde-haired dragoness, report to me immediately."

The monster raised his head. "A dragoness, Master?"

"Yes. I need to know more about her. From what I could gather, she has no clan and is familiar with Xellos." One of the other memories Dark Star managed to recover was of Xellos and the dragoness fighting together against him and Valgaav using Fusion Magic, and he wanted to know what else she was capable of.

"I will find her, Master." Ozed bowed one more time before phasing out of site.

* * *

Zelgadis, Amelia, and the guards went silent when Aldrich came within earshot. Zelgadis walked up to him with a stony eyed stare, still not totally convinced Aldrich was harmless. "So, do you know where you will be heading?"

"I've decided to head towards the capitol of Seyruun," said Aldrich, remaining completely composed. "I've never been there before, but I heard a great deal."

Then came the tough question Zelgadis knew he would ask.

"Would it be acceptable if I travel with her highness for a while?" Aldrich asked.

Amelia came forward, putting a hand on Zelgadis' arm as a sign of reassurance. "It would be more than acceptable, Mr. Gates."

Aldrich bowed to her as a thank you, then looked at Zelgadis for any sort of affirmation from him.

"Only if you ride your own horse," he said flatly.

Aldrich gave out a small good natured laugh. "I guess that is more than fair. I only ask because I have absolutely no magical talent whatsoever, and I don't want to be jumped again."

"And we will make sure it doesn't happen as long as you're in my kingdom." Amelia said airily as one would while holding court.

She was in full royal mode now, and it was making Zelgadis a bit unsettled. There was not much of a chance of changing her mind anymore.

"You are too kind, princess," said Aldrich in the same tone. "And if you ever feel threatened by me in any way, feel free to discard where ever you wish."

Zelgadis was certain that last statement was aimed toward him as a challenge, and when Aldrich went over to talk to the guards he said under his breath to Amelia, "He's definitely a noble, alright."

"And why should that matter?" Amelia asked as if she were being insulted.

"But hardly anything good comes out of dealing with a-Amelia!" She turned around before Zelgadis could finish.

Amelia sat herself inside the carriage beside Alyssa refusing to say another word to him.

_Since when did she become so sensitive about nobility, _Zelgadis wondered. He thought she would be sick of dealing with them after the year she had, or perhaps her longing for something interesting to happen was getting to her head. "This really is going to be a long trip," he said to himself.

* * *

As the day wore on into the afternoon and the clouds grew a little darker, everyone wore themselves out not talking to each other, and one by one they feel asleep, except for Alyssa. Pokota tried to start some sort of conversation, but they all fell flat. Eventually, he settled himself in Alyssa's arms and took a nap. Amelia had draped her brown cloak over herself and curled up in her seat, while Zelgadis remained upright in his seat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Alyssa thought he looked like a rock sitting so still.

She looked out of her window to see where the guards were. Two were ahead of the carriage and two were behind it. Aldrich was on her side but was looking straight ahead.

Alyssa watched him closely and continued to study his face, wondering where he had come from. She had overheard Zelgadis and Amelia talking earlier and mentioning the possibility of him being a noble running away from something, that the monster that attacked earlier wanted him for some reason. Alyssa could not imagine what for. Aldrich was so kind, and yet, his eyes seem to tell a different story. She could not stop looking at them.

Aldrich eventually noticed her constant staring. "Is there something on my face?"

Alyssa's cheeks pinked at being caught. "No."

"Then, what is it?" he asked kindly.

She tore herself away from his gaze before answering. "You just look awfully familiar."

Aldrich tilted his head curiously and smiled. "Oh? Who do I remind you of, Alyssa?"

"An old friend." Alyssa looked back up at him. "You have his eyes."

His smile broadened. "That's funny. You remind me of someone as well."

Alyssa blinked in surprise. "I do?"

"Yes." Aldrich lifted a finger. "A noblewoman I saw only once. I did not know where she was from, but I thought she had the most beautiful eyes and gorgeous hair. When I saw you, I thought maybe you were her."

"Oh." She lowered her eyes, looking at the sleeping Pokota in her arms. "I'm not nobility, though."

"And yet, you travel with the princess," he said.

Alyssa kept staring at Pokota. "I'm just an acquaintance. I've been traveling with Zelgadis for a while, though."

"I see," said Aldrich, nodding his head. "And he happens to be friends with the royal family."

"Yes," she said, now stroking Pokota's hair. "I didn't even know about it until recently. Apparently, they've been friends for years."

"How long have you been traveling together?" he asked.

"Not even two months. I was looking for someone when I met him in the desert." Alyssa looked up. "The friend who has your eyes, but I haven't seen him in years."

Aldrich looked thoughtful for a moment, then with a teasing smile, he asked, "What if I'm him?"

Alyssa shook her head, smiling back. "You're far too kind to be him, and he's very powerful."

"If you want, you can tell me about him," he said coaxingly.

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it, fearing she was already sharing too much information with him. Alyssa found him very easy to talk to. Perhaps a little too easy. Zelgadis was very wary about Aldrich, and she had learned to trust those instincts while traveling. In fact, Alyssa was surprised that Amelia did not really listen to what Zelgadis had to say despite having gone on several adventures with him. Aldrich himself may be harmless and easy to talk to, but there was a possibility what Zelgadis said about him having trouble follow in his wake being true.

"Actually, I'd rather not say much," she finally said. "There's a lot about me I don't feel comfortable talking about."

Aldrich gave her a reflective look, like he was trying to make up his mind about something. "Then you and I have something in common," he responded. "However," his smile returned, "I do hope I get know you more as a person, Alyssa."

"I hope so too," Alyssa said, a little flattered. She remembered the handkerchief he gave her earlier and dug it out of her skirt pocket. "I think this belongs to you."

Aldrich grasped her hand but did not take the handkerchief. "Keep it. I hope eventually you and your friends come to trust me more."

Alyssa's hand slipped out of his and felt her heart stop for a moment. There was no sense of his emotions when he touched her, but he somehow was affecting hers. While there was nothing but calm emptiness coming from him, she felt what she only describe as a wave crashing in her chest.

Dark Star watched her quickly retreat her arm into the carriage and try to hide the blush creeping up on her face. _Cute, very cute. _She had responded very well to his kindness, but at the same time she was not one to fall so blindly, meaning she was at least somewhat intelligent and knew how to hold herself back. He could also sense a healthy amount of fear inside of her. It made Alyssa a great candidate for manipulation, should it ever come to that. Stupid puppets tend to do a very sloppy job.

* * *

Sitting in the heart of Dynast's home, she heard the rumors from the lesser monsters echo within its walls; A 'Dark Savior' has come back from the brink of Chaos. She hoped in her empty heart it was true. With her lord bent and broken from the failure of a long-laid plan, they were vulnerable, and leaderless. Only a few of her Lord's lieutenants remained, and combined with the remainder of Hellmaster's forces, they were still weak.

When the others came back from their month long search of a mysterious power that was sensed by their master, literally roaring around the great hall with excitement, she felt heartened. 'Chaos!' they said. 'He wants to spread Chaos!' She let their chanting fill her entire being.

It was not until Ozed arrived they finally calmed down. She got up from her seat and walked closer to him, trembling with anticipation of what orders he may have brought from their savior.

He bowed very low as she approached. "My lady, Dark Star has sent me with a proposal for our Lord."

"I know," she said eagerly. "Tell me everything."

* * *

A new character enters! Who could it be? Review and you might find out. ~NB~


	17. Road Trip and Other Plans

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 17: Road Trip and Other Plans

Torrin pulled her into the bathroom and made sure he locked the door.

"What are you-"

Filia was cut off by his lips. He held her tight against his body, caressing her back with his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and did her best kissing him back.

A couple minutes later they finally pulled away.

"You're getting better," Torrin said softly.

"Takes practice." Filia kissed him lightly a couple of times.

Torrin bent down into the crook of her neck while he turned around and put his back against the door.

"Its time to go," Filia said gently.

"Just one more minute," Torrin answered against her neck. "I won't be able to touch you again for another eight hours."

Filia giggled. "I think you'll live. She slowly pulled away. "Let's go."

She reached behind him to unlock the door pushing Torrin away with it, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back in as soon as she took one step out into the hall. "I didn't say I was done," he said against her ear.

"Stop it!" she pleaded, even though she was all smiles.

Torrin gave her one more kiss before letting her go and followed her out into the hall. "Alright, I guess we better finish packing before any _monsters_ show up."

Filia had placed a hand on the stair rail and halted in her tracks when she realized who he was referring to. It was the first time in a week he had mentioned anything regarding monsters. She had told Torrin about what Xellos did in the tournament but not what he did to her, or the fact that her strength was slipping. Though she experienced somewhat of a resurgence of her powers, most likely due to less stress because the festival was finally over, they were still far from what they used to be. After seeing Torrin's reaction to the trick Xellos played on him, she had become less sure of wanting to tell him anything else.

Torrin was almost to his bedroom door when he noticed Filia was still at the bottom of the steps staring at the floor. He walked over, and she did not look up until he was right in front of her.

Torrin cupped her face with one of his hands. "Hey, you feeling okay, Tulip?"

"Torrin, I…" Filia could not find the words. Instead, she expressed a lesser fear. "I'm…just really nervous. This will be the first time I've taken Val overseas, and we have no clue what's going on with the monsters-"

"-That is why Lina and I are with you," Torrin reassured her. His hand went down to the pendant around her neck. "And that's why you're wearing this." He then pulled her into a hug, resting his head on top of hers as Filia buried herself into his robes. "If this trip was stressing you out, you could've told me sooner."

"I-I guess its just hitting me now," said Filia, hugging him tighter.

Torrin kissed the top of her head. "I will not let anything happen to you, Tulip. I promise."

Upstairs they heard a door slam, then a great deal of stomping in the hall making its way to the stairs. Lina appeared at the top of the steps loaded down with both her and Filia's luggage, which also included Val's things.

"Hey, Filia!" she called out. "Could ya give me a hand here? Seriously, does, Val _really_ need all this stuff?" Lina came down a few steps before she noticed Torrin holding Filia in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"She's just feeling a little uneasy taking Val on this trip," Torrin answered. He loosened his arms around Filia and brushed her hair from her cheek as he tilted her head up. "Don't make yourself sick worrying about it, okay?"

Filia nodded, and Torrin gave her one more kiss before heading to his room. Lina remained where she was, rolling her eyes, until he left. She did not mind such displays of affection, just not so much of it. She had lost count how many times she caught them in each other's arms this week.

When Torrin's door to his room closed, Lina made her way to the bottom of the steps. "What're you so scared about, Filia?" she asked as she handed the dragoness her luggage.

"Honestly…a-a lot of things," said Filia. She turned away and headed to the first floor.

Lina followed. "You know, if you keep worrying like that, I don't think Egan's gonna want to leave you alone for even a minute. Not that you would mind that," she grinned.

Filia gave her a look. "He's just looking out for my well-being."

"Well, he's certainly done a good job of it this week," Lina commented half to herself.

Filia did not bother replying. All she could think was, _I just lied to Torrin._

Her vacation was already being dampened by the fact that she could not share what was truly bothering her, and not just with Torrin but with everyone. She promised herself right then if something else did happen with Xellos she _will_ say something. Lying was no longer an option.

* * *

Torrin did not have much to gather as he always traveled light. Being able to fly almost anywhere in a short period of time made it possible, though he never thought camping beneath him. His mission to find Filia was no leisure trip, so camping would have been completely out of the question anyway.

As he attached the last of his things to his robe belt and put on his blue cloak he glanced over at Gourry's side of the room. Gourry already had most of his things packed and was checking his armor to make sure everything was in place. Aside from the sword he normally carried on his person, Torrin noticed another sword sticking out of his pack.

"Hey Gourry, where did you get that other sword from?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, you mean this one?" Gourry carefully pulled it out to show him.

Torrin saw the blade was covered in a very familiar pattern, one that was often used to cast a spell on a powerful object. "Wait." He lifted the sword out of Gourry's hand. "Is this…the Blast Sword?"

"Oh, so you know about it?" asked Gourry.

"Lord Milgazia told me about it after he came back from traveling with you and Lina," said Torrin as he handed the sword back. "I haven't seen it this whole time. Where have you been keeping it?"

"In a very good hiding place!" said Gourry as he put the sword back in its sheath.

Torrin could not imagine where he could hide something and not forget about it. Then again, swords were one of the few things Gourry was a total expert on, right up there with children.

The two of them headed downstairs into the empty shop where everyone was gathering. There were no customers because of the weekend, so they had free reign of the store. All of Filia's girls had come to say their goodbyes and hold little Val one last time, and Mrs. Gillet and her youngest daughter Miranda even dropped by to see them off.

Poor Jillas hovered around anyone who was holding Val at the moment, making sure he was happy and held properly. A couple of the girls gave him a shoulder to cry on when he became too emotional, and Gravos had to finally coax him away to let everyone continue saying goodbye to Val.

Filia was giving Janna a few instructions on what she wanted done while she was gone. "Now, are you sure you have everything down?"

"Yes, Miss Filia," Janna sighed. "We know the drill. I'll even get Marcus to help out if we need it. Just enjoy yourself." She glance over at Torrin talking to Gourry about something and lowered her voice. "Maybe you can get Torrin to help you relax at night!"

"Janna!" Filia exclaimed in a low harsh tone.

"Oh, come on, Miss Filia! Don't tell me you never fantasize about him. You did _see_ him didn't you?" Janna grinned mischievously.

Filia remembered that incident very well. She never really considered herself a prude, but considering this was her first real relationship she did not want rush into anything _physical_. She barely had any experience kissing.

Filia looked over at Torrin. She never gave any serious thought to the idea that he might have far more experience with intimacy than her. Dragons were usually very careful about such things. However, he was a century and a half older, and he did say he thought courtship was not all that it was cracked up to be, hinting that he might have gone through it at least once himself.

All of a sudden, she felt very nervous.

Janna then leaned into Filia's ear and whispered, "For starters, you could ask him to make you feel good by…" She held up her hand to make sure nobody else heard her finish her sentence.

Filia's entire face turned a very deep shade of red.

"Miss Filia?" Janna nudged her when she did not respond to her suggestion.

"…Janna…" Filia finally said when she shook herself out of it. "Does Marcus know at all what goes through your head?"

Janna laughed nervously but did not answer.

At that moment, Jean burst through the front door in travel clothes looking very worn out from running half across town. "Am I late?"

Lina, who was standing by the door, turned to him. "Does it look like your late, kid? We're not leaving until Samira gets here."

Jean breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Good." He scanned the store for Miranda. He found her standing by her mother in a light blue Spring dress talking to Gravos and walked over. "May I see you a minute, Miranda?"

She turned when he spoke and had to resist the urge to fling her arms around him. "Jean!" Then she looked back at her mother. "Um, Mom, can give Jean his birthday present?"

"Sure, Hun," said Mrs. Gillet. "But we'll be going soon, so don't take too long, okay?'

"Yes, Mom." Miranda took Jean's hand and led him to the hallway at the back of the store, made sure no one was looking, and handed him a brown package. "Here."

Jean smiled at her. "But, your birthday comes before mine," he said as he carefully unwrapped the package.

"I know," she said, putting her hands behind her in anticipation. "But you won't be here next month."

Inside the package was a simple gold coin made into a necklace. Jean took a closer look at the coin itself and saw what looked like a dragon's head coming out of a swirl of flames.

"That's supposed to be the Fire Dragon King, Flarelord Vrabazard. At least that's what Miss Filia said," Miranda pointed. "Turn it over."

Jean turned it over and saw markings on it that looked like a foreign language. "What's this?"

"Dragon writing," said Miranda. "It some sort of blessing, but Miss Filia had a hard time reading it, probably because its so old."

"Where did you get it?" asked Jean as he turned the coin over and over in his hand.

"It was in a junk coin pile of one of the vendors at the festival," she said. "When I told Miss Filia, she couldn't believe it!"

Jean was always amazed at Miranda's eye for such things. Out of all her sisters, he knew she showed the most promising talent, not just in sewing, but in fashion in general. He even commented once that she could someday become a royal family's personal tailor, but Miranda laughed it off, saying she was still too young to know how far her abilities could take her.

Miranda took the coin necklace out of his hands and put it around his neck. "Hopefully, it'll bring you luck. Miss Filia said it was the Flarelord who warned her clan about a horrible dark force that was going to destroy the world." Her tone then turned very somber. "It was…an interesting story. You should ask Lina about it sometime while she's training you. I had a hard time getting Miss Filia to tell me."

She looked down at her shoes and took one of Jean's hands into hers. Hearing Miss Filia's story had made Miranda even more nervous about Jean's trip, but she promised not to let herself break down in front of him again. She forced herself to take a couple of deep breaths before looking him in the eye again and forced a smile.

"I'm not going to fight anything, Miranda," Jean reassured her. "I just want to study magic. Even Mom said this would be a good thing for me."

Miranda could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "Yeah, but she watched all of your uncles and brothers go one by one, so its easier for her to say its okay."

Jean took his hand out of hers and slipped his pack of his shoulder. "There's…something I want you to have. I don't have a birthday present for you yet. I was planning on getting something while I was on my trip, so for now…" He opened his pack and took out the medal Gourry gave him a week ago.

Miranda immediately protested when she saw it. "No! That's yours! I can't take it!"

"Its just until I get back," he said, putting the medal in her hands. "I want you to hold onto it until then."

She stood there staring at it intensely for a moment, doing her best not to cry, then she wrapped her arms around Jean and buried her head in his shoulder. "You better come back."

"I will," said Jean. He coaxed her off of his shoulder and met her gaze, her eyes welling up with tears, not sure of what he should do next. A kiss would be appropriate, but it had been about a week since their first one. He had teased her often about doing it again but did not want to push her into it if it made her feel uncomfortable.

Miranda could tell Jean was hesitating on his next move, so she made it for him before he could back away. Moving in closer, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and closed her eyes. She felt Jean move back into the wall behind him, then his own arms moved to embrace her and their lips met.

"Hey, Jean? Samira's here. Its time to-" Torrin poked his head into the hall. "…Jean?"

Miranda nearly squealed, jumping away from Jean, blushing madly and putting her hands over her mouth. "…E-excuse-me-Mr.-Egan-I-must-go!" She then ran around Torrin into the shop to find her mother.

Torrin watched her leave, then looked at Jean suspiciously. "…I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Jean's face turned a little pale. "W-we were just…saying goodbye."

"Well, then, lets go," Torrin said, turning around.

Jean grabbed his pack and followed. "We weren't doing anything, honest!"

"Now that just makes you sound even more suspicious." Torrin smirked at him, trying not to laugh.

Jean wrinkled his freckled nose, realizing he was teasing him. "So what if I kissed her twice! Its not _that_ big of a deal!"

"You kissed her _twice_?" said Torrin, looking at him with a mild look of mocking surprise.

"Uugh!" Jean pushed him, now frustrated. "That sounds just like what one of my brothers would say!" He stomped off towards the front door.

Torrin shook his head laughing to himself, thinking how lucky Jean was to still be mostly innocent to problems that come with real relationships. Though he was sure the kid's feelings were real, they had yet to go through tougher tests than a simple tournament to prove himself. _Which reminds me…_

He looked over at Filia. She was holding Val while Janna said her goodbyes to him. Torrin admitted to himself that he still had a lot to prove as well and a few secrets he will be forced to shine a light on if he was serious about starting over.

Filia came over when she noticed his staring with an odd smile on his face. "What are you smirking at?"

"Its nothing," Torrin said waving it off. "Jean was just exchanging gifts."

"Oh! Did you see the Flarelord coin Miranda gave him?" she asked excitedly.

"I…did," he lied, feeling he had embarrassed Jean enough for one day. Torrin gave Filia a quick kiss on the lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." Filia turned back to Janna. "I'll see you soon, Janna!"

"See you later, and good luck!" Janna winked at her.

Torrin looked at Filia questioningly.

She blushed. "I-Its just something between us girls." Filia grabbed his hand, careful not lose her grip on Val who was practically bouncing in her arm. "Lets go."

Outside, Samira stood by a large empty wagon attached to two horses talking to the driver, a local farmer from East of town who just got done carting some hay to a stable of a local inn he did business with. Everyone else was loading their luggage and themselves into the back. Torrin hopped into the wagon first then helped Filia up and made sure she had a comfortable place to sit down with Val. There was nothing but low piles of leftover hay around the edges to sit on, but they made the best of it.

Once Samira climbed into a spot behind the driver, they were off.

"Say, can someone tell me how we're going to get across the sea?" Jean asked. "I don't remember anyone making any reservations on a ship, unless you guys did that before I decided to come."

"We're not taking a ship, kid," answered Lina.

"Then, how are we supposed to get there?" he demanded.

Lina pointed to Torrin. "Him."

It took Jean a second to realize what she meant. "W-we're…going on a…DRAGON?"

"Exactly," Lina grinned. "Though I prefer a luxury cruise myself, but…" she sighed and leaned back into the hay behind her. "We waited too long. It would be rude if we showed up at Amelia's birthday party late."

"Sorry about that, Lina," Filia apologized. "But I'm glad you stayed."

Lina shrugged. "Eh, we still had fun. Besides, I couldn't leave ya to fend for yourself."

Jean was doing some calculating on his fingers trying to figure out how long it would take a dragon to get across the ocean. Finally, he asked Torrin, "Um, how fast do you fly?"

"Well, if I take the same route I did last time, it would be approximately eight hours," said Torrin.

"Eight?…Which means…" Jean went back to his fingers again.

Lina impatiently gave him an answer. "It'll be about midmorning when we get there."

Gourry then started counting his own fingers as well. "But wait, it's the middle of the afternoon right now!"

"I know that!" Lina smacked her head. "But its after midnight over right now. Their about eight hours ahea-oh never mind!" She gave up trying to explain when Gourry kept counting on his fingers.

Somehow, it eventually dawned on him what she was saying. "Oh, I get it! Its like traveling into the future! Pretty cool!"

"Yes, it is isn't it," she said in a flat tone. "Don't ever quite your day job, Jellyfish."

"So, how are you gonna carry all of our stuff?" Jean asked Torrin.

"Do you doubt my strength?" he said in mock offense.

Jean stared at him sheepishly, not sure if he was serious. "No…"

Filia gave him a playful nudge. "Stop teasing him, Torrin! I wouldn't worry about it, Jean. Even I could carry all of you and then some in my true form."

Val decided just then he was going to grab some hay and roll in it. He wiggled out of Filia's arms and jumped right in, tail swishing the straws everywhere.

Some of the hay went into Lina's face. "Hey!" She spit a few straws out. "Filia, you might want to do something about his tail, and his wings too before we get there!"

Filia wrestled Val out of the hay, and he began to cry. "I know, but he hates it when I get rid of them. He never calms down when I do." She began softly rocking Val from side to side. "Besides, this would be the worst time to do that. He's not getting his afternoon nap."

"Then maybe I can hold him," Gourry offered.

Filia looked at him, unsure, but thought maybe it would not hurt to try. She held Val to her chest and placed a hand on his lower back. A glowing aura spread to his little wings shrinking them into nothing, then it spread to his tail making it disappear underneath his blanket. Val began to wail, displeased at having his body transformed in a way he did not like. Filia immediately handed him over to Gourry.

Gourry bounced Val on his knee like he always did when the hatchling needed comfort and sang a couple of rhymes. Val settled down a bit but kept fussing until he wore himself out a few minutes later, then Gourry laid him against his chest where he kept pouting but quietly to everyone's relief, especially Lina who inched over to them to make sure.

Filia could not stop smiling at them, relieved that at least she had one less thing to worry about. She leaned on Torrin's shoulder, enjoying the peaceful ride out of town and looking forward to the journey.

* * *

The clouds rolled away by evening, letting the stars take a moonless sky and sparing Amelia and her group a cold, wet evening of camping. Her guards divided the night watch by two, so no one would be left alone, with Zelgadis and Pokota as a back up. Amelia and Alyssa along with the drivers busied about the camp, setting up tents and fixing dinner for everyone, while Aldrich prepared his own tent and food, insisting that he set himself separate so he could be as unobtrusive as possible. The only thing he shared was the campfire.

Dark Star sat staring at the flames, sifting through his memories again to see if he could catch a glimpse of Vorfeed within them. All he could find were images of her ship, _Swordbreaker, she called it,_ and the dragon like form she took when she battled against him but nothing else. _Maybe she did not take a human form in this world…No…It would take too much power to remain in her true form and not be found. Even her ship would not be able to hide this well, if she had been _limited _like me._ The only other explanation he could come up with was she was moving without a form, which made her even more dangerous and difficult to find.

"Mr. Aldrich?"

He looked up and saw Alyssa standing over him. She had braided her hair to keep it out of the way as she work, and because of it the features of her face were given better definition in firelight, causing Dark Star to sense some sort of familiarity with them.

"Just call me Aldrich, Alyssa," he said with the kindest smile he could manage.

"Aldrich," Alyssa repeated. "You looked so serious there. Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking," Aldrich replied.

Alyssa plopped down beside him holding her knees to her chest, getting very curious. "About what?"

"The past," he said, staring into the fire again attempting to appear deep in thought.

"Are you missing someone?" she asked.

Aldrich let out an exaggerated sigh, leaned back, and closed his eyes, pretending to taking the night air. "Not really. Actually, I'm quite happy. I am free from any responsibility, unless it concerns myself. The right word that would describe it, I guess, would be…liberating."

_Free from all responsibility_, Alyssa thought. Not a new concept to her, but it never sounded very appealing. Too many things could go wrong, if one just gave up on all responsibility, but then, she never really had a choice, being who she was. The one time she did give up nearly cost her an entire universe. The other side of herself, the part of her Alyssa now realized was responsible for giving Him almost unlimited powers of destruction, admitted her error after Alyssa went through the final memories before the fall. She said she only did it because she was tired of fighting a battle she knew would go on forever, but if she had not done so, Alyssa would not be here, able to walk around these humans whom she had mostly observed and imitated as closely as a program could as one of their own.

She secretly hoped it would be a long time before she had to face Him and all the responsibility that came with dealing with him.

Alyssa glanced up the bright stars above them. "I know I probably shouldn't say this, but a kinda envy you," she said after a moment of silence.

Aldrich opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm…also running away from responsibility, but I know I won't be able to outrun it," she confessed.

"The one you are 'looking' for, right?" he asked.

Alyssa looked at him and nodded. "Because he's 'looking' for me too."

Dark Star smiled but not for the reason she was thinking because she smiled back. _So, that's where her greatest fear comes from_. He suspected it before, but now he knew. She entrusted him with something very important but was cautious enough to hold back details like before, and he applauded her for it. Manipulation of her would take time, but it would be worth it. If not, he could just use her own fear against her, and hopefully he would have gained back more of his power before that became necessary.

He was about to ask Alyssa something else when Zelgadis walked up to them, as stony faced as ever. "Alyssa, Amelia needs your help with cleaning up."

Alyssa jumped to her feet, very apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was just keeping Aldrich company. I wasn't trying skip out on chores or anything."

"Its okay," Zelgadis said knowingly as Alyssa was always very enthusiastic about camping chores. The only thing that bothered him right now was her addressing a strange man in a very familiar fashion after just one day. It was fine when she did it to him after he literally dug her out of the desert sand, but Aldrich had done nothing but act way too nice for anyone's good all day, making him very dubious at best.

Alyssa took off towards the supply wagon leaving Aldrich alone with Zelgadis.

"You look at me as if I have said something insulting," said Aldrich jokingly.

Zelgadis crossed his arms. "You don't have to. I want you to be careful around her. Its not up to me who she talks to or associates with, but if anything happens to Alyssa, you will have me to answer to."

Aldrich lifted his hands up. "Say no more. I will do what I can to keep her out of trouble." He looked over at Alyssa helping Amelia with the dishes. "She an interesting young woman." He looked back at Zelgadis. "She's not as naïve as she appears to be. I can sense these things about people. Its about the only useful 'gift' I really have."

"I know she isn't what she seems, but all the same, I don't wish for her to be taken advantage of by the likes of you." Zelgadis stared down at him waiting to see if he would make a wrong move, but Aldrich stayed where he was with a sickeningly pleasant look on his face. Zelgadis turned away without saying another word and headed to the wagon. _That look is irritatingly familiar,_ he thought.

Calmly, Dark Star turned his attention back to the fire. He anticipated this would happen but knew it could be turned to his advantage. If he could convince even the sharp-witted chimera he was harmless then the rest of his friends would make easy targets. _I look forward to such a challenge._

"Master."

He heard Ozed's whispering voice behind him in the shadows.

"Do you have a message for me?" Dark Star kept his voice very low and eyes looking straight ahead to avoid attracting attention.

"Dynast has agreed to your request, and he will prove his loyalty to you soon," he said.

"Will he have the strength to lead you?" asked Dark Star.

"Unfortunately, it will be a long time before he recovers, and his last remaining priest has been ordered to stay by his side until he does," replied Ozed.

Dark Star understood what this meant. He knew about the generals and priests the Demon Lords created and that their powers were unrivaled amongst all monsters except for their creators and Ruby Eye. Some of them had already been destroyed, including Hellmaster's subordinates and Dynast's last general, which left Dark Star with no monsters of significant rank or ability left.

"But," Ozed continued, "There is one that Dynast has shown great favor to lately. With out her and the rest of the _lieutenants_, we would have been lost."

"Who is it?" Dark Star pressed. "Is it a new general?"

"No. She is far too lowly for such a position," he said.

Dark Star found this very interesting. "For her to gain your lord's favor, she must possess an unusual talent for her standing."

Ozed agreed. "Indeed."

"What is her name?" he inquired.

Ozed hesitated a moment before answering. "She…does not wish to reveal her true identity until she can meet you face to face, but for now, she wishes to be known as _Sherra."_

* * *

This chapter was mostly for fun. I wanted to give little Val more pagetime since he misses out on so much, being a hatchling and all. So cute! ^.^ Funnily enough, I ended up with numerous mistakes and entire sentences missing when I transferred this from my phone by hand. That rarely happens. By the way, I love my note app on my phone. I'm able to write while waiting, and most people just think I'm texting, heh. Hopefully, I fixed this up enough to your liking. It still feels a little off, so if you think something needs my attention, let me know in a review. ~NB~


	18. Be Honest With Yourself

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Chapter 18: Be Honest With Yourself

It was not the smoothest of rides, being cramped together on Torrin's back along with everyone's luggage, but the scenery was breathtaking. Filia had never flown so fast in her life, and she could fly _very_ fast if she tried hard enough. She witnessed the swiftest sunset and sunrise anyone could have ever seen and barely had to glance at the stars to know they were moving, and without the moon giving off any light or any massive clouds in their way, the water beneath them became a black mirror. Gourry had been right; it truly was like a voyage through time.

Little Val laid in a small travel basket in front of her with his favorite blue blanket tucked around him completely worn out and slept soundly the entire trip. It was a relief for Filia, but she knew as soon as he woke up he was going to be incredibly hungry.

They arrived at the peninsula by midmorning just as Lina had predicted, landing just outside of a large port city to avoid onlookers and taking a short walk to its Southern gate. The first thing they did was look for a decent hotel for everyone to crash in. Lina had been to the city a few times before and knew immediately where to go, and before long, she and Gourry were stuffing their faces in the hotel's restaurant with Torrin watching them to make sure they did not strangle each other over a turkey leg while Jean passed out in one of the rooms, too tired to do anything else. Filia wanted some privacy while she tended to Val, so she kindly asked Samira to let her have the room reserved for the girls to herself and to pick up a couple of things from the market.

As soon as she was alone, Filia gave Val back his wings and tail before he became too fussy and changed his diaper. She then took off her white cloak and unbuttoned the top of her pink travel dress. Because of the way it was made, Filia had to take both of her arms out of the sleeves to feed Val properly.

She sat down on the edge of the bed with Val to feed him, and as she expected he was starving, not stopping for even a second until he was good and ready. After burping him, Filia sat Val on her bed so she could put her dress back on properly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is that you Samira?" Filia called out, covering her chest.

The door opened. "No, but I need to talk to-"

"Torrin!" She turned away from him, red faced.

"Sorry!" Torrin ducked behind the door.

"Don't leave the door open!"

"Oh!" He stepped into the room and closed the door, then realized his error and turned away from Filia. "I…thought you would be done with Val by now."

Filia looked over her bare shoulder. "H-he was hungry."

"I bet," said Torrin as calmly as he could. "It was a long trip for a hatchling." He held out a bundle in his right hand without turning around. "I brought something for you to eat. I managed to slip out with it before Lina and Gourry could notice."

"Thank you, but…c-can you leave the room for a minute?" she asked nervously.

Torrin placed the bundle on the bed in front of him and turned to leave but not without a glance at Filia, and he had to stop. Her long blonde hair fell against her exposed back as her soft blue eyes peered over her shoulder and her bare arms wrapped around her chest, hanging on to the front of her dress. He did not say anything, but he could see under one arm the curve of one of her breasts. _Very beautiful,_ he thought.

He slowly reached for the door. "Are you sure? I mean, do you need any help?"

"N-no," she said, turning away but then changed her mind. "Wait!"

Torrin took his hand away from the doorknob.

Filia turned a little toward him then back, like she could not make her mind, then she faced the wall again. "The buttons…are hard to reach."

He wondered what was going through her head. Torrin cautiously walked across the room towards her as she wriggled around to get her hands through the armholes. His hand reached out to her neck, gently brushing her hair out of the way, his fingers moving lightly across her skin. Then he let those fingers fall down the curve of her spine to her waist before reaching around it with both hands and pulled the collar of the dress to her shoulders, letting the edge of his palms graze her arms as he did.

Holding her breath, Filia kept as still as possible and refused to flinch away from his touch. Though it felt very good, her insides trembled from nervousness. She was very surprised at herself, considering her tremendous modesty and the fact she would normally bash someone's head in for something like this. She had always been so guarded, with good reason, but in the past two weeks, Filia had seen a major shift in herself. Now she was letting Torrin break down another very large barrier.

When she felt the last button go through its hole and his hands place themselves on her waist, she slowly turned around, lifted herself up on her toes, and kissed him as a thank you.

Torrin smiled against her lips. Something was different. She was not acting her usual shy self. "Hmm, I guess I should come and dress you every day."

"Torrin!" Filia exclaimed softly, trying not to giggle. He had made it sound like he was implying something only Janna's pornographic mind could come up with. She was not ready for _that_ just yet.

Filia sat herself on her heels again and tried pulling herself away to attend to Val who was beating and drooling all over the pillow, but Torrin would not let her. He caught her hands leaving his shoulders and led them down his chest, then bent down giving Filia a couple of light kisses and another much deeper one, leaving her hands where they were and put his against her waist and neck.

Filia sunk into the kiss and moved her hands a little further down to Torrin's stomach. For the first time, she let her mind imagine what would happen if she moved those hands somewhere…very private.

A knock on the door forced them apart, and caused Filia backed out of that thought.

"That must be Samira," Filia said, taking a deep breath.

Torrin reluctantly let go of her. "I'll leave then." He went to the door to let Samira in.

Samira was surprised at who opened the door but did not say anything, assuming there was a good reason. She walked in and noticed Filia acting a little flustered as she busied herself with putting Val down for a nap.

When Torrin left the room, she asked out of curiosity, "What was he doing here?"

"He…brought me something to eat," Filia quickly pointed to the bundle that was left on the bed across the room from her.

"Is that all?" Samira smiled knowingly, putting her market bag down on a nightstand.

Filia did not look at her. "Well, he also came to talk to me."

"About what?" she asked.

"I…We…didn't get around to it," Filia admitted. The flutter in her stomach was dying down and a new worry was creeping in. "…Samira…"

Samira looked at her, recognizing the troubled tone. "Yes?"

Filia sat down on her bed with Val wrapped in his blanket and began rocking him. She never pried into Samira's personal life, knowing that she was a very private person, but she had to ask. "What was it like when you first met your husband?"

Samira took her time taking her cloak and head dress off before answering. "I've known my husband all my life."

"So, you were childhood sweethearts then?" she asked.

"No." Samira shook her head. "He was chosen for me."

It was not the kind answer Filia expected to hear.

Samira went on to explain. "In our tribe, anyone with whom a child associates until they are eligible for marriage is viewed as a potential spouse by their parents. Most end up marrying someone they grew up with. There are marriages arranged with others outside the tribe, but its usually someone the parents know well."

"Oh, I didn't know…" It sounded a little too strict to Filia, even for a dragon. At least dragons were allowed to choose who they go through all the complicated steps of a formal courtship with.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Samira said when she saw the saddened look on her face. She smiled at her. "Because we grew up together we already had a strong bond. Marriage simply took it to the next step. My parents were smart enough to choose someone they knew I would be compatible with."

Filia decided she needed to rephrase her question. "Then, I guess I should ask…when did you fall in love with him?"

Samira came over and sat beside her on the bed. "What is this really about, Filia?" she asked concernedly.

Samira rarely said anyone's name, so it sounded very strange to Filia, but at the same time, it made her feel like the door between them opened a little more. "I've never courted or dated before," she said with uncertainty "And…I was just curious to know if I'm doing it right."

"Don't dragons have a different way of doing these things?" Samira wondered why she would ask a human if she knew there was already a set of rules dragons went by.

"Yes, but most dragons usually take years in make their next decision. Torrin and I…" Filia thought for a moment to find the words. "Things are moving quickly…I just…don't want to mess this up."

Samira gently took one of her hands. "I do not know if I am the right person to talk to about this," she said carefully, "but I would suggest setting your own boundaries. If Torrin respects you, he would honor those boundaries. Has he courted before?"

"I think so," said Filia. "He doesn't think too highly of it. His view is not common, but it isn't exactly rare either."

"Then you might want to ask him." she suggested. "Do not think of it as prying. You are in a relationship with him, therefore both you need to be honest with your experiences and anything else that might have an impact."

Filia inwardly flinched at the word _honest_. She had managed to put the little fib she told Torrin earlier in the back of her mind for a few hours, but now it made her feel even more terrible than before. Torrin may not have said much about his past relationships, but as far as she could tell, he had yet to lie.

"You're right," she finally said. "We do need to be honest."

* * *

The whole afternoon was spent napping by everyone except Lina, who had some business to deal with selling some of her magical items. There had been an informal agreement they should meet in the hotel restaurant in the evening to discuss the best route to take to Seyruun since they were to walk the rest of the way. Jean was the first one there, eating a large dinner because he was the only one who had gone through the day without a meal.

Filia came next with a very cranky Val, who was forced into a fully human form again to keep from attracting attention, and Torrin, whom Filia could not look in the eye.

Torrin believed her behavior stemmed from what happened between them earlier, and she had reverted to her shyness out of embarrassment, so he decided to leave her alone for now and talk to her later when she would not feel as self conscious.

Samira came down after she was done changing out of her nomadic clothes and into something that let her blend in a just little more. It was a two piece dress Filia remembered seeing only once before. The floor length skirt was a deep green with a small gold pattern and a yellow sash wrapped around her waist. The top was pink with a matching gold patter and short sleeves, and it came down to her navel. She wore puffed pants matching the color of the skirt, pink shoes, and the thing that surprised everyone the most, jewelry. There was nothing elaborate, just a couple of small gold hoop earrings, gold arm bands, another band around her neck, and a necklace with a small green orb set in gold. Her hair was still tied back in her usual pony tail, only this time it had a smaller yellow sash tied around it.

Jean's jaw dropped when he notice her sitting down at the table. "Wow, I didn't know you had something like that to wear!"

"Thank you," Samira smiled sweetly. "I do get tired of wearing simple desert clothing, and I figured I better dress up a little more if I am about to introduce myself to a prince."

"Do all the girls where you're from always dress like that?" Jean asked.

"No. This outfit is only worn for special occasions or meeting important people." She picked up the green orb necklace. "This is what my husband gave me on our wedding day."

He looked more closely at her hands. "No rings?"

"No rings. He knew I did not like them, so he gave me this instead. It helps a non-magic person like me to use certain spells." Samira took it off, so Jean could examine it.

Immediately when it touched his palm, Jean could feel a very faint pulse coming from the orb. "It's there. There's magic in there." He looked up at her. "What do you use this for?"

"To enhance my blade," she said, putting a hand on one of her swords. "In case I have to fight monsters."

Jean started to hand it back, but out of nowhere Lina snatched it up to take a good look herself.

"Hey! Give that back!" he demanded.

"Relax, kid," she said without looking at him. "I just want to see if this was something I sold myself. How long have you had this?" she asked Samira.

"Only a few years," Samira answered, lifting her hand. "Please, I would like to have it back. My husband would not be happy if I lost it."

Lina handed it back without a word and turned to Jean. "Here, kid." She handed him a tattered old book. "This will give you a start on your training."

Jean cautiously opened its dusty cover and thumbed through the pages. "A spell book?"

"Not exactly," she said sitting down beside him. "I visited a couple of magic shops to see if they had any old guild books. This one's out of date, but the basics never really change."

Gourry came up to the table just then. "Got our orders in Lina!"

"Great!" Lina clasped her hands together. "All that selling and buying made me hungry!"

"You know, I wonder," said Torrin leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, "how much do you eat on a normal day, Lina?"

Filia nudged him, and Lina glared at him but did not say anything. Gourry on the other hand, thinking he was serious, said, "Only a couple of servings of everything!"

"Gourry!" Lina aimed her glare at him.

He did not pay attention to her because he noticed Samira in a different outfit. "Have I met you before?"

Knowing how bad Gourry was with names, Samira merely smiled. "I'll let you have a guess."

"Uuh, Samantha?"

"Close enough," she laughed.

Val, who had been fussing the whole time, reached out towards Gourry's sword belt to get his attention.

"No, hun!" Filia pulled him away, and he started crying.

Gourry bent down to Val's level. "You want to come with me?"

Val reached out to him over Filia's arm and whimpered.

"Gourry, you don't have to," said Filia.

"Its okay," Gourry reassured. He carefully lifted Val out of her arms and sat down. "He just wants to have fun with his big brother."

"Thank you." Filia smiled and looked over to Lina.

Her face had softened and was now staring at Gourry with longing. Since the festival, Filia had watched her with some interest, wondering if she was ever going to do anything more than watch him. She honestly thought Lina would have made some sort of move by now.

Torrin took the opportunity of the lull in conversation and leaned over to Filia's ear. "I wanted to tell you I was going to visit my family after we reach Seyruun."

She turned around meeting his eyes for the first time that evening. "You're not staying?"

"I'll stay a week, but I promised my family I would visit them this Spring," Torrin said, relieved she could look at him again. "I could take the opportunity to tell them about you."

Filia understood what he was referring to. He had offered before to let her stay with his clan if her condition got worse. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Torrin responded.

"Hopefully, somewhere between one to two months," said Filia.

"Then I won't take longer than a month," he said. "I'm sure Lina is more than capable of looking after you while I'm gone."

Filia was still feeling guilty for not telling him everything, but the fear of other dragons taking care of Val also still troubled her. Even so, another voice inside of her head was yelling at her to say _something_ before it became a problem.

"Torrin," she began. "I…"

The pendant around Filia began to glow brightly. Jean automatically looked up, sensing a familiar tingling, and Torrin stood up to look for the source. He found Xellos sitting at a table right behind Filia with his back to her drinking from a mug.

Torrin took a step towards Xellos to confront him, but Lina beat him to it, putting the monster into a nasty headlock.

"_Xellos! You Bastard!,"_ she yelled.

"Nice…to see you too…Lina," Xellos gasped out.

"_How could you! You almost got Gourry _killed!_"_ Lina squeezed her arm in emphasis. She was drawing odd stares from nearby tables but did not care.

"…I…was just…testing…Mr. Egan…"

"_That's a bunch of crap and you know it!"_

Torrin grabbed her arm. "Lina, enough!"

Lina growled in frustration and reluctantly let Xellos go.

Xellos turned around in his seat wearing his usual grin. "Why, thank you-"

"-don't thank me, _monster_." Torrin looked down on him with loathing. Xellos was the last person he wanted to see right now. "I think you should leave."

"Oh dear. Bad timing, I see," said Xellos, putting a hand behind his head in mock embarrassment. "I guess everyone found out it was me?" He could sense everyone's resentment directed at him, except for Filia, who looked very pale faced and frightened at the moment.

"Filia told us everything!" Lina said folding her arms.

Xellos' grin grew wider. Judging by what Filia was feeling at the moment, that was not the case. He turned his attention to her. "So, you told them about the _other_ incident as well?"

Filia's eyes grew wide and looked at Torrin, who was now looking at her with a puzzled look.

"What incident?" he asked.

"I-I…" The words went unspoken as they reached her throat. Bad timing hardly described it.

Lina was now looking at her with concern. "Filia, what happened?"

Filia stood up and walked away from the table, across the restaurant and towards the stairs that lead to the hotel rooms not saying a word.

Torrin followed her. "Filia!"

She did not stop until Torrin caught her hand at the top of the stairs but did not bother turning around. Aside from squeezing his hand, Filia remained very still in the dim hallway. This was not the way she wanted him to find out.

"Filia?" Torrin said her name again more softly. "Did he hurt you?"

Filia shook her head. "…No…"

Torrin softly brushed her blonde hair away from one of her ears. "Then what?"

"My strength…" she said after a moment passed. Filia then turned around. "I…temporarily lost my strength when…he came to tell me about what he did in the tournament."

"Doing what?" he asked.

"…I…" Again Filia lost her words looking him in the eye, too scared of what would happen if she finished her original sentence. Instead, she took a turn in another direction. "I…was just moving some things-"

"-Why didn't you tell me?" Torrin gently took hold of her arms. Her hesitance was bothering him, like there was something else she was trying dance around, too embarrassed to say it.

"I didn't want to worry you…" Filia answered anxiously, realizing it was a pointless reason but could not think of anything else to say.

Torrin was becoming frustrated. It was such a paper-thin excuse it was surprising she was using it. He had already been there for her once when she nearly passed out after using her healing abilities and thought she would have trusted him more if something else went wrong. "But I can't help you if you don't tell me. You _need_ to say something."

Filia lowered her head. "I know."

"Did anything else happen?" Torrin said in a severe tone.

"No…" she said, shaking her head slowly, her voice low. "Xellos…he was just…pestering me." She lifted her eyes again and saw he was not totally convinced.

Torrin decided to back off for now, giving Filia the chance to tell him when she was ready in hopes that he will not regret it. If it was something truly important, it would come out in time.

Sliding her arms around his waist, Filia laid herself against Torrin's chest and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"I just want you to be safe," Torrin said, hugging her back. He stroked the back of her neck underneath her hair in the same place he touched her earlier that day and felt her give out a soft sigh. "Tulip."

"Hm?" Filia lifted her head, and he kissed her tenderly.

They heard someone coming up the steps and broke apart. It was Gourry, still holding Val, who was making hungry noises.

"I think he's ready for his dinner," he said, handing Val over to Filia.

"Thank you, Gourry." As soon as Val was in her arms he began pulling at her top. "Not yet, hon." Filia pulled his hand away.

Torrin put a hand on the swordsman's back. "Let's go, Gourry." He smiled at Filia. "Goodnight, Tulip."

Filia smiled back and turned to the stairs leading to the third floor where their rooms were while the other two headed back to the restaurant. She made it to her door with Val squirming, ready to get his next meal, when she heard an oddly familiar sound coming from the stairs behind her. It was laughter.

"Well, well, that was very smooth, dear Filia." Xellos slithered out from the stairwell. "You managed to tell him _without_ telling him."

Filia hugged Val protectively. "Just leave us alone."

"I wonder." Xellos walked towards her while holding his staff behind his back, sensing the rise of mixed feelings within her. "Why would a _dragon_ protect a monster like me? Hm?"

"I'm not protecting you!" Filia snapped.

"Right." When he got close enough, Xellos lifted a hand and touched the edge of her jaw with a single gloved finger. "I had no idea you had a soft spot for me, _sweet_ Filia."

Her heart jumped at his touch. "You're fooling yourself," she said jerking her head away.

Filia grabbed the doorknob, but Xellos clasped her hand, keeping her from turning it. "The only reason why he let it slide is because he still trusts you. He still thinks you will tell him eventually."

"And I will," she said impatiently. "But right now I have bigger concerns than your filthy pranks."

Xellos let Filia fling his hand away and open the door, but blocked the door before she could close it. "While we're on the subject of concerns," he switched to a more grave tone, "Dynast and the last of Hellmaster's followers are on the move, and they're keeping an eye on me."

Filia stared at him. This was the news she was dreading. The odd sinking sensation of her deep fear was making Xellos uncomfortable again, but he did not let it show. It was the third time it had happened in little over a month, and he was completely baffled by it.

After a moment of stunned silence, Filia remarked in a biting tone, "All the more reason why you should stay away from me."

"Even if I did, they still might come for you," he said with harsh sincerity. "Besides, I don't think my Lord will be willing to abandon her most promising investments as they could easily be used against her."

Filia hugged her hatchling even closer. "Val is not an object to be used in any way."

"Of course not," Xellos said, leaning against the door frame. "But my Lord will most likely provide the best protection. I doubt when the full might of the monster world is unleashed again, even the dragons or your new boyfriend will be able to save you. And this…" He reached out to Filia's neck and scooped up the glowing pendant. "Can only do you so much good."

"I think right now, I'll take my chances." Filia grabbed the pendant away from him and took hold of the door. "Any place would be better than with a monster."

Xellos grinned again. "Even a monster like me?"

"_Especially_ a monster like you!" With that, she quickly slammed the door in his face.

Xellos stumbled out of the way. All seriousness aside, he was glad to see she was still mostly herself. The last thing he wanted was a dragoness who easily gave in, and it certainly was not like Filia to do so. He allowed himself another little grin as he rubbed his chin. _But we'll see just how long that determination lasts._

* * *

_ Strike two for Filia not being honest! Let's hope it doesn't become a habit. Heheh. Get ready for some action. The story is about to pick up the pace just a bit. I just hope it doesn't asexually reproduce an extra hundred chapters in a few seconds like it tried to do in the festival arc. The threat of new characters coming in always has that effect on my stories. ~NB~_


	19. Mayhem and Meetings

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

A little shout out to my second cousin Audrey who turned two this past weekend, and we got the great news that she's going to be a big sis in a few months! ^_^ I named one of my characters after her, and sadly she's been out of action but not for long! Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 19: Mayhem and Meetings

Filia leaned against the door and watched the glowing red pendant fade in her hand, and the darkness of the room enveloped her as Val started pouting on her shoulder. She went over to light a lamp on the nightstand and laid Val down so she could quickly change into her nightgown, unable shake the sense of impending disaster.

A month ago she had seriously considered taking advantage of Beasmaster's interest in her, but now it seemed laughable. Whether Xellos was actually responsible for implanting the idea or not, there was far more to her _interest_ than Filia realized before. Judging by Xellos' recent actions from the past week coinciding with the _supposed_ increase of monster activity, Filia figured that perhaps in fear of losing one of her _investments_ to the dragons during a critical time, the demon lord was relying on Filia's current mistrust of her own race to be the tipping point in winning her over. It was becoming clear they wanted to completely isolate Filia which would explain why Xellos began acting strangely towards her when she showed interest in Torrin.

What Xellos did to her was unthinkable, which should have compelled her to say something immediately, instead Filia kept on like she was too stunned to believe it was real, or worse, too stunned to believe it actually felt good.

That thought hit her like a slap in the face as she pulled her nightgown over her head. "Oh dear," Filia whispered to herself.

The odd confession she quietly made caused her heart to speed up a little. All that time she kept telling herself it was nothing more than a trick, like when Xellos calmed her after the nightmare, but now that she thought about it, the feeling she got when he kissed her was completely different, though also strangely calming. She felt so ashamed.

That thought led to another, then she realized the _real_ reason why she did not tell Torrin.

What happened between her and Xellos was taboo for _both_ of them, and that was just a couple of kisses. Though a monster could probably care less if it achieved a certain goal, if word did get out, far more than a couple of kisses would be implied. Even if Torrin was able to look past it, the rest of the dragon race most certainly would not, and they might use it as a reason to forcefully take Val from her, refusing to let the potentially most powerful dragon in existence to fall into the hands of monsters. They would not allow another mistake like that happen again.

Val began crying, and Filia scooped him up. "Damn you, Xellos," she muttered. "I should've known better." Oddly enough, she felt betrayed. There was a pattern he usually followed that she could trust. Then he throws her for a loop.

Filia was too anxious to sit down, so she went ahead and pulled the left side of her unbuttoned top down for Val.

In a dark corner of the room there was a soft thud just as her pendant lit up again, and she immediately covered herself back up to Val's great disappointment. "Xellos?"

"No."

Filia gasped and stumbled back a couple of steps. "Who are you?" she demanded with a very shaky voice. _"Tell me!"_

"You…will come…with _me!"_

The pendant vibrated wildly, and Filia grabbed it just as a black figure lunged at her from the corner. She screamed and closed her eyes, hugging Val against her.

The monster came within a few inches of her body before it was flung back across the room.

Filia opened her eyes when she heard it crash into the bed against the other wall.

It got back up and growled at her. "What…is…that?"

She glanced at the pendant in her hand and realized what just happened. More screams and what sounded like blasts from magic spells came from downstairs.

Not wanting to remain in the room all by herself with a monster, Filia bolted out the door.

"Oh no…you _don't!_" the monster yelled. It followed after her.

Filia made it down the stairs to the second floor but was blocked from the main floor by another creature dressed in a cloak and what looked like a distorted mask, or face, she could not tell. It slowly glided up the steps as it raised a gnarled hand and pointed at her.

"Careful!" said the other monster from behind. "The pendant…it…protects her!"

"I'm not afraid of a pendant!" the masked monster yelled, and to prove its point, it a sent sizable bolt of energy at Filia threw its finger.

Again Filia hugged Val very close to her but did not close her eyes, and she watched as the energy simply bounced off a near invisible red shield.

"I…told…you!" the monster from behind reprimanded.

The masked monster did not have time to respond because just then Samira entered the stairwell with both of her blades drawn, her own green pendant glowing, and without hesitation she sliced the monster's head clean off. However, it did not completely immobilize the monster. Its body twisted around, turning its thin fingers into knifelike claws and began slashing at her with lightening speed.

The other monster joined in since it could not figure out how to get close to Filia, picking up its companion's head and hurling it at Samira. It bounced around and hit her in the back of the head, but it was only enough to force her out of the stairwell before it went back to its owner. The masked monster kept her busy while the other one turned around to address Filia again.

"You must…come…with us!" he demanded.

"Why should I?" Filia shot back, trying to be brave.

The monster tilted its mannequin face. "He…wants…you."

She was almost too scared to ask who but had a pretty good idea who. Filia backed up a couple of steps, and the monster took the same number of steps forward. They were practically at a stalemate, but that did not mean she was safe. Xellos' warning rang clear in Filia's head. If she was right about who was after her, it would not be long until they somehow find out how to capture her without actually touching her, or force her hand some other way. She had to get out.

Two voices stuck out in the chaotic noise coming from the main floor.

"Where's Filia?" a male voice shouted.

"On the stairs!" Samira replied, sounding a little out of breath.

"Move out of the way!" the man commanded. There was a great shriek and an arm flew into the stairwell.

The mannequin faced monster turned around. "What…the…"

Gourry appeared at the bottom of the steps, sword drawn, and his battle face on.

"Why…you…" The monster threw his own bolt of energy at him.

It was absorbed by Gourry's sword, and with one quick swipe, he sent it back to its source.

The monster moved but not fast enough. It screeched in pain and quickly flew over Filia's head and up the stairs to the next floor looking like a balloon that lost its air.

Gourry reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hurry!"

Filia hurried out to the main floor hall with him. As they pass by the entrance to the restaurant, Lina yelled, "Get her outside!" Filia took a quick peek and saw a half dozen other monsters, Lina, Samira, and Torrin. Jean was nowhere to be found.

Gourry pulled her to the front door, but before they could leave, one monster broke away from the rest and charged after them. Gourry reflexively put himself in a protective stance, but Filia jumped out in front of him at the last second and deflected the monster. It smacked against the back wall of the main hall and reformed itself in preparation for another attack.

"Thanks! I hope I have some energy left!" Gourry said as he charged after the monster.

He took a swipe at it, but there was only enough left in the sword to stun. He took another swing in hopes of at least decapitating its physical body. It was partially successful, and in its writhing anger the monster shot a red ball of light towards Gourry, who caught it with his sword and flung it back with another great swing towards the monster's middle.

The monster's body burned up like a piece of paper, not making any sound, with only its limbs flailing about indicating its agony.

Lina ran out of the restaurant. "Gourry!" she called. "Is Filia okay?"

"Yeah," Gourry said, breathing a huge sight of relief as he looked at her. "What happened to the others?"

Lina threw up her hands. "They just…disappeared! Its like someone called them back!"

Filia walked towards her, feeling shaky but relieved and rocking Val who was in great distress and crying loudly, not caring who's ears he was hurting. "I think they only came for me," she said.

"Thanks for the obvious," Lina said sarcastically. "When Samira mentioned the two monsters cornering you on the stairs, I figured that's what it was."

"Wait." Filia hurried into the restaurant. "Where's Jean?"

"Here!" Jean called out from across the room, standing up from behind a knocked over table clutching the book Lina gave him earlier. His face was whiter than a sheet, and his body seemed unusually calm for someone that was apparently scared out of his wits. Samira went over to guide him out of the pile of furniture that surrounded him.

Torrin came over to Filia and wrapped his arms around her and Val. "You okay?"

"Thanks to Gourry and Samira," Filia gently replied, lifting her head up to kiss Torrin.

When Gourry entered the room, Torrin held a hand. "Thanks Gourry."

Gourry took it. "Anytime, Mr. Dragon. I know you would do the same if Lina was in trouble."

"Gourry!" Lina cried out in embarrassment.

Torrin looked to her and saw the slight tint of red on her cheeks. He smiled. "He's right. I would do the same."

Filia walked over to Gourry and hugged him with a free hand. "You were wonderful, Gourry. Thank you." She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"It was nothing," Gourry said.

Lina looked away, trying not to show how envious she was and saw Jean walking up to her. "You okay, kid?"

Jean slowly nodded his head. "I-I didn't know monsters were able to do those things."

She patted his back sympathetically. "Yeah, seeing monsters for the first time is never a pleasant experience, but you'll get used to it. Remember the guy named Xellos that was here earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"He's a monster too," said Lina.

Jean stared at her in disbelief. "But…he looks so…normal!"

"Those are the most dangerous kind," said Samira coming up from behind him. "He is a high-ranking monster. Most of us would hardly stand a chance against him."

"Even with your swords?" he asked, looking at her nervously.

"With my pendant, I can only cut through their physical bodies," Samira explained. "Its not much, but it can help buy time."

Jean looked over to Gourry and pointed at the sword still in his hand. "But, what about his sword?" he asked. "I've never seen it before."

"That is a special sword," said Lina. "One of a kind. It can absorb magic and throw it back in their faces. I'll tell you more about it later."

Jean mouth the word 'Wow!' as he kept staring at Gourry's sword.

"That reminds me." Torrin took Filia's hand. "Xellos said the monsters following Dynast are on the move," he told her.

"Xellos?" Filia's voice sounded a bit quaky. "When?"

"While we were upstairs," said Torrin. "He told Lina about it before Gourry and I came down."

"Then he just disappeared!" said Jean. "I thought he was some sort of magician!"

"Oh." Filia did not let on that Xellos had told her as well, and there was something else bothering her. "Then, I don't understand why they would be after me."

"Who knows?" Lina shrugged. "It might've had something to do with your nightmare. Maybe it was one of Dynast's followers that attacked you."

_I don't think so_, Filia thought. There was no reason she could think of for Dynast's sudden interest in her, except maybe to start something with Beastmaster, and even that did not make any sense. The man she saw in her nightmare acted as though he had stumbled upon someone he wanted revenge on.

Val renewed his cries after a short lull, shaking Filia out of her thoughts. "I better go feed him. We were interrupted by one of the monsters coming into our room," she said.

The whole restaurant was slowly filling up with guests and hotel staff again, and one of the bartenders came over, throwing up his hands. "Who's gonna pay for all this?"

Lina quickly walked over to Torrin and gave him a strong pat on the back. "You can take care of this, Egan. I'll make sure Filia's safe."

Torrin glared at Lina as she walked with Filia towards the stairwell. "That's it!" he said smacking his head with his palm. "We're flying the rest of the way!"

There was no reason why they should not, especially after what just happened, not to mention how expensive it would quickly become if the monsters came back.

He saw Gourry pulling out his pouch and offering to help pay for part of the damage. Torrin sighed. "Don't worry about it, Gourry. Like Lina said, I'll take care of it."

* * *

The rest of the carriage ride was uneventful, but Zelgadis was unable to relax, refusing to let Aldrich out of his sight. Aldrich had backed away from Alyssa a little. However, Alyssa's curiosity of him continued to grow. She was very cautious with talking about herself, much like she did with the rest of them, but Alyssa managed to find other subjects of interest Aldrich was more than willing to talk about. Even Amelia joined in on the conversations, which just irritated Zelgadis even more.

Pokota was not too pleased with the situation himself, though for slightly different reasons.

As they approached the Eastern gate of the capital, Aldrich prepared to bid them farewell, but Amelia insisted he come with them to at least meet with her father, much to Zelgadis' alarm. He accepted the offer but told her he wanted to take a good look around the city first since this was his first time visiting. Aldrich found a stable near one of the city's inns to keep his mare in while he followed Amelia's high recommendation to visit the largest market in Seyruun.

It was one of the most impressive sites he had seen in recent memory. Despite his innate sense of superiority over humans, he knew them from great experience to be very inventive creatures, and the most useful pawns. He wondered why the monster race of this world, with so much power at their fingertips, would much rather destroy everything rather than take control of it, mold it, and create a new world ruled by fear. Watching someone do your bidding out of fear of your power was the most satisfying thing he could think of, but if they wanted to annihilate their own plane of existence that was fine with him, as long as he got back to his own world with Vorfeed in his grasp.

As he walked down the crowded main street of the market, Dark Star felt a slight vibration of energy coming from nearby a group of stands to his right. He casually walked over and stood beside a black hooded person, pretending to browse.

"You're here," he said.

The hood turned its head, and pair of blue-black eyes met his. It was a woman of small stature, and judging by how the cloak fell over her body, he could tell she had a curvaceous figure. She could very well pass off as a normal human, except for the look of pure evil on her face.

She nodded to him and smiled as seductively as evil could. "Hello, _Aldrich_."

"Hello, _Sherra_." Dark Star smiled back.

Sherra's eyelashes fluttered slightly in amusement. "As promised, I have shown my Lord's solidarity with you."

"Yes, I very much appreciate it." Dark Star picked up one of the brightly colored scarves laying on the stand in front of them as if he were showing her. "Though some of your subordinates got a little carried away with handling one of my other requests."

"They were impatient and were properly disciplined." Sherra looked at the scarf and ran her fingers across it, then looked back at him. "It won't happen again. The rest of the lieutenants will see to that."

Dark Star laid the scarf down. "I hope so. Xellos already knows we're following him. Make sure you keep your distance."

"I have taken up that mission myself," said Sherra. "I won't get any closer than I absolutely have to." She started sifting through the scarves pretending to be looking for something.

"Any luck on Vorfeed?" Dark Star asked as he browsed through the necklaces hanging in front of him.

"That task is proving to be the most difficult. It seems her presence is even more elusive than yours." Sherra took one of the scarves and wrapped it around Dark Star's neck, pulling him close to her face. "And we found you out of pure luck."

Dark Star gently took hold of her hands pulled them down off the scarf. "Then tell your lieutenants to step up their efforts."

Sherra leaned in closer. "It will take time but will do, with pleasure."

Dark Star smiled and moved in closer still. "Meet me again at the market square," he said softly. "I have a new friend I want to introduce to you."

"A puppet?" she queried.

He let go of her hands and took off the scarf to lay it back down. "Possibly, but there's more to her than she lets on. At the very least, she could be used as a distraction."

"Oh, I see." Sherra eyed him knowingly. "A girl, is it?"

Dark Star gave her a playful but accusing look. "Are you attracted to me?"

She gave out a little laugh. "Do not think me so coarse! I'm attracted to power. What you do in your spare time is not any of my business."

He went back to the necklaces again and picked out a thin gold chain with five small lavender colored pearls hanging from it. "I thought all monsters were attracted to destruction?"

"If it helps me to gain power, then yes," Sherra stated.

Dark Star reached around her head and yanked off her hood, revealing her long thick black hair neatly tied in a low ponytail with a purple ribbon and a set of short trimmed bangs covering her forehead. She was, in his opinion, a gorgeous woman, even with the bug-eyed look of surprise on her flawless face.

"You know," he began as he walked around her and laid the necklace around her neck, "I could always use more people with an attitude like yours in my world."

"I'm merely a humble servant to my Lord," Sherra replied, obviously flattered. "I have a place and a part to play."

"And so do I." Dark Star turned her towards a small mirror on the table after he finished putting the necklace on. "But…" He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It would be a shame to let such potential go to waste."

There was a rush of excitement coming from Sherra, and her face pinked slightly. He tightened his hold on her making the curves of her physical body press against his. If anyone was paying attention to them at the moment, they would have looked like a young couple sharing a private moment together. Dark Star believed it did not matter if his potential targets were human or some magical creature such as a monster; all are capable of being persuaded through sensual touch. As long as they had a physical body, even the most stubborn eventually succumb to it.

She smiled sweetly at herself in the mirror, though her eyes remained very cold. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Dark Star put his lips to her left ear. "Maybe. No point in denying myself a little _diversion_ every now and then. Unless, you're not into doing it the human way."

"On the contrary, I have great experience from many of my missions," Sherra said without a hint of shame. "I enjoy a little _diversion_ myself, as long as it helps me in the long run."

"Good." He lowered his lips to her neck and kissed it lightly a couple of times. "I look forward to it. But there's something else I want you to do for me, first. And…" Dark Star added another kiss for emphasis. "I want you to tell me your _real_ name, _Sherra_."

* * *

She rushed back to her Lord's home and quickly walked through its now empty dark halls to her master's chambers.

Losing the cloak, she revealed her outfit which looked nothing like what the former Sherra dressed in. She wore a purple skirt that came to where her fingertips would be if she laid her human hands on her side, and her top was white with sleeves that puffed out at the elbow and hung off her shoulders with a black velvet corset pushing up her chest to make it look even more voluptuous than it already was. Black leggings and shin-high white platform boots complete the ensemble.

She still had on the pearl necklace Dark Star gave her along with a pair of matching earrings and wore them proudly, as if she had been chosen for something. It would not have been the first time someone had tempted her to share a bed but never before had there been a great deal riding upon it. Even if he was just using her, it did not matter. She aimed to please Dark Star in every way possible like she did for her Lord, especially if it gave her a small chance in achieving her ultimate desire and free herself from this world and her place in it. It was a rare trait for a monster but not unheard of. Usually, such a desire would get a monster killed, often because they made rash moves, but she was much cleverer than that and never showed any hint of disloyalty.

Her Lord appreciated her shrewdness and had showered favor upon her, but she still remained a lowly lieutenant. That was all about to change.

As she approached her master's door, a figure phased in, blocking her path. Dynast's priest Grau was the near spitting image of the real Sherra, except he carried a metal staff instead of a sword, and his clothes had militaristic traits much like what Sherra wore but were more robe like, the most notable item being his cloak.

"Let me pass," she commanded. "I must see Lord Dynast."

Grau let out a small titter. "And who gave you the right to order me around? Whatever you have to say to Lord Dynast you can tell me. The last thing he needs is to be disturbed by lowly _whore_, like you, even if he does favor you over the other lieutenants."

Her hand balled into a fist and her teeth gritted at the word whore. Grau had never been very fond of her, no matter how much Dynast praised her. She took determined step forward. "Get out of _my way!_" she yelled. "This does not concern you! I was given direct orders by Dark Star!"

Grau simply gave her a condescending glare and did not budge.

"You don't believe me?" She pointed behind her. "Go ask him yourself!"

He held out a white gloved hand and held up the pearl necklace around her neck. "You don't waste any time, do you?" he said knowingly.

She jerked away. "And what have you done? Playing nursemaid doesn't get you anywhere!"

"I have my orders," Grau stated coolly.

"And I have mine!" she shot back.

"Grau!" Dynast's booming voice came from behind the double doors. "Let…her…in!"

"Yes, my Lord," said Grau, never taking his eyes of her.

She gave him an overly pleasant smile and bowed. "Thank you."

Grau grudgingly opened one of the doors for her, but before she could walk through it, he whipped out his metal staff in front of her. "Whatever you have to say to him…_does _concern me. It concerns all of us."

She pushed his staff out of the way. "Don't be so dramatic!" she snapped.

After she entered the room the door was slammed shut and it echoed throughout the halls. The room itself was gently lit by numerous candles and decorated in a manner that would befit an emperor, with a high decorated ceiling, tapestries covering the walls, and an ornately carved fireplace facing the large four post bed against the opposite wall. The black velvet curtains were drawn up on the windows facing the door, showing a bleak icy landscape in the middle of a blizzard. It made a pretty picture. One viewing it from the inside would not be able to tell just how cold it was as the stone walls were specially made to keep the frigid Northern air out.

She turned to the bed and saw her Lord nestled in luxurious coverings wearing a silver trimmed black robe and propped up by numerous pillows, his long jet black hair spread out on top of them emphasizing his well-chiseled face. His icy grey eyes turned to her as she approached his beside, and smiled.

"Forgive me, my Lord." She bowed deeply to him. "I know I'm not properly dressed, but I was in a hurry."

Dynast lifted up a hand signaling for her to stand up. "What is it that our Dark Savior commands." He voice seemed small and weak compared to a moment before.

She sensed a pounding in her chest that only came from remaining in her human form. This was her chance. She could feel it. "He requests that you give some of your power over to me."

* * *

I bet you're wondering what her real name is, right? Patience... ^_^

I looked around the net trying to find a picture of Dynast, and I was pleasantly surprised. He's a rather handsome guy! I found two different pictures of him, and I chose the one with the nice long hair, cuz, you know, guys with long hair are hot! Sadly, I couldn't find any of his priest, so I made him into a twin of Sherra. When you think about it, it kinda makes sense because when you put their names together you get 'Grausherra'. Dynast Grausherra. ~NB~


	20. Nothing Like a Reunion

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Long story short, I spent nearly two weeks battling allergies that made my head fuzzy and forced me to rewrite large portions of this chapter three times, and the rest of the time was spent doing necessary chores I missed doing while I was out of it. I also had an interesting development on the job hunt front, but I'll have to wait up to three months before I know for sure if I'll have a full time job for the first time in my life X_X. With the way things are, I really don't want to wait that long. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 20: Nothing Like A Reunion

On the ride up to the palace, Zelgadis remained very quiet in his corner of the carriage, running through his mind the many reasons why inviting Aldrich to meet Amelia's father was a bad idea. They had no idea who he really was. Amelia's overreaching benevolence to a stranger could leave them open to a whole bunch of problems, but Zelgadis had yet to find any serious flaw in Aldrich's character or mannerisms to build his case, other than Aldrich was annoyingly polite to the girls. That in of itself set off alarm bells for Zelgadis. He knew how certain other men took advantage of the kindness of innocent girls, and he had two particularly naïve young women to look after.

Across from him Alyssa was holding a very red Pokota in her arms while looking out of the window with a face of wonderment Zelgadis had seen countless times on their journey. He still did not quite get her. There was something about her that alluded him. She still wavered between her childlike personality and her more mature side, like she could not decide what to be around other people, but the longer she traveled with them, the more he could see her true self, rather than just a confused girl. Zelgadis hoped for her sake she will let the more rational part of herself out more when she spends time around Aldrich.

Amelia remained silent as well staring absent mindedly out of her own window and occasionally sneaking peeks at Zelgadis. She knew he was upset, but it was not his place to tell her what to do. After she invited Aldrich, Zelgadis did not say anything like she expected him to do and instead kept his arms folded and decided to avoid her gaze for the rest of the trip. After a few days on the road, Amelia honestly thought he would've warmed up to Aldrich a little bit. He had been nothing but polite and as unobtrusive as possible since they found him.

They reached the palace gates by early afternoon and were escorted by the four guards who traveled with them to the entrance of the main hall. The royal grounds were alive with much activity as the last minute preparations for Amelia's birthday celebration were being made. A good number of the palace staff were waiting in the hall and among them was Audrey, Amelia's personal handmaid, who was so excited to see her again could barely wait until the official greeting was over before running over and hugging her.

Amelia was happy to see her eyes were a sparkling green instead of the stormy blue today but was a little confused about her unusual giddiness because Amelia had not been gone for _that_ long. Such a greeting was usually reserved for when she came back from one of her adventures with Lina.

She was about to ask Audrey what the occasion was when the handmaid clasped her hands excitedly. "Guess what? Miss Lina and the others are already here!" Audrey exclaimed as the pulled the stunned princess up the stairs towards the throne room. "And they brought dragons!"

Amelia could not remember the last time she had seen Audrey act like a child given the keys to the candy store, but then Audrey _loved_ dragons which would explain her flightiness. "Wait…" Amelia pulled on Audrey's hand to slow her down. "There's more than one?" she asked as Zelgadis, Alyssa, and Pokota finally caught up to them.

"Well, there's a cute little baby with little black wings and a tail." Audrey made little gestures for effect. "He's playing with Mr. Gourry in the gardens right now. They look so cute together!"

"Oh!" Amelia had almost forgotten. "That must be Val!" She turned to Zelgadis. "Did you hear that? Miss Filia brought Val!"

"Yes, I heard," he said without much enthusiasm.

Amelia gave him a disconcerted look.

Audrey continued on as if she did not notice the tension between them. "They brought one more."

That made Amelia turn her attention back. "What?"

"He's very tall, like Gourry, with black hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen!" Audrey said with a slight blush on her cheeks as she leaned in closer to Amelia's ear. "Apparently, he's very close to your friend Filia," she whispered.

Zelgadis did not miss this and had to ask, "Who is it?"

Audrey smiled. "Come and see." She led them into the throne room where many guests from other countries and kingdoms who came to attend Amelia's birthday celebration were waiting.

After Audrey left to prepare a few more rooms, Amelia immediately spotted Lina's red hair and ran to her. "Miss Lina!"

Lina turned around at the sound of her name. "Hey, Amelia!" She noticed Amelia was not wearing her usual travel outfit. "Wow, since when did you begin wearing dark colors?"

"Well, I grew out of my old outfit and Audrey said I looked very mature in these colors," Amelia said. "I needed something that made me look more like a princess without actually wearing a dress while I traveled." She looked around to see where Filia and the dragon Audrey mentioned went.

"They all decided to join Gourry and Val in the gardens instead of waiting around here," Lina said, answering her unspoken question.

"Oh? "Who else did you bring?" Amelia asked curiously.

"We have a lady merchant from the desert, a Dimos dragon, and a kid from Filia's town who showed some real promise as a sorcerer," she said, counting them off with her fingers. "I took the kid on as an apprentice, so he came with us." There was a sense of pride in her voice.

"We brought someone too!" Amelia motioned for Alyssa to come forward. "This is Miss Alyssa. Mr. Zelgadis met her in the desert when he had to turn back."

Alyssa held out one of her hands while keeping a good grip on Pokota. "Hello, nice to meet you Miss Lina."

As Lina took her hand, Alyssa felt a wave of chaotic emotions coming from the sorceress, indicating that Lina was a very passionate and outgoing person with a temper. Alyssa tried not to smile too much at the interesting vibe.

Pokota cleared his throat. "Uh, excuse me! I'm not just a prop, you know."

"Nice to see you too, stuffed animal," Lina taunted.

Alyssa sensed Pokota's discomfort and sat him down. "Sorry, Pokota."

"You don't need to apologize, Alyssa," He assured her as he adjusted his cape. "Miss _Lina_ just doesn't have any manners, that's all."

"Watch it," Lina growled.

"How touching," Zelgadis stated flatly.

Alyssa simply giggled.

After glaring at each other for a few seconds, Pokota turned away and hopped back into Alyssa's arms.

Lina finally turned to Zelgadis. "So, that last lead didn't pan out, huh?"

"Thanks to a meteor that fell from the sky," Zelgadis replied. "I was traveling with a caravan when I witnessed the explosion."

She stared at him. "You actually saw it?"

"You know about it?" He stared back.

"Yeah, Xellos said it was something that came from another world, and that the monster factions were searching for whoever caused that explosion," Lina explained. "They're supposed to possess a great deal of power."

Alyssa quietly shrank back and had to resist the growing urge to fly away as fast as possible. This was getting dangerously close, and the mention of monsters looking for her did not help.

"That's just great," Zelgadis sighed, folding his arms.

"That's what I said when I first heard about it," Lina concurred. "And it gets worse. We were attacked just the other day by a half dozen or so monsters looking to take Filia away."

"Why Filia?" he asked.

She shrugged. "No clue. The only thing I can think of is it has something to do with Val. Filia had a very strange nightmare a little over a month ago where she was nearly strangled in her sleep. Xellos had to fight them off. My only guess on that on is it was another monster."

"That's funny," Amelia said thoughtfully. "We met someone on the way here who was attacked by a monster."

Lina noticed Zelgadis bristle a bit. "Who?" she asked.

"His name is Mr. Aldrich Gates. I asked him come to the palace later," Amelia replied.

"Good," said Lina, looking back and forth between the princess and the chimera. "At least we'll have a chance to talk. Anyways, if you guys want to say hello to the others you can go on without me."

"What's going on in here?" Zelgadis asked.

"Prince Philionel is supposed to come to address everyone after he's done with a meeting," she replied.

"I think we'll stay," he said, looking at Amelia.

Amelia did not bother to return the glance and instead turned to Alyssa. "You don't need to stay Miss Alyssa. You can take Mr. Pokota with you to the gardens."

Alyssa happily took the opportunity to leave. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Lina." she said to Lina before turning around and quickly leaving the throne room.

Pokota could not help but notice how worked up she was. "Hey, Alyssa, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing really…I just…don't like monsters…" Alyssa said, her voice shaking a little.

The timing could not have been worse. She did not think anyone, other than _Him_, would actually be looking for her, especially monsters. Normally, she would have been gathering all the information she could about possible enemies and how to deal with them, but the newfound joys of living in a human body full time had distracted her. The only thing Alyssa bothered paying attention to was this world's beauties rather than its perils, and the good scare she received when they ran into Aldrich was a very good example of her un-preparedness. Wielding power without information was dangerous, even for someone like her. Foreknowledge often determined the winner before the first move was made, and in her current state, she could use all the information she could get her hands on. _That's it. I'm going with Zelgadis to the libraries as soon as possible._

Alyssa had gone down the stairs to the main hall before she realized she did not know where she was going. "Um, which way is it to the garden?"

"This way." Pokota pointed to his left. "The gardens actually surround the palace, but the biggest fountain is Amelia's favorite spot. They might be there."

As Alyssa walked in the direction he pointed, felt a familiar warmth coming from him. "You really like her, don't you?"

Pokota choked, his face growing red. He had almost forgotten she could read his emotions. "I-I don't like her _that_ way!" he managed to squeak out.

Alyssa smiled knowingly, feeling just a little better. Pokota always seemed to have that affect on her. "Its okay," she said. "I promise I won't tell."

He looked up at her, still blushing. "Promise?"

She made an 'X' over her chest like she had seen many humans do before. "Cross my heart."

* * *

After a good half-hour, Prince Philionel finally entered the throne room with a host of advisors to formally greet his guests. Amelia went up to give him a hug when he was done and took the opportunity to tell him about the extra guest she brought. Zelgadis stood a respectful distance from the prince until they were done and then gave him an overly polite greeting before following Amelia out to the gardens while Lina stayed a little longer to talk.

Amelia was a little miffed at Zelgadis for what she believed was a near snub of her father (she was one of the few who could usually tell if Zelgadis was actually snubbing someone or just being standoffish). It was totally uncalled for in her mind.

As they reach the long, sunlight hallway that let to her favorite part of the garden, she looked back at Zelgadis who turned his attention to the trees outside to make it look like he had not been glowering at her the whole time.

"Mr. Zelgadis, would you please stop sulking!" Amelia finally said.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not sulking, Amelia, I'm just concerned. Why did you invite him? He hasn't done anything important."

She turned her head away and held her chin up. "I'm just being courteous," she said loftily. "Besides, if you want me to not invite everyone I've just met, then Miss Alyssa would have to go too."

Now Zelgadis thought she was going too far. "That's different."

"How is that different?" she asked.

"Now Amelia, I didn't mean it that way-" he started.

"-Then what did you mean?" Amelia turned and shot back before darting off down the hall.

Zelgadis did not follow. He began to wish he was still in the desert battling sandstorms as it was preferable to watching Amelia turn on him like that. Her little outburst just made him even more concerned.

_All the more reason why I really shouldn't leave her alone,_ he thought as he began walking towards the gardens again. Zelgadis decided to spare Amelia from anymore disapproving glares for now, but he was not letting his guard down around Aldrich.

* * *

Xellos stood on one of the highest rooftops of the palace looking down on Filia, Torrin and Gourry playing with Val while Samira and Sean sat by the large water fountain watching. Another girl he had never seen before carrying Pokota came out to introduced herself to the others, and immediately Xellos picked up on the fear hiding behind her friendly face. _Curious._ He guessed it was one of the princess' new friends she picked up on her travels. Filia was the first one the girl walked up to because, Xellos guessed, she was fascinated with the dragoness. He was tempted to come closer to hear what Filia had to say but did not want to alert her to his presence.

He never admitted it out loud, but he had always enjoyed watching her ever since Val hatched, though he did not exactly know why. One would think the joys of motherhood would repel the likes of him, at least during its peaceful moments. Aside from the recent emotional havoc he had wreaked in her life, and he could tell even from this distance how conflicted she was under her smile, for some odd reason he felt drawn to her.

A slight vibration of negative energy in the air alerted Xellos to the presence of another monster at the other end of the roof. An alluring voice floated over the warm afternoon air to him. "Good afternoon, Xellos," it said.

He recognized it at once. "Good afternoon, _Sherra_. But that isn't your real name, is it? Sherra is dead." There was a hint of respect in his tone when he said his old rival's name.

"And she was a bitch, but I'm flattered that you remember me," she replied as she glided over to his end and stood beside him without so much as a glance.

Xellos did not bother glancing at her either. "There isn't anything about you worth remembering, _Edina_."

Edina giggled at the scorn with which he said her real name. She was clearly grating his nerves. "Are you upset that I nearly fooled you once before? Come now, we did have some good times together, though it was a shame we couldn't share _everything."_

"If you mean sharing a bed, then it perhaps was for the best. You and I have very different tastes," he said objectionably. He did not wish to go down _that_ particular memory lane.

She dared a quick look at him to see where he was staring with those grin-squinting eyes of his. They were fixed on the dragoness below them. "Yes, I can tell," she said casually. "But that isn't the reason I'm here."

"I know you're following me," Xellos said, cutting to the chase. "No need to tell me in person."

"There's more to it than that." Edina leaned in to one of his ears, smirking as she did so, her voice set low. "We've found one of them."

That caused Xellos to look at her with both of his eyes completely opened and grin completely gone. After an exhausting six-week search, he had been unable to pinpoint either of the beings that fell out of the sky, and a lower level monster had beaten him to it. His mistress was not going to be pleased.

Edina broke into a malevolent smile just inches from his face reveling in the fact the news irritated him. "Hard to believe isn't it? His name…is Dark Star."

"That's impossible." His voice was deathly calm. The last time Xellos heard that name, he had told Filia about the incident in the desert, and she immediately broke down thinking Dark Star had returned. _She had no idea how right she was_.

"Clearly not." Edina floated around in front of him tauntingly. "I've already set an alliance with him. Oh, and he has every one of Lord Dynast's and Hellmaster's minions looking for the other one. Her name is Night Dragon Vorfeed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Xellos asked, narrowing his eyes.

She giggled again. "Because I don't believe you'll be able to find her. She will mostly likely have to be drawn out, and by then, it won't matter." She floated around to his other side and propped her elbow up on an invisible ledge inspecting her neatly trimmed nails. "Its possible she is in human form, like Dark Star, but do not underestimate either of them. Even in their current form, they can zap you out of the sky like a little bug. Oh, and another thing." Edina looked back at him with conceitedness. "Lord Dynast has decided to give me a portion of his power. It will take a while considering his current state, but know this; I will be _much_ stronger the next time we meet."

Xellos reverted back to his usual grin, though rather shocked. "I wonder, who did you have to sleep with to accomplish that?"

"No one. At least, not yet," she said.

"He's using you," he pointed out, not that it really mattered to him.

Edina set her arms on her invisible ledge and set her chest on top of them in a revealing fashion. "Of course he's using me, and I will let him use me in any way he wishes. He has already made an offer to take me to his world after destroying this one, where I can unleash my _true_ potential."

"What if he doesn't grant you what you desire?" Xellos asked.

"Then at least I'll be able to witness the return of this world to chaos." She looked up to the sky longingly. "Either way, I will be free of it."

"I see." Xellos stared at her insultingly. "So he's lured you in with the promise of power, and in exchange you become his official bed warmer. He has some very _human_ needs for somebody who is supposed to rival Ruby Eye in power," he mocked.

"Nothing wrong with having fun along the way," Edina looked at him and winked. "You of all monsters should understand. I could do worse, like your innocent pet dragon, for example." She nodded to Filia down by the fountain with Val now in her arms. "Your mistress is way too fond of her and of those silly humans down there. What is she to you anyway?" she adamantly asked. "What's the company of a hypocritical Golden dragon who hates your guts worth to you?"

"She was not alive when her clan committed murder against their own kind. They even hid it from her and were ready to throw her away at the end. It hardly makes her hypocritical." Xellos was a little surprised at himself for pointing it out considering he spent the first year he knew the dragoness taunting her for hypocrisy, but he did not let it show. "Filia is merely an invested interest and is, by no means, a pet."

"What's this?" Edina's jaw dropped in scandalous surprise. "A monster defending a dragon's honor?" She began laughing hysterically. "Oh, how funny. I never thought you would stoop to actually _cozying_ up with a former enemy."

"Don't tell me a tramp like you would never _cozy_ up to a dragon." Xellos shot back.

"Of course I would, but only if there was something I could get out of it." Edina pointed out Torrin who was joking around with Jean. "Hell, I would do him any day if he had any useful information."

Xellos had to smile at the thought. "He probably does. I'll have to look into it later."

Edina could have sworn she felt just a hint of jealousy. "You know," she said looking Xellos up and down. "If you're in desperate need of a good time, I'm always available." She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his back. "Forget about the dragon. She is of no real use to you."

Xellos inwardly cringed but remained still. He was no stranger to Edina's style, which often involved seducing potential targets and those around them sometimes just for the hell of it so she could enjoy the fallout. The one time her usual tactics did not work was when she attempted them on Xellos and severely underestimated him, but it did not keep her from boasting and treating it like it was a harmless prank between friends. Anyone that held any significant amount of power was a turn on for Edina, with the exception of Grau, Dynast's remaining priest.

In Xellos' mind, that made her nothing more than a sorry moocher.

"I think I'd rather be subjected to the princess' rants of happiness than touch you in any way," he finally said.

"This is what I don't get," she sighed against his ear as she hugged him tighter. "You're a monster. You're supposed to long for their destruction more than anything else."

"I never said I didn't," hr admitted, "but there are lines that must never be crossed no matter how much you want it. Hellmaster was a perfect example."

"But you aided him!" Edina burst out, letting go of Xellos.

"I was ordered to, but I did not say it was for his benefit either," he said as he turned around.

Edina was no longer smiling. "Enjoy your little fling," she said as she briefly glanced down into the garden. "Just remember, I'll be watching every move you make."

Xellos drank in her irritation. "That'll be hard to do if your staring up at the ceiling half the time," he goaded.

"Be careful that you don't end up in the same position with your pet dragon," Edina sneered. "You might catch something." She then phased out.

_Finally, _Xellos happily thought as he went back to observing the little reunion going on. Amelia had joined in with Zelgadis following behind, but behind the usual cheeriness the princess displayed Xellos felt frustration. Judging by the similar vibe he was getting from the chimera, he guessed they just had a fight.

While he watched, Xellos mulled over what Edina had told him. What worried him most was the transfer of Dynast's power to another; a very dangerous thing for any demon lord to do, even if it was only partial, and the generals and priests that were created to served them were proof of that. A similar thing had also happened with Valgaav, only he was given Gaav's power only after he was destroyed.

It was also obvious that Edina wanted him to tell Lina and the others, though why Xellos could only guess. Dark Star was planning something big, and the only good thing was he was obviously not at his most powerful yet. That was the most likely reason he took advantage of Edina to take care of his energy shortfall, and Xellos knew Dark Star could not have picked a better monster for the job. When she sets out to accomplish a mission, she gets it done at any cost, and there was a particularly desirable incentive in it for her this time.

"Oh dear," Xellos said to himself while watching Filia blushingly introduce Torrin to Amelia. "What should we do?"

* * *

Later in the afternoon everyone headed back inside to escape the unusual mid Spring heat. Amelia led Alyssa, Sean, and Samira to the royal library while Filia followed Audrey to her room so she could breastfeed and put Val down for his afternoon nap. That left Zelgadis, Torrin, Gourry, and Pokota to do what they pleased (within reason) until dinner, but Zelgadis was rather curious about what was taking Lina so long, so all four of them went back to the throne room.

When Filia was done putting Val down she also went back to the throne room to find Lina. Filia found most of the earlier crowd gone and Prince Philionel finishing up the last piece of business for the day. Lina and the others were beside his throne talking amongst themselves.

She went over to Torrin and squeezed his hand. "I thought you'd be with Jean."

"Yeah, but he wanted to see the library, and I didn't feel like going." He nodded to Zelgadis. "I was more interested in talking Mr. Greywards anyway."

Filia heard Zelgadis chuckle lightly. "Never thought I would be that interesting to anyone."

"Nonsense Zel," Lina interjected. "Only an idiot would think there was nothing interesting about you except your looks."

Zelgadis looked at the sorceress with mock incredulousness while Filia halfheartedly hid her big smile with her hand. Lina was one of the few people who could call attention to the chimera's looks and get away with it.

"What about me?" Pokota asked, arms crossed.

"And what about you?" Lina teased. She received a scowl in return.

Gourry who thought it was a game had to join in. "And what about me?"

"Nobody's asking about you, Jellyfish," Lina said, shaking her head.

"Anyways," Filia continued, "What are you still doing here, Lina?"

"I got a chance to speak with the prince about what happened in the desert and what Xellos told us," said Lina. "When Zel got here he told him what he knew. Now, I'm just waiting for this Aldrich to show up."

Just then a young man in a palace staff uniform came in and hurried up to the prince who was about ready to call it a day. "Your highness. There is an Aldrich Gates here seeking an audience," the young man said.

"Speak of the devil," Zelgadis grumbled just loud enough for the others to hear.

Though tired, Prince Philionel remained cheery. "Good, good. My daughter said he would come today. Let him in."

"Yes, your highness." The young man bowed and exited.

A moment later the doors opened another man with long brown tied back hair in dark purple merchant dress and a feathered hat came in. He walked to up to the prince, took his hat off, and bowed deeply. "Your highness, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," said the prince. He motioned for Aldrich to stand.

That was when Filia was able to get a good look at his face…and his blue eyes. She gasped. Both Torrin and Pokota who was standing right next to her noticed her reaction.

"What is it?" Torrin asked her in a low voice.

"I think I know him," Filia answered, exhaling.

* * *

A little side note about the location of Taforashia: Its located somewhere near the coastal states instead of North of Elmekia like I made it out to sound in an earlier chapter. I didn't realize they had an actual location for it and just made one up, but if you really stretch it, what I said could still work.

I won't make any promises about posting until at least Monday because I'm going on a weekend trip to a reenactment event, but while I'm there watching the swordfighting, jousting (yes, jousting), and archery stuff, I'll be writing my butt off on my phone (or maybe paper if I don't have enough memory). I hope to make up for some of the time that was lost. There are some important stuff I want to happen before I get to some of the really juicy parts, if you know what I mean. ;) I put this story in the mature section for a reason, you know. Review please! ~NB~


	21. Settling In

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Sadly my poor immune system took yet another beating last weekend, so I apologize for it being such a jerk. Apparently, I can't take the heat as well as I used to, and I used to go to band practice in 110 degree weather!

WARNING: In case you haven't noticed, this story IS in the mature section, so if you can't take it, its your own fault. Yes, I'm FINALLY getting to some of the lemony stuff. I'm actually new at writing such scenes (partly because I'm seriously not that dirty in real life), so forgive me if some of it seems a little awkward. I'm putting this warning out because I don't want any trouble. Past experiences have taught me to be cautious, and the fact that this is labeled as mature does not necessarily mean I'm home free.

Okay, okay, I know you wanna get on with it, so enjoy!

Chapter 21: Settling In

"I can't believe you couldn't remember where you've seen him before, Filia!" Lina exclaimed, trying her hardest not to move her head as she did.

Samira was sitting on the edge of Amelia's bed brushing her just-dried hair so she could put it in a neat non-ponytail braid, starting at the top of her head. She had already done Alyssa, who was modeling her twin non-ponytail braids in front of Amelia's full length mirror. Amelia herself only had a small braid on the back of her head laying on top of the rest of her short hair. Everyone except Audrey who was just getting off her shift and wanted to join was in their nightgowns or, in Alyssa's case, borrowing one.

Filia was pacing around Amelia's room with a sleepy Val in her arms, her own hair in a loose spiral braid. "I know, I shouldn't have said anything until I was sure. The only thing I recognized was his eyes."

"But there are a lot of people with blue eyes," said Amelia, propping herself up on her bed. "Mr. Gourry has blue eyes too."

"No." Filia shook her head. "Those eyes are nothing like Gourry's. They're just a little too familiar to be mistaken for just anyone's."

At this, Alyssa turned away from the mirror. "I had the same thing happen when I first met him," she remembered fondly. "It was like I knew him, but I knew I've never met him before."

"He's probably just one of those people," Audrey added sitting down at Amelia's vanity.

"Maybe," Filia sighed, unsure. "The way he carried himself and treated everyone didn't strike me, but then if it was someone I only met in passing of course I wouldn't know anything about his character."

Lina studied the intense look on her face for a moment. "The way you burst out suggested otherwise. How could you remember the eyes of a stranger that did not hold any special significance to you?"

"Maybe you could if they were pretty," Amelia smilingly suggested. "Mr. Aldrich's eyes are very blue. I've never seen anything like them."

"They might have been pretty," said Audrey, "but they were nothing compared to Torrin's." A wistful sigh escaped her lips.

"Sounds like you have a crush on him, Audrey," Lina said slyly.

Audrey lifted her chin up but with a smile on her face. "So what if I do?"

"He's a dragon," Lina stated matter-of-factly.

Amelia giggled. "She loves dragons, so of course she would have a crush on him!"

"That's the best part about him," Audrey sighed.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing." Lina pointed to Filia. "He's already taken."

"You know, I don't really care if she has a crush on him," said Filia.

"And its not like its permanent, is it Miss Filia?" Audrey clasped her hands hopefully.

The other girls laughed.

"Well, its not like I'm the _only_ one in here with a major crush!" she accused them.

All of them went quiet. Audrey could see the wheels turning in their heads and knew exactly what they were thinking about. Amelia's face was the one that looked the saddest as she obviously regretted how she treated Zelgadis earlier. Audrey had been in earshot when it happened. Lina's face was wracked with worry, like she did not know what to do with herself when it came to Gourry. Even Filia seemed to have some sort of secret buried deep down, and Audrey hoped she was not hiding something important from Torrin. Alyssa was the most innocent looking of the bunch when it came to crushes. Though Audrey could tell she had some major secrets of her own, the one she was least able to hide was the fact she had fallen for Aldrich, and she did not even know it yet.

Samira was the coolest of the bunch. Nothing to hide there.

"And what about you?" Audrey addressed her. "You've been awfully quiet. Any crushes or boyfriends we should know about."

"No need," Samira said simply. "I'm already married."

"And what does his eyes look like?" she inquired.

"They're a very soft brown." A gentle smile appeared on her lips. "They're the handsomest I've ever seen, especially in the evening. Very romantic."

The other girls stared at her with fascination, except for Audrey, who knew what she was talking about.

Samira laughed. "I think all of you will understand someday," she said as she finished up Lina's braid. "There you go Miss Lina."

"Finally!" Lina jumped out of her seat to look at herself in the mirror.

Alyssa moved out of the way for her and watched with some interest. A few seconds later she blurted out, "I think Mr. Gourry will love it."

Lina's face turned almost as red as her hair. "W-who said anything about Gourry?"

"Well, I thought that you and-"

"We've been friends for years!" she quickly waved Alyssa off. "He wouldn't notice a little thing like this."

"Oh, so you _were_ hoping he would notice?" Audrey teased. Amelia covered her mouth with her comforter to keep from bursting out laughing at her comment.

Lina glared. "That's _not_ what I meant!"

"Sure, whatever you say," said Audrey as she casually got up from her stool. The rest of the girls giggled.

Val yawned softly as his eyes finally closed, cuing Filia to take him to bed. "Okay everyone, I gotta go."

"Are you coming back? Can I help?" Audrey asked longingly.

"I don't know," Filia replied thoughtfully. "I might be going to bed afterwards, but if you want, come by a little later and ask."

"Okay." The handmaid tenderly petted the little black wings on the hatchling's back. "Good night sweetie." The wings stretched in response, and Audrey bit back a squeal.

Filia walked out into the hall as she listened to the girls start talking about babies. Lina's voice was the loudest, declaring she was not even bothering thinking about babies yet. At this, Filia smiled to herself and shook her head because she knew Lina had been watching her and Val very closely ever since she arrived at Filia's shop.

The dragoness kissed the angelic looking Val on the forehead. "I think she likes you, hon."

* * *

The boys were spending the remainder of their evening in the royal library sharing stories and browsing through. Jean nearly fainted when he saw the size of it. Never in his life did he imagine that so many books could have existed, let alone be kept in one place. All the bookshops and libraries at home combined simply could not compare. He begged for a more detailed tour, and since Amelia was busy catching up, Zelgadis willingly stepped up to help. Alyssa had been interested as well, but it was obvious to Zelgadis she also wanted to get to know the other girls better and offered to show her the ropes the next day.

The first book he took out for Jean to read was the first volume of a series that had one of the most accurate detailed accounts of the history of the peninsula which had some interesting bits on the magical history as well. It was one of the many books Zelgadis planned on introducing to Alyssa as well but for slightly different reasons.

As Jean sat at a table thumbing through it, looking at the old maps (he was very interested in maps and loved to compare them), Zelgadis was enjoying some lively conversation with Torrin, taking his mind off of the fight he had with Amelia earlier. It was a nice change from struggling with a dense Gourry, though Gourry was still good company nonetheless. Pokota had challenged the blonde swordsman to a game of chess despite Zelgadis' warning. He soon found out why the chimera would never play with Gourry: Though is brain was made of jelly, like his sword skills he was hard to beat in a game that taught strategies much like one would use on a battlefield.

After each critical move Gourry made, Pokota would glare at Zelgadis as if it was all his fault. Zelgadis would simply smile and continue talking to Torrin.

After mentioning what had to be the hundredth time that day how much he did not like Aldrich, the conversation steered toward relationships and in particular Torrin and Filia's. Zelgadis himself had a bit of a protective streak, mostly directed towards those he knew and found very trustworthy, so naturally he had a few questions to ask before he felt he could trust him. The vibe he received from the dragon was very different from what he felt whenever he saw Aldrich, but he had to ask anyway just in case as being a dragon did not automatically let anyone off the hook. Filia would have agreed. Torrin took his questions in stride until he was quite satisfied.

Jean was off in his corner of the table listening intently to the last part of their conversation and had a random thought. "Say, what do you think those girls are talking about?" he wondered aloud.

"Why do you ask?" Zelgadis replied.

Jean shrugged. "I'm just curious. I asked Miranda once, but she never gave me a clear answer."

Zelgadis turned to Torrin. "Who's Miranda?"

"His girlfriend back home." Torrin smiled surreptitiously as he said it.

The chimera smiled back and looked over to Jean. "They're probably talking about us."

"Why?" Jean asked.

"Don't you have a bunch of aunts and cousins to talk to back home?" Torrin asked in turn.

"Yeah," Jean huffed. "But they only talk to me about chores, my manners, and school. And why would they talk about guys if most of them are already married?"

"There's not a requirement to be single," Torrin said, speaking from great eavesdropping experience. Married dragonesses were no exception.

The look that Zelgadis gave said he had heard his fair share of gossip from married women. "However," he chimera added, "With this bunch, I'm not sure if they would be willing to admit anything."

Jean wrinkled his nose at him. "Admit what?"

Before either could respond Pokota cried out in frustration. "_Argh!_ I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!"

Gourry had put Pokota's king into a checkmate.

"Problem?" Zelgadis asked with a smirk.

"No problem," Gourry said, thinking the chimera was talking to him. "Anyone else wanna play?"

Pokota did not say anything. Both Zelgadis and Torrin watched him jump out of his seat and go over to Jean's end of the table to find something to read in the stack of books that stood in front of the boy. He was about to pull the top book off the pile when he noticed them staring. "What?"

"Your mood swings are more erratic than usual," said Zelgadis.

"Shut up," Pokota snapped before taking off with a book.

"He's definitely more sensitive than he used to be too," Zelgadis muttered to Torrin.

"Especially when it concerns you," Torrin replied.

Zelgadis crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Yeah, we didn't exactly start off on the right foot."

"I know, Lina told me." Torrin tried not to laugh as he said it. In the distance, a bell tolled the hour of the night, and he got up. "I think I'll turn in." He walked past Jean who had is head buried in his book again and lightly ruffled his hair. "Don't stay up too late and strain your eyes."

"'Kay," Jean mumbled absently.

Zelgadis asked from behind, "By the way, any chance we can spar later after the celebration?"

Torrin turned around. "Well, Gourry and I have a routine of sorts already, but you're welcome to join us."

He nodded. "Just tell me when, and I will."

The dragon returned the nod and walked out of the library with the echo of Gourry's voice bouncing off the shelves and walls talking to Zelgadis about his version of the festival tournament, and it reminded him of something. _I'll go see Filia first,_ he decided.

* * *

Filia heard a soft knock on the door and went over to open it thinking it was one of the girls coming to ask her to rejoin them. Instead it was Torrin still in his robes, indicating he had not yet begun to get ready for bed. Filia shrank back behind the door as she felt rather exposed in her nightgown.

Torrin smiled at her shyness. "May I come in?"

"U-uh…s-sure," she stuttered, blushing. "Let me…let me get something on."

Torrin pushed the door a little further. "It doesn't matter to me what you wear."

"But still…" Filia halfheartedly pushed back.

Torrin pushed the door further. "Then maybe I can help?" He teased, sneaking a hand around to her waist and hugging her against the door.

"That was one time," Filia said holding up a finger.

Torrin slipped in and closed the door, then pulled her into a kiss before she could protest anymore. For a full minute he held her feeling the curves of her back through the thin fabric of her nightgown and thought of the other day when she had shown it to him, wishing he had seen more.

This was not the reason he was here tonight. He broke away reluctantly before his imagination ran away with him, but he went ahead and let one of his hands slide down to her bottom to get a reaction from her.

Filia slapped his hand away. "Don't," she said trying to be serious.

Torrin gave her a small kiss. "Sorry, Tulip."

"Don't start anything. I just put Val to sleep," she reprimanded right before she heard Val fuss in his crib. She hurried over to him to find he had thrown his blanket aside and sat up to look for her. "Oh dear." Filia picked him up and rocked him against her chest.

Torrin came over. "What's the matter?"

"I think he just had a nightmare," she said worriedly.

He patted Val on the back gently right under his wings, and the hatchling turned his tear-filled eyes toward Torrin and reached out in recognition of a protective figure. "He usually doesn't take to me so easily," Torrin noted.

"He knows you're a dragon and that you're safe. That's all that really matters to him at the moment," said Filia.

Torrin stepped closer and held them both in his arms. "Do you think it was because of the monsters that attacked us the other night?" he asked.

"Most likely." Filia laid herself back on his chest, thankful for his presence. She honestly did not want to be alone with a scared little hatchling.

Val calmed down quickly after seeing Torrin but had a look on his little face that said 'Don't go.' His small hand grabbed a piece of Torrin's robe and made a fist as he held it as tightly as he could. He laid his head down on Filia's shoulder with a small whimper.

"I'm not going anywhere," Torrin assured him, and Filia held onto Torrin's arm in appreciation.

He responded with a kiss beside her ear. There was something he wanted to say but was hesitant because it had been a long time since he had honestly expressed such a sentiment. "Did I ever tell you… how… beautiful you look?" he said awkwardly.

Torrin was unable to get the memory of her clinging to her dress covering her chest out of his head. Torrin always thought she was pretty, but in that moment she was the picture of femininity and the hope of something that had been missing in his life, and he preferred that image of her above many other dragonesses who had already shared themselves freely with him but with no promises of a future .

Filia had turned around when he said it and saw that his eyes had a very gentle look. It made her feel very happy. "Even now?"

"Especially now." To make his point Torrin kissed her lightly on the lips.

Val began making tired noises, and his grip on Torrin's robe was loosening. Filia wrapped his blanket around him and carefully sat him down again.

In the middle of this Torrin spoke. "I need to talk to you."

The very somber tone made Filia's back stiffen, but she managed a calm face as she turned around. "Talk about what?"

"About why I turned you down at first," he said.

Filia relaxed. "I understand why. It was because of Milgazia's request."

"Actually," Torrin slowly pulled her to him, "It's…a more personal reason."

Never had Filia seen him so worried about something that was not threatening her life. "You can tell me," she reassured him, bushing his right cheek.

He took a deep breath. "Remember…when I told you that dragon courtships aren't always what they're built up to be?"

Filia lightly nodded.

"That was not just a casual observation," Torrin said. "I went through the courtship myself twice. The first time was not of my choosing, and the second time I fell in love."

She sensed the sadness he felt as uttered the last word. "What happened?" Filia asked.

"She…convinced me to break one of the rules, thinking we would be together eventually anyway once she convinced her parents, then she…" he took another deep breath, "…backed out."

"Convince her parents?" Filia repeated. "The only thing they would have a say in is if you were wanting to make a formal commit-…oh…"

The realization of what he just said came over her, making her very aware of his arms wrapped tightly around her like he was afraid she might run away. She had been suspecting it for a while, but to hear him say it made her feel both relieved and nervous. However, finding out the manner in which he had his own first experience made her heart ache for him as she believed he did not deserve to be treated as such.

Filia laid her forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry," she said sorrowfully.

Torrin gave out a thankful sigh, and gave her a small squeeze. "Don't be. I was not much older than you, and I just wasn't thinking straight." He lifted her head up and managed a smile. "I'm sure you understand how little boys can get when they're tempted by a pretty girl."

"But it must have been hard carrying that around with you all this time," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his forehead down to hers. "Is that the only reason why?"

Reflexively he said, "No," before he could stop himself. Torrin was not quite ready to tell her everything, but he could not take his answer back now. Deliberately, he continued, "There were other dragonesses, but…I did not…go through anything…_formal_…with them. I'm not very proud of it, and if you think less of me because of it, I understand." He quickly finished his last sentence.

Filia could hear the nerves shake his voice as he confessed, and a small bit of guilt rose up in her chest. He was doing his best to be honest with something he was ashamed of, and she could not bring herself to tell him what really happened with Xellos during the festival, even though it was not her fault.

She opened her mouth again as she tried to say something but instead gave Torrin a kiss. Samira's advice was echoing loudly in her head as she said, breaking away, "Thank you for being honest with me."

* * *

At one of the city's inns, Dark Star laid on his bed in his room, stripped to nothing but his pants with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as he waited. The only light came from the moon poking through the window curtains making odd shadows on the walls, and nothing but the faint whisper of voices coming from the lower floors and the street filled his ears as he thought over the days events.

He never thought he would meet the dragoness in person so soon after the monsters' failed attempt to capture her, but he quickly figured that it would work far better to his advantage. She only vaguely recognized him and by keeping to his 'Aldrich' character she quickly began second guessing herself and apologized profusely. Dark Star was immensely pleased with himself for pulling it off so well that the dragoness even went into detail about how she met the princess.

The chimera had kept a respectful distance during the brief visit before, keeping his promise not to directly interfere with whom the girls associated with. The rest of the princess' friends received him warmly as he had hoped. Alyssa was her usual cute self while hiding the familiar swirl of emotions inside. As for Lina Inverse…the legends of her fireball attitude did not do her justice, and he had yet to even see her in action.

In the middle of the visit, Dark Star managed to pull Alyssa aside while the chimera was not looking and invited her on an outing to the market tomorrow and to bring anyone that was interested with her. He did not want it to look like he was luring her away, and if anything, bringing more people along could give him a chance to talk with her more without much suspicion. If all goes well, he could soon have her do whatever he wished, including falling in love with him if he wanted. As he told himself before, Alyssa was not an idiot, but there were ways to get to the heart of even the most intelligent people, especially with fear.

A familiar vibe of energy manifested on the bed beside him and felt smooth cold fingers run across his chest.

"Good evening, my Lord," Edina's voice rang softly like a small bell.

He looked over at her. She had taken her hair down, letting it pour around her shoulders and back, and had changed her clothing to what looked like a simple flowing black robe with long puffed sleeves. Her leg peeked out and rubbed against the inside of his, revealing her lacey black underwear.

"Dear Edina." Dark Star took her hand and kissed it. "Where have you been?"

"Working," she said in his ear. "I have the other lieutenants in charge of terrorizing some villages as I speak. In a few days, the rumors will start spreading throughout the countries, keeping the local heroes busy."

"Remember, they must not appear too organized," said Dark Star. "We don't want them to get too scared just yet."

"I made sure they got the message." Edina's fingers went down to his stomach in slow circular motions. "Lord Dynast has given me a bit of his power tonight."

"Good," he said, sounding very satisfied. "I should reward you."

Edina lifted herself up and straddled Dark Star's hips. "Do you have anything particular in mind?" she asked while playing with the top button of his pants.

"I'm thinking about it. There are a couple more things we need to do before we can sit back and watch the fun unfold," said Dark Star. "Even then, we will have to be careful."

Edina smiled at him as she undid three of his buttons and trace small patterns on the exposed skin. "That's understandable."

She felt him respond to her touch between her thighs, so she let her hand move further down inside to encourage him.

Dark Star grabbed her arm. "Not…tonight," he said, stifling a moan.

Slowly Edina took her hand back out. "Are you sure?" she asked sweetly. "It feels like you have a lot of built up tension."

"I'm really tired. Living in a human body full time has its drawbacks, so I'm afraid I would only disappoint you." There was teasing in Dark Star's voice, but he was honestly exhausted.

"You're just being modest," Edina giggled. "Perhaps, this will help."

She untied the top of her robe and opened it, letting it fall fluidly off her shoulders to reveal all her bare curves and nicely rounded chest in the pale light of the room. With a look of longing, Edina led his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts and for the sake of indulging her, Dark Star began massaging them.

Edina kept her hands on top of his mimicking their motions, feeling every muscle in his strong fingers. Her eyes fluttered closed as her breathing grew harsh from the stimulation, enjoying it immensely. She had perfected this and many other human reactions a long time ago to the point where she did not even have to think about it anymore, which was quite an accomplishment for a monster of low status.

Since not as much effort was put into creating someone like her, it made it far more difficult for her physical body to respond naturally like a human, but even without all the hard work Edina had put into this useful skill, it was not impossible to arouse a low monster through touch. Her obsession in exploring this ability had drawn much criticism from more powerful monsters who, ironically enough, possessed more detailed human forms with much better responsive systems that what she started out with. Sometimes Edina wondered if they were just jealous of her achievement, or threatened by it.

Edina let out a few soft moans as she opened her eyes. "M-my Lord." Her body was begging for some sort of release. Her hands went back down to his half-opened pants. "Please…"

Dark Star let his hands fall from her breasts to catch her hands. "I said not tonight," he scolded but without any sense of authority in his voice.

Edina pouted mockingly as she laid herself down on his bare chest and let her lips hover above his. "You're just a big tease, aren't you?"

Dark Star traced her spine with a single finger up to her neck, then spread all of his fingers into her hair, pressing down on her head to catch her mouth in a deep kiss. He let of her after a long moment. "I guess I am."

She gave him a couple light kisses in turn. "C'mon, please?" Edina begged again as her human body had not quite settled down yet. "I could even put on a little show for you."

"You're persistent," he said as he teased her back some more.

"I had a busy day, and I wanted to do something fun." Edina came down to his neck to leave a few kisses there. "I had an interesting conversation with Xellos this afternoon while he was watching his pet dragon."

"You mean Filia?" Dark Star asked, uttering the dragonesses name for the first time.

"Uhuh." She laid one more kiss. "He follows her around like a puppy."

_Interesting, _he thought. "Did you tell him everything?"

"Only what I had to tell him. He'll easily figure out the rest." She lifted her head up. "Xellos had the nerve to call me your official bed warmer!"

Dark Star simply smiled. "Really?"

"And he insulted Lord Hellmaster!" she quickly added. "How could he possibly contradict himself by putting down one of the masterminds behind the War of the Monster's Fall, a war he thoroughly took pleasure in?"

He found her indignation amusing, but there was an underlying tone of admiration that really interested him. "You'd still sleep with him, wouldn't you?"

Edina squirmed a little. "Depends on the situation," she admitted. "He knows me too well to fall for anything I can throw at him, though. I've tried it already. Such a shame. I'm sure he has plenty of secrets that would be very useful to us."

"Then just keep following him for now." Dark Star yawned, feeling his eyelids grow very heavy. "Dear Edina, I'm afraid I have to cut your visit short," he said as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

"As you wish," Edina sighed disappointedly. She gave him one last kiss. "Goodnight, my Lord."

"Goodnight, Edina. Don't forget the market tomorrow," he reminded her.

Without another word, Edina phased out of the room. With everything going as planned and nothing more to think about, Dark Star allowed his eyes to finally close and his mind relax.

* * *

Some of you may have been wondering where all the Xellos/Filia stuff is. All I have to say is, patience, grasshopper, patience. You will soon be rewarded a hundred fold. Hopefully, the constant expansion of new chapters will not delay it too much later.

I seriously feel this chapter was a little off for me, but that could have been the ill me talking this week. So, if you have something to point out, or just wanna say hi, leave a review. ~NB~


	22. Too Close for Comfort

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

I hit 100,000 on my word count with the last chapter! Quite the accomplishment! I'm roughly a third of the way done with this story (and that's only if I have no more chapters magically appear out of thin air), and things are going to get a little bit more interesting here. So enjoy!

Chapter 22: Too Close for Comfort

Dark Star waited alongside one of the main roads located on top of one of the city's many walls that make up one of its many physical and magical defenses. It was midmorning, and the markets below his part of the wall was packed to the max as the citizens put up decorations and made their necessary purchases before the princess' birthday celebration; the perfect type of atmosphere to get lost in. Not even the market square in the center where he had met Edina the day before had much elbow room left. Aldrich had to force his way through while looking for a decent tailor shop to trade in his merchant clothes. They were made of fine fabric and served their purpose well but were a little too stiff for his taste, so he decided to get rid of them in exchange for something a little more practical but kept the feathered hat.

He did not have to wait long. Soon, he saw Alyssa hurrying down the street in a new drew long sleeve dress. Dark Star noted the change, then it struck him: She suddenly looked very familiar. Her hair was now in two non-ponytail braids, and the dress was very pink going just past her knees with a frilly full length decorative white apron tied in a big bow in the back. She had white stockings on and some purple lace up shoes that reminded him of a ballerina. Most people would think she was a little old to be wearing an outfit like that, but Dark Star thought she pulled it off nicely, in fact, it fit her perfectly. He could not understand why.

Behind Alyssa, he saw that she brought some of the others with her. One was the little kid who was supposed to be Lina's apprentice, the merchant woman from the desert in her lovely pink and green dress, the stuffed animal prince, and Lina herself.

Alyssa at first did not see him, but the familiar hat tipped her off as she came closer. "Morning, Aldrich!" she called out.

Putting on a smile, Aldrich waved to her. "Glad you could make it!"

She stopped in front of him breathing a little hard. "I like your new outfit!"

"Why, thank you." He opened up his arms to display himself. "I know brown and black seems awfully plain, but at least it fits me better. And you look lovely yourself," Aldrich remarked, making her flush.

Alyssa did not say it, but he seemed even more handsome than before and looked liked a real adventurer out of a story book she had a chance to read once. It had been a long time ago, but the constant visit to her old memory banks allowed her to pick up little things like that.

The rest of the group caught up with them with Lina in the lead. "What's your rush, Alyssa?"

"I just want to see as much as I can today," she said.

Pokota hopped into her arms. "Don't worry about it. If you can't see it today, you can see it tomorrow." He motioned with his ear for Alyssa to come closer. "And I know all the good spots too."

Alyssa felt the warm feeling inside of him grow again. _Amelia probably showed him where they were,_ she thought.

"Nonsense, I know where all the good spots are!" Lina declared.

"Only because you've destroyed the city enough times!" said Pokota mockingly narrowing his eyes.

"Aren't we going to see the magic shops, Miss Lina?" asked Jean.

Lina put her hands on her hips and glared back at Pokota for a second before turning her nose up. "Yes we are, kid." She turned to Alyssa. "You'll have to go without us. This is going to take all day. Lets meet back here at three, okay?" Alyssa nodded, then Lina turned back to Pokota. "Too bad I'll be taking my apprentice on some magical training today, so I guess I'll have to show you how to have a _real_ good time later."

Pokota ignored her and said to Jean, "Don't let her bite your head off."

"I won't," Jean laughed.

"Ugh, lets go, kid, or he'll be a bad influence on ya." Lina stomped off to one of the stairs leading to the ground level.

"See you guys later," Jean waved then took off after her.

Samira chuckled to herself. "The only time I would worry about those two is when they're eating. They both have big appetites."

"Lina will bite anybody's head off during a meal," said Pokota. He looked up to Alyssa. "So, where do you wanna go first?"

* * *

Dark Star had a tough time starting any sort of conversation with Alyssa as her senses were overwhelmed by the sites and sounds of a city preparing a party fit for a princess, giving him the impression that she came from somewhere far removed from civilization. He let it slide and simply paid attention to her likes and dislikes. If there was a dress or a piece of jewelry she loved, he encouraged her to try them on, and whenever she pointed out a sweet pastry or the smell of a food stand enticed her, he asked if she wanted to try some.

He did not forget Samira of course and paid her the same courtesy. Though Dark Star felt a wave of suspicion coming from her, he admired her calm and collected attitude, not letting others know everything that was going inside her head. From looking at her eyes he could tell she was not someone to mess with, and he smiled at the prospect of bringing a strong woman like her down.

The prince was the least of his worries, though he knew many of his abilities rivaled Lina's. On the road to Seyruun, Dark Star found that Pokota was always distracted by romantic thoughts of the princess and made up for not being able to give Amelia such attention by showering some of those feeling on Alyssa. During their outing, whenever Dark Star suggested she try something, Pokota enthusiastically agreed and was constantly pointing out things he did with the princess on his last visit.

Around noon, Dark Star felt Edina's presence hidden somewhere in the crowd following everywhere they went keeping a safe distance to avoid detection. In order to meet with her, he eventually steered the group into a multi floor shop filled with toys, figurines, and other miscellaneous craft stuff. It was big enough for everyone to get separated without actually getting lost.

He went upstairs to find a suitable spot to talk with Edina, but Alyssa ended up following him, so he pretended to be interested in the large silk flower collection in one of the brightly lit corners of the second floor. The section had a skylight above it and an arch of silk flowers leading into the section where one was completely surrounded from floor to ceiling by fake blooms. Any noise made from outside of it was severely muffled and mostly likely worked the same other way around.

As Alyssa stepped through arch she gasped. "How beautiful! I thought they only sold flowers in florist shops." She immediately began categorizing each flower with her mind and noticed something odd.

"These aren't real flowers," said Aldrich. He picked up a bouquet of multicolored roses, some of which were impossible for real roses, and handed it to her. "Here."

She took the bouquet and rubbed one of the petals between her fingers. "Oh!"

"Pretty clever, huh? They can last much longer than the real thing," he explained.

"Yes, but…" Alyssa smelled the roses, and just as she thought they had no floral scent. "I like the real ones better."

Aldrich smiled at her fondly. "Who doesn't? However, they can be expensive."

She looked up and handed the roses back. "I think they would be worth it."

He gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment before he took them back. "Would you like me to buy you _real_ flowers?" he asked tenderly.

Alyssa felt her face grow a little warm, _blushing_, she remembered it being called. She had done it a few times before since she became fully human but never had it been so painfully obvious to her. Her heart was also speeding up though she was not in any danger at the moment as she looked into Aldrich's eyes. There was still no kindness in them, no warmth beneath the surface, and no indication of any other feelings which she still attributed to a harsh past.

She wanted to help him feel something again.

Aldrich reached out and lightly touched her left cheek. It was hot. The first thing that came to Alyssa's mind was pure desire. _What does he desire of me?_

He answered her unspoken question by pressing his lips against hers, and the air quickly left her lungs as if he were stealing it from her. She froze.

"I think you're very lovely," Aldrich said as he pulled away. He noted the confused look on Alyssa's face. "Am I being too forward?" he asked regrettably.

"I…don't know," she said slowly, touching her lips. "Never…I've never…" Her jaw fell as she tried to put together a sentence.

Aldrich carefully removed her hand and kissed her again taking advantage of her open mouth. His arm slipped around her waist to draw her a little closer.

Alyssa felt his desire intensify and rush through her system making her let out a small yelp, but she did not bother fighting back as the energy animated every part of her being. It felt wonderful.

_Canal…Canal…_

Someone from inside of her was calling out in warning. She did not understand. Alyssa had seen many other humans do the same thing, and it did not harm them at all, except _maybe_ hurt their feelings later. Those were just feelings and were not _directly_ hurt by the act of a simple kiss.

For the first time since escaping the desert Dark Star was perplexed. He sensed something locked away inside of her, something that did not belong there.

_Take it…_

His other self urged him to reach deeper. Aldrich's arms slowly tightened around Alyssa as he attempted to do what the voice told him and deepened the kiss further. It took a gentle push on his chest with her hands several seconds later to break his concentration and finally let go of her mouth.

When Alyssa got a breath of air and looked into his eyes again, she saw they were not empty anymore. They looked vibrant and warm with longing. He leaned down for another much softer kiss.

From the stairs, they heard Pokota calling out excitedly about a bunch of mechanical toys he found and quickly broke away again.

Alyssa took one more look back at Aldrich before taking off to the stairs.

Dark Star kept his eye on her back as he traced a finger across his bottom lip in thought.

"Looks like you enjoyed that," Edina giggled as she phased into sight floating in mid air. She was back in her purple skirt and black velvet corset again _without _her shirt but still wore the five pearl necklace and earrings he gave her with her hair swept back up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon to show them off.

"There's something inside of her…protected by a great deal of power," he said contemplatively. "I must have it."

Edina looked down at his pants then back at him. "I sure hope that wasn't a metaphor."

Dark Star ignored her comment. "I knew she was a magic user, but I had no idea." A malevolent grin crossed his face. "I'll enjoy seducing her."

"And when you succeed, you won't forget me, will you?" Edina purred in his ear.

He wrapped his cloak around her and held her against his body. "Tell me, what do you think of her?"

She shrugged. "She's cute. Innocent. At least she isn't a bubble head."

"She's not innocent," he corrected her. "I've suspected she was hiding a dark secret for a long time. Now I know. I must have her."

"You know, it's a real turn off when you keep saying that," Edina complained teasingly.

Dark Star tightened his hold on her and slid one of his hands down her back to between her thighs making her gasp. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No," she immediately replied. "I just think you deserve better. She doesn't look like someone who would know what to do with you."

"That's half the fun. In the meantime," He moved his hand further between her legs and began rubbing with his fingers, "I have you."

The motion made her moan softly. "Then take me." Edina then kissed him eagerly.

Dark Star tore himself away after a moment. "Later. Tonight."

"What should I wear, my Lord?" she asked breathlessly.

He gave her a small kiss. "Nothing."

Edina began to smile then her expression changed to one of urgency. "She's coming."

She phased out of sight before Alyssa appeared under the floral arch looking very nervous with her hands behind her back.

"Its almost time to go." Her voice was at a higher pitch than normal.

Aldrich walked up to her gently smiling. "Do you still want me to buy those flowers for you?"

Alyssa looked down at her feet. "O-only if…you buy Miss Samira some too." She looked back up at the end of her sentence and saw a hint of disappointment on his face.

"Of course, Alyssa." He gave her a peck on the cheek then continued on to the stairs.

_That sounded like a rejection, didn't it_, Alyssa thought sadly. She felt an odd sinking sensation in her chest making her feel terrible and hoped she did not hurt him somehow.

Dragging her feet as she followed him, she promised herself she would try to talk to him and explain why she could not return his affections, as much as she wanted to. There was too much for her to worry about as it was, and in the end, she was not a real human, so it could not work anyway. _Maybe that was what the voice was warning me about._

The thought made her want to cry.

On the way back to the palace Jean talked nonstop about the items he found in the magic shop, and no one bothered to interrupt him. Alyssa listened intently to try and forget what happened with Aldrich earlier, but the beautiful bouquet of light pink roses she held in her hands made it very hard. She thought how strange it was for a person she barely knew to have such a hold on her, all because of a kiss.

* * *

Filia spent her morning away from the growing crowd of guests watching Torrin, Gourry, and Zelgadis practice with each other while waiting for Amelia to come out of an urgent meeting her father was holding. She had brought a few dresses made by Mrs. Gillet she wanted to show so Amelia could pick one out for her birthday present and was wearing her favorite one with the tiny pink roses and ruffled sleeves and a dark pink bodice for her to see immediately after the meeting.

When lunch passed and still no sign of the princess, Filia moved to the library and continued waiting there, watching Gourry and Torrin play with Val out in the surrounding gardens through the massive windows. Zelgadis eventually came in and began going through the shelves in search of something.

About the middle of the afternoon, Filia heard Jean's voice coming down the hall.

"Alright, kid," Lina politely warned as she pushed the big library doors open, "I think we've heard enough."

Jean ran over to Filia as soon as he saw her. "Miss Filia! You should've come with us! It was so cool!"

Lina hit her forehead and shook it as Jean started his monologue all over again.

Behind her, Samira and Alyssa came in with their bouquets, and Audrey brought in a couple of vases with water and sat them on the large table running through the middle of the library for the flowers.

Pokota hopped onto the table and took a good look around. "I thought you said everyone was here. Where's Amelia?"

"She still in the meeting," Zelgadis answered from the top of a ladder. "They didn't even break for lunch."

"I'm really sorry about that," apologized Audrey. "I didn't even know for sure if they were finished yet."

"I doubt she'll even bother to join us after the meeting's over," said Lina. "She has a lot of guests to entertain."

Zelgadis stepped down from his ladder with a couple of books tucked in his arm and walked over to Jean who was still chattering away. "Hey, kid." Jean stopped and looked at him. "What did you do with those books you had last night? I need to give them to Alyssa."

"Oh, I left them in the last row. I asked the librarian to leave them there." Jean hurried over to the far end of the of the library and motioned to Alyssa. "Follow me."

Pokota bounded off the table after them. "Let me help!"

"He seems very excited," Filia noted with a giggle.

"Yeah, but wait until he gets to the hard part, and he actually has to apply what he learns" Lina commented as she walked over with a knowing grin. "He'll be begging to go home."

"Don't be too hard on him," Filia said smiling apprehensively. "He's just a child."

"No excuses." Lina swiped her hand in front of her. "He's learning from the best, after all."

At that, the dragoness simply sighed. "Samira?" she called.

Samira finished arranging her flowers in one of the vases. "Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor and take Val upstairs for his nap?" Filia asked. "I've already fed him. I'm going to stay here until Amelia is finally done."

Samira nodded and headed to the hallway where the doors leading to the gardens were. Audrey excitedly followed taking every chance she could to be around Val _and_ Torrin.

Over in the last row of bookshelves Jean pointed out the books he left on a small desk in the corner to Alyssa. She let Pokota get two off the top, and she picked up the rest.

Right before she turned around, Alyssa heard Jean say, "What are you doing here?"

Pokota who was on the floor beside her turned right when Jean spoke, then threw his books down and began hissing like a cat.

"Who is it?" Alyssa asked. Her attention was focused on steadying the books in her hands.

"Just a stupid monster," Jean replied.

_Monster?_ Her head jerked up and saw a man dressed in what looked like nomadic clothes holding a staff. A second later it dawned on her that monsters could disguise themselves in human form, and she shrieked.

Lina, Filia, and Zelgadis rushed over to find Xellos standing in the middle of the isle with books thrown everywhere at his feet and a frightened Alyssa hiding behind a confused Jean while Pokota kept growling at the monster.

"What in the _hell?_ Xellos!" Lina yelled.

"Good to see you again, Lina!" He greeted her as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "I see you picked up a new friend since we last met."

She walked over and got into his face. "And what the hell are you doing scaring the living daylights out of her?"

Xellos lifted his hands up in defense. "Well, if I had known she was afraid of monsters, I would've been more careful."

Zelgadis walked over to Alyssa still crouched on the floor and offered his hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of. He won't hurt you while we're here." He looked up and glared at Xellos at the end of his sentence.

"He's right," Jean reassured her. "He won't hurt you."

Pokota stopped growling but did not take his eyes off Xellos. "Just don't let your guard down."

"You're not helping," Zelgadis warned.

Alyssa took his hand but made sure Zelgadis was closer to Xellos than she was when he guided her out of the corner to make her feel a little more comfortable.

Xellos turned to Filia expecting her to say something. She walked over towards Jean and held his shoulders in a protective manner. "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I see ." His grin fell, and his eyes opened. "You might want to sit down for this, Dear Filia."

Everyone looked at her. The tone in Xellos' voice told Filia something was seriously wrong, and without protest, she pulled the chair out from the desk and sat in it.

"C'mon, Xellos! What's this about?" demanded Lina.

He kept his eyes on Filia. "Dark Star is here."

Just as Xellos expected, he felt the horrible sinking sensation from her as the blood drained from her face making him feel unusually nauseated, but he also felt something similar, yet far more invigorating for him, coming from behind and knew exactly who it was.

Zelgadis felt Alyssa grab hold of his arm when Dark Star was mentioned and looked at her. Her face was also white as a sheet.

"Oh no." Filia began hyperventilating and putting her hands to her mouth like she was trying to decide whether to faint or vomit from fear.

"Filia?" Lina rushed over and held her by the arms to keep her from falling. "Filia, get a hold of yourself. We're here. We're not gonna let him anywhere near you or Val, okay?"

Jean was getting scared seeing Filia fall apart. "Miss Filia! What's wrong?" He went over and took one of her hands.

"Oh…oh no…" She tried to take deep breaths. "That's why…"

"Why what?" Lina urged her on.

"That's why…they came…for me!" Filia could not stop herself, so Lina pressed her back to encourage her to lean forward as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Xellos inwardly squirmed as he watched them. "It's possible. And it doesn't get any better. He was one of the beings in the desert I told you about…" He hesitated for a moment then continued. "He was found by Lord Dynast and is now allied with him."

Lina was getting ready to go ballistic on him. "Oh great! When did you find this out?"

"Yesterday," he answered. "I'm afraid the only good news I can give you is he does not have all of his power back yet and is in human form."

"Why in the hell did ya wait this long to tell us then?" she shouted.

Xellos remained cool, but any humor he had left in his face and tone were gone. "I have my hands full at the moment, and besides, I had to tell Lord Beastmaster. And there's one other thing."

Lina narrowed her eyes at him and growled through her teeth. "What?"

Though he was still watching her and Filia, most of his focus was on the girl they called Alyssa and her internal breakdown. Her reaction to his information made her very suspicious, especially when he mentioned Dark Star, which gave him a crazy (or not-so-crazy) thought. Xellos continued on. "The other being hasn't been found, but they know their identity. They call her Night Dragon Vorfeed."

Alyssa felt her heart constrict. _They know who I am!_

_Gotcha._ He knew that feeling of guilty admission anywhere. His grin slowly grew back onto his face. "Vorfeed is supposedly Dark Star's enemy, but for some reason they need her. It might have something to do with the fact that neither of them have enough power to escape back into their world."

"Or destroy this one," Lina concluded. "Why else would Dark Star ally himself with monsters?"

"True," agreed Xellos. "That could explain why the activity of Lord Dynast and Hellmaster's followers have been picking up lately."

"Isn't Dynast too weak to do anything right now?" Zelgadis cut in, remembering when Lina told him about the little adventure she had with Lord Milgazia.

Xellos finally turned and faced him. Alyssa had a death grip on the chimera arm making him very uncomfortable, and the monster felt his own growing suspicion of her.

"He would be if it weren't for his lieutenants," said Xellos. "Particularly one of them, named Edina. She's the one who told me everything."

"Convenient," Lina said flatly. "And I know I'm gonna contradict what I said earlier about not telling us sooner, but why _are_ you telling us everything?"

"I'm not telling you everything, Lina," he said turning back to her. "Just what you need to know."

Filia dared to lift up her head, now that she was breathing normally again, and tried to get up out of the chair. "I need to see Val."

Lina eased her back into the chair. "Take it easy. He'll be safe with Samira." She turned to Jean who had kept his attention on Filia the whole time. "Hey, kid. Go get Gourry and Torrin."

Jean looked at her. "But…" Lina silently pointed towards the gardens. "Okay," he sighed before letting go of Filia's hand and taking off.

During all of this Alyssa let go of Zelgadis' arm and quietly backed away.

Filia forced herself up again after Jean left. "I have to go see Val."

"Alright," Lina huffed. "Just don't faint on your way there."

Pokota happened to turn to Alyssa at that moment and saw that she was ready to bolt. "Alyssa? What's the matter?"

Zelgadis turned as well, knowing that Alyssa was not beside him anymore, but he did not realize just how far behind him she was. "Are you all right?"

With everyone's eyes on her now, she could not think of anything else to do except run…so she did.

Both Zelgadis and Pokota called out to her. The chimera looked back at Xellos for some sort of clue, but he had put his usual grin back on as if he was waiting for Zelgadis to figure it out himself. I did not take long.

His eyes grew very wide. "Wait a minute," he said to himself before he took off. "Alyssa!"

Pokota was utterly confused but followed after him. "Wait!"

"What was that all about?" Lina asked also confused.

"Apparently, she's terrified of monsters," Xellos answered without looking at her. _Well, at least we know where Vorfeed is,_ he gratefully thought.

* * *

In case I haven't said this before, for those of you not familiar with Kanzaka's other work Lost Universe, Dark Star and Vorfeed are two of the main characters. I've never read the manga or watched the series, so I'm no expert on their actual personalities. I'm basically going by some outlines I found somewhere and filled in the gaps. Its probably for the best, since they're not supposed to be exactly like their old selves because of their current situation.

Anyways, quit hiding behind your computer screens and review! I promise more Xellos/Filia goodness if you do. ~NB~


	23. Breakdown

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

I have to say, I am surprised I got this one up when I did with all the little delays I had in the last few days. I also ended up combining a couple of older scenes I had written before I got to this chapter in order to save me a bit of grief later, and it probably won't be the last time I do it. Okay, let's move along. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 23: Breakdown

Alyssa did not stop until she reached her room. She slammed the door behind her, locked it, and made it halfway to her balcony before collapsing on the floor, burning her knees on the rug as she did, remembering that if she did attempt to fly away Dark Star could find her or at the very least kill her new friends if she left any indication that she had been there. Alyssa looked out of the large window only a few feet front of her and the beautiful blue sky beyond it.

She had never felt so trapped or useless in her entire existence, and her human emotions threatened to completely overwhelm any train of reasonable thought she had left. Everything she had done since she fell from the sky was _illogical_.

The only option she had left was to tell someone, but that required trust.

Zelgadis reached her door a few seconds later and repeatedly called out her name while banging on it. "Alyssa! Alyssa! Unlock the door! I just need to ask you something!"

Pokota jumped onto his shoulder from behind. "Knock it off! She won't unlock it if you keep doing that!"

Zelgadis' fist stopped in mid-swing in silent agreement, but then he knock Pokota off his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded.

"I need you to leave," Zelgadis said suddenly.

"But, why-"

"_-Now!_" he commanded.

Pokota stared at him incredulously. The chimera had made it clear that he was not welcome. It was between Zelgadis and Alyssa _only_, and there was no place for him.

He took off back the way he came without another word. _First Amelia, then Alyssa_, he thought bitterly. _He can't have them both._

The moment Zelgadis had shown up in his own country, every bit of extra attention the princess could spare was put upon her old friend, and he became an after thought, after all the times Pokota did his best to rearrange his busy schedule to spend as much time as he could with her. He did not have the heart to blame her and instead blamed the one who practically held her heart and did not even seem to care. Picking up another equally sweet girl did not help Zelgadis' case either, and now he was barring Pokota from being of any help to her.

He came to a turn in the hallway and looked back. Zelgadis was still watching him. Pokota narrowed his eyes at him before turning into the next hallway.

The chimera waited until the prince was out of sight and earshot before turning his attention back to the door. "Alyssa," he said in a softer tone. "I need you to talk to me." When there was no answer he tried a different approach. "If you don't open this door, I'll open it myself, lock or no lock."

Alyssa stayed where she fell, still looking out the window and too scared to move, until she heard Zelgadis fiddle with the lock. She stood up on her shaking legs and turned around to face the door.

It slowly swung open.

He lifted the odd looking tool he held in his hand. "There's always a way around a locked door. I could've just as easily broken it down as well." Zelgadis came in and closed the door behind him.

"Please," Alyssa begged as she took a step back. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You've already done more than enough of that." He quickly walked over to her and took hold of her arms before she could decide to flee again. "Are you Vorfeed?"

Alyssa's already pale face became even paler, and he felt her legs failing her.

Zelgadis tightened his grip as his eyes bored into her. "Are you, or are you not, _Vorfeed?_"

"Yes…" she answered in a very small voice. "And no…"

"What?" He loosened his grip and let her fall to the floor. It was not the answer he was expecting to hear.

A strange calm came over Alyssa when she hit the floor again making her feel like she was not in her body anymore. It was eerily familiar. She looked up at Zelgadis. "Vorfeed…she's inside of me…"

Zelgadis found the odd steadiness of her eyes unnerving as if she had become unhinged. It was like looking at a completely different person. There was no smile, no trace of her child-like disposition he could recognize left.

"Then, who are you?" he asked cautiously, kneeling down.

Alyssa tilted her head in a very mechanical fashion. "I'm Canal Vorfeed. I'm a computer program."

He was not sure he heard her right. "You're a what?"

"A computer program," she repeated. "I work on a space ship called Sword Breaker."

"A space-what?-Alyssa!" He grabbed her again and shook her. "I need you to snap out of it! I just need to know if Vorfeed is here!"

"I told you. She's inside of me. I am an extension of her. We're the same…but different…" Alyssa's face had a look like she did not believe her own words, and yet, her voice was sincere.

Zelgadis stared at her trying to let it sink in for a moment. What she was saying may have sounded like complete nonsense to him, but if she were really from another world, it might not actually be crazy talk. The one part he did understand was Vorfeed being inside her, as in she was possessed.

"Did she find you in the desert?" he asked more calmly.

Alyssa shook her head. "No. She brought me with her…with my ship…through the gate."

"The gate? _The gate!_" Zelgadis understood now. "Were you there when Dark Star…?"

"Yes." She felt herself reconnect with her body and become very aware of what she had just revealed, but she kept going. "I'm the reason why they tried to bring Dark Star through the gate to destroy him. I mean…Vorfeed is the reason…"

"And you and Vorfeed are the same, but different?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Zelgadis got up. "Then we need to tell the others."

"_No!"_ Alyssa grabbed his arm screeching like a desperate woman. _"You can't do that! I can't trust anyone! He'll find me! I can't fight him like I am now!"_

He yanked his arm away, never minding tears forming in her eyes. "Somebody else already knows who you are, so it's a little late for that!"

"No…" Her voice was low and hoarse from the screaming. "Its that monster, isn't it?"

Zelagadis kneeled down again. "He's able to read your emotions, and what you were feeling when he was giving us information down in the library practically gave it away," he explained. "He doesn't seem to care if we knew or not, but he will definitely tell the demon lord that he serves."

At this, Alyssa broke down and threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Zelgadis tentatively put his arms around her trying to be as comforting as possible. For a full minute they did not say anything.

"You shouldn't be afraid of the monsters," he said breaking their silence. "We can take care of them."

"I'm not afraid of the monsters!" Alyssa's voice went into high pitch when she spoke. "I'm afraid of _Him_! So many in our world have died because of me! And I couldn't save the others controlled by Him! There were so few of us left, and…and…" She lifted her head from Zelgadis' chest. "_I gave up on them!_" Her head went back into his chest. "I let Dark Star take me…and he began destroying everything…"

Alyssa's voice degenerated into uncontrollable sobs again while Zelgadis tried to process this new information. One thing still puzzled him. "Why did you let him take you?"

She quieted down when she heard his question. "…because…I didn't want to fight anymore…I thought…the only way to end it was…to destroy the world and remake it…but then…everybody…would lose…everything they had…"

Zelgadis was immediately reminded of Valgaav and how he wanted to the same thing, not caring whether the rest of the world wanted it or not, and here he was holding a helpless young woman who dared to make the same decision after exhausting every possible option she thought she had. _And look where it got her_, he thought. All it did was give the enemy a bigger chance to remake the world in _his_ image.

Zelgadis knew he was not the best judge on what was fair, but it all seemed wrong. The desperate actions of those who made the gate, whom he now believed were Vorfeed's followers, suddenly made far more sense. He could hardly imagine the hardship they must have gone through to the point where they even abandoned many of the principles for which they fought for so long to come to making such a decision. They also most likely felt guilty for what happened, and that was why they deliberately left out one of the most important pieces of the puzzle when they finally explained what they were doing: It was Alyssa.

"I'm so sorry, Alicia…I'm so sorry…" Alyssa said softly. It was the first time she ever mentioned her friend's name since her death.

Alyssa's old self would've tucked those memories away in a file somewhere and continued on as if they did not exist, but her new human side refused to let her forget once she recovered it. Inside, she felt her other self, the true Vorfeed, crying as well now that she could not forget it either, and it made Alyssa regret going through those memories even more.

"Alyssa…I mean…Canal, was it?" Zelgadis lifted her up from his chest where there was now a wet spot where she had been crying. "Is there any way to talk to Vorfeed directly?"

"If you talk to me, you talk to her," she said, wiping her eyes. "We're linked together. We always had been, even before we shared this body."

"Then I need to ask a few more questions," he insisted. "I promise I won't tell the others who you are. I will let you decide that, but I need to know more."

Alyssa slowly nodded, relieved to know there was a least one person she could trust.

* * *

Filia threw open her bedroom doors and hurried over to Val's cradle where Samira and Audrey were standing. "Is he okay?"

"Why, yes-what's the matter, Filia?" Samira asked, concerned for her sudden change in attitude.

The dragoness hugged her and stared into the cradle where Val was peacefully nodding off to sleep.

Audrey worriedly looked at both of them. "Did something happen?"

"Its Dark Star," Filia said anxiously.

"Dark Star?" Samira repeated as she and Audrey looked at each other. They knew exactly who he was but were confused as to why Filia was bringing him up.

Filia hugged her friend tighter. "He's back. He's looking for me and Val."

Torrin walked into the room just then heading straight for Filia.

"Exactly what did happen?" Samira asked him as she passed Filia off to him.

Torrin could feel her whole body shake from fear. "Could you give us a moment?" he asked the other girls. "Lina can explain everything."

"O-of course." Samira motioned for Audrey to follow her.

Audrey was a bit hesitant, but Torrin nodded to her it was okay, then she left.

When they were alone, Filia said in a shaky voice, "I'm scared."

"But your safe," Torrin said softly in her ear. "No one is taking you or Val anywhere without us knowing it."

Her hands went around his waist as if she were searching for some sort of reassurance his statement was true. "Don't leave me."

He sighed and began stroking her hair. "I made a promise to my family, and I need to make sure they're okay. They probably don't even know what's happened yet." He kissed the top of her head. "I won't be gone longer than a month."

Torrin felt her take a couple of breaths against his chest. "Before…Val hatched, I had nightmares of him coming back and taking Val away…I would wake up and cry…so hard…" She took another deep breath. "Its funny…I never cried like that, even when I dreamt of my clan…"

He remembered back at the festival Janna mentioned how Filia was standoffish and wore a fake smile during her first few months raising Val.

"You don't seem the type to cry so easily," Torrin gently teased but with a weighty tone to his voice. "It must have been hard starting all over."

"I cry a lot," she gently corrected him, "just not around other people. But…thankfully I wasn't alone."

"That's right, you weren't," he said. "You had Jillas, Gravos, Mrs. Gillet, Janna and the girls, Jean, Miranda, Samira and that's just counting the ones I got to know. Throw in Lina and the rest of her crew, there was no way you were ever alone." Torrin held her a little tighter and began rubbing her back. "You will never be alone."

Filia held on to him, letting his touch calm her fears. For a minute she kept her eyes on Val, now asleep and safely tucked in with his blue blanket, then something else crept into her mind.

She looked up at Torrin. "What if he attacks me in my sleep?"

Torrin had almost forgotten about _that_ nightmare. With everything going on, the most logical conclusion was it had to of been a monster or Dark Star himself who nearly strangled her in her sleep.

He brought a hand up to her cheek and brushed it with his fingers. "If it worries you that much, then keep one of the girls close by when you go to bed."

Filia's lightly nodded her head. "Okay." Then she had a thought. "But until you leave, can you stay with me?"

"Well, sure," Torrin said, not thinking anything of it. "I'll stay with you all day, if you want me-"

"-No, I mean…when I go to bed."

"Oh." He did not expect that.

Torrin had always been careful with how far he pushed the physical part of their relationship, since he did not want to scare her away. He had caught her at unguarded moments and stole as many kisses as he could get away with, and that was about it. The whole experience was a refreshing change to what he normally did and was rather proud of himself for holding back that time he walked in on her. His respect for her was also so high, he felt placing himself in the very bed Filia slept in so soon was too big of a temptation to even think of. He had a hard enough time not imagining her without anything on.

Filia was surprised at herself. The idea sounded very different in her head, and she mentally beat herself for not thinking it through. "Forget it." She shook her head blushing. "I'll just have one of the girls stay with me."

"Then, can I at least stay with you during the day?" he asked, inwardly relieved but also slightly disappointed.

She got up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes," she said with a small smile.

Torrin caught the back of Filia's head and kissed her back, glad to see her acting a little more like herself again.

* * *

Xellos watched them on the balcony just out of site behind the opened doors, also glad to see that Filia had recovered herself as it got rid of the awful sensation in his human stomach, not that what he was currently seeing did not churn it in its own way.

He was taking a big risk continuing this game, but Filia's reactions to his advances continued to intrigue him. Considering all the recent activity and the discovery of Vorfeed's identity, there was a chance this could play out to his mistress' favor as well as it potentially providing a convenient distraction.

After Torrin finally left the room, he quietly stepped in making sure he was right behind Filia before he spoke. "My, what affection you two have for each other." Xellos' grin was exceptionally wide as he watched her jump out of her skin. "A few kisses and you're already feeling better."

"Xellos! What are you…" Filia looked down at her pendant then back at him. "Torrin should've felt you!"

"He probably thought I was still in the library," Xellos pointed out. "After all, its only a couple floors down."

She huffed and went over to her closet to take out a couple of dresses she intended to show Amelia. "Just leave. I don't feel like playing games right now. I thought what with the whole of Dynast's army on the loose, you wouldn't have time to deal with me."

Xellos happily soaked in her anger. "As I said before, my Lord wishes me to-"

"-keep an eye on her most _promising_ investments," Filia finished as she tossed the dresses onto a chair. She then turned and glared at him, hands on her hips. "I know. That's not what I meant."

"I know _that_ wasn't what you meant." He loved the fact she touched on something forbidden and had to press her on. "But do you honestly think there's more to it than _that?_"

The defiance in her face disappeared as she became aware of what she made it sound like. Filia had concluded on her own before it was all just a trick, and but what she just said contradicted it. Was she hoping there would be something else? _I just dug it a little too deep there, didn't I?_

"I knew you had a soft spot for me, dear Filia, but I didn't realize you would think of me so fondly after all the kisses Mr. Egan has given you," said Xellos when she did not respond, and he knew why.

That brought about a look of utter contempt from her. "I have _never_ thought of you in such a way!"

"Then, how do you think of me?" he asked, coming closer.

When he was within reach, Filia grabbed hold of his tunic with both hands. "I think you are the most _despicable_ creature that has _ever_ roamed the earth!"

Xellos scratched the back of his head sheepishly, having way too much fun with this. "I guess this would be a bad time to tell you how beautiful you look?"

Filia just stared at him. Torrin had said the exact same thing the night before. Her grip loosened as she felt herself blush. "Did you…?"

"Eavesdrop? No, I just figured Mr. Egan might've said that to you by now. And for once I have to agree with him." He grazed her cheek making her blush even more. "You are very beautiful, especially when your angry."

Xellos amazed himself with those words, but it was not too shocking. He had said stranger things, but he had never been so sincere in complimenting Filia, _except maybe once before_, now that he thought about it. _And she is beautiful, angry or not._

Once Filia came out of her momentary stupor, she pushed him away as hard as she could, but Xellos let go of his staff and quickly caught both of her wrists. "You're strength hasn't improve much since the festival."

Filia's heart ran a little faster as she tried to pull herself away but could not. He was beginning to scare her.

"Remember the festival?" Xellos asked as he stepped even closer.

She stepped back into the bedpost behind her. "Wh-what about the festival?"

Opening his eyes, Xellos let go one of her wrists so he could take her hand and lay a kiss on it, creating a rush of excitement and fear that rooted her to where she stood. Keeping his gaze set on her, he asked, "What did you think of me then?"

Filia knew exactly what Xellos was referring to, and seeing the desirous intent in his eyes did not help the pounding in her chest. "I… Don't know. I…" _What am I doing?_ "Its been almost a month, and why would you care what I think about… You?"

_She's breaking down._ He leaned his body in even closer and let his hands fall to her waist. Filia used her own hands and arms against his chest like a protective shield, but there was no pressure or any attempt to push back again. It was gentle, like she was handling something fragile, and it made the heart in his human body beat a little quicker.

His voice softened. "Can you at least recall how you felt at that moment, sweet Filia?"

Xellos' face was close enough their noses touched. Filia stood there, not knowing what to do. In her head she heard a voice telling her to make him leave somehow. _Yell at him! Argue or punch him! Just don't let him get any closer!_

Her body did not listen, but she managed to say, "I can't do this."

"Don't lie, Filia." He said it in a much sweeter tone than before. The intense conflict inside Filia fed him well, but Xellos longed for more than just a taste.

He kissed her, using his tongue to tease her into a response. A muffled sound came from her as if she was trying to say something but was lost in the back of her throat.

She was hesitating again. Her mind was screaming at her, but nothing it said worked until it asked, _What about Torrin?_

Filia then finally listened to her head and shoved him away. "I told you, I can't!"

The interesting thing she observed was he did not mind the rejection after he successfully pulled her in. He had been giving her a chance to fight him off, like he was waiting for her to get _pissed_ off.

And it did piss her off. "If all you _really_ wanted to do was feed off of my emotions, then there's no need to go through this…_charade!_" Filia's voice was low and trembling.

"There's no charade," Xellos replied, playing it cool. He sighed as he picked up his staff. "I feel I might have gone a little too far. I don't wish to cause you to lose sleep over me."

"Believe me, I won't!" Filia snapped trying to keep her voice down. "Just get the hell away from me!"

"As you wish, dear Filia." He bowed and phased out.

She paced around her room several times hugging herself, trying to calm herself down before anyone came back to check on her, and eventually she threw herself down on her bed beating her pillow.

She took a huge breath and yelled into it. "Damn you Xellos!"

* * *

For the rest of the day, Dark Star took his time to explore even more of the city thinking about what to do with Alyssa and the force that resided in her. His other self was so drawn to her at the moment they kissed that his body began moving on his own trying to grab it, and he felt this urgency like he had just found the key to unlock his own power.

He asked himself many times if Alyssa could be used to weaken whatever was restraining it. If that was the case, then he must find a way to get it. In the meantime, he would continue to use her as an extra eye on her new friends, particularly Lina and the chimera.

As to how he was going to win her over, Dark Star was well on his way, but there was still the issue of trust. The deep fear Alyssa hid inside of her allowed her to be friendly without getting too close, but that did not mean he could not get close physically to break down that wall. It easily worked on Edina, who obviously had issues of her own, so a scared young woman was no problem and would simply take a little time.

Dark Star went back to his hotel room after the sun went down and was tired of going over everything in his head. One of the things he did miss back home was interchanging between human and machine but took comfort in knowing Vorfeed was probably in a similar predicament, so he had plenty of time.

He opened the door to his room and found Edina laid out on her back on top of his bed without a single stitch on. The five pearl necklace around her neck glinted in the candlelight calling his eyes' attention to her very round breasts, and her shining black hair was strewn all over the pillow and her shoulders.

One of her hands suggestively crept up from her stomach to her chest. "I'm ready, my Lord."

"Couldn't wait?" Dark Star asked with a lustful smile as he closed his door and took off his hat.

Edina stretched herself out making her breasts perk up as she watched him take off his cloak and boots. "After all the teasing, of course not. There are many other places I could have gone to relax."

He undid his tunic and undershirt and threw them onto a nearby chair. "Where should I start then?"

"Anywhere you wish," she replied.

Dark Star sat on the bed, his eyes roving over her body. He leaned over her and put a hand on one of her breasts and began working on it. "So many choices."

Edina giggled with anticipation, letting one of her hands roam over his chest and torso feeling out the nicely toned muscle underneath his skin and thinking of all the power that was contained inside. She had been waiting for this for only two days, but it drove her crazy just thinking about it.

He moved onto the bed beside her and placed kisses on her lips, neck, and chest. His hand slipped down from her breast to catch her between the legs and began rubbing her. "I think I will start here," he said against her mouth.

"Yes, my Lord," she replied breathlessly. Edina grabbed onto Dark Star's back and pulled his body closer while he continued to kiss her all over.

Eventually, Dark Star took two of his fingers inside her where she was already growing very wet. She gasped. He sensed a shift inside of him, indicating his human self was aroused, and his breathing became harsh as he kept prodding her and feeling her hips buck in response.

"You're very well made for such a lowly monster." He compared her to the near formless beings he had met before.

She smiled against on of his kisses. "I aim to please. One would not be able to tell me apart from a normal human."

"Yes, I can tell, dear Edina," Dark Star said approvingly as he felt himself begin to stiffen between his thighs.

Her own breathing was becoming uncontrollably rapid. "You _must_ meet…my Lord Dynast," Edina half moaned as she said her master's name.

Dark Star pulled his fingers out to give her a chance to recover herself. He took hold of one of her arms and guided her down into to his pants so she could work on him. "Is he well enough?"

"Not Yet," she said with a sigh. Edina gladly took hold and helped him along.

It did not take long before he had to pull her hand out again. Forcing her legs wide open, Dark Star quickly jerked his pants off his hips and thrust himself inside Edina making her yelp in surprise. He laid his arms on both sides of her and began moving.

"_Oh…My Lord…_" she yelled. Just as she thought, he _did not_ disappoint.

She clutched his shoulder blades and began moving her own hips with his rhythm. In a loud moan, she threw her head back to stare up at the ceiling and was suddenly reminded of what Xellos said. _That bastard. He'll pay for that remark._

Edina wrapped her legs around Dark Star's waist as he picked up the pace and moaned louder, not caring who heard her through the walls.

* * *

Man, I never seem to let her or anybody else...um...finish...if you know what I mean? I really am just a tease...

Okay, reasons why these two are the only ones doing it right now: One, I'm testing the waters here. I don't want to screw up (no pun intented) a much anticipated scene with everybody's favorite characters. Believe me, I tend to worry about those parts more than anything. Two, somehow it just seems appropriate to physically show them using each other. Why else would two monsters go at it? For their own pleasure and a means to an end. Now, don't hate me. I still think a monster is capable of certain emotions that are usually considered forbidden, heheh. The more ambitious monsters always seem to love breaking the rules.

** Mellissa W**: Since this is the only way I can respond to you review: Thanks a million! Seriously. It was a good thing nobody was home when I read your response, or somebody would've thought I've gone nuts seeing me breakdown in giggles of happiness. I had to walk around a few minutes to calm myself down. I don't if I would put myself at such a high level, but yes, I did intentionally write this fic to make it feel like another season of the show. Heck, I'm already thinking about a sequal! This story is a chance for me tie up loose ends and dive deeper into the world and some of the many 'what ifs' as I do so. Also, the Slayers crew is growing up. They're now real young adults, and while they're still plenty of adventure, there's also that barrier that slowly breaks down as you get older. Its fun to imagine how they handle it. And just like you, I can be picky when it comes to original characters, but at the same time they're necessary to drive a story and keep the main characters from forming a bubble around themselves. That's probably why in the show they always had some new temporary main characters come in and some stay longer than others.

As for those scenes you're wanting...well now, we'll just have to see now won't we? *wink, wink* I have to break the characters down first. Note the title...

To Everybody: If you're up for more rounds of lemonade and fluff, please review! ~NB~


	24. Party for a Princess Part I

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Ready for another arc? I mentioned this to someone earlier that I had originally planned to make this story Zelgadis/Amelia centered, but then I went to the dark side and did Xellos/Filia instead. The next couple of chapters came from the early days of writing this story. Even though this story is now centered on Xellos/Filia (no seriously, it is!), Zelgadis/Amelia still play an important role, so be prepared for much fluff! You'll be choking on it by the end of this arc.

Just to give you a fair warning, there are spoilers for Kanzaka's other work, "Lost Universe." I doubt most people here have seen or read it. I haven't. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 24: Party for a Princess Part I

Zelgadis had a hard time taking in all the new information Alyssa gave him. When she had finally calmed down she explained everything she could remember very matter-of-factly but with an undertone of deep sadness, like she was not all there to avoid thinking too much about what she was saying.

Alyssa was currently made up of three entities. Night Dragon Vorfeed was the avatar of light in her world and was the inspiration for a long-forgotten advanced civilization who built her ship Sword Breaker and created Canal Vorfeed who was the combat support computer in charge of it. Through time, Canal had become self aware and formed a personality of her own, separating herself from the ship in terms of identity. A similar thing happened with Dark Star Dugradigdu, but he had extra help from humans when he created an identity separate from his own ship.

She told Zelgadis of a story she heard once where Vorfeed and Dark Star grew tired of fighting and came to rest on a planet where they took the form of ships. In reality, the ships had been hidden and eventually abandoned by the people who built them. Then one night, two children, a brother and a sister, found them and became masters of their respective ships.

Albert Von Stargazer was the boy who's mind was warped by Dark Star and became a puppet in his designs to rule the universe through fear. When the boy became older, Dark Star made him clone himself so Dark Star could have a way to interact with humans while his ship was safely tucked away in a holding machine. Albert was eventually murdered by him, and the Nightmare syndicate was formed to protect the ship and spread Dark Star's evil across the universe. Other ships of lost technology were also found and were used by Nightmare and Dark Star himself to do battle with Vorfeed's followers.

Albert's sister, Alicia Shon Stargazer, was the one who helped Sword Breaker and Canal stand up against the evil her brother had unleashed. She was Canal's first true friend and brought out her full potential, but when Dark Star confronted them in one of the lost ships called Gorun Nova, Alicia defeated him at the cost of her own life using a special code Alyssa remembered begging her not to use.

Ten years later, Alicia's grandson Cain Blueriver took over the ship, but Alyssa recalled she acted as though she knew nothing of what happened to Alicia, nor did she acknowledge anyone she had come into contact with when Alicia was alive. She admitted to being very rude to Kane sometimes, but she cared about him very much. Together they eventually destroyed Dark Star's human counterpart and disabled three of the lost ships, but it was not the end.

Some years after his human self was defeated, the real Dark Star appeared and began fighting with Vorfeed again, and this was where it became difficult for Alyssa to explain. She knew why her other self willingly gave in and the fact that a gate was built by her remaining followers to throw Dark Star in another world, but she could not understand how both of their ships and their computer counterparts managed to get through especially if the other Dark Star and his body were supposedly destroyed. Another thing she could not understand (when Zelgadis pointed it out) was how the lost ships escaped her world and took the form of weapons of light.

It was nearly time for dinner when Alyssa was done, and by then, she felt like a large burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. She always knew Zelgadis had a protective personality, though he often appeared distant. Even when he forced his way into her room and grabbed her, Alyssa felt a very strong sense of guardianship through many other emotions he was feeling at that moment, including anger he felt towards her for lying. That was what made her decide he was trustworthy.

Zelgadis, on the other hand, felt like the inside of his head was spinning, but he had promised not to tell, leaving it up to Alyssa to decide, no matter how much he wished he could say something.

Quietly, they made their way back to the library, but on the lighter side, Zelgadis noted that Alyssa appeared to be practically skipping with happiness. With that attitude, it was going to be much easier for him to explain to the others she was just scared of monsters.

Amelia was still in the meeting with her father and his advisors, so Audrey led her friends to a smaller dining room separate from the royal party guests just like the night before. It was done for numerous reasons, including allowing Filia to properly attend to Val and because Amelia had wanted a more intimate setting when she spent time with them before her big day. Her father had given her permission along with a promise that she will dine with her guests during the celebrations.

Pokota kept staring at Zelgadis from the other end of the table throughout the meal with condescension. Lina openly debated about the growing monster problem with Torrin, Gourry, Samira, and Filia between bites of her food while Jean listened with great interest and even tried to throw in a few suggestions of his own. Filia kept a plastered look of composure on her face as she fed food to a very lively Val, but Zelgadis could tell something was still seriously bothering her.

The conversation at the table was lively enough, but without Amelia, it seemed a little empty to Zelgadis.

The only person he bothered talking to during all of this was Alyssa. Now the cloud around her was lifted, she became very engaging and even let slip a couple of things she remembered about her old friends, particularly Kane. Zelgadis could have sworn her comments sounded like a childish crush whenever she mentioned the guy which meant she would probably never admit it either.

When Alyssa began talking about her outing with Aldrich, her mood changed slightly. Zelgadis noticed her smile became a bit forced as she described all things she saw and the flowers Aldrich bought her. He had a good idea of what it was and had seen it coming for some time, but there was a hint of sadness as if she realized how impossible it would be. For someone still getting used to handling the incredible depths of human emotion, Zelgadis thought she was handling it rather well and gave him some sort of peace that she was able to deal with certain situations on her own. No matter who Alyssa claimed to be, he still saw her as an innocent young woman.

It was not until everyone was getting ready for bed Amelia and her father came out of their meeting with very grave looks on their faces. Amelia herself tried to be brave in front of everyone and told them they would have to wait until after her birthday for a formal announcement. She did not look at Zelgadis or spoke directly to him whenever he said something.

He pretended he was not bothered, but inside it killed him.

* * *

The last thing Amelia wanted to do after attending such a depressing meeting was be bombarded with questions by her friends, and she certainly did not want to see Zelgadis' face again. She had already forgiven him. Actually, she felt it was more her fault for lashing out when he was just expressing a concern, and with everything she had just found out in the meeting it made it even harder to look him in the eye for fear he might find something she did not want him to see.

For the next few days, Amelia lived in a blur of semi-familiar faces greeting every guest, many of whom were participants in the reconstruction of Taforashia, asking about their lives as if she knew them well and have them ask the same in kind. She desperately wished the whole time she could ditch holding court and spend more time with her friends instead.

It was a packed schedule. There were many events planned, including a play and numerous smaller dinner parties held by her uncle and other nobility who had houses in the city and in the countryside nearby. A tournament of games was held one day on the palace grounds in the gardens where Amelia herself got to be judge and constantly had to keep herself from laughing because many of the ladies and men who were trying to impress her were very sensitive when it came to criticism. On another evening there was a special ceremony in the temple of Ceifeed which Amelia happened to enjoy the most because it was one of the few times she did not have to talk to anyone.

Lina was preoccupied with teaching her new apprentice and knowing her lack of respect for most nobility there was no chance she was going to spend any significant length of time in the same room with them. Zelgadis practically tucked himself away in the library after working out with the other guys in the morning (Jean and Samira decided to join them as well). Amelia figured he was helping out Alyssa as well as looking for more clues for a cure.

Filia wanted to keep Val out of sight of the visitors as much as possible because it might be too overwhelming for him, and it would also require her to change his body into full human form which made Val extremely uncomfortable. Gourry was being an excellent big brother to the hatchling and spent much of his time playing with him and trying to teach him how to walk and talk. Val himself was making some progress changing from crawling to walking as well as a dragon at the same developmental stage as a seven month old human could, but the talking still needed a lot of work.

Only Pokota stayed by Amelia's side the entire time and was absolutely beside himself with happiness because of it. She was glad that at least someone was having fun.

Samira at first also joined in, but after one too many off-color comments directed at her, she apologized to Amelia for not being able to stay with her and left immediately.

Torrin actually bothered to come in every once in a while and interacted with the guests, dropping the accent to avoid having a similar incident. At first, Amelia thought he was really there to look after her at the request of maybe Lina or Zelgadis knowing how hard it must have been to deal with so many important guests, but when she mentioned it to Pokota in private he insisted it could not have been Zelgadis because he was too preoccupied with Alyssa. Pokota then told Amelia what happened when Alyssa took off and locked herself in her room, noting how 'cheerful' they looked after they finally came back down stairs hours later.

This only made Amelia feel even worse, and she began worrying if it was because of the way she treated him in the last few days.

* * *

On the morning of her birthday, the girls helped Amelia get ready. Filia helped her pick out one of the dresses brought from Mrs. Gillet's shop, Audrey picked out the accessories, and Samira offered to do the hair.

Lina mostly just watched, but when Filia pulled out a beautiful grass green dress with pink and yellow flower accents on the bodice and skirt, Lina immediately claimed it as hers. Amelia let her have it without contest.

The princess picked out an off-the-shoulder type in a lovely purple only a couple shades darker than lavender, and like the dress Lina picked out, it was also accented with flowers but smaller in dark pink and purple with green for the leaves. Both of the dresses had ruffles for short sleeves, and many other elements that made them very similar.

"Are you sure you don't mind me wearing this?" Lina asked as she looked at herself in the vanity mirror comparing herself to Amelia as she sat on the stool letting Samira work on her hair.

Lina whipped her non-ponytail braid onto her shoulder for a better look. Samira had done her hair earlier when she decided to dress up as well and this time put pearl strands and a couple of flower clips Audrey found that matched her dress. Amelia also managed to dig out a circlet with the same colors and some old pearl earrings and necklace for her to wear.

"Its okay, Miss Lina. You look wonderful, and we almost look like sisters," Amelia said smiling.

Lina noticed her voice sounded very sad. "Hey, Amelia, cheer up. Its your birthday!"

"I'm sorry." Her smile faltered. "I just really wish she were here right now."

"Does this have anything to with what happened at that meeting a few days ago?" Lina asked, knowing exactly who she was referring to. The sorceress had a few good guesses as to why Amelia would want her sister back at such a time but did not want to press her too hard on such a sensitive subject.

"I can't say…but…" Amelia slumped. "I'm a little scared right now."

She felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down, she saw Val in a crawling position staring up at her with curious golden eyes, his black tail swishing around like a cat's.

His wings fluttered a bit, and he pointed to her. "Bah!"

Audrey stopped in her search of more jewelry for the other girls and scooped him up. "C'mere cutie. You shouldn't pull on a lady's dress!" she gently scolded.

Val kept pointed to Amelia. "Bah!" he responded.

Audrey sighed. "I'm sure Miss Filia would much rather you say 'mama'."

He pointed had her. "Bah!"

"He's been saying that ever since Gourry took him to see some sheep," said Lina as she folded her arms and shook her head.

Amelia giggled for what seemed like the first time in days.

Samira guided her head back into place. "I'm almost done, Miss Amelia, so keep straight."

In the mirror, Amelia eyed the outfit she was wearing. It was the same pink and green dress she arrived in. "Miss Samira, do you want to put on something different?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Samira assured her. "Besides, I feel more comfortable in clothing I can fight in."

"I just hope they don't made fun of you." Amelia was a little worried some of the noblemen will try again to make Samira uncomfortable.

"I can always avoid them if they do," she said simply, and with an oddly devious smile, she added, "And if they insist on following me, I know ways to make them disappear."

Amelia smiled nervously. "Sounds really scary."

"And I would take her word for it too," Lina added, "I've seen her moves."

Filia came back into the room now fully dressed in blue with similar flower patterns and her haired braided with some of the flower pins she used at the festival back home in addition some pearl strands Amelia gave her.

She looked around the room. "Where did Alyssa go?"

"I'm here." It was coming from Amelia's washroom.

Alyssa came out still trying to adjust her sleeves. Her dress was pink and in the same fashion as the others.

Lina came over to help. "It goes like this." She pulled the sleeves down over Alyssa's shoulders making her chest show a little.

"Oh!" Alyssa looked down at her chest feeling a little silly for not knowing.

Samira finished putting in the last pearl clip in Amelia's hair. "There we go. Your hair is almost too short for this, but I made it work."

Amelia took a handheld mirror to see the back of her hair. Like the other girls, she wanted to wear pearls and flower clips too. "Miss Audrey!" she called. "Did you find the rest of them?"

Audrey had set Val down near the bed and went back into Amelia's closet to look through more jewelry boxes. "I think I got something here!" She pulled out more colorful circlets and more pearl necklaces and earrings of different shapes and sizes.

"Good grief, Amelia!" exclaimed Lina. "Where'd you get all of this?"

"I got a bunch of presents for my fourteenth and sixteenth birthdays," said Amelia. "I never got to wear much of it."

Both Filia and Alyssa took out what they wanted, and Audrey helped Alyssa adjust the clips in her braided hair, which also happened to have pearls and flowers.

All four of them gathered around the vanity to look, then Amelia broke into a real smile. They really did look like sisters.

Samira stepped back, clearly satisfied with her work. "All of you look like true ladies."

"Where did you learn to do of this?" Audrey marveled. "I thought I was good, but by the gods…!"

"Most girls and women in my tribe decorate their hair this way, though not necessarily with pearls," she said. "I consider myself a warrior, so I don't wear too many unnecessary things."

"Such a shame!" Audrey sighed as she picked Val up again. "You have the perfect hair for it!"

Again, Val pointed to the girls. "Bah!"

Filia came over. "Its not nice to point, hun." She gently put his hand down. "You sure you're going to be okay taking care of him?" she asked Audrey.

The handmaid waved a hand. "No need to worry! He's just like my cousin's kid. We'll get along, won't we?" She tickled Val's tummy and he giggled.

"Okay then!" said Lina excitedly. "Let's get going before we're late!"

Amelia took one last good look in the mirror where she could still see all of them before getting up. _If only I had _real _sisters like this_, she thought as her smile fell again.

* * *

Amelia participated in a parade circling around the city riding an open air white coach accompanied by guards, and as an appreciation for the recovery effort of Taforashia, those who were involved were also included. Pokota was allowed to ride with her as a guest of honor and was a huge attraction to the children who heard about the prince who was turned into a toy. He let it slide _only_ because they were children.

As soon as the parade was over, the city went into full-blown celebration mode. Amelia escaped the ranks of the nobility, the majority of whom decided to spend much of their time in palace gardens where they could waited on hand and foot, and went off to enjoy the festivities on the street which was something she was well known for doing on occasion. There was not much for her father to worry about as he knew she was able to take care of herself, and there were extra guards patrolling the walls. The rest of her friends and some of the braver young men and ladies also joined in on the fun.

For once Amelia felt like she could breathe. She spent some of her time sitting on a bench watching Jean and the other children playing games in the street for prizes with Pokota while most of the others toured the booths set up along the causeways on the walls.

Lina also stuck close by but did not seem very interested in the children. She nervously looked around as if she was hoping to not run into someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Amelia asked her.

"Huh? Oh, no one in particular." Lina attempted to wave her off.

Pokota was not fooled. "You're looking for Gourry, aren't ya?"

Lina scowled. "Hey, runt, nobody was talking to you."

"Oh yeah, you look _real_ attractive with that look," Pokota snarked.

"I saw Mr. Gourry heading toward the game booths a little while ago," Amelia interjected with a nervous look.

"I didn't say I was looking for him!" Lina raised her voice.

"Geez, no need to yell," said Pokota, clearing his ears. "And everyone says I'm the grouch."

"Hey look!" Amelia pointed, trying to distract them. "There's Miss Filia!"

Down the street she spotted Filia coming around the corner with Torrin holding hands. At one point Torrin pulled Filia close for a kiss.

Amelia thought it was very cute, but both Pokota and Lina groaned. "What?" she asked.

"Every time I turn around, I see them doing that," Lina noted with a hinted of disgust and what Amelia could have sworn was jealousy as well.

"At least you can _do_ that," Pokota grumbled. "Look at me."

"But I think its great Miss Filia has somebody," said Amelia. "She's been without her family for a long time."

That made the other two feel bad, Lina in particular as she was well aware of Filia's fears and she struggles she went through during her first year on her own.

"Its not like I'm happy for her," Lina admitted. "Its just that, since the festival they've been joined at the hip, and you never knew when you'll turn around and catch another make out session."

"They became a couple during a festival?" Amelia blushingly giggled as she thought of some of the novels she had read. "That sounds very romantic~!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Lina looked away, trying not to blush.

"Hey, I'm curious," said Pokota. "How old do you think they are?"

"I honestly don't know." Amelia put a finger to her chin as she thought.

"Hmm, let's see." Lina began counting on her fingers. "I remember Filia mentioning she was about four hundred and twenty-one years and that Egan was about a hundred and fifty years older, so…if you crunch that into a human lifespan, Filia would be nineteen and Egan would be about twenty-three."

Amelia blinked at her. "Only _that _old?"

"Well, heck, if you take a look at Milgazia's age and take into account that he was just of age when the Wall of the Monster's Fall took place, he would be the equivalent of a man in his late thirties," Lina explained.

"Wow," the princess said softly. "That's a long time. And Miss Filia didn't get her first kiss until two weeks ago."

"I know, right? Which reminds me…" Lina walked over towards the dragons and cleared her throat. "Gotta minute, Egan?"

Filia blushingly let go of Torrin, so he could talk. "What is it?" he asked.

"I know we've had some disagreements on how to handle the monster problem, but it just occurred to me that it might be a good idea to get the dragons involved before it gets out of hand," said Lina seriously. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Torrin answered. "But we're not very organized. All the clans I know of focus on defending their home base instead offensive warfare."

"You should probably ask them anyway," Lina insisted. "They can't hideaway forever."

"She's right, Torrin," said Filia, gently squeezing his arm. "We shouldn't rely on outside help this time."

"I'll see what I can do," he promised Lina. "But I can't make the final decision for any of them."

"Fair enough," said Lina.

Something behind her caught Torrin's eye, then he looked back a Lina smiling funny. "I thought you would be off with Gourry somewhere?" Filia jerked on his arm in a scolding fashion.

Lina's face started growing red, wondering why everybody kept fixating on that. "And why on earth would I waste my time tailing Jellyfish brain around-?"

"-You called, Lina?"

She jumped at the sound of Gourry's voice right behind her and turned around. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Gourry asked as he munched on something from a small bag and held a little teal stuffed teddy under his arm.

"Where did you get that?" Lina pointed at the bear.

"Oh! I won it!" He pulled it out for her to see better. "Zelgadis and I played darts for it. Here." Gourry handed it to her.

"U-umm…thanks, but…" Feeling like she was about to lose her head from blushing, Lina quickly turned around and handed it to Filia instead. "You can give it to Val. I mean, c'mon, it matches his hair color anyway. He just clashes with me." She started laughing nervously.

"Are you sure?" asked Filia as she did not want to take away Gourry's gift if it hurt his feelings in some way.

"I think he'll love it," Gourry said as if he were oblivious of Lina's partial rejection.

It made Lina grateful, but at the same time, she felt a little guilty.

"If you want one too, Lina, we can go back over to play some more darts." Gourry offered smilingly undeterred.

Lina turned to him, a little stunned at the little trick he just pulled.

* * *

Pokota and Amelia were watching the whole thing unfold from across the street with great curiosity.

"You think she'll go?" Pokota asked never taking his eyes off.

Amelia clenched her fists in determination. "She has to! She's been waiting long enough for such an opportunity to confess!" A few seconds later, Lina decided to take Gourry's offer, and Amelia had to clamp over her mouth from squealing too loud and came out sounding like high pitched giggles instead.

"You sure sound much more upbeat today," Pokota observed. He had been at her side the last few days and never saw her act like this.

Amelia forced herself to settle down. "I just haven't had anything to be upbeat about lately. Its nice to see everybody finding their happiness."

Pokota looked at her longingly when she said that. "What would make you happy, Amelia?"

Her eyes were still focused on where Lina and Gourry were a few moments ago and was watching Torrin wrapped his arms around Filia from behind as they observed the children. Amelia's heart sank as she wondered if there was any chance she could be with Zelgadis now that things were getting far more complicated than the silly argument they had.

"A lot of things," she said softly.

"Then can I make you happy?" Pokota blurted it out before thinking, and his ears quickly covered his mouth.

Amelia looked at him. "Huh?"

His hands and ears waved frantically, and his face became flushed. "I-I-mean…Is-there-anything-I-can-to-make-you-f-feel-better?" Pokota looked down at the bench where one of his ears nervously began making patterns. "Y-you've-been-so-down-lately-and-it's-your-birthday-and-you-deserve-to-be-happy!"

He could feel his heart beating a million times a minute, ready to burst out of his chest. Pokota kept staring down when he finished hoping she did not read too much into his first comment.

Whether Amelia did or not, he never got to find out because someone came up from behind the bench and pick him up by his ears, saying in a snobbish tone, "What is this?"

* * *

Gee, I wonder how Pokota wanted to make Amelia 'happy'? *snickers* I'm not a pervert, honest! But when I re-read that line, it sounded wrong on so many levels.

That thing about dragon age, I was actually obsessed enough to create a chart to come up with those ages. I made it to where 444 years was 'of age.' I based it off the fact that in Japan they have coming of age ceremonies when you turn 20, so yeah. Torrin is actually one year away from 'turning' 23, and Filia is still technically growing magically (remember, only a couple years before this fic her tail would pop out whenever she got angry or upset because she did not have full control of her ability to transform yet). It'll play a bigger role down the line.

Questions? Comments? Speak to me in a review. ~NB~


	25. Party for a Princess Part II

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Boy, this past week has been very strange. All the ups and downs were enough to make one's head spin. To those who live in the Southeastern part of the U. S. and in Texas (my home state), I pray for your safety. To the royal newly weds in Great Britain, I wish you long life and happiness, with as many kiddies as you want! To the service men and women from the U. S. and many other countries, thank you for your bravery, and thank you to those who made sure there was at least one less great evil in this world. It has been a long time coming.

Now, read on folks!

Chapter 25: Party for a Princess Part II

"Hey! Let go of me!" Pokota shouted as he flailed about.

"Oh! So it talks!" the voice said.

"Put him down right now, Mr. Hunter!" Amelia scolded. "You know perfectly well who he is!"

The young man wearing a fine dark dusky blue tunic trimmed in gold lifted Pokota to the level his sharp light blue eyes with mocking curiosity. "Oh yeah… Its hard to recognize a prince who looks like a stuffed animal I threw away as a kid." He dropped the prince on the bench.

Pokota jumped up to the back of the bench and growled at him. "For your information, I did not choose this!"

"Yes, we all say that about our shortcomings," said Hunter as he ran his hands through his short dusty blonde hair. He turned to Amelia and casually leaned on the bench. "Good afternoon, your highness."

"Good afternoon," Amelia answered stiffly, not looking at him.

Hunter reached over and took her hand to kiss it. "You're as lovely as always. Would you like for me to get you anything?"

Pokota's ears balled up into fists. "Uh, excuse me!"

"You're excused, fuzz ball," he replied derisively.

Still refusing to look at him, Amelia retracted her hand before Hunter could kiss it again. "Thank you, Mr. Hunter, but I don't need anything at the moment."

He was not deterred. "Ooh, that was cold princess!" Hunter dramatically put a hand over his heart. "Have pity on a poor young man, will you?"

"Enough of the theatrics!" Pokota Yelled. "She doesn't want you here!"

"You're awfully loud for something so small, did you know that?" said Hunter as he stuck a finger in the ear closest to Pokota.

Around the corner from Amelia's side of the bench, they heard Samira's voice. "What is all the commotion here-?" She stopped short and the kind expression on her face fell when she saw Hunter.

He straightened up and put on the best fake pleasant smile on. "Good afternoon, Miss Samira, was it?"

"Yes, my lord." Samira gave him a slight bow, trying her best to be polite. "Is there a problem here?" She looked back and forth between him and Amelia.

"No problem," Hunter said coolly.

"Good." She smiled, though her gaze was locked onto him like a predator "I would hate to start a fight on such a lovely day."

He copied her gaze and crossed his arms as if he were trying to say he was not afraid of her. "No need worry there. I don't fight women."

"Good to know because I, on the other hand, don't have a problem fighting a man," said Samira.

"I was about to leave anyway," Hunter stated.

"Yeah, right," Pokota mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Hunter turned his predatory gaze on him for a moment, then turned his attention back to the girls. "Good day, my lady." He bowed to Samira then to Amelia. "Good day, princess."

Amelia finally bothered to look at him and caught his lingering gaze on her as he turned around and walked off.

"Who was that young man?" Samira asked her.

The princess sighed. "Mr. Hunter Darrem is just a minor nobleman from one of the Coastal States but was a great help in providing Mr. Pokota what he needed to rebuild his country."

"Most of the time he acts very humble around other nobles and royalty, but he's just doing it to suck up to them," added Pokota with contempt. "His family only recently became wealthy through trade with the Southern countries of the Eastern Continent, and he acts as head of the family while his father is gone on business."

"Well, that doesn't give him any excuse to be rude," said Samira as she sat down.

"Funny how didn't treat you the same way the others did," Pokota noted.

"Perhaps there are certain lines he refuses to step over," she wondered.

"He could do to step over less of them," said Amelia. "Every time we meet, he does nothing but fawn over me like a favorite pet. But…" She lowered her head. "He's the least of my problems at the moment."

Pokota stared longingly at her wishing he could do _something._ Hunter had ruined the moment, and it was going to be a while before he would be able to work up the courage to try again. He was already backing out by then, so it was a failure anyway.

"Pokota," Amelia said softly.

"U-uh, yes?" Despite the tenderness in her voice, it startled him.

"Can you get Miss Samira and I something to drink, Please?" she asked.

"Sure." Pokota took off, glad that he could at least do that much.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Amelia then asked Samira in the same soft tone, "What is it like to be married?"

Samira gave her an odd look. "And where is this coming from?"

Amelia lowered her own eyes to her shoes before answering. "I'm curious. I…read a lot of novels," she embarrassingly admitted. "But I know they're nothing like real life. Miss Audrey always gets onto me about it, like I never been out in the world."

"She's just making sure you don't get hurt," said Samira. "Emotions can be trickier than going up against monsters."

"I know." The princess shifted in her seat nervously. "I was a little short with someone a few days ago, and I don't know how to say I'm sorry, when…" Amelia deliberately trailed off.

It did not have to be said. Samira figured it had something to do with the meeting, so she left it at that knowing it would be revealed in time. "You know, I think Mr. Zelgadis wouldn't care as long as you just talked to him. Lina mentioned he seemed even more standoffish than usual."

Her encouragement did not improve Amelia's mood at all. "I'm not so sure."

One of the children in the street accidentally kicked a ball too hard hitting the bench and startling the both of them. The ball bounced back and hit a little girl who had been running after it. She fell on her hands hard on the cobblestone with a painful whimper. Amelia then Samira got up and rushed over.

"I got her!" yelled Jean, running over.

"Its okay. I can help her," assured Amelia as she kneeled down.

"But I gotta practice!" he insisted as politely as possible.

"Give it a try, Jean," encouraged Samira.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked her as she gently handed the little girls palms to Jean and got back up. She knew he was only a beginner and that even minor scrapes can be tough for a novice.

"Just watch." Samira nodded to Jean.

Jean asked the little girl to put her palms out for him and closed his eyes. For a few seconds nothing happened as he wrinkled his freckly nose concentrating very hard, then a soft light came from his hands and covered the scrapes. A full minute later, they were gone, and Jean cracked an eye open just to make sure.

"There! Now you can go play!" he said enthusiastically to the little girl who simply smiled and took off.

"That was impressive!" exclaimed Amelia. "And how long have you been practicing under Miss Lina?"

Jean jumped back up on his feet and grinned. "Only two weeks. But you should've been at the festival when I helped with Samira."

"Lina told me she had run across very few kids as gifted as he his," noted Samira.

Amelia felt she had to smile. She could remember when she accomplished her own first healing spell, also quite by accident, by simply holding her own father's hand when had just received a cut. It was just a knee-jerk reaction to want to comfort a parent, but it was the first time she witnessed just how powerful love was. For a dedicated white magic user, love was the driving force behind every spell they cast.

"May I make a suggestion?" Amelia asked.

Jean was of course eager. "Sure!"

"Try not to concentrate so hard on the wound," she instructed. "Do you remember how you felt when you helped Miss Samira?"

"I was scared," Jean said matter-of-factly.

"What else did you feel?" Amelia urged on.

He gave it a little more thought. "Concerned…and I wanted to do something."

"You also cared about her, didn't you?" she added.

Jean nodded. "Yeah."

"That's what you really should concentrate on." Amelia pointed to her heart. "All spells thrive on desire. For a healing spell, love and a desire to help are most effective, especially for beginners. Okay?"

Just then, Pokota walked up holding two cups with his ears. "Hey, what's up?"

"You just missed Mr. Jean performing one of his first healing spells!" Amelia was truly smiling as she answered his question.

"Really?" he asked, glad to see her in a better mood.

"Actually, it was my second time, but yeah." Jean was so proud of himself he could not stop grinning.

"As long as you don't get as cocky as Lina, you'll become a great sorcerer in no time," Pokota said, then he handed the girls their drinks and asked," So, you want go play some games?"

"I do!" said Jean. "The other kids are gonna play kickball, and I was never very good at it."

Amelia decided to enjoy herself before she felt down in the dumps again. "Well, I guess I can't spend my whole birthday sitting down."

Jean ran off down the street after waving to the other kids with Pokota tailing him.

Before Amelia took off with them, Samira laid a hand on her shoulder. "If you need to talk to me or Filia later about what's bother you, don't hesitate."

Amelia nodded gratefully, knowing that she will need all the help she could get from more knowledgeable girls. "Thank you. I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

Alyssa wandered around the gaming booths trying anything that looked interesting. She had caught Zelgadis and Gourry in a contest of darts, and when Gourry walked off with his prize, she asked Zelgadis if she could play.

The game was not very hard at all. Much like most of the other games it was simply target practice and tested one's aim and knowledge of physics. Three times in a row Alyssa won against Zelgadis and two other players, one of them a preteen girl with long braided white-blonde hair who was very good. Being in very high spirits, Alyssa gave her the prize teddy bear and Zelgadis a bear hug like she used to when they first meet, and of course, he forced her off mumbling something about not understanding the meaning of 'personal space'.

Alyssa won several other games after that, her favorite being the bottle and rings. The man at the booth was totally stunned at how she managed to ring a bottle every time, and a few children and young teenagers gathered around to cheer her on. Each prize she won she gave away starting with the youngest child.

After giving her prize away from the last round, Aldrich's voice piped up from behind her. "You're very good, Alyssa."

He startled her. As soon as she saw his face she quickly looked away but did not move. "Hello, Aldrich." Her tone was soft and uncertain.

As the children ran off giggling, Aldrich laughingly smiled. "I was hoping for a warmer greeting."

"I'm sorry…" Alyssa slowly turned around and dared to look him in the eyes were they still showed a longing for her.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said understandably, shrugging. "I should have known better. But…" He took one of her hands. "I have been thinking about you since then."

Again, his hand felt hot to the touch as Alyssa stared at it, and she wondered how she was going to explain herself. She thought a few days distance would help clear her mind, but instead, she felt even more confused as to what to do. Rarely an hour had gone by where she did not think about him. _This must be what humans call…_obsession_._

Aldrich leaned over to her ear. "Come with me."

"W-where are we going?" Alyssa asked hesitantly as he led her away from the game booths.

"Someplace a little more private," he replied. "I'm afraid I'm not going to like what you're going to tell me."

She stared at him but was not surprised. "You know?"

"Yes," Aldrich sighed. "Its written all over your face." He pulled her over to a vine covered arch way under one of the walls providing some privacy. "If you have anything to say to me," he said gently, "Go ahead and say it. I won't stop you."

Alyssa admittedly felt relieved at how he was taking it. "Remember when I told you about someone looking for me?" she asked.

He nodded. "I remember."

She took a deep breath. _Here comes the hard part._ "He was…someone I knew for a long time, but never really got along with. We're…kind of in the middle of a fight right now…concerning our…homeland."

Aldrich felt the level of fear rise up inside her. "I see… Well, if you need any help, I can-"

"-No!" Alyssa exclaimed quickly. "Its something only I can deal with!" She squeezed his hand, and sighing deeply, she bowed her head. "There isn't anything you _can_ do, and at this point…there isn't much I can do either."

Aldrich thought on this for a moment. "You're afraid to use your power, aren't you?"

"Kinda," said Alyssa, never lifting her head. "But I'm more afraid of losing. I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to overpower him."

She felt his other hand come up under her chin to lift it up. "Then, at least, let me be of some comfort to you," he said hopefully.

_Even that isn't possible_, she thought sadly but remained hesitant in saying it outright. "I don't know… I come from a very different world."

It was now Aldrich's turn to sigh deeply, but he kept a smiling face on as he let go of her hand and chin. "Alyssa," he said sweetly, "I am not fragile. I understand that nothing may come of it, but if you had a chance to be with someone you honestly care about, would you pass it up?"

_No_, she automatically thought. Even as a mere computer program, Alyssa would have understood what he meant. _But…_ "I've already seen too many suffer because of him…_and_ me."

Aldrich was not phased by this. "Zelgadis was right, there is more to you than meets the eye," he expressed admiringly. "But he failed to mention just how mature you are for a young woman. Your compassion for others is incredible, and I feel like I should be there for you somehow." He leaned in slightly. "I'm willing to take my chances."

Her heart sped up, and she had to look away again. _If only there was a way to make him understand_. "You really care about me?" said Alyssa, crestfallen.

"You make it sound very depressing, but I do." Aldrich took both her hands as he said it and placed them on his chest. "Look at me."

She did.

"I usually don't beg women to return my affections, but I'm more than willing to make an exception here." He kissed her lightly. "Please?"

For a few seconds, Alyssa held her breath. His lips were still close enough for another kiss, and she felt drawn to them. All she had to do was lean forward, and she could feel that exciting rush again.

As illogical as the temptation was, Alyssa gave in.

This time, there were no voices, but something inside kept trying to pull her back. She felt Aldrich's hand go up her shoulder then to the back of her neck, sending a prickly sensation down the right side of her body. Willfully, she yanked herself away from whatever was holding her and threw arms on Aldrich's neck.

Dark Star heard no order coming from within. He pushed himself towards the source of her power where he had felt something trapped before, but as he got closer, his human body became aroused. Dark Star recoiled, fearing that if he let himself go any further, he might scare Alyssa away. Instead, he focused on his physical activities on the surface, which was not helping much now that he was turned on.

He stuck to kissing until he was sufficiently calmed down, then drew Alyssa against his body, careful not to seem too eager as he did so.

It was like a hot flash of energy melting Alyssa from the inside out, then cooled steadily to a very warm but gentle glow. She craved more, and when Aldrich held her closer she clung to that feeling, hoping to make it grow again.

Alyssa also noticed another strange thing going on with her human body. Aside from her rapid heartbeat, an odd tingling came from the pit of her stomach, and her legs were weakening from what she thought was lack of circulation. The sense of touch on her skin was heightened making everything in contact with Aldrich very sensitive, namely her chest against his.

Dark Star knew this feeling. Now, she was the one aroused, and he had the upper hand.

He migrated the kisses away from her lips and down to her neck and shoulder. The only response he got from Alyssa was a yielding sigh. Dark Star smiled against her skin, thinking how easy it would be to take her right then, but it could cause problems later. So, he slowly drew away leaving a few more kisses on her lips as he finished.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked softly.

Alyssa was still waiting for her head to come down from the clouds, but as her thoughts gradually came back together she was beginning to worry if she let it go a little too far. "I'm still not sure."

"I understand," said Aldrich as he laid one more kiss near her collarbone. "But I hope you reconsider."

Carefully, Alyssa slipped out of his arms, feeling very cold and drained, longing to stay in them. With only a smile she took off down the street.

"Well, that was definitely progress," Dark Star thought allowed as he leaned against the arch behind the vines. It was the most progress he had in days, other than monsters successfully wreaking havoc in the remote countryside.

Edina's voice suddenly emanated from the stones behind him. "If I had known any better, I could have sworn you were ready to have sex with her right here."

"Jealous, are we, Edina?" he taunted.

Her arms reached out and grabbed his waist in a possessive manner as she manifested herself out of the arch. "No, but I still think you could do better. She's obviously inexperienced."

"Then you should've seen the look on her face. You made that same face a few nights ago," Dark Star said.

"That reminds me." Edina moved her hand up his chest and kissed his neck. "You haven't invited me back. Am I such a disappointment?"

He took her hand and threaded his fingers between hers. "Not at all." He kissed back of her hand. "I did say you were well made. There were a few things I had to think over, and you yourself seemed to have your mind someplace else after our first go-around."

Edina gave out a frustrated sigh. "I was just thinking of something stupid Xellos said."

Her reaction amused him. "It must be tough for you to have an ugly thought whilst in the throws of physical pleasure. Speaking of Xellos, how is he doing?"

"Still watching his pet dragon," she spat. "He's been spending an awful lot of time here lately."

"Do you think maybe he has a clue to my whereabouts?" Dark Star wondered.

"No, I don't think that's it," Edina said thoughtfully, "but I still don't understand why after several weeks of jumping all over the place he decided to stick to the one place that puts him at the greatest disadvantage. His mistress' lieutenants must be making up for a lot of slack."

"There's definitely a reason then," he said, smiling to himself as he realized something. "The dragon is most likely a distraction."

"Do you want me to figure out what the Beastmaster's lieutenants are up to then?" she asked.

"No," Dark Star insisted. "There's something here. Something we don't know about yet. Only take your eyes off of him when you need to report to Dynast and do that _only_ when Xellos is not here, understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Edina sighed seductively against his ear. She slipped around to his front and laid her head on his shoulder. "But may I come over tonight?"

He traced a finger across the top of her chest where her corset had pushed it up. "As long as you do another little task while you watch him."

Edina caught his hand and moved it towards her legs. "I'll do anything you ask."

She led his hand under her short skirt and drew him into a deep kiss. Dark Star brought her around so her back was against the wall in the same place where he had Alyssa earlier. He let his fingers find their way inside her, going in and out until Edina's moaning began to echo off the arch they were under, then pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly.

"You were getting too loud," he teased. When she began pouting, Dark Star reassured her. "We'll finish tonight."

"Funny, it took a lot less than that for you to get turned on by _her_," she teased back with and edge to her voice as she referred to Alyssa."

"Like you, I'm attracted to power." Dark Star copied her words from before. "When I got closer to whatever power that was inside of her, my human body lost control."

"Ooh, sounds interesting," Edina cooed. "Must've have been some rush. It was so intense, I probably could've felt you halfway across town."

"You're still not jealous, are you Edina?" he playfully asked.

She kissed him lightly. "No, as long as you don't forget me. Now, what is it you wanted me to do?"

* * *

Hunter watched Amelia from a distance as she played games with her friends, taking in her exceptional beauty as he did so. The color she was wearing he thought was perfect for her, but then he thought she was perfect in any color. He was blown away by her appearance when he first met her a year ago and found every chance he could to see her after that. As he got to know Amelia's strong yet kind personality, he practically fell head over heels.

She was so different from everyone else. All the people his father forced him to spend time with to increase their standing in society bored him, and even though many of them were genuinely impressed with Hunter's ability to conduct his father's business and render aid, he still thought of them as shallow.

And he hated them.

He found most people of any class to be boring anyway, so he never bothered with friends, even when he was a child. Only his mother and two little sisters were worthy of attention in his eyes.

Now, he had found someone else also very worthy. Not only that, Amelia had this amazing ability to attract interesting people, like the desert woman for example. Hunter heard the other nobles make fun of her both to her face and behind her back; another reason why he hated most people. They always seemed to be scared of different people, unless they act enough like themselves of course. Hunter also caught one of the dragons suppressing his natural accent for their sakes and was obviously very good.

In a way, he knew he was a bit of a hypocrite, but he had good reason to be, unlike the self-absorbed monarchs and nobility.

As for the desert woman, she practically radiated honesty where ever she went, and as much as he loved sword fighting, he would not attempt fighting her without a proper reason. Honesty was a common trait Hunter found in her people, but of course, there were always a few bad apples that try to spoil the whole bunch. He had a run-in with some of them recently as he tried to help his father establish trade with the Southern countries.

Hunter stood in an alleyway leaning against the building as he kept watching Amelia. They were now trying out a ring toss where he had seen a cute bluish haired girl play and give out every prize she won to children earlier.

He did not notice the beautiful woman who just phased in behind him, until she spoke.

"Hello, sweetie."

Hunter jumped slightly and turned around. The first thing that went through his mind when he saw her outfit was she was a slut and possibly a prostitute.

"If you're looking for a good time," he said flatly, "you might want to try somebody else. I'm not interested." Hunter waved her off and began walking down the street away from Amelia. He did not want her to see him with a questionable woman.

But the woman quickly ran in front of him almost as if she glided, stopping him in his tracks. "Clearly not. You were staring at the lovely little princess, weren't you?"

Hunter's eyes widened a little. "That really is none of your business," he said defensively.

She got into his face. "Oh, but it quickly can become my business," she said with a malicious smile, "if you brush me off like that. You don't know what I'm capable of."

It slowly dawned on him she was not what she seemed. "If you hurt her-"

"-She's already involved," the woman interrupted, "though she doesn't know it. I was going to offer you a chance to be with her, and permanently I might add." She leaned in even closer and touched the bottom of his chin with a finger. "That's the only reason why you bothered coming here, isn't it? To be with her? None of these other people matter to you, do they?""

The thing Hunter hated the most was someone who could read his mind, but his curiosity was taking over. "What did you have in mind?" he said suspiciously.

* * *

You're probably still wondering where the Amelia/Zelgadis stuff is, aren't ya? I'm getting there. I'm also gonna try updating more often and go back to that every third day plan I had written out on my calender (I'm like almost twenty chapters behind what it says, LOL! ). Then again, it kinda worked out because where we are currently in the story matches where we are in the seasons right now, so I won't worry about it.

If you review, I promise you won't be disappointed in the next chapter, and the next one too, hehe. ~NB~


	26. Party for a Princess Part III

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

I don't know if was my computer or the website, but I couldn't get this chapter up before now. Anyways, time for some mushy Amelia/Zelgadis, then off to some more mushy couple stuff later. Enjoy!

Chapter 26: Party for a Princess Part III

Zelgadis had been purposely avoiding Amelia all day figuring she would much rather spend her birthday without him altogether. However, when evening came around and everyone headed back to the palace for the ball, he began wondering if it had been a good idea to keep out of her sight. Normally she eventually sought him out no matter how big the disagreement, but it would have been impossible with so many guests to attend to during the last few days.

Then Zelgadis remembered the way Amelia avoided looking at him even when he spoke right after the big meeting and thought perhaps he did do the right thing.

He had never let a little argument get to him like this, and many times he went back and forth between mentally berating himself for reading into Amelia's actions too much and worrying if this was her way of saying this was the last straw and was tired of waiting around for him to be done searching for his cure. Though, he had to admit, it was hopeless for her to expect anything could come of their friendship in the first place. Amelia may have been idealistic, but even Zelgadis believed she was not that naïve.

The dinner that took place before the ball was uneventful. Torrin provided Zelgadis with some stimulating conversation until Filia came in halfway through the meal from tending Val. Lina and Gourry were actually watching their manners for once, but Lina seemed more nervous than usual. Jean kept close to Samira to make sure no one bad-mouthed her. Pokota sat next to Amelia and Prince Philionel who was wearing all white and was chattering away about what a fun day it had been while Amelia kept a brave smile on.

Alyssa was nowhere to be found at the table. Claiming she was not feeling well, she headed straight for her room when they returned and had not come out since.

The ball was only slightly more interesting for Zelgadis. The ballroom itself was brightly decorated with flowers and ribbons like the grand dining room, just like what Amelia wanted. He remembered her going over the ideas in the last letter she sent to him as if he cared about such things. Normally he did not, but over the last year it he took in anything she was willing to talk to him about.

The most entertaining thing he did see that evening was Lina clumsily dancing around with Gourry with great determination, but luckily, her green skirt covered the worst of her steps. Zelgadis watched them go around the dance floor until Lina finally tripped, and Gourry caught her. She mumbled what looked like an apology, and of course Gourry smilingly said there was no need. He had both of his arms around her, making Lina look even smaller than usual as she coward against his chest, and they stared at each other, like they were waiting for one of them to make the next move.

A few seconds later, Lina pushed away and hurried out one of the ballroom doors.

"Well," Torrin spoke up from behind, "those two are getting along, aren't they?"

"I guess," Zelgadis agreed, "but Lina's going to have to be a bit braver next time." He noticed Filia following Lina out the door. "Speaking of which, how is Filia doing? I haven't had a chance to really talk to her in the last few days."

Torrin sighed. "She's still unsettled, but she's doing what she can. I actually convinced her to go outside the palace without Val today, though she was very nervous all afternoon."

"That's good to hear," said Zelgadis. "How does she feel about you leaving?"

"Filia understands. It's a trip I've been planning for a while even before I met her." Torrin stared at the door where Lina and Filia just went through. "I can't believe it hasn't even been seven weeks since we've first met."

Zelgadis looked at him inquiringly. "You sound worried."

"I am," he said. "I spent a whole month getting to know her including the most mundane things about her everyday life before we became a couple. Just a month, and already I can't imagine my life without her. She doesn't even know half as many things about me, and she already trusts me with her life."

His comments impressed Zelgadis. He was happy to see Filia managed to find another dragon to trust, even if the circumstances of their meeting was not ideal (the way he met Amelia was not ideal either). Like Torrin, Zelgadis also believed it was Filia's right to choose how to raise Val, no matter what the other dragons thought.

"I'll have to talk to Lord Milgazia soon," Torrin said concernedly. "Hopefully, I'll be able to change his mind. He's very set on taking Val in."

"Then I hope the trip goes well and not just for Filia," said Zelgadis. "We'll need all the help we can get in taking care of the monsters as well."

Torrin turned to him with a very somber face. "And I won't leave until I've convinced them. I told Filia it'll only take a month, but dragons like to take their time in deciding things." There was slight disgust in his voice.

Zelgadis sympathized with him. "Must be tough growing up around such beings."

"Not exactly, but they do frustrate me." Torrin now had his eyes on Jean talking to other children his age across the ballroom. "That's why I chose my line of work. It allows me to escape them once in a while."

He continued to watch Jean. Zelgadis did as well. The boy never bothered to change out of his usual clothes, but that was exactly what drew the other children to him. Anything or anyone from the West Lands was very popular with nobles, and Jean managed to make himself quite at home.

Samira, on the other hand, was standing off on her own not talking to anyone. Torrin made a move towards her, but then stopped when he spotted Gourry coming towards her, offering his hand for a dance.

Torrin sat back with a good-natured laugh. "He's quite the gentleman. It's a wonder, after five years, Lina's still afraid to make a single move."

"You don't know the half of it," said Zelgadis with a playful smile. "I've _watched_ them for nearly five years. Quite the show."

Out of the dancing crowd, Zelgadis saw Pokota hopping around like a frenetic little bunny looking for something. He eventually came up to Torrin.

"Have you seen Amelia?" he asked.

"Sorry, I haven't," answered Torrin.

"I saw her talking to some ladies just a few minutes ago," said Zelgadis.

Pokota did not look at him. "I did see her talking to some ladies, but I took my eyes off of her for only a minute. Next thing I knew, she was gone."

Zelgadis flinched in irritation as Pokota purposely copied what he said to Torrin as if he was not there. "Maybe she's out in the garden somewhere," he growled through his teeth.

"Try the garden," suggested Torrin, realizing Pokota was not going to respond to him. "She probably just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Right," said Pokota thoughtfully. "I check out the big fountain. Thanks." He took off in the direction of the main hall.

"That stuffed animal is really asking for it," Zelgadis grated, keeping his eye on the prince's back.

He new perfectly well the reason for Pokota's attitude, and deep down Zelgadis did not blame him, though it was irritating.

"He's obviously smitten," observed Torrin. "He never seems to let Amelia out of his sight if he can help it."

"Or Alyssa, for that matter. Which reminds me…" Zelgadis looked around. "She hasn't come back from her room yet. I should probably go see if she's alright. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"I'll keep an eye out here then," said Torrin.

Zelgadis nodded and walked off towards the same doors Lina went through a few minutes before. He did not see anyone in the hallway, but he heard Filia's voice at the end of it to his right. Down around the corner, he found her crouched on the floor attempting to comfort a very pale Lina clasping her legs with Audrey on the other side on her knees.

"I'm never dancing again," Lina moaned into her skirt.

"You've said that like twenty times already!" said Filia. "You did very well, and Gourry obviously enjoyed himself."

"She's right," said Audrey, patting the poor sorceress on the back. "You made some real progress out there!"

"But I ran off!" Lina contested miserably. "He was holding me in his arms, and I _ran off!_"

"Excuse me," Zelgadis interjected. All three of their heads jerked up. "Have any of you seen Alyssa?"

"Um, I think I saw her head towards the library when she came back out of her room," answered Audrey.

"Thanks." He was about to leave but then he caught Lina's eyes staring sulkily up at him. "What's the matter?"

"Don't mention this to Gourry," she softly pleaded.

"I won't. Just don't run away next time." Then he put on a teasing look. "Next time, just let him kiss you."

Lina's face went from pale to scarlet in less than three seconds. _"I didn't say anything about that!"_

"Then don't get so worked up about it," he said, then continued on down the hall.

"Wait! Mr. Zelgadis!" Audrey caught up with him. "Can you check on Amelia as well?"

"What's wrong?" Zelgadis did not like her bothered tone.

"She won't say," said Audrey. Her now grey-blue eyes shifted uncomfortably towards the floor. "I promised not to tell where she was, but I really think she needs to talk to you."

"Why would Amelia need to talk to me? She's been avoiding me all week." He did not want to think about Amelia right now, but there was something about the way a normally mature Audrey (except when it came to dragons) was avoiding his eyes like a child having a hard time snitching on a best friend in trouble.

"You should talk to her anyway," Audrey insisted, still not looking at him. "She was okay when she came back to the palace, but now…She looked very tired."

"Where is she then?" Zelgadis asked.

* * *

He softly opened the door to the prince's private study and found Amelia sitting at her father's desk quietly crying into her arms while clutching her circlet tightly in one of her hands.

He cautiously took a couple of steps towards her. "Amelia?"

Her head shot up, and when she saw who it was, Amelia got out of her father's chair wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Zelgadis answered, crossing his arms. "Audrey told me where you were."

Amelia sniffled. "I'm going to kill Audrey for that." She sat her circlet back on her head but did not look at him. "You're the last person I want to see."

That comment honestly cut him. "If this is about what I said before-"

"-Its not about that." Amelia took out a handkerchief to dry her face. She was not ready to talk to Zelgadis though she could tell her avoidance obviously hurt him.

"Then what?" he asked.

_He would find out tomorrow anyway,_ she thought. "The king…Grandpa…he's dying."

It was unexpected but not too surprising to Zelgadis. The king had been bed ridden for years even before the assassination of Amelia's mother, and Prince Philionel took over acting as a steward in his place. The death of yet another family member after tragically losing an uncle and cousin only a few years before would upset anyone, but there had to be more to it if Amelia's father insisted that she keep it a secret until the day after her birthday. Something still seemed off.

"In about two weeks, Daddy will be crowned king," Amelia continued. "Then…I'll be named the next heir, which means…" she trailed off.

"It just means that you'll have to take on more responsibility," Zelgadis added on, relieved that it was not about him after all.

"…And…I'll have to start thinking about getting married." She stared at the desk in front of her, feeling very nauseated as she said it.

Zelgadis came over and stood across from her. Putting his hands on the desk, he leaned over. "You can take your time on that. There's no rush." His comment came out a little more hopeful than he intended.

Amelia's heart clinched at his tone, and she raised her eyes to his for the first time in days. "But, I'm the only one left in line after Daddy. They're wanting me to start courting within the next year."

The optimistic look on his face fell. "Your father wouldn't…"

She slowly shook her head. "Daddy wouldn't force me, but his advisors…They're concerned about insuring the family line."

"But what about your other uncle?" he asked. "Couldn't he…?"

"Once he renounced his claim to prove his innocence when Daddy went missing, he understood there was no way he could reclaim it," Amelia said sadly. "Unless my sister suddenly decides to come back, I'm the last one."

If it were four years ago when they had been dealing with the supposed death of Amelia's father, Zelgadis would not be so bothered by her predicament. He knew how committed she was to her country and would do what was needed, and he wondered if he should say something about how he felt before it was too late, as impossible as a relationship would be between them would be. _I can't believe I'm actually thinking that now._

Amelia turned away and leaned against her side of the desk, holding herself. His reaction confirmed what she, until now, had hoped.

"You know…" she said after a few moments silence. "When I invited Mr. Aldrich to meet Daddy, I was really hoping some sort of an adventure would come of it. I've been dealing with nobles all year, and I missed going out and doing what I wanted." Amelia let the frustration pour out in her voice. "I also used to dread it when Miss Lina dropped by unexpectedly. Now…I just wish those monsters Mr. Xellos was telling us about would show up, so we can fight together…like we used to."

Zelgadis huffed with some amusement. "I know you don't mean that Amelia. That isn't like you at all. You're for peace and justice, remember?"

"You forgot love." She choked out, feeling another sob in her throat. "I'm afraid that won't be an option for me anymore."

He sighed, lifting himself of the desk. "As scary as this seems for you, its still your choice."

"I don't want to make that kind of choice right now," Amelia said petulantly.

"But for your kingdom's sake, you'll have to eventually," Zelgadis reminded her. "All of us have to make similar choices sooner or later."

She looked over her shoulder looking very tired, just as Audrey described. "But why?" she asked redundantly.

"Its called growing up." He felt his lips curl into a small smile as if it would give her some small comfort. "Everyone goes through it. I was even younger than you when I had to make tough choices and force myself to grow up."

Amelia took in a deep breath. She knew he was right. "Its funny…Miss Lina never seems to have to make those kinds of choices."

"On the contrary, she has many times, just not one that demands a permanent life change yet." Zelgadis then broke into a mischievous grin. "Though, if she's willing to be brave enough, that might change."

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I found her in the hallway freaking out when I went looking for Alyssa," he said. "Did you know she was dancing with Gourry?"

When Amelia realized what he was getting at, she started laughing. "I never thought she-" She stopped suddenly. "You were looking for Miss Alyssa?"

There was sad suspicion in her voice, and Zelgadis was afraid he had stepped on another nerve. "Yes. I hadn't seen her since this afternoon. What about it?"

She turned away. "Are you and Miss Alyssa…?"

"…No!" He felt his face grow very warm, and he rose his hands defensively. "I-I…" Then he thought back to the incident with Xellos. "All I did was calm her down! Nothing happened!"

Amelia let out a small giggle, feeling very relieved. She never had anything against Alyssa, but Pokota had made it sound like something was going on, making Amelia fret needlessly. _At least that's one less worry._

Zelgadis calmed himself down. "I don't know what you heard," he said more calmly, "but I've never thought of Alyssa that way."

"Sorry." She looked back down at the desk, only slightly embarrassed for bringing it up, but there was still a smile on her face.

Outside the door, they heard two men talking and walking towards the study. One of them sounded like Amelia's father.

"Uh oh." Amelia launched off the desk in a panic. "I have to get out of here!"

Zelgadis watched her looking around her frantically for a way to escape. "Its just your father."

"U-uh, about that," she laughed nervously. "I'm not really allowed in here without his permission. This _is_ his private study!"

"What?" He looked back and forth between her and the door.

Zelgadis spotted the red velvet drapes drawn over the windows on the opposite side of the room and quickly pulled Amelia behind them. He set her up on the window sill, then himself, and steadied the both of them by holding onto the window frame.

The doors opened. Amelia recognized her father's unusually grave voice and peeked between the curtains to see who he was talking to.

"I assure you she will eventually come around," said Hunter.

"That jerk!" Amelia muttered under her breath. "What is he doing talking to Daddy?"

Zelgadis hushed her so they could listen in.

Prince Philionel scratched his beard thoughtfully. "The problem is she's now the only heir to the throne. If only her sister were still here, it wouldn't be such a difficult decision."

_He's serious,_ Amelia thought. Her father never mentioned her sister outside the family, and worse, Lord Darrem somehow convinced her father to tell him about the king before anyone else. She glanced over at Zelgadis who was also now peeking between the curtain.

"There will be many others asking to court her once I make the announcement," said the prince. "But you've been such a great help to us this past year."

Hunter nodded exaggeratedly with understanding. "I'm well aware of it. All I ask is a chance to be the first."

Prince Philionel extended a hand to his shoulder. "It will have to wait until I'm crowned and give her a chance to prepare. There are many other things I must attend to first." He led Hunter back towards the door. "I will say nothing until then, and I must ask you to do the same, Lord Darrem."

"Yes, your majesty," said Hunter gratefully.

As soon as the door closed, Amelia burst out, "I can't believe this!"

"So, that's the Lord Darrem," said Zelgadis. He remembered Amelia talking about the young man on Zelgadis' last visit with such distain that it was any wonder her father held him in high regard.

"Its bad enough so many of the others gave me unwanted attention whenever I traveled." Amelia clenched the drapes in front of her. "But he's the worst out of all of them."

Zelgadis took the drapes from her to open them and step out. "You can still turn him down, Amelia. It won't be the end of the world."

"But either way, I'll still have to spend time with him, for Daddy's sake," she said miserably.

Zelgadis had taken only two steps from the curtain when his sharp ears picked up footsteps coming back down the hall. He whirled back around, threw Amelia who had just stepped off the sill back against the window, and quickly closed the drapes behind him. He held Amelia against the panes of glass not daring to move and hoping the drapes were long enough to cover his feet.

Amelia became very flustered and confused at his actions, and the fact that Zelgadis' face was very close and almost level with did not help. "M-Mr. Zelgadis? What are you-"

He quickly covered her mouth. "Hush, Amelia!" he whispered hoarsely.

The door opened again and in came the steps of heavy boots, staying for only a moment, then left, closing the door behind them.

Zelgadis sighed in relief. "It was only a palace guard making his round."

"U-u-um, Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia stuttered under his hand. She felt the blush appear on her cheeks as she could not help but notice his body squishing hers up against the window.

"Sorry." He lowered his hand and moved so that she could breathe, keeping his cool as he did, but still held her by the waist.

Both of them locked gazes. There was not more than three inches between their faces.

For Amelia, there was nothing else she wanted more than to be in Zelgadis' arms when there was no other reason than just because. She had watched Filia and Torrin throughout the week, and today especially, and the way they held and kissed each other made her feel very happy but also ache.

But she needed to know how Zelgadis felt about it before she did, and she had a feeling that he would turn her down regardless of what he felt.

Amelia broke her gaze and cleared her throat, leaning against the panes behind her a little more as she did. "Mr. Zelgadis?"

"What is it?" he asked. His hand was still around her waist but was reluctant to remove it.

"I…want to…ask you-" Amelia leaned back a little more and heard an odd click behind her.

The windows gave way, and she fell backwards before she could steady herself.

Zelgadis' hand nearly slipped away, but he quickly jumped onto the sill and got a better hold of her. By then they were already leaning too far out the window to get back in, so he cast a Ray Wing to keep them from plummeting to the ground.

Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as they floated gently in the night air towards the garden below. She took a good look around and was relieved that no one was around to see what happened.

Their feet touched the path. Zelgadis let go and tried to unwrapped her arms, but Amelia wrapped them even tighter.

"Thank you for that," she said taking a couple of calming breaths. "If you haven't, I probably would have gotten seriously hurt."

For the first time, he could sense just how drained she was and not just physically. Her stress would have affected her ability to cast any spell, and like she said, she could have gotten seriously hurt.

"We better get back inside," said Zelgadis as he unwillingly pushed her away. "Everybody's looking for you."

Amelia refused to let go of his arms. "I don't want to go back right now."

He forced her to let go. "You can't hide out here all night. Pokota's been looking for you, and your father will eventually notice."

"I don't care," she retorted, suddenly losing her nerve. She did not want to start another fight with him, but she did not like how quick Zelgadis was willing to return her where she felt the most uncomfortable at the moment.

"Yes, you do," Zelgadis shot back. Amelia turned away and prepared to stomp off, but he caught her arm. _"Amelia!"_

She flinched at the sound of his voice kept her back to him.

"Look at me," he demanded.

She slowly turned around. Her eyes were already tearing up again.

"What's really going on?" Zelgadis asked. He was getting tired of her silly attitude changes. When Amelia did not answer fast enough, he changed his question. "What were you going to ask me?"

Amelia felt her body start to shake. "Its not important," she lied.

"Ask me anyway," he said determinedly. "What was it about?"

"…Courting." Her voice was very small. She pulled her arm out of his grip and fell back on to a nearby stone bench.

Zelgadis was a little confused. "What could I tell you about courting?"

"No…" Amelia shook her head, trying her best not to look away. "I wanted to ask Daddy's permission…about you."

"About wha-" it finally hit him.

On and off, he had been entertaining the same thoughts as well, but so much more was on the line than just their feelings, so he often reminded himself that it was a bad idea. He had done just that earlier that afternoon, then a couple of minutes ago, he retracted it.

Zelgadis never thought Amelia would have such a hard time as well. She was normally clear cut about her decisions, whether they were misguided or not. Amelia made the decision to 'wait' for him, but what for? He had always figured that if there was any romantic intention there, she would have said something before now, and he probably would have promptly shot her down.

And that was where the problem lied. It was the same reason he never said anything.

At his own admission, Zelgadis turned away and quietly laughed at himself. _I'm no better than Lina._

Amelia stared down at her hands, feeling quite foolish now. Her one-time daydream fantasy was now colliding with harsh reality, and she reminded herself to not take all of Audrey's suggestions to heart anymore. Admitting how you feel no matter what was apparently not always the best choice.

Then, Zelgadis turned back around. "Amelia."

She looked up curiously at the sound of her name. Amelia had never heard him say her name in such a gentle tone before. "Yes?"

He took a quick scan around him to make sure no one was around then slowly walked over and held out his hand to her. "Come with me."

Amelia hesitated for a moment, feeling her face flush a little, but she took his hand. Zelgadis led her over to a darker corner of the garden where large pink rose bushes grew into a nice little niche against one of the walls.

"Close your eyes," he said, taking her other hand.

In her chest, Amelia could feel the rapid beating of her heart rise to her throat, not sure if what he just said was real. There was only one reason she could think why a guy would ask a girl to do that, but Amelia did not want to keep her hopes up.

She closed her eyes anyway.

Zelgadis admired her for a few seconds thinking how much she really had grown, but amazingly enough, it was still her. It made him wonder if what he was about to do was right.

The wind kicked up a little making Amelia's dress flutter about and her shoulder length hair brush her face. Zelgadis placed the palm of one of his hands on her cheek to move the strands of hair out of the way and before he could change his mind placed his lips on hers.

* * *

Hee~. Been wanting to get this one out for a while. Don't worry about our Torrin/Filia/Xellos triangle, got some goodnes coming up in the next couple of chappies, then hopefully, we'll finally get the main plot moving again. Things are happening, just not in the current spotlight, and I don't want to give it all away just yet. We're still roughly a third of the way, so there's plenty of time.

I do get worried about the pacing (I understand the erratic updates don't help either), so if you have anything to point out, let me know. I'm not afraid of a little criticism (or praise). I'm also currently looking out for a new outlet for this story to get more critiquing for it. Lukily, I'll be attending a convention soon, so who knows. The Slayers fandom has been very small for a long time, but I always manage to find a couple of dedicated fans of old or obscure anime floating around (though I refuse to think of Slayers as old!).

Review please! ~NB~


	27. Cross That Line

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

All I can say is...ENJOY!

Chapter 27: Cross That Line

It was only a light kiss, but Amelia felt her heart shoot to her throat. Her senses became alive and made her more aware of her surroundings, including Zelgadis standing over her. His lips especially were very warm and had a very pleasant, soft texture to them. Why she thought they would feel any other way she could only guess, as Amelia had healed him and touched his skin enough times to know that his condition did not have any effect on its consistency.

When Zelgadis pulled away a second later, she wrapped her arms around his neck, determined not to let go. He gave and took her in his arms, inviting her in for a second kiss. He dared to open his mouth just a little, and immediately Amelia responded.

It had been a while since he had kissed anyone. Chimeras usually do not show up in most girls' fantasies. He had forgotten how nice it felt to be embraced and completely accepted as who he was.

Gradually they sank in to the kiss, ignoring anything that was going on around them. The laughter of guests that echoed throughout the garden might as well have been the wind talking.

Then Zelgadis withdrew only to take a breath. "Amelia…," he whispered through lighter kisses.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Mr. …Zelgadis…?"

He gave her one more kiss. "Just Zelgadis."

"Zelgadis," Amelia repeated. It did not feel strange to her at all.

"About…asking your father," he said carefully, "I want you to wait."

Amelia stared as her arms dropped to her sides. "But…why?"

"Just until the business with the monsters is done. This isn't the best time, and chances are, things are going to get much worse before it gets better," Zelgadis explained.

She shook head, not believing what she was hearing. "But nothing's happened yet! How do we even know the monsters are that much of a threat?"

"If Xellos is involved, it's a big enough threat." He took her gently by the shoulders. "Please Amelia. You've waited for me before."

Amelia lowered her eyes in disappointment. "This is different," she said sorrowfully. "I don't want to court anyone else."

Neither did Zelgadis, but there were other things they needed to take care of first. He lightly kissed her again. "I still need to look for my cure as well."

"Forge your cure," she implored, "I don't care about what you look like-"

"-Its not about what I look like, Amelia," he corrected. "This body serves as permanent reminder of a betrayal that changed my life. Look at me."

Amelia reluctantly lifted her head, feeling absolutely dismal now.

"Do you really think after so many years together, my looks would be my biggest concern?" he asked.

She knew that. "No…" she replied softly.

Zelgadis never came across as shallow to her, but she did understand that until he had gotten to know her and Lina, other people's comments referring to his looks as 'monstrous' had caused Zelgadis to hideaway all of himself, including his kind spirit.

He drew her into a hug and rested his head on top of hers. "Until a few minutes ago, my biggest concern was you not returning my feelings."

Amelia's arms clutched his middle tightly, willing herself not to start crying again. "Mine too…"

Both relief and sadness filled those two words enough to break Zelgadis' heart. He closed his eyes and gave her a small squeeze. "Please understand, a cure is the only way I'll be able to put the past behind me and move on."

"Even if you look for the rest of your life, you'll never find it," she argued, her voice reaching a higher pitch by the end of her sentence.

"Amelia…"

She kept on. "You've never talked to me about your reasons before."

"I've always figured it was a given," Zelgadis reasoned. "And Lina did say something to you, didn't she?"

"I much rather _you_ say something," she sobbed . "And why can't you let me help you?"

"Because you have an entire country under your care. I'm not willing to take you away from what's important to you just for my sake." He sighed. "Especially now."

Amelia slipped her head out from under his. "You're important to me too. Why did you think I kept waiting for you?"

That made Zelgadis very happy. It was not something that needed to be said, but he desperately wanted to hear it.

He kissed her, never minding the new tears on her face. "I'm tired of arguing with you Amelia," he said with a smile, "and I don't like seeing you cry."

"I wasn't arguing…or crying…" Amelia pouted, knowing that it was useless. She let him cover her lips with more kisses, and somewhere amongst them, she heard herself say, "I love you…"

* * *

When Filia was finished helping Lina calm down (which took quite a while), she went back into the ballroom. After a few dances with Gourry and Torrin, and once with Samira, she decided to turn in a little early, and Torrin insisted to go with her, wanting to spend a little more time with her alone before he left in the morning. In all that time, neither Amelia or Alyssa showed up.

Filia stood in front of her vanity picking out the little strands of pearls in her long braid while Torrin took out the fake flowers woven into it. He had already taken his emissary robes off and only had his sleeveless wrapped tunic on.

It had been a good day. Filia could not remember ever being away from Val for so long, but she did not feel so guilty like she thought she would. She rarely relied others to take care of him, and though it was a relief to let someone shoulder the responsibility for a while, she was glad to know Val was sleeping soundly in the cradle only a few feet from her bed.

"You feeling better, Tulip?" Torrin asked as he took another flower out and kissed her neck.

She pulled out the last pearl strand and began unbraiding her hair. "Yes," she sighed contentedly.

"Good." He pulled out another flower. "You were on edge all week. I thought maybe you had another bad dream."

Filia tensed up only slightly, but not for the reason Torrin would think. "Thankfully, no. It helps that I have someone stay with me at night." So far, Lina, Audrey, and Samira, had been taking turns sleeping in her room just in case of another nightmare.

However, the renewed fear of an attack had quickly faded not long after Xellos pulled another stunt on her. Most of her uneasiness had come from thinking about what he did over and over while she tried to reason away her lack of resistance and often coming back to the same old conclusion that it was just a trick. Xellos had told her repeatedly he was on orders from his mistress to make sure she was safe, all the while implying that he was there to convince Filia to take Beastmaster's indirect offer to protect her when things got worse.

That explanation was not as comforting as it used to be. After that talk she had with Samira when they first landed on the peninsula, Filia thought she had found her resolve to own up to the truth, yet she failed…twice, deciding to keep silent while everyone discussed the monster issue, not wanting to add to the tension. At least that was what she kept telling herself for a while. Filia barely believed that anymore.

Torrin took out the last of her flowers, and gently took the brush out of her hand. He could not help but notice Filia had the same look on her face as she did when she had a hard time admitting what happened between her and Xellos during the festival. "Filia?"

She broke out of her thoughts and looked at him in the mirror. "Hm?"

"About what happened when you found out you had lost your strength." He sensed her tense up even more as he brushed out the last of her braid. "Exactly how did it happen?"

_Oh dear_. Filia got up and turned around. "I was in the shop, like I said."

Catching the uncertainty in her voice, Torrin tilted her chin up and asked again as kindly as possible. "But _how?_"

"Xellos just surprised me," she blurted out quickly. "I was…walking back to the shop, and he…came up to me. I somehow mistaken him for you…"

It was not what Torrin expected, but her hesitance to tell him made a little more sense now. "What did you do then?"

Filia made a face. "I punched him."

He stared at her in surprise, then his shoulders began to shake with silent laughter as he tried not to wake Val. Eventually Torrin could not hold it in any longer. It was the greatest thing he had heard in a long while.

"Torrin?" A little stunned, Filia watched him nearly double over.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I can't help it!" He took a few seconds to calm down, then gathered Filia up in his arms. "I think I adore you more now than ever."

Her face grew red out flattery and guilt. "B-but, I haven't told you what happened afterward."

"Did you swing a mace at him?" he happily asked.

"I wish," she mumbled. "I ran off, and he followed me."

"Then you tried fending him off by throwing something else at him when you reached your shop, right?" Torrin connected the pieces for her. "That's how you found out about your strength."

Filia nodded, unable to bring herself to correct him.

He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead and cheek. "You had me worried that it was something worse."

"Sorry," she said softly. "I was just so embarrassed about it." Her stomach twisted at the sound of her voice. _Now I really can't tell him._

She damned Xellos.

Torrin drew her into a soft deep kiss, and Filia returned it, wanting to forget everything. Nothing was going to get in the way of her enjoying their last night together.

Torrin felt her hands creep onto her chest and underneath his tunic, an unusually bold move for her, and it felt very good. He had been cautious the last few days about how he touched her, but it was only because he did not want to push her too fast. He also turned down her offer to stay with her at night.

However tonight, he was tempted to let her go as far as she wanted…and maybe even help her along.

Still kissing Filia, he took his hands of her for a moment to untie his tunic and let it slip down his bare arms. Then he reached around to her back and began pulling the string holding her bodice together.

Filia felt her bodice loosen and pulled back a little but did not resist. When it became loose enough, she went ahead and slipped her dress off leaving only the white under dress beneath it.

"I didn't think you would ever let me do that," said Torrin teasingly as he held her against him and began working on the hooks. "Can't wait to see the rest of you."

Filia stopped him. "I'm not ready."

He leaned into her ear. "I let you see all of me once, remember?"

She had almost forgotten about that. "T-that-was an accident!" Her voice went into a soft high-pitch, and her face flushed.

Torrin gave her another kiss. "Best accident that ever happened to me." He led her to the bed and laid sideways facing her with his head propped up and a smile on his face.

Filia laughed nervously and shook her head. "Oh no. I'm not letting you sleep here."

"I never said anything about sleeping." He yanked her onto the bed making Filia squeal.

Immediately Torrin was on top of her kissing her neck. Filia squealed louder and tried to wrestle out of his grasp. Torrin rolled over, putting her on top instead, and let go of her neck.

Filia's face flushed even more when she realized her position. Both of her legs were on either side of Torrin's waist, and her hands rested on his stomach. Torrin took her hands and slid them up his chest. She could tell the motion was making his heart race.

"T-Torrin…"

Torrin held her hands with one of his and sat himself up with the other. He kissed her on the lips. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he whispered against them.

"But I-I'm… Not…" Filia struggled with her words as Torrin embraced her and came down to her neck again.

His mouth felt good against her skin, and as she relaxed, Filia became aware of her lower body pressing against his lap. She closed her eyes letting herself not think of anything but the wonderful sensations coming from Torrin's touch. At the pit of her stomach, Filia felt a tingling urge.

Torrin heard her let out a small sigh. "This feel good to you?" he asked while kissing her shoulder.

"Uh huh," Filia breathed.

She lifted her arms and put them around his neck as her legs adjusted to where they hugged Torrin's hips. Her limbs began to tremble from fear of where all of this was leading up to, but at the same time, she did not want to stop.

Torrin had one hand work on the hooks again and another going under Filia's skirt stroking one of her thighs. Her adjustment put her chest against his, the contact causing him to become even more aroused. The sensitivity of his front side made his heart pound even more, and Torrin felt himself beginning to stiffen between his legs.

Filia felt it. He heard him moan faintly as he came up from her neck in search of her mouth, and she ran her fingers through his black hair, releasing it from its ponytail and letting it fall onto his shoulders. Opening her eyes for a moment, she realized she had never seen Torrin with his hair down before. He looked very handsome.

Torrin gently pulled away, and his own green eyes opened to gaze at her. "Tulip?"

"Yes?" said Filia.

The last hook on her under dress came undone, and both of his hands took hold of her skirt to lift it. Torrin breathed deeply in order to keep himself in check and make sure this was what she really wanted. All she had to do was lift her arms.

Timidly, Filia brushed his hair out of Torrin's face, thinking about what was about to happen. If she kept going, there was no turning back.

She gave him a couple more kisses as her hands followed down his arms to help.

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Filia?"

Filia's eyes popped open, and she broke away. "W-who is it?"

Torrin grumbled. "Not now…"

"Its me, Amelia. May I come in?" she asked.

"Just a moment!" said Filia. She turned to Torrin. "Quick! Hide!"

"But where?" he exclaimed a little too loud.

She covered his mouth. "_Shh!_ Just hide in the covers! Hurry!" Filia pushed Torrin down on the bed and jumped off.

He lifted his head just in time to see her under dress slip completely off, and he froze.

Torrin was able to see everything. His eyes followed her across the room while she pulled it back up to answer the door.

Not minding his stare in her rush, Filia made sure her front was covered before cracking open the door to find Amelia, still in her party dress, looking very troubled.

"What is it, Amelia?" Filia said as calmly as possible, making sure she sounded very concerned.

"Is it okay if I talk to you for a little while?" Amelia asked timidly.

She smiled nervously but apologetic. "I-I'm…already getting ready for bed." When the princess drooped her head dejectedly, she changed her mind. "But if…you come back a little later, I'll be settled in, and we can talk then, okay?"

Amelia's eyes brightened a little. "Alright. I guess I should change too. Thank you." She smiled, then picked up her skirts and headed towards her room.

Filia watched Amelia disappear at the end of the hallway before finally closing the door. She turned around, and Torrin was _right there_ in front of her.

"Filia," His bare chest rose and fell as he breathed in frustration. "You're doing a damn good job driving me nuts tonight."

"I'm sorry. I had to say something to keep her from being suspicious." Filia flushed madly, clutching her chest to keep her under dress from falling to the floor.

Torrin pulled her to him and kissed her with abandon, his hands caressing her bare back and neck.

Again, Filia struggled to keep her wits about her. The tingling in her stomach grew and made the rest of her body feel like putty in Torrin's arms. She gently pushed his chest until Torrin finally gained enough of his senses to pull away.

Both of them stood there for a few moments breathing heavily, clinging to each other.

"Turn around," said Torrin, breaking the silence.

Filia did as he told her. Torrin pressed her back against his chest and slipped his hands around to her breasts. She gasped.

"Trust me," he said.

His voice sounded a little too seductive for Filia to take him seriously, but she complied. Torrin began massaging her through the fabric of her dress, but then she hissed in pain and grabbed his left hand.

"This one hurts," she said.

Torrin had almost forgotten she had fed Val not too long ago. "I'll be more careful then."

"Wait." Filia carefully took his hands away, making sure her under dress did not fall. "I change my mind."

"Are you sure?" he asked, sensing the fear coming back into her voice.

Filia lightly nodded as she turned back around. She was sorry to do this to him, understanding how aggravating it must be, but Amelia's unexpected interruption and the pain she now felt in her chest had her thinking maybe they were little signs telling her to wait.

Torrin sighed. He put his arms around her and kissed her gently several times as he began hooking up the back of her under dress.

"What are you doing?" Filia asked between kisses.

"No sense in trying to tempt myself anymore tonight," Torrin said against her lips. He finished the last hook. "There. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't," she quickly assured him. "I just…lost my nerve." Her head hit his chest as said it.

He hugged her. "No, you were right. Its not time yet."

Torrin let go of her and went over to the vanity where his tunic lay. He picked it up and came back to Filia, reaching out and touching her cheek. She could see he was a bit frustrated but not towards her.

"Goodnight, Tulip," he said tenderly, taking a step forward as if to give her one more kiss, but he stopped and turned towards the door.

Filia held on to his hand as it left her cheek and did not let go until he gave her a comforting squeeze. He gave her one last look before closing the door.

* * *

Xellos sat on the roof of the temple, a good distance away from Filia's room but not too far for him not to sense what was going on. The unusual emotional high she and Torrin were experiencing told him exactly what they were doing, and it made him sick.

Lust was fine, even beneficial to a monster, especially when mixed with negative feelings, but if enough positive emotion was put in, it could become immobilizing.

That was what was so strange: Xellos felt plenty of Filia's guilt and fear overriding anything positive coming from both her and Torrin, yet it was still disgusting to him. The same thing kept happening to him whenever Filia felt overwhelming fear for Val's safety. It did not make any sense.

When Xellos sensed an interruption, he was relieved. Their high did not get a chance to peak, and they parted, one to go cool their frustration and the other returned to pure guilt.

With nothing else for him to do and no sign of any other significant activity, Xellos readied himself to leave for the night when the faint presence of Edina grew stronger.

She phased in beside him with a little giggle. "Well, well, what are you doing out here, all by your lonesome?"

Edina was no longer wearing her usual short skirt and corset but was wrapped in a long, black fluttery robe flying in the wind and doing very little to cover the lower half of her body which had nothing on it but a simple pair of black lace underwear. Xellos had seen that outfit before.

"I should ask the same thing about you. Did Dark Star kick you out of his bed, Edina?" he said with a polite grin.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous," she laughed. "Don't worry, poor Xellos, I'm happy to make room for you as well."

"Unfortunately, I'm not really into sharing," Xellos replied.

She looked in the direction of Filia's room. "If your that desperate for her, nothing's stopping you. All you have to do is pop right in there and do it."

Xellos would be lying to himself if he did not admit he had entertained such thoughts before, but such an action would serve no purpose for him at the moment. If he foolishly gave in like that, he would not be able to go anywhere near Filia again and not just because of Torrin and Lina. The whole dragon race would make sure of it. Filia was conflicted, but not stupid.

He sighed. "Sadly, you don't understand the art of subtlety. Besides, that isn't my goal."

Edina looked back at him. "What is your goal then?"

Xellos lift a finger to his lips. "You know my answer."

No surprise to her. "In that case, I should inform you that my Lord knows your pet dragon is just a distraction, and that your really here for something else."

"Obviously," he declared in a mocking fashion.

"Why you're putting in so much effort in being secretive, I have no idea." Edina moved in closer, propping herself up near his right shoulder. "Ever think of what might have happened if you came across Dark Star first?" she said into his ear. "Your mistress would be doing the exact same thing we're doing if you did."

Xellos did not bother mentioning that his mistress viewed Dark Star more as a threat than a potential ally. "I doubt that."

She huffed incredulously. "Are you still sticking to the idea that there are certain lines that even us monsters shouldn't cross? You're wrong, you know. Its not whether we cross them, its how we cross them that counts."

"But what if there was no way to cross it?" he countered. "Like a perfect defense with no way around it?" Personally, Xellos believed that everything had a weakness, but he was interested in what she would say.

Edina knew he was just fooling with her now, so she thought of something that would get a rise out of him. "You know the pendent your precious dragoness is wearing? I would guess that it has the ability to deflect any monster that attacks the wearer. A few of my subordinates tried to capture her a while back, and they couldn't lay one finger on her. A perfect defense, right?" She floated from one side to the other, tracing a finger across Xellos' back, then rested herself on his other shoulder. "Even you and I know it has a weakness, and as soon as we find it, no more pet dragon for you."

Xellos' eyes opened wide as something clicked in his mind. No monster had been able to touch Filia, but he had been able to approach her without any problems, no matter how angry or scared she was.

Edina felt a shift in his emotions, but it was not quite the effect she was looking for. He grinned at her again, and this time he looked like he had just murdered somebody.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"If you were not such a hoar, I could kiss you right now," he said.

Something was up, but she smiled anyway as she extended her arms out over his shoulders and held herself against his chest. "Then forget that I am one, and kiss me anyway."

Edina moved in towards his lips, but Xellos grabbed her neck and squeezed as hard as he could, cutting the airflow to her human body. "Or, maybe I should just kill you." he sneered. "Nobody will miss a little tramp like you."

Her hands automatically went to her throat. Being choked was not going to kill her, but it was annoying to have something that was necessary for her physical form to function properly cut off.

"Xel..los…" she croaked. "It was…just…a…joke."

"I must not have your sense of humor," Xellos said calmly, still grinning. "You must be careful Edina, or your brash moves _will_ kill you before you can accomplish anything significant."

He threw her to the side. Edina picked herself up off the roof coughing and taking deep breaths to make sure her human lungs were working.

"I thought you said you were going to be stronger the next time we meet," he said as he walked over to her.

She straightened up. "Don't push me," she hissed. "I can still do some damage."

Xellos held his staff behind his back leaving his front side completely exposed. "Try me then."

Edina took a quick scan of her surroundings. "Forget it. I'm not _that_ stupid." She phased out.

He did not blame her for leaving. No lower ranking monster in their right mind would dare try attacking someone with more power than they possessed within the city limits of Seyruun, especially if they are standing right on top of the temple of Ceifeed.

* * *

Um, yeah, Edina, you should know better than to hit on Xellos. I honestly feel very bad for him right now torturing him like this (well, its also kinda fun at the same time), but the game is far from over. I know none of you can see it, but I have an enormous evil grin on my face right now.

Comments! I command you! ~NB~


	28. Promises and Time in the Library

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

I'll admit this outright; this was the hardest chapter to write. I mean, how could I follow up after what happened in the last two? If parts of this seems awkward, please forgive me and point out anything I did wrong. Its possible that I've just stared at it a little too long as well, and I'm just obsessing.

The last two weeks has also been a little hectic with me trying to get ready for a convention and also some personal strife dealing with the recent spell of horrible weather. If you don't know already, tornados ripped through parts of the midwestern United States at the beginning of the week, and like last month, tore many people's lives apart. Thankfully, Texas was spared the full brunt of it, though we did have some scary moments with another storm system that moved through Tuesday night. Please pray for these people, and send help if you can.

Now, enjoy!

Chapter 28: Promises and Time in the Library

"_That bastard!"_ Edina yelled as she rolled away from Dark Star and pounded the pillow.

Dark Star sighed and turned on his to side face her. He brushed her long black hair away and slowly traced his fingers up and down her spine. "This was not what I had in mind when I invited you over, Edina. I don't appreciate being called names while in the middle of an intimate moment."

"Apologies, my Lord," she grumbled with her face in the pillow. "I'm just so incredibly pissed off at what Xellos pulled on me."

Dark Star laughed. "I only mention his name once while talking about our plans tonight and you get all flustered. How cute." Edina narrowed her blue-black eyes at him, and he kept laughing. "Aw, what did he do you, poor Edina?"

She huffed and looked away. "I only said something about how his pet dragon won't stay safe forever wearing that stupid little pendant of hers, and he tries to provoke me into a fight, on top of Ceifeed's temple, no less!"

"That's what you get for threatening his precious dragoness," said Dark Star. He pulled her under him and kissed her shoulder.

Edina tucked one of his arms under her chest. "And that's not all. After I made that comment, his emotions shifted, like he realized something."

"Any idea of what it could be?" Dark Star asked as he began working on her neck.

"No idea. I'll have to keep following him, as much as I _hate_ it…" she gritted through her teeth. "He still leaves to visit his mistress every once in a while. Whatever it was, she probably knows too now. He also took a short trip this afternoon, so I took advantage of that and visited Lord Dynast."

One of Dark Star's hands moved down between her legs. "And how is Dynast?"

"Tired, but he's getting better." With her frustration coming under control, Edina let herself enjoy the wonderful sensations caused by his fingers and found it hard to continue talking. "He gave me…a little more of his…power."

"Good," he said against her neck as he pushed his fingers a little further. "But I don't see how I will ever get to meet him if he keeps doing that."

"_Not_…a problem…" Her breathing became ragged, and she closed her eyes. "When he's…_when he's_ gained back enough of his _strength_…_he_ can take _me_…and _go_ wherever…_he wants_…"

"Convenient." When Dark Star noticed her body moving against his fingers, he positioned himself on top of her. "Feeling better now?"

"Uhuh…" Edina clutched the pillow in front of her. "I'm ready."

He hesitated. "If you're going to think about Xellos this time…" Her eyes popped open glared at him over her shoulder. "…May I suggest focusing on what he will feel when we take down his mistress."

"She hasn't made a move yet," she contested, feeling very aroused but irritated that he would stop for another conversation.

"And she will pay for not moving against me sooner," Dark Star assured her.

Edina propped her head up with an arm and stared at the headboard. "Beastmaster _must_ be planning something. Xellos and the rest of her subordinates were awfully busy the first month you were here, and I _know_ not all of that time was spent looking for you."

"Time well wasted. I can very easily take them down right now if they got in my way and served my purpose, but remember Edina…" He pressed his whole body against her back and came down to her ear. "Our purpose does not lie in this world. As soon as we have Vorfeed, time will be in short supply."

She smiled at the headboard, feeling a little better. "I love the sound of that."

Dark Star finally made his move and went inside of her. Edina grabbed hold of the pillow again and let out a great moan of pleasure.

"Now are you feeling better, my dear?" he asked sweetly as he began moving.

"Yes, my Lord," she said in a quick breath as she rock herself against him.

* * *

Zelgadis had an unusually fitful night's sleep. The only remedy he could think of was to get up extra early before everyone else and start on his morning exercises, but he felt only slightly better afterward.

On his way back to his room to wash, he ran into Torrin already fully dressed and ready to leave. Zelgadis asked if he had said goodbye to Filia yet. Oddly, he reluctantly replied, saying he will after a quick breakfast. He did not look it, but Zelgadis guessed Torrin's night was as rough as his was but for wildly different reasons.

The chimera headed down to the library after he cleaned up to check and see what else he can pull out for Alyssa and Jean, as well as for himself. He figured if there was any chance of him holding his promise to Amelia, he better pick up the pace.

When Amelia confessed, it was the best thing that ever happened to him, but it could not have happened at a worse time. When he told her to wait until the business with the monsters was over, he was really talking about Alyssa, but he had given his word to keep Alyssa's true identity a secret. Nobody but him and perhaps Xellos understand the true scope of the situation, and that included Filia. The only way any of it was going to end was when Alyssa finally gathers enough courage to face Dark Star herself, and at the moment, she was comparable to a scared little kitten.

Zelgadis opened the doors to the library and was hit by the beautiful rays of the morning sun shining through the large Southeastern windows that caused the beautifully carved whitewashed wall panels and polished earth tone tiles glow. Someone had pulled back the dark velvet drapes which was highly unusual unless one of the librarians had forgotten to close them before locking up for the night.

His ears picked up the soft flap of a page turning coming from one of the isles and walked over to find Alyssa in her pink dress and frilly full length apron sitting at a desk with a couple of large stacks of books beside it.

"Good morning, Zelgadis," she said absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving the book she was reading.

"So, you had a hard time sleeping as well?" he asked as he came up behind her.

"I never went to bed," Alyssa replied.

Zelgadis remembered Audrey saying something about her heading towards the library last night. "So, you were here all night reading?"

"Uhuh."

He glanced over at one of the stacks and read off the titles. Every one of them was a book he would have recommended to her. "Pretty impressive. You're planning on reading all of these?"

She shook her head, still reading. "Nope. I've already read them."

It was possible. Zelgadis had not been with her the whole time they were in Seyruun, but he did not realize she had already made her self so familiar with the library. "That's a lot of reading for just one week."

Alyssa closed her book and looked at him. "That stack was from last night."

He stared at her. "That isn't humanly possible!"

"That's just it, isn't it? I'm not human," she said, her tone somewhere between sounding offended and very depressed.

Alyssa did not want him or anyone else she cared about getting hurt again, and her human side was hindering any progress she could be making in preparing herself. Many times before she had told herself that, but after running into Aldrich during the celebrations, she decided to get serious about it.

"No, you're not," Zelgadis agreed, baffled by her sudden attitude change. "You need to pace yourself, Alyssa. You won't be able to defeat Dark Star if your too tired to fight."

"Vorfeed doesn't need sleep," she said impassively, getting up from her desk.

"She may not, but you do-I mean, your human body does," he corrected himself. "You're not just a computer program, or a hologram, or what ever those are anymore. You're Alyssa. You have a human body for a vessel now, and it can easily make you vulnerable if you don't take care of it." Alyssa prepared to walk away, but Zelgadis stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think Dark Star would neglect his?"

"…No," she admittedly agreed. "No, he wouldn't…"

"Then don't stay up like this again, unless its absolutely necessary," Zelgadis warned. "For someone that's new to living in a human body, it could very easily get you killed, or in your case, something much worse."

His words were making Alyssa very tired. She heard a grumble come from below. "I guess the same goes for eating, huh?"

Her stomach was loud enough that Zelgadis heard it as well. "I'll say. Go get yourself some breakfast. Torrin will be there. Then go to your room and get some sleep, okay?"

Alyssa nodded. Then an idea came to her. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Go ahead."

"Can you and Mr. Gourry…teach me how to fight with a sword?" she asked. "I need a way to protect myself without using magic, or perhaps Miss Lina knows some enchantments I can use to my advantage. She mentioned Miss Samira using a stone to fight off monsters even though she has no magical ability at all. Please?"

The option never really occurred to Zelgadis, but for most of the time that he knew her, he thought of her as an ordinary human with no real enemies to speak of. "If I do teach you, you'll have to take good care of yourself, like I said. Although, Samira might be a better teacher, since she's a woman and would know better what your strengths and weaknesses would be."

Alyssa's face lit up with a bright smile and gave him a hug filled with gratitude.

Despite having his personal space violated again, Zelgadis was glad to see some of her old self come through. He pulled her away. "We'll start on it tomorrow, but we won't neglect your reading either-…what is it?"

Alyssa had a strange grin on her face. "Did you tell her?"

Zelgadis blushed. "T-tell who?"

"Amelia, of course!" she said. "I could feel a change inside of you."

"You could feel what?" He was not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I can sense what others are feeling, like that monster, but only when I touch them," Alyssa explained. "You love Amelia, but you were afraid of telling her, but I don't sense any fear anymore!"

Zelgadis hushed her. "Don't say it so loud!" He looked down the isle to make sure no one else was within earshot. "I don't want to advertise it to everyone!"

"But, you do love her, don't you?" she asked.

Out of all the things he had said to Amelia the night before, he was cautious enough not to say the words 'I love you,' even when she said them herself. "I haven't told her yet."

Alyssa appeared disappointed. "Why?"

"Because…I'm not so sure if I can keep my promise to her," he said.

* * *

Torrin came down to the large fountain in the garden where the widest space was available and was preparing to leave before any of the royals and nobles woke up when he spotted Filia running down the path. She appeared to have thrown on her simple pink travel dress as if she had been in a rush.

"Torrin, wait!" she called out.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry," he apologized. "I don't think most of the guests in the palace would appreciate seeing a dragon hanging around while they eat breakfast." It was a legitimate reason, but it was not the only one.

Filia stopped just a couple of feet in front of him. She could hear the impatience underneath the apologetic tone and thought maybe he was trying to avoid her because of last night. Though thinking about what happened then was awfully embarrassing for her, with Torrin, she learned how to get used to such intimate situations and move on. This was the first time she ever saw Torrin act embarrassed over something like that. It was not like him at all.

She stepped closer. "I'm not asking for anything elaborate. All I want is a goodbye."

Torrin looked away. He was falling into one of his old habits he swore he would not follow again. Goodbyes were something he never bothered with after spending a night with a dragoness, but Filia was not just any dragoness and they did not exactly spend the night together, though it had been close.

Still, he was afraid to face her. He had nearly pushed Filia into something she was not quite ready for simply because he was being a horny idiot.

"Torrin?" Filia came a little closer and lightly put a hand on his chest. Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something-"

"-No," he quickly said, looking back at her and taking her hand. "No, its not you, Tulip. There are just…some things I'll have to deal with when I get home, and I didn't want to worry you too much."

Filia wondered if it had anything to do with what he had told her about his past and how it was tied in to his reluctance to start a relationship with her at first. Torrin had come clean with her, but that did not mean everything was fine at home. In that case, what they almost did would have been one of the stupidest moves on both their parts, and Filia did not want him to feel like he was solely responsible.

"I still want a goodbye. I still want to be there for you, like you were there for me." She put her other hand over his. "It wasn't entirely your fault. You said you had respect for me for accomplishing so much on my own, including my willingness to make my own decisions." Her eyes lowered, and she softened her voice. "If we had gone through with it, it would have been a mistake, but I would have dealt with it. And I don't think I would've regretted it either."

Torrin was amazed at her forwardness and caring for his welfare. It certainly was not something he was used to, especially coming from a young dragoness.

He let go of her hand and took off the small silver medallion he always wore around his neck, placing his around Filia's. "I'll get back here as soon as I can. In the meantime, stay close to Lina." He kissed her lightly. "Goodbye, Tulip. Take good care of Val."

Filia wrapped her arms around his neck and gave Torrin a deeper kiss. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her and tighten their hold as he returned it, as if to say how much he really did not want to let her go.

"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered as they broke away. "I'll miss you."

He only had to be away for a month, if the other dragons cooperated, then he could come back to this, away from all the confining rules of etiquette a dragon of his position must endure, the windbags they dared to call elders, and most of all, his old reputation. His family was the only other safe haven from these things, and Torrin had a feeling he will not be able to spend much time with them with all the work he will have to do.

"I'll miss you too, Filia," he whispered back, then he let go.

* * *

Prince Philionel finally made his announcement after breakfast when everyone had gathered in the throne room with Amelia by his side.

Pokota stood with them, and as everyone came up and offered congratulations and condolences to them, Pokota had an eye on Amelia the entire time. He noticed that she did not seem as tired anymore, but her mind was still not all there, like she was distracted.

He could not find Amelia after she had disappeared from the ball, and come to think of it, he did not see Zelgadis the rest of the night either. The coincidence did not match up for him, since he knew Zelgadis was searching for Alyssa and not too long after the chimera left, he ran into Sylphiel in the gardens who said she saw Amelia wandering the grounds on her own in deep thought. He concluded that the stress had become so great that Amelia detached herself to what was going on around her.

The only thing that did not match that theory was how she still managed the day with such grace that hardly anybody else seemed to notice. Then Pokota thought maybe he was obsessing too much and forced himself to let it go.

The day wore on and preparations for the coronation of Prince Philionel were being taken care of, neither of them had a chance to talk to Lina, Zelgadis, or any of the others, even during meals, until late in the evening when most of the guests were getting ready for bed. Many of the guests decided to stay on until the coronation, and though the event was not to be as grand or as well planned as Amelia's birthday considering the short notice, it was certainly a significant event, particularly for Seyruun's closest allies. Prince Philonel had stood in his father's place for years, but after the crown was passed, his father would no longer have any say in the business of ruling Seyruun at all.

For Amelia, her own position as the next heir would suddenly become more significant as she would also become her father's top advisor, like her uncles were, and the top prize for anyone who wished to have a hand in Seyruun's future. It was every princess' worst nightmare.

Amelia could handle taking on more responsibility for her country's sake just fine. She was well trained and well prepared for it compared to most princesses, thanks to her father. Courting on a time frame, however, no princess could go through enough training for, and it was always a hit or miss. She kept away from any chance of courting during the past year while helping Pokota's country recover, and though she had been presented with numerous opportunities, some of which would have brought down her father's pacifistic fists of fury if he had ever found out, she instead chose to cling to her novels to get her fill of romance.

There was only one person she had on her mind the entire time. In a million years, Amelia would never have expected Zelgadis to pull anything as romantic as anything she had ever read, and he did not. What he did was far better, but there was just one thing missing.

The words 'I love you' slipped out of her mouth before she was able to stop herself. He did not recoil, but he did not answer back, or say anything at all in fact, making her worry if she had crossed that line a little too soon.

When the day was over, Amelia stuck by the girls in the library, particularly with Filia and Samira, thinking over what to do next as her eyes kept drifting over to Zelgadis.

One by one, they went to bed. Jean and Lina went first after they went over a little lesson plan Lina had made to get Jean started on non-healing spells. Lina had apparently got over the little breakdown she had the night before because she even addressed Gourry as 'Jellyfish' when she bid everyone a good night. Then Filia went next with Val making a bunch of tired noises, and Samira went as well since it was her turn to watch them.

At that point, Zelgadis hid himself amongst the bookshelves, and Amelia and Pokota were left to watch Gourry and Alyssa at the chessboard. Alyssa decided to take Zelgadis' advice to not push herself too much, so she took a break from reading when no one would take up on Gourry's offer of a game of chess.

The game dragged on until very late, and Gourry finally had to ask Alyssa if they could continue later. Pokota followed them to the door as they discussed what they were going to do the next day, but as he reached it, he looked back at Amelia who was having a quick work with one of the librarians.

"You coming Amelia?" he asked.

The librarian she was talking to went off to start shutting everything down, and Amelia turned to him. "I will in a minute. I want to make sure they keep the right books out for the others."

"You want some help?" Pokota asked hopefully.

"I think I can handle it," she said. "I can just ask Ze-…" Amelia realized that neither Pokota nor anyone else seemed to remember that Zelgadis was still there. "-the librarians for help if I need it."

Pokota was satisfied with her answer and followed the others out. When he had shut the door, Amelia began walking down the isles looking for Zelgadis.

With all the entertaining she will have to do during the next two weeks, Amelia will once again hardly have any time to herself, and the time that will be left will be severely divided amongst her friends. She wanted to take this chance to talk to Zelgadis a little more. They parted without saying much after her little confession, and she did not want to wait until her father's coronation before saying anything else to him.

With the curtains closed and most of the lights now extinguished, it was not very hard to figure out which isle Zelgadis was in. It was the furthest one against the wall were Alyssa's desk was. Zelgadis himself was sitting there with an orb of light hovering above his head reading, and Amelia had to smile. She admired at how dedicated he was to helping Alyssa with her history lessons.

Quietly, she crept up from behind, holding onto her skirts to make sure they made as little noise as possible. She only got halfway down the isle before he said in a condescending tone, "Go to bed, Amelia."

"Amazing how you're always able to do that," Amelia answered with a small giggle.

Zelgadis did not bother turning his head. "I'm serious, Amelia. You have a long day tomorrow."

She closed the distance between them and propped herself up on the back of his chair. "I'm not tired," she replied in a mocking childish tone.

He closed the book he was reading and grumbled. "I swear, you and Alyssa…"

"What about Miss Alyssa?" Amelia made sure she sounded jealous.

Zelgadis sighed and turned around. "Look-" He stopped and blushed as he came face to face with a grinning Amelia.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gotcha!"

"A-Amelia!" He took her arms off and got out of the chair. "What are you doing?"

Her grin fell. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Then just come up to me and ask! We're not-" Zelgadis lowered his voice just in case somebody might be listening. "We're not a couple…n-not officially, at least."

Amelia lifted herself up from the chair. "But…that's why I'm here," she said, suddenly serious. "You haven't said a word since last night, until now."

_I knew she was going to bring that up._ "Amelia," his voice was much gentler now, "I don't want to argue in circles with you tonight. I've already told you to wait, and I'm not going to change my mind."

"Easier said than done." She tried her best not to sound like she was pouting but was not very successful. "It makes me wonder if I said anything wrong."

"It has nothing to do with what you said," he replied.

Amelia went over to him, and taking one of his hands, she held it between hers. "What can I do… to change your mind?"

He had a hard enough time explaining to Alyssa his reasons without making it sound like he directly blamed her, and explaining it to Amelia would require a serious breach of trust. Then there was the matter of his body, but that was a given. There really was not much else he could tell her.

Sighing again, Zelgadis set Amelia on the top of the desk making her face nearly level to his. "Under different circumstances, you probably could, but I fear this monster problem will get worse, and I want to see it through before making any more promises."

She stared at him curiously, half smiling. "You sound as if you must defeat them all single-handedly."

He rubbed the back o f his neck. "Not exactly. I just think that there's much more to it than what we know at this point. And it makes me worry…" He avoided her eyes as he said it as was never comfortable to admitting a weakness, but his hand searched for one of her hands laying on the desk. "I'm honestly scared for you."

Amelia did not think about it that way before. Though they had seen a great deal of danger together and expressed real concern when one of them was hurt, actual fear for each other's safety was a bit different. Zelgadis knew her ability to hold herself in a fight, and she did not doubt his abilities either. In fact, over the years, they had built offensive and defensive moves they could use in sync together, something she truly missed.

Saying that he was scared for her meant he was afraid of losing her for good, regardless of ability. Amelia remembered Filia mentioning the night before how protective Torrin was of her despite showing him how capable she was taking care of herself. She asked the dragoness if it was because Torrin loved her, and immediately she became very flustered and could not give her a straight answer.

The need to protect someone even though they could take care of themselves was not a new concept for Amelia, but it was an unusually unselfish for Zelgadis expressing such a desire, wanting to protect _her._

The prolonged silence was making Zelgadis very uncomfortable. He meant what he said but was not so sure if Amelia will accept it as a legitimate reason for why he refused to set anything in stone.

"So, you do love me," she said softly.

Amelia took hold of his tunic and gently tugged it towards her, making him bend down a little so she could steal a kiss.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead, he let her draw him into another kiss and another, until he forgot what he was going to say and found himself leaning over the desk nearly on top of her. Zelgadis tried to get back up when he realized the position he was in, but Amelia caught him by the neck.

Amelia herself was a little surprised at what she just did and could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, but she clung to him anyway. By the look on Zelgadis' face, he was also embarrassed but was not quite sure if he wanted to stop either.

"Zelgadis?" She drew him closer as she said his name.

His heart skipped a beat. "Yes?"

Amelia brought him even closer to where his body was practically on hers. "I love you too."

Zelgadis was finding it hard to think straight with her laying underneath him staring up blushingly, looking very beautiful, and dare he think it, very arousing. He never thought Amelia could have that effect on him.

Amelia gradually brought him down to her lips waiting to see if he would fight it. Instead, he began kissing her, slowly unwrapping her arms and setting them by her head on the desk, then lacing his fingers through hers.

The pressure from the weight of his body were making Amelia's senses go nuts, and whenever she moved slightly, it only made it worse, especially around the inside of her legs where Zelgadis just happened to be standing. He slipped down to her neck momentarily, and she practically had to hold her breath to keep herself from squealing.

One of his hands eventually moved to cup her cheek, and her free arm slid around to his broad back where she felt it raise and fall with each breath. Amelia could tell he was very relaxed at the moment and was very happy she could make him feel that way, as he always seemed to be tense and on guard.

Zelgadis felt like he slipped into some odd trance. He had been explaining to Amelia reasons why they should not be together only a couple of minutes ago, and now his own body was doing the talking for him contradicting everything he said.

Then, Amelia's heel accidentally knocked over one of the stacks of books.

"Sorry," she whispered when he broke away and tried to continue, but she felt Zelgadis tense up and pull away again.

"What's the matter?" she asked a little louder.

"…I love you…" he said with great sincerity gazing into her eyes. "But we shouldn't be doing this."

* * *

Time for a little personal rant. If you don't like rants, then skip this part and head to the review button or the next chapter when its posted. The only reason why I'm doing this is because this made me angry to the point of tears, and this is one of my few outlets. Seriously, writing this fic is one of the few things that's keeping me sane right now. Warning: this does include my personal beliefs, and I'm not holding back.

Time and again, disasters bring out the best and the worst in people. One of the horrible things is how some think its okay to justify it as an act of retribution for insulting God or Mother Nature. Only a day after Joplin, Missouri was devistated with one of the deadliest tornadoes in recent memory, I had to listen to a little news segment about how this was all caused by global warming, or 'climate change' as they now call it, and what happened was payback for us humans not respecting the earth. _They actually said payback!_ Excuse me? Are you telling me these people _deserved_ to die or have their lives ripped to shreds just because their carbon footprint wasn't small enough? Some of my own friends and family were in harm's way. Many of them are very respectful people, and some of them even live a life close to the land (as in living like the pioneers did, growing their own food, taking care of animals, being self sufficient). This is why I fell off the green freak bandwagon a long time ago. I get enough of this crap from religious fanatics, and I'm a God-fearing woman, I don't need these idiots making me feel bad for simply existing and doing the things that nature programmed me to do in the first place. I'm not a self-loathing human. We're not perfect, but that's okay. Most of us do our best. I've also come to understand that nature is, in fact, a very powerful force, and us puny humans are practically defenseless against it when it decides to rear its ugly head. I live in tornado country, so I should know. As far as Mother Nature is concerned, we are only a minor nuisance and have no power over her. She will go on her merry way, no matter what we do. No doubt there was some sort of political or idealogical force behind that news segment because the only reason why anyone would want to put down others and make them feel guilty in the midst of such a crisis is because of power, pure and simple. Money is usually involved too. I'm no fool. Political, idealogical, or religious, its the same old song.

If this rant happens to chafe anyone's butt, a thousand apologies, but I did warn you.

Again, pray for these people and others around the world still struggling after a disaster (there are too many to count at this point) and send help. ~NB~


	29. Keeping Busy

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Um, I hope my little rant didn't scare anyone off, but the issue did hit a little too close to home. Its been on my mind for the last two weeks, and I just get very angry when I think about it, or hear some idiot agree. Have some compassion people! Jeez!

Anyways, I feel like I've been staring at this chapter a little too long as well, so again please point out anything that seems awkward to you. It didn't help that I wrote a good chunk of this while camping Memorial Day weekend at another reenactment event. The wind in East Texas was horrific, and I spent most of my time during the day, when the wind would pick up, sitting in front of our tent, in a long-sleeved, full-lengthed, peasant dress, making sure it didn't blow away. It almost did a couple of times. I was so sure I was going to get this one up at the beginning of the week. Instead, I ended up writing only half of this chapter and half of the next chapter, and since I've been falling behind on my costume for a convention happening next weekend, it took me forever to finish up.

Enjoy!

Chapter 29: Keeping Busy

Amelia did not know how to respond. Part of her was relieved, but at the same time, she was a little disappointed. _At least he said he loved me,_ she thought.

Suddenly, Pokota's voice rang throughout the library. "Amelia?"

The princess quickly lifted her head which earned her a nasty bump from Zelgadis who did not feel a thing.

He lifted her off the desk. "You okay?"

"I-I guess," Amelia said, rubbing her head. She wobbled as she tried to stand on her feet and knocked another stack of books over. "Sorry!"

Zelgadis sat her down in the chair and began picking them up. "Don't worry about it."

Pokota had heard them and went to the last isle where the light from Zelgadis' glowing orb was still visible. "There you are. Alyssa said she wanted to ask you some-" He stopped when he turned around the corner and saw who she was with. "…Oh."

He noticed Amelia's dress was wrinkled and her hair a little messy, like she had taken a nasty fall or something had fallen _on_ her. The way she was rubbing her forehead suggest it.

"Are you okay, Amelia?" Pokota rushed over deciding to ignore Zelgadis who kept himself busy with the books.

Amelia kept an eye on him. "Yes… I just hurt myself…on the desk. Zelgadis was just going through some of these books…and I had the nerve to disturb him." Her voice was shaking. She was not used to telling lies.

What stood out for Pokota was how she addressed Zelgadis but did not say anything. "Oh… Well, be careful." He kept looking back and forth between them. "Alyssa said she had a question. She wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Alright." Amelia quit messing with the newly forming bump on her head and got up, holding onto the desk to make sure she had regained her balance. "I'll go catch up with Miss Alyssa then." She turned to the chimera, who only gave her a side glance. "Goodnight…Mr. Zelgadis." Then she hurried out of the library.

Pokota waited a few seconds before turning to Zelgadis who finally got up from fixing the books. "What were you two doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Like Amelia said, she was bugging me when she bumped her head," Zelgadis replied, keeping his cool.

"Yeah, right. Amelia isn't _that_ clumsy!" Pokota pointed out. "And what about Alyssa?"

"What about her?" he shrugged.

"She told me you were going to teach her how to use a sword. You better not get her hurt!" Pokota warned.

"Actually, I was going to have Samira do that, but its her choice," Zelgadis said. "I don't hover around her telling her what to do."

"I don't hover!" he yelled, never minding the fact that he sounded like a child throwing a tantrum.

Zelgadis crossed his arms as he looked down on the prince. "Then what about Amelia?"

"She's under a lot of stress right now, and if you cared at all-"

"-I give her space," the chimera interrupted. "Amelia isn't delicate. If she wants to come talk to me, she'll come to me."

Pokota stared at him for a moment, then a realization came over him, and his ears drooped. "She knew…you were still here…"

The look on his face was pitiful, and Zelgadis felt a little sorry for him. "A little piece of advice: stop acting like a jealous little kid, and grow up."

He walked past Pokota who remained silent until Zelgadis reached the end of the isle.

"If I never had lost my old body, I would be older than you!" he yelled, turning around.

"Not a very good comeback," Zelgadis replied as he turned around the corner and headed toward the doors. "If you really are older than me, then act like it."

He snapped his fingers and the orb hanging over the desk went out.

Pokota glared at the spot where Zelgadis' head disappeared behind the shelf listening to his footsteps in the dark as they left the library, thinking how stupid he just sounded. He still thought of Zelgadis as a heartless jerk, but what the chimera said was true: He was acting jealous, and he had no business deciding if it was okay for Amelia to seek out Zelgadis' attention instead of his.

* * *

It only took a few hours of flying at a leisurely pace to get home, but it might as well have taken forever.

So much had happened in just two months. Torrin was actually afraid of going back, as if it could erase everything he had experienced. He had already taken a dangerous step back that morning trying to run out on Filia without a proper goodbye, and he worried what else would happen if he returned home so soon. Torrin could already think of a couple of dragonesses who would be seeking his attention the moment he showed up.

The snows on the Kataart peaks glowed pink as the sun set in the Southwestern sky. As usual around that time of day dragons filled the air, only something was different. Torrin not only saw the silvery grey bodies of Dimos, but also an unusual number of Golden, Black, and White dragons flying amongst them. He headed to the Earthlord temple to find out what was going on.

The largest mountain in the region was practically buzzing with activity. So many dragons gathered at its South-facing entrance that Torrin had to fly into the temple itself to find a place to land. Once on the ground, he changed into his human form and went in search of his aunt.

Being a matriarchal race, the Dimos dragonesses were the ones that held the most important positions in society and ran the households, leaving the males to focus mainly on defense with a few exceptions. The only time dragons and dragonesses held a position equally was on the elder's council. Torrin's aunt was a highly influential dragoness and a newly inducted elder, and would be spending much of her time at the temple.

He passed by numerous familiar faces of all races, including a few he did not want to see, as he went further and further down into the mountain, passing several halls used for all sorts of celebrations. Everywhere he went, there were dragons gathered in them, but there was no sign of the elder council.

As Torrin came within sight of the actual temple rooms reserved for use by the shrine maidens, guards, and the elders themselves, he spotted another familiar face walking towards him.

He bowed. "My Lord Milgazia."

The Golden dragon came up and put a friendly hand on Torrin's shoulder as he offered his other. "Mr. Egan. I suspected you would be here to see your family."

Torrin shook it and raised his head. "I wasn't expecting any sort of gathering while I was here, but I have to say, its perfect timing."

"So, you've heard the rumor of Dark Star's return?" Milgazia asked. "Some foolish monsters were chanting his name as they ravaged a few small villages just South of here."

"Its no rumor," Torrin corrected. "I've had the pleasure of Xellos confirming it for me."

Milgazia sighed. "That explains a great deal. When we got word of Hellmaster and Dynast's remaining followers being on the move, Xellos was nowhere to be found. So, its true, isn't it?"

Torrin nodded gravely. "Dark Star is here, and he isn't the only one." He watched Milgazia's face grow very concerned. "I can explain it in full in front of the council," he quickly added. "There's much to tell."

"Alright," Milgazia said thoughtfully. "It has been decided they will begin their meeting this evening. Many elders from the other clans are here, and each of them have something to add as well, since they've been keeping a close eye on the attacks on the humans. I'm afraid you will have to wait until this is over before you can visit your family. Everyone seems to be on edge."

"I've anticipated that," Torrin agreed, knowing how long elder meetings lasted.

"Then, come with me. They will be starting soon." Milgazia directed him towards the inner temple rooms. "Speaking of Dark Star, have you found Miss Ul Copt yet?"

Torrin braced himself before answering. "I have, a few weeks ago. She lives in the Westlands and runs a shop there. She's in Seyruun right now staying with the royal family and Lina Inverse."

"I'm impressed you found her so quickly. Did you persuade her?" Milgazia inquired.

"She…refused," Torrin said slowly, and Milgazia nodded his head in understanding as though he knew it could not have been _that_ easy. "I did however make her another offer."

"What was your offer?" Milgazia asked, even more impressed.

"That I could watch over her until the monsters were taken care of, and if it got too dangerous, she could stay with my family. It was the best I could do." Torrin did not feel there was a need to say anything about his relationship with Filia at this time as it could complicate things further.

Milgazia seemed satisfied. "At least there's still a chance to talk to her then. I recommend bringing her here the next time you come visit, or when the monsters get out of hand, which ever comes first. As long as we know she's safe, we don't have to worry."

"Unfortunately…" Torrin hesitated, knowing that what he was about to say might ruin any chances of a compromise for Filia. "Xellos knows about your intentions," he said with some difficulty.

Immediately, Milgazia's sharp eyes turned on him with a rare glint of fear in them.

Torrin kept going. "Lord Beastmaster has been keeping an eye on Filia and Val for almost two years and hasn't bothered to let up even with Dark Star resurfacing. In fact, we've had a couple of run-ins with Dynast's followers intent on taking her to Dark Star, and Xellos' constant hovering proves that his Lord is also very nervous about the kidnapping attempt."

"What sort of precautions have you taken?" he asked with a small degree of urgency.

"Filia's safe while she's in Seyruun protected by its white magic and by a pendant Miss Inverse has loaned her, but as soon as she leaves…I'm worried that they will try again." Torrin tried not to let too much of his own fear show in his voice.

They reached the door that let to the council's main chamber. Milgazia grabbed one of the large handles but did not open it.

He gave Torrin the most intense stare. "Then I suggest you stay by her side at all times once she leaves Seyruun. If possible, have Lina Inverse travel with you. She is a good friend of hers and would be a very good deterrent against the monsters, but at the first sign of any _real_ trouble, bring her here immediately."

As Torrin understood it, the tone in his voice meant that it was an order, not a suggestion. "Yes, my Lord."

Milgazia opened the door. "I thank you for what you're doing, Mr. Egan. Your hard work will make sure the last Ancient Dragon doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

* * *

As promised, Zelgadis started Alyssa on basic exercises the next morning to prepare her for her sword lessons and got Samira to agree to showing some simple moves for Alyssa to try out. Jean turned out to be a great help in correcting her posture and being her practicing partner while Samira observed them carefully. Gourry said he wanted to help as well, so Zelgadis sparred with him to show off more advanced moves to Alyssa.

Pokota quietly came to watch Alyssa each morning from a distance before going off to help Amelia with her guests. He generally stayed away from everyone else, except every once in a while, he would check up on Lina and Jean to see how they were doing.

Lina poured all of her energies into teaching Jean the basics of magic, while everyone else was busy. Filia and Alyssa were the only ones who had a lot of time to regularly observe Jean's progress and cheer him on.

Samira claimed to have some business with some merchants in the city with ties to her tribe and invited Gourry along for the trips. Alyssa would go occasionally, claiming that it was for educational reasons, but did not bother wandering very far from them, like she was afraid of something. Filia was a little too anxious to leave Val, even with Audrey watching him, so she only bothered going once.

Amelia literally had no time to check on everyone during the day and ended up going to bed very early each night completely exhausted. Filia felt so bad for her that she told Amelia she did not have to take turns with the other girls in watching over her and Val at night despite some protest.

Zelgadis kept to the library after the morning workouts researching for himself and for Jean and Alyssa. As for Amelia, he only spoke to her in passing whenever their paths crossed, and though they were brief, Amelia's eyes would light up, and she spoke to him in her sweetest voice. Zelgadis had to resist the urge to kiss her again.

By the end of the week, Lina had Jean working on doing his first fireball in a training room that Amelia lent to them. Jean was already developing a knack for healing thanks to Amelia's advice, but he was more eager to work on offensive magic, so they started with the simplest spell.

That afternoon, almost everyone came to watch Jean. Even Amelia said she would try to sneak away from her guests for a moment to see later. Filia sat herself on the floor with Val who clung to the teal teddy Gourry gave him. Alyssa sat beside them with Pokota in his arms, and the other stood against the wall.

Jean himself stood in the middle of the room facing a stone wall with a stuffed dummy standing in front of it.

"Remember, this is very different from healing," Lina said as she walked around him. "It comes more from your gut rather than your heart because this is more about survival."

"Or winning an argument…" Zelgadis mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Lina glared at him. "Excuse me! I'm the one giving lessons here!"

The chimera simply shrugged and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed, smiling.

She cleared her throat and continued. "Your intention is to eliminate a threat, and your desire to do so will help you accomplish that. Of course, the intensity can vary depending how much damage you wish to inflict." Lina pointed towards the stone wall. "Now, I want ya to try to make that dummy catch fire."

Jean closed his eyes in concentration and held his right hand out in front of him like he was holding a ball. Two minutes passed.

"Remember what Amelia said," Samira's voice called out. "Don't think about it too much."

_That's right. I'm thinking too much about the fireball itself._ Jean stopped concentrating on wanting the fireball to form. _The desire is far more important._ But he had a hard time thinking of the dummy in front of him as a threat. _Miss Amelia also said something about the desire to help. Well, I can help myself…most of the time…but…what if…someone else…was in danger…_

In his mind, Jean pictured his hometown in danger by pirates. A little far-fetched but not impossible. He imagined them cutting the townspeople down with swords, and some with an even more dangerous weapon: guns.

His parents were in the line of fire, and he was too far away to run to them in time. Jean felt a warm tingle in his fingers, and his palm became a little sweaty.

Then he saw Miranda running down the street. The pirate noticed her and points his gun in her direction.

The Flarelord medallion around his neck suddenly became extremely hot, and the energy poured into his outstretched hand, igniting into a bright ball of fire. Jean's eyes popped open when he felt the wave of heat bursting out of his fingertips, and freaking out, he quickly hurled it at the dummy, incinerating it.

Val squealed with delight while everyone else stared in disbelief. There was a massive black scorch mark where the fire ball hit the wall.

Lina walked over to the pile of ashes where the dummy once stood. "Woah! A bit overdone, but nice one!"

Jean looked back and forth between his hand which was a little red and sweaty and the blackened stone wall. "I-I did that?"

When everybody came out of their stupor they all gathered around to congratulate him. Amongst their voices, Jean heard Amelia speak from behind and turned around.

"That was amazing!" Amelia clasped her hands. Audrey stood beside her looking very impressed as well. "Now, all you have to do is learn how to control it," the princess added.

"Did you see that?" Jean pointed and exclaimed, knowing already she did and was just too excited. "All I did was imagine pirates attacking my town, and _whoosh!_ It came right through me!"

"Not bad for a ten year old," Zelgadis commented.

"Actually, I'm eleven now," Jean corrected him.

Filia gasped. "Oh no! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry Jean!"

Jean waved it off. "That's okay. This trip to learn magic made a killer birthday present anyway."

"Then we have to celebrate somehow," said Pokota. "Casting your first fireball is a pretty big deal."

"Mr. Pokota's right," Amelia agreed. "We could do it tonight. I'll see if Daddy will let me have the night off."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," said Samira. "I bet I could find a good deal on a cake somewhere when I go back out."

Jean's face lit up even more. "Oh! Get chocolate, okay?"

After assessing the damage, Lina came back over with a quizzical look on her face. "Do you have an amplifier on ya somewhere?"

"Um no, but this thing here feels very warm." Jean held up the Flarelord medallion for her to see.

That sparked her interest. "Really? Lemme see that!" Lina grabbed it and pulled the chain a little too hard in her enthusiasm.

"Hey, watch it! Miranda gave that to me!" Jean pulled on the chain.

"I can't believe your girlfriend has an eye for such things," she said, ignoring his protest.

"Can I see too?" asked Pokota. "Miranda's your girlfriend, right?"

"I didn't realize you had a girlfriend! How cute!" Amelia gushed.

"C'mon, its not _that_ big of a deal!" Jean blushed but was still smiling.

"Well, I've been in this body for over twelve years," said Pokota, "and I didn't have much time for a girlfriend when I was your age."

"I've never really had one either," said Alyssa without thinking, and everyone looked at her. "A-A boyfriend, I mean," she quickly corrected.

"I had a girlfriend once," Gourry spoke out of nowhere. Lina stared at him disbelievingly, but he ignored it. "I think I was about fifteen at the time. She was real cute too!"

"Uh, Gourry…" Zelgadis got his attention.

"Hm?" Gourry looked at him, then Lina who looked like she was ready to bite the swordsman's head off. "Oh, don't worry, I didn't forget about you, Lina."

Her face grew red, and her voice went into a high pitch as she waved her hand. "W-What? What are talking about Gourry! Where close, but not _that_ close!"

Gourry had a hurt look on his face. "But Lina…"

His reaction made Lina's heart hurt a little, and she attempted to gloss over what she said. "I-I'm just saying…Its different between us. That boyfriend - girlfriend stuff is just for kids anyway. W-where tied closer than that." She was unsure if that made any sense.

Everyone else stared at them nervously in silence, until they heard someone clear their throat behind them, and they all turned.

Aldrich stood a few feet in front of the door with his hands behind his back holding what looked like a bouquet. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but they told me to come here."

Amelia came over to greet him. "Why hello, Mr. Aldrich! Its been a while."

"It certainly has, princess," Aldrich replied with a smile as he looked around the room at the rest of them.

As his eyes landed on Filia, he could sense her confusion trying to remember where she had seen him before. They had met only one other time when Aldrich came to meet the prince of Seyruun, and he came dangerously close to being identified. Thankfully, his disguise had yet to give him away.

Then he looked at Alyssa who's heart was obviously pounding at the sight of him. "I came to speak only to Miss Alyssa, if that is okay. I'm sorry for stealing her away like this, but its rather important."

Everyone turned their eyes on her, except for Zelgadis who's eyes were warning Aldrich not to try anything funny.

Alyssa let Pokota down on the ground and put on a brave smile of her own as she stepped forward. "Its fine with me."

The two of them left the training room made their way to the gardens talking lightheartedly about their day. It was something Alyssa always enjoyed whenever Aldrich was around. He had always been easy to talk to when it came to supposedly mundane human things that fascinated her.

She secretly hoped that was all he was there for as she smelled the beautiful pink roses in her hands and observed the thickening clouds in the West heralding a Spring storm on the way.

"I saw you a few times in the market," said Aldrich, sounding a little more serious now.

_I knew it._

He went over to the main fountain and turned to face her. "But I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me again, after… After what I did."

"No, I just… didn't know what to say." Alyssa could not look at him when she spoke. "You've been so kind, but I don't want to put you in harm's way when I confront my old friend." She closed her eyes taking in the scent of her roses again. "I might have to leave the others too, eventually…"

Alyssa had considered the possibility the last few days, but she still had so much to learn and needed someone to guide her in this world. She was already dragging so many into her problems, and they did not know it. Yet they were necessary for her survival.

The conflict tasted very sweet to Dark Star. However, he could not drag her away from her new found friends just yet. "I think you should reconsider. They would agree. You're trying too hard to do this all by yourself." He took the bouquet so he could hold one of her hands. "My offer still stands." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Let me be there for you."

She had dreaded his touch, remembering how she nearly lost control of herself the last time, but the moment he held her hand a comforting heat came over her, warmer than the moist wind blowing in the storm clouds, and it drew her in. For a few seconds, Alyssa desired it more than anything else in the world.

Then Aldrich let go, and once again she felt cold and drained.

He returned the flowers to her. "I wanted to ask you one more time, because I've decided to leave in about a week."

"Oh." Alyssa felt her heart twinge. "Where are you going?"

"I was thinking of heading towards the coast. I can't see the world by staying in one place, now can I?" he said, smiling.

"No, I suppose not," she said softly.

"I would ask you to come with me," he continued, "but you seemed to have made yourself at home here with your new friends. I don't want to break up something so promising, and like I said, you do need them."

Alyssa allowed herself a moment to let it sink in. The sun began to descend behind the dark clouds, and the whole garden grew darker and darker by the second.

"Will we see each other again?" she finally asked.

Aldrich shrugged. "Maybe, if any of you decide to head towards the coast at any time soo-" he was cut off by Alyssa suddenly wrapping her arms around him.

She could not help herself. The urge to hold him had overcome her. His warm energy flowed through her body as she held him tighter.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice came out as a small whimper.

"For what?" Aldrich asked, a little confused.

"For avoiding you," Alyssa replied.

His arms slowly embraced her. "Well, we still have a few days left. Let's make the most of it."

She looked up at him. "Then, stay until dinner. I'm sure Amelia won't mind."

Aldrich was about to answer but sensed they were no longer alone. He suspected someone had been watching them, but they were too far away for him to know for sure until now. He did not want to make any unnecessary moves on her when one of her friends might be paying too close attention.

He gently pulled Alyssa away. "How about I come over tomorrow, in the morning, so we can spend the whole day together. I'll talk to Amelia about it, and maybe I can convince her to let me come over everyday until I leave."

Alyssa nodded hopefully. "Okay." As Aldrich tried to let her go she pulled him back. "Wait. If I agreed to your offer, would you stay?"

"I might," he said. "Are you changing your mind?" He teased her with another smile.

"I-I…don't know yet." Her face tinted pink.

He planned this to be a short fling so he could gain her trust, understanding well how human girls tend to be very attached to their first love, or at least, to the idea of them. Alyssa was already useful becoming the potential weak link in everyone's chain. Having her stay with Lina and the others would increase the chance that they would meet again, where he could then manipulate her using her feelings for him, and hopefully, his plans would have had a chance to mature, and he would have found a way to unlock the power hidden inside her by then.

For him, this was not a long-shot. It was almost guaranteed. If the stories he heard about Lina Inverse were true, she will not stand aside and let the monsters have their way for much longer.

Making sure he kept his wits about him this time, Aldrich gathered Alyssa into his arms again and kissed her.

It was easier said then done. The pull was so strong he had to cut the kiss short, so instead he said in a low, soft voice, "Then, I will help you make up your mind."

* * *

Oh, funny thing last weekend: At the event they had a dancing contest, mostly for Middle Eastern dances, and the lady who presented the contestants to the king and queen of our "country" (we have a little system where we elect new ones every year, along with a prince and princess, and barons and baronesses) her reenactment name was actually 'Torrin'. She also presented a gift of a little fountain that had fruit juice mixed with Vodka for everyone to drink from, and she called it the "Torrin Special Special". XD I got a real kick out of it because I was actually working on my chapters when she said that! I don't know how everyone would've reacted if I had told them about my character, and yeah, they probably would've avoided me if I told them that I was still into anime at my age! Heheh.

Oh heck, I'm more into the steampunk stuff anyway. My sis is the one that wants to join this group so badly. I just went along for the ride. Its fun, but I don't know if this is something I want to keep doing all the time.

Okay, if you want to know what else I wrote while I was at the event, you gotta review. I'm telling ya! The wind might've rattled my brain a little too much, but I promise you, you won't be disappointed, especially if you're a Filia/Xellos fan! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*


	30. Closet Conversation

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Yikes! I did not intend to leave you guys hanging for a couple of weeks. I had been getting ready for a convention which took place last weekend working on a steampunk skirt, thinking that I was going to get it done in plenty of time and get this posted, but ended up using most of my waking hours on the skirt instead to get it done. It turned out great and got a lot of complements, but I lost sleep and felt terribly out of the loop by the time everything was over. I also had a lot of issues with the later half of this chapter and spent a lot of my free time trying to change it while dealing with some other personal stuff. I keep saying this about every chapter, but I think I really am staring at this too much.

To Stella Limegood: Thank you for your support. I have my full response at the end of this chapter, since its the only way I can respond.

Okay, everybody ready? Enjoy!

Chapter 30: Closet Conversation

Alyssa silently walked back to her room with her bouquet after Aldrich left. By the time she got there, it was much darker outside as the rumbling clouds had gotten closer. She heard the patter of maids' feet going up and down the halls making sure the lamps were lit and asked one of them as they came to light hers to bring a vase with water for her flowers. She sat them down on her vanity, then sat herself down on the stool and admired them sadly as the warm wind picked up and rattled her balcony doors.

_Am I…in love?_

She had seen what love could do to humans, the good and the bad, and never did quite understand it. Whatever feelings she might have been able to feel in her past life, they had never felt so intense like they do now that she was human herself, and she felt like she had gravely underestimated how challenging it was to deal with them. Unable to bury emotions that were too painful or distracting in her memory files any longer, Alyssa somehow managed so far, but this new feeling was the most confusing of them all coming from herself rather than from someone else.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and she called them in without looking. Zelgadis quietly slipped through the door and closed it.

"Everyone's been wondering where you went," he said, then noticed the depressing look on Alyssa's face as she kept staring at the vase. "What did he say to you?"

"Aldrich's leaving," she said softly. "And I… I don't really want him to."

Zelgadis sighed and walked over to her. "He was going to, sooner or later."

Alyssa set her arms on her vanity and laid her head on them. "I know."

The chimera could not help but feel a little relieved that Aldrich was leaving, especially after watching them in the garden. He kept getting a bad vibe whenever the man came around showering his attention on Alyssa.

"I used to be so logical in the way I thought, and grew Bonsai plants," said Alyssa, then she let out a small, sad laugh. "But I also had a temper and would torture Kane whenever I got upset over something." She lifted her head up and smiled painfully at Zelgadis. "I used to cut off the ship's life support!"

Zelgadis did not know what 'life support' was, but he had a feeling that it was something very important. "Sounds a little like what Lina would do. She used to cast a Dragon Slave spell whenever she got pissed off. Come to think of it, I'm surprised she hadn't pulled one lately," he said thoughtfully.

Alyssa began to loosen her smile at the jab at Lina but then buried her head in her arms. "I don't feel like myself anymore."

"Love can do that," Zelgadis said knowingly.

"Its that obvious…isn't it?" Her voice choked up. "…He kissed me…at the shop that day…when he bought me flowers…" A little sob came out. "I didn't realize…how good it could feel."

Zelgadis silently watched Alyssa as she made her confession. She looked a lot like what he was feeling about Amelia right now and was almost sorry for being happy about Aldrich leaving a minute ago.

As if she read his mind, Alyssa asked through another sob, "How do you and Amelia live with this?"

"We just endure it," he answered. "Like every other painful thing."

She took a big shaky breath and continued. "All Aldrich said…when I told him about the 'friend' I was trying to find…was he wanted to be…a comfort to me…and he didn't expect anything out of it." Alyssa rubbed her eyes as her sobs became harsh making her sentences run together. "But-I-can-feel-it-every-time-he-touches-me…that-he-wants-more…and-I-find-myself-feeling-the-same-way…!"

The thunder rolled on outside louder than ever as if it were sobbing with her, but there was no lightening to be seen. Zelgadis just stood there and let her cry it out for a minute.

Then she suddenly stood up wiping more tears from her eyes and took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror before turning and heading for the door. "I better go back and study some more."

"Wait, hold on." Zelgadis caught her by the shoulder. "Let's take a break today. They're planning a party for Jean anyway, and maybe you could keep Filia company too. She's missing Torrin right now."

Alyssa gave a little sniffle as her nose began to clear up and turned to him. "Are you telling me this for the sake of my health?" she asked half teasingly.

He smirked. "Yes, for the sake of your health, I'm telling you to lay off the studying for the night. Besides, you've already gone through nearly half of the library. Keep going at this rate, and you'll get through most of the city's libraries in less than a month."

She had to laugh at that. "All right. I'll slow down, but only because you said so."

* * *

It had been a rather pleasant evening, despite the heavy rains that swept through. Jean's birthday party was a success and gave everyone a chance to catch up on things, but the only one who seemed not able to enjoy themselves was Filia.

She had only known Torrin for eight weeks, and already his absence left a great hole in her life. Whenever she began worrying about what he was doing, she fingered the small silver medallion he gave her the day he left. It was a lot like Jean's Flarelord medallion only it had the Earthlord on it instead, and it made her wonder how on earth Jean's medallion ended up at a festival in a junk box.

Thankfully, Filia slept okay. Having Val and one of the girls in the same room with her made it easier, but as she would drift off, she kept asking herself if she should have gone with Torrin anyway, as scared as she was to meet other dragons, because of the possibility of there not being a choice later.

Even more so, she really wanted to get to know more about Torrin himself. She had opened up much of her life to him from the beginning, but most of his remained ambiguous. The only part he was willing to share was about his family: Two elder brothers, sisters-in-law, several nieces and nephews, a little sister, a widowed aunt, and her daughter, whom Torrin saw as a second little sister. It was the only thing he talked about with real pride, and hearing about them made it a little easier for her to accept his offer to stay with them when things got out of control.

Filia took a lot of time the next day thinking about how she could of handled the situation differently, even bothering to walk through the gardens during Val's afternoon nap and letting Audrey check in on him. Even though everything was wet and the sky was still cloudy, such scenery was still comforting to her. The mountains near her town held a similar beauty, and she never passed up the chance to visit just because of a little rain or snow.

She hoped to have a chance to see them again soon, _with_ Torrin.

In the middle of one of her more pleasant thoughts of home, Filia's pendent decided to light up.

* * *

Xellos had not taken his eyes off of Filia since that night and knew that Edina had been doing the same thing as well, waiting to see what move he will make next. He had been knocking around a hard question in his head for several days and finally decided he could not wait around much longer to tell Filia what he knew about her pendant with Dynast's forces becoming bolder by the day. There was no doubt in his mind they would attempt another attack to kidnap her, possibly when she leaves Seyruun, to keep her from going home.

Torrin was slowing things down considerably now that he and Filia were together. It was going to take some time to work around it, if Xellos failed to break them up soon, but at least he could make sure she did not end up in Dark Star's hands, even if it did mean letting her take refuge with any of the dragon clans temporarily.

He sat on a wall waiting behind some tall, wet bushes until Filia stopped and noticed her pendent going off. She quickly turned around and began walking back the way she came.

_Just like old times,_ Xellos thought fondly. He did not let her get very far. Phasing onto the path a few feet behind her, he silently walked up and wrapped his arms around Filia from behind, surprising her.

"Xellos!" she squawked, "Not now!"

Laughing, he allowed her to wriggle free except for a wrist. He twirled her around so she was facing him and kissed her deeply.

Filia did not bother fighting back, just waited until he was done then smacked him. It did not hurt him of course, but it made her feel better.

"Sweet Filia, is that any way to treat an intimate friend?" he chided.

"We're not friends and we're not intimate." She huffed and turned around, yanking her wrist out of Xellos' grip.

He snaked his arms around her waist before she could get away. "Then what would you call us?" Drawing her close, he whispered into her ear, "I guess _lovers_ is out of the question."

"We're not-!" she started yelling but realized somebody in the garden might hear her.

Xellos tittered, thoroughly amused with the situation. "Of course we're not. I haven't gone as far with you as Torrin did."

At his words, Filia let out a sharp gasp, unable to say anything for several seconds as her eyes grew wide and her cheeks burned.

Soaking in the embarrassment, he lightly kissed her ear and let one of his arms slide a little lower to her hips. "I had no idea you could be so audacious, dear Filia. Passionate, yes, but not forward."

"…You…" Her voice slowly came back. "…You didn't…you…_Pervert!_" She suddenly screamed, fearing that she might have ignored the pendent's warning _again_. _"What the hell were you doing watching us!"_

"I wasn't watching," Xellos said. "You're boyfriend would've known. Although, _now_ I wish I had." Filia stared up at him in horror. "I could feel both of you halfway across the palace grounds. You weren't exactly subtle."

"O-oh, that's disgusting…" she moaned.

"I'll say," agreed Xellos. "Nothing's worse for a monster than two dragons making love."

Filia thought it strange how he always sounded like his old self whenever the conversation involved Torrin, as if he was more than just in the way of Beastmaster's plans. She huffed again. "Well, as nauseating as that is for you, we didn't."

Xellos did not bother mentioning that he could tell just how close they were. "Oh, well I guess that means I still have a chance, doesn't it?" he teased.

Filia's whole face turned a darker shade of red, and she smacked him again. _"You ass!"_

Xellos let go of her as he laughed. "I meant there was still a chance for me to convince you to take my Lord's offer, but seriously, if I wanted you _that_ way, I would've taken you already. There's nothing stopping me."

"Then don't you _dare_ try!" Filia warned holding up her pendent.

Xellos sensed Edina suddenly getting closer when she did that and hurriedly grabbed Filia's arm. "I think we better continue this conversation elsewhere."

Before she could ask what was wrong, they phased out of the garden and into her closet. There was only enough room for two to fit snuggly without knocking any of Filia's stuff over, and the slightly open door to her left provided just enough light to see.

"Much better." Xellos grinned down at her.

"What the…" Filia noticed how close they were and pushed herself away from him, only to end up hitting the wall behind her.

"Calm down, dear Filia," he said. "Its not like you haven't been this close to me before."

"What are we doing here?" she asked anxiously.

"I had to get away from an annoying little eavesdropper," Xellos explained. "Edina can still sense us, but it'll take her a while to figure out where we are. She's not as powerful as she likes to think she is."

Filia remembered he mentioned her before as one of Dynast's underlings. "So, _why_ are we here?"

"Because of this." Xellos lifted her pendent . "I figured out its weakness."

She let out a small gasp. "What is it?" Her hand went to take the pendent from him, but he gently pulled it away, grinning.

"Let's make a deal," he said.

"No!" Filia said sharply.

Xellos raised a hand. "I promise not to back out, like Mr. Egan."

"What are you talking about?" she argued. "What does Torrin have to do with this?"

"A great deal actually." He laid the pendent down just below the medallion she wore and lightly brushed his fingers up Filia's neck and cheek, sensing a trace of sadness. "Are you lonely, dear Filia?"

Filia pushed his hand away. "Xellos, now isn't the time to hit on me!"

"You never have time," he said with mocking derision, "what with little Val to tend to every hour and your boyfriend's needs to fulfill."

She did not like the way he said that. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention him like he's a liability."

"Of course he isn't, but I can't say the same about what he thinks of you," Xellos suggested.

"Oh, so you're an expert on his character now?" she said, crossing her arms.

"No," he said lightly, "but by the look of things he might have just tried to dump you."

Filia knew what he was hinting at. She had a similar impression when she noticed Torrin had tried to leave without a word. However, Xellos could not have been close enough to hear their conversation, so she knew his observation was false.

She glared at the monster. "He didn't try to dump me."

"He didn't _say_ anything, but do you really think his job will let him jump right back into your arms whenever he feels like it?" Xellos countered as he leaned in towards her while Filia kept her arms in front of her like a buffer. "There are plenty of other available dragonesses who aren't tied down with a hatchling back home," he continued, "and from what I hear, he's been around a few times, if you know what I mean."

Filia let out a short laugh. "That's a little out there, Xellos. Dragons take courtship very seriously." She knew she had conversations with Torrin that suggested otherwise, at least in his particular situation, but she was not going to give Xellos anything to go on.

Xellos could feel a waiver in her anger suggesting that she was either in doubt or she was not entirely truthful, so he pressed on. "In your clan maybe, but Dimos dragons take a different view on finding a mate. They're allowed to look around more to find the right fit. Even the rules in Milgazia's clan are a little less stiff. Of course, your clan was protecting a battleground graveyard harboring a powerful ancient relic, so they probably had their reasons."

_Now he's just insulting me_. "Not funny, Xellos."

"No, it isn't," he said in a strangely flat tone.

"What do you _really_ want?" she asked vehemently, tired of him going off topic.

"Nothing. Merely protecting my Lord's interests, and by extension, your life," Xellos answered.

"Then tell me the pendent's weakness!" she demanded.

"Only if you make a deal with me," he replied.

Filia stomped her foot. "I said _no!_"

"May I remind you that my Lord already knows, and can use it to her advantage at any time." Xellos kept his grin on, but his voice carried a serious undertone.

At this, she growled defensively. "Are you threatening me?"

Her last reaction told him he had backed her into a corner. "No. I just wanted you to know, so you could make an _informed_ decision."

With nothing left to say, she eventually dropped her arms as a sign of relent.

"I truly appreciate it, dear Filia."

"Just tell me what you want!" she seethed.

Xellos laid his staff in a corner and held up his fingers. "I will need you to do three things for me." He held another finger to her lips before she could protest. "You promise to do them, when I ask you to, then I will tell you."

Filia silently nodded.

"Good. Now, the first thing I want you to do is…" He took his fingers down slowly and leaned against the wall behind her as he lifted her chin. "I want you to kiss me."

Xellos' voice was unusually gentle, but Filia was not going to fall for it. "I've already kissed you."

He shook his head. "No, _I_ kissed you. I want you to kiss me back, like you did at the festival when you didn't realize it was me."

"But I don't think that-" Filia started, but she fell silent again when Xellos opened his eyes. She had made a promise and no longer had any say in the conditions.

Still leaning against the wall, Xellos softly lace his fingers through her hair pulling it back from her face. "Now then, where were your hands?"

Filia's eyes lowered to his chest as she remembered how it happened. She slowly placed her hands there, making pains to show her disgust, though she felt the familiar rush she got every time she touched him.

Xellos then tucked some of her hair behind her ear and moved his fingers through the rest of it until he reached her waist and grabbed it. Placing his other hand behind her head, he then leaned in further until there was no room left to move. "Remember," he breathed to her lips, "When I kiss you, you _must_ kiss me back."

Filia had no time to answer as he pressed his mouth on hers, and as promised, she opened it and invited him in.

She desperately tried to think of something else, like little Val napping peacefully in her room, but being in such close quarters with Xellos made thinking of any sort very difficult. The way he kissed always felt a little desperate, in a way that one would think he could not live without her, something that any unsuspecting girl would immediately fall for.

_He's done this before,_ Filia hazily thought as she attempted to remind herself this was all a trick through the pounding in her chest.

Her hands climbed up to his neck to give herself more room in the cramped space, and she felt his hair brush against her fingers like last time, giving her a tingle down both her arms. The sensation caused her to take in a slightly bigger breath, and Xellos broke away just for a moment.

He had a strange expression on his face Filia had never seen before. She was so puzzled by it, that she offered no opposition when Xellos went for another kiss.

Xellos himself was expecting her to put up more resistance now that she had technically fulfilled the first part of their deal, continuing mainly because he wished to make her angry again. Not that he was not already getting a great deal of pleasure from what they were doing and could easily get his fill from it, but he understood he could only indulge himself so much before it became a problem. He never had any intention of going very far anyway.

Instead, he felt her senses slipping, and interestingly enough, his own, and he found that he was having a much harder time than usual fighting to keep himself in control as he held Filia a little tighter.

He kept going, moving his lips down to her neck, until, at last, a few seconds later, she panicked.

"…N-no!…T-that's…enough…" she whispered in a very shaky voice, pushing at his shoulder.

Xellos came back to her lips, hesitant to lay another kiss on them. "Are you sure?"

Filia briskly nodded as her breathing became rapid and shame overcame her. She hid her face with her hands, and her voice came out in a soft high pitch when she spoke again. "…please…don't make me do that again…"

That familiar ugly feeling formed in Xellos' stomach again. Not what he was expecting, at all.

He put on a smile and held her head against his chest in an attempt to comfort her as best as a monster could. "I never intended to hurt you on purpose, sweet Filia."

"You've hurt me enough already, you liar…and stop calling me that…" she said in a muffled whimper.

Xellos was not sure if he could contest that. What really frustrated him though, was how every negative emotion coming from her, except anger, was draining him more and more with each visit, and it was _just her,_ nobody else.

Still, he refused to show his discomfort as he pulled Filia back and took her hands away from her face so he could look at her as tears were forming in her eyes. He could not remember the last time he had seen her cry, if ever.

"If it hurts you this much," he said, "then the next part of the deal will make things much easier for you."

Filia stared at him blearily for a moment, then turned her head and shut her eyes, unable to stand looking at him anymore. "How? It can't get any harder than this! What if Torrin finds out?"

"Then, don't tell him."

Her eyes shot open.

"You still haven't told him anything, did you?" Xellos asked, though there was no need. He could feel it.

"…I-I…couldn't…" she reluctantly admitted, looking down at the closet floor. "I tried…but I just couldn't…"

"Then don't bother trying anymore," he said. "Don't even tell him about this conversation. In fact, don't tell anyone about it. That's the second thing I want you to do."

Filia shook her head. "No…"

"Filia." His voice became serious. "You promised. If your going to accuse me of lying, make sure you're not telling lies yourself."

"But…" She struggled to get her words out. "…I would be…lying…to Torrin…"

"If you don't say anything, then it isn't lying," Xellos suggested to her.

Filia kept staring down wondering what she could say to get herself out of this. She had to know the pendent's weakness, for Val's sake, but she doubted whether it was worth continuing to deceive Torrin. She should not have agreed so quickly as there could have been another way to find out, _But what if something happened before I did?_

Filia's eyes focused a little more, and she noticed that Xellos was still holding one of her hands, his thumb grazing over the top of it as he waited for her to say something, a sweet gesture she would have never thought he was capable of.

She was too far in now, and with the answer within her grasp, she finally asked, "And the third thing…?"

"I think I'll wait on that one," said Xellos in an offhanded manner. "Just be prepared in case I need to call on you for a favor."

She breathed a small ragged sigh of relief, though she still felt like crying. "Then, what is the pendent's weakness?"

He lifted her hand as she followed it with her eyes and gave it a kiss. "I've already given you the answer."

Filia met his gaze, surprised. "What?"

The ugly feeling in his stomach shrank back a little, and Xellos grinned more easily as he explained further. "See, if any monster tried to attack you, the pendent immediately picks up on their energy field and puts up a barrier." He lifted her hand again, but this time, he let the edge of her fingers brush against his cheek. "But, if I were to simply walk up to you and touch you, while not using any magic, well, the pendent is pretty much useless."

"Wait." Her heart sank in fear. "You mean, they can do anything to me once they touch me?"

"Looks that way," he said, feeling more uncomfortable again. "I was able to take you here without any problem. You got lucky the last time they tried to kidnap you, but they'll try again. And I'm afraid they'll eventually find out."

After giving it a moment to sink in, Filia slipped out of Xellos' grasp and began pushing things aside to get out of the closet.

"What are you doing?" Xellos asked curiously.

"I need to tell the others," she replied anxiously.

He grabbed her arm. "I don't think so. You made a promise to me, remember?" He tightened his grip when she tried to wriggle out of it again. "When I said you couldn't tell anyone about this conversation, I meant _all_ of it."

Filia pulled with all her strength. "Then what was the point of even telling me?"

Xellos yanked her back into his arms, and he said close to her ear in a hushed tone, "I didn't want you to be left in the dark, despite my Lord's orders. I'm taking a big risk just by telling you, and I'm relying on your word to keep it between us. Remember, I'm not the only one listening in."

_A big risk?_ She had forgotten about Edina following him. "Then, why disobey orders when you could take advantage of it?" she whispered.

"Because if you knew, then you can take the precautions necessary to make sure they don't _accidentally_ find out. I can't always be there to save you, dear Filia." He bent down and gave her a small kiss and a smile. "Unless you wish for me to take you to my Lord right now."

Despite her heart suddenly deciding to skip a beat, Filia made a face. "No thank you. Just get me out of here."

The anger welling up inside her replacing her fear was like a breath of fresh air to him. "As you wish, dear Filia."

Xellos took his staff and promptly phased them out of the closet into her room. Filia pushed him aside and went over to Val's crib.

Little Val was curled into a little ball on top of his blue blanket with his tail tucked in, snoozing soundly, his black wings twitching as he took an extra big breath. Filia gently moved a few hairs away from his cheek and let her fingers follow down to the curve of his shoulder and back, causing his wings to flutter slightly.

"I only did what you told me because of him," she soberly addressed Xellos as she continued gazing at Val. "I owe Val everything, and I can't trust anyone else to make up for what's been done to him, and I don't care what you think my emotions are telling you when you hold me and kiss me, I still think you're horrible."

He shrugged. "Fine with me, as long as you remember not to say anything, for his sake. My Lord does not wish to see any harm come to him either."

Filia huffed for seemed like the hundredth time and shook her head disbelievingly.

Xellos came up behind her and leaned over her left shoulder. "However, I would think over your new relationship with Mr. Egan, if I were you. I have a feeling your not the only one keeping a secret."

"He's already told me, but its not what you think it is," she answered, again refusing to look at him.

"And he was rather vague about it too, I bet," he said with a small chuckle. "Still too embarrassed to tell you everything. Believe me, what you're guilty of is nothing compared to what he's done. Don't forget, I've known him much longer than you have."

Filia clenched the crib with both hands, afraid of the doubt creeping in. "I trust him."

"And he still trusts you," Xellos countered, leaning over further and lightly placing his hand on one of hers.

She turned her head away but did not do anything about his hand. "Just leave. There's no need for you to hover around like a parasite."

"That's a bit harsh, but oh well." He kissed her cheek. "Until next time, sweet Filia."

After Xellos phased out, Val began wriggling and yawning as he awoke. Filia loosened her grip on the crib and carefully picked him up wrapping him in his blanket. Val's eyes blinked open, and he smiled sleepily, happy to see his mother's face first thing after a nap. His face brought out the tears that Filia managed to keep back until now, but she smiled at him anyway.

Holding him tightly against her chest, she clutched Torrin's medallion. _Please, hurry back._

* * *

Whew! I hope that went well! Oh, funny thing happened at the convention (well, not really but anyway...). I was in Slayers-obsessed mode, and of course being currently out of style right now, I couldn't find anything Slayers related in the Dealer's Room or in Artist's Ally, until I ran across this one booth with some interesting necklaces and hair clips with pictures cut out and placed in small metal frames with some sort of resin put on them that makes it look like clear glass when it dries (my sister is starting to experiment with this crafting technique, but I can't remember what its called at the moment). Well, one of the necklaces had a picture of Pokota in a funny pose, and I just had to get it! I've been wearing him every day since I got it because I actually feel sorry for him in my story right now.

* * *

In Response to Stella Limegood: I've been thinking about your response to my rant ever since I got it. Again, thank you, but I think we'll be okay from now on as long as the weather holds out (although now everything is getting hot, dry, and windy, the perfect conditions for fires like they have in West Texas). It was something I needed to get off my chest. The issue itself still weighs heavily on my mind though, especially since I keep hearing how many of those affected by the tornadoes, fires, and floods keep getting screwed over by those who are supposed to help them *cough* government *cough*, and this isn't an idle observation.

A few days ago, after coming back from the convention, I had a chance to talk to a couple of ladies while working at the register, and one of them pointed out a box of bracelets made out of plastic bottles and newspapers by Haitians for a charity to help their country and said, "Its such a shame, those people. I feel for them, but we need to help our own people first. We help everybody else, but nobody helps us." She might not have said those things in the exact order, but those were her words. Then she mentioned that they just got back from volunteering in Joplin where some of the deadliest tornadoes hit describing what she saw, and she went back to what she said earlier needing to help our own people first. I then remembered something I read a couple weeks before, and told her about Japan donating about $120,000 of supplies to the tornado victims as a thank you for helping them after the earthquake. Her face immediately lit up.

I had a bit more on the global warming thing, but it was wordy and preachy, and you'd probably hate me by the end of it. I hated it myself. Its a discussion I would have to get into outside of this particular forum. I will agree with you about this world being both ugly and beautiful at the same time.

On your other review, I'm glad you liked the Torrin bit! And the Conan the Destroyer reference made me laugh really hard every time I thought of it (and I really needed it during my meltdowns with my skirt). I think that part actually came from the young virgin asking the thief about how to get a man, but I do remember what the warrior woman says, hehe. Yes, Lina should just _grab him!_ LOL

* * *

To everyone, take care, and don't forget to review! I need some feedback on this one. And as a teaser, the next chapter (or two, depending) will actually involve some flashback on Torrin. After that, I'm hoping to get into the more action/adventure part of the story again within the next few chapters, and I'll try my best to go back to updating every three or four days. There's not much going on right now, so it should be easier for me. ~NB~


	31. Letters

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Heheh, had to give myself a couple of extra nights, listening to sappy old school love songs (as in 80s and 90s, geez, I'm old), making sure this didn't suck horribly. And I'm still worried that it does. I apologize to those who aren't fans of OCs as there are no actual Slayers characters in this one, but this is kinda important concerning the main love triangle, Xellos/Filia/Torrin.

Now, enjoy, if you dare!

Chapter 31: Letters

Torrin was about to run out of patience with the council.

It would not have been so bad if it were not for the sheer number of elder dragons and witnesses that attended the meeting. First, each elder had to say something about why they were there, then anyone with any interesting information came forward one at a time, then each elder gave their suggestion on what to do, then anyone else who had a suggestion spoke up, and finally, the elders discussed on what would be the best course of action. It took nearly two weeks to get through it with breaks only for meals and rest, and thankfully, dragons had very good memories and could immediately pick up where they left off when they returned.

Family time was nonexistent. Torrin did see his aunt at the meetings, but there was no time for her to go home and rest. His little sister and cousin were staying with one of his brothers' families, so home was practically empty when he returned at the end of each session. It was not what he wanted, but it was preferable to sticking around the temple and running into other dragons he would normally be able to avoid were it not for the importance of the meetings.

Now back from the latest session which ended some time after midnight, he went straight to his room to get ready for bed. He did not bother going to the baths though they did offer rooms for privacy because there was still that chance of someone catching him, and Torrin felt especially irritable tonight.

The beautiful halls, lit up by the magic impressed upon them, felt very empty despite knowing there were other homes on all sides of them all connected by great tunnel ways inside the mountain. They were pleasant enough to look at, but it did not change the fact they were still made out of cold, hard stone, made not only to keep out intruders, the elements and the general ugly little things that infested the world but seemed to also make one feel like a caged bird shut away from anything open and beautiful, making Torrin miss Filia even more.

Nearly all the caves and tunnels the dragons used in the Kataart Mountains were natural, with little additions here and there to make them easier to use and more aesthetically pleasing. The Dimos had spent a lot of time making changes better suited to their tastes from what was left behind by the former inhabitants, and each familial clan had designed the insides of their own homes as they wished. Much of what was done to the Ru Egan household was by Torrin's own parents and aunts and uncles, most of which were now dead.

His parents were older than most when he and his brothers were born, and his sister, the youngest of the house, was not even fifty years old when they passed. They had been veterans of the War of the Monster's Fall, part of a group of only a few thousand Dimos from their clan that actively participated until the Golden Dragons began slaughtering the Ancient Dragons as a result of racial in-fighting. The wounds they received from that war did not make life easy for them, but Torrin was proud of what they did nonetheless and told Filia about it.

His aunt Cassarah, or aunt 'Kes' as he called her, was not only the youngest but also the last surviving family member of her generation and head of the Ru Egans. Torrin's mother always commented how he and Cassarah were very much alike, always more likely to break the rules whenever it was possible without causing too much trouble, but in her later years she had settled rather comfortably into her new role as an elder. It did not mean, however, she had become too complacent to question how the clan ran things.

She hinted at her own intolerance for rigid adherence to tradition during one of the sessions earlier that week when she interrupted one of the elders from another clan when he began repeating, almost word for word, what the elder before him said. Even Lord Milgazia, who normally could sit through such meetings without a hint of boredom or impatience, or any sort of emotion, allowed a bemused smile to cross his lips, along with a few of the Dimos elders.

Cassarah was not the only one of her generation to feel that way, considering what they had gone through after the war, but they were a fairly small group. The clans of other races and much of the younger generations of Dimos were not so forgiving when it came to tradition, believing that any significant breech could potentially open the floodgates for degeneration of their society to the point where it could end in slaughter again.

Torrin could not help but laugh at the paranoia and hypocrisy. Laws were fine until they become a hindrance in getting anything important done and put everyone in constant fear of openly putting even one claw out of line, and sadly, Torrin knew most dragons would not admit that their own rules are the actual source of fear rather than what those rules supposedly protected them from. As for the hypocrites, their biggest problem was not owning up to mistakes and instead do whatever they can to hide them.

At least Torrin's own 'mistakes' and disagreements with the system were more out in the open, and he felt that he only got away with it because he remained very respectful towards those who disapproved. Honesty was, at least, appreciated above all else, but he never expected such courtesy to be returned in kind and often was not in his line of work.

Thinking back to his aunt's little 'outburst' again, he smiled thankfully for the common sense that ran through much of his family as he changed out of his robes. He then headed over to the family study to see if anyone had left messages on his aunt's desk, expecting to see something from his brothers about possible plans for later now that the meetings were starting to wind down.

All Torrin found was three small envelops laid out neatly upon it addressed to him. He picked one up and instantly recognized the handwriting. It belonged to Rhoswen An Duglas.

_Damn it, what does she want?_ Torrin asked himself.

Rhoswen's duties as a shrine maiden during the meetings would hardly give her enough time to write a letter, let alone three, so they must had been written sooner with the intention of waiting until he returned.

He quickly opened the first letter in his hands and began reading.

* * *

~~Flashback 130 Years~~

Torrin's first courtship had a slow death after two whole decades of proper boredom, making him wonder what on earth he had seen in that dragoness to begin with.

Then came young Rhoswen; high-spirited and often unpredictable but mostly kind and respectful towards others. He never knew what funny idea she would come up with next, and it always cheered him up, especially if it ends up ruffling the wings of certain other dragons.

He had always viewed her as very innocent, until what Torrin came to call, the 'Apple Incident.'

It was very late that night, and he had a lot of work left by his mentor to finish before his next big trip.

There was hardly anyone left at the temple, and the numerous hallways that were normally filled with the echo of voices were now eerily quiet. The offices Torrin worked in were far below the main temple rooms, but even there the absence of sound was nearly deafening.

So it was easy for him to pick out the small patter of slippers where there should not have been any. He ignored it until he realized they stopped right in front of his office door, then knocked.

"Who is it?" he called out, curiously looking at the door.

It opened softly, and a blushing Rhoswen crept in, holding a little bundle against her chest. She was not wearing her usual shrine maiden hat and cloak or even just a dress but instead had a simple deep green robe on, the kind you usually were in the baths or at home. Her deep brown wavy hair was not in the braid she usually kept it in either.

"Rose?" Torrin said with pleasant surprise. "Why are you still at the temple so late at night? They're not still training, are they?"

Her darting green eyes met his, then she shook her head and smiled uneasily. "No no, I just wanted to bring you something to eat, since you're working so hard." She sat the bundle down and opened it to reveal several shiny red apples. "Father told me about the new shipment they just got in from the Southern valley. The humans had a very good harvest this year, so I was able to get extra to share."

"Thanks." Torrin sat his papers down and took one of the apples.

Rhoswen began fidgeting. "Uh-um, Is…anyone else here?"

He stopped at mid-bite. "No, I'm the only one on this level. Why do you ask?"

"I…wanted to talk to you about something," she said nervously.

"Okay." Torrin took a bite. "I kinda need a break anyway. I swear, I'll never get used to doing so much paperwork. I can't wait until I can get my own-what are you doing?"

Rhoswen took a few steps back from the desk. "A-actually, I want to show you something."

He swallowed and stared. "What?"

Her face grew redder as she opened her robe and let it fall to the floor.

Torrin lost the ability to speak for a moment, paralyzed and unable to take his eyes of off her body, particularly her chest. Then he scrambled out of his chair a second later and grabbed her robe.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, half angry, half embarrassed, as he held her robe in front of her.

"I-I j-just… w-wanted t-to…" Rhoswen's small stuttering voice faded into a humiliating silence as she stared down.

"To what?" Torrin pressed her. "To get us into trouble? Do your parents even know you're here? With nothing but a robe on?"

She said nothing.

Letting out an exasperating sigh, Torrin quickly wrapped the robe around her. "Then…why?"

"I love you," Rhoswen said in a half whisper, keeping her face pointed at the floor as she clutched her robe. "And…I don't know when I'll get to see you again. You've been so busy the last few years that we hardly get to spend time anymore…"

"I love you too, Rose, but I don't think this is going to help. And this is not like you at all." He looked at her more closely, but she kept avoiding his eyes. "Did someone put you up to this?"

Rhoswen let out a small awkward laugh. "M-maybe…"

Torrin stared at her with a knowing expression on his face. "It's the older girls at the temple, isn't it? They were probably just joking around with you."

"Yeah, but…" Her eyes sheepishly looked up at him. "I'm almost old enough. Only two more years before I can ask Mother for permission."

"Then, I'm afraid you'll have to wait," he said, shaking his head.

Rhoswen made a pouting face. "You don't think I'm pretty?"

Torrin waved his hands defensively at this. "That's not it! I think your very pretty!"

She frowned as if she was unconvinced.

"Rose, c'mon, don't look at me that way." He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "In fact," he said gently, "I think you're the most beautiful dragoness I had ever seen."

"Oh? Who else did you see?" Rhoswen asked suspiciously.

"W-wait!" Torrin panicked. "T-that's not what I meant! I-I was just complimenting you-"

She put a finger to his lips and was now smiling. "I was just kidding. I know you haven't seen anyone else."

Rhoswen then pulled him into a deep kiss, forgetting her earlier embarrassment.

Torrin wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, his thoughts wandering to the image of her body, and he became aware that there was nothing between them except for a piece of green cloth.

He forced himself to pull away but kept his mouth close to hers. "You might want to change."

She blushed again. "Do I have that much of an effect on you?" Rhoswen asked as she let a hand slide down to his chest.

Torrin quickly caught it, fearing his heart might burst. "Oh yes," he breathed.

"Then…" She turned her hand and clasped his. "Will you marry me someday?"

He looked at her for a second, then he lifted his other hand from her waist to her cheek and traced over the back of her jaw and down her neck. "If you can wait just a little longer for me."

Rhoswen kissed him again, and encouraged his hand to go down further to her chest. "Easier said than done."

Torrin backed away to calm himself down, and she playfully clung to his hands.

"At least go change," he said non-offensively. "You're no help wearing that."

She thought about it, then said, "If I do, then, can I at least sit with you a while?"

He smiled. "Sure, whatever you want. Just get some normal clothes on."

Rhoswen pulled him back for another little kiss on the cheek, then happily bounded out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Torrin heaved a sigh of relief and plopped back into his chair. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Since then, Torrin found it increasingly hard to keep himself in check around Rhoswen. Her other advances were more temperate and were meant only to tease him, but that did not help especially after long trips. Every kiss and touch drove him nuts.

Everything they did had to be kept hidden from Rhoswen's parents who were very strict about what can and cannot be done during a courtship, more than most, and it did not matter if Torrin or Rhoswen were not breaking any actual rules. As a result, much of their time spent together was either under Torrin's roof, where intimacy was more welcomed and even teased about by his older brothers, both of which were already either married or engaged by that time, or meeting in one of the towns South of the mountains where dragons had consistent contact with the humans, though only the older humans actually knew or believed them to be dragons.

Still, Torrin had to keep a good relationship with the heads of the An Duglas clan, visiting them whenever he could, since they would eventually become the in-laws he would have to live with if everything went as planned, which could take anywhere from a few months to a few decades. He was thinking the latter.

However two years later, with Rhoswen's encouragement, he went ahead and wrote his formal letter to both her mother and his aunt, the current head of the Ru Egan clan, for her to present with her own letters to ask for their permission and their blessing to become a recognized betrothed couple in the greater Dimos clan. In other words, neither of them had to worry about holding themselves back anymore.

The letters could not be presented until Rhoswen hit her three hundred eightieth birthday, the equivalent of an eighteenth birthday for a human, when she would be given a charm made especially for dragonesses reaching physical maturity to help stave off pregnancy until they reach magical maturity. Unique to the Dimos, it was a safeguard that made sure every hatchling had a mother who was capable of meeting their magical needs, provided through breastfeeding, in the first few years of life. Even though other female family members could step in, dragons always emphasized the need for hatchlings to remain in the care of their parents.

A commitment, though not permanent like a marriage, was still a very big step towards marriage and a family. Most dragonesses after reaching magical maturity used their charms until finding a permanent partner and many were very picky about even entering a commitment unless they knew it would eventually turn into a marriage.

Since dragon parents themselves were often very discriminating in decisions concerning their children, Torrin gave Rhoswen his letters before setting off on his longest trip yet, not expecting anything to happen. It was now in someone else's hands.

Six months was too long to be away from her. All he could think of was what she could be doing at the moment. Her final training was to be complete soon after her birthday, and her real duties were to begin, making even less time to spend with each other when Torrin came back.

He made is usual stop on the way home in the middle of winter at his favorite town, hoping for a chance to run into Rhoswen and the other shrine maidens. After checking in at the usual inn and getting out of his robes, Torrin made his way to the market street to look for something to give her.

Not one minute after he turned onto the right street, he heard someone call out from behind. Rhoswen, in her full shrine maiden regalia, used her dragon strength to yank him into a side street and cut his airflow with a passionate kiss while pressing him against the wall.

Torrin took a little gasp as she pulled away. "That was dangerous! What if I decided to attack you instead?"

"Is that the first thing your going to say to me after six months?" she exclaimed. "Besides, I'm not helpless. I carry one of these too, remember?" Rhoswen lifted her to reveal her own small axe and blade. "I would've just countered your attack."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I just don't see you as a weapon-carrying type, so I always forget. But why the enthusiastic welcome?"

She gave him another, much softer kiss. "I want to show you something."

Remembering the last time she said that, Torrin immediately went on the defensive. "Now Rose, you know I can't do that."

"Do what, silly?" Rhoswen pulled out a little charm hanging around her neck. "I wanted to show you this."

"Oh, well, I thought that-" He took a closer look at the charm and recognized what it was for. "Oh…"

"And that's not all," she said excitedly. "I gave them the letters we wrote, and your aunt has already given her blessing!"

"What about your mother?" Torrin asked hopefully.

Rhoswen's enthusiasm faded a little at his question but continued to smile. "She…took her time thinking about it," then she brightened up a little more. "But this morning, she told me she wanted to talk to us as soon as you came home!"

He viewed it as a good sign, since it was usually the dragoness' family that made the final decision. "That's wonderful!"

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "So, went do you want to leave?" she asked in a low, eager voice. "The other girls will be staying a few more hours."

"I'll be staying here, like I always do." Seeing her disappointed face, he added, "Please, forgive me, this trip has been exhausting, and I really want to enjoy myself before dealing with anymore work."

Rhoswen made a face like she was ready to stomp off, then something clicked inside her head. "Then, can I stay with you?"

He shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea. We're not officially-"

"-I thought you said you hated following the rules!" she cut in. "Its practically a done deal anyway!"

She had called him out. There had been countless times when he had openly objected to the ridiculous number of laws and the lesser rules that governed the behavior of dragons, but it was always something that related to his job. When it came to personal relationships of any sort, he was always much more careful.

"This is a little different, Rose," Torrin said seriously.

Rhoswen backed off but did not relent, going the more encouraging route instead. "Don't worry about Mother. She'll accept our request, I just know it. She always liked you and always had something good to say about you. In fact, I'd be very surprised if she turned you down."

When Torrin took too long say anything else, she put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Please?" she softly pleaded.

* * *

Torrin's mind was always fuzzy on what happened right after that. The next thing he remembered doing was walking back into the inn with Rhoswen in tow and greeting the kind old lady who ran it.

"Back so soon, Mr. Egan?" she asked with a kind smile, then she spotted Rhoswen. "Well, well, who is this lovely young dragoness?"

"Miss Rhoswen An Duglas." She curtsied. "I'm Torrin's fiancé!"

"Its not really official yet," Torrin quickly added.

"Ooh, why didn't you tell me sooner!" the old woman exclaimed. "I would've given you a bigger room!"

"She's not staying overnight," he explained with a blush.

"What?" Rhoswen said disappointingly.

Torrin ignored her. "Thank you, but I just needed to talk to her about something before we go out again."

He kept a hold on Rhoswen's hand and headed for the stairs.

"Okay," the old woman called after them. "But if you change your mind, let me know!"

Halfway up the steps Rhoswen began complaining rather loudly. "What do you mean you just want to talk! We could've just stayed where we were! Nobody was around anyway! Torrin!"

Torrin remained silent until they reach his door and opened it. He pulled her into the dark room, then turned around and set her against the door as he locked it.

Rhoswen suddenly went pale-faced, thinking he was angry with her. Instead, Torrin felt that his own face was very flushed, and his arms shook as he held her as if he were scared.

"Rose," he finally spoke in a very low anxious voice, "Are you really sure about this?"

She swallowed. "You serious?"

"I don't think I've ever been more serious. Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked again.

He felt her become weak-kneed as it sunk in, and her voice wavered. "…Uh-huh…" It was all she could get out.

Torrin carefully took off his belt which held his weapons and laid it on a small dresser by the door. Then, after taking his shoes off, he took Rhoswen's hat and cloak and put them aside. After that, he undid her own belt, slipping it off her waist, and threw it on top of everything else. All she had left on was her simple blue dress she always wore to the temple and the charm around her neck.

He pulled her close and began kissing her neck as they gradually moved away from the door towards the small bed in the corner.

About halfway across the room, Torrin stopped long enough to pull off his shirt. He had to smile at the look she gave him when the realization that it was for real, _really _began to hit her. She had been the pushy one until now.

Growing a little bolder, Torrin placed her hands in the most sensitive part of his chest and moved them up and down as Rhoswen watched. At one point she came up to them and placed her lips on his fingers gazing up with such affection that, to this day, he always believed that was what did him in.

Torrin took her chin and tilted it up so he could catch her mouth. Rhoswen had often described this as the moment where she truly fell in love with him. There was so much sweetness in that one kiss.

It turned into another kiss, then another, eventually turning into a lip-lock as he brought her over to the bed and laid her down beneath him, hiking up her skirt almost to her hips. He slipped one hand between her legs and let the other work on undoing the buttons on the back of her dress.

Torrin's heart was racing with anticipation as he could feel Rhoswen was the one who was now shaking. It was like his body was moving on its own, doing things he normally would not do and had never done before. Any worries he had were now gone.

As soon as he could undo enough buttons, he pulled the front of her dress down and went after her breasts with his lips. Rhoswen slipped her arms out of the sleeves at the same time and drape them over his shoulders and upper back.

He heard a very soft moan coming from her a couple of minutes later as she tried to reach down to where his other hand was. Torrin stopped what he was doing and pulled the rest of her clothing off, undergarments and all.

Rhoswen looked up at him with glassy eyes as she moved her hands down his chest and stomach to the top of his pants, hesitated, then proceeded to unbutton them. When she was done, he helped her pull them down and positioned himself.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and Rhoswen closed her eyes and held her breath in expectation.

Torrin felt the inside of her open up to accommodate him. When he hit the barrier, he held her a little tighter and pushed forward, trying his best not to hurt her, and after a couple of tries, he broke through.

She yelped in pain but kept a tight hold on him. Carefully, he began moving back and forth, and soon the uncomfortable look on her face faded. Her breathing gradually changed, and she hugged his hips with her legs to get a better sense of his rhythm.

Her odd breathing became moans, then changed into something that sounded like his name. Torrin heard himself whisper 'Rose' as he came closer and closer to the end. Then Rhoswen went quiet.

Torrin felt her hold on him loosen and her own hips rise up in response to the wave of pleasure that went through her body. That simple motion gave him his own release.

They laid there as they were for a while, exchanging small kisses and not saying anything, then turned over onto their sides holding each other.

Laying his head just on top of hers, Torrin played around with Rhoswen's now messed up braid, eventually taking out the ribbon so her hair could flow freely and he could comb his fingers through it. She sighed contentedly against his chest, then a second later he felt something very warm and wet touch it.

Rhoswen laid a few kisses here and there, then pushed him onto his back as she smiled playfully, ready to do it all over again.

* * *

That didn't suck, did it? DID IT? The horribly dry, windy weather's been messing with my sinuses this week, so I hope that I don't come back later, after I'm all cleared up, and go, 'OMG, this is CRAP!"

Anyways, I had fun delving into the details of dragon society. Virturally all of it is made up, of course. =)

To Stella Limegood: I'm still keeping my fingers crossed on the weather too. Looks like there won't be many fireworks this July. Oh, the other day, Conan the Destroyer came on TV while I was writing this, and I immediately thought of you. XD Glad you liked that little thing about Japan. Just goes to show you that there can still be civility even after an earth-shattering disaster. Keep those affected by the floods and fires in your prayers too.

As for Xellos, all I can say is, he's far from done. Muahahahaha! ~NB~


	32. Commitments

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Again, I apologize to those who aren't too fond of OCs. Just this one last chapter before we get back to the real meat of the act. I had a pretty interesting weekend though. Got attacked twice by the same virus on two different websites O.o I don't know how the hell that happened, but I got it taken care of. It scared me the first time because I had future scenes and a whole future chapter written out, and I didn't have a back up for them. And while all that was going on, I ended up with a new job and found someone who could give me sewing lessons! I've been dreaming of making a living working for myself and making stuff, and until recently, deep down, I didn't think it was possible. Things are looking up!

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 32: Commitments

Rhoswen repeated everything he did to her.

She obviously enjoyed it even more that time around, being on top, and even making Torrin nervous with how loud the was though the other rooms around them were empty at the time. He pulled her back into his arms when they had finished for more touching and kisses until they grew tired.

For the rest of the afternoon, until the light from the small bedroom window began to fade, they laid under the covers and talked about all sorts of things, catching up on the time that was lost during the last few months. Torrin did not remember any details from that conversation, as they had countless others like it before since he was away so much, but that time it was different. They were now together, _really_ together.

Torrin watched Rhoswen dose off until the room almost became too dark to see, then she suddenly sprang up out of bed and began gathering her clothing from the floor.

He was half asleep himself when he asked, "What's the rush?"

"The other girls are probably leaving by now!" she said worriedly as she attempted to put her undergarments back on in the dim light. "If I don't get back home at the same time they do, Mother will kill me!"

Torrin saw something suddenly pop out from behind her and sat up to get a better look. When she turned around, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rhoswen asked hotly.

"Your tail," he pointed out, "You need to do something about your tail, or the villagers will freak out."

She looked at her backside and found her silvery gray tail swishing about. She squealed out of embarrassment, making Torrin laugh some more. He knew her to be one of the best dragonesses her age at holding her human form, and seeing that tail meant that she must be _really_ scared.

"Well!" Rhoswen huffed, "If you're going to be that way about it, you can forget about a good bye kiss!"

"Sorry, Rose." He attempted to get his laughter under control, but she did not seem to think the apology was enough and began putting her boots on before putting her dress on. "C'mon, Rose, don't be that way! You're seriously not going out there looking like that, are you? Its cold!"

Rhoswen stopped for a moment, realizing what she was doing, then finish off her boots with what he thought was a deep blush on her face. She then stood up and slowly walked over to him.

She sat on Torrin's lap with her legs on either side of him and gave him a deep kiss as she put her hands all over his chest, knowing how quickly it would arouse him.

"Just…one more time…" he begged as his breathing became heavy.

She gave him more kisses. "I have to…get dressed…or I'll be…late…" she said between them but no longer seemed to be in a hurry.

Torrin pulled the impeding cover away from under her, adjusting Rhoswen's underwear, and placed himself inside her with little protest.

In the space of ten minutes she was already dressed and gone, leaving him sitting at the edge of the bed, hands clasped, the rush finally completely phased out, and wondering if they did go too far. After spending several hours in each other's arms, he suddenly felt very alone, and very scared. If anything went wrong, it was going to be all his fault.

"It'll be okay," Torrin kept telling himself as he flopped back onto the bed. His stomach hurt too much to bother with dinner now. "Everything will turn out just fine."

* * *

"I think I misunderstood," Torrin said falteringly.

"I'm afraid I must give this more thought, Torrin," Lady Duglas repeated, as kindly as possible. "I'm sorry that my daughter gave you the wrong impression. She can be a bit thoughtless at times."

He looked over to Rhoswen, who moments before greeted him in her usual enthusiastic way, with the first kisses they had shared since the night before, now paled with embarrassment of her mistake, then back at her mother. Lady Duglas, though very reserved, looked truly apologetic as she understood how much the young dragons cared for each other, and therefore, must not have come to her decision so easily.

Torrin was not angry, at least, not with Lady Duglas. This was what he expected, until Rhoswen had suggested otherwise.

"Now, I've kept you long enough," Lady Duglas gently dismissed. "I'm sure you're anxious to see your family after such a long absence, but please, don't let this keep you from visiting us again."

He plastered on a smile and bowed his head. "I have no intention of staying away. I do, however, wish to have your permission to continue courting Rhoswen, until you've reach a final decision."

"That, I will happily grant," she said, then turned to her daughter. "Next time, don't jump to conclusions like that. Whatever it may be, do not speak for me until I have spoken first. Do you understand, Rhoswen?"

Torrin could see that Rhoswen was fighting the urge to look away. "Yes, Mother," she said.

"Good." Lady Duglas turned back to Torrin. "Now, Torrin dear, you must excuse me. I have some business to attend to with my husband."

She went down the hall towards the family study, leaving the both of them alone in the main living area.

Rhoswen immediately turned to him, clasping her hands in apology. "I'm so sorry Torrin. I really thought that she would've accepted. Please, forgive me-Torrin?"

He did not say anything or look at her, just headed out the door, into the tunnels, and flew straight over to the temple, so he could give himself some time to calm down before going home.

Torrin kept to himself until he reached his office and carefully shut the door. He went over to his chair and kicked it as hard as he could against the wall. The chair itself was made out of an extraordinarily hard wood and had been exposed to a lot of magic, so all it did was bounce back and hit him in the shins.

It hurt, but he did not care. He sincerely felt he deserved it for being very stupid, lecturing Rhoswen on how important it was to wait, then in a moment's weakness, gave in.

There was an anxious knock on the door. Thinking at it could be his mentor coming to greet him, Torrin took a deep breath and composed himself before opening it.

He was met with Rhoswen's tear-streaked face. She had followed him.

He pulled her into his office before anyone could see her face and shut the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…I…wanted to…" She broke down and put her arms around him. "I'm so sorry! Torrin, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have encouraged you! But…I really thought she would! I really did! Please, forgive me!"

Torrin put his arms around her and tried to hush her. "You didn't do anything wrong. I started it, and should have stopped when I saw how scared you were."

Rhoswen suddenly calmed down and looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "You're not mad at me?"

He gently pushed away the stray hairs from her face and smiled softly at her. "No."

With some small measure of relief, she laid her head against his chest, sniffling softly. "What are we going to do?"

"Just carry on like always, I guess," Torrin answered. "Unless you changed your mind?"

Her head shot up again. "No! I love you! I can't stand the thought of being with anyone else!"

He gave her a small kiss. "I can't either, but we'll have to wait some more."

Rhoswen gave out a sad chuckle. "Easier said than done, especially after…last night…"

Her eyes grew warm at the thought, and even with the remaining tears still lingering in them, they drew him in. Torrin pulled her closer for a kiss and refused to let go until he felt the familiar urge in the pit of his stomach.

She was much calmer by then though her face was still a little red from crying, and he was amazed at how steady his own nerves were and thought again, with more confidence than the night before, _It'll be okay_.

* * *

And for a short time, it was. For the next ten years, Torrin and Rhoswen went on as if nothing happened, with one exception.

They tried for a while, but it was not even a year before they gave in to each other again. Their private meetings took place in the human villages where there were no dragons, and they made sure they were not missing from anyone's sight for more than a couple of hours. Anyone who thought anything of it figured Rhoswen was either just sending him off or welcoming him home, something Lady Duglas looked on with approval.

The last time they were together, Torrin was leaving for a month long trip, thinking that everything was alright, but when he came back, there was no Rhoswen waiting for him at the inn.

He tried not to read too much into it. There was a possibility that she could be sick or hurt. She had always been a little reckless and had hurt herself numerous times before, though not seriously. Her temple duties might have gotten in the way, but she had always made sure she had planned ahead of time for such meetings.

Keeping those little worries in check, he came to her home to check on her.

Lady Duglas let him in with a faintly sad smile but did not say much until she made sure he was comfortable with a cup of tea in front of him.

"Where is she?" he asked as he stared her down across the coffee table.

Lady Duglas took a sip of her own tea before answering. "At the temple. She's been there since this morning."

"Did she give any reason why she did not come to greet me?" he pressed further.

"No," she said a little too lightly as if she were trying to stay positive despite the situation. "But, I know why she didn't."

Torrin's chest tightened a little. _Did they find out?_ They had been so careful, and nobody had questioned their little routine for years. It was not like they were the only courting couple who developed certain habits around their schedules, though the purpose of theirs was different.

He remained calm. "Why then?"

Lady Duglas sighed into her tea. "She decided to break off the courtship." She watched him jump out of his seat, then added, "Please understand, I was very surprised myself, despite all the pressure from her father. I really didn't think she would've caved just like that."

Torrin slammed his hands on the coffee table, feeling very desperate. "There has to be a reason!"

"Calm down, Torrin!" She pointed to his seat, and he complied but with his head in his hands. "I'm not very happy with it either, and as strict as I am, even I thought the both of you would've been able to handle any situation you put yourselves through. I only gave you two more time to make sure I was right. You know how Rhoswen is."

"Yes, she can be a bit thoughtless at times," he muttered cynically.

There was a short silence, then he heard Lady Duglas sigh again. "The way she acted made me wonder if it had anything to do with something that was going on between the two of you."

Torrin felt his body jump slightly as he carefully looked up. She had look of suspicion on her face, like she had an idea of what it could be but was giving him the benefit of a doubt.

"Now, I don't know what's been going on, and I don't want to jump to conclusions," she continued on, "but it was clear she did not want anyone to know."

This was what he had been dreading. All it would have taken was a slip of the tongue or someone paying just a little too close attention, but from what he could gather from Lady Duglas' words was, it was none other than Rhoswen herself who let it slip somehow.

Lady Duglas' face changed to one of regret. "I truly am sorry for this."

He shook his head. "You're not the one who should apologize, Lady Duglas." He got up and bowed. "Thank you, for everything you have done for us, and most of all, for your honesty."

* * *

~~118 Years Later~~

The first two letters basically went over many of their most intimate moments in some detail and their struggle in keeping them hidden. In the third letter, Rhoswen expressed remorse in abandoning him and quickly attaching herself to someone her father did approve of, and who eventually became her husband. It went on explaining the reasons she never bothered telling him before, and then begging him to return. She ended it with a reference to another very intimate moment and saying she very much wished to do that with him again.

Torrin scowled at the last letter. "She's definitely a dragon alright. It only took her over a hundred years explain everything."

"And what does that make you?"

He whirled around seeking the source of that familiar voice to find Rhoswen herself standing in the doorway, dressed in her shrine maiden outfit. Though it was different from what she used to wear because she was no longer a freshman member, hardly anything else about her had changed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Torrin said with irritating surprise.

She ignored the harsh way he addressed her and smiled. "I wanted to see you."

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't think your _husband_ would approve," he retorted.

Rhoswen's gaze faltered for a moment when he mention her husband. "I never really loved him. You know that."

"Unfortunately." Torrin tossed the letter onto the desk. "Is this some sort of joke? Because if it is, your sense of humor has finally gotten worse than mine."

She took a couple of steps towards him. "No joke. I still love you."

He scoffed.

"But I do," she said a little more urgently. "And I'm sorry it took me this long to explain, but I was so scared-"

"-and ran away," Torrin interrupted, then grabbed the letters and shook them in front of her. "When you knew, _you knew,_ I would've stuck by you!"

Rhoswen's voice began losing its steadiness. "And what if they had figured it out? Father was already suspicious and so were some of the shrine maidens-"

"-And who says they would've found out?" he interrupted again. "Breaking it off probably made them even more suspicious!" He threw the letters back down on the desk. "And I would've taken the responsibility if they did! I would've risked everything to make sure neither you or your parents suffered any blame!"

"I couldn't let you do that for me, not when I perpetuated it." Her voice became small. "I never stopped you..."

He felt his anger slipping as part of him still felt he was to blame for starting everything, but his heart still hurt whenever he looked at her. Any romantic feelings he used to have for her were gone, taking over a century to diminish before he was able to replace it with what he felt for Filia, and he had no interest in having a conversation that should have happened over century ago anymore.

"An explanation would've been enough," he finally said calmly. "But begging for me to come back to you when your married to someone else is too much, Rhosewen."

She came closer until there was barely a foot between them, looking up at him sadly. "Like I said, I never loved him. Only you. I didn't come to this decision lightly."

"What for?" The pain was seeping through his tone. "Its not like you to think things through."

That offended her. "Its not like you to take your sweet time deciding to sleep around with every available dragoness you run in to!"

"Oh, so does that mean you should automatically get a free pass on me?" he shot back.

Rhoswen quickly retracted her anger and switched to a new tactic. "If you don't wish to come back to me, then at least give me one thing, and I'll never bother you again."

"What is it that you want?" Torrin said suspiciously, not liking the direction this was going.

She reached around her neck to unclasp something, then took off a familiar charm that had been hiding underneath her dress and set on the desk.

"I want you to give me a child," she said determinedly.

He looked at the charm then back at her. "You've been wearing that the entire time you've been married?"

"I have no desire to bear any of my husband's children, and he's been anxious for one," she explained, "I usually keep it where he can't see it."

_I don't think I really want to know where, _Torrin thought. "I can't do it."

"And why not? Its not like your courting or have a steady lover." Her eyes softened as she reached out to touch his chest. "And you already know how to please me."

Torrin quickly grabbed her hand. "Sorry, but you're already taken, and so am I."

Rhoswen blinked in confusion. "Taken? Since when?"

He lowered her hand. "Since two months ago."

Torrin stared into her eyes making sure she understood. The evidence of her heartbreak was shown when her normally bright green irises grew dark and watery. She yanked her hand out of his and turned away to hide any tears that might form.

"You see?" he said as he stared at her back. "You lost your claim on me when you broke off our courtship, and you didn't give me any indication that I should bother waiting to see if we had another chance."

Rhoswen took a deep breath. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Filia," Torrin answered. "She's a Golden dragon, and considering her current circumstance, that is all I'm willing to tell anyone right now."

"I don't know anyone by that name in Lord Milgazia's clan." She was trying to keep the conversation going to keep herself from breaking down.

"That's because she isn't from his clan," he said.

"So," she slowly turned back around, "It's a smaller clan then?"

"You could say that," said Torrin, relieved that she was not crying.

Rhoswen smiled and nodded her head, eyes to the floor as though she had decided to give up, but then she reached into her sleeve and pulled out another envelope. "Here," she handed it to him, "I wanted to give this to you, in case you turned me down."

As he reached out to take it, she grabbed his hand with both of hers and kissed it, then wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in chest. Torrin could not decide if he should push her away or hug her, knowing that this could be the last time she would have such close contact with him. Dragons tended to be very particular about who they touched and how.

So, he let her hold him until she was done. She was very reluctant to completely let go, so he gently took her arms off his waist and guided her away from him. Without another word, she bolted from the room.

Sighing, Torrin began picking up the mess he made on his aunt's desk, carefully folding the now crumpled letters and placing them in their corresponding envelopes, feeling like he had just passed some sort of test. Rhoswen's request was not too unexpected. He had heard rumors of her deathlike marriage for decades long after his own heart had frozen over, and knew that if it really was as bad as he heard, he was definitely the cause of it. It was not surprising that she would have eventually broken down and try something stupid.

Then he spotted Rhoswen's charm laying amongst the paper and picked it up.

"I guess that means I'll be seeing her at least one more time," he thought allowed as he stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll need to give her some sort of answer to her final letter anyway.

* * *

Torrin pushed the little episode with Rhoswen to the back of his mind and focused on more pressing matters.

Now that the slow march of meetings were finally over, the elders were able to come to a final decision rather quickly. The first thing on their list, of course, was to secure their home bases and for smaller clans to make plans to absorb into the bigger clans should things get too rough. The second thing was to organize small patrols to watch over the surrounding countryside, even into human territories, and make sure that they were still big enough to fight back, if need be.

The last thing was to mobilize a large enough offensive force to counter-attack if monsters became too much trouble in a particular area, and this concerned Torrin very much. There were many dragons, mostly young, who sadly lacked experience in actual battle and would need time to be trained up in order to stand a real chance, and it was not the low-level monsters raiding villages they needed to worry about. It was when they are organized behind a stronger high-ranking monster they could become deadly even to a dragon.

There were also the much smaller clans, many of them scattered throughout the world beyond were the old barrier used to lie. Most were almost too isolated to reach in time, if something happened within the next month or two, even for the Dimos who were limited in number.

But Torrin could not complain. In fact, he was rather impressed, and it gave him peace of mind that at least something significant was being done. The only thing that was really working against them was time.

After the council made their announcement, he immediately sought out his aunt, Cassarah, knowing that it'll most likely be his last chance before he left.

He had to follow her out into the hall before he could catch her. "Aunt Kes!"

She turned around at the sound of his voice, twirling around her purplish blue robes and her lovely braided grey-streaked black hair crowned with a silver circlet. Her deep green eyes brightened. "Tori!" she exclaimed. "Glad to see you were thinking of me before you took off again!"

"I won't be gone for at least another week yet," Torrin said, clasping her hands. "I haven't even seen Ilmari or Nereus since I've been here."

"Your brothers will scold you for that," she playfully warned. "And your sister will be angry with you."

"Alaine can take better care of herself than you give her credit for," he jested with brotherly pride. "And I wasn't expecting all of this when I came home."

Cassarah nodded. "Indeed. None of us were expecting this when you left."

"A lot has happened." Torrin's tone became a little more serious. "There's…some things I've been wanting to talk to you about, before anyone else finds out."

She looked at him more closely, and her motherly instinct kicked in. "Is there something wrong? Did you get into trouble again?"

"No trouble," he assured her. "Is there any way you can come home, so we could talk in private?"

"Well, I suppose." Cassarah looked around her. "But I can't be away for too long. You know how they are," she said lowering her voice as she referred to the other elders. "I haven't had this job for too long, and I'd like to keep it. They need more dragons with good common sense on that council."

Torrin held back his laughter. "I understand."

* * *

They took off before anyone could miss them, and when they got home, Cassarah insisted on some tea before continuing. As much as Torrin liked tea, he never could understand why dragonesses were so enamored with it, including his aunt who usually liked to go against what was considered normal for a dragoness whenever she could get away with it. Then again, it had been two weeks since she had been able to enjoy any time at home.

Setting the teapot on the living area coffee table, she plopped down into her favorite cushioned chair with her cup, and taking a great waft and a sip from it, she sighed contentedly. "Its been too long since I've had anything decent to drink! I can't stand what they serve us at the temple. They think we all have the same bland taste buds."

Torrin had to silently agree. The only tea worth drinking was homemade, that and Filia's in her own handmade cups.

Cassarah sat her cup in her lap with the saucer and stared curiously at her nephew who was giving all his undivided attention to his own cup. "Tori dear, it won't drink itself."

He heard her but did not flinch or even look up. "I was just thinking. I've only been away two months and already I feel very different. I've been away from home much longer than that and had never felt any change."

"I'll say," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You've never gotten sentimental on me while gazing into a cup like that before." It had been a long time since she had seen such a look on her nephew's face.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to see that its so obvious."

"Then tell me!" Cassarah urged him. "Don't keep it all to yourself! What is this news that makes you so worried and happy at the same time?"

Torrin carefully sat his tea down. "Its actually several things, both good and bad, but I think I'll start out with the good."

"Wise choice. The good news always makes the bad news taste less bitter," she said. "So, what is your good news?"

* * *

Together forever can never be close enough for me. - That came from a song I was listening to while I was writing called "Marry Me". I forgot by whom, but it made me very sad.

Funny thing is, with all that other stuff going on, I'm amazed I got this typed up within a day. I definitely didn't think I would make the deadline I had set for myself. I even got a head start on the next one, so expect another chapter in three or four days. I know your dying to go back to the other characters.

Don't forget to review! I got this up pretty quick, so I'm not sure if I caught all the mistakes or if everything sounds right. ~NB~


	33. Post Coronation Plot

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Ready to get things rolling? I am. Had been dealing with transitioning between two jobs, which meant working twice as many shifts while fixing things up for entertaining family on the 4th of July (happy belated 4th to my readers from the U.S.). Did a total of twelve hours yesterday and another shift today and was just too pooped to post sooner.

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 33: Post Coronation Plot

The coronation of Seyruun's new king went very smoothly. For Amelia, who had been dreading this at first, found that over the course of the two weeks after her birthday celebration her fears had slowly subsided and was even able to enjoy herself watching her own father take the crown. She owed it to Zelgadis.

They hardly had any time leading up to the ceremony to talk, but every time they saw each other, Amelia would remember when he said 'I love you' (and blushingly remember the awkward little situation that led up to it) and feel a big smile break out on her face. She still did not want to wait to ask her father if it was okay to court him, but she remained very hopeful.

There were only two things that bothered her during all of this.

First, was Pokota. He stood by her side as usual while attending all the royal functions, but Amelia sensed some sort of change in him. It began happening the day after her moment with Zelgadis in the library, and she feared somehow it had something to do with it. She knew how they did not get along very much and how Pokota, despite his size, always felt the need to protect her from everyone, much like a loyal hound. He had gotten her out of prickly situations throughout the past year involving young nobles looking to make a pass on her, but now that he was getting suspicious of Zelgadis, spending the remainder of her free time with them was going to become strained.

The second was Hunter Darrem. He had been strangely quiet and had kept a respectful distance after her birthday. Even when her father invited her to his private study after the coronation to talk to her about Hunter's request to court her, Hunter himself was not present. It was very unlike him. It should had been a relief for Amelia, but she could not get rid of the feeling that he was planning something.

There were many other little and not so little things for everyone to worry about.

Reports began pouring in about the monsters attacking villages and farms, sending the royal guests into a bit of a panic, Lina and the others were still waiting on word from Torrin on what the dragons had planned, taking much longer than she would have liked, and as the word got out into the city, the citizens worked themselves into a frenzy of activity making sure they had what they needed in case the attacks came to the larger urban areas. Nobody was willing to take chances.

King Philionel remained cool throughout the chaos, and with his usual heroic enthusiasm, instructed his advisors, guild leaders, and civil servants to take precautions and sent notices throughout his kingdom suggesting the other cities to do the same. It was a very proud moment for Amelia to work with him.

* * *

The spring storms came on in full force within a couple of days after the coronation just when everyone was trying to leave. Very few braved the bad weather while everyone else waited for a break, and Hunter found it to be the perfect opportunity to pick up an important guest.

He had kept a good distance from Amelia, as promised. Edina did not trust him enough to not let their plans slip, but he found it to be an unnecessary precaution, knowing what she was and what she was capable of. Hunter had heard enough horror stories from reputable sources to know he should not piss off a monster, and when one suddenly pops up out of nowhere offering what you desire combined with a subtle, well-supported threat, one would be hard pressed to refuse to listen.

She had given him a brief rundown on what was going on, promising to fill him in, in greater detail, once he was leaving Seyruun, and of course, her being a monster, it involved chaos and destruction.

Basically, two remaining demon lords have divided everyone into two factions, with a third one refusing to come out of her hole at the bottom of the ocean. The one called Lord Dynast had allied himself with a supposedly powerful being that fell from the sky named Dark Star, who at one time attempted to obliterate everything but was stopped by Lina Inverse and her friends. Hunter knew this story and those who were involved very well.

At this point, He was only mildly interested, and it was probably boredom that had him bothering with it at all. The only thing he actually cared about was Amelia. Whether the world would actually be destroyed or just put under monster rule, he did not care. From the way Edina made it sound, no matter what happens, he would get what he wanted.

While thinking all of this over, Hunter began scanning the dreary countryside as soon as his carriage went through the outer gates. He had already told his driver that a friend of Amelia's was coming to join them so there would be no confusion.

A hooded rider on a black horse approached him out of the downpour a few minutes later, and Hunter tapped out a signal for the carriage to stop. The rider dismounted and handed the reins over to one of Hunter's guards before knocking on the carriage door.

"Identify yourself," said Hunter.

"You already know who I am," the hooded man answered.

"Its merely a precaution," he added. "Though I don't see the point. I've seen you before."

The man let out a small laugh. "Edina must've given you a hard time, but she does take her job seriously." He took off his hood. "I'm the one you call Dark Star."

"And what did they call you in your own world?" Hunter asked.

"Yami," said Dark Star. "Did Edina tell you what it meant?"

Hunter leaned over a little closer to the window. "It came from an ancient language, meaning 'dark,' correct?"

"Correct." Dark Star smiled with such fake kindliness it almost hurt to look at his face. "Now, you better let me in before I get soaked."

Hunter unlocked the door and opened it. "If you're as powerful as Edina claims, a little rain won't hurt you."

Dark Star stepped in, shaking his cloak off before sitting down. "True, but being trapped in my current form makes it terribly uncomfortable."

As soon as he shut the door, Edina appeared beside him in an unusually conservative purple dress, as in only a little less cleavage and a slit up each side, with her favorite puffy sleeves hanging on the shoulders. He took her chin and gave her a not too generous kiss, so as to not disgust Hunter too much.

After signaling his driver to continue, Hunter crossed his arms and stared at them, unenthused. "Now that we're all here, I'd like to hear a little more about your plans."

"Of course, sweetie," Edina said as she pulled away from Dark Star's lips, then floated over to Hunter and leaned in close with her hands on either side above his shoulders. "You know, you're awfully stiff for such a cute young man. I can help you loosen up."

"Edina," Dark Star scolded lightly, "now's not the time."

"Indeed," agreed Hunter. "Besides, I'm very picky."

She sighed and floated back to her seat. "Still have that idealistic princess on the brain, I see. Well, I did promise you two could be together. So…" She crossed her own arms against her busty chest. "What particular details do you want?"

He lifted a finger and addressed Dark Star. "First off, what is your ultimate goal?"

"To return to my world, of course," Dark Star answered. "But I need to find someone first, and I'm willing to tear this entire planet apart to find her, if I have to."

"The one called Vorfeed, right?" Hunter recalled. "And what did she do to you?"

"She's the one responsible for my current situation, but she's proven to be quite elusive, so I had to recruit Lord Dynast and his followers to start a planet-wide war to draw her out," he explained.

"So, that's why you have the monsters tearing up the countryside," Hunter said, not very impressed. "If you keep this up, even the dragons will eventually come out of their hiding places to take care of them. You'll have to do better than that."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Dark Star replied with another, more menacing smile. "And to add to the chaos, I've had Edina take account of all the guests at your princess' celebration to determine if they would be helpful, or just be a nuisance. Out of all of them, you seemed to be the only one with a decent head on your shoulders. The others will simply be used by us to create unrest in their home countries."

Hunter would not say it out loud, but he felt they deserved it. "How will you do that?"

Dark Star was delighted when he sensed the young Lord's interest pique at the idea. "Intimidation."

Edina could also feel his loathing for the other nobles, and her body tingled all over as she helped herself to it. "As you know, sweetie, most of these people are really just self-absorbed cowards. They will think of their own safety first and stay out of the way. Even those who have any care for their people will comply, thinking that if they give in to our demands the attacks will eventually stop."

_That sounds about right,_ Hunter laughed inwardly. Of course, it would not work. The people would eventually rise up against them and throw their rulers out, then possibly turn onto other countries, or even each other, and fight for the remaining food and resources that have been severely depleted by the monsters' attacks. _Human beings are so pathetic._

"As impressive that all is, according to recent reports, its only the peninsula that is being randomly attacked," he said, fighting to remain straight-faced. "What will you do to spread it to the other continents?"

Edina clung to Dark Star's arm almost in a protective manner. "His powers are, sadly, limited at the moment, but by the time we set our sites on the rest of the world, Lord Dynast and Lord Dark Star would have enough of their power gained back to inflicted a great deal of damage."

"I also ran into an interesting young woman," added Dark Star as he stroked her cheek. "One of your princess' new friends, who carries a lot of untapped power I hope to use to my advantage as soon as I can find out how to harness it."

Hunter's thoughts went back to the pretty girl he remembered giving her game prizes away to the children. "The blue-haired girl. I saw the two of you in the gaming alley during the celebration."

Dark Star nodded. "To her, I'm just a mysterious adventurer passing through her life and stealing her heart. Right now, she thinks she will never see me again, but I plan for Lina Inverse to eventually bring her to me when I'm ready. This is where you come in."

"Though the rest of your country will be under attack, we will offer you our protection." Edina laid her head on Dark Star's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his a little tighter. "We will continue to make the attacks as random as possible to keep you from suspicion."

"Lina Inverse won't stay in one place for long when all of this is going on," Dark Star said as his hand came down to Edina's collarbone. "She will definitely want to get to the bottom of things, and eventually, she will have to come through your country. You can offer her and her friends a safe place to stay."

Edina lifted her head up for another kiss from Dark Star, and Hunter sighed as he turned his eyes from their flagrant display of affection. "How will you know she will even come any where near where I live?" he asked as he looked out onto the wet farmlands.

Edina briefly broke away. "I'll give them a trail to follow," she said softly as she hovered about Dark Star's lips. "I suspect she will go after the hardest hit places first. Lina will probably also ask your noble friends for help, but she won't receive it. She and her friends will be…" She gave a small kiss to Dark Star. "Completely on their own."

_Looks like they have everything down._ Hunter understood what would happen from there. Lina would be led around until Dark Star was strong enough to overpower her. He would provide what they would think would be a safe haven, then he would separate Amelia from the others while the monsters destroyed them. Everything was planned, except for one thing.

"What about the dragoness?" he asked. "From what I could gather, Lina Inverse has already promised to help protect her from the monsters. She had one attack and one attempted kidnapping already."

"This maybe a shock to you, but I was the one who ordered them," Dark Star said with sarcastic intent, and of course, Hunter was not surprised. "The dragoness, Filia, won't be a problem. I won't attempt a kidnapping again since she is protected by an usual piece of jewelry that won't let any monster get anywhere near her, but," he added, "I have another way of getting to her."

Edina tilted her head up at this. "How? You should've told me!"

"You already know how," he laughed, and when she gave him a blank look he smiled. "Where you too busy kissing me to listen?"

She let go of his arm and huffed.

"Just out of a curiosity, what did you do?" Hunter asked.

* * *

_There it was again._

Filia looked all around her for the source of the laughter that had been plaguing her for the last few nights. The dreams never had anything else in them. Only a male voice that seems to come out of nowhere, mocking her.

She had mentioned it to Lina just once when the sorceress asked her how she was sleeping. Apparently, Filia was looking a little worse for wear, and little Val was picking up on it, showing his discomfort with little fits. Even Gourry had a hard time calming him down. Lina said it was probably just her being nervous about leaving Seyruun, and Filia took her word for it. Ever since Torrin left, Despite all of her friends surrounding her, she did not feel very safe.

In her dreams, she felt very much awake, but it was hard to tell for sure if she actually was. The ground beneath her felt real enough under her bare feet, but she could not see a thing.

Filia heard the laugh again, but it was much closer this time. She sensed movement behind her and froze up.

Something brushed against the sides of her neck. Filia gasped, and before she could make a sound, a pair of powerful hands clamped around her throat with its fingers pressing into her windpipe. She clawed at them as they raised her up and hung her in mid-air while she kicked wildly, and though she could still see nothing, she could feel she was blacking out.

Just as her arms fell from losing consciousness, the hands where suddenly ripped away. It was the last thing Filia remembered before waking up gasping for air, feeling very cold, twisted in her own bedcovers with Xellos on top of her looking, as far as she can tell, extremely scared and Lina sitting up in a nightgown beside her staring in horror.

Filia just laid there for a few moments blinking at them in the moonlit room while trying to catch her breath. Neither of them moved as they watched her making sure she was okay. Then Xellos relaxed the expression on his face though his eyes remained opened and concerned, and he brushed some hair from her face.

She stared up at him hazily and raised a hand to her neck. There was no pain when she pressed on it. _This was a different kind of attack,_ she thought. The last one left a bruise on her neck and a nasty gash on her side, but this time, nothing.

"What happened?" Filia asked softly.

"You weren't breathing," Xellos said in an eerie level tone.

"I heard you kicking and gasping," Lina said worriedly. "I tried to wake you up, but then your whole body went limp, and…"

"I was coming back from tailing Edina, when I felt that same energy from when you had your last attack," Xellos explained. "I came in, and Lina was getting ready to revive you."

"So… you saved me again?" Filia asked.

At this, he brought out is usual grin. "You're not gonna throw me across the room again, are you?"

That brought her attention to how they were positioned, and she blushed, hard.

Lina did not quite understand what Xellos was getting at, but she grabbed one side of his face. "She may not be able to, but I certainly can! _Get off of her!_" she yelled, then threw him off the bed.

He landed with a huge thump on the floor and got up rubbing his head with a small laugh. "No need to be violent, Lina. Just a private joke between friends."

"This isn't the time for jokes!" she reprimanded. "Besides, you shouldn't be sneaking into innocent maidens' beds!"

Xellos' eye twitched. "Innocent my ass," he mumbled. "And I didn't sneak in, right dear Filia?"

Filia got up and untwisted her covers as they fought. "Would you two stop it, please?" she asked, placing a palm on her forehead. "You're going to wake up Val, and you're not helping me like this."

"I'll say!" Lina huffed. "And what about that pendent of yours?"

Filia grabbed her pendent which was glowing brightly and quickly looked at Xellos, who gave her a subtle warning look.

"Looks like that thing's useless against lethal nightmares," Lina said.

"Yeah, it looks that way," said Filia in a soft nervous voice.

Coming a little closer, Lina asked, "Can you remember what happened?"

Filia clenched her covers. "I heard the laughing again."

"Laughing?" said Xellos, puzzled.

Lina was looking a little guilty for brushing her off earlier. "Do you think maybe he was just walking into one of your dreams?"

"No." Filia shook her head. "That was him. He's been watching me all week, probably because he can't actually touch me, only scare me."

"If his intention was simply to scare the living daylights out of us, he's doing a pretty damn good job," she said.

Filia stared at her pendent. "I wonder, does he know?"

"Know what?" Lina inquired.

She enclosed the pendent in her hand, blocking out most of its red glow. "That I'll be leaving soon."

"That's no surprise," Xellos said. "Edina's not hanging around her as much the past week, like she's getting ready for something. Its no secret that she's acting as Dark Star's second in command while Lord Dynast is out of action."

"Speaking of which," Lina cut in, "what's Beastmaster up to?"

"Now, Lina, you know better than that," he grinned.

They heard Val starting to fuss. Filia sighed and got out of bed on Lina's side to tend to him. "Can you two leave for a minute? I need to feed Val."

"But what about the nightmare?" Lina complained.

"Later," she said as calmly as she could though her insides were trembling unbearably. "I need to take care of him, and I don't need the distraction."

"Okay…" Lina got up and grabbed a robe. "But we've got to come up with a better way to anticipate these kinds of attacks."

Xellos loudly cleared his throat. "Am I not enough?"

"Can't trust ya," she snubbed. "You're not telling me everything, so I'm not gonna rely on you for this."

As Lina closed the door, Filia could hear Xellos grumbling about trust. "She's right," she said. "We can't trust you."

"Says the one keeping a few secrets of her own," he quipped as he walked around the bed towards her, hiding his strange repulsion for her barely concealed fear. "But I'll thank you anyway for keeping your promise."

"Just leave," she commanded tiredly while she tried to calm Val down. "I only plan on feeding one person tonight."

"You tell me that every time I show up." Xellos came up from behind, tempted to put his arms around her to make her mad, but instead he simply brushed away some of her hair again. "But I can't help but feel you're in need of comfort, dear Filia. If you would allow me…"

She flinched at his touch but did not look at him. _He's doing it again._ "I don't see how a monster can bring me any sort of comfort."

He sighed as he laid his staff down. "You know, its funny how Lina goes off about not trusting me, yet she just walked away, leaving me here alone with you without any thought to it."

"She probably still thinks the pendent will still protect me if you attempt any-" Filia felt him take one of her arms. "What are you doing?"

Xellos slipped his hand into hers as he tried to remain as composed as possible. All her negative emotions rushed in, giving him what he could only describe as very bad motion sickness, but it only lasted a few of seconds and was well worth the effort.

Filia stumbled a little backwards, not used to the new light feeling that replaced her anxiety, and he caught her. Val felt the change inside her as well and suddenly stopped crying.

"Its not good for you or your little hatchling if you let yourself get worked up like that," Xellos said into her ear. "When someone offers to comfort you, don't be afraid to accept it."

He took the opportunity while she was dazed from being drained to take her into his arms, remembering when he saw Torrin hold her in a similar fashion shortly after they arrived in Seyruun, and he felt her heart beat a little faster. She was no longer bothering to resist him anymore.

Xellos bent further down to her neck to kiss it, but as Filia took in a deep breath in response to his move, the little silver medallion Torrin gave her glinted in the moonlight, catching his eye.

He pick it up and looked at it. "Do you still believe he cares for you?"

Filia came to her senses and slipped out of his arms. "Yes," she said with a slight waver in her voice as she turned around and stared at him.

He was not grinning anymore, and there was a very cold look in his eyes. It was not a look one gave someone if they were simply acting on orders, like Xellos claimed. There were a lot of things he did that did not match his claim, _but it still had to be a trick,_ Filia thought. _I doesn't matter if he never told a straight lie, he's still a manipulative jerk!_

Yet, what still scared her more was the way his 'tricks' were affecting her, and just a moment, ago if he had not stopped, she probably would have let him do anything. It was almost unnatural.

"Its only been two and a half months," Xellos said, almost tauntingly. "Are you sure? He's left more experienced dragonesses in half that time."

"That won't work," Filia said, holding little Val closer to reassure herself. "Like I said before, he's already told me, and he's done with that."

Slowly, Xellos' mouth curved into a small dubious smile. "Suit yourself. I'm just trying to save you some grief."

"Oh, and turning myself in to you and your master wouldn't give me grief?" she retorted.

"I saved your life twice, already," he reminded her. "That should've amounted to something. You weren't so stingy with your gratitude the first time around."

Filia turned to put Val back into his crib, since he was dropping off again and did not appear to be hungry. "That was before what you did at the festival," she reminded him. "Lina's still upset with you over that too. Another reason why she doesn't trust you right now."

He came a little closer to observe her. "What will you do then, if I'm not here to save you again? What alternative do you have? Dark Star is apparently on the move, and my attention will be more divided than ever. I doubt your precious Egan will be able to help."

She folded Val's blue blanket over him as she listened. "You sound worried," she said with slight sarcasm, but the feeling in his voice did seem genuine to her.

"I am," Xellos admitted.

"About me?" she asked skeptically as she kept her eyes on Val, watching him curl up and close his eyes.

He gave her cheek a lingering kiss. "Especially you."

She gently moved away. "Don't start again."

He broke into another large grin. "Do you prefer the closet? It's a little cramped, but if you rather continue in there, I'd be happy to."

_Really!_ she inwardly huffed and tried to walk off. "Ugh, stop joking around! I'm not interested in-_whaaa?" _And she was yanked back into his arms.

Xellos never got tired of doing that, and catching her in her nightgown this time was a real treat as he watched her face redden and felt her heart rate shoot up. It was far better than the bad feelings she was radiating earlier, and he desperately needed the boost. Anger would have been just as good, but this was far more fun.

"I wasn't joking." He touched her exposed right shoulder before pulling the sleeve back up.

"But I don't-!"

He caught her mouth before she could finish her sentence, and again she did not put up much resistance, except maybe hold her breath until it was over.

Breaking away, Xellos was about to say something else, when he sensed a familiar presence coming towards them and looked at the door.

"What is it?" Filia asked, watching him.

He turned back towards her looking a little more like himself. "I guess I better go then." He pulled her closer with his hand caressing the back of her neck. "Another kiss before I leave, dear Filia?"

She pushed against his chest and exclaimed in not too loud a voice, "Absolutely not!"

"Fine. I'll just stand here, holding you in my arms until they get here," said Xellos.

"If I had my mace with me, you'd be flying through a dozen rooms!" she growled as her face grew redder.

"I doubt it," he laughed. "You wouldn't be able to lift it anymore." He let go of her, took his staff, and kissed her on the cheek. "It maybe a while before our next meeting, sweet Filia, but don't forget your promise."

Xellos phased out just a couple of seconds before Filia heard heavy footsteps and a loud Lina stopped in front of her door. It opened, and her heart nearly dropped out of her chest.

* * *

_How do you talk to an angel? Its like trying to catch a falling star._ ~ a line from a song I was listening to while writing.

I'm hoping to speed things up here in the next chapter and get to the action I kept talking about, so we can get away from the romantic drama for a while. This is going to be fun, so please stay tuned! I have another little surprise I'm hoping to share with you once I decide on a few things.

Oh, and don't forget to review! ~NB~


	34. Intimate Words

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Sorry, long week. I got a ton more hours at my new job, but my body hasn't adjusted yet. I tried to get this out in a timely manner, but I found myself nodding off at the computer at times when I would normally be wide awake. Today was the first day I had off in over a week, and I spent it doing nothing instead of cleaning like I was supposed to, heheh. My feet were feeling like lead from standing up so much. At least I was finally able to finish this. This is the last one we'll be spending a whole chapter in Seyruun. After that, we're gonna see some action!

So anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 34: Intimate Words

Throughout the third floor of an inn in Southern Seyruun, Dark Star's laugh rang out as he leaned back on his propped up pillow. "He did it again!"

Edina who had been laying beside him looked up curiously. "Who did what?"

"Xellos. He came to save her again!" he said.

She frowned. "I thought you were just scaring her?"

He ran has his fingers through her black hair and kissed her head. "I was. I can't inflict any real damage with that thing around her neck. But," he smiled at her, "it was enough to catch his attention."

Edina sat up and looked at him hopefully. "Maybe you did do something to her?"

He gave out another laugh. "All she did was pass out. If they hadn't interrupted, she would've woken up when it ended. I never had any intention of killing her, at least, not yet."

The disappointment was beginning to show on her face. "But the fact that you were able to get to her means that pendent has some sort of weakness."

"How observant of you, Edina," he teased. "Obviously, it doesn't guard against nightmares."

Dark Star pulled her on top of him when she was about to get up out of indignation and locked his arms around her. "No need to get upset. I wasn't insulting your intelligence."

Edina glared up at him from his chest. "Didn't you say you could scare someone to death with a nightmare?"

"Depends on how weak the mind is. It usually just paralyzes them." He laughed some more when she pouted. "Don't be too anxious. We'll get her eventually."

"I don't want Xellos hovering around her so much," she admitted while drawing patterns on him with her fingers. "It pisses me off. He's obviously attracted to her, but he plays around instead of simply taking her. I know he doesn't take on a lover very often, but this is _way_ out of character. He can have anyone of any race, and yet he chooses a stupid dragoness! A human would've been a huge step up. He even hates it when I insult her, as if he's the only one allowed to do it."

Dark Star laid there listening to her rant and thinking. "He must be in love then, if he's more than happy to hang around her even during her dullest moments, with or without orders," he said when she was finished.

"Nonsense!" Edina scoffed. "Monsters don't fall in love. It would weaken them. The only love a monster could hold is for their lord."

"But, is it possible, I wonder?" he thought aloud.

"It would be beneath him, so I seriously doubt that," she said.

"What would you call it then?" Dark Star asked.

She put a finger to her lips in thought. "Hmmm, admiration, maybe? But that would be pushing it. I know he holds that Lina Inverse in high regard, but the same couldn't apply to a dragon. It feels similar though."

"Don't forget, I also said Xellos was probably using her as a diversion, so she might just be a toy he likes a little too much," he said.

"I was going to say that, but…" Edina trailed off.

Dark Star tilted his head at her. "But what?"

"That other dragon… I can tell that Xellos hates him, _really_ hates him," she said with great emphasis. "If Filia were just a well-liked toy, the other dragon's presence shouldn't bother him so much."

_True_, he thought, but he knew the monsters were not the only one interested in her. "I heard that Lord Milgazia was very interested in taking her and her little hatchling in."

She gave out a small laugh. "They're just afraid of the hatchling. He's the last Ancient Dragon, after all."

"I know." He had heard the story of their demise enough times already. "But beyond that, why would Xellos be so bothered with another dragon getting close to them? With the kind of power he possesses, it shouldn't be an issue. His mistress must have some invested interest in them."

Edina huffed. "They're not _that_ interesting, so I have no idea why."

"Edina, dear, you sound jealous," Dark Star said amusingly.

Her body shot up from his torso. "I do not!" That just made him laugh some more, and she crossed her arms. "I don't want to talk anymore tonight. I'm leaving!"

He grabbed hold of her hips. "Oh, before you go, when was the last time you visited Lord Dynast?" he asked as his hands slid up and down her thighs.

Her anger quickly vanished at his touch, and her own hands and her own hands traveled down to join his. "The day after you left Seyruun City."

Dark Star gently pulled her forward so she was more aligned with his pelvis. "Will he be ready to meet me soon?"

"Yes, soon…" Edina's voice sounded a bit more sultry. "All I would have to do is stay by his side when he comes to this plane." She leaned forward for a kiss.

"Good," he said softly at the tip of her lips. "Are you going to leave me now?"

She smiled and brought her hands up to his chest. "No. Just one more time, please?"

* * *

Torrin walked in with a mixture of worry and relief on his face.

Filia was feeling the same way he looked, though for very different reasons, and her knees locked together to keep herself from falling over. "T-Torrin?"

He swept her into a tight hug. "I would've gotten her sooner, but my family insisted on staying for dinner." His accent was coming through more than usual from not holding it back during the past month.

"Sooner?" She honestly thought he would not be back for another week. "W-what happened?"

"Lets just say that the dragons were being smart this time. I'll tell you about it later." He kissed the top of her head. "Lina told me what just happened when I ran into her in the hallway."

"Oh… W-well, I'm okay now!" Filia said a little too brightly.

Torrin gently pulled her back by the shoulders and looked at her. "You sure?"

"Okay?" Lina exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "When I left, you looked like you were about faint on your feet!"

"No, no, I'm fine, really!" she tried to reassure them.

Lina continued on. "But if it weren't for Xellos, you-"

"-Xellos?" The way Torrin said his name shook Filia. "What was he doing here?"

"He saved her again," Lina finished.

Torrin frowned. Apparently, Lina had not gotten to that part of the story before they got to Filia's room.

"What where you doing asking for his help?" he asked her edgily.

"I didn't ask!" Lina clarified. "He just appeared, saying he felt the same negative energy from last time."

"What if he were planning on something?" Torrin shook his head. "Or worse, working with Dark Star and is just stringing us along? And what about the pendent-?"

"-Torrin." Filia had to stop them before they went into the reasons why the pendent did not work. "Xellos had no ulterior motives."

He did not like how calmly she said that. "You don't know that, Filia."

"And you don't either," she said, looking him in the eye. "He has yet to make any moves that would suggest he's working with Dark Star."

"As much as I'd had to admit it, she's right, Egan," said Lina.

Torrin let out an irritating sigh, giving himself a couple of seconds, then, "Lina."

She blinked at him. "What?"

"You can go sleep in your own bed tonight," he said, not taking his eyes off of Filia. "I'll stay here."

Lina opened her mouth, then shut it when she realized something. "Oh, I see," she said a moment later, narrowing her eyes. "Fine then."

She turned and stomped out of the room, leaving the door ajar, and Torrin let go of Filia to close it.

_Is he going to question me about Xellos some more?_ Filia asked herself. When Torrin turned the lock, she began walking towards him. "Torrin."

He did not turn around. "Filia, when did Xellos leave?"

She stopped right behind him. "After Lina, when I asked them to so I could feed Val," she said.

There was a short pause. "But Val isn't awake," he said.

"He wasn't hungry after all, so I put him back to bed after I calmed him down," she answered honestly.

"Did he talk to you about anything _after_ Lina left?" Torrin asked.

She squirmed. _I knew it._ "Just that… I needed to be more careful."

He finally turned around. There was no anger on his face, only concern. "Is that all?"

"Yes," she said.

Torrin slowly pulled her into his arms. "If he says anything suspicious, don't hesitate to tell me okay? I've known him much longer than both you and Lina, and the fact that he showed up in your room in the middle of the night really bothers me."

Filia buried her face into his robes to hide her guilt. "I will."

This was the last thing Torrin needed right now. He understood that Xellos had been watching over Filia and all of her friends almost nonstop, but it irked him that the monster would continue to act unusually friendly towards someone he was seeing. All he wanted was to hold Filia and forget the conversation he had with Rhoswen, not argue about the motives of an obnoxious busybody.

Torrin looked down at Filia who was clinging to his robes very childlike. Lifting a hand to the back of her head, he gently tilted it up to kiss her.

Filia felt her chest tighten at the touch of his lips, and she broke away.

Her reaction confused him. "Tulip?"

_I can't, I just can't._ She let go of him and stepped away. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired," she said quickly.

He took her hand and smiled despite feeling something was off. "Then I guess we better get some sleep then."

Filia nodded but did not say anything as she slipped her hand out of his grasp and went over to the bed. She quickly got under her covers making sure every part of her was concealed feeling absolutely wretched. Only minutes ago, Xellos had kissed her, and again, she had to resort to lying to cover it up. She longed for Torrin's touch, but not when she could still feel Xellos' own arms around her.

_I don't deserve him,_ she thought.

Torrin was completely baffled by her actions, and it was beginning make him feel very uneasy. Already in his mind, he was trying to come up with reasons why she was trying to avoid him. The last time she did it, it turned out to be something dealing with Xellos, but she eventually confessed, claiming it was out of embarrassment for mistaken identity that she did not want to say anything. Now, he wondered if it had anything to do with something he did.

He thought this all over as he took off his emissary robes then his tunic and drew the chair beside the window to the bed. He sat in it for a minute rubbing his head as he tried to fight off a oncoming headache from flying two hours straight in harsh wind. Then he glanced over to the bed and noticed Filia peaking over the covers with curious blue eyes.

"Not in the kissing mood, but you still like to watch me undress?" he teased with a smile, hoping to maybe make her laugh.

Her eyes looked down indicating she was probably blushing her head off, then ducked under and turned around.

Filia would never say it out loud, but yes, she did like looking at him. She remembered when she came to fetch him from the mountains at home and found him sitting on a boulder by the river looking like a tomb raider.

She heard him get up and move towards the bed. The covers shifted, and she felt him lay down behind her. A bare arm reached over and around her, and a hand stroked the underside of her chin.

"I told my aunt about you," Torrin said softly. "She's excited to meet you, and she's even more excited that I found somebody like you."

Filia looked over her shoulder. "You did?"

"Yes." His hand took the little chain around her neck that was holding his medallion and pulled it out. "You know, I can't remember the last time I've had someone on my mind so much. Aunt Kes thought I was going crazy at first."

Hearing him talk like that made her feel even worse for lying to him.

She clung to his arm. "Torrin? You do care about me, right?"

He just stared at her. "Of course I care about you. What's that all about?" Then he had a thought. "Is this because I tried leaving without saying goodbye, or the night before that?"

"No, not that," she said, turning over to her back. "I just haven't felt the same since you left, and…"

Though it was dark, she could tell Torrin had a slightly hurt look on his face, like she had just accused him of something.

Without finishing her sentence, Filia reached out and pulled him into a kiss, trying to banish what Xellos had said earlier from her thoughts. _That idiot._

Torrin was pleasantly surprised from this and responded eagerly. Soon he was on top with his arms locked around her going back and forth between her lips and neck, all the while his headache grew worse, and he did not care. He was just relieved that he could hold her like that again.

"Torri…" Filia mumbled as she gently pushed on his shoulder.

He came away from the crook of her neck and smiled. "I like the sound of that," he breathed, placing another kiss near her lips.

She finally managed a smile of her own. "Me too…"

They exchanged a few more kisses before Torrin adjusted himself to one side and settled his head against Filia's chest. He was able to hear the pounding of her heart underneath her nightgown and found it to be very soothing.

"That West wind can take a lot out of a dragon," he said, rubbing his temple. "I should know better than to fight a strong crosswind like that just to get here as fast as I could."

Filia replaced his hand with hers. "Here."

When she took over, she felt Torrin sigh contentedly against her and lay his arm on her other side.

Though she still felt terrible, she was glad to at least wipe that awful look on Torrin's face, and she promised herself not to cause him to make that face again. She was going to make sure she stuck by his side from now on until the business with the monsters was over, then perhaps, Xellos' master will order him to back off, and Filia will be able to get on with her life like before, with one major difference.

"Torri?"

Torrin's head was beginning to feel fuzzy with sleep, but he was still coherent. "Yes, Tulip?"

Filia used her other hand to stroke his hair which was beginning to come out of his tie. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he answered before happily dropping off.

* * *

Lina had tiptoed back to listen in when she heard the lock on the door click, thinking maybe there was some information he was not telling her that she could glean from, but what she heard was not at all what she expected. The little keyhole provided the perfect amplification, so that she could even hear them talking in bed, and despite the intimate conversation making her cheeks flush, she did not leave until there was silence.

She felt a bit envious.

Walking down the hallway, she thought of what she had promised to herself. Her nerves were still getting in the way of openly admitting her feelings to Gourry. In fact, Lina felt like she had taken a huge step back after Amelia's birthday.

All of her energy had been poured into Jean's magical education, and she had been ignoring Gourry completely. He had kept bugging her to go outside with him and Val to play, but she kept brushing him off being more rude than usual to him. Audrey had to pull her aside the other day and have a little talk with her. Actually, it was more like a lecture.

Lina stopped in front of her own room and just turned the handle when she heard someone coming around the corner. As they got closer she also heard an odd munching sound. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she waited until she could see who it was.

She felt her face pale a bit when Gourry came into sight barefoot, wearing just his blue undershirt and pants, eating an apple while holding a little bowl of fruit looking absentmindedly content.

He immediately noticed her and gave her a big grin. "Hey, Lina! I thought you were asleep."

Lina laughed nervously. "And what are you doing still awake, Jellyfish?"

"Lisa finally beat me again at chess, and I was hungry." He took another bite and walked up to her offering his bowl. "Want one?"

"I-Its Alyssa, and n-not right now Gourry," she waved off with a blush, feeling a little underdressed in her nightgown though that never seemed to have been a problem around him before. _How does Filia handle being close to Egan like this, let alone, be held in his arms._

"You okay, Lina?" Gourry asked, setting his apple in the bowl and reaching out to touch her forehead. "You look a little sick."

Lina shrank back, blocking his hand and starting chattering like a chicken. "O-oh-oh, I-I'm-just-fine!-I-just-need-to-get-a-little-sleep.-Filia-had-a-nightmare,-but-she's-fine-now-too,-so-I'm-going-to-bed-now." She opened her door and hopped to the other side of it. "Goodnight!"

She quickly closed her door and slid down to the floor as her heart race. It had not beat so fast since the ball when Gourry had caught her from tripping over her feet while dancing, right in front of everyone.

"Lina?" Gourry called from the other side of the door, sounding like a pitiful pup.

His voice wrenched at her. "Go to bed Gourry!"

A second later, the door opened again, and Lina found herself on her back looking up at the blonde swordsman who wore a very concerned look.

"Now Lina," he said like he was chastising a little child, "I think you should let someone take a good look at you. You've been extra irritable lately."

"I'm not irritable!' she said irritably.

Gourry's expression changed to one of relief. "Oh, so its that time of the month then, is it?"

Lina blushed again. "_No,_ its not that time of the month!"

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I just…" She let out a little irritating moan as she put a palm to her head. "Look," she spoke more gently, "we've got a lot to talk about in the morning now that Egan's here, and I've got a lot to think about, okay? I just need to get some sleep."

At the mention of Torrin, Gourry switched modes and forgot what they were talking about a moment ago. "Mr. Dragon's back already?"

And just like that, the tension Lina felt disappeared. _Why is it I only feel comfortable talking to him about plans for our next adventure…or our next meal?_

"Yes," she said, sitting up. "He just got back. Its pretty late, so I won't bother asking him about the dragons until tomorrow."

Gourry crouched down to her level still holding on to his little bowl of fruit. "I guess that means were leaving soon, huh?"

"A soon as possible," she affirmed. "We can't stick around here and let the monsters do whatever the hell they want forever. We can even leave as early as tomorrow afternoon if everybody can get ready fast enough."

"What about Jean and Val?" he asked. "It'll be rough for them to come with us."

Lina stared at him admiringly for thinking of the children first. He had been attentive to their needs ever since he first met them. _Out of all the things he would remember…_

Then she realized she was staring at him a little _too_ long and stood up abruptly. "Jean isn't bad in a fight, and he's getting those fire spells down pretty well. I wouldn't worry about him, since its us he's traveling with. Val is probably the safest kid on this earth with that pendent and two very protective dragons watching him, and of course, me."

When she added the last part, it sounded a little too much like she was trying to impress someone, like it somehow made her seem nurturing. Though she would not openly admit it, she did not think of herself as the nurturing type at all for violently obvious reasons (the violent part she was only willing to admit to part of the time).

"Now, we better get some sleep," Lina said to Gourry while he remained crouched on the floor. "So finish eating and get to bed."

Gourry looked at his bowl of fruit, then back at her and got up. "Actually, I really did bring this up to you. You were working extra hard with Jean today, and I didn't see you at dinner."

Lina did in fact have dinner after everyone else because she was looking a few things and deciding on what spells Jean should try next after the fire spells, but the gesture make her heart skip as he handed the bowl over to her, taking only the apple he already started.

"R-really Gourry, no need to worry about me when it comes to food," she said in an casual manner in an attempt hide her gratitude.

She sheepishly looked up at him, and he had a very pleased smile on his face.

He turned around and headed toward his own room. "All the same, just don't start skipping meals because of Jean. Goodnight."

"Good-goodnight." Lina watched him turn around the corner before she went into her own room.

A small lamp had been left lit near her bed and was the only light in the room making shadows along the wall. She stared at the bowl as she walked toward it. _Why do I always treat him that way whenever he does something like this?_

She had not always done so, but lately, it had been getting worse. For some strange reason, letting everyone else find out how she felt was bothering Lina less and less, and admitting it to Gourry was scaring her more and more. Simple things like gratitude were getting harder to express.

That reminded her of a certain someone who was so in love but was never able to express it in words even after the object of his affection had died.

Lina sighed as she sat the bowl of fruit beside her lamp. "Luke, I'm getting as bad as you."

She sighed again and hopped into bed wondering if Filia and Torrin were asleep yet in each other arms and how that might feel if it was her and Gourry instead. Her face grew warm at the thought, and she pressed it into her pillow.

_I'll try a little harder tomorrow, alright Luke?_ she said to herself. _I'm not gonna be an idiot like you._

* * *

I felt bad for leaving Lina out of the romantic drama, so I plugged her in. There will more later too. I hope this chapter turned out alright. I think I was half asleep when I wrote most of this.

Oh, and the surprise I was talking about at the end of the last chapter, well, I came up with an Idea for another fic after this story is done. I'm barely halfway through this, so it'll be a while, but I've already made an outline. Its not connected to this story, though I have plans for a sequel, but it'll have some of my original characters from this story in it.

Now, I'm going off to enjoy the rest of my day off. Don't forget to review! ~NB~


	35. Moving On Out

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Yikes! I did it again. Work has been a bit hectic though, and of course, being a follower of international news, this week has been particularly depressing. I won't go into that, but I will say, this world really is turning upside down in so many ways, its hard to get away from it.

Oh, and I lied, this is the last chapter we will be in Seyruun. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 35: Moving On Out

Filia awoke to an empty bed.

It was still very early in the morning, so there was still only an ever so soft bluish glow coming from her windows. Filia laid there for a few moments while eyes adjusted, thinking about the night before.

She had never felt so relieved to be back in Torrin's arms, but she also felt oddly disconnected from him, and not just because of Xellos, though it mostly likely had a lot to do with it. At first, she thought it was because Torrin had been gone for almost a month, and she was not used to have him around again. However, he acted as though he was very glad to get away from something, and though he certainly was happy to see her, his mind appeared to be somewhere else, thinking about something very unpleasant, until Filia asked if he truly cared for her. It was then that he completely snapped out of it and gave her that hurt look she hated so much.

_Now I really understand why he didn't like going home very much. _With the exception of his family, there was nothing to look forward to, and this last trip was not supposed to be anything enjoyable from the start.

With a little time, Filia believed things will feel more natural between them again, and Xellos will no longer have any room for any more of his pranks. She was going to make sure of it.

Filia heard a little rustling to her left. Looking over, she saw Val peaking over the edge of the crib at her, cooing.

She slid out from underneath the covers to pick him up and noticed his little blue blanket was neatly folded and hung on the crib's side. Val himself was bright eyed like he had been awake for a while and was enthusiastically pulling on her nightgown while trying to find her breast with his mouth.

"Just a moment, Hon," Filia giggled lightly as she checked his bottom. "We've got to change you first."

She took a clean diaper from her dresser and laid him down on the bed. Val became fussy and fought her through the process, and when she was finally done and brought him back up to her chest, he calmed down again.

"Goodness, I should've gotten up and fed you sooner," she said, sitting down on the bed. "You can blame Torrin for that."

Val of course was not listening and was giving her breast his full attention. Filia took his blanket for cover in case Torrin came back and took the top of her nightgown off so Val could get started.

No sooner did she cover him with his blanket, there was a knock.

"Miss Filia?" came the muffled voice of a female.

"Come in," called Filia, a little relieved it was not Torrin. She was never comfortable nursing in front of a male.

Audrey carefully opened the door holding a tray of breakfast goodies. "Good morning!" she said brightly. "Mr. Egan asked me to send this up while he's doing his morning exercises with the other boys."

She placed it on top of the dresser so she could adjust the chair and small table near one of the windows.

"So, everybody else is up already, huh?" Filia asked.

Audrey pulled the chair back towards the window. "Yup, even Lina. She usually likes to sleep in a bit."

Filia knew that from sleeping in the same bed as Lina enough time during the past couple of months. "I do too, most of the time," she said with a hint of amusement.

"But you're a nursing mother, so you need all the sleep you can get." Audrey grabbed her tray and smiled knowingly at the dragoness. "I've got cousins nursing young ones, and let me tell you, they don't like it when somebody wakes them up before they're ready."

Filia looked down at Val thought how true it was. Jillas learned early on right after Val was born that it was rude to wake a nursing mother, and it was even dangerous when the mother was a dragon.

In Lina's case, it was definitely restlessness, and probably also the need to blow up something to show the monsters who's boss.

"I guess Lina's anxious to move on," Filia said, then in a softer tone, added, "I guess I am too."

Audrey walked over to her after putting her tray on the table. "No need for you to rush. Just take your time. Lina's going to have a meeting with the others about what to do next."

Filia shook her head. "I really should be there. I should be heading home right away, but Jean's been insistent on staying. I'd hate to end his apprenticeship so early." She paused for a second, then continued "I also don't want to be too far away from Torrin's clan if things get rough. They're in a well protected area in the Kataart Mountains, and its far safer than crossing an ocean at a time like this. I've already mentioned it to Lina."

"Fair enough," Audrey said, shrugging her shoulders. "But you don't have to be there for the whole thing. Amelia won't be either."

Filia quickly looked at her. "Amelia? Why?"

Audrey sat down beside her and explained. "She's now the official heir to the throne of Seyruun. As much as she wants to go, she knows that she can't. Besides," a little mischievous smile appeared on her lips, "I think Mr. Zelgadis won't let her."

"Why not?" Filia asked, feeling a little smile of her own coming on. Zelgadis could be protective, but he never got in the way of others deciding on their own what they want to do.

Audrey's smile grew. "I guess you don't know either, don't you?"

Filia shook her head.

"Of course not. The rest don't seem to really pay much attention either." Audrey leaned over to her, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. "Amelia asked him if he would get her father's permission to court her."

"What?" Filia exclaimed. Val pulled away and fussed at the disturbance, and she coaxed him back.

"Something happened between the two of them," Audrey continued. "She won't even tell me, her very own handmade! They must've been smooching behind everybody's back. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later!"

"I didn't think that…Zelgadis would do it, you know, considering his condition," said Filia more calmly this time but still with a great deal of surprise.

"Actually," Audrey said more seriously, "he's decided to hold it off until this current mess is over with. Personally, I think he's just scared, not of having a relationship with a Amelia, but what everyone else would think of it."

Filia tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well, I think its perfectly fine-"

"-I'm not talking about friends," she corrected. "I'm talking about everyone else."

All the dragoness could said to that was, "Oh."

What other people would think never crossed her mind, but then she had a tendency to ignore or even openly refute other's people's views no matter how boneheaded that might make her seem. Xellos used to call her on that all the time. _Ugh, _she mentally moaned. _Don't think about _him_ right now._

"Anyways," Audrey sighed out loud, breaking through her thoughts, "there's a lot to be done here as it is. Amelia has no time to go off on another adventure."

"That's almost disappointing," Filia admitted. "She must be devastated."

"And that's only the half of it," the handmaid sighed again as she got up to pour some tea to go with Filia's breakfast. "Its no fun waiting on an unhappy princess."

Filia let out a small giggle. "I won't argue there."

* * *

Amelia's stormed out of the meeting room where everyone except Filia had been discussing plans for the past hour and headed towards the library with Zelgadis following behind. She went straight to the back of the rows of book, and just as she reached the last isle, he caught her by the hand.

"Amelia," he said tiredly, "don't make me explain it again."

She whipped around. "Why don't you want me to go?"

"I didn't say that," he sighed.

"But that's what you meant," she argued. Turning, she yanked her hand away to sulk near a window looking out onto the garden. "Mr. Pokota and I both worked hard to get everyone's cooperation when they found out their own countries were being targeted."

"I know that, Amelia, but-"

"-_And_ we figured out who would need our help the most first and gave suggestions to the others on what to do, so I don't understand why you insist I stay when you know Miss Lina is terrible negotiating and working with nobility on international issues."

Amelia felt she had made her case. She remained where she was in silence waiting for his response.

Zelgadis did not bother getting angry, understanding Amelia was just worn out from everything, another reason he wanted her to stay. He did not want her running into a fight and be unable to hold her own.

Deciding to take a gentler approach, he reached out to her, taking her hand away from her crossed arms and threaded his fingers with hers as he leaned over her shoulder and took a good look at her eyes. They were very tired and lacked their usual brightness and energy he terribly missed.

He leaned a little further until her back was against him. "Remember what we talked about in your father's study?"

Amelia pouted a little, refusing to look at him. "Yes."

"This is one of those choices you'll have to make, though you don't want to do it," Zelgadis said gently.

She remained quiet for a few moments, thinking, then pouted some more. "But it's still my choice, and if I want to go, I'll go!"

He smiled slightly, knowing she was merely trying to draw him into an argument. "You're being petulant again."

She pressed her fingers against his hand and said in a muted broken voice, "I'll be as petulant as I want!"

Amelia's tone was heartening to Zelgadis, strange as it was because it meant that she really wanted to be with him, but he still wanted to make sure she was safe though.

"But you know I'm right," he said. "You wouldn't abandon your country just to satisfy one of your selfish desires. Its not like you."

The princess knew she was being difficult but did not care at this point. "I can help my county by going with Miss Lina."

"But you're still too drained," he gently pointed out. "It would hurt more than it would help."

Still holding his hand, Amelia turned towards him, clinging to his arm and setting her forehead against it. "No I'm not."

He sighed a little too contently at her childishness. "Yes, you are. You can't fool me. I can tell, and you're being crankier than usual."

Zelgadis felt her flinch at the 'cranky' comment, and he wanted to laugh but did not. It was the last day they will see each other for a while, and he did not want to push her too much. He laid his head on hers, and with his other hand, he reached around to embrace her.

Amelia relented, letting go of his arm and wrapped her own arms around him, surprising him just a little.

"Alright, I'll stay," she consigned.

Zelgadis smiled and put his own arms around her.

Then she asked, "But what about Alyssa?"

"What about her?" he replied.

Amelia lifted head to look at him. "Well, she's going, isn't she?"

There was jealousy in her words, and Zelgadis felt his face burn. _I thought she was over that!_ "Y-yes, well, s-she has her own business to take care of, and she can't stay…What?"

She began giggling.

"That wasn't funny!" he objected as his face grew very red.

"Only a little." She forced her giggles down, leaving only a smile. "Look after her, okay? She's been really down lately."

He shook his in understanding. "I know. Its hard not to notice. It seems like all of you girls have been having issues lately."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Amelia asked with a sudden frown.

"Exactly what I said. At least Torrin's around to handle Filia's." When she continued to stare at him in indignation he tried to appease her. "Hey, I just got you into a better mood. Don't try to go back in there like that, or Lina will take out her frustration on all of us."

She decided to let it slide, but only because she actually kind of agreed. The only sane woman around right now was Samira. She was not sure if Audrey would count because the handmaid had been at least somewhat involved in everyone's business, whereas Samira left it well alone and did not bother talking about it.

Aside from that, Amelia did not want to bother arguing anymore either, though she still feel she ought to come with the others.

Her arms went from his waist to his neck. "I really don't want you to leave."

Zelgadis felt a little tug in his chest and tightened his arms around her, bringing their lips close together. "I'm not too thrilled either."

* * *

Pokota followed them after listening to Lina go on a miniature rant about them delaying things and threatening to blow something up.

It took him only a minute to find Amelia and Zelgadis in the library, guided by the low echo of their voices until he distinctly heard Amelia say, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Pokota began to rush over when he spotted Zelgadis' back but stopped when he noticed the arms wrapped around it were Amelia's.

His first thought was to throw some sort of spell or yank the chimera away, yet when he saw the princess' arms move to the neck, all he could do was just stand there as they brought their lips together.

When he finally tore his eyes away from them, Pokota quietly ran out.

It was not like he had no idea or that it was totally unexpected, but deep down, he felt like he still had a small chance despite the nature his body. Besides, if a chimera could win a princess' heart, then why not him? As for a cure, well, he could take a page out of Zelgadis's book go in search of one. The only thing that had been getting in the way was restoring his country, a very legitimate excuse, and it had brought him and Amelia closer.

But seeing them together knocked Pokota back into reality. Like the night at the library when he realized Amelia purposely stayed behind to be with Zelgadis and was told by the chimera it was not any of his business to monitor Amelia's every move, he felt like someone deservingly had slapped him across the face.

It was stupid of him to hope that she would see him in the same light as Zelgadis.

He went back into the meeting room, sullen faced, not looking anyone in the eye, and sat down.

"Well, are they coming back?" Lina impatiently asked.

Pokota took a moment before he answered. "Give them a minute."

He felt arms go around him and pick him up, instantly knowing who it was without looking.

"Cheer up, Pokota," Alyssa said in his ear just loud enough for only him to hear. "I'm sure she'll miss you too."

That brought him little comfort, but he appreciated her kindness. "Thank you."

* * *

Amelia held on to Zelgadis' hand as they walked back to the meeting room, touching the place on her neck where he had been kissing her a moment before. When they came up to the door, Zelgadis bent down for one more kiss before dropping her hand and going in.

Lina was tapping her foot, eyes lock on them as they sat down. "Are we done with the drama now?"

Amelia nodded calmly. "I've decided to stay after all. Zelgadis was right."

Pokota looked at her. _She called him Zelgadis again._

Zelgadis looked at her too, but remained cool and expressionless.

"Good." Lina stood up and leaned over the map that was laid out on the table. "Now, before we were interrupted, we were trying to figure out which way to go first and how to get there." She looked at Torrin who was right across from her. "You had just agreed to be our way around, and you said you weren't sure you could take everyone. Funny, I thought Dimos dragons prided themselves on carrying almost any amount of weight," she added curiously with a bit of an edge from her leftover anger.

"Its not the weight that concerns me," said Torrin. "Its safety. I can only carry so many without worrying too much about everyone's well being if we're attacked along the way."

"Oh boy," Jean shuddered. "I didn't even think about that."

"No one said this was going to be a picnic, kid," Lina warned. "You better say something if you're too scared, so we can have one less person to worry about."

He wrinkled his freckly nose like he always did when he felt disgust or sensed a challenge. Taking out his Flarelord medallion, Jean fingered its details with great fondness. "I know I told Miranda I was not going to fight anything, but I can't stand by and let those monsters do what they want. If we don't stop them now, they might reach home."

Gourry who was sitting between Lina and Jean patted him on the shoulder in a fatherly manner. "It that won't happen, not if we can help it. If you seriously don't want to go, just say so."

"I don't think Miranda or anyone will think less of you for it," said Samira in agreement.

Jean looked up from his medallion. "I'm going," he said determinately. "I never said I wouldn't."

"It'll definitely be a learning experience for you," said Torrin. "I'm sure we'll be dealing with more than just monsters with so much panic in the countryside."

"I just wish I knew more about this thing," said Jean, referring to his medallion. "Its great for enhancing my fire spells, but that won't do with monsters. At least Miss Samira is able touch them with her stone."

"As convenient as it is, you don't want to rely too much on such things when your still learning," Samira warned. "Its better to let yourself feel out your natural strengths and weaknesses before using enhancements."

Jean sighed. "I know, I know. I haven't used it very much. You've seen me during practice. But think it would be great to have a reliable safeguard."

Lina held her chin in thought. "A safeguard, huh?" An idea struck her. "Wait a minute. Egan?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Maybe you could ask Filia if you could borrow her pendent while you're flying to create an impenetrable shield against any attack," she said.

Torrin stared. "Are you serious?"

"Can we really do that?" Zelgadis asked.

"Well, think about it." Lina looked back and forth between them. "When Filia wears it, when she holds Val, he's protected too. With Egan in his dragon form carrying all of us, it might work the same way."

Zelgadis raised his hand. "Question. Would we still be able to attack them?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Torrin thought on this for a moment, then said, "I'll have to ask Filia when she gets here, and see what she thinks."

Lina nodded, glad to finally be making some progress. "Okay then, I guess that covers everything, except-"

"-Wait," Pokota spoke up suddenly. "What about Alyssa?"

Zelgadis looked at him, not at all surprised.

"What about me?" Alyssa asked curiously.

Pokota looked up at her from her arms then noticed the chimera's eyes were on him as well, and he blushed slightly with embarrassment as he remember the conversation they had about the girls. Now he wished he had not said anything.

"W-well," he stuttered out as he tried to look Alyssa in the eye, "This isn't really your fight. I mean…you're very far from home, and we'll be going through some very unfamiliar territory. I-I don't mean to make it sound like you're a burden, but as long as you're not willing to use your powers, you won't be much of a match for what we're going up against."

"I have to side with him on that," Amelia said seriously but gently, as if she were a little surprised at herself at what she was saying after having her little outburst. "My own powers very drained right now, and I honestly don't know if I could be of much help."

"Its true that you'll be safer here," added Lina. "Its very hard for any monster to do much damage in a place that's protected with so much white magic."

"I appreciate your concern," said Alyssa with little hesitation, "but I do have my own mission. I can't rely on anyone else to accomplish it for me."

Everyone now had their eyes on her, waiting for her to explain a little further. Pokota hated to put her in such a spot, but his concerns were legitimate, and he too had to know why it was so important to continue her personal journey at such a dangerous time.

Zelgadis himself was curious as to how she would explain it without giving herself away. She could no longer be vague at this point.

With a little nod to him, Alyssa continued on anyway. "The one I'm searching for, he loves this sort of thing, what the monsters are doing. This may be the best chance I have of finding him. I don't use very much of my magic because it would ruin the element of surprise, which is the only advantage I have right now."

"Suit yourself," Lina shrugged. "Just don't get in the way."

"I won't," Alyssa assured her.

"All right, now that we've settled that-"

"-One more thing," Pokota interrupted.

Lina sighed irritatingly. _"What?"_

"I'm not going either," he said.

Everyone now stared at him, and Zelgadis looked particularly stunned like someone had put his king in check in a game of chess, which to Pokota's knowledge rarely happened. It gave him a great deal of pleasure to see that face. _Perhaps I have a chance after all._

"_What?"_ Lina nearly squawked. "You can't do that! You know these noble types much better than we do except for Amelia, and she's not coming!"

"I still have a few more things to finish up at home, and to keep its relationship with Seyruun strong, I'll be better off here," he explained, giving a very serious look to Zelgadis, letting the chimera know he meant business. "My country is still weak and we could use each other's support right now during these attacks."

Amelia herself was a little puzzled at this, but she was willing to lend her support, glad that at least she was not the only one making a sacrifice for their country. "We certainly do, Mr. Pokota. I'll do what I can to help."

_Ah, she was so formal with my name, _Pokota inwardly flinched. _This is going to take some work._

His displeasure was clear to Alyssa and not just on his face, and she tried not to smile to much, almost wishing she could stay for his sake. Whatever he was planning, she did not think it would end well for him.

"Amelia?" Zelgadis said with uncertainty.

"I'll be fine," she said encouragingly. "It'll be no different than what I've been doing the past year. I'll make sure I don't wear myself out, okay?"

That was not what he was worried about, but then, _what _am_ I worried about?_ He looked past Amelia's sweet face (very hard to do) and stared at the prince who never took his eyes off of him. _Damn stuffed animal, what is he playing at? Does he really think he has a chance?_

* * *

I will admit, that it wasn't just work that delayed this chapter, but I also could not decide on what to do next. I had two ways I could go with this, and when I decided it would determine what would happen later on. No big change in the story, just in the order of certain events. Temporarily kicking out certain characters was difficult to do, but they'll be back. I promise. ;) I managed to get a decent outline for the next chapter, so It shouldn't be such a problem getting the next one up with the time off I have now.

To Stella Limegood: I'm glad you like the little Lina/Gourry I threw in. It was a tough one since it was last minute and had to figure out how to make it work. Sadly, I've never played any of the Final Fantasy games, but I do have a lovely little statue of Sephiroth on top of my bookcase, guarding me as I sleep! XD You know, I've noticed the strange disconnect from Torrin as well when I was writing him (notice I worked off on that at the beginning, I hope it worked). I think we're getting a little to used to Filia being in Xellos' arms. XD It won't be the last time either.

Now, I'm going off to enjoy a rare two-day weekend! That review button is staring sappily up at you. Resistance is futile! ~NB~_  
_


	36. Power and Influence

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Managed not to take more than a week this time. Whew! I enjoyed the rare weekend, but its getting hot as hell around here. The heat wave has been giving me awful headaches and combined with restless legs at night from standing up all day, I didn't quite feel up to the task this week. There's talk that this might be as bad as the summer of 1980. I wasn't born yet, so I have no idea, but there have been rolling blackouts (like we had in the winter) and the water restrictions are getting higher. Every yard around here is practically brown, except maybe ours. I don't know how Dad does it, but he manages to keep our grass green without going beyond the restrictions. I think he's the only one in the neighborhood still mowing his yard! Heh. Also, because of the path I've chosen with this fic, I have to think over a few things more carefully, taking more time, so I can still make certain events happen the way I want to.

Anyways, Enjoy!

Chapter 36: Power and Influence

Dynast looked out onto the bleak landscape from his window as he sat in his cushioned chair in his dark robes. The Northern Kataart peaks were still well covered with sparkling white snow with only a month to go before summer melted it and the blue-gray rock underneath was exposed. Summer was his favorite. The scene was so desolate in sharp contrast to the lush Southern valleys at the base of the mountains, like life and death.

His lack of strength sadly kept him from stepping outside his fortress from his plane to the physical plane, but soon it will no longer be a problem, just in time for his favorite season, and possibly, this world's last summer. He was almost sorry. Almost.

Grau's condescending voice outside the door disturbed Dynast's peaceful thoughts, and he quietly got up and walked across the room to open it. As he got closer, he heard another voice.

"Just get the_ hell_ out of my way, you poor excuse for a priest!" Edina shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Grau barked. "Lord Dynast cannot rest with your shrill words pounding between his ears!"

"How dare you call me _shrill! I am not shrill! _Besides, he listens to me more than he does you!"

Dynast inwardly laughed at her own contradiction. Her tone always had a very rough edge like fingernails going across a chalkboard when she got angry. It was such a sharp contrast to her usual melodious voice which was powerful enough to seduce almost anyone she wished.

And of course, Grau did not back down. "So, you think just because Dark Star invites you to his bed every once in a while, you are above me?"

"Sounds like your jealous," Edina taunted.

He barked out a laugh. "Hardly! Unlike you, I would never offer promises I would not be able to keep to my lord and loyalty to a stranger in exchange for power that is beyond my control and a few cheap fucks!"

"Oh dear," Dynast mumbled smilingly. "He went a little too far."

"_Take that back!"_ she screeched.

Grau's nasty grin was practically bleeding through the door. "Why? Its true, isn't it?"

Edina let out a very loud frustrating growl and there was a lot of scuffling, the clattering of Grau's metal staff, and more growling from the both of them. Dynast decided it was time to break it up.

He opened the door and found them entangled on the stone floor pulling at each other's faces. The scene was too comical to keep his laughter in any longer.

Grau and Edina untwisted themselves from each other when they heard him and bowed. Grau took a little longer because of his robes and because Edina was wearing next to nothing, as usual.

"I apologize for letting her disturb you, my Lord," the priest said as humbly as he could as he clung to his staff.

"Shut up," Edina muttered, then turned her voice to Dynast. "I'm happy to see that you are feeling better, my Lord."

"Yes, quite," Dynast replied as he calmed his laughter down and motioned to her. "Get up. We have things to discuss."

She gave Grau a scathing look before entering her lord's chambers. "What else is there to discuss, my Lord? Everything has been laid out."

"Yes, but I need to go over with you what you need to do when it is time for me to step out," he said as he sat back down in his chair and looked at her.

"Already?" Edina said with pleasant surprise. She was so sure that it would take longer with her taking some of his power as Dark Star had requested.

Dynast knew what she was thinking. "I'm not as weak as I seem, but I refuse to leave before I am sure that I can defend myself. I'm almost ready, and all I need to make sure I can survive any possible attacks is you."

"You mean, you could go now, if you wanted?" she asked.

He nodded. "With your help, yes, but like I said, I would be vulnerable. Has Lord Dark Star used the power I've given you yet?"

"No, there hasn't been any need so far. The dragons haven't come out of their mountains yet." She huffed. "You'd think they'd learn."

"Though their hesitant as always about helping the human race, I'm sure they're planning on something," Dynast said confidently. "Don't let your guard down," he warned.

"I won't," she said reassuringly. "However, that Dimos dragon traveling with Lina Inverse went back to his clan for about three weeks. I bet he said something to them."

"I don't suppose you could seduce him to get some information, as well?" he said amusingly.

She smiled at the thought, then frowned. "As much as I would love to, he wouldn't fall for it. He's too attached to that _other_ dragon."

The tone she exhibited at the end of her sentence seemed a little out of character to Dynast, but then he remembered her mentioning Xellos watching over this dragoness a couple of times with the same denigration and once before when Xellos began traveling with Lina Inverse. Her feelings were also out of line as jealousy was something that rarely crept into her work. He was sensing a pattern here.

"I've always appreciated your ambitious attitude in your tasks, Edina," Dynast praised but with a stern undertone. "But don't let your obsession with that general-priest get in the way of your main mission."

Edina's face was that of a defiant child who had just been lectured. "It won't happen, my lord," she said with a great deal of restraint.

He smiled at her as he extended his hand for her to take. "Understand that I'm not questioning your competence or loyalty. I just want you to be careful and not get distracted. This is our greatest opportunity to achieve every monster's greatest desire."

She bowed her head. "Understood."

"Make sure when Miss Inverse reaches the Coastal States, you come back here," he instructed. "I should be ready by then, and you can take me to him. All it takes is a simple touch, and I can tap the energy you hold."

"May I voice my concern, my Lord?" said Grau, who had been standing near the door the whole time. "Why must we take _her_ word for it that Dark Star will deliver? Lord Hellmaster attempted the same thing and failed. We're better off taking advantage of the humans when they're scared and weakened and take over."

Edina rolled her eyes where only Dynast could see then turned to Grau. "What are you babbling about? We've tried that already, and Lord Dark Star is far more powerful than Hellmaster. This world isn't worth conquering anymore, and there's a far better one to set our eyes on when we're done here.

"And exactly how does he plan to get us there?" Grau asked skeptically. "And if he's so powerful, why does he have to use Dynast's power in case the dragons find him?"

"I understand your doubts, Grau," Dynast answered before Edina could raise her voice again. "But what do we have to lose? There are hardly any alternatives other than the ones we've tried before, and we are very weak right now."

Grau walked up beside Edina, ignoring her scathing glares. "Patience was one of your greatest qualities, my Lord. It's one of the greatest qualities of any true demon lord. If we have to wait a few more centuries before you're fully back on your feet-"

"-We don't have that sort of time anymore." Dynast interrupted somberly, his eyes downcast. "The events of the last few years involving Lina Inverse tells me the age of monsters may soon come to an end if we don't act now."

"But, my Lord, you should not be afraid of a little human girl-"

Dynast held up a hand for silence and looked up at his priest. "You say it is better to rule than to destroy, since true destruction was impossible to achieve. I used to believe that wholeheartedly, as did the other demon lords with the exception of Lord Hellmaster, but for this world, I'm not sure if that is true anymore. Only Lord Beastmaster clings to that idea now. The arrival of Dark Star has changed everything. Even Lina Inverse and her friends could not defeat him."

Grau was not quite finished yet. "What about Deep Sea Dolphin? Maybe if we can convince her, then-"

"-That old fish probably doesn't know which way is up anymore!" Edina talked over him. "There's a reason why no one had seen her in a thousand years!"

"Respect your elders, Edina," Dynast said sternly but with a soft touch. "And You're wrong. She has resurfaced recently, but she seems to have very little interest in was had been going on. I'll leave her to her own plotting for now. If she later decides that she wants to join us, then we'll let her."

"Or, she might join Beastmaster," said Grau, still concerned. "We have no idea where she stands right now."

"And I'm not going to worry about it," Dynast answered. "We have more important things to do. Edina?" he said, turning to her.

She kneeled down beside his chair. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Are you ready for another power transference?" he asked, tightening his grip on her hand.

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

Grau had enough of constantly being interrupted and waved off and headed out the door.

Edina braced herself for the wave of searing energy that would engulf her body. It started slowly in the palm and rose up through her arm, reaching out to the far ends of her entire being. The pleasant warmth grew hotter every second, until it felt like it was burning her from the inside out, but in a good way. Any gift that a lowly monster received from their lord would feel good, even if it included actual pain. It was even arousing to her.

But the heat from the transference continued to get hotter, beyond what she had ever felt before, and pain that came with it went from a sharp but pleasant constant prickle to making the flesh of her human form feel like it was being torn off, piece by piece, in a hundred places.

Her eyes shot open and she screamed.

Dynast let go of her hand, letting her kneeling body crumple to the floor, and she fell silent.

Grau came rushing back in to find out what happened, and when he saw Edina laying at Dynast's feet barely moving and whimpering like a scared little girl, a large grin came across his face.

"Well, what happened here?" he sneered.

Dynast ignored him and offered his hand to Edina. She instead clung to his arm, her body now shaking.

"W-what…w-what…h-happened?" she stuttered out.

"I was expecting this would happen sooner or later," he said unconcernedly. "I'm actually amazed that you were able to handle the other transferences, so I thought it would be okay to give you more this time around. The next one should be easier on you."

Edina could feel her eyes begin to water in response to the pain. "M-my L-lord, w-what h-happened t-to m-my b-body?"

Dynast stroked the top of her head. "Its adjusting to the energy your receiving. Your body was not originally meant to contain so much of it. Think of them as growing pains."

Grau could not help himself and had to prod her some more. "You've grown soft, my Lord. There's no need to coddle her. If she can't handle it, she'll just have to deal with it."

Edina looked up at the priest and saw the sadistic joy written all over him. She gathered up her strength and shot back. "Wipe that fucking grin off your face, Grau, you look like Xellos when you do that!"

"I think I'll take that as a complement," he simply said.

She forced herself up as her shakes were subsiding and walked out of the room without another word to either of them. As soon as made it a good ways down the stone hallway, she let her legs give way and sat down against the wall to rest.

Edina hated showing any sort of weakness in front of Grau. It only gave him a good reason to remind her of her real station, and it pissed her off.

"I'll endure it next time," she said out loud. "And I'll wipe that smug look off his face! I'll eventually become greater than him and Sherra combined!"

She pounded her fist on the frigid wall which shot more pain through her sore body, and she yelped, immediately retracting her fist to suck on it.

This was totally unexpected. She had heard about how Gaav turned Val into a half-demon and later managed to transfer all of his power to the former dragon before he died, but there was no word of any pain coming from the transference. Then again, Valgaav was already a powerful Ancient dragon.

_Does this pain mean that I truly am weak? _Edina squelched her eyes. _No… I was made this way. Its not my fault that I can't seem to handle it. But _I'm not_ going to back down because of that. I've worked my ass off to get were I am!_

Then she sensed another presence in the hall. It came oozing out of the floor and took the shape of a dark muscular figure.

"What has caused you pain, Lieutenant?" it said.

"Never mind that, Ozed," she said, keeping her fist against her lips. "There's a message I need you to deliver to one of the other lieutenants. Who's in charge of the area where Lina Inverse is headed?"

"It is Velcarr," he said.

"Oh, great…" Edina mumbled. "I can't believe I forgot."

He was not the most brilliant monster, though he tried to act like he knew everything, and she found him to be one of the most obnoxious. However, he did take any task given to him seriously and did get the job done.

She sighed. "Well, I guess he'll do for now."

* * *

Velcarr sat at the table in the corner of a bustling restaurant in a large city holding a book absentmindedly pretending to read. He had a very scholarly look to him with militaristic elements that all of Dynast's lieutenants wore, evident by the shoulder fringes on his navy cloak and the black boots. He even bothered to add a pair of glasses to the ensemble. The only thing that seemed very out of place was his unruly deep purplish hair with short sideburns.

Ozed came up from underneath his cloak, making sure no one could see him. "Lieutenant."

"Its about time," Velcarr said with irritation without looking away from his book. "I've been waiting for over a week. Does Edina think that she's the center of everyone's universe?"

"I would be careful, if I were you, Lieutenant," Ozed warned. "She has the Lord's favor."

He gave out a short laugh. "Probably only because she reminds him a little of Sherra. _Or,_ perhaps he's thinking about a replacement for her. Either way, I don't really think it gives her the right to order all of us around. I don't care if the others don't mind."

Ozed ignored his little insults. "Lina Inverse is on her way. Make sure you only rough them up."

Velcarr put his book down and waved his gloved hand. "Yes, yes, and I'm suppose to cause a lot of structural damage in the process. I'm not an idiot. Tell her I'll be waiting."

"Yes, Lieutenant." Then Ozed silently phased out.

Velcarr sighed as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms while watching the humans around them enjoy their evening meal, thinking of how nice it was to be completely ignorant of the damage that was about to be inflicted upon them, and how wonderful it was to be the one who will inflict it.

As much as he complained about Edina's bossiness, he did not actually mind Edina herself. She was ambitious, doing whatever it took, and she did play a very important, albeit low-profile, role in Dynast's last attempt to take over the peninsula through building up a human army. He admired her for that.

But he felt her new role was getting to her head, and it was irritating. Velcarr knew Edina did not have a very high opinion of him, but lately it had taken a sharp dive, resulting in her pushing him around.

"At least I've got a chance, to push back," he said to himself, then went back to 'reading' his book. "I'll start in the morning."

* * *

"I'm afraid I have to decline your offer after all, Miss Inverse."

Lina stared down the heavyset nobleman in his gaudy purple and gold trimmed robes, flanked by his own personal bodyguards. He was the twelfth one this week to refuse her help (last week it was fifteen), and it was beginning to piss her off.

She folded her arms, and for the twenty-seventh time in two weeks, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"It means that I've changed my mind," he said with a hint of derision, irritated that she would even dare question him. "Oh, and by the way, I must ask you to leave this city as soon as possible."

_Not again!_ she mentally yelled. _What's going on here?_

Keeping her objections to herself, she motioned the others to follow her out the door as there was no reason to argue the matter further.

Making their way down the street towards the main city gate, Lina remained deep in thought, propping her arm and holding her chin as a vein was popping out of her head. Her stomach tightened from prolonged hunger caused by constantly having to move on and spending most evenings camping and preparing meager meals, another thing that was really beginning to piss her off.

The city itself looked very empty with only a few people darting about hurrying to get to wherever they were going. The town militia were the only other significant presence, but Lina and the others could sense there were many others inside the buildings looking out at them, just like every other city they had been to lately.

The whole ordeal was taking a toll on everyone. Each town they entered was hostile to their presence, and every noble appeared to be very scared at the mere sight of them, a sharp contrast to the cowardly desperate pleas Amelia and Pokota described when they had talked to them.

When the first few nobles refused their help, Lina was mostly laid back about it and even laughed in their faces over their stupidity, until of course she and the others were told to get out, then she threatened to split a few heads. She did not hold her temper back with the next few, and the others did everything they could to keep her from destroying something.

Now that they've visited every major noble family in control of the region, all of whom rejected their help, they were almost ready to call it quits. Clearly, all of them failed to see the long term consequences of letting the monsters have their way.

As they neared the gate, Jean dared to speak. "This just gets creepier and creepier," he said in a low voice, hanging on to his elbows like there was a chill in the air, and with the horrible vibe he was getting off every stone, there might as well have been.

"No doubt," Torrin agreed, keeping a protective stance besides Filia and a hand close to the hand of his axe. "I don't sense any monsters, but its enough to put anyone on edge."

Little Val was squirming and fussing in Filia's arms, fighting to get free. "You don't have to tell me," she said. "I don't like it here either. The sooner we get out, the better."

The blanket which covered his wings and tails came off, and she gave up trying to put it back on, since there did not seem to be any point anymore.

"This place should be the least of our worries," said Samira who's sharp eyes caught many faces peering through the window shutters. "However, I can't help but feel we're getting close to what we're looking for."

"How's that, Sam?" Gourry asked.

She smiled lightly at the name he always used whenever he could not quite remember her real name, though her concern never really left her face. "I'm not sure, but I think the monsters have been waiting for us until we decide to leave and take us by surprise."

"But it doesn't make much sense," Jean replied, still holding on to his arms. "They also stopped attacking the countryside as soon as we entered this region. You'd think these nobles would take it as a good sign."

"Very true," she said thoughtfully.

"Or they're just being stupid." Lina grumbled tiredly. "It can't be about money because much of what is being targeted are major sources of wealth for these nobles." She aimed a few jumbled curses that only she understood at them.

Samira frowned the obscenities coming out of her mouth but said nothing to her about it. "It doesn't quite fit. We're missing a very important piece here."

Gourry scratched his head, looking very serious. "I'm not very good with puzzles. Takes me forever to find two pieces that fit together." The comment would have been rather comedic at any other time, but It accurately described the predicament they were in.

Alyssa was walking behind all of them, listening intently. Much of it sounded very familiar to her.

Her steps eventually slowed to a halt, and Zelgadis was the first to notice. "Alyssa?"

"Its fear," she said.

"I think we've already established that," he told her. "Any average human would be terrified of what the monsters are doing."

Alyssa lightly shook her head. "No. They're more afraid of what would happen if they do ask for help."

"Are you sure its not just Lina's reputation?" Torrin asked in a tired sarcastic tone.

Lina bristled. "Egan…!"

"Don't start that again, Torrin," sighed Filia as she kept struggling with Val. "Listen to what she has to say."

"Why would they be afraid of asking for help?" Jean interjected.

"Because they're being threatened directly, told not to make a move, or else…" Alyssa answered. "My friend…he loved using a similar method of control on others…"

Zelgadis stiffened at the mention of her 'friend.' Monsters were usually more subtle and patient with carrying out their plans, but at Alyssa's confirmation, their change in tactics were a good indication of the kind of influence Dark Star already had on them.

Lina gave out a low, irritating chuckle. "So, the wieners _are_ trying to save their own skins. It wasn't just us, was it?"

"Well, this is a real sick twist," Torrin commented, shaking his own head. "I was hoping it was just you."

She glared at him but admitted to herself that she shared his sentiment, so she did not bother to respond to it.

"If they don't want to fight back, that's their problem!" Lina stated hotly. "We can't exactly force ourselves on them. We'll have to go for a more direct approach and stop worrying about whether or not those idiots approve of it!"

"And what's the point of that?" Jean asked. "We'll just end up running around fighting the monsters until we're exhausted!"

"We'll just have to pick our own battles then," she replied.

"There are a lot of innocent people in danger," Torrin reminded her. "Did you forget why we were doing this in the first place?

"Not only that, humans haven't faced monsters on such a large scale in nearly a thousand years," Samira added.

"I didn't say we won't help anyone!" Lina impatiently assured them. "We'll just not concern ourselves with the requests from the nobles anymore."

Though Gourry did not quite catch on to everything they were discussing, he did get the idea they will not be getting any outside help now. "Does that mean what we've been doing was a waste of time?"

"Not exactly," Filia said, a little hopeful. "We know where they've been hitting the hardest, and that will give us a good idea of where to go next."

"And, since it looks like they know where we are going, I don't think we'll have to worry about never finding them," Lina concluded.

"In other words, they'll come to us when they're ready," said Samira, not liking the idea at all.

"Right!" She exclaimed, glad to finally figure out what was going on.

Then her stomach let loose a very loud rumble, followed by the rumbling of everybody else's. The dragons were not spared either.

"Now, we've got to find a decent place to eat," Lina moaned hungrily.

She grabbed Gourry's arm, and he began to protest. "W-wait! I thought we were leaving?"

Zelgadis attempted to change her mind. "What if they realize we're still here and try to kick us out?"

"Then I'll just fireball them out of the way. I'm not looking forward to another night out in the woods!" Lina said determinedly.

The others followed suit, chiming in their own concerns while Lina waved them off on by one. Alyssa was the only one who remained silent. Zelgadis noticed that she kept looking at him worriedly.

"This is his doing, isn't it?" he asked her quietly.

She lightly nodded. "Yes, its him."

Seeing how scared the situation was making her, he was very hesitant to suggest that she should tell the others who she really was. It might not even make a difference. Dark Star already had a large force of powerful allies and minions ready to do his bidding while he could bide his own time regaining his strength. Alyssa had, well, _Lina_.

Zelgadis had a feeling it was going to take much more than what they had done in the past to take out Dark Star _and _save the world, and they were only at the beginning of it. Who knew what else the monsters siding with Dark Star had planned next, and they could not begin to imagine what Beastmaster had in store.

All he could say was, "You need to be brave. You'll eventually have face him sooner or later."

"I know," Alyssa whispered almost to herself. "I know…"

They found one of the nicer inns at the corner of the Southern plaza which was just as empty as the surrounding streets, but there was a low rumble of numerous voices coming from the ground floor restaurant.

Lina opened the door that went directly into the restaurant and found what must have been half the town taking up every seat at the tables and bar looking rather gloomy. Every eye turned to her as she led the others in in search of a place to sit. Their voice became inaudible, but she could tell they were talking about her.

She did not care. She was going to get some food whether they like it or not.

An old but tall, rugged man came up to Lina. "You must leave right now."

A growl coming from Lina's stomach was so intense everyone could hear it. Zelgadis could tell from the dead stare she was giving the man that she was ready to go off on him and stepped up before she could say anything.

"We just want to get something to eat, then we'll leave," he said as politely as possible. "We mean no harm."

The man just shook his head. "You're not welcome here. Get out," he said more forcefully.

As if on cue, several men in armor stood up and drew their swords. Immediately, Torrin grabbed Filia and Val and drew his axe while Jean stood protectively in front of them with his short sword. Samira and Zelgadis stood on either side of Alyssa drawing their own swords while Gourry covered Lina's back.

"If you really mean no harm like you say," continued the old man, "then you would put your weapons away and keep walking until you're far away from this city."

* * *

Been thinking about posting my story on my DeviantART account to get a wider audience and because I'm thinking of drawing my OCs. I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna do it! I'm better with drawing real life, but we have manga drawing books all over the house. Better start using them (actually, borrow them since they belong to my little sis, heh).

To DevilsArcadia777: I wouldn't say I didn't have a direction, just unsure. I had several possible scenarios and had to pick one. Very hard to do sometimes, ugh! Glad you liked the Dimos dragons! It was a lot of fun creating new characters and a culture that was a little different from the Golden dragons who seem to be the only ones who had a major role in the series (don't love them any less, though). I'm happy that you pointed out the issue with Zelgadis. I'll admit, I did not see it that way. He was raising a legitimate concern with her in that particular scene in the last chapter, but then as you pointed out, in a way, he's made himself into a hypocrite. I don't know if I would say he's babying Amelia (remember, she's been through a lot of stress), but he does try to influence her decisions. Hmm, I could use this. Pokota's gonna be ticked off about it, hehe.~

As I said before, don't be afraid of leaving a review. I really appreciate the input, and it can really help me with finding new possible directions and pointing out problems so the quality doesn't suffer. The updates may have slowed, but they're relatively steady. I'm not giving up on this anytime soon. You have no idea how much I think about future scenes while I'm at work. I leave a notepad beside my register at work to write out scenes and outlines during dead times. I wouldn't exactly call it an obsession, but this story has become my baby of sorts, my pride and joy in this crazy world.

Don't worry, I have a life, but this is so much fun! ~NB~


	37. Hunger, Heart Pains, and Laughter

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Miss me? Yeah, I do too. It's back to school time in my little corner of the retail world, which means tons of parents scrambling around with whiny kids in tow to buy last minute school supplies and uniforms. They do standardized dress in public schools around here, which is a real bitch because the dumb schools keep changing the colors of the shirts the kids are allowed to wear, as if it'll make kids smarter by wearing the right shirt. Yeah, _real_ stupid...Can you say _mindless collective_ everyone? In case you haven't noticed, I'm very anti-public education. I've had enough of it in my younger years to thoroughly traumatize me. I won't bore you with the details.

This chapter would've been up a few days earlier, but we had a little incident at home that put my dad on edge, as if this neighborhood wasn't dangerous enough. Lets just say that when the police came to investigate it, he told us about a _major_ meth bust that was about to go down later that night a couple of streets over. Sigh...this is why I dream of moving to the country and living like a pioneer, _seriously!_ Plus, all the business at work got to me the last couple of days, turning me into a real grumpy butt (still kinda am), but its all good now!

Anyways, enough of my boring life/sarc. Enjoy!

Chapter 37: Hunger, Heart Pains, and Laughter

Lina stared down the old man for another minute before she spoke again. "Oh, I get it," she taunted as she lifted her hands in a shrug, "You're more afraid of those monsters than you are of me."

"What are you doing, Lina?" Torrin said in a light urgent tone. "We're not here to hurt anyone, remember?"

She kept her eyes on the old man as she answered him. "Save me the lecture, Egan. These dolts who think they're doing themselves a favor by refusing help when they actually need it are deserving everything they're getting."

"Lina…" Alyssa said softly. She understood what she was getting at but did not think it proper to throw that in the faces of these desperate people.

Another man from the tables quickly stood up. "What do you know, Lina Inverse? We've had outside help before, and all they did was take what we offered then left after one lousy fight! We thought the mayors and other officials in this region were crazy when we heard they hired you! You're idea of help would involve blowing everything we had sky high with that Dragon Slave of yours!"

As many other townspeople chimed in agreement, everyone could see the vein on Lina's forehead that had been developing throughout the day start pulsating as she was being verbally smacked. Hunger was not becoming of her.

"Care to repeat that last bit?" She lifted a clenched fist. "Speaking of sky high, I can give you a tour of the peninsula _and_ the Demon Sea _right now_!"

"Well, he's got a point," said Zelgadis irritatingly. "I told you we should've just left. If they want to deal with their problem alone, we should let them!"

"I'm really hungry too, Lina," added Gourry, "But I don't really want to fight a bunch of people just to eat."

The armored men came closer, causing them to back away towards the door, but Lina hardly budged.

"C'mon, Lina!" Filia begged. "Let's just go!"

"You know, camping in the woods doesn't sound like a bad idea," Jean suggested nervously.

"Let it go, Lina," Samira urged.

Lina ignored them and stood her ground. She was going to get food.

She lowered her hand and felt the familiar itch of a fire spell coming on. "Go ahead," she taunted some more, "make me. I dare you."

The old man motioned the armored guards to go after her. Lina lifted her hand to throw a powerful fireball, but as it left her hand, someone from behind grabbed her waist and darted out the door just in time to escape the massive smoke and heat from the blast.

She fought those arms the whole way, flailing her legs and yelling obscenities, but they refused to let go until they were outside of the city walls. Then Lina pushed them away and stumbled to the ground.

Everyone was panting very hard on the side of the road from running such a long way, and Torrin was the only one who had enough breath to say anything.

"What the _hell_ were you _thinking?_" he yelled raggedly. "You could've _seriously_ hurt someone back there! Its not like they're _bandits_ or anything! They're just scared _villagers!_" He took a big breath. "And for someone who's desperate to eat, you have an awful lot of energy to be kicking and screaming like that!"

"_Well,_ I didn't ask you to _carry_ me out of there, _Egan!_" Lina yelled back.

"Well_, thankfully,_ I _wasn't_ the one who did!" he corrected her.

She looked at him blankly for a moment.

"You shouldn't kick so hard, Lina! That hurt!" Gourry managed to say as he got his breath back.

Lina blushed at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around. He was rubbing the parts of his legs where he had been kicked.

"Ugh! Sit down, Jellyfish!" Trying to ignore the shaking in her voice from embarrassment, she forced him down on the edge of the road to heal his soreness before they formed bruises. "You should've let go of me once we were out of that restaurant!"

"But then you would've just ran back in," Zelgadis complained, still trying to catch his breath.

"Will you guys get off my back already!" Lina sighed as she concentrated on Gourry's legs. "Lecturing isn't gonna fill my stomach!"

"Be glad that Amelia isn't here. She really would've given you a lecture!" he said.

"Can we just stop arguing and find a place to camp for the night?" Filia asked. Val had become very excited during the ordeal, but now that it was over, he began fussing again, this time out of hunger, and began pulling on Filia's dress.

Torrin straightened up a took a good look around. "At least this place is familiar. We're getting close to Dimos territory. I can find a good camping spot, no problem."

Zelgadis looked around as well. "I didn't realize we were so close to the Kataart Mountains. Must be because of all the running around we've done in the last two weeks. I'm not used to traveling around so fast."

"We're near the Southeastern corner of the range, but the mountains themselves are still pretty far away. I often passed by this place on my travels. There." Torrin pointed to a notch in a distant hillside circled by trees. "That should keep us from getting too cold at night, and there's plenty of wood lying around."

"But there's no food," Lina pointed out. She finished with Gourry's leg and got up. "What are you going to do about food?"

"What am _I_ going to do? I'm not your errand boy, Lina." Torrin was trying hard not to lose his temper again.

"But you're the fastest one here," she said. "It should be your job!"

"And where do you expect us to find any?" Jean asked, sounding very tired, almost whiny. "Almost everyone around here knows what we look like."

"I guess I could go a little farther North and restock," Torrin sighed. He looked over to Filia who was attempting to calm Val down. "Will you be okay, if I left for a couple of hours?"

She saw the worry written all over his face and knew she was the only reason why he was hesitant to leave. "I'll be fine as soon as I can get a chance to feed Val," she reassured him.

"I'll go with you," Samira said to Torrin. "I'm sure you'll need a second pair of eyes to look for good bargains."

"Good." Then he turned to Jean. "Make sure Miss Filia is well taken care of, okay?"

He perked up a little. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch her," he said confidently.

Gourry got up from the ground and offered to take Val off of Filia's hands, his injuries already forgotten. "And I'll make sure this little guy lets Mommy take it easy."

Filia could not help but giggle at his comment and handed the hatchling over.

Torrin allowed himself to relax a little more. Then he happened to catch Lina watching Gourry, like she was in another world and had forgotten what they were in the middle of doing.

"Lina, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm okay. Lets get moving," she said, pretending like she was still concerned only with herself. "After all this running, I can use some definite laying around time. We still got plenty of daylight left."

* * *

They had a nice campfire going by about sunset with a couple of tents and bedrolls around it, just in time before a cool North wind began blowing in from the distant mountains.

Filia fed Val in the privacy of one of the tents, then let Gourry play with him some more until he got tired and fell asleep. Jean and Alyssa kept looking around for extra firewood as a way to keep busy while Lina and Zelgadis were tending the fire pit and keeping an eye out.

A couple of hours went by, and Zelgadis could tell Lina was getting moody again. She was relatively complacent while they set up camp, but when she sat still, her hunger pains became difficult to ignore as evidence by her squirming. There was not much else to do to keep her mind off of it, even watching Gourry making Val squeal to the point of spitting up his dinner did not seem to help.

When Jean felt he had collected enough wood, which turned into huge pile about half his size, he sat down besides Filia to keep an eye on her as promised. It was clearly an unnecessary precaution, but Zelgadis saw that underneath the determination to help, Jean was beginning to feel a little homesick. Filia was the only presence he was drawing any real comfort from, though Samira and Gourry had done what they could to help distract him as well during the last two weeks.

Lina could see it too, but with all the frustration she had been dealing with lately, she had not been able to put much effort into helping Jean. She knew the trip would wear him down no matter how good his survival skills he learned from his brothers and cousins may be, but at the same time, she also knew it would be one of the most important learning experiences of his life, as it was for her when she left home not much older than he was. However in this area of training him so far, she sucked_, big_ time.

_Hunger really does make me a bitch, doesn't it?_ Lina said to herself as she watched Gourry hand over the sleeping hatchling to Filia. Jean was asking her what kinds of food does Val like to eat and if he could feed the hatchling during his next meal. The whole atmosphere over the course of the afternoon had changed from stressed to a more familial one.

It felt strangely comfortable to Lina, though the hunger pains did their best to make it as _un_comfortable as possible. She sat back and continued observing them in fidgety silence forgetting that there was one other person missing from the group.

When Alyssa did not come back in the next few minutes, Zelgadis got up and left the safety of the fire circle to look for her.

She was leaning against one of the outer trees staring up at the sky watching the stars poke in one by one with her bundle of sticks beside her feet, looking even more troubled than before. Her skirt and her hair flapped about her like they had been thrown onto a statue. Zelgadis had never seen anyone stand so still before.

"You shouldn't wander off like that," he warned as he came up to her. "It'll make it easier for the monsters to attack you."

Alyssa remained stationary, alerted to his presence long before he spoke. "I wouldn't worry," she said quietly. "I could wipe them away with one hand, if I wanted."

"Does that mean your regaining you power?" he asked. Such power would have been a welcome addition to their arsenal, if it were not for one nasty catch.

"Most of my systems have been back online for a while, but…" she gave out a deep contemplating sigh, "Something's missing."

"Missing?" Zelgadis said curiously.

"I feel like an important part of me is damaged, gone, and something dark has taken its place."

It had become a growing concern to Alyssa after the last couple of weeks as she put Aldrich out of her mind and refocused on her task. This new problem put her in constant doubt in whether she would be able to fight Dark Star at all, or at least keep her new friends safe. She could not think of anything else.

Zelgadis took a different approach to what she said. "Hmm…" He cradled his chin. "A hole inside yourself filled with nothing but darkness. Sounds an awful lot like a broken heart."

It took a second for Alyssa to understand. "It does sound like one, doesn't it?" She smiled sadly. "It would make sense. I still miss him."

"Aldrich Gates." The revulsion was evident in his voice. "It might be for the best." Despite having nothing but a bad feeling to go by, Zelgadis never felt like he could trust the man, and it was a great relief when he left.

"I don't know." She finally turned her head towards him. Her voice took on a slightly romantic tone. "A part of me regrets being away from him. When we were close, we felt drawn to each other, like we were each other's missing piece. I don't know if that makes any sense."

"First love has that effect on people," he said. "Its tough to forget. I've seen it a hundred times."

"So have I, but…" Alyssa stopped in the middle of her sentence, then her smile turned a little mischievous. "What about your first love?" she asked almost pryingly.

The question caught Zelgadis a little off guard, and he fidgeted, feeling his face grow warm. "U-uh well, th-that's um, I…rather not talk about it," he half-mumbled.

Her smile fell. "…Oh."

She had a good idea why. All she had to do was look at him.

"L-let's join the others," he said while offering his hand. When she bent down to get the wood she collected, he stopped her. "Jean collected more than enough, so don't worry about that."

Alyssa took his hand and felt sadness crawl up her arm like little cold fingers. Pokota had the same affect on her the day they left. It was a different kind of sadness mixed with jealousy and worry.

She tugged back Zelgadis' hand. "Its Amelia, isn't it?"

He had almost forgotten she could read his emotions and attempted to let go, but she held on insistently. She wanted an answer.

"Yes," he finally said after a few moments.

"Do you regret leaving Amelia behind?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted. "Amelia…she seemed okay with it after we talked, but its probably just a cover. And… As much as she had to do at home, I'm beginning to wonder if she would've been more useful here."

"That's not it," Alyssa said seriously.

Zelgadis looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She squeezed his hand. "You and Pokota, you both love her, and you're both scared of losing her."

He felt his heart rise up to his throat at her comment but remained outwardly cool. "I wouldn't say scared."

"Then what would you call it?" she gently pressed, seeing right through him.

He did not want to get into this. "Look, we need to get back-"

"-You need to be careful," Alyssa advised. "She's only doing what you tell her to because she loves you."

"I'm not telling her what to do!" he argued. "Even if I was, she can still do what she wants!"

"And she wants to be with you," she added. "I know I haven't known both of you for very long, but its hard not to notice that your doing everything you can to drive her away."

Zelgadis stiffened and looked away. He hated how Alyssa can suddenly act so damn mature out of nowhere. _There's no way I'm driving her away by keeping her safe. Amelia understands._

Deciding to stay behind after all was the logical choice, Amelia knew that. She was not the type to just suddenly give up just because things got difficult. The only thing that bothered him was the possibility of Pokota pulling something, but it was ultimately just a last ditch effort to warm up to the princess before he lost her for good. There was nothing that stuffed animal could do to change Amelia's mind.

With his justifications all lined up in his mind, Zelgadis was about to respond to Alyssa's last comment when they heard shouting coming from the camp.

Alyssa's body tingled from the negative energy laying over her like a blanket, and it made her feel a little sick to her stomach.

Zelgadis tightened his grip on her hand pulled her into the trees. "C'mon!"

They got there within a few seconds just in time to see Lina hurl an Elmekia Lance at a shadowy blob that appeared to have tentacles. It missed, and the blob shot back at lightening speed forcing her to duck behind a tree at the other side of the camp with Gourry following behind.

Another monster more human looking but with a putrid lavender tint to his face and arms and blocky geometric armor was harassing Filia and Jean making sure they could not come to Lina's aid.

Zelgadis had a straight shot at his back. He shoved Alyssa behind him. "Stay there."

Taking out his sword and raising it, he cast an Astral Vine and charged at the purple monster. Filia saw what he was doing and grabbed Jean as she got out of the way.

The purple monster turned almost too late but managed to dodge, and it quickly recovered. Then it pulled a blocky looking sword out of nowhere began swinging at Zelgadis.

Alyssa took a good look around to see if there were more, and sure enough, she saw several pairs of eyes peering between the trunks, as if waiting for any one of them to step away from the safety of the fire light. There was also something very odd about the light and the surrounding landscape. It seemed very dull and lifeless like there was some sort of odd grey film covering everything.

_This is…another dimension!_ Alyssa backed away towards a large trunk hesitantly watching everyone fighting and wondering if she should do something.

She raised her hand slightly, then Zelgadis shouted above the clanging of swords, "Don't do anything! We don't need anymore trouble!'

"But, I can't just-!"

"-Trust me, we can handle this! Stay out of it!" he ordered.

* * *

Lina was relieved to see the both of them make it back to camp, meaning she could concentrate on herself now. She saw a few more oddly shaped figures appear amongst the trees, but they did not move. The tentacle monster was still lashing his limbs about making it near impossible for her and Gourry to move away from their tree.

Then she thought of something.

"Hey, Gourry! Do you have that Blast sword with you?"

"Of course I do!" he said.

"This would be a pretty good time to pull it out!" she said with frustration.

"Oh, right!"

He pulled it out and began swiping at the darting tentacles. They were hard to see, since they were so quick and blended into the oncoming night, but he eventually landed one. The monster screeched in pain.

Heartened by that sound, Gourry jumped out and cut down the other tentacles one by one, until he reached the head and sliced from the neck diagonally down the torso, cutting the monster in half. It disintegrated along with its screams.

"Good going Jellyfish!" Lina cheered, then she suddenly yelled out, "Watch out, Gourry!"

One of the other monsters hidden in the trees leaped out laughing manically as it drunk in the agony of its fellow monster and came after him. Lina aimed another Elmekia Lance right before it could touch Gourry, so he could have enough time to land a fatal blow.

More laughing came out of the dark.

Lina scrambled out from behind her tree to cover Gourry's back just in case anymore attacked. They still did not move.

"What's going on?" she asked no one in particular, then looked up.

Another shadowy figure of a more familiar shape flew above the clearing across the darkening sky.

Lina smirked. "Its about time!"

* * *

Filia tightened her hold on Val who was wide eyed and crying while guiding Jean into the trees, not realizing that they had been surrounded until an odd clownish looking monster with big hands reached out and tried to grab them. Filia's pendant immediately blocked it, and an echoing voice came from the monster's big mouth.

"What~ is~ this~?" it cried out. "Wait…~ Its~ you~." Its fat lips grinned widely. "The~ dragoness~."

"Try all you want, you're not touching her!" Jean warned shakily with his cutlass as his face paled.

"Try~ me~." The clownish monster taunted.

Filia pulled Jean closer, fearing not only he would do something stupid, but also the off-chance of casual contact which Xellos warned her about. "What are you doing? Don't provoke him! They can't touch me anyway!" she half lied.

Jean ignored her pleas and threw up his left hand. "Flare Bit!"

A small ball of light came down on top of the monster and burst into dozens of smaller balls of light that exploded leaving clouds of thick smoke.

"C'mon!" he said pulling on Filia's hand.

They managed to get only a few yards before the monster got in their path with three more slithering out and surrounding them.

The clownish monster laughed. "You~ think~ you~ can~ hurt~ me~ with~ a~ little~ smoke~, do~ you~?"

Jean clenched his cutlass, too scared to say anything else.

"Go~ ahead~, try~ it~ again~." More laughter from all the monsters followed.

He simply stared at him, not moving.

Filia quickly wrapped an arm around him. "Put your sword down! You can't touch them with that!"

"She's~ right~. It~ will~ take~ more~ than~ a~ small~ blade~ to~ harm~ me~," the monster goaded.

"Then try this on, for size!"

It turned at hearing the voice just as one of Samira's curved blades, fueled by her green stone necklace, came across its neck. The others broke their circle around Filia and Jean and came after her, but in an amazing display of acrobatics, she detached a few of their limbs rendering them temporarily useless.

When she was done, Samira sheathed her swords and quickly turned around. "Now!" she shouted.

She grabbed both Filia and Jean and pulled them to the ground right before a stream of what looked like black plasma came out of the dark and annihilated all four of the monsters.

"Follow me," she said urgently.

Then Samira took them into the fire circle where they found Lina, Gourry, and Alyssa waiting and carefully keeping their eyes on the dark spaces between the trunks while Zelgadis dealt a final blow to another hooded monster before joining the others.

As Filia entered the circle, a pair of hands grabbed hold of her arms startling her.

"You okay?" Torrin asked as he brought her closer to him.

"Torrin," she breathed in relief. "What took you two so long?"

"It takes skill to stretch what little money we had." He patted a very full satchel hanging by his side. "You can thank us later."

"Torrin noticed the astral rift all of you were sucked into when we got closer, so we went around for a sneak attack," Samira explained.

The laughing around them grew louder, and they all huddled closer together with their backs against each other in anticipation of another attack. Jean, though still very pale, managed to control his shakes a little more and remained by Filia's side. Little Val was crying very hard and was reaching over Filia's shoulder for Torrin who put an arm around to give him comfort.

"Wait, you can see into the astral world without actually being in it?" Lina quickly asked Torrin.

"Only when there's a rift, like Samira mentioned. I can even enter one. However," his eyes darted around as the laughing became very obnoxious like bad music playing at full volume, "I can't open one at will or leave once I enter like a monster, which is very unfortunate at the moment!"

"I'll say!" Zelgadis was the first to put his hand over his ears because of their sensitivity.

Gourry put his fingers in his, but kept a careful grip on his sword. "I don't know about you, but this is definitely _not_ funny!"

"That's for sure!" said Jean, covering his own ears. "They don't have a very good sense of humor, do they?"

"Say, Filia!" Lina yelled above the noise. "How come you never told me you could see into astral rifts?"

"I can't!" she answered as best she could. "The only other dragon race that could were the Ancient Dragons!"

"Can we continue this some other time? We need to find a way to get out of here!" said Samira.

"Anyone got any suggestions?" Zelgadis asked. He took a quick look at Alyssa and noticed that the noise did not seem to phase her at all, but she still looked terrified.

"None!" Gourry answered.

Lina knew that this was turning into a very bad situation for them to be holding a conversation, but she was getting very curious. "But I want to know why a magical lightweight like the Dimos can do it too?"

"I resent that!" Torrin shouted as he plugged his ears.

Filia let Val bury his head in her cloak as she held one hand to one ear and her other ear against Torrin. "They make up for it by having a very high resistance to most magic! Its what gives them unusual physical strength! They only have a few vulnerable spots!"

"Like where?" Lina asked.

"I don't think this is the time to discuss my weaknesses, Lina!" Torrin warned.

"Aaargh! Make it stop!" Jean pleaded to no one in particular.

Then everything went silent, leaving a horrible ringing in everyone's ears.

"Well, that was fun!" a lone deep voice chuckled.

There was a low rumble of vicious giggles.

"Show yourself!" Lina demanded.

Velcarr phased in right in front of her like she requested. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Lina Inverse."

"And who are you?" she asked, not bothering to be polite.

He kept a smile on his face and gave a very gentlemanly bow. "They call me Velcarr."

"Velcro? What kind of name is that?" Gourry randomly asked.

Velcarr's eyebrow twitched horribly at the butchering of his name but remained calm as he adjusted his spectacles. "Its Vel_carr_. And I have a request, if you don't mind. Well, more like a demand, actually."

"Sorry, but after what I've been through the last two weeks, I won't be doing any more requests _or_ demands," Lina stated with disdain. "I can still end this _real _quick, if I had to, but we're saving our energy for only one guy, you understand."

"Lina, maybe we should at least hear what he has to say," Zelgadis suggested. "We don't have much else to go on right now."

"I'm with him," said Gourry. "Going with Velcro has to be better than staying here."

"Its Velcarr!" The monster raised his voice, losing a bit of his composure before returning his attention to the sorceress. "So, what will it be, Lina Inverse? Stay here and fight until your exhausted as I continually send in reinforcements, or do as I say, and maybe get a shot at Lord Dark Star?"

She looked around at everyone. They all gave her a nod, including Alyssa who had a rare look of determination on her face. Lina signaled everyone to drop their guard as a sign of accepting Velcarr's proposal.

The monster's pleasantly evil smile returned. "Good. Now, remember, you must do exactly what I say, and when you're done, I'll give you the rest of your instructions."

* * *

In response to Torrin's last comment: We already know your weaknesses, Honey. Heheheh.

I had someone invite me to post my story on a Xellos/Filia site called Beloved Enemy. Its pretty cool, but small since they sadly lost much of their content through a forced change of address, including scans of a doujin I've been searching for. That actually made me want to cry. I'm a big fan of one of its collaborators that goes by the name Ly-Xu on Deviantart. If you haven't seen her art, and your a big Xel/Fi fan, you're missing out. I faved all of her stuff to my Deviantart account, including a few things from the doujin. Please go look at her stuff and go to Beloved Enemy and see what you can contribute to rebuild it. I feel really bad for their loss, and there's potential for it to become a great fan forum. Good fan forums are hard to come by, as it is.

Oh, and there seems to be some readers who are having a hard time keeping up with the OCs, and one of them requested that I do some sort of chart or bio with all their information. I might start posting some stuff at the end of the chapters here in the future. Also, when I start posting this elsewhere, like on a forum or my Deviantart account, I might do what some manga do and post the info at the beginning of each major story arc, adding characters and information as I go along.

Okay, wish me luck! I still have the rest of the weekend to get through before school officially starts! 9 to 12 hour days can easily wear a person's spirit down. We've already had a couple of cashiers breakdown when a customer decided to get nasty for no good reason. Its been about three years since the last time that happened to me, and I really don't want it to happen again anytime soon.

Oh, and Kuroneko-sama from Trigun has a special message for you: Review like your life depended on it! Nyaooo! ~NB~


	38. Let's Play a Game

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

At last, the back to school rush is over! I tell ya, I worked my butt off during tax-free weekend, so much so that the Monday after I actually got sick (but still went to work that day). Took me about a week to feel better, but it was still awfully busy! It got to the point were my whole left side of my body was aching constantly, which reminded me that I should go see a chiropractor for some lingering injuries I received last year in a car accident and another accident were I slammed my left side into a brick wall while sledding a few years back. Yeah, stupid, I know. My left leg, hip, and arm have been bugging me since I started working a few years ago, and I've been meaning to go for a while. Got my first adjustment the other day, and OMG it made me so sore! But I'm glad I know what was really wrong with me now, and that I'm able to do something about it. I was very surprised to find out that I had a couple of vertebra rotated out of placed at my shoulder and hip _and_ had a reverse-curved neck! Seriously, even with my two accidents I didn't think I could screw my neck up that much! What's worse, it could of had dire consequences later on in life and affect my thyroid. It makes me a little nervous because my mother died of Grave's disease three years ago, and sadly, we did not know what was making her so sick and her heart go haywire until two months before her death. By then, though we did not know it at the time, it was too late for her. Her trigger for her thyroid turned out to be a surgery she had as a child to remove a cyst. I remember the scar was right above where her thyroid would've been. It did not kick in until her twenties, and I'm a little older than she was when it happened. I was already exhibiting much milder forms of the same symptoms she had back then. I've had my blood taken recently showing my thyroid was fine, but apparently that did not mean I was out of danger. Amazing what a couple of out-of-place bones can do.

So, yeah, that was my little adventure from the past three weeks. This next month or so is suppose to be the quietest month in retail, so I should have no excuse making you wait more than a couple of days for an update.

Okay, no more waiting. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38: Let's Play a Game

Edina stood wrapped in her dark cloak on top of a bell tower belonging to a small shrine in the middle of a city in the early morning sunlight eagerly awaiting the fun to begin.

Her body was still recovering from the last transference of power from the day before. It was the third time it resulted in her screaming in agony, but it was worth it. Already, she had been able to inflict far more damage with less effort when she aided some of her fellow monsters in devastating a couple of villages. There was no telling what else she would be capable of in the next couple of months. Each time made her stronger and also more valuable to both Dynast and Dark Star as an energy reserve.

Edina sincerely believed Grau was wrong when he said she could not handle it. It irritated her how comfortable he had become with his own position, never desiring to be more than Dynast's guard dog, while criticizing her for being ambitious. Sherra was not any less so, yet he had far more respect for her.

_That shouldn't be a problem much longer,_ Edina thought to herself. The other lieutenants were behind her. They already treat her commands as if they were spoken from Dynast himself. Well, _most_ of them.

As if her thoughts had called to him, Velcarr came up quietly beside her.

"My, Edina, you're looking cheery this morning. And might I add, you looking very lovely today," he said flatteringly.

Edina rolled her eyes, but did not look at him. "Are they coming?"

"They're coming," he answered sweetly. "Question. Is it really necessary to use so many demons? That sword and that pendant they're using are useful, but we could easily overwhelm them with half as many. It was pretty pathetic how Lina Inverse claimed she could handle those monsters last night, though I could tell she and her friends were scared out of their wits, almost like cornered animals," he laughed.

"Never underestimate Lina Inverse," Edina warned. "That's what got so many of us in trouble before. Besides, you forget, that isn't the point. They will be a big help in drawing out Vorfeed. Those cowardly nobles that whined for her help made a wonderful diversion and brought her and her friends where we wanted them."

Velcarr nodded. "Lina Inverse has a knack for destruction. I guess that's why Xellos tends to hang around her so much. If I had that much time on my hands, I'd be doing the same. He's probably around here, somewhere, isn't he?"

"Definitely, only this time its because of _that_ dragoness with the pendant." Edina's eyes narrowed at mentioning Filia as she looked down on the humans below going about their daily business. "Make sure you isolate her and the hatchling from the others. Lord Dark Star is very interested in them, and if Lina Inverse refuses to agree to this, you know what to do."

"Will do." Velcarr did a little polite side bow.

"And don't lose your cool over anything stupid, okay?" she reminded him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Edina gave him a side grin and looked at him slyly. "You know exactly what I mean, _Velcro._"

"What the-" Velcarr nearly choked in embarrassment and balled his fists. _"Where did you hear that!"_

Edina doubled over in laughter. "That idiot swordsman may not be very bright, but he's funny as hell! Velcro! Sounds like some sort of adhesive!"

His face grew red. _"What's so funny about adhesive?"_

"Nothing!" Tears were starting to come out of her eyes. "Its the attachment you have to that stupid name of yours! Its hideous! Seriously, you need to change it!"

Velcarr folded his arms. "It's a perfectly fine name! And you need to watch _your_self!"

She finally began to calm down taking big breaths and wiping her eyes. "Me? What do you mean?"

"Xellos will probably show himself when it starts," he said coolly. "The last thing we need is you chasing after him."

That earned him a dirty look. "I don't chase!" she yelled.

"Please, all the lieutenants know how that little failed attempt to seduce him made you so frustrated, you went to the nearest town and-"

"_-That's enough!"_ Edina's morning was officially ruined. She shook a finger at Velcarr. "Just remember what you're supposed to do. And if that _fucking_ Xellos does show up, make sure he doesn't interfere!"

With a little smile of satisfaction for getting his payback, Velcarr gave her another small bow. "Will do, Edina," he said overly pleasant, then phased out.

"That dumb ass!" Edina grumbled. "He better not screw this up!"

* * *

The city appeared to be untouched. There was no sign of panic or economic suffering that most other cities in the region were experiencing, and the atmosphere itself seemed to be quite pleasant, at least, to Lina and most of the other humans in their group.

But Torrin could tell it was not at all what it appeared to be. The negative vibes were so prevalent he was able to feel them long before they reached its walls, and when they past the gate, Filia's pendant began resonating wildly with the energy surrounding them. Poor Jean looked like he had some sort of tick as he shrugged his shoulders against the constant tingling caused by the pendant.

When they found the fountain with three dragons spouting water in the middle of the city square, they sat down on its ledge and silently waited as Velcarr instructed. Nobody seemed to notice or care they were there, making Lina feel a little unnerved.

She kept thinking about the story people in the last town told about outside help leaving after one lousy fight and thought it sounded a little off. More than likely, they either had been killed or intentionally driven off to discourage the townspeople further, in addition to attacks on the countryside where vital food supply was grown along with other necessities.

The city they were in now was most likely the next one on the list to get a good scare. Lina only hoped they will get a chance to figure out where Dark Star was hiding himself and was not too concerned about much else. She was not going to let those monsters conduct her actions with threats as Velcarr was obviously trying to do.

But Lina was very curious as to what Beastmaster was doing defying them, and why. As usual, the actions of her general priest were utterly confusing, but if Beastmaster truly was against Dark Star, then she had bigger problems than losing Filia and Val as an 'investment,' as Filia put it when she told Lina about Xellos' increasing watch over her.

The sorceress looked over at Val as he fussed with his blanket being wrapped securely around his wings and tail, his tiny fists tugging as hard as he could and his little fangs biting into it. _If only a mere blanket was the worst of my problems,_ Lina thought.

"Say, when is this Velcro guy supposed to get here, anyway?" Gourry finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Its Velcarr!"

Everybody turned at the sound of his irritated voice and saw him standing on the fountain ledge, arms crossed, looking very pissed off.

"Well, _Velcarr,_" Lina scathed with great emphasis as she and the others stood up, "Can you fill us in on why are we here?"

"We're here to play a little game," Velcarr told her with a scowl.

"Forget it," she said firmly. "We're not playing."

"Oh, I don't think you have much of a choice," he replied with his now familiar evil smile replacing his momentary anger.

"Oh, I think I do, you purple-haired freak!" Lina mocked.

Her comment about his hair did not get the kind of rise she was hoping out of him like his name did, though he did continue to scowl at her as he adjusted his specs. "Tell me, are you willing to turn me down at the cost of other people lives?"

"That depends on if I can find another way," she said.

"Lina," Torrin started.

She held her hand up. "I know what I'm doing, Egan."

"Do you?" Velcarr derided. "You haven't even heard the rules yet."

Lina opened her mouth to say something else, but Zelgadis beat her to it. "Then why don't you tell us already. We don't have all day."

Velcarr swept an arm in front of him. "Take a good look around you."

They all turned and looked.

Gourry could not quite put his finger on it but something was telling him they were being watched. "Is there someone else coming here?" he asked.

Zelgadis and Samira were also half expecting someone to come out, but their sharp eyes could not see anything but the usual town scene.

Torrin on the other hand, felt the negative energy grow like it was practically oozing out of the buildings around them, and he brought Filia a little closer to him.

She could not help but notice his arms shaking when he wrapped them around her. "Torrin, what's the matter?"

"It must be tough being a dragon," Velcarr said with mock concern. "Those pesky little demons are a real drain on your senses. Strange that your little girlfriend isn't affected though. Must be another one of the pendant's abilities."

"D-did you say demons?" Jean asked as his eyes darted around nervously.

"Yes, I did, little boy." The monster thoroughly enjoyed the terror growing inside of him as he was the only one out of the group who did not have a very good handle on his emotions when presented with a threat. "They can possess any object or creature they wish, and you can't see them."

"That's it then. This is just a big game of Hide and Seek," said Zelgadis.

"That's not fair if you can't see them at all," Gourry added. "Its cheating if they can disappear into things."

Velcarr shrugged. "No one said this was going to be fair. But then again, it probably is fair, considering your level of skill."

"Exactly how many of them are there?" Samira asked.

"Too many to count, I'm afraid," he answered. "I guess you'll just have to look for them to find out, and make sure they don't end up killing anyone in the process. You'll have until sundown."

She narrowed her dark eyes at him in disgust. "That is sick."

Lina shared her look. "Sounds simple enough, I guess."

It was the last thing she wanted to get involved in at the moment, but as Velcarr said earlier, they did not have much of a choice with lives on the line. Her mind began racing with ideas of out to get out of it without causing the kind of damage he wanted.

"Oh, and I have one more condition," said Velcarr as he pointed to Filia. "She comes with me."

Jean immediately hopped in front of her and drew his cutlass.

Torrin whipped out his axe and placed it between Filia and Velcarr. "She's not going anywhere with you!" he growled.

"Fine, then you can take her." Velcarr waved a hand towards the bell tower of the shrine facing the plaza. "Up there will do."

"What for?" Filia asked.

"For leverage, of course," he said. "None of us can touch you as long as you have that pendant on, but with all this fighting, I can't promise you won't be crushed under a falling building. Dark Star wouldn't appreciate that."

She looked up at the tower then back at him. "But I could still try to leave," she said. "I'm not as helpless as I seem."

"I've no doubts about that, but you won't, unless you want us to gang up on one of your friends." Velcarr stepped down from the ledge, then looked down on Jean who had his cutlass pointing at him and smiled. "I could start with the kid."

The next second, he felt a blade touch his neck.

"Try it, and you won't get very far," Samira warned.

He sighed and gently pushed the blade away with a couple of fingers. "Enough with the sharp knives and the threats. They can't do any-hmmm…"

Velcarr looked at his fingers and saw that they had two clean, deep cuts.

"Interesting." He touched his neck where there was another deep cut. "And I thought Blondie was the only one with special sword."

"Yeah, we're full of surprises, aren't we?" smirked Lina.

"Too bad it doesn't do any actual damage." Velcarr healed the cuts quickly. "Good for a quick getaway though. This'll be fun." He turned his attention back to Filia and Torrin and motioned for the dragon to put his weapon away. "Come, we're wasting time. The rest of you, stay here."

Torrin warily put his axe away, and the both of them began following the monster.

Jean caught Filia's arm pleadingly. "Miss Filia, don't!"

"It'll be okay, Jean," she said, gently removing his hand. "Stay close to Lina."

His head fell in compliance as Lina tentatively took him by the shoulder. Filia quietly thanked her with a nod before moving on.

* * *

Torrin kept a firm grip on her while walking across the square and up the steps of the shrine. Velcarr led them to a nice little spot along the ledge of the tower from where everything could be seen and the wind whipped around so that it was easy to lose one's balance. A railing that went over everyone's heads guarded against any fatal missteps.

"Now, you see that she is perfectly safe here, so there's no need to worry," Velcarr assured.

"I still don't want to leave her alone up here," Torrin said insistently.

"She won't be alone," said a female's voice from behind the bell, then she stepped out where they could see her. "I'm sure you've heard of me from Xellos."

Torrin was stumped, but Filia remembered. "You're Edina."

Edina looked the dragoness up and down as she approached and smirked. "So, you're his pet dragon."

"Excuse me?" Filia said with offense.

Edina ignored her. "I hear Xellos has a fondness for her," she told Torrin.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," he replied with a glare.

Her last comment made Filia rather nervous, and she tried her best to keep calm so as to not draw too much of Edina's attention. It either worked, or the monster did not care because her attention was absorbed in taking in Torrin. Edina made eyes at him like she was imagining doing something very debauched.

A bit of jealousy crept into Filia, though the dragoness knew it was very stupid to feel that way towards a monster who was probably imagining disemboweling them in the same thought.

"Well, I'm here to make sure in case Xellos shows up that he keeps his hands off of her," Edina finally said, her eyes still lingering on the dragon.

Torrin pulled Filia a little closer. "I don't believe you."

"In case you didn't know, he's not with us," said Velcarr. "And we have no reason to lie. We have just as much interest in her as Xellos does."

The dragon shook his head. "That still doesn't give me enough of a reason to leave her alone with you."

Edina sighed. "We'll return her when we're done, I promise."

"Still not good enough!" Torrin almost snapped.

"Torrin, I think you better go," Filia said suddenly.

She was beginning to understand what this was about now. Edina was there to talk to her in hopes of gaining information, and some of it involved things that neither of them want the others to know.

Torrin looked at her, surprised. "I can't just leave you-!"

"-I'll be fine," she quickly assured "They can't touch me, remember?"

He stared at her for a few more moments as if he were trying to understand, then sighed and shook his head again. "I can't…"

Filia stood up on her toes and gave him a small kiss before backing out of his arms, but then Torrin picked her up and gave her a deeper kiss, refusing to let her go so easily until Val began protesting. He sat her down and laid another kiss on top of Val's teal head, something he had never done before.

Val looked up in pleasant surprise and patted his face. "Ba!"

"At least he's oblivious," Torrin said jokingly with a failed smile. He stroked the hatchling's hair, making him squirm and giggle.

"Are we done here?" There was a hint of impatience in Velcarr's voice. "We can't start until you leave."

Torrin gave him a look of repulsion. "You mean you _won't_ start until I leave."

The monster waved a dismissive hand. "Potato, po_tat_o, you've said your goodbyes already, now lets get moving!"

Torrin reluctantly let his arms slip away from Filia and made his way to the stairs, glancing at Edina who was still watching him before disappearing down the stairs into the floor. Velcarr then phased out, leaving Filia and Edina completely alone.

"My, my, where did you catch a hunk like him?" Edina asked, finally acknowledging her presence again.

The slight jealousy inside Filia grew, but she tried to inject a bit of humor into the situation. "You have to look in an alley during the midday heat. More often than not, they'll just come to you."

Edina chuckled. "I don't know how you do it, but you somehow got both of them hooked without hardly lifting a finger. But then, Xellos did mention you used to have quite a temper, capable of flattening entire towns, and I'm thinking that the only thing the Dimos is interested in, is your _innocence_."

"I've changed," said Filia, miffed. "I don't rampage through cities like a spoilt hatchling anymore. As for Torrin's interest, its _none_ of your business."

"So, the ignorant little dragoness thinks she's all grown up." Edina tilted her head condescendingly. "You spend a mere two years living amongst humans, and you believe that's enough to understand how the world works?"

She pulled off her cloak revealing her favorite black corset and purple skirt outfit and flaunted her figure as she floated over to Filia, stopping just a foot away in case the pendant decided to put up a barrier.

"Tell me, does the Dimos prefer you on your back, or does he like having you rocking on top?"

Filia's face flushed madly, and her hand automatically covered one of Val's ears and held the other against her like she did when Jillas sometimes went on a profanity-laced rant when something he was fixing was not cooperating.

Edina burst out laughing. "Wise in the ways of the world, but still a virgin! Do you want me to give you a little lesson about the birds and the bees?"

"I don't need a monster to lecture me!" Filia shot back, feeling very embarrassed.

"Okay, I understand." The monster waved her hand. "For a dragon, you're a little young to know anyway."

Filia narrowed her eyes. "What _do_ you want to talk to me about?"

"Xellos," she replied, calming down. "I know you two have something going on behind everyone else's back." When she saw the dragoness squirm and felt the guilt wash over her, Edina added, "Don't worry, I won't tell the Dimos what you're up to. I enjoy having little affairs on the side myself."

"We barely have a friendship, let alone, having an affair," said Filia, almost like she was trying to convince herself as well.

Edina could tell what Filia was thinking and smiled. "Judging by your reaction, Its definitely _something_, but I'm a bit concerned with how you seem to preoccupy Xellos' thoughts lately."

"I have no control over what that creep thinks," Filia huffed. "He's nosy beyond belief."

She could not remember the last time she called Xellos that. Other than being called garbage, it was the thing that he hated most.

"Yes, he does get under one's skin, doesn't he? Which brings me to ask," Edina pointed to her neck, "what does he know about that pendant your wearing?"

That was the question Filia was anticipating. "It protects me from any monster attack," she said simply.

"I know that, but there's something else is there? C'mon, you can tell me," Edina urged. "I'm sure during one of your intimate moments together he would've let some bit of information slip. He's also able to approach you without any problems. Why's that?"

"Probably because he poses no threat to me," said Filia, finding it a little easier to remain calm now. "And you ought to know better. Xellos is known to keep his secrets."

Edina held up a finger to her lips to mimic Xellos. "'That is a secret!'" She laughed. "You're right, I should know better, but that doesn't mean he won't tell you something on purpose."

"So I would end up telling you? Fat chance." It crossed Filia's mind before, even though Xellos made her promise.

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Edina shrugged. "Every little bit helps."

"And I told you what we both know," asserted Filia. "There's nothing else to say."

The monster floated around from a safe distance, gauging her coolness and figured that she was most likely telling the truth, so there was no reason to pursue the subject further, but then she decided to switch gears to see if there was any real fears to leech off of. "Then I guess I should ask if you're wondering why Lord Dark Star is after you?"

Filia felt her heart drop like she always did at the mention of his name and saw Edina grin so widely, it did not look human.

"I haven't a clue why," she said in a small voice.

"Honestly, I don't either," said Edina looking all to happy that she struck a dreadful nerve. "As far as I can tell, its just out of curiosity as you have no _real _value to him, but I know he's able to reach you in your dreams."

Filia could feel her knees begin to knock together and her stomach churn. She always felt scared out of breath whenever she thought about it as they compounded on the terror from the horrible nightmares she had during the previous two years.

Little Val was sensing her discomfort and began squirming in Filia's arms. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she reminded herself there was nothing Dark Star could do other than scare her at this point.

She lightly bounced Val in an attempt to calm him down as she stared at Edina with as much tenacity as she could drum up. "But he can't actually touch me now, can he?"

Edina was a little impressed. She half expected the dragoness to collapse in a panic. "We'll find a way around it eventually," she said. "Some of your friends would make great hostages."

A loud bang shook the bell tower, and the both of them went over to the ledge to look.

Lina and the others were no longer in the square, and there were a bunch of people stopped in their tracks wondering what just happened. Filia's eyes searched frantically for them, then spotted Zelgadis and Alyssa running out of what appeared to be a blacksmith's shop down one of the streets connected to the square. They were being chased by half a dozen swords held by invisible hands.

"There they go," said Edina calmly with and undertone of excitement. "I wonder how long they will last."

* * *

I always say this, but during the back to school rush, I got really stuck in a couple of places in this chapter and kept re-writing some of it, but it just did not sound right and finally had to back off for a while. It sounds fine now, but I still feel something's missing, so don't be shy in letting me know how to improve this. I'm about to start posting my story on my deviantArt account (under the same name I have here) as well as the Beloved Enemy fan site, and I'm going back and re-reading my earlier stuff to correct errors and to make sure it flows properly. There may be some significant changes and there may not, it depends. Plus, I hope to add actual drawings!

I remember someone requesting that I start doing profiles for my OCs, so what I'll do is tag a couple of profiles at the end of the chapters to help you guys keep up with them. Here we go:

Edina - One of the 'lieutenants' under Dynast Grausherra's command. She is basically a mid-level monster, capable of blending completely into the physical world with a projected human form, but she took it further and over time with a lot of hard work, learned how to mimic other aspects of the human form like the higher ranking monsters are able to do easily. She's very ambitious, but also as Xellos described in an earlier chapter a 'moocher' because her tendency to attach herself to someone more powerful than her to make herself seem more powerful than she actually is. One of her most famous attempts was when she tried to seduce Xellos himself (which backfired). From that point on she developed an infatuation with him and hates it when others, particularly Filia and even Lina when Xellos first met her, are showered with special attention from him.

She doesn't like Dynast's priest Grau at all and considers him to be a real stiff. Edina ignores his protests to her going along with Dark Star in acquiring power from Dynast for Dark Star's use.

I don't know how others view this, but in my story, though monsters are usually not capable of or wish to feel love for anyone but their creator (unless they want to risk weakening themselves), lust is a major source of power for them like negative emotions are because when you think about it, it is a form of greed, and to a certain extent, a desire to have control over someone (or at least the illusion of control). Edina thrives on this, as you may already know, which is why she latched onto Dark Star so quickly. He symbolizes the ultimate power she longs for.

Appearance wise, she has long thick black hair usually tied up in a bow that often matches what she's wearing, has straight cut bangs, very fair skin, her eyes are blue-black, and she has a very curvy figure ( as if you didn't get that already from my many descriptions of her, heheh). Her most common outfit is a short purple skirt with a black velvet corset and a white off-the shoulder top with poof sleeves, black leggings and shin high white platform boots, and a purple bow in her hair. When she met Dark Star for the first time, he gave her a gold necklace with five lavender pearls on it and matching earrings which she never takes off (even when she has nothing on). Pretty detailed, but I've been planning on drawing my Ocs for a while, so it helps to have little things like that to make them personal.

Velcarr - A very recent addition, he is also a 'lieutenant' and is sort of a hands off kind of guy who much rather just observe or direct rather than participate. Right now, he is one of many presiding over a piece of the peninsula passing orders off to lower monsters.

Appearance wise, he has what I described earlier 'a very scholarly look to him with militaristic elements that all of Dynast's lieutenants wore, evident by the shoulder fringes on his navy cloak and the black boots. He even bothered to add a pair of glasses to the ensemble.' He also has purple tousled hair and sideburns. Eye color is a tricky thing. Anyone know a good color that'll go with purple hair?

Since he is a more minor character, I figured I better make him stand out somehow and gave him a funny name, heh.

Don't forget to review now! ~NB~


	39. Hide and Seek Part I

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Sorry for the wait. Kinda got sick the last weekend and was dealing with more pain on my left side. Plus, I was going back over past chapters to see what I can fix, so I could get them revised and posted. I also went ahead and started on the next two chapters after this one, since it helped me figure out what I wanted to do here. On the upside, there will probably be at least two chapter postings the next week. ^_^

Oh, and to help you keep track of what's going on in this chapter, just follow the explosions! Enjoy!

Chapter 39: Hide and Seek Part I

Alyssa quietly kept herself behind Zelgadis during the whole exchange with Velcarr, making sure the monster took little notice of her. She watched as Torrin went into the shrine with Filia, then come back out by himself with a grim look on his face. Her heart went out to him, knowing how scared he must be having someone he cared about taken away as a hostage.

_This isn't right. I have to do something soon,_ she told herself. _I can't hide like this. But…what can I do?_

If she made any move at all, Dark Star would find her, and everyone would die for sure. Even with all her systems back online, Vorfeed's true power was still mostly dormant. She was positive that was what that dark hole she felt was, but what she could not figure out was what was filling it in place of that power.

Without Vorfeed, the only thing that could defeat Dark Star, was the one thing Alyssa promised herself she would never do again.

Her hand gripped Zelgadis' wrist tightly in fear of that thought.

At her touch, Zelgadis looked at her. "Alyssa?"

The others turned and looked at her as well.

"You worried about the demons?" Lina asked misunderstanding her feelings.

Alyssa stared at Zelgadis, who's eyes told her he understood perfectly well.

"Yes," she said, looking back at Lina.

"They're not as near as powerful as monsters, but they're annoying as hell, so stay close, okay?" Lina instructed.

When Torrin reached them, Jean immediately asked, "Is Miss Filia okay?"

"They can't touch her, so…" Torrin stopped in the middle of answering when he heard a very loud tapping sound coming from his right.

A big bald man wearing a leather apron in a blacksmith shop was swearing and clinging to his hammer with both hands as if he trying to get control of it. The hammer itself made very hard swings hitting the sword that was sitting on top of the anvil to the point where it nearly broke in half.

Zelgadis ran over to help with Alyssa following behind, and the rest were about to do the same when Lina caught site of baked goods bouncing out the door of a nearby bakery and flying dishes aiming themselves at customers in a restaurant on the ground level of an inn next door. She and Gourry took off after the escaping pieces of hot bread while Samira and a very nervous Jean went to help save the people from hostile dishware.

_It's starting_, Torrin thought as he hesitated, looking up at the tower where Filia was being kept before deciding to lend Zelgadis a hand.

The chimera had no problem grabbing the hammer out of the blacksmith's hand, saving the large man from what would have been a nasty fall over a very hot blade, but once the handle was in Zelgadis' hand, the hammer slipped out, knocked him on the side of his head (which did not hurt but still surprised him), and went bouncing around the shop, causing the rest of the blacksmiths to clear out.

A half a dozen other hammers joined in, knocking chunks out of wood beams, chipping away at the stone walls, and denting every piece of metal inside.

Zelgadis shook himself out of his shock. "What the hell?"

Alyssa carefully followed every single one of the hammers in case one decide to attack someone, and sure enough two of them flew over towards the group of blacksmiths. She quickly turned to forcefully push one of them away and found Torrin already bowling all of them over to the ground.

"They're possessed by demons! Run!" Torrin yelled.

The blacksmiths did what they were told and not a moment too late as more objects began picking themselves up and knocking coals and unfinished swords everywhere.

Among the flying objects, Zelgadis spotted a familiar round metal device that, until recently, was only used by people in the Western continents and powerful sorcerers like Rezo.

"Shit!" He ran into the shop to try and grab it.

"No, wait!" Alyssa yelled after him.

Torrin went in after him. "Wait! Come back here!"

The metal ball Zelgadis was chasing was starting to leak a dark powder that flared up when it passed over the coals. When Torrin saw it head towards a fire pit, he grabbed the chimera and turned him around.

Alyssa also recognized what the powder was and hid herself behind a large beam right before the whole place exploded.

A couple of seconds later, with the shop still mercifully intact, though barely, she was grabbed by Zelgadis who seemed miraculously unharmed and dragged her away into the street. She looked back and saw Torrin out cold in a corner and several swords now following them.

"Stupid blacksmiths!" Zelgadis shouted. "Didn't anyone tell them not to keep something that dangerous near a fire?"

Alyssa tugged him back towards the shop. "But, what about Mr. Torrin…?"

"It'll take more than a bomb to kill him, but we need to get out of here!" he said hurriedly.

* * *

Lina and Gourry followed the trail of lively pastries, burning and cutting them down as they went, into the kitchen where they found the bakers huddled underneath one of the kneading tables while they were beaten repeatedly with floury unbaked dough.

"If you don't want to get burned into a crisp, I suggest you clear out!" Lina warned them as she warmed a hand with a fireball.

The bakers got up a quickly as they could while slipping and sliding on the floured floor, and as soon as they left, Lina lit the flying dough on fire, turning them into charred pieces.

"Well, that was easy enough," she said confidently putting her hands together in a dusting off motion.

"But Lina, didn't that Velcro guy say there were too many to count?" Gourry asked uneasily.

"The number doesn't matter, as long as we don't let anyone get hurt." She turned to leave. "Let's go."

There was a loud rattling coming from everything that was not nailed down in the kitchen, and Gourry immediately put himself in front of Lina, using his blast sword to cut down everything that came towards them.

A large explosion coming from across the street in the middle of the attack shook the floor beneath them and caused Gourry to lose his balance on the slippery floor. He fell back on top of Lina and lost his grip on his sword.

"Get…off…Jellyfish!" she gasped out as she pushed him away.

"I'm…trying…!" he said with frustration as he covered his head with his arms for protection.

The flying utensils and furniture were still hammering away at them, making it difficult for Gourry to comply with her request. He managed to sit up while he fought off a new batch of half baked bread shooting out of the ovens and tried to find his sword. One large, still very doughy piece flew past him and landed on top of Lina's face.

She screamed from the heat burning into her skin and quickly sat up slamming into Gourry's back, sticking the dough onto his armor, then falling back down again.

"You okay, Lina?" Still looking for his sword, Gourry turned around between her legs without thinking coming face to face with her.

"G-Gourry…! W-what a-are y-you…?" she stuttered madly.

He started at her for a second. "What?" Then he spotted his sword above her head. "There it is!"

Lina remained incredibly still as he swiftly recovered his sword and sliced away at the remaining hot dough beating at them. Then he got up and finished off the rest of the attacking objects.

She slowly lifted herself back up taking a big breath, no longer paying any attention to the horrible sting on her face.

"I think I got them all!" Gourry said happily relieved, then looked back at her still sprawled on the floor staring up at him. "Lina?" he said more concernedly. "What is it?"

Lina drew up her legs and flushed. "N-nothing!"

Another explosion came from the other side of the building in the restaurant.

* * *

Both Samira and Jean entered the inn's dining area where dishes, mugs, and flatware were harassing the customers, hitting them on the head and flinging food onto them. Some of the people hid under their tables while others ran about screaming.

"How do we get it to stop?" Jean asked as he dodged a couple of bowls.

"They're vulnerable to physical attacks, but don't try any spells in here! Its too confined!" Samira warned as she kept an eye on a few knives taking aim at her. She cut them down easily and let the pieces fall helplessly to the floor.

"Then we gotta get everyone out of here!" Jean knocked away a few flying mugs as he crawled onto one of the tables. "Listen!" he shouted as he prepared a fire spell. "If you don't want to get hurt, leave no-!" he was cut off by a supernaturally strong stream of beer shooting from a damaged barrel sitting behind the bar knocking him down.

However, the customers finally gained enough sense from hearing his warning and took off towards the exit. Jean rolled under a table to keep from being trampled.

Above all the commotion as people competed to be the first ones out the door, Samira and Jean heard laughter coming from one corner of the restaurant.

Valcarr rocked back in his seat clutching his middle, unable to control himself. "So pathetic! They couldn't think of that themselves without you telling them!"

There was a blast coming from the other side of the bakery which rattled everyone's nerves even more. There was still a lot of things moving through air and hitting everyone and were now joined by glass bottles from the bar soaking all the people and the furniture before finding some head to break themselves on.

That just made Velcarr laugh even harder.

Samira charged after him with both of her curved swords drawn, but he easily phased out of the way onto the bar counter.

"I was told you were supposed to be the cool, collected one," he said as he now made an attempt to restrain his laughter. "But you've contradicted that twice already with me. Your concern for others causes you to make awfully brazen moves. I like it."

"_P__óg mo thóin!"_ Samira spat a him.

Jean jumped a little at her unusually harsh words though he could not understand them.

The horrible smile Velcarr was wearing fell slightly. "A desert woman like yourself should know better than to use such vulgar language."

"Propriety is reserved only for those who are polite," she said with a more reserved tone than before but kept her guard up. "Monsters are anything but polite."

Velcarr held up his hand and the remaining possessed object stopped where they were. "I beg to differ. We could've easily used far more demons and monsters to crush all of you, but Dark Star decided to give you a chance instead."

"A chance to be used by him to spread _chaos_ you mean," she added vehemently.

"That too. Wonderful, isn't it?" He smile a little more broadly as he made a small circular motion with his fingers, signaling the demons to point themselves at her. "But then, you know, you and the kid aren't quite as valuable as the others. It wouldn't grieve us much if the two of you were to have a little _accident_."

Samira positioned herself in preparation to counter his attack, but it never came.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jean's hand throw something out from underneath the table towards the undamaged beer barrels as she heard him say, "Bomb Sprid!"

"_Jean, no!"_ Dropping her swords, she went over and grabbed him, then started towards the door.

The little ball of flame fell behind the barrels and Velcarr stared at them confusingly. "What was that supposed to-"

The ball exploded.

Samira and Jean tumbled into the street just in time before the explosion destroyed everything inside.

"Woah." Jean stared in awe at what he had just done as he got up. "I didn't think it would be _that_ powerful!"

Samira grabbed him by the shoulders. "What did you do?" she asked, trying not to sound too condescending.

"I was trying to use something that wasn't as powerful as a Fireball because it always got out of hand when I try to enhance it with my Flare Dragon medallion. But…" He looked over the building again. "I think I overdid it."

"Clever," Samira reluctantly admitted, "but remember what I told you about relying too much on such things when you're still learning?"

"I know, but I had to make a decision quick!" he reasoned. "He was trying to kill you!"

"And I would've been okay. You should worry a little bit more about yourself." She sighed as she gently let go of him. "Now, I need to find another sword."

* * *

Edina was very tickled at the boy's trick. "That dumb brat! He almost got himself cooked!"

Filia figured Jean was using his medallion again to enhance his spells. "Jean…" she breathed with great relief. "What were you thinking?" Though she disapproved, she still had to smile at his quick thinking as she watched Samira give the lecture for her.

The panic in the streets was kicking into high gear. Many townspeople ran about as they were chased and attacked by everything imaginable, it was almost comical to watch.

Filia continued to search for the others and managed to spot all but one. While Samira and Jean were figuring out what to do next, Lina and Gourry came out of the bakery to join them and Zelgadis and Alyssa disappeared down another street. Torrin was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where your cute boyfriend is?" Edina asked in an almost sing-song voice when she felt the dragoness' worry grow. "Oh, wait! I think Velcarr found him!"

* * *

The second blast shook Torrin out of his daze. He remained where he was for a good minute before trying to move.

"Damn…" He rubbed the side of his head. "What in the hell were they doing keeping that stuff in a place like this?"

"Humans are idiotic like that," he heard Velcarr answer. "They get a hold of some new power or technology and are careless with it."

Torrin got to his feet as quickly as he could, careful not to touch the now severely damaged shop.

"That boy for example," Velcarr added as he dusted himself off. "He made a very reckless move a few seconds ago blowing that restaurant up with his dumb fire trick and could've gotten himself killed."

Torrin's hand went to his axe, and he gave the monster an ugly look. "Too bad it didn't fry you!"

Velcarr just smiled. "And why would you want that? I've heard of your lack of civility towards monsters Mr. Egan, and I highly doubt you really want to pass up a chance to fight one."

He raised an arm and pointed it towards one of the weakened support beams.

Then he smiled a little broader. "Mind if I take the first shot?"

A ball of energy shot from his hand, bringing whole shop down, along with a piece of a wall of another building. Velcarr waited a few moments to see if the dragon survived, and just as he expected, Torrin dug his way out, pushing the heavy stones and beams away with relative ease.

Torrin regained his bearings and switched into battle mode. He jumped out of the rubble with incredible speed and took a swipe at Velcarr with his axe.

The monster side-stepped it with no problem, and he quickly whipped out from under his cloak, his own sword to counter the dragon's next attack. He did not bother flying away, but he did attempt another couple of shots aimed at other buildings to slow Torrin down.

Torrin managed to deflect one shot harmlessly into the air with his axe, but the next one landed dangerously close to the shrine where Filia was kept.

After a few more blows, the dragon commented, "You don't look the type to get involved in petty fights. You're better dressed for a job in a library."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Velcarr replied, adjusted his specs again. "It's true, I much prefer the command position, but just any other monster, I occasionally still get the urge to destroy something. I was going to get rid of that desert woman and the boy. However, the little brat managed pull a fast one on me. Guess he's not as useless as I thought."

"That's what you get for underestimating humans," said Torrin.

"Yes, I guess I shouldn't underestimate their stupidity," the monster said mock thoughtfulness. "I wonder how well that boy would do if he was all by himself, with no one to help him dodge his mistakes."

"I'd say far better than you're willing to give him credit for." The dragon got into a defensive stance as he stared the monster down. "And I wouldn't turn your back on Samira either, if I were you."

"I'm still very interested in how good she is," said Velcarr. "I was impressed with her swords as they had some of the same properties your axe has." He smiled at Torrin's curious look. "I knew from the start you weren't shaking that thing at me earlier just to appear menacing. Only dragons and the greatest sorcerers are capable of infusing such power into a weapon, and you don't let such secrets out so easily. That desert woman must be getting a little extra help from somewhere."

"Well, I'm not telling you if that's what you want," said Torrin. "So, are you going to fight me, or bored me to death with talking?"

"Just some thoughts I wanted to get out, that's all." Velcarr swung his sword playfully, then got a firm grip on its hilt and charged.

Torrin tried to take the fight out into the plaza with each strike, but Velcarr kept him from doing so by aiming his attack at his sides, instead of straight in front. He was able to match Torrin's speed so well, that he could not simply run to the plaza or even just try to escape. The monster was locked on him.

Only when another random explosion at the base of a building caused another whole wall to come down did Torrin manage to separate from Velcarr and lose himself from his site.

* * *

As soon as Zelgadis could see that no one was in the way, he turned around and raised his hand. "Blam Blazer!"

One of the swords broke in two and fell to the ground. He did it again and again until all of them littered the street in pieces.

"What now?" Alyssa asked.

Another blast came from the square and people continued to run about trying to get away from their belongings taking a life of their own. Some of the objects stopped their chasing when they got close to Zelgadis and turned on him. He took out his sword and cut down the pottery and random tools, but a piece of clothing came out of nowhere and wrapped around his head in an attempt to suffocate him.

Alyssa tried to rip it away, but then it somehow burst into flames causing her to scream.

Zelgadis brushed the charred pieces of cloth away without burning his hands or face. "Its okay! My skin doesn't burn easily!" he assured her.

She put a hand to her chest and let out a big breath of relief when she saw that he was perfectly fine. "A-Amelia told me that it was like rock, but…that was amazing!"

"That's not all it can do," he said, a little flattered, "but I'd rather not do anymore demonstrations right now."

They heard yet another blast just down the street.

"That came from the blacksmith's shop!" Alyssa gasped.

Zelgadis grabbed her hand. "Here!" He put his sword in it. "Keep this with you!"

"A-are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"I've seen you with a sword before, and I can still use my magic, so its no problem," he said quickly. "Lets go!"

Another wave of objects, this time larger pieces of furniture coming out of shops and homes, barred the way. Zelgadis managed to shoot most of them down with a few fireballs, but the smaller metal objects were a bit more difficult and flew around at ridiculous speeds.

Alyssa however was able to easily track them with her eyes like it was a simple game of target practice and was able to knock quite a few into the walls causing them to get stuck. Zelgadis then destroyed them with a few Blam Blazers trying not to use too much energy as he did so.

When they were finally finished, all the buildings had sizable holes in them, but there did not appear to be anymore demons present.

"Well, so much for trying to cause as little damage as possible," said Zelgadis as he looked around the street. "No matter what we do, we just end up playing into their hands."

"I wonder how many other cities they're doing this to right now," Alyssa sadly commented.

"Who knows." He just barely sighed before another, much larger explosion shook the area.

* * *

Xellos hid himself away in an alley after bringing down the building that allowed Torrin to get out of Velcarr's site.

He had been tailing them for the past three weeks, going back and forth between numerous other tasks in the meantime making it very difficult to keep track of a Dimos dragon flying all over the region and of fellow monsters who were keeping an oddly low profile after all the ruckus they start the month before. Lord Beastmaster for some reason thought it was well worth the effort though, and not just for Alyssa's sake, who was certainly very important as she was the key to defeating Dark Star.

His mistress had specified keeping distance as much as possible especially during conflicts to avoid being associated with Dark Star, but in this particular instance, Xellos could not abide by it. It certainly irked him, but ensuring Torrin's safety also indirectly insured Filia's.

Edina was getting dangerously close to figuring out the pendant's weakness. All it would take was her walking up to Filia non-threateningly without using any of her powers, even to float, just once and touch the dragoness, then their only real safeguard was gone. It was such a huge over-site on the part of the pendant's creator that it made Xellos wonder if there was something else to it.

Filia considered him just as much of a threat as the other monsters, so there could not be any favoritism at play on the part of the wearer, but despite the major loophole, she was holding up convincingly well. No one suspected.

As for the reason why Lord Beastmaster was so insistent on watching Filia and Val, Xellos was a little bewildered at first when his original intent was to convince her Val was no longer a threat. The Golden Dragons of course would have become interested in the last living Ancient Dragon as their animosity towards them ran deep, but other than using Val as a pawn against them, he really was not much use in his current form.

Only in the last couple of days did it actually become clear. There was something that Lord Beastmaster wanted from them, something that was also drawing Dark Star's interest even though he did not seem know exactly why yet.

Xellos was feeling a little agitated by all of this, though he knew it should not concern him that Filia, of all people, was involved. She did not belong to him in any form or fashion, and yet he found himself disobeying his mistress a second time for her sake like he was jealously protecting a prized possession.

_I better make nobody sees me then,_ he thought as he watched the last of the building he just blew up crumble through the haze of dust. _The last thing I need is my Lord thinking I've become incompetent. I don't want another long lecture._

He heard footsteps coming down the side alley and quickly moved into another building to get out of site.

Shortly after Zelgadis and Alyssa passed by the window Xellos was peeking through, he heard the odd tumbling of stones coming from the pile of rubble just across the alley from him. Demons had taken possession of them and were preparing to follow the chimera and the girl.

Xellos waved his hand and easily destroyed them. Then he heard Zelgadis stop, make some comment, then continue down the alley.

"I'm afraid that's all the help I'll be able to give you," Xellos said out loud to no one as he stepped out. "I best be getting back to that shrine."

He noticed more of the rubble moving, and though he did not sense the presence of anymore demons nearby, Xellos turned and prepared himself just in case.

It was Torrin digging his way through looking for a back way to avoid Velcarr.

"You!" the dragon growled as soon as their eyes met. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_Damn. Oh well._ Xellos simply replied with a grin, then phased out.

* * *

Whew! I hope I didn't confuse anyone! Okay, next up, I got two more character profiles for ya. They're pretty long but worth the read if your interested, especially if you wanna know what Samira said.

Torrin Ru Egan - I'm pretty sure you all know who he is. He's a Dimos dragon from a clan that lives in the Kataart Mountain and was originally sent out to find Filia to convince her to come live with Lord Milgazia's clan with Val because the Golden Dragons were worried about what would happen if the monster race somehow turn Val back into his old self again (this was mostly just paranoia at work). Torrin wasn't too crazy about the idea, but he did it as a favor. When he did meet Filia, well, unless you haven't been reading the story, you should know how it went from there. He basically fell for her and did what he could to accommodate her wish to remain at her shop and go where she pleased, understanding her general mistrust of dragons.

Torrin himself showed a certain level of mistrust of his own kind as well (for more detailed reasons, go reread chapters 31 and 32) which made him willing to do whatever he could to help Filia live her own life. You could guess this is the reason why he quickly gained Filia's trust. His job as emissary between his clan and Lord Milgazia's allows him some measure of escape from the constraints of dragon society which is tailored to control most aspects of public and private life. But there are those, like Torrin, who also think many of the laws are too conforming (again, go to chapters 31 and 32). Some of them are members of Torrin's own family, and they're one of the few things in his life he's truly proud of. He currently lives with his aunt, cousin, and younger sister, and has two older brothers who have families of their own.

He can be generally easy going, though certain people do make him lose his temper (like Lina and Xellos), and has a very strong instinct to protect, a common trait among Dimos males as their main job in a clan is to defend it (otherwise the Dimos are mainly matriarchal). Torrin does have a reputation of not following the elaborate rules of courtship and has had many lovers in the past, all dragonesses who either had a commitment broken (aka the step dragons take before becoming a full fledged marriage which cannot be broken.) or do not desire to court at all. These are not very common but they do happen, and I guess you can say Torrin has a knack for finding them, partly because he doesn't want to step on too many toes and get into real trouble. This habit started when his hopes to be committed to his own dragoness ended in disaster. I will go into Rhoswen An Duglas later.

His appearance is that of a young man with mid-length black hair tied back low on the neck and deep green eyes wearing robes of deep blue and white with silver trim and silver belt and a cloak of the same color. This is his official look. His other outfit is a dark blue sleeveless open tunic loosely wrapped around him and tied with a matching belt, black baggy pants, small silver medallion (the Earthlord Rangort which he gave to Filia), thick bracelets on each wrist, and small axe and knife on his belt. He often covers up his accent because most people on the peninsula don't trust those who sound like the nomads from the Desert of Destruction, though now I'm sure he's more comfortable with it around Filia and the others.

Samira - This mysterious lady was actually based off of someone I know. The Samira I know came from Iraq. After the first Gulf War when the Americans left, Saddam Hussein began systematically purging those who did not quite fit in, including those who did not practice the right kind of religion (there are numerous sub-sets of the dominant religion in that area which is Islam). Her family had to flee to Turkey, losing four of her brothers and her grandfather in the process, where they were held captive for a while. I don't know the rest, but somehow she wound up in the U. S. , got married, had three kids, then divorced. Her family did not approve of the marriage and cut her off, only bothering to see the kids. I won't go into the details since its very racial in nature, but the good news is at least by cutting her off she was allowed to live her own life. She still has a sister who talks to her, but its low key since it could result in her getting cut off as well. She basically became a friend of the family through my recently divorced uncle who is a very kindhearted person himself and takes her and her kids places and do things they would otherwise not be able to do. Samira is a very sweet woman and despite what she has been through sees a lot of good in people.

The character Samira for this story was mostly for fun at first. Filia needed a new set of friends in order to give a sharp contrast to the isolated life she was living before and felt it would be a good idea to make some of them merchants since Filia herself deals in pottery and maces. Samira could be a reflection of how the Slayers world had expanded and trading has increased between recently isolated places. Plus, I didn't want all of the contestants in the fight tournament at the festival at the beginning of this story to be the Slayers characters and the rest uninteresting. This is where I think Samira came into existence.

She is married to someone she had known since she was a child. The rule in her tribe is that anyone a child associates with until they're eligible for marriage is viewed as a potential spouse by their parents. Though this isn't a perfect system, it usually works out well because the two would have already have a strong bond and marriage just takes it to the next step. Samira's tribe is only semi-nomadic, but since she is part of a merchant family, she spends most of her time traveling the world, including among the true nomadic tribes that wander the Desert of Destruction.

Samira has an accent similar to Torrin's, but there's a difference in language. While Torrin's clan do retain the nomadic language they once shared with the people of the desert before they moved North to avoid war, Samira's tribe had broken away, settled, and adopted a new language. In case you were wondering what language I use when they talk, its actually Irish Gaelic, simply because I liked how it looked, and some of the names I used for dragon characters come from that language or related languages.

_Póg mo thóin!_ basically means "Kiss my ass!" Another phrase I used in the past was _Nár lagaí Rangórt do lámh! which means "May Rangort not weaken your hand!" _Rangort of course is the Earthlord.

Samira moves like an acrobat when she fights and has seen some action on her travels. Her humor is subtle and teasing, and her quips towards adversaries toe the line between flattery and insult. She is normally very level headed, keeps out of other people's personal business, and generally polite, but occasionally her concern for others (like Jean) can make her lose her cool. Along with Gourry, Torrin, Zelgadis, and Lina, she helps to guide Jean on his first journey into the real world.

In appearance, Samira has dark brown eyes and long brown hair which is usually put up. In her tribe, a woman's hair makes a statement about her personality, so it could be made up very elaborate or simple. Samira is practical, so hers is simple, but she knows how to work with hair since there are plenty of other girls in her tribe she would've spent time with. Her most common outfit is all in pink, baggy nomad pants and shirt with poof sleeves (you notice I have a thing for poof sleeves in this story!) with a scarf around her middle, and a headdress that resemble a turban with a wrap that masks her face. Her other more formal outfit is a two piece dress with a deep green puffed pants under a floor length skirt with a small gold pattern and yellow sash around the waist, a pink top with a matching gold pattern coming down to her navel and short sleeves, simple gold hoop earrings, gold arm bands, another band around her neck, and a necklace with a small green orb set in gold. This jewel around her neck gives her the ability to easily sever a monster's physical form, but it does not do any real damage. It can only temporarily impede her attacker and allow her to either get away or slow them down enough to let someone else take care of it. This was a wedding present her husband gave her since she did not like rings. Samira also carries two curved swords.

* * *

These two are probably the most detailed original characters concerning personality and dress, aside from Edina. The next two would be Jean (personality wise, I'm still working on the details on dress) and Alyssa (though she's technically not an OC, she is a new personality that formed out of a Lost Universe character). You could probably throw Velcarr and Hunter Darrem in near the top, but they haven't had a lot of page time yet. There are numerous others I took the time to flesh out, but they're more minor, so you don't get to see them develop in the story as much. I'll probably do like three or four characters next time, now that I got some of the bigger ones out of the way.

I honestly can't wait to draw them! I keep getting delayed on that project, and its really frustrating me.

Any input is appreciated. Don't be shy! See that button down there? Just click it, easy as pie! ~NB~


	40. Hide and Seek Part II

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Did I say two chapters? Heh, I better stop jinxing myself. Anyways, the delays were good things this time. First off, I finally got to go through my mother's clothing. Its been a long time coming considering its been over three year since she passed away. Half of them turned out to be originally mine when she had lost weight after her heart attack, and I'm glad to get it all back and then some. I swear to God, I'll never want for clothes again! My closet is literally bursting now! I'm not the most fashionable person, but there's a lot of potential in that closet in terms of alterations to make them fit and a little more age appropriate for me. I'll need the practice on my sewing machine anyway.

And do you remember Audrey? She's the second cousin I dedicated this story to and named a character after. She was only a few months old when I started writing this, only a year and a half when I started posting around Christmas last year, and now she's almost two and a half and a big sister! She got a little brother just the other day! His name is Andy, like his dad. ^_^

I have more profiles at the end of the chapter for your referencing pleasure. Enjoy!

Chapter 40: Hide and Seek Part II

Lina and Gourry made their way out of the bakery after they heard the blast coming from next door and found Samira and Jean standing just outside the burning restaurant thinking of what to do next surrounded by many townspeople, some of whom ran off frantically to get help. The people that escaped the restaurant earlier were either relaying their version of the incident to their shocked neighbors or were too scared to say anything.

"Good grief! What the hell happened?" Lina asked.

Jean turned to her, a little sheepish. "I used an enhanced Bomb Sprid to get rid of the demons and that Velcarr guy, and…I over did it and made Miss Samira lose her swords."

"How did you lose them?" Lina asked Samira.

"I was concerned about his spell setting the alcohol in the bar on fire and was too concentrated on getting the both of us out of there," she explained.

Lina stared at Jean. "That's some enhancement! Bomb Sprid is a beginner's spell and usually doesn't start fires, unless its intentional, and even then, the explosion wouldn't be this powerful!"

"Sorry…" Jean said sincerely.

The sorceress sighed and took out her short sword and handed it over to Samira. "Make sure give it back to me when this is over."

"That won't be a problem," Samira nodded.

"Uh, Miss Lina, what happened to your face?" Jean pointed and asked.

The horrible sting from the burn on her face was not there anymore, but Lina suddenly felt very self conscious.

Gourry thought this was as good a time as any to explain. "There was a lot hot dough flying around. I slipped and fell on top of her and-"

Lina pulled him down by his tunic and slapped a hand across his mouth wondering why this had to be the one time he had to have a good memory of what happened. "Th-that's not important right now, Gourry!"

The distant constant yelling they heard ever since they stepped outside grew closer, and all four of them turned to see crowed that had gathered start running and screaming one by one as things they held in their hands came alive and objects went flying out of every door and window around the plaza and gave chase.

They saw clothing rip off and try tying themselves around their former owners, equipment escape workers' hands and begin beating them, and chairs and tables coming out of the buildings and give their unfortunate passengers a wild ride around the plaza. Purses, jewelry, shoes, banners hanging from buildings, vases, weapons, bedding, potted plants, and of course, food jumped on the people like they had been planning an ambush all along.

Seeing food wasted like that made Lina very pissed off as they had not been able to eat a proper meal in a long while. _"Argh!"_ She let go of Gourry. "I should just use a Dragon Slave and end it _right here and now!"_

"Oh no! don't do that!" Jean exclaimed as he understood how powerful that spell was and did not want to experience it first hand.

"That would be exactly what the monsters want," Samira reminded her. "This isn't some random incident where it would be no problem for the city to clean up after. The monsters planned it to be like this. They're probably doing this to a number of other cities right now."

"Sam's right, Lina," said Gourry worriedly. "And I don't think we would be much help if we get buried in the process."

"Okay, okay!" Lina gave in. "Then lets just split up in pairs and go after the little bastards!" She pointed to Jean. "Kid, you're with me!"

"O-okay," he said with a little hesitance and followed Lina towards the middle of the plaza.

Gourry looked over to Samira. "I guess that means its just you and me, Sam."

Samira swung Lina's short sword around to gauge its balance and her strength in using it. "It will certainly be a pleasure. Lets go."

As Lina reached the fountain in the middle of the plaza, another explosion from the direction of the blacksmith shop where Zelgadis, Alyssa, and Torrin went earlier went off and shook the ground beneath her feet.

"All right!" She cracked her knuckles. "Its time to clean the streets!"

Lina first focused on clothing wrapping around people and refusing to let go since they were more static targets and threw numerous tiny fireballs their way.

The poor victims, though relieved to finally get away with nothing more than a little bit of singed body hair, were still too freaked out to stay put or at least help others, and they ran off down the streets making themselves potential targets for other nefarious objects. Lina let them go and went after the food next, all the while complaining very loudly how it was such a waste.

Jean stuck to his cutlass this time and had an interesting duel with a broom and a chair. The broom literally tried several times to sweep his feet out from under him, but Jean kept hopping away almost like he was skipping rope and finally cut the bristles from the handle when the opportunity presented itself between sweeps. That was when a chair immediately tried to come down on his head.

Jean did a handstand to kick it away. As more chairs decided to join in, he was tempted to use another fire spell but reminded himself he did not have enough control and could get someone seriously hurt. So, he borrowed a couple more of Samira's acrobatic moves managed to dodge the next few attempts to bash his head.

Each time the chairs became more aggravated and eventually started zooming around faster and faster trying to confuse him. It almost worked.

The chairs were getting ready to close in on him again when a huge stream of flame engulfed them.

"Stop fooling around, kid!" Jean heard Lina yell. "This isn't a fight tournament!"

In the meantime, Samira and Gourry went down a street that ran beside the shrine cutting their way through not just random object but through actual building material as well. Gourry had no problem with this as his blast sword could actually cut through anything.

For Samira, it was a bit more difficult. Though her pendant allowed her to cut through the physical and astral bodies of monsters (but not really harm them), it did not seem to have any effect on objects possessed by demons. She figured it was because the demons being incapable of manifesting in the real world were using the physical bodies of others, so the most damage she could do would be no more than what an un-enhanced sword was able to do.

She ended up knocking a number of things Gourry's way, so he could take care of it instead, turning out some pretty good teamwork as they already knew each other's fighting technique.

With most of the demons in the immediate area now gone, they turned to move further down the street where they heard more yelling, but then a much larger explosion rocked the city.

Gourry realized it came from the general direction of where they left Lina and Jean and started back.

Samira caught him by the arm. "I doubt that was them. See?"

She pointed a little further over to the right, away from the plaza, where there was a large crumbling sound and a cloud of dust rising into the air.

"My guess is they haven't gotten very far from the shrine yet," she added, understanding his worry. "They seemed pretty busy when we left."

"I hope so, Sam," said Gourry. "The others better be okay too."

* * *

"Ooooooh, this is getting exciting!" Edina exclaimed as she watched the building fall. "The sun will be setting in a little while. I hope they don't tire themselves out before then!"

Filia was getting sick of watching the monster make comments like she was observing some sporting event. She could not stand to observe any more herself after seeing Torrin and Velcarr disappear down the street fighting toe to toe. It was obvious to her that the demons were having a crippling effect on Torrin after the first explosion almost took him out. If he received any more injuries, the pain would be greatly increased.

During all of this, Val looked on in muted wonder, even over Filia's shoulder when she turned, unable to bear it any longer.

"You know what would make this even better?" Edina asked, sensing the worry in her spike for a moment.

"I can only imagine what," Filia replied with a hint of anger.

"If Lina Inverse got pissed off enough to pull a Dragons Slave!" Edina squirmed with delight in mid air. "I've got chills running down my spine just thinking about it!"

"You don't have any spine…" Filia mumbled to herself.

The monster however caught what she said and gave the dragoness a smoldering glare. "One of these days, I'm going to slap you for that."

"Why wait?" Filia boldly shot back while asking herself, _What on earth am I doing?_

Edina felt the muddled emotion under her reply but took it as an indication the dragoness was desperate to do something, even if it was just to annoy her. "I'm not stupid. I'm not going to let you make a fool of me with that damn thing around your neck, just so your _dear_ Xellos who's probably hanging around somewhere can have a good laugh!"

Looking away, Filia remained silent, but those words grated her brain. _Really? _Dear_ Xellos? Ugh!_

Edina smiled at her disgust then turned her attention back to chaos below. "Anyways, we should try this in a much bigger city next time. There's not that many streets or big buildings in this little town."

When another big explosion went off a couple of streets over from the last one, the monster squealed again with malicious delight.

With the way things were going, part of Filia wished Xellos would just show up already and take her away. His company was preferable to Edina's.

She let out another inward moan. _I never thought I would think that about him._

* * *

Torrin's eyes remained staring at the spot where Xellos had phased out for a couple of seconds before shoving one of the remaining pieces of wall still standing in frustration.

"That bastard! Next chance I get, I'm going to slash him into pieces!"

Another explosion went off a couple of streets down.

He ran down the alley way towards it into a busy street where people continued to be harassed by their possessions. Taking his axe in his hand, he turned towards the plaza, cutting the demons down as he went.

Torrin silently wished that he could turn into his dragon form and just get rid of the demon pests but knew that was probably what Velcarr would have wanted him to do so he could create even more panic. It would probably attract even more monsters and create even more damage and hurt more humans as well.

Suddenly, out of the crowd, Torrin spotted Velcarr's face rushing towards him, and he barely had enough time to push away the people around him before the monster's sword made a wide sweep. Torrin was forced to move back the way he came and was just barely able to keep up with Valcarr as the monster was, once again, matching his speed.

"What's the matter?" Velcarr taunted while they were locked together between blows. "I thought the Dimos were supposed to be the fastest among the dragons?"

"You're not worth the extra effort it takes, _monster!"_ Torrin unlocked his axe and pushed him away.

Velcarr landed a few feet away let out a laugh. "You mean the extra effort it takes requires you to be in your true form! Go ahead, change! It'll be far more interesting."

"Not falling for it!" Torrin shouted, then took the chance to launch at him head-on.

This time Velcarr allowed the dragon to make all the offensive moves and gain a little ground. "Not very smart of you, especially since your traveling with a sorceress who has a tendency to wipe out cities in the middle of petty squabbles, and I know you don't want that happening. I guess demons really do make dragons feel ill to the point they can't think straight!"

Torrin was not about to admit it, but Velcarr was partially right. His head was still pounding from the injury he received earlier, and his body was still quivering from the excessive exposure to the demons. With so much negative energy concentrated in one spot and no protection against it, his own energy felt very drained. It was a miracle that the collapse of the blacksmith's shop did not give him any more injuries.

Dimos dragons did not have as much endurance as the Golden dragons because magically the Dimos were not as strong as them. In his true form, it would have been slightly more tolerable, but again, that would be what the monsters want.

"You should also think about your girlfriend," Velcarr continued as he locked Torrin's axe with his sword again. "There are too many demons for you to defeat before the sun goes down, and once they run out of objects, they'll start using _other_ materials, maybe even humans. Demons aren't too smart, and can only obey simple instructions. And when you have this many gathered together, they can become a little difficult to control. "

"Are you trying to talk me to death again?" said Torrin, unsurprised. "Tell me something I don't know!"

"What if one of your buddies became possessed and tries to hurt your girlfriend? Can her pendant defend against that?" Velcarr asked, then leaned in a little closer and broadened the malevolent smile he had been wearing throughout the fight. "Though Lord Dark Star might get angry, she really is just a curiosity to him and not of any real use."

Torrin was not letting up on his axe at all. Velcarr was a little impressed the young dragon was able to stay focused despite being surrounded by toxic energy and threats made to the dragoness' life. The instinct to protect was very strong.

So was the dragon's anger, making Velcarr keep egging him on for every bit of strength the monster could gain from it.

"I don't think even Edina could stop the demons if they gang up on her, or maybe, she won't even bother getting in the way. She's only there to make sure your girlfriend isn't take away by Xellos."

Torrin's axe turned slightly at the sound of the name, letting Velcarr position his sword so he could throw the axe back and get a clean shot at the dragon's chest.

He managed to get only a superficial cut, but judging by the way Torrin reacted to it, the wound hurt far worse than it ought to have. The dragon clutched himself and stumbled back into the ground.

Torrin bit on his lip to kept from crying out from the pain. The chest was supposed to be most vulnerable part of a dragon's body, but even so, a small injury should not be enough to bring him down.

Velcarr stared in pleasant surprise for a few moments before he began laughing. It started out as a small chuckle, then it grew into a roar that echoed throughout the now deserted street.

"Unbelievable!" he yelled as his human body took in another breath for another round of laughter. "Unbelievable! I've managed to take down a dragon with a paper cut!"

On top of the intense pain Torrin was feeling, the monster's voice was giving him a horrible headache, and his limbs began to shake even more than it did before. _It has to be the energy coming from those demons. Just how many are there?_

When Velcarr finally calmed down, he walked up to the dragon haughtily. "I'll remember this the next time I wish to kill a dragon. Lord Dark Star over estimated. I guess he won't have to wait as long before he offs the rest of you and your human friends." He raised his sword. "My Lord will surely show me favor for this."

* * *

Zelgadis and Alyssa saw the building fall down over the length of an entire block and were forced to make a detour down an alley. They heard the tumble of rocks behind them when they almost reached the end and stopped to look.

A few floating stones aimed at them broke apart, and their pieces tumbled down the alley with the last of their momentum.

"That was random…" said Zelgadis as he stared suspiciously for a moment before continuing on.

They got caught up in the crowd of the next street and had to cut their way through to the next one just so they can get a chance breathe. Another explosion on the next block took down an exceptionally old building with larger stones and caused whoever was left on that street to scatter. Boxes of broken weapons and remnants of hand grenades littered the place.

"That must be the town's armory," said Alyssa, picking up a broken hilt.

Zelgadis gave out a small chuckle. "The stupid demons must've blown themselves up. Let's go back. The other street is clearing out a bit."

They turned to leave, then Alyssa heard rumbling coming from the pile of rubble behind her.

"Alyssa! Get down!" Zelgadis shouted.

She did as she was told. Several large stone blocks zoomed over her head towards the chimera who stood his ground as they rammed into his body and broke into pieces. Her first reaction was to get up and run to him, but like before with the grenade at the shop and the clothing he set on fire, Zelgadis remained virtually unscathed.

Alyssa stood back up and looked at him in utter amazement. "I don't think I can ever get used to that!"

He briefly smiled at her in thanks for the indirect compliment, then his eye caught sight of more stones flying through air, this time at Alyssa, and pushed her back down on the ground so he could cover her. The stones slammed into his back and rolled off harmlessly in small chunks. Zelgadis lifted his head for a moment and saw yet another wave of stones, so he shot out a quick Blam Blazer, destroying two of the biggest ones as well as the demons possessing them, then bent down again and braced himself.

Alyssa flinched each time a stone came into contact, until she could not take it anymore. "Zelgadis, please, get up!"

"Are you crazy?" His voice strained from the constant bombardment. "You'll be crushed!"

"I promise I'll be okay!" she begged. "I can protect myself!"

"There's no need for you to draw attention to yourself! I can handle it!" he insisted.

_It won't be worth it if I let them die like Alicia…_ Alyssa lightly touched his face and sensed his pain increasing from wear. "You're not invincible. Please, let me…"

She closed her eyes, and Zelgadis realized what she was about to do. "Alyssa, no!"

_I'm sorry, but I can't hide forever._ She had to take a chance before it all got too out of hand, and if she was lucky, Dark Star would be far enough away to not be able to figure out her exact location. _Here it goes…_

Her limbs hummed slightly from the energy building up inside her body. It was only a small amount, but considering these demons were no where near as strong as the monsters that commanded them, it was all she needed.

Zelgadis felt an odd thump in the ground radiated from where Alyssa was laying and heard many stones drop from the air.

* * *

Velcarr was about to land another severe blow on Torrin when a wave of pain swept through his astral body, and he fell to the ground with his arms clutched around him, his sword clattering on the cobblestone street in front of him.

Torrin remained where he was trying to comprehend what he just saw. An odd ripple of what looked like energy was bulging out from the astral plane when it went through Velcarr and stopped him in his tracks. Torrin's own body hummed with it as it passed, but the only effect it had on him was the lifting of all the surrounding negative energy that weighed him down and agitated his injuries.

He slowly got up and walked over to the monster who was still hunched over in pain. "I assume our little game is over," he said in a low even tone as he pointed his axe at Velcarr. "The sun is still up, so that means we win."

The monster looked up with fear in his eyes. "No…it isn't over…!" Then he quickly phased out.

* * *

Lina and Jean had left the plaza and gone around the shrine to help out Gourry and Samira when they saw everything drop and the townspeople suddenly go quiet in confusion.

"Is it over?" Jean asked hopefully.

Lina's eyes darted around. "I'm not sure. Did you feel that?"

"The vibration? Yeah, it felt like Miss Filia's pendant," he said.

* * *

Samira and Gourry were fighting with large stones coming from a dilapidated building when it all stopped.

One stone decided to drop right above Samira. Gourry had to cover her and split it in half with is Blast sword. After that, there was nothing but silence.

"The air has changed," Samira said softly as she looked around her.

"No, I think the demons just left," said Gourry.

"That's what I meant," she corrected him, trying not to laugh. "Something scared them away or killed them."

* * *

Filia watched Edina drop from mid-air and grip the railing as she stumbled backward on her feet, looking very stunned and distressed while holding her stomach like someone had just whacked it with a stick.

Val had suddenly started crying at the same time and huddled against Filia's chest as he whimpered in pain.

Both Filia and Edina looked out onto the city and saw everyone walking around in a daze wondering what just happened.

"That wasn't…? No…" the monster panted.

"What?" Filia tentatively asked, but Edina phased out without saying another word.

Val began crying even louder for Filia's attention. She spent a minute calming him down before she headed over to the stairs to search for the others.

A hand reached out and caught her making her yelp in surprise as she stumbled back around.

"Did she figure it out?" Xellos asked. He did not seem very concerned but was not exactly grinning either.

"N-no, but…" Filia looked out at the town then back at him. "Something made all the demons disappear, and she ran off looking like someone had hurt her."

"Good," he said, letting his usual grin come back. "Next time, dear Filia, don't volunteer to be the hostage."

"I didn't exactly volunteer," she lightly huffed. "And do you have any clue what on earth is going on?"

"Hmm, not sure, but I have an idea." Xellos pulled her into him before she could ask any more questions. "Lets get you down from here."

He phased out of the tower and moved them down to the entryway of the shrine.

"There we go. The princess has been rescued. Now, what do you say?" he asked teasingly.

Filia sighed in annoyance. "Thank you. You can let me go now."

Xellos only wrapped his arm around her further, and taking her head in his hands, he pulled her into a kiss. She tried to shove him away, but he only broke the kiss when he was ready and proceeded to her neck.

"Damn you, Xellos!" she yelled. "What if someone sees you!"

He chuckled against her skin. "And how many times are going to say that, before you give in? We're in a shrine, you know."

"I don't care! Just let go of me!" Filia demanded.

Xellos finally did what she asked. "Sorry, but all this chaos can get a monster quite worked up!"

Filia stomped out the door after giving him a nasty look, and he watched her go, relieved that no one had figured the pendant out yet.

As for what was going on, he knew, and thought it rather clever on Vorfeed's part using just the right amount of energy to do the job. Xellos felt an odd twinge when she sent the wave through the astral plane in the immediate area, but it was nothing compared to what Edina and Velcarr felt, showing just how far below him they really were. He had worked with his mistress' lieutenants for a long time and understood how arrogant and overreaching they could get. It was good to remind them of their place every once in a while.

Xellos looked out the door, just out of sight of everyone gathering outside, and saw Filia clinging to Torrin and fussing over the cut he received on his chest. He felt another, far less pleasant twinge of resentment.

"Well, this day _almost_ turned out perfect," he said to himself with a strained grin. _Heh, I really _did _sound jealous just then, didn't I?_

* * *

If you don't know who Alyssa was referring to when she said Alicia, she's a Lost Universe character who found Vorfeed's ship, Swordbreaker. Canal, who runs the weapons on that ship, was close to Alicia which is why Canal (now Alyssa) feels guilty over her death. I'll go into a little more detail in the next chapter's profiles, but for now, I give you these:

Jean - This young man is part of a merchant family who occasionally deals with Filia's shop back home. He is very determined but also polite (most of the time) due to his upbringing. He is the youngest boy in his family among several brothers and cousins who work for his father and uncles and stays home with his mother and aunts and other cousins. His father was killed by pirates when he helped the members of his ship escape when they had been captured. This devastated Jean because he looked up to his father, and when he found out how he died he became even more determined to become just like him.

Despite being only eleven, he is already fairly skilled with his cutlass thanks to being trained by his older brothers. He also has a girl named Miranda he likes who was there for him when he lost his father. At the festival in the beginning of the story, Jean decided he was going to prove himself to her by entering the fight contest. He got pretty far without asking for any special treatment, but eventually he was beaten out to the relief of Miranda who thought it was a bad idea in the first place.

He found out about his capacity for magic when he unknowingly helped heal Samira when she was injured during a fight and kept complaining about Filia's pendant making him tingle whenever it went off. Lina later took him in as an apprentice and taught him how to increase his ability to heal along with a bit of fire shamanistic magic. Jean carries with him a Flarelord medallion which was given to him by Miranda before he left home. It gives him the ability to enhance fire spells, but Jean is very shaky with it. Samira often gets onto him for using it before learning to control his spells without it.

The spells he's used so far is the Fireball (in training only), Flare Bit which is basically a dozen small balls of light that burst on contact with the equivalent of a punch and create smoke to reduce visibility, and Bomb Sprid which is a ball of flame similar to but not as powerful as the Fireball that can explode when the caster wishes it. When Jean used the Bomb Sprid it was enhanced by his medallion making it stronger than a blast caused by a grenade. By the way, these are real spells I looked up on a wonderful reference site on the Wiki called the Kanzakadex. I highly recommend checking it out. Its still being updated by fans daily.

Appearance wise, I don't have any specific clothing figured out though at the time I created Jean I was watching The Tudors (about Henry VIII) and imagined something similar from that time period (sixteenth century) for him. I've been watching The Tudors recently again and have been thinking about how I want to draw him. Jean does have unruly short brown hair and prominent freckles on his nose, but I realized I haven't assigned him an eye color (either that, or I just can't find any reference in my story). I think I imagined green eyes for him though. If you happen to run across it before I do, let me know!

Miranda Gillet - Those of you who remember Mrs. Gillet, Filia's next door neighbor who owns a tailor shop and has more daughters than she can count and who's dresses Filia can't get enough of, Miranda is her youngest. I know I didn't mention this in my story yet, but she is actually a year older than Jean though she may not look it. She is a very promising seamstress, and Jean even commented once she had the potential to become a royal seamstress (actually, I'm not sure if it was Jean who said it, but someone did).

She is relatively sweet, unless you try to do something utterly stupid, like Jean did by entering the fight contest, then she can literally fly off the handle. Miranda also became upset when Jean mentioned he wanted to ask Lina if he could go with her and learn magic but eventually accepted his decision.

Her main role is basically Jean's first love. I know some of you were probably questioning their kissing, but I'm sure many of you can remember back when you were about ten to twelve years old when kissing was a really big thing and might've even known someone who received their first kisses around that age. I sure did! It won't go beyond that though. Though they probably know about what happens after the kissing stage, their love is still very innocent, and they aren't really thinking that far ahead. They're just happy to acknowledge their feeling for each other through words or nonsexual actions.

In appearance, she has strawberry blonde hair, usually worn in a braid and dark blue eyes. For clothing, well, she's only appeared in her festival costume (an upside-down pink rose), so I guess it can be anything she can imagine making!

Mrs. Gillet - Just for reference for those of you who are curious to remember what she looks like, she's the slender woman with long pretty hair containing small grey streaks in it wearing a multicolored upside-down daisy that Torrin briefly talks to at the festival when he was delivering Jean's letter to Miranda. I don't think I've mentioned this either, but I'm going to say her eyes are brown, so she would look a little like my mother. ^_^

Janna - Going on down the line of people Filia befriended during her two years running her shop, Janna is a seventeen year old girl with great potential for becoming a ceramics artist and works in Filia's shop with a bunch of other girls around her age just starting out on their artistic careers. She's the girl with a very sunny, outgoing personality (and a dirty mind, hehe) who actually helped Filia out of the depression she suffered during her first year. She was also the one who pushed Torrin to change his mind about courting Filia.

She also has a boyfriend Marcus, a tall young man of just eighteen with short black hair and brown eyes, who is very nice and of smiling but a little bit of a klutz and a little dense when it comes to Janna's sexual innuendos. Janna also gave Filia a little bit of advice on what Torrin can do to her to make her feel good, heh, but she is perceptive when it comes to relationships, so she's no dummy.

In appearance, she often wears her brown hair in braids or pigtails and has soft green eyes (not mentioned in story). She is often seen with a mischievous grin, though not filled with dark intent like Xellos'. There's a good chance you might see her later, so watch for her.

* * *

Again, don't be afraid to comment, even just to say hi. I like having reminders that there's somebody alive out there. ~NB~


	41. News and the UnConfessed

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

You know, sometimes I _really_ hate computers...and the internet...and people... Anyways, my computer caught a virus last weekend. At first I thought it was just the internet acting wonky, but it eventually wormed its way into my systems and had to do major clean up with the possibility of losing all my stuff in the process. I normally back my files up, but I always have something new so its hard to make sure I have everything. Then after an interesting work week where our schedule is determined by whether or not our baseball team wins any games since we're a store that sells a lot of sporting goods (look up Texas Rangers) and an exhausting trip to the state fair for my dad's birthday, I finally get my chapter polished off, but I ended up doing the wrong profiles for this chapter. So I wait until today 'cause I was too tired, then I come onto this site to upload my chapter...and it wouldn't take it! ARGH! It turns out it doesn't accept Word Processor anymore. I've used it for YEARS, and suddenly this site thinks its too good for it! I tested it to see if it was just the file, it wasn't, then put it in Office Word...and it took it... Makes me sad... Its just that I use Processor for all my stories, and I guess I'm so attached I didn't realize that one day it would be obsolete...*sniff*

Oh well, I at least got to see a ton of cute animals at the fair, including one baby goat that was intent on chewing my finger off. My sis got a picture of that...I hope she doesn't post it anywhere. They also had peacocks, and I took the prettiest picture of it. ^_^

Okay, enough about me. Enjoy!

Chapter 41: News and the Un-Confessed

Filia stomped out of the shrine grumbling to herself about taking back what she thought earlier, that Xellos' company was preferable to Edina's.

Val was threatening to cry again, and she gave him a few pats on his back. "I certainly hope you don't remember what just happened in there!" she said with barely controlled anger.

When she reached the fountain, Filia looked around for a familiar face and spotted Torrin crawling over a pile stone and wood of a fallen building blocking one of the streets, and big cut across his chest. She quickened her steps trying not to seem too alarmed so as to not rattle any more of his nerves. It scared him enough that he was forced into leaving her in the tower with a monster.

Torrin's face, as well as the rest of his body, visibly relaxed when he noticed Filia approaching, and he swept her into a tight hug when she got close enough. "You okay, Tulip?"

She buried her head in his shoulder and tried to shut away any thoughts of Xellos. "Yes. I told you they couldn't touch me."

They heard the others, particularly Lina complaining about the mess of food everywhere, coming into the plaza from the streets carefully looking around making sure the demons were gone and to gather any belongings that got scattered in the chaos.

Filia lifted her head away after a few moments and began paying attention to Torrin's cut, tracing alongside it with a finger. Torrin tensed at the arousing sensation and had to stop her.

"Was this Velcarr's doing?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "And those blasted demons. They drained me and made it easy for that bastard to take me down with a mild injury."

It made Filia glad that her own energy was too drained to feel the demons' effects, remembering how Torrin's body trembled and ached from their mere presences when they first entered the town, much like the horrible shivers she used to get when Xellos was lurking around.

"I was worried something like that was going to happen," she said, though with a tone of relief. "Did he really overpower you so easily?"

"Not only that, he was getting ready to kill me, then that strange wave of energy took him out of action," he said.

Torrin half expected her to gasp and start yelling something about how he should not scare her like that or cling to him worriedly without a word, but instead she had the oddest look on her face.

"Strange," she said thoughtfully, "Edina was in pain when that energy wave went through her, and she quickly left." _But Xellos did not seem affected._

"The demons' presence suddenly disappeared too, and I felt like I gained my strength back," said Torrin, not at all surprised. He looked to where the others were gathered near the fountain talking animatedly and wondered if they had witnessed the odd phenomenon as well, the affected area must have been pretty large. "Wherever that energy came from, its certainly not on the monster's side."

He watched the others a little more and noticed Zelgadis taking Alyssa to the side and begin talking rather harshly to her. It was obvious the chimera did not want the others to hear what he was saying, and Torrin wondered what would make him talk to the girl in such a manner. However, it seemed Alyssa was standing her ground, so Torrin decided not to think too much of it.

"There's one more thing," he said, looking back at Filia. "I think Xellos might be helping them."

Filia felt herself hold her breath a little too long and mentally told herself to let it go. "W-what makes you say that?"

He nodded towards the pile of rubble behind him. "After that building fell and nearly got me killed, I found him standing around in an alley behind it."

Her reaction was even more subdued than the first, and before she could catch it, she said to herself, "So, he _was_ watching me."

Torrin heard it clearly and was not too pleased. "Did he show up anywhere else?"

_"No."_ It was almost a knee-jerk reaction.

"So, you think he was here to watch you as well?" he asked.

"I-I don't know…" Filia avoided his eyes as she retracted her earlier comment. "But I don't think he was helping them."

Her heart pounded a little harder as she listened to herself lie again and defend Xellos in the same breath. The monster of course was watching her, and she would not put it past him that he would occasionally lend a hand to his enemies to reach his own ends.

Filia could feel Torrin's eyes bearing down on her.

"If he's done anything else to you, you need let me know," he said with some worry. "Don't cover for him."

"I'm not, I just…" she could not finish it. _I can't tell you._

Torrin got the feeling she was hiding something again. He sighed and hugged her a little closer. "Even if its something as silly as what he did to you at the festival, don't be embarrassed to tell me, okay?"

Filia never told him the whole story of that incident and was lucky that Torrin accepted what she had told him. She doubted she could pull that again with what just happened.

Val began to fuss for attention, giving her a chance to dodge any further interrogation. There was still great discomfort in his small voice, and when Filia tried to step away to tend to him, he reached out to Torrin, just as he did when he had a nightmare back in Seyruun.

Torrin took the insistent hatchling from Filia, and gave Val a hug of his own. His little wings quivered in a strange manner, indicating something was not quite right.

"What's wrong?" Torrin asked Filia.

"I-I'm not sure," she admitted. "He started crying the same time that energy wave came through and can't seem to settle down. He was perfectly fine right up until then."

Something about that disturbed Torrin. The energy he felt from that wave was not from any familiar source, but it gave off a signature similar to Holy magic and should not have any negative effect on such a young dragon who's ability to sense energies was very limited, including sensing monsters.

"Were you able to sense it?" he asked her.

Filia shook her head. "My magical capacity for most things is minimal right now. I couldn't even feel the mass of demons here."

Torrin thought It might be a good idea to get the both of them out of town as fast as possible before the source of that energy returned. Benign or not, it could not be trusted with their safety.

He clasped one of Filia's arms to lead her to the fountain and join the others. "C'mon, lets get the others moving before Lina starts throwing a _real_ fit."

* * *

He felt it.

Dark Star stopped in the middle of his sentence as he was talking to Hunter and looked to the Northern window of the sitting room. He got up from the couch and walked up to it.

It was faint, but he could sense her.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked.

"Vorfeed," Dark Star answered half to himself. "She has exposed herself."

There was a soft vibration of energy coming from the couch he just left, then a soft whimper. He turned and saw Edina curled up looking a little sick.

"Dear Edina," he said as laughed gently at her pitiable state. "Does she terrify you so?"

"No, my Lord," she replied defiantly, though the pain on her face was evident. "But that power…"

Dark Star walked back towards the couch and gently stroked the top of her head with his fingers. "Its only a fraction of what she possesses, or at least, did possess. She must be regaining her power if she's bold enough to bother fighting against simple demons."

Edina took his arm and pulled herself up to put a scowling chin on his chest. "If what Vorfeed just showed was only a fraction of her power, then why did she not just go ahead and wipe us out?"

His arms encircled her in a comforting manner and smiled at her in a way that appeared warm but only on the surface. "Its either because she's afraid, or she's trying to bait me."

After watching their little scene from his chair, Hunter spoke up. "Is it really necessary?"

Dark Star looked up in no surprise at his question, noting the impatience. "What is?"

Hunter leaned forward. "Finding Vorfeed. Do we have to find her to get to your world?"

"Don't be too anxious," he answered with an easygoing tone. "Not only is it necessary, but we must be sure she regains all her power as well. If she hasn't yet, then it'll be easier to capture her, but just in case she already has gained it back, which I doubt, it'll be necessary to consolidate what power we can find."

_I guess there can't be any way around it,_ Hunter supposedly powerful beings, they were surely taking their time. Then again, they were talking about opening a door to another world.

He sighed to himself. "Unfortunate for that young girl, Alyssa, was it?"

Dark Star gave him a curious smirk. "Odd that you would show real compassion for anyone other than your family or that ray of sunshine from Seyruun."

"For the short time I've seen her, she was hard to judge," he admitted, "but the princess seemed to think well of her."

Edina gave out a small whine for Dark Star's attention, and he indulged her with a kiss. "Yes, it will be unfortunate for her, but we already have an agreement to take only your family and the princess, so I would suggest not warming up to anyone else."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hunter said as he got up from his chair.

"Good." Dark Star laid another kiss on Edina. "Just play your part when Lina Inverse and her crew get here, and you'll get everything you want when we end this world."

"As long as Mother and my sisters are safe, along with Amelia, I don't care what you do," he said with a careless wave of a hand. "I honestly don't think you'll be able to pull it off, though."

"Oh, I'll be able to," Dark Star assured him. "And, what about your father?"

"I've never really cared for him." Hunter let his disgust for him bleed through his words. "Just the girls will be enough."

"Speaking of which," Edina spoke with a slight ache in her voice, "the princess wasn't with them."

He was about to leave but stopped when she mentioned Amelia's absence. It was an unexpected piece of good news as he did not want to deceive Amelia any more than he had to. Deception was one of the reasons why he hated most people, especially his father.

"Then that'll make my part easier to play," he said, then he exited the room.

As soon as Hunter left, along with his feeling of disgust towards her, Edina attempted to pull Dark Star down by the neck onto the couch and on top of her. Her body was still in severe pain from the attack earlier and was trying to recover herself or at least reduce the pain by drawing out his lust.

Dark Star propped an arm on the back of the couch to keep from falling over, but he allowed Edina to kiss him until she was able to get her fill.

When she could not get him to lay down, Edina broke away and brought her hands down to his chest, letting her fingers gently prod the muscles beneath his black tunic as her midnight blue eyes continued to beg for his touch. "Please, my Lord…"

He stood back up and caught her hands. "Not in here, Edina. Show a little more courtesy to our host."

She let out a dissatisfied groan. "Must we continue living under that cold jerk's rules? And why do we have to take those humans with us. We could take over this place easily, and go through with our plans without him. He's not stupid."

"He's far more useful than you think. You don't want to have stupid puppets do the real work anyway." Dark Star pulled her up off the couch and gathered her up in his arms again. "He understands how powerful we are compared to him, so he won't go back on his word. His loathing for the world is an added bonus and lessens the chance of him turning against us. I don't see why we shouldn't follow through on our promise of letting him come along."

Edina felt one of his fingers tickle the back of her left ear and jaw and leaned into it. "What will you do with them, then?"

"I won't let him have the freedom to do what he wants forever." Dark Star bent down to her other ear. "Strong minds are harder to break, but once broken, they can become the most valuable servants."

She managed a satisfied smile. "I like the sound of that. The princess too?"

"Her too," he said softly. "Once she's in my world, her righteous mind won't stand a chance."

He heard her giggle, then felt her arms move so she could undo her corset.

His hand moved quickly to stop her. "Later. Go rest."

Edina did her best not to whine though her body was still aching. She turned her head to catch her mouth for one more kiss.

"I'll be waiting in your bed, then," she said before phasing out.

* * *

Hunter left the room as soon as he could without seeming too rude. He could not stand Edina and the way she clung to Dark Star every chance she got.

He remembered Dark Star mentioning how she was attracted to power, hence her tendency to seek out those like him and Xellos, and even certain humans who were strong-willed and had a powerful presence. Hunter had seen her type before, and it did not matter that she was a monster, Edina was still a gold digger, only it was power she dug for instead to make up for her own shortcomings.

_Revolting,_ he thought. _Using others like that. And she's probably being used herself, but then she doesn't seem to care._

He halted in the middle of the hallway to look out into the courtyard where he saw his beautiful mother Christine and elder sister Krista, a thirteen year old with the dark-haired, brown-eyed likeness of their mother and wearing her favorite color purple, happily playing a game of ball near the fountain in the middle of the small garden.

He was no better than Edina. He was using her and Dark Star to get what he wanted, and they were using him in turn. Though it was for something he considered far more precious than power, Hunter was honestly no different than the monsters.

_You were right, Father. Sometimes you must play dirty to get ahead. But unlike you, I'll at least help the world get exactly what it deserves._

The pitter-patter of small feet barely registered in his ears, until the owner of them spoke.

"Big Brother?"

Hunter turned away from the window and saw Marian's five year old figure standing at the other end of the hall close to the stairway that led to the courtyard below. Her curious blue eyes framed by soft blonde curls blinked in silent question as she hugged a little red ball against her fine light pink embroidered dress.

"What is it, Mari?" he asked sweetly.

Being shy and of few words, she held out her ball.

Hunter smiled. "You want me to come play?"

Marian nodded slightly and hugged the ball again.

He walked to the end of the hall and picked her up, leaving his unpleasant thoughts behind him for now. "Lets go."

* * *

All night, Amelia stayed up reading the continuous reports of increasing incidences coming from all over the peninsula, reaching even into the Desert of Destruction where some of the caravans and border towns passed along messages from nomadic tribes who say they were being harassed and driven away from vital sources of food and water. The princess was glad Filia's friend Samira, who came from a semi-nomadic tribe herself, was not there to see it.

Seyruun itself had remained largely untouched until recently when a messenger from one of the villages on the Northern border said a beautiful mysterious monster woman destroyed homes in at least two villages.

In all of these incidents, Amelia attempted to track the others, hoping for some bit of good news, but all she found was a disturbing lack of news coming from the region they headed toward first. For almost a month, not a word.

She flopped over onto her little desk and moaned tiredly into the pile of paper as she took off the small gold crown on her head, closing her eyes for a moment to rest them.

Her ears picked up the door to the advisor's study creaking open and the patter of tiny feet walk across the room and stop by her chair.

"Amelia?" It was Pokota.

"Hmm?" Amelia's head turned so she could see him.

"Its almost four in the morning," he said concernedly. "You need to get some sleep."

Instead of replying, she turned her head the other way.

Pokota was determined not to let Amelia make herself sick. She had already showed signs of severe fatigue earlier that day by letting the normally even temper she displayed towards him snap over something so incredibly silly that he was still trying to figure out what on earth it was that did it.

He jumped onto the table and called her again, more softly. "Amelia?"

She gave out a deep sigh before she finally answered. "Did I make the right decision, Mr. Pokota?"

"About what?" he asked, glad he was some progress.

"Staying behind," she said. "I know Zelgadis said it was for the best, but…"

Pokota twitched at her being so informal with the chimera's name again and immediately took the chance to tear him down. "You know, he's so patronizing towards anyone he doesn't see as his equal! I mean, he loves nothing more than to tell others what to do then whenever someone asks for his help, he either complains about incompetent they are or sulks, then takes off!"

His loathing of Zelgadis was clear, as always, to Amelia, and it bothered her that those feelings had become even more prominent recently. She did not understand what happened between them. After the incident where Zelgadis tried to catch Pokota like a little animal, they were on mostly civil terms (except for their views on Rezo), and most of Pokota's anger was directed towards Lina. Now, with the exception of a few half-hearted insults they said to each other's faces, Pokota showed far more respect towards Lina than Zelgadis.

Amelia thought of confronting Pokota for his accusations, but then decided against it. She was too tired and had already blown up in his face over nothing earlier that day. Not only that, though she would not say it out loud, she admitted there was some truth to what he said.

Her lack of response made Pokota feel a little awkward. He had never made a direct verbal attack on Zelgadis behind his back before and thought he would receive some backlash for it.

"Stay…" he said, with almost apologetic sincerity.

Amelia turned her head back and looked at him through bleary eyes. "You want me to?"

His heart skipped at her question and tried not to blush as he nodded. "Yes. I think you should."

The door to the office opened, and a sleepy Audrey already in her handmaid dress walked in holding a lamp.

"There you are!" she yawned "Why are you still up, Amelia?"

Amelia quickly sat up, straightened her hair up the best she could, and grabbed her crown. "I-I was just going over some reports and lost track."

"Then you better get back into bed," Audrey warned through another yawn. "You don't want to sleep through your only day off this week."

Amelia obediently got up and began walking towards her then she stopped as she remembered something. "Oh!" She looked back to Pokota again.

Now it was her turn to be apologetic. She came up to him and picked him up. "Mr. Pokota?"

_So formal._ "Yes?"

"Can you forgive me for losing my temper earlier?" she asked.

"O-of course!" He waved his hands in front of him. "You were just overworked! It happens to every-"

Amelia cut him off with a hug.

For a second he stopped breathing. She had never done _that_ before.

"Thank you for staying with me," she said gently. "With so much going on, its hard to stay put in one place."

Pokota noticed Audrey was watching as she tried to hide a drowsy smile. If he had not been blushing before, he sure was now.

Amelia then put him back down on the desk and followed Audrey out the door. When she turned away, Pokota's small hand reached out hesitantly, struggling to form words with his mouth as he watched her go, but no sound came out.

_What's the use?_ he thought sadly, looking at his furry little hand that could barely wrap around one of the princess' fingers, let alone a wrist. He would have to use an ear for that, an _ear._

As long as he was in that funny body full of stuffing, there was no way he could express his feelings the way wanted to express them.

* * *

As they made their way back to Amelia's room, Audrey gave a little lecture about staying up too late as the princess nodded along as the need for sleep was starting to overcome her.

Then after a minute of silence as they turned down the final hallway, Audrey said with a little slyness. "That was very sweet of you, what you did back there for Mr. Pokota. He was absolutely speechless."

"Well, I needed to say something," said Amelia through a placid yawn, not quite picking up on her handmaid's tone yet. "I've been very moody lately, and Mr. Pokota's been so patient with me."

"And why wouldn't he be with someone he's in love with?" she said with pretended casualness, hoping that she would receive a blushing response.

Amelia halted.

Audrey turned around when she did not hear any more footsteps behind her and saw the princess was very stunned.

"Mr. Pokota's…in love with me?" Amelia asked.

The sentence that came out of her mouth did not sound right, but not in a bad way. It just never occurred to her that the prince would harbor any romantic feelings.

"He's in love with me…" she said it again with confirmation.

With a big smile, Audrey turned back around and continued to the princess' room. "Who'd a thunk, hmm? It seems no one sees him as a young man with feelings."

Amelia slowly followed as she tried to absorb this new realization. Normally, she had such a keen eye for these things. The nature of his body should not have thrown her off as she had met stranger creatures in love, but then maybe she did not expect anyone else to fall in love with her other than the one she had set her heart on. She had left no room for any other possibility.

After changing into her nightgown, Amelia spoke up. "Audrey?"

She turned after lighting the lamp near the bed, noting the princess' worried tone. "What is it?"

"What should I say to him?" Amelia asked.

"Why should you say anything to him?" Audrey asked in turn. "As far as Mr. Pokota knows, nobody has realized his feelings yet, except maybe Mr. Zelgadis."

Amelia had another realization. It was glaringly obvious now, and it explained much of Pokota's recent behavior. "That's why they don't get along…"

"Its definitely an interesting rivalry," noted Audrey as she helped Amelia into bed. "Two young men fighting for the love of a princess." She giggled. "Sounds like one of those romance stories you've been rotting your brain with over the past year."

Amelia, on the other hand, did not like the sound of that. As much as she loved reading about romance, she could only see this as anything _but_ romantic. Both Zelgadis and Pokota have already expressed hostility towards each other with barely concealed politeness in front of her and ugly words behind each other's backs. She knew the two of them well enough to know they eventually will not stop at words.

"I think I should say something. I don't want them to start fighting over me," she said anxiously.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Audrey disagreed. "Even if you say something, they might still do it anyway. You might as well let them play it out."

"But I don't want them to!" Amelia exclaimed with great alarm.

Her voice echoed so that Audrey had to hush her as she did not want a reprimand for letting Amelia stay up so late. Much of the palace staff on the early shift were already up and quietly going about their business, and sounds tended to amplify in the morning silence.

"I didn't say it was going to happen for sure," Audrey said, keeping her own voice low. "Its just that they will have to eventually resolve this themselves. If it involves some sort of fight, then so be it."

Amelia flopped back onto her pillow with a sigh but did not say anything else. She now wished she had gone to bed much sooner.

Audrey was beginning to regret saying anything at all. "I know this will be hard, but try not to think about it right now, okay? Get some sleep."

With that, she left the princess alone with a single dim flickering lamp for company.

It did not take long for Amelia to drift off, but her dreams were restless and uncomforting. By the time she awoke around noon, she felt far worse than she did when she was fretting over those reports she spent most of the night reading.

* * *

I do appreciate all the reviews I got last time. They were truly motivators to keep writing even when I couldn't use my computer. I managed to lay out a good outline for the next chapter while at work, so hopefully without jinxing myself this time, I'll get it out by the beginning of next week. There was something else I was going to type here, but my brain hasn't been working like it should.

Oh and if you find any errors, please let me know. I caught an unusual number this time around, including unfinished words or words completely taken out. Okay, here's two more profiles for ya:

Hunter Darrem - The only son of a self-made wealthy merchant, he is held in very high regard in high social circles for his monetary skills and charity. His family also profited greatly from the fall of the old barrier and worked in collaboration with many of the desert merchants and caravans. One of his biggest undertakings was being one of the biggest suppliers in helping to restore Taforashia, Pokota's country. This was how he met Amelia.

Despite their hard earned wealth and status, Hunter is disgusted with the kind of people it attracts. In fact, it did not matter what class a person was from, he hated people in general, thinks of them as boring, shallow, greedy, and self-absorbed. His impossibly high standards for people kinda does make him into a hypocrite, and part of him knows this but convinces himself that he had good reasons, unlike others. Very few make the cut, like his mother and little sisters, and Amelia. It was love at first site for the princess, and as he got to know her more, he's become more obsessed and treats her with every kindness even when she gets onto him for mistreating others (mostly Pokota). Now that Hunter has teamed up with Dark Star, he's determined to make sure Amelia and his family stay safe as the world around them crumbles. He's not totally convinced that the monsters can actually destroy the world but certainly believes the world deserves what's coming to them. His father he has no love for because he neglects his family, pushes Hunter to associate with those he despises most, and even uses deception to get ahead.

Appearance wise, he's about twenty, has short dusty blonde hair, light blue eyes, average build, usually wears clothing along the lines of blues and greens. One outfit he appeared in at Amelia's birthday celebration was a fine dark dusky blue tunic trimmed in gold. He's not one for fanciness.

Audrey - This character I named after my second cousin, the same one I dedicated this story to last year, just because she's the first new family member we got since my mother died. Her arrival was pretty exciting. I made this character as a companion for Amelia while she's not out on adventures. She's a few years older and practically grew up in the palace most likely with many other children of the palace staff who would be occasional playmates for the princesses. Audrey was a little closer to them than most, and when Amelia got older, she became the princess' personal handmaid.

She's not exactly bossy, but more like the big sister type who tries to get the little sister to do what she should do and occasionally teases her but not in a mean-spirited manner. I actually kind of modeled her after myself because I am a big sister, and I know how hard it is to go between friend and authority figure. Audrey also has a little secret that's the cause of her dislike of romance stories (they tend to be very unrealistic), but at the same time, she's very interested in other people's romantic life. We'll see if it'll have any significance later. She also loves dragons and followed Filia where ever she went with Val.

Her appearance is also modeled after myself: wavy light brown hair that's often put up in a ponytail, hazel eyes that change color depending on her mood (green for happy and stormy blue when worried or sad), usually wearing a blue-grey work dress with a frilly white apron on top and a matching hair bow. Oh, and the work dress I do not wear.

Hunter and Audrey are two characters I came up back when this story was originally going to be a Zelgadis/Amelia, then I shifted over to Xellos/Filia but did not want to get rid of what I had already. I'm actually a fan of both pairing, but the Xellos/Filia became a much bigger part of the story, so I put it in that section.

Again, thank you for the reviews! You don't have to think of something incredible to say, I often can't when I leave a review as I usually just start babbling being of no help. Anything would be great. ~NB~


	42. It Was Only a Dream

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Oi, the Rangers lost the World Series! *smacks head* Well, they better not mess it up next year. As they say, third times the charm, right? I've been getting a ton of hours at work because of them though, and I'm beat. I just hope we get that elusive lull before Christmas shopping begins now. Its like every time I turn around something happens at work.

There's another reason for the delay (don't I always have excuses?). I don't want to give it away until you've read this, but I will warn you, there are lemons.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 42: It Was Only a Dream

The first time he entered her dreams, it was only brief, but Alyssa could have sworn it felt so real.

He appeared to her in his simple black and brown traveling outfit she had last seen him in and was wearing his carefully crafted smile people often wore when hiding dark or painful secrets. It was that smile and those always chaotic blue eyes that had such an effect on her, and the more she stared into those eyes, the more she felt drawn in by some vaguely familiar force threatening to overwhelm her.

And she wanted them to do just that.

He reached out to stroke her cheek, telling her that he missed her.

Alyssa tried to take his hand, which felt just like a hand would when awake, but it would disappear. She was still relatively new to dreams, but despite this, something told her it was more than that.

Over the next few days, it happened twice again. Then a few nights later, he called out to her in the blackness. "Alyssa…"

She looked around in the dark attempting to pinpoint its source, but it seemed futile. She could not even see her hand in front of her face.

"Alyssa…"

It was definitely closer, but still, no luck.

"Where are you?" she finally called out.

Suddenly, something appeared in front of her and wrapped around to pull her close.

She felt his chest against her ear and could hear the pounding of his heart underneath, and the warm muscle of his arms were clearly pressed onto her own arms and back. His whole body gave off that same heat she always felt when she touched him. _This couldn't be a dream…_

One of his hands then began rubbing her between the shoulders as he whispered her name in her ear and kissed it. "Alyssa…"

Thinking it would be harmless, she asked, "Where did you go?"

"The ocean," he answered softly. "I've never been there before, so I thought I'd go see it. Its very beautiful, just like they said it is."

This made Alyssa smile. She then says in a very girlish manner, "I wish I could see it with you."

"Well, this _is_ a dream, isn't it? Why don't we go there right now?"

She looked up at him and could now see his face. He was smiling like always.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

Alyssa nodded. He held out an arm behind her, inviting to look. She turned around, and there it was, a moonlit beach with waves and a gentle breeze blowing around her.

She felt the sand going through her toes, then realized that a moment ago she had shoes on and looked down to find bare legs and a pure white-laced summer dress held on by a simple tie at the back of her neck.

"Now, you look like you belong on a beach," she heard him say.

Alyssa turned around and saw that he had nothing but his simple long sleeved black tunic and pants, and he was barefoot as well. They were quite a contrast.

"Is this not better?" he asked.

She nodded again and smiled. "Its beautiful."

He held out his hand to her. "Why don't we take a walk? You can tell me what you've been up to lately."

* * *

Dark Star patiently listened to her detail her recent adventures to him, making sure he caught everything she said, not just out of feigned interest but for information. Every little thing helped.

Aside from that, he was always surprised at how logical Alyssa sounded at times and at others reverted into a childish fascination of new things that she encountered. It was rather cute.

They eventually sat down just close enough to the waves that they lapped against their feet and gazed out into the stillness of a starlit sky and a setting moon. Dark Star then took his turn in telling Alyssa what he had been doing and conveniently leaving out anything that might sound suspicious, with the exception of one simple clue, that he happened to meet a young merchant who was familiar with princess Amelia and his family.

When it was time for him to leave, he decided to make the goodbye short and sweet, not saying anything but with a kiss.

It started out simple enough. Dark Star leaned over cupping her face and lightly touched her lips with his, enough to get a small taste of the power she held inside, expecting nothing to be different from before.

Instead, it had grown, or rather, had become less restrained and was demanding that he release it.

He decided to venture further with a deeper kiss, to which Alyssa eagerly responded, putting her arms around his neck to tug him closer, reluctant to have him leave.

It was only supposed to be for a few short moments as with each second they remained together, the harder it seemed to break away, but with such great power calling out to him, he soon found himself less willing to go.

_Closer,_ his other self commanded. _Closer…_

A familiar urge came over Dark Star, and his human body took over. With hardly any resistance, he laid Alyssa down on her back, laying himself almost on top of her and pinning her wrists to the ground with his hands while he kept his mouth on hers.

As he sensed her own desire rising, he managed to push a little more towards the power trying to get a better sense of its nature. He could feel it straining against its bonds, desperate to escape from a place it clearly felt no connection to. There was something sinister there, and it was attracted to him like metal to a magnet. It knew who he was and wanted to be part of him.

The urge increased, his breathing became heavy, and his senses became sharper and more sensitive to Alyssa's body touching his. He moved his lips away and planted them on her neck, taking in the soft rhythmic sounds of her breath while his mind's hand reached in further to attain its ultimate goal.

In response, one of his actual hands traveled from her arm and grabbed one of her breasts, making Alyssa gasp, then she let out a small moan when he squeezed it

The voice inside of him urged him on.

_Closer… Closer…_

He took a handful of fabric and yanked the top of her dress down, fully exposing her chest, and attacked the breast he had been holding with such fervor that he ended up biting her.

Alyssa cried out, but whether from pain or pleasure, he could barely tell through the strange mix of emotions building up within her, until her hands went into his hair and caressed his scalp. Also in reaction to his bold move, one of her legs that he held between his moved up against his crotch, enough to make him groan as he continued to kiss her breast.

The voice grew louder and more demanding.

_Closer! Take it!_

But the dark power remained just out of reach. His body began slowly grinding against hers in response to his attempt to dig even deeper. Before long he felt himself getting very hard, and he had to lift himself away for a moment to breathe.

Alyssa's arms fell beside her shoulders after letting go of his hair as she gazed up at him with glassy eyes not seeming to care about her half naked-state. She was completely at his mercy.

Dark Star sat up just long enough to take his tunic off then laid back on top of her with only an arm barely propping him up. He caught her mouth again as he hiked her skirt and slid his hand up the inside of her thigh.

When his fingers reached beneath her underwear and began stroking, she broke away.

"Wait…" Alyssa whispered as she reached down and clutched his hand.

It was only a half-hearted objection as her feelings were quickly becoming muddled under her body's overwhelming momentary need. He continued kissing his way back down to the other breast and kept stroking while her hand remained where it was. Her other arm placed itself around him, hugging his back with a sense of longing.

He attempted to move forward trying to grasp that power again. It was so close that he could almost touch it, but there was no way he could harness it. The lock put upon it seemed impenetrable.

"…_Aldrich…"_

She said it so sweetly that Dark Star could not help but stop kissing for a moment to grin.

Since there was nothing more he could do for now, he forced his mind to step back a bit and enjoy a little more what was happening on the surface. He took his mouth away from her breast and concentrated them on kissing her lips again as he pulled her dress down even more and laid his bare chest against the softness of hers.

Their bodies grew very warm from the skin-on-skin contact, almost unnaturally. He only vaguely noticed it before, since all of their intimate encounters up to now have been brief, but in her aroused state, Alyssa gave off heat like fire, and he guessed it had something to do with the magic she possessed or perhaps him reaching towards it. Edina's skin was similar in that it felt like something was flowing through her like a raging river whenever she became aroused.

A couple of minutes later, Dark Star heard a soft lazy moan from Alyssa. He pulled his now very wet fingers away for a moment to give her a chance to calm down before plunging them inside of her.

He felt her gasp on his lips, and he pushed his tongue in deeper before she could give her pleasure any more articulation. She did not bother removing her hand at first, but as he set his fingers further and further inside, she moved it up his arm to let it join her other one in clutching his back and shoulders.

The lower half of his body kept pressing itself against her leg in a slow rocking fashion, but it was not satisfying enough. He eventually took his fingers out and moved his hand under to grab hold of her behind, then moved the rest of him so that he was straddled between her thighs.

He began rocking harder and harder as he breathed sharply into her neck voiced by short groans. Alyssa's breathing synced with his as she dug her fingers into his back.

Her breathing slowly turned into moans, and at one point it sounded like she was trying to say something.

Only two words came out. _"…so close…"_

During this, Dark Star noticed a strange pull getting stronger every second coming from another force of a completely different nature from the power he had been trying to liberate. Its source laid somewhere much deeper inside Alyssa's being, far beyond the reach of his mind.

Then he realized it was trying to entrap him.

Another much louder moan from Alyssa told him she was on the verge of release.

He was too close to his own to stop now as he desperately tried push his mind away with no success, until he sensed an invisible hand yank him away as his other self called out again in warning.

_Get out of there!_

It threw him back into the waking world.

Sitting up in his bed with a gasping jolt, Dark Star stared into the pitch-black room taking a few seconds to make sure it really was his room before plopping back onto his pillow with an irritated sigh.

He felt very worn out from the whole experience. Physical afflictions were one of the downsides of walking into dreams while in human form. Whatever happened to the body in the dream also affected the body in the real world, the rare exception being magical wards like the pendant the Golden dragoness wore.

It was also irritating how the closer he got to freeing the power Alyssa held, the more their bodily desire grew almost to the point of climax, and yet he could not accomplish either of the two. It could be a while before he had another chance with her, now that she might be a little scared of what they almost did, even if it was only a dream to her.

"Speaking of which…" He slid his hand down his pants.

The erection was still there.

A moment later he felt a familiar vibration of energy as a naked Edina slipped into bed beside him. She reached over and made a light circular motion on his chest with her fingers.

"You feel awfully warm, my Lord," she noted softly. "What have you been doing? You seem so worked up."

"Dreaming," Dark Star answered with some measure of dissatisfaction.

Edina giggled. "Torturing that pet dragoness of Xellos' again? She can be a real pain sometimes."

"It was a date with Alyssa," he corrected. "I've been tracking her through her dreams during the last several days."

At this, her tone changed. "Been seeing that little _girl_ behind my back?" she said, a little miffed.

Dark Star smiled at her possessive manner. "Now, now, Edina, don't be jealous."

Edina then realized he was still aroused under all that frustration. She retracted her hand from his chest and shoved it down his pants to see what he was up to.

"Oh I see," she said as she grabbed it. "I've been a good little girl saving myself just for you all this time, yet I've only gotten one night out of the last two weeks while you're jerking off to her!"

He seized her hand to keep her from doing anything stupid. "I don't belong to you, Edina. I can be with whomever I please."

"So, you _did_ sleep with her!" she accused.

He sat up and took her hand away. "If I had, I wouldn't have to find another way to relieve myself."

Dark Star pushed Edina onto her back and pinned her arms as he shoved himself inside her, making her yelp in surprise. He did not bother with intimacy, just concentrated on his need like relieving a bothersome itch, not that it did not feel good as scratching an itch always felt good.

Edina let him have it his way. However, it was over in a couple of minutes, and she was left hanging as he hovered over her for a few seconds breathing heavily.

"My Lord," she begged with a moan. "Please, let me finish…"

Still holding her arms against the bed, Dark Star came down to her ear. "Then tell me what you're doing here," he said softly. "I told you to only come when you have something important to say."

"You make it sound like I'm being punished," Edina teased. "But I do have great news."

Pleased, he began kissing her ear. He already had an idea of what it could be. "What is it?"

She squirmed in pleasure of the tickling sensation of his lips slowly moving down. "My Lord Dynast will be ready to see you in a few days."

"Good," he said with a kiss to her shoulder. "Its about time we had a talk face to face."

"Do you need me to delay Lina Inverse a little longer?" she asked.

He laid another two kisses on her collarbone. "According to your messenger Ozed, you've been doing quite well leading them on since Velcarr's little stunt."

Dark Star let go of her arm as he moved further down to attend to her breasts, and Edina ran her fingers into his hair much like Alyssa did. The action reminded him of the fire he felt emanating from her body when they were together, and the memory caused his own body to react.

Edina sense the odd change in his emotions, but since it was accompanied by increased attention to her she did not mind it and continued to play with his hair. "Give him some credit," she half-moaned. "At least he managed to deliver more than he promised. Aren't you happy we forced Vorfeed into action?"

"Oh yes," he said against her breast. "And we'll need at least one more little stunt to keep Lina Inverse busy."

He moved one of his hands between her thighs to insert his fingers, and he felt himself harden again at the thought of what happened the last time he did this. Alyssa apparently had more of an effect on him than he realized, at least on his body.

Edina let out her usual loud moans as she came closer to release but tried her best to keep talking. Then may _I_…_suggest_…another lieutenant to…_create_…another diversion…"

"Be my guest," he said approvingly.

"_And_…what about the…_dragons_…?"

"And what about them?"

"They're _beginning_…to _push_ back…" Her hold on him tightened, and her voiced began to tremble. "_My_ Lord…!"

Dark Star pulled her fingers out and thrust himself back in to finish it, this time with his arms wrapped tightly around her in a very possessive fashion. She came quickly, but he continued on, driven by something he did not quite understand, to give himself the kind of release he yearned for earlier.

Edina felt an intense craving rise from him, something she had never felt before, as he quickened his pace. She fed on it happily though she wondered where it could have come from.

He eventually ended it with one last massive thrust, and he was finally done. Dark Star laid down with a sigh and nuzzled her neck. Not quite what he wanted as nothing could have replaced Alyssa, but it would do.

"You satisfied now, my Lord?" she asked sweetly.

"For now," he answered with a kiss to her neck. "Now, what about those dragons?"

She set her head against his and lightly massaged his back. "They've set out patrols around their territory and drove some of us off, mostly from towns at the base of the Kataart Mountains where only know Dimos clan is."

"Let them try," he half-laughed. "If they think they will get the upper hand, they're sadly mistaken. And what about that famous Golden dragon, Lord Milgazia?"

"Milgazia's clan and the other smaller clans are having a tougher time, since most of the human habitations around them have already been severely affected and they have to expend some of their energy to make sure they have the basic necessities to survive." Edina stated it like it was a joke. "A very unusual move on their part, but they've only started their humanitarian project a couple of days ago."

"That won't last long," he said, lifting his head. "Just keep up the good work until everything is ready."

"It'd be nice to deal them a nasty blow right now to discourage them." She smiled at the thought. "I'd be happy to recruit the other head lieutenants."

It was tempting, but Dark Star decided against it. "No need to bother. Concentrate on Lina Inverse for now."

"As you wish, my Lord," Edina sighed with a hint of disappointment. "But I don't think Velcarr will like it. He's getting a little anxious to go after that Dimos again."

"I'm afraid he'll have to wait on that. Now…" He placed a small kiss on her lips. "About our next distraction…Who's in charge of the northern coast?"

* * *

Alyssa poured herself out to him, careful to leave out anything that might give her away though she did manage to tell him everything that happened in the town possessed by demons with exception to one thing, that she was the one who wiped out the demons.

It would have made for very awkward conversation anyway. This was like a date after all, their first date to be completely alone together, even if it was just a dream. It was the closest thing she had to living out the wish she carried with her since Seyruun, to be a normal young woman in love. No harm done.

Aldrich's hand gave off that wonderful warmth she always felt from him, or at least she remembered feeling from him. Alyssa had to remind herself a couple times it could not be real.

They sat down by the waves, letting them tickle their feet and taking in the imaginary scenery as Aldrich then relayed to her what he had been up to. She went along pretending he was actually telling her about his journey, even throwing in the part about meeting the young Hunter Darrem who had been at Amelia's birthday celebration only a few weeks before.

When he finished, he just stared at her for what felt like forever, not saying anything. Then he reached out to cup her face and leaned over for a kiss.

Alyssa immediately felt a rush of warm energy come from his lips, and the desire he always seemed to hold surge with it.

He then opened his mouth slightly, inviting her in for something deeper, and she took it.

She had missed this. She had done her best to keep her feelings for Aldrich in check, knowing how much more difficult it would make her mission, but she had been watching Filia and Torrin all the while, seeing how they seemed so secure in each other's arms despite anything that might be going through their minds at the moment.

And the kisses they shared. Alyssa admitted there was nothing better than a good kiss from someone you cared about.

Her arms pulled him a little closer, craving for more of his warmth and wishing for him to stay this way with her for as long as possible, despite the small warning tug in the back of her mind.

Suddenly, that warmth energy became much hotter. It gave her goose bumps as it poured inside her and relaxed her limbs.

She felt him take her arms from his neck and push them, and her, down into the sand without breaking their kiss.

When he laid his body against hers, Alyssa sensed a tingling sensation go through her stomach and legs. She remembered having this wonderful sensation once before, and it caused her heart to beat faster in anticipation of something she did not quite understand yet.

She was a little disappointed when Aldrich broke off their kiss, but then he placed mouth on her neck and began sucking on it making the feeling in her stomach grow. Her breathing driven by her increased excitement became more pronounced in response to it.

The small tug she felt a minute before disappeared letting her sink further into the heat. Her mind grew fuzzy, and she refused to listen to any of the doubts that were not her own lurking about.

Alyssa saw his hand make a move to her breast, and she gasped. For a moment she wanted to stop him, then he squeezed it, and she heard herself make a sound she had never made before. It felt good.

The tie behind her neck came undone as he took hold of dress top and pulled it down, revealing everything to the imaginary cool night wind. Her heart beat faster. The next thing she felt was a small sharp pain coming from the same breast he had been squeezing, and she cried out in surprise.

She had heard of humans doing this before and did not think it would be enjoyable to a girl, yet something had changed inside of her making such an act that normally would hurt into something that made her crave him even more.

Alyssa threaded her fingers into Aldrich's long hair as he moved to cup that same breast again and began kissing it. Her legs shifted in response, rubbing up against him and making him groan against her chest.

She smiled to herself. She had never heard him do _that_ before! Funny how such a small thing could make someone feel such pleasure.

His desire for her was building rapidly now, enclosing around her mind in a wave of heat threatening to melt it, and she wondered, if it were anyone else, would it feel just like this? Or would it be different? Then again, it was a silly question since Alyssa was not a normal girl.

She did not let the fact that what she felt from him was not normal for a human bug her too much. For now, she just wanted concentrated on her body's interesting reactions and the even more intriguing reactions of Aldrich's body, namely the part that was currently pushing itself against her leg.

It felt harder than before, and bigger, and she felt his breathing changed again as his mouth made its way to the top of her breast then stop before lifting himself off of her.

Alyssa let her hands fall away as she looked up at him and saw that his eyes were now a cloudy blue. He was contemplating his next move on her, and she laid there quietly and willingly waiting.

Then Aldrich sat up and took his tunic off, revealing a nicely built chest and torso, and something else trying to poke through his pants. She only got a quick look before he was on top of her again taking her mouth in another kiss.

Another wave of hot energy washed over her at the touch of his lips, and she took it in. She could tell her legs were beginning feel weak from lack of circulation again like that last time.

The blood was definitely going somewhere else, a very sensitive place where she now felt fingers stroking her.

Alyssa broke their kiss and reached down to stop him. "Wait…" she whispered weakly.

She had no idea why she did that. Her body was berating her for it, overwhelming any logical thought she had left. _Its just a dream…it won't hurt…_

Aldrich did not seem to heed her request and continued stroking as he kissed down her neck to her other breast. She left her hand where it was and wrapped her free arm around him to urge him on.

It did not take long before his fingers made something quiver inside. _"…Aldrich…"_

The sweet voice she heard did not sound like her at all, but it made him pause, then bring his lips back to hers for a kiss that practically made her mouth water.

Her dress was pulled down farther, and their bodies came in direct contact with each other. The heat flashed through her again warming not only her insides but literally radiated from her like actual body heat, and she felt herself begin sweat.

And there was another kind of heat building under Aldrich's prodding fingers that was making her very wet, and she let out a lazy moan.

When he withdrew them for a second, it frustrated her, but then he pushed them inside making her gasp with great pleasure. He cut her off with more deep kisses as he set his fingers further in with each thrust. She let her hand free his to do what he wished and settled it on his shoulder blade.

It was getting closer.

The stiffness in his crotch became harder to ignore as it kept rocking slowly against her leg. Alyssa was not quite sure why, but she wanted it. She was no dummy and knew what it was for, but it was baffling how strong that urge was to want something that was only meant for reproduction.

That was the last coherent thought she had before Aldrich took out his fingers, grabbed her butt, and placed himself between her thighs.

He began rocking her again harder, more aggressively, breathing and groaning into her neck, and she found herself breathing with him as she dug fingers into his back. It felt like a fire raging out of control.

She wanted him to take those pants off. They were in the way, and she tried to express her frustration at this, yet through all the moaning that she was doing, the only words she manage to get out were, _"…so close…"_

Something was trying to pull Aldrich into her, not physically, but was definitely dragging a part of him into her mind as her body was brought to the edge of something big. She let out a much louder involuntary moan.

With her thoughts clouded with the passion of the moment, she did not immediately recognize what should have been a very familiar presence.

…_Canal…!_

Alyssa could some how feel Aldrich trying to resist it. The pull on him strengthened, and there was nothing else she could do about it, except letting her body finish what it was trying to do.

Then another darker presence poked through and ripped him out.

In the distance, she could hear a voice that sounded just like Aldrich but not.

_Get out of there!_

* * *

Okay, this was tough. It originally wasn't supposed to be an orgy chapter, as I've come to call it, but it just grew that way and pushed other things into the next chapter. It even made me reevaluate what I wanted to keep and not keep in upcoming chapters. With the World Series stuff going on especially the last couple of nights, I also had a hard time concentrating on finishing up this chapter and decided to jump ahead and begin writing out the next one using notes I wrote the week before.

I also had one awkward incident at work a week before while I was working on this chapter. Everybody's been noticing me writing in my little notebook I carry around, and some of them came up and asked me what I was writing. I told them it was just a little story I was writing for fun, and one of the girls suddenly asked if it had dirty sex in it! Not joking! I'm just glad nobody begged me to show what I was writing! I'm gonna have to be more careful next time I do scenes like this, just in case.

I have to admit though I think the scenes in this one flowed better than others I've done so far. When I finally find the time to actually go back and revise some thing, I might have to take another good look at those scenes. I'm still trying to get this up on DeviantART, so we'll see.

Okay, time for a couple more profiles:

Aldrich Gates - Basically Dark Star's alter identity. If you don't know who Dark Star is, He's from Lost Universe and made an appearance in the third season of the anime. In fact, this story draws most of its plot material from that third season. I won't go into detail here, but if you want something to jog your memory, then it would be a good idea to go back and reread some of the earlier chapters, especially the beginning parts of chapter 23 and 24 for the basics of Dark Star's past. As I have never seen or read Lost Universe, refining his character with what little information I had available was quite the challenge. I hope I did it justice and could use any input from anyone who has seen or read this series.

Dark Star created Aldrich as a way to approach the slayers and their friends and put them off guard. He first appeared as some mysterious traveler running from his old life who had the manners of a true nobleman and a kind face that did not seem to hold anything below the surface, making him very suspicious to Zelgadis. Alyssa is smitten but still cautious around him, so Dark Star has used Aldrich to make a real impression on her in hopes of capturing the power that sensed inside of her and use her to fulfill his plans of returning home and destroying the world he was currently stuck in. Filia feels that she knows him somehow but hasn't figured it out yet that Dark Star was the one who by accident while he looked through his memory files walked into one of her dreams. Dreams are the only way he can even reach her right now as long as she has the pendant, and even then, the damage he can do is limited. This unique ability has allowed him to manipulate so many in his own world (and he is currently winning in his battle against Vorfeed), and even without all of his power, it still makes him a formidable enemy.

Appearance wise, Aldrich has a very muscled athletic build with long blond hair and very blue eyes (think Gourry, only more evil). He first appeared in stolen merchant's clothes, a dark purple velvety tunic, accented with gold trim, brown gloves, and a black leather belt with knife to match his pants and boots, complete with a dark brown travel cloak that had a deep purple, almost navy blue lining on the inside, and a brown wide-brimmed feathered hat. He later switched to a plain black tunic and pants, dark brown cloak and boots and a plain sword with brown sheath, and kept his feathered hat. I don't know why but black just seems to be his color. In the few pictures I've seen of him, he was in this black one piece suit that simply showed off his physique, so that's what I often see when I think of him, heh. ^_^

Alyssa Kain - Canal Vorfeed's alter identity. Keep in mind that there's a Canal Vorfeed _and _the actual Vorfeed who's mysterious connection to Canal was never really explained. Again, to jog your memory, reread earlier chapters, especially 23 and 24 to get an idea of her background. In fact, if your still confused, go back and reread every scene she's in as they all contain loads of information on her past and her personality. I only say this for Aldrich and Alyssa as they're not really original characters and should be at least vaguely familiar to everyone here.

Canal created Alyssa as a way to hide herself from Dark Star amongst humans. Since she was knew to the human experience unlike Dark Star, who at one point cloned another human to give himself a body only to have it destroyed in later battles with Canal before entering the Slayers world with a new one, this took some getting used to. Canal is a fast learner as she is supposed to be very analytical and has been around humans before. She quickly picked up the sword and read through a large portion of the Seyruun royal library without any trouble, though Zelgadis did warn her to take it easy now that she had a body that was more vulnerable than her last one (she used to be a program on a ship and had a holographic projection of herself). Canal is also supposed to have a fairly outgoing personality as was shown early in the story and a bit of a temper especially when it came to her ship, but her human experiences have subdued her somewhat. Zelgadis seems to be an exception, since she still gives him random hugs and is now very honest about her past after failing to hide it from him.

Appearance wise, she has many, but right now, Alyssa is a combination of her holographic self which is that of a fifteen year old and the human form of the true Vorfeed who appears as a twenty-something woman (at some point, her holographic self also projected this image, but I believe it was when Alicia owned the ship. When Kane inherited it from his grandmother, the image changed). I guess I'm saying she's more like in the nineteen-twenty year old range. Her hair is long and light blue or blue-green with bangs, and her eyes are lavender. She also had an interesting upside down triangle marks flanked by two small diamond shapes on her forehead, but this disappeared when I made her human (it may reappear again). Her first outfit matched what her older projection wore, basically a white long-sleeved dress with big shoulders and a low neckline, a white cape with a furry lining at the top, pink ribbon on the sleeves and bust and white gloves and boots that also have pink ribbon. Her next outfit, which she wears the most, is the travel outfit Zelgadis gave her: brown travel boots, a tan vest and cape, white undershirt and a soft blue travel skirt with a brown belt. Her last one she wore during most of her stay in Seyruun, and it resembled what most of you would recognize as Canal: hair in two non-ponytail braids, a very pink dress going just past her knees with a frilly full length decorative white apron tied in a big bow in the back, white stockings on and some purple lace up shoes.

Again, thoughts are appreciated. I'd like to know what you thought about these particular scenes. Review please! And I'll try my best to get the next one up quickly. ~NB~


	43. That's What Brothers Are For

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

AARGH! I hate it when this happens! My ideas for this chapter changed up, and I wound up writing part of the next chapter to make sure this is what I wanted. This is also a tad longer, without the profiles, than any other chapter I've done before because I had a hard time breaking it up. I'm also looking into a better method in getting my chapters out faster, and I'm going to try it out next week to see if it can work before all hell breaks loose on the Friday after Thanksgiving (USA) and I get swamped with hours at work. I'm also going to be walking to, and sometimes from, work which will eat up a couple more of my precious few hours that will be left each day during the holidays. I really hate it because I wanted this story done before Christmas, but I can tell now that no matter how fast I type, it won't happen if I want to keep everything the way I like it. I seriously want to keep giving you a high-quality story here, and I'm determined not to cut anything out, so writing into 2012 it is! My other fic I want to do after this one will just have to wait, *sigh*.

Chapter 43: That's What Brothers Are For

Everything went cold and dark, but oddly, Alyssa could not sense her body anymore. There was no sound, just an urgent voice.

_You need to be more careful!_

The next thing she knew she was laying inside her tent listening to the soft rustling of trees outside.

She also felt a wonderful pulsating sensation coming from below, intense enough to make her want to moan. Alyssa clamped a hand over mouth fearing someone might hear and grabbed her crotch under her blanket until it subsided.

Then dread overtook her.

She choked out his name trying not to cry. "…Aldrich…"

The way the dream ended scared her, and she hoped it was nothing more than that, at dream, not some horrible premonition she heard many humans get when something greatly concerned them.

"He's okay, Its just me," she tried to assure herself, rationally pointing out her own fear. "Its just me…"

Then she began to think about the other aspects of the dream, but it did not make her feel much better. It was not real either, though her body told her otherwise.

She lightly stroked herself, finding that she was still very sensitive, very warm and wet. Her heart ached a little.

Aldrich once offered to be a comfort to her, and she understood on some level what he meant. He was indirectly asking if he could be her lover.

What it entailed she only had detailed second-hand information from humans, but it was fascinating despite how illogical it seemed. Up to now, she did not think too much about that part of it. As pleasing as Aldrich's attentions were, she understood that it would not be a good idea to pursue a relationship of any sort.

And yet at that moment, she thought if what she just experienced was what he wanted to offer, if she ever saw him again, she would gladly take it. She never knew such intimacy could hold such power over a person, and the need she had before to be close to him was now much stronger because of it.

_If only I were an ordinary girl…_

Alyssa heard someone talking outside, and she sat up to look.

Torrin and Samira were switching with Zelgadis and Gourry for night watch. No one seemed to notice her at all, and she was grateful she did not talk in her sleep. It would have been embarrassing.

She quietly laid herself back down and tried her best to go back to sleep.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Zelgadis noticed an odd change in Alyssa. She seemed depressed and distracted, though when the moment urgently called for it, she was perfectly capable of defending herself with a sword. Her amazing ability to pick up advanced moves she only saw someone perform once made her a valuable member of the group.

They did not speak much to each other after their battle with the demon-infested town. Zelgadis was not mad at her anymore for what she did, that past before that day ended, but something she said made him very hesitant to talk to her again.

"_She's only doing what you tell her to because she loves you."_

Alyssa had warned him about driving Amelia away by basically bossing her around and telling her what to do, which he immediately dismissed claiming he was only concerned about her safety since her energy was severely drained. Then, in the middle of fighting demons and immediately after, he berates Alyssa for not listening to him like she was some stupid child.

Alyssa stood up well against his anger, merely countering the points of his argument one right after the other, then finally at the end she threw it in his face:

"_I'm not Amelia!"_

Before Zelgadis could recover and say anything else, Alyssa had stomped off.

He already had doubts before about leaving Amelia behind, and they were quickly brushed aside. Then after his argument with Alyssa, those doubts began rearing their ugly head, and he began wondering if his overwhelming desire to keep Amelia safe was affecting his ability to make clear judgments. It was bleeding over into his relationship with Alyssa who, until recently, he did not stand in the way of making her own decisions.

But Zelgadis feared for her safety as well and did not want her to blow her cover. He did not think she would actually go through with it after promising herself not to use any of her power. She practically broke down a couple of times over her fear of being found because of it.

Perhaps, he thought, she honestly was beginning to get over her fear. She certainly did not show any fear defending her decision to him.

Even so, they spent the next two weeks pretending the other did not exist except for when it was impossible to do so. Everyone else could not help but notice something was up. It especially annoyed Lina when Alyssa would attach herself to the sorceress and constantly engage her in conversation without letting her get a word in edgewise to Zelgadis.

They were picking a bad time to put a riff between them. Lina had hoped he would intervene himself as he had a closer relationship with Alyssa than anyone else, but the chimera was being more distant than what was considered normal for him and was forced to take the round-about way, working Torrin or Samira into those conversations, so they could, in turn, pass along information to him.

Their current trail had been following rumors of an ogre-like man conning townspeople out of much needed supplies in exchange for protection. Apparently, the man parades around like a veteran war general with a group of vigilante ex-soldiers and puts on a couple of good show fights to impress their victims, then takes of when monsters attack en masse.

Lina smelled Dynast all over this one. Though convincing con men of every stripe were not uncommon during times of crisis, no normal human could have the sort of timing this general had. He had already conned many good sized towns before the news made it to the regional authorities, who were too busy protecting their own assets to bother helping. The extent of their greed astounded even Lina.

Their recent trek took them through the country of Dils where Lina once gone up against Dynast himself when he impersonated King Wells Xeno Gairia, as well as his general Sherra, and within a few days walk to the border of the Lyzeille Empire, where Sairaag once stood near its West coast. The towns they visited were not very friendly to their presence but not as hostile as those they first tried to help because they were far worse off and had other things to think about.

They also made their way through a few scrapes with small bands of monsters along the way who seemed more interested with simply taunting them rather than actually fighting while they fed off of their frustration.

On the upside, Jean was getting in some much needed practice and seemed to be controlling his power better, though his fireball still needed some work. On their last encounter with monsters, he lost his balance and broke an arm, and they did not have much time to heal it until they reached the safety of a larger city not too far from Dragon's Peak. Jean's own healing ability was improving, as evidenced by the numerous cuts and bruises he and the other have been receiving throughout the trip, but not well enough to deal with fractures and deeper wounds on his own.

Lina quickly found the first decent inn they had seen in a long time to fix him up and order some real food for once while giving everyone else a chance to take a breather.

There was talk in the restaurant of a group of Golden Dragons rendering aid to outlying towns and villages, and many citizens were positive about this rare piece of good news. Torrin and Zelgadis went around the inn's restaurant and slowly pieced together information while Lina took care of Jean's arm.

"Seriously, if you keep this up kid, we'll have to send you home," she said with a tired sigh with an undercurrent of frustration. She was too exhausted and hungry to go on a tirade.

"If you do that, I'll find my way back!" Jean threatened. "There's no way I'm going home until I'm done with training!"

"Jean," Filia said warningly, "If Lina says you're through, you're through. And I won't have you running around all by yourself with monsters everywhere!"

"But I have to finish!" he said anxiously. "I don't want everyone back home to think I couldn't cut it! And what would Miranda think?"

"Calm down, I'm not sending you back yet." Lina finished with his arm and lightly pressed in certain places to make sure it was set properly. "There. Now, are there any other injuries we need to know about?"

Jean shook his head. "Nothing I can't do myself." Then got out of his chair and hurried over to where Torrin was.

"What am I going to do with him?" Filia sighed as she looked over to Gourry bouncing a very giggly Val on his knee.

Across from the table, Alyssa was quietly watching too as Val kept squealing 'Ba! Ba!' padding his feet on Gourry's leg with each bounce.

She had not said much all day, even to Lina, after she found out about what happened to the hatchling when she destroyed the demons. Filia had commented that morning that Val slept through his first night in nearly two weeks, and Alyssa curiously asked if it was because he had been sick or scared of the monsters, since she had noticed Val's unusual amount of fussiness. That's when she found out.

It was worrisome, not just because Alyssa's actions had caused Val harm, but because of what it implied. Val was once Valgaav, the being that inherited Gaav's power when he died and absorbed both her and Dark Star when they were being drawn into this world by some of her followers. What if the dark energy he once possessed as Valgaav was still there?

Alyssa wondered if something similar had happened to her. That strange hole inside her was filled with something that was not her, oppressing her true power. It was like a stone tied to her neck. The only time it became less of a hindrance was through that graphic dream she had not too long ago. Amongst everything that was going on and everything she was feeling, its weight was somehow lifted almost right out of her body.

"Say, Alyssa." Lina got her attention. "I've been thinking. Back in Seyruun, you said that your friend liked controlling others through intimidation. Does this have anything to do with your disagreement with him?"

Alyssa was taken off-guard by the question. "Why do you ask?"

Lina had been curious for a while but never got too pushy about it which was actually an unusual thing for her to do. Zelgadis seemed very protective of her, and it probably caused her to back off somewhat. He was the first person Alyssa met, so it was understandable she would be friendlier towards him over the others, but there was something else between them that Lina could not help but notice. It amazed her that Amelia had not gotten even a little jealous over their closeness.

Then there was Alyssa's 'friend'. From what Lina could gather from their relationship, Alyssa must have told Zelgadis more about this person than what she was willing to tell the others.

Now that Alyssa had taken a little break from chatting her ear off while still giving Zelgadis the silent treatment, Lina figured she better take the opportunity to fill in a few holes. "I just want to know a little more about this guy."

Alyssa stared at Lina for a few seconds before answering. "He was…almost like family…" she said with some hesitance. "We've known each other our entire lives, but we had very different opinions and ideas about what we should do with our lives. We often fought with each other and did not get along too well very often."

"Its interesting that you were ever friends with him," said Lina with some suspicion. "What exactly caused your falling out?"

Alyssa looked at the table, thinking. "He…began hurting people," she said, carefully choosing her words. "Forcing them to do what he wanted. I fought against him for a while, but eventually…when I felt like I was losing ground…I gave up trying. That was a big mistake…"

Her last sentence came out quiet and regretful. Lina could tell she was sidestepping certain details, but for now, she was satisfied and was beginning to understand her fears a little. "So, this mission is to correct that mistake. Do you think he would join up with the monsters? You did say he loved what they were doing."

"Possibly," said Alyssa as she looked back at the sorceress. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have come with you."

"What kind of friend would hurt people like that?" Gourry randomly asked as he stopped bouncing Val.

"Clearly, not a good one," said Lina with some disgust.

Alyssa nodded. "I agree he was never much of a friend. He's manipulative and has taken others I cared about."

Lina opened her mouth to say something else, but then Gourry pointed to the door of the restaurant capturing everyone's attention. "Hey, those must be some of the dragons everyone's been talking about!"

She turned around and saw two large, long, dark-haired men with green eyes dressed in heavy blue and silver robes. The features of their faces revealed that they were related.

She dismissed it. "They said it was the Golden dragons who were giving aide. They don't look anything like-"

"-But they're Dimos!" Filia said jumping up out of her chair in surprise.

Lina did a double take and realized they looked _a lot_ like Torrin. "But I thought they were supposed to be patrolling the Southern part of the mountain range," she said as she watched them slowly cross the room searching for something. "This is more into Milgazia's territory, so what are they doing here?"

The two dragons spotted Torrin talking to some merchants beside Zelgadis and Jean with his back to them and smiled almost mischievously as they inched their way towards him.

Then Jean happened to turn his head their way. He tugged on Torrin's belt. "Um, hey, are they friends of yours?"

"Aw, kid, you ruined it!" one of them said as Torrin and Zelgadis turned around.

Torrin's eyes widened, made a quick glance at Jean, then back at the two dragons and reflected their smiles right back at them. "Its probably a good thing he caught you! There's no telling what you two would've done!"

"That's no way to talk to your elder brothers!" the other laughed. He grabbed Torrin into a big hug. "Someone told us you were lurking around Dragon's Peak with Lina Inverse, and we just had to see for ourselves!"

The other brother gave him a big hug as well. "Yes, and where did you pick up a fine desert woman like that?" he said jokingly but with good nature. "Don't tell me you're making her work for you! She's too good to run your errands!"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort, and her name is Samira!" Torrin told them off but with a big grin still on his face. "She's a great friend of a friend whose traveling with us and is only picking up supplies, that's all."

"And who is this man with the stony look upon his face?" the second brother asked when he spotted Zelgadis.

Zelgadis let the comment slide, since it was clearly made in jest, and the dragon seemed to be acknowledging him with genuine interest. "Zelgadis Greywards." He held out a hand.

The dragon shook it firmly. "A real blood descendant of Rezo," he said with only a bare touch of reverence. "I'm well aware of your animosity towards him. I'm truly sorry for the trials he must have put you through."

The chimera was a little taken aback in his forwardness in mentioning Rezo, but then there were many who still admired his great-grandfather for his works before they turned dark. He simply nodded.

Then the first brother took his hand. "Don't mind him," he said noting the look on the Zelgadis' face. "He's just trying to sound impressive."

"Hey, hey, lay off!" Torrin pushed his first brother aside. "I don't need you insulting any of my new friends!"

"Well, this is an interesting surprise," said Lina as she walked over with Filia in tow, now carrying Val. "Care to introduce us Egan?"

"These are my elder brothers." Torrin patted a shoulder on the one who just shook Zelgadis' hand. "This is Nereus Il Denis, the oldest, and the loud one here," he pointed to the other one, "is Ilmarinen Nes Carmine."

"Quite the mouthful. Now, how do I remember which is which?" Lina wagged a finger between the two of them.

"Just call me Ray," said Nereus, sticking a hand out for her to shake.

"And you can call me Ilmari," said Ilmarinen.

Nereus pointed to him. "Just remember, he's the loud one."

"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous that I'm a great conversationalist," Ilmarinen responded.

"Wait a minute," Jean spoke after watching them with a puzzled look. "If you're both Mr. Torrin's brother, then how come all your last names are different? Do you have different fathers?"

"It doesn't work that way in a Dimos clan," Torrin explained. "We're more matriarchal, and when a Dimos dragon gets married, they take the dragoness' name instead the other way around."

"Ma..matri..archal? Jean wrinkled is freckled nose as he tried to spell it out. "What does that mean?"

"It basically means the girls run the place," Lina answered.

"Not quite," Torrin corrected. "We're not a pure Matriarchy. They just have more control over certain things that are traditionally controlled by males in most places."

"Hmm, sounds like my kind of place," she said thoughtfully holding her chin.

"I don't know about that. Our girls are not as nearly hot-tempered as you." He winked at Filia as he said it.

Lina glared. "What was that?"

"How about introducing us to the pretty Gold with the hatchling?" Ilmarinen said after he saw the look Torrin gave Filia.

Filia stepped up without any prompting from anyone else, still looking between Torrin and his brothers amazed at how similar they looked. "Miss Filia Ul Copt," she said, holding out a hand.

The expression on the two brothers faces changed at the sound of her name. It was clear they knew who she was.

"You're the one raising the Ancient dragon on her own?" Nereus asked with some admiration, taking her hand.

Filia flushed slightly. "Yes."

She held Val up a little higher to give them a better look. Val himself was now staring at them with fascination, most likely wondering why they all looked so alike.

"And she's the best mother in the world!" said Jean smilingly. "Val got to start all over again and got be Miss Filia's new family."

"J-Jean!" Filia flushed a little more.

"Yes, I've heard everything." Nereus let go of Filia's hand and gently took one of Val's.

The hatchling looked at the big hand and squeezed one of the fingers like he was testing it.

"He's about the same age as my son, my youngest," Nereus said gently. "Has he walked on his human legs yet?" he asked Filia.

"Not yet, but we're getting there," she answered. "He's learning to talk though."

Nereus smiled a much kinder smile this time. "Did he say his first word yet?"

As if to answer his question Val pointed right at his nose. "Ba!"

"And that's about all he can say," said Filia trying not to laugh.

"Ba! Ba!" Val kept saying.

She took his hand. "Its not nice to point, Hon."

Nereus laughed. "Its better than 'foo~'! Our youngest says it every time he's hungry! My four girls were already saying their first word by this age though."

"_Four_ girls?" Filia's mouth dropped slightly. "Must have been lonely being the only boy!"

"Its okay," Nereus shrugged. "I get to borrow Ilmari's two boys every once in a while."

"_And_ my baby girl!" Ilmarinen reminded playfully. "She's quite the tomboy!"

Lina cleared her throat. "Excuse me fellas, but would ya'll join us at our table? I wanna ask a few questions." She did not really want to interrupt the touching moment between dragon parents, but she wanted a chance to talk to them and get some more information on the recent raids in the North.

"Sure, just give us a moment with Torrin," said Nereus. "We've got a couple of things to catch up on."

"Alright." She motioned to Zelgadis. "C'mon, Zel! We've all got some serious eating to do! They'll be bringing the food out any minute!"

Zelgadis took a step towards their table, then changed his mind when his eyes met Alyssa's. "I think I'll go find Samira and see if she needs any help."

"O-okay." Lina watched him make a straight line for the door. "Seriously, what's with him?"

"Well, I better hurry and eat before it gets too late," said Filia. "I have to put Val to bed soon." She took Jean by the shoulder. "You too."

"Aww, but I'm not six anymore!" Jean complained.

"But you've had plenty of excitement for one day. We can't have you sleeping in tomorrow!" she lectured.

"You better do what the pretty dragoness says, kid. You can't get a girl if you act like that," said Ilmarinen.

"Actually, he already has a girl," said Lina, making Jean blush a little.

"Yeah, and he's with us to learn a few manners, what's acceptable and what isn't," added Torrin. "Mostly what isn't from Lina."

"You're pushing it, Egan!" she growled.

"I already know my manners, and Miranda knows it!" Jean pointed to Lina. "I don't need to learn anymore from her!"

"Hey!"

"So, her name's Miranda, huh?" Ilmarinen said teasingly.

"Better get moving, Jean," Torrin laughingly warned. "Or they'll embarrass the hell out of you!"

"Enough, all of you!" Filia ordered, then lead a now more willing Jean to the table.

Lina wanted to say something very rude but saw the food arriving. "You're lucky I'm starving right now, Egan!" she warned him before heading off towards the table.

When she was out of earshot, Nereus let out a little whistle. "She's definitely one with a temper. I imagine she must get on your nerves quite often, Torrin."

"She does, which is why I take every shot I can," he said.

"And how old is the kid?" Ilmarinen asked.

"Eleven," Torrin answered. "A very talented sorcerer in training, and good with a sword. Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis keep him busy with lessons."

"That's Gourry Gabriev over there, right?" Nereus nodded toward Gourry's blonde head now buried in the plates of food.

"Yep. That's him." Torrin let out a small laugh. "He may not have much of a memory, but he's a first-rate swordsman and great with kids." Then his tone changed to a more serious one. "All formal introductions aside, what are you two doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're on patrol," said Ilmarinen.

"Except a few days ago, we caught wind of some ogre man cheating people out of money and much needed supplies, and we've expanded our flight pattern to see if we could catch him," added Nereus.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but any luck?" Torrin asked.

"I'm afraid not," Nereus answered.

"On the lighter side," Ilmarinen threw in to change the subject, "Aunt Kes is making her daughter the head of the house on her birthday next week."

"Tesla?" Torrin was completely surprised. "I thought she was going to wait on that decision."

Ilmarinen gave a little shrug. "Apparently, she changed her mind. Alaine doesn't like it because now it means Tess will get to order her around more," he laughed.

"She's a disciplinarian in the making. So unlike her mother," Nereus said with mocking sadness.

"Say…" Ilmarinen had a thought. "Isn't Miss Ul Copt almost Tesla's age?"

"Just short of a couple of decades," said Torrin. "Why?"

Ilmarinen injected a little uncharacteristic soberness in his tone. "Now, I understand you don't completely agree with Lord Milgazia on this, and I know you've already talked with him about alternative arrangements, but its getting a little too dangerous out there. You might want to consider taking her to stay with Aunt Kes for a while, or at least take her back to the West Lands where its safer."

Torrin gave out a long sigh and looked over to where the others were enjoying their meal. Filia was guiding Val's hand holding a spoon of mushy cereal into his mouth, something the hatchling had a lot more trouble with just a month ago when they were still in Seyruun. It never ceased to amaze him how fast they grew, even though their growth rate was already half that of a human's at that age.

"I've thought about it," he finally said. "But I also promised her to let her make that decision on her own. We've been doing well traveling with Lina and the others. In fact, I think she feels safer with them right now than anywhere else."

Nereus recognized the smitten tone. "And it also means more time with you, right?" he asked teasingly.

Torrin quickly looked at him. "What?"

"So, she's the one you're head over heels for!" Ilmarinen exclaimed. When Torrin gave him a narrow look, he gave him a pat on the back. "Sorry, I know you told Aunt Kes not to tell anyone else, but she let it slip."

"But we didn't know who it was, until now," Nereus added with a smile.

"You're not fooling around with her, are you?" Ilmarinen said with sudden seriousness. "A single dragoness mother won't appreciate that if you're not considering her future."

"I don't need your lectures right now!" Torrin snapped with embarrassment. It was one of the reasons why he did not want to tell them yet. "And no, we're not… We're not _there_…yet…"

"I'm surprised, but glad to hear it!" said Nereus. "Has she courted before?"

"No, she hasn't," Torrin mumbled, folding his arms looking away.

"Then, you better be extra careful," Ilmarinen added.

"I know that!" he said quickly. "But that's not my biggest concern right now."

"Is it Rhoswen?" Nereus asked.

Torrin cringed. _Oh great, another thing they weren't supposed to know. _Rhoswen's request to bear his child was supposed be kept between the two of them, but knowing how she did not think things through sometimes, she probably already told someone else.

"Let me guess," he said flatly. "You found out through Aunt Kes?"

"Definitely no," Ilmarinen said with confirmation. "You know she doesn't even bother mentioning her name unless she has to."

"Then where?" he asked again in the same flat tone.

"Rhoswen herself," Nereus answered, making Torrin look back at him, mouth hanging. "She told us you turned her down."

"Smart move, by the way," Ilmarinen added. "I'd hate to think what would happen if her husband found out. Its already bad enough that their cold marriage is common knowledge."

"Why on earth would she blab to you two?" Torrin asked incredulously.

"Not sure. Pressure maybe?" Nereus guessed with a shrug.

"If so, it isn't working," he said heatedly.

Nereus understood that his brother was getting tired of subject, but he had to ask one more question. "Have you told Miss Filia yet?"

"No, there's no need," Torrin said, then he gave them a warning stare and pointed a finger at both of them. "Don't either of you say anything to her either, got that?"

Ilmarinen lifted his hands. "No need," he said sincerely.

"But try to think about getting her somewhere safe, alright?" Nereus reminded. "She seems very sweet, and I definitely wouldn't want anything to happen to her or the hatchling."

Torrin took a quick look at the table again where Filia was now giving Val a sip of some juice from a cup. The hatchling smacked his small lips after the first sip then impatiently tried taking another sip using his own hands in which he almost poured the entire contents into Filia's lap before she managed to stop him.

Torrin turned back and faced his brothers again, a little calmer. "I'll do what I can," he said, not wanting to make any more promises at the moment.

* * *

I know I introduced many characters here that you've only heard maybe once by name and one that only showed up briefly in two early chapters, but they're still important to Torrin's character, and since they'll be showing up later, I'm going to go ahead and do their profiles.

Cassarah Ru Egan - Aunt Kes - She is the soon-to-be former matriarch of the Ru Egan family and the youngest of her generation . Her husband died a couple of centuries ago when their only child Tesla was still young. Two sentences from chapter 31 described her and her relationship with Torrin the best: "Torrin's mother always commented how he and Cassarah were very much alike, always more likely to break the rules whenever it was possible without causing too much trouble, but in her later years she had settled rather comfortably into her new role as an elder. It did not mean, however, she had become too complacent to question how the clan ran things." Her generation was the one who played the biggest role in the War of the Monster's Fall, they're generally more lax when it came to the strict laws that governed the dragons (there are a few exceptions outside the Dimos clan, such as Lord Milgazia who I'd like to imagine despite not always agreeing with the laws and the elders who enforced them still commanded respect from both dragon and monster). She is the one who Torrin looks to the most for advice and talks to about any problem. Cassarah is also well aware of the love life he developed after breaking up with Rhoswen and probably knows far more details about it than even Torrin's brothers.

Like Filia, Cassarah has a bit of a tea fetish (for some reason, I imagined that all the dragonesses had one when I came up with her) and she's also very confident, but not overly so with a naïve view of the world that Filia started out with when she went on her journey to find Lina. Appearance wise, she has pretty long, single-braided grey-streaked black hair with a simple silver circlet, wears mostly purplish blue robes with silver embroidery on them, and like many other Dimos, her eyes are a very deep green. Her name Cassarah actually comes from what may be a familiar phrase to some of you, meaning "What will be, will be" in English. I didn't choose it for that purpose, I just like the way it sounded, but the more I think about it, the more I feel it actually goes with her. For a more detailed idea of Cassarah's personality, look back to the beginning of chapter 31 and the end of chapter 32, skipping all the flashbacks and Rhoswen stuff.

Tesla Ru Egan - Tess - Cassarah's only daughter and child, she is about to turn four hundred forty-four years old, which I marked out on a little age compare graph (yeah I'm that obsessed) to be the equivalent of turning twenty in human years. I chose that particular mark because in Japan they have coming of age ceremonies when you turn twenty. This is when dragons are not only physically mature (which is at three hundred sixteen, the equivalent of sixteen in human years) but also magically mature. In comparison, Filia is only four hundred twenty-one, the equivalent of nineteen and a half, and is a couple of decades short of magical maturity, making it a little dangerous to be nursing a hatchling.

Since she has not made an appearance yet and has been only mention a couple of times, once only by name in this chapter, there's not much to her character yet, but I will point out that she is supposed to be somewhat of a stiff, a "disciplinarian in the making" as one of Torrin's brothers put it. She also has no interest in courting or romantic relationships in general. To match her personality, I imagine her hair to be very straight, going only to the middle of the back, unlike what the majority of dragons seem to have, going past the waist, and it has more of a dark brown tint than fully black while her eyes are more of a blue-green type. Tesla's robes are the same as her mothers but plainer. Her name, Tesla, comes from a region of Greece named Thessaly. I haven't been able to find the meaning of it.

Alaine Ru Egan - Allie - Is the youngest of the current members of the Ru Egan household, and is Torrin's little sister. I haven't figured an exact dragon age for her yet, but I put her around the equivalent of a fourteen year old human. She is supposed to be the total opposite of Tesla, very girly, looks up to her big brothers and admires Torrin especially. Her parents died when she was only about fifty (that would put her around seven and a half for a human. If that confused you, I'll note that one my age graph, the older a dragons gets, the slower their aging until they hit about five hundred seventy-two, the equivalent of twenty-three, then it evens out. On another note, Torrin is actually one year shy, five hundred seventy-one,).

Appearance wise, she has long hair, much like Filia's, only its a deep brown, almost black color, like Tesla's and has deep green eyes. She wears the shrine maiden's dress, belt, had, and cloak (I won't say it looks exactly like what Filia used to wear but its similar), all in blue and silver. Alaine means precious in old German.

As a reminder, Egan mean, fire, brightness, or splendor in Celtic. I'll do Torrin's brothers and Rhoswen in the next chapter, since I only have two other original characters to actually introduce, and then the rest are just Slayers characters that have yet to play a role. Oh, and after that, I'll show you my crazy age compare chart I made for the dragons, just because.

As usual, Review! I would like to get some feedback on this particular one because somehow, it feels awkward in some places and I just need a fresh perspective to make sure. Even if it isn't a full-blown critique, I'll take it. I understand that a lot of us have lots of important things to do, like homework, heh, or like in my case, work and cleaning house for the holidays (another reason why this took so long). I'll appreciate anything you have to say. ~NB~


	44. Beware the Ogre of Guilt

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

First off, this chapter actually sat around nearly done for almost a month while I tended other things. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, but then again, it must have been fate. I had an interesting thing happen to me when I was at a cousin's wedding in San Antonio last weekend. In a nutshell, my cousins ganged up on me and called me out on something I've been struggling with for a long time (it wasn't something bad, just that they felt I was holding myself back and was clinging to things I shouldn't cling to anymore, or not at all). The really weird thing is, Filia has a similar experience in this chapter, and it was around that part I stopped writing for almost a month. A definite sign. I won't tell you anymore until you read on.

And now, enjoy!

Chapter 44: Beware the Ogre of Guilt

The conversation that followed at the table afterward amongst the intensive eating mostly involved Torrin's brothers teasing him relentlessly about Filia in front of her, keeping it clean as possible of course, while steering clear of more sensitive subjects, as promised. Lina herself jumped in occasionally as well as sort of payback for earlier.

Because of this, Alyssa was smiling more widely than she had in weeks. Torrin, on the other hand, just about had it, until he noticed Filia staring softly at him with a little smile on her blushing face, then he had to let it go.

Then Ilmarinen began asking questions about Filia's life before she met Lina. There was not much to say, until she got to the part when she actually _met_ Lina. Filia gave out all the hilarious highlights with Lina herself giving a confirmation or denial of what actually happened every once in a while. The both of them got so caught up in correcting each other on certain details of an episode where Filia went on a rampage through a town that despised dragons that hardly anyone at the table notice Zelgadis and Samira return with the supplies already put away in everyone's room.

After that point, the story took an odd turn.

Though she did her best not sound overly depressing, Torrin recognized she was giving a similarly guilt-ridden account of her encounters with Valgaav she gave him on the same evening after they first met.

Whether everyone else thought the same way about her misplaced guilt, they did not show it, except at the end, when Lina did give Torrin a rather concerned look that told him she did not exactly approve either.

After she was done, Filia decided it was time for her to put Jean and Val to bed. Jean complained loudly but through very big yawns as she led him by the arm to their rooms on the next floor.

Alyssa decided to go with them, now that everyone else was turning to other subjects and particularly to avoid talking to Zelgadis, who quietly watched her leave over the rim of his coffee cup.

She knew that the whole table was keeping at least one eye on the both of them, but she did not care. The obviousness of them evading each others company in a way was keeping the both of them in check. Zelgadis could not rag on her about her decisions and possibly blowing her cover, while Alyssa was more careful about how and when she used her power.

The move she made to get rid of the demons was not the smartest idea, but it was a necessary risk in a situation that could have taken everyone's life. Her very programming as a combat support system on her old ship Sword Breaker was made to take such calculated risks, yet her new human side has been a hindrance in her decision making. Despite all outward appearances, Alyssa was actually scared out of her mind for the next few days after that incident, and the last thing she needed was an argument over whether what she did was the right thing.

What was done, was done, and it worked, this time.

Filia did not see her at first, but when she reached the floor where their rooms were located, she turned out of curiosity to see who was behind her.

"Are you going to bed too, Alyssa?" she asked.

"Kind of." Alyssa fidgeted. "But I was also wondering if you wanted some help too."

Filia looked at her for a second, thinking, then she turned to Jean. "Do you know which room your in?"

"That one," he yawned out, pointing to the door near the end of the hall.

"Then get yourself ready. Torrin and the others will be up in a bit," she said.

"'Kay…" Jean dragged his feet over to his door and went in.

"I think all that food is getting to him," Filia giggled. "I've never seen him that tired so soon after a meal. Then again, its been a while since we've had a decent meal." Then she turned back to Alyssa. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, um…" She fidgeted again. "Not…not really…"

Alyssa had never had a significant conversation with Filia that went beyond asking a bunch of questions about dragons and Val, and the same went for Torrin. Aside from that, she mostly just observed them.

Yet, part of her just wanted _someone_ to listen. Amelia and Pokota were not around, Lina was surely tired from having her ear talked off, and she still was not ready to talk to Zelgadis again. As nice as Gourry and Samira were, Alyssa still felt rather shy around them when it came to other things besides fighting and weapons, and Torrin just plain intimidated her. He would probably be even more overprotective than Zelgadis, so he was out.

That left the only one grown person left, but Alyssa just did not know how to start.

"Well, if you would like to help, then follow me," said Filia as she motioned Alyssa towards another door halfway down the hall.

The next few minutes were spent in silence while Filia rocked Val to sleep and tucked him in. Alyssa just sat in a chair beside a little crib the inn provided and watched with the usual fascination she always had for living things, conveniently forgetting for a moment that she was a living thing too, now.

Then she blurted something out she thought was an incredibly stupid thing for her to say. "How do you make a baby?"

Filia just blinked at her. "What?"

Alyssa stumbled around for an explanation as the stupidity of the question suddenly sunk in. "Oh! I-its not…th-that…I-I don't know!" She raised her hands defensively and blushed. "I-I'm j-just so a-amazed…th-that a-all you-have-to-do-is…y-you know…a-an then…a-a few months later…o-or in your case…a-a year and a half…"

Visions of her lucid dream with Aldrich came rushing to the front of her mind, and her hands covered her face. Alyssa knew _very_ well how it was done, and had a good taste of just how powerful that urge to procreate was. And that was just from a dream.

Filia just smiled. "I guess you mean, how do you make a baby, with a mind, body, heart, and soul, from nothing, right?" she rephrased.

"I-I guess…" Alyssa answered through her hands.

"I think everybody wonders that at one time or another," Filia said thoughtfully as she shifted Val in her arms. "There are some who say a baby is alive from the moment they're conceived, that their bodies, even then, are just like normal person's. They also say that our bodies are made up of smaller living bodies that make up everything from skin to bones. Amazing, huh?"

"They're called cells," Alyssa said in a matter-of-fact tone as she took her hands down from her face.

"Huh?" Filia was confused.

"Cells," she said again. "They're living organisms that act as building blocks for our bodies, and they're made up of even smaller parts, full of nutrients and energy."

The dragoness stared, totally stumped.

Alyssa forgot that they probably have not heard of them yet. "Well, that's what we call them were I come from," she said, feeling very awkward.

"Is that so?" Filia laughed uneasily. "I wonder if we'll ever get to see these things."

"You can't," Alyssa corrected. "They're very, very small, so you would have to use a very strong microscope."

"A micro-?" Filia stopped, to think on it for a moment. "Oh! Like a telescope, only with a special magnifying glass to see these small things, huh?"

"Something like that," Alyssa said, then, "Um, M-miss Filia?"

Filia was surprised. She had never heard Alyssa say her name before. "Just call me Filia, okay? I know in dragon years, I'm older, but technically, we're the same age."

_Ooh, I bet I can beat you out by a few billion,_ Alyssa thought amusingly, but kept it from showing. "Filia? Why do you feel so guilty about Val?"

She had already heard different versions of the whole story before from the others, but tonight had been the first time she got to hear it from Filia herself, and the feelings she expressed during the last part of the telling made no sense.

It took a second for Filia to realize what she was referring to, then her expression changed. "I-Its probably because my race never really took responsibility for what happened to his race."

"But you never did anything," Alyssa pointed out.

"_I_ didn't, but my race did," she said, then looked at the sleeping Val in her arms before continuing. "I was led to believe that my race was noble and incapable of any wrongdoing, but when I met him, everything changed. Everything I thought to be true turned out to be lies. I offered to take all responsibility, but Valgaav's hatred for me and my kind ran too deep, and he said it wasn't enough. And he's right…"

Alyssa was compelled to say something in response, but she held back, doubting anything she said could help Filia's guilty conscience. She was not a dragon herself, so she felt she did not really have any right to judge as there were probably other details she was not aware of. _It still makes no sense, though._

If anyone should have a guilty conscience it was Alyssa. She purposely gave up when she should not have done so, and so many were paying the ultimate price for it.

She got up from her chair and dared to touch Val's small hand. _I'm sorry I hurt you,_ she silently thought, thinking of what happened to him when she used her power two weeks before. _I promise to be more careful next time._

Alyssa felt so much warmth coming from him that she found herself grinning from ear to ear as she looked up at Filia. "He's truly happy now. And he loves you."

"You think so?" Filia said with a hint of sadness.

"I know so," Alyssa affirmed. "I can tell by touching others."

"That's right," the dragoness remembered. "Pokota said something about that."

Then she gently touched Val's forehead, and a glowing light enveloped his small body. His feathery wings became scaly along with the rest of his body, and his tail disappeared. Fists and feet became claws, face became more reptilian, and to complete the transformation, his tail became more ingrained into his backside and no longer looked out of place.

Alyssa never got tired of watching that. Magic was something she never could fully understand. There was no real scientific explanation for any of it. It simply existed, like Vorfeed.

Filia carefully laid Val in his crib with his blue blanket tucked around him before speaking again. "Alyssa?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she said gratefully, then asked, "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

Alyssa was still hesitant, though she was glad to have gotten a chance to warm up to Filia. "I'm sure."

"What about Zelgadis?" Filia asked, trying not to press her too much. "I haven't seen either of you say more than two words to each other since we left that town with the demons."

"Its nothing, really," Alyssa quickly assured her. "We just had an argument, and…well…"

The words stuck in her throat. She was just not ready to tell anyone else.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, don't be shy about it," said Filia. "I understand Lina's not the best listener. Samira would be happy to lend a sympathetic ear too, if its something very personal. Just don't be afraid to ask."

She nodded. "Okay."

It was all she could say before she walked towards the door and opened it just enough to slip out.

Filia looked at the door for a moment, as if she expected Alyssa to come back in. Just when Alyssa's behavior could not get any stranger, something new popped up, and it left Filia wondering. She may have been socially awkward at times, but inside of two months, Alyssa's sword skills grew to match Gourry's, and she displayed incredible knowledge in things the majority of the world had no clue of. It was almost inhuman, but then many prodigies, as Filia suspected she was, were like that.

Filia shook her head and went about getting ready for bed. She had just started putting her nightgown on when there was a knock at the door.

"Are you decent?" It was Torrin.

"No." She quickly tried to finish getting dressed.

He opened it anyway.

"Torrin!" Filia's voice nearly squealed.

Torrin was grinning widely as he took in her blushing face and squirming attempt to cover herself. She had not put her arms in the sleeves of her nightgown and had her back turned towards him while she glared over her shoulder.

"Don't worry!" he laughed, keeping his voice down so he would not wake Val. "Its not something I haven't seen before."

Filia huffed and turned her head away.

He walked over and put his arms around her from behind. "Don't be like that," he said into her ear. "You've seen me too, remember?"

She blushed a little harder. Of course she remembered. "A-and, how many more times are you going to remind me?" she said, trying not to sound uneasy.

Torrin unwrapped his arms and took her nightgown to hold it in front of her while he looked at the ceiling. "Until I'm allowed another good look or you stop blushing, whichever comes first."

Filia quickly put her arms through the sleeves. "Sorry, but I'm not ready for that."

"I know." He pulled the gown towards him, then swept her hair to the side to button her up. "Even when you said you wouldn't regret it if we didn't stop that night, I knew you weren't ready."

She looked over her shoulder again, still blushing as she held her hair out of the way. "Did I say that?" she said, trying to play innocent.

Torrin simply concentrated on the buttons until he was done, then swept her hair back and turned her around. "You forget, it wasn't the first time I've heard that," he said, almost serious. "And admit it, I _was_ being stupid. I even almost walked out of there without saying goodbye."

It was a little surprising that Torrin mentioned it. There was something about that incident Filia could tell that scared him. It scared her too, but apparently for a different reason.

Not wanting to get any deeper into that subject, she concentrated on something else. "So, what were you talking to your brothers about?"

"Several things," he said. "Mostly family stuff, but it got me thinking. Would you like to stay with my family for a while? Just until everything blows over?"

Filia expected this would eventually come up again. She looked away. "I'm still not sure…"

"Would you rather go home then?" he asked.

Going home was a very tempting option to Filia. There was plenty to work on to keep her mind from dwelling too much on her fears, even if she still had plenty of time left before she had to start on her projects for next year. The girls would be missing her, and Gravos and Jillas would be happy to see Val again so soon. Jean may not be so happy to go back despite still feeling homesick, but at least there was Miranda anxiously awaiting his return.

However, it would not matter where she went. If Dark Star could still haunt her in her dreams, who knew how much longer it would be before he decided to come for her for real. According to Edina, he still had a great interest in her.

"I've thought about that," Filia finally said as she took Torrin's hands, "but with everything going on, I don't know if I should. Chasing monsters was the last thing I wanted to do, and yet I feel safer with Lina and them."

"And me?" Torrin added in her ear.

She looked back at him, and saw that the grin he had walked in had faded into a small smirk as he tried to remain lighthearted about the situation. Filia encouragingly smiled back. "Yes, and you."

Then he sighed, letting his smirk fall away. "Its good to have some faith in your friends, but from the way Nereus and Ilmarinen were talking after you left, the monsters are just getting started." He pulled her just a little closer. "If you insist, I'll stay with you."

"I can't take up all of your time," she said modestly. "As much as I don't want you to leave, I'd hate to take you away from far more important things like that."

Torrin lightly shook his head. "As far as Lord Milgazia's concerned, the only thing I have to worry about right now is you. I just need to know what it is you want to do."

There was only one thing Filia really wanted. "What ever it takes to keep Val safe, even if it means traveling with Lina. I can't trust anyone else with his life, and he is my responsibility."

Again she used that same remorseful tone she used downstairs, and it was beginning to bug him. "Yeah, you made it very clear when you were telling that story to my brothers."

She looked up when she caught the odd mix of irritation and worry in his statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"You made it sound like Val was your penance for what your race did," he said with more concern this time, hoping to get across how unreasonable this was.

Filia looked away again. Alyssa had pointed out the same thing just a couple of minutes ago and also seemed confused by it. It never really occurred to her that this would bother others so much. She never asked anyone to agree, but she thought they would at least understand her position and leave it at that.

"I guess that's one way of putting it," she finally replied, not sure of what else to say.

At this, Torrin pulled his hands out of hers and took her shoulders, urging her to give him her full undivided attention. "Now, you listen to me," he said firmly, "You are _not_ responsible for what happened. I don't care if Valgaav blamed your entire race, you weren't there and you didn't know!"

"It doesn't matter if I actually took part," Filia asserted.

"It does," Torrin countered. "Lord Milgazia's a Golden dragon, just like you. He didn't take part in the slaughter, and he doesn't go around feeling sorry for himself just because he happened to be the same race as those who participated."

He hoped that his example would help, but it did not.

"I don't go around feeling sorry for myself!" she replied, beginning to feel upset. "But what happened was unforgivable! Someone had to set things right!"

"But that isn't your responsibility," he said again, more softly. The last thing Torrin wanted to do was rile her up before she went to bed.

Off-put by his attempt at calmness, Filia asked, mutedly agitated, "Are you saying I should abandon him?"

"No. Not at all," he replied as he brushed the side of her face and hair with his fingers. "What you're doing is the right thing, but you're doing it for the wrong reason."

She felt her mouth opened and closed, trying to grasp words to defend herself, but his thumb rested lightly on her lips as he cupped one side of her jaw before she could find one. When she looked straight into his eyes, he removed his thumb and stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

"Do it because he's helpless. Do it because he needs someone to love. Do it because _you_ love him. But please, don't do it to appease your guilty conscience. Remember, you had your family, your clan, taken away too. Do you really think that was okay? Even if it was deserved, it still left another young, innocent dragon alone."

At the mention of her family, Torrin saw Filia take a couple of slow, uneasy breaths like someone who felt sick. He let go of her other shoulder and slipped his arm around her waist as he laid her head against his shoulder and his own head on top.

Her body shivered slightly with each new breath as he felt her arms weakly wrap around him, making him almost regret saying anything, but it had to be said. Everyone else seemed to be too afraid to address it directly.

Torrin tightened his hold on her in an attempt to comfort. "You are not to blame, and you have no reason to be burdened by it. Its so obvious that Val means more than anything to you." He gave her a kiss on her head. "Only someone with a very good heart could do what you're doing for him now, despite everything, but you _have_ to let go of your guilt and let yourself move on."

Filia shut her eyes, feeling her heart rise into her throat. She knew raising Val had become so much more to her in the last two and a half years than a mere reparation for what was done to him. Even before she accepted the responsibility of raising him, she cared for him. Their first year together had been hard on her, being plagued by nightmarish possibilities and days where no matter how good things were, she just wanted to curl up into a corner and cry.

Now, they had become each other's new family. She loved him, and just as Alyssa had confirmed, Val loved her.

"Then why…" Filia lightly croaked, trying not to cry. "Why do I _feel_ that way?"

Torrin smiled into her hair, glad to hear she was finally getting it. "Its normal to feel that way, but it isn't right. You've proven to me from the start how compassionate you really are. There's no way you could be capable of such unnecessary hate."

She resisted the urge to laugh at what she thought was an undeserving compliment as she thought of times she went on a rampage. "I don't know about that. I can be…a terrible person…"

"Your worst could easily be compared to somebody else's best," he said with sincerity, lifting her head back up. "I've actually met those who were responsible, and I can tell you right now, it has eaten away at their souls. I don't know a single one who would utter a word about what they did without letting their hatred seep through. That's why I thought it was a bad idea for Lord Milgazia to ask you to come live with his clan. He honestly thinks you and Val could change their minds, but you can't change minds when you force something upon them like that. All you can do is be an example for them, and preferably, at a distance."

"What if you can't find a way to change them?" Filia asked worriedly.

Torrin could only shrug and sigh. "Then they will never change. All we can do is give them as little incentive as possible to do something stupid. Its just one of those situations where staying separate from each other is a good thing."

When he saw her eyes look down, as if disappointed, he set his forehead against hers and continued, "I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but idealism can have nasty side to it. The funny thing I've observed about dragons, and Golds in particular, is that they tend to build up grand ideas in their head and cling to them for dear life. Humans can be pretty bad too, but dragons are the worst."

"Sounds like the old me," she said with some measure of shame.

"But it isn't you." He gently nudge her chin to get her to look at him again. "Not anymore. You're a little wiser now. You should hear how your friends and the girls at your shop talk about you when you're not around. They admire what you're doing, but they hate seeing you beat yourself up like this."

A small voice in Filia's head was telling her that Torrin was right, but that only made her feel worse. "I feel like I should say I'm sorry."

"No, don't say you're sorry." He gave her a little kiss. "Don't _ever_ say you're sorry."

He gave her another kiss, then another, until he felt her arms hanging loosely around him stiffen and she began kissing him back, first with small kisses of her own, then deeper, letting her appreciation show through.

Torrin held her closer, stroking her hair while fighting the temptation to mess with the buttons of her nightgown he felt underneath her neck. It had been a while since they shared a moment alone like this.

Then a horrible chill hit him.

Filia felt him seize up and felt a small vibration on her chest. She pulled away to look at Torrin in the faint red glow of her pendant. A scowl came over his face as he looked at the door.

"Its downstairs, isn't it?" he asked with certainty.

"Must be. The pendant isn't very bright," she answered.

He walked towards the door with out a glance back at her. "Stay here."

Filia backed up towards Val's crib while she watched him close the door, worried that it might be the same monsters they fought earlier that day when Jean broke his arm. It had been a tough get away, and they were not exactly prepared for another fight.

A moment later, the pendent suddenly grew brighter and vibrated harder, and she placed her hand over it to keep the glow from waking Val. "Must be more of them coming," she nervously thought allowed.

Then a hand covered her mouth, and a familiar staff whipped around her as an arm hooked her and pulled her back into a cloaked body behind her.

"Miss me yet, dear Filia?" Xellos' voice teasingly asked in her ear.

Filia tried to wiggle free with no success, then tried kicking him only to find that he was actually floating. She growled into his hand in frustration.

"Don't worry, I won't be here long, lest your boyfriend notices my presence," he assured her. "I have a message for Lina."

Xellos removed his hand when she began shaking her head violently. "Then why don't you tell her yourself?" Filia snapped as she turned around to give him her usual glare.

He placed a finger to his own lips. "Because I'm not supposed to be here. Like you, I'm also being followed." He brought her a little closer and used his free hand to lightly brush her face. "And you make a wonderful diversion."

Filia was surprised she felt a little hurt by this admission, considering lengths he had gone through to get her to lie to Torrin and hide things from everyone and generally feel terrible all around by messing with her feelings. But it still hurt, almost like she wished there was some other reason why he would do this to her.

"Another one of your lord's orders, I take it?" she vehemently ask, narrowing her eyes. "Using me to take their attention off of her while you continue to watch over one of her most prized investments?"

Her hurt feelings gave him a small unpleasant jab but was quickly swallowed up by her anger. He kept his gin on. "I see nothing escapes you, dear Filia."

She wriggled again, to no avail, wishing she had her dragon strength back. "And how is that supposed to keep Val and I safe?"

"Believe me, if you were in any _real_ danger right now, you wouldn't be allowed to move around as you pleased," he said. "Besides, they can't touch you, _remember?"_

Filia clenched the pendant in her hand a little harder. She would not admit it, but that was the one lie that was doing her any good, nor would she even have to.

She stopped resisting his arm and sighed. "Just tell me what I should Lina, so you can just go away, already."

Xellos lifted finger. "First thing, don't tell her its from me."

"What? Then how am I supposed to tell her?" she exclaimed, trying not raise her voice too much.

"I'm sure you can come up with something," he said confidently. "You know about Sairaag, don't you?"

Filia's little angry glare fell, and her curiosity took over. "What about Sairaag?"

He took her jaw and brought her ear closer to his lips where barely had to breath for her to hear and whispered. "That's where Dark Star's minions are planning their next major assault."

* * *

_I feel like I should say I'm sorry._ That's what I said after I broke down in tears at the wedding, and my cousins' response? _No, no don't say you're sorry. don't ever say you're sorry._ Like Torrin said. Yes, it was a very strange experience. One could say it was some sort of revelation. The only other thing I can say about it is that my life is probably about to go through some radical changes shortly. Don't worry, I'll keep this story up. I've got a tone of scenes from future chapters running through my head while I'm at work, tweaking them as I go. I don't know if I said this already, but this story is almost like an obsession. I see a lot of myself in Filia, especially now, though our situations are technically different. If you take a closer look at everything else in the story, the characters both Slayers and original in particular, you can figure out a lot about me, how I view the world, even some of my hopes and dreams. This past year has been a real journey, and its only about half over!

And this was supposed to be _just for fun_. Life's funny that way.

Again, don't be afraid to comment, even just to say hi! ~NB~


	45. Road to Sairaag

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Happy New Year! Or, I guess I should say Happy Chinese New Year, since that's this upcoming weekend. Yeah, long stretch between updates, but I have been dealing with personal issues along with the busy holidays. Activity at work has died down quite a bit as well, and I have made a pretty good dent in my next chapter, so it'll be up soon. I'll be posting my story on my deviantART account and on the Beloved Enemy forum by the end of this month with my minor revisions (grammar and rewording awkward parts). I'll be putting them up her too. I hate it when you find a ton of mistakes just when you thought you looked over it enough! Drives me up the wall! Oh, and I'll be starting the profiles again with the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 45: Road to Sairaag

Lina stood on top of her table ready to caste a spell with Gourry standing beside her holding his Blast Sword. Zelgadis and Samira flanked them on one side and Ilmarinen and Nereus flanked them on the other, weapons drawn.

The dining area was practically cleared out, except for a group of strange looking men dressed as soldiers. At first glance, they did not seem out of the ordinary, but close up there were little telltale signs that revealed they were no ordinary soldiers. The only one that looked normal was their leader.

That too was a bit of a stretch. His eyes were a sickly yellow-green color, set upon a rugged face with a dirty blonde beard and scraggily hair falling about it, and his frame was very buff, almost ogre-like just as the rumors said, and dressed in battle-worn armor complete with a reddish-brown cape and metal-fringed shoulder pads. The only weapon he carried was his broadsword which he carried under his cape and was about as tall as Gourry.

He stepped forward to address Lina just as Torrin entered the room. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Miss Inverse," he said in a gruff voice one would often associate with a seasoned general.

"Let me guess. You're the one trolling the countryside with a fake army of monsters, Right?" she asked with smirking sarcasm.

"The name's Oldhin," the general answered with a polite bow. "And you are correct."

"Care to explain why you bothered dropping in now?" Zelgadis interjected.

Oldhin looked on him like he was some disgusting little bug, but the monster kept his civil tone as he answered. "I'm here to invite all of you to a get-together we're having in Sairaag." He turned to the Dimos brothers standing on Gourry's side of the table with the same haughty expression. "The dragons are invited as well."

"You make it sound like you're hosting a tea party," Lina said suspiciously. "Why should we bother coming at all?"

Oldhin looked back at her with an unpleasant smile. "Because if you can get through me, then you'll have a chance at meeting Lord Dark Star himself."

* * *

"They're downstairs inviting her right now," Xellos said quietly. "and they'll try to lure her into the Miasma Forest and put the entire group in a dangerous position."

"I don't understand," Filia said, keeping her voice low as well. "Why bother, I mean, wasn't the miasma in the forest neutralized by the temple Hellmaster built after Flagoon was destroyed?"

She had heard many accounts of what happened in Sairaag; what Rezo did and how Hellmaster inadvertently caused Flagoon to vanish without a trace when he came to resurrect the city, hence the need for a temple. It had stood as a sort of dark gateway to the forest since then, even after his death.

Xellos shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Without Hellmaster to reinforce it with his power, it was easily removed."

There was nothing else he had to say about the temple's significance. Without it, there was a very strong possibility that the miasma from the Zanaffar beast that was defeated there long ago will once again flow, acting as a dampening field on all magic users and making it next to impossible to detect anyone in a fight, especially for dragons.

_Wait, Torrin and his brothers…_ "Oh no…" she breathed.

* * *

"That's rich!" Lina laughed. "We were promised a shot at Dark Star by the last guy, Velaro was it?"

"I think it was Velcro," Gourry attempted to correct.

"It was Velcarr," Oldhin corrected him. "But due to unforeseen circumstances he was not able to hold up his end of the bargain. However, this time, I assure you, we are better prepared. You won't be disappointed."

"Sounds like a trap," said Samira.

"Aren't they all?" Zelgadis commented.

Oldhin gave a little chuckle. "Are you willing to walk into a trap just for a chance to grab the prize on the other side, then?"

The soldiers behind him also chuckled to themselves in a way that made Lina's insides shiver. Their self-assurance was not as cocky as she would have preferred, but more like the kind that told you they had thought at least a dozen steps ahead of you and were not afraid to let you know it.

"Well?" he said, noting Lina's hesitance to say something else witty. "Will you come, or won't you?"

"Oh, _we'll_ come all right!" Ilmarinen burst out, taking a step forward. "And you can count on more dragons coming!"

"Ilmari!" Nereus took his brother's shoulder and held him back.

* * *

"You see the problem?" Xellos knowingly asked.

Filia looked to him with pleading eyes. "No one else knows, do they?"

"Only the monsters working for Dark Star," he confirmed. "And me, of course."

Then she needed to do more than warn Lina of the temple's removal, she needed to convince them not to take any dragons there.

Her hand absentmindedly clutched the arm Xellos had around her as she thought. "I'll…I'll see what I can do…"

"Good to know," Xellos replied, feeling another small painful jab from her worry. Yet, the corners of his mouth tugged upward at her touch. _Funny how she trusts me and doesn't trust me at the same time._

"Wait, why would you even care what happens to a dragon?" she asked, changing to a more suspicious glare.

_There it is…_ "Because neither you or my lord can afford to have them suffer any major blows right now, especially to your dear Mr. Egan," he answered without any hesitation.

Filia let up on her glare a bit. "Right…" Then she huffily looked away. "Now, would you _please_ remove your arm?"

"Only if you give me another kiss first," Xellos said, leaning into her ear again. "And not just _any_ kiss."

She flinched only slightly but did not look at him. "Absolutely not!"

"What if I make you do it as a favor to me?" he teased.

She shoved his arm angrily, which easily gave way, and turned around. "I highly doubt you want to waste that last favor on a stupid kiss."

"True," he shrugged, then he opened his catlike eyes and gave her an uncomfortable eager gaze. "But I'll think of something worthwhile."

Filia held herself as he phased out. She hated it whenever he gave her one of those looks. _And what is it with his obsession of kissing me? Can't he think of anything else to mess with my emotions?_

"If he keeps this up and he's caught, Torrin will try to pound him for sure." Another thing she did not want to think about right now. She shook her head and grabbed her travel cloak to cover her nightgown. "No time to waste. I need to warn them now!"

Not wanting to leave Val alone, she carefully picked him up and covered him with his blue blanket before heading downstairs.

* * *

Oldhin sized up Ilmarinen and his brother after his declaration. "Go ahead an bring as many dragons as you want, but It won't even the odds." He turned back to Lina. "If you're smart, you won't hesitate to come. I'll give you a couple of days. If you don't come, I'm afraid I'll have to find yet another town to take advantage of, until you do."

His gaze then wandered over to Samira and stared rather thoughtfully for a few seconds. She merely glared back as Zelgadis moved into a slightly more protective position in case the monster decided to make a move.

"Also, keep in mind, we won't be the only ones there," Oldhin added. "Until we meet again." He then bowed his head before turning away and heading for the door, his underlings grunting and grinning at the humans and dragons as they followed.

When they were gone, Lina relaxed her pose letting out a sigh of relief as did the others. Though the idea of getting into a fight involving monsters and dragons was not something she was looking forward to, at least Lina still was happy to find a possible lead to Dark Star.

Then she turned to Torrin's brothers with an irritating glare. "Now, Ilmari, was it? What the hell were you thinking?"

Nereus gave his brother a warning nudge before answering for him. "We've been on this monster's trail for a while and have seen his work, so forgive Ilmari. His temper is a lot like Torrin's when it comes to monsters."

"And I don't understand why you let them get away!" Ilmarinen snapped. "We were given orders!"

"Uh, I don't think this would've been the place to carry them out, guys," said Gourry.

"He's right," agreed Zelgadis. "We have to choose our time and place more carefully."

"And those monsters just _had_ to pick Sairaag, of all places!" Ilmarinen vehemently pointed out. "That place is synonymous with bad luck! Never let your enemy choose the battlefield for you!"

"We weren't in much of a position to decide that in the first place!" said Lina. "I'm not happy with it either, but we also have more people around here. As much as I would _love_ to blow this place sky high to get them, that would just play into the monsters' hands right now!"

"Actually, its never a good time to blow up a town for a few monsters," Zelgadis told her, earning a look from the sorceress.

"I agree," said Samira. "We need to think of a strategy if we're going to accept their invitation."

Torrin, who had been standing silently at the bottom of the stairwell the whole time, was about to join in when he heard the padding of bare feet behind him and turned to see Filia coming down with a sense of urgency as she held Val close. "Filia? What wrong? Is Val okay?"

"Yes, were okay, but-" she looked into the dining area to see that it was almost completely empty and Lina getting down of a table with Gourry's help while the others serious looks on their faces. The pendant around her neck was only glowing faintly now, indicating monsters were still somewhere nearby. "Are they all gone now?"

"They left the building, yes," said Torrin. "But why did you come down here?"

Filia hesitated to answer, but thankfully, Lina spotted her right at that moment. "Hey, Filia! You didn't need to come down here. Everything's fine now."

"I-I can see that, I just wanted to know what happened," the dragoness said, trying to take some of the attention off of her as the rest of the group gathered around.

"Well, it looks like our next destination is Sairaag," Lina said like it was a chore. "The Ogre guy Egan's brothers have been chasing around showed up with a few of his lackies to challenge us, and they want to see us there in a couple of days, or they'll start rampaging again. They said the dragons are allowed to come-are you okay? What is it?"

Filia had tensed up when Sairaag was mentioned. Her hand rose up to alert Lina that she had something important to say but her brain was still scrambling around to find the right words.

"Well, what is it, Filia?" Lina asked again when Filia took too long to answer.

The dragoness stared at Lina uncertainly for a moment as she put her hand down, before trying again. "I-Its just that, I think there's more to this than they're letting on."

Lina raised her eyebrow at her. "Of course there is! Why else would they openly invite us?"

"No," Filia said with a bit more insistence than before. "There's something else. They wouldn't just casually invite dragons to come along as well, unless they've prepared something that could take them out."

The sorceress rolled that around her head for a moment. Even if Dark Star's followers tried amassing demons in one place again, that still would not be enough to do any real damage to a bunch of dragons, especially if more show up that what they were anticipating, and from all appearances, they would not be able to gather enough monsters to do the same without detracting from everything else they were already doing. _It would be suicidal to launch a direct attack on dragons, unless…_

"The miasma…"

Zelgadis echoed her words, and they turned to nod at each other. It was a possibility.

"But its supposed to have been neutralized," she continued "First by Flagoon, then by Hellmaster when he…"

"…When he accidentally destroyed Flagoon while raising the dead of Sairaag," Zelgadis finished for her.

"Did they find a way to harness it?" Samira asked.

"There's no way to harness the amount of miasma that would be leaking out of that place," said Nereus. "It came from a Zanafarr beast, after all."

"Wouldn't Hellmaster's temple have to be removed before they could do that anyway?" added Ilmarinen.

Filia kept her mouth closed, not wanting to push them too much, but she gave Torrin a very worrisome look when his brother mentioned the temple.

"The temple…" he said, taking his cue from her. "They found a way to remove the temple!"

"That's crazy!" Lina exclaimed. "Even for a monster!"

"Crazy, but not impossible," said Zelgadis. "But then, if they did remove it, the rest of the area surrounding the forest would be saturated by now, and would probably grow by the day."

"Not good," Gourry said, knowing at least the significance of the aura that emanated from that place and the danger it could cause. "Hey, what if they've even found a way to a new Zanafarr?"

Everyone looked at him. They knew that thought was not as crazy as it may at first seem. Sairaag would be a great feeding ground for a new beast.

Filia's body tensed up even more, and she hugged her sleeping Val even closer. _Oh great, I hope that wasn't something Xellos conveniently left out!_

"Actually, when you think about it…" All eyes turned to Torrin. "If that was one of their main goals all along, they wouldn't have to destroy the countryside like they're doing now. They would just go straight to creating the beast."

They drew a collective sigh of relief. That sounded far more plausible.

"I hope you're right about that, Torrin," Samira said, cautiously hopeful.

"Nobody would stand a chance if the monsters aided such a thing," Ilmarinen added.

"With the exception of Lina, but even that took effort," Zelgadis said.

"No kidding!" Lina agreed, then she saw the townspeople filtering back in and the restaurant owner assessing the damage the monsters caused when they came in. She grabbed Torrin. "C'mon Egan, lets go pay up."

"W-what? I wasn't even here when it happened!" he protested as Lina tugged hard on his belt but could not budge him.

Then Nereus took hold of his shoulders and shoved him. "Be a gentle-dragon Tori, and go help the pretty sorceress."

"W-what the hell, Ray?" Torrin exclaimed. "This isn't _my_ responsibility!"

"Now, now, Aunt Kes raised you better than that!" Nereus lectured with a teasing smile.

"B-but its still not my-" Torrin started again.

"Sure it is, Egan!" Lina grinned greedily. "Help the pretty sorceress, like he said!"

The brothers chuckled. Ilmarinen turned to Gourry. "I'm surprised you didn't jump in to help."

"Believe me, I help plenty already! She practically eats my money!" he replied with laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

Filia was not too impressed with this. "Really! You two! Acting like a couple of hatchlings!"

They both calmed down real quick but kept a smile on their faces. "Forgive us, Miss Filia. We rarely get to see him anymore, so we have to take each opportunity!"

The concept of familial ties was not completely lost on her, but she still did not like it when they allowed Lina to take advantage of their younger brother. Torrin already had a rather short fuse with her.

Filia sighed, not wanting to get into it any further. "Okay, I need to get back upstairs before Val wakes up."

"You do that," said Nereus, sounding a bit more fatherly. "And don't worry about those monsters. We'll figure something out."

She had just turned towards the stairwell when he mentioned monsters and stopped. She looked at him imploringly, putting a hand on his arm. "Please, don't bring anymore dragons. I don't want to see any killed."

Nereus took that hand and put it between his. "Trust us, we're not going to let any of you do this alone."

Filia looked a little deeper into his eyes. They were the same deep caring green as Torrin's and were filled with the same desire to protect. Though trust in her own kind was virtually gone, she was able to, at least, trust those eyes, if nothing else.

But she still wanted to warn them. "Then don't go charging in there without thinking."

"We'll keep that in mind," Nereus assured her. "Now, get some sleep, or you'll worry Torrin."

Filia simply nodded as he let go of her hand and began making her way upstairs.

"I'll come with you," she heard Samira say as she caught up with her.

They left the guys to discuss plans as they headed towards the rooms in silence until they reached their floor, then Samira spoke.

"How did you know about the monsters removing the temple?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh…" Filia thought she had been subtle enough, but apparently, it did not quite fool everyone. "W-when I heard Lina say Sairaag, it just…popped out at me, I guess…"

Samira had a look that said she was not quite convinced.

To this, Filia quickly added, "Well, why else would they invite _anyone_ there? That miasma is the only thing they could use to their advantage. I know that even Lina doesn't like the idea of going anywhere near that place, for _any_ reason because of it, temple or no temple, and its no secret why."

"I guess you're right," Samira agreed, though still a little unsure of her explanation. "Still, I'm amazed you were able to put yourself into a monster's shoes and think about that."

"Y-yeah…" Filia tried not to laugh too nervously. "You can blame Xellos for bugging me so much the last couple of years. Its rather unfortunate that he's finally starting to rub off of me."

"Or fortunate, in this case," Samira corrected. "As rude as he can be, we can use more of his help right now."

Filia silently agreed to that but at the same time was frustrated at how Xellos was going about helping them at all. "Too bad he's busy," she almost growled. _Yeah, busy fawning all over me behind Torrin's back!_ "I just wish I knew what he and his lord were _really_ up to. They don't appear to be on Dark Star's side at all."

"Lina's doubtful of any allegiance to Dark Star as well…" Samira said, a little more thoughtfully, touching her chin, then she changed the subject over. "And that monster who just came here…"

Filia stopped just short of grabbing the door handle to her room. She had never seen her friend look so bothered as she usually had a cool disposition in most situations. "What about it?"

Samira stared at the floor as if she was trying to piece something together in her head. "He looked at me, like I was…familiar…"

* * *

Oldhin waited patiently on top of a hill that overlooked the Miasma Forest in the distance in muted excitement of what the day will hold.

It was very dreary as the clouds had rolled in with the false promise of rain, and the wind blew along with an unusually cold front for summer, though the weather here could hardly be considered warm in the first place. Other than that nothing else was moving, even the trees of the forest kept their branches as still as possible against the weather.

There was also an inner calm present in that place, a calm that often came right before a battle, the part that Oldhin loved the most. Being modeled after a soldier, it was only natural. Nothing could disturb him.

Even when Edina decided to grace him with her presence.

She appeared beside him in her usual corset and short skirt and took in a large breath cool moist air. "Ah, the anticipation can be unbearable sometimes. I'm not the type to wait."

"Then I suggest you take a page out of Hellmaster's book and learn some patience," Oldhin said in a non-chastising tone as he kept his eyes on the scenery. "As much as you seem to admire him, you don't bother to emulate him much."

"I agreed with his philosophy, not his style," Edina countered. "I prefer to have plenty of fun while I wait, and with a much bigger world awaiting any of us who survive the destruction of this one, I see no reason to destroy myself along with it either. That was his biggest mistake."

"And what if you don't make it to this new world Lord Dark Star has promised?" he asked. "Are you afraid to die on the battlefield?"

"No," she replied composedly. "But if I do, I want to make sure certain people go down with me."

Oldhin took a side glance to catch her dark smile and returned it with his own. "I can certainly concur with that," he chuckled, then turned strangely thoughtful. "That reminds me, I remember seeing a desert woman that was with Lina Inverse's group the other night. She looked very familiar…"

Edina floated around in front of him, arms behind her back, wearing a curious look. "Considering all the humans you've terrorized in that desert over the centuries, I don't see how you could remember one particular face amongst them."

"Well," Oldhin took hold of his bearded chin and rubbed it as he rested his elbow on his other arm, "there was this one exceptional raid over a decade ago in one of the border towns during what was probably a festival or gathering of some sort. There was this young teenage girl in pink who attempted to fight with me with a pair of curved swords just like this woman was carrying."

"So?" Edina shrugged. "Many of them use swords like that."

He took his hand away from his chin and lifted his finger. "But it was her determination that impressed me, despite the fact that her dark eyes were so full of terror, unlike the woman I saw." He then crossed one arm over the other and shook his head. "But in a moment of what I guess you could call pity, I simply knocked her aside after deciding not to waste anymore time with her, and she hit her head pretty hard against a wall."

"Did you kill her?" Edina could hardly hide the delight in her voice.

Oldhin shrugged. "Not sure, but its possible she survived. You have to admire those desert humans for their resilience. No matter how badly we beat them, they always manage to bounce back."

She turned around looking across where the East road peaked over the far ridge of the valley where they expected to see the group to appear soon. "I guess you're looking forward to beating a very unique group of humans then. Lina and her friends are known to be _more _than resilient."

He nodded. "Indeed, and I've even managed to invite a few dragons along as well." He then looked at Edina again. "You sure about the dragons? Didn't Lord Dark Star want us to avoid any direct confrontations with them?"

"We're just giving them a good scare," she said, waving a hand, "but if a couple of dragons die in the process, no matter."

Oldhin had to admit, he was anxious to spill some dragon blood as well. "Then you better bring Velcar along. I hear he's got a grudge against a Dimos."

"Unfortunately, he's stuck with another project until Lord Dark Star needs him again." Edina began giggling. "You should've seen the fit he threw when I told him what we were going to do here!"

Oldhin got a good laugh out of that, knowing how that monster claims he is more the management type, but when something gets under his skin, he jumps at any chance to go after it. "Then will you at least stay and join the fun? Not that we need the extra manpower with all this miasma flowing out of this place."

"I'll think about it," Edina replied. "I've got a couple of projects of my own I'm working on, but I could use a break."

* * *

You know, I think Lina is getting tired of not being able to blow anything up with her Dragon Slave. I'll see what I can do about that, heheh. The next couple of chapters should be interesting, and if you're looking for more Xellos page time, STAY TUNED!

Again, don't be afraid of that poor little review button. Come on now, it won't bit...hard...

~NB~


	46. Flagoon Part I

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Man, its just one thing after another. I just had to get involved in someone's relationship (there was an awful lot of verbal abuse and lying going on), and it basically wrecked havoc on even my own emotions and finally had to step back and let them take care of it! I've been busy doing some translating on a favorite doujin to calm me down, but it took forever and finally had to back away from it as well. Now, I'm working on acquiring my materials for a Filia costume when I go to a convention at the beginning of June. It may or may not be the last one (hopefully not!), but I want this one to be special, so I'm busting my butt to get myself into shape and to get everything done early! That includes this story. I want to get it done before then, so I can go on to the next Slayers story I had in mind.

Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy!

Chapter 46: Flagoon Part I

Lina did not want to come back to this place. There were plenty enough bad memories, and she did not want any more of them. A small lump of guilt rose inside of her as the shallow valley where Sairaag once stood came into view. _Here we are again._

Nereus and Ilmarinen had decided to hang back just in case things got out of control and sent word for reinforcements. Filia had objected to the idea, but after many reassurances that it was only a last resort to get them out of there, if need be, she let it go.

As the remaining group slowly continued moving forward, they felt a slight rumble coming from under their feet like something was moving inside the earth, but only enough that you would have to be standing still to really notice, otherwise its existence was only confirmed by the odd low hum in the ears.

A heavy invisible blanket fell over them, dulling the senses and weighing them down. It was worse than a graveyard. All the sound even outside the forest was muted, and the chatter of birds and animals were as nothing more than a distant echo. Lina looked back at the dragons and could tell that even Filia, with her powers severely limited at the moment, was feeling uneasy.

They stopped not far from the outskirts of the ruins, refusing to go any further without formulating a plan first.

Lina took a big breath before addressing the rest of the group. "Okay, Filia, you'll stay here. We can't afford another hostage situation."

Filia nodded.

"Then I'll stay," Torrin said, agreeing with Lina.

Lina shook her head. "No way, Egan. I need you with us."

He did not like that. "Are you crazy? We can't just leave her here!"

"But you have the ability to see astral rifts! You're indispensable!" she argued.

Torrin folded his arms defiantly. "I have orders from Lord Milgazia to protect Filia, no matter what. Where she goes, I go."

"Oh please, get off of that 'I gotta protect my girlfriend' macho trip!" Lina said, losing her patience, then pointed to the forest. "I need you _there_ in case they try to pull us into the astral realm!"

"But you also remember what Filia said, right?" Samira jumped in. "They _want_ him there."

"I have to agree with Samira," Filia cautiously admitted. "We shouldn't send _any_ dragon in there."

"I second that," said Gourry, raising his hand. "Filia and Val shouldn't be left alone anyway."

"_Gourry!"_ Lina yelled at him. "You're not making this any easier!"

"But I still should have a say!" he said, looking a little hurt. "And I say, they shouldn't be left alone!"

As they continued debating with Zelgadis joining in and Jean quietly standing aside like he did not want to be noticed, Alyssa heard a faint voice whisper her name in her ear.

_Canal…_

She turned around looking down the shaded pathway they had come down just moments before. It wasn't the same as the inner voice that had occasionally spoken to her. It was deeper, more matronly and comforting.

_Please…come with me…_

There was an undertone of desperation the second time. Alyssa felt a small tug within her heart, like something inside her wanted to go find that voice. Someone was there, and it needed her help.

She looked back at the others still arguing.

"I'll stay," she stated firmly.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure about that?" Zelgadis asked, as little surprised.

They were the first words he had spoken directly to her in days, and she found herself resisting the urge to smile. "Yes," she said even more firmly, hoping to get across that she knew what she was doing.

But it was Torrin who objected. "I appreciate the your offer, Alyssa, but Filia's safety is my responsibility-"

"-Actually, that would be a great idea," said Lina.

"_What?"_ he exclaimed sharply. "Who said you get to make that decision?"

"Its okay," Alyssa assured him. "She'll be safe with me. If I have to. I'll use my magic."

She noticed Zelgadis flinch and take a small step towards her. She did not react to him and kept her eyes steady on Lina.

Lina was already starting to have second thoughts. She didn't want to risk bringing unwanted company like Alyssa's 'friend' just to protect Filia. But then girl's strangely calm demeanor told Lina she was dead serious about her offer, and Lina needed Torrin.

So, she had to ask. "And what about your 'friend'?"

Alyssa finally gave a quick glanced to Zelgadis, who thankfully was holding himself back but was giving her a disapproving look. "It's only a last resort, I promise."

"That's not necessary-" Torrin began.

"-Torrin, wait…" Filia stopped him.

"What-Filia? She's not responsible for-"

"-Just let her stay with me," she calmly cut him off again. "It'll be okay. You don't have to be with me every second."

"But just a minute ago, you didn't want me to go," Torrin said with utter confusion.

"I don't, but…" she turned to Lina. "Please look after him. I can't shake this feeling something will happen."

Lina lifted an eyebrow, also totally confused. "I think he can take care of himself. He doesn't need me to watch him."

"That's for sure," Torrin aggravatingly agreed. "But I don't think its okay to leave you here without any real protection with all this miasma, Filia, even with that pendant on. No offense, Alyssa."

"I understand," Alyssa replied.

"It might not even matter whether you stay or not. They'll be looking for dragons anyway," Filia reasoned. "At least you can help Lina if you go."

Torrin was still not entirely able to accept this, but then Zelgadis stepped in to offer encouragement. "Alyssa is capable without her magic. We've all seen her fight, and she has the fastest reflexes I've ever seen."

Alyssa just had to smile then.

"At least she can help them dodge the monsters, if they have to," added Gourry, trying to be helpful.

"You're changing your mind too, now?" Lina asked flatly.

"I can change my mind if I want," he replied, slightly miffed.

Torrin walked over to Filia and gently placed his hands on her arms as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Are you sure about this, Tulip?" he said close to her ear.

"I'm sure," she said softly, trying not to blush with everyone looking at them. "You can do more good with them than staying with me."

He gave her arms a little squeeze before letting go, then gave Val's hair a good ruffle and a kiss on top of his head, like he did the last time he had to leave them.

The hatchling had been uncharacteristically quiet since they entered the valley, until now. He reached out for Torrin's hand as it left his head and whimpered as if he shared Filia's worries that Torrin will be in much greater danger than the rest.

Filia took his tiny wrist and pulled it back. "It's okay, Hon. Torrin will be back soon."

Part of Lina was still poking at her with concern about her decision. She knew miasma and dragons did not mix well, and she fidgeted as she watched them say goodbye. Gourry caught her doing it.

"You still okay with it?" he asked.

"Yes-yes." She said quickly as she waved her hand about. "We better get going, you guys."

She caught Jean silently walking behind Gourry as she finished her sentence, and she reached around to grab him by the shirt collar.

"_You_ are staying here too, kid!"

"No way! I can't!" Jean struggled. "I'm not helpless! I'm going!"

Lina shook her head. "Not after what happened the last time. We can't afford you getting hurt again."

"She has a point, Jean," said Filia.

"I agree," added Samira. "You'll be safer away from the forest."

"But I only tripped!" Jean argued. "That's how I broke my arm! Not because I couldn't defend myself!"

He looked to Gourry and Zelgadis for support, but he did not get it.

"But if you stay here, you can help Alyssa with your magic," Zelgadis said with a smile.

"That's true," Gourry agreed. "And Mr. Dragon won't have to worry so much!"

Jean then looked to Torrin pleadingly.

"Majority rules," the dragon said. "And I'm with them."

"Awww, man!" Jean groaned. "This stinks!"

"In case you haven't noticed already, kid, this isn't a game or a contest," said Lina as she led him over to Filia's side. "And that forest is not the best place to go if you're still learning either."

Jean stared at the ground, trying not to pout. "I know that…"

Gourry went over to him, and putting a hand on his shoulder, the swordsman squatted to his level. "Hey, Jean, I know this isn't what you wanted, but try to think of Val, okay? You know he's a very special dragon, right?"

Jean looked at him and simply nodded.

"We can't let those monsters get him or his mother again. That's very important, and I'm sure Lisa would be very happy to have some help," he explained.

"Um, its Alyssa, but yes, I can certainly use the help," said Alyssa. "Jean, please stay."

Jean looked at her, and his face changed to one of relent. "I guess…okay…"

"Thank you," Filia said with great appreciation. "And Thank you, Gourry."

Gourry smiled as he patted Jean's shoulder and got up. "No problem."

"Okay, good! Now, we _really_ need to get going, guys," Lina said with a bit of urgency. "Or they might start looking around here."

Torrin gave an encouraging nod to Jean. "I'm counting on you and Alyssa."

"Yes, Sir," he replied, straightening his back.

Samira took a moment to give Filia a quick hug before leaving and a word of comfort. "Just think positive."

"I'll try, but that can only do so much against such high odds," said Filia with a strained calm expression on her face. "_You_ be careful too."

* * *

As Lina led the remainder of the group through the ruins and into the forest, the clouds seemed to grow a little darker, and the movement under Filia's feet grew slightly more pronounced as if the ground knew what was about to take place. It made small vibrating tingles go up her legs, making her want to sit down on a nearby stone that was obviously once part of an outer wall of the city.

Jean's incessant pacing was unsettling, so she sat Val down on her lap and laid his head on her chest with his blue blanket wrapped tightly around him, hoping to coax him into a nap while they wait. Her nerves were beginning to make her stomach sick as she watched the forest, half expecting it to suddenly burst into flames at any moment, and with the way Lina had been complaining lately about not being allowed to Dragon Slave something, it was not too far fetched.

_I just want them to make it out alive,_ she kept telling herself while gently rocking Val, _just make it out alive…_

Alyssa could sense change going on around them as well, but there was something else, very faint and weak, fighting against it. She hid her search for its source by pretending to look at the scenery and analyzing everything like she usually did, until her eyes landed on Val.

He was now staring at her, like he knew what she was doing.

She walked over and sat down beside Filia who was awfully tensed. "May I hold him?" she asked.

The dragoness tore her eyes away from the forest and looked at Alyssa, surprised at her out-of-the-blue question. "Thank you, but I feel better with keeping Val close right now."

"Um, I don't know much about babies, but I don't think he'll fall asleep if you're so nervous and holding him that tight," Alyssa added politely, not wanting to be too pushy.

Filia looked at Val and realized her arms were beginning to feel very stiff from the arm lock she had put on him, though the hatchling did not seem to mind as he kept his wide little eyes on Alyssa. "I guess it couldn't hurt for a few minutes," she said, loosening her grip.

Alyssa carefully took hold of Val under each arm, avoiding his feathery wings as they suddenly flapped in response to her lifting him. His tail swished around nearly knocking his blanket off, so Filia tucked it back around him as soon as he was on Alyssa's lap.

Val only made a few cooing sounds, but to Alyssa it sounded almost as if he was a little relieved to be in calmer hands. She did not bother saying anything to Filia.

"Now, he likes to be held like this when he's getting ready to fall asleep," said Filia, turning him so that his tummy was towards Alyssa. "Just let his head lay on your shoulder there, facing away from your arm, and-"

"-I think I got it, Miss Filia," Alyssa assured her with a smile.

Filia retracted her fingers, then her hands to her lap and smiled back uneasily. "I'm sorry, I'm normally not this edgy about someone else holding him. And its just Filia, okay?"

"_Ugh!_ I can't stand this!" Jean yelled as he flailed his arms. "This sucks!"

"Jean! Calm down!" Filia reprimanded. "This place is more dangerous than it looks, so you have to be on your guard!"

"But, Miss Filia~!" he whined, his arms now hanging limp. "You heard what they said, didn't you? Miss Lina doesn't trust me at all!"

"Now, that's not true, and you know it!" she firmly replied. "Lina is a good judge on ability, and if she didn't trust you, you wouldn't even be here right now!"

A large explosion rocked the ruins, and all of them turned their attention to the forest. Smoke billowed up out of the branches and was immediately swept away by the wind.

Jean drew is cutlass. "Its started."

Filia looked at her pendant, but it remained dark and silent. "They're still far enough away. We're still safe," she said with relief.

For the next few minutes, they all kept their eyes set on the trees and listened to sound of magic being thrown around.

For some reason, Alyssa was having a hard time keeping her own eyes open, and she felt the tug inside her becoming stronger. She was not feeling anything from Val anymore either, as if he was not in her arms at all, so she looked down and saw that he had amazingly fallen asleep during the commotion. Seeing him like that made her even sleepier.

…_Canal… …Hurry…!_

"But…" Alyssa's voice was surprisingly faint, and her eyelids could not take it anymore. "…but…where…are…you…"

Then everything was blacked out.

Filia noticed her nod off and gently shook her. "Alyssa? Alyssa? You need to wake up!" Filia shook harder. "Alyssa!"

Jean turned around when she raised her voice with his cutlass still at the ready. "What's wrong?"

"Alyssa won't wake up!" she said anxiously, then turned her attention to Val. "Val? Honey? Its Momma! _Please_ wake up! _Please!_"

Jean smacked his forehead. "Oh no, does she have a spell on her?"

"Can you feel anything, Jean?" Filia's voice almost cracked as she felt a tightening in her throat.

"N-no…" He was not used to seeing Filia on the verge of tears, so his own voice shook. "I-I don't feel a-anything!"

Filia's pendant decided to start glowing and vibrating wildly at that moment, and she looked behind Jean.

She felt herself go pale. _"Run, Jean!"_

Jean took a quick look back and scrambled.

A dark muscular figure stood statue-like not too far away from where they were, and a sickly colored veil began to envelope everything around it.

Jean's feet could not carry him fast enough, and all Filia could do was hold on to Alyssa and Val, and pray that the pendant will protect all of them.

* * *

They disappeared behind the veil right before his eyes, and he was left all alone. There was no sound of the wind or thunder, nor any feeling of movement from the earth anymore. It was just him and the monster.

Jean felt his knees shaking with fear, and he made a small whimper as he turned around to face his opponent. "Oh…man…"

The dark figure spoke. "Are you Lina Inverse's apprentice?"

Jean swung his cutlass over in front of him and pointed at the monster, barely able to keep himself composed. "W-who wants to know?"

"I am Ozed," the monster stated.

Jean gulped. "S-so, y-you wanna fight me?"

"No."

"Huh?" His eyebrow raised and his cutlass fell slightly. "What do you mean?"

Ozed raised his arms. "They will fight you."

Half a dozen other monsters of different shapes, color and sizes appeared above them.

Jean nearly dropped his cutlass, and his heart pounded. "Oh…man…!"

* * *

Filia waited a few seconds before daring to open her eyes again. Everything looked and sounded just as it did before, only now she could see _through_ Alyssa and Val.

Her arms automatically pulled away in shock, but then she thought again and tried to hold them, only to find that they were no longer tangible and could grab only air.

"Alyssa! _Alyssa!_" Filia yelled hopelessly as they faded away completely.

* * *

There was nothing but a foggy whiteness about her and a softness to the air she could not describe, but it made her feel safe. Her travel skirt and cloak rippled about in an invisible wind that could not decide which way to come from.

Val was now completely wide awake, clawing away at the delicate ripples that flowed about them and giggling like he was being tickled. His voice made no echo, nor was it muffled. It was just there.

When Alyssa felt her feet touch the seamless ground, she looked around to find a way out. Then the voice called again.

_Over here…_

It came from her right. Alyssa looked and found a tall dark female form within the fog, and it solidified into a woman who resembled and older version of herself wearing the same white dress with pink ribbon she had on when she woke up in this world. She knew who it was immediately.

"Vorfeed-?" Alyssa's voice felt out of place in the comfortable quiet, causing her to cut it abruptly.

Vorfeed walked over to her with open arms. "Canal!" she exclaimed with great relief as she hugged Alyssa and Val. "I finally get to meet you!"

"W-what do you mean?" Alyssa asked with a nervous laugh, thinking how strange this all was. "W-we're always together. H-how can we be…"

Vorfeed let go of her but gently held on to her arms. "Its Flagoon."

"Flagoon? Oh…!" Alyssa remembered. "So, it wasn't you calling out to me this time!"

Vorfeed smilingly nodded. "She knows who we are and wants us to help her. And…" Her expression then turned serious. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

Filia was practically beside herself now. She fell to the ground on her knees with her arms still outstretched, staring helplessly at the spot where they disappeared. In her mind, she kept thinking of how it could have happened but kept coming up blank, until…

"Oh dear, looks like I'm a bit late."

She turned around and saw Xellos just standing there, leaning on his staff and scratching his head like he had gotten lost, _and that stupid grin!_

Filia jumped up off the ground and grabbed his cloak with both hands, ready to _literally_ bite his head off. _"What did you do to them?"_

"What makes you think I had anything to do with their disappearance?" he said with a shrug like it was a joke. "I just got here!"

"_Dammit, Xellos!"_ She shook him as hard as she could, trying not to cry. "Don't play games with me! _Where are they?_" she demanded.

Despite the little stabs of pain coming through Filia's fury, Xellos took hold of her arms with only one hand and easily pulled them away, noting how her strength had diminished even more since their last scuffle. "Don't worry, dear Filia. They're safe."

"How do you know that if you just got here?" she shakily asked in angry confusion.

"You may not be able to tell, but there are _other_ forces at work here," Xellos calmly explained. "This is actually a pleasant turn of events for the both of us. If they were in any sort of trouble, would I be this calm? My lord would have my head if anything happened to them."

The livid rise in Filia's chest suddenly dropped, but her eyes were still threatening to tear up. In a much calmer, weaker voice, she asked, "What about Jean?"

"Oh, well now, he's in _a lot _of trouble!" he replied.

Filia yanked her arms out of his grasp. "That's not funny!" she said in his face, then she thought of something. "Wait a minute, why would your lord be concerned with Alyssa's safety? What is she to you?"

Xellos leaned over. "Feeling jealous, dear Filia?"

"Hardly," she said with a hint of disgust as she took a step back.

He sighed as he straightened up. "If you want to know, ask Miss Alyssa herself, when she comes back. Its her choice, after all."

* * *

Okay, here are the profiles I've been promising:

Ilmarinen Nes Carmine - Ilmarinen, or Ilmari for short, is the younger of Torrin's elder brothers. He's supposed to be the loud one and more talkative (he calls it being a great conversationalist), but when they both get together its pretty hard to tell. His temper is a little like Torrin's, and he holds the same animosity towards monsters as well. He has two boys and a little girl who he says is a real tomboy. In appearance, he has the same physical features as Torrin, since they are both Dimos, and they are about the same height, but his hair is much longer and tied back. The clothes are very similar in color (blue, silver and black) only varying in the details and carries the same weapons most Dimos carry, which is a blade and small axe. His first name, Ilmarinen, means 'air' in Finnish and Carmine, the name he took when he married his wife, means 'song' in Latin. If he were unmarried, it would have been 'Ru Egan' like Torrin's.

Nereus Il Denis - Nereus, Ray for short, is the oldest of Torrin's elder brothers. He's technically the more mature one, and is more reserved and usually doesn't talk much, unless he's around Ilmarinen or Torrin. He doesn't have a temper like his brothers, and when it comes to monsters, he takes on the same attitude that most dragons take, like Milgazia, and can be respectful towards them, even if he doesn't trust them very much. He is considerably older than the other two brothers, but not so much so that he looks physically older than them. His family is rather large, four girls and a little boy about Val's age who he has a special attachment to, shown by how he treated Val when he first met him. In appearance, he looks a lot like his younger brothers, only a little taller and broader in the shoulders and also has longer hair that he ties lower in the back than Ilmarinen. The clothes are, again, similar in color, and he also carries the blade and small axe. The name Nereus means 'water' in Greek, and his married name Denis means 'follower of Dionysius' also in Greek. I like calling him my 'from water to wine' dragon!

This part here is of my own invention since I wanted to fill in the blanks of what was known about the Dimos dragons. Both of these brothers are regular scouts and concern themselves with the protection of the clan, like most male Dimos. Females usually deal more in domestic matters, being the natural nurturers, and it made more sense to leave the business of home to them and make them the head of the household. Their temple is made up of mainly female priestesses as well, and anything, aside from protection, dealing more directly with the outside world, like diplomacy (Torrin's job) and trade are usually left to the males. Of course, there are always exceptions, and the roles are occasionally reversed, but the Dimos concern for making sure their families were safe, especially during wars like the War of the Monster's Fall (a. k. a. the Koma War), made them decide to develop a different social structure from other dragons, so they could maximize their strengths, literally. Though they aren't the strongest magically, their natural physical strength and speed makes up for it. The one thing I came up with that I decided to have them share with the most powerful dragons, the Ancients, is that they can see what I call astral rifts (whether the Ancients can actually see them, I don't know. There's no information on it), where a monster pulls their target into the astral realm so they can attack them. I can't remember if there's anything called that in the series, but I do remember one part in the fourth season where they pulled Lina's group into this dull alter-world where everything looks the same as the physical, but the monster's intended targets were the only living things there. I remember that part very well because the two monsters kept going after Zelgadis and Amelia (and this happens to them more than once. The other time happened when they were in Vezendi.)

If there are any other family members I haven't gotten to already or did not give very much information in their profiles, I will do them later when it gets closer to finally meeting them. There are references to other members of Torrin's family in Ch 43 and in earlier chapters when he goes on a short visit home and meets up with Lord Milgazia and his aunt.

Aside from two other original characters, and possibly a couple of very minor ones as well, Rhoswen might be the only one I haven't done a full profile on, though I did do a decent mention in Torrin's a while back. If you don't know who she is, um, you might want to do some backtracking because she is important to how Torrin became who he is now.

For any information regarding Slayers characters that are not familiar to you, I suggest the KanzakaDex! I really helped me sort out who was who and details that I know more knowledgeable fans would appreciate! It was the only way I got to find out about Luke and Milina (Tragic!).

Now, I say this every time. Don't be afraid to review! Even if its just to say hi! I might just say hi back!

~NB~


	47. Flagoon Part II

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day! As usual, I took longer than I wanted to post, but there have been some wonderful developments. The current story arc is expanding and becoming a little complicated, so I had to let myself write some of my next two chapters to make sure I got a few things straight. I also allowed myself to do a little extra research to make sure I didn't contradict myself and to make sure to bridge the proper gaps in Kanzaka's story and the Slayers world.

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 47: Flagoon Part II

It was very hard to tell exactly when all sounds decided to mute itself, but they eventually did. In the heart of the Miasma Forest, nothing echoed.

Lina glanced over to Torrin to make sure he was holding up. Despite her claim that he did not need any of her help (and she meant it), she was still worried. If it were Gourry in his position, she would have wanted to asked someone to look after him, whether it was rational or not. Yet, she had not seen Torrin fold under any pressure so far and did not want to make a big fuss like Filia had.

The Dimos was sweating a bit. She had never really seen him do that without working out before, but his face was set, determined to show that he could endure any discomfort that could come from being surrounded by so much negative energy. _Or,_ Lina thought, _he's probably trying not to think about Filia._

"You know," Zelgadis' voice suddenly cut into her thoughts, "If Amelia were here, she could probably kill all the negativity with a happy song."

"If you're trying to be funny, Zel, try harder," she said, though not in any way reprimanding. "I'd of thought you'd be glad that she wasn't here, considering how worn out she's been."

"Believe me, I am. I just can't stand the silence," he admitted.

Gourry had his arms around himself as if he were freezing while his eyes darted around checking around every tree and corner. "Its so strange. It feels very different from the last time we came here. I can't shake the feeling something is following us, yet, I can't tell where they are."

"I feel it too," Samira said with some uneasiness. "And they probably _are_ following us."

"And you are correct," replied a familiar rough voice.

They saw Oldhin step out from a large tree in front of them by himself with a haughty look. There was some snickering coming from the dark trunks surrounding them, and all five of them put their backs together, with Lina facing their general.

"I'm disappointed in you Lina," Oldhin continued. "You only managed to bring one dragon, and he doesn't seem to be doing very well."

"I wouldn't underestimate me, if I were you, _monster!_" Lina heard Torrin growl on her left. "I've fought in far worse conditions."

"Uh, Egan, you might wanna take it easy here," she cautioned.

"I'd listen to her, if I were you, Dimos," said Oldhin. "I don't want our battle to be over _too_ quickly!"

"I don't think any of us want it to take too long either," said Zelgadis.

"Then I guess we better get started, then." Oldhin took a couple of steps towards them, then stopped. "I'll lay down a couple of ground rules. We won't be dragging anyone off to the astral realm, nor will we hide there, and _you_ must stay in the forest. Agreed?"

Both Torrin and Samira looked at each other. "Convenient," she said, not too enthused.

"What do we have to do in order to win?" Lina asked Oldhin.

The monster made a slow sweep in front of him with an armored arm. "You will have to go through my troops to capture me. Then, I will tell you where you can find Lord Dark Star."

Lina and the others took a closer look around them. Other monsters phased out of the shadow of the trees. All of them in various types of armor, like a collection made from the spoils of many conquests.

"Sounds easy enough," Lina said as she looked back at Oldhin, "but I think we're still at a disadvantage here."

"I invited you, remember?" Oldhin's smile turned vicious. "So of course we have the advantage." He turned as if to leave, then looked back. "Oh, by the way, if you kill one of my soldiers, I'll, kill one of yours, got it? But don't underestimate any of them either. You might accidentally run into me." And with a laugh and a swish of his cape, he phased out of sight.

"Tch, coward, hiding behind his subordinates like that!" Torrin grumbled.

"Definitely not fair," said Gourry in agreement. "What do we do now, Lina?"

"What I _really_ love to do, is to Dragon Slave the place, but I don't think that's gonna get us to our _real_ target," she reluctantly admitted.

As the monster soldiers came a little closer, still waiting for them to make a first move, Lina heard Zelgadis begin murmuring a spell behind her. She recognized it and started one of her own.

Just a couple of seconds later, Zelgadis lifted his hands and cried out, _"Raza Clover!"_ A swirl of flickering balls of light quickly appeared and rushed after the monsters in front of him like a blizzard.

Lina raised her arm in front of her only a moment later. _"Elmekia Lance!" _As soon as the spell left her hand, she yelled, _"Break!"_ It broke up and swarmed everyone standing its way.

Torrin had followed suit and opened his mouth to use his Void Breath. The result of so much magic released at once made for a fine explosion and a large cloud rise from the surrounding area. There were no more monsters in the way, but no indication that any of them were hit either.

"Quick! Divide into two groups!" Lina yelled as she grabbed Gourry and headed off in one direction into the darker part of the forest.

Zelgadis motioned Torrin and Samira in the opposite direction. _"Let's go!"_

* * *

"This is not going to be easy! We'll have a much harder time if we stay in this forest," Gourry commented to Lina.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," she replied. "At least we've gotten their attention divided, _somewhat_, but I don't know how long we'll hold out like this."

"If they're not allowed to take us anywhere outside this place either, they're probably trying to wear us down, aren't they?" he asked, but with a tone that indicated he already knew the answer.

"Just what I was thinking." Lina managed to give him a smiling side glance, ever amazed how the swordsman's mind can occasionally turn sharp in such situations. "Like playing with your prey before you kill it. Or, in this case, until we run out of time."

"Run out of time?" Gourry echoed as he kept an eye out.

"Yeah, they've been slowing us down the past few weeks, but this is the only way we can find the one running the show." Lina noticed none of the monsters were bothering to get into their path and fight them. "It doesn't look like they want to kill us, at least, not yet. As frustrating as everything has been so far, it was never far beyond what we could handle. Dark Star knows it."

"But why bring us here of all places?" he pointed out. "I know it doesn't feel very comfortable around here, but only Mr. Dragon seems to be affected."

"I don't think they were expecting many dragons to come, that was just extra, but that doesn't mean they're not planning on dealing with them eventually." Lina's hand slid to the hilt of her short sword as she noticed a couple of shadows in the trees running alongside them. "I think this is a test, as well as a distraction."

"Interesting." Gourry did not sound like he followed that completely, but, thankfully, did not ask for her to repeat it. "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Long enough," she said, pulling out her sword. "The distraction part was easy. They obviously don't want us to find Dark Star, until they're ready."

It did not take long before the monster caught up with them, but this time there were only about four that showed themselves while the rest stayed in the trees. Lina and Gourry stopped running and put their backs together. Her wielding arm swung up in front of her, holding the short sword horizontally across in front of her body. Gourry already had his Blast Sword at the ready.

Lina normally did not resort to using a sword herself in a fight, but knowing how difficult it was going to be battling an overwhelming number of monsters at once, whose abilities are supposed to be higher than the ones they had generally been dealing with lately, she had to come up with an idea that would help her reserve her energy.

Her thumb lightly rubbed the end of the hilt where she had a green stone recently placed in it. "Never used one of these personally," she said to herself. "Now is as good a time as any to try it, I guess."

* * *

Torrin could not sense their movement at all, but the monsters _were_ following them.

He did not want to say anything to the others, but he already felt drained. There was so much concentration of negative energy coming from the miasma affecting him. He kept running anyway, managing to keep up with Zelgadis and Samira who were naturally fast runners themselves, but he knew if he were at full strength, he could easily leave them in the dust.

_As long as I don't have to fight a monster one-on-one, I should be okay,_ Torrin thought, remembering the incident with Velcarr where just a small wound was able to bring him down.

There was a small clearing up ahead, and he thankfully slowed down as he got to it. The others were not quite ready to stop yet, but both of them noticed Torrin looked like he was about to faint, so they did.

Samira came over and held on to his arm, just in case he fell over. "Are you going to be okay?" she had to ask.

Torrin just realized how hard he was breathing. "Yes. Just…give me a minute…" Just as he said that, eyes beamed out of the darkness surrounding the clearing.

"We've got company," said Zelgadis. He raised his sword, backing away from the trees as Oldhin's soldiers stepped forward from them.

Only about eight of the monsters were visible, but they were all sure there were more lurking about in the trees. Torrin straightened up and got his axe ready while trying to take deeper, calmer breaths.

Samira did the same with her curved swords. "Let us take care of this first batch, while you recover, Torrin."

"No need for that," he replied, doing his best not to sound exhausted. Standing in one spot was helping but only a little. "I just won't run around too much."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she reprimanded, letting her accent become a little heavier. "Filia would want you to take better care of yourself. What would she say to you if she were here?"

"She would probably either beg or yell at me," he admitted with a worn out smile. "She's only yelled at me once when we first met, and it wasn't very pleasant."

"Then don't brush us off," Zelgadis said while backing up closer to him. "Remember, it was their intention to slow down any dragons that came here."

"You're quite right," commented one of the armored monsters carrying a war hammer. "But we're not here to talk. Hurry up, and make your move!"

The chimera zeroed in on him. "If that's what you want." He quickly murmured his spell and held out his hands. _"Gark Ruhard!"_

A nearly blinding blue light radiated out and attacked anything that moved.

Torrin recognized that the spell was not designed to destroy, since foolishly eliminating their main target who could be hiding anywhere would set them back in finding Dark Star, but it was enough to give the monsters a good shock, especially if they really were just underlings.

But when everything cleared, the monsters did not look much worse for wear.

"What the-?" Zelgadis was baffled. "They're barely affected!"

All of them laughed. The hammer-wielding monster sneered. "Did you forget? This is the Miasma Forest! The heart of a Zanaffar! Everything here is saturated with its energy!" He looked at Torrin who was still trying to catch his breath. "While a dragon is weakened by being exposed to such large amount, it can act as a shield for us!"

Samira shook her head. "Now we know why we weren't allowed to leave the forest."

"Don't worry," the monster continued, "It isn't impenetrable. It really is only a _minor_ enhancement, but its enough to give us an advantage!"

"In that case…" Zelgadis murmured another spell and lifted his sword as its blade took on a faint red glow. _"Astral Vine!"_ Then he went after the monster without hesitation.

"About time!" The monster caught his blade with his hammer and fended the chimera off.

"Great," Torrin muttered right before blocking a swing from a monster's sword. "Exactly what I was hoping to _avoid_."

Two of the other monsters came after Samira who immediately countered. "Can you still use your Void Breath, Torrin?" she hastily asked as she flipped out of their next attack.

"I'll try!" Torrin locked his axe on the sword and swung the one he was fighting around with great force, making the monster dig in his heels to avoid the other two Samira was fighting, then opened his mouth to form a black plasma beam, doing his best not to put too much of his energy into it.

He only managed to injure two of them, while the third one escaped back into the forest, and he felt entirely wiped out by it.

Samira stepped in to cover his back as two more monster came forward while he took a moment to regain his bearing before facing the final two monsters still visible.

_I doubt I'll be able to do too many more of those while I'm here,_ Torrin reminded himself, _I have to be careful._

* * *

All six of the monsters surrounded Jean as soon as Ozed left. He kept his cutlass out mostly for making himself feel secure as it was useless against them. These monsters were just like the low-level type he and the rest of the group had to deal with, but that did not make him feel any better.

"What's this~? What's this~?" said the tall green scorpion-bodied one behind him, sounding a lot like a snake. "A little boy~? A little boy~?"

"They want us to torture a little boy?" another one in a boulder-like body said in a gravelly voice. "How delightful!"

They all laughed in terrifying harmony as they started circling him slowly.

"C'mon, little boy!" taunted a female figure in fiery red in the high pitched voice of a cranky old woman. "Show us what you can do!"

"Yes! Show us~! Show us~!" agreed the green scorpion.

"Show us!" exclaimed another who looked like a purple blob with glowing eyes.

"Show us!" echoed the boulder.

"Don't be shy," sweetly said the one who was made up of a ghostly grey smoke vaguely shaped like a woman. "We just want to play with you!"

"Most definitely!" squealed the fiery female.

One other monster who never seemed to actually speak, giggled liked a possessed child as his wiry black form twitched with delight.

After a few more seconds of creepy laughter, the green scorpion spoke again. "What's wrong~? What's wrong~?"

"Why won't he make a move?" queried the boulder.

"Is he too scared?" the purple blob asked the others.

"Maybe, he doesn't know how?" wondered the smoky woman.

"Doesn't know~? Doesn't know~?" repeated the green scorpion.

"But he travels with Lina Inverse!" the fiery female declared in a near screech.

"Maybe that's why he was left behind?" suggested the boulder.

"Because he can't fight!" added the purple blob.

"Is that so~? Is that so~?" hissed the green scorpion.

"He's no use," said the smoky woman disappointedly.

"No use at all!" the fiery female cackled.

During all of this, Jean went from being scared to very upset, covering up his ears against them voicing his own doubts.

"Shut up, shut up! _Shut up!_" he finally yelled out.

"Oh~, he's mad! Mad! Very Mad!" they all took turns saying. "But not mad enough! Not enough!" And they kept laughing.

Jean had enough. Putting away his cutlass, he held out his hands. "You want mad? I'll show you mad!"

He had not yet put into practice any astral spells he learned, since they required more focus to conduct, and Jean barely had learned how to control the few spells he did know how to use. But he had to try a least. There was no other way out.

A blue ball formed in his hands, growing brighter as he murmured the spell the best he could. The monsters stopped laughing when they realized he was serious.

Jean raised his hands when he was done. _"Felzareid!"_

The blue ball left his hand in a spectacular spiral. The monsters made a break for it.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Its her choice'?" Filia frustratingly asked.

"That's a secret I can't tell you," Xellos smilingly replied, a little relieved now that some of her fear had abated.

She hated how he was enjoying this too much. "All right." She pointed to where Jean was just a minute ago. "Then at least get Jean out of the astral realm."

"No can do." He waved his finger. "Technically, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Neither am I."

Both of them turned their heads skyward, and saw Edina floating above them wearing a wicked grin and barely anything else. She folded her arms across her chest. "But I decided to take a wild guess that you would show up anyway."

"Good thing you can join us," said Xellos, not phased by her appearance. "We were just having a discussion on what to do next."

Filia grabbed his cloak again. "Xellos~!" she said through her teeth. "What are you doing?"

Edina ignored her at first. "I have to admit though, its not much of a surprise seeing you fawning over your pet dra-" Then she noticed Filia's arms were empty. "Where's the hatchling?"

"Safely tucked away out of sight, I'd imagine," Xellos replied.

"We need to get out of here~!" Filia said more urgently, but he did not pay attention and kept his eyes on Edina.

"No need to leave. I was hoping we could spend some quality time with Xellos." At the sound of her voice, the grass beneath Edina began to swirl in an unnatural wind that rose up around her, making her long dark ponytail and little skirt flutter about. "I've got something new to show you, and you can let your pet dragon watch!"

She spread her arms out, and dozens of spears made out of air hurled towards them.

"Stay here," Xellos told Filia before flying off.

Filia had no time to respond before the spears reached her. She naturally hunched to the ground in an attempt to protect herself, but the pendant made them disappear when they got too close.

In an obligatory response, Xellos threw out a few of his own cone-like spears at Edina, who dodged around most of them and fended off those she couldn't with hers.

Edina raised her hand again, letting energy slowly collect inside of it. "I've always wanted a fair fight with you. At least now, we're a little more even."

"Siphoning off power from your lord doesn't make you an equal, Edina." Xellos gave a little smug laugh when she made a face at him. "Eventually, he will most likely make you return it. You're hardly my equal."

"Even so, I still have greater things waiting for me than what this pathetic little world has to offer! I am my lord's tool and Lord Dark Star's most faithful servant!" She narrowed her eyes and produced her own smug look. "And where is _your_ lord anyway? Is she hiding away in a cave like a scared little puppy, or did she finally go mad like Deep Sea Dolphin?"

Filia had to admit, it was a question that was on everyone's mind lately. She only had a general idea of what was going on, but most likely, there was more to it. Lina herself did not say much about Xellos' lack of open appearances in the last few weeks despite the increasing number of monster attacks, giving Filia the impression that the sorceress did not connect him to what was currently happening. That did not mean, however, she was not questioning Beastmaster's intentions.

She waited for Xellos to respond angrily towards Edina's comments, but he remained smilingly calm. _If that were me saying that, he surely wouldn't be taking it that well._

"I can't speak for Lord Deep Sea Dolphin," he finally said, "but I can assure you, _we_ are not hiding."

Edina held a now large glowing ball of wind closer to herself, lighting up the features of her perfect face. "Well, seeing as how she only has you to do all her work, she must be short on good help. I guess her and the former Gaav's lieutenants are utterly incompetent."

Xellos was unmoved. "They're not incompetent, just smart. There's a reason why out of all the demon lords, my lord has suffered the _least_ number of losses."

"Until now, that is. Your love for your mistress _is_ one of the few things I admire about you, but," she glanced over to where Filia was still standing, "I wonder how she would feel if she knew you were purposely disobeying orders for the sake of your favorite toy."

Edina held her hand a little closer to her lips, and aiming at the dragoness, she blew on it.

* * *

"What does Flagoon need for us to do?" Alyssa curiously asked.

"She wants us to eliminate the miasma for good," Vorfeed answered. "But it will take a little time, so we need to work quickly."

That confused her. "Wait, isn't that impossible? They said the Zanaffar monster who was defeated here produces an infinite amount of miasma."

"Only if the Zanaffar remains here. Like Flagoon, though they are no longer living in the physical world, they still exist in this realm," Vorfeed explained.

Alyssa looked all around her. The astral realm was were monsters were supposed to reside. From what she could gather from Lina's descriptions, like being pulled through an astral rift, being _fully_ submerged in the astral realm was not supposed to be very pleasant, compared to what this place felt. _Where are we?_

Val began patting Vorfeed's hand that was holding Alyssa's arm, trying to get her attention. "Ba! Ba!"

Vorfeed smiled and gave the hatchling a tickle under the chin as she answered Alyssa's unspoken question. "This is a higher spiritual realm. One of many attached just beyond the physical and astral realm. Both the Zanaffar and Flagoon still have the ability to affect those realms, but Flagoon was overwhelmed to the point of destroying its physical vessel by Hellmaster's arrival, making it too weak to handle the Zanaffar's miasma. When Hellmaster's temple was removed, the miasma was allowed to freely flow into the physical plane."

Alyssa thought it incredible that a mere tree could be capable of having a spirit that could survive after death, but then Flagoon was not supposed to be an ordinary tree. She had a chance to see a tree just like it planted on the outskirts of Seyruun where a second Zanaffar had been defeated by Lina and her friends, and she was able to sense something very uplifting coming from it, a lot like what she felt now. _So, without a physical body, it can't purify the miasma?_

"Then what are we to do?" she asked.

"We must act as a vessel for her," replied Vorfeed as she continued to play with Val. "Since we are still living, we have a much stronger connection to the physical plane. With all of us combined, we can do much more than control the miasma; we can take out the source."

As if something was calling to her, Vorfeed looked up. Alyssa strained her own ears but heard nothing.

"We need to start now." Vorfeed moved back and sat herself down on her knees, beckoning Alyssa to do the same.

Alyssa sat Val down beside her to take Vorfeed's hands, but Val would not have any of it. He began pouting and grabbing on to Vorfeed's arm.

"You want to help?" Vorfeed sweetly asked.

Val whined and fluttered his wings in response.

"But he's just a baby," said Alyssa, bewildered.

"And he's a very special one." Vorfeed scooped up Val's tiny hand. "Aren't you, sweetie?"

Val smiled and held on tightly to one of her fingers.

She let out a small giggle as a faint ring of energy formed itself around all three of them. "Alyssa, did you know that the Ancient Dragons have a special connection to us?"

Alyssa shook her head. She sensed much of the energy being conducted through Val himself. He started squealing a flapping his wings with great enthusiasm while rocking their clasped hands. _There's so much love in it._

"They were the ones who helped me." Vorfeed looked to Alyssa, still wearing a big smile. "You remember the lost ships, right?"

"Yes," said Alyssa. "They served under Dark Star, and we eventually disabled all five of them." _Where is she going with this?_ The energy was getting stronger now, making her whole body tingle.

"Dark Stars subordinates transformed what was left of them in to weapons of light," Vorfeed explained. "After Dark Star's true self reawakened, some of them were hidden in this world. One of them fell into the hands of the Ancients."

"But what does that have to do with _our_ connection?" Alyssa was still confused.

"You may not remember this, but I was the one who gave it to them. In fact…" Vorfeed's smile faltered. "I _didn't_ want you to remember, in case something happened to you," she confessed.

_That explains it,_ Alyssa thought. Much of her memory had been recovered, but the time the weapons would have been hidden did have a few gaps. Though her ship was technically out of commission at the time, she was aware she had memories she could not possibly of had while tied to the ship's computer; Vorfeed's memories. _Because we're a part of each other._

She had one last question she wanted to ask. "But how did you manage to contact the Ancients?"

"Those weapons had a unique ability to cross worlds, but it involved a high concentration of power nearly equal to what Dark Star and I possess to make it work, or…" Vorfeed looked at Val again, who was still happily swinging their hands. "…A very special being."

An unsettling thought came to Alyssa. "Filia said they were the most powerful of all the dragons. That didn't make any sense at all, since they were taken out by the Golden Dragons."

The faint ring of energy was appearing to spin rapidly around them now, and somewhere in the white fog, she could feel another presence become stronger to the point where she could almost feel them breath _through_ her.

Vorfeed was not smiling anymore and even looked a bit guilty. "Because their greatest power was something not used for offense," she said sadly. "One cannot do it alone, but thousands of Ancients could come together as a conductor to transfer themselves into higher realms like this one. With one of those weapons, they could've crossed into another world. The only other way that could've been done was harnessing remaining energy left over from the final battle between Ceifeed and Shabranidgu, where we were pulled through a gate with Dark Star. That place is like a hole punched through all worlds."

"So, they were aware of us," Alyssa concluded.

Vorfeed nodded.

Alyssa had already known the Ancients held one of the weapons of light in their possession, but now more pieces were falling into place. Laying them all out in her head, a slow realization came over her. _Were we…? Were we the ones responsible for destroying the Ancients?_

"Don't think about that right now," Vorfeed warned her. "What's done is done. We have other things to think about now."

A great burst of energy shot through them, causing Alyssa to feel an incredible high. She looked at Val again who was the source of the burst. He was positively glowing. There was obviously more to him than met the eye. _That energy…it…it feels…just like Vorfeed!_

* * *

Be sure to visit Beloved Enemy the Xellos/Filia forum. We have only a few active members at this point and will gladly welcome more to help rebuild this wonderful little site! We're trying to come up with some ideas for a forum event, but we enough people to do it. You don't have to exclusively like Xellos/Filia. We have plenty of discussion about our other favorite pairings and other things not always related to Slayers. We also have some roleplaying threads that badly need attention. I've always wanted to do that but can never seem to find anyone interested or even get snubbed. So, yeah, if you have a little time, just visit us.

I know that some of you may be worried about Amelia and where this story is going. Don't worry. We're about halfway through story-wise (though chapter-wise, we probably already past the halfway mark, but don't quote me on that since that could change). Like I've said many times before, this story just keeps growing and growing. I try not to figure everything out beforehand so I could let the characters and story guide me to where I want it to go. I only had a bare outline in the beginning, along with a few chapters written before I started posting to get myself established. The other half of the story is shaping up nicely, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. This is truly exciting for me, since it will be the first story I've ever finished!

Okay, now, review! I know you want to! ~NB~


	48. Flagoon Part III

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Wow, this arc is straining me to the max! Its becoming a bit more epic than I intended, but I guess that's okay. I just hope I don't disappoint later. This chappie would've been up sooner if I hadn't had an internet connection problem the last few days too. Its cleared up now. YAY!

Okay, enough about me, enjoy!

Chapter 48: Flagoon Part III

No matter how quick Gourry was, they kept out of the way of his sword. He decided to used that to his advantage when the monsters began to swarm Lina, to which she was grateful. Despite holding up well, her sword arm was beginning to hurt from lack of proper use.

_If only this stone could do some real harm, instead of making useless cuts into their physical bodies_, she thought while she threw another spell at a couple more monsters coming out of the shadows.

It was frustrating enough that she had to hold back on her magic to keep from making non fatal wounds. The weaker astral spells were not having much of an effect and the more powerful ones were too risky to attack with directly without dialing it down. Having to find and capture these monsters' general made it even more difficult.

_This damn miasma must be enhancing them somehow._ That was the only possibility she could think of. _This is ridiculous! There's gotta be a faster way to resolve this!_

"Uh, Lina!" Gourry pointed out a dozen more coming out of the forest.

Lina growled with frustration. "I'm sick of this!" She laid her sword against her arm, blade facing out, and held her hands in front of her. "That's it! No holding back anymore! _Elmekia Lance!_"

She broke the spell into pieces, reducing its power, but did not stop there. To keep them from completely dodging, Lina repeated it several times, to the point she even hit several monsters hiding just out of sight.

Gourry crouched down and out of the way until she was done.

When the smoke from her wave of spells cleared, heavily wounded monsters littered the ground around them.

"_I'm sick of this hide and seek crap!"_ Lina screamed at the top of her lungs. She points to a monster in front of her who was trying to get up. "I want to know where your general is, _now!_" she demanded.

All of them began to laugh as they picked their injured selves up off the ground. It was not the reaction she was expecting.

"That's not how it works," said the one Lina was pointing at. "You have to capture him, and you won't be getting any help from us."

"Want me to Dragon Slave the place anyway?" she snapped. "Stop laughing, and tell me were he is!"

"Do that, and you'll destroy _a lot_ more than us," the monster replied. "Our lords didn't choose this location on a whim!"

Lina did not believe that. "You're bluffing."

"Go ahead then, if you're so sure of yourself!" the monster taunted. "The miasma's flow grows stronger by the minute! It has already given us the ability to enhance our defenses, so just imagine the damage you can do with a single Dragon Slave!"

_I've never heard of miasma being used like that before, but then, there's never been such a high concentration flowing uncontrollably either._ Lina shook her head. _Either way, they're completely suicidal!_

"Don't listen to them, Lina," said Gourry as he got back on his feet. "I think they're bluffing too."

"Think so, Gourry?" Lina smirked as she raised her hands again. "Maybe what we _should_ have been doing is breaking the rules!" She narrowed her eyes on the monster in front of her. "We know your masters have been doing everything they can to delay us until they're ready!"

"Then go ahead," the monster dared. "Go ahead and blow us away! It'll all be for a greater purpose!"

"Man, you monsters really _are_ suicidal, like I thought…" Lina commented flatly.

The monster merely snickered. "This is just the beginning! Lord Dark Star has great plans for this miasma. Its spreading across the land as we speak, and from what we just witnessed from your dragon buddy, it'll be a great asset against the dragon race!"

"That was pretty obvious," she said with little surprise. "Tell me something that ain't so obvious."

"Okay." The monster smiled. "What if I were to tell you, we've had a little help speeding up the process?"

Lina lowered her hands slightly. "From Dark Star? Is he actually _here?_" _Did he finally find Vorfeed?_

The monster shook his head, still smiling. "No."

"Then who?" she asked.

He rose an arm, shaking from the injuries caused by her spell, and point at her defiantly. "You'll have to ask our general to find out, _if_ you manage to get out of here first!"

Lina did not see it in time, but a shadow slipped out of the forest on her left to attack.

"Lina! Look out!" Gourry swung his sword and managed to cut it nearly in two.

It screamed and crawled away back into the darkness.

Lina felt something very warm and wet on her side. She looked down and saw a very large cut and a very red stain around it. There was no pain, but she suddenly found herself feeling ill.

Gourry laid his sword down and caught her as her legs gave out. "Lina! I'm sorry! I didn't see it in time!"

She tried not to smile too widely though her head was spinning. It was a bad time to be flattered over his concern for her, but she attempted to comfort him anyway. "Its not bad…"

The swordsman did not seem to listen. He picked his sword up again after securing her in his arms and focused his newfound rage on the monsters around them who were now roaring with laughter. "That wasn't a very wise move! You're going to pay for that, I swear it!"

"C'mon then!" the monster dared. "Show us what you got!"

* * *

Zelgadis kept his eye on Torrin the whole time. He was certain the Dimos would have collapsed already, but each time he looked, Torrin was still standing, even smiling. All the chimera could think about that smile was that the dragon must have some serious adrenaline pumping through him right now.

The monsters kept alternating in and out of the clearing only a few at a time, just enough to keep them on their toes. Zelgadis was thankful for Astral Vine's ability to maintain itself for a short while without his concentration, otherwise, he too would be draining himself. He had almost opted for a modification of his sword with a spell stone similar to Samira's like Lina did but felt much more comfortable relying on more familiar spells.

"Are you still holding up okay?" Zelgadis heard Samira ask Torrin.

"Of course!" the Dimos laughed sardonically, his own accent showing through. "Its been a while since I've had a real work out! I just wish these bastards would stop playing these stupid games and let their _general_ fight his own battles!"

"I doubt he's even hiding amongst his soldiers like he said," Samira huffed right before ducking a sword swing and knocking her attacker's legs out from under them. They quickly recovered and charged her again. "I wonder where that _damnú cladhaire_ is really is!"

Torrin started to laugh again at her insult, but then stopped when the monster he was currently in a weapons lock with growled and let him go to attack Samira. Two more came out of the trees to join in.

Samira did one of her acrobatic moves to escape the three monsters who decided to rush her from behind. The one with a particularly nasty set of teeth that reminded one of a crocodile turned around and began pounding against her sword block relentlessly with an oversized axe. Torrin briefly got a second wind, as he was no longer the focus of the attacks, and quickly covered the two of the other monsters while Zelgadis finished up with his opponent and went after the last one.

The force of the axe blows were almost too much for Samira to take. Her legs shook under the weight, causing her kneel down into a more stable position before they gave out. On the next blow, she used her swords to deflect the axe, pinning it to the ground.

"I _dare_ you to say that again, you desert bitch!" the crocodile monster barked to her face. "He's taken down thousands of _your_ kind in a single raid!"

He let go of his axe and went straight for her throat.

That was when Zelgadis jumped in and cut the monster's hands off. He screamed while writhing in pain on the ground.

Zelgadis then stabbed him in the shoulder with his glowing blade and twisted it. "Remember what your general said?" The chimera sneered. "Kill one of us, and we kill one of yours. The same goes for _you!_"

He twisted the sword one more time before taking it out and letting the monster craw back into the safety of the forest.

"_Imeacht gan teacht ort!"_ Torrin yelled after he just threw the last monster he was fighting out of the clearing.

"I…could not agree more…Torrin…" Samira breathed, patting her neck as she watched the now detached hands disintegrate in front of her.

Zelgadis helped her back up, then took a good look around, expecting more monsters to replace the ones they just injured. Nothing.

"Are they finally giving up?" he asked no one in particular.

"Doubtful," Torrin answered, then he shouted at the trees, _"Come on! What's keeping all you cladhaires in the dark? Is your general too incompetent to command his own soldiers?"_

Zelgadis resisted the urge to warn him not to provoke though he was definitely looking worse for wear, but the lack of response from the monsters was more worrisome. The dragon's taunts were met with dead silence.

"What do we do now?" Samira asked warily while picking up her swords and putting them away, in case they had to start running again..

"Don't know, but stay close," Zelgadis cautioned.

A few seconds later, they heard what sounded like crackling of manifesting energy, accompanied by small flashes of light surrounding the clearing.

"_Take cover!"_ Torrin yelled.

Zelgadis grabbed Samira and made her put her arms around his neck from behind. _"Raywing!"_

He dared to look back only once as he flew to the top branches and saw Torrin get hit on his backside as he disappeared behind some trunks.

"Is he hurt?" Samira asked when she realized where he had looked.

"Not sure," Zelgadis replied. Not willing to slow down, he stretched out his body as he elevated just above the trees so Samira could lay against his back and aimed for the direction Lina and Gourry took off. "Lets hope the others are having better luck."

Samira then happened to glance to her right where the ruins lay not too far from them, where Filia, Alyssa, and Jean were supposed to be, and pointed. "Something is wrong."

"What?" Zelgadis' first thought was Alyssa had gotten into a fight and looked.

He saw several small bright explosion and what appeared to be two figures flying about too quick to tell what they were clashing with each other. He remembered seeing something like that before. _Wait a minute, that's…_

The next moment, Samira yelled, _"Look out!"_

Zelgadis turned his attention back in front of him and found three monsters flying towards him. He raised his sword again to cast another Astral Vine.

"That's cheating!" one of them shouted as they prepared to take a swing while the other two circled around behind.

"Your general said nothing about flying!" the chimera shot back. He swung just as the monster past just to the left of him, but the monster delayed his swing a moment longer to hit Samira.

Samira was already unsheathing one of her swords to help, but did not expect the monster to target her. Out of surprise, she shifted at the last second throwing off Zelgadis' aim and causing his body to turn slightly sideways. Despite her effort to avoid it, the monster's sword still nicked her arm.

Her grip on Zelgadis slipped, and she dropped her sword from her other hand in an attempt to hold on. As she slid off his back, it turned him more sideways making it more difficult. With nothing for Zelgadis to grasp and put his body in a more stable position, he ended up rolling over.

He grabbed for her hand just a little too late.

* * *

Samira watched Zelgadis get swarmed by the three monsters before he had a chance to fly after her right before branches and leaves obstructed her view. She felt her legs bump against larger branches and attempted to use one of them for a springboard to catch another branch before she broke something.

It was only partially successful.

She managed to grab one branch, but it was too flimsy and broke under the stress of holding her swinging weight. She fell through a couple more before hitting a very big one connected to the tree's trunk and landing on her left leg, making her yelp in pain, along with slamming the back of her head and shoulders.

Her hands immediately began checking the rest of her body to make sure nothing else was broken and found numerous stinging cuts and potential bruises, but thankfully, no other fractures.

Samira laid there for a few seconds, letting her eyes refocus before trying to push herself up into a sitting position. Her first try gave her another good shot of pain, and she fell back, giving herself another second before warily trying again.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard someone laughing as she finally sat up and first thought it was just in her head. She shook it and rubbed between her eyes. Everything around her was threatening to rip in two and any sound made echoed horribly between her ears.

The second time she heard the laugh, it was much closer and more familiar. She focused her eyes the best she could in front of her and found Oldhin leaning against the tree with his arms crossed watching her.

"Well, this is definitely déjà vu!" he said when he stopped laughing.

"I-I don't understand…" Samira stuttered, still trying to focus.

"Of course you wouldn't. The last time we met, I knocked you out." Oldhin lifted himself from the tree trunk and unsheathed his massive broadsword from his back. "You were just a brat then, and I'd be impressed if you had been able to remember anything after confronting me."

For a moment, Samira had her own flashback. _That sword…I know that sword…_ She had a feeling she had stared up at him like that before.

Oldhin studied what she knew was probably a very stunned look on her face as he took a few steps closer. The branch creaked under his heavy boots. "Do you remember now? That massive raid in that desert town?"

Samira felt herself gasp. In her whole life, she only experienced one real raid as a thirteen year old child, and though she could barely recall the cause, it was the reason why she feared going anywhere near a permanent settlement for years, until she married her husband. That old fear was now creeping back as she kept staring at Oldhin.

"That's it. That's what _I_ remember!" He took a couple more steps. "A scared little girl, dark brown eyes filled with terror!"

She tried to drag her aching body away, but then he swung his sword low, forcing her to lay on her back again. He quickly swung his broadsword back around again, hitting the branch next to where her neck was. She flinched and gave out a little yelp.

Oldhin knelt down, giving her a conceited grin. "Yet still, you seem determined. You still think you can beat someone like me? In your current condition?" He leaned his giant blade over her throat. "Come on, I dare you."

* * *

The spell fizzled out only a few feet from Jean.

The monsters stopped their running and turned around. When they fully realized what just happened, they began to laugh a him. Their echoes not only hurt his ears, they were pissing him off.

Jean grabbed his head and shook it. "_Aaaah!_ Stop it! Stop laughing at me! I'm a _sorcerer's apprentice!_"

He then held out his hands again. _"Felzareid!"_

A big flicker of light, then nothing. The laughing continued.

"So weak~! So weak~!" the green scorpion hissed.

"And he calls himself a sorcerer's apprentice!" roared the boulder.

"Just as we thought~," the smoky woman mockingly cooed. "He's useless!"

"A useless little boy he is!" said the quivering purple blob.

"Useless~! Useless~!" the green scorpion began to sing.

"Useless~! Useless~!" the fiery female chimed in.

The wiry black form who never said anything giggled, and the others joined in, eventually working up to full blown cackles.

Jean stood frozen, hands till out in front of him. Their words were now sinking in. _I am useless. I… I can't even… I can't even take a decent shot…!_ Closing his eyes, his thoughts turned to others at home and began wishing his father was still alive… _what should I do? Mother… Miranda… I wanna see you again…but…_

He felt something cold slipped around his arms and legs. Jean opened his eyes, finding the monsters surrounding him once more and purplish tentacles protruding from the blobbed monster tightly wrapped around his wrists and ankles. They spread his limbs out to the point they nearly came out of their sockets.

His screams incited them into more laughter, and he shut his eyes again in a futile attempt to block it out.

"He squeals like a little pig!" he heard the boulder rumble.

"Squeal~! Squeal~!" chanted the green scorpion.

The purple blob pulled a little harder. "C'mon! Squeal again!"

"Squeal~! Squeal~!"

The fiery woman squealed along with Jean.

"~Oooh, I think he's gonna cry~!" the smoky woman pointed out with glee.

Jean felt his eyes well up from the strain. He let out another scream to keep himself from sobbing. _Father… Father, please! Help!_

* * *

As expected, the ball of energy Edina blew Filia's way broke against the pendant's barrier, but the dragoness still flinched and shielded herself with her arms. It was clear Edina only did that to try to get on her nerves.

Through the dissipating smoke of the blast she saw Xellos and Edina fighting each other as they moved about the sky at lightening speed, sparking smaller explosions wherever they went. At one point, she spotted Edina fly down to the ground in front of her just slow enough to see the monster make an obscene gesture and giggle at Xellos, who simply kept his usual grin on as he threw a few more cones.

Edina must of noticed the disgusted look on Filia's face when she did that because a moment later, she taunted, "Little Miss Uptight Filia, what's the matter? Did I do something to offend your _superior_ dragon intelligence? Xellos really knows how to pick 'em!"

Feeling the need to respond, Filia yelled back. "At least I'm not some vulgar half-dressed monster like you!"

"Now, now, don't try to put up a front!" Edina answered, noting the particular tone she was using. "Its no secret he has a thing for you! I'd say, it's a pretty poor choice, considering that you keep your legs so welded shut, you couldn't even let a certain Dimos in! You must've been such a huge disappointment, he just _had_ to get away from you for a while!"

Filia suddenly remembered when Xellos himself made fun of her night with Torrin. He had admitted to knowing what she almost did and teased her relentlessly for it. _Wait… Was…was she…?_

An swirl of embarrassment and anger welled up inside her, along with a surge of her own power. With Val safely hidden out of the way (hopefully), she allowed it to envelope her as she prepared to transform and make Edina pay for her comment.

Both Xellos and Edina sensed the change in her and stopped fighting for a moment.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Xellos warned. "I know you haven't had a chance to blow off steam lately, but this isn't the time or place for it."

Filia calmed down a little, but there was still a threatening glow about her. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't come up there, _Xellos!_"

Edina held herself and began laughing hysterically. "I knew there had to be a reason you liked her Xellos! Honestly, I would _love_ to see her oversized dragon _butt_ in action destroying a city myself! The poor thing's frustrated that she can't live up to all her boyfriend's expectations!"

Filia's body glowed a little brighter as a new wave of anger swept over her, then her energy suddenly burned out, leaving her with a sick stomach and a headache. She fell to her hands and knees. _Oh no…_

It had been a while since she attempted transforming into her dragon body, but then, she never thought it would be affected by her taking care of Val, especially when her condition had improved a little after she left home for Seyruun. It was a very dangerous sign.

Edina was having a ball with her emotions. "What's the matter? Suddenly too scared to come up here and fight me yourself? Did I hit on a very _intimate_ spot?"

Filia got back up, glaring as Edina continued laughing and royally pissed off. "_Xellos!_ Why the _hell_ are you standing there doing nothing?" she growled while pointing at a now very surprised Edina. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting me from that _piece of garbage?_"

Xellos just scratched his temple and laughed nervously, obviously at a loss for words hearing her swear and use one of her old favorite insults she used for him on someone else.

"That brings me to another question," Edina said after she got over her shock and looked over to Xellos with an evil smirk. "I've already had a chance to ask her, but she didn't seem to know anything. How can you get close to her, even touch her, when she wears that red pendant while the rest of us can't?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know."

Filia quickly cooled off when she heard him answer the question. _What?_ She thought it strange he would straight out lie instead of at least dancing around the question as Xellos often said he was not in favor of straight lying unless commanded to, which to her knowledge was extremely rare.

Edina looked back and forth between the both of them for a moment as if she was putting two and two together, then smiled sweetly at Xellos. "Well, I do have a theory."

By the time she uttered the last word, Xellos was already anticipating her next move. He phased over to Filia a second before Edina phased in front of him, then pushed Filia into her.

Filia squealed in surprise as the pendant immediately put up a barrier that practically bounced Edina away like a big rubber ball when the monster came with a few inches of her. Then she face-planted herself into the dirt.

"Oh my, I guess that disproves _my_ theory!" she heard Xellos say.

"What?" Filia whirled her dirty red face at him while remaining on all fours. "What you mean _'my theory'?_ You better not be deceiving me, Xellos! Or I swear-!"

"-I haven't deceived you, dear Filia," he grinningly interrupted. "I was just making sure I was right. Apparently, I wasn't."

Edina got up and tried to grab Filia from behind, but she did not know it until she felt the pendant react and give Edina a good shock.

"Its no use Edina," said Xellos, shaking a finger as she picked herself off the ground again. "As long as Filia wears the pendant, you can't touch her."

Edina narrowed her eyes at him. "Every spell has a weakness." She prepared another ball of energy in her hand. "I _will_ figure it out, with or without your help! What Lord Dark Star wants, _he gets!_"

* * *

Alyssa felt a rumble. Something was not right. The longer she held on to Vorfeed's hands, the more the invisible ground beneath them shook, rattling her insides.

There was also an ache in her chest, like something wanted to escape.

She began slipping her hands away, but Vorfeed held on. "Don't let go," she warned. "It'll be over in a few minutes. Trust me."

Alyssa understood, though Vorfeed's voice was nearly drowned out. _But I need to tell her…_

_I already know._

Alyssa looked up. Now her voice was clear as a bell. _What do you know?_

Vorfeed stared straight into her eyes but did not move her mouth. _That darkness within you. Its trying to escape, but don't worry, Flagoon and I will make sure it doesn't._

_But I don't want it inside me!_ Alyssa protested. _I can barely feel you or hear you in the physical world with it in the way!_

Vorfeed nodded her head in understanding. _I know. I've been trying to warn you, but that darkness weighs heavily on me, smothering your ability to reach your full potential. However, we can't let it escape._

_But why?_ she asked.

_Because…_ Vorfeed hesitated. _Because… It belongs to Dark Star._

* * *

Oh boy, we're gettin' there! A couple of notes: _Cladhair_ means coward in Irish Gaelic (my language of choice for Torrin and Samira) and _Damnú_ basically means Damn, usually used for damning something or someone. _ Imeacht gan teacht or__t_ is a phrase used as a curse, and it means 'May you leave without returning.'

Okay, one more profile for now. The rest that I haven't done will come when the time calls for it:

Oldhin - Another one of Dynast's lieutenants, he's created to think like a soldier and is referred to by his underlings as their general. He usually spends his time terrorizing people in the Desert of Destruction or helping Dynast keep locals under control during his campaigns to take over the world (the latest one before this story was foiled by Lina. If you only watched the anime and don't know, there was a story arc about him posing as a king somewhere and using his disguise to build a massive army. Look it up on the Kanzakadex site.) He's generally easygoing with his fellow monsters, including Edina, and rather protective of his underlings.

Appearance wise, I'll quote from an earlier chapter, "His eyes were a sickly yellow-green color, set upon a rugged face with a dirty blonde beard and scraggily hair falling about it, and his frame was very buff, almost ogre-like just as the rumors said, and dressed in battle-worn armor complete with a reddish-brown cape and metal-fringed shoulder pads. The only weapon he carried was his broadsword which he carried under his cape and was about as tall as Gourry." I've forgotten what Oldhin means, probably because I got it off a random name generator that focused more on how they sound rather than what they meant. I remember going through a list of names for him before settling on this one. Oldhin sounds very Norse to me, and it probably is based of a real name.

Don't forget to review please! ~NB~


	49. Away From Misery

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Yeah, I know, its been over a month. The house wasn't exactly a friendly place to do any writing or costuming for a while (lots of moving of furniture and the like), and last week was crazy with the weather. We had tornadoes touch down nearby. This time of year always makes me nervous. I did, however, get some future scenes written out last week while I tried the best I could to make this chapter work. It almost became too long for my taste, and I had to decide what keep in and what to push into the next chapter. I wanted to do a decent wrap-up you could get at least some enjoyment out of.

Anyways, Enjoy!

Chapter 49: Away From Misery

Lina wished she could help Gourry more, but she could barely keep her thoughts together, let alone stand and provide proper backup. She had already started a healing spell on herself, yet for some reason, the odd vibes in the air were hindering her progress. _The miasma must be very strong to affect a spell like this._

Having enough of staying in one place, they managed to find an opening and took off into the forest. The monsters kept dancing around Gourry's blade as they obstructed his path, while Gourry tried to find his way through to find the others with her slung over his shoulder.

"Hang…in there, Lina!" she heard him reassure her as he tripped about the roots. His ragged breathing told her he was starting to wear down.

"Do you…even know…where you're going…Gourry…?" Lina asked. The swordsman's running and jumping made her voice jump and her stomach ache from her injury.

"Not a clue!" He jumped over another large root before finding what appeared to be a beaten path and following it. "I was thinking…I can just keep going until there's no more trees."

"_But that won't work if you're going in the wrong direction!"_ she yelled, and it made her stomach hurt even more. She groaned.

"What's the matter?" one of the monsters following them taunted. "Are we running scared now?"

Gourry swung his sword and the monster dodged. "That's what you think!"

"You're not acting too brave yourself!" Lina shot over Gourry's shoulder as she found her second wind. "Show some backbone and quite running from his sword, you bastards!"

They simply laughed at her. "The Great Lina Inverse can't even hold her own in a sword fight with out help! Now she's useless! And that man has to cart her around like a sack of potatoes!"

"_What'd you call me?"_ She was about ready to lose it and began flailing while ignoring her injury. _"Get over here, and I'll show you what this 'sack of potatoes' can do!"_

"L-Lina, stop!" Gourry pleaded as she went into a long list of obscenities. "Don't make it worse! I'll end up dropping you!"

Another sharp pain in her stomach made Lina suddenly stop and cling to Gourry's shoulder and back. The monsters thought she looked utterly pathetic and began laughing again.

In his weary state, Gourry began veering off the path a bit and tripped over something either a rock or another root protruding from the ground, this time sending them crashing into the ground. He held on to Lina the best he could but had to drop his sword in order to do so as they slid through the dirt what seemed like several feet and knocking the air out of their lungs.

Lina tried not to move, though left without air and a new pain in her back to add to the pain she was already feeling, making her terribly uncomfortable. She slipped one of her hands between them to check her wound. The makeshift bandage they made before taking off was too wet with blood, telling her the healing spell did not have much affect at all. _Dammit!_

The monsters did not hesitated to encircle them again, and their laughing grew louder.

The one taunting them before came a little closer as Gourry sat up on his knees to look for his sword. "We could put you out of your misery now, if you like!"

Lina attempted to catch her breath as she answered. "Don't-think…we've…given-up…!" That was all she could get out.

"Uh, Lina, I'd hate to point it out, but we're surrounded," Gourry reminded her while he carefully scooped her up with one arm and laid her protectively against his chest.

At any other time, she might have thought this rather romantic, but everything was hurting too much to really enjoy it. _It shouldn't hurt be hurting this much… Anyways, I need to think of something quick, besides flying out of here. They'll just follow us, if we do that._

"You're injuries must really be bothering you," the lead monster said after noting Lina's very tired face. "I was seriously expecting a bigger fight from what Miss Edina described. Looks like our experiment here worked better than I thought, right boys?" he asked the others, who nodded and chuckled in turn.

"I knew it," Lina breathed, her voice steadier now. "I knew it was a test for something. Its not just for the dragons, is it?"

The monster grinned and lowered the tip of his sword to her level. "That's the effect of pure miasma flowing from a creature centuries old! Its body may not be here, but it still has the ability to manipulate this plane in any way it wishes to accomplish its ultimate goal." He raised his free hand into a clenched fist. "With its death, it only grew stronger!"

"Death generates death," Lina heard herself mumble.

It made her think of Hellmaster, also known as the lord of the dead, the one who stopped the miasma himself with a mere temple. As master of death, she wondered why Hellmaster simply did not use the Zanafarr's remains as it would have been very fitting. _Guess it just didn't fit into his plans._

"Not just death, complete destruction!" the monster said joyously. "And we'll be the ones who help make it happen!"

As more laughter ensued Lina saw Gourry had finally spotted his sword and was about to dash of towards it. She flung her free arm around his neck to pull herself to his ear while keeping the other tucked between them. "Wait. I've got an idea."

"But Lina-" Gourry started as his other arm wrapped around her.

"-It might wipe me out but I'll live," she assured him. "I don't wanna wait around to see if they'll actually kill us." She hid both of her hands between them, digging her head into his chest as she began concentrating on a new spell.

_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…_

When the monster saw how Lina clung to Gourry, he could not resist another tease. "What's with the intimacy all of a sudden? A lover's suicide." He lifted his sword. "Well, that's just fine with me!"

_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows…_

Gourry was still determined to reach his sword somehow, and without letting go of Lina, he jumped out of the way before the monster's sword came done.

_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand…before the gift bestowed in my unworthy hand…_

She could feel the energy quickly draining from her body, but she kept her focus even as Gourry danced around the group and their weapons. "Its no use!" she heard the monster say. "You lost! You'll never find our general or your friends!"

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed…_

She felt on of Gourry's hands let go of her and attempt to grab something off the ground, but he missed.

_By the power you and I possess…_

"Now Gourry!" she yelled.

He turned himself around to face the monsters and loosened his hold. She turned around with a big smile, ready to say the words.

And they stopped in their tracks. Not because of her, but a strange vibration coming from the ground.

Lina felt it go through her legs into the rest of her body like a charge making her ears hum and lifting the odd heavy weight she had felt since she had been wounded. The low hum turned into a rumble, growing bigger and bigger into a full-blown earthquake.

She watched her spell dissipate in her hands, and Gourry grabbed her again to ride it out. She looked at the he monsters' faces and saw that they were no longer amused, even anxious. Something was not right.

* * *

Samira held on for dear life with her good leg and arms while keeping her back as flat as she could to avoid Oldhin's blade. It tipped just enough to give her a small knick when Oldhin was momentarily distracted. He scanned the skies and forest ground for the source, Samira guessed, because it was no ordinary earthquake. Even she could tell it was not natural.

When it was over, Oldhin brought his attention back to her, not smiling as widely as he was before. "I take it one of your friends figured out how to stop the miasma."

That surprised Samira. "What?"

From a distance, they heard an echoing dragon roar.

Then Oldhin's nasty grin returned. "I wonder if that was the Dimos screaming for help," he chuckled as he leaned in a little further. "This is your last chance to do something before you join him."

Samira's limbs were starting to feel like they had lead weights tied to them from the beating they were given, evidence that they were now going into shock. She could move them, but they would be too slow to do any good. One of her swords was missing, and the other dangled from her belt just inches from her grasp, yet too easy to for the monster to see. Then there's her broken leg…

She shut her eyes, trying to think and to block Oldhin's ugly face from view, and slipped a hand around the hilt of her other sword.

"Hold on just a moment," said Oldhin as he grabbed her gold necklace with the green orb and yanked it off. He then dropped it. "Much better. Too bad you didn't make a decision sooner. Still willing to try me?"

Now her sword was completely useless. _She_ was useless. There was no way she could be of any help now.

Oldhin must have taken her silence as a sign of relent because she heard him chuckle again. "Such a shame. I was hoping for more of a fight from you, or at least, a few nasty insults. Instead, you deny me the joy of at least seeing you squirm." He leaned into her ear. "But that fear… That feeling of uselessness, its very stimulating."

She then heard him sit up and take his broadsword away from her neck. "I'm afraid this is goodbye."

Samira calmly waited for the blow, but it never came.

Something flew above her, and she felt the force of Oldhin's body being pinned to the tree. Her eyes flew open, and she forced herself up with what little strength remained in her arms.

Zelgadis had run his sword, glowing red with his Astral Vine, through the general's chest and into the thick wood of the trunk. "Gotcha!" the chimera exclaimed, his eyes boring into the monster's surprised gaze.

Oldhin did not even bother to scream, though he was clearly in pain.

"Tell me where Dark Star is!" Zelgadis demanded, cutting to the chase.

It took a moment for the monster to get over the shock before he managed to smile again, forming his face into something into something positively grotesque. "Then look for your precious princess!"

Samira saw the look on Zelgadis' face change to worry. "He's in Seyruun?"

"N-no, s-she _isn't_ t-there…" Oldhin corrected as he took hold of his sword and struggled to pull it out. "N-not _a-any_…m-more…"

Zelgadis held his sword firm. _"Where is she!"_ he growled.

The general gave out a low rumbling laugh, enjoying the mix of anger and fear the chimera was serving up, despite the pain. "If I were you, I would look south."

It quickly came to him. "The Coastal States?"

Samira thought the same. They were all that stood between Seyruun and the Desert of Destruction.

Zelgadis was about to ask how or why, but then Oldhin spoke again, his yellowy-green eyes drifting over to her. "This is just the beginning…" Then his body slowly faded out.

Zelgadis yanked his sword out of the tree, letting the spell on it fade, then went over to help her.

"How did you find me?" Samira asked, taking one of his hands. "They had you cornered!" She took a closer look at him and noticed how worn out he was.

"It wasn't easy," he sighed worriedly, carefully pulling her up. "But after that quake they retreated."

She hopped up, careful not to bump her bad leg on nearby smaller branches. "Then what about Torrin? I heard a dragon roar."

"Sorry to say, but I don't know," he said, then examined Samira's injuries. "What did that monster want with you?"

Samira was still processing the fresh, previously repressed memories in her head and was not quite sure where to start. "I-I'll explain later." She looked down at the ground below. "But first, I need to get my necklace back."

* * *

"We did it… _We did it!_" Alyssa picked up Val a she got up and bounced him around in her arms, making him squeal. _"We did it!"_

Vorfeed got up and patiently waited until Alyssa finally bounded over a few moments later.

"I can hardly believe it!" she exclaimed. "If only I could tell everybody!"

"That would be nice," said Vorfeed a little sadly. "Listen, Canal, I need to tell you something, before we go. Its about Aldrich Gates."

Immediately Alyssa felt her face flush. "O-oh…" Memories of the erotic dream came rushing back. _Vorfeed would've seen and felt everything…_

At her embarrassment, Vorfeed smiled over-brightly and quickly waved her hands in front of her in reassurance. "Its not that! I understand your feelings towards him very well!" She put her hands down when Alyssa was willing to look at her again. "Don't forget, I know your heart. I _am_ your heart."

Alyssa blinked at her curiously though still feeling the blush in her cheeks. She never thought much about having a heart herself, being a mere computer program for most of her existence, but part of her knew she always had one. It made sense, if Vorfeed was the inspiration for her creation.

Alyssa was still finding it strange to be standing there talking with Vorfeed like she was another person, but it was a rare opportunity to talk directly to one's heart.

Val was cooing and padding her shoulder, wanting to be bounced around again, but Alyssa held him a little closer. "Then…as my heart…what did you want to talk to me about?"

Vorfeed's face became serious, but her voice was filled with gentle concern. "That darkness inside us, the one that makes you feel like that hole inside ourselves his much bigger than it really is, it belongs to Dark Star, and we must be careful never to release it."

Alyssa felt herself gasp at Dark Star's name, and a chill. She understood what it was Vorfeed spoke of. It had kept her from awakening their true power, kept her from properly feeling Vorfeed's comforting presence much of the time. "But, what does it have to do with Aldrich?"

"You know why." Vorfeed nodded. "Whenever he kisses you…and touches you… He is drawn to that darkness, and that darkness has tried to use every opportunity to capture him. That dream…was no accident. He really was there, but whether he knew it or not, I couldn't tell."

In all those times, Alyssa could not understand why the both of them would lose control when they were close. Even in her dreams, there was no escape. When she thought back on it, Aldrich's boldness in that one dream seemed so possessed, it frightened her, yet made her human heart pound with excitement. _And to think, that was real…_

"I-I still…want to see him again…" she admitted softly as her breath had suddenly left her.

"I know the feeling," Vorfeed replied with the same longing. "That is why I asked Flagoon to come with us."

"Can she?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, but only for a short while, now that her ties to our plane is completely gone. Dark Star's power is useless to us and stifles my own power. I can't even tell if Aldrich is merely unconsciously attracted to it or purposely trying to take it." Vorfeed dropped her head down and shook it. "We can't let him have it either way."

There were many things Alyssa did not know about Aldrich. His emotions told her nothing, burning only with desire for her whenever she touched him, but that did not keep her from longing to put warmth back into his cold blue eyes. She could never think of him as someone so easily seduced by power. He seemed too carefree for such an ambition.

Alyssa heeded Vorfeed's warning anyway. "Okay," she nodded. "Whatever it takes to protect him."

By now, Val was getting fussy and was yelling all sorts of syllables to get their attention.

Vorfeed's smile returned, and she tickled the little hatchling under the chin to make him laugh. "You must be anxious to see your mama again, huh sweetie?"

"_Ma…!"_ Val squealed. "Ba! Ma-ba!"

"Say, 'Mama? " Vorfeed encouraged.

He grabbed her finger and stuck it in his mouth while mumbling something incomprehensible.

"Its no use," Alyssa laughingly sighed. "Even Gourry can't get him to say it!"

Vorfeed gently wrestled the finger away, then suddenly looked at Alyssa again as if she had something else to say. "I wish we had more time to talk."

That was not it, but Alyssa did not press it further. "We'll try again," she assured, "and I'll bring Val along."

"Yes, and make sure you keep him safe." Vorfeed tried smiling again, but there was a lot of worry behind it. "He's very special. Never let him out of _your_ sight, okay?"

* * *

Filia held herself to the ground until the shaking stopped. Both Xellos and Edina stood down and took a good look around. They knew something was up.

"What's going on?" Filia asked them.

"It seems our little battle is over," Xellos answered, grinning at Edina, who was uncharacteristically quiet. "The miasma is lifting."

Edina only glared back at him and phased out of sight.

As soon as she left, Filia got up, noting the sky which had been threatening to storm begin to visibly calm down, then faced Xellos. "Please explain your actions!" she demanded.

There was a distant roar that momentarily distracted them. Filia automatically thought of Torrin, fearing that something might have happened during the quake, but the sound was coming from the wrong direction. _Torrin's brothers._

Then Xellos' voice brought her attention back. "Well, dear Filia, you do remember out previous discussion, do you?" he reminded her.

_How could I forget…_ That conversation in the closet was _impossible_ for her to forget. "Of course! That's when you tricked me into doing favors for that useless piece of information!"

She stomped over, and he held up a hand defensively. "It was based upon observation," he pointed out. "I never said it was full proof. Besides, I thought you wanted to know in case there was a possibility I was right."

"But you weren't!" Filia pointed at him accusingly. "Next time, if you're serious about helping me, make sure you confirm it!"

"I just did," Xellos said calmly. "I felt my theory left the wearer vulnerable and had to rethink the possibilities. Now I'm thinking it probably has something to do with-"

"-Save it! I'm tired of your stupid mind games! At this rate, I might as well assume its useless!" She began taking the pendant off. "I'm better off relying on Torrin or Lin-"

Then Xellos yanked one of her arms away. "I told you to never take that off."

Filia wanted to yell at him again, but his voice carried the same serious tone he used the first time he had seen her with the pendant. His grin also slipped off his face as he stared warningly, giving her the chills.

She put her arms down but remained defiant. "Why would it matter? It wouldn't be the first time I did."

His grin crept back while keeping his open eyes on her. "You let Mr. _Egan_ use it, didn't you?"

Filia yanked her arm away. "I had to," she admitted, not liking how he sounded out Torrin's last name. "But it was to protect all of us while traveling! I can't take any chances!"

"Understandable." Xellos shrugged, now acting like it was not a big deal. "But be careful with how many others you share that pendant with. It just might affect how well it protects you."

That made her scoff. "Is that another stupid theory you just came up with?"

His normal grin was on his face again. "Just a possibility. Actually, I was going to suggest that it might be reading how much you're willing to trust someone."

"But I don't trust you!" she said incredulously.

"Are you really so sure? Back in that closet, you could've put up more of a fight. Instead, you let me talk you into kissing me." The way Xellos stated it, Filia thought it sounded like he was about to burst into laughter, like the whole incident was a joke. "Have you told your boyfriend about it yet?" he asked.

Her voice dropped dangerously low. "I had already promised that I wouldn't say anything about that conversation when you made me do that!"

"But I wasn't referring to the kiss, just what the conversation was about, so nothing's holding you back." He leaned in as if to dare her.

Feeling a blush coming to her cheeks, Filia tried to think of something to counter his statement. "There's nothing holding you back from taking me to your lord either! You could've used your last favor for that one!"

"Nice attempt to deflect the subject, dear Filia, but unfortunately, I have to have your full cooperation in order for me to take you into my lord's protective custody." Xellos shook a finger close to her nose. "No pre-contracts. It can't be done with a mere favor."

They heard the roar of what sounded like more dragons entering the forest and coming closer to the ruins. Filia glanced at the sky then looked back at Xellos. "And your never going to get my cooperation."

"But I've already got your cooperation once, in that closet," he argued. "And I bet I can make you cooperate again."

Before she could think of a reply, Filia heard something collapse on the ground behind her.

* * *

The constant laughter and Jean's painful screams melded together into nonsensical noise as he got closer to the edge of consciousness. His limbs felt very loose, and though they had yet to be pulled out of their sockets, the fact that he could hardly move them anymore was not a very good sign.

_Useless, that's all I am, useless…_ he kept telling himself, until he noticed all the voices had finally faded out, along with his vision.

But somewhere in the blackness, a far kinder voice spoke up.

"_That's supposed to be the Fire Dragon King, Flarelord Vrabazard. At least that's what Miss Filia said…"_ It was Miranda. _"Turn it over…"_

_Turn what over?_ Jean asked, then he remembered: this was from their last conversation before he left home, when she gave him the medallion.

"_Its some sort of blessing…"_ he heard her say.

_The medallion… She found it in a junk pile during the Spring festival. Miss Filia told her what it was._

"_Hopefully, it'll bring you luck."_

Jean remembered that Miranda was worried about him fighting monsters. He had assured her there was not going to be any fighting involved. _I forgot about that,_ he thought with remorse. _I'm sorry Miranda… I sure could use some luck right now._

He heard a massive rumble from beyond, but he could not feel anything himself, except something warm on his chest. It grew hotter, and hotter, and spread out into his entire body, making it feel like his palm would when he held a fireball in it, turning into an unnatural radiating heat that normally a human body would not be able to stand without protection.

_Protection… The medallion's blessing…_ The heat burned, but it was not painful at all. It was a strange and wonderful feeling.

Jean then sensed a strange presence striking out from his insides. He heard a few echoing screams, then silence again. The presence disappeared, and his body went cold.

The next time he heard a voice, it was Filia's.

* * *

Filia immediately rushed over to Jean's limp body to make sure he was still alive and breathing and checked all over for any serious injury. She found none and sighed in relief, then turned her attention back to Xellos who was turned away as if preparing to leave.

She pointed at his back. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Xellos turned back around.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She held up her pendant in her fist. "For all I know, it could be putting a curse on me!"

He smiled again. "I know you don't trust me on this, dear Filia, but I assure you, there's no curse."

"Then what should I-"

He leaned over and pushed her fist to her chest. "Lets not go around in circles on this right now." He gave her a quick kiss on the side of her mouth. "If I come up with another theory, I'll let you know immediately, so we can test it out."

Xellos quickly phased out, leaving Filia by herself before anyone else arrived.

She felt squirming in her lap and looked down to see green eyes trying to focus on her face. "You okay, Jean?"

"Where the monsters?" Jean asked groggily.

Filia had no idea where he had been the whole time but could assume the monsters who took him were most likely gone now. "You must've scared them off," she attempted to jest, hoping he did not hear Xellos a moment ago.

As she propped him up to a more comfortable sitting position, she happened touch the medallion around his neck. It was very warm, like it had been sitting out under a hot sun all day, and there was something about that warmth that told her it was not from a natural source.

Filia scooped the medallion up into her palm. "Jean?"

He lazily turned his head, still trying to focus. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

* * *

Torrin ran into an ambush after leaving the clearing, not knowing or caring which way he went at that point. He plowed through them the best he could, but he could tell they were holding back. _They'd rather wear me down than kill me off. What's stopping them, now that I'm alone?_

He was making far too many missteps for them not to take the opportunity. The wound he received on his back earlier was burning, along with his tired limbs, making his concentration slip.

The back of his heel caught on something, and he fell backwards, right smack into a tree. Torrin could not remember much after that as he laid there too tired to move, except for three sounds. The first was malicious laughter from the monsters, next was a deafening rumble that shook him, then finally, a familiar dragon roar from above.

When he finally regained full consciousness, someone was poking him.

"Tori? Tori?" he heard a deep voice say.

It took him a second to realize it was Nereus. Torrin's eyes focused on the half-worried, half-amused faces of his brothers.

"You've got quite a bump there, Tori!" Ilmarinen laughed.

Torrin jerked himself up into a proper sitting position. "What are you doing here?" he anxiously blurted out.

Nereus slowly pushed him back against the tree. "Relax, its over. The miasma's gone."

"T-the-w-what-How?" Torrin's words stuttered out almost too quickly for even himself to understand.

Ilmarinen shrugged. "We don't know, but I bet you feel a lot better now, don't you?"

His body still hurt, and the wound still stung, but Torrin felt like he could fly a thousand miles in a minute compared to just a short while ago. The sweat that layered his skin now felt very cold to him.

After checking himself, he immediately asked, "Is Filia okay?"

"We saw her by the ruins," Nereus answered while carefully helping him up. "We noticed someone else with her."

"You mean Alyssa and Jean?" Torrin wanted to confirm.

Both of his brothers looked at each other, then Ilmarinen said, "Not sure about the kid, but the person with Filia wasn't a girl."

"We also saw a strange lightening show going on over there, before the miasma lifted," Nereus added.

Torrin had a bad feeling who it might have been. "That damn Xellos better not be up to anything."

"Amazing how you figured it out so quickly." Nereus said with no surprise. "Has he been giving you guys trouble?"

"None that I can _see_," Torrin regretfully admitted, "but that doesn't mean anything."

Ilmarinen patted him on the back, not realizing his injury, and Torrin yelped. "Let's get you out of here first," his brother said as he quickly retracted his hand, "and we'll worry about Xellos after that."

* * *

Note that I referenced to that conversation in the closet, hehe. I think it was about his time last year that I was writing that chapter when I went to a Renaissance reenactment event in March, and not even a month later, it was posted. We're going to that same even again, this time in May. I hope they have the 'Torrin Special Special' again! That was just too funny! The next chapter is almost halfway done already since I did have to move things back, so it should not be long before it comes out.

Make sure you leave a review! I can always use constructive criticism, or flattery, whichever you prefer. ~NB~


	50. Converging Paths

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Hello again. I'm still trying to get myself back on a more consistent posting schedule, but I've been suffering setbacks on some costumes I've been making. Another thing that slowed me was I just could not figure out where I wanted the darn thing to end, so I just kept going until I felt like I was writing into another chapter and cut it off, leaving the rest for next time. Funny, I thought this one was going to be almost too short. Boy, I was wrong!

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 50: Converging Paths

Dark Star was in the sun room with Hunter looking out onto an enclosed garden when he felt _her_ again.

They had just finished a late lunch with Hunter's mother Christine and his thirteen year old sister Krista who had been chatting away for much of the afternoon about the strange incidents happening all over the peninsula. His younger sister, five year old Marian, kept quiet as always and instead kept pointing out the many bugs, birds, and plants that were now in full summer bloom in the biggest window in the room with her small fingers. The mother had just left to attend some unexpected business while the girls went out to play, but not before they got their brother to promise to join them later.

Now that they were alone, Dark Star was able to confirm it out loud. "Vorfeed is indeed following Lina Inverse."

Hunter looked across the table at Dark Star as he propped his head on his hand, elbow resting on the couch's arm. "Did Oldhin lose?"

Dark Star's dark un-shining blue eyes kept staring out of the north window to the right of him, brown-dyed hair illuminated by the sun shining from behind Hunter in the west. Hunter noticed he never bothered to wear anything but dark colors, mostly black and plain. The tunic Dark Star currently wore was finer than what he had first arrived in, but still was a stark contrast to the bright colors worn by everyone around him, including Hunter himself, who was largely monochromatic in his choice of clothing wearing various shades of blue and occasionally purple or green.

The house was light and airy, the sun room white with light accents of flowery plants and embroidered fabrics and upholstery, making Dark Star look like an ink splotch doing everything it can to suck the life out of it.

A minute of silence, and he finally answered. "Oldhin lost the battle, yes, but he is helping me win the war." He got up from the table and moved towards the window. "We're one step closer."

Dark Star then turned around to bring attention to the one dark corner in the room situated by the door where another presence had been lurking out of physical sight, and it made itself known.

Out of the wall came Velcarr's unruly purple hair, complete with sideburns, glasses, and fringe-padded military style cape. "What about Edina?" he asked as he adjusted his spectacles and stepped fully into the physical plane in his heavy boots.

"She'll be along any moment," Dark Star assured with a smile, and sure enough, she popped in with no announcement of her return at his feet with her head bowed, lifting it only to the snickering coming from behind her.

"Staying when it gets tough is definitely _not_ a strong point for you," Velcarr mockingly pointed out.

"You're one to talk. You never get involved unless you have to!" Edina argued as she got up.

"I had my own assignment," he replied, pretending to be arduous in his words. "I would've dropped by to help, but I didn't finish in time, picking up where you left off leading the raids while you get to fool around looking for Xellos!"

Edina turned her nose up and folded her arms. "I was helping Lord Dynast, and that shouldn't have stopped you. Its not that hard, and I _know_ how much you wanted a second go at that Dimos."

Velcarr glared. "And yet Lord Dynast's power wasn't enough to handle that precious priest of yours?"

"Again, nothing was stopping you from helping out-!"

"-When will Lord Dynast be coming?" Dark Star interrupted, remaining pleasant.

Edina resumed a more respectful pose for him. "Any moment, my lord."

He smiled a little wider. "And how was Alyssa?"

She bristled at his casual inquiry but replied calmly. "I didn't see her or the hatchling."

"They must've hidden them away somewhere, then, being that they were the most defenseless," Dark Star surmised.

"Or Xellos did," Edina said with irritation. "He was _there_."

"Oh, so he was?" Dark Star replied too cheerily. There was no need to mention why this would aggravate her so. Her expression was so sour she only nodded.

Velcarr was snickering again. "So funny to see you so jealous of a silly dragoness!"

"Watch it, Velcro!" Edina snapped, making him shut up. He _hated_ that name.

Hunter was tired of being ignored, so he got up to leave. As he turned towards the door, he was startled by a tall blue-robed figure with black flowing hair crowned with silver and grey cat-like eyes. Immediately all chatter in the room ceased when the figure stepped forward.

Being the closest, it introduced itself to Hunter. "I am the Demon Lord Dynast Grausherra. Are you the head of this house?"

"My father is, but I do represent him in his stead. I am Hunter Darrem, my lord," he said as formally as could while containing his shock.

Hunter had never seen anyone carry themselves as regally as this monster did. Dark Star was the more smooth criminal type, someone he could respect and follow but could never turn his back on. This demon, though he knew Dynast's ultimate goal of destroying the world, gave the impression of a most honorable royal that one could put his complete trust in.

Dynast then glided over to the rest of the monsters. Both Edina and Velcarr kneeled and bowed their heads, but Dark Star remained standing. Dynast then gracefully bowed to him. "My lord, I have long waited for this meeting. My Edina has left me with countless compliments of your lordship."

"She has left me many compliments of you, as well," Dark Star replied amiably. "Did you enjoy the experiment?"

"Despite its failings, yes. Its such a shame the miasma's gone now." There was only slight disappointment in Dynast's voice, a sign that it was not all that important, as far as Hunter understood. It was only a test after all.

Dark Star was not very disappointed either, in fact, he was very pleased. "It wasn't in vain. It gave us a chance to draw Vorfeed out again, and you had the chance to flex some of your regained strength."

Dynast gave out a short good natured laugh that would make one think they were talking about getting over a bad cold. "Miasma can be difficult to work with when it isn't your own, but if we try this again, I hoped to be no longer handicapped."

At this moment, Hunter stepped in, determined not to be left out. "Pardon me, my lords, but where would you find another Zanaffar with that much strength?"

"The Zanaffar that was destroyed near Seyruun City isn't as old, but if I manage to gain back more of my own strength, that shouldn't be an issue," Dark Star answered as he glanced out the window again. "I have a theory on what might've happened to the rest of my power. I'll have to capture _her_ first to see." He looked back at Dynast. "In the meantime, I'll just have to rely on an alternative source. One of them is traveling with Lina Inverse, as well."

"If you do that, then don't forget your promise to leave Amelia out of this," Hunter reminded him.

Dark Star raised his hand as a sign of reassurance. "Never fear, Mr. Darrem. By the time we reach that point, she'll be safely out of harm's way with you."

"And if we could get one more demon lord to work with us, you won't have to wait much longer," Dynast suggested.

"The only other one left is Deep Sea Dolphin, but isn't she insane?" Hunter asked. "And would she be willing anyway?"

"No sweetie, that's just a rumor." Edina had gotten up when he asked his question and plopped her arms around him from behind as she responded. "And who said they had to cooperate?"

"Turns out, it was just code for going into hiding," Velcarr added as he got up as well, giving Edina a mildly disgusted look. "Though she's technically not anymore, there's no way to find her."

"It doesn't have to be her," Dark Star said. "Beastmaster would do just fine. The only issue is capturing her."

Edina huffed in Hunter's ear as he did his best not to cringe too visibly. "Fat chance of that happening." She suggestively played around with the buttons on his shirt, clearly enjoying his annoyance. "We can't even figure out where she is either, let alone, what she's doing."

"Then ask that precious priest of yours," Velcarr candidly replied. "You follow him around enough as it is, so you have to know _something_ of what he and his mistress are doing, right?"

Edina hugged Hunter a little closer as she glared over at Velcarr. "In case you haven't noticed idiot, I can't follow him _everywhere!_"

"Edina…" Dynast's voice was reprimanding, like he was speaking to a child. "Let go of our host, and keep a more civil tone while you're here."

"A little late for that, but that would be a good idea, Edina," Dark Star concurred.

To Hunter's relief, she took her arms off of him, albeit unwillingly, but gave him a little kiss on the cheek and a wink. "It seems only that innocent little princess can put a smile on your face," she said sweetly as she stepped away, "but I'll see if I can change that soon."

"Ugh, revolting." Velcarr rolled his eyes. "I don't see how you can enjoy seducing a human."

Not liking how he was being referred to in third person while he was standing there, Hunter was going to say something, but Edina had to butt in. "Wouldn't hurt for you to try it sometime. You're too damn stiff for your own good."

Dynast gave her a warning look, then finally addressed Hunter again. "I do apologize for her behavior." He glanced over and saw Edina stick her tongue out at Velcarr who mumbled inaudibly some sort of obscenity. "But if there's anything else we can do for you while we're here waiting for our next move, just let me know."

Hunter gave him a grateful nod for not forgetting this was his house. "The only thing I'm going to require is that everyone, except Lord Dark Star, stay out of sight and earshot from my family and my employees and anyone they might know."

"And it will be done," Dynast nodded in turn.

No sooner than he said those words, they heard the sing song voice of a girl coming from behind the door. "Oh, big brother~?"

Hunter felt his heart suddenly drop and quickly turned as the door opened. Krista's flowing dark brown hair and the hem of her favorite purple dress peeked in right before her brown eyes did. He looked around at the others to tell them to hide, but they had already gone, save for Dark Star.

"What are you two still doing here?" Krista playfully asked, not really noticing Hunter's anxiousness and was probably thinking she startled him instead.

He quickly recovered himself and told her pleasantly, "Mr. Gates and I are still talking. I'll be out in a minute."

She shook her head. "Mother sent me up here to tell you we have another guest coming."

Hunter was not expecting that at all, as they were not supposed to be seeing any potential clients for the next couple of days. "Who is it?"

"She wouldn't tell me," said Krista. "You'll have to ask her yourself, but she's very excited for some reason."

He looked back at Dark Star who seemed just as surprised and curious as he was. "If you'll excuse me for a minute," he said.

Dark Star did not say anything as he watched Hunter leave with his sister, thinking this to be only a minor inconvenience, who ever it may be. Then he felt a sulking presence reenter the room and called it out. "What's the matter now, Edina?"

She phased in behind him, arms crossed and sitting on the low window sill pouting. "I have to go with Velcarr until everybody gets here."

Dark Star laughed. "If you had behaved yourself, you would've gotten a better job!"

Edina wouldn't look at him, so he took her arm and yanked her to him. "Are you still able to come to me tonight?" he whispered in her ear before he began kissing it to entice her.

For a moment she did not move, then pulled her lobe out of his mouth and flashed her blue-black eyes at him. "Why can't you just take that girl now?" Edina impatiently asked, referring to Alyssa. "I would be happy to kidnap her for you."

"Jealousy isn't very becoming of you. Don't let it ruin our alone time again," Dark Star scolded smilingly, contradicting himself. He actually did not mind it, as long as it did not get in the way of anything important.

"Forgive me, my lord." Edina lowered her eyes and focused on her fingers where they were lightly stroking his chest. "I just think its tiring to drag this out much longer. If you're going to use her…" Her eyes glanced up, reminding Dark Star of a deranged puppy. "Then use her."

"And I will." Dark Star caught her hands and led them up to his neck, then leaned in for a couple of kisses as he brought her closer against him. "But I have to figure out _how_ to use her first."

Edina almost laughed. "Well, I'm not going to give you any suggestions, if that's what you want."

"Even if I wanted you to try them out on me?" he asked teasingly.

Suddenly miffed, she let go of his neck and made him unwrap his arms. "You're not going to sleep with her, are you?"

Dark Star in turn grabbed Edina's wrists and backed her up against the window while she pretended to protest. She was obviously acting out so she could get more of his attention.

"If it works, why not?" he asked in turn, pressing himself against her human body. "I would enjoy slowly destroying that sweet girl from the inside out, wouldn't you?"

Edina gave him a funny look. "I don't swing that way."

"That wouldn't stop you." Dark Star let one of his hands trail down her arm to then snake around the back past the waist and grabbed hold of her butt. "All _you_ have to do is change form, if you were determined enough."

He could hear her breath quicken at his touch and felt her insides relax along with the rise of a familiar urge. "Maybe…" she said, almost sighing, "but I'm a little too fond of my female form to go that far."

"Too bad, I would've enjoyed seeing that…" Dark Star began moving his fingers towards the inside of her thigh as he laid a kiss on the curve of her breast. "But just think, once I do break Alyssa, we'll be much closer to accomplishing our goal."

"I hate it when you say her name…" Edina's voice became soft and braced with anticipation, but then he withdrew his fingers and she made a little sulking whine.

Dark Star just smiled and pulled her away from the window into a more genteel embrace. "Leave the rest for tonight, Edina."

"You're a horrible tease, my lord…" With his promise, she decided to let it go and put an unusually soft kiss on his lips before murmuring, "Just make sure after you seduce her, you make her suffer _immensely…_"

* * *

Hunter was led to his father's office where his mother was waiting with what looked like a royal messenger. His eyes did not leave the man even as his mother spoke, as he knew exactly where he came from.

"Oh, there you are, dear!" Christina said in her usual melodic voice with great excitement. "I knew I had to tell you right away! We'll be having a very special guest from Seyruun tomorrow!"

Hunter's first thought was, _Oh no…_ He had wanted Amelia to stay away while Dark Star finally took care of Lina and the rest of her friends.

Then his mother continued. "Apparently, the princess is attending a very important meeting in the area and decided to come visit you along the way!"

His eyes went to the letter the messenger was still holding and snatched it. "Let me see that."

There was only one meeting close by he knew that would be important enough for Seyruun to attend, but he did not think Amelia would send herself, now that her father was king.

"Are you not happy, dear?" his mother asked, her dark brown eyes most likely noting the worried look on Hunter's face.

He looked up at her and managed a smile. "Of course, but I thought she'd have more important things to do than to call on me."

Krista giggled. "Is she the one you said was _very_ pretty?"

Hunter turned to her. "And very sweet," he said playing along. "Make sure you help mother get the house ready, okay?"

"Of course!" His sister clapped her hands together, barely able to contain her squeals.

Then Hunter went back to the letter to see just how long Amelia was going to stay. There was nothing. "Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Just how far away is that meeting?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure," her voice faltered a bit. "I just know our prime minister is also attending and will have to leave the state in a couple of days. It isn't too far, but the exact location is unknown."

That meant it was anywhere from a day to a couple weeks away from their place, depending on how far and how fast the prime minister was planning to travel. This gave Hunter some measure of relief. All he had to do was talk to Amelia about her own plans and let Dark Star know so he could determine when to take Lina down. The only problem actually standing in their way is finding Vorfeed herself, but if she really was following the others like Dark Star said, then it should not take too long, unless something unforeseen happens.

"Certainly sounds like an important meeting," he finally said as he looked at his mother again. "We better make an impression then. They just might need our help."

* * *

Amelia sighed longingly at the pretty fluffy clouds floating by just outside her carriage window, completely tuned out from the noise coming from the main street. She had been sick of the summer rain that had been pouring almost nonstop the last two weeks and was glad to get out of it, but going out on yet another diplomacy trip was not exactly how she wanted to escape as it felt a little too much like a repeat of last year.

There had been increasing reports of monsters from desert-edge towns in the south creeping up into Seyruun and the Coastal States, and a call for aid was made. Since the States were each ruled by an elected congress instead of solely by a monarch, a representative from each state were meeting with neighboring countries to coordinate relief effort and make evacuation plans for extreme cases. There were even requests for help sent abroad to the West Lands. There had not been any encouraging news from the north or the desert, and the inhabitants of the southern part of the peninsula did not want to be caught unprepared.

The only reason Amelia volunteered was to get out of the castle for a while and not have to stare at any more reports hoping for a bit of good news concerning Lina and the others, and Zelgadis…

They traveled light to make good time, so it was not a very long trip, despite having to drive nearly the length of Seyruun from the capital, and the meeting place was well inland near the border of her kingdom, not far from Mr. Darrem's home. Her father suggested a quick visit since Hunter had requested permission to court, and Amelia went ahead and agreed to it, considering it a small sacrifice for temporary freedom. She planned to stay only a couple of days and nothing more.

Aside from a driver, a lone guard, and a messenger who went ahead to Hunter's residence, only Pokota came along. He wore a very sour expression for most of the trip making Amelia well aware of his disapproval but did not utter a word of protest, since it was her father's idea. The prince at least understood she was not happy about it either, and she was grateful.

Pokota had been exceptionally attentive to her needs lately, making sure she got plenty of rest and ate decent meals, and took in any extra work that had to be done on top of his own duties maintaining consistent correspondence to ensure that his own kingdom had enough to ride out any possible attacks from monsters. So far, they had been lucky, but his father wanted to keep a couple steps ahead and not wait for that luck to run out.

As for Pokota's feelings, for three weeks, Amelia did nothing to give him any indication that she knew, though it was constantly on her mind as she was still trying to decided if she should thank or scold Audrey for telling her. Pokota was in love, with _her_, and that thought worried Amelia so because she believed it was the source for Pokota's resentment towards Zelgadis. She dreaded the day they would meet again.

That aside, she was still happy that Pokota was with her. He had been such a great help to her accepting any task whether it was necessary or not. Amelia could not see how he was able to handle the stress.

And that was how Pokota wanted it to be. He did not want to show any weakness and be a source of strength for her, if nothing else. It still ticked him off how Zelgadis left her all by herself _again_, this time to look after Alyssa, who would have been perfectly safe with Lina, when he should have stayed by Amelia's side. _He's been treating her too much like a kid lately._

If anything happened to Amelia, Pokota wanted to make sure he was there beside her instead of shutting her away just because she was a little tired. From what he knew in all the years Amelia and Zelgadis had known each other, this was unusual chimera behavior. What would have made Zelgadis so reluctant to expose her to danger now?

Pokota heard Amelia sigh again and looked at her from across the isle. Her expression was so wistful and sad. He seriously wanted to sit beside her and coax her into setting her head on his shoulder and stroke her beautiful black hair.

_Speaking of beautiful…_ Amelia was wearing her emerald green travel tunic again with the creamy puff-sleeved shirt and tan pants and brown boots. They made her look very grown up.

Amelia caught him staring with that glazed expression again. "Something wrong?"

Pokota shook himself out of it and waved his hands and ears in front of him. "N-no! Not at all! You just look bored." He gave her an extra-wide smile. "Don't worry, we're almost there! We can take a walk afterwards if you want!"

She of course was not fooled and inwardly giggled at his attempt to hide his attraction towards her. It had not been the first time, and she found it rather cute. _Too bad I can't return those feelings in any way._

Amelia smiled in turn and tried her best to act like her old cheery self which in that moment was not too hard. "A walk sounds wonderful! I'm getting leg cramps from sitting here too long anyway, and I'm sure Mr. Hunter won't mind."

Pokota's face went sour again. _Another idiot trying to string Amelia along._ He was glad at least Amelia saw through that jerk.

"We don't have to take him along," said Amelia, reading his thoughts.

Right then she heard the driver call her. "Your highness, we are within site of Master Darrem's house."

Both Amelia and Pokota looked out the window again and saw they were now in one of the upper class residential districts. It was a lovely mixture of modest mansions and villas with walled in yards collected around a massive well-tended public park. Most of the homes were used as townhouses by their owners when they had business in the city, while their main residences were located out in the country. For someone of Hunter's stature as merchant who had only recently come into his own, a city mansion was most likely his only residence.

The carriage halted in front of a decorative black iron gate and waited for it to open for them. From her window Amelia could see that the house was definitely one of the biggest ones in the neighborhood, as well as one of the oldest, but far from disrepair. Made originally from light colored stone, the outside had aged very well with intentionally overgrown plants from a very natural looking garden covering it in places and lining a path that led to a more enclosed area in the back. It was like one of those paintings you would see accompanying a fairy tail book.

Pokota sat back when they arrived and refused to look. As much as she wanted to, Amelia did not bother to comment on what she thought of Hunter's house as it probably would upset him more.

The gate opened, and they drove along the neat gravel driveway lined with trees to the front door where Hunter himself was standing in his usual blue, wearing a professionally pleasant face. Amelia figured that face was more for her traveling companions than for her. He only took that mask off when he addressed Amelia directly, even when teasing her like he did at her birthday celebration.

In any other circumstance, Amelia would not have hesitated to open the carriage door herself, but this time, she waited for one of Hunter's staff to do it instead.

Just as she predicted, as soon as she stepped out, the smile on Hunter's face became more genuine as he took her hand and bowed. "I didn't think I would see you again so soon, your highness."

Amelia put on a less sincere smile, something she was not really used to doing, even when it was aimed at Hunter, and remained as polite as possible. "Neither did I. However, its nice to see a familiar face during my travels."

Her stiff words sounded foreign even to her own ears and knew Hunter was able to detect the mendaciousness, but for the sake of appearances to every one else present, he went along as he helped her down.

"I apologize that only my staff could greet you, princess." Hunter closed the carriage door himself, and Amelia heard and odd thump. "My mother and sisters are busy preparing lunch in our garden. They're very excited to finally meet you."

Though she very much wanted to look back to see where Pokota was, Amelia kept her attention on her host as he walked her through the front door. They walked into a lovely flower-filled, white stone foyer that had obviously been renovated recently to reflect a more modern taste and towards another set of doors that mirrored the entrance leading into the courtyard.

"How old are your sisters, Mr. Darrem?" Amelia asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Thirteen and five," he answered. "Krista is practically a reflection of our mother and very outgoing, but little Marian is the opposite. I'm afraid it'll be hard to get more than five words out of her while you're here."

She had never heard Hunter speak of anyone with such admiration before, aside from herself. Amelia found it hard to respond to it.

It did not weigh on her mind very long as they stepped onto the porch that wrapped around the courtyard and was stunned by its beauty.

Many of the same plants that were seen along the front of the house were also allowed to overgrow the enclosed space, overtaking the second story porch and stopping just under the eaves of the third story windows, but it was not too overwhelming. There was evidence of pruning to guide them in the right direction. At their feet were many varieties of plants that, at first glance, did appear to be randomly strewn about as if nature had been allowed to do its own thing, but there were a few species that Amelia recognized as not native to the peninsula or even the Eastern Continent. It was made to attract desirable critters, and Amelia could some of the bees and butterflies happily bobbing along while little birds called out to each other from behind the wall of greenery.

The scene was a major contrast to what was currently happening in the outside world.

Amongst all this stood an ancient looking fountain as its centerpiece, and it still worked. The other only thing that felt man-made were the grey stones in many different shades arranged in patterns making up the wide pathway leading straight to the other side through an arch where, Amelia guessed, the _real _garden awaited them.

Her eyes finally made it back to Hunter who had been carefully watching her reaction. "Well, what do you think, your highness?" he asked.

"Beautiful…" was all she could manage to say.

* * *

Been a while since we've seen Amelia and Pokota, like last year! Even though that wasn't even a dozen chapters ago, I think... Didn't mean for that to happen. Well, now that we'll have everyone back together again, at least for now, hopefully things will start moving. On to the next story arc!

If you want to egg me on about getting the next chapter out soon, you know what to do. Yes, hit that review button, c'mon, I dare ya. ~NB~


	51. Safe Haven

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

I'm sure this is not necessary, but I do apologize for going almost two months without an update. During the month of May, I was finishing up a Filia costume for a convention and spent this past month basically recovering from it and working overtime! I took a good beating from it. I've also been sick and had some old injuries from a car accident cause me some real pain the past couple of days. However, I was thankful for this delay, since it did help me figure out a few more things between _everything_ else I was doing while also writing snippets for this and upcoming chapters.

Without further ado (and hopefully no more long delays after this), enjoy!

Chapter 51: Safe Haven

Pokota face-planted into the carriage door as it shut on him without warning. He sat on the floor for a moment and rubbed his head with his ear until the shock he received wore off, then opened the door to follow.

"That idiot!" he mumbled under his breath as he ignored the odd looks from the house staff, "I bet he did that on purpose!"

He caught up with Amelia and Hunter at the other end of the courtyard just in time to be greeted by Hunter's family. There was a table set in the middle of a stone patio surrounded by a wall of green and flowers, and a woman in white with long wavy brown hair kept up in clips on either side behind her ears who looked up from fixing a place setting when they appeared.

The first impression both Amelia and Pokota had was this woman could only be a caretaker of the house as she gave off a completely different aura than Hunter, but that was disproved when Hunter spoke.

"Mother, where's Kris and Mari?" He walked over and placed a hand over the utensils she was handling. "And why are you still straightening the table? You should let one of the maids do it if doesn't look right."

Pokota suddenly felt the vibe from Hunter change, and it was as if he were a different person.

Amelia felt it as well, but was too hesitant to say anything, so she only gave the prince a surprised glance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hunter, I just couldn't help myself!" The woman's excitement overrode any sincerity in her apology.

Her eyes drifted back over to where Amelia was standing and finally realized that her guest of honor was here.

"You must be Amelia Wil Tesla of Seyruun!" She rushed over, throwing away any manner of decorum and gathered up the princess' hands in hers. "You're much prettier than what my son has told me!"

"T-Thank you!" Amelia smiled and tried to keep down a nervous laughter, having never met a woman who's enthusiasm outshined hers. _Or maybe I've just been too down in the dumps for too long._ "Its an honor to meet you, Miss…" She was not sure if she should just call her by her last name, which seemed too formal for such a person.

"Just call me Christine. No need to be formal. I want you to feel right at home with us!" Christine looked behind her where another arch lay past the patio. "Krista!" she called out. "Bring your sister to the table! Our guest is here!"

Amelia and Pokota heard two echoing pairs of running feet grow louder until two girls holding hands appeared out of the archway.

"Krista!" Hunter nearly barked, and the elder girl immediately stopped and tugged younger one back. "Where are your manners! You're setting a bad example for Marian!"

"Sorry Big Brother," Krista half-heartedly apologized, being full of excitement as well. "I didn't know she would be standing right there!" She pointed to where Amelia was standing.

Hunter sighed and came over to direct her by the shoulders towards the princess while pushing her arm down. "Its not polite to point, Kris. Now, introduce yourself and your sister _properly_."

Amelia noted that Krista was taller than she first appeared as the girl came closer. She had a very round childlike face for someone who was thirteen and well on their way to becoming a teenager. Despite Amelia's height, both her and her older sister had more definition to their faces at that age, as did most girls they had known.

Krista straightened herself up and held up her purple skirts as she dipped in a well-practiced curtsy. "I am Krista Darrem, your majesty." Then she gently guided her little blonde headed sister in front of her. "And this is my sister, Marian Darrem."

Marian's big blue eyes just stared. Krista had to whisper to her to curtsy before she bothered moving, then the five year old pulled herself away from her sister and ran to Hunter. "Big brother!"

Hunter scooped her up and whispered something only she could hear as carried her over to the table. Amelia found herself smiling at him. Admittedly, she never had a bond quite like that with her sister.

Christine was ready to usher everyone over to sit, but then Krista exclaimed and pointed, "Oh, did you bring that cute stuffed animal with you, your highness?"

Pokota jumped, his arms flailing to the side like he had been caught doing something he was not supposed to. "W-what? No way! I'm an honest to goodness prince! I'm just…I-I'm just…it's a long story…"

"This is Posel Korba of Taforashia," Amelia added as formally as she could without giggling at the girl's innocent comment. "I'm sure you remember your brother helping Seyruun revive his country last year. Mr. Pokota is heir to the throne."

Krista bent down to Pokota's level and smiled. "You mean, if a princess gave you a kiss, You'll turn _back_ into a prince?"

Pokota's face went scarlet as he stole a look at Amelia's surprised but amused face. She was biting on her lower lip to keep herself from laughing.

He did not think it was all that funny, he really wanted her to kiss him.

Then for some strange reason, Hunter burst into a laughing fit and told Krista, "He's not an enchanted frog, Kris! But he certainly does look the part!"

Pokota could sense that he was holding back the urge to add, 'in his own pathetic way.'

"Now, Krista, is that any way to treat royalty?" Christine added a rare warning tone her voice, but it still did not sound as stern as she was probably hoping to go for. "It doesn't matter what a prince looks like. For all we know, he could be a great sorcerer!"

Pokota went red again at the woman's comment and grinned widely while scratching the back of his head. Someone finally recognized him for what he was. "Now that you mention it, I am a pretty good sorcerer."

The way he said it made him sound like a silly little boy receiving a compliment from his favorite teacher, but Pokota did not care.

To top it off, Amelia added. "Mr. Pokota's isn't just good, he can almost match Miss Lina in a fight!"

Now, he wanted to just explode with happiness. _If only she had left out the 'Mr.' part!_

"But it doesn't help that The Red Priest himself made him into a stuffed animal," Hunter dared to comment with barely concealed mockery.

The high-flying feeling from just a moment ago, quickly deflated in Pokota's stuffing-filled chest.

Krista's interest was only heightened. "Oh! Did you have a fight with him? He's the most powerful sorcerer ever!"

"N-not exactly…" Pokota stuttered, no longer in the mood to talk.

Thankfully, Christine beckoned her elder daughter to go sit at the table. "That's enough for now, Krista. Lets not badger our guests and let them eat."

Amelia noticed Pokota's tiny shoulders slump a bit as they made their way to the table.

He deserved more respect than that. The girl Krista's curiosity was understandable, but her brother's behavior, however covert he tries to be with his meaning, was not acceptable. She honestly wished there was something she could say to put Hunter in his place for good.

She inwardly sighed and sat down, trying to take all the beauty their little haven provided as she did. It was surely a delight to the eyes and no place to start a silly argument. Mrs. Darrem and the girls were also a delight all their own, and Amelia did not want to ruin what was supposed to be a very exciting visit from someone they so wanted to meet.

_But when everything was done and over-with, I need give Mr. Hunter a good talking too._ I did not matter how close he had become with her father, Amelia still had the right to ultimately choose _who_ to court and who to marry, as long as they were willing.

* * *

The scene was familiar: A bustling, untouched city, going on about its daily business without any concern for the outside world. It always amazed Lina how some people could stay so willfully ignorant of what was going on around them. But then, this particular region was relatively untouched as she found by talking to several vendors and shop owners. This place was also unusually friendly, a very sharp contrast to what Lina and her group normally experienced on their recent travels in the north.

It was both a great relief and a great concern. This was supposed to be Dark Star's hiding place. It may not be the exact location, but something did tell her they were very close. If that were the case, Lina was sure he would not hesitate to at least send some monster lackey after them before too long, rather than revealing himself.

Torrin's brothers once again decided to hang back and relayed their new findings to Lord Milgazia and the other clans. At least they were on alert in case something happened. They did not want to announce to any local groups of marauding monsters that they were squarely on Dark Star's trail, though that might not be such a secret, if Dark Star truly was as clever as claimed. However, feigning ignorance on the dragons' part just might buy some time. Lina was putting a lot of trust in them.

She had also kept her eye on Zelgadis the last couple of days as the chimera seemed even more agitated than usual. The rift between him and Alyssa appeared to have lessened, but it was replaced with another far more worrisome issue.

According to Oldhin, Amelia was supposed to be in the States, far away from the safety of Seyruun's protective barrier of white magic. Only something very important concerning Seyruun would have the princess come this far from the capitol, even Lina was worried knowing how stressed out she was and secretly hoped they ran into her soon before all hell broke loose.

They eventually found themselves inside a restaurant trying to escape the summer heat feeling exhausted. Most of their trip may have been on Torrin's back going at a leisurely pace, but even that could get tiresome after a while. Having a fussing hatchling on board did not make it any easier.

It was Val's unsettling cries that caused them to finally ground themselves for more than a couple hours and rethink what they should do. Everyone was sick of roughing it anyway.

"Are we gonna get a hotel room this time?" Jean whined, laying his head on the table. "I don't wanna fly anymore."

"All this town hopping is getting to me too," Gourry chimed in. His arms laid over the back of his chair while he stared at the ceiling. "How we supposed to find anybody like that?"

Zelgadis had to put his piece in too. "I'd have to agree. And we never thought of what we'll do when we finally meet Dark Star face to face."

Lina stared him down across the table, her chin propped up by an arm. It was the most she had heard from him since the Miasma Forest.

"I know it wasn't the best strategy," She grudgingly admitted. "But we didn't have much to go by." The only sort of clue they had to go by concerning Dark Star was an emergency conference that was to take place not too far from where they were now. "If we can make it to that meeting the States are having, we might have better luck."

"But we need let ourselves rest first," Torrin warned.

"He's right. We can't face Dark Star as we are now," Filia added as she rocked a sleepy Val. He had finally wore himself out to the point where he did not care if he was in full human form now.

"We have to go in with clear heads on this," Samira added. "Who knows what they will pull next."

Lina found it a little odd that Samira would mention 'clear heads' since she appeared to be slightly on edge as well. The desert woman did not say much about what happened to her in the forest, except to Filia, and Lina had to filter out the story from the dragoness over the course of their trip to the States.

Jean did not seem to be very calm either. His recent ordeal was clearly terrifying, but he came out of it fine and even boasted a little about how he went up against half a dozen monsters on his own. However, after Filia told him that the Flarelord medallion he wore must have used his body to destroy them, he was far more cautious of it and took it off to tuck away in his small belt pouch, claiming it was just to keep it safe. Lina could have sworn he was afraid of the medallion.

It was probably a good thing. Samira had warned him more than once not to use an enhancer while he was still training.

As for Alyssa, Lina did not want to get into it. The girl reappeared after their fight very excited, acting 'much like her old bouncy self' as Zelgadis put it, but would not tell anyone exactly what happened, only that Flagoon helped them drive the monsters and the miasma away. How that was possible, was anybody's guess.

The sorceress set her tired eyes on Alyssa now, after hearing everybody else's complaints and suggestions, almost expecting her to say something.

"I-I guess…" she began stuttering, and with everyone else's eyes drifting over to her now, it got worse, "m-maybe, w-we…we should…get supplies?"

A completely unnecessary observation, but Lina was happy to take it. "All right," she sighed, "we better get some supplies."

She dug into her well-secured money pouch and carefully counted out the coins. Even with evenly splitting the expenses among everyone and not eating as much as she usually did, there was not as much as she was hoping.

Lina turned to Torrin who gave her a questioning look. "Hey, Egan, you can pay for the hotel rooms."

"W-what?" he exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Well, you're the one responsible for Filia and Val's safety, and out of all of us, they have the biggest need for one," she reasoned. Truthfully, they all needed a decent bed for once, but she did not have enough to cover it.

"I was the one who flew you all over the damn place!" Torrin contested.

Filia put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Please, Torrin, don't do this now. I'll help."

"That's all right, Mr. Dragon." Gourry straightened himself out in his seat and began digging for his own money. "I'll help you out. I'm sure both the little guys over there could use a bed right now."

"Thank you, Gourry," Filia said with a grateful smile. Jean simply yawned out his gratitude.

"In that case, I'll pitch in for supplies," Samira offered.

"Okay, I guess that means you come with me, Zel, and Alyssa too, if she wants." Lina pointed at them, happy for once there was not much energy left among them to fight about it. They only nodded.

With nothing left to discuss, they left the comfort of the cool restaurant and fanned out amongst the produce stands and shops. Lina, Gourry, and Samira went down one end of the street to look at shoes and clothing, thinking maybe they could find some cheap disguises for the conference. Filia, Torrin, and Jean went down the other way to check out the list of possible inns they got from the restaurant owner to find some available rooms. That left Zelgadis and Alyssa amongst the grocery stalls in the middle.

For a few minutes they said nothing while the chimera mentally calculated how much to get. Alyssa wanted to tell him she already had figured it out but found it hard to bring herself to say it. She had never felt this awkward around him before.

After they gathered their staples consisting of beans, rice, and a mixture of hearty vegetables that did not spoil easily on the road, all the while barely getting more than one word responses from each other, the chimera stopped at the melon stand to simply look. It was then that Alyssa quietly tried slipping away from Zelgadis' side.

He did not seem to notice much as he stared intently at piles of fruit in front of him, until he spoke. "Don't wander off too far."

She stopped and turned. "I-I'm just going over to see what's on the next street," she answered a little sheepishly.

When she did not receive any further acknowledgement, Alyssa twirled back around and walked as quickly as she could until she was out of sight. This was not any form of punishment or rejection, she was not angry with him anymore, but it was clear that Zelgadis was in no mood to talk.

Deep in her heart, she knew Seyruun was not going to be spared the longer Dark Star remained hidden, and now the monsters in alliance with him were using Amelia herself as bait. It will not matter anymore if the princess had come with them or not, she was now a target and probably was one from the start.

Alyssa halted for a moment and forced down the small lump of guilt lodged in her chest. Zelgadis' fears were coming true, and there was nothing she could do about it.

He did not say anything to her when he returned from the Maisma Forest, did not ask what happened to her and Val during the fight, or gave anyone much attention for that matter after he relayed what Oldhin had said. It was bad enough that even Lina was throwing him worried glances every once in a while instead of trying to argue it out of him.

All in all, that seemed to be the theme for everyone right now. No one was very talkative and all were nervous for some reason or other, and Alyssa could tell there was at least one person in the group that was lying. The most surprising part was it happened to be the most protected member, and Alyssa could not figure out why in the world she felt any need to lie.

She stopped suddenly in front of a beautiful display of sparkling jewelry. They were mostly fake or made out of inexpensive stones, but they were intentionally made to shine and catch one's eye. There was a mirror set on table, and Alyssa took a good long look at herself in it.

_Vorfeed?_

_Yes, Canal?_

Alyssa smiled. It was her first attempt at contacting her since the forest and was comforted to know _she_ was still there. Not that she ever left, but the dark energy inside them had made it impossible to know for sure until Flagoon intervened.

Alyssa actually felt somewhat _normal_ now, if she had to use a word to describe it, and being able to talk to her was certainly a big plus.

_Do you think he may be here somewhere?_ she asked.

_There's no way to tell,_ Vorfeed admitted with a sigh, _Much of our power is still restrained._

_How long will Flagoon hold out?_

_I don't know._ Alyssa felt her sigh again. _I wish I could be of more help._

She understood _that_ feeling very well. _It could be over soon, you know?_

_Maybe…_ Vorfeed sounded very unsure. _Are you still afraid?_

_A little…_ she admitted. _Do you still feel guilty?_

An redundant question. Everything that was happening now was the result of them giving up to Dark Star once already.

Alyssa sensed Vorfeed's hesitance to answer. They both knew the guilt will always be there.

_Not as much as I used to,_ she finally said. _It may not look it, but we've been given a real chance to put him down for good. But…its only a small chance…_

Alyssa frowned at herself in the mirror. _I really don't want this part of him inside of me. If we can't destroy it or use it, then what can we do?_

Her head shook like she was answering her own question when Vorfeed replied. _There's a way, but its too dangerous right now. There's a part of us we need to get back, a very important piece._

Alyssa's mouth opened to let out a frustrating gasp. _Why didn't you tell me before?_

_I don't want him to know where it might be, and I have to figure out how to get it first. Please, be patient with me._ _I don't want to have to corrupt part of your memory again. _Vorfeed sounded very apologetic in her last sentence.

Those memories were still missing and continued to bother Alyssa, but she could not be angry at Vorfeed for that. It had been done for a reason.

_I understand,_ she replied. _I won't push._

Alyssa sensed her relief, then a shot of panic. _Canal? Where's Val?_

_With Miss Filia. Why?_ She asked.

_She's with the Dimos right? And still has the pendent on?_

There was so much urgency in those questions that Alyssa flinched. _Y-yes. We saw them just a little while ago. What's wrong?_

_I'm…I'm not sure…I felt the dark energy stir for a moment…I thought maybe he was here somewhere…_

Alyssa looked all around her for a few moments and did not see anyone that looked out of place. _Well, if you're going to be that jumpy, we'll have to look at everyone as a suspect! Do you think, perhaps, we can use the energy to find him?_

_Sorry, Canal… _Vorfeed let out a little nervous laugh. _I don't think we can, though. It probably can't even tell who _we_ are._

_That's not very helpful…_ Alyssa made a disappointed face. _Makes finding him that much harder!_

Her eyes wandered to a string of small pink stones she recognized as rose quartz and took it down to hold it in front of herself. It did not match her travel outfit very well, but the pink did complement her odd-colored hair.

"That would look great on you."

Alyssa jumped and dropped the necklace to the jargon of the jewelry merchant. She spun around on the spot to see who it was and was met by a pair of strong arms clothed in black. They felt very familiar.

Her eyes floated up, and her heart stopped.

Aldrich was grinning down at her with pleasant surprise. "I didn't think I would see you again so soon."

Alyssa's throat constricted. _How do humans ever get used to this?_ "M-me neither…" she blushingly squeaked out. She felt that strange burning desire coming from him again.

"Hey lady! Are you gonna buy that necklace or not?" the merchant growled out like an annoyed bear.

"Oh!" Alyssa bent down to pick the necklace up out of the dirt. "So sorry, I-"

Aldrich had beaten her to it.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for this." He handed it out for the merchant to see. "Got any earrings to go with this?"

"No, no, that's okay!" Alyssa waved her hands in front of her. "I was just looking!"

Aldrich ignored her protest and handed over his money to the merchant, who pointed out a matching set of earrings for him.

He placed the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp, then gently cradled the back of her head as he tilted her head up. "There you go."

Alyssa felt his thumbs and fingers move up to her ears and move her hair away from them.

"U-um, I don't…have pierced ears…"

Aldrich took a closer look then let out a little laugh. "I guess we don't need the earrings then!"

The merchant grunted some sort of obscenity about young people, but he did not pay any mind. His eyes were still trained on her.

"Are you still traveling with your friends?" he asked.

Alyssa nodded slightly. "Yes. We're getting supplies before we move on."

Aldrich let go of her head and swept her braided hair behind her. "So, where are you headed?"

"We're still deciding on it," she replied, remembering that they had not found out where the emergency conference was yet. "We might be stuck here for a while yet."

"Its quite the coincidence, isn't it?" he said, and she nodded again. "I happened to be staying with a new friend of mine. I think you know him."

"W-who?" Alyssa was confused. "As far as I know, none of us know anyone around here."

"Princess Amelia is well acquainted with him. In fact, she stopped over for a couple of days." Aldrich winked as if he meant to say he knew they would be looking for her.

She was amazed that he could be such a mind reader at times. "Really? Where?"

He took her hand and began leading her away from the street where the others were shopping. "She's out shopping today, but I can give you lift and help you look for her, if you like."

* * *

Zelgadis spent a good fifteen minutes staring at various types of grapefruits, cantaloupes, and honeydews, his mind completely elsewhere. All he could think of during the last two days is what he would say if he saw Amelia again. The last time they saw each other, she was not very happy with him, and admittedly, he may have been a little too condescending towards her.

Alyssa made a good point when she got onto him for treating her like he treated Amelia. It brought to Zelgadis' attention how overprotective he was being. It was so unlike him, yet, hearing Amelia was out of Seyruun scared him, and that would normally take a lot to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an odd colored fruit at the end of the stand. He reached over and grabbed it out of curiosity. It felt mushy and fuzzy, but that was not the reason why he jerked his hand away.

"Hey!" it squealed, "Watch it!"

Pokota's head and ears popped out and was munching on a melon. Seeds and melon mush were plastered all over his face.

Before Zelgadis could respond, he heard Amelia's voice come up on his right.

"Mr. Pokota! We better hurry back before Mr. Hunter-!" She stopped and stared with her arms full of fruit. "Z-Zelgadis?"

* * *

Hope it wasn't too boring! But don't worry, we're going to see some more action soon.

If you're interested in seeing pictures from the convention I attended, just go to DeviantART and put in "Filia A-Kon 23" in the search engine. I did that once, and it looks like only my photos show up when you do that, so it'll be fairly easy. They'll be under the same username I use here. Oh, and look for my Xellos and Filia finger puppets!

As always, don't be afraid to review or give me a critique! Or just say hi! ~NB~


	52. The NotSoSecret Garden

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

I'm still slow on the updates, aren't I? No worries, I just had a lot of unexpected things happen, especially within the last two weeks. I just recently had a milestone birthday with some relatives offering to arrange a special vacation sometime soon as a present, been doing a bit of summer cleaning with my stuff while planning new projects, and am in the middle of a job change with most friends and family being supportive, while a couple aren't and are giving me some grief. This poor chapter was actually half done when the last one was posted, and I was very frustrated that I couldn't finish it until now. I'm hoping that won't be the case with the next few since a lot is supposed to happen, and it will make it hard to follow if they're not up in a timely manner. In all my busyness, I've been thinking up outlines and important points in the future chapters (even had a couple of scenes written down), so I'm far, FAR from abandoning it!

Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy!

Chapter 52: The Not-So-Secret Garden

Zelgadis felt his mouth open and close but no words came out. They were stuck in his throat, making his heart beat very wildly as if he were suffocating.

Amelia then smiled and was about to run into his arms when Pokota began yelling.

"_Let me down! Let me down! I'm not a melon!_" The prince dropped the rind of the _real_ melon that he was eating and began flailing about in a tantrum. They had forgotten about him.

Zelgadis did not realize he did not let go when he jerked his hand away from the fruit stand. After enjoying watching Pokota squirm for a moment, Zelgadis dropped him on his behind, relieved that he was useful for once as a tension breaker.

"Mr. Pokota!" Amelia reprimanded. "I told you to wait until we got back to Mr. Hunter's place before eating!"

"Sorry, I got the munchies, and my stomach wouldn't stop growling," he apologized, incredibly embarrassed that she was doing this in front of the chimera. _I bet he has a very smug look on his face right now,_ Pokota thought as he dared to look up.

But Zelgadis was staring at Amelia again with yet another look of shock. "_Did_ you say Hunter?"

"Why yes," she replied in a small voice after jumping at his urgent question. "I'm staying with him until tomorrow when I go off to a conference the States are having, and Mr. Aldrich is there too-"

"-Conference-?-Aldrich?" The chimera's head was spinning at how awfully coincidental this all was, and his thoughts immediately went to Alyssa.

As if on cue, a large carriage big enough to fit several people in turned onto the street and trotted their way. Alyssa had her head poking out of one of the windows and was waving her arms at them to flag them down.

"Zelgadis!" she happily called out. "Look who I found!" Alyssa opened the door of the carriage as soon as it stopped beside them and had a giggly smile on her face.

* * *

Somehow, they all ended up around the Darrem's main dining room table for dinner.

After Aldrich found Zelgadis with Alyssa's help, they gathered up everyone else and took them to the mansion. Hunter appeared very surprised, but accepted his new guests without any objection, which made Zelgadis suspect he was only doing it because Amelia was there. Otherwise, Hunter would not let any of them anywhere near his house.

If it were not for Amelia, the chimera would not want to be anywhere near that house either, and Aldrich's appearance made the whole situation doubly suspicious and gave him yet another reason to keep Amelia, as well as Alyssa, under close watch.

Lina did not make any protest to the invite, despite Hunter's unusually generous host-like behavior. During the meal, she wanted only to concentrate on food since there was no telling when she was going to have another chance to eat like this, but Mrs. Darrem had numerous questions about their travels. The woman had been so gracious and allowed them all into her house with only Amelia's word to go by that the sorceress did not want to be rude, an unusual move for her.

She sighed longingly through her answers while watching Gourry and Jean gleefully chow down (without making _too_ much of a mess). Torrin would occasionally nudge her to keep her from focusing too much on them, making Lina wish Filia did not leave early to put Val down in her room. The dragoness would have at least taken the Dimos off her back.

The young girl Krista decided to attach herself to Jean, asking all sorts of questions about where he was from and what he was doing with such a famous sorceress. He could not decided if he should be flattered or nervous about her attention as the thirteen year old came across as very sheltered, though as sociable as a girl her age would normally be. It was a huge contrast to the noble children he talked to at Amelia's birthday. It made Jean think that the only people she normally had contact with were other sheltered rich girls (and maybe boys too).

Jean was raised to be a gentlemen towards girls and women in general, with Lina being the occasional exception, so he indulged Krista in tales about his journeys with his uncles and cousins on their merchant ships.

Samira drew the attention and fascination of little Marian who mostly stared at the desert woman's exotic looking two-piece dress she had changed into. The little girls eyes carefully inspected the deep green skirt and puffed pants which was covered with a delicate gold pattern just like her short-sleeved pink top.

At one point, her tiny hands pointed out the gold arm bands, indicating that she wanted to touch them. Samira glanced over at Hunter who seemed to be keeping a close eye on everyone while he listened to his mother. Considering their last encounter during Amelia's birthday celebration, Samira did not wish to stir anything up with Hunter, so she remained respectfully distant since they arrived. When he did not bother to make any objection, she allowed his sister a closer look.

Then Marian spotted the pink shoes, and she got out of her chair and squatted down to inspect their odd shape.

Samira felt a smile cross her lips when the girl tried to take one of the shoes off and match it to her skirt. Samira figured she would have been just as fascinating if she were still wearing her pink nomadic travel clothes as it was obviously Marian's favorite color. Her own little dress was entirely pink as well.

Hunter had to coax her back to her dinner, but not without her saying very loudly, "I like pink shoes," temporarily halting all conversation at the table. Her brother was floored.

After a moment of silence and Hunter replying very sweetly, "Yes, I know, Mari," they all laughed and returned to their chattering. Marian said nothing else but kept a smile on, occasionally looking over at her sister who would giggle and smile in turn.

At the other end of the table, Amelia sat quietly beside Pokota, listening to everything and eyes trained on Zelgadis who in turn was keeping a close watch on Alyssa and Aldrich happily keeping a conversation between them. His attention was only broken by Lina asking him something every once in a while. Not once did he say anything to Amelia.

This was not what the princess had in mind when they met again. When she came up to him in the market, he actually looked shocked, scared even, and did not say a single welcoming word in response, only short inquiries of who she was with and why. It was not like the Zelgadis she was used to. His silence and inattention towards her since their ride back to Hunter's only made it worse.

She could throw out the idea of a romantic rendezvous. Something was bothering him, and judging by the way he was looking at Alyssa, it had nothing to do with her.

Amelia finished her meal at a decent pace to settle her uneasy stomach while not drawing a lot of attention to herself, then politely excused herself from the table. She caught Zelgadis finally noticing her out of the corner of her vision but made no effort to acknowledge him and headed straight for the courtyard.

"Um, Amelia?" Pokota had been mostly listening to Alyssa give a very light hearted account of the demon city episode to Aldrich and generally enjoying himself despite seeing the chimera again, when he saw her go behind his chair and leave the room. She did not answer him.

Zelgadis slipped out not even five minutes later to go search for Amelia, trying to be as casual as possible, but Pokota gave him a look to tell him that he knew what the chimera was up to, and it probably was not going to work.

* * *

Amelia went beyond the archway behind the patio where she had her first meal with the Darrems to get lost on the naturally winding garden path the best she could. There were plenty of nooks and spaces in the almost maze-like bushes where children could have a blast playing hide and seek. Hunter's sisters proved to her yesterday just how easy it was to camouflage a small person like herself and not be uncomfortable.

It was easy to feel closed off from the rest of the world here.

Amelia suddenly found herself wishing she could stay longer than a couple of days. Of course, it would not be possible to get any peace with everyone else now occupying the estate, but if they moved on after she was done with the conference, then maybe she could come back for a short while before heading home. It would give her a chance to disconnect and not think about anything unpleasant.

She rounded a corner and halted as she spotted Zelgadis coming down the path towards her walking with purpose. Amelia wanted to turn away and pretend to not see him but was too late; she had already made eye contact with him.

He came to a stop at no more than arm's length, unsure of what to do next. She had thought of yelling at him the next time they were alone but suddenly lost the heart to do so when she caught the softness in his normally intense gaze. Just like reading Audrey's feelings, the color in Zelgadis' eyes seemed different than they were back in the dining room. _Or perhaps,_ Amelia thought, _its just sunlight playing tricks on me._

Then she reminded herself again why she was there in the first place and opened her mouth to object his presence.

Zelgadis did not give her a chance to say anything as he pulled her in for a good long kiss. He was too relieved to be upset with her for leaving home and did not want to start anything. Amelia was terrible with hiding her feelings, particularly when she was unhappy. That resentful look she was giving him a second ago did not suit her at all, and that, he admitted, was his fault.

Amelia could tell by how tightly he held her how much she was missed, and her heart simply swelled at the thought. There was no way she could be jealous now.

When Zelgadis finally let go of her lips, Amelia hugged him with all her might, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"A-Amelia-!" Zelgadis choked out. He had forgotten how strong she could be.

"Now that's how you greet someone you love!" she chirped too brightly, not caring how silly she sounded. The sting in her eyes warned her of threatening tears.

Zelgadis pried her off to get some air, then offered something to dry her eyes with when he heard the sniffles start. There was that feeling she was still drained in more ways than one, and it was very worrisome. She was acting a little too much like she did when he left over a month and a half ago.

"You going to be okay?" he asked when he caught his breath again.

Amelia quickly dabbed her watery eyes before they had a chance to stream down her face. "Uh-huh… I just…hated… Why did you ignore me?"

Zelgadis ignored the question. "Why are you going to that conference by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself. Mr. Pokota is with me," Amelia corrected, sensing his concern.

"Even so, why are you going, and why are you here? How did _Aldrich_ get here?" The questions were pouring out of him now in an odd desperate voice that did not sound like him at all.

"I think Mr. Aldrich met Mr. Hunter back home during my birthday because they seem very friendly together." It was true that Hunter did not take to most people outside his own family if it was not for show, so even Amelia thought it was strange that Aldrich was deemed a trusted friend. "I'm only here to fulfill a promise I made to Daddy, and who better to send than myself?"

That first sentence seemed terribly off. "Why would the Darrems invite him here, though?

Amelia was getting a little frustrated with the interrogating. "I don't know, and why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Because neither you or Pokota have said anything since we got here," he answered.

"That's because you kept following Miss Alyssa the whole time!" she shot back with only a trace of a sniffle now.

That was not exactly true. Zelgadis was watching them both, but with Aldrich nearby, Alyssa was the one who needed the most attention at the moment. She never seemed to think straight whenever he was around, but Zelgadis did follow Amelia when she left.

"I've just been concerned lately," he said honestly with a more even tone. "Alyssa's getting closer to finding the one she's been looking for, and it looks like he might be helping the monsters."

A new understanding hit her. Amelia had almost forgotten Alyssa's 'friend,' but she wondered where Aldrich fit into all of this. "Is Mr. Aldrich a monster then?"

"Doubtful!" Zelgadis responded with almost a laugh. "Torrin would've picked that up a mile away! But I bet he's as manipulative as one. How else would you explain him weaseling his way in here!"

"He hasn't done anything wrong," Amelia countered, "and Miss Alyssa seems to like him well enough."

"And so did you when you first met him," he reminded her. "You even introduced him to your father! I tell you what, whether he's working for someone or not, he's not somebody we can trust!"

Amelia's frustration returned. "Well, I'm certainly not going home to hide under my bed, if that's what you're thinking!" She put her hands on her hips to make emphasis. "You forget, I helped all of you prepare for your trip!"

He sighed. _Here we go again._ "Amelia-"

"-And even if Mr. Aldrich was up to something, you know I can take care of it!"

"-Listen to me-" Zelgadis pleaded.

"-If you think I'm only going to the conference to find trouble, think again!" She stared him down, daring him to snap back, but it didn't work.

"…That's not what I meant Amelia…"

At the graveness in his voice, Amelia scolded herself for trying to cause another fight. She had walked out in a fit during the last meeting her friends had before they left Seyruun, and Zelgadis wound up chasing her down and reminding her of her duties. As condescending as he did sound then, he was right, and it was not like he was trying to stop her from going where she needed to go.

_He's only concerned, Amelia, _she mentally berated herself. _Just stop it!_

She put her arms down and leaned against a little ledge that lined the corned she had just turned a few minutes ago and looked down in surrender. "Then what did you mean?" she asked him softly.

He brought her into a hug, and she responded in kind' far more gently than before. She quietly let out a big breath of relief and closed her eyes.

With a little smile, Zelgadis leaned into her ear. "I just want you to be careful. There's so much riding on you back home right now."

"You're still scared for me, aren't you?" She remembered him confessing his fears to her in the library back home, then her face started flushing when thought of what happened after that.

"More than I probably should be_." More like terrified._ He should not be allowing himself to be paralyzed with fear every time Amelia made a move outside a perceived safe zone as there soon might not be any safe place left. "But you have no idea how glad I am to see you again. Lina doesn't look it, but she's been anxious to see you again. They all have."

She gave him a squeeze. "I-I know."

"I'm also looking after Alyssa, like I promised you," he added. "I highly doubt you would want me to abandon her just because you're not getting enough attention."

"I made you promise that," Amelia reminded him as she remained buried in his tunic. "She looked so sad when she left."

"Yes, you did. That's more like you." Zelgadis pulled her away enough so he could see her now very red face. "A fighter for peace and justice."

As if she was not red enough, she felt her face turn even more so. "You forgot love."

"No, I didn't." He bent down for another kiss, then noticed something underneath her very dark brown cloak that was around her neck and undid the clasp to look.

An emerald green band matching her tunic looked much like the pink one she used to wear like a choker, and it held a little round charm the color of her eyes with a hexagram inside.

"What happened to your old one?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, I actually outgrew it," Amelia said softly, "and you still have one of my wristbands that went with it."

Zelgadis smiled. "And its probably still in my pocket."

She curiously let a hand slide from his to one of his pockets, but he stopped her right before she could put it in and went for her lips again. He guided her to where she could feel the charm through the material of his pants. It was rarely ever taken out for fear he might lose it, and he felt rather incomplete without it.

Amelia felt like she had done something…well…_inappropriate_… and she cringed a little inside. That is not how she liked to think of Zelgadis. Romantic, strong, and even handsome, yes, but certainly not crude. _Get your silly mind out of the gutter, Amelia!_

But his kisses were another matter. Seductive would be a good way to describe them. Every time he kissed her, she just wanted to pull him down with her and never let go like she did in the library. Still not a very princess-like thought but definitely better than the last one.

She would give anything to feel _that_ way again.

Zelgadis felt her tense slightly a moment ago before slipping her hand away from the pocket and bringing it up to his neck to pull him down a little more like she was asking him to fall into the bushes behind them with her. One of his own hands had to find the ledge to steady himself, then he finally broke away and found another place to focus on underneath her right ear.

He could not remember the last time he felt so calm. Having Amelia in his arms, whether she was made, scared, or unhappy, always seem to have that effect now. In that moment, nothing was capable of coming between them.

* * *

Hunter followed out after Zelgadis only a minute later after making sure his mother was not going to miss his presence, claiming he was only going to check on Amelia. Pokota was giving him the same scowl as the chimera on his way out, but he ignored it.

He stayed well enough behind, remembering Amelia's account on how sharp Zelgadis' hearing could be, and he believed it. The garden was of his own creation, so there was no way he could lose the two of them, even without good hearing. When Zelgadis' pace became urgent, Hunter quietly followed on the other side of the shrubs and small trees, and sure enough, Amelia was there on the other end.

He became perfectly still to listen in. He had never formally met this long time companion of hers before now but had always had a very strong suspicion that her affection for this man (if you could call him that) were beyond mere friendship. For this, Hunter did not have to wait long for confirmation, as the sounds of and intense embrace were hard to miss.

Then the questions came; his second reason for being there. If there was any suspicion, then Dark Star would have to be informed immediately. The chimera sounded a little paranoid but never quite connected the dots while Amelia actually defended 'Aldrich,' so there was nothing to worry there.

A brief fight, then they were back to more hugs and kisses. When this last bit went on a little too long for Hunter to think there would be any more useful information, he had enough and headed back the way he came until he came up on the right path.

Turning the corner, Hunter casually walked towards where the lovebirds were smooching until he was noticed.

"Well, well, looks like the stuffed animal isn't my only rival," he said laughingly loud as the two of them scrambled to get out of each other's arms.

Amelia got off the ledge and grabbed her cloak to cover herself as if she were naked. She could not look at him in the eye.

"I'm hurt, princess, I truly am." Hunter's hand went to his chest like he was playing at being wound as he slowly took another step forward. "Your father would be disappointed that you would agree to court me then hide out to _make_ out with a piece of talking rock! How scandalous!"

The insult did touch a nerve with the chimera, but he remained where he was giving only a steely stare in response as he put an arm in front of Amelia.

Now she looked at Hunter. "That's not nice Mr. Hunter!" It was all she could get out as she was still blushing madly from being caught.

"And your actions here could be considered a great insult to your host," Hunter pointed out. "Definitely not proper behavior for a lovely princess like you." He came closer until there was no more than a few feet between them, keeping his eye on the chimera. "But considering how monstrous and possibly deceitful Mr. Secretive is stealing you away like this, I could certainly forgive you."

Zelgadis was ready to pound him into the ground now, but thinking of Amelia, he still did not move.

"I never agreed court you," Amelia said a little more bravely as she fumbled with the clasp of her cloak. "And if you keep insulting Zelgadis, you can forget courting me at all! We've been friends for years, and Daddy knows him very well."

"Then I wonder why he has to go behind your father's back to earn your affections," Hunter replied.

She stepped out from behind Zelgadis' arm. "He has his reasons!" she shot back. "And as soon as this is all over, he will be asking Daddy to court me himself!"

_He won't even be alive when its over,_ Hunter thought, wishing he could say it out loud.

He saw the chimera smirk. "Well, you've certainly haven't earned her affections," Zelgadis taunted.

That did not deter him. "In the world of royalty and nobles, affection is rather hollow and means little." Hunter reached out for Amelia's hand, half expecting her to recoil, but being the lady that she was, she allowed him to hold it, if only for a moment. "Amelia is completely different from any noble lady I have ever met. Her heart is out there for all to see." He lifted her hand as if he was going to kiss it and gazed up at her. "Any attempt to hide it I'm sure is torture for you, Amelia."

She had never heard him use her first name before, and with such sincerity that she was taken a little off guard. Her first compulsion was to apologize, even though it was probably still not deserved. "Mr. Hunter… I-"

Hunter caught a little kiss on the corner of her mouth, a little closer than he wanted considering _who _was kissing those lips just a moment ago.

Zelgadis flinched, yet still managed to restrain himself.

After receiving a small shock from Hunter's sudden move, Amelia recovered her composure and stepped away. She knew Hunter's actions towards her were consistently genuine, and he did not hide his disdain for others from her. yet something caused the alarm bells inside her head to go off the moment he kissed her.

She heard Zelgadis walk up from behind and put a protective arm around her. "You still don't have any claim on her," he said warningly. "She can choose for herself. There's no law in Seyruun that says anyone can choose for her."

Hunter knew the truth from the start, in fact, he did not even consider asking permission to court until he met Edina. It was only to get a little closer to now King Philionel and make it easier to get access to Amelia as well as their kingdom's extensive resources after they were finished helping Pokota's country, should there be any need. He wanted to be the first to inform them of their friends' defeat and the first to rush to Amelia's side when she needed someone for comfort. It would give him a chance to guide her to do Dark Star's bidding without her realizing it, and it would be the only thing he would hide from her, as it would ultimately be for her own good.

"I'm guessing you're saying I'm not worthy of her," he said with a strange calm smile. "All right then, maybe I should prove it, in front of everyone."

Zelgadis eyed him suspiciously. _What's he up to?_ "What are you suggesting then?"

Hunter turned to the side stretching out his left arm towards his house to beckon them. "A contest. And we can let the others participate as well."

* * *

"What's this about, Dear?" Christine asked her son as everyone followed Hunter out into the central courtyard where Zelgadis and Amelia were quietly waiting.

Hunter stepped out into the middle in front of the old fountain and turned to face them. "I came up with a great idea while I was talking to Mr. Greywards and her highness a moment ago. After hearing about your recent adventure, I thought you would enjoy a friendly match."

"You mean a fight?" Lina asked unsurely, as she glanced over at Zelgadis' face. He seemed even more clamped up and irritated than ever.

"More like a competition, but yes." Hunter smiled and gestured at them with his arm. "I'm sure it would be a nice change from constantly battling monsters to an inch of your life."

His mother could barely contain herself. "Oh, how exciting! I would love to see you all in action!"

"Me too! Me too!" Krista squealed.

Gourry raised his hand without even thinking. "Sounds like fun, count me in!"

"Gourry! Did you forget what happened last time?" Lina reminded him, while reminding herself that _of course_ he would forget.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"I think she means the Spring festival," said Torrin. He actually sensed a bit of worry in Lina's voice and tried to assure her. "But there aren't any monsters nearby, so I think we're safe this time."

"Good, then I want in!" said Jean. He was sick of dealing with monsters.

Krista was staring at him in shock. "But, you're just a kid!"

"I may not look it, but I'm pretty good with a sword. I spar with these guys all the time." Jean let a bit of his pride show in the way he spoke. This was the only thing he would not mind going on and on about in front of any girl.

Torrin could not help but smile and hid his laugh. Alyssa was giggling to herself as well.

"Then I volunteer as well," Samira said as she did a better job of containing her amusement. "You still have very far to go."

Jean suddenly got a little red as he looked back and forth between her and Krista. "Hey, I've improved a lot, Miss Samira! Give me a little credit!"

Samira only shrugged and folded her arms. "Then you will need to prove yourself."

"You still don't believe I beat all those monsters, do you?" Jean sounded very determined. "I'll prove myself all right!"

Torrin managed to get his laugh barely under control. "Then I'm definitely in. I can't let the kid's head get _too_ big! I'll have get Filia for this."

Jean kept grumbling to himself about how he did not get much respect for his abilities as the Dimos left, and Hunter took the opportunity to count how many participants they had so far. "That makes four, and then of course me and Mr. Greywards, so that's six so far." He turned to Aldrich who had been watching everyone else with his own look of amusement. "Mr. Gates, how about it?"

Aldrich shrugged. "Why not? Though, I'm afraid I might be a bit out of practice compared to the rest."

Zelgadis immediately trained his eyes on Aldrich, offering not a single hint of trust in them.

Everyone else was giving Aldrich questioning looks, mostly out of curiosity as none of them have seen him use a sword before. He just smiled. "I assure you I'm not some master assassin undercover!"

_I wouldn't bet on it,_ Zelgadis thought to himself. Aldrich's body language was practically screaming fraud. In what way, he did not know, but his gut was telling him there had to be _something_.

"Okay, that's seven." Hunter looked around for one more. "Miss Inverse, have you decided?"

Lina had been watching both Zelgadis and Amelia trying to gauge what had come over them. It was bad enough that the chimera looked like he could burn holes through Aldrich's head with his death glare that refused to let up, but the way Amelia was saying nothing and smiling like she was hiding something just made the odd vibe between even more notable.

"I think I'll just watch," Lina finally said. "This isn't really my thing anyway."

She glanced over at Samira who somehow caught the subtle concern she had that there might me a lot more to all of this. Samira only sign that she understood was her arms uncrossing when their eyes met.

"How about our other royal guest?" Christine suggested. "I'm sure he's just as capable as the boy!"

Pokota froze in place when the hostess mentioned him. He stood behind everyone else, hoping to not be noticed because whatever Hunter was planning, not believing the claim of a friendly match, he did not want to get into the middle of it. He had enough trouble with Hunter and Zelgadis, as it was.

"I'm not so sure, Mother." Hunter pretended to sound thoughtful while giving the prince an indiscernible look, though Pokota knew for sure what that look _really_ meant. "I know he's a sorcerer, but that doesn't mean he's an expert swordsman."

_If I were in my real body, I would show him!_ Admittedly, Pokota's small stature made it difficult to handle a physical weapon. Still, he was getting tired of being referred to in third person whenever Hunter bothered to mention him.

"I'm actually curious," Lina suddenly said, "_can_ you even fight with a sword? And I'm not talking about a Sword of Light replica, either."

"Of course I can!" Pokota exclaimed indignantly. "I wouldn't need magic to defend myself with a sword, like you! And I don't have an expert swordsman following me around like a little puppy either!"

It was just the sort of deflection he needed, and Lina glowed red as her body stiffened and towered over him in anger. "I _dare _you to say that again, you little runt!"

Amelia decided to finally jump in. "Miss Lina!" she said a little desperately, "please mind your manners! We're guests here! If neither of you want to fight, that's okay!"

"Pardon me, your highness, but we do need at least one more to make it even," Hunter underhandedly pointed out.

Amelia gave him unusually dark look, like she was ready to punch him herself. She was not going to let him drag Pokota into this as well. "There's no need. If there's no one else, then I-"

"-I volunteer," said Alyssa.

* * *

Yay! Some Zelgadis/Amelia time! I hope the scenes weren't too awkward. It could be just me staring at them a little too long, but some of it felt off. If you have any suggestions, or heck, even some praises, let me know! That review button doesn't push itself! ~NB~


	53. Courtyard Contest Part I

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Oh man, so many things happened the last three months since I've been here. Lets see, I got a full time job... That only lasted about two weeks... and that was back in September. Spent a month wondering what on earth went wrong while looking at my options. My aunt suggested on taking up my cousin's offer to go to Florida to have fun and possibly find a job. Got an interview at the end of October, got the job, and now, I am currently going through the arduous task of packing up my life and moving there. Had a couple of meltdowns and some nice big fights with some family that probably guaranteed me not coming back (though I know that after I'm gone a month, they'll be doing everything they can to get me to visit!) I'm calmed down enough now to FINALLY put up this chapter. This particular chapter has been with me through the whole ordeal. No really, it has. The notebook and notepad I use to write when I'm not on my computer when with me to and from my two week job and to Florida! So did part of the next chapter.

Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy!

Chapter 53: Courtyard Contest Part I

All eyes went straight to her. Even Zelgadis finally let up his stare on Aldrich.

Everyone knew that Alyssa had improved with the sword at a rate that only a genius could, but no one thought she was ready to take on someone who had been a master of their weapon for years. It was one thing when it was done out of necessity with not much art form involved, but it was an entirely different game when going up against a single opponent who sees their weapon as an extension of themselves, that had the potential of thinking several moves ahead and can quickly change their strategy without warning.

"Miss Alyssa…" Amelia could not believe it. "You could get hurt! You don't have to do this."

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something, but Aldrich stepped in and beat her to it. "And why not? Its just a contest between friends, and I'm sure everyone here is willing to stop immediately if someone got hurt."

He gave her an assuring nod, and Alyssa could not stop the blush that invaded her cheeks right then. She only wanted to help diffuse the tension, not create another worry. Aldrich had picked up on her intent.

"That's very true, Mr. Gates," Christine agreed. "But if she's a novice, it might be best if she did not participate."

"She's not a novice, M'am!" Jean said, attempting to remain polite as he was rather excited at the idea of Alyssa joining in. "I've seen her fight off monsters with Zelgadis' Astral Vine on her sword! She's very good!"

Krista asked what an 'Astral Vine' was, and Jean proceeded to explain.

"I still think you should sit this one out," Amelia said worriedly to Alyssa. "Just come up to the balcony with the rest of us and watch."

Pokota maneuvered his way between Christine and Lina and bounded into Alyssa's arms. "I'm not going to bother fighting either, so don't feel bad, Alyssa."

"Oh yeah? Still scared, Pipsqueak?" Lina leaned in on him with a mean grin.

The prince turned away and huffed. "Well, I don't see _you_ jumping at the chance either!"

Alyssa gently placed him at her feet, and he stared up at her, confused. "Its okay, I'll be fine," she assured him.

"But Alyssa…"

"Oh, knock it off, Runt! Let her fight," said Lina.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia gasped. "You don't mean that!"

"Of course I do." The sorceress grinned again. "We need an even number, and no one else is volunteering."

Pokota whipped around and shook his hand shaped ears at her. "What are you?! Heartless? I can't let her do that! If I have to, _I'll_ fight!"

Lina caught his ear-fists as if to wrestle with them. "Stop being so over protective! Its not like she's your _girlfriend_, you know!"

Pokota flushed and pushed back as hard as he could. "I _know_ she isn't! But that doesn't mean I should let her!"

"R-really, its okay! I can handle myself!" Alyssa said to them feebly while waving her hands in front of her. She was now wearing a cringing smile, and Aldrich was apparently wearing one too, along with most everyone else. Zelgadis merely rolled his eyes.

Amelia stamped her foot. _"Miss Lina! Mr. Pokota! Stop it RIGHT NOW!"_ She had switched to her commanding royal voice, and the both of them stopped to look at her. "This is unacceptable behavior! We're guests here, and you should act appropriately!"

The princess' nerves were quickly unraveling to the point where she did not even bother with a fake smile. Pokota was a little disturbed by the distress that suddenly showed up on her face when she berated them. That told him Hunter was definitely up to something for sure.

With an uneasy smile still on her face, Christina turned to her son. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Dear."

Lina let go of Pokota's ears but not without one last shove to her right. The prince was too fixated on Amelia to give any resistance, so he fell against Alyssa's feet.

"Its not like there's gonna be any magic involved," Lina assured her hostess, "and like the kid said, she's really good at handling an Astral Vine against monsters. Go ahead and let her."

As much as Amelia hated to admit it, there was something in Lina's voice that said she was not doing this on a whim, like she could have added, 'just wait and see' at the end of her statement.

The princess calmed herself and managed to put on a somewhat pleasant face again. "Okay," she sighed and looked over to Aldrich. For a moment, Zelgadis' warning about the man echoed in her mind, but she mentally shrugged it off. "Are you still okay with this, Mr. Aldrich?"

"I'm still not sure what the fuss is all about, but I personally want to see what she can do," he said with a very carefree tone that suddenly changed into something more thoughtful when Alyssa happened to look at him. "I have complete confidence in Alyssa."

She could not even get out a thank you, she was blushing too hard, and the way his lovely blue eyes appeared less frigid than usual gave her goose bumps on the inside. Perhaps somewhere during their time apart she finally touched something that allowed the inner fire she always felt while in his arms to finally show. It often took a passionate kiss from her to force it out.

Then Alyssa felt herself go completely red when she thought of the dream again.

"Then its settled!" Hunter quickly said before anyone else tried to object, even with his mother giving him worried looks. "We will start as soon as Mr. Egan comes back."

Amelia sighed again. "Then the rest of us will go to the balcony now." Her words sounded about as rigid as the day she arrived at the Darrems.

Lina noted her stiff tone and wanted to say something before she headed up, but then Gourry pulled her aside, concern written all over him. "What is it, Gourry?"

"Who's the swordsman that's been following you like a lost puppy?" he asked.

Her face grew red again, this time out of embarrassment. Of all the things he could have remembered, it had to be the snarky comment Pokota made about Gourry protecting her in the Miasma Forest a minute ago. "Ugh! It was just a stupid joke, Jellyfish! He meant yo-!"

She stopped short as Pokota walked by with a smug look on his face.

Lina threw her hands up and let out another frustrated groan. "Forget it!" She pushed the swordsman towards the fountain. "Just give it all you got!"

"But Lina!" Gourry whined, "Who's been following you? If they're bother you, let me help!"

The sorceress quickly turned around and walked away with out a word, trying to hide her flushing face from him. _He really _is_ like a lost puppy! _she sighed. _Why did I have to fall for him?_

Samira put a hand on Gourry's shoulder. "No need to worry. No one is actually following her. It was just a joke, like she said."

"It's a very bad joke, in my opinion," he said disbelievingly. He sounded so serious that Samira could only smile to keep from laughing, not wanting to work him up any further.

Krista had wished Jean good luck with a wink before bounding off to the outside stairs that were just inside the ground level porch. Hunter addressed her in that same harsh reprimanding tone he always used whenever he thought she was acting very un-lady-like. Krista was startled into a stop, but gave him a sweet "Yes, Big Brother," before continuing up the steps.

Christina led little Marian while the five year old kept staring at Samira. Amelia quietly began to follow, glancing over at Zelgadis who did not moved the whole time and was now focused on Alyssa again.

"Hold on, Your Highness." Hunter walked into her path to block the way without being too obvious. "I just had a great idea. You can be the referee."

The princess caught the chimera flinching as she glanced at him again, then looked back at Hunter. "Couldn't you do it instead, Mr. Hunter?"

She did not intend for it to sound like a plea, but it definitely was one. She did not want to have to judge between the two of them. And Hunter knew it.

"I'm afraid there's no way I could do it, I'm participating," he reminded with over-kindness that made her want to choke. "Please, if you could, Princess. I know you will be a _fair_ judge."

Filia happened to appear at the balcony just in time to meet up with the rest of the spectators and see Amelia abruptly turn from Hunter and stomp over to the opposite side of the courtyard where Alyssa and the other volunteers now stood.

"What are the two of them doing down there?" she curiously asked.

Pokota was on the balcony railing waiting for Amelia to come up when the dragoness spoke, compelling him to look down. He caught Hunter's little smirk then saw Amelia.

"Hey! I thought you weren't playing!" Pokota called out.

"Her Highness will determine the winner of each match," Hunter answered for her.

"_What?!" _the prince shouted. "Since when?!"

"I only asked as a favor, and her Highness accepted," but the smile on his face said otherwise.

"Its true, Mr. Pokota," said Amelia, "I did accept it."

It came out like she was reinforcing the fact that that she only _accepted_, favor or not. Pokota crouched on his perch and grumbled, his ear lowering like a sulking dog. _Whatever he's up to, he better not hurt her!_

When Torrin arrived moments later, they drew numbers on little pieces of paper, put them in a small pouch, and gave it over to Amelia for her to shake it and hold it out for everyone to choose. To give the contest a sense of mystery, nobody was allowed to show their numbers until it was their turn. Afterwards, Amelia called for whoever had 1 and 2 to step up.

It was Samira and Gourry.

"Before we begin," Hunter announced as he tucked away his numbered slip, "I want to lay down a couple more ground rules. You may use the entire courtyard. There are no out-of-bounds, except for the main entrances, and _no_ vaulting to the next story."

"_Aww, Big Brother!"_ Krista cried out disappointedly. She had anticipated an acrobatic show, impressed by what she heard from Jean.

"That's too bad for us then," Jean whispered to Samira, a little disappointed himself. "I really wanted to try out some of my new moves."

"Better to wait for next time," she whispered back as she glanced over to Amelia then Lina who was giving her a small nod. "This contest really is not about us."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

Samira looked back at him and simply said, "We will find out soon."

Hunter called out for the first two to take their place at each side of the courtyard.

Samira took out her swords and crouched into position, the same one she took when she first appeared in front of Torrin and Gourry at the Spring festival, with one arm above her head and one below. Gourry took his own sword out and held it in front of him with anticipation.

Amelia solemnly lifted up her hand and gave them the signal to start.

For a couple of minutes, they weaved around each other with Samira on the defensive. She wanted to keep it as entertaining as possible and hopefully help lighten Amelia's mood. Amazingly, Gourry picked up on her intent (though the reason escaped him) and put on his best sparring face.

Everyone was quiet except for Krista, whose gentle gasps each time the desert woman blocked or evaded Gourry's expert strikes echoed and intermingled with the sound of metal and stone-scraping steps. Her mother had her mouth open and eyes wide like saucers, making her seem almost childlike herself.

At one point, Samira managed to wedge Gourry's sword between two stones on the path and use her own swords for balance as she attempted to twirl around and give him a good kick in the face. He quickly let go of his hilt and placed his arms in front of his face just in time, but it gave her a good springboard to flip onto the top of the fountain. Krista could not help but _squeal_ at that point.

"Nice one!" Jean shouted.

Even Amelia appeared a little impressed, since she rarely got to see Samira train with the others even at the palace. Samira remembered Zelgadis mentioning Amelia's old clumsy justice antics from their past adventures and knew she would have loved the chance to learn from a proper teacher.

Making a mental note to offer the princess lessons in the future, she stared down the swordsman in front of her for a moment to see if he would make some comment about her move being unfair since she was currently out of his grasp. But like a good sportsman, he made no complaint, just stood there waiting for her next move. Not that Samira expected him to do so, Gourry was currently in the zone where it was tough to distract or de-motivate him. It was simply impressive when he switched personalities like that.

Samira glanced up at the audience in the balcony to see if they were doing well and saw Lina paying close attention to Gourry, as usual, probably thinking the same things she was about him. Then, she went on the offensive.

Gourry was quick on his feet deflecting Samira, who, for a few seconds, looked like a bladed wheel, then gave herself a bit of momentum on his last block and made one turn in the other direction before landing in a crouching position again.

"Can you do that?" Amelia suddenly asked Jean with some interest and not looking completely miserable for once.

"Not yet, but I'd rather learn how to block it," he admitted. "She always gets me with that one. It always wears me out when I try to get away."

"It'll take strength, Kid," said Torrin. "You'll have to grow a little, first."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Jean brushed him off. "Wouldn't hurt to at least try though. That's what contests like this are for, right your Highness?"

"I guess so." The gloom on Amelia's face returned as she watched the match more intently than ever.

Both Jean and Torrin looked at each other silently questioning what was wrong.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hunter added cheerily as he stood on the princess' other side. "A match is a great way to try something new in a tight spot, rather than a normal practice where the move is expected."

Zelgidis who stood silently on the other side of Hunter did not like how he said that. Of course, it was quickly becoming apparent that he did not like how the man said anything. It reminded him too much of Aldrich. _Speaking of which…_

Aldrich was at the other end beside Torrin, smiling and commenting to Alyssa about the match, while Alyssa herself seemed to be in another world. The day was shaping up to be much worse than he thought it would be, having to worry about the both girls at the same time.

The chimera thought of what Torrin said earlier about not sensing any monsters nearby. _If only he were a monster…_

An uncharacteristic squeal came from Samira a couple of seconds after Zelgadis mutedly heard Jean say, "Now, they're going to end it." Then there was a metallic _ping_ of something hitting the balcony rail just as Lina was just beginning to cheer and was cut off.

He was the last one to turn his head, but it was just in time to see Lina fall back like she had been backhanded square in the face and wound up laying on the tile floor, apparently stunned.

Pokota could not help himself. His giggle started small and he tried to covered it up with his ears, but it got bigger and bigger until it was pointless. He blurted out, "_That's_ what you get for watching him _too_ closely!"

Everyone else was a little too stunned as well to say anything, and Amelia who momentarily let her gloomy mask slip announced Gourry as the winner.

Jean was the first to find his voice. "I would've disagreed, but after seeing _that_, how can I?"

"Yeah, I don't think it would be a good idea to be biased when she wakes up," Torrin agreed.

Gourry immediately offered to help Samira up. "You okay, Sam?"

She shrugged at his nickname for her and sighed laughingly at herself. "I'll live. This was not the first time it happened. I was not always so graceful."

The both of them tried what would have been considered a fatal blow to end the match when something caused Samira to lose her footing, and in an attempt to compensate, accidentally kicked up what might have been a piece of loose cobblestone just small enough that it was hard for Lina to see and get out of the way.

"That piece of rock had some real speed on it!" Torrin said as a compliment. "I don't know if I could've flown _that_ fast!"

"No way, Lina was just _too slow!_" said Pokota, still laughing.

"I heard that, _you RUNT!_" Lina growled as she groggily got back up. _"WANNA SEE HOW FAST I CAN STRANGLE YA?!"_ And she proceeded to chase him all over the balcony while everyone else either laughed or stared.

As much as Hunter was enjoying all of this, he wanted to move along. "Better announce the next match, Princess."

Amelia nodded without looking at him and called for 3 and 4 to take their places. Torrin and Jean were next.

Jean bounded over to his spot impatiently with his cutlass out, and Filia called out to him worriedly. "_Please_ be careful, Jean! It can be very hard for a dragon to control their strength in a fight! This isn't like practice!"

"_Aww,_ Miss Filia!" He did not want to be mothered over especially in front of a girl, even if he never went against Torrin in a full-on match before. His eyes went straight over to where Krista was standing, and of course, she was fixated on him.

"Don't worry about it!" Torrin called back assuredly. "He's not big enough to throw any actual weight around, so it won't take much!"

Jean gave him a sour face and pointed a finger. "No way, Egan!" he declared using the Dimos' last name like, Lina always did. "You need you throw everything you've got at me!"

Torrin just laughed. "Not if you don't want me to slice you in half, Kid, and I don't think you want to be any shorter than you are now. I mean, what would your girlfriend say?"

"_Torrin!"_ Filia yelled in a reprimanding tone.

As if she had been cued, Krista waved and shouted, "Good luck, Jean!"

Jean slumped his shoulders and blushed. "Oh, great…"

"Hmm, I guess I should've said _girlfriends_," Torrin teased as he took out his axe and knife.

Jean blushed even harder and stared him down. As soon as Amelia gave them the signal, the kid took off straight towards the dragon to take the first strike.

Torrin easily avoided his blade and gave him time to turn back around to tray again. "Woah, Jean, it's not smart to swing a sword in anger like that!"

On the third strike, Jean's blade was almost knock out of his hand by Torrin's axe and had to tumble away to avoid a counter-strike. "So? I've seen you and Mr. Zelgadis do it!"

"But we're more experienced than you and have more control," Torrin said like he was instructing a young dragon. "And don't forget, monsters are able to feed of that, just like they would do with their fear. It gives them strength."

"Oh dear," Christine gently gasped, "is that true, Miss Inverse?"

Lina who managed to calm down at this point walked back to her spot besides Filia rubbing the knot forming on her forehead, still in too much of a bad mood to heal it. "Yeah, I'm afraid so," she answered. "But they hate positive emotions. We actually immobilized a monster once by letting Amelia sing a very happy tune about how great life was, and we all joined in." The sorceress actually grinned a little at the thought.

"Then I wouldn't worry, Mother!" said Krista. "We're always happy here! No monster would want to have anything to do with us!"

"I'm not so sure," Lina mumbled to where only Filia and Pokota were able to hear.

She was currently tracking someone who was practically in charge of almost half the Monster race and possibly residing somewhere close by. The type of 'monster' they were after was much harder to detect and far too strong to take down with just a good attitude. Zelgadis' suspicion of a wanderer suddenly showing up was very understandable, though, in her mind it was very unlikely that Aldrich would have anything to do with what was currently happening on the peninsula. It would completely contradict his personality and fondness for Alyssa. _But I guess, you never know…_

Meanwhile, Jean was attempting to refocus and take Torrin's advice, but no matter how quick he moved, the dragon was able to easily counter with hardly any effort. So, Jean decided to take a different approach. He suddenly took off in the opposite direction and dove into a bed of plants where thick leafy vines climbed up a wall.

Torrin just stood there a moment, confused, then with a funny look, he cautiously approached the bed, carefully looking over the exotic flowering bushes that barred him from the vine wall. "This isn't going to work, Kid!" he called out with a partial laugh. "Dragons don't have to see you to fight you. We hear pretty well, too."

The Dimos heard Jean's body gently shift to his left but pretended not to notice. The average human would not have noticed, but it would not have fooled a trained fighter, human or otherwise. He reminded himself to give the kid a lesson on stealth sometime.

Another very soft rustle indicated something was moving up the wall, but still, Torrin did not give it any attention. After a minute of fake searching, he closed his eyes, lowered his small axe and knife, and sighed like he was frustrated

Just as he predicted, Jean _launched_ out of the bushes.

The kid had used the wall as a springboard and one of the vines to swing out in order to tackle Torrin, but all Torrin had to do was duck, elbow him in the back, then quickly turn around and put the blade of his axe at Jean's neck to mock a fatal blow.

When Torrin's elbow caught him between the shoulder blades, the painful jab made him lose his grip and fall face forward into the cobblestone with a yelp. It shocked him so that it took him a few seconds to realize that something heavy was laying on his shoulder, and that it was Torrin's axe.

Amelia called the match, and immediately Jean heard Krista _very_ loudly say, "Its okay, Jean! You did _great~!_"

Then Filia had to put in her two cents. "You shouldn't have been so rough on him, Torrin!"

Torrin let up his axe to allow Jean to move, and he called back to her, "You can't coddle a hatchling! They'll never learn if you do!" Filia only made a face at him.

"I'm not a hatchling!" Jean said with some defiance, but his gusto was suddenly gone as soon as he tried to move and made another yelp that sounded more like a whimpering puppy.

"Sorry about that, Kid," said Torrin as he helped Jean up. "I guess my elbow packed a harder punch than I intended."

"I really thought that was gonna work…" Jean tried his best not to whine. "I managed to jump my oldest brother that way once."

"Oh _really?_ When did that happen?" Torrin asked.

Hunched over, Jean carefully walked over to where Amelia was standing. "I was six, and he took me along on an errand Dad sent him on." There was an ache in his voice as he tried to continue. "We were on a boat about to leave for an island not far from home when was I playing on some rope that controlled one of the sails. He got mad and sent me below deck."

The Dimos let out a chuckle. "What did you do about it?"

"I snuck back up above to get back at him." Jean's freckled nose did its usual wrinkle in disgust, but there was a little smirk forming on his lips. "I knock him down. My brother wanted to send me back home, but the ship had already left the harbor."

At this, Torrin laughed even louder. "And I'm sure you got some help from the wind too!"

Jean whirled around. "Did not!-_owe…_" His back did not agree with him.

"Take it easy, Kid. How about you go keep Miss Filia company for the rest of the contest." Torrin took care to pat him on the shoulder. "Okay?"

Jean moaned in reluctant agreement and allowed himself to be directed towards the outside stairs.

Filia was heard hustling around to their side to help. When Torrin saw the worried look on her face, he gave her an appeasing smile. "Sorry about that, Tulip. Make sure he's okay."

She put a hand on her hip as she was handed Jean's arm. "If you messed up his spine in any way, we're going to have a talk later!"

"Not to be cruel to the kid, but I think I might enjoy that," Torrin answered then gave her a quick kiss. "Honestly, I'm sorry," he said a little more seriously, "but I do need to talk to you later about something."

Filia blinked at him curiously, and her hand fell away from her hip. "alright…" She turned to go back up the stairs with Jean, then turned back for a moment. "But I'm warning you…" she shook a finger at him.

Torrin put his hands up in defense. "I understand!"

In the meantime, Hunter told Amelia to hold off announcing the next match until everyone was in place. He did not want anyone to miss it, just in case. There was no trick being done, at least at this point, so it was completely up to luck.

Amelia was staring at Zelgadis nervously when Hunter finally gave her the go ahead. "Princess, the next match please."

She did not jump, but her eyes quickly darted from the chimera to Hunter as she nodded. "Number five and number six, please take your places."

Aldrich began walking towards the middle of the courtyard, but when he noticed no one else was doing the same, he happened to glance back.

Everyone else was looking at each other expectantly, except Alyssa, who was staring at the ground.

He had a good guess why. "Is something wrong, Alyssa?"

She looked up at him and gave him an unsure smile. In a very small voice. "I-I...don't know...if I really want to fight you…"

* * *

For those of you who don't know, I have gone back and heavily revised the first five chapters and posted them on DeviantART and on the Beloved Enemy Xellos/Filia forum! It took a lot longer than I expected and found some horrific mistakes, so there are parts that are totally revamped (like this one half finished sentence I found that made no sense whatsoever). So yeah, that was part of what I was doing during my three month absence. I think I became somewhat of a grammar and punctuation Nazi in the process! Yikes!

I won't be putting up the revisions here until I get close to the end, so if you're one of the ones that put me on watch and you see alerts for older chapters, then you know that its the beginning of the end! So, please, send a review, or even just a hello! You never know when It'll be over! ~NB~


	54. Courtyard Contest Part II

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Originally, this chapter was supposed to go up right after Thanksgiving when I was supposed to arrive in Florida for my new job, but things fell through, so now I'm still at home, without a job, during the holidays. The holidays are the WORST time to find a job once you hit December around here. Won't say anything else until the end.

Enjoy!

Chapter 54: Courtyard Contest Part II

Amelia felt her heart sink a little at her words. If Alyssa was paired up with Aldrich, it meant Zelgadis was paired up with Hunter.

But at the same time, she was curious, like everyone else around her, about Alyssa's sudden shyness to fight, after insisting she could do it. Even though it was Aldrich, he was the one that encouraged her with great confidence.

Aldrich simply walked over to her and held out a hand. "I'm not too keen on fighting you either, but its just a contest. You'll do just fine."

Alyssa stared at his hand for a second, then slowly slipped hers into it. Immediately the desirous warmth filled her. _How can I even lift my sword against him when he makes me feel that way?_

"If your too nervous, Mr. Greywards and I can go first," Hunter suddenly suggested.

Alyssa turned to him. "No-no…I-I'm not nervous…Um," she noticed Amelia's face for just a second, but somehow felt like she just got a shot of tense energy, though the princess was not close enough to be inadvertently touched. She guessed this was what humans often called _intuition_. I would not be the first time she had it happen, but it had never been so strong before.

With all her attention on Aldrich since they arrived, Alyssa did not take any notice of what was going on around her, or between anyone else for that matter.

Aldrich then gently tugged at her hand. "Then we better get started before you lose your nerve."

She walked with him over to the other side of the fountain hesitantly, unsure if she should leave Amelia standing beside Zelgadis and Hunter. Aldrich then let go to take his place and unsheathed his sword. Alyssa slowly took out her own sword and held it out in front of her, just the way Gourry did earlier.

No one said anything as they waited with eyes fixed on the two of them. Amelia was thankful nobody saw the shakiness of her arm as she lifted it to give the signal.

Aldrich charged across the courtyard towards her with incredible speed, taking a great leap off the ledge of the fountain as he prepared his blade to come down right between Alyssa's eyes. In an automatic response due to her programming, she only needed a fraction of the time it took him to reach her to switch into combat mode, make calculations, and block his attack with equal force.

Dark Star had suspected that with the immense power she held inside of her, she might have been able make herself much stronger than she appeared, but there was no indication of any sort of magic being used. He was using about as much strength as he could without resorting to using his own power, which was still considerable even for the build of his current human form, but he made no indication of surprise at her ability to match him, just kept his eyes on her.

_Lets see what happens when I try to kill her._ Dark Star inwardly laughed. _Perhaps it'll draw her abilities out._

Alyssa met his gaze as their swords crossed. Time appeared to stop at that moment, and all she saw was what she could only describe as something much deeper than darkness and colder than ice. It should not have been such a shock, but she felt like they had stunned her somehow. The hint of warmth she saw earlier was completely gone, changing the whole demeanor of his face.

Her resolve was weakening. _I don't… I don't want to do this…_

With a great _SHING_ of metal against metal and a step back, Aldrich moved his sword down and away from Alyssa with one hand then grasped it again to start a series of attacks. Everyone else in the courtyard collectively held their breath as he continued to pound her relentlessly with quick skillful strikes and watched her manage to block every one of them.

Amelia most visibly showed her disbelief in covering her mouth with both hands, unable to tear her eyes away or even blink for fear that it might make it worse, but Zelgadis was the one having the hardest time seeing Alyssa jumped like that. He shot a half-pleading, half-warning glare at Hunter, expecting the man to say _something_ before Aldrich wore Alyssa out.

Hunter did not bother looking at the chimera, in fact, he seemed very calm and unworried.

"Stop him," Zelgadis demanded.

"Why should I?" Hunter replied without looking away from the match.

"_She'll get hurt!"_ he burst out as he pointed. _"You tell him to stop, or-"_

"-Miss Alyssa knew what she was getting herself into," Hunter reminded him. "Now, I suggest you keep quiet until this is over."

"M-Mr. Hunter…!" Amelia's small voice coming from behind her hands cracked like she was going to cry.

"Zelgadis is right," Gourry said worriedly from behind the chimera. "We should stop this."

"At least have him let up a little," Samira added concernedly. "Even we allowed some space to react. This is not a life or death situation."

Even Torrin's good nature was completely gone. "Mr. Darrem, One of us should step in, this is getting out of hand."

Hunter inwardly sighed in irritation and tried offer some form of assurance to all of them. "If she does get hurt, I'll hold Mister Gates responsible."

"I'll hold you to that," Zelgadis almost growled. It earned him a very cool look from Hunter.

Alyssa had led Aldrich around the fountain a couple of times by now doing nothing but blocks and was surprisingly still going strong, but Aldrich was not slowing down. Pokota began pacing along the railing in front of Lina like a prowling cat following every move to the point that it was beginning to irritate the sorceress.

"Sit still, will ya?!" Lina pinned him down in place with one hand but kept her eyes on the courtyard.

Pokota tried wriggle out of her grip. "Hey, it was _your_ idea to let her fight!"

She held him down a little harder. "I don't tell people what to do, unlike _you!_"

"Hypocrite!" Pokota spat.

Lina ignored him and continued to watch Alyssa closely. If Alyssa was afraid, or feeling anything for that matter, there was no evidence of it on her face. She was so completely focused, beyond what she normally showed in practice or in battle, it did not look human. Her own movements, though very swift and well calculated, still appeared mechanical like an elaborate enchanted doll rather than like reactions one would make from natural muscle memory. _Wait a minute…_

Lina took a closer look at Aldrich's own movements. He was the same. Even the way he zeroed in on Alyssa and nothing else was the same.

The sorceress shook her head and refocused. _I think I might be reading too much into it._

"Alyssa has to fight back, she can't win this way!" she heard Filia beside her say. "They need to stop!"

"_C'mon, Miss Alyssa!"_ Jean yelled with some urgency. _"Do something!"_

That was the other strange thing Lina noticed. As scared as everyone was about Alyssa getting hurt, she was obviously capable of holding her own and showed it well, but she was not fighting back. She had the reflexes to do so, they had all seen it, but she did not bother.

Alyssa knew she could win. She could have won from the start, but she just could not get over the look on Aldrich's face. Yes, she already knew about the coldness that was hidden behind the kind, carefree mask he always had up, but now that mask was off, giving her a close look was what was really beneath it; his true self.

_Or was it just another mask?_ There was still a possibility. It was too cruel to be the same Aldrich who always smiled, never got angry, and held her with such care in his arms. He never caused trouble or hurt anyone. The worst he had ever done was perhaps was steal a piece of her heart. _My heart…_

Even as Aldrich maneuvered her into a flower filled corner of the courtyard, Alyssa clung to the idea that what she was seeing in him now was a part of him that came about as a result of something in his past. Zelgadis had admitted that he occasionally slipped into an old mindset that did not reflect who he really was but had developed when his heart was hardened by his great grandfather's betrayal. The chimera also admitted he could not always control it in an intense fight.

However, that did not explain was that going on with Aldrich now. This was just a contest.

Alyssa still struggled to find her resolution to fight him as she was back up against a wall. Everyone else was shouting at her to make a move, but she did not pay any attention to them, except one.

_Canal! Stop him!_

_Vorfeed?_ Alyssa could not even hear the clanging of the swords when she spoke.

_Canal! Hurry! He'll kill you…!_

_What?! But its just-_

_-HURRY!_

Dark Star had been amused up to now at Alyssa's hesitance to make a single offensive move against someone she had fallen in love with and all the churning emotions he felt from behind her cool mask. It was a weakness he had seen in humans, time and time again. It did not seem to matter that he was putting as much effort as his human body would allow to end her life. Silly little butterfly feelings in one's stomach could do no such thing. Love was that powerful…and dangerous.

He could feel her arms weakening as her defense began to slip. _This would be a good time to end it. Maybe I can just give her a good shoulder wound._

Just as he made his decision, Dark Star felt a small twinge as a bare hint of a familiar energy came from Alyssa like a mental jab to the brain. He had barely blinked when he thrust his sword where her shoulder should have been, and she was gone.

Vorfeed's last plea jolted Alyssa back to reality, and she saw the blade coming straight for her, intending to end the match. For that one moment, she did not pay any more attention to the fact that it was Aldrich holding that blade and made her move.

Dark Star looked down and saw Alyssa holding her own sword against a vital point in his middle. She had won.

Jean hollered in praise as everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. Alyssa let out the biggest sigh of all and dropped her arms as she sat back against the wall. Her whole body began to ache now that she was allowed to think about it and looked over to where the others were standing. The look on Zelgadis' face was anything but happy.

"I told you she would be just fine," Hunter told the chimera with a sly smile. "I would never let anyone get seriously hurt here."

Zelgadis ignored him and began walking over to where Aldrich and Alyssa were without even looking at Amelia when she said his name.

Aldrich seemed only mildly surprised at what happened. He even smiled at Alyssa when he gave her a hand. "I knew you could do it."

Alyssa blinked at him for a second as she watched the friendly mask go back up. She was going to have _a lot_ of questions to ask later.

Zelgadis reached them just as Alyssa got back up on her feet and held out his own hand. "Come with me."

"W-why-?"

"-Just come with me!" He nearly yanked Alyssa's hand out Aldrich's and led her by the arm towards the stairs.

Alyssa stumbled along as she put her sword away. "What's wrong?"

Zelgadis did not say anything until he reached the bottom step and just out of earshot of everyone in the courtyard, then he got into her face. _"What were you thinking?!"_

His tone was very urgent but low, yet it still made Alyssa's spine shiver. "I-I was just fighting…"

"No, you weren't." He shook her arm. "You let him corner you before you did _anything!_"

She realized that, but it was too hard for her to explain _why_ it happened. "But I blocked every attack-"

"-No, you don't understand! _He was trying to kill you!_" That was exactly what it looked like to him, and both Aldrich and Hunter's coolness about the whole ordeal only solidified his suspicion that something between the two of them was going on.

Vorfeed's words echoed inside her head. Vorfeed would not have tried to warn Alyssa if she did not think Alyssa was in any _real_ danger. There was no way this could be blamed on Aldrich being subconsciously attracted to the dark power inside her, but trying to actually kill her in front of her friends made no sense either.

"Alyssa!" Pokota came running down the stairs before the two of them could say anything else. "You okay? Got any injuries?"

Alyssa took advantage of his interruption and turned to smile at him. "I'm just a little sore, that's all!"

"Well, I can help you with that." Pokota beckoned her up the stairs but then noticed how tight Zelgadis was holding on to Alyssa.

Zelgadis quickly threw her arm away when he did and walked off. There was no reason to give the prince another chance to gripe about the way he treated Alyssa. He did not need it right now.

Aldrich happened to pass by him while heading to his spot. "Is she okay?" Aldrich asked.

The chimera stopped and glared. "I don't want to see you go anywhere _near_ her, got that?"

"I never meant any harm, honest." Aldrich put his hands up defensively and smiled like it was not a big deal. "But, you might want to tell her that. I can't promise she'll stay away from me."

The overly friendly way he said it only grated Zelgadis' nerves even more.

"Come now Mr. Greywards," Hunter called, "Let's not keep everyone waiting." He was already standing in place, still smiling like he knew something nobody else knew.

Zelgadis continued to march over as Torrin, Gourry, and Samira watched him curiously while Amelia stared at the ground. When Aldrich joined them, all three looked at him as if he had tentacles coming out of his ears.

"What is really going on, Mr. Gates?" Samira asked with suspicion, trying to put two and two together between Aldrich and Hunter. "And why were you so hard on Alyssa?"

"I did say that I had confidence in her, didn't I?" he stated as he folded his arms, ignoring their stares. "Would you rather I held back? She proved herself."

"Still, its just a contest," Gourry added with great disapproval. He never liked seeing a girl put under unnecessary pressure.

"Just give her a little more leeway next time you two spar, okay?" Torrin suggested.

Now Aldrich look at him curiously. "What for?"

"Its called being a gentleman," the Dimos said with all seriousness. "She may have managed to block every move, but one small slip from either of you and someone could have been seriously hurt or killed."

"The way you were swinging made it look like you were going up against a real enemy," Gourry said in agreement.

"And that's what made Zelgadis worry so much," Samira concluded.

It did not surprise Dark Star at all that their eyes, especially the dragon's, were as sharp as the chimera's and that their observances could have the potential to alienate him from his current target, _but soon, it won't matter._ He had stirred something inside Alyssa, a different power from the darkness he felt before, most likely as a result of being presented with a threat. Not only that, he could have sworn it felt like Vorfeed.

With so much concern buzzing about him over the match, Dark Star decided to appease them and pretended to give out an apologetic sigh and feign his own concerns. "I guess I should have considered how it would have looked to everyone else, but to me, I want her to have all the practice she could get to protect herself." When that did not seem like enough of an explanation, he then added with a somber face, "I know it didn't look like it, but I care about Alyssa very much. After the things I've seen lately in my travels, I want to make sure she's prepared." He looked at Torrin and Gourry. "You taught her very well."

All of them seem satisfied. Even Amelia bothered to tear her eyes away from the stones beneath her feet to give a sympathetic look.

"You should thank Zelgadis instead," said Gourry. "He did most of the work."

Meanwhile Zelgadis and Hunter were waiting on Amelia to give the signal. Neither bothered to press her while she summed up her courage and eventually brought her attention back over to them after Aldrich had explained his actions.

Hunter gave her a nod. "Any moment now, Princess."

Amelia took her time looking back and forth between them then one more look up at the balcony where everyone else was watching. Pokota was finishing up healing a couple of scrapes on Alyssa's hand while Krista and her mother looked on with fascination. Lina, Filia, and Jean were still and silent. Jean was the only one who seemed eager for the match to start, and Lina was apparently deep in thought.

She knew that look. Lina Inverse only had that look when she was on the verge of some magical discovery. Hopefully, it was something on Hunter.

It was enough for Amelia to raise her hand and start the match.

Zelgadis went on the attack first. His charge was not as quick and merciless as Aldrich's, but it was very aggressive in its own right, made to simply thrash rather than kill. Hunter only had a little trouble keeping his bearings at first but soon adjusted.

Two kept calm but strained faces on as they spent a good couple of minutes going back and forth between offense and defense. Alyssa was thankful that everyone was too busy watching to ask any questions about what happened to her, but it was only a matter of time. Right now she just hoped Zelgadis kept his cool.

When Hunter led the chimera right by the columns under the balcony they were standing on, the opposite side of where those still in the court yard were standing, Alyssa strained her ears to listen to what Hunter whispered when the others were having a hard time discerning what he was saying.

Hunter dug in his heels by the column to keep himself from being backed up completely against it and locked Zelgadis' sword to the side so he could bring the chimera close for comment. "I'm impressed that you're able to hold yourself back. I know you're about as capable as Aldrich to split my head open."

Zelgadis pushed harder against him. "Who is he? _Tell me!_" he demanded in almost a harsh whisper.

"Just a wanderer with an unusually large crush on your dear Alyssa," Hunter replied with a smirk.

"I don't believe you!" Zelgadis managed to maneuver his sword out of the lock and continue on the offensive.

Hunter locked their swords down again. "Of course you don't. And I doubt the princess would believe the two of you are mere friends after your little _outburst_."

Zelgadis grabbed hold of Hunter's wrist as their swords crossed again and gave him a good shove to the column again. "She knows there's nothing between us."

"Then why so overly protective?" Hunter inquired. "Are you wishing there was something then?"

"That's none of your business." Zelgadis could have told him about his promise to Amelia but felt there was no need to give Hunter anything to twist around.

"Did you think anything could? Its amazing how you've managed to capture the heart of her Highness." He freed a hand and waved it up and down towards the chimera. "I mean, look at you. Who in their right mind would love such a monster? Except maybe someone as innocent as her."

"She doesn't judge based on looks, or else she would've just as easily fallen for _you_." Not exactly true, as their first meeting was not at all ideal, but again, there was no need for Zelgadis to say anything.

"I know she doesn't give a damn about what you look like, but what about everyone else?" Hunter asked, keeping his cool.

Zelgadis pressed him against the stone even harder. "I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks, and neither does Amelia!"

"Then I suggest you think about her reputation…and yours…"

Still keeping the pressure on, the chimera narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell are you getting at?"

Hunter smiled like an imp and took the opportunity to lay it on thick. "Think about it; your association with the Red Priest, the one responsible for unleashing Shabranigdu out of selfish desire. The way you leave the princess for months at a time, then show up and take her away on dangerous missions, putting the life of Seyruun's last princess on the line and endangering her family's rule. And lets not forget paranoia and your _dreadful_ temper. Why don't you just face the fact that _you're unstable!_"

Zelgadis' anger slowly slipped away from him as he listened. He understood very well what he offered Amelia was not very stable. There were times when he thought he should give up, running it over and over a million times in his head even after he managed to confess his feelings to her. Still, he did not want to keep her in a box, no matter how much it scared him to see her march herself into harm's way. Seyruun was proud to have such a brave princess.

But she was the last in line. In most countries during a war, if a soldier was found to be the last of his siblings, and the last of his family's line, he was automatically sent home. At this point, Amelia's family is the only royal family that did not have any immediate members to take the throne after King Philionel's death.

Zelgadis remembered the conversation he had with Amelia in her father's study during the night of her birthday celebration, and his own doubts began creeping back. _But she understands…_

"She understands…" He heard his voice echo his last thought like he was trying to convincing herself.

"Are you so sure?" Hunter goaded. "I'd hate to think of what would happen if the shining beacon of goodness in this world was wiped out, all because of _your_ selfishness!"

Hunter felt the chimera's hold lessen and pushed back.

Zelgadis stumbled back towards the fountain, desperately trying to avoid Hunter's sword. He knelt down in attempt to catch Hunter across his middle like Alyssa did to Aldrich, but the stumbling had made Zelgadis just a tad too slow. A blade caught his neck before he could.

He had lost.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia's voice rang out. Everyone else just stared in apparent disbelief.

Alyssa wanted to run down and make sure Zelgadis was okay, but after listening in on their private conversation, it probably was not the best time to confirm anybody's suspicion about her relationship with him.

"I guess this means I win," Hunter said in the same calm tone he had used during their fight. "I've proven myself. I'm the more stable and _logical_ choice for Amelia."

_That couldn't be further from the truth!_ But he had given his word. _"This MATCH didn't PROVE ANYTHING!"_ he yelled.

Zelgadis knocked Hunter's sword out of his hand.

Hunter, saying nothing, let it fall with a loud _CLANG_ several feet away as if he intended to do it in the first place. The chimera got up, pushed passed him and headed towards the arch that led out into the back patio at a very quick pace.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia's voice called out to him again, but he did not turn back.

Amelia off after him, but Hunter grabbed her when she past the fountain. "Leave him, Princess. Its for the best."

"What did you do to him?!" she demanded as she tried to pull away.

"I simply enlightened him as to why he should let you go," Hunter mockingly explained like it should have been obvious.

"You're horrible, Mr. Hunter!" Amelia yanked herself out of his grasp and ran off to catch up.

"Its no use, you know," said Dark Star from behind, pretending to be concerned for the princess for her friends' sake. "You'll never change her mind."

Hunter looked up to the group on the balcony. "Her mind isn't the one I'm trying to change."

They did not hear everything that was said, but they understood what had happened. Lina took off for the stairs, probably to follow Zelgadis as well, and surprisingly, Alyssa slowly and quietly slipped away behind the sorceress.

"I'll let the chimera do that for me."

* * *

"Zelgadis! Zelgadis!" Amelia ran as fast as her small legs could carry her.

The sun had dipped below the horizon just a moment ago, but there was still plenty of light left to guide her through the garden maze. Her feet had automatically led her to the place where she and Zelgadis spent a private moment earlier, and sure enough, he was there.

Cautiously, she walked up to him. "Zelgadis-?"

"-We shouldn't have come her, that bastard," he suddenly said, not looking at her.

"Don't worry about what he said." Amelia took a hopeful step. "The challenge doesn't have to be binding-"

"-That's not very honest of you," Zelgadis reminded her. "And you've already made a promise to your father-"

"-but that's not binding either! It was only a promise to court, not to marry!" Amelia gently took his arm and tried to coax him. "All he was trying to do was humiliate you."

"Amelia, please try to think. You're father's advisors won't let you take your time, and they certainly won't consider me as a good candidate. Not to mention your father…"

"Zelgadis, what is this really about?" She could not believe what she was hearing. It was a complete reversal of his attitude earlier.

Zelgadis cradled his head in his hand. "I'm sorry, but your father might not agree to me courting you. He has an entire kingdom to protect, and he'll need someone…stable…to help carry on the line with you."

"But…y-you don't know that." Amelia felt her voice begin to shake as she clutched his arm. "Y-you never know, u-until you try…"

"Hey Zel!" Lina ran up to them, full of concern. "What the was that all about?"

Always uncomfortable at being caught in a weak moment by her, Zelgadis wrestled his arm out of Amelia's grasp and calmly attempted to walk past the both of them. "Its no concern of yours, Lina."

"Like hell it is!" the sorceress replied with her hands on her hips. "I don't need you to get all moody and unstable on me now! Whatever Hunter said to you, I'm sure he was full of cra-"

"_-I said BUTT OUT!" _Her 'unstable' comment made him whip around and get in her face, but then his anger was suddenly gone again as he realized he was proving Hunter to be right.

Lina got the urge to put him in a headlock, but quickly noticed he was scared of something. "What did Hunter say?" she asked in an unusually gentle tone.

Zelgadis answered with a glance at the now tearful Amelia as if to say she could explain then headed back the way he came.

* * *

In this chapter, Zelgadis pretty much acts out some of the crap I've been through that led me to decide not to go to Florida after all. I know our circumstances are not the same, but the stress, the 'thinking things through,' and outbursts pretty much sum things up. At least while I'm waiting for a job opportunity to come through, I'll have plenty of time to write now. The next chapter is already half done because I've been going back and forth. I have to say that this chapter has been the toughest in a while, though it might not look it. I think it was the emotions. The first half was done when things were still hopeful, the second half was written while I had to deal with yet another massive failure. I hope it didn't seem too awkward.

Good news, there will be plenty of fluff, and other stuff, heehee~, in the next couple of chapters. Oh, and be on the lookout for Xellos! I know this story was supposed revolve around him and Filia, but it'll all be clear later. I just couldn't throw away the stuff I had planned when this was originally Zelgadis/Amelia. Love those two. That's all I'll spoil. Just don't forget a review, K? ~NB~

P.S. If anyone has any interesting (as in unconventional since traditional routes are not panning out) ideas for making some money, please let me know. I can't rely on savings and financial aid forever, and it stinks not having anything to do except go through the hectic process of unpacking my belongings and putting ALL OF IT back where it was before. I'm already trying to cull about a third of it to either sell, give away, or throw away. Any money I might make from that ain't gonna cut it, know what I mean, Vern?


	55. Behind Closed Doors

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

I was going to wait on this, since the next few chapter have been a bit tricky (working on three at once!), but this one is pretty much set. Plus, I wanted to get at least one more chapter out be for the end of the world Friday, LOL! Well, MAYBE I'll have one more by Friday. Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! It did perk me up and gave me some things to think about. I'm still trying to revise chapters, which by the way, if you want to read the first five, they're available on the Beloved Enemy forums and on my DeviantArt page under the same username. I hope to get five more revised by the end of the year.

Alright now, you folks enjoy!

Chapter 55: Behind Closed Doors

No one followed Zelgadis back into the house.

Lina and Amelia quietly emerged from the garden a couple minutes later with Alyssa in tow. Pokota noted the princess' watery eyes and immediately bounded down from the balcony towards her feet to give silent support.

While Christina tried to keep up a cheery atmosphere, inviting everyone inside for dessert and board games, Hunter approached the four of them to offer a gratuitous condolence. "It seams Mr. Greywards is unable to control his temper." He held out his hand to her. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

As Amelia took his hand merely to be polite and not put up a fuss in front of his mother, Lina eyed Aldrich beckoning Alyssa to join him. She almost reached out to stop Alyssa from going, much like Zelgadis would have if he had not walked away, but held back. There had always been something about Aldrich that did not seem quite right to Lina, but after watching the match between him and Alyssa, she was beginning to understand why Zelgadis was so worried.

But Alyssa was exhibiting strange behavior herself, and it made the sorceress very curious. She kept an eye on them the rest of the evening.

There was no mention of the match from anyone as if that side of Aldrich never existed, but everyone was far from subdued. Christina was very skillful in distracting her guests and asking about their other adventures.

Amelia was keeping her smile up but seemed terribly distracted. What she told Lina before they reached the courtyard honestly made the sorceress want to go pound Hunter into the ground, but she understood this to be Zelgadis' fight, not to mention Lina was the worst when it came to the matter of love and usually let Amelia deal with such things, and Amelia was currently out of commission.

The first one to mention turning in was Filia, who wanted to check in on Val, and decided that Jean should be going to be too. Jean normally protested, but this time he eagerly went without a word. Krista had attached herself to him for the past couple of hours since Marian went to bed, and Jean was getting rather tired of it. When he and Filia left the room, Krista had excused herself for a moment, then came back with a big smile on her face. When Torrin snickered, Lina knew why.

Amelia decided to politely wait for half an hour before going herself, claiming that she had to get up early to leave for the conference the next day. She made it up the stairs to the guest wing and stopped in front of her door but did not go in. Right behind her, across the hall, was Zelgadis' room.

There was no sound, not even footsteps of him possibly pacing, agonizing over his defeat, nothing to indicate that he might have regretted what he had said to her earlier. As much as Amelia had wanted to climb the roof and issue a challenge of her own to Hunter, if Zelgadis was serious about what he said, then it would not have changed his mind. It was strange that Amelia would ever find herself in a situation where she could not stand up to a bully. _Maybe… Maybe its because…I believed it…_

The sound of someone coming up the stairs made Amelia realize she had been staring at the door handle she held, unturned. She turned to look without letting go and saw that it was Hunter.

"Oh good, I thought you might've gone to bed already," he said, trying to sound like he was actually relieved.

"In fact, I was," she replied shortly. "Now, if you will excuse me, Mr. Hunter-"

Hunter took her hand away from the door handle. "I would like to apologize again for what happened in the courtyard."

"For real?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"Princess, I wish you would understand, there isn't much of a future with a wanderer, especially with an entire kingdom at stake. I honestly think that Mr. Greywards is beginning to realize this."

This time, Amelia knew he had not been eavesdropping, but Hunter somehow knew exactly how Zelgadis would react. He had been trying to separate them all along, but what was so puzzling to her, was how upfront Hunter was about it, a far cry from what other nobles had tried to do when they wanted to impress her.

Then she thought of the look Lina had on her face right before Hunter and Zelgadis' match. There had to be something else going on.

Amelia decided to play along. "E-even if you're right, you still went too far-!"

"-So, you see my point then?" he quickly countered. "You need someone who has a strong sense of justice and a willingness to do good, not be selfish and abandon all sense of duty when it no longer suits them, am I right, Your Highness?"

She so badly wanted to give him a lecture about _real_ justice, but she held her tongue. "And you would do that?"

Hunter seemed to perk up and lifted her hand to give it a sincere kiss. "If you would permit me, I would _never_ leave your side, Princess."

The honesty behind this statement was definitely bleeding out. It made Amelia second guess what she felt Lina was thinking earlier, but only for a second. There just _had_ to be something he was covering up.

"Thank you, Mr. Hunter… but, I need to go to bed now."

"Then at least let me say goodnight to you properly. We are courting, after all." Hunter then leaned over to her lips to place another, more lingering kiss. "Goodnight, Amelia," he said against them.

She was not particularly stiff about the kiss and even managed a 'goodnight' in a very meek voice just as he pulled away, but the alarm bells were going off in Amelia's head again.

She carefully watched him walk away and down the stairs before she hurried into her room and closed the door. Footsteps were coming down the hall again and stopped in front of Filia's door to knock, most likely Torrin. Her eyes were locked on the handle again in the low lamplight while thinking of what she should do next.

_I should go talk to Zelgadis._

But would he talk to her? Amelia decided she should try at least one more time, even if she had to wake him up to do it.

She quickly went over to the bed to shed everything except for her plain cream colored shirt and pants before heading out to the door across the hall.

* * *

Torrin passed Hunter coming down the stairs to the guest wing as he went up to check on how Filia was doing with Val and heard a door quickly open and shut before he managed to get to the top. He did not think it too out of the ordinary but was curious why the would be there if he was supposed to be putting his little sister to bed on the other side of the house.

The Dimos came up to Filia's door and politely knocked. He heard some rustling and Filia calling out, "Who is it?"

Torrin smiled and opened the door without an answer.

"Torrin!" Filia quickly stood straight from Val's crib and pulled the top of her dress up. She had just finished giving Val his last feeding for the evening.

He sighed with great exaggeration though smiling from ear to ear. "Damn, I was so close."

Filia turned away and did her usual frustrated huff. "You know, you can be a real pervert sometimes!"

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Sorry, Tulip! But its really hard to get that wonderful image of you out of my head!"

"And _what_ image are you talking about?" she asked, not moving.

"I think you know the one," Torrin teased. He was about to make another joke when he noticed she had yet to button herself up and was standing very still.

Quietly, he took off his wrap tunic and snuck up behind her. She had her eyes closed, and from what he could see in the low lamplight, she was also a little red in the face.

Filia could sense him before he put an arm around her waist and his bare chest against her back. She was getting better at the teasing, but it still felt a little awkward and tried to fight off the flush in her cheeks when Torrin nuzzled her neck and pulled her sleeve down to get better kissing access. Within a minute, she managed to relax a little more, even letting him lightly caress the side of a barely concealed breast when his other hand came down to wrapped around and pull her closer.

Torrin eventually made his way up to her ear. "Is he asleep yet?"

Filia's eyes fluttered open to look inside the crib. Val was already nodding off when she put him down, and now, he was sound asleep. "Yes. He shouldn't need another feeding until morning."

She turned to Torrin and was met by his lips. Her dress slipped a little further down, and she attempted to pull it back up. Torrin tried to pull it back down.

"Stop it!" Filia broke away.

"Hey, you were the one tempting me," he teased but complied to her request. "By the way, what was little Miss Krista doing with Jean?" he asked as he proceeded to button her up.

Filia laughed as she remembered. "She told Jean goodnight with a kiss."

"Lucky kid," Torrin said as he laughed along with her. "He certainly has a way with older girls. Lets hope he doesn't let it slip to Miranda when he gets back home. There." He finished the last button and turned her around. "Now, no pervert will have a chance to look at you!"

She gave Torrin a warning look. "You say that as if I'm wearing chains and a lock!"

"If it were up to me, you would, except for when I'm around." He gave Filia a wink.

She huffed and gave him a shove out of the way. "Ugh, sometimes you can be just as bad as Xe-" Filia stopped herself just in time.

Thankfully, Torrin did not catch it. "As bad as who?" He grinned. "Is there someone who's been bothering you? Or maybe someone back home?" he teased. "I can take care of them for you."

"N-no, no!" Filia nervously waved her hands in front of her and cringingly smiled. "I-I w-was just remembering when J-Jillas used-to-be-just-as-bad!" she finished quickly.

Torrin stared at her kind of funny. "Jillas?"

"Y-yeah, I helped him once and he had a really _big_ crush on me for a while!" Granted Jillas became infatuated with her during the last incident with Dark Star, but he was, by no means, a letch. It was a good thing for her that Torrin did not know at the moment.

He was still staring, but now with a smile. "Never would've of thought of proper Jillas, making sure everyone minded their manners, to be a pervert."

"Y-yeah, he had it real bad, but then Val hatched." Relieved of getting him off track, Filia led the conversation in another direction. "Of course, Janna's much worse when it comes to guys," she said disapprovingly.

"Ah yes, and her poor oblivious boyfriend, Marcus was it? I remember. I've caught her and the other girls whispering interesting things about me and Gourry. Can't say I disagree with most of what they said, but…"

Filia was narrowing her eyes at him now, regretting the turn she took.

Torrin caught her warning and cleared his throat. "That reminds me, we should warn Zelgadis if he ever manages to drop by sometime."

She took note of that for sure. Her girls were talented, but every one of them had a dirty corner nestled in their creative little minds. _That reminds me._ "Were you talking Amelia just a minute ago? I thought I heard voices in the hall."

"I think that was Mr. Darrem," he said, more serious now. "I passed him by on the staircase."

"Do you think maybe he's up to something?" she asked worriedly. "He went out of his way to embarrass Zelgadis."

Torrin rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched Filia turn down the covers of her bed. "To be honest, I'm not sure about him or Mr. Gates right now. Lina was staring at Gates and Alyssa all evening, like she was expecting him to do something."

"Its probably just a silly rivalry getting out of hand." Filia sighed as she picked up one of the pillowed to fluff up. "Honestly some boys can be real monsters when they fight over a girl."

Torrin sat down quietly on the edge of the bed contemplating the whole situation, then, "Filia?"

She looked up. His face was more serious now, even worried. "Hmm?"

Torrin hesitated. He did not want to create unnecessary worry, but he had to make sure. "I need to ask you something…about your pendant."

Filia felt like it took for ever for her bottom to hit the mattress when she sat down. Something told her it would have been inevitable that Torrin would notice.

* * *

Zelgadis laid in his bed until the light outside his window completely faded, then continued to watch the shadows on the ceiling and walls dance around to the rhythm of the lamp's flame.

He only moved to sit up when he heard someone walk up and stop what he knew to be Amelia's room. They stood still for a full two minutes, then he heard Hunter's voice calling out. Zelgadis flinched at the jerks overly relieved tone and snuck out of his bed to listen.

When he heard Amelia reply rudely, the chimera had to smile, but that smile was wiped away when Hunter tried spilling the same drivel he used when they were fighting in the courtyard (put in much nicer words of course) while Amelia's courage suddenly seem to shrivel up in weak responses. Then came the 'I'll never leave your side' line, where Zelgadis wanted to gag and yell that it was all bullshit.

But that was nothing compared to the unmistakable sound of a kiss and the soft goodnights being said. He stared at his door until he heard Amelia go into her room.

Zelgadis paced around in his bed, angry at himself for letting everything get to him. It was not like he lost any right to ask for Amelia's hand. He was not even thinking that far, he just wanted a chance to spend time with her outside of battles and adventure, it was so far off in the future, and it was not like Amelia had to choose right away, even with the limited time she was given. She only had to _start_ looking.

Yes, he wanted to cry foul, but why did he not, even as Amelia herself appeared to be accepting of they way Hunter painted the situation? What did he honestly have to offer her, even in the short term?

He had a good relationship with King Philionel and the palace personnel. All of them, including the advisors, knew Zelgadis well enough that there was no problem getting along. His condition was nothing more than an oddity to them, like a quirk, allowing him to temporarily forget the betrayal his condition actually represented. In fact, outside a handful of trusted people, nobody knew the details of his relationship with Rezo.

That was just one of the problems that caused him to lash out.

Reconciliation had been hard, and it was still just in its beginning stages. As comfortable as the palace in Seyruun made him feel, Zelgadis still was not much of a people person like Amelia, and if they knew, he would be even less inclined to socialize with anyone. Just like the moment Alyssa began inquiring, he immediately shut her out. He still did that to Lina from time to time, especially if there's a rumor of a cure floating around. Nothing else was important.

Still, it did not mean Amelia was not important. She became his main motivator in the past year after he was forced face Rezo in the flesh (or in this case, Pokota's flesh) again, but it was not enough. Amelia was getting tired of it, and he knew it. _He_ was tired. He just could not let go.

Yet, Zelgadis did not want to let go of Amelia either.

His feelings scared him, so much so that any thought of her being harmed was too much. He had an overprotective urge that was sometimes difficult to control, and if Amelia was not around, he took it out on Alyssa. It was hilarious how he had lectured Pokota in the library back in Seyruun about giving Amelia space, yet he coddled her like a child right before leaving her all alone. Then he had to interrogate her when she showed up out of the blue doing the very thing he asked her to stay home from.

Yes, he was contradictory, paranoid, _unstable_. All the things Hunter accused him of. All things considered, Zelgadis would be a very unlikely candidate for courtship, let alone, as a future ruler. _But that doesn't make him better than me._

When he had rounded a corner in the garden maze after leaving Amelia and Lina alone earlier that evening, he ran into a very apologetic looking Alyssa.

_I-I heard everything, _she had said, eyes falling to the ground._ I'm sorry._

_Which part, _he had asked.

_At the match…and here… _she had answered. _You and Mr. Egan aren't the only ones with good hearing._

_Well, if I were you, I'd be more worried about Gates, _he had said shortly before walking on.

_Why are you so scared? _Alyssa had called out questioningly before he got too far._ Mr. Darrem might love Amelia, but what makes you think he would be better for her?_

_He isn't! _Zelgadis had retorted as he kept walking.

_No way in _HELL_ is he better than me!_ He mentally declared again as he went up to his bed and punched a pillow. Hunter was as high on his blacklist as Aldrich now. The way the two of them acted so calm during the last two matches was too suspiciously obvious. Zelgadis would not put it past them to double team and have Aldrich pull a similar stunt if paired up with him instead.

After a few deep breaths, he finally decided to get ready for bed. It was still early in the evening for him as he usually tried to take whatever opportunity he could to do any research whenever a library was nearby, but the chimera was ready to shut down his brain for the night. He had made quite a scene, and he would need all his mental power to figure out how to make up for it tomorrow.

Zelgadis got as far as taking his shoes off and pulling his tunic over his head, then he sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his bristly hair, then bent over and tucked his head down just above his knees. "I'll have to apologize to Amelia."

There was a soft knock at the door, right on cue, and an equally soft voice calling his name. "Zelgadis?"

His head jerked up at the recognition of Amelia's voice.

* * *

When Hunter came back down, he reminded his mother that it was getting late. Christina was normally an early riser, which meant she often went to bed early as well, but she was a bit reluctant since they had such interesting guests. She offered Lina and the remainder of her friends the use of their library if they wished to stay up later, and the sorceress eagerly took up on her offer. Hunter led them to a cozy room full of bookshelves and a fireplace that was used during the Winter with plush couches and coffee tables sitting in front of it. The two massive windows on either side of the fireplace provided a lovely view of the large patio area and the entrance into the maze garden, even at night.

Christina had one of her maids light a couple of lamps sitting on the mantle and on the remaining wall space that did not have a shelf set against it. "I know this nothing compared to what you're probably used to in Seyruun, but I hope you can find something interesting. We do carry a few rare books scattered around in her somewhere."

Lina was already scanning the titles, most of which she already knew. She waved a hand to her hostess, trying her best not to be rude. "No worries, we won't be long. We've got a big search to go on tomorrow."

Christina was rather pleased at the sorceress' apparent interest in her collection. "Alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask the night staff." Then left with the doors slightly ajar.

"Where did Mr. Darrem and Mr. Gates go?" Samira asked.

Alyssa suddenly looked around almost frantically for Aldrich. She could have sworn he was right beside her a moment ago.

Gourry looked around too, but was far more calm about it. "Maybe they went to bed too?"

Pokota hopped onto the back of a couch near Alyssa to get a better look out the window. "They probably did. Personally, I don't care." His opinion of the both them hit an all-time low after what happened in the courtyard. Alyssa gave him a hurt look.

Lina did not answer until she took a good look around just outside the doors, then made sure they were shut tight. "That doesn't matter right now. We've got some serious talking to do, starting with you, Alyssa."

Everyone turned and looked at Alyssa.

"M-me?" She pointed at herself, totally confused. "W-what about me?"

Lina walked up, nearly backing her into a couch. The sorceress did not appear angry, just extremely curious as if she were trying to figure out some sort of riddle. "I think its about time you told us who you _really_ are."

"Hey, hey! Back off, will you! She has her reasons!" Pokota contested.

Samira came to her defense as well. "Is this really necessary? We have more important things to worry about."

Alyssa felt herself suddenly out of breath as fear caused her heart to start beating like she was running for her life. "I-I haven't deceived or hurt anyone, s-so why does that matter now?"

Lina ignored the others and kept her focus on Alyssa. "Withholding important information is not too different from deception. I watched you and Aldrich fight and noticed that the way you two were moving was very similar."

"H-how so?" Alyssa took a big swallow.

Lina backed off a little and crossed her arms. "Its hard to explain. Like mechanical dolls, only much more sophisticated. Were you using any magic that we're not aware of?"

"No! No magic at all!" Alyssa shook her head vigorously. _She's getting too close!_

After all, space ships, computer programs, and holograms were basically nothing more than advanced versions of mechanical dolls. When she had first explained to Zelgadis back in Seyruun when he figured out she was the vessel for Vorfeed, this supposedly limited understanding did manage to help him comprehend what the technology in her world was like.

Lina probed further. "Were you using any enhancement, or had special training of some kind?"

"W-well, I-I…" An idea came to Alyssa. She had already admitted to being a magic user who, for personal reasons, refused to use any of her power while looking for a 'friend' with the same type of abilities. There was no reason she could not add on to her alias to throw them off. "Well, I've never picked up a sword in my life before I met all of you, but I've… worked with other sorts of weapons that require special training."

"What sort of weapons?" Lina pressed.

"I can't tell you that! Its top secret!" she replied indignantly. Those 'weapons' were _literally_ a part of her, and she never gave such details away unless they were chosen to run her ship.

"It won't matter much longer if your friend is using some of these weapons," Lina warned.

_Oh damn… I didn't think about it that way._ "H-he doesn't have any… at least, I hope not."

"Are they anything like the weapons of light? As far as I know, they're not supposed to be in this world anymore."

"The weapons of… Oh!" Alyssa looked over to Gourry for a second who had been listening with great interest, though she doubt he completely understood anything.

She remembered the Sword of Light they described that he used to carry around. The lost ships were transformed into those weapons and were hidden by Vorfeed herself. They were too unique to be copied perfectly.

"I doubt anyone could make such weapons, even me," Alyssa admitted honestly.

"I beg to differ," Pokota chimed in. He was getting rather curious as well. "I made a replica not too long ago. It didn't work as well as the original, but it was still pretty powerful."

That was impressive to Alyssa, but like he pointed out, the power those weapons cannot be matched. She still did not think it was necessary to reveal anything about what she and Dark Star possessed as it would not make any difference, and the less they knew, the better.

"Alyssa," Samira said softly as she came around the couch. Now that she realized where Lina might be going with this conversation, she wanted to try a less in-your-face approach. "You said you were from beyond the desert, right?"

Alyssa gently nodded.

"I traveled quite a bit in the years since the old barrier came down, and I have yet to come across anything that resembled the way you and Mr. Gates were fighting, even in combat. Neither has my clan. You also mentioned before we went to the Miasma Forest that your friend might be very interested in what the monsters are doing on the peninsula. If there is something we need to know in case we run across him before we find Dark Star, you need to tell us. Are you and your friend part of some sort of secret organization?"

"I'm not," Alyssa replied. "But, my friend… he was part of a syndicate at one point. I'm not sure if it even still exists, or what they call themselves now."

"Well, what did used to call themselves?" Pokota asked.

Her attempt to deflect was failing horribly. _Probably shouldn't have mentioned the weapons._ "They camouflage themselves very well, so it wouldn't be a surprise if you don't know who they are."

"Try us," Lina said flatly. "I've had my share of run-ins with secret organizations."

It was clear they were going to keep at it until she gave something significant up. Alyssa took a couple of deep breaths. Maybe one more piece of information would not hurt. "Last I remember, they were called Nightmare."

The sorceress did not recognize the name, but there was one more thing she wanted to ask. "I'm going out on a limb here, but do you think that maybe, _just maybe,_ Aldrich might be a part of this group at all?"

The fear came rushing back, and Alyssa found it hard to breathe again. There was no way Aldrich could have been part of the original Nightmare Syndicate, but if any of Vorfeed's followers were able to find their way to this world and build the gate through which they hoped to destroy both her and Dark Star, then it would not have been impossible for any of Dark Star's followers to do the same, possibly to recruit more members using technology from her world.

But that could not be her Aldrich, _it just couldn't be!_ "I don't know…"

* * *

Hunter and Dark Star stood quietly on either side of the doors. When the name Nightmare was mentioned, Hunter noticed the shock and disbelief on Dark Star's face, which he honestly thought was impossible.

Hunter had told his mother they were going to stay up a little longer when she caught them in the parlor and then dismissed the maid who was supposed to look out for Lina and her friends, saying he would take care of anything they need. They began listening in before Lina got far interrogating Alyssa.

The whole thing had been quite amusing and informative at the same time, but when Alyssa mentioned that name, everything that she had said began falling into place. "How did she know?" Dark Star breathed.

"Am I missing something?" Hunter asked barely above a whisper.

Dark Star walked off towards the entrance to the courtyard where no one could see. He had to collect his thoughts for a moment: Alyssa came from beyond the desert, mentioned following someone, was always vague about certain details about her life that most people would not mind telling most strangers and did not question his own vagueness, suppressed her own magical ability so her _friend_ could not sense her, possessed incredible cognitive skills, held an immense amount of dark power inside of her, mentions 'weapons' training, and finally, _admits that her friend was part of an organization called Nightmare._

Hunter followed him out into the darkness but did not say anything until Dark Star stopped at the fountain. "What happened? What did you find out?"

"She's looking for me," Dark Star said, mostly to himself. It was beginning to sink in. "But she… _can't be…_"

"She's looking for you? Alyssa? Does it have anything to do with this Nightmare group?" None if it was quite fitting together for Hunter yet.

"I'm the one who create the Nightmare Syndicate to spread my influence in our world," Dark Star said before turning to face him. "Both Night Dragon Vorfeed and I had ships under our influence that had the most sophisticated combat computer systems in the universe." As Dark Star explained himself, his eyes became wild and chaotic. "And weapons more terrifying than anything you could find in this world."

Now it was Hunter's turn to be shocked. "Even more powerful than the Giga Slave?"

"There is a weapon even _more_ powerful than the Giga Slave, yes. It belongs to Vorfeed. Oh…" Dark Star felt the sudden urge to laugh at the whole situation. "This is wonderful, just wonderful!"

"I don't get it. What's this got to do with Alyssa?" The laughing was making Hunter think he was unhinged somehow.

Dark Star stopped but only for a second to grab him by the shoulder and bring him closer. "Alyssa is Vorfeed!" Dark Star said excitedly just loud enough for the both of them to hear. "Trapped in the body of a lovesick little girl, oh this will certainly make things more interesting!" He let go of Hunter and continued to laugh a little too loud. "Why haven't I seen this sooner?!"

"Keep it down! The others will hear you!" Hunter pleaded, not wanting to have their cover blown just because Dark Star discovered he had been courting his worst enemy. "Besides, if she is Vorfeed, can't you just take her out now before she discovers who you really are? I bet after Lina is done with her, she'll be much closer to suspecting you!"

"Let her suspect!" Dark Star said up to the said with arms spread out, then he looked back at Hunter with those wild eyes boring into him, his laughing fit finally coming to an end. "If the dark energy she's carrying within her is mine, then I need to be _extra_ careful in handling her. She's so in love with me that I could probably still seduce her, but I need to figure out how to unlock that power without losing my control again."

"What about our current plans then?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing's changed," Dark Star said in a dangerously low smirking voice. "We may be able to pull it off yet. If not, then we can take comfort in knowing that our search is over."

A great relief to Hunter, for sure. He was certainly tired of waiting and leading everyone on a wild goose chase, but it worried him that his association with the more-suspicious-by-the-moment Aldrich Gates would now make him a target for the enemy. They had no idea how powerful Alyssa was in her current form, and they still did not know what the other half of the monster race was up to. If Hunter wound up on the losing side and was found out, it could put his mother and sisters in grave danger.

"She won't go for it," he said, shaking his head. "Love doesn't dull everything. You need to prove to her your trustworthy, where she will dismiss any suspicions they might put into her head."

The chaos in Dark Star's eyes died down until there was only a small dangerous spark left in them. "Exactly. She isn't stupid, but what we have planned for tomorrow after your precious princess leaves might help."

Hunter cautiously nodded. "If you say so."

Dark Star smiled, then casually walked on towards the entrance to the patio, as he said, "Oh, and don't say anything, even to Edina." He turned his head and put a finger to his lips. "I don't want her starting anything prematurely."

_Like I would let that monster get anything out of me,_ Hunter mentally cringed. He watched Dark Star check to see if the others in the library noticed him through the window then continued on into the maze garden out of sight. Hunter then looked up to the sky where there was a clear crescent moon peaking out amongst the evening clouds rushing by. _This is really it. The masquerade is almost over._

* * *

You think this is anywhere NEAR over! Ha! Just you wait, Hunter Darrem, Just you wait! More fluff and, ahem, other stuff coming up! Again, keep your eyes out for Xellos! Can't promise the next chapter, as setting scenes just right has been quite a hassle, but he'll be here soon, promise! This is probably my longest chapter yet. Had so much I wanted to include! The next few chapters will probably be the same too. I feel like this story has slowed down quite a bit (maybe because of my slow updates, heh).

Oh, and congrats on my little sis for getting engaged. She's hauling her stuff out to her fiance's a little at a time. I knew one of us was going to escape by Christmas, but I was hoping it would've been me. Anyone available? I'm a great cook and don't mind cleaning!

~NB~


	56. We All Know Where This is Going

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

As usual life gets in the way, but I have to say, I'm glad. I figured out a few things to help this story move along. We had a surprise white Christmas and were unable to see some family until this past weekend. Then there was some serious talking with our aunt about my sister's engagement. Everybody's asking the usual questions, and I got sucked into it. Our aunt is the great interrogator of our family and is the one who helped me see that my would-have-been move to Florida was probably not a good idea after all, as much as she hated it. Lots of job searching going on too.

I sincerely hope you get some real enjoyment with this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 56: We All Know Where This is Going

Amelia opened the Door and closed it before Zelgadis had time to get up. She shuffled over and stood in front of him, hands in front of her, with a determined face.

Zelgadis was still wearing a look of shock when he asked, "A-Amelia, why are you-"

She cut him off with a kiss that knocked him back over onto the bed. She was _not_ going to let him get away with it this time.

Her arms were locked around his torso, apparently completely oblivious to the fact that he was half naked, but at least they were not squeezing the breath out of him this time. Her lips were already doing a fair good job stealing it away, and he preferred it. It certainly took away every bad feeling he had held onto that evening.

Despite the wonderfulness of being attacked by Amelia like this, Zelgadis managed to pry her away a few seconds later. She looked down at him, still indomitable, like she was about to lecture a villain she had just successfully wrestled to ground about the error of their ways.

"Now see here, _Mr. Zelgadis,_ you should be the last person scared of what _anyone_ says about you! What I said about you when we first met didn't turn out to be true, _now did it?!_"

"N-not really-"

"-Then neither does anything Mr. Hunter says has to be either! Only someone without _a heart_ would continue to think such things if they got to know you!"

Zelgadis did not exactly agree, but he let her continue.

"And you know something else?!"

"What…"

"You seem to think that his opinion is far more important than that of the girl you love and who loves you back! I won't accept that, no matter _how_ many times you leave me or lecture me or push me away…" By this time, tears were beginning to form in Amelia's eyes as everything she had held in the past few hours finally got its chance to come out without making a scene in front of everyone and without Hunter to interfere.

The image of the stunned Zelgadis staring up at her blurred to the point she could not see anymore, and she had to sit up and wipe her eyes. She let out a small cry. She was all out of words now.

Zelgadis pulled her back down and laid her head on his shoulder as she began to sob uncontrollably. For a moment there, he saw the old Amelia come back, and it made him glad that his idiocy had not completely destroyed it. The girl crying on top of him was his doing, he knew it, but at the same time, he felt that there was much to consider before he could completely take back what he said earlier.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia-"

"-Don't apologize!"

"Okay," Zelgadis agreed. An apology was not going to be enough if she found out he still had not changed his mind.

A couple of minutes passed by as he listened to her little painful moans thinking of what he could say to make them stop. His arms were holding her so tight that he could feel every movement her body made whenever another sob would hit. Eventually when the sobs wound down to loud sniffles, he sat the two of them up, still holding her close, letting her legs fall on either side of him as she kept her face buried against his bare shoulder.

Amelia then dared a question. "W-what… what made you think that… Mr. Hunter would ever be better than… you…?"

"He isn't. He's not good enough for you." Zelgadis held her a little closer. "I just didn't think that… _I_ was good enough for you either."

She lifted herself off of his shoulder to glare at him. He would have laughed at the face she was making if it were not for their current predicament. "That's not true!" she said insistently. "You're a million times better than him!"

Zelgadis' heart could not help but swell at that remark, and he gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

His reaction seem to appease her for now, and she smiled her old bright and sunny smile through the remainder of her tears. Her face was all red, giving the impression of one who had been blushing entirely too much. Zelgadis thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"Are you going to be okay now?" he asked while brushing the hair out of her face.

She nodded a padded the shoulder she had been crying on, thinking that she should have brought a handkerchief, then she noticed for the first time he had no shirt on, or rather, she knew and had only just become hyper-aware of it, and that her knees were hugging his sides. She blushed in impulsively pressed them like she was trying to put her legs together and felt something in one of Zelgadis' pockets.

Zelgadis saw her eyes move to stare at it and proceeded to slip a hand between her leg and his pocket to maneuver the charm to where she could see it. "Its still there."

Amelia remembered what he said earlier in the garden. "Do you really never take it out?"

"Only when I think it'll be safer in my pouch."

She remembered first giving it to him after they had helped Lina and the others defeated Valgaav, and when he came back and her father temporarily made him her official escort right before they met Pokota, Zelgadis had given it back. But the second time she gave it to him, she insisted that he keep it. Amelia had gotten a new one since then while helping Pokota restore his country, but she had never forgotten where the other went.

_Oh dear, Mr. Pokota…_

Zelgadis watched her expression change. "What is it?"

She looked back at him. "Mr. Pokota…"

He flinched, wondering why she would suddenly think of him. "What about him?"

Amelia knew that tone and looked down, not wanting to see him get upset over mentioning Pokota during such a private moment, but she had to say something. "A-all this time, I was more worried about you and Mr. Pokota fighting over me."

_He wouldn't have been worth it,_ Zelgadis thought. Pokota was not as prone to devious behavior and would naturally have to be provoked into such a situation. "Why would you worry about that?"

"Well, I don't know if you already know about this, but I think he's in love with me," Amelia said, still looking down.

_I knew already._ "Did he say anything?" Zelgadis curiously asked.

"No, but Miss Audrey said it was obvious. Now that I've thought about it, that explained a lot of things. Mr. Pokota has always been so kind towards me," She said rather fondly.

Zelgadis remained silent as he could not think of one kind word to say about the prince, though he could probably list a hundred things that would make him appealing to Amelia.

A little sigh of uncertainty escaped her lips. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him that I can't return his feelings now."

Of all the stories he had heard of Amelia rejecting, sometimes violently, someone's feelings for her, this was the first time Zelgadis heard her say that, _Meaning that she probably had some feelings for him too._ "I wouldn't worry too much," he said a little too dismissively. "He probably already knows."

Amelia lifted her eyes. "I can't imagine how he must feel about that."

* * *

They had been going back and forth on the subject for almost half an hour. Torrin asked several questions about the pendant, making sure it honestly was holding up to its claim, and Filia was careful not to give up anything that indicated she had been having similar conversations with Xellos whenever he unexpectedly showed up behind Torrin's back. When the latest incident at the Miasma Forest was brought up, she was vague and only described the part about Xellos showing up to fight Edina when she tried to take Filia away.

The whole conversation was nerve-wracking, and having Torrin relapse on some of his old doubts was not helping. With Dark Star possibly close by, he did not want to take any chances.

"I still think you should come stay with my family," Torrin sighed worriedly.

It was probably the twelfth time he had said it, but Filia was still insistent. "I've already told you, I feel safer with Lina, and this pendant is-"

"-That's what I'm worried about. No shield is impenetrable, and its strange that Xellos can get close to you without being affected," Torrin pointed out.

She flinched. He went exactly were she did not want the discussion to go, but she played innocent to make sure. "S-since when has Xellos-"

"-You were attacked, remember? In Seyruun, the night I came back. That was the reason we've made sure someone was with you when you slept, because Dark Star tried to kill you the first time it happened. It was Xellos who woke you up, right?"

_I forgot… Lina had told him the whole story…_ "But… It worked on every other monster. Even though Dark Star could still get in my dreams, he couldn't hurt me like he did the first time."

She must have looked honestly surprised because he did not bother questioning whether she knew something. "That _monster_ could've done something to it, you know," Torrin said suspiciously. "Do you even know where it originally came from?"

Filia slipped her hands from his grasp and flopped backwards on to the bed, covering her eyes. She did not want to think anymore. "I don't know, and highly doubt it. He helped me both times."

Perhaps, they may never find out. If she knew, she would not be playing charades and would spill everything about the pendant… But then, Xellos has plenty on her to do considerable blackmail by now… She shuddered at the thought of the fallout that would ensue.

Torrin sighed yet again, making Filia jump inside. "I guess it repels only _attacking_ monsters."

He could honestly live with that. He just wished it could repel Xellos altogether as well.

"I still say he's got something up his sleeve. Well, if he ever tries to attack you or take you somewhere… wait, does it prevent monsters from transporting the wearer?"

Filia was hesitant to answer but made out to look like she was tired. "…I don't know…n-no one has bothered to try…"

She just lied to him, _again._ _Dammit Xellos!_

"Well, Lina got it from someone named Luke, right? Did she ever say where he got it from?"

"From a bandit, most likely." Filia pulled the pendant out and let it swing above her catching what little light there was in the room. "He probably didn't know what it did until a monster crossed his path. Xellos didn't even really know what it was until he got a good look at it while Lina and I went to the market one day." She felt herself flush slightly. "He told me to never take it off…"

The only time Filia had was when Torrin was transporting everyone. Torrin would not admit it, but considering the effect the pendant had so far, it was good advice.

It still confused her how Xellos was the only monster who could touch her. _And the feelings…_

She damned Xellos again for making her remember her lack of reaction towards his advances.

Torrin watched Filia dropped her pendant and cover her eyes with her arms again. Since they were not getting anywhere, and Filia was obviously ready to go to bed, Torrin allowed the conversation to taper off right there.

He did not like having such a tiring discussion with her, but he just had to get his thoughts out. He remembered the first evening they spent together, when she had told him of the first attack, and they had a similar conversation. Filia was insistent even then to keep her freedom. Fear of Dark Star did not overrule her desire for independence.

Torrin thought back on those first evenings where they had talked of many things, the first time they met, when Filia shyly asked him to be her dance partner for the Spring Festival, the little incident in the bathroom (that always made him grin), the weapons tournament, the tulip dress she wore, their first kiss and the many they shared after, the night they almost spent together, the times when he was forced to have her just out of reach for safety's sake, when he had to convince her to let go of her guilt towards Val, the tiring days of traveling… often he had played the memories all out in his head over and over, adding on and on, like a novel.

He had become part of her daily life. Even before their romantic feelings came to the forefront, they had created a dynamic, a rhythm, that carried them throughout the day, no matter what happened. It was interrupted only once when he was away for three weeks, and he felt horribly out of sync by the time he came back.

Torrin found himself not wanting that to happen again for a long time.

Filia uncovered her eyes when she felt the bed move a couple minutes later and saw Torrin climbing up to her (bare-chested), with a very big grin.

"T-Torri…!" She always hated it when he went from serious to goofy without warning. At the moment, it reminded her of someone she would rather not think about right now.

Torrin laid himself carefully against Filia's back when she turned to grab a pillow and leaned in for a little kiss. "I can't remember the last time we had a bed to ourselves."

Filia flushed and clutched the pillow she was going to hit him with. She remembered well, and again, it reminded her of that someone she wanted to forget. _I hate how Xellos does that!_

She would rather think about that one time before, where Torrin managed to momentarily drive that monster out of her mind, the night before he left for home. That just made her flush even more.

Torrin smiled at the reactions he was causing, having an idea where her mind eventually wandered off to. He laid the lightest kiss on the exposed part of her neck and let his hand slide down her side to where the hip met the thigh. She squirmed a little and turned her face into the pillow, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment.

At least she did not kick him away, and he took that as a good sign. _So tempting…_

"U-uh-um, I-I think… w-we should go-to-sleep-now…" Filia's high pitched voice was very muffled.

Torrin chuckled and gently pulled her hips up against his before encircling them. He leaned over to catch her neck again. "I certainly hope that means I'm allowed to say," he whispered softly.

One of Filia's eyes peaked out. "I-I never said you had to leave." She could feel her skin of her shoulder brush his muscled arm as he moved, making her tingle inside.

"I've been thinking a lot lately… about when we first met," he said gently.

She shyly turned her head a little more. "…Me too. You were more serious back then… and a _terrible_ joker. You still are."

"Believe me, you haven't seen me serious," he laughed.

Nor did she want to. Filia felt she had already seen a glimpse of it when Xellos appeared at their first meeting and did not want to see what would happen if Torrin knew… _There I go again…_

"I began changing when you opened that door," he continued, as if reading her mind. "I don't think I was ever myself when I was with you." Torrin took hold of her hip that was against the mattress and turned her until she was on her back and could meet his gaze. "And I want to keep it that way."

Filia studied the expression on his face, a look of contentment she never remembered seeing before. His wonderful green eyes were soft and glowing, _happy_. The danger they were currently in and were discussing a while ago seemed far off now. There was no more worry or questions at the moment, he was focused only on her.

"T-Torri… are you…?" She could not finish, fearing that her guilt might slip out.

"…Yes, Tulip." Torrin's lips brushed over hers. "I love you."

He felt a small gasp escape her just before he overtook those lips.

* * *

Lina had felt a little sorry for Alyssa when the realization had sunk in and she immediately tried to counter it with numerous possible explanations. By the time Lina was done debunking most of them, Alyssa was beside herself. The only scenario that Lina was unsure about was when Amelia, Zelgadis, and Pokota found Aldrich battling a monster, but that incident in of itself did not give out any definite clues. However, it did give credence to the possibility that maybe, _just maybe,_ Aldrich was a runaway like he said. He could have been trying to escape this Nightmare Syndicate that Alyssa mentioned and had to be vague as possible, hiding his true self under a carefree façade.

Lina secretly hoped herself that it was the case, especially if it meant they may have a very useful potential ally on their hands, if they could somehow persuade Aldrich, that is. She had also noticed Alyssa never bothered to make any comparison between her _friend_ and Aldrich when it came to training, though it seemed implied that all three of them were trained in a similar manner (Lina could tell that Samira was picking up on this as well). If it were not for the fact that Alyssa obviously did not recognize Aldrich, Lina would have first suspected that _he_ was the one she had been looking for. There were clearly other holes to fill in concerning exactly _how_ Alyssa obtained her training, but at least they had a better idea of who they were looking for, so such details were not relevant.

Pokota was dead set against any sort of alliance with Aldrich. Even if it was true that Aldrich was no longer a willing member of this organization, he did not want to have anything to do with Aldrich and mentioned, in rare agreement, that Zelgadis would not appreciate it either.

The sorceress knew he was right. This potential friction may not work in their favor, yet deep down, she believed the chimera would set aside his pride if it meant saving Alyssa and Amelia.

Samira suggested that if Aldrich honestly was a runaway, they needed to approach him carefully, as any mention of Nightmare might make him take off.

Such a thought, Lina could tell, was devastating to Alyssa.

The most Gourry contributed to the conversation was that it would be a shame if Aldrich did turn out to be a bad guy. It was such a small sentiment, but Alyssa was grateful. If the whole episode had confused him in any way, at least he caught the fact that Aldrich was under great suspicion at this point and promised not to say a word until Lina said it was okay.

All except Alyssa, who was now too anxious to sleep, decided to turn in and figure the rest out in the morning when they could include the others. The four of them made their way up the stairs to the guest wing, trying their best to be quiet.

Pokota stopped at the last step and turned around. He could have sworn he heard someone walking around below.

Lina noticed him halt. "What is it?"

His ears twitched, straining to listen. "I don't know. I thought someone was behind us."

"Probably just someone on nightshift," Lina yawned. "It's a lot like the palace in Seyruun. There's always somebody working."

Pokota did not know exactly _how_ he knew, but he felt something was not right. He bounded back down the steps. "I'm going to check on Alyssa."

Lina sighed and continued on down the hall, noting that the other two had already gone to their rooms. "Geez, he's as bad as Zel when it comes to her."

She went to the end of the hall where her room was and opened the door. It was very cozy and inviting space, and much like the rest of the house, it was done in cheerful but not overly done bright and airy colors with white being the dominant theme and all else accents. The deep blue carpet was probably the darkest thing in the room, but it helped everything feel anchored.

_I gotta hand it to Mrs. Darrem, she really knows how to decorate._ Lina would never admit it out loud but interior decorating and architecture are not exactly her forte. She had to laugh at herself inwardly when she remembered the time she put herself in charge of repairing the Fire Dragon King temple Filia was from. Back then, the sorceress thought herself a genius, and nearly three years later, she was just now realizing how ridiculous her design was compared to what she had seen at the Darrem's home. It truly was like a safe haven, a part of heaven. _If only we weren't tracking Dark Star right now, I'd be tempted to stay._

Lina sighed, looked around for a decent place to set her clothing aside as she undressed and got as far as pulling her boots off and laying her cape over a cushy chair in the corner by the door when she heard some splashing in the washroom. Her head spun around to find Gourry coming out drying his face off with a towel, already dressed down to just his pants.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

He lifted his face from the towel. "Huh? Oh hey, Lina! I thought you were going to sleep across the hall?"

"No, Jellyfish Brain, that was _your_ room!" She pointed to the door. "Girls on this side, boys on the other!"

"Really? But I heard Amelia's voice on the other side of the hall and Mr. Dragon's on this side."

Lina's mouth hung open as she stopped herself from uttering another berating comment when it struck her _why_ Gourry heard those voices on opposite sides from where he should have heard them.

"Are you wanting to stay with me?" Gourry asked, making her go red. "I know we've done that while traveling before, but we had no money at the time. Besides, with kids around, I think that might be a little inappropriate."

"I-I w-wasn't suggesting that at all!" she stuttered out.

Gourry flipped his towel onto his shoulder and appeared a little confused. "Then what were you suggesting? Did you not want to stay in a room all by yourself? I understand some of the other girls don't like being by themselves because I know Mr. Dragon stays with Filia in case of nightmares."

Lina was a little surprised that he was able to pay attention to what was going on between those two at all. "W-well, the difference between us and them is that they're in a relationship, so its-"

"-and we're not?" he asked.

She felt herself slowly back into the door with sudden urge to bolt. "A-as far as I know, we're not…"

"Oh…" Gourry's face was crestfallen. "I guess we haven't reached that point yet."

Actually he looked more heartbroken. Lina guiltily let go of the handle behind her. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what point are you talking about?"

He thoughtfully put a hand to his chin. "Hmm, I guess where you say its okay?"

She stared at him for a moment, willing herself to be just a little braver. Again, she thought of Luke and Milina. "O-okay for what?"

_Harder than it looks, isn't it,_ she could hear Luke tauntingly say. Lina's thumb began rubbing over one of the blood talismans where she could feel the cracks from when she had to destroy him.

It was pride that had held Luke back, a sense of dignity that came with being independent. _Is that what I'm afraid of losing?_

_Yes…_ said Luke. _But you don't have to, just drop the stubbornness._

Easier said than done, and Lina knew it.

During this mental conversation, Gourry had walked over, still holding his chin. She could see the gears in his head turning ever so slowly and wondered what sort of crazy thing he was going to say next, and whether she still had enough time left to slip out quickly for the room across the hall.

Her hand was reaching for the door handle again. _Sorry, Luke, I just can't do this yet…_

Then Gourry lifted his head and looked at her. "I guess when you say its okay to tell everyone that we're officially a couple."

* * *

Alyssa wanted to go off in a corner and cry somewhere. The possibility that her Aldrich could be part of an off-shoot of the Nightmare Syndicate made her sick to her stomach. Up to now, she had been able to cling to the idea that Aldrich's unusual skill was probably due to the world he lived in. She had seen so many strange things that it did not cross her mind that his abilities would stand out to everyone else around her.

But she could not ignore it anymore. When they were fighting, he had her locked in his sights, ready to kill. It was, perhaps, the only way Aldrich knew how to fight. Dark Star's followers were relentless and carried no sentiments, programmed only to either dominate or destroy. _Cold and chaotic._ That matched exactly what Alyssa saw in his eyes throughout the entire match, and when they were done, they went back to that emptiness which she so desperately wanted to fill with warmth.

He had warmth _somewhere._ She could feel it every time he held her. It was the only thing that allowed her to hope that maybe he was trying to escape, trying to erase everything that he used to be. The only way she could find out for sure is if she confronted him, without anyone else around.

As Alyssa thought this out, the others were going to bed, leaving her all alone. Her eyes happened to drift over to the windows facing the maze garden just seconds after the library door closed, and she saw someone coming out.

It was Aldrich.

* * *

Dark Star was excited beyond belief about his incredible stroke of luck. It was so tempting to go ahead and just kidnap Alyssa (or should he say, Vorfeed?) right now and force her to bring out Night Dragon, but there was no telling how much of her power she had restored, not to mention the dark power she held captive. He also had quite a few promises to keep, so there was no reason to indulge himself in an unconstructive fight, and there was still the matter of the dragoness and her hatchling. _So much to think about…_

A good walk around the maze and twenty minutes later, a plan was beginning to take shape. The first thing to take care of was figuring out how to banish any doubts Alyssa might have about him. It would have to be done quietly, with no one to interfere, which means getting her completely alone. _In her room…_

Near the end of his walk, Dark Star felt the familiar vibration of Ozed's energy coming from the bushes near the maze's entrance.

"My Lord." The monster's deep voice drifted out of the leaves.

"My, my, she's getting anxious, isn't she?" Dark Star chuckled. "I would entertain Edina myself, but I'm afraid I'm already taken tonight."

Ozed's energy changed in vibration giving the impression of laughter. "She will not be pleased."

Dark Star leaned against a stone ledge and folded his arms. "She's a greedy little monster, so its no surprise, but we are very close to achieving a major goal. All I ask is that she behave herself."

"What would you have her do then?" Ozed asked. "Our southern campaign has come to a standstill, and she admits to being bored with the peninsula raids. She also wants to know if she can up the level of damage."

"Alright, but just a little," Dark Star closed his eyes and sighed. "We want the humans and dragons to think they still have a chance. Its like boiling a frog. You don't want to turn up the heat too fast. And who is the head lieutenant in charge of the southern region again?"

"Neskaa, My Lord," Ozed replied.

"Ah, Neskaa." He fondly remembered her pirate-like demeanor. "I figured she would hate any assignment away from the water. And what seems to be the problem?"

"Too many monsters."

Dark Star's eyes popped open, and he arched a brow at the bush. "Monsters?"

"They are Beastmaster's followers," Ozed clarified.

"So, she finally made a move." _Curious,_ he thought. Beasmaster had built up a wall of secrecy around her that made it impossible to discern where she would strike, but it was almost a relief to finally to see _something_, whether it be from confidence or desperation. Dark Star was hoping the latter.

"The South is her territory," Ozed said. "May I suggest expanding out towards the West across the Demon Sea? Lord Deep Sea Dolphin has yet to make any indication that she is interested. Her general and priest are nowhere to be found, most likely hiding away along with her."

Dark Star had thought of that already but wanted to make sure Dynast was strong enough to take over the peninsula before doing so. "Isn't she an ally of Beasmaster?" he curiously asked.

"They have an agreement. There is no official alliance. None of her followers have offered to help."

"Better to be safe than sorry. I'll need to meet with the head lieutenants and Lord Dynast to come to a final decision on how to go about it while avoid fighting another front with yet another mysterious demon lord. For all we know, she might be waiting for us," Dark Star cautioned.

"Lord Dynast will know something of her strengths…_and _weaknesses…" There was a bit of excitement in the monster's normally monotone voice.

"We will stand by, for now. Thank you, Ozed." Dark Star pushed himself away from the ledge. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must get some rest before I have a little talk with sweet little Alyssa."

"My Lord." Ozed's energy phased out.

Dark Star then walked out of the maze with some satisfaction. It had been a very constructive walk.

He could hear the group from the library leaving from the courtyard and slowed his steps enough to miss them and not be noticed. Quietly, he managed to make it under the stairs to the guest wing before the stuffed animal noticed that anyone had been behind them.

Dark Star continued on down the hall that wrapped itself around the first floor of the wing to a hideaway staircase near the kitchen that acted as a servant's passage to the third floor ,where most of the staff had their own quarters when they were not on vacation or visiting family. Hunter had offered to give him one of the VIP suites that were on the family's wing, but Dark Star insisted on being as non-intrusive as possible, especially if Hunter's father happened to show up without notice.

So, he was set up in one of the largest unused rooms on the staff floor. Though the floor was used exclusively by the servants, it was far from drab and dingy. Mrs. Darrem was the type to make sure everyone was comfortable as she was unused to being waited on without giving something back. She had grown up working as a maid for a wealthy family herself. She fondly recounted the story more than once during Dark Star's stay about how she had met Hunter's father at work one day. Apparently, Hunter was far more like his father than he was willing to admit. Both of them always made sure that Christina was well taken care of and practically looked down on everyone else, with very few exceptions of course.

Dark Star was about halfway up the narrow stairs when he sensed someone following him. The little tug of someone's strong emotions had been nagging him at the back of his mind long before he had reached the passage, but it was only now that he realized those emotions were focused on and tailing him.

And they were expertly quiet.

He smiled but did not hesitate or turn yet, just kept going up. He knew who it was.

His hand slid down to the knife he kept at his belt just where it could not be seen by his stalker. When Dark Star got to the top floor landing, he reached with the other hand for the door that led to the hallway.

Then he swung his knife around with lightning speed.

It was promptly knocked out of his hand with a sword and got itself stuck in a chink in the stone wall.

With as much shock as he could muster, he stared into their eyes as they pointed their blade directly at his chest.

* * *

Funny thing happened to me when I was typing out Amelia's little scene where she glomps Zelgadis with kisses. Right where it says she grabbed his torso, my little right hand ring finger lingered on the 'o' at the end a little too long, heheh. It was like a Spanish football announcer had taken over! I was real tempted to leave that in to show Amelia's enthusiasm and determination! TORSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! XDDD I mean seriously, who WOULDN'T want to grab Zelgadis with such enthusiasm?

I hope to release the next chapter before long. Where getting closer to some of the more *ahem* personal stuff and some pretty shocking stuff. I hope I can type it all out before my head explodes from blushing. Its been tough enough with the stuff I've already done. I know it sounds like I'm spoiling, but I just want to make sure everyone is sufficiently warned. Believe me, I hardly spoiled it.

The more you review, the sooner I'll get it up! Don't be afraid. The review button doesn't bite...hard... ~NB~


	57. Chapter 57

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

*head desk* I can't believe I'm putting this one up! I did want it up sooner, but due to the stretching of my brain concerning the order of certain scenes (and job hunting) it had to be delayed. Okay, First I want to thank those that reviewed the last chapter. Feedback is always good. I'm here to please you guys (and myself), so don't be afraid of giving a shout out.

Now, are you ready for more uber fluffiness? With a spray of lemon zest? (Yes, there is lemony stuff in this one, just want to give fair warning. I know, I know, its in the mature section, but still, its been a while since we've had it, and I'm sure some of you have become complacent.)

Alrighty then, enjoy!

Chapter 57: A Ring and That Pesky Line Again

Amelia's heartfelt statement about Pokota was left hanging in the air as Zelgadis thought of how he should respond. She always cared for others like that, but something about the way she talked about the prince stood out. He used to think he was the only one who had a piece of her heart.

Zelgadis wondered, if Pokota got his body back or had never lost it, he would have a real chance. _He would definitely be the more stable option, for sure, and he is a prince…_

He kept that thought to himself, knowing that Amelia would have immediately contested it. She was set on him, and he hoped it will be enough to keep him from bowing out. She had already been very convincing.

Instead, he said, "If someone loves you, they would let you go."

It was, in part, for him as well. Amelia thankfully did not catch the double meaning. "I-I guess so… I-I know its my choice, but I don't want to hurt anybody."

"That's impossible!" Zelgadis had to hold back his laughter on that comment as he knew about all the crazy things she had to do to get numerous rich young men to lay off last year. "You capture hearts without even realizing it! Think about it this way," he grinned, "Hunter will definitely be sore about it."

"That's mean, Zelgadis!" she reprimanded. "He's been nothing but honest about his…"

Amelia trailed off in mid-sentence when she remembered the strange feeling she got when Hunter kissed her both times. She could not put her finger on any reason for it.

…his intentions?" Zelgadis finished for her. "Well, he certainly made them clear out in the courtyard earlier."

"I don't know why, but I'm a little afraid of what he might do, if he realizes I rejected him again," Amelia admitted.

"Whatever he does, I'm sure you can handle it. I won't let him get away with it either." Zelgadis caught another kiss on her still very red cheek. "He'll just have to learn how to let go, like everyone else."

That was not very reassuring to her, but until they find anything on Hunter, there was nothing they could really do. She had jumped to conclusions way too many times as it was.

When Amelia did not respond, Zelgadis moved down just a little to lay a kiss on her jaw, then another on the neck, and another. The third one he pressed in even more, making her squirm and let out an involuntary giggle. "Don't think too much about it right now. Lina will probably sniff him out sooner or later if he's up to no good."

"Well, I do have to get up early tomorrow. No sense in losing sleep," she said overly bright, then she looked down with a funny look on her face, and Zelgadis could have sworn she was getting even redder. "U-um, is it… okay if… I-I stay…?"

He felt like he just got smacked with Filia's old mace. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

Now he was blushing too. "W-what…?"

Amelia's eyes innocently looked back up at him. "W-we won't be seeing each other again for a while. I-I just want to spend what little time I have left with you…please…?"

Zelgadis just stared. He never thought she would be _that_ bold. "I-it…well…I'm-not-sure-if…w-we-should…be doing _that_…"

"Why not?" she asked.

"W-were not… ready… for…" he could not get the rest of the words out.

This time something clicked, and Amelia figured out what made him so nervous. "No-no-I… just want to sleep in here, that's all!"

_She doesn't get it._ "T-think of what it would look like!"

Amelia made a face. "I told you, it shouldn't matter what other people think."

He sighed. "But still! Y-you have to draw the line somewhere. We're not even officially courting yet."

"I just want to be with you!" she pleaded.

Zelgadis scratched the back of his head, knowing that he will not be rid of her. "Okay…" He gently pushed her off so he could get up and turn down the covers. "Make sure you go back to your room before everyone else wakes up."

Amelia nearly bowled him over while getting into bed.

"_A-Amelia!"_

"You have no idea how much this makes me happy!" After wrestling for a few seconds, she somehow turned him over, placing herself on top, and gave him a tight hug and a good long kiss.

He could not argue with that, so he kissed her back, threading his fingers into her feathery black hair. His other hand went down to support her backside, so he could turn the both of them to the side. Her shirt bunched up as he did, so Zelgadis took the opportunity to slide his hand underneath it to rub her back.

Something he was supposed to feel was not there.

He broke away. "Amelia?"

"Yes?" she responded with a breathy smile.

"Where did your pants go?"

Amelia blushed. "U-uh, on the…floor?"

She had apparently whipped them off before she jumped him. "I guess it would be futile to make you put them back on, huh?"

She shook her head and snuggled closer.

Zelgadis let out a relenting sigh. "Fine then." He caressed her back. "I won't complain."

Amelia saw a little smirk form on his lips. She knew that though he tried to be very proper (most of the time), he was, no doubt, very attracted to her, not that it was the intention of her stripping. _Maybe, just a little…_ She was certainly attracted to him.

Her eyes focused on Zelgadis' chest where her hands now laid. One hand gently ran down to his waist and rounded its way to the back so she could place an ear against where his heart would be. Amelia remembered when Audrey commented about his body being built like rock, and she was not talking about his chimera state. Despite the odd nature of it, blue skin, boulder bumps and all, he honestly was very handsomely well built, and holding him made Amelia feel safe, like an anchor. There was definitely something to him besides looks as well. His wild moods did not hide this fact from her, not after all the years they had known each other and all the crazy things they had done together.

But there was one nagging question surfacing again, one that always came up whenever Audrey teased her about Zelgadis.

"Um, Zelgadis?"

"Hmm?" His eyes were closed, but he was far from asleep, enjoying the moment.

"Did you ever…have any…girlfriends?"

Zelgadis opened them. "Where is this coming from?"

"Have you ever loved someone before?" she asked again.

"No…" He sensed her perking up. "But… I used to be a bit reckless."

She let out a small giggle out of relief. "I understand that you and your friends did a lot of questionable things for your great-grandfather-"

"-That wasn't what I meant."

Amelia lifted her head away from his chest to look at him. "Zelgadis?"

He held back for a second. This was something he hoped he would never have to explain. "I've had… well… I wouldn't really call… relationships…"

She did not seem annoyed like he thought she would be, but rather disappointed and probably a little embarrassed for asking. Zelgadis blamed it on those romance novels she kept reading for giving her impossibly high hopes for a dashing untouched lone wolf. On the other hand, he never thought he would be with an innocent idealistic princess. _Now that I think of it, I'm pretty damn lucky…_

"Before…or after…?" Amelia asked softly, looking back down at his chest.

Zelgadis immediately knew what she was referring to. "…Before. No one wanted to be with me after it happened."

Her soft hair tickled his skin when she place her forehead against him. "You were so young."

"And stupid," he added, gently squeezing the back of her head.

It was a little hard to swallow, but deep down somewhere in her heart, she expected his answer. When she talked to Filia the night of her birthday ball as they got ready for bed, the dragoness confessed a few things about Torrin in confidence that Amelia would not go blabbing about them after she had been very insistent. There was no way anyone could guess what Torrin had gone through just by looking at him, and though he had a generally warm personality, Amelia noticed the Dimos had a tendency of putting up walls around his past, just like Zelgadis.

She was glad, at least, to uncover one more piece of his puzzle, _But still…_ "I honestly couldn't imagine… doing _that_ at fifteen."

Amelia felt him chuckle nervously. "Or even fourteen, I bet."

Her head jerked up. "You were fourteen?!"

Interestingly, Zelgadis did not flinch at her reaction. Instead, he felt a sense of relief for being able to finally talk about it. He smiled. "Like I said, I was an idiot. I've already killed by that age too."

_That's the same age I was when I met him!_ Again, she told herself not to be so surprised. "Y-yes, I… I know I don't agree with killing, but they were bad guys, weren't they?"

"Not all." He sighed and very lightly shook his head. "Some were just in the way. Not all what my friends and I did for Rezo was good. We let the overall picture of the greater good justify our actions. I guess…" He let out an even bigger sigh. "I guess that's why it took me a while to understand that my _condition_ was not for my good after all. By that time… I was nothing more than a failed experiment to him."

As Amelia listened, the urge to giggle grew stronger until, when Zelgadis was done, she covered her mouth and hid her face in the mattress, until it passed. She looked up again to find him giving her a very strange look.

She was not sorry. "Don't tell Miss Audrey I said this, but you just destroyed every fantasy she had about you."

"Audrey? I didn't realize she was an admirer." He never knew the handmaid even paid much attention to him.

Amelia giggled again. "She was for a while, but now she just teases me using those same fantasies. I think she now likes Mr. Torrin. She's a big fan of dragons."

Zelgadis smiled. "Did you ever believe them to be true?"

"A-a little…" She blushed. "I-I prefer the _real_ you, though. I love you the way you are."

He stared at her ponderingly for a moment, then he got up and out of bed and walked over the chair where his pack was.

Amelia sat up, confused. She watched him rummage around in his bag for a good minute, mumbling to himself, scratching his head when he could not seem to find what he was looking for. Finally, he took out something and made sure she could not see it by keeping it hidden in his fist. What ever it was, it was very small.

Zelgadis kept his back to her like he was deciding something, turning the mysterious thing in his hands.

She was getting a little anxious. "Zelgadis, what is it?"

"Do you really mean it?" he asked without looking at her. "That you love me the way I am?"

Amelia folded her arms. "Well, I just said it, didn't I? Of course I mean it!"

He turned around and walked back over to the bed, keeping the object in his fist, and he stopped just short of getting back in, looking very determined. "Are you serious you won't accept me backing out?"

"Of course! I'll do everything to track you down if you do! I refuse to court anyone else!" She was getting frustrated.

Zelgadis put on a rather nervous smile as he sat down on the bed. He reach out and guided Amelia toward him. He forced her arms to unfold so there would be nothing between them when he brought her close to kiss her.

Amelia complied but was still very confused about his behavior, until she felt him take her left hand and put something on one of her fingers. She broke away and looked down to find a simple gold ring.

"I can't guarantee everything will work out, but I promise to talk to your father as soon as I can," he said gently.

Her eyes practically lit up she looked back at him and had a hard time keeping her mouth closed, making it difficult to speak. "Does this mean… you will ask Daddy to marry me?"

"Want and will aren't one in the same. I _want_ to…" he said carefully but sincerely, "…but considering you're a princess, we have to make sure everyone will be okay with it first."

"Oh, they will! _They will!_" Amelia leapt at him, knocking the two of them to the floor, and began kissing him madly.

Zelgadis could have sworn his hair got stuck in the carpet when she did that, but he did not let it get in the way of him enjoying having a cute happy princess on top of him. A moment later, he felt something soft against his chest, like smooth skin.

"Amelia…?" he said through the kisses. She mumbled an indecipherable response. "Get up for a second."

Before she fully sat up, he saw the problem: her breasts were threatening to spill out of her shirt which somehow had the first couple of buttons undone. Zelgadis lost his voice for a second and just stared.

It did not take Amelia very long to figure out what was wrong.

"_M-Mr. Zelgadis!" _She went red and quickly closed her shirt. "Don't be such a pervert!"

"Says the one who keeps jumping me while half naked," he teased. Zelgadis tried to get up but found that his hair actually _was_ stuck to the carpet. "Uh, a little help, Amelia?"

She nodded and carefully held on to the back of his head and neck with one hand while using the other as a lever to pull him safely out.

Zelgadis heaved a great sigh of relief. It was amazing how his hair could not make a single rip in the finest sheets, yet can easily dig themselves into rugs and hard surfaces when enough force was applied. Not to mention they could become an effective weapon when plucked from his head.

"You okay?" Amelia asked. "It doesn't look like you've lost anything."

He touched the back of his head to make sure. "I'm fine. Lets get to bed." His eyes fell to her semi open shirt again and began buttoning it up before it became more of a distraction that it already was. "Try not to jump in again, okay?"

* * *

_I love you._ Yes, she said it. Filia remembered vaguely uttering those words somewhere amongst all the kissing and touching they were busy doing now, and any guilty thought she had about a certain monster was fading away.

It was a slow progression from the first kiss after his admission to the both of them struggling not to take what was left of their clothing off. Torrin was positioned almost on top with their legs tangled together and his hands paying more and more attention to Filia's breasts through her dress, feeling them up while he refused to let go of her lips.

Filia's hands were making a slow trek down Torrin's body, stopping right at the hem of his pants, too afraid to explore what was underneath. Torrin stopped kissing her for a moment and reached over to tug down his pants just a little as if to give her the silent 'go ahead.'

At first she kept herself to the side, helping to slide the hem down just a little more, but with some more kisses and guidance from Torrin she let her fingers slide down between them. They where led through an increasing mass of what she guessed (no, she knew) was curly black hair, until she touched… something…

Filia gasped and recoiled her fingers.

Torrin broke away when she did. "Tulip...?"

"…I-I don't know if w-we should…" She was beginning to have second thoughts again.

Torrin thought maybe he should go a different route since she seemed very uncomfortable with the direct touching, so he withdrew her hand and gently smiled. "Okay, then do you want me to go first?"

He untangled their legs so he could hike up her skirt and started kissing her again. His hand kept some distance, remaining on her thigh just in case she said no.

"I-Its not that…" Filia said as she pushed against his chest.

"Oh…" Torrin sighed apologetically. "It won't be like last time…" He gave her a light kiss. "I'm going to stay."

"…O-oh no-no-I…" That was only part of it. "W-we really need to talk about this…"

"About…?"

She tried to come up with a good reason for her hesitance and unconsciously began moving her hands. "I-I mean, I-If you're serious about us…m-maybe I _should_ meet your family to make sure its okay-"

"-Tulip-"

"-as for me, well, I guess you don't have to worry about getting…permission…There's no one to ask on my side except me… I just don't want to cause any trouble by doing this backwards-"

"-Filia…" Torrin breathed as he stopped her hands. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself."

She looked at his chest and realized she had been agitating his sensitive spot, worse than what she was touching just a minute ago. "S-sorry…"

"Its okay." He grinned, trying to keep his breathing in check. "I'll just have to find a way to cool off here in a minute, but if your that worried about my family, I don't have any doubt they will be happy. It'll give you a good reason to finally come home with me. Keep in mind though, in the Dimos clan, the dragoness' family gets to make the final decision on this."

"..Uh huh…" Filia flushed when she thought of the 'cooling off' he will have to do. "…D-Dimos have to write a formal letter, don't they?"

Torrin lightly shook his head, still grinning. "You don't have to do that with my family, Tulip, especially since Golden dragons don't have to write letters."

"O-okay. I still have to meet your aunt right?" she happily asked.

"Right." He sat up and did his best to at least cover his lower front. The hem had been pushed down enough to expose the upper part of his rear end, and Filia was looking at him like she was expecting his tail to pop out any second. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Tulip, I need to take care of something if we're going to be proper about this."

"No wait-!" Filia quickly sat up.

Torrin stared at her kind of funny and chuckled. "Well, unless you want to watch, I'm afraid I'll have to leave the room."

He was only teasing about watching, but Filia seemed serious about him staying. _Probably not to watch though._

She did not know why she did that, other than she honestly did not want him to go. Actually, there was _something,_ but she was unsure if she should give any voice to it. Filia gathered up her already hiked up skirt and scooted over. She hesitated, then brought a hand to Torrin's cheek and guided him to her lips.

Torrin took them tenderly and asked, "What is it?" She rarely took initiative.

"Just… Just stay…" Filia continued to give him kisses as she bravely took her other hand to try and remove Torrin's from holding up his pants.

He did not budge and broke away. "Filia," he looked straight into her eyes, "I'm going to be frank here, you better not do that unless you really want to have sex."

Filia knew he was right. She was not ready, not just yet, but she wanted to give him some physical manifestation of a promise, to let him know that she _will_ be his. It was not common dragon-like behavior, but what they had done so far was not common.

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm going to do."

Torrin did not know whether he should smile or push her away. _So she wants to do _more_ than watch._ The corner of his mouth tugged itself upward. "I-I thought…"

Without breaking their gaze, Filia carefully moved over a little closer so that her knees were on either side of him. "I was just surprised. I'm not scared now."

Instead of going for his pants this time, she went for his chest instead, lightly brushing her fingers up and down, just enough to entice him. It did not seem to work at first as Torrin had an expression on his face like he was trying to decide if this was really a good idea.

Torrin had wondered before if he would have made a very good first for Filia, or in the case of the majority of dragons, her only. He often came on a little too strong for a virgin dragoness to handle at times. There was, indeed, a strange dynamic between the two of them, one that most dragons, being lovers of order and rules, usually did not have to deal with. He was so used to dealing with the more seasoned much like himself. To top it off, dragonesses were supposed to be naturally picky, and it used to worry him that he would eventually drive her away with his advances.

Yet Filia always proved him wrong.

The urge to find relief was getting the better of him. Torrin let go of his pants to take her hand and guide it down again as they resumed kissing. He felt her hesitate again when she reached it, but he pulled her closer so there would be less temptation to look down and doubt herself even more.

Further down he pushed, letting her examine the whole thing. _Hard… _very_ hard…_ Filia thought. No number of dragon biology lessons could ever compare to the real thing, nor could it prepare an innocent dragoness for the enormity of its importance. The male dragon's sex drive was not something to be taken lightly, and, as Torrin has already proven many times, it could be worse than a human's.

At Filia's old temple, senior priestesses who were allowed to have husbands would tell stories to the younger girls, usually in the form of cautionary tales to encourage them to wait until they were ready. They were rather frank about the biological aspects of relationships to dispel any silly romantic notions that could cause one to allow emotions to drive their decision making, and it usually worked.

Now, that Filia thought back on it, she had to admit it was overkill, though the lessons did have merit. Being this close to Torrin's body could make any dragoness throw logic out the window.

Her fingers' investigation led them to brushing against something underneath that was round but not as stiff and curiously fondled it. Torrin moaned softly into her mouth.

Filia let out a little gasp and let it go. "I-I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No… no, you're doing just fine, Tulip." Torrin kissed her a couple more times as he removed his hand to go for her behind. She squeaked. "Just make sure you…"

He whispered a suggestion in her ear, and her tail popped out.

She was mortified. "Sorry! Sorry! I-I usually have better control!" Her voice into a soft high pitch.

"That's okay." Torrin laughed. "Want mine to come out?" Something scaly brushed up her leg a second later and teased the base of her tail. She shivered. Another kiss. "I know this was supposed to be for me, but it seems unfair."

Filia's face was burning against his cool cheek as he went after her ear. He mumbled for her to keep going, giving her bottom a little squeeze, and her hand tentatively obliged.

Their tails began snaking around, teasing each other's back side. Filia's went up and down Torrin's spine in an S-like motion, somehow helping her to keep calm and not think too much about what she was doing to him. Torrin's acted as a second hand caressing her other thigh, making her stomach turn in a _very_ good way.

She hooked her free arm under and around his to grab his shoulder blade and buried her head in his neck to keep herself from making any strange sounds. Her lips felt Torrin chuckle through his increasingly heavy breathing. "Filia… Don't be embarrassed."

"I-I'll sound stupid," she mumbled.

"No, you won't." He used his remaining hand to run through her hair and caress her scalp. "You'll sound very sexy…"

Filia did not think so, but she smiled anyway.

She sensed the soft vibration of a low growl coming from his throat and compulsively pressed her lips into his neck just above the collarbone. She realized that she had _never_ kissed him anywhere except his lips before.

She pulled back just slightly for a taste like he would sometimes do.

"Do…that…" Torrin moaned as he tilted his chin up.

Her chest fluttered for a moment, pleased at his reaction. Filia opened her mouth a little more and started kissing that same spot.

Torrin struggled to keep his growling down so as to not wake up Val across the room as his hips began rocking gently on their own. He was getting close. The hand he had on Filia's behind clinched, making her half-squeal, half-moan into is neck, and in response, she squeezed him hard.

"T-tulip…!" he gasped very loudly, then gave out a short laugh as Filia whispered an apology. It hurt, but it was not entirely unpleasant.

It finally got to be too much, so he pulled her hand out and made her drape both her arms over her shoulders, forcing her to move her legs closer and press herself up against his crotch. Filia stared at him like he was crazy, but he did not care. He gave her a very deep kiss then flopped her back down (another squeal) in the same place they were laying a little while ago. The skirt of her dress flew well above her waist exposing her stomach.

Torrin took a moment place a few kisses on it as her tail whipped around either from pleasure or surprise then moved a hand up to just under the folds of fabric covering her chest. He took a single finger to trace the curve just under her breast, a _very large_ curve, that caused her to make a soft, nearly inaudible moan.

His kisses continued down to the waistband of her underwear, pulling it down just enough to reach her hip, then moved inward to the inside of her thigh. Through her heavy breathing, Filia bit her lip as she held onto his shoulders, silently encouraging him. The fluttery feeling in her abdomen was increasing, spreading out to where Torrin was currently concentrating, and despite what she said earlier, she _did not_ want him to stop.

Torrin's fingers played around with the edges of the fabric, daring to graze the tuft of hair and sensitive skin underneath. Her hips moved in pleasure at his touch along with another soft moan. Filia remembered what Janna told her just before they left home, about how Torrin could make her feel good and at the time she berated her, thinking that it was merely the teenage girl's perverted imagination running wild, but now that Torrin was _very_ close to doing it, she was beginning to see what Janna meant.

She almost said something when he suddenly decided to lift himself away and crawl back up to her eye level, her hands trailing back down his body as he did. Filia dared a look where they landed and Gasped. She knew he would look different down there, just not _that_ different… or that big…

Torrin took her attention away with another good kiss as he laid himself down against him. They were now separated only by a piece of thin fabric.

"Torri-_no-wait_…!" Her own skin was throbbing under the pressure. The work he did on her caused her sense of touch to become heightened and every little movement he made against her pulsated out her legs and the rest of her lower half, and interestingly, caused her chest to tingle.

He kept his lips hovered over her. "I'm sorry, Tulip. I can't hold it in much longer."

His hips ground themselves into her, anxious for release. He carefully watched her to make sure he was not hurting her and for any further protests, but Filia seemed to be done protesting. Instead, her arms and tail were now wrapped around his middle, and she was trying to keep her mouth closed whenever another moan tried to escape.

Torrin found one of her ears amongst the tangle of her hair and whispered, "How do you feel?"

Her eyes fluttered closed. "…I…feel…" There was no way Filia describe it while her mind was slipping into a haze.

Her wanton tone indicated she was definitely getting closer, right where he wanted her to be. "Have you ever had one before?"

_So that's what this is…_ She was only vaguely aware of what he was referring to. "Hmm…no…"

"_Good." _That was the last word Torrin could breath before he could not take it any more.

He picked up the pace. His own tail arched up in the air and whipped around like a cheerful cat as he growled some more, using Filia's neck as a muffler. In turn, she hugged her legs securely against his sides and tightened her grip, pressing her fingers into his back. Somewhere in all this, Torrin remembered to pull the front part of his pants back up so as to not cause a mess.

Without even knowing what it was that suddenly brushed up between them, the motion sent Filia's temporary super sensitivity into overdrive, and the phenomenal feeling that had been building up the last few minutes finally decided to pop.

Something that sounded more like a hiccup than a gasp or a moan came out of her mouth, and her lower half attempted to arch up. Torrin took advantage of the moment to finish off before the burst of pleasure she just had faded and lifted himself up in his own arch for a few more good thrusts and one final growl.

Filia was not sure where her waves ended and where his began, but she was sure glad he did not stop moving until he was done. When she opened her eyes again, still gasping for air, she found Torrin propping himself up on his hands looking down at her with a mixture of liberation and satisfaction, trying to find his own breath. The tie that kept his jet black hair back at the neck had loosened up, letting his pony tail droop heavily over his shoulder.

If she were not happily paralyzed at the moment, she would have taken it out. "I… told you… I would… sound funny…"

He laughed a tired but contented laugh. "It was the cutest thing I've ever heard…" he teased. He came back down for a few good kisses as Filia unwrapped her tail. "Did you enjoy it?"

She lightly nodded. Her head was still spinning from the euphoria.

More kisses. "Next time, it'll be for real, and it'll be a hundred times better than this." Torrin smoothed away a few blonde strands that crossed her face. They'll be nothing between us."

"Isn't it… supposed to hurt…?" she asked.

"Only at first, Tulip," he answered gently. "It'll get better after that."

* * *

Why Can't This Be Love ~ Van Halen - Was listening to this over and over on my Ipod at one point while writing this. O_O

Oh boy, I can't believe I just wrote that! I think I nearly died from blood loss due to it scrambling to my head when blushing so much. My poor body almost didn't stand a chance. I'm not really a perv (yeah, keep telling yourself that NB). This is one of those chapters where I can't write more than a couple of lines at a time before I have to get up and do something else. On a really brave day, I can do half a page in one sitting. No wonder why its taking forever to finish!

On another note, I think Xellos will be out to kill me. Poor monster is having his favorite dragoness taken away. Well, considering how long this story is going to be, I'd say he still has a chance.

I do have a question for you guys: Is it normal for people to get this frisky when they're a guest at somebody's house? Considering that this is not real, I would say, HECK YEAH! Where would anime be without unrealistic situations? And Slayers is FULL OF THEM! Probably not on the romantic side, but still!

More lemony zest coming your way! If my head manages not to explode. ~NB~


	58. Too Many Questions!

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Okay, I think we'll step away from the lemon spritz for a moment and enjoy some silliness. I was a little rough with Lina's brain in this one so don't tease her too much afterwards, 'kay?

Enjoy!

Chapter 58: Too Many Questions!

Lina's suspicions were confirmed. Gourry had officially lost what few cogs he considered a brain, probably sometime during the battle in the Miasma Forest. "Since… since when are we a couple?!" she asked indignantly.

Gourry's hand carefully lowered itself from his chin and tucked under is other arm. He said matter-of-factly, "You said that the boyfriend-girlfriend thing was for kids, and we're closer than that, remember?"

"I've never said-" She then thought back to the day she instructed Jean in his first real fire spell attempt and how the conversation about his girlfriend back home turned awkward. "…oh…"

Lina could hear Luke snickering in the back of her head now. _OH SHUT UP!_ she mentally yelled.

"I suppose you're right though," Gourry sighed like she never said anything. "You couldn't call it dating either. If two people are serious, they would call it courting."

"Aaand what would people who were courting call each other?" she asked.

He shrugged and looked to the ceiling as he thought. "I don't know, maybe 'Honey' or 'Dear'? Mr. Dragon calls Filia 'Tulip'."

Lina shook her head. "Whatever you do, Gourry, don't _ever_ call me any of those names."

Gourry looked back down at her. "Not even 'Sweetheart'?"

"N-no, not even…" She stopped herself. "Hey! Why are we even talking about this?!"

"Because you weren't ready to tell everyone we're a couple yet-"

"_-We're not a couple!"_ she declared.

"Then… what _are_ we?" he asked sincerely.

_Good question,_ said Luke.

Lina cringed. _How 'bout you butt out!_

_Hey, I'm just trying to help. You know you're not going to dump him any time soon, so if you're not willing to admit your feelings, then where do you want this to go?_

_Where do I want this to go?_ she repeated. As far as Lina could tell, there was no place to go. _Why can't it just stay the way it is?_

She remembered watching how Torrin and Filia's relationship unfolded. One was experienced and seemed hesitant to try loving someone again, and the other had nothing to personally compare the relationship to, yet they happily stumbled along, refusing to let fear to get in the way. She had admired the way her dragoness friend handled such a bold step in a new direction.

Lina had also promised herself she was going to try to, at least, get over her nerves and confess. She was failing miserably.

_Do I have to remind you what happened to me?_ Luke finally added. _Just swallow your pride already and do it!_

Lina felt herself nod, but her mouth took another direction. "Look, you made a decision to protect me for the rest of your life. I don't mind that at all. Its pretty boring traveling alone, and it costs twice as much-"

"-Because you always eat so much and take expensive trips-"

"-You're a bit of a pig yourself, Jellyfish-"

"-Only when I'm around you. Being your protector is exhausting work!" Gourry complained.

They were going around in circles again. Lina sighed. "_Anyways,_ I'm not saying I don't enjoy your company or that we don't have a… close bond… I just don't know what to call it…"

"How about soul mates?" he suggested.

She blinked at him curiously. "Soul mates…?"

Gourry perked up. "Yeah. My grandfather talked a lot about how he and grandma were soul mates. Maybe that's us!"

Lina willed herself to hold back her laughter. "I think comparing us to your grandparents is a bit of a stretch…"

He was not listening. "That reminds me, you should probably meet my family. I do mention you when I sometime write to them?"

She stared. _Hard to believe he could remember enough to do that._ "You _actually_ write to them?" He must have been sending them without her looking. They spent a lot of time together, but they were not joined at the hip.

"Sure I do!" He put his hands on his hips and said it like it ought to be common knowledge. "It's the only way they can know how I'm doing. Don't you write to your family?"

"Eheheh, only once in a blue moon…" She scratched the back of her head. Lina only did it to appease her sister, or else she would be hunted down.

Gourry took it the wrong way and pointed out, "But the moon never really turns blue, Lina-"

"-I know that! Its just an expression!" She did not know whether to smack or laugh at him, but his clueless statement did make her smile.

The fact that he mentioned introducing her to his family did give her just a little more courage to stay. In her mind, it did strike her as romantic. For what reason, she could not say. The couple comment and the relationship conversation that followed had been a little too direct, too confessing for her to swallow at this point, but they could not go on dancing around like this forever (she was terrible at dancing anyway). Gourry had already admitted to giving her the final say.

Lina took a big breath. _Time to stop dancing._ Her hand that had been holding on to the door handle the entire time finally slipped off, for the moment.

_Easy does it,_ said Luke.

_Knock it off,_ Lina retorted but only half-heartedly. _I'm trying._

During that moment which felt more like an eternity, Gourry had gone back into his thinking pose. "Say Lina?"

"Yes?" She was prepared.

"Do you think that Zelgadis and Amelia are a couple or just soul mates?" he asked, in all seriousness.

She deflated. _Back to that nonsense again._ "I-I don't know, maybe a little of both?"

He nodded in agreement. "Then what about Mr. Dragon and Filia?"

She waved a hand. "Oh, _definitely_ a couple!"

He nodded again. "You're right. Xellos is Filia's soul mate."

Lina blanched. "Xellos isn't her soul mate! They only balance each other out, and it's a very dangerous balance at that! And don't tell Filia you said that, or she'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." Gourry shivered at the thought. "Besides, soul mates often get married, and a monster and a dragon just aren't compatible."

_Wow, he might be serious,_ she secretly hoped, but she went on to point out the flaw in his logic. "Um, actually, its couples that often get married. Soul mates don't always get married. They don't always fall in love either."

"No way!" he passionately disagreed. "Soul mates spend the rest of their lives together, it would be very bad idea if they married someone else!"

"Indeed." _Is that where he thinks our relationship is supposed to go?_ Lina thought.

_Heh, looks like it,_ replied Luke.

_But, we haven't even…_

…_Kissed? Say 'I love you'? Announce your engagement? Introduced yourselves to each other's family? Slept together? And I'm not talking about just sharing the bed or floor._

The last bit made her blood rush to her face. Her thinking rarely, if ever, went _that_ far, and now she was made terribly aware that Gourry was shirtless, standing only a couple of feet away, and they were in a bedroom, _alone._

Gourry noticed her staring a little too long. "Hey Lina? Are you okay?"

Lina shook her head and decided to change the subject before Gourry got any more confused about how relationships worked. "I think its time for you to go back to your room!" she said over-brightly as she rushed around to his back side.

"What?"

She shoved him towards the door. "Go on now, get going!"

_You're losing your chance,_ Luke warned.

She did not care if she was taking another big step backwards. _I'm not ready to go _that_ far yet!_

Gourry looked over his shoulder, not willing to move. "But, this is my room!"

Lina prepared to give him a bigger push. "Not anymo-"

"-but my clothes are here-" He turned.

"-oomph!"

She slammed herself into door.

_Idiot…_

_Shut up, Luke!_

"You okay?" Gourry's concerned voice was floating through the intense swimming her head was doing at the moment as he helped to pry her face from the door.

"Yeah…oow…" Lina rubbed her nose.

She heard Luke sigh. _You'll never change…_

_If only there was a way to give you a good punch in the face,_ she mentally snapped.

Gourry's hands took her arms and turned her around. "Let me see." It was the same voice he used to soothe injured children.

He tried to take her hands away, but she protested. "No, I can take care… of it…"

He kissed her nose.

Lina stared. Never, in all their time together, did he ever make such a move when she was hurt before. Normally, he would let her take care of herself.

_No, that's not true._

He had held her, protectively, during the fight in the Miasma Forest when they were surrounded by monsters, and she was unable to heal herself. That was not all. He had covered her in the middle of a fight with numerous demons possessing inanimate objects and during an earthquake. Even when they were dancing at the Spring festival or at Amelia's birthday ball when she stumbled, and he caught her, holding her so close that all she could do was concentrate on him, _just_ him. And that was just within the last few months. There must have been other times before that she could not think of right now.

After a few seconds of gawking, Lina tried to say something. "W-why did-ja…"

As Gourry smiled, she could have sworn there was a hint of mischief. _Has he been messing with me the whole time?_

"Works on kids." he replied.

_Maybe not._ "I'm not a kid." She did not want to remember the fact that the first time they met, he had mistaken her for a little girl. Gourry would not have remembered, of course.

"I know that, but it worked anyway, didn't it?" He winked and touched her nose. "You're not thinking of your nose anymore."

Luke was manically laughing in the back of her head again. _Sure as hell ain't!_

_Aren't you supposed to be a figment of my imagination? _She hated how he was spoiling her moment. _Get lost!_

_And leave you two alone after that? No way you're getting rid of me _that_ easily!_

Gourry must have thought she had a strange look on her face because his smile suddenly disappeared. "You wanna lie down?"

What he said did not register correctly. "W-why would I need to lie down?"

_You're dancing around again~_

_No I'm not…! I think…_ Lina's head was aching. _I think I hit that door harder than I thought._

She felt herself sway to the side, and Gourry's arms caught her. "That's why," he said concernedly.

One of those arms crossed her front, and she clung to it, _really_ clung to it. "I'm… I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Now," he guided her to the bed, "lets set you down before you fall over."

_Why don't you ask him to carry you?_ Luke teasingly suggested.

"I'm not going to let him-!"

"-let who?" Gourry asked as he stopped right beside the bed.

"Nothing, I think I'm just hearing voices." Lina managed to regain her bearings somewhat and was about to push him away, when he suddenly gathered her up in his arms.

She thought about yelling at him, but the close contact and the fact that her headache was getting worse by the second kept her from doing so. The scarlet color of her face was probably all too apparent now.

"You know, you're usually way fussier than this when I help you," he said as he gently laid her down, being extra careful with her head. "But then, you did hit that door pretty hard."

"Uhuh…" Lina could not tell if her dizziness was just from her head anymore. When he was done, her hand automatically sought one of his arms again just as was about to straighten himself back up.

"Do you want me to get someone to help get rid of that sore nose and the bump on your head?" Gourry asked, assuming that was what she wanted.

"N-no, I can heal my-wait, do I have a bump?" Most of the pain was coming from her nose, but it was traveling up her forehead now.

"Yup!" he confirmed. "Right here." He pressed a finger right between the eyebrows. The pain in her forehead was more prominent when he did that. "And its getting _very_ red."

"I'll take care of it, then," she said. "Just… get me something to drink."

"Okay, I'll go get some water." He nearly straightened up to leave, then Gourry bent back down over Lina and placed a kiss right on top of her bump.

Her first thought when he did that was to bring him down and kiss him herself, but fear instead rooted her hands to the bedcovers.

He smiled at her afterwards, barely inches away, and Lina _still_ did not move. "I'll be right back."

The mattress lifted up as it was relieved of his weight, and she could feel light _woosh_ of his hair just missing her face as he turned away. She watched him grab his shirt from a pile in a chair, and to her surprising disappointment, put it back on before leaving her alone with a strange fluttery feeling in her stomach.

_Now I've seen everything,_ she heard Luke say. _I don't think you've ever gawked at him _like that_ before!_

_Why are you still here?!_

He ignored her. _You should've kissed him, then he would've _really_ made you feel better in a few minutes!_

Lina groaned and covered her eyes. _I told you, I'm not ready!_

_Get your mind out of the gutter a bit! I was suggesting a good old fashioned make out session to get you to confess first. Face it, you're attracted to him-_

_-I know-_

_-you enjoy being in his arms-_

_-I KNOW-_

_-and you're in love with him-_

"_I KNOW! DAMMIT LUKE!"_ Lina pounded the mattress then turned over to bury her face in the pillow and pounded it too. _"You want me to say it out loud?! Fine! I'M IN LOVE GOURRY! Yes, I like to look at him without his shirt on, and I want him to come back, take that shirt off again and hold me and kiss me until I pass out! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?!"_

_Good thing you said it to the pillow. I don't think everyone else wanted to hear that._

Lina groaned again, letting one arm dangle off the side of the bed while massaging her head with her other hand. "Dammit… I missed my chance again…" The yelling had not diminished the wonderful fluttery feelings. In fact, they were growing.

_Nope, just repeat it when he comes back, and add that you'll be stripped down a bit too._

"Luke…!" she growled. "When I die, I'll be spending a good part of eternity strangling you!"

_If you don't wind up thanking me first, that is._

She stared at the headboard for a good minute, letting herself calm down as she continued to rub her head. "Okay," she sighed finally. "When Gourry gets back, I'll say something."

_That's a good girl,_ said Luke approvingly.

Lina narrowed her eyes at the headboard as if it made the comment. "I just hope he doesn't take too damn long…"

* * *

Adrich blinkingly stared at her in astonishment. "A-Alyssa?" He said her name quietly, in a way that was mixed with relief and uneasiness.

The surprise on his face did not deter her. She had to know the truth. Alyssa pressed her sword into his black tunic where the middle of his chest was and asked in a serious but painful voice, "Who are you?"

His hands slowly rose to the level of his shoulders in a surrendering fashion. "What do you mean?"

She pressed a little harder, making him wince slightly. "Who are you, and where did you come from?"

"I-I don't understand why you're being so hostile, I'm just a wanderer-"

"-You mentioned being free from some…_responsibility_, back when we first met. Tell me, what are you running from? Is it the monsters? Is that why the attacked you on that road to Seyruun? Or is it really someone else?"

Aldrich was resisting the urge to laugh. "If you think that I'm a fugitive of some sort, then why are you pointing a sword at me?"

"Just because you're on the run, doesn't mean you're a danger to me. Now, _who_ is it?"

Alyssa was doing her best to stay tough, even her eyes were ready to shoot daggers, but Dark Star could read everything underneath. She felt betrayed, scared, and confused. Not the sort of thing he would have expected from Vorfeed closing in on her target. There must have been a lot more to the conversation in the library that he missed.

He knew that she thought of him as someone running from a painful past, maybe a noble that had run afoul with the monster race (the chimera had thought so). It certainly looked that way during that fateful meeting. Now, it appeared she took the thinking a little further and thought maybe he was a defector from the Syndicate. Such people did exist, but they never got very far. However, he had never sent any of his followers to recruit in this world, and no one would have done it without his permission anyway. The journey itself would have been near impossible for him or anyone else without his ships, a journey that Vorfeed's followers managed but probably at a great cost in order to build the gate they tried to yank him through.

If he was correct, then Vorfeed suspected that he had somehow found a way, and she believed that poor Aldrich used to be a part of it. Yes, that would make him _very_ dangerous, indeed.

After a dreadfully long moment of silence, Dark Star cautiously let his hands down and conjured a sad look. "Alyssa…" he said with sweetness as if meant to be whispered in her ear. "I never wanted to cause you any pain-"

"-That wasn't what I asked."

"Is this about the match in the courtyard?"

She pressed even harder, trying to keep the uneasiness in her voice in check. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Dark Star sensed the fear in Alyssa shoot up. _Not good with her holding that sword. _He needed to carefully disarm her somehow. "I was telling the truth when I said I had left my old life to see the world-"

"-But what _were_ you in your old life?"

"Zelgadis' suspicions were false-"

"_-Tell me-!_"

"-I'm not an assassin, or a sword for hire…" He made a very dramatic turn of his head as he looked away from her. "…not anymore…"

Alyssa's eyes softened a little and her tough mask fell. "So, its true?" Then her sword came down. "You… were…"

Aldrich would not look her in the eye, as if ashamed. "I was part of something dark, once…" He took a cautious breath. "I… wanted to start over… I didn't lie, but I couldn't tell you everything, like you still can't tell me."

The last part sounded almost like he was accusing her. _I don't blame him,_ she thought, but again, "I can't!" she said pleadingly. "If I told you everything, then I'll put you in danger too…"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be in the same situation?" he countered.

"A-a little," she admitted, "but now, after what happened in the courtyard, everyone's sees you as a potential threat, and I just want to calm their fears."

Dark Star felt the corner of his mouth where Alyssa could not see, tug upward. _Still clinging to hope._

He finally looked back at her. "I could be lying, you know."

"I know." Alyssa's head lowered as she focused on the tip of her sword digging itself into the worn stone step. "But I'm willing to trust you."

"That's dangerous," Aldrich cautioned.

She shook her drooping head. "You've been nothing but kind to me. If I'm supposed to be suspicious of you, then I would have to be suspicious of everyone."

Alyssa felt reach out to take her chin to lift it. The heat from his hand was intense, as if he was excited, or agitated, but his desire was still overwhelming. Yet, the eyes remained empty, for now. _Just what have they done to him?_

Still, he was managing to seem worried. "How do you know that I won't be the one you can judge by actions?"

"I don't," she admitted. "All I know is that something inside you is missing. I feel it every time you hold me that you're trying to fill a void. I'm willing to go on faith and ask you to help fill the missing pieces." Alyssa laid her sword against the wall. She took the hand he was using to hold her chin and clasped it between hers against her chest. "Where did you really come from?"

Aldrich slowly gathered her up with his free arm and placed a kiss on her lips.

Like every time before, the pull was irresistible, the warmth too inviting to let go of. Within a few seconds, Alyssa had dropped his hand and encircled his waist, silently begging for more.

Dark Star was immediately drawn in, but this time, something blocked his way. The dark energy that had been literally straining its bonds to escape during their last meeting now sat quiet and dormant, as if it did not recognize him.

_Does she know?_ But the energy blocking his path did not feel like Vorfeed at all. It was an entirely new entity, but it did feel vaguely familiar. It did not bother trying to entrap him, only catch him and bounce him back like a trampoline.

Whether Vorfeed was aware, Alyssa did not seem to notice anything strange. Her reaction to his kiss was the same as always.

Change of plans. He pulled away, figuring it would be better to simply calm her fears and glean more information from her.

Alyssa was reluctant to let go but complied. There was a subtle shift in Aldrich's mood, like he had changed his mind about something. She hoped it meant what she thought it meant.

Aldrich gave her a smile and reached over to were her sword lay to give it to her. "If you trust me, if you wish to know the real me, then I have one request."

Her heart leapt as she took her sword back. "Yes?"

"You need to let me in too." He yanked out his knife to put it back in his belt, then took her hand and opened the door to the servant's wing. He led her to his door and turn to her. "Can you do that for me?"

_As much as I can._ Alyssa nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

Pokota did not find Alyssa in the library and at first thought she had gone back to the parlor where everyone had congregated earlier. When he did not find her there, he checked the sun room back at the north end next to the library and made sure he scanned the enclosed garden just outside the large windows in case she went outside. Then he did a quick round of the courtyard, patio, and of the balconies before deciding maybe he had somehow missed her and that she had gone to bed already.

He got up to her room and knocked. Nothing. Pokota went in and did a sweep of the place. _Still_ nothing.

Finally, he began looking in the more unlikely places, such as the carriage house, music room, the family dining room, and the kitchen where he startled the night staff. After he managed to calm one of the maids down, Pokota asked if anyone had seen Alyssa. She admitted to seeing her leaving the library, but she had been bringing up something for Christina at the time and did not pay much attention to where she went.

There were a few other places he was tempted to look, but they were usually locked up when not in use and no one was allowed to go into those rooms without permission. The large dining hall reserved for parties that looked out into the courtyard, the main office located next to the parlor, the store rooms next to the kitchen, the VIP suits and nursery on the family wing, and the Darrems' private study were no-go zones. As far as he knew, Alyssa was no snoop and would not have thought of breaking into anything just for a peek when she could have asked Christina.

Pokota made one last dash out into the courtyard and library, then gave up. There was a chance she might have been talking with one of the girls in their room, but he had passed by the staircase many times and asked the servants to keep an eye out for her and have yet to catch a glimpse.

He made his way to the stairs, thinking of going to bed when he caught sight of Gourry chatting with a maid who was blushingly handing him a cup before returning to the kitchen.

Pokota ran up to him. "Hey Gourry!"

"Oh, hey! Are you about to go up?" Gourry asked.

"Actually, I've been trying to find Alyssa the past few minutes. She wasn't in the library, in the courtyard, or in her room." The prince was completely at a loss. "Did you ever see her go in to one of the other girls rooms?" he asked, still hoping that he missed her somehow.

"I'm afraid not," Gourry said sympathetically. "Did you try the garden?"

"I thought about it." Pokota rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The maze garden was not impossibly large, but it was big enough to get lost in. "She wasn't very happy, and I just wanted to check up on her."

Gourry looked at the glass of water he was holding then back to the prince. "You need help?"

He smiled. "I could use it, thanks!"

"Okay, let me get this up to Lina." The swordsman lifted the glass. "She got a nasty bump on her head and isn't feeling well."

Pokota cocked an eyebrow at him. "How did she bump her head?"

"Well, first she thought that I was in the wrong room, then I asked her if she wanted me to stay, and she got mad."

"Of course she'll get mad, she's a _girl_, you know." Gourry's lack of understanding certain aspects of gender in general (while being surprisingly knowledgeable in others) never ceased to amaze Pokota. _Must come with having sisters. Does have sisters? _There was Sylphiel who worked at the palace, but as far as he knew, they were merely childhood friends.

"But if we're soul mates, it shouldn't matter!" Gourry countered without any explanation of his logic. "Lina tried to push me out anyway, so I tried to grab my clothes, and she ran into the door-What?"

Pokota had burst out laughing. He was not completely sure of what actually happened, but he was going to enjoy twisting the context and rubbing it in Lina's face later.

"Nothing!" he giggled when he finally got himself under control. "Just meet me in the courtyard when your done."

* * *

Gourry Logic has the potential to melt one's brains sometimes. Actually, I think he was relatively mild here (not so much in my head. Thank goodness most of it never escaped!) Pokota seriously needed a good laugh. I feel sorry for the little guy. Wait until later, heheheh...

Anyone know if I'm getting Luke's character right? I've never had the pleasure of actually reading him in the novels and only have the Kanzakadex to go by. To me, he comes across as bit of a punk in the few pictures I've seen (a REFORMED punk since he turned good when Milina arrived). If you don't know about him, look back to the festival chapters for a refresher. Lina tells his story to Filia there. All I can say is TRAGIC.

On a side note, I've tried to mentally map out the Darrems' home, and just when you've thought of everything a mansion could have (without being too extravagant), something else pops up. I might have to draw a map out sometime, just to see if I could fit everything the way I described it.

Warning: Massive lemons ahead! Only saying it now, so no one will be surprised and suffer blood loss to important body parts from blushing too much. I'm still getting over the shock of actually writing it, Yikes! ~NB~


	59. A Choice in Seduction

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Oh boy, I just realized I'm about to hit my 60th chapter. Admittedly this is where I wanted to be over a year ago, but I'm glad I stuck to it despite everything that happened this past year. I would have had this up sooner (GASP! A chapter within four days of the last posting?! What sorcery is this?!), but I had an issue with my laptop's monitor deciding to go kaput on me. Now I'm using an old monitor as a substitute, and I friggin' HATE IT! I wanted to try out an old tablet my sis was gracious enough to give me along with a recently acquired older version of Photoshop. I only got a couple of hours in when the screen decided to no longer work. The monitor I'm using now is too annoying to draw on. Its tough enough to stare at while writing. The reason why I'm telling you this is I had been planning on doing art for this story and finally let you see what my OCs look like. I don't have any money to get my laptop fixed, so I'm going to have to rely on my future brother-in-law to do it when he has time, which means it might be a while, followed by a period of not having a computer of my own for a while. I hope this won't slow down my writing because I seriously wanted to get back up to the every three days posting, though now I might mix in revisions of older chapters amongst the new chapter postings now. Yes, I will finally be posting my revisions here as well as on DeviantART and Beloved Enemy forums, so look out for those! There will be some MAJOR revisions coming!

Okay, enough about me, I know you want to get on with the reading. A small warning, there is lemony stuff in here. Enjoy!

Chapter 59: A Choice in Seduction

Lina's heart nearly went into cardiac arrest when she heard the door open and quickly flipped herself over and sat up to find Samira poking her head in. The motion gave her a head rush, and she flopped back down groaning as she pressed her temples with the palm of her hand to contain the intensified pounding.

"Is everything okay?" Samira asked concernedly.

"Oh-um, yeah, I'm okay…" The sorceress took a big relieving breath. "I just hit my head earlier."

Samira smiled almost laughingly as she slipped in and began walking over the bed. Her had been let down, and it swept about in thick waves like water. "Well, I guess that explains the bang I heard. But who were you yelling at-Oh…" She spotted Gourry's shoes, armor, and sword laying in one of the chairs against the wall by the dresser. "Did you have a fight with Gourry?" She was hesitant in her question as she usually did not try to pry into other people's business.

Lina noticed what she was looking at and carefully sat up. "Not-not exactly… We just had a misunderstanding on who's room this was." She could feel the blush creeping up on her face again and wondered if she'll ever get a break from it tonight.

"I see…" Samira hid her mouth to contain herself. "I am guessing he did not want to leave, huh?"

"Yeah. He's getting something for me to drink while I try to take care of the headache he caused me." It had been a while since Lina had a chance to talk with her one-on-one with not even a Filia or Jean hanging around. Lina had a question bouncing around in the back of her mind for a while and felt it was her chance to ask. "I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but you never really say much about your husband or home in general."

Samira blinked. "Of course I have. I shared some hair braiding tips the girls in my tribe use back in Seyruun. I told you about how my husband gave me a necklace instead of a ring when we married." She gestured to the green orb necklace she always wore even now while dressed down to her plain pink undershirt and puffed pants.

"I think those are the only thing I remember." Lina scratched her still pounding head.

Samira folded her arms together but still smiled. "Well, I am sorry for not being much for talk, but it is something that is not encouraged much back home beyond practical matters."

"Why?" she asked.

"Discourages bragging and malicious gossip," Samira replied in a matter-of-fact tone as she sat down on the bed.

Lina thought that a very harsh rule. "Well, that would get rid of about seventy percent of the talking most girls do. How is anybody supposed to get to know anybody else?"

Samira nodded. "I can see how gossip would benefit a fiery sorceress looking for the next big tip off to treasure and such. We do not deny that gossip could have its uses in other matters, but there can be a big downside to it as well. It just makes things simpler at home. We are told to encourage, but we do have a sense of humor. As for getting to know someone, have you not heard of just asking them upfront? Filia does it all the time."

_Asking is easier said than done sometimes,_ Lina thought, and she was normally very good at it, with the occasional fireball thrown in for good measure. "Yeah, but you can't learn everything from just asking…" She was waiting for Luke to jump in somewhere and tease her for not getting straight to the matter, but it was as if he just walked out of the room.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Samira could see the curiosity written all over her face.

"Well, I don't know." Lina did not know how to go about it. "Filia mentioned how your marriage was arranged and everything. How did you deal with that?"

To Samira, there was no thought to it. "My husband and I knew each other our whole life, so it was not a big deal."

Lina scooted over to sit beside her. "But there had to be love somewhere, right?"

"If you mean romantic love, that is not even a consideration before a marriage takes place. Our parents looked for compatibility."

Not what she wanted to hear when she was trying to figure out how express her feelings to Gourry. "That doesn't sound very encouraging."

"Real love goes deeper than what you feel on the surface." Samira put a hand over her heart for emphasis. "The heart can deceive and convince you to throw logic out. Many cultures have their customs in dealing with this sort of thing. The dragons put so many rules in their courting and engagement rituals to weed out weak bonds based purely on emotion."

Lina knew that already, but she did not consider herself part any particular culture. She had run into enough bizarre customs to make her committed to never settling down in one place. "You know, you sound like you're giving the kid sword lessons. Are emotions forbidden in your tribe?"

"Of course not." Samira realized she did make it sound a bit too drab. "But do not make them your only reason for choosing to love." She wanted to point this out at least.

"Do you love your husband?" Through all the logic talk, Lina never once heard her say this.

At this, Samira's whole demeanor changed. The sorceress was used to seeing some sort of good natured smirk and a relaxed yet proper disposition on this woman when she was not engaged in a fight, but it never detracted from her femininity. But here, she looked far more girlish, and her smile more sentimental as she gently combed some of her hair with her fingers. There was a slight pink tint forming on her cheeks.

Lina assumed perhaps mentioning anything personal about one's spouse was a taboo subject, which was why Samira was more willing to help others with their relationship issues than let anyone know what went on in her own marriage.

"Yes," Samira finally said. She straightened herself up a little and willed herself not to play with her hair. "We were already good friends, and we knew each other inside and out. I admit… I probably had it easy when I chose to love him."

"I guess." Lina found herself smiling a little, now that she had gotten her headache down to manageable levels. "You must be pretty lucky if it makes you so happy. Not everyone's lucky enough to have parents who can tell which guy will make you happy for the rest of your life."

"You are lucky to have someone like Gourry." Samira's all-knowing smile returned. "Did he not decide to make you his reason for living? To protect you with his life?"

Lina blushed madly and pulled her knees. _Filia must've told her._ "I didn't ask him to…"

"But after everything you two have gone through, you chose to love him."

"I didn't choose that! I-" _At, least, I don't think I did…_ "My feelings did that for me."

"You did." Samira drew up her legs onto the bed and scooted over like she was about to reveal a big secret. "Somewhere along the line, your feelings told you that he was someone you should hold on to, through the good and bad, so you did."

"Gourry didn't," Lina said, shaking her head. "He just decided right when we met that he would follow me. He had nothing to go by."

"You can still choose to love someone without knowing them and let the feelings come later. It is a great leap of faith, and most people are too scared to do such a thing, for any sort of love, not just the kind that happens between a man and a woman."

_Wow, pretty deep stuff._ Lina never thought of Samira as a romantic idealist like she was, though their philosophy was quite different. "You're a lot easier to talk to than Luke."

"Who's Luke?" Samira asked with a blank look.

Lina waved dismissively, not wanting to conjure Luke up in her head again. "A tragically long story. You might want to ask Filia. She's the only other one I've mentioned him to."

Samira nodded with understanding. "Well, if I were you, I would hang on to Gourry," she advised.

"A-actually…" Lina hid her mouth behind her knees, trying _desperately_ not to blush again. "I was going to-to tell… him… when he got back…"

"Oh, well then," Samira moved to get up from the bed, "I better get to bed-"

Lina reached out to her. "-No-no, wait! I-"

The door opened right then. Gourry came in with the promised glass of water. "I'm back! Miss me?"

Lina's mouth was left hanging open without being able to finish her sentence in front of him.

Gourry only noticed Samira who happened to be standing in front of her. "Oh, hi Sami! Are you making sure Lina's okay?"

She just smiled and did not bother to correct him. "Yes I was, but now I'm going back to bed. Goodnight, Gourry."

"Goodnight!" Hey waved at her as she passed him and walked over to the bed to pass Lina the water. "Now, you might want to take off your gloves and get comfortable."

Lina's mouth clamped shut, and she quickly glanced at the door where Samira was. Samira just gave her a wink and closed it. Now, she had no choice but to confess.

She set her knees down, took off her gloves along with all her amulets, set them on the night stand, grabbed the cup of water, and drank the whole thing.

"Hey, slow down, Lina! You'll make yourself sick!" Gourry cautioned.

She wiped her mouth handed the cup back to him. "Won't make me more sick than I already am," she mumbled. Her stomach was already churning.

"Okay then," he hesitantly took the cup. "If you're not feeling too bad, I promised to help Pokata with something."

"A-actually, I'm-feeling-a-little-warm!" Lina spouted too quickly and brightly for a sick person and flopped her hand on her forehead. She could not let him leave now, or else, Luke might come back and taunt her for the rest of the night.

At this, Gourry sat down on the bed right next to her. "Let me see." He put his hand on her forehead. "You feel fine, but it looks like your bump is gone." His hand went to her cheek to make sure. "Maybe you're just feeling tired from healing. You almost knocked yourself out."

Lina could not imagine how he could tell her bump was gone through her red face. She laid her hand on Gourry's before he could remove it from her cheek, willing him not to go. _Now, if only there was a way to get him to take that shirt off! Wait a minute…_

"Um, G-Gourry?"

He blinked at her innocently. "Hmm?"

"C-could you… take your shirt off?"

"Oh, um, okay."

Lina just stared at him as he began to take his shirt off without any questions, amazed at her incredible luck. Her chest felt like it was going burst when she could see every muscle working together as the blue material came up to his head. She had seen them many times but never did she pay so close attention to their perfectly exquisite beauty.

_Oh hell, did I just think that!_

She had never put such words together to describe anything or anyone before, not even in her head. Gourry's long blonde hair falling through on to his neck, shoulders, and back was certainly encouraging. Then his head finally slipped out with one gentle tug, enough to make those handsomely crafted arms flex.

_Oh damn, there I go again!_

Then he crumpled the shirt and tossed it across the room, giving her another wonderful example of a perfect body in motion.

Lina shook her head. _No way it could've been _that_ easy!_

Gourry turned back to her, and her eyes snapped up to his face. "What did want me to-"

She cut him off with a kiss and took hold of his neck to yank him down on top of her.

* * *

Hunter was anxious. He took his time getting ready for bed, keeping a careful eye on the courtyard and the windows of the guest rooms on the other side. The sheers were just opaque enough that you could not see any detail but the shadow of anyone walking past them as long as the lamps were on. At first, he paid special attention to Amelia's where he never saw any movement, but he did see more than one shadow in the dragoness' room, indicating she had company. Hunter's first guess was probably Amelia herself confiding in Filia about Zelgadis.

Slowly, he crawled into bed and laid there, listening to the night sounds and thinking about tomorrow, and how he might have to take care of the aftermath.

Exactly twenty-four hours from now, when Amelia and Pokota are a number of miles away heading towards the States Conference and Lina and her crew are on the move again, Dark Star planned to have them all ambushed. Alyssa and the Golden dragoness with her hatchling were somehow supposed to be separated in the midst of it, unaware and unable to help. Dynast, Grau, and three out of four of his head lieutenants were supposed to head the attack, with the fourth and final lieutenant pushing upward from the South. There had not been any word of progress in the Desert of Destruction lately, but seeing how Dark Star walked off into the maze without explanation where no one could see him, Hunter suspected he was waiting for a message from Neskaa through Ozed.

Hunter had yet to meet the fourth head lieutenant, but he was definitely interested from what he had heard of her. She was supposedly the only one who exhibited Southern tendencies much like Samira, only more monster like, and a love of the ocean. Oldhin was a little too gloating when he talked of his past conquests and Velcarr had a constant (un)holier-than-thou attitude towards everything. No ounce of humility in any of them, least of all Edina who had a need to seduce practically anyone that might serve her lord's purpose. Dark Star was far more tolerable, but he did have his moments and indulged Edina way too much. Only Dynast carried himself as a gentleman, and though he was all about deception, he took pains to appear sincere and humble while lying straight to your face, yet manages to have a commanding presence. Even Edina could be tamed with a single word from him. Hopefully, the last lieutenant will be a better reflection of her lord.

As for Grau, if he was anything like the legendary Sherra, Hunter hoped to never cross his path during the entire campaign, though it was most likely inevitable.

There were muffled voices emanating from the courtyard, but they were not really from the courtyard. Hunter knew how every sound in his house traveled and could tell they were coming from the main hall, meaning Lina and her crew were finally heading to bed. Dark Star will finally be able to have a moment alone with Alyssa.

He turned over to his side, still thinking but tired enough to close his eyes.

About five minutes in, just when he was on the edge of sleep, Hunter felt something lightly crawling on his stomach underneath his shirt. At first he ignored it, thinking perhaps it was his imagination.

Then a warm breath tickled the inside of his ear right before a pair of very soft lips started pressing themselves against it. While this was happening, something was putting increasing pressure on his back, something very round and squishy.

It took a second for Hunter in his drowsy state to figure out what they were. _Breasts…_

A leg swung over and hooked itself around his hip and thigh, then there was a soft giggle and a mesmeric voice, saying, "How did the match with the chimera go, Sweetie~?"

Hunter bolted up and about halfway out of bed to escape, but Edina just rolled away in laughter.

"Will you keep it down?!" he said in a harsh whisper. He had enough of monsters laughing their asses off. "And what if that dragon senses you?! Or Xellos?!"

Edina calmed herself down to rolling giggles and stretch her almost naked self on the bed. "The Dimos is too…_distracted_…to notice my miniscule presence, and as for Xellos, he's not here."

Hunter put both hands on the mattress and leaned over to scowl at her. "So what's the point of you crawling into my bed?" Then he felt his lips curl into a little smirk as a thought popped into his head. "Did Dark Star finally kick you out?"

Her giggling stopped, and she sat up with a murderous look on her face. "In case you didn't know already, Lord Dark Star is…" she looked away with her nose turned up, "…trying to recruit that _girl_ tonight."

"You mean sleep with her," Hunter gladly corrected. "So a threesome's out of the question for you? I'm impressed! And here, I thought you were just a common whore."

Edina huffed, sore about the derogatory reference. "You sound just like Grau! You're assuming I'll do it with just anybody who has power. What I do has far higher stakes."

Shaking his head, Hunter sat up from the bed and crossed his arms. "Seducing men for your lord and his benefit and seducing them to gain power and influence for yourself is no different."

A small inkling of regret piqued her interest, and she scooted over to the edge to get into his face. "Sounds like _someone_ is speaking from experience~."

He flinched and went red.

Edina loved the sensation of someone's wall crumbling when their secret is discovered. She grinned. "What was her name?"

"I-I'm not telling you!" Hunter stammered and tried to push her away.

Edina hooked her arms around his neck and laughed some more. "Was she not good enough for you, Sweetie? Or were you just a fool to believe her when she said 'I love you?'"

He kept pulling at her arms, but she was using her monster strength to keep a lock on him. "What she did and did not say, didn't matter. She was only trying to gain something through me!"

"And that's why you're so enamored with Little Miss Justice, am I right?" She pulled Hunter back down to the bed and set herself on top of him. "Everyone can read her like an open book. She's not even afraid to let you know she doesn't love you."

Edina started giggling again making Hunter's face grow even redder. "That chimera and stuffed animal are the reasons why she can't stand me!"

"Nah, I think its just your personality!"

"Why you little bi-"

Edina stopped giggling and clamped a hand over his mouth. She leaned over him. "Weren't you supposed to be _stealing_ her away from the chimera?"

Hunter wriggled his head around in protest, and she lifted her hand to allow him to answer. "I humiliated him in front of everyone, and he wouldn't talk to the princess after it happened."

She giggled some more and rubbed Hunter's cheek with the back of her hand. "Well, what if I were to tell you she's with him right now, and last I checked, they appeared to be getting a little _cozy_, if you know what I mean?"

"No way that's possible," Hunter asserted, almost with laughter.

"Oh really?" Edina leaned into his face with an evil smirk. "I know you've been watching those windows for nearly twenty minutes before getting into bed, and _I know_ you've noticed no one was Amelia's room the whole time."

"And why should I be concerned with that?" he asked. "She's just talking with the dragoness."

Edina giggled and sat up again, putting her finger on the side of her chin mockingly while she delivered the kicker. "Oh, and remember when I told you the Dimos was too distracted? Think of the one thing that would make you oblivious to anything uncomfortable. I'm sure you can connect the dots."

Hunter did remember passing Torrin on the stairs right after he bid Amelia goodnight, and there was a good chance that the Dimos would have gone to check on Filia before going to bed. That would have only taken a few minutes, but in order for the dragon to not sense Edina being this close to him and not send the household into a panic by now, if she really had been watching Hunter long enough to know what he had been doing, the Dimos would have to be experiencing some sort of intense emotional high, equivalent to what dragons must feel in the midst of battle in order to dampen the effect a monster's negative energy would normally have on them. Most humans would not be privy to such information, but Hunter had been hanging around their enemies long enough to know many of the dragons' strengths and weaknesses.

"But the pendant the dragoness wears. She would also sense you," he attempted to counter.

Edina only giggled some more. "Again, she would also be too distracted, and the pendant only glows brightly when the monster is close enough for a good shot. Do you think either would notice a faintly glowing jewel, while in the throws of passion?"

The realization that his little trick had backfired made Hunter suddenly subdued. Edina could have sworn she sensed a little heartbreak and mentally lapped it up.

He made a determined face. "Amelia wouldn't."

Edina laid her head on his right shoulder and sighed sympathetically while playing with the top button of his shirt. "Oh, well, she wouldn't with just anybody, but if she's _in love_ with him-"

Hunter turned away from her. "-You're lying."

"Would you like for me to show you then?" she countered. "We can pop in there and surprise them, if you want." She had already thought of doing that before she decided to pick on Hunter.

Hunter knew Amelia's reputation very well, how many princes and nobles tried every dirty trick in the book to seduce her and wound up getting a good beating from her. He had the honor of watching one of these episodes where Amelia went up against a particularly devious duke who tried to have her kidnapped by a local sorceress so he could pretend to rescue her. The end result was what one could only describe as a full on battle between her and the sorceress that took over the town. He got to watch Amelia publicly disgrace the young duke after she dragged the sorceress to his house where Hunter happened to be staying at the time.

It was then he immediately fell in love, after knowing her for only two days.

Amelia never bothered blasting Hunter for acting like a charmed ass towards her, but he had always been honest with his feelings and intentions, so that probably counted for something.

_I guess it doesn't mean anything now._ If what Edina said was true, he just shoved Amelia right into Zelgadis' arms and only had himself to blame. All he did was tell the truth. _Actually, that's not true anymore…_

"If I were you, I would just forget her anyway. You can still use her without getting involved," Edina said when Hunter was silent a little too long. She adjusted herself into a more enticing position and moved her hands up Hunter's chest as she leaned forward to his eye level. "I would make a _much_ better partner."

"I never really wanted to use her…" he said, still not looking at her. "I still think your lying."

"I have no reason to lie about it," she said sincerely. "You just can't stand the fact that you just shot yourself in the foot."

"You're here to gloat then?" Hunter asked.

"More like a bit of comfort, but think what you want." With that, Edina began kissing him on his neck and slowly crept a hand up under his shirt again while the other undid a couple of buttons. She was almost sorry, _almost,_ for tearing him down like that, but she had always personally believed his attachment to the princess could pose a potential problem later, despite Dark Star's assurances.

Hunter did not outwardly respond to her advances, but like any other man Edina attempted to seduce, she could sense his arousal through everything he was feeling. No amount of anger or sadness prevented any man from responding to her touch, and such emotions often spurred her on.

As she kept moving her hand around on his chest and stomach she noticed him closing his eyes and attempting to control his breathing like it would somehow fool her into thinking she had no affect on him. Edina used her other hand to get him to turn his head so she could get to his lips.

Hunter kept them closed at first, but the need to breath got the better of him. The second he began opening his mouth, Edina eagerly dug in with her tongue.

He pushed away. "I still want to save her…"

Edina stared at him exasperatingly. "Oh boy, you've got it bad."

"I'm serious," Hunter said, staring back. "I don't care what she feels for me, she's coming with us."

"Never said she wasn't, but…" she sat back up, "…if you're thinking of abandoning any thoughts of being with her, then maybe I can help."

Hunter sat himself up. "I never said I want to-"

Edina undid her robe, revealing nothing but a black lacey piece of low-cut underwear. His eyes immediately fell to her chest and his mouth was left open in mid-sentence.

She grabbed his neck and stole another kiss from him. "Its not polite to stare." She took his hand from behind him and guided it up to her right breast and gently squeezed. "I'd rather you touch."

"…N-no… I-I…"

"How long has it been for you?" Edina gave him another kiss while she moved her hand down from her breast to his lap for a cop a feel.

Hunter dropped her breast to grab her hand. "Unh, s-stop…"

She pressed her whole body up against him, letting his hand rub up between her thighs. Her breaths became heavier as she slowly rocked. "Been a while, huh~?"

His heart was speeding from the motion. He thought desperately how to get a monster girl that possessed incredible strength and was intent on getting him laid off of him before he became too aroused. Hunter never felt any _real_ attraction towards Edina, and yet, she somehow was driving his senses crazy, it was scary. Her breasts were practically grinding against his arm, reminding him of a very erotic act, and he had to take it away to steady himself, even if it meant leaving his crotch to her mercy.

She let go of his neck to undo the last few buttons on his shirt. "Don't fight it, Sweetie, you'll only end up disappointing yourself." Her hand crawled into his pants to get a better grip on him and began massaging.

Hunter flung his head back and gave out an involuntary moan as his senses were slipping further and further from him. He was just about ready to give up. Smilingly, Edina pulled the open shirt away and went after his now exposed chest with her mouth, kissing it first, then nibbled a trail down to his stomach. As she did, Hunter laid himself back down breathing heavily.

She sat up again to take a good look at him. He really was an incredibly handsome man. It was hard to tell at first with such a boyish face, but the way he stared up at her now, he was very masculine… and sexy…

"Are you…done now…?" Hunter asked as an indirect way to tell her to leave. He'd rather finish on his own, if he must.

Edina loosened her grip and laid herself on top of him to get another kiss. He was more willing this time but only because of his mind being in a fog for the moment. "We're only half done."

Her hand snaked back down to reveal his erection, and he let out a small gasp at the sudden coolness that hit him.

"Did anyone ever tell you your very cute like this?" she asked sweetly as she went down Hunter's neck. "Its so much better than when you act like such a stiff. That _princess_ doesn't know what she's missing."

That comment stabbed him. He did not want to remember what she might be doing with the chimera right now.

Edina was taking her time to go over and down Hunter's chest again as if mesmerized by it. He squirmed, gripping the sheets of his bed as he tried to stifle more moans.

Finally, he blurted out. "If you're…_going_ to do it… _then_ hurry up and…_finish!"_

Edina looked up as she reach his stomach again. "Then tell me how, Sweetie. Here?" She suggestively laid a finger on her lips. "Or.." She leaned over him and tugged on her underwear. "Here?"

* * *

Oh boy, I can't believe I went there again. *blushes very hard* I won't tell you what Hunter chose. I won't dare think of it! Believe it or not, this was supposed to be just another lighthearted chapter with Edina just teasing him lightly again, then it turned into this... The funny thing is, I remember exactly everything Edina did and say to him the last time they were in a scene together. I had her call him 'Sweetie' long before I went back to check up on earlier chapter to realize that's what she's called him almost every time. Kinda scary that I can mentally keep tabs on what Edina does with Hunter. Their scene here was also the last one I worked on while at my last job. I'm so glad none of the customers or other employees saw what I wrote in my notepad! O_O

Oh, and the part where Gourry was taking off his shirt... I couldn't stop laughing. I had two songs come on the radio while I was typing that, and they fit well: Scorpions ~ No One Like You, followed by Blondie ~ One Way or Another. The lyrics just made me laugh harder. I recommend going on Youtube and listening to these while imagining you're Lina watching Gourry... in slow motion... XD It took me about half an hour just to get through that part, and luckily, I was listening on my Ipod, so I was able to go back over those songs like three times! I don't know if it'll have the same affect for you, but man, it made my night! ~NB~


	60. A View to a Kill

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Oi! I have to apologize for going three weeks after doing so well! I didn't even put up any of my revised chapters! Well, I did have a lot happen. I lost one great job opportunity and almost got sucked into a scam, so that was no fun. I'm going to be trying another temp agency this week to see if I'll have a better chance. The last one I used did not do a very good job locating jobs within reasonable distances, and this one I'm trying now works with my dad's company and caters to other companies in the downtown area as well, so hopefully I'll have better luck. We also had some birthdays recently, so I was also a bit distracted by that.

Aside from all that, I was also a little worried about this chapter (I think you'll see why in a minute). The way I use perspective already isn't what you would normally see in books (but then this is anime, so nothing is really normal) though it does give a more TV series/manga feel to it, at least I think so, but in this one I'm dealing with a split personality here, so I kept going over it trying to clean it up the best I could and feared that it did not turn out quite as well as I'd hoped. Its one of those situations where you finally have to step back and turn it loose. Please tell me if something is off in this one.

Okay one more note. It's a fun one. The title is inspired by one of the songs that came on the radio a while back when I began fleshing this chapter out. If anyone is familiar with my unfinished Trigun fic Stray Cat Strut, then you know I'm inspired by music on the radio, and somehow, it seeps into portions of my story. Through last chapters of this fic, the radio has been a great inspiration to me, and this particular song by Duran Duran is no exception.

I decided to go ahead and paste the lyrics here, so you can see how they connect with what goes on here (not all, but it gets the general feel for sure):

Meeting you with a view to a kill  
Face to faces, secret places, feel the chill

Night fall covers me  
But you know the plans I'm making  
Still overseas,  
Could it be the whole lot opening wide  
A sacred why  
A mystery gaping inside  
A week is why

Until we dance into the fire  
That fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire  
To fatal sounds of broken dreams  
Dance into the fire  
That fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire

The choice for you is the view to a kill  
Between the shades assassination standing still

First crystal tears,  
Fallen of snowflakes on your body  
First time in years  
To drench you skin of lover's rosy stain|  
A chance to find the phoenix for the flame  
A chance to die

But can we dance into the fire  
That fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire  
To fatal sounds of broken dreams  
Dance into the fire  
That fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire

When all we see is the view to a kill

Okay! Enough rambling! Just be on the look out for heavy lemons that will fall from the sky! Enjoy!

Chapter 60: A View to a Kill

Aldrich's room was small in comparison to her guest suite, but that was the only real difference Alyssa could see. A full size bed was set in the corner with a little nightstand beside it and a single large half window with matching soft blue curtains and white sheers through which one could faintly see a beautiful scenery of the neighborhood and the city beyond lit up by the moon. Across the room from the bed was only a modest dresser with a mirror and a single chair next to a door that most likely led to a washroom.

"I hope you don't mind me changing," said Aldrich, recapturing Alyssa's attention. She saw him poking a finger through his tunic.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry about that!" she apologized.

"No need to be. Hunter made sure I had enough to get through the rest of my life!" he laughed as he turned to the dresser and opened one of the drawers.

Alyssa took off her sword belt anyway and laid it by the door. She saw Aldrich do the same with his own sword and knife, laying them in the chair.

"I was thinking the same thing," he said, back turned, with what she could have sworn was a hint of melancholic caution. "No reason for two people who desperately want to trust each other to be armed when they're alone."

"Yes," she softly agreed.

Dark Star returned his attention to his open drawer, his back now only three quarters turned to her so she have a better view in the mirror of what he did next.

When Aldrich slowly pulled his tunic up and over his head, Alyssa immediately thought about the dream again, the part where he did just that while she laid underneath him, _half naked._

_Gotcha._ Dark Star willed himself not to smile when he sensed the desire in her rise and finished taking off his tunic before he looked at her again as if nothing was wrong. Alyssa quickly turned her gaze away when he caught her.

"What is it?" he asked innocently.

"N-nothing. I was just remembering when we last met," _in our dreams,_ she silently finished, wringing her hands behind her.

Dark Star knew exactly what she was referring to but feigned ignorance. He laid his tunic down in the chair and did not bother picking another one out. Instead, he leaned against the dresser making sure Alyssa could see every inch of his exposed body as she dared herself to look at him again. "It was some weeks ago since we've seen each other. To be honest, I was afraid you had forgotten me."

She did her best to focus on his face, masked with empty pleasantness, but it was nowhere near as pleasant to look at the moment. _More like painful._ "I tried, but I couldn't. I kept thinking who you really were, where you'd come from…"

When she trailed off, Aldrich picked it up. "…Then you remembered that you also promised yourself not tell anyone who you really are, that you didn't want to drag anyone into your problems."

Alyssa stared at the floor and nodded. "I think that's unavoidable now."

"I'll say." Dark Star got up from the dresser and crossed the short distance between them and leaned against the doorframe in a casual, non-threatening fashion, while nearly cornering her between the wall and the bed where she had no other place to look but him. "You asked me where I learned how to fight, like you recognized it. You're style was also very similar to mine."

She looked up at his last sentence, her intense emotions making her oblivious to the tactical move he had just made. She did not confirm or deny his observation.

"May I ask you this?" Aldrich asked guardedly, letting the pleasantness slip. "Have you… ever heard of the Nightmare Syndicate?"

Alyssa felt a small jolt to her heart, but she made sure she did not look away this time. "Yes."

Then he took a big breath of relief, like his own suspicions had been confirmed and found himself in good company. "So, you're a runaway, like me."

She did not know how to respond. She had not been running from the Syndicate itself, but she had been running. Aldrich would have guessed sooner or later that there was more to her story, though this sort of turn was a little unexpected.

"That would explain the way you were acting in the stairway." He turned his back to the door and put his hand to his forehead as he breathed another sigh of relief. His smile returned. "And I'm guessing your 'friend' is someone who was sent to track you down, and you being a sorceress as well… You must've pulled a fast one on them, otherwise a sweet girl like you would've never made it out alive."

Part of Alyssa was still determined to tell him the truth, but seeing him so grateful to find that he was not alone caused her to hold back. "I-I'm not an ordinary girl."

"Yes, I can see that." Aldrich turned his head. "I always knew there was something special about you. You don't have the same dead look everyone else had."

She was not surprised at all, but she heard herself echo his words. "Dead look?"

"The longer they have a hold on your mind, the more you look like a zombie, blank stare and all, except in battle, then you're like a wild animal tracking its prey. Of course, as you know, they can make you seem like you have emotions where there are none if it suited their purpose."

Alyssa nodded sympathetically. _That's how his eyes always seemed empty._

One did not have to be a syndicate member to develop such a look as the dregs and the lost of her universe developed them quite well on their own, but every single member she had run across did. All of them seemed to have a part of their soul missing (literal in their case), and not one of them took the pains to be kind to anyone. They were often made to blend in, to disappear or be as unobtrusive as possible until the right moment, and unless you were someone like her, it was usually too late by then. Most never lived to tell how they stared into the eyes of pure chaos, eyes that were supposed to reflect those of Dark Star himself.

"How many years were you with them?" Aldrich asked.

This was where she felt the truth would not be beneficial at first, but if she thought about it for a moment, making herself one with Dark Star for a while when she had given up would certainly have qualified. During that time, Vorfeed had been a party to the same kind of atrocities Nightmare actively participated in.

"I wasn't there for very long," she said as kept a steady gaze. "My friend… H-he gave himself over completely. Now he's been ordered to find me."

Alyssa thought of her old friend, Alicia, who had lost her brother Albert, her _best_ friend, to Dark Star's power, warping his mind to the point that he lost his identity and eventually his own life when he was of no more use. Alicia spent the rest of her life playing a game of cat and mouse with a cloned version of him. Alyssa's old self would never have thought she would be affected by such a loss, but after having to recently relive all her experiences while going through her memory banks, unable to simply put them away again like a mere computer program ought to, seeing the deaths of those she had come to care about helped her understand what Alicia had felt all those years.

Dark Star knew she had to be lying, yet what he felt from her was the same mix of emotions that came with telling the truth. "I see." He carefully folded his arms and kept his back against the door. "I'm glad they haven't gotten rid of your warmth. You must have a very strong mind. I've seen the darkness take men over in a matter of weeks. After that… you didn't see them anymore."

She remembered going back over old memories where some of Vorfeed's most loyal followers became easy prey. "Sounds about right."

The wave of guilt was overwhelming. There was no reason Dark Star could see for her to feel that way over something he did himself, unless it was because she was unable to catch them in time. He smiled but made it as sympathetic as possible. "The Syndicate hid their intentions well from those who weren't ready."

"H-how did you escape?" Alyssa asked.

Aldrich became reflective as he stared out the window directly across the room from him. "It was purely by accident. I woke up wearing those merchant clothes you first saw me in, suddenly free to move and think for myself for the first time in so many years. I don't know how it happened."

_He was severed?_ It was so rare that Alyssa could only recall one other man who eventually went insane from the terrible things he knew he did. "But do you remember anything?"

"I do… but not everything." He gave out a sad little chuckle. "I remembered murdering two merchants in a desert town to obtain what I needed for my mission. That's mostly what my memories are made up of. Too many kills to count, too many battles… enough to make one go insane."

Dark Star waited to see if Alyssa would reference the man he had let go. He was a very special case and knew well that he would not have been a threat if he was severed.

Just as he thought, her eyes shifted to focus on something on the other side of the room. "I haven't run across anyone who'd been able to get away just like that."

Now he knew she was lying. "Have you met anyone else from the Syndicate?"

She shook her head, and her eyes shifted back to his face. "But I was always afraid I might. I-I don't want to die."

Dark Star sensed a lot of regret behind those words. Allowing herself to be swallowed up by him was equivalent to attempting suicide. It was a sad irony that he will have to get her to attempt something similar just to get back home again as her ultimate weapon required great sacrifice.

He moved away from the door and took a step towards her, pretending to be concerned with what she just revealed. "You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?"

Amazed that he was able to read between the lines, Alyssa froze up. She could only imagine the expression she was wearing, like that of a cornered animal.

Even when she had confessed to Zelgadis who she really was, she only referred to letting herself be consumed by Dark Star as merely 'giving up', but that was _exactly_ what killing yourself was. Vorfeed did not see any other way out, and instead of fighting to the death to save everyone like Alicia did, she gave herself over and abandoned everyone. The thought of being called a god by those people who put so much faith in her became a joke at that point. She did not fight save others from suffering or to at least make their suffering worthwhile, she only sought to end her own suffering, no matter the cost.

She took in a ragged breath, realizing that her throat had constricted at one point, and she sound she made when she released it was haunting. "Please… don't think ill of me…"

Aldrich reached out for her, but Alyssa pushed his hand away and hid her face in the bed.

She thought she would have had her human emotions under control by now. There was so much she wanted to tell Aldrich, to finally let him in completely, yet fear of her old memories, of Dark Star, were getting in the way. What were supposed to be the last moments of Vorfeed's existence were a never-ending source of shame for her. Vorfeed was supposed to be the avatar of light, of life and creation, the one who was supposed to keep chaos in check.

_What would Aldrich think if he knew who I really was? What I did of my own free will?_

Dark Star allowed himself a triumphant grin. Alyssa was fighting so hard to not reveal her true self that he could not help but admire her a little, _just_ a little. If he had not listened in on the conversation in the library, he might still have been convinced that she was just a scared little girl with extraordinary powers. He could have pulled the whole secret organization bit without mentioning Nightmare and probably would have gotten the same result. Either way, he would have managed to hit her weak spot sooner or later. There was no way Vorfeed could ever be proud of what she had done, and running away from it all simply proved just how much of a coward she truly was.

The young woman prostrated before him was a very fitting form, the rightful embodiment of the god that had abandoned her followers.

Alyssa felt the bed move as Aldrich sat down and took her by her shoulders, gently guiding her up towards his chest. In her distraught state, she barely noticed the usual fiery longing that came with his touch. Her tears were silent, but she shook just as hard with each sob as she would if she had been wailing at the top of her lungs. His arms snuck around her body until she felt like she was being held in a vice, and she wished there was a way he could hold her even tighter so every tear could be squeezed out of her. They made her feel so pitiful and useless.

"I know your shame," Aldrich said in her ear. "I had my own knife pointed at my throat once. It came as such a shock to me that I would even think of destroying my newfound freedom."

"…B-but… I had people… friends… who counted on me…" She struggled to speak without it coming out as a high pitched whine. "…I left them… at his mercy…"

Dark Star pretended he did not hear her specifically reference him. Her voice was muffled to the point that it could have been misinterpreted anyway. "You're luckier than I am. I have no one to go back to."

"I can never face them… I-I can't even save them now…"

He knew why she said it, but to give her one final stinging confirmation, he asked, "Did your friend…?"

In a broken cry, she answered, _"…Yes…"_

Music to his ears.

He let Alyssa cry on him for another minute, then he unwrapped his arms, got up, and led her off the bed to the dresser where the drawer he pulled opened earlier still stuck out waiting.

She stood behind Aldrich and sniffled as he rummaged around in his drawer looking for something. When he found it, he reached out for her hand and placed a handkerchief in it to wipe her face.

"There. You're much too pretty to be crying like that," he said with a poor attempt at comfort.

It earned him a smile at least. She gratefully dried her eyes and looked into the mirror to make sure she got all the wet spots. "T-thank you," she said softly with an aching throat.

Aldrich reached around and helped her with her nose. "Its no fun sleeping with that all stopped up."

That made Alyssa giggle. She was too tired to feel sorry for herself now, and being this close to him always made her feel better somehow.

"Remember when you said you felt something inside of me was missing, that I was trying to fill in a void?" he asked as he finished her nose. "What did you mean by that?"

She saw his eyes in the mirror. The warmth was returning. "I-I have a way of sensing other people's emotions when I touch them. Pokota calls someone who can do that an empath."

Dark Star gave her a pleasantly surprised face. "That's an amazing power."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I think my powers are not of this world. I only used them when… when I was around members…" Her wall was slowly coming back up. "They're nothing like what I've seen anywhere else."

"Maybe you were… _enhanced_ somehow with powers from another world?" Dark Star suggested, attempting to drag out more information. "There have been rumors that the founders came from a place they called the Overworld."

Alyssa recognized the name. Her followers often used it. "I've heard that too."

She observed him giving her a thoughtful look through the mirror, then toss the handkerchief aside and turned her around. "I know this sounds crazy, but I feel more like my old self when I'm around you."

She flushed. "It's the opposite for me. Ever since I met you, I…" Alyssa noticed a little red mark in the middle of his chest that resembled a shallow cut right where she pointed her sword earlier. She touched it. "…I'm nothing like my old self…"

Dark Star watched as she moved her finger down the cut. The small gesture caused a strange tingling he had never felt from her before. He was tempted to grab her at that moment and set her back on the bed to finish the whole seduction charade, but this was not Edina eagerly anticipating his response. Alyssa was a true novice and had to be played carefully into his arms. They were not in a dream, and she was painfully aware it was real this time.

Alyssa's eyes floated back up to his face, her face still red, then she looked away again with a little smile and reluctantly took her hand away, revealing where the cut should have been. Dark Star realized that tingling sensation was her healing him, without any glowing light or any other physical sign she was performing a spell. He normally would have been able to sense any power used by her, but it must have been too small an amount for him to discern what it really was.

She shifted to move out from between him and the dresser, but Dark Star block her with an arm.

As she stared at him questioningly, he tried to think of a way to continue without kissing her and losing his control from the get go. The only thing he can come up with at the moment was to simply hold her again.

Alyssa let Aldrich gather her back into his arms, thinking he was going to kiss her again, and slid her hands up around his neck, but he did not bend down to meet her lips. Instead, he grabbed her legs, making her squeak, and pulled her up onto the dresser, gathering up her skirt in the process. Her head hit the mirror behind her, but she did not let go of him.

They were now almost at the same eye level. She tried to pull Aldrich into a kiss again.

He retracted. "Wait." He pulled her arms away and went down to pull her boots off. "No offense, but I just want to make sure I don't end up with any bruises on my legs," he laughed.

Alyssa giggled and wiggled her toes as each boot and sock came off. Then she saw him take off his own boots. "Why are you doing that?" she asked as he came back up and leaned on the dresser with an arm on either side of her. "You worried that you might kick me at this height?" Her own feet were at least a foot off the floor.

"I'm just being cautious," Aldrich replied, kicking one of his boots off. "You never know."

She giggled again as she put her arms back around his neck and leaned in to kiss him, but again, he pulled away and instead went for the neck. He barely put any pressure on it at first, like he wanted to make sure she did not fall apart, yet she found herself grinning widely and her heart beating a little faster.

The heat was still there. Alyssa silently begged it to melt away the ache that had formed in her chest, to let her forget who she was for a little while and not let anything else get in their way of being together. Aldrich was finally beginning to open up, and she did not want to do anything that might cause him to shut that door again.

Dark Star thought the intense rise of sentimentality was rather cute and a very good sign indicating that she will be more receptive to his advances now. He carefully closed in with his hands, first following the underside of her thighs until he found where the edge of her skirt was folded over her lap, then slipped them underneath to caress her thighs directly, stoking the fire that was already slowly building inside of her.

Alyssa only lightly gasped at the sudden skin-on-skin contact and did nothing to stop him. Instead, she let her hands slip from his neck and fall down to his chest to push him back but only so she could try to catch that kiss she so desperately wanted.

She definitely had a much bigger impact on him than he originally thought as the small maneuver gave him quite a thrill, and he could not resist her demand. Dark Star put her into a full on lip lock causing her to fall back and hit the mirror again while his hands went up even further under her skirt until he reached her underwear.

Alyssa rose her knees in response as he began teasing the sensitive flesh through the fabric, but the awkward position she suddenly put herself in made it a little harder to breath. She pushed him away to break the kiss for a moment so she could unbutton her travel vest that was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Once she managed to slip her arms out of it, she also pulled her tucked shirt out of the waistband of her skirt.

To her surprise, Aldrich wasted no time in moving one of his hands to go ahead and unbutton the shirt as well as he kissed her neck again.

"W-what are you doing?" she managed to ask but not before he was already almost done.

"I thought that was what you wanted," he said smilingly. He finished of the last couple of buttons and pulled the shirt away to reveal the girlishly pink-flowered bra underneath. "Besides, I don't have a shirt on either," he teased, "and that's not fair."

Alyssa's ability to blush was returning as she stared at his body, noting the detail of muscle definition that she could never quite understand why had such a pull on a girl' fantasy and desires. "Y-yes, I-I can see that…"

Dark Star wanted to laugh at the expression she was giving him. The thought of an all powerful god who was his arch enemy looking at him with romantic longing and anticipation as she left herself completely open was a sight he never thought he would see. He moved in for another kiss, watching himself in the mirror to make sure he kept himself in check, and continued messing with her under her skirt while giving his other hand a chance to work.

She was steadying herself with her hands firmly planted on either side making no more protests to what he was doing. The hooks on the back of her bra were easily undone, and it fell away with little more than a small tug revealing her well endowed chest.

Alyssa felt like she was in the dream again. When he took off her bra she wanted to embrace him, to touch everything and let herself fall deeper into his warmth, to bring it out and see it on his face not in a momentary flash, but sustain it to the point that it could eliminate the coldness in his eyes and make any memory of Nightmare distant.

Yet she held herself back to let him do as he wish, only giving him a small moan of appreciation against his lips when he caressed her back where the bra hooks used to be.

Dark Star had been struggling to hold himself back, but her soft voice caused him to nearly lose it. He was already attacking her breasts with his mouth by the time he caught his senses slipping away when Alyssa alerted him with a louder moan. He let go, but only for a second, then started again with more care and deliberation.

If he was going to continue, he needed to do it slowly, letting the barrier that separated him from the dark energy gently catch him rather than bounce him back, so he could watch with his mind to see if it would respond to anything he did. It was the only way he will be able to make sure if she truly was carrying the remainder of his power without assaulting her defenses directly, and perhaps, he may even find a way to eventually release it.

It amazed him how Alyssa herself seemed so oblivious to the strange attraction he had to it, but then her arousal was always rather quick. The wetness between her legs was already prominent. Just like how Edina felt like warm flowing water in this state, Alyssa felt almost like an intense fire coming out of nowhere that instead of threatening to burn it made one crave to be consumed.

As his mouth and hands kept at it, the urge to cry out was becoming unbearable for Alyssa. Simply watching him was enough to drive her nuts, and she had to close her eyes. She tried to let the pressure out through heavy breaths, but that just seem to spur him on and compound the problem.

She also noticed that along with cardiac arrest her heart was trying to give her, her temperature was rising abnormally fast again, and the blood was draining from her limbs to a certain concentrated point below her stomach while she began sweating in certain places from constant contact, aside from one _obvious_ place down below. Aldrich's body was doing the same thing, but she could sense he was trying to hold back. _Why?_

Why she still tried to objectively analyze the situation as her mind sank into a fog was beyond her. There was no rationality in what they were doing. No reason behind any reasons they claimed to have, except for the simple fact that they were simply drawn to each other. He had a void to fill, and Alyssa wanted to fill it.

Dark Star finally let go of her breasts and looked back at her, noticing the familiar glassy look in her eyes, now fluttering back open. He gave her one more good kiss before moving down where his hand had been giving her a gentle massage between her legs. He moved her skirt all the way up to her waist and smiled at the pink flower print that matched her bra. _Cute, _very_ cute._

"W-what is it?" Alyssa asked with barely a hint of embarrassment as her mind was still functioning below coherent level.

"I must admire your sense of style," he replied. Then he leaned forward again as if for a another kiss but went for her ear instead. "As adorable as they look on you, I'm afraid I have to take them off."

She felt her underwear glide down in a single, smooth slow motion down to her knees. She put them a little closer together so he could finish taking her underwear off without any problem. Aldrich then came back up and took her shirt that was barely hanging off of her shoulders to slide it down her arms. Alyssa took her hands out of the sleeves and pointed where the buttons on her skirt were in the back so he could see it in the mirror. He smiled and gave her kisses as he took care of them, and with a little help from her, the skirt was off in one good tug. As soon as it was out of their way, she threw herself at him like she had wanted to do earlier, kissing and touching everywhere she could.

The sudden contact threaten to overwhelm Dark Star, but he held firm to his wits as he let himself be taken inside her again. The foreign entity that barred his way last time was still there, unmoving. His mind gently leaned against it and waited while Alyssa's warmth covered him like a blanket, almost smothering but still very pleasant. With the barrier's support, he could enjoy it more without risk of entrapment and losing sight of his target.

On the surface, he finally let his body do exactly what it wanted to do. The hardness that had been forming in his pants was now rubbing against Alyssa, and in response, she nearly wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to rock with him.

He leaned her back against the mirror again, catching a couple more kisses before he slowed himself down and whispered something in her ear.

Alyssa, by now in a complete stupor, let one of her hands crawl down the length of his upper body and between her legs to carry out his request. She released a few buttons, grabbed a fistful of his pants and underwear, and yanked them down. Then Aldrich shook them off and kicked them away somewhere she did not care.

She could see everything. Alyssa knew what was supposed to happen next, but after taking one good look, she was unsure.

When he tried to put it in, she gasped out of fear and pushed him. "No! I-it won't fit!"

Aldrich gently hushed her and gave her some more kisses for reassurance. "Yes it will. Its going to hurt at first, but there's no reason to be afraid."

Alyssa nodded and put her arms tightly around his middle.

Dark Star braced himself on the dresser and went in slowly, expecting to eventually hit a barrier. The wet, warm tightness of her skin felt very good around his erection. Alyssa was softly whimpering against his chest as the stretching that was necessary to accommodate him was causing her pain. That was normal for a virgin, and he rather enjoyed that sound anyway, so he kept going until he had himself completely inside her.

No barrier.

He probably had some confused look on his face because Alyssa opened her squinting eyes after he was done and asked, "W-what's wrong?"

"You're lucky." He smiled and kissed her again. "Its usually a lot worse for most first-timers."

She gave out a little relieved sigh. "Now what?"

Dark Star adjusted her hips so that she was positioned a little closer to the edge of the dresser and he would not end up banging it more than her. "Now, I'll show you how to _really_ move."

Alyssa felt him take it out and then thrust in again like he did with his fingers in the dream, only it felt a hundred times better, even with the pain that still lingered. She held on to him even tighter as he repeated the motion over and over, until she finally lifted herself away from the mirror and their bodies were pressed together, were every movement was easily felt. Adrich's arms moved to give her support and to keep her from falling off the dresser with one on her back and one on the very upper part of her thigh while hardly breaking his stride.

As if the fire did not melt everything inside her already, it was quickly becoming white-hot. She had always wondered what humans meant by 'becoming one' and what it felt like, and now she was finding out. It went beyond the heat that she and Aldrich created together, as wonderful as it made the whole experience, there was another sort of 'melding' taking place, and the release of hormones and chemicals that she knew created the euphoria and the fuzziness in her brain was only part of it.

She realized it was really more of a melding of minds, or even souls if she truly had one separate from Vorfeed, who appeared to be completely nonexistent at this point. _Or if we really are the same, is she experiencing this just like I am?_

That was her last thought before she lost her ability to control her voice.

From the moment Dark Star began, the heat suddenly decided to shoot up to dangerous levels, and his mind began pushing recklessly against the barrier like it did not care about the dangers that may lay beyond it. He was searching for something else, temporarily forgetting why he was there. Alyssa's pull on his human urges were making it very tricky to keep a mind's eye on the dark energy, but he could not retract now, or it will be even more difficult to go back in without losing control. He had worked too hard to get this far.

Dark Star looked in the mirror to give himself a quick reminder of why he was doing this. It was not for his pleasure (not entirely), it was to entrap Vorfeed, to find a weakness in her defenses so he could return to his full power and force her to enact her ultimate weapon.

His mind managed to become still for the moment, giving him a chance to pay a little more attention to what they were physically trying to accomplish. Sweet little Alyssa was in his arms, convinced that she had found a trusting soul, and he had to keep his laughter at the absurdity of it all to a low rolling chuckle and make it seem more like he was simply reacting.

The increasing frequency of her moans indicated she was getting close. One of Alyssa's hands unclenched itself from his back and threaded through his hair as she caressed his scalp, begging him to hurry. The dark energy remained motionless. No sign.

Then Dark Star got an idea. "Alyssa?" he said gently.

"Hmm?" It sounded more like a sigh than a response.

"What is your real name?" he asked.

There was some hesitance, but it only lasted for a second. "…Canal…"

The dark energy stirred at her response. Dark Star also recognized the name. He grinned and fervently picked up the pace. The moans grew louder.

When he could not get anything else to happen, he whispered it. _"Canal…"_

It stirred again.

"_Aldrich…"_ Alyssa apparently thought he was talking to her.

He was elated that he had found out something significant. Dark Star wanted to try another name. _"Alicia…"_

Mentioning his former adversary's name gave him an even bigger response. The dark energy writhed around in revulsion to it, but its bonds still held. There was one more name he would like to try, but with the un-breach-able barrier in place, the dark energy would be restrained again without him ever having a chance to touch it. There was no way to take it down with his power divided.

Alyssa could have sworn she had herd Aldrich mumble 'Alicia,' but she brushed it aside thinking that it was a mere slip of the tongue in an attempt to say her other name. She was too focused on the quickening pulse coming from where they were currently connected.

She continued to match his rhythm with both body and breath, until the throbbing became too big for her to control anymore, and Alyssa could do nothing else but scream.

Dark Star felt her release and watched her throw back her head as she did, thinking how sensuous she looked, but it last only for a second before his mind was hit by a sudden crashing wave. His body responded and put everything it had into his last few thrusts. When he came inside her, he answered with a large growl of relief, then slowly set Alyssa back against the mirror again as they both caught their breath and rode out the remaining waves in a more gentle rocking motion.

What Alyssa saw on Aldrich's face made her smile, and she kissed it until he caught her lips again. The fire had been put out for the time being, but his dark blue eyes were warmer and brighter than she had ever seen them.

"Stay…" she heard him mumble between kisses.

"I'm not…going…anywhere," Alyssa assured him. "I'll stay here…all night…if you want me to."

"Good." He pulled back to gaze at her. "I'm far from finished with you."

She giggled. "What?! But we _just_ finished!"

Aldrich grinned. "There's no rule that says we can only do it once."

_I guess this what they call being a pervert._ "I-I don't want to sound like a downer, but I'm a little tired right now."

He pulled her up to the edge of the dresser again so he could put his arms around her properly. Alyssa could not believe it, but the heat was growing again. She _wanted_ to do it all over again. She blushed. _I guess I'm a pervert too._

"We can take our time in bed," Dark Star said sweetly in her ear. He just could not wipe the grin he saw in the mirror off his face. "There are so many things I want to ask you."

He felt her tense up a bit at his last sentence and hug his back. "I-I still can't…" she said, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Please… I'll tell you everything when its over, I promise… Just not now…"

_There won't be any need to wait much longer then, _Dark Star mentally thought, but now that he knew how to manipulate the barrier inside her, he can allow himself to enjoy the rest of the night. He just had to make sure he did not utter the 'magic' words too many times and reserve the one he had yet to say until the right moment, when there was nothing left standing in the way.

Eyeing the bed in the mirror, he gave out an exaggerated sigh. "Alright, no more questions. Lets get ourselves cleaned up first."

* * *

Playlist of most inspiring songs while writing this chapter:

A View to a Kill by Duran Duran  
Crazy On You by Heart  
Never by Heart

No One Like You by the Scorpions was playing again on the radio over the course of typing this chapter (several nights in a row!) I think someone at that station knew I was doing a shirtless scene again like I did with Gourry… and then some… XDDD I think this Dark Star/Vorfeed scene was rather appropriate, seeing as its the week of Valentines Day.

I think this is also my longest chapter as well (and yeah, I'm blushing my head off again. I'm such a perv). I do have a word and page limit, and this sucker went well past it. I could not think of how to divide it up with the remainder of scenes I have for this story arc without the timing being off. If you noticed, I try to keep them in order the best I can. Sometimes you have two or more things going at once, and I try to give hints in each scene to help with that, so I won't have to break them up too much.

Okay, the lemons are going to subside for now, but do keep an eye out for a few limes... and a Xellos sighting. Yeah, I know you guys miss him. I do too. You have no idea how relieved I am to have this chapter over with, so we could all get back to our favorite Mazoku. The pieces are finally in place (mostly) for the next battle! Stay tuned! ~NB~


	61. No Need for an Interruption!

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

*Sigh* Well, I was hoping to put this up for Valentine's Day. Things are still stalled on the job hunt. The holiday wasn't as sweet as it usually is now that my little sis is no longer around, plus no job. Hopefully, something will come up this week.

In the meantime, here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. I have to warn you, I did say there was not going to be any more lemons for a while, but this one is sort of lemon-ish, or you can still call it lime, depending on your perspective. Oh and there is a certain level of vulgarity in here too, though that usually happens when Edina show up anyway. Just want to give you a fair warning.

Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 61: No Need for an Interruption!

Lina had no idea what she was doing. She had never knowingly kissed anyone in this manner before and worried that she might have come off as too tight-lipped, but her nerves were still trying to get the best of her, preventing her from exploring the possibility of opening her mouth at first.

With her heart pounding away at her ribcage, she broke away for barely a second to catch her breath but was quickly cut off again by Gourry who apparently took it as an invitation to take the kiss further.

If it had happened at any other time, she would have pounded him for it.

It was definitely a strange feeling having someone else inside your mouth and even stranger to find that it felt wonderful, _familiar,_ and she eagerly respond (the best way she could).

Yet all too soon they broke away again. Gourry was grinning, not a goofy sort of grin but one where he just had a secret wish come true. His arms had somehow made their way around her body without her notice, and with hers still locked around his neck, any movement either of them made no matter how slight would definitely be felt.

They stared at each other for a moment. Gourry tilted his head slightly, as if expecting Lina to say something.

Three words, _just three little words,_ and she could not get them out. The moment was quickly crumbling into something totally awkward, at least on her end.

But Gourry just kept his smile on and said brightly, "You're welcome!"

Lina did not expect that sort of response. "W-what..?"

"You were thanking me, right?" he said in a much sweeter tone.

Her heart practically stopped. _Say it… SAY IT!_ But all she could get out was, "Y-yes…"

She felt him move his arms from underneath her to get up, but before he could get very far, she quickly pulled him back down without thinking, making Gourry face-plant right between her breasts. Lina was so embarrassed by her mistake that arms remained locked around his neck.

"Mm-mm-m-Lina!" Gourry managed to dig his shocked face out. "What are you doing?!"

"I… I…" She just kept staring as she thought of what it _looked_ like Gourry was doing to her, and her mind wandered into a perverted place.

He looked back and forth between her breasts. "Did you get bigger?"

"_G-GOURRY!"_ Lina yelled as she quickly retracted her hands to her face, wishing she could just faint now. _Luke better not be watching this!_

"Don't yell! You're the one that wanted me to do that!" he exclaimed as he got off her chest.

"Did not!" she retorted through her fingers. "I just wanted to-!" She stopped herself. Gourry was hovering over her, waiting to hear what she would say next. _This isn't going anywhere._ Lina took a big breath and took her hands away from her face, laying them on either side of her head. "I just wanted to… to…"

"…kiss me again?" he finished for her.

She just stared up softly at him and nodded slowly.

His grin returned. "Well, all you had to do was ask!"

Of course, that should have been obvious. All Lina had to do to get him to take his shirt off was just ask. That just reminded her that Gourry was still shirtless and looked down at his chest and stomach. All those words she used to describe them just a minute ago came rushing back, as did the blood to her face.

She looked back up at him when she felt his left hand cup her face. He leaned in hesitantly at first, just stopping at her nose when she lightly gasped, then he gently lowered his body against hers as his other hand that was supporting his weight switched out with his forearm so he could comb his fingers through her hair while his own fell over his shoulders, mixing blonde with her red. All Lina had to do was part her lips slightly and close her eyes.

Gourry closed the distance between them, taking it slowly so she could get the hang of it. The fluttery feelings were coming back, and they apparently had brought friends. Lina's hands slipped down and felt their way around his torso but found that she could not keep them there for very long. She wanted to move them around and not just on his back either.

Gourry apparently had the same idea because one his hands eventually went down her backside and grabbed her butt, giving it a good squeeze.

Lina squealed.

They broke away. "N-not so hard, Jellyfish!"

"Sorry about that, but you were doing it too," he said.

"Do you have to do everything _I_ do?" She almost laughed at how silly it sounded as getting a little physical was a natural part of making out, and if they wound up doing the same thing, it should not matter.

"Do you want to stop now?" Gourry asked.

"Well, I-I…" _not really,_ Lina said to herself, but then if they did keep going, she might end up ruining her 'innocent maiden' reputation and would probably wind up with a clobbering from her sister if she found out. Luna did not take lightly to messing around, and Lina worried even more about what she would do to Gourry than to her.

Before she could give him a full answer, he got up and walked over to his chair to put the rest of his clothes back on.

"Wait, Gourry…" Lina sat up and noticed that he was also putting his boots and armor back on. "Where are you going?"

"I promised to help Pokota to find Lassie," Gourry said in all seriousness, like he was trying to find some child's beloved dog.

"Its Alyssa," she said flatly, "a-and do you really need to put _everything_ back on? She probably just went out for a walk. She wasn't very happy when we left her in the library." She was sad to see him put that shirt back on, doubtful that he would take it back off if she asked again.

"Well, with Dark Star possibly very close, you can't be too careful." He fixed his sword belt into place then turned back to her, still smiling. "You get some rest. I'll be right back, okay?"

There was expectancy in his face. All she could say was, "S-sure thing…"

When Gourry shut the door behind him, Lina fell back onto her pillow, slowly drawing in breath for the biggest, most satisfying sigh. _I did it…_

And he was coming back. There were a million things that could be insinuated by his promise, many so graphic that only Filia's girls back at her shop would be brave enough to utter them, but Lina was getting ahead of herself. They just had their first kiss, her _very_ first kiss. Some lucky girl out their already had Gourry's first because he seemed to know what he was doing, but that did not matter now. He had _chosen_ her.

As for the shirt, _Well, maybe he'll let me take it off next time._ She actually giggled, which did not happen very often.

Lina could not get over the feeling that they had done this before, perhaps in another lifetime. Until Gourry tried to prompt her to say something, everything about it felt so right, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly.

"He was right," she whispered to herself, "we are soul mates… Oh man!" Lina smack her forehead. "I hope he doesn't write to his family about this! That'll be awkward for sure!"

Yet at the same time, the very thought did make her happy, even if it might ruin her 'innocent maiden' status. If she was going to go forward with this, she will have to shed that status eventually anyway.

There was no need to announce it to everyone right now. Gourry was coming back after his little goose chase for Alyssa, and if she did not decide to suddenly go mute again, they will get to talk, just them, without any interference, _in secret_, before anybody knew anything about it. She _will_ get those words out. She _will_ tell him everything she was feeling. She _will_ tell him that she loved him.

Lina laid there for a few minutes staring at nothing in particular, then she looked over at her talismans laying on the nightstand with a bit of a smug grin. "I'm still gonna punch your lights out for this Luke, but…thanks…"

Xellos sat in a dark little corner of the biggest town inn, watching the humans go about their evening business, eating, drinking, playing games, and generally having a rambunctious time. Though the scene may have appeared good-natured, or even celebratory, there was more than enough deviousness and vice going around to give a monster a good boost to go with his coffee.

The waitress was giving him dirty looks earlier for not ordering anything other than water, so Xellos gave in to appease her not wanting to be bothered, though her frustration was rather delicious. There was much to think about. He wanted to pop in on Filia, but then, the Dimos would have an easier time sensing him now that they were currently staying in a relatively monster-free zone and did not want to cause either of them _too_ much distress, as tempting as that was.

The Southern campaign was somewhat of a success, but that was exactly what it was supposed to be. If Dark Star's followers had dared to come any further south, there would have been 'blood' for sure, yet he knew Neskaa was smarter than that. A standoff was good enough. It was, in the grand scheme of things, a small skirmish, just another distraction for both sides. The bulk of Dynast's and former Hellmaster's forces were still flexing their muscles on the peninsula, slowly increasing the devastation to stress the dragon race's resources as they try to save the humans while keeping up a northern front of their own.

The dragons took their time and preferred avoiding conflict, but they were far from weak, even with their reduced numbers. They had enjoyed a great population explosion in the last thousand years, though was still far from what they had at the beginning of the War of the Monster's Fall. With so many young dragons with families, their urge to go on the offensive and protect their clans will override their desire for peace and order much sooner this time around, walking right into Beastmaster's hands. A great pincer move from two unlikely allies.

And then there was the West Lands, untouched by the monster race's recent conflicts. It was only a matter of time before Dynast was powerful enough to fulfill his commitment in becoming Dark Star's right hand man, even with Edina holding a piece of that power, then the West will become free game. Beastmaster was not willing to spare much of her own forces on it. The former Gaav's forces were to be used to take up any slack should Deep Sea Dolphin decide to remain neutral, and it was a bit worrisome for Xellos.

He tried to talk his mistress out of exclusively using Gaav's followers for the project, citing that their unruliness made them untrustworthy, and without Dolphin's help, they could potentially defect and create another front. Beastmaster was unconcerned. She knew of Xellos' animosity towards most of the other demon lords and their followers and did not let that get in the way of her plans. She also knew that Xellos would do anything for her no matter what and no matter who he had to work with.

There was hardly a monster that commanded any real respect from him. Sherra was one of those few, and if he had to pick a lesser monster that was still alive, it would be Neskaa as she had been trained by Sherra herself. So was Edina, but then she did not inherit Sherra's capacity for subtlety when it was called for and was mockingly open to the point that it was truly annoying. Xellos would choose Filia's insults and rage over enduring Edina's overt attempts to seduce him.

As if on cue, he sensed her energy phasing in amongst the crowd, and she snaked around the tables and bodies towards him. One burly man got a hold of her and asked where she had been. Edina gave him a deep kiss, earning a few illicit whistles and hollers, and whispered something in his ear while they touched each other in some publicly inappropriate places.

Despite her claims to being attracted to those with power, she had a knack for also fishing out those of the lowest denominator and the most desperate, but then Xellos always surmised that it was the power she _could hold_ over them that she was most attracted to and perhaps their potential which she could control for her purposes. The physical part of the attraction simply made it all the more enjoyable as it had quite a pull on her targets, and having the most handsome of any race fawn all over her was yet another way for her to feel in control. The only part Xellos would admire was that she at least did not waste time with useless idiots. Even her recreational flings were reasonably intelligent, even if crude.

As for Edina's attraction to him, since she failed to lure him in by going back and forth between being overly forward and playing the distant siren type that always grasped the attention of those who were beneath her, she adopted an approach that was similar to what she used with Dynast and probably Dark Star, as well as others she considered to be her superiors, like Sherra, despite calling her a bitch. Edina would often beg like a little puppy and then throw tantrums when she did not get her way.

This meant that Edina saw him in a league above her, and Xellos preferred it that way. Her recent increase in power never changed the fact that she was beneath him. It was where he believed a sorry little leech like her belonged anyway.

When the man that was fondling her was satisfied, Edina walked over to Xellos' table and slid into the chair next to him. "You sure are in deep thought," she said, teasing one of his hands that was holding his mug with a finger. "I thought you would be sneaking into your pet dragoness' room by now."

He waved her finger away. "Tempting, but I at least know how to hold myself back."

"Or that Dimos will murder you," Edina added on, then leaned over on the table and propped herself up with an elbow. "Do you want me to get him out of the way for you?"

"Go right ahead, but I don't need the help," Xellos replied and took another sip of his coffee. "Aren't you usually in bed with Dark Star or some human dreg right about this time?"

He seemed to hit a nerve as she stiffened and dropped her carefree smile. "He's busy tonight." Then the smile slowly crept back to her face. "Instead, I got to teach a stiff how to really loosen up. He was such a handsome boy, but he was so hung up on a girl that didn't love him, so I helped him forget her for a while. He was starving for some attention. Turns out he knew exactly what he was doing. Definitely not his first heartbreak."

"Sounds like an accomplishment," he said sarcastically. He was never in the mood to listen to one of her sex-capades but endured it, hoping that she will hurry up and give out whatever information she was planning to give.

Edina giggled and watched him carefully take another sip while taking pains not to look at her. His disgust was understandable. Xellos never appreciated the fact that she, a lower-ranking monster, managed to manipulate him into doing something for her once, but she regretted that it did not last long enough to get what she _truly_ wanted from him. Some would called it an infatuation, but that sounded too much like she was falling for him. A dangerous thing for a monster to do and pretty damn near impossible without major repercussions.

It was more like an obsession, a desire to possess something (or someone) powerful and out of reach. She strove to be his equal, so that she can eventually bring him down and put him under her thumb. It was an irresistible challenge. Edina could not wait to see the look on Grau's face that day.

When Xellos tried to take yet another sip of his coffee, Edina put a hand over the rim of his cup and forced it back down on the table.

He carefully let go of the cup and leaned back in his chair as he folded his arms. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it was _you_ who was starved for attention. Is that why you sought out the heartbroken boy? Did Dark Star find someone to lavish his affections on?"

Her smile slipped again. She grabbed the cup and took a sip herself, then placed it back in front of him.

He did not move. "You can have the rest of it, by the way. I have a thing against sharing."

She giggled again but in a more malevolent fashion and leaned in to his face. "And you're stiffer than the guy I just fucked. At least he learned how to have a little fun."

_Oh, if she only knew._ Xellos smiled. "I don't need a lesson."

"Yes, I know," she said softly. Edina leaned in a little more, putting a hand on his nearest shoulder and played with the clasp of his cloak with the other. "But you're too picky. I can't remember the last time you've been with anyone, even for the sake of an order by your lord."

Xellos did have orders to convince Filia to take his mistress' offer _by any means necessary_, but that was as about as close it ever came to bedding anyone, and thankfully, he never had to go that far, unless he _wanted_ to. His mistress' mind worked a bit differently from Dynast's. "I may not have as near as many 'notches' as you do, but that doesn't mean there's something wrong with me."

"Oh, I _never_ said there was anything wrong with that." She looked at her hand as it slipped off the clasp and onto his chest. "I've already told you that I was available any time…" she whispered seductively.

Her desire for him was rising to a ridiculous high, but as much as he hated having her touch him, Xellos took great satisfaction that Edina's desire will never be filled. The frustration that usually came after he rejected her was always uplifting, so he never bothered to outright shrug her off. Sometimes, the teasing had a much bigger effect that way.

His eyes slit open and unfolded his arms. Taking the back of his gloved hand, he brushed it against her unblemished cheek and down her neck to where the five lavender pearl necklace she had worn since she started working with Dark Star hung right above the curve of her breasts, peaking out above her low hanging white puffed sleeved shirt she occasionally wore with her black velvet corset.

She sighed at his touch. _Such a fool._ "Don't worry, I'm having plenty of fun as it is. Neskaa has been a good source of entertainment the past couple of days."

She placed one of her hands on his and leaned in even further until they were almost nose to nose. "The beast pup finally came out to play, did she? If you want to win the South, you better use more monsters. You won't get anywhere with a simple stalemate."

"That shows just how short-sighted you are, Edina." His hand went back up to one of her perfect lobes where a matching earring stud was and rolled it with her fingers. "A monster of your stature has a hard time thinking very far ahead without the help of a superior."

Edina was fighting off the urge to jump into his laps and kiss him all over. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm quickly becoming your equal."

"With borrowed power," Xellos countered with a condescending grin. "You're playing a dangerous game thinking that it will ever be yours."

"That's where you're wrong." She tried to lean in just a little further to reach his lips, but was stopped by Xellos' hand clenching her throat threateningly. He had a good hold on her, but it was not enough to choke. She gave out a slightly nervous chuckle. "Still barred from taking a kiss, am I? There was a time when you eagerly sought out my lips too."

His eyes remained fixed as is grin began to bare some teeth. "That was back when you still had some value to me. It was really nothing more than a payback for what you did. In the end, it was I who wound up seducing you and led you to thinking you were going to get _anything_ more from me."

"Yes, it was well played." She caressed the hand that was around her throat. "Get a few kisses from the general priest, and chances are, you're going to get stabbed in the back."

He squeezed a little, making her squirm in her seat. "What else do you deserve? Even a monster like me can have standards."

Edina was undeterred. "Then again, your _hands_ were rather eager as well, and you started all that _before_ you found me out." Her voice came out throaty from lack of proper air for her human lungs. "Alas, I must not have been special enough to go all the way with."

"Come now, Edina, as least I stabbed you in the back while staring you in the face. That made you special enough." Xellos threw her back into her seat to get her out of his face. He did not care how she viewed the mission they had together, he thought her delusional and unworthy of any sort of praise.

She coughed and chuckled some more while feeling around her neck to make sure everything was fine. "Then I guess that pet dragon of yours is in _real_ trouble."

Edina had only said it to poke fun at the fact that he liked to check in on the dragoness more than what was necessary, even if it was for distraction, but she felt a stir inside him that made her think she hit on something. When Xellos finally noticed her wide eyes and not say anything, her jaw dropped. "You mean, its true?!"

Xellos grabbed his mug again just so he could have something else to focus on instead of her. "If you mean that my Lord has plans for her, then that should not be such a surprise."

She could not decide whether she should be upset that a dragon held his affections or laugh at the poor thing for being entrapped by him. "Oh, its more than that, and I was only bluffing! I knew your lord want you to keep an extra close eye on her, but I didn't realize that you two were-"

"-We're not lovers," he petulantly cut off.

Edina would not say it but Xellos could plainly feel that she was relieved. "Well, I certainly hope not!" She waved a hand around. "When I told you to just take her, I was just pulling your leg since you were obviously lusting after her. That's all fine and good, hell I would definitely be tempted to take a shot at her Dimos boyfriend, but sleeping with a dragon is risky business anyway. So," she giggled some more, "she's more than a diversion to keep us from finding Vorfeed, isn't she? For you to even bother kissing her, the stakes must be pretty damn high." Then he sensed a wave of delight wash over her as she grinned and said slowly in a mocking fashion, "But I have a feeling that's not the _only_ reason, is it?"

"And what reason were you thinking?" She watched him raise the mug in his hands to his lips as he replied, then stopped just short of drinking from it when he remembered that she had taken a sip earlier.

"The Dimos~!" Edina was practically giddy. "He's been encroaching on your territory, and now, he gets to spend more time with her than _you~!_"

"Is that what you think it is?" Xellos countered, keeping a rather neutral smile on his face to hide his growing irritation.

She got into his face again and drank it up, knowing that it was stemming from his unspoken jealousy of the Dimos dragon. She was hitting a _very_ big nerve as Xellos almost never allowed himself attachments to anything or anyone except his mistress. "That's _exactly_ what it is. You don't like the fact he's taking your precious little toy away, and _I know_ how much you don't like to share. He's probably a hindrance to your plans too."

"On the contrary, he has become quite useful," he said as casually as he could, but there was truth to his words. The Dimos had become very useful. "He will be thrown out as soon as I'm done with him."

"Then can I have him?" Edina asked sweetly.

She was getting too close again, so he shoved her back into her chair again. "Do what you wish. I really don't give a damn."

Her pretty little blue-black eyes stayed on him as she touched her chin and pretended to be cautious with what she said next. "Then again, it might be a little harder now."

Xellos got up and took his staff leaning in the corner preparing to leave. He was tired of her obnoxious behavior, and she did not have any useful information for him. "Why's that?" he asked, not thinking much about it.

"Apparently, he was a little _too_ busy with your pet dragon to notice me when I tried to visit."

He stopped and stared at her.

She gave him one of her more malicious smiles. "I guess her legs aren't so welded together now."

To say that her first time with Aldrich was amazing was an understatement.

After a few more kisses, Aldrich helped Alyssa off the dresser and let her go to the washroom first to get ready for bed. She hurried as quickly as she could and made sure everything was okay _down there_. Thankfully, it was only a little sore and easily taken care of. There was no blood like she thought there would be, though that was not necessarily a bad thing. Her understanding of human anatomy was far above anyone else around her, but her recent activity just proved how little she understood the particulars of her own body.

That was something to explore another time. All Alyssa what to do was jump back into Aldrich's arms.

In her hurry, she forgot to bring something with her to put on, so she carefully peaked out the washroom door to find that her things were neatly folded in the chair and the bed covers turned down. Aldrich already had his pants back on and was laying one of his black shirts out. When he noticed her watching, he beckoned her out and handed the shirt to her before taking possession of the washroom for himself.

Alyssa hesitated and wondered if she should just go ahead and put some of her own clothes back on instead. Aldrich reassured her, saying that he would loved to see her wearing something that was his, then closed the door. She immediately put it on and admired herself in the mirror until he came back out.

Aldrich came up from behind, nuzzled her neck and made comments about how cute she looked. It was not long before his hands began roaming around underneath the shirt and between her legs right in front of the mirror, making her blush and squirm, but the heat from him was grown again. Not wanting to stop, she pleaded to be taken to over the bed, and he complied with her request by picking her up and plopping her right on the mattress and continued what he was doing without another word.

Needless to say, his pants did not stay on for very long. Her shirt spent much of its time raised up above her stomach and chest, leaving them to his mercy whenever he did not have a hold of her lips. Having the covers pressed against her backside and Aldrich on top made the unusual warmth of her body even more pronounced. She partly blamed Aldrich himself for it. His own body heat spurred it upward both from the actual physical contact _and_ what was burning inside both of them.

Alyssa simply embrace it and could not stop saying his name. Her hands sought it out through every part of his skin that she could reach while her legs found themselves cradling his middle as he rocked her towards another burst of pleasure. The second time was still a bit painful, but she was prepared. She had his shoulder for a convenient muffle when she got the urge to scream again.

When it was over and they had a chance to catch their breath, Aldrich pulled the covers over them, hiding them from the rest of the world. He continued with lazy kisses and caresses, encouraging her to do the same. It was so strange to her at first. She was so used to kissing only his lips. Yet when she heard him softly respond by saying her _real_ name she kept going until she was on top putting her lips on literally everything. Her fascination drove her to explore his lower half just like he had done to her with his fingers.

Alyssa should have guessed that it would have led to them to doing it a _third_ time, only now she would be the one controlling the rhythm with Aldrich doing the majority of the moaning and name-calling while he steadied her by holding her hips. It did not feel any less wonderful than the other two times, but she preferred having him in her arms when she did it. It made her feel more connected to him somehow… and less cold…

Completely worn out by this point, Alyssa immediately dove underneath the covers again and held Aldrich close, letting her fogged up mind finally rest.

When she had dosed off, Dark Star slipped away and got up to stretch his legs for a moment, and to get away from Alyssa's magnetic influence over him. He thought that having sex with her once was going to be enough to settle the both of them down, but the urge to be with her never subsided. There was no telling if it was merely the dark energy she held or something else entirely. He had managed to wrestle with the pull it had on his mind, but his body was a different matter, not that he complained. Who would? And ironically, her apparent 'innocence' and good nature made the whole experience far better than what he ever had with Edina.

But now he needed to set the fun aside. He had a purpose in all this, and in a few moments, he was going to enact the next phase of his plan that would set almost everything into place for the ambush. The only one he would have to deal with after this was the dragoness, and he already had a wonderful idea in mind. If the ambush failed, it would not matter. It gave everyone something to do, and he had already given orders to those who were involved that if it became dangerous to simply bow out. Hunter did not know about that part, nor did Dark Star think it was necessary. Vorfeed was within his grasp. Darrem will have his princess eventually, _if_ she was still useful after Dark Star regained full power.

Alyssa was awake now and peeking out from under the covers admiring him as he stood still in front of the window. Dark Star's eyes drifted over to her and gave her a sweet smile. Her head ducked under like she was playing hide and seek. _Very cute._

He walked over and pulled the covers away. She let out a little squeak and giggle. He leaned over as his smile turned into a grin. "I saw what you did there."

She sat up and gave him a quick kiss. "You looked so serious. I've never seen you that way before."

"I had a lot on my mind." Dark Star offered a few more kisses in return, the pull becoming more and more irresistible. Soon he was climbing back in bed and pulling the shirt she had on completely off so they could be as close as their skin would allow. "I should've done that a while back," he teased in her ear.

Alyssa crawled up into his lap and offered kisses on his neck and shoulder. "What were you thinking about?" she asked between them.

Dark Star ran his hand through her long silvery blue hair that now that he thought of it had a tendency to glow in the moonlight. He feigned his hesitance. "How if you weren't already traveling with Lina… I would ask you to come with me…"

She stopped kissing him and look up, looking more scared than surprised. "Oh… but… but I-I can't…!"

"And why not?" he said eagerly as kept brushing her hair with his finger. "You love me, don't you, Canal?"

Saying her name made her jump a little and cause a swirl of confliction inside. Dark Star never forgot how intelligent she could be. If it were not for the strange attraction between them, she would have been much harder to crack. Even now while in her lover's arms, she was trying to think of a way to keep herself and others out of the direct line of fire without revealing everything.

As he suspected, she began to pull away. "No. I still have to settle things with my friend."

He pulled her back. "I can help you. Remember, I was once part of the Syndicate too."

"No… _no!_ He's different than the others! He'll destroy you!"

Alyssa was beginning to panic. Dark Star pulled her into a tight hug. "What makes you think you can do it alone? We can do it together. I _want_ to do it. I have a score to settle with them and have been running too long, like you, only now… I have a reason to face them…"

Her arms gave him a good squeeze. He could sense that she was not entirely convinced, so he decided to give her one more incentive. His human body had been begging to do it again anyway. Carefully, he found her lips and ran his hands up and down her bare back, then gently laid her back down pressing the rest of his body against hers.

Alyssa let out a sad little moan. "…You don't have to-"

Dark Star cut her off with another kiss. "Canal… I love you…"

Then there was a large explosion that shook the house.

He immediately sat up looking to see what direction it came from. Judging by the negative energy underlining the blast, he knew who it was. _Damn you, Edina!_

* * *

Wohoo! Xellos! See, I told you he was coming! Lets see those plans hold up now, Dark Star!

I do have an idea I thought about doing for a while, but wasn't sure if anyone would like it. I thought about doing a preview summary like they usually do for the next episode for a TV series. I was also wondering if I should go back and add them to previous chapters too. If you have any thoughts, let me know. I understand I already have plenty on my plate. I'm still slowly working through a few more chapter revisions before I start posting them here regularly, and also anxiously waiting to replace my computer so I can have a decent monitor when I do drawings in photoshop (another reason why I wish I had a job right now).

Alright, I know you're out there. Got something to say about my work? Then push that review button and let me hear it! ~NB~


	62. Mission Topsy-Turvy Part I

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

YAY! Another chapter! Okay, I'm going to be a little serious here for a moment. I was actually almost done with this in the middle of last week, but I got some bad news that kind of put me in the dumps this past weekend. Warning: If you don't like hearing people's life stories or depressing things, then scroll down until you see the chapter title. I don't want to be flamed for this.

A friend of mine and fellow flutist who often organized flute choirs out of her students to play at holiday services at our church has been going through some rough times. First thing that happened a couple of years ago that made her lose interest in assembling these awesome choirs was she lost a student who was about my sister's age (and went to school with her. She's about five years younger than me) in an accident caused by a drunk driver. It happened during the summer when even the singing choir I'm a part of don't have practices so I didn't find out until months after it happened. It was a real shock as I had been acquainted with this beautiful girl for a while. Well, about the same time this happened, my friend started having some strange symptoms dealing with her hands. This past year she hadn't come to choir practice at all, so it was very worrying. Well, she just recently got some test results in that said she has a degenerative disease that affects you like Alzheimer's only it doesn't make you forget things, it affects your nervous system. Dad says that its supposed to eventually make the person seem like they're constantly drunk, only its because they can no longer control their movements. She will eventually be bound in a wheelchair unable to move. People who get this disease usually die of Pneumonia. Her projected life expectancy is about 7 to 14 years from when those symptoms begin. She's already had them for two years now, and there's really nothing she can do.

Its pretty hard to swallow. She's the same age as my dad (she even went to school with him and they were in band together). We had another old choir friend who was suddenly wheelchair bound by an aneurism a couple years ago die just a couple of days before my birthday recently and another who died suddenly a few months before that. I know these are older folks but they have great personalities and their sense of humor are off the charts. These recent deaths have been a harsh reminder of just how short life is. I'm still dealing with depression over my mother's sudden death of what should have been a treatable disease four and a half years ago. Valentine's day is extra hard now because that was the day my parents originally wanted to get married (their anniversary is on the 7th). I'm about half my dad's age (he'll be 60 this year), and I was a little less than half my mother's age when she died (25) just a week before my birthday. I can't imagine growing old even now. I'm a real child at heart, but now I'm really starting to feel like I'm missing out on a lot of things most people usually achieve by my age. Heck, even my little sister has beaten me out on A LOT of things. I'm not trying to have a pity party here, I just want people to know that they should not waste their life. Don't say 'Oh, I'll get it done someday' or 'I'll wait until I get such and such done BEFORE I get married and have kids.' As I heard from an older mom recently who was going through some truly rough times in addition to a tough pregnancy, "Get married and have kids NOW when your young and horny and are full of energy!" This could apply to a lot of other things you want to do. I personally thought I would've been married and have a couple of kids by now, but I've let so many things get in the way, and the clinical depression definitely isn't helping.

I've done some crying recently over a lot of things. I'm still waiting to see if I'll have a job, I'm running low on my savings, my long-awaited car is DETERMINED to die on me, I'm starting to stress over my own health again after what I found out about my friend (what Mom had is genetic. Its treatable, but the treatment isn't pleasant and its expensive. I already have some of the possible symptoms), and I'm still forced to rely on family members for so many other things. Even my computer is giving me the shifty eyes. Its stupid monitor doesn't work and I have to hooked it up to an older one that hurts my eyes if I want to avoid using someone else's computer. I keep thinking that if I had done a couple of things differently and hadn't been so scared a few years ago, would I be where I am now?

*sigh* Okay, that's enough. I'll let you read now. That's why you're here isn't it?

Enjoy!

Chapter 62: Mission Topsy-Turvy Part I

Alyssa stared up at Aldrich, confused. His face was full of worry, but it contradicted the jab of anger she sensed poking through. He quickly got up and went back to the window to look.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously as she got up.

"Something's going on in town," he answered, still staring out the window.

_Oh no._ Fearing that it might be monsters planning another attack, Alyssa hopped out of bed to grab her stuff. Aldrich immediately followed, putting his pants back on as fast as he could.

She got as far as getting her own undergarments and white button shirt on when he caught her shoulder. "You stay here."

Now the worry on his face matched what she felt. "But, what if they know we're here?"

Her question was broad enough that it could have referred to anyone, but he did not ask her to specify. "All the more reason you should stay."

"No, _no,_ I'm not going to let you do that for me!" she pleaded.

He jumped into his boots and laced them. "Wasn't a question, Canal."

When he went after his sword belt, Alyssa blocked him. "You're not going without me!"

"Canal," Aldrich said gently, making her heart ache a little. "Please don't give me one more thing to worry about." He gave her a swift kiss and took the belt away from her when she was momentarily distracted.

There were numerous smaller explosions erupting from the town now, and Alyssa could see wisps of smoke rising to the sky under the light of the moon. "I've already lost too many people I cared about because I let them fight for me…"

"And did they ever ask for your permission to do that?" Aldrich countered as he made sure his belt was secure.

Not that she could ever recall. Aldrich was exhibiting the same attitude Alicia had before she died, and Alicia never asked for Canal's permission to punch in that code and unleash her ultimate weapon.

"No…" she finally said.

He sighed and drew her close, putting his head on top of hers. "I'm not the only one who wants to see you safe. That chimera, Zelgadis, right? And Amelia and the prince, Pokota, they want to make sure you're okay too. You never had to ask for them to care."

"I understand…" Alyssa held onto him, trying to absorb every bit of warmth left in him before he let go. "But I don't _want_ them to do this for me."

"That won't change their minds." He pulled her away and used a hand to tilt her chin up, garnering her undivided attention. "If you're that concerned about their safety, then think about what I said. At least you won't be alone, and we won't drag anyone into our problems."

He gave her one more quick kiss before he let go and walked over to the bed where the shirt Alyssa had worn was laying. She just stood there, watching as he pulled it on, not saying a word. He had said 'we' as in the two of them, and 'our' problems. As much as she did not want to admit it, he was right, but she rather not have those problems at all.

Aldrich went over to the door, opened it, turn to her and said, "I'll be right back." Then he stepped out and shut the door.

More explosions rang out in the distance. She sat back against the dresser as she listened. Her body was cold again.

_Vorfeed?_ Alyssa mentally called out. _Vorfeed? Are you there?_

No answer.

In her disappointed glance around the floor, Alyssa spotted something at the foot of the bed. She walked over to find it was the rose quartz necklace Aldrich had bought her earlier that day. She guessed the clasp had somehow come undone when she flung herself onto the bed crying a while ago.

Alyssa picked it up and went over to the dresser to put it back on. The stones gleamed in the mirror as she fingered them, remembering the strange turn of events that followed after Aldrich put them around her neck.

Aldrich was the reason why everything happened today. Everything that led up to this night they ended up sharing. When he 'discovered' that they shared a common secret, he became protective of her, like he had found something precious, and he drew her in. More than that, he wanted to take her away, to help her face her demons while fighting his own. It was hard to believe now that she ever held her sword at his chest in the stairway, letting her fear and doubt overwhelm her senses while he bravely stood there, cautiously taking the first wall between them down. The whole time he insisted on her staying behind, she noted that he seemed even more lively before. She was even able to sense other emotions she hat not sensed from him before. He had a purpose, a reason to live, a reason to fight, and she finally filled that hole inside him.

That scared her more than anything.

_Canal?_

Alyssa was startled. _Vorfeed?! Where've you been?!_

_I'm so sorry. Our… recent activity made it difficult to communicate, and the dark energy became restless. It still wishes to take possession of Aldrich, but Flagoon managed to keep his mind from getting too close… Canal? What is it?_

She could quite understand why, but Alyssa was angry with her. _Didn't you say there was a way to destroy it?_

_Yes, but we can't do that right now, we don't have-_

_-Where is it?_ Alyssa demanded the mirror.

_What?_ Vorfeed was confused.

_The part of us that's missing! _she mentally yelled. _Where is it?!_

_Canal… _Alyssa could feel her shiver but did not care. _What's wrong?_

_I… I want this… this _thing_ out of me! I just want be a normal girl! I want to go with Aldrich!_ Tears welled up in her eyes, unable to comprehend her confusion.

Yes, she wanted to go with Aldrich, no she did not want him to fight for her, she did not want him to find out who she really was and what she had done. She wanted to protect him, _just_ him. She wanted to get rid of the part of Dark Star she held, but at the moment, she wanted to get rid of Vorfeed too. Alyssa could not stand her presence either as it stood in the way of everything her human heart desired. If they were _both_ gone, she could have what she wanted, but that did not sound anything like her. Not at all.

_Canal… _There was a heavy undertone of sadness as Vorfeed spoke. _I understand what you're feeling… but we're not human-_

"I don't _care!_" Alyssa cried out and pounded the dresser and focused her anger at the blurry image of herself. "I love him… I can't stop thinking about him… And now…" She hung her head. "…And now, he wants to protect me and care for me… and… and… I want to do the same for him… _I want to be human!_"

Her words slowly devolved into sobs. She still could not believe she was saying such things. In the grand scheme of things, her time with Aldrich was not going to mean very much, and whatever life they could build out of what they felt for each other was insignificant compared to the fate of countless lives and the significance of the lives lost due to Vorfeed's mistake. _Their_ mistake. Alyssa was not completely innocent in this either. They were _both_ guilty. Always guilty.

Vorfeed remained silent for a moment until Alyssa began calming down.

She could have sworn she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently sweeping away the hair that was loosed from her braid. _You can't Canal,_ Vorfeed said with gentle empathy._ Even without the dark power inside us… we can never be human…_

'We' she said. They were one in the same. They could never be separated. Vorfeed understood.

"I-I know…" Alyssa finally conceded through her sniffling. "I just love him so much… I-I don't want him to die like everyone else…"

She heard Vorfeed give out a sad little sigh while still stroking her hair. _It's just as well, you might have to let him go…_

Alyssa's head jerked up and looked at mirror. "W-why?!"

_As long as that power is inside you, it'll be dangerous for him to be near you. I don't know how much longer Flagoon will be able to keep it up, and as soon as she's gone, there's no way you can do what you did tonight again. And the way he attacked you in the courtyard… I'm worried he might be a threat to your physical body as well…_

Alyssa had almost forgotten that it was Vorfeed who had snapped her out of it when Aldrich had been relentless in his offense during the contest. "W-was it because he was influenced? Did he revert?" It was a disturbing thought. She did not know if someone who was severed from the Nightmare Syndicate could do that.

_I couldn't tell, _Vorfeed said apologetically._ All I knew was that you weren't fighting back, and that he wouldn't stop._

More distant explosions took Alyssa's attention away from the mirror. By now, Lina's friends would be on their way to check what the commotion was all about. So would Aldrich.

She wrenched herself away from the dresser to find the rest of her clothes. "I can't let them go without me!"

_Be careful, Canal! _Vorfeed warned. _Aldrich was right, you shouldn't put yourself in unnecessary danger!_

"But I can't let them do this alone, even if it is just monsters planning another attack!" Alyssa slipped on her skirt and vest with almost inhuman speed. "If they don't need my permission to protect me, then neither do I need their permission to protect them!"

* * *

Dark Star could not believe how pathetic the scene he just shared with Vorfeed was, but in her heightened emotional state, it was convincing enough. If she was still not persuaded by his offer by the time he got back, they will still have time to talk. At the very least, he could try tagging along and separating her from the rest of the group when the time was right. Either way, he could deal with the strange barrier she had erected around his power later.

He ran down the stairs into the main hall where everyone from the servants, the Darrems, to Lina and her friends in various stages of undress and disheveled hair were quickly gathering.

Hunter's sisters wide-eyed and scared out of their wits. Krista kept questioning her mother, Christine, who was trying to calm her and at least a dozen other servants in the middle of their nightshift. Their worried voices echoed to the point where it made it sound like there were more people running about in the hallway.

Hunter, who normally took command in such circumstances, kept uncharacteristically quiet and simply held little Marian close.

Zelgadis and Amelia were standing as far away from each other as they could while trying not to seem too awkward.

Lina was particularly miffed about the commotion and stomped over to Gourry and Pokota as they came in from the courtyard. "Are you two _still_ looking for Alyssa?!"

Dark Star's eyes immediately met Hunter's. He understood where Alyssa had been.

"We were about to give up and go to bed when we heard the blast," Pokota explained.

"She probably got done with her walk and went back to her room before we could find her," Gourry added.

Samira looked around the hall then back in the direction of the guest's wing. "If she did go to her room, she hasn't come down yet."

"She could be still asleep," said Filia. "Val never woke up."

"Aside from that, what's happened?" asked Torrin.

Lina turned on him. "Isn't it obvious? Or has your dragon senses been dulled?!"

Filia's hand immediately went to her pendant, which was hardly glowing, if at all, and Torrin got into Lina's face. "No need to get snappy! If they're blowing things up in town, I can't feel them all the way out here!"

Jean was dragging his feet and yawning, being the last to join in. "What's goin' on? Why's everyone so loud?"

"Who's blowing things up in town?" Christine asked. They could hear numerous smaller explosions coming from outside.

"Monsters, of course!" Lina replied, trying not to sound too rude towards her and pointed at Torrin. "Egan, get your shirt on and your axe! Zel!" She pointed at the chimera. "I need you to get _your_ shirt on and get your sword!"

"I'm ready!" Gourry waved. Pokota just smacked his head with an ear.

Lina flinched and turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Yes, I can see that, _Gourry!_"

"I'll get myself dressed," said Samira as she turned back towards the stairs.

Dark Star could see a struggling smirk on her face when she did and sensed amusement. Whatever it was, he guessed it had something to do with the sorceress' extra-irritability tonight.

"I'll get ready too!" Amelia began to follow Samira when Lina grabbed her arm.

"You're staying here to protect Filia!" she commanded. "And so is Jean!"

"Aww, what?!" Jean exclaimed, now a little more awake. "Not again!"

Lina gave him a threatening look, and that ended it.

Then she pointed at both Hunter and Dark Star. "If either of you want to come, that's fine with me. Now, let's move it, people! You've got one minute!"

Anyone who was still present and needed to change or dress left immediately. Filia went along with Torrin. Amelia went without any complaint about staying behind while Jean made a scene all the way up the stairs. Hunter whispered something to Marian, and she reluctantly let go before he went back towards the family wing with Christine giving him a worried look while she continued to take care of the servants. Krista clung to her little sister in place of her big brother, trying to act brave. Gourry and Pokota went out the front doors to the driveway to wait for the others.

Dark Star stayed behind, observing Lina rubbing her head and stewing over something. She had already gotten herself dressed before coming down, unlike everyone else, and as angry as she was for everyone not being ready, that was not the _real_ reason for her temper. He could sense underlying frustration at something mixed in with what he could have sworn was sexual tension, but the only one he knew the sorceress would have such feelings towards had been out looking for Alyssa.

Then he remembered how strange most of the others were acting. The chimera and the princess were keeping distance between each other, but their feelings were completely different from what Dark Star expected after what happened in the courtyard that afternoon. The two dragons were acting normally, but below the surface, he could tell that they had engaged in, well, _something_ physical just a little while ago. The desert woman, though she was light-hearted and capable of finding humor in a lot of things, her not taking Lina seriously at a moment like this was totally out of character. Even the blonde swordsman was feeling some frustration at not fulfilling something underneath his usual empty-headedness.

Laughable as all of it was to find out what most of the house had been doing, Hunter was the most surprising. Dark Star had a hard time believing he felt like the dragons, only more intense, but there was no time to question Hunter's bedtime rituals. There was Edina to deal with.

He carefully approached the sorceress. "Um, Miss Lina?"

"What…?" she flatly huffed, not looking at him.

"A-about Alyssa…" he began with a dramatically hesitant tone.

Lina's head popped up at Alyssa's name. She was suspicious. "What about her?"

Dark Star pretended like he did not want to continue. "She… she came to me asking all sorts of questions…" he said worriedly.

Lina seemed a bit shocked that Alyssa would dare confront him on her own. "Where is she now?"

"Going to bed, I'd imagine. She was pretty worn out after all the crying." He made sure he appeared concerned. "I told her to stay when we heard the explosion."

Lina looked like she was about to question his alibi when her eyes drifted over to the staircase. He turned around to see a fully dressed Alyssa running up to them with evidence of freshly shed tears on her face.

She flew into his arms. "You're not leaving me behind!"

Dark Star was genuinely surprised. "A-Alyssa! I-I told you I would be right back!"

"No!" She sounded like a petulant child. "There's no reason why I should let everyone else do the fighting!"

"Alyssa, please-"

"-I'm going to help!" she demanded.

"Maybe you can stay here and keep an eye on the place," Lina interjected.

Alyssa did not like the idea. "I want to be of some use. I can't just stay."

"I already have Amelia and Jean staying here to protect Filia and Val," the sorceress explained. "And the Darrems need someone to look after them too."

Alyssa was suddenly hesitant in her resolve now that she realized that there were others that could use her help. Dark Star was silently thankful for Lina's interruption and the fact that she was unknowingly helping him. If he played this out right, he might just pull the ambush off after all, if he could manage to get Edina's attention without looking suspicious.

He gently took hold of her arms and pulled her away. "Can you do that?"

She was watching Christine who was still trying to comfort her girls. If he knew anything about Vorfeed, she had a soft spot for the weak and helpless. It was one of her greatest flaws.

Just as everyone else was coming back down the stairs, Alyssa reluctantly nodded. Dark Star kissed her forehead before he let her go. "Thank you."

"Well, make sure you tell Pokota and Gourry," Lina said with great relief to him. "They've been looking all over the place for her!"

Dark Star smiled. "I sure will." He turned to join the others.

"Hey, Aldrich, wait." Lina stopped him.

He sensed her suspicion returning but turned back to her innocently.

"I know Alyssa probably has already grilled you, but I have some questions of my own," she said crossing her arms.

He looked at Alyssa who suddenly appeared a little nervous then back at Lina. "I'm sure you do, but I'll be happy to tell you everything when we're done."

"M-me too," Alyssa said.

Dark Star was amused. He knew she was not going to tell them _everything_.

"Alright. I'm holding you to your word, got that?" Lina warned him with a finger before going out the door.

* * *

Everyone quickly made their way out where there were two horses getting checked over by a couple of servants who apparently got them in a rush when they realized their master was going.

Gourry wanted to get on one of them, but Lina pulled him away. "They're not for us."

"But I hate flying!" he objected.

"Too bad!" she snapped. "Hey, Zel, get Samira!"

Samira wrapped her arms around Zelgadis' neck, but Torrin put a hand on the chimera's shoulder before he tried to take off. "I'll take her. You can help Lina."

"You sure?" Zelgadis was uncertain. "I've never seen you perform Raywing before."

"That's because I haven't had a use for it," the Dimos assured. "I know a lot more spells, but like you, I have my preferences."

Filia came over to give Torrin a kiss before he had Samira transferred to his back. "Don't worry, Zelgadis, even I could do it if I absolutely had to."

"Okay then." Zelgadis nodded and headed over to Lina to help with Gourry. He took a quick look back at the front steps where Amelia was watching beside a sulking Jean as she absentmindedly fiddled with the ring. He smiled and she smiled back.

Hunter caught them but did not say anything. _Edina was right._

He waited for Dark Star to mount his own horse before they took off for the gate, and as soon as the others were in the air and out of earshot, he asked, "Will the plan still work?"

Dark Star looked back at the front door where he could see Alyssa already retreating back inside while the other three remained to see them off in the lamplight. "That depends on Edina."

Hunter scoffed as they turned out of the gate and on to the neighborhood street. _Should've known._ "So, its _her_ tearing up the town. You know, I've always thought you _indulged_ her too much. She always thinks she can get whatever she wants."

Dark Star caught the strange tone he used in his criticism. "Don't worry, she's finally reached her limit with this little stunt."

* * *

The main floor of the inn was in ruins.

The only thing that was keeping it from toppling into the street was the fact that it was made out of decent stone. People with various injuries were frantically running away from the fighting couple, which did not help because soon they were out on the rooftops throwing cones and spears of energy at each other at lightning speed leaving destruction in their wake. Occasionally, one or both of them would disappear, and everything would fall silent… for a few seconds…

Edina was positively livid. Xellos' odd attachment to his dragoness simply pissed her off. After her little comment about the Gold's legs being opened, Xellos managed to compose himself and then say something about what was between _her_ human legs. He rarely did more than toe the line between crude and gentlemanly behavior, usually sounding more like a malevolent taunting child whenever he did drop his respectful façade, but Edina had never heard him use such vulgar terminology before. And he directed it at what she considered one of her most valuable assets.

"My, my Edina," he said landing on the spire of a tower after a few rounds, "it seems your jealousy runs deep." He waved a little finger at her, grinning. "I must have been right when I said you were in desperate need of attention."

"_I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOUR IDIOT PET!"_ she screamed, clenching one of her fists in front of her and pointing as a vein popped out of her perfect forehead.

"I think destroying one of my favorite places to eat says otherwise." Xellos tsked at her. "Always wanting what you can't have. Must be tough after a few centuries. And you know, all this time, I never could quite decide whether I should be flattered or disgusted for attracting such a tramp."

Edina gritted her human teeth as they stared each other down for a moment, then an agitated smirk crossed her lips. "Speaking of wanting what you can't have, you seemed irritated that your innocent pet dragon isn't so 'innocent' anymore!" She crossed her arms. "Honestly, such un-monster like behavior. Did you really think she would've saved herself for you? You should've just screwed her and got it over with when you had the chance!"

That got a rise in Xellos, but his face remained pleasantly calm as he conjured a new wave of cones out of thin air. Edina sent out a counterstrike but noticed that he phased out right after his attack and prepared to phase out herself.

Something hit her from behind.

A huge blast of energy from the astral realm tore into her back, and she went flying over several streets and landed on a sloping tile roof. Whimpering in pain, Edina slid down on her injury until she caught her feet on the ledge. Xellos phased back in before she could get back up and pressed his staff diagonally across her front hard enough that if she tried to phase out now, he could easily follow.

In spite of her predicament, she had to laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't try to kill me."

"That will happen when its convenient for me," he replied as he leaned into her face, eyes slit open, taking a great deal of pleasure in her suffering. "I don't kill sorry little fools over a jealousy fit."

Edina just kept chuckling and lifted her free arm to touch his face. "I never thought you would willingly get me on my back." She winked. "I know what you think of me, but I don't think I'm the only fool here."

Xellos pressed down harder to stop her laughter. "You're wrong. Remember when I said you were short-sighted? I already knew about the little ambush Dark Star had planned. A brash move, considering that I know he still isn't at full power, and I _know_ that he still hasn't found Vorfeed. He's better than that. I wonder why? He must not want it to work, unless it was simply a diversion. He probably told you to retreat if it didn't go well."

"N-no… s-surprise-there…" she stammered. "He's… still-interested… in-your-pet-dragon… and-the… hatchling…"

"I highly doubt that a mere dragon would be worth throwing your most powerful monsters after."

Edina tried to push him away and he slammed her back down making her yelp. Xellos put his lips right up against her ear. "There's something else you think I don't see. Does it have something to do with the fact that Dark Star hasn't given you as much attention lately?" he taunted.

Her anger rose above all the pain she was feeling. "I'm-still-valuable… to-him-"

"-for now. Once you're forced to give your power back, it'll be a different story," he threw back in her face.

"…No…" She shut her eyes.

Edina had worked too hard to get to where she was. She had helped Dynast and Sherra carry out their most successful campaigns, she had perfected her physical projection to a level that rivaled any general or priest, inside and out, she endured the pain that came with the transferences that made her strong enough to easily stand up to Xellos, except now he had her pinned down. She was still weak compared to him, but that was going to change. She was _not_ going to let him stand in her way and set her back.

Xellos sensed something deep inside her awaken, something strong, _potent_.

She was pushing back. "I… won't…"

Edina's body began to pulse. In sudden fear, Xellos pulled back.

She let out a scream. _"I WON'T GIVE IT UP!"_

Her whole being was dripping with power. It enveloped Edina, making her glow an eerie blue. She rose up and held her hands out in front of her, pointing directly at Xellos. He only had a fraction of a second to shield himself before a massive wave of her newfound energy pounded his astral body.

* * *

I hope this chapter dispelled the bad mood I set on you, but its been really hard to talk about it. I'm not supposed to be saying anything about my friend's condition to anyone she knows right now, so its still not quite out of the bag yet. At least here, I can be somewhat anonymous.

I'll see if I can start getting those revised chapters up soon like I keep promising. I don't know if I'll get to use my awesome tablet my sister let me have any time soon. I had so many plans for it. Well, there is one bit of good news. My job search may or may not come to an end next month. I'm not keeping my hopes up. I've applied to this company before, and they took FOREVER to get back to me after the interview. It was really annoying. Apparently, I was one of the top picks, but a former teacher beat me out. Grrr.

I promise I won't be so depressing in the notes next time. If any of you are willing, say a prayer for my friend. ~NB~


	63. Mission Topsy-Turvy Part II

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Hello, hello~! Yeah, I had to take a break last week after what happened. For those who bothered to read my rant on the last chapter, thanks for enduring it. I know its probably more appropriate to put that sort of thing on a forum or blog, but I already have enough to keep up with (and even those I don't keep up very well). I'm still waiting on a job offer. Its scary. Only got enough to last me until August, then I'll be in REAL trouble! But this is the most promising yet. These people know me pretty well. Anyways, at least I have other things I can do to fill up my time. Not all of them pleasant, but necessary.

Okay, time for a little action! Enjoy!

Chapter 63: Mission Topsy-Turvy Part II

Alyssa did not bother seeing them off. She felt a heavy sense of dread about the situation unfolding in town, and despite legitimate concerns for the safety of Christine and everyone in the house, Alyssa honestly believed this was not where she should be.

Slowly her legs carried her towards the stairs of the guest wing, but when she got there, her feet refused to lift themselves. She looked up the mountainous steps. _Vorfeed…?_

_Yes, Canal?_ Vorfeed's voice still retained that sad sweetness from their conversation earlier.

_What should I do?_ Alyssa asked.

There was some hesitance _…The right thing…_

_But… What _is_ right?_ she rephrased. _What good can I do here?_ How could she determine such a thing when her human emotions refused to allow her to think logically?

_Who needs your help the most?_

Alyssa had been running from that question for a long time. If there was any way she could just step out there and end the fighting that was taking place right now, she would, but Dark Star was still lurking about. If he truly was nearby like the monster at the Miasma Forest claimed, she could be easily pin-pointed and put everyone else in danger.

But they were _already_ in danger.

Lina and the others were the types that purposely marched toward a threat, never minding the odds, and somehow make it through. They had defeated two demon lords and Ruby Eye Shabrinigdu several times. Alyssa had witness the many incredible things all of them have done, short of Lina's legendary Dragon Slave. If mere humans could stand up to beings wielding the power of gods, then even with the strength Alyssa currently had, she still had a fighting chance. And if she could work _with_ them… the sooner people like Mrs. Darrem and her children would not have to suffer under the threat monsters trying to tear their world apart anymore. No need to reveal who she was.

With a strange calm that had suddenly fell on her, Alyssa felt her legs turn away from the staircase and then run.

* * *

When Filia could no longer see them, she sighed nervously and began directing Jean back into the house. She glanced over at Amelia, who was still watching the sky above the town and fiddling with something on her finger. "Amelia, you coming in?"

"Huh? Oh…" The princess turned to her absentmindedly, then seemed to snap out of it and quit playing with her fingers which she immediately hid behind her as she blushed. "Yes… L-Let's go check on Miss Christine."

Thinking it was because of what happened in the courtyard earlier, Filia attempted to comfort her as they went back inside. "Don't worry, Zelgadis will come around. I'm sure he doesn't mind blowing off some steam on some monsters."

"Sure wish I could blow off steam on some monsters…" Jean grumbled, still miffed at being told to stay behind.

"No you don't!" Filia reprimanded as she gently shoved him towards the stairs. "Why don't you go make sure Alyssa's okay. She seemed a little upset."

Jean gave out an exaggerated sigh, but complied and took off towards the guest bedrooms as quickly as his legs could carry him.

"I better make sure Val's okay too. All that banging will probably eventually wake him up," Filia said to Amelia.

She nodded. "I'll go talk to Miss Christine-"

There was another large explosion that sounded closer than the first one that started the whole commotion, and the two of them held onto each other as the house shook more violently than before.

They could hear Krista's and Marian's shrieks coming from the parlor and immediately ran over to make sure they were okay. Christine had them huddled with her on one of the couches with a couple of the younger maids clinging to each other in fear.

"Everyone okay?" Amelia redundantly asked more to settle her own nerves.

"A-are they getting closer?" Krista asked in turn.

"Not that we could see," Filia answered. She instinctively turned towards the guest wing stairs thinking that Val must surely be awake now and saw Jean running back down them.

"Miss Filia! Miss Alyssa's not in her room!" he exclaimed as he nearly tripped over his own feet to keep himself from running into her as he stopped.

"What? But where on earth would she go at a time like this? I could've sworn that was where she was headed." Filia looked down the other side of the main hall. _Maybe she went towards the library…_

"Pardon me, but if you're looking for Miss Alyssa, you might want to try the stables," said a butler who was still in his nightclothes.

Her head whipped around. "Did you see her go into them?"

"No, but she asked me where we kept the horses, and I pointed her the way thinking that she was going to join young Lord Darrem," he explained.

Filia's eyes met Amelia's in astonishment.

"She wouldn't…" Amelia said in a disbelievingly soft tone. "She promised Mr. Aldrich she'd stay!"

Another even more powerful explosion rocked the house.

All three of them clung together until the shaking stopped. Krista and Marian were in tears now, and the two young maids were on the verge of hysterics.

Then Amelia headed off towards the front door. "I've got to stop her!"

Filia ran after her. "But you can't leave everyone here! My powers are too drained to hold off an attack here!"

Amelia halted at her words. "But I can't let her go either!" she said determinately. "She's still too scared to use her magic and wouldn't last long if they corner her!"

The dragoness understood her concern. There were a lot of things that could go wrong if Alyssa was still hesitant to do what it took to defend herself when she was cut off from everyone else. Filia could only pray that she found the others before any monster did, and goodness only knew where everyone else was right now.

Filia shook her head at the foolish decision she was about to make. "Wait right here. I'll be right back."

She ran up the stairs to her room where Val was now awake and pouting over nobody being there to comfort him. Filia scooped him up in his blue blanket while giving him apologetic hugs and kisses and hurried back down. She went into the parlor where Christine and her daughters were still huddled and handed Val over despite his protests.

"You might want to go someplace where the room won't suddenly collapse on you if it gets worse," Filia suggested.

Christine's brown eyes widened. "But we have no way to defend ourselves!"

Filia took her pendant off and put it on Christine. "This will ward off any monster that gets too close. If you keep everyone close to you, they will be protected too."

Christine put a hand on her arm, understanding what the pendant meant to the dragoness and her hatchling. "What will you do then?"

Filia bravely smiled. "I have to help Amelia find a friend."

"What about me?" Jean asked.

She turned to him. "Do you still have your Flarelord medallion?"

"Y-yes…" Jean wondered why she wanted him to take out something that made his spells unpredictable.

"Then put it on and stay close to Mrs. Darrem, okay?" Filia said as she hurried out of the parlor to join Amelia.

Amelia stared at her worriedly. "Are you sure you want to come? Mr. Torrin will be upset if he found out."

"I can deal with Torrin later," Filia assured her. "Besides, two pairs of eyes are better than one, and it'll benefit both of us if we can watch each other's back. It'll be easier on me if I only have to worry about one person instead of a couple dozen anyway."

Still unsure, Amelia simply nodded. "Let's go then."

Jean watched them go out the door then turned to the girls on the couch. There was a low rumbling like thunder, then nothing, except the distant voices of neighbors out in the street wondering what was going on.

So he straightened himself up, dug out his medallion, put it around his neck, and took charge. He pointed to the butler. "Can you gather everyone in the front yard?"

The butler was a little startled, but nodded. "Y-yes, sir, I can do that."

"Good." Then Jean walked over to Christine. "Make sure you have something to keep you warm, Miss Christine. The front of the house is the only place with a wide enough space to make sure nothing falls on anyone if they move the fight here."

Christine motioned the two frightened maids to hurry and go, then got up and tried to guide her girls out of the room. Little Marian was rooted and would not move, so Christine had to pick her up.

Krista let go of her mother and clung to Jean instead, and he fought the urge to push her away since she was clearly scared out of her wits.

As they filed out of the house with the staff who made sure their mistresses had blankets to cover themselves, the clear night sky lit up with what looked like lightning coming from the middle of town, and there was another low rumble.

The grip Krista had on Jean's arm began to worry him. She was not just scared, she was nearly paralyzed. There was no indication of her earlier flirtatiousness. If it had been Miranda, Jean would have his arms around her doing everything he could to comfort and assure her that she was safe.

"I bet you miss your father, don't you?" he said, attempting to draw Krista out of her mute terror.

She looked at him curiously. "W-why would I miss my father?"

Jean was not sure if he had hit on a nerve or was simply wondering why he would bring up someone he had not had a chance to meet yet. "W-well, when I used to get scared of a storm during one my trips with my father, he always knew how to calm me down and help me get back to sleep."

He hoped he had helped by giving her something comforting to think about. Even though his father was now dead, Jean was always comforted by the memory of him.

Instead, Krista's eyes fell to her feet. "He's never here," she said sadly. "He never stays long enough to see us or even talk to us."

"Oh…" Jean deflated a bit at his failed attempt. Apparently, Krista did not quite fit the sheltered rich girl stereotype like he thought. There was a lot of underlying dejection beneath the sunny exterior she often projected.

"Your father must be wonderful if he knew how to calm someone like you down." There was only a slight shiver in her voice now as she wiped her eyes.

Taking it as a good sign, he continued. "He was the best, but he died about a year ago. He fought off pirates, so that my uncles, cousins, and brothers could escape when they tried to overrun his ship."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Her eyes slowly lifted up as they reached the center of the front lawn. "Did he give you that dragon medallion you're wearing?"

Jean suddenly flushed at the question, knowing how much Krista liked him. "U-u-uh, a-actually, a v-very good friend back home gave it to me-"

Yet another large explosion cut him off.

* * *

His physical body had made a great hole in a taller building two streets away.

Xellos laid there in the rubble for a few moments to regain his bearings before digging himself out, and when he finally did, he saw Edina coming closer to survey the damage she had done. Her back injury had already healed itself, but she appeared to be in a daze, like she could not believe what just happened. The light that took over her body was now dulled but still gently radiated from every part of her projection.

His injuries were not debilitating but were considerable enough to warrant immediate attention in case Edina attempted to do whatever she just did again. There was so much force behind it that Xellos could not see how on earth such a weak monster like her could have been given that much power without being destroyed, and even if it did not destroy her, Dynast would not have allowed it.

When she saw him appear amongst the rubble, Edina was surprised at first, thinking he still should have had enough strength to phase out of the physical plane, but then she took a closer look at him and noticed an odd color on his face. She gave out a slow melodious laugh.

Xellos stared at her wondering what the joke was. Then he tasted something coppery in his mouth, and it was dripping out.

"I can't believe it!" She laughed a little louder as she pointed at him. "I made the general priest bleed _involuntarily!_"

He carefully wiped a thumb against his lip and looked at the red stain on his glove. It was certainly no act from him. He only used blood to fool humans into believing he was one of them (something he had to use a great deal when confronting Lina in public places), but to have another monster _make_ him bleed meant somehow his projection had been scrambled during the attack. For someone like Xellos who took pride in perfectly mimicking the human form, to lose control and have it act like an _actual_ human body in distress without his knowing was rare and very disturbing.

Edina was laughing manically to the night sky now, her hands balled into joyful fists on either side of her. She had no idea such power resided within her. It far surpassed anything that had been given to her by Dynast.

She looked back down at the still struggling Xellos when she was finally done. "If I were you, _Xellos_, I would start running to your beast pup lord."

Xellos saw her fists glowing as they gathered energy and quickly ran through his options in his head. He was not supposed to let Edina out of his sight until he knew for sure the ambush was completely botched and hopefully gain some information on Dark Star's whereabouts in the process. The only thing he could do at this point while tending his wounds was throw a few lower level offensive spells at Edina's astral body to distract her.

He rose his staff and hand to prepare for a counter-strike.

Then Grau suddenly appeared between them, facing Edina. The energy in her hands dissipated, as did the glow coming from her body, and she shot a nasty glare at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"So, you're finally learning how to tap into that power. It took you long enough." Grau managed to sound annoyed yet bored at the same time. "But I'm afraid I must ask you to cut your… _discussion…_ here a little short."

That only made Edina angry. She motioned with one of her arms for him to move. "What are you talking about, Grau?! Get out of my-"

"-Lord Dynast insists that you desist, _now!_" He emphasized his point by striking his metal rod against what looked like invisible ground upon which he stood. The effect was a low rumbling one would hear from a weak earthquake.

Xellos was far too curious to leave now and quietly concentrated on his injuries as he looked on.

Edina was not intimidated and defiantly folded her arms. "And why should I listen to a grouch of a priest, when _I_ have the upper hand!" She pointed at herself.

"This is not the time nor the place to discuss this right now," said Grau, getting frustrated. "You've done enough damage already blowing our cover!"

"_Then get out of my way and let me finish him off!"_ she yelled as her body began to glow again.

"He's not the one Lord Dynast is concerned about! Now, report back, or _I will take you myself!_" he threatened.

Edina looked back and forth between Grau and Xellos who was standing absolutely still waiting to see what she will decide to do.

During the standstill, the now deserted street beneath them began to echo with the sound of hoof beats. Hunter and Dark Star appeared around a corner along with Lina and her friends landing beside them when they halted and jumped off their horses. At the site of Dark Star, Edina unwillingly stood down.

Torrin immediately recognized Edina from the bell tower in the city that was infested with demons. "She's the monster who's been following Filia!"

"So that's Dynast's head lieutenant…" Lina thought allowed, taking a good look at Edina. Filia's physical description of her was not exaggerated, particularly the part about the chest area, much to the sorceress' disappointment.

"She's definitely a class A example of looks being deceiving," Zelgadis echoed her thoughts.

Grau was not pleased to see them. "Great, now look what you did!" he accused Edina as he smacked his head.

"Me?! I would've been done and gone already if you hadn't stopped me!" Edina shot back.

"Why, hello there, Lina!" Xellos called out and waved grinningly. "Long time, no see!"

"X-Xellos?! What's going on here?!" Lina demanded. She had not seen him since he woke up Filia from one of Dark Star's nightmare attacks back in Seyruun. "And who's the Sherra look-alike?!"

"I thought Sherra was supposed to be dead," Gourry said as he put a hand to his chin. "I didn't know there was two of them."

Grau mumbled something unintelligible about being mistaken for Sherra while Edina giggled at his irritation.

"That's exactly what I was trying to figure out," Xellos responded to Lina's first question, as he looked to Grau. "I only came here to stop an ambush, but it seems I've stumbled upon something I shouldn't have."

"Ambush?!" Pokota exclaimed on Lina's shoulder as everyone gasped.

"Figures he wouldn't tell us about it," Zelgadis grumbled.

"Or maybe he was in on it and did not want us to know," Samira added.

"I could believe that," Torrin said vehemently.

Grau now turned to Xellos, putting on a tired expression like he knew this was going to happen all along. "You have no idea how much I would love to kill you right now." He raised his metal staff in front of him, and it began to spark. "But I guess I'll just have to settle for doing some major damage to keep you out of the way."

Xellos just kept grinning despite his predicament while keeping his own staff crossed in front of him in an attempt to provide some meager defense. "Nice to see I still am of some value to Lord Dynast, Grau."

"Grau?" Lina said to herself curiously. "Where did I hear that name before?"

"Grau…" Torrin repeated, then it dawned on him. "Lina! That's Dynast's priest!"

"What?! I thought he never leaves Dynast's side!" Pokota said as everyone gasped again.

"Then that means Dynast himself is here somewhere." Lina reflexively looked around and down the cross streets, half expecting Dynast to show up.

"Hey!" Edina grabbed Grau's staff, causing the energy gathered inside it to shoot up into the sky like a bolt of lightning instead of hitting its intended target. "I said _I_ wanted to finish him off, you stupid priest!"

"N-no… way… _in-hell!_" Grau wrestled his staff out of her hands. "You're too unstable right now, you might kill him!"

"_Unstable?! I am not unstable!"_ Edina's voice went into shrill mode as she went for his staff again. _"You're just jealous because Lord Dynast doesn't let you do anything!"_

"_I have my orders!"_ Grau yelled. _"Quit acting like a spoiled little brat before I-"_

"_-Before you what?! You shock me with your stupid lightning rod?!"_

"If this is what Lord Dynast has to put up with everyday, then I feel sorry for him," Hunter muttered to Dark Star as everyone looked on, watching the two monsters let their argument degenerate into name-calling.

Dark Star said nothing, but he was quickly formulating another plan that hopefully he would be able to pull off while Xellos was still in a weak position. All he needed was for Edina to look his way.

The fight was getting on Lina's nerves, so she threw an Elmekia Lance right at the rod. Both Edina and Grau let go like they had just been burnt with Grau juggling it in his hands for a couple of seconds before he managed to get a good grip.

Wasting no time, Lina prepared herself another with Zelgadis and Pokota taking a cue from her while the others readied their weapons. "All right, tell me more about this ambush, or one of you gets a _triple_-shocker!" the sorceress warned.

Edina looked like she had just been insulted while Grau appeared only mildly startled.

"I have an idea," Dark Star whispered to Hunter with a slight nudge.

"What?" Hunter asked in a hushed voice.

"You'll see," he answered.

As Grau recovered himself to answer Lina, Edina noticed Dark Star nodding and pointing towards Hunter where no one could see.

Xellos quietly watched the whole scene unfold before him, but right before Grau spoke he sensed a change in Edina's mood as she happened to glance down at the only two with horses.

"I don't care about you or your reputation, _Lina Inverse!_" Grau said slowly in a low threatening tone as he held his staff horizontally in front of him. "It'll take more than a cheap shot to-"

"-Well, I guess the jig is up," Edina said in a sudden sweet tone as she shrugged.

"W-what?!" Grau exclaimed. "What are you-?"

She ignored him and winked at Hunter. "-Too bad, Sweetie, but it was fun while it lasted."

Hunter flushed and appeared startled as everyone turned to him in shock, including Aldrich. "E-Edina! Why you little-! How could just rat me out like that?!"

"So sorry, but you're not much use to us now." Edina looked down on him condescendingly folding her arms. "Just be glad we're going to let you live, for now."

While she was talking, Zelgadis marched over to Hunter. Lina reached out for his shoulder, but he shook her off. The chimera grabbed the front of Hunter's shirt. "You _bastard!_" he growled as he yanked the supposed traitor close to his face.

"Zel!" Lina pleadingly called out. She felt Hunter was not the one they should be concentrating on right now.

Pokota hopped off her shoulder to try and stop him.

"_It was just all an act, wasn't it?!"_ Zelgadis shook Hunter as he tried to break free. "_You only care about yourself don't you, you damn weasel! What about your family?! What about Amelia, HUH?!"_

Pokota tried to get his attention. "I understand how you feel, but you need to stop-"

Zelgadis did not hear the prince. He shook Hunter harder, and his voice startled the horses as it rose up, forcing Pokota out of the way. _"-YOU DON'T LOVE HER AT ALL! YOU WERE JUST USING HER TO GET WHAT YOU WANT, NO MATTER WHAT DEALS YOU HAD TO MAKE!"_

By the end of Zelgadis' rant, Lina had come over to try and pry him off Hunter. _"ZEL, STOP IT!"_ she yelled.

But Hunter managed to do it himself. _"OF COURSE I LOVE AMELIA!"_ he shouted.

Lina got in front of Zelgadis before he tried to have another go at Hunter. "Then why?" she asked seriously. "Why did you put Amelia and her friends in danger?"

"You wouldn't understand," he answered with an honest face. "Hurting my family _or_ Amelia was the last thing on my mind when I made a deal with them."

During all of this, Edina noticed Dark Star slowly mouthing something to her while everyone was distracted. The smile she already had on her face grew a little wider and subtly glanced over at Grau who had been watching the fight and happen to catch what was said. She also spotted Xellos eying her suspiciously, but she could tell that he had no clue of what was really going on.

Zelgadis slipped out from behind Lina before she could catch him and decked Hunter. He stumbled over onto the cobblestone street and caught himself with one hand while holding his jaw in the other.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit, _you fucking liar!_" Zelgadis spat.

At this point, Edina began laughing, catching everyone's attention again. "Oh, how _wonderful!_ If this is all it takes to make one of you lose it, then this is going to be _a ton _of fun!"

She promptly phased out, leaving a now oddly calm, smiling Grau in their company. He raised his staff again. "Now, where was I?"

Sparks began to fly as he carefully considered each of his potential targets. Lina called for everyone to take cover while she pulled Zelgadis along with her, leaving Hunter to stumble away on his own. Aldrich mounted his own horse and took off.

"Oh yes, that's right." Grau finally looked at Xellos and pounded him with a direct hit.

* * *

Poor Xellos, I'm just torturing him in this one, am I? You'll just have to read the next one to see if he's okay. Not going to say much about Hunter, he's a given.

Oh, if you're one of the readers who put an alert on me or this story, if you see older chapter titles popping up in your email, two things have happened: ONE) It is a REVISED chapter, with all the spelling and grammar errors fixed, as well as certain scenes improved and in some cases added, so it'll be worth your while to go back and read. TWO) I have a job. I told myself not to post revisions until I'm employed. I'm not doing any INTENSE revisions at the moment, but If I find an error while going back and reminding myself what I wrote before, I have been fixing them so there's less work later. I only have five chapters that are OFFICIALLY revised and posted on DeviantART and the Beloved Enemy forum, but I'm starting to see things that I missed even in those. YIKES!

As for future stories (yes, I'm thinking THAT far ahead even though I still have a long ways to go here), I do have plans for a compilation of scenes from parts of this story that were either necessarily skimmed over, or I was unable to work in properly after the fact, along with probably some scenes from when Filia first started out before Fallen Stars. There might be a couple in there about Lina and the others too. Also, I do have a tangent story planned. Its no where near as complicated as this one, but I thought it would be fun and interesting and might explain a couple things about Xellos and a certain OC. I won't say anymore on that one heheh. There is a sequel in the works, but not much has been hammered out yet. It might be a while anyway, but if you're a dedicated Slayers fan, it'll be worth the wait. ~NB~


	64. Mission Topsy-Turvy Part III

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

*Sighs* I'm back to square one on the job search again. I got the news Monday after waiting nervously for over a week, and it made Easter no fun at all. I'm just now picking up my jaw from the floor. If this keeps up, I might have to get serious about selling some of my stuff again. Anyways, my nerves kept me from getting this up in a timely manner (which is currently once a week), so I dared to watch the first three seasons again. I'm hesitant on watching the fourth and fifth season because the only thing I really liked in those was Pokota. Man, I've forgotten just how funny this series was, and how dark and twisted I've made my story in comparison! XD Of course, life has been a major inspiration for it. Everything including the graphic scenes weren't necessarily just for your reading pleasure. Believe it or not, I've found that its helping me work out some pretty dark issues in my life. I won't go into detail because its too personal, and you're not really here to read about me (though I do tend to rant quite a bit). I've unwittingly turned my story into a form of therapy.

To the "Guest" who reviewed my last chapter: I will have my response at the end of this chapter if you're interested.

Okay, time for some action! Enjoy!

Chapter 64: Mission Topsy-Turvy Part III

Lina yanked Zelgadis down a block before turning onto a cross street where there were still a few people running about either gathering belongings or finding loved ones. The most recent blast had rattled their nerves, so they picked up the pace. Screams could be heard a couple more blocks away as distinct sounds of magical explosions began tearing into buildings. The reinforcements had arrived.

There was no reason to go after the lower level monsters with their leaders zeroing in on her. Grau or one of the lieutenants will probably show up any second, so all that Lina could do was keep the fight on the deserted end of town and hope the others do the same.

"Dammit, Zel, that was a real bad time to lose your temper!" Lina castigated as they slowed down and took a closer look at their surroundings.

Zelgadis wrenched his harm out of her grasp. "I don't need you criticizing me after all the times you've Dragon Slaved entire towns over the dumbest things!"

"So you think that means you can go flying off the handle when our lives were in _real_ danger?" she hotly countered. "I know he made a fool of you earlier today, but you could've saved it for later when we could interrogate him!"

That just made him scoff. "I doubt he has anything important to tell us! Did you see how easily they were willing to throw him away, just like that?!"

"And again, there was no need for the outburst! We have far more dangerous opponents to focus on!" Lina sighed, trying not to work herself up. The evening was going in a completely different direction than what she was hoping for. "Look, if we live through this, I'll let you beat him to a pulp after I get whatever's useful out of him, but right now-"

"-Oh, I doubt you'll have the strength, let alone live after I'm done," Grau's voice countered out of nowhere.

"_Come out, you big coward!"_ Zelgadis called out. If he could not pummel Hunter right now, then at least he could take it out on a monster.

Grau appeared in front of them but made sure he wore a look that said he was about to that anyway. "You might want to watch that temper of yours, or it'll be the death of you."

Lina stared him down for a moment. She had expected a revitalized Dynast or possibly Dark Star himself wishing to meet her face to face, or perhaps, have a trap set up to simply get rid of her and her friends once and for all. Not more of this juvenile runaround lets-screw-with-their-heads type of attacks that have been going on for two months. An ambush was not much different from everything else the monsters had pulled on them, but it was strange that Xellos was there to actually _stop_ an ambush instead of letting it play out. Grau's presence was enough to cause concern as well.

Something was there that Lina could not see, _and what advantage did Hunter see in teaming up with those creeps?_

She put on her best smart-aleck smile. "We're not complete novices. We've fought bigger and badder monsters under far worse moods."

The monster gave out a little scoffing laugh. "More like you were lucky. Xellos isn't here to help you right now, there's no Zanaffar Armor to encase a monster in like you did to Lord Dynast last time, and you don't have the weapons of light either, so what makes you think you can go one on one with me or Dark Star? What other tricks do you have up your sleeve that doesn't involve hard to control spells?"

"Number one, I'm not alone, number two, you'll never know what I can pull off at the last second!" Lina counted off with her fingers.

"Not very reassuring…" Zelgadis muttered.

"You're not helping, Zel~" she responded cringingly.

Grau sent energy through his staff making it spark again. "Well then," he held it out in front of him, "I better not waste this opportunity to test that theory out!"

* * *

Torrin did not think to follow the others down the street and took off down an alley to shield himself from the blast. When it was over, he thought about continuing until he hit the next street, but he happened to look back an noticed Grau had already disappeared.

Yet the crawling on his spine remained. As the air filled with screams and numerous smaller explosions, the Dimos took out his axe and cautiously stepped back out onto the street, where Hunter was finally getting back on his horse. Torrin did not bother stopping him as he took off on his own.

Then Torrin looked at the building where Xellos was. No movement.

"I guess that saves me the trouble of slashing him into pieces," he said with uneasy humor. The last time he had seen that monster, it was what he had promised to himself if he ever ran into Xellos again.

"Well I never thought I'd have this chance again so soon," quipped an intellectually haughty voice from behind.

Torrin had already twirled back around and unsheathed his knife with his free hand by the time they were done talking.

Velcarr floated just above the stony alleyway. The monster smugly adjusted his specs and rand a gloved hand through his unruly purple hair. "It's a lovely sound, isn't it?" he said, referring to the noises of unfolding chaos. "We've been anxious to go after one of the bigger cities for a while. These stupid humans think their little _conference_ is going to save them."

"Are you planning on crashing it then?" Torrin asked as he bent into a fighting stance. The States Conference was one of the few good things the humans had going for them.

"That depends on what Lord Dark Star wants," Velcarr replied casually as he revealed his sword and pointed it at the Dimos. "Now, do you want to pick up where we left off, or do you want me to kill you the boring way by talking you to death."

Torrin smirked. "I prefer the latter, but I don't have the time. At least you don't have your _handicap_ this time."

The monster narrowed his eyes. "I don't need a bunch of demons to defeat _you!_" He charged.

* * *

Gourry, Samira, and Pokota kept going down the street simply trying to get as far away from Grau as possible, when Gourry happened to look back. "Uh, hey, where did Lina and Zelgadis go?" he asked as he slowed down.

Samira and Pokota looked back at him and slowed down as well.

"We should go back and find them before Grau does!" Pokota started back but stopped when they heard explosions coming from down the street in the direction they were originally heading.

"I think we have bigger problems," said Samira as she recognized the armor clad monsters terrorizing the citizens. Her skin was beginning to crawl with anticipation. The appearance of the monster soldiers meant that Oldhin was nearby.

"Oh, great," Gourry moaned remembering the last time they went up against Oldhin's army. "They were persistent as hell back at that forest."

Pokota had only heard about it, but he believed them if they said these particular monsters were real trouble. He was about to say something when invisible hands picked him up by the ears.

His yelling caught Gourry and Samira's attention, and they found him flailing about in mid-air right before the ogre-like body of Oldhin himself phased into sight.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear," the monster said in a mockingly polite tone as he looked at Samira before throwing the prince at her feet. "I certainly hope you're feeling better since our last encounter."

Gourry immediately got between her and Oldhin with his Blast Sword. "I'm not letting you get anywhere near Sam," he threatened.

Oldhin laughed. "So, the gentleman wishes to fight in this woman's place, huh? I know the nature of the sword you carry, but will you be able to hit me with it? Will either of you be able to touch me? I may not look much, but I'm one of the fastest _and_ most skilled swordsmen you will ever meet!"

Gourry shook his head while giving the monster a near menacing grin, calling his bluff. "Oh, I don't think so, not without your ability to pop in and out however you please."

"You think every monster relies on magic tricks to save their own skin like Xellos?" Oldhin took out his massive broadsword from under his reddish brown-cloak. The metal fringe on his shoulder guards clacked together as he crouched into position. "Come and try me."

"Don't do it!" warned Pokota after he managed to right himself. "He'll just lead you into another trap like last time."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten you, _your majesty_." Oldhin laughed as he summoned a dozen more of his soldiers from the astral plane. "Keep the little fuzz ball company while I deal with these two," he ordered.

* * *

"I've never seen so many monsters in one place before," Amelia nervously observed when she and Filia landed on top of a roof in town. "It almost makes me wish that Miss Lina will do a Dragon Slave soon!"

"I know," Filia affirmed. "How are we supposed to find Alyssa in all of this!"

It was not just the monster army led by Oldhin (as described by Lina and Torrin) that were rampaging all over the streets, there were a variety of other monsters, some mostly human looking and others completely unrecognizable as living things other than the fact that they moved.

Filia was suddenly starting to feel sick to her stomach. "I shouldn't have left Jean alone…" she said to herself.

Amelia on the other hand pushed up her sleeves undaunted. "Come on, Miss Filia! We can't just sit idly by while the monsters have their way with the town! We have to stay strong and fight them off before they find Miss Alyssa or the others!"

She was doing one of her old poses again making Filia very nervous. "We didn't come here to do that!" she yelled. "My magical capacity is in the hole, and you're not exactly up at your full ability yourself right now! We're only here to find Alyssa!"

The princess was not listening to her advice. "Its nothing that a good workout can't cure! I've been waiting for a chance like this! And our love for our friends will provide all the sustenance we'll need to win!"

Filia honestly believed she was going insane now. "I can't cure what I have by simply working out! If I could, I would've done that a long time ago!"

"Lets go!" Amelia grabbed her hand and Ray Winged over to another rooftop for a better position, then held out her hands in front of her as she cast a spell. "Raza Clover!"

The monsters danced around frantically in the hail of light orbs pounding them. They were clearly not anticipating any magical attacks during their little raid.

However, as the orbs eventually faded out, the monster soldiers turned towards Amelia and gave her a good taste of her own medicine by shooting their own little orbs of energy out of their mouths in her direction.

Both Amelia and Filia squealed and did their best to dodge the attack while running towards the other side of the roof, but there was not enough roof to help them get away. Filia grabbed hold of Amelia before she tried to do a Ray Wing and teleported a block away in a luckily deserted alleyway.

They sat themselves against the building and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I thought you couldn't do any magic, Miss Filia."

"I can, but if I'm forced to do that again, I might faint…" Filia did not feel like lecturing as she began having second thoughts about coming in the first place, making her feel no more foolish than Amelia at the moment. "Lets just concentrate on Alyssa, and if we run into any more monsters, don't hold back on them. Just give them the works, okay?"

Amelia scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously at herself for not thinking. "I guess I was just a little too excited to finally be of some help."

"Don't worry about it. I understand the feeling." Filia picked herself back up. "Lets see if we can make it where that last blast was before the monsters appeared. Alyssa might be headed that way to help the others."

* * *

Alyssa fought her way through the masses of people and monsters, giving any attacker that dared to come near her a quick expert swing of her sword to knock them out of her path as he galloped towards the center of town. She could not perform the same sort of spells that Zelgadis could on his sword, but Alyssa found that if she applied a very small amount of power to her blade, equivalent to what was needed for her to heal a simple cut like she did for Aldrich earlier that evening, any monster that came into contact with it immediately reacted like someone who had touched an extremely hot stove. It was not much, but it was enough to get the message across. She had accidentally learned that trick during a previous run-in with monsters while Lina and her friends were tracking Oldhin when she could not get to Zelgadis to help her with an Astral Vine.

Even when the monsters managed to knock her off her horse when they decided to start shooting balls of energy at her, Alyssa kept running and swinging away in full battle mode, feeling more like her old self as a combat program on her ship with her emotions temporarily shut away. She was no longer afraid of any monster. They were mere obstacles between her and her friends… And Aldrich…

Her saving grace in avoiding their attacks was her ability to track the angle and speed of each one, and when they could not be avoided, she imitated one of Gourry's moves he used with his Blast Sword and basically caught the energy then threw it back at the monsters. She could do so much more but held back, still fearing that Dark Star would detect her.

When she got closer to the heart of the town, Alyssa managed to lose the remaining monsters that were on her tail and ended up in a deserted street not too far from where that major blast at the beginning of the raid that damaged one of the taller buildings. Her sharp ears picked up the faint sounds of clashing metal from the next street over.

_Someone's fighting!_ She knew it had to be one of them, perhaps Aldrich himself.

Alyssa was about to run towards them when she spotted someone staggering out of the damaged building. She hid herself behind some empty stands of a nearby shop to see who it was.

The first thing that popped out was a gloved hand holding a wooden staff, then a head of straight purple tinted hair appeared to lean on it heavily as the rest of the body dragged itself through the doorway. There was evidence of scrapes and swelling on his face, and something was dripping from his mouth. Even so, Alyssa recognized him immediately, _But,_ she wondered, _are monsters really able to receive injuries like that?_

The monster took about three painful steps in Alyssa's direction, then fell against the wall, giving out a large ragged sigh as his sharp eyes darted about to make sure the way was clear.

Xellos felt like hell, but was glad to see that his human form remained intact and instead took damage in the form of nasty bumps and scrapes. Still, his insides ached horribly making it very difficult to move. If he were a human, he guessed that he would have gotten severe internal injuries as well judging by the pain.

There did not seem to be any reason to move to the astral plane at the moment, and he wanted to at least keep an eye on things, so he pried himself away from the wall with great effort and continued to the corner so he could see what was happening on the next street.

It was then that he sensed someone walking up behind him.

Alyssa saw the tall figure in dark blue robes with cat-grey eyes come up on the monster and wanted to shout at him to look out, but the monster, despite looking like he was about to faint, swiftly turned on his stalker and caught a sword with his staff.

Xellos only managed to block a few swings before his attacker gave him a good lightning punch to the stomach sending him flying across the street and into another building. He forced himself up, but his legs gave out causing him to fall to his knees, coughing and spitting up more of his own 'blood.' His projection was on the verge of falling apart.

He was right in front of her. Alyssa wished that she could help him somehow, but she had no idea how powerful his attacker was, so she rooted herself behind the stands just out of sight and watched.

The robed figure coolly walked up to the monster who was now looking up with a mixture of fear and hatred yet his eyes remained as sharp as ever.

"This is unexpected, Xellos," the figure said as he casually flipped his long black hair over his should with his free hand, his silver circlet glinting in the gentle light coming from nearby windows. "I know you've received a couple of good beatings from Gaav not too long ago, but I didn't realize you've gotten so soft that my servants were able to take you out so easily."

"That Edina… certainly has a temper," Xellos said with a nasty smile as he continued to cough. "May I suggest… my _Lord Dynast_… that you put a leash on her before she ruins anymore of your plans…"

Dynast put the tip of his sword under Xellos' chin and lifted it up higher than was comfortable for the priest in his current state. "Her brash actions actually have turned in my favor this time, but perhaps I should put a leash on you instead and ransom you to your mistress Beastmaster. Edina's preoccupation with the famous general-priest is honestly starting to get on my nerves."

Alyssa watched as the demon lord lifted his sword out from under Xellos' chin then slash the priest from ear to jaw, making her jump and clamp her hands over her mouth to keep her gasp from being heard. Xellos only gave out a small painful moan and did not seem intent on leaving, and she wondered why. She knew monsters could easily phase in and out of the astral plane as they wished.

Dynast lifted the monster's bowed head with the sword again. "However, I must thank you for bringing out Edina's _true_ power, so I will spare you for now if you tell me what your mistress is planning."

* * *

The whole of Darrem's household turned towards the town. Numerous smaller explosions began to erupt from different locations, leaving trails of smoke highlighted by the moon.

Then they heard screams coming from just down the street from the front gate. It was hard to see with a stone wall and a line of trees blocking the view of the driveway, but it was not hard to pick out the sadistic laughter mixed in with the voices.

"A-are they here?" Krista shakily asked no one in particular while her grip on Jean's arm tightened. The servants echoed her fearful tone as they asked themselves the same question.

A few more minor explosions coming from the nearby park confirmed it. The younger servants began to panic.

"Just stick together!" Jean said loud enough to get everyone's attention. "If you stay close to Miss Christine, the monsters can't touch you! Miss Filia gave her a pendant that can deflect anything they try to throw at us!"

It was only a small comfort, but at least no one was having a breakdown. Jean heard Val's unsettling cries, not used to being in a complete stranger's arms, and Christine was trying her best to calm him down. With Krista still clinging to him, he went over and began to rub his back between his black feathered wings. Inside of a few seconds, the hatchling calmed down to small whimpers, though his tiny hand was reaching out to Jean as he was the only one Val recognized.

"Sometimes that helps whenever Filia lets someone hold him for the first time," Jean explained.

"Well, its been about three years since I've handled a baby." Christine smiled nervously clenching the glowing pendant, trying her best to hold herself together. "I'm a little out of practice."

Little Marian had herself buried in her mother's nightgown crying silently now. Christine knelt down so she could include her little girl in her embrace. Val and Marian's eyes met, and there appeared to be a mutual understanding as the two of them huddled closer together for comfort.

Jean smiled, but only for a moment. He noticed the pendant growing brighter and resonating against the top of Christine's nightgown. "Get closer everybody!" he warned.

They heard a giggling female voice coming from the driveway. Jean whirled around and pulled himself away from Krista, so he could make his way out of the circle. All he could see was a dark figure moving amongst the evenly spaced trees, keeping only a vaguely human shape so even the lamplight coming from the entrance could not reveal its identity.

As it finally decided to come closer, the group behind Jean made several loud gasps and startled shrieks as they shrank back until they were literally packed together.

"Humans never cease to amuse me," the floating female voice said. "With the exception of a few, you always adapt the mentality of frightened rabbits whenever you're presented with a _real_ threat!"

Jean instinctively drew out his cutlass and began going through his head possible spells that could at least injure a monster. He was still not completely sure that the pendant could protect everyone.

When it was only a few feet away, the form finally solidified into a beautiful dark-haired girl wearing what Jean thought as a very revealing outfit he had only seen questionable women wear while walking the streets, and she was staring straight at him.

"So, you're the guard dog of these rabbits, huh?" she said as she laughed and crossed her arms. "Lina Inverse must place an awful lot of trust in you to leave you here all by yourself."

Jean suddenly remembered the description Filia gave of a monster who kept her company at the bell tower back in the demon-filled city. "Forget it, _Edina!_" he spat at her. "Miss Filia isn't here for you to taunt!"

"Yes, I know." Edina was unsurprised. "So, you know who I am?" She flipped her purple-bowed ponytail and leaned forward so that the few men behind Jean could get a good look down her shirt. "What did the dragoness say about me?"

Jean wrinkled his freckled nose in disgust. There was only a couple of words he could think of that would describe what Filia had told him about this monster, but he was normally not allowed to say them. He decided to throw away caution for moment. "She made you out to be a slut."

That caused a vain to pop out from underneath Edina's perfectly straight bangs. The men behind Jean cleared their throats as they looked away.

"Clearly, puberty hasn't hit you yet…" Edina said through gritted teeth as she straightened herself back up and rubbed her temple with a finger. Her dark eyes sharpened. "Tell you what, I'll be nice and give you about ten seconds to tell me where the dragoness and those protecting her are hiding, before I blow you bits!"

Everyone shrank back further.

"I have no clue where they are!" Jean declared, holding his ground.

"I guess you have no idea how powerful I really am. I'm not your average monster, and I've grown much stronger since your dragoness has last seen me!" The air around Edina began to swirl violently, and her body glowed. "Now, _tell_ me where they are, you _damn brat_, unless you _never_ want to _grow up!_"

Jean prepared himself to make what he remembered Lina calling Air Valm, which was supposed to be much easier for a beginner to make rather than Windy Shield because it took less time to make and could still be just as strong if he was attacked from the front. If the pendant's barrier did not protect everyone, then at least he could put up a front, _literally,_ if he could remember how to do it, that is. The one time he had been successful, he wound up breaking his arm, so he did not get a chance to see just how strong it was. Most other shamanistic spells, aside from the simpler fire ones, were still beyond his current ability.

Then he heard someone singing behind him.

The happy melody rang out like a beautiful bell, and it was soon joined by another equally beautiful but more mature voice. Jean saw Edina twitch as she began counting. "One…two…"

Jean joined in on the singing but could only do the melody itself since he did not know the words. The servants however joined in and sang the words loud and clear when they realized it was irritating the monster.

The wind whipped around almost like a twister. "…three…four…five…" Edina willed herself not to listen.

Jean could not resist grinning. "You know~" he continued singing in his own words, "Miss Amelia was right~! Life is wonderful~! It makes me so happy~!"

"…six…seven…eight…"

"~I have the prettiest girlfriend named Miranda~! She's so nice to me~! She makes everything great~!

"nine…_TEN…!_" Edina let loose a glowing wave of wind.

Jean caught it with his own invisible wall of wind, but the force of the monster's attack made him stumble back a couple of feet. He leaned back into it as _much_ as he could, letting his cutlass become the point of focus as he imagined it cutting through the immense energy being fired at him.

"Forget it, brat!" Edina taunted, happy now that the singing had stopped. "Not even Lina Inverse herself can hold out against me, even _with_ help!"

He knew that, but he also knew that if he kept her busy, it was one less powerful monster wreaking havoc on the town. If he failed, well, he hoped Filia's claim about the pendant held up.

Jean wished he could fire off something offensive. His limbs were already beginning to shake from already reaching is full magical capacity, and he cursed it, knowing that it was going to be about three to four more years before he reached Lina's capacity level, _if_ he was meant to reach it.

_I'm not giving up!_ He focused harder on the blade he held in front of him. _If I could just do something like an Astral Vine, or…_

His vision was beginning to blur. What had been only a few seconds of fighting felt like an eternity. Fire spells were so much easier for him, but they were useless against any monster.

_I wish I could just turn this into a wall of fire, then I could show her what my medallion could _really_ do!_

As if the medallion heard his request, it lit up and filled Jean's body with a familiar burning presence. His cutlass burned a bright orange and turned his air shield into an impenetrable flame. It sucked itself into Edina's whirlwind.

There was a horrific screech, and Edina ended her attack. Jean let his own spell go and fell to the ground, panting very hard.

When everything cleared, she was in the air, clinging to herself as her singed physical body smoked. There was something flaking off of her hands and arms. Edina shakily took a second look and realized her projection was beginning to break down.

"Not… not _possible…!_" she breathed, clenching her smoldering fist. She looked at Jean who was still crouched. "Who are you!" When Jean did not answer, she asked again more forcefully. _"Who the hell are you, and why can you channel the power of the Flarelord?!"_

Jean finally looked up tiredly. "W-what…?"

"The last avatar of the Flarelord was killed years go! How can a damn brat like you call upon him?!"

He felt his hand go up to his chest where the medallion was, still warm to the touch. "I-I don't know…"

Edina glared down at him. Her body began glowing again as it quickly healed her injuries. "Doesn't matter. You're _still_ weak. It would take a master sorcerer to immobilize me with such a spell. You don't have enough capacity to pull it off…" She looked at the servants shaking like little leaves and a smile crept back onto her face. "And I see you don't have enough strength to protect the _poor wittle wabbits!_"

Jean began crawling back in front of them. "You're not… going… _to hurt_… anybody!" He got up, still keeping his cutlass in front of him. "If you want to know where Miss Filia is, then you'll have to torture me!"

Edina studied the boy for a moment. From what Velcarr had told her, he was supposed to be very unpredictable but overconfident about his abilities. He was _supposed_ to be easy pickings. He should have broken down and running scared with the rest of the humans, but his eyes were determinedly set and staring her down, backing his dare.

He was feeling very calm. _Tired_ but calm. Again, he silently apologized to Miranda for breaking his promise, but he knew she would have been proud anyway. His father would have been proud.

Edina gathered more energy in her hand. "I'll happily let the little rabbits go if you can give me the pleasure of hearing you _scream _in agony! Then maybe you'll regret keeping secrets from me."

"Jean!" Krista was calling his name. He did not turn.

In the next second, Jean did not know how it happened, but when the monster aimed the ball of energy at him, something pushed him down and knocked the breath out of his lungs.

The energy dissipated against the pendant's barrier amongst the shrieks of the servants. Nobody was hurt.

* * *

Okay! I hope that satisfied everyone's appetite! Going back on the first three seasons last week was a big help in this. I forgot about the two nasty beatings Gaav gave Xellos. Yikes! I was also concerned about getting his true intentions in the third season wrong, since this story is largely based of it, but it turns out that Xellos was just as mysterious as I remembered. Good. Saves me a lot of trouble in editing. There are a few things in earlier chapters that might have to change, but they're mostly technicalities concerning certain bits of information that Lina and her friends were supposed to know already (it won't detract from the overall reading experience, but I know someone's going to point it out sooner or later) and knew about most of it before watching the show again. It just confirmed things for me. Then there are the nasty grammatical and spelling errors that I keep finding every time I go back over earlier chapters when I check to make sure I stay accurate. *cringes* I know a couple of you "listen" to my chapters instead of reading them, and it makes me wonder what those strange words and sentences sound like. XD

I'm glad to bring the old Amelia back. I never intended her to be such a downer for so long. Enough crap is going to happen later, so I want to give her a chance to shine before everything goes to hell in a hand basket (C'mon, you KNOW its coming!) And is it me, or am I becoming a bit of a masochist when it comes to Xellos? This is actually nothing compared to what I have planned for later (Again, you KNOW its coming!) and not just for him, hehehe. I love torturing male characters... *ahem* Anyways, if you want to see the next chapter come out much quicker than this one did, then you better bug me! I needs motivation! ~NB~

P.S. Oh, and GO JEAN! XD

My response to "Guest" is below the line, so if you don't want to bother reading the interesting point they brought up, then skip over. They weren't signed in, so this was the only way I could do it.

* * *

To Guest: First of all, thank you for reading my revisions. I hope to get more up as soon as my job situation is resolved. As for your comments on Zelgadis becoming a controlling boyfriend and Amelia losing her identity to him, I think you need to reread every previous chapter they had a scene together (and apart). I've seen such relationships, and I don't see that anywhere in Zelgadis' and Amelia's relationship.

Zelgadis is naturally moody, but he never threatens her and ultimately lets Amelia do what she wants. She gets to make the final decision in what she does. Before they left Seyruun, all he did was remind her of her duties as a way to convince her to stay. No hitting, not much yelling, no threats. Of course, when he ran into her again he did freak out and asked her a bunch of questions. Amelia pretty much had to remind him that she's still capable and was doing not only what Zelgadis asked her to do, but what she knew she ought to be doing for her country. She IS a princess after all, and the threat of monsters is putting her in a tough position. A proper princess especially with her kind of heart would go where she is needed most (even if someone has to remind her of it). No identity loss there. She stood up to him, more than once, but she also understands he's just scared for her and wishes to protect her (admittedly he's overdoing it in this area).

Every couple has their issues, and they've been able to make up and help calm each other's fears as I believe a couple should be able to do. Two people become one in this sort of relationship, so rather than their identity disappearing into the other person, they become an extension of each other. I'm sure its been a long time since Zelgadis has been able to let someone into his heart like that, if ever, (see Ch 56 and 57) and has had serious thoughts of backing out because of his 'unstable' moods as Hunter put it. Zelgadis realizes he has a problem and is doing his best in dealing with it. Amelia has been very good in pointing it out. Also remember, she had a tough year, and has been a bit stressed, so she's struggling to strike a balance where she can. Of course her normally bubbly personality was going to take a very big hit.

There will be other obstacles and opportunities coming up for these two, so please don't count them out yet. You're not the first one who complained about how their relationship was playing out. I welcome suggestions as always, but I was honestly confused as to how you came to your conclusion. I hope I was able to explain myself well enough.


	65. Mission Topsy-Turvy Part IV

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Ugh, got a little lazy on the updating again. Oh well, I have good reasons. Once I'm no longer worrying myself sick over a job, things will definitely be a little more consistent around here. I'll keep trying anyway!

For those who were affected by the Boston bombings and the West, TX plant explosion last week, my heart goes out to you. Its sad that it often takes a tragic event put one's life into perspective. As crummy as my life is right now, somebody out there has it worse off. Keep them in your thoughts and prayers.

Okay, time to see what happens next! Enjoy!

Chapter 65: Mission Topsy-Turvy Part IV

"What the-? _WHAT HAPPENED?!_" Edina stomped in mid-air.

"…It…worked…" Jean gasped out when he saw her reaction.

"Oh…Jean, what were you thinking!" he could hear Krista say in his left ear as she pulled him back up onto his knees, a little out of breath herself.

Edina glared down at them. "That's it kid, time to get up close and personal!"

She charged at Jean who was quickly yanked backwards against the already too-tight circle of servants by Krista, and not a moment too late. Edina got a good shocking bounce when she got within an arm's length of the two, and tumbled away in the air.

When she regained control of her body, Edina balled up her fists and yelled at the top of her lungs. _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

_I might have a chance now,_ Jean thought as he wracked his brain for another spell, now that he knew the pendant would protect everyone.

But before he got to his feet, Krista had already stood up and placed herself between him and the monster.

Edina noticed this, and though she was in a foul mood, she still found it in herself to taunt the girl. "And who are you now? Are _you_ going to call upon the Aqualord to set a tidal wave on me?"

"Get back, Krista!" Jean pleaded. He could see that she was still shaking horribly.

Krista ignored him and put on a brave face. "You better give up! There's no way you can get through, no matter how hard you try! I-If you don't…" her voice wavered, "J-Jean will have no choice b-but to destroy you!"

"That's a cute little speech…" Edina was a little calmer now, allowing her to think a little more clearly about the situation. She suddenly remembered what happened back at the Miasma Forest when Xellos shoved Filia into her and gave out a small giggle. "Sorry to be such a let down, but there's no reason for me to stick around anymore now that I know the dragoness is unprotected!"

Krista gasped and looked to Jean who remained still where he was.

Edina smiled, glad to see her guess was right. "It was a clever decoy, but foolish. Honestly, why she would protect all of you at the expense of her own safety is beyond me." She laughed. "Keep that stupid pendant. When Lord Dark Star gets back all of his power, it won't do you any good to hide behind it." And with more maniacal laughter, she phased out.

The entire household drew a collective sigh of relief and began talking amongst themselves and comforting one another.

Krista plopped herself down besides Jean. "I'm so sorry I got in your way, but you looked like you were about to faint."

"That's okay," Jean assured her. "The most I could've done at this point was just give her another good shock. I just wanted to keep that monster busy so she'd leave the others alone."

"But now she'll be looking for Miss Filia!" Krista replied worriedly.

"At least Miss Filia has a head start." Jean was trying to be as positive as he could, but Krista's worried look refused to let up. "Hey, its okay," he said in a gentler tone. "You were a big help. That singing was brilliant!"

Krista's face let up a little at his compliment, and she flushed. "During your match in the courtyard, Miss Lina mentioned monsters hated positive emotions. She said both her and Miss Amelia brought a monster down by singing once."

"Yeah, good thing you remembered!" Jean continued with the compliments. "If you keep that up, no monster will want to come anywhere near you!"

Krista was smiling now as she stared at the ground, unable to contain her blushing. He figured she never had a boy give her a real compliment before.

Then she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a grateful hug. Now Jean was the one who was blushing. _Good thing Miranda isn't here._

"When you said you defeated all those monsters in Sairaag, I had a hard time believing… Now I know. You're very brave, and..." Krista pulled away enough to face him. "I want to be just like you."

* * *

Dark Star took momentary refuge in an empty stable much further down the street than the rest of the group. Any monster that approached him recognized who he was and passed over the stable to continue their raid. Everything was beginning to pay off.

All three of his main targets were safely tucked away along with the princess for the moment with Edina _hopefully_ keeping a close eye on them. He would have loved to stay and watch, but he knew that would put him in danger of having his cover blown. As soon as he had a clearer path through the rest of the downtown area, he will race back to the house to inform them that the monster attack was much worse than was originally thought and convince them to evacuate out of the city. There, Dark Star will pick them off one by one.

He will leave the princess alive of course, but he will have to give her some heroic struggle to tell her friends when she informs them (if any of them are still alive by then). The kid did not matter to him at this point. As for the dragoness and her hatchling, he had a theory for that pendant she wore that had been formulating in his head ever since Edina told him the specifics of her last encounter at the Miasma Forest.

Dark Star may not be able to do more than scare the dragoness in her dreams, but that did not mean he could not do something in person. Since her mind was not weak enough and was too well alerted to his presence to control, a more direct approach was in order.

He remembered well from a conversation he had with 'Alyssa' back in Seyruun when she mentioned what Lina told her about the blood talismans the sorceress wore. This bit of information intrigued him, but he paid no mind to their significance, other than simply being amplifiers, until this past evening after the contest in the courtyard when Hunter's sister Krista was talking the ear off of Lina's apprentice and happened to ask about the talismans on the sorceress' wrist. She finally hit on something the kid was actually interested in talking about after already exhausting all of his stories, and he proceeded to explain their origins and what they were used for.

Then the kid mentioned that the pendant Filia wore was of the same origin, and that gave Dark Star an idea.

If the pendant's creator truly was Lei Magnus, the one who also created the Demon's Blood Talismans that called upon the four dark lords of the four worlds, then Dark Star should be able to breach the barrier. He already suspected that a much more powerful monster might be able to do it, especially since Xellos was able to approach the dragoness with no problem, but up until now he believed that the chances of success were very slim. Xellos was apparently the original owner of the blood talismans and knew the creator, so his ability to touch her might have something to do with it, but even that was just a theory at the moment.

At any rate, there was no use in trying until he somehow imprisoned Vorfeed, who was far more important. Dynast's contribution through Edina will hopefully give Dark Star enough strength to overpower her, then he could take his time removing the final barrier between him and the rest of his power.

_The plan's still shaky, but it can work,_ Dark Star reminded himself as he noticed the streets beginning to clear, and readied himself on his horse. _Otherwise, it'll be difficult to move to the next phase at half capacity._

Just as he was about to ride out, he heard a commotion coming from the direction he was about to head toward. Dark Star held back to see what was happening.

A group of monsters were chasing someone on foot, and they were frustrated that the person was actually fighting back. Judging by what Dark Star could see in the pale light of the moon and dim street lamps, the human was an expert swordsman and sorcerer. They dodged most of what was thrown at them and reflected everything else with their blade.

It could not have been the blonde that traveled with Lina because their stature was too short, and Dark Star had never seen anyone move like that before, except… _It can't be…_

His question was soon answered when the person happen to pass by the stable. Vorfeed herself was fighting her way through the town, presumably to find her friends and help them.

That threw everything Dark Star planned out the window.

_Dammit! I thought she would've stayed put!_ Vorfeed was not acting anything like the scared little girl he had been with earlier. _If she unleashes her power here, it can severely set us back!_

The first thing he felt compelled to do was track down Hunter before everything got too out of hand.

* * *

Amelia did her best to be more careful when she shot off another spell, but it was extremely difficult with monsters at every turn. Raza Clover became the spell of choice to deal just enough damage and distraction to help her and Filia get away until they ran into yet another group of monsters and had to release another blizzard of light upon them.

The interesting thing they noted was the closer they got to their target where the last major blast before the raid happened, the less monsters they ran into. Then finally, the two of them turned onto another street closer to their destination, and there was not another soul in sight.

"This is so strange," Filia commented, noting the largely untouched buildings. "Why are they avoiding this area.

"Not sure, but its creeping me out a little," Amelia replied.

A random monster on the street they had just turned from spotted them and ran over to give a real good scare waving a very big warped looking axe. Amelia thankfully noticed him in time to give him her specialized Visfarank with her fist. The monster did not have a chance.

Amelia clapped her hands together like she was getting dust off them and gave an affirming nod to the spot where the monster laid before it phased out in retreat.

"Good to see you feeling much better," Filia complimented gratefully. "Zelgadis has been worrying himself sick over you, and neither of you were in a very good mood after what happened in the courtyard."

At the dragoness' last sentence, the princess blushed and quickly placed her hands behind her back to hide the ring Zelgadis had given her. She was hoping to keep it a secret until she could make it official. "Y-yes, w-well, I had a little talk with Z-Zelgadis after we had time to think…"

The nervous giggling and flushed smile, in addition to how Amelia addressed Zelgadis just then (and come to think of it, this past afternoon), alerted Filia to what was _really_ going on behind everyone's back. _That would certainly explain Zelgadis' mood._

It also explained Amelia's sudden request to talk to her after the birthday celebration back in Seyruun, where the princess kept asking about her relationship with Torrin and what to do when courting while remaining rather vague about the reasons. Not that it never crossed Filia's mind that it was really about Zelgadis, but she did not realize just how far along they were in their relationship.

Filia gave Amelia a knowing look and arched an eyebrow. "Okay… well we better keep moving." She turned to continue down the street but not without a visible smirk. "Alyssa's probably somewhere close by."

Amelia let out a little sigh of relief and began to follow. "R-right…"

A bright light and an explosion from the next block over caught their attention. They had been so sure no else around that it caught them off-guard.

"That could be them!" Filia exclaimed.

"I hope its not Miss Alyssa!" Amelia said as she took off for the next street.

Filia followed. "Me neither, but we went in the same general direction she probably took and didn't see her anywhere!" It was worrisome they had not yet caught any other clue to Alyssa's current whereabouts, and Filia secretly hoped that the sudden disturbance in such a deserted area was a sign of the girl's presence.

Amelia refused to be pessimistic at this point. "Then we better pray that Miss Lina or one of the others already found her!"

"Will do!" Filia answered. "Its about all I _can_ do at this point anyway!"

* * *

"I don't think I can hold out for very long!" Lina called out to Zelgadis.

She was able to put up a good protection barrier in time before the lightning power of Grau's rod could strike. It danced about the barrier in a luminous display that was almost too brilliant to watch, so Lina simply shut her eyes and concentrated.

Amongst all the crackling of energy, she heard Zelgadis respond, "I'll help reinforce-!"

"-I'd rather you think of an attack spell!" Lina quickly recommended.

So Zelgadis began chanting, and when she could no longer see the flashes penetrating her eyelids, Lina opened them and let the barrier go.

"_Now!"_ she yelled.

Zelgadis held out his hands. _"Dislash!"_

Several bolts of light shot out towards Grau who appeared to do nothing to defend himself but keep his rod out in front of him. The rod wrestled with the attack for a few seconds until every bit of the energy had been dissipated.

And Lina had another attack waiting for him: an amplified Elmekia Flame.

Within the engulfing pillar of light, they could still see Grau's image, but it was unmoving and showed no sign of pain (or life for that matter).

Lina sensed something was off. "What the-"

"_-Look out!"_ Zelgadis grabbed her and tumbled out of the way when he noticed a flash coming from behind.

A band of light cut down the middle of the street like a finger drawing a line in sand, tearing up the stone pavement. Even stranger, an echoing laugh emanated from it.

"What on earth is that?!" Lina wondered aloud as she shielded her eyes.

Her question was soon answered when the light warped and took human shape. Grau, who had been acting like a bored stuck-up the entire time, was now grinning at them like a proper monster as his body turned back to its usual projection.

"Clever, but insufficient," he said simply. "At least you got to see me in my true form. I don't use it very often, as it tends to render those who stare a little too long temporarily blind, and that's just no fun."

Lina and Zelgadis got back up on their feet and walked over to the middle of the street where Grau had left a long straight gash, never taking their eyes of the monster priest.

"You know, you don't strike me as the fun type, so forgive me if I think that grin of yours looks terribly out of place," Lina taunted, though the grin certainly appeared fitting having seen it on Sherra's face before. "Same face, different personality. At least Sherra bothered to look like she was genuinely enjoying herself when she came after me."

Grau let the Sherra reference slide for the moment. "I've only just begun. I don't just sit around on the astral plane doing nothing, you know."

He had only used his first attack to gauge Lina and her companion's strength. He never said it out loud, but he was very much the cautious type, the opposite of what Sherra was despite sharing the same face and being very close in stature. His true form was useful, but in truth, it made him extremely vulnerable, so he mainly drew upon the charge in the air around him. He made an _excellent_ conductor.

"Yes, I can imagine being someone's eternal guard dog can get a little old after a while," Lina quipped.

Grau's rod sparked again. "Well then, let me show you what this _guard dog_ can do!"

Both Lina and Zelgadis readied themselves for another attack, but the monster just stood there staring at them, his rod silent. The next second, they felt an odd tingling in the air about them.

Zelgadis' sensitive ears were buzzing like they did every time he walked into Rezo's or some guild's laboratory, where there would be equipment not just charged with magical energy but an energy that, until recently, was only found in nature and could through wires and metals without the aid of chanting a spell. _Like lightning._

But he could not see the lightning, and it troubled him.

Then Grau finally said, "If I were you two, I'd start running."

Then it dawned on Zelgadis. _"Lina! Take cover!"_

* * *

Gourry just could not touch him.

It was not because Oldhin was too fast on his feet, though it was much like trying to keep up with Torrin, but it was the massive broadsword the monster carried that was capable of taking a person's head clean off in one swoop. The extra attention on Samira was not helping either as it made it difficult to not accidentally hit her.

So while Samira desperately danced around trying to get away and leave an opening, Oldhin insisted on engaging her while using her as a convenient shield. Jumping did not help much either. She tried hopping over to the opposite side a couple of times, but the ogre like monster never failed to amaze them how quickly he could get out of the way without phasing in and out of the physical plane. There did not seem to be any magic involved either, and he appeared rather comfortable in his human form.

However, the one time Gourry thought he finally had a clean shot, Oldhin finally gave in and shot a good sized ball of energy at the blonde swordsman while still keeping most of his attention on Samira. Gourry held his blade in front of him and cut through it. He only managed to get a good knick in the monster's arm before he was blown back halfway down the street.

With one of his opponents temporarily out of the way, Oldhin was now putting more pressure on Samira who was already having enough trouble avoiding his broadsword. She somehow managed to catch it by crossing her curved swords together, but the sheer weight nearly forced her down on her knees.

"There, that's how I remember you," he taunted with glee as he pressed down harder. "Keep that fear coming! It'll make it all the more pleasurable when I kill you!"

Up until now, Samira had been able to remain calm. She was not a little girl anymore, so it would take more than a bad memory to terrify her to the point that she was unable to fight. Yet, in that moment, an uncontrollable dread was rising up from the pit of her stomach making the already fast pace of her heart quicken.

She looked over to Gourry, who was momentarily too dazed to be of much use with a nasty gash on the side of his head from the building he smashed into. For the first time since she left home, Samira wished her husband had come with her, desperately wanting his reassuring presence.

"Tell me," Oldhin began, making her eyes snap back to him, "are you afraid to die?"

He pressed down harder making Samira kneel. She bit back a whimper.

"No!" she answered defiantly.

"Careful not to answer so quickly," the monster warned. "Your feelings betray you, my dear."

"_Go hifrean leat damnú cladhaire!"_ Samira shouted. Her limbs were trembling now.

He simply laughed in her face. "All in good time! But you will have the honor of going first!"

The next thing Samira knew, she was flying.

* * *

Torrin was secretly glad there were no demons this time and that Filia was safely hidden away, allowing him to concentrate only on Velcarr.

They did not speak for several minutes. There was only the clash of their weapons and the echoing of each step they took. The sounds of the raid not too far from them seemed muted in comparison. Even the roll of thunder coming from a clear night sky and the unnatural lightening coming from only a couple of blocks away could not distract them.

It was going nowhere, so Velcarr figured he better set up some sort of distraction.

He let Torrin catch his sword and lock it down. He smiled when he saw the realization on the Dimos' face and phased out before the dragon's knife could touch him.

Torrin barely had a second to get out of the way when his sharp ears picked up movement behind him.

Velcarr only managed a slice across the arm which, unfortunately for him, was not enough to slow the Dimos down. The dragon let out a sharp growl in reaction to the pain but kept going like it was nothing.

Velcarr phased out again. He was only a little more successful pounding the hilt of his sword between Torrin's shoulder blades but had to phase out yet again to avoid Torrin's axe.

This time he appeared on the left side, hoping for a better shot.

But Torrin caught the monster's sword with the dagger in his left hand and came around with his axe again, causing the surprised Velcarr to step back without thinking. They exchange a few more blows with Torrin now in charge of the direction, preventing any more opportunities for the monster to phase out.

Velcarr was becoming frustrated. In one of his more desperate attempts to hit his weak spot with a thrust to his chest, Torrin shoved the sword away with his axe with more force than normal then with the blade of his dagger pointed down against his arm gave the monster a good punch to the head from his left.

Velcarr stumbled over but kept enough of his balance to stay on his feet. He took the chance to phase out again, but when he came back, there was no dragon.

A black plasma came from out of nowhere tearing into both his physical and astral body. Velcarr screamed.

When Torrin was done he walked back out of his hiding place towards the smoldering monster crumpled in the middle of the street, moaning. He could see that the monster's form was still holding but barely able to move. He almost felt sorry for Velcarr.

Torrin sheathed his dagger and grabbed the monster from the back of his cape pulling him to his knees and placing an axe to his throat. "That's what you get for playing dirty. You just couldn't resist resorting to tricks to get ahead."

"Does it… really matter…?" Velcarr coughed out, attempting to sound confident. "Nice… teleporting by the way… I didn't think and _average_ dragon like you would know how to do that."

"The average dragon has a few tricks of their own, they just don't use them like a crutch!" Torrin yanked on his collar for emphasis. "You're not the first monster I've had to put down!"

"Well then, quit babbling and kill me already!" Velcarr said in a tired painful voice.

Torrin forced the monster to look up at him and smiled. "Oh no. Not until you answer a few questions for me."

* * *

After a bit of thrashing around, Xellos was starting to look very much like a torn up bleeding rag doll. The priest was refusing to give away anything, and Dynast was not letting up. Alyssa simply stayed where she was, still undecided on her next move.

"I've never thought of you as a masochist, Xellos," Dynast scoffed as he walked up to the priest who was not even bothering to voice his pain anymore. "You would usually try to save yourself by this point."

Amazingly enough, Alyssa saw Xellos slowly lift his head, his left cheek covered in blood from the nasty cut he received earlier. With his usual smile, he breathed slowly to make sure his words were steady enough to understand. "Well… I do have my orders. Besides… I wouldn't be much safer… if I left now..."

That made Dynast laugh. "True. But I know you. You're crafty enough to figure a way out, no matter your condition. I doubt Lord Beastmaster would put so much on the line if she didn't think you weren't capable."

"I'm flattered, Lord Dynast!" Xellos said over-brightly to the point that it was painful for Alyssa to listen to. "But, I'm afraid there isn't much more I can tell you."

"You mean you won't tell me," the demon lord corrected. He lifted his sword. "Then I guess I better keep beating you until you change your mind."

_No, I can't let this happen…_ Though Xellos was a monster himself, he was clearly on Lina's side, _And he probably knows who I am. I can't let Dynast find out!_

In a fraction of a second before Dynast's sword came down, Alyssa charged her own sword and launched herself out of her hiding place, halting his blade just above Xellos' head.

The demon lord was completely taken off guard, and soon Alyssa was pounding away at each strike he attempted to make, reducing him to purely defensive moves.

However, there was more to him than what met the eye. His body began to glow brighter every second, until finally, he used his sword to unleash a great wave of energy, forcing Alyssa back.

Dynast thought he had used enough power to severely injure the girl, but instead she somehow remained standing. He did not see her put up any sort of barrier, but judging by the zero effect it had on her, there must have been something on her person that was powerful enough to deflect his attack.

He then remembered something about a girl Lord Dark Star had talked about that was a possessor of great power, but the girl was _supposed_ to be tucked away at the Darrem house. _If this is her, I wonder if Lord Dark Star knows she's wondering about the city._

Dynast was not about to question her, considering he was still relatively weak, and the girl seemed very determined to protect Xellos, so he decided to cut it short and phased out.

Alyssa relaxed, thankful for his retreat.

"You were very lucky, Vorfeed."

She jumped at Vorfeed's name and turned to the monster now propping himself up against the corner of a building.

"He hasn't gotten back all of his power yet, either." Xellos smiled with difficulty. "I owe you one."

Alyssa walked over and carefully knelt beside him. "So, you do know who I am."

"From the first time we met," he affirmed. "Looks like you're not afraid of monsters anymore."

She gave him an uneasy smile. "I couldn't let everyone fight my battles for me. There's no use in me hiding anymore. Here." She reached out to his cheek, unable to stand looking at Xellos' numerous wounds anymore. "I can heal that."

Xellos instinctively recoiled. "I-I don't that would be a good idea, considering who you are, and wouldn't Dark Star be able to find you if you exerted yourself?"

Alyssa disregarded his statement. "Nonsense! Healing is healing, and you only got hurt like this because I didn't do anything right away! Besides, it won't take much if I take my time."

He relented but braced himself. "My body is built differently than yours, so please, be careful."

She nodded. "Okay." She touched Xellos' cheek and immediately felt his fear of her, contradicting the very pleasant smile she saw on his face most of the time. _Does he think I'm going to hurt him?_ Alyssa wondered.

She pretended to not notice and proceeded to heal every mark she could see. The difference Xellos pointed out between their bodies was very apparent the moment Alyssa began. His astral body was far bigger and far more damaged than even what his physical body showed, and it was going to take a lot longer to heal what appeared to be a simple cut on the surface.

Xellos was doing his best not to squirm and fuss. Being in close contact with a power that was similar to holy magic was making him painfully uncomfortable.

"So, you were here to witness the whole thing?" he asked, trying to keep his mind off of the pain. "We couldn't sense you at all."

"Not even my emotions?" Alyssa did think it strange that neither monster noticed her.

"Nope. You were like a ghost," he said.

She had an idea why. "When I came out here to help, I felt a little like my old self, a computer program back on my space ship again, back before I became… human…"

"Interesting…" Xellos did not know what a 'computer program' or a 'space ship' was, but he guessed that it was made out of the same strange materials and energy as the gate which the Overworlders made. "But are you not the Night Dragon herself?"

"My real name is Canal. Vorfeed was the inspiration for my creation. The one who calls himself Dark Star was also once a computer program inspired by the real Dark Star. But we are tied to them. We can never be separated," Alyssa explained.

That only confused the monster. "Then it was you two who came through the gate?"

"Yes and no. The real Dark Star and Vorfeed were there but… somehow we were dragged along…"

That was something she could never figure out. How could a mere computer program she helped Alicia's grandson Kane destroy survive and be pulled through the gate as well.

During the course of their conversation, Alyssa felt something deep down inside Xellos that obviously did not belong there. It gave her the same tingly sensation as the leftover magic from a shield Zelgadis said was used to cloak Pokota's country until the prince found a way to save it from a deadly illness. The spell itself was gone, but it was so strong that the energy field it created left an imprint, just like what she felt now. It was not made up of the negative energy she associated with monsters either.

"Um, X-Xellos?"

He was a little surprised at her saying his name but pleasantly responded, "Yes, Canal?"

"When was the last time you performed holy magic?" she asked.

"W-what?" Xellos jumped. "What makes you think that I would ever do such a thing?"

Alyssa retracted her hands for a moment. "There's a strong residue of positive energy around your astral body, and its been there a while."

Xellos wracked his mind for a moment for an explanation. There was only one thing that could have caused it. "W-well, the last time I had anything to do with holy magic was when I joined forces with Lina and her friends to defeat you and Dark Star."

"Defeat me and… Oh!" She remembered and clapped her hands together. "You and Miss Filia! You created fusion magic together!"

Xellos felt a little uneasy having someone make such a connection between him and Filia, almost like they were pointing out a secret crush. His mistress certainly would not be amused by it either. "C-correct…" he stuttered out. "I was the source for black magic, and Filia was the source for holy magic."

Alyssa was amazed. It sounded almost like what happened between her and Dark Star, only she held an _actual_ piece of Dark Star. According to Lina, Fusion magic was a lost art in this world and very unstable, so there was no telling what else it did to everyone involved.

That was something she would have to figure out later. She ignored the odd grumpy look on the monster's face which she found to be rather comical and continued to heal him. "I've discovered that very strong spells can leave an impression on you, but you should be able to get rid of it yourself."

It came out like she was reassuring a child their secret will be safe as long as they got rid of the evidence. Alyssa smiled. _Its so silly,_ she thought. _Getting worked up over something so small._

* * *

Wow! A lot of action here! I was getting a little worried about how this would turn out. Been horribly distracted and stressed over my continuing job search, so my heart wasn't in it like I wanted. Anyway, we probably have another chapter of action before we get to conclude the story arc and move on to more interesting developments! I'm actually getting close to a major pivot point. If you want a hint, its strongly tied to this story's Xellos/Filia labeling. Honestly though, I wish I could put more than one romantic pairing labels on this. I still have very strong echos of a Zelgadis/Amelia centered theme here, and the others are so important too.

Again, if you're one of those who are signed up for email alerts, and you start getting them for earlier chapters, then that means I officially have a job, and I'm restarting my revisions. I'm currently waiting for callbacks for interviews/hiring on a few leads, so its not like I'm sitting around doing nothing, but its unbearable! Anyways, I'd appreciate some feedback. Always glad to take suggestions for future scenes or improvements on old ones! ~NB~


	66. Mission Topsy-Turvy Part V

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Hey, long time, no update! I was sick for a good part of May, literally bed ridden for a few of those days, so I wasn't able to get this chapter out in a timely manner. I had to use what little time I had left to finish a costume project for the convention my sis and I go to every year. I got the ticket before I became unemployed and so decided not to waste it. It was a lot of fun, though sadly, our cameras weren't working most of the time, so no actual con photos. . A lot of other people took my picture, but its always hard for me to find those darn pictures. I'm glad at least one person gave me a specific address this year. I've got to make a few improvements to the costume before taking any more on my own (in case you didn't know, I went as Filia again. ^_^ ) If things go well, and I find a job by September, I'll be going to another con where there will be an actual Slayers group. One of them came to me at the last convention and begged me to come because the needed a Filia!

On a bit sadder note, the Spring storms have been doing a good deal of damage close by, and I'm sure most of you from the US already know what happened in Oklahoma (I'm in North Texas). Thoughts and prayers please as they continue to clean up the mess. I didn't think that tornadoes could get that big. They said the base was TWO miles wide at one point! Pretty scary. All this unusually wet weather is also what's been making me and everyone I know very sick. A very wet Spring indeed. Now we're supposed to hit our first 100 degree day by the end of this week too. Ouch.

Alright enough about me. Please enjoy!

Chapter 66: Mission Topsy-Turvy Part V

Visions of flames and dead bodies flashed before her. She was running, always running. No life, only death laid everywhere at her feet, no matter where she turned. The air was filled with screams, voices that belonged to people she loved, but they were nothing more than ghostly sounds emanating from the fire. The flames themselves were robbing her of breath, causing her legs to weaken and eventually collapse from under her.

Then everything blacked out.

A strange rumbling from a distance alerted Samira from the brink of consciousness. Her arms and legs felt heavy from shock of the impact. She opened her eyes and attempted to focus on the large figure standing over her, and her body jolted when she remembered what just happened.

Oldhin laughed at her reaction. "So, you remember! I'm impressed! This wouldn't be as _near_ as much fun if you suddenly lost your memory again." He raised his massive broadsword. "I'm glad to finally get one good fight out of you, but I'm afraid this is goodbye-"

"_-ELMEKIA LANCE!"_

Pokota's voice shouted the words before Oldhin had finished and caught the monster completely off guard, engulfing him in a lance of bright light. When it disappeared, Oldhin was not there, but Samira guessed that it was only a retreat. The dread in her stomach hung there and refused to go away.

Pokota hopped on over when he knew the coast to be clear. "You okay, Samira? Are you hurt?" She was still staring at the spot where the monster had been. "S-Samira?" he asked again.

The second time caught her attention. "Y-yes…" Then she saw on of the prince's ears dangling by a thread with stuffing coming out. "Your ear!"

The prince touched it, understanding how strange it must look to her. "Oh, that's nothing. I'll just have someone sew it up, and I'll heal up just fine!" He gave a bright smile for reassurance.

Samira noticed movement in Gourry's direction and realized he was waking up. Ignoring the heaviness of her limbs, she forced herself off the ground. "Lets help him."

"Right." Pokota bounded ahead towards the blonde swordsman.

Then a ball of energy blasted Pokota back. Oldhin suddenly reappeared in front of Gourry and picked him up before he had a good handle on his sword knocking it out of his hands. The monster then proceeded to beat him up by hand.

Samira went after Gourry's sword, and with a fresh wave of energy coursing through her body she charged after Oldhin.

Oldhin threw Gourry away when he saw her coming and easily dodged her swings. As he flew out of her reach, Samira impulsively taunted, _"I thought you said you did not rely on magic tricks to save your own skin, like Xellos!"_

"Sadly, there has been a change in plans, and I must take my leave. I just wanted to give you a bit of information before I do," he said.

Samira could tell he was not pleased about it. Something must have happened to have changed his attitude so quickly.

Pokota came up beside her and was getting ready to cast another spell.

Her hand shot out in front of him. "Hold your fire!"

The prince gave her a confused look but complied.

Oldhin put on a more monstrously pleasant face and chuckled. "Yes, save that energy. You'll need it when you try to rescue those poor unfortunate desert dwellers when they begin dying by the thousands!"

"What did you say?!" Samira demanded.

"There's been quite a bit of fighting in the last couple of days between Xellos and one of our other lieutenants, and it looks like the inhabitants are caught in the middle," the monster happily explained.

Just as Oldhin thought, his little scare tactic was working. The desert woman's anger shriveled up, and the underlying fear came out to the forefront, making Gourry's sword she was pointing at him shake a little.

"I do not believe you," she finally said as evenly as possible. "Our people are not caught off guard so easily, and we have _powerful_ sorcerers protecting us!"

"Suit yourself if you don't want to believe me." Oldhin shrugged. "But I doubt even your best defenses will hold out for long."

Samira refused to let her gaze up on him until he finally phased out, then she lowered Gourry's sword and let out a worrying sigh.

She was not bluffing. It was true that her tribe and other more nomadic tribes had a deceptively strong magical defense, but compared to that of Lina Inverse and Pokota, it was sorely inadequate in dealing with so many monsters at once. The best they could probably hope for was lay low like they would during the worst desert storms or take refuge in well hidden caves like the sand people. Moving into towns on the desert's edge would only make them more vulnerable and put a strain on resources in addition to what the monsters were already destroying. The desert itself was already a dangerous place even for its long-time inhabitants, and with an actual war going on, things could become desperate real quick.

Gourry was able to get up despite his numerous injuries and gave Samira a good pat on the shoulder. "Thanks Sam. That was close! If I let a monster kill me like that, I don't think Lina would ever forgive me!" He laughed, but then he noticed she was not listening, just staring at the pavement. "Sam?"

"I need to go home," she said, not lifting her eyes.

"But why?" Pokota asked. "He could be bluffing you know."

Samira nearly shoved the sword into Gourry's hands, then turned around to look for her own. "He said Xellos was involved, so we need to find Xellos."

"But he could be anywhere by now!" Gourry exclaimed, then walked after her with Pokota following. "Sam!"

She did not look at either of them until she had both her swords in her hands. "Then we need to go back to the last place we saw him. If he was severely injured, then chances are he is still hanging around."

* * *

A virtual lightning storm descended on Lina and Zelgadis sending them scrambling to find shelter. The random strikes kept them on their toes and unable to put up a proper barrier while Grau was laughing his head off at them.

"Makes you wish you took more dancing lessons huh, Lina Inverse?!" the monster priest taunted as he watched her stumble around and run into the chimera, who was not faring much better.

"_Aaargh! I HATE DANCING!"_ Lina screamed as she jumped from the ground to avoid yet another blinding strike.

"_Then stop dancing and head for that building in front of you!"_ Zelgadis yelled at her. He was doing his best, but the constant strikes and the horrible tingling in his ears was making him a little disoriented.

"_I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!"_ But she did not want to leave Zelgadis as she noticed him wobbling in his steps like he was ill. Lina managed to get close enough to grab his arm. _"Come on!"_

The storm had lasted for a good couple of minutes before the strikes let up just enough for them to finally make it to the abandoned building.

"That won't work!" Grau called out, still laughing. He could not remember the last time he had so much fun. His rod sparked again as he gathered more energy to charge his next attack.

"We better keep away from the windows," Zelgadis warned, trying to fight off a new wave of tingles assailing his ears.

"No problem there!" Lina knocked over a heavy table to cover them and pulled him down behind it. "You okay, Zel? You looked even more uncoordinated than me out there!" she nervously laughed but with an undertone of real concern.

"Y-yeah…" He shook his head. "This is why my ears hate natural lightning storms-"

He was cut off by a loud bang causing the building to shake.

Lina snuck a peak above the table to see out the window. "Looks like he's trying to take the building down…"

Another strike shattered all the windows, and she ducked back down again.

"…and lead us out in the open again…" Zelgadis added.

Something clicked in the sorceress' brain, and she looked at him. "Wait a minute, aren't you part rock golem?"

The tingling in his ears was making his stomach turn, so he did not immediately get what she was hinting at. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, lightning can't conduct through rock, right?" Lina asked matter-of-factly.

The chimera raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

She smiled, and the building shook violently.

He _hated_ that smile. _"OH, HELL NO! I'M NOT BECOMING YOUR DECOY!"_ he yelled incredulously.

Lina put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax! If it works out, you'll only be hit once."

Zelgadis' head was now beginning to hurt. _"Once can still be enough to kill me!"_ To him, this was worse than being used as an anchor.

Another direct hit caused some of the walls to crack.

Lina was not going to let him back out. "Just listen for a minute, will ya?! We don't have much time!"

Grau was getting ready to send yet another strike when he saw the chimera calmly step back out into the middle of the street, sword drawn, where he had created a shallow ditch a few minutes ago. Thinking that this was a silent challenge, he lowered himself to hovering just above the street, all the while keeping an eye out for Lina.

"About time you two got a little more organized. I was starting to wonder," he taunted.

The chimera said nothing, just stared him down.

The monster priest chuckled, understanding that he was the diversion. "Sacrificing yourself just so she can get a clear shot at me is useless." He raised his rod. "But that's just fine with me!"

Zelgadis braced himself and raised his sword. _"Astral Vine!"_

"That won't work!" Grau shouted as he pointed at the chimera and unleashed another bolt of lightning.

Zelgadis smirked and quickly chanted at the same moment as he gripped his sword with both hands, "Earth below me, submit to my will!" and thrust the tip of his sword into the torn up street. _"DUG HAUT!"_

Just after the spell left his hand, the bolt struck his body.

As the ground shook violently, Grau only had a second to wonder why the chimera cast an earth spell before spikes pierced his sides. He yelled in pain and surprise as he flew away to escape the ground.

Then he heard Lina's voice yell, _"ZELAS BRID!"_

A ribbon of light wrapped itself around Grau's waist, where he was already injured, and injected him with a shot of destructive energy directly into his astral body. He let out a torturous scream like he was being burned to death from the inside out.

When it was over and the ribbon faded, the monster priest's limp body fell to the street from mid-air, his metal rod clattering beside him.

Lina cautiously flew down from an upper story window of the building she had been hiding in and looked over to Zelgadis. The chimera slowly lifted himself up from the ground looking a little worse for wear but by all appearances was okay.

She then walked over to where Grau lay barely conscious and too stunned to move.

"That was a little present from Beastmaster," Lina smilingly quipped. "She'll owe me for bringing you down. I told you, You'll never know what I can pull off at the last second."

"D-don't… thi-ink… y-ou can… bring… me… d-down… so… e-easily…" Grau inched his arm towards his rod as he gasped between each painful word.

The sorceress kicked the rod out of his reach. "Man, you just don't wanna to give up, do ya? Do you really want me to finish you off _that_ badly?" The suicidal nature of the monster race honestly baffled her at times.

As Zelgadis struggled to get back on his feet, he felt the odd tingling in his ears again. _"L-Lina! Get away from him! Now!"_

Lina half-turned at the sound of her name but quickly brought her attention back to Grau right before he touched her leg and gave her such a shock, her body was thrown back several feet landing in an unconscious heap.

"_LINA!"_ Forgetting his own pain, Zelgadis forced himself up and run to her side. He rolled her over into his arms and checked her heart.

Nothing. No breath, no heartbeat, _nothing._

"Oh shit…" He slapped her face. When he got no response, he growled. "Dammit, Lina! _Wake up!_"

Grau gave out a weak laugh as he grabbed his rod and pulled himself up. He took a small step forward then stumbled, clutching his middle where there was a visible tear across his waist. "That damn woman is too cocky for her own good!" He took another more careful step. "All it took was one little shock through her body, and she's dead."

Zelgadis knew he was exaggerating, he had spent enough time in laboratories to know that a person could easily survive _if_ they were given proper resuscitation in time, but Grau was obviously not going to give him the chance. He needed to think of something _and fast_.

The Astral Vine was still glowing on his sword, so he picked it up and held it in front of him. The only other thing he could probably do at this point was put up another protection barrier.

"Shield yourself while you can," said Grau, reading the chimera's mind, "I'm going to _grind_ you two into the ground!"

Since there was not enough of a charge in the air at the moment, he decided to fall back on a more conventional attack. His metal rod sparked wildly, drawing power directly from himself. With his opponents in a vulnerable position, he would not have to worry about exerting his astral body too much and irritating his wounds.

At this moment, Zelgadis picked up a faint chanting voice, and could have sworn it was coming from the building they were hiding in earlier. Most of the words were undecipherable, except for one familiar phrase: _source of all souls…_

He put up a barrier right before Amelia's voice rang out. _"RA TILT!"_

Grau was caught in the blue flame just as he turned his head in response to her words. There was no scream from him this time, at least, not one that was audible over the roar of energy that slammed into his body. When the flame faded, there was no more monster.

Zelgadis waited for a few seconds before finally letting his barrier down. He did not want to keep his hopes up, but he guessed the priest decided to retreat for the evening. A Ra Tilt was not going to be enough to finish Grau.

Amelia ran out to him from her hiding place. "Zelgadis! I'm sorry I didn't stay behind, but Miss Filia and I-"

"-Never mind that! Lina isn't breathing!" He said as he laid Lina flat on her back. Immediately he opened her mouth to begin resuscitating her.

Amelia got to her knees beside them. "Do you need my help?!" she asked anxiously.

Zelgadis placed his hands on Lina's chest to restart her heart. "If this doesn't work, I might!" A few pumps and he was back to her mouth.

All Lina remembered before she blacked out was Zelgadis calling her to get back and turning to find the monster reaching out for her leg. After that, there was complete silence for what seemed like a long while, but eventually, she heard his voice again. She felt the hard stone of the street on her back and someone pressing her against it. It stopped then someone put their lips on hers.

Her mind still felt a bit fried, so her first reaction was to kiss them back.

Zelgadis flinched and recoiled.

Amelia watched him pull away and cough, then heard Lina mumble Gourry's name. Realizing what just happened, she gasped and gave Lina a good punch to her side. _"Miss Lina! That's not Mr. Gourry!"_

Lina rolled over and wrapped her arms herself as she coughed. "O-oow…"

Zelgadis blushingly recovered himself. _"Dammit Lina! What the hell were you thinking!"_

The sorceress groggily got up a looked between the two of them. "W-wha… What are the two of you talking about?" Then she looked down the street where she last remembered standing. "Where's Grau?"

"Amelia chased him off while you were out!" he irritatingly explained.

"And what were you doing?" Lina asked.

"_TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!"_ Zelgadis bellowed.

"He was trying to resuscitate you, Miss Lina!" Amelia was blushing madly as well. "And then you…y-you…!"

Lina looked at her curiously, still not quite understanding what just happened. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here, Amelia?"

Amelia did her best to compose herself. "Miss Alyssa took off, so Miss Filia and I went looking for her."

"_W-WHAT?!"_ Lina yelled. _"You left Jean ALONE?!"_

"I wouldn't worry," she reassured. "He has Miss Filia's pendant after all."

The sorceress shook her head not sure if she understood correctly. "But I thought you said you and Filia were out looking for Alyssa!"

Amelia suddenly became a little nervous. "Y-yeah, well, Miss Filia left the pendant with him, so he could protect Miss Christine and her house in case the monsters came around."

Lina got into her face. "And where exactly _is_ Filia?!"

* * *

"Let me guess," Velcarr quipped. "You want to know what Lord Dark Star wants with your girlfriend, the sweet little Gold, am I right?"

"That and where is Dark Star?" Torrin replied, his eyes boring into the monster. "Its clear this is just another trap."

That just made the monster chuckle. "Oh, you knew this was a trap from the start, but Lord Dark Star _is_ here, watching every move you make."

Torrin shook him as he laughed some more, not amused at all. "Bluffing won't get you anywhere!"

"But I'm not bluffing. As for your precious Gold, Lord Dark Star's reasons for her are of a more _personal_ nature, if you know what I mean." Velcarr gave him a nice big smile for emphasis. "A curiosity to him, and good leverage against Beastmaster and her priest."

"Does it have anything to do with Val?" Torrin asked, unfazed.

Velcarr gave a little shrug. "Possibly. The Ancient dragon is all I can think of that would make your girlfriend valuable at all. Though Xellos seems to be taking a great interest in her beyond his lord's commands. Edina is _insanely_ jealous of her."

Torrin flinched lightly at the mention of Xellos. He pressed the blade of his axe against the monster's neck, making a clean cut into the skin. "I'm not all that interested in your insider squabbles. Now, where is Dark Star hiding?!"

Velcarr cringed with pain the cut was giving him, but it did not curb his taunting. "Careful what you say. Edina might kill your girlfriend during one of her fits."

The axe blade pressed deeper into his neck. "If she does, then I'll put her down as well."

After another painful wince, the monster replied, "Such… _un_-dragon like behavior..."

Torrin pressed blade in further, tiring of his mockery. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like Lord Milgazia or most other dragons. I'll give you one more chance, _Monster_, to stop stalling and tell me where your lord is, or I'll cut your head off!"

Velcarr's eyes had drifted to his left not really looking at anything in particular, until Torrin noticed something piqued the monster's interest. The Dimos took only what he intended to be a quick glance, but what he saw caused his jaw to drop.

About a block down, Filia was running across the street in a great hurry like she was trying to find something. Val was nowhere to be seen.

Torrin was about to call out her name when Velcarr wrenched himself away and phased out. By the time Torrin took a second look down the block, she was gone.

Forgetting Velcarr, he immediately ran towards the direction Filia had been going, hoping that no monster was following her and that Val was safe, whatever Filia's reasons may be for not keeping the hatchling with her.

* * *

"All right, I'm almost done with this cut," said Alyssa. Despite all the blood that was still on Xellos' face, the massive cut on his cheek was almost gone now.

Xellos nodded as still tried to suppress his discomfort. A little longer, and he would be able to heal himself without much of a problem. Then he can take care of that leftover holy magic Alyssa mentioned that was clinging to his astral body. How he allowed it to stay there without him noticing was a complete mystery to him. Xellos had no desire to be fused with anything regarding holy magic and the gods, even if it came from Filia. At least it did not make him feel any different than before. _I guess I got used to it by hanging around her a little too much._

Through his pain, he sensed a familiar presence lurking nearby, but he was not sure until she appeared mid-air in front of him.

"Oh, so you _are_ still alive," Edina said with mocking thoughtfulness as she gently floated to the ground.

Alyssa jumped up and held her sword in front of her without hesitance. The monster appeared to recognize her but did not give any voice to it.

Instead, she stuck to taunting Xellos. "Have you seen your precious pet dragoness, Xellos? I had an interesting little chat with Lina's _brave_ little apprentice, and it turns out she's roaming around without any protection on."

Alyssa felt herself gasp in realization of what this meant. _I should've been there!_ she mentally berated herself. Jean was possibly seriously hurt or worse, and Filia was completely exposed now. _And what happened to Miss Amelia?_

With a lump of sudden regret over her selfish decision forming in her throat, she looked over at Xellos whose eyes told her that he was not at all pleased with the news.

_Curious._ Practically everyone has been in danger at some point tonight, but the only one the priest ever appeared to be honestly concerned about was Filia, and the other monster somehow knew how to hit a nerve with the mere mention of the dragoness.

"Oh my," Edina scoffed, "must be frustrating to be in your _terrible_ state and unable to _save_ her."

Alyssa turned her attention back to the giggling monster woman and placed herself between the two of them.

Edina was forced to acknowledge her now. "If you don't want to die, honey, I suggest you move out of the way. This is between me and Xellos."

"Go ahead then. I've already crossed swords with your lord Dynast, and he didn't seem too keen on fighting me." Her words were steady, and her voice, calm. Alyssa was not going to let this monster scare her away.

Edina narrowed her eyes and was about to say something when she was cut off by Xellos' laugh.

"She's right, Edina. Funny, Dynast thought nothing of picking on me when I was severely injured, but when this unassuming young woman stepped up to defend me, he turned tail and ran. The former Demon Dragon King had _far_ more spine and wasn't afraid of taking me on at full strength, or taking on little human girls for that matter."

Edina growled as more veins popped in her forehead. _"You liar!"_ she yelled and pointed. _"Don't forget! I was the one who blasted you into that damn building! And don't you DARE compare Lord Dynast to that traitor!"_

Xellos just kept on laughing as he soaked up her anger, feeling a million times better. "Oh yes, that fluke? That was probably just your jealousy showing."

"_I'M NOT JEALOUS OF YOUR FUCKING PET DRAGON!"_ Edina's shrill voice echoed against the building, and her hands were balled into fists so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Could've fooled me! You're the one whose obsessed with whom I spend my time to the point you ruin your lord's plans. Do you seriously think you'll win my affections that way? Honestly, if I _had_ to choose between you and a dragon, I would choose the dragon." It was too much fun. Xellos felt like he was taunting the old Filia, except Filia had a strange sweetness and purity to her that Edina seriously lacked, but at the moment, he was willing to take anything he could get.

It took Edina a few moments to calm down a little and finally let up on her clenched fists, but her face still remained flushed with rage. "Is this your indirect way of telling me you actually _like_ that bimbo blonde? I think Lord Dynast gave you one too many hits to the head!"

Somehow, the 'bimbo' rubbed him the wrong way. "And Lord Dynast needs to put you on a leash after all the trouble you caused throwing a fit! You just can't get over the fact that not everyone's impressed with what's between those things you _dare_ to call legs."

"Oh, and what _you_ have is so damn impressive?!" she shot back. "Your pet dragon certainly doesn't think so!"

"Well, it obviously impresses you enough to fawn all over me every chance you get during the past several hundred years!" Xellos gave her a nasty grin. "There must be something you're not getting from those countless flings you like to brag about that only _I_ can provide."

Still clinging to her sword, Alyssa was now staring at the two of them like they were crazy. The whole argument sounded like a lover's spat. However, upon closer inspection, she could have sworn Xellos' face had more color to it, and the cuts and bumps on it were less pronounced than before.

Edina barked out a laugh. "Ho, what an ego! I can certainly live without providence from you!"

Xellos simply grinned a little wider. "It didn't look that way when I had you on your back earlier."

"You're just sore because I took you down with my _own_ power!" she pointed out.

"Don't forget that I was the one who drew it out of you," he countered with a little wave from his finger. "I bet you didn't know your lord actually thanked me! Now, whose the useful one?"

Edina did not like that. _"_I _HAVE LORD DARK STAR'S FAVOR!"_ she screamed.

"Yes, the job of official bed warmer is rather strenuous, Xellos chuckled as she was running out of clever things to say. "Be thankful he gave you a break tonight."

Edina's darted to Alyssa at his last sentence, then her voice dropped dangerously low. "I don't care if Lord Dynast wants to keep you alive, I'm going to _pound _your face in with everything I've got-!"

Alyssa's sword whipped out in front of her again before she could take a step. "You have to go through me first."

Again, Edina gave Alyssa a strange look of familiarity and seemed hesitant to take her up on her challenge.

"If that's what you want," Edina finally said.

The monster grabbed her sword to yank it out of her grasp, but the power she had infused her blade with burned to the touch. Edina screamed and pushed it away. Alyssa remained where she stood, encouraged by the reaction.

Then Edina conjured up spears made out of air and threw them. A barrier went up in front of Alyssa before she could react, and she turned to see Xellos just smiling with his eyes open.

"Keep out of this, Xellos!" Edina warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't supposed to interfere," he acidly replied, still grinning.

Then her body began to glow with the same ghostly blue as before when the whole fight began. "In that case, I'll just have to pound you both at the same time," she said with a strange coolness.

But somewhere out of the dimly lit street to her right came an echoing voice that seemed to bounce off too many walls to tell who it was, or whether it was male or female.

"_Anak Salm Natak Sakum! CHAOTIC DISINTEGRATE!"_

* * *

Hmm, I wonder who that was... You'll just have to wait and see!

I found this really interesting note in the Kanzakadex about the Astral Vine. Apparently, it enchants the ground around you, so earth spells that normally don't have any affect on monsters can be used against them. Pretty cool. I just had to use it! And there were a lot of surprise attacks in this one wasn't there? I didn't think much about it until I gave it a couple more read-throughs before posting. Well, I like them, so there!

This is the last of this fighting arc, so now we'll be wrapping things up in the next chapter and moving on to the next story arc! Yes, exciting, no? I can't wait. This next arc is what I've been waiting for! ~NB~


	67. A Gathering of Confessions

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

I've had a rather busy month, which is unusual for July. I won't go into it much as it might jinx a few things, heheh.

However, I did want to tell you about the scene with Zelgadis trying to revive Lina was actually a small homage to my old favorite pairing before Gourry and Amelia grew on me. XD

Alright, you guys have waited far too long for this one, enjoy!

Chapter 67: A Gathering of Confessions

Xellos shielded Alyssa and himself from the anonymous attack, hoping that it was enough to keep from undoing the recent repairs to his body. He saw Edina struggling to fight it off with her newfound power and appeared to be losing, until another entity phased into the attack with her and pulled her away into the astral side.

The ogre like build was unmistakable, but the only way Xellos knew a monster could have withstood such an attack and pull another monster to safety is if they came protected by a barrier of a much stronger monster helping them from the astral side. Otherwise, they would have sustained some real damage.

Alyssa fell to the ground beside Xellos clutching her sword and blinking like she could not figure out what just happened. Then the tip of her sword fell to the ground, and she looked at him. "Who was that?"

"I have a pretty good guess," Xellos said with little amusement.

Their question was immediately answered with Filia's voice.

"Alyssa!" she called out as she ran down the street. "Thank goodness! Amelia and I have been looking all over for-" when she saw who Alyssa was sitting by, Filia slowed down and took a good look.

Xellos felt the concern emanating from her, and he found it surprisingly pleasant. As of late, whenever Filia felt concern for others, it usually had a detrimental effect, like the majority of negative emotions he sensed from her.

Aside from all that, the look she was giving him right now was even more pleasing.

Alyssa noticed that Xellos wiped the serious look off his face at Filia's reaction to seeing his injuries and put on a more genial smile. "Well, fancy seeing you her, dear Filia," he said.

Filia came up to the two of them and knelt down. "What happened?"

Xellos rubbed the back of his neck. "A funny little thing happened. It all started when I was sitting at a restaurant drinking coffee with Edina discussing you, when she got upset about something I said and proceeded to attack me."

Alyssa just stared at him.

Filia blushed and angrily got into his face. "And _what_, may I ask, were you _discussing_ about me?!"

Xellos had his backside plastered against the wall, but it was clear that he was enjoying this. "Please, dear Filia, it wouldn't be appropriate to tell you in front of other people!"

She growled. "Considering the damage you two have done, you could at least tell me and Alyssa what on earth it was you said to make her go off like that!"

"Don't worry! It wasn't anything I said about you! Honest!" he humorously assured.

Xellos gave a quick wink at Alyssa. Just then, she realized the verbal exchange he and Edina were having in front of her had actually been a continuation of the original argument they had started in that restaurant and caused the whole mess.

Filia sat back and folded her arms in a huff. "I don't believe you!"

"Well then, maybe you can explain why you don't have that pendent on you after I specifically told you to never take it off?" Xellos pointed to her chest.

"I wasn't going to leave Jean alone without a way to protect himself!" she defended with a hint of guilt before turning to Alyssa. "And what were you doing going up against a high level monster all by yourself? Amelia and I were afraid you would be cornered without any help!"

Noting how flustered this made Alyssa, Xellos cut back in. "Oh, I wouldn't worry. She did a great job fending them off for me."

At this, Filia's eyes snapped back to him. "Them? Who else showed up? How did she do it?" She looked back at Alyssa. "How did you do that? I thought you were afraid of using your magic!"

Alyssa was struggling to find the right words to explain herself when she spotted someone else running down the street from the direction Filia came.

"Filia!" It was Torrin. "What on earth are you doing running around the city like that?! Where's Val-?!"

Just like Filia, when he saw Xellos he slowed down and noted his condition, but not with the same sweet concern. It was more like irritation, and that was just fine for Xellos.

"What's going on?" he asked everyone.

Filia got up and walked up to him to explain when she caught two figures out of the corner of her eye coming up the cross street in a hurry. It was Nereus and Ilmarinen.

The brothers stopped when they recognized Torrin and Filia.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Torrin did not mean it to be rude, but seeing his brothers out of the blue came as a real shock.

"Probably for the same reason as you," said Ilmarinen.

"Lord Milgazia heard about the conference the States were holding and sent some of us to find out when and where they were holding it," Nereus elaborated. "We knew all of you were in the area, but we didn't think you'd be mixed up in the attack."

"Are the monsters still attacking the city?" Torrin asked.

"They're gone. It's pretty typical." Ilmarinen did not hold back the venom in his voice as he glanced in Xellos' direction like he was directly blaming the monster for everything. "They stay long enough to create plenty of havoc and destroy a few vital points then move on. Though this is the first time they've hit a city this big."

Nereus gave his brother a warning look before turning his attention back to Torrin. "By the way, who did the Chaotic Disintegrate? We thought one of our group was in serious trouble."

Filia and Torrin both looked at each other. Filia's hesitance told him who it was.

Torrin anxiously grabbed her by the shoulders "What were you doing performing a high level spell like that in your condition?!"

"Alyssa was in trouble!" Filia replied with a hint of guilt. "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!"

He shook his head. "Val is your primary concern right now! Where is he, and your pendant for that matter?!"

"They're with Jean back at the house." She took his hands off her shoulders and held them in hers, trying her best to remain calm and fight off the sickening feeling in her stomach. "Torri, it's okay. I'm perfectly fi-"

Filia dropped like a rock before finishing her sentence. Luckily, Nereus caught her before she reached the ground.

At that moment, Alyssa noticed Xellos nearly jump to his feet but decidedly hold himself back. Her hand instinctively grabbed his arm in case he fell over, and a small chill went through her body. _He's concerned._

As far as Alyssa knew, monsters did not concern themselves with others. She reminded herself that it could be because of his obligation to his lord to keep Filia and her hatchling safe for some malevolent purpose, but the nature of the argument between Xellos and Edina, and Xellos' reaction to the discovery of the residue of holy magic clinging to his astral body suggested otherwise.

The knee-jerk response just now was not that of someone concerned in failing in one's mission. To Alyssa, he looked like someone who was scared out of his wits.

When Xellos noticed her staring, he quickly composed himself sat back against the wall again.

Nereus swept up the unconscious Filia into his arms. "Is this the first time?" he asked Torrin concernedly.

Torrin glanced over to Xellos then back to his older brother, remembering when he told Filia not to let the monster find out what was going on. As far as he knew, Xellos had only witnessed one of her episodes where she had lost her strength fighting him off for pestering her, and Torrin had hoped that would be it.

He sighed. Passing out was impossible to cover up. Something needed to be done.

"No," Torrin finally said to his brother. Another glance at Xellos. The look the monster had said he already knew. "She almost passed out healing Jean during a festival back home before we even left for Seyruun. Her strength has diminished significantly since then. She hadn't been able to sense monsters from the day we met, and… I don't know exactly when she found out, but she said she had trouble transforming into her true form."

Nereus gave him a stern look. "The healing I could understand, difficulty in sensing monsters and losing some strength is normal, but losing most of it and not being able to sense monsters at all in addition to trouble transforming and this is too much. Why are you letting her travel around like this? Did she engage in any strenuous activity recently? She needs to be more careful!"

Torrin flushed a bit at the 'strenuous activity' remark. "N-nothing that I'm aware of! And she was the one who wanted to travel with Lina because she felt safer that way!"

"I don't know, I wouldn't call this safe," Ilmarinen replied. "You need to learn how to be more insistent with dragonesses. They can be stubborn about these things."

Torrin could not believe they were giving him a lecture in front of Xellos, whose awful grin was currently making his spine crawl without him even looking at the monster. "I have been given permission by Lord Milgazia to follow her wherever _she_ wanted to go, as long as Lina Inverse is with her," he said as calmly as he could. "This is the first time she has directly involved herself in a fight."

Alyssa got to her feet during all of this trying to drum up the courage to fully explain herself to the overprotective dragons when she spotted Lina running up to them from the same street Torrin and Filia came with Zelgadis and Amelia close behind.

"Hey, Egan!" Lina called out, then she noticed Filia in Nereus' arms and Xellos sitting against the wall with Alyssa standing beside him. "What the- what happened?!" she exclaimed as she ran up to them and pointed at the brothers. "Why are you two here?!"

"We're here on orders from Lord Milgazia to find out more about the State's conference," Ilmarinen explained, "and as for Miss Ul Copt, she performed a high level spell then passed out."

"A high level spell?!" Lina repeated not believing what she just heard. "For what reason?!"

"For me," Alyssa spoke up.

"Miss Alyssa!" Amelia ran over to her. "Miss Filia and I have been looking all over for you! Why did you leave?!"

Alyssa opened her mouth, but Lina beat her to it. "It was because of Aldrich, wasn't it?"

Everyone was staring at Alyssa now, waiting to hear her answer. Her eyes drifted over to Zelgadis who crossed his arms but said nothing. She blushed and looked down at the hilt of her sword which she still held in her hands. "I-I… gave it some thought… a-and decided that I would be more useful if I came out to help."

Xellos thought this was a good time to butt in. "As I was saying to Filia before Mr. Egan showed up, Alyssa chased Lord Dynast off for me before Edina showed up and tried to start a fight with her."

Alyssa glanced at him when he spoke, then looked back at everyone else now staring in surprise with the exception of Zelgadis, who remained stone-faced.

"Dynast?! What were you doing going up against Lord Dynast?" Lina demanded.

"H-he didn't stay long," admitted Alyssa. "He seemed reluctant to fight with me."

"Reluctant to fight you?" Amelia repeated.

"Yes, and when he took off, Edina came looking for Filia," Xellos continued. "Apparently, she already knew Filia was running around without Val or the pendant on and wanted to ask me if I knew where she was. Filia saw her and cast the spell."

"And then she passed out, didn't she?" the sorceress shook her head. "So, Dynast _was_ here." She pointed at Xellos. "And probably beating your ass after we left too, right?"

Xellos flinched and looked at Torrin who had smirk on his face. "Lord Dynast was taking advantage of my_…condition_, yes. He was trying to get information on Lord Beastmaster."

"Then were did Grau take off to?" asked Torrin.

"Grau follow me and Zel and tried to fry us with his lighting attacks," Lina answered. "Good thing Amelia came along or we would've been toast." She flushed slightly and glanced at Zelgadis. "We managed to deal some real damage, but it looked like he ran off too when Amelia attacked him."

"Interesting," Xellos mused out loud, "I noticed one of other lieutenants coming here and rescuing Edina in the middle of Filia's attack."

"Might be Velcarr," Torrin said, directing his answer at Lina. "I had a little fight with him a couple of streets over and managed to get him on his knees. I was about to ask him a few questions when I saw Filia running in this direction, and he slipped away."

"It wasn't him. He was much bigger," Alyssa corrected.

"Yes, I believe that was Oldhin," Xellos added.

Amelia looked between all of them, confused. "Why would they do that?"

_Why would they indeed,_ thought Lina. "Something changed. They were planning to ambush us, but it looks like Dark Star told them to retreat."

"At any rate, we need to find a place for Miss Filia to lay down," Nereus suggested. "Considering the amount of energy it took to caste the spell, not even a powerful healing spell will make her fit to take care of a hatchling without plenty of rest."

Lina nodded. "As soon as we find Gourry and-"

She did not finish because right then everyone turned at the sound of a pair of running footsteps from the opposite direction Nereus and Ilmarinen came.

"Gourry!" The sorceress noted his ragged appearance like he had been beaten up. "Did you get caught in a fight too?!"

"Yeah, it was the ogre looking guy," he replied as he ran up with Samira behind him and Pokota bounding up into Alyssa's arms.

"I'm guessing that it was Oldhin," said Zelgadis, breaking his silence.

"That would be him." Gourry took a moment to get a good look at the group, spotting less familiar faces. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Lina was about to ask him about Oldhin when she saw Samira immediately turn and walk over to Xellos without a word. "Samira?"

Samira knelt down in front of Xellos. "I want you to tell me what is going on in the desert."

He could sense the intense fear hidden by her strangely calm face and had a good idea of what the woman was referring to, but he drew it out to see just how much she actually knew. "Why is that?"

"Oldhin said that my people are in the middle of a fight that you started," she stated bluntly.

Xellos gave her his usual grin. "Oh, he said that, did he? I'm afraid he's mistaken. It was Neskaa who started it."

"Who's that?" Lina asked curiously.

"Another head lieutenant of Lord Dynast, and I have to warn you," he emphasized with his eyes, "she's more like Sherra than the others."

Sherra had been a particularly sneaky opponent, so Lina understood his warning for caution. "Then why have you been engaging her?" she asked.

"The south is Lord Beastmaster's territory," he explained. "I shouldn't have to mention that if we had let her come any closer, then our own plans would be severely compromised."

"But you will not say what those plans are, will you?" she sorceress asked flatly.

Xellos grinned again. "That is correct."

Zelgadis sighed. "We shouldn't be so surprised. We're in the same boat when it comes to Dark Star's plans concerning us as well." He made another glance at Alyssa to find her avoiding his eyes and giving Pokota's torn ear her undivided attention.

"That's for sure!" Gourry agreed, scratching his head. "It just gets more and more confusing with every fight."

"You don't know the half of it," said Nereus. "The monsters never attack the same place twice, even if we're giving aid."

"I doubt that pattern will last if they start hitting the big cities," added Torrin.

Samira stood up while everyone was talking but did not turn, ignoring the questioning stares from Amelia, Alyssa, and Pokota. "Miss Lina?"

"Hmm?" Lina turned.

"I will be heading home. I have to see if my family is safe." There was an unusual heaviness to the desert woman's voice that took everyone off guard.

No one spoke for a few seconds, until Lina finally said, "I understand." With a smirk, she added, "You might wanna tell Jean and Filia when she wakes up. The kid especially won't be happy to see you leave."

At this, Samira turned and managed a smile.

"If you wish to get there quickly, one of us can take you," Ilmarinen offered.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Okay, now that most of us are here," Lina announced, changing the subject, "we can go look for Aldrich and get Filia back to the house."

"Don't forget Hunter," Zelgadis reminded her.

The sorceress sighed and folded her arms. "I didn't," she said over-calmly, "but I don't want you flying off the rails again before we get a chance to talk to him. Besides, his family probably has no idea what's going on."

That caught Amelia's attention. "What happened with Mr. Hunter?"

"Well, I'd hate to break it to ya, Amelia, but he was working with the monsters." The sorceress took no pains to be serious since she knew Amelia was not very fond of Hunter in the first place.

Amelia hated the uneasiness from having her suspicions confirmed creeping over her. _The one time I didn't do anything about it,_ she mentally berated herself. "When did you find that out?"

Pokota was all too glad to tell her. "When that monster Edina sold him out in front of us, right before all the fighting started up."

"Does she have long black hair and appeared underdressed?" Ilmarinen curiously asked.

"Yeah," Lina answered. "You met her?"

He nodded. "We saw her a couple of times back up north when the monsters started attacking humans a while back. Hard to forget."

"Yes, and she's been focusing on Filia lately," Xellos suddenly added.

"All the more reason why you should take her to our clan, Torri," said Nereus.

"Not unless she decides it." Torrin gave Xellos a dirty look.

"Then you should probably at least take her back home, Egan," Lina suggested with a good pat to the shoulder. "The rest of us will try going to that conference with Amelia and Pokota."

Torrin shrugged her hand off. "The reason why she hasn't gone back home yet is because she's feels safer with you."

"Well, I'm flattered, but with the way things have been going lately, she should try to stay in one spot! At least take Zel with you," she offered with a gesture towards the chimera.

"Hey, at least try asking me first!" Zelgadis exclaimed with offense.

Lina waved him off. "Whatever, Zel, I know you'll do it anyway."

"I'll go too, Lina," Gourry offered with some enthusiasm. "I'm sure she'll need extra help looking after Val."

"See?" the sorceress assured the Dimos. "And we'll send the kid over too. Now you have one less thing to worry about. And if you want, we can meet ya later after it's done and tell ya what's going on, all right?"

Torrin had his arms folded looking rather grumpy, but he decided to save face in front of Xellos and not give the monster any ammunition to use against him later if something did happen to Filia. He sighed in relent.

"A-and what about me?" Alyssa timidly asked.

Lina turned. "You and I need to have another talk before we decide anything else. You and Aldrich promised that you'd tell me everything. When we get back, I want you to start with your association with this Nightmare Syndicate."

Though it should not have been such a surprise, Alyssa was still startled at Lina publicly calling her out. "I-I never said I was-"

"-You didn't say you were, but you gave us some pretty _big_ red flags." The sorceress was staring her down, almost daring her to deny it.

"What's this about, Lina?" asked Torrin, utterly confused.

Lina nodded at Alyssa. "Alyssa can tell us."

She was not waiting until they got back to the house, like Alyssa had hoped, it was clear she wanted it all spilt out here and now where everybody could listen. Lina was far too suspicious to delay it any further after the little stunt Alyssa pulled by slipping out, and she mentally scolded herself. _I shouldn't have said anything until we found Aldrich..._

With all eyes trained on her again, Alyssa started. "It's hard to explain…"

"-Then I'll help."

Aldrich suddenly appeared, leading his horse by the reins with a tied up Hunter sitting in the saddle looking a little rough around the edges. A dark bruise was forming near his mouth where Zelgadis had punched him earlier.

When he reached where everyone else was standing in the middle of the intersection, Aldrich wrenched Hunter off of the horse, not caring how he landed. Hunter's head hit the stone pavement, leaving a small gash near his right eyebrow.

Zelgadis made a move to have another go at him, but Lina whipped out an arm to stop the chimera's advances.

"Thanks for saving us the trouble," Lina complimented Aldrich as she walked up to Hunter. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled his face off the ground to meet her eyes. "You've caused us _a lot_ of problems, you little _weasel!_ Now, if you don't want Zel to kick your ass in front of everyone here, you better tell us _exactly_ what's going on between you and the monsters!"

Lina shook him for emphasis at the end, but Hunter simply looked away, appearing shameful, like he felt he deserved what he was getting. He did not even look up when Amelia came up to him.

"Mr. Hunter, this is unforgivable! Allying yourself with evil and luring us here to be captured all for your benefit is absolutely criminal and slap in the face of justice!"

A big smile grew on Lina's face. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Amelia. It's good to see your old self back!"

Amelia sported a satisfying grin herself.

"Well now, care to explain to Amelia what you were doing handing us over to Dark Star?" Lina thought her in-your-face tactic would have Hunter cowering at her feet, but instead, he remained very subdued. "Hey!" She shook him some more. "You gonna talk, or take another beating?!"

Hunter finally lifted his eyes to meet hers. "As long as you don't tell my mother or my sisters what happened, I'll tell you everything. Promise me."

"Uh, sure." Lina blinked in surprise and let him go.

He sat back down on the street and took a deep breath. "It's okay if you don't believe a word I say, but I meant it when I said I loved Amelia and would do anything for her." He turned to Amelia who was now giving him a betrayed look mixed with a bit of surprise at hearing him use her name, which was rare. "Amelia, I love you. I didn't do this to hurt you, I did it to save your life, and the life of my mother and sisters."

"Did... did they threaten you?" the princess asked almost sympathetically, then made a determined face. "It doesn't matter. It was still wrong! You're putting other people's lives in danger!"

"And what about Krista?! And Marian?!" he desperately countered. "If I had refused, they would have been dead by now!"

"That still doesn't explain why you lured Alyssa and I here too," Aldrich said warningly from behind.

Alyssa held her breath at his words. This was something she had been dreading. It would also explain why Dynast decided to cut their fight short after he realized he could not make a single scratch on her even by throwing all of his power at her.

Hunter turned as far as he could in his position to face Aldrich. "It's because they know who you really are. They know about your association with the Nightmare Syndicate and the power you hold." Hunter turned back and stared at Alyssa for a moment, making sure he had her attention. "Especially yours."

Alyssa clutched Pokota a little closer. "W-what have they told you about me?"

Hunter lightly shook his head. "They didn't give any specifics, they just told me that you were looking for someone, and that someone is working for them. They said that you were valuable to their cause. I've never heard of the Nightmare Syndicate before, but then they made it sound like it came from another world."

"You're from another world?" Lina asked Alyssa.

"N-no!" Alyssa automatically responded. "I've only heard rumors about it, b-but I never could have imagined it to be true!"

At this moment, Zelgadis walked over to her. "Is that all?" he seriously asked. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Pokota was not bothering to tell the chimera to back off as he was very curious as well. The way Zelgadis was talking almost made it sound like he _knew_ there was something else but wanted Alyssa to say it.

"Well?" he urged. "Is there?"

* * *

Whew! That was a lot to take in. I thought this was going to be an easy one, but as I added more characters to the scene, it got complicated and had to redo it a couple of times. I'm still not satisfied with the last part, but I had to finally let it be. The next chapter is about halfway done and is the last chapter of this particular story arc, so we'll be switching gears. I am rather excited despite all the real-life crap I'm going through right now. We've had something else come up, and it's putting even more pressure to find something for work soon. I'll try my best to step up on everything, from job searching to getting more chapters out each month. I just have to keep reminding myself that no matter what happens, there are people I can turn to for help. I'm just such an independent that I can't stand the thought sometimes *sigh* but now, I have to swallow my pride.

I can't promise that the next one will be out before the first of August, but I'll try to get it out by the end of the week. Reviews would be nice to tell me how this chapter flowed. I'm so tired of looking at it that I need other pairs of eyes to tell me if something is seriously wrong or even if it's something small. Thanks, and wish me luck! ~NB~


	68. Something about Love and Grace

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Hello again! Yeah, I know, another SLOW update. Still pounding the doors for a job. Had a couple of hopefuls, but they fell through, so I'm back at square one, yet again. There's another possibility I'm hoping to check out this weekend, so we'll see how that goes. I'm getting anxious to do my revisions. I want to have something put up for you guys on a regular basis, but again, I told myself not to do it until I'm working again. This chapter almost ended up being twice as long because it's literally the halfway point, but I understand how tedious it can be reading an extremely long chapter (as well as having a hard time pinpointing your favorite parts to go back to), so I had it divided up. The other half will be up in a couple of days to give you a break.

Okay, you've been waiting for this, so enjoy!

Chapter 68: Something about Love and Grace

Pokota's question hung in the air, waiting to be acknowledged, but all Alyssa could do was stare at Zelgadis. He was urging her to reveal herself, to clear all the confusion away. It was amazing how much his ever observant eyes could say without the need for him to utter a word. Zelgadis was ready to tell the truth, yet still handed the choice over to her, and all Alyssa did was stare.

"Alyssa?" Pokota gently patted her arm with an ear after a few moments of odd silence.

"No, there isn't," she said, looking down at him. She did not want to see Zelgadis' disappointed reaction to her lie.

But his sigh was unmistakable. "All right, if you say so."

Zelgadis turn and walked away. He caught Aldrich's eye as he did and tried to see if the man, having a great deal of romantic interest in Alyssa, would be willing to give out some sort of sign that he was interested in hearing more.

Aldrich said nothing, and Zelgadis found it difficult to read him at all like always.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner about your association with Nightmare?" Pokota asked with concern, trying not to make her feel bad. "I mean, back in the library you gave us some clues like Lina said, but why didn't you just come out and say it?"

_ Why don't I just come out and say it?_ Alyssa thought to herself. The monsters already knew who she was anyway, though they had went through the trouble of being just vague enough in informing Hunter that nobody has been able to connect the dots yet. She was losing another chance to be honest, yet her heart was not ready to tell Aldrich everything and have him no longer see her as the girl he loved, especially in front of everyone.

She did not want to lose him just yet.

Alyssa took a careful breath as her eyes floated over to Aldrich, whose gaze was as steady and mysterious as ever. "I-I was just...afraid that you wouldn't trust me."

"If Nightmare really is from another world, then I can definitely see why," admitted Lina.

There was one other connection she was hesitant to voice because it seemed a little far-fetched and would probably give Alyssa a heart attack to hear it, so Lina decided to wait until she could discuss it more privately.

Instead, she turned her attention back to their traitor, still sitting in the middle of the street. "So, what should we do with you?" Lina cracked a few knuckles as she bared down on Hunter. "I don't let sneaky little weasels like you go without at least some form of punishment. You with me, Amelia?"

The sorceress expected the princess to hop on board right away and utter yet another condemnation towards Hunter, but Amelia said nothing.

"C'mon, a little back up here?" Lina urged.

After some hesitation, Amelia finally stepped forward with a determined look on her face, then knelt down in front of Hunter and lifted a hand to his jaw where the bruise was.

Lina stood there, very stunned, but Zelgadis reacted. "What are you doing?!"

Hunter never flinched, only watched with some confusion. A warm glow came from Amelia's hand and easily erased the bruise in a few seconds. After that, she healed the cut on his brow. Amelia never smiled, but she did not look as angry as before, more like hurt and sympathetic at the same time.

When she was done, Hunter heard himself utter her name softly. "Amelia...?"

"This is for your mother and your sisters," she said, looking straight at him. "Though Miss Lina is justified in punishing you, your family needs you even more. Now that you're not working with the monsters anymore, you must protect them the way your supposed to." She waved a finger at him. "No more dirty deals, got that, Mr. Hunter?"

He blinked at her. "Uh-h... sure..."

Amelia took his arm and helped him up. "Mr. Aldrich, would you please untie him?"

"Are you sure about this, princess?" Aldrich asked, folding his arms. "Personally, I don't believe he deserves to be let off the hook."

"I know he doesn't, but taking Mr. Hunter away from his family when they need him the most is just too cruel!" She turned to Lina. "Right, Miss Lina?"

"Uh, well..." Lina scratched her temple with uncertainty. "I-If you say so, Amelia."

"Amelia, you can't be serious-!" Zelgadis started.

"-I am serious!" Amelia stated defiantly.

Aldrich had reluctantly moved to undo the rope around Hunter during all of this. Hunter himself was still rather speechless.

"All right, how about we get moving back to the house," Lina interjected before they try to start another fight. "There's still a lot to do before we make our next move."

"I agree," said Nereus as he gently adjusted the still unconscious Filia in his arms. "We still don't know if the hatchling or the kid are okay."

"Hold on," Aldrich said, putting a firm hand on Hunter's shoulder. "I wish to speak with Mr. Darrem, preferably away from his house. If you wish to give him a second chance, Princess, then it would be a bad idea if anyone caught wind of what he did. I have the up-most respect for Miss Christine, and I don't wish to cause her any more worry."

Lina shrugged. "It's fine with me." She then turned to Alyssa who was still standing beside Xellos holding Pokota. "You okay with this, Alyssa?"

Alyssa had been rather quiet through the whole ordeal and had yet to invoke her opinion on the matter even though it concerned her as well. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what to say, but..."

There really was not any reason Alyssa could think of to dole out punishment on someone who had been mercifully thrown aside by the monsters, and goodness knows what they had put Hunter through to twist his arm and force him to comply. She also did not like the idea of seeing Christine and her sweet daughters suffer because of Hunter's actions.

She had much bigger problems to deal with at the moment. "I trust Amelia's judgment."

Amelia smiled at this.

Zelgadis, on the other hand, huffed and began walking. "Lets go." He made sure to give both Hunter and Aldrich a nasty look before he got too far.

Lina let out an irritating sigh and motioned to everyone. "C'mon, we better get moving. Who knows what kind of trouble the kid got himself into."

"You coming, Alyssa?" Amelia asked.

"I want to make sure Xellos is okay. He was hurt pretty badly," Alyssa replied.

"Why, that's very kind of you!" Xellos said cheerily after being very quiet the last few minutes.

"You don't have to do that, you know," said Pokota.

"It's fine," Alyssa assured the prince as she sat him down. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Pokota thought about it for a moment. "Okay." Then he suddenly bounded off like he had realized there was something else he needed to do, even going past Amelia who apparently decided to stay behind and talk to Hunter for a moment.

Alyssa then proceeded to help Xellos up, but as she did, she noticed how Xellos' attention followed Torrin's brother as he turned down the block and carried Filia away out of the monster's sight.

His feelings were still not matching up for her. First, there was happiness in seeing the dragoness worry and get angry over his teasing, then the fear from seeing Filia pass out, and now frustration at not being able to do something and having her taken away. If Alyssa had only witnessed one of the incidents, it would not have been enough to catch her attention, but after putting them all together along with everything else that happened since Dynast left, one thing was definitely clear:

"You like Miss Filia, don't you?"

Xellos flinched in surprise at her astute observation, but he attempted to recover and play it cool. "Why, what ever gave you that idea?"

"I can sense your feelings, like you can sense mine, and there were lots of other clues. That's why you didn't like it when I mentioned the bit of holy magic clinging to your body," she pointed out.

He stared at her for a second with open eyes, like he should have known about that. "W-well, _like_ is a rather strong term for it. A-and what other clues did you have?"

Alyssa smiled. "You like teasing her."

"You don't have to like somebody to tease them, you know," he countered weakly.

"But you're attracted to her, aren't you?" she asked. When she had held his arm, she could sense a vibe going through his emotions similar to what she felt whenever she held Pokota while he stared at Amelia.

"Whatever you do, don't spread _that_ around," Xellos said with some irritation and slipped his arm out of her grasp to avoid anymore sudden revelations from her, opting to lean on his staff instead.

At that moment, Alyssa also noticed something odd about the color of his face. _Was he blushing? Is that even possible?_

"Oh, so it's a secret." She was having a hard time not giggling at the monster's reactions to her questions. _I never thought that monsters could get so embarrassed,_ she thought.

He let out strange uncomfortable sigh. "Kind of. How do I put this, it would compromise my work if word got out that I've contemplated _serious_ relations with a dragon, and that includes the Monster race."

It was not like he was not allowed to be attracted to Filia, but the last thing he needed was Alyssa letting Filia's friends find out about it. Not only that, if Torrin found out, the Dimos would _literally_ never let Filia, directly or indirectly, out of his sight again, and Xellos would completely lose any edge he had in keeping her under his control. Both that _and_ the rumor itself would not be very pleasing to his mistress, whether she already suspected his feelings or not.

"I guess it's true that opposites attract." _And not just male and female,_ Alyssa mentally added. That was a given. It was also darkness and light, destruction and creation, and to sum up Xellos and Filia's case, monsters and dragons.

Such an attraction did not exist in Alyssa's world. _Except…_

She could not help but glance over to Aldrich.

This did not escape Xellos' interest. "Oh, so I'm not the only one desiring the impossible!"

The monster's teasing voice caught her attention. "W-what?"

"You're more transparent than I am." He grinned. "You've fallen in love."

Alyssa looked down at her own feet and let a confessing flush take over her face. "Y-yes…"

There was a great deal of sadness coming through her attraction to Aldrich, enough that it gave Xellos a nice little boost. "Does he know who you are?"

"I-I couldn't tell him everything…not yet…" She looked over at Aldrich again. "X-Xellos?"

"Yes, Canal?"

"Can you tell what he's feeling right now?" she gently asked.

That confused him. "Aren't you able to feel them yourself?"

"Only when I touch him. It's hard for me to discern his feelings, in fact, he's the only one I have a hard time with." It was only recently that Alyssa had been able to sense anything other than Aldrich's desire for her, and it was possible that the only reason why she could is because he was for concerned her. Or it could be because she honestly was in love with him and it had 'blinded' her senses in a way. She often heard humans in her world call this wearing 'love goggles.' The term was very appropriate in her opinion.

Xellos took a moment to analyze the deeper emotions beneath Aldrich's seemingly impenetrable façade. Up until now, he had almost no contact with this man, and certainly no interest as nothing really stood out enough to concern him or have any bearing on his mission. Some humans were like that, either because they were boring or knew how to hide their secrets very well, but when prompted, Xellos was able take down such barriers.

Even so, there was only so much he could tell from emotions. If it had not been for Hunter's confession, there would have been nothing to go on, and right now, Xellos still only had minimal interest in someone who happened to get caught up in the fight and only because of Canal's attachment to that man.

"Hmm. He's very frustrated," he said discriminately, "and he's hiding something." _Clearly more than what Mr. Darrem has let on,_ the monster thought. "Maybe he's holding out, like you?"

"Perhaps…" Alyssa thought it could be because she _was_ holding out on him. "And Mr. Hunter?"

"Oh, he's totally enamored with Amelia. There's a lot of guilt." Hunter was surprisingly an open book despite being able to fool everyone else up to this point. _It always happens with those with a conscience,_ Xellos thought. _And he has a _big_ one._ "He's also hiding something," he continued out loud to Alyssa, "but all I can tell is that it's directed at Amelia too."

_ No worries there then,_ Alyssa gratefully thought. "Thank you. Do you need any more help?"

Xellos waved a hand as his grin turned into a barely concealed grimace. "Oh, no, I can take care of it." He did not want to go through another slow and painful session when he had enough strength to go find better sources for healing. "Just be on your guard," he warned. "It looks like they know who you are now."

She nodded. "I will."

He readied himself to leave, but then he thought of something. "Oh, and one more thing, Canal." He opened his eyes and dropped his grin. "Don't let those feelings cloud your judgment if you want to survive this. People rarely are what they seem."

With that, Xellos phased out before Alyssa had time to respond.

* * *

With everyone else gone, Amelia took the opportunity to give Hunter a piece of her mind while she waited for Alyssa. "I will be writing to my father about this. He has a right to know what you have done here."

"Does that mean I'm no longer allowed to see you?" Hunter asked, though he had a good idea of what her answer was.

"You will also be forbidden to enter Seyruun for the foreseeable future," Amelia continued in her authoritative tone. "And believe me when I say if anyone catches you with even a foot inside our border, you will be locked away until Daddy decides what to do. If you have anything to say to me after I leave, you will have to go through someone else."

Aldrich stepped in. "I still say you're letting him off easy, your highness, even Mr. Greywards would agree."

His mention of Zelgadis did not deter her. "It doesn't concern him. Mr. Hunter was involved in a conspiracy to kidnap a member of the royal family, so I will deal with him as I see fit."

"If you say so, but if he crosses my path first or lays a finger on Alyssa, he will have to deal with me," Aldrich warned with a tone of dark uneasiness, still unable to fully agree to the princess' actions. "Remember, he tried to lure us in as well."

"Only if he does something wrong," Amelia warned him. "Don't use just any excuse. Miss Christine would be devastated."

Aldrich sighed and folded his arms. "Fair enough."

"Thank you, Amelia."

Hunter's gentle voice caught her attention. There was still a fair amount of shock present in his tone as well as his eyes almost like he did not know what to do with himself.

He continued. "I've always known you were a good person. I meant it, when I said I loved you, Amelia. I would've done anything to keep you safe."

"If you really mean that," said Amelia in a much gentler tone, "then don't side with those monster again. Your sisters look up to you and need you. What would they think if they found out their big brother was willing to put the world in danger for something so selfish!"

A small sad smile formed on Hunter's lips as he looked down. "You're right, and so was Mr. Aldrich. I was selfish, and I deserve far worse."

If far worse meant breaking up a family, Amelia was not so sure. The day she arrived at the Darrems, she had a chance to see a completely different Hunter, one who ran a household as if he were the head instead of his parents, who paid careful attention to every beautiful detail within his home, and made sure his mother and sister wanted for nothing. The closeness and affection he displayed towards them was something that Amelia knew had been missing in her life. She barely knew her own mother and sister and had seriously poor substitutes until Lina came along. Losing a brother doubling as a father figure at a critical time would be just as devastating.

Amelia felt herself hesitating to add anything to what should have been a justice-filled rant, if she could even call what she had said so far a rant, let alone one that could compare to one of her more legendary lectures. Hunter always seemed to have that affect on her.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked, sensing her hesitance.

"Actually, that's enough for now," Aldrich said sternly, grabbing his shoulder again. "I still need to talk to you."

Amelia was silently thankful for Aldrich's interruption. There was not anything else she could think of to say. "Then I'll let everyone know you'll be at the house later. I know Miss Lina still wants to talk to you and Miss Alyssa before we leave."

Aldrich nodded. "Understood."

Just then, Alyssa walked up but stopped right behind Amelia, suddenly seeming shy in Aldrich's presence. "I-I'm ready to go," she said to Amelia.

The princess turned to leave, but then took one last look at Hunter and said, "No funny business, or Miss Lina _will_ be justified in giving you a good beating!"

Not waiting for an answer, she took off down the same street everyone else went towards the house.

Alyssa kept her eyes on Aldrich for a moment, wondering what other secrets he might be hiding and if he would ever be willing to share the rest of his secrets in time. In all honesty, she did not want to pressure him when she herself refused his attempts to persuade her to reveal everything, even after what they had done earlier that night.

She flushed and look away at that thought. They may or may not ever be together again the way she wished, but she will tell him the whole truth, eventually. The only thing she hoped would not be lost when the time finally came was his love, and maybe, _just maybe_, there will still be a chance.

_ I still need to apologize to Vorfeed_, Alyssa told herself, _and thank her_. Vorfeed managed to help her to see reason in a moment of weakness. It was the least she could do, knowing that they shared in the pain.

Amongst her thoughts, Alyssa noticed Amelia absentmindedly twisting something on her finger. She took a closer looking and saw something glimmer in the faint lamplight.

Amelia jumped and hid her hands when she realized what Alyssa was doing.

"Oh, sorry!" Alyssa raised up her hands defensively. "I'm being nosey-!"

"-It's okay, you just startled me. I-" Amelia's hand with the ring slipped into Alyssa's line of sight again. She blushed and hid it again.

Though Alyssa was not touching Amelia, she could sense a deep warmth emanating from the princess. She grinned. "Did Zelgadis give that to you?"

"U-uh, m-maybe..." Amelia smilingly stuttered.

"Is it an engagement ring?" Alyssa just had to ask. "You can tell me."

"W-well, not exactly. Zelgadis wants to talk to Daddy first. W-we might have to do some official courting before we can call it an engagement. Everybody's been pushing me to court, and that's why I came to see Mr. Hunter," Amelia explained.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to talk to each other after what happened today, but it didn't look like he was very happy with what you did back there." Alyssa honestly thought she would be a little more upset with Zelgadis' reaction, and yet, the princess seemed awfully chipper.

"I'm not worried," she said.

"How do you know it'll be okay?" Alyssa curiously asked.

Amelia held the hand wearing the ring to her chest, looking thoughtful. "I have just have a feeling..."

* * *

After a quick glance back and getting an affirming nod from Amelia to go on, Lina caught up with Zelgadis who was clearly doing everything he could to keep himself from punching someone.

"Zel? Hey Zel!" Lina came up beside him. "You're not gonna shut us out again, are ya?"

He did not look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You need to let it go," she warned. "I'd hate to see you drive a wider wedge between you and Amelia-"

"-It isn't that."

"Then what was up with the attitude?" Lina huffed.

"He didn't deserve her compassion," Zelgadis said with a tight lip.

She frowned. "So, you going to get onto her about it then?"

As much as he disagreed with Amelia's actions tonight, Zelgadis knew arguing was the last thing he ought to do. He did not want to backtrack on the progress he had made earlier, as he did not lightly give that ring to Amelia. It was a promise to never let go, to find a way for the two of them to be together eventually, and a reminder to Zelgadis that if he was going to go through with this, he should occasionally step back and remember to trust Amelia in the way that she was willing to trust him.

"No." He sighed. "I'm just getting a little tired of all of you girls getting yourselves in trouble then acting like it's not a big deal."

Lina felt a blush coming on, so she tried to combat it by lightening the mood. "Aww, so you were worried about me too?"

Zelgadis snorted and blushed as well, remembering what happened when he revived her after Grau gave her a good shock. "N-no! Y-you're just so reckless, it's irritating!"

"C'mon, Zel," she teased, "You wouldn't have gone through the trouble, if you didn't really care."

"J-just...be careful next time, and..." he lowered his voice to where only she could hear. "don't kiss me like that again."

"You kissed Lina?!" Pokota exclaimed as he came up beside the chimera.

"W-what the...?!" Now Zelgadis' face was completely red. _"What the hell?! Why aren't you with Alyssa?!"_

Pokota just kept laughing until Lina grabbed him by the ears. "It was an accident you little runt! I wasn't breathing, how could I've known?!"

Zelgadis siezed the moment to take a stab at Lina. "Yeah, besides, she was calling for Gourry when she did that."

_ "Z-Zel!" _Now Lina looked like a beet.

The prince laughed even harder. "It gets even better. She was in Gourry's room earlier!"

She gasped and shook him. _"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"_

Pokota attempted to explain through the shaking, and it came out in a broken sentence. "Gourry...told-me...about...the-bump...you-got...o n-your...head...when-you...tried...to-push...him-o ut...thinking...it-was...your-room!"

"Oh, so that's why she called out for Gourry when I revived her," Zelgadis said impishly smiling as he held his chin, pretending to be oh so surprised. "Are you sure that was all?"

_ "SHUT IT!"_ Thoroughly embarrassed, Lina threw Pokota ahead of her where he landed in an abandoned cart full of chopped wood. "Damn, the one time you two agree on something, you gang up on me!" Then she turned to Zelgadis who was now chuckling to himself. "And you, what was Amelia doing in _your_ room, huh?"

He stopped chuckling, hesitated, then smiled. "Oh, just making up." He was much less embarrassed about that.

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Making _up_, or making _out_?"

Zelgadis smugly shrugged. "What's it to you? Weren't you in Gourry's room for the same reason?"

She looked away, still agitated. "...N-not... Not at first..."

"Did you tell him?" he asked bluntly.

Lina stared straight at head saying nothing, until finally, "...I... I didn't...know what I was doing…"

But she did not think about how that sounded to Zelgadis who gaped wide-eyed at her in disbelief. "You mean you two really were-!"

"-Of course we weren't doing that!" Lina retorted. "Who do you think I am?! I have a reputation to maintain, you know!"

"So you just made out?" Not that it was really any of his business if they did do it or not, but it certainly would have been very irresponsible considering their current circumstance.

Besides, it would have been far out of the realm of possibility at the moment. In his opinion, Lina was still too love retarded to go there without a lot of pushing and persuasion, and Gourry knew he would not be able to live to tell the tale if he even thought of trying.

Nonetheless, Zelgadis was able to smile at the fact that the stubborn red-headed sorceress manage to take a step in the right direction. "About time. So what's the big deal? Besides not telling him that you love him?"

Lina was uncharacteristically wringing her hands in front of her now. "I've never kissed anyone before, and he has."

"Did he complain?" he chimera asked.

"No, but...I-I was just so nervous that I couldn't get the words out..." Her voice was calm but careful with each word. "I was hoping we could talk after he got back from helping Pokota find Alyssa. Now, I don't think I'll have that chance."

Zelgadis looked behind to where the blonde swordsman was conversing with Samira without any hint of awkwardness or embarrassment that Lina was clearly displaying. "Well, Gourry seems perfectly happy, so I guess you didn't screw up." He looked back at her. "However, if you want another chance to talk to him again, you have to be a little braver and create another opportunity."

"How?" she asked her hands. She did not think that conjuring up Luke in her head again was going to help.

"Nothing fancy, just do it," Zelgadis said simply.

"Well, that ain't much help." With all the work ahead of them, and the fact that she and Gourry will be separated for a while, there will not be any time without a plan, and the longer she waited, the harder it was going to be.

And there was something else Lina wanted to know.

"Hey, Zel?"

"Hmm?"

"H-how...how was my kissing?"

He flinched. "W-why you asking me?! You should be asking Gourry!"

"No way! That would be totally lame! C'mon, Zel!" Lina pleaded. "I know you've had plenty of experience at it!"

Zelgadis shook his head, wondering why she would not just let it rest. "It's not my opinion that should matter!"

"Sure it matters!" She nudged. "If it were the other way around, wouldn't you wanna know what I thought?"

He sighed. "It's different for every person, and the only way you're going to get better at it, is if you practice with him."

"So it was that bad for you, personally, huh?" Lina said with what was obviously an overly disappointed tone.

She was looking up at him with one of those faces she used when she was trying to be cute. Zelgadis sighed again while fighting off another blush. "No...not really..."

A little smile crossed her lips though she was still blushing herself. "I guess I'll take your word on it then, Zel."

"Whatever, just don't say anything in front of Amelia, alright?" He waved Lina off and quickened his pace towards the residential district which was now in their sights.

All he wanted to do was get out of here and get Amelia and Alyssa to a safer, more advantageous spot, before the monsters tried anything again. If they can shake off Aldrich along with Hunter, even better. _I just hope that bastard learned his lesson._

* * *

Haha, Xellos finally let one of his secrets slip! And a little more Lina/Zelgadis going on, a tribute to my old favorite pairing. I promise it won't go much further than this, but don't think that this will be the last time. As for Hunter, does anyone really think he's changed? I'll let you chew on that until this weekend. Oh, and don't forget to review! ~NB~


	69. There's No Place Like Home

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Yay! Got this one out relatively quick! I hope its a sign of good things to come! This is the "second half" of the wrap up chapter, so that means the next chapter will FINALLY start the next story arc. I hope you're as excited as I am!

Enjoy!

Chapter 69: There's No Place Like Home

Filia felt a pair of powerful arms hugging her close as they carried her tired body somewhere. All she remembered after passing out were a bunch of muffled voices, most of them too distorted for her to recognize except for Lina's. There had been some sort of discussion going on, interspersed with yelling, then finally, those arms holding her began to move.

Her eyes fluttered open and focused the best they could on the blurred face above her, with the dark hair, green eyes, and familiar features. She thought she had recognized the strength of those arms.

"Torri?" she breathed.

The face smiled at her and became clearer. It was Torrin, but then it was not.

"Not quite," he chuckled. "Its Ray."

"Oh, sorry." Filia blushed. "It's the eyes." _And everything else… _she thought. _But definitely the eyes._ "They're the same."

"Just remember, I'm the tallest." Nereus looked up and nodded ahead. "Torri's ahead of us, discussing what we're going to do with you," he said, then looked back at her with gentle concern. "You gave us all a good scare."

"W-what?" She tried to crane her neck over to see where Torrin was, but she was still too weak. "What do you mean?"

"You're going home. Torri didn't want to do anything you didn't want to do, but we're putting our foot down. Its either home or us." Nereus' green appeared to darken with his impenitent tone.

Filia found that she could not argue with them. "And Val?"

"We're going back to the house to get him and the kid." Looking ahead at his little brother again, he sighed as a little smirk crossed his lips. "Seriously, Torri is always a sucker for a pretty dragoness, especially sweet Golds." Nereus looked back down at her and winked. "And he _clearly_ doesn't always think straight around you. We had to give him a good talking to."

She sensed a blush overcoming her cheeks and giggled gently, a little thankful that Nereus did not know even half the things his little brother did with her. That thought quickly led her to the memory of what happened in her room earlier that evening.

Where she dug up the nerve to do those things with Torrin, to egg him on like that when he already had a hard time controlling himself around her, Filia could never guess. She was naturally very modest, a 'straight arrow' as Xellos once called her, but Torrin somehow brought out a more sensual side of her she never knew existed, especially tonight. As embarrassing as her actions were to her, it was not something to be ashamed of, but it was not something the dragon race approved of expressing outside the proper context of a formal commitment and in some clans, a marriage.

They had stopped just short of doing the real thing twice. The next time they have a chance, Filia doubted that they will be able to hold themselves back.

Nereus caught the strange pitch of her giggle. "You know, if he's anything less than a gentle-dragon towards you, you can tell me, and I'll set him straight."

That made Filia suddenly choke and go quiet for a second before waving her hands frantically with incredible energy. "O-oh, no, no, _no!_" she answered nervously. "Torri's done everything to, to, to make sure _all_ my needs are met!"

He stared at her kind of funny but kept his tone sober. "I'm serious, if he's done anything, I mean _anything_ inappropriate, you can tell me."

She went quiet again and tucked her hands in her lap. "A-actually, we've been talking about introducing me to your aunt…" she blushed even harder, "…to ask for her permission…"

When he realized what her odd behavior was really all about, Nereus' stare softened into a knowing look. He sighed. "I knew it. With the way he's been acting lately, we figured it was pretty serious. We're just hoping he wasn't getting ahead of himself."

Though Filia could not look at him, she felt herself smiling from ear to pointed ear. To hear herself say it just seemed so unreal. Asking permission was the same as Torrin asking her to marry him.

"Then I guess that means you're joining the family soon," Nereus continued, reading her thoughts, causing her to look back up at him. "Commitments aren't lightly broken, and I didn't think Torri would ever consider it again."

Filia understood what he meant. "Yes, his last courtship ended in disaster."

"So, you know about Rhoswen?" Nereus asked.

She blinked at him. "Rhoswen?"

"That was her name," he clarified. "How much did Torri tell you?"

"Just that she convinced him to break one of the rules, then when her parents didn't immediately approve of letting their relationship advance to a commitment, she eventually broke it off because she was afraid they would find out." Filia did not understand it, but she felt like there was something else. "Why? What else happened?"

Nereus looked ahead again, remembering his promise not to say anything about Rhoswen's offer to Torrin. "Nothing relevant," he said dismissively. "Rhoswen was just a silly dragoness who didn't know how to think things through." He hesitated for a moment. "Then that means you know about his reputation back home, don't you?"

Filia decided to shove her doubts aside, thinking maybe it was just his animosity towards the other dragoness. "Y-yes."

"Good, then there won't be any surprises." Nereus then dropped the cageyness and smiled at his now future sister-in-law. "Well now, does that mean you're coming home with us instead?"

As much as Filia knew how thrilled Torrin would be bringing her home and formally introducing her to the rest of his family, there were others waiting for her back at her shop, and considering the recent actions of Dark Star's followers, it will not be long until they set their eyes on the West Lands. _And Jillas will probably have a meltdown once the news of what's been happening on the peninsula reaches home,_ she thought. _It's about time for Jean to go back too._

"Not yet," she finally said. "I just want to make sure everyone is okay."

* * *

Torrin at first wanted to walk alongside Nereus so he could keep a close eye on Filia, but his brother nudged him away and told him to check how Samira was doing. Samira was not alone, having Ilmarinen and Gourry on either side of her, but she was not talking or looking at anyone.

Samira felt his hand gently squeeze her left shoulder, and she jumped at his touch.

"Easy there, I don't think the ground will suddenly attack you if you take your eyes off of it for a second," Torrin assured smilingly.

She visibly relaxed but only a little. "I was just thinking. My clan… my family, it will be difficult to find them if they have gone into hiding."

"I wouldn't worry," he said gently. "Ilmari won't mind helping you find them."

"Torri's right," Ilmarinen answered as Samira looked to him. "We Dimos are good trackers. I'll take all the time you'll need."

"I bet they're okay. That Odey-whats-its was probably just trying to scare you," Gourry added.

She tried to smile, but it quickly fell as she looked to the ground again. "Maybe…"

Despite all the reassurances she was receiving and the help offered, her confidence appeared to have left, even though she tried her best not to show it. Not even Lina's yelling at Pokota up ahead could snap her out of it.

Torrin sighed. He hated seeing her like this. "I wish there was more we can do. If we could bring the entire Dragon race to your defense, we would."

Samira shook her head. "I appreciate it, but I would rather you focus on your own families."

"Sadly, I would have to agree," said Ilmarinen. "It looks like we'll be having our own hands full soon."

"Is it really getting that bad?" asked Gourry.

It was not a stupid question at all as there was no way for any of them to be everywhere at once, and there was no telling what had been going on since leaving the North. The news about the South was bad enough.

"After what we've just witnessed here tonight, the only conclusion is the monsters have just upped the ante. Nereus and I will have to have a little talk with the rest of our party after we're done here and let them know what's going on. The incident at the Miasma Forest hasn't slowed down the raids at all, so it was clear that whole scenario was just one big side experiment."

The swordsman nodded at Ilmarinen's words with understanding. It really was nothing more than a big chess game, one of the few game Gourry was actually good at playing. "I guess it's a good idea me and Zelgadis are going with Filia then. Who knows how long it'll be before the monsters will try crossing the ocean to get her and Val."

"Make sure she does not exert herself then, okay?" Samira said earnestly. For some reason focusing on someone else's well being took off the edge a bit for her.

Gourry smiled. "Sure thing. And I'm sure Mr. Dragon will never let her out of his sight."

"Oh, I'm sure he will!" Ilmarinan humorously added.

Torrin gave his brother a good shove forward. "Knock it off, Ilmari." Then he turned his attention back to Samira. "I don't know if it's really a good idea for you to go home though. I'm sure your husband wouldn't-"

"-I thank you for your concern, but I must go to my husband's side," she carefully interjected. "I am his wife. In our tribe, we are meant to be our spouse's 'helpmeet', their partner."

"I can agree that a wife is supposed to be a husband's partner, but-"

-I am not fragile, and right now, my clan can any help I can give them, even if I am relegated to tended the wounded. I cannot think of just myself right now."

Seeing how insistent she was, Torrin reluctantly backed off but said with a smirk. "You and Filia are a lot alike, you know that?"

To this, Ilmarinen had to add, "Yes, and you don't know had to stand up to either of them when they're being stubborn!" He winked at Samira who could not help but smile.

Torrin fought off the urge to blush. "That's because I'm not as pushy as you and Ray are!"

His brother laughed. "No need to get defensive, Torri!"

"I'm not getting defensive!" Torrin said defensively.

Ilmarinen just laughed some more. "Could've fooled me!" Then he took his brother's shoulder. "And if you're honestly that worried about another woman, you should just say it! I highly doubt Miss Filia will mind."

"C'mon you guys, if Sam wants to go home, she should!" Gourry said randomly, thinking they were still talking about Samira.

Samira herself was giggling now. She had never had three men fight over her well being before. "It is a good thing my husband is not here, or he would get jealous!"

Though a bit clueless to what was going on, the swordsman did catch on to the humor in her statement and smiled. "If he were here, we wouldn't have to worry so much about you. Neither would Lina and Filia."

"Well, he is very protective of me," she admitted fondly. "Even though, he was the one who taught me how to fight."

"I'll admit, your husband did a very good job," complimented Torrin. "The way you held yourself in that tournament we were in says a lot about the one who taught you."

"I would have to second that," agreed Gourry. "It's tough finding decent female opponents!"

"So then, will you all be able to stop worrying about me?" Samira teased, her normal smile returning.

"I will, but not until we find your husband," Ilmarinen promised. "Then he can do the worrying for us!"

* * *

Hunter remained where he stood as they left, massaging the side of his jaw where Amelia had just healed him feeling rather stunned by her actions. Never in his wildest thoughts did he ever believe that she would extend grace for what he had done.

Forgiveness was something he had never run across before aside from his own mother, and it made Hunter ill continuing to lie to the both of them. _It's still for their own good,_ he thought, trying to convince himself. _A means to a better end than remaining here._

As soon as everyone except Dark Star was out of earshot, Hunter smiled in spite of himself. "How did you like my performance?"

Dark Star was glad to sense him squelching his sentimentality over the princess' selfless act. "Well done, Mr. Darrem. It was a good thing you caught on quick, but your utter surprise at the beginning certainly fooled them."

"The chimera still doesn't trust you," Hunter said, turning towards him.

Dark Star shrugged. "Maybe, but at least you took his focus off of me. He isn't as concerned as he used to be."

Just as he finished, Oldhin and Velcarr phased in. Velcarr was sporting a good-sized scar on the right side of his neck, but it was slowly getting smaller as he healed it.

Edina phased in right behind Hunter and grabbed him. She giggled when he jumped. "Good job, Sweetie. That was impressive. I'm sorry that you got clocked because of it." She fingered his jaw where he had been massaging just a moment ago. "I should reward you later."

Velcarr fiddled with his spectacles, clearly disgusted. "What are you talking about? You're the one who started everything before we were ready!"

"Oh shut up, Velcro! You let that Dimos almost take your head." She spotted the scar Velcarr was attempting to hide with his cloak and smiled viciously over the shoulder of a now very annoyed Hunter. "Actually, now that I think of it, that would've been an improvement!"

"And what were you doing letting Xellos get away intact?!" Velcarr angrily countered. "Don't tell me that silly little girl Dark Star seduced was too much for you!"

Offended, Edina hugged Hunter a little closer. "It was his stupid pet dragon that threw that spell at me!"

"You had plenty of time before she got there! You could've gotten the girl out of the way long before-"

"-Alyssa is no ordinary little girl," Dark Star interrupted before someone lost their temper again. "She's the Night Dragon Vorfeed."

At hearing this, Edina stared at him and loosened her grip on Hunter, giving him a chance to escape her arms. Dark Star could sense a great number of emotions from her, most notably, horror.

He knew she would not take the news well and originally wanted to keep it a secret until he had finally captured Vorfeed, but after everything that had happened tonight it was not necessary anymore. Besides, he was rather angry with Edina.

"You bedded our enemy?!" Edina was viciously soft as if she had been betrayed.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Dark Star laughed. "You do it all the time."

"B-but...this..." She tried to string a coherent sentence together. "...This...this..." Edina took a big breath to force it out. _"This-is-Vorfeed!"_

"I've made her fall for me, so what's the problem?" he asked casually, making her scowl. "The next time I meet her, it'll make it easy to capture her."

"Pardon me, my lord," Oldhin interrupted, "but don't we need Vorfeed to enact the second phase of our plan?"

"At first, I thought so. Though, it would be preferable." Dark Star set his chin in his hands and propped it up with his arms as he watched Edina huff and fold her arms while looking away from him. "I think we can make do for now with another source already available to us. Just to get things started, of course. We still can't officially enact phase two until we have Vorfeed, but..." His eyes fell on Edina's chest poking out above her corset.

"But what, my Lord?" Oldhin urged on.

Edina noticed Dark Star suddenly go quiet and looked back to see him fixated on her breasts.

"I've been thinking," he contemplated out loud without looking at her, "Alyssa's chest is actually a little bigger than yours."

_ "W-what?!"_ she screeched incredulously.

Hunter got a sudden urge to snicker, _loudly_.

Edina turned on him. "Oh, I wouldn't be laughing after what we did. You couldn't let go of them for a second!"

He stopped. _"That's a lie!"_

"You're right," she smirked, "it was only on the _second_ go-around."

Dark Star chuckled, realizing the reason behind the strange sexual feeling he sensed from Hunter back at the house. "So that's what you two were doing."

Hunter pointed at Edina accusingly. "She wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Ha! That's the lamest excuse for sex I've ever heard." Edina floated over him, letting her smirk grow into a very self-satisfied grin. "Face it, Sweetie, _you enjoyed it,_ and it was probably a million times better than what Princess Sunshine would've given you-"

"-Enough Edina." Dark Star suddenly switched his light-hearted tone for a more condescending one. He walked up to Edina, folding his arms and looking down at her like a disobedient child. "You have some explaining to do."

Edina's over-confident posture suddenly deflated. "W-why whatever do you mean, my Lor-"

"-You let that Xellos work you up to the point our mission was severely compromised. If it were not for Darrem's help, we could've had our cover blown, and capturing Vorfeed would've been much more difficult." Whatever humor that had been left over on his face from his crack at her and Hunter faded out by the time he was done explaining.

Edina shrank back. "M-my Lord, you don't understand-"

"-understand what? I've given you favors because Lord Dynast recommended you. I showered you with attention because I _expected_ you to get the job done. Yet, for all your amazing skill and power, it was all dwarfed, put to shame by your obsession, no, by your _infatuation_ with that damned priest!"

"I beg of you, let me expla-"

Dark Star backhanded her with such great force that Edina's body slammed into a nearby building, creating a small cloud of dust as the stone cracked and part of the wall fell apart. Velcarr, Oldhin, and Hunter did not dare move to check on her. They gaped back at Dark Star who appeared very calm, but his eyes were murderously cold.

Edina slumped over like she was going to pass out but then managed to lift her head up as she tried to refocus her human eyes. She felt a nasty sting on the cheek where Dark Star had hit her and something dripping from her temple from the side that hit the wall. Her hand gently touched it, smudging what she guessed was blood all over the side of her face.

From a single swipe of Dark Star's hand, he was able to cause her projection to crack.

She heard more snickering from someone standing in front of her. "Well, well, well." It was Grau. "It's about time Lord Dark Star put you in your place, Edina."

Edina glared blearily at him making her head hurt. She said nothing.

"Now, Grau, despite her mistakes, she's been a valuable asset to our mission," Dynast said behind him as he phased in.

"M-my...Lord..." Edina forced her body into a near prostrated position at his feet. "T-thank you, for your mercy..."

"I haven't given you any, Edina," Dynast corrected in a frigid manner. "And I'm not the one you should be bowing to and begging forgiveness."

Grau chuckled some more. "You heard what our lord said. You should be thanking Lord Dark Star for the mercy he just showed you."

Edina lifted her head as the priest spoke, then her eyes darted over to Dark Star who was walking up to her without letting up on his deathly gaze. She smacked herself down on the stone street in front of him, trying her best to ignore her pain and the clenching of her human throat. In what was probably only the second time in her long life, her human eyes were stinging with tears and humiliation.

She heard Dark Star kneel down in front of her, then felt his hand caress her cheek as he lifted her head up and thumb away the wetness that was beginning to spill upon it.

He could tell she was frightened. The beautiful, proud monstress, who was so sure of herself and her abilities, was now laying in front of him, broken and crying, awaiting judgement for her disobedience.

"If you want to redeem yourself," Dark Star said sweetly, "I have a mission for you that will put those newfound powers to good use."

"Forgive me, my Lord," Grau suddenly stepped in, "but the rapid growth of her new powers have made her unstable. It would take a great deal of effort for her to control them to where they would be affective outside of another temper-tantrum-"

_ "-Fuck you, Grau-!"_

Edina's sudden anger was cut off by Dark Star clenching her jaw and forcing her attention back to him. "I'm warning you, if you let your feelings for Xellos ruin the next phase of our plan, I will not hesitate to punish you as I see fit!"

She swallowed. "T-then... what is it you need me to do, my Lord?"

"It's a two-part task, but first, we need to stabilize you." He threw her chin aside and stood back up. "It'll take a little more time, but I think it will benefit us more in the long run. Alyssa holds the other half of my power, and I will need you, Edina, to help me extract it. However, before we can even do that, we will go to the Forbidden Zone and salvage what is left of the gate."

"And what about the raids?" Oldhin asked from behind. "Will they still continue?"

"Oh, yes," Dark answered. "I believe your Lord Dynast is strong enough to take over the operation on the peninsula while you and Neskaa continue to spread our territory of influence over the desert and into the southern continent. We will let the humans have their conference before we take things up another notch." He smiled villainously down at Edina who kept herself on the street too scared to move. "As soon as we're done taking what we need from the gate, I will give you the go ahead to attack the West Lands."

"How will you fix the gate?" asked Velcarr as he walked up beside him. "We don't have the weapons of light to operate it."

"I never said I was going to rebuild the gate," Dark Star explained. "Its technology is far more familiar to me and works according to the principles of my world, so my true form is more compatible with it."

Hunter was still too hesitant to approach Dark Star after seeing what he had done to Edina, so he stayed where he was to ask is own question. "What will you build?"

Dark Star turned to face him, still smiling. "Why, my spaceship, of course."

* * *

Staring down from one of the tallest mesas looking over a large stretch of desert, Neskaa was contemplating her next move. There was not much to see, other than wave upon wave of sand being blown about during one of the desert's notorious sand storms, so there was not much stimulation to help process her thoughts.

She _hated_ sand.

And not in the way that a normal person would when it's flying in your face or cause your steps to waver and sink as you trudged through dunes of it. She despised being stuck on land in general for long periods of time and considered it torture. It made feel like she was suffocating.

Not to mention, she was ill-dressed for her current location. Her deep burgundy captain's coat with black and gold trim and fringe stood out amongst the brown haze caused by the storm. So much for camouflage. Underneath, she wore a loose white shirt with a black leather corset and pants. Normally, it would not be a wise choice considering the climate, but being a monster did have its advantages when it came to your wardrobe, though having a detailed projection meant you had to endure some of the same discomforts as a human but to a lesser degree. At least she did not keep the hat. That was only for special occasions, which this mission clearly was not.

So, her long, navy dark curls whipped around with her coat, obscuring her deep grey eyes set in what one could only describe as a porcelain white face, too white to be human. She had given up fighting that horrendous wind which could make most beings choke. A thunderstorm was more her style.

_ Give me a ship and the sea any day,_ Neskaa grumbled to herself. At least her irritability at being landlocked did not hinder her ability to carry out her orders.

She felt her sword resonating as if asking a question. Her black gloved hand grabbed its feathery hilt in response, and it settled down.

Dulgofa was growing anxious. After being destroyed and mended three times, it still retained its power. Sherra had mended it the first two times. After the general's death, Grau mended Dulgofa himself and gave it to Neskaa on Dynast's orders. Not exactly a promotion but not a bad deal either. It would come in handy when Lord Dynast decided it was time for the southern front to get serious.

Neskaa felt a small vibration of energy coming from behind her. She did not have to look to see who it was.

"My Lord Neskaa," Ozed's voice cut through the howling wind. "Lord Dark Star has a message for you."

"Did he succeed?" she asked. She knew about the little ambush Dark Star was planning and hoped that it was time to enact second phase.

"Unfortunately there were some… complications," he said slowly. "It did not succeed, but he wants you to be ready. He will be heading out to the Forbidden Zone soon, and will need you to come when it is time."

Neskaa was confused. "But I thought he needed Vorfeed for it to work."

"He has found another source of power that will help us bring down Vorfeed," Ozed explained. "In the meantime, he wishes to begin construction."

"Good. At least the plan is not completely stalled." The last thing she wanted to do was wait around some more in this dust bowl. "So, what will we do with Xellos?"

"He has been severely injured."

At this, Neskaa turned around. "By who?!"

"Edina," he said simply.

"That whoremonger brought down the general priest?!" She huffed. "Must've been a fluke."

"Just be prepared for when Lord Dark Star calls for you," Ozed warned her. "He will not be happy if you disobey him as well."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Neskaa hotly inquired.

"Just be ready," he said again in a brusque tone before fading into the ground again.

She sighed and looked over the barren landscape again. _Now what am I supposed to do without Xellos to fight out here?_

The wind could not answer.

* * *

Alrighty, here comes Neskaa! Can't wait to see just how much of a badass I can make of her. As for Hunter, yeah, the idiot hasn't learned...yet... Just have to wait and see. I'm sure you're excited about meeting Samira's husband as well. I think you're going to like him.

As always, reviews are appreciated. C'mon, spread the love! ~NB~


	70. Sand and Forbidden Plunder

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Hello again! Got this up later than I wanted (isn't that always the case?), but at least it wasn't a month this time. Next time, I'll aim for within the next week. It looks like my search for employment may be, MAY BE, coming to an end. I've applied to a couple of craft stores to teach crochet and am currently waiting for the paper work to go through so I can get started. I also got my eye on a sewing store looking for sales people to sell their machines, but they're currently busy with the state fair here, so I won't get a chance to talk to them until next week. It's pretty exciting considering this is all right up my alley! I just wish the application process was faster because I'm cutting it pretty close money-wise. This means revisions are on their way. I'm currently getting things ready for my dad's birthday (hitting the BIG 6-0!) which is at the beginning of October, then I'll get started on the revisions. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve past chapters, I'll be happy to hear them. I'll also be putting these final revisions up on DeviantART in hopes of eventually getting illustrations out to go along with it. I'm a little rusty with my drawing skills, but I can't wait! If there are any decent anime/manga type artists reading this, you're welcome to help me with this!

Okay, I'm giving out a large lemon warning on this chapter. Someone requested that I warn them the next time I do this (my last warning was merely lime, but apparently it was more of a lemon. There were also other times I completely forgot. Sorry about that!) I don't want to get into any trouble now, so make sure you read this in a lemon-friendly zone aka not at work! Oh, and this is a bit embarrassing, but I don't mind tips on making these scenes a little bit more realistic and help with the flow. There are times when I don't think it's flowing right, and I just need some feedback! If you do, please keep in mind that I want it to me more romantic than pornographic. I realize that I'm pushing it even on this site with the mature rating, but at the same time I don't want to be too vague. Think romance novel instead of erotica where those more vulgar words are more heavily used and there's a lot more porn without plot. Most of what I have is more relevant to the story in terms of building actual relationships instead of just for the hell of it (but it's still for your enjoyment, he he~).

Enough chatter from me. Enjoy!

Chapter 70: Sand and Forbidden Plunder

It was an unusually clear day as Ilmarinen flew over the desert's edge with Samira on his back. Despite the weather being a stroke of luck, it still made her uneasy.

The pueblos beneath them appeared deceptively peaceful, with no sign of unusual activity or odd change in population as far as Samira could tell. She did not expect any change. The clans of her people were more resilient than that and would never resort to becoming a burden on other settlements. They had vast reserves well hidden in their own permanent dwellings amongst the mesas. The true nomads and sand people had their own primitive caves with underground passages scattered throughout the desert itself.

However, none of this would matter if Dynast's monsters were intentionally targeting them as their main objective was to disrupt or destroy as much of the human race's supplies and infrastructure as possible. Their only hope would be Beastmaster's minions led by Xellos, rumored to be stalling their advances.

It was not long before Ilmarinen came upon one oddly shaped mesa that appeared to have its edges rounded off, just like Samira had described. On its side had buildings erected in hollowed out spaces, simple but well-built as if they were intended to be inhabited for generations. From a distance, they blended into to the natural etchings and strips of color, making for good camouflage especially in bad weather.

In the shadow of the mesa, there were a large number of color tents and less permanent shelters erected in neat rows. Samira asked Ilmarinen to land before they got too close so as not to alarm anyone. The wind was beginning to pick up by then, so the two of them secured their cloaks and Samira her headdress before walking into the encampment.

As they got closer, Samira noticed there were quite a few unfamiliar faces and could hear the nomadic tongue spoken everywhere. The language was not as common amongst her people. Most of them did not spend as much time around the nomads as her family did as merchants. The only things they had in common with them linguistically were the accent and a few shared words.

"Why are there so many of them?" Ilmarinen asked over Samira's shoulder, realizing who they were. They were speaking his language, and he was able to pick out bits and pieces of conversation referring to sightings of monsters and lost loved ones.

"I do not know," she answered, bewildered as he was.

She spotted someone and asked Ilmarinen to hang back for a moment while she asked them a few questions. It only took a few moments before she motion him to follow down another row.

Samira picked up the pace as they got closer to the shadow of the mesa itself where some of the bigger tents were pitched. Ilmarinen easily kept up with her until she broke into a dead run heading towards a large man in handsomely colored robes and headdress and an impressive beard.

"Father!" she called out.

The man turned around at the sound of her voice and in immediate recognition made his way over to meet her with his arms outstretched. "Samira!" He swept her up into a tight hug. "I thought you would not be back for another month! Do not tell me it has gotten so bad that the monsters have reached the other side of the Demon Sea."

"Not quite, Father, but my friend and I have had a few run-ins on the peninsula." Samira raised her head up. "She is now heading back home where it is safer."

"A shame I missed another chance to meet her." Her father smiled as he stepped back from her but still held on at arm's length. "It looks like the both of us have some tales to tell, but right now-"

He stopped when he noticed Ilmarinen watching a few feet away.

Samira turned around to see what her father was looking at. "Father, this is one of Miss Filia's friends," she said as she looked back and forth between the two of them, realizing her rudeness. "This is my father-in-law."

Ilmarinen did not mind. When he had realized who she was running after, he kept his distance, not wanting to interfere with such a reunion.

The Dimos held out his hand. "I am Ilmarinen Nes Carmine. I am actually a future brother-in-law of Miss Filia."

The man took his hand with pleasant surprise. "You are a Dimos dragon?"

"Last I checked," Ilmarinen answered humorously. Meeting humans was usually never this easy as they always seem to look down on those with even a slight desert accent. "You may call me Ilmari."

"And you may call me Rashad," the man laughed. "Rangort must be smiling on us if the dragons are coming out of hiding!"

The Dimos nodded. "I'd have to agree. The dragon race cannot let the monsters have free reign, after all."

"My father was leading a caravan when he saw the strange falling star in the sky explode. I believe Mr. Greywards was with him at the time," Samira added, and her father-in-law nodded in confirmation.

"If only it had been just a falling star," Ilmarinen sighed.

"Indeed," Rashad said gravely. "We just recently got word of the cause. Had we known..."

"There was no way you could have," Ilmarinen assured him. "We were all blindsided."

Rashad had a look that said he wanted to talk more. He put on a large gracious smile that somehow made his beard appear twice as large. "Well now, I guess it is only proper for us to invite you to stay and rest."

Ilmarinen put up his hands in apology. "Oh no, I must decline. I have to get back to Kataart as soon as I can."

The man would not have it and took hold of his shoulder. "I insist! Even for a Dimos that is quite a journey from here!"

While Rashad continued trying to convince Ilmarinen to stay at least for a meal, Samira spotted someone going into her father-in-law's tent and slipped away to follow them. She opened the flap of the entrance and took a good look around as she walked in.

The living area was filled with vibrant carpets and cushions surrounding a low round table. A few pieces of pottery and other decor acquired from Rashad's years as a successful merchant enriched the space, while little ornate lamps hung in strategic places to allow ample light in the evening or during storms.

Cloth was draped around to give life to the thick heavy canvas that served as the tent's outer wall and to divide the inside into individual rooms. Smaller, more temporary tents were normally made out of tightly woven cloth and were only used if one planned on moving constantly. Samira's family moved their home only twice a year to accommodate their business while her father and his sons and sometimes Samira herself travel extensively.

There did not seem to be a single soul at the front of the tent. Samira could hear a couple of women laughing in one of the back rooms, mostly likely preparing a midday meal. She smiled as she recognized their voices, but greeting her mother and sister-in-law would have to wait until she found who she was looking for.

She heard something being moved around in one of the bedroom areas and quietly walked up to what was supposed to be her room.

Before her fingers even touched the separating canvas, a strong hand yanked her through. An arm clamped itself around her waist, bringing her body against that of a man. A mouth covered hers before she could speak, as if she wanted to speak at all.

Instead, she responded eagerly, letting her headdress fall off so that her hair flowed freely. Another hand was undoing her cloak and slipping her pack off her shoulder at the same time. Samira slipped her own hand to her belt to detach the curved swords from her waist, so she could bring herself closer. All of this was managed without ever breaking the kiss.

But when the man stumbled back into a dresser, he forced himself to let go so he could steady his feet. Samira simply hung on.

"I knew it was you," she said softly. "Why did you not come to greet me?"

Her husband smiled in a funny manner that made his scraggily chin scrunch up. "And miss this, my love?"

His beard was never more than long stubble as he hated sporting the full beard most married men in their clan wore, saying that it was terribly high maintenance and got in the way. She loved the way it felt against her skin, and not just on her face.

He touched her cheek lightly with his fingers before taking hold of the back of her head and pulled her in for a few more kisses. "Who was that man you brought with you?" he teasingly accused her.

"He is a dragon and a friend of Miss Filia." Samira smiled against her husband's lips. "There is no need to be jealous, Jared."

A laugh and another kiss. "A man is still a man. You should not make your husband worry so."

She pulled off his headdress to run her fingers through his nicely cropped dark brown hair. "You should be proud of me. I did not run off, this time."

"Were there so many tempting choices?" Jared's hands roved up and down her back possessively. "I better make sure to tie you down the next time you decide to go somewhere without me."

Samira had missed his touch, and his brown eyes, so soft and warm, filled with a kindness that completely contradicted every jealous thing he said.

"None of my choices were as tempting as you," she whispered.

Nothing else was said. Jared took his time undressing his wife, taking care to kiss and caress each part of her as he exposed it. Before long, he had Samira on her back in their soft bed on the floor, completely naked with her hair splayed about, watching him undress himself.

After laying his robes aside, Jared slowly placed himself over her, letting his body just barely brush against her curves, careful to keep his arousal from overwhelming him until he had a chance to bring her to the brink.

Samira kept her attention on his eyes as she let the little tingles she felt from the bare contact awaken something she had managed to bury deep down the past few months where no one could find it. She had often appeared confident and sometimes very menacing to the outside world, but only her husband had been allowed to fully explore the depths underneath.

She was completely vulnerable to him. Even someone like her could get tired of being so reserved and the loneliness that often came with it.

Jared's eyes reflected the happiness she felt, of finally being able to unleash the desire that had built up during their time apart, but he was not going to let it end quickly. His hands were already at work, touching, stroking, but teasing so that she could not obtain the necessary amount of pleasurable pressure it took to put her on automatic and drive her to release. Such a small motion, and it frustrated and excited her at the same time.

Her endurance only lasted a couple of minutes. Samira begged him with kisses and her hand to _please_ hurry up.

"Why so anxious, my love?" Jared asked between one of her desperate kisses.

"It's too much," she breathed almost inaudibly. To make her point, she pushed two of his fingers inside of herself.

Her husband pulled out and took her hand away. "Not yet."

He positioned himself to where her legs were on either side of him and used only his mouth to touch her down her neck, chest and stomach while locking her arms against the bedding.

Samira could not keep herself quiet for long. The detailed motions of Jared's tongue and lips, coupled the prickly contact of his stubble allowed her to forget everything else for the moment as she let out soft, gentle, high pitched moans. When he came dangerously close to the concentrating point of where the pressure was now quickly building up, her knees drew themselves up as she got the urge to arch her back.

Then suddenly the touch of his lips was gone. By now, Samira's eyes were closed, and she opened them to see what the matter was. But Jared had drawn himself back up to her mouth to catch a few more kisses. He let go of her arms so they could wrap themselves around him.

Something was pressing against one of her thighs. She knew exactly what it was.

Jared began sliding his lips down her body again, but this time, he halted at one of her breasts to give it extra attention along with a hand to fondle it. He squeezed it between his palm and fingers while catching a bit of its flesh with his teeth to give it a nibble. His other hand was doing something similar with her remaining breast but with his thumb gently grazing over it back and forth.

His hands had always felt rough from working so much, but Samira loved them. There were so many things he could do with them, and their texture against the smoothness of her skin made her feel alive. She got the urge to slip her hand between her legs to touch herself and increase the sensation.

But he caught her. "No," he said sweetly against her chest.

And without warning, he grabbed her hips and dove down.

It was a million times better than using her fingers, but Samira had a hard time keeping her hips from bucking in response. For a full minute she struggled not to move while her husband's tongue lashed about, gripping any blanket that was in her reach. So instead, her voice decided to make up for it.

"Alright," Jared said as he drew back. "That is enough. You were getting a little loud."

She had been so close to the peak, but Samira smiled at him breathlessly. "That was your fault for teasing me so much."

"Then I will let you tease me next time." There was a glow to the brown in his eyes promising her that she will have her chance, however, he decided to play with her just once more.

He leaned over and carefully entered her.

Not all the way at first. Instead, Jared went back and forth near the surface a few times where she was the most sensitive knowing that it would drive her crazy.

Samira quickly found herself close again. Her nails were digging into his waist as she tried not to moan too loudly. She threw her head back. _"J-Jared!"_

"About time you said my name." Jared's voice was ragged underneath his amused tone indicating that he could not hold out much longer either.

He finally let himself thrust in all the way.

Samira gasped taking a big gulp of air, too surprised at the sudden motion to give any more voice to her pleasure. Her husband grounded himself in as far as he could go with such eagerness that she felt her body slowly sliding upward on the bedding. That was quickly remedied when she threw her legs around him, but that position created even more pressure, sending them both over the edge.

Jared allowed a couple of good deep moans escape with the last few thrusts right before he arched. The intensity of Samira's was so strong from all of his teasing that she had to hold her breath to keep herself from screaming until it passed.

When it was done, she let out a very audible sigh of relief. All that released tension nearly knocked out her senses.

Her husband laid himself down on top of her, out of breath but satisfied. Samira invited him to nuzzle her neck while she gave his scalp a light massage with her fingers.

He moaned lazily in appreciation. "Do you feel better, my love?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "You never fail to help me forget my problems."

"Good." Jared kissed her neck. "You seem burdened with something."

"Not now." Samira held him a little tighter. "Do not make me think of anything but being here."

Her tone and body language alerted him. "Samira," he whispered in her ear, "Tell me."

Saying her name meant he was serious. He was not going to let her get away with being secretive.

Samira was not in the mood to discuss Oldhin and the monster's connection to a past childhood trauma, but she knew Jared will be persistent until she said something. "I will, after I have a chance to settle in tonight."

He gave her one last kiss on the neck then sat up. "I will hold you to that then."

Samira held on to his arm, not wanting him to leave so soon. He looked at her questioningly for a moment, then placed his fingers on her stomach and traced them up to her breasts assuring her that he will not leave until she was ready.

She clasped her hands over his. "Everyone at Filia's shop was asking about you."

Jared chuckled. "Would you be okay with it if I came with you next time?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He slipped his hand out of her grasped and watched it slide down her body. "Those girls of hers would not be able to take their eyes off of me for a second."

"I am not as jealous as you, Jared," Samira teased.

He looked back at her and smirked. "So, it would not matter to you if I tried to run away?"

She sensuously lifted herself up and put a hand to his cheek to stroke it, letting it fall to his neck then rove over his chest where dark hair barely hid his handsome build.

Samira kissed his strong shoulder. "You do not have the courage to leave me."

"You are right," Jared said, drawing her closer. "I would miss you so much, my love."

She took his mouth, sharing his sentiment many more kisses. Her heart was so tempted to bring him back into bed, but she could hear her father-in-law's voice calling out to his wife to bring his guest Ilmarinen something to eat.

She had to stop and smile. "It looks like Father convinced him to stay."

Her husband reluctantly let her go. "I guess I should thank that man for bringing you back."

"_Dragon_," Samira corrected.

"A man is still a man, no matter his race." Jared started to get up, pretending to be jealous again.

She pulled him back down. "Alright, he is a man, a _married_ man, with children." She reached over for her pink shirt at the end of their bed and laid it over his shoulder with a smile. "You feel better now?"

He took it and helped her put it on, then pulled her over into his lap making sure her legs were straddling him before giving her kisses. "I was relieved the moment I saw you today," Jared admitted in a breath between them.

Laughter coming from the front room forced them to break away again. The two of them got up quietly and began putting the rest of their clothes on, but not without little knowing smiles promising each other. There will hardly be any rest for them tonight.

* * *

Neskaa was the first to one arrive at the Forbidden Zone.

She stared down at the odd crater filled with water that was clear enough to see, from her height, the broken pieces of the gate jumbled together in a great pile at the bottom. There was no energy emanating from them. All she could feel was the strange mixture of godly and chaotic power floating about the craggy edge of the depression, forever unsettled.

It had been almost a month since they had discovered Vorfeed's whereabouts. It came as a great shock to Neskaa, and even more so when she found out that it was the girl Dark Star had been romancing. However, it was all quickly swept away by her excitement of what will happen next. It would not be long before she will be able to deal some real damage that will lead to an all out war on a scale that has not been seen since the War of the Monster's Fall.

Her hopes for world destruction by the Monster race's own hands had been resurrected, making her astral body tingle all over every time she thought about it. Her only regrets were that Sherra will never get to see it, nor Xellos, once they get a chance to finish him off.

Neskaa never admitted it out loud, but she admired Xellos about as much as she did her mentor. Until the recent events with Lina Inverse, she tried to involve herself in missions with either of them whenever she could. Xellos was the harder of the two since he preferred working alone or with Sherra. It was the one thing that pissed Neskaa off about him, and she knew the reason why he did it. But she never said a word.

Edina had always teased her about it, though Edina herself was obviously enamored with Xellos. Neskaa knew it was simply her projecting her own feelings and insecurities. Finding out that Edina had grown in power made Neskaa cringe at the prospect of seeing her again. Gods only knew the new level of taunting that will come with such power in her hands.

She sensed the familiar vibration of energy next to her and did her best to ignore it.

"Ha! I knew you would be here first," said Edina before noting Neskaa's attempt to pretend she was not there. "What? You upset that you can't go off and play with Xellos?"

_ There she goes again,_ Neskaa mentally groaned but decided to take a stab at her anyway. "Sounds like you're jealous."

Edina gave out a supercilious laugh. "Why should I be jealous? He only ever _bothered_ with you because of Sherra."

"And he only ever bothered with _you_ because of his orders," Neskaa grumbled back.

She could feel Edina's eyes narrowing at her, but there was still a great deal of smugness in Edina's voice. "Oh, _believe_ me, he enjoyed it," she said. "It's just that he's still sore that I one-upped him."

Every time _she has to mention that!_ It was true that it was rare anyone got the better of Xellos, especially if they were a lower-ranking monster, in fact Edina had been the only lieutenant that did, but Neskaa hated that she wore that incident like a badge showing off how much better she was than the other lieutenants and putting herself on the same level as a general.

Sadly, Edina _was_ equal to a general now.

Neskaa sighed as she kept her eyes on the crater below. "And here I thought you would be hanging all over Dark Star when you got here."

Edina frowned but did not say anything.

To Neskaa, this was quite odd. Edina always bragged before about being Dark Star's favorite, but now her feelings were a mixed bag. Neskaa knew that she had gotten in trouble for screwing up the last mission and that she actually cried. _cried._ That was a month ago. Edina was not one to dwell on a failure; it must have been very bad.

Neskaa had to smile at this. "What? Was he too busy playing with someone else?" she taunted.

Now Edina was ignoring her.

Dark Star had been busy, aiding Dynast in stabilizing her. Dynast forced Edina give back all the power he had given her before, a very draining task in and of itself, then began the process of bringing her own newfound power under control. It threatened to overwhelm her body at times, but Dark Star refused to let up until it was done.

In the end, it was well worth it. There was only so much Edina could do with it before. Now, she was capable of so much more than she could have ever imagined.

Dark Star had been very cold towards her since the botched ambush, refusing to give her even an ounce of affection, but Edina did everything he asked without question. She had become a higher ranking monster and owed everything to him, no matter how he treated her. He had made one of her wishes come true.

A minute later, Oldhin and Velcarr arrived, saying nothing. They simply waited.

Dynast and Grau phased in at the same time a moment later with Dark Star himself between them.

"Edina?" he called.

She obediently rushed over and knelt before Dark Star. "Yes, my lord?"

He motioned her to get up. "Come with me."

Edina looked up at Dynast and Grau to get some sort of confirmation of what this was all about, but the both of them just stared at her, emotionless.

She got up and took Dark Star's outstretched hand and phased out with him to the crater's edge where he could stand on his own.

Dark Star could sense dread building up inside her along with a question she was too afraid to ask. "You're wondering why I brought only you here."

"Y-yes, my lord," Edina stuttered unable to look at him.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look. "There is something you need to find for me down there, and it will require you to use your true form. A piece of the gate that held one of the weapons of light. It can be any one of the five stations, each of them have a circuit that powers the doors to the Overworld. There are others, but these are the most powerful, and can help us salvage anything else we made need."

"Yes, my lord," she repeated.

Dark Star loosened his grip and traced his fingers down her throat and fingered the lavender five-pearl necklace he had given her on their first meeting. "Here, I will infuse this with a bit of myself. It'll guide you."

Edina felt a small prickling of energy around her neck. The pearls glowed gently and pulsated in reaction to something beneath the water.

Then he put on one of more seductive smiles and cradled her head in his hands. "Dear Edina, I thought you would be honored to be chosen as the catalyst for my plans."

"I-I am, my lord."

Dark Star took an arm around her waist to pull her close, hoping to bring a little of her old self out. His harshness towards Edina the past month had caused her to become dreadfully subdued in his presence. It was rather disappointing to see a lack of enthusiasm from one of his most willing participants, but Dark Star did what he had to do to help her refocus. He could not risk having Edina muddle this next phase of their plan and even forbade her from going anywhere near Xellos without a direct order from him until Vorfeed was in his possession.

He kissed her deeply. Edina was hesitant at first, but soon her fear abated somewhat, and her hands were touching him everywhere they could reach.

Dark Star broke it off before they got too carried away. It had been too long for the both of them, and Edina especially was only too eager to scratch that lustful itch. "There's my girl."

"Are you trying to tease me, my lord?" she sultrily whispered.

"Maybe." He pressed his lips against her ear. "You will come to me tonight. My time will be taken up the next few weeks, and I'm afraid I won't have another chance until I'm done." He kissed that ear. "In the meantime, behave yourself, Edina."

"Yes." She let go, giving a little arousing smile as she shed everything but her necklace in front of Dark Star, then floated backwards towards the center of the crater, turned around, and disappeared into the water in what looked like a small cyclone in the distance.

Dark Star had asked Edina once about her true form. She said it was rather hard to explain, but the best way she could describe it was a current, an under-toe that could be felt when one strayed too far from the shoreline. She was neither air nor water, just a force that moved within them. It certainly explained the strange flowing sensation he felt every time her arousal heightened whenever they were together.

A few minutes passed before he saw any movement on the water's surface. Something flew out towards him, and he caught it.

He examined the piece of circuitry for any significant damage. The countless little dots and lines that had the unique ability to blend science and magic together were impossible for a mere human to see without a special microscope, but Dark Star had no need of one. He had no need to even see them.

His other self reached out, bringing the metals impressed on the board to life. A rumble coming from the bottom of the crater told him the other four circuit boards were in good working order. Dark Star looked up to where the others were and saw that they had spread themselves out to five points, ready for the task.

He whispered to the circuit in his hand, "Go to Dynast."

It shot out of his hand to carry out his request. Soon, the other four circuits came out of the water to find their places. When every monster above had one in their possession, a bright red pentagram appeared connecting them together.

Another rumble. The water became choppy from the movement of the remaining pieces, and steadily, with Edina's help, they emerged dripping wet, as glowing monoliths of long lost technology. Everyone stepped back from the circuits to let them do the rest of the work.

Dark Star could not help but laugh, raising his hand up, almost unable to believe he was finally at this point. Vorfeed's demise was within his reach.

* * *

At long last we get to meet Samira's husband. Quite the romantic, isn't he? I went with the name Jared because it was the first thing that came to mind when trying to find something from the same general region Samira and Rashad's names came from without it sounding to off-the-wall (and I wanted a J name). His name means 'descendent' in Hebrew.

Hunter is not gone, just put in the background for now. Neskaa will be getting some more page time soon, along with other OCs that have been shoved to the back for a while along with some new OCs coming up (the list is getting rather long, isn't it?). There are probably a handful of cameos that will happen in future chapters too, so that will be fun for those of you who know their Slayers folklore very well!

Again, I appreciate comments, even just to say hi! ~NB~


	71. Change of Focus

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Hey everyone! Exciting things have been happening right and left, so this chapter got push by the wayside. I really shouldn't do that to you guys. Becoming a crochet teacher at THREE different stores is a bit more daunting than I realized. I finished up getting familiar with the curriculum for just one store today. Wore me out. I do promise more frequent updates now that I'm settling in a bit, oh, and corrections for earlier chapters too.

Okay, I know you've been wanting to know what will happen next, so I'll shut up and let you enjoy!

Chapter 71: Change of Focus

Filia sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of the restaurant listening to Val squealing, happy and content, as Gourry tossed him up in the air in the chair next to her. The hatchling had only just started to become more comfortable with his full human form making it easier to travel with him. Meeting up with Lina, Amelia, and Pokota in the port town down the mountain from their hometown was the most traveling Filia had done in the past month, but there were enough foreigners around to make her uneasy letting Val sport a pair of wings and a tail.

Gravos and Jillas stayed at the shop to close it up at the end of the day while Zelgadis had been hiding in the mountains with Torrin and Jean to avoid the stares from Filia's girls. Torrin had been right in warning Zelgadis about them. The moment the chimera stepped into the shop, the girls could not stop talking about him, and he found it even more unsettling than Torrin did.

But Zelgadis made good use of his time. Whenever he was not in the mountains, he explored the area, including shops and libraries in the surrounding towns. There was no real expectation of finding a cure considering magic was still relatively new in the West Lands, but it certainly did not hurt to look.

It had not even been a full month yet, but to Filia, everything that happened during her journey seemed like a lifetime ago. Everyone had been ecstatic to see her and Val walk through the door, especially Jillas, who broke down in joyful tears and blubbered on and on about the things he heard about the monster attacks on the peninsula. It took Filia at least a half hour to calm him down.

Jean had been sullen since they left the Darrem's, not wanting to be left at home and miss all the action, until Miranda showed up. At first he perked up, but as Miranda began asking questions about his adventures, he became evasive and gave Filia a pleading look not to say anything about what Krista did. Jean was more willing to endure Miranda's lecturing on breaking his promise to not fight any monsters than have her yell at him for having another girl kiss him. Though Filia could tell Torrin was dying to say something, he held himself back, but he smiled at the boy's attempts to remain cool and not let anything slip.

There was plenty of story swapping the next few days after their arrival. Most of the continent was now well aware of what was happening, and since most had never met a monster before let alone experienced an attack, a certain degree of paranoia was setting in, just like what happened in Seyruun a while back. Local authorities did what they could to keep everyone calm, assuring everyone that the problem was relegated to the peninsula and to simply take the normal precautions one would take in case of a normal emergency, such as trade suddenly dropping off making certain essentials scarce.

To Filia, this seemed terribly inadequate. All month long she did what she could to alert those she knew that there was a possibility the attacks will spread. Her closest neighbors and friends thankfully heeded her warning and took extra care to be prepared for an evacuation if needed. Her girls even went out of their way creating a system to spread the word around town if something happened and recruited some of their boyfriends into their network as well. Filia was glad to see them take her seriously, but she still felt like more needed to be done.

She had not had any nightmares like she feared, though she was still a little on edge knowing that another would most likely happen when she least expected it. Alyssa had been somewhat of a comfort sleeping in the same bed with her, but Filia had noticed something strange last night. She woke up to Alyssa moaning in pain and tried to shake her out of it. It took a couple of minutes before Alyssa finally stopped and opened her eyes seemingly in distress about something though Alyssa could not tell Filia why and appeared honestly confused.

Something about it jolted Filia out of her complacency, reminding her that their troubles were far from over. Alyssa herself was a target too now, and the incident could have been a warning. There was no reason Dark Star would not taunt others with dreams like he did with Filia.

In the meantime, Filia had kept an eye out for Xellos for more information, but his absence spoke to her loud and clear. He was not even bothering to come badger her and steal kisses from underneath Torrin's nose like he used to. It should have come as a relief that she did not have to resort to lying to cover up Xellos' advances anymore.

Instead, she began to worry about him, and not in the way she thought she would.

Filia forced herself to squelch those feelings every time she found herself dwelling too much over them. It was not the compassion she would normally feel for a friend putting themselves in the line of fire in some far away land like Samira, who could be seriously hurt or worse at this point for all she knew. Filia found that she actually _missed_ Xellos' presence, his taunting, and even his touch. Never had the monster ever held such affection from her before, and it scared her.

Torrin had been a welcoming distraction, effectively yanking her away from any blasphemous thoughts and showering her with as many kisses and caresses as she desired without making themselves into a spectacle in a very packed household. The fact that there were so many people in the house kept them in check though she could tell Torrin was struggling to not to pull her away from her work into an empty room and get it out of his system.

They had Nereus relay the message to their aunt Cassarah about Torrin's intentions. When Torrin realized Filia wanted to honor dragon tradition despite having no clan, he became determined not to give in and not let what happened at the Darrem's be anything more than a promise of what was to come until everything was final. He had already made that mistake once before and even apologized to Filia for being so pushy that night.

But only two weeks after coming back home, Torrin began asking if she would rather get married like the humans did. Filia admitted that it was tempting, but marriage was as much as a family affair to the human race as it was to the dragon race. Yes, the dragons did have many extra steps in their path to marriage, most notably the Commitment stage which, depending on the clan, made the couple bound together in many of the same ways as a human marriage while still living in separate households, but the goal was the same. In the end, there was still an engagement period, a ceremony, and the legal changing of names.

The only real difference was that marriage was _permanent_ for a dragon and can under no circumstances be broken. If there were to be any irreconcilable issues, it had better come out during the Commitment.

This was not the problem for Filia. She could tell that Torrin was sincere, if not impatient. Neither was Xellos' attempt to permeate her thoughts with desires forbidden to a dragon as she believed it will fade with time and the monster's increasing absence. Like she kept telling herself a million times before, it was all an excuse to keep her under Beastmaster's eye, and as soon as the conflict with Dark Star was over, everything will revert to as it was before. That was her hope anyway, and her renewed faith in this explanation was enough to help her deal with those unwanted feelings whenever they cropped up until Torrin could kiss them away again.

The only real road block she had now was a nervousness she still felt about meeting others of her own kind. Before, Filia chalked it up to Lord Milgazia's original request to bring her and Val back into the fold and the potential fallout that caused Torrin to seriously question his otherwise benign intention, but now she was beginning to realize it went much deeper than that bordering on oikaphobia, a fear of the familiar.

Filia did her best to take Torrin's words to heart, that she was not the one personally responsible for the destruction of Val's clan, and like many other decent Golden dragons was certainly not guilty by association. Meeting Torrin and his brothers had given her another chance to reconnect and provide the male dragon role models Val desperately needed in his life. The excitement over giving Val the closest thing to the _real_ family he deserved was almost overwhelming to the point she honestly considered getting married right away, but Filia still needed to find some way to help Val grow up without developing the same irrational fear without using any extreme measures like what Milgazia was proposing.

This meant getting over her own phobia and making sure she incorporated Torrin's family as much as possible into their relationship. It could also help them in getting Xellos to permanently back off.

Gourry's voice brought Filia out of her deep contemplation looking at him dumbly. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say, Gourry?"

"You've been sitting very still staring at the lamp above our table for nearly five minutes. You okay?" he said worriedly. He was holding Val who simply stared at his mother curiously.

"Oh..." Filia looked down at her hands and saw that they were clasped together so tightly that her fingers were making red marks.

Gourry reached over and gently pulled them apart. "If you're worried about what Lina might say when she gets here, then maybe you can go back to your shop to work on something," he suggested, squeezing her hands. "Working with my hands always helps me clear my mind."

Filia resisted the urge to laugh. She never thought Gourry would have trouble forgetting stuff that worried him. In fact, she often admired how conveniently forgetful he could be sometimes.

She managed a smile. "I guess you're right, but they should be here any minute now, so it would be pointless of me to go all the way back up the hill."

One of Torrin's brothers was supposed to bring the others back from the States conference this evening and discuss formulating a new plan to handle Dark Star. Pokota and Amelia were also supposed to be in constant contact with their families to make sure their countries had all the information so they could adjust plans accordingly. It was certainly becoming quite a global effort.

Filia reached over to Val's exposed tummy and began tickling him. Val squealed and tried to form a coherent word from the jumble of syllables coming out of his mouth with unbounded glee. His development being the equivalent to that of a nine month old human baby, Val still could not quite grasp a single word though he had been close many times. He still needed help walking around on his human feet, and all the girls from Filia's shop have been guessing when he will finally take that first step alone without any support.

"I wonder where Janna spirited Alyssa off to," Filia thought out loud.

"She said she wanted to talk to Lisa about something before they came down to join us for dinner," said Gourry.

Filia lightly shook her head at his nickname for Alyssa but kept her smile. It was one of the few things Filia was glad to see. Alyssa had always seemed a bit awkward around most people aside from the little group she had been traveling with, not in a shy sort of way, just socially clueless at times. Zelgadis had to deal with it on his own the first month he knew her. Now, Alyssa had a group outside of Zelgadis' circle who did not mind the awkwardness, though Filia hoped the girls did not expose her _too_ much to their inner perverted minds.

Filia was about to say something when she heard the door to the restaurant open.

"Hey, Filia! Ya here?!" she heard Lina call out.

"Over here!" Filia hurried over with Gourry following close behind and Val still making squealing noises.

She found not only Lina, Amelia, and Pokota coming through the door, but also Torrin holding some sort of letter in his hands.

"Where's Zelgadis?" she asked him.

"Taking Jean home." There was a big grin on his face. "He tried to teach the kid how to fly again, today."

Filia knew Jean had been dying to try the Levitation and Ray Wing spells out, so aside from improving the spells he already knew, he would try going out with the guys every chance he got to practice them. "So, what happened?"

"He managed to dunk himself into the river this time."

Lina burst out laughing, but Filia gave her a look.

"Oh, I hope he's alright!" said Amelia, trying to look concerned but was smiling too.

Torrin shrugged. "He'll live."

"The first time I tried Levitation, I couldn't get myself down, I was so scared!" Amelia confessed. "I was only nine."

"How did you get down?" asked Pokota.

She blushed a bit. "Daddy had to climb up and get me. I was crying too hard to even move."

Gourry was surprised. "That's hard to believe! You usually like high places!"

Amelia scratched the back of her head and giggled. "I did, but flying on my own was a whole new experience for me at that age."

Torrin chuckled sympathetically. "Well, the kid had a hard time even getting himself off the ground, so today was a big improvement."

Lina had calmed down by then. "Okay, now I need get some food! That was a long trip, and my laughing muscles are aching!"

"We just ordered our dinner a little while ago, but…" Filia cringed, "it was quite a bit, so I don't know how much longer it'll take…"

Lina looked to Gourry. "How much did you order?"

"Went down the whole dinner menu and ordered triple portions!" he happily replied.

"Is that going to be enough?" The sorceress was unsure.

"That's just ours," Gourry assured her. "I added a couple more servings for everyone else."

"Awesome!" Lina clapped her hands together.

As if on cue, she spotted the waiters filing out of the kitchen with numerous platters heading to their reserved table in the middle of the dining hall.

"We'll talk later when we're done, 'kay Filia?" Lina said offhandedly as she drifted off towards the mountainous meal waiting just for her.

Filia only giggled at Lina's single-mindedness. She had thought the sorceress would have been too nervous to say anything to Gourry after what happened a month ago. Zelgadis let it slip one day when he was helping her move some heavy merchandise around in her store room. He had asked about how things were between her and Torrin. The conversation nervously led from one thing to another, and by the end of the day, Filia and all her girls had the goods on what was going on between everyone, including Zelgadis and Amelia. Of course, that did not deter the girls from fawning over the chimera like he had hoped.

Without so much as a glance Filia's way questioning when she thought Zelgadis might get there, Amelia followed Lina over to the table. "Wait for me!"

Pokota was about to follow too, but looked around. "Is Alyssa here?"

"She's with one of my girls, but I don't know when she'll be back," Filia replied.

"Oh," Pokota said disappointedly but decidedly perked up when his thoughts turned to food again. "I'll go wait. I can't let Lina hoard all the food!" With that, he bound away.

Filia then heard Val begin to fuss and make noises indicating he needed to be changed. She turned to take him, but Gourry would not have it. "Let me take care of it," he said happily. "It'll give you some time to visit." He took off to go ask for a place to change the hatchling.

Filia was getting ready to follow him. "O-oh no, I-"

Torrin stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "He's right. Mommy should have a little time to herself."

She looked at him again and noticed that he was still grinning. Something was up.

He took her hand. "Come with me."

Torrin led her towards an empty hallway away from all the noise in the dining hall. The light was very poor, so he cast a Lighting spell making Filia's light blue dress pop.

He never noticed it before, but whenever she wore blue, her face seemed to glow. There were a lot of little things about her he had been noticing this pass month, probably due to nerves, and he _never_ got nervous over a dragoness.

Torrin stared at her for a few moments before remembering to give her the letter that was still in his other hand.

Filia's heart could not stop fluttering when he appeared too excited to even speak. She gently took the letter when he finally held it out to her and unfolded it.

The handwriting was exquisite, a clear indication that it had been written by an elder dragon. As Filia read through each line filled with all the formality that was to be expected when discussing an important matter and held her breath, waiting until the end before expressing anything.

She felt Torrin's fingers go through the hair above her right ear. "Well?" he asked gently into it.

She let it out. "It's a formal invitation to meet and talk with her..." she took a long pause, "as her...future niece..."

"See? What did I tell you?" He kissed her cheek. "Now, all you have to do is meet her."

"Will it work?" Filia asked anxiously. "I mean, I have my shop here, and you have your job..."

Torrin softly placed a finger on her lips. "It will, Tulip, it'll work. There are smaller clans out her that don't have much contact with the rest of our kind and could probably use some help in that area." He replaced his finger with his own lips to steal a small kiss. "It might help convince Lord Milgazia to let you stay here. I report to him on a regular basis, not to mention my family would find no trouble coming to visit you if you can't leave."

Filia let out a gentle sigh as Torrin gathered her up into his arms, her own hands brought up to his chest with one still holding the letter. Torrin was still wearing his blue and silver emissary robes smelling like the crisp mountain air from spending the whole day helping Zelgadis teach Jean how to levitate.

She leaned in to take in the calming scent. "I-I guess the reality of it all is just starting to sink in," Filia spoke into his robes. "How soon can we go?"

Torrin pressed another kiss on the top of her head. "As soon as you want, Tulip."

She moved her head just enough to lock eyes with him yet still hide the flush she felt flooding her face. "Will you be able to hold on a little longer for me?"

The look Filia was giving him reminded Torrin of something, or rather, of someone he would rather forget, but he had come a long way since Rhoswen who used to look up at him in the same manner. The last thing he wanted was to conjure up an old flame he put out a century ago. He was with an entirely different dragoness now, one who was not careless and no matter how embarrassing always fessed up to the truth eventually. Torrin could never see Filia as dishonest or cowardly.

"I'm afraid I have to, whether I like it or not," he said, pushing Rhoswen out of his mind. "I know I don't always keep myself under control, but unless you want another hatchling to deal with any time soon, we'll have to get you one of our charms to wear." He grinned. "Until then, you can smack me if I get too needy, okay?"

Filia's eyes looked down bashfully. "Okay."

Torrin put out the Lighting spell that was still hanging over them to let the dim hall become a camouflage and nudged her chin up for another kiss.

Filia sank into it. The loud voices coming from the dining hall became nothing more than white noise to her as her mind wandered into places it should not in public. Apparently, Torrin was on the same wavelength as his hold on her became more needy and the kiss deeper. Were it not for Lina's arrival, Filia knew he would seriously consider getting a room to give them the privacy they so desperately lacked at her shop.

Slowly, Torrin broke off the kiss. "Want to get a room later?"

Filia nearly jumped out of her skin. He had read her mind. "Torri!"

He chuckled. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Well, if your that desperate, we ought to leave tomorrow!" She tried to sound offended, but it came out all wrong.

"I told you, you can smack me if I got pushy!" Torrin was laughing now.

"But I don't want to smack you." Filia's face got even redder as she said it. She might as well have told him to go ahead and take her now.

Torrin settled down, not wanting to draw any more attention to her embarrassment. "I'm glad to hear it." A kiss on the lips. "I'll try to behave."

Someone cleared their throat before he could grab another kiss. It was Janna.

The girl tried not to grin too widely at the lovey-dovey dragons. "Excuse me, but I need to talk to you about something, Miss Filia."

Filia slipped out of Torrin's arms while attempting to get her flushing under control. "Did you bring Alyssa with you?"

Janna pointed to their table. "She's trying to get something to eat before they devour it all."

Filia peeked out from the hallway, and sure enough, Alyssa had her head kept to the table's surface to avoid the grabby hands and tug of wars over the meat, but she was watching them more with fascination than horror or fear while munching on a sandwich she somehow managed to put together amongst the chaos. Val was sitting on the table beside her, also watching with a giggly smile and clapping his hands.

Janna grabbed Filia's hand. "Let's go."

"I'll wait over by the, uh..." Torrin cringed when Lina managed to rip a large piece of roast beef right out of Amelia's hands with her teeth. "...table..."

Janna grabbed his hand as well. "Oh, you can come, Mr. Torrin. It kind of concerns you too."

She led the baffled dragons out the door, where they found all the other girls from Filia's shop gathered around a little table under a yellow outdoor lamp on the restaurant patio, all wearing the same big grin. Kelly, the only red head of the group, straightened up and hid something behind her back as they walked up.

"What's going on?" Filia asked suspiciously.

Kelly motioned with a free hand to come closer. "Remember the money Mr. Torrin gave you when he won the weapons tournament during the Spring festival?"

"Why, yes." The dragoness was confused. "Janna was supposed to split it up between all of you. What happened?"

"Well, we didn't exactly split it up," one of the other girls said.

"We decided to put it to good use." Kelly handed her a piece of paper. "Here."

Filia took it as she looked at her girls who all seemed to be eagerly waiting with bated breath.

"It's totally up to you, of course, but we'll do our very best!" Janna was jittery to the point that she was bouncing on her toes like a child making a promise to be good if they were given a special privilege or treat.

Both Torrin and Filia looked over what now appeared to be an official letter of some sort. The seal at the bottom indicated it had been written by a local nobleman.

"To...Miss Filia Ul Copt..." she began out loud. Filia grazed over the first couple of sentences where the noble, clearly a well known name in this part of the continent, introduces himself with a considerable list of credentials. "I had heard about your particular shop through a trusted employee of mine who was impressed by the work of your young artists and of your exceptional knowledge of the art and history of pottery making..." She skip a couple more sentences. "For years, I have had my heart set on starting a personal project that will hopefully make this region famous. As you are well aware, we live in an area that is quickly becoming a hub for various artists and merchants from all over the continent. My partners and I are collecting funds and..."

Filia stopped and stared at her girls, too stunned to keep going.

Torrin finished it for her. "My partners and I are gathering funds and talented artists to create a school, a university of art open to anyone who shows promise and have the dedication that your shop clearly shows. The amount I have been offered by your apprentices is generous, but they told me that I can only accept it on one condition: You, Miss Ul Copt, must accept my invitation to become a teacher at our school. We would be honored to have someone with your expertise on our staff. Room and board will be provided for you and your son during the school year..."

"I know your wondering if this is for real, right?" said Janna when Torrin also fell silent. "We caught wind of it right after you left. When they came to ask us about you, we offered the money."

"We were also offered a chance to attend the school once it opened!" Kelly added excitedly.

"When does it open?" Filia managed to ask.

"They were hoping to be open by Fall next year," Janna answered.

"O-oh, this..." Filia stared back down at the letter, trying to take it all in. "This is wonderful... but, what will we do with the shop?"

"Oh, we can still keep it open!" said one girl.

"We'll just do more maces and antiques like you did when you first opened it, while some of us go to the school!" said another.

All of them murmured in agreement.

"Mr. Jillas and Mr. Gravos will still be there to manage it," add Janna, clapping her hands together. "Oh! And there might be more artists interested in contributing to the shop! We could even try to by that empty building space beside the shop to expand it!"

The girls murmured excitedly again.

Filia's head was now spinning. "Slow down! Lets not get ahead of ourselves!"

"I think it's a great idea!" Torrin chimed in.

"Torri!"

"Hey, maybe you can get Lina to help," he suggested, smiling at her frustration. "I hear she comes from a family of shrewd merchants!"

"But what about the monsters!" she exclaimed. "If the world gets destroyed while we're lollygagging, there won't be any school or shop for that matter!"

"But Miss Filia," Kelly pleaded, "we can't just put our lives on hold for a bunch of stupid monsters!"

"What if Miss Inverse defeats them like she does every time?" Janna said confidently. "She must have some ideas after coming back from that conference, right?" She nodded at the other girls, who echoed her sentiment.

"W-well I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her yet..." Filia looked to Torrin for some sort of reassurance.

His smile was not as teasing this time. "They're not suggesting you let your guard down. The reason why we're fighting Dark Star is so that we can keep on living."

_ Fight to keep on living_. Filia remembered hearing that phrase before when talking to Lina. It was something Lord Milgazia said once when they were going up against Gaav. It was certainly just as relevant now for her waiting at home as it was then when Lina and her friends were face to face with the Fire Dragon King and Hellmaster. She should not let herself become so consumed with fighting, even if it was just in her head at the moment, that she lost sight of the _why_.

"It won't hurt to have a change of focus," said Torrin as he noticed the realization slowly take over her face. "We've already done what we can here to protect everyone, and now that Lina and the others are here, we'll be able to come up with a way to fight back. All you have to do right now, is look after Val. Leave the rest to us."

"And what about going to see your aunt?" Filia asked.

"Riding with me, it won't be a very long trip," Torrin promised.

She took one last look at the letter and noticed that she was still clutching the other letter Torrin had given her. There was so much to look forward to beyond their current predicament, and it was most definitely worth fighting for.

"All right," Filia finally said with a certain degree of nervous excitement. "We'll visit your aunt first, then I'll consider the school."

* * *

You know, it's funny, I had this school thing planned for a long time, but never did I thought it would coincide my own debut into teaching. Hmm, maybe that's why I've been delayed time and again? I'm still looking for regular work and have some possibilities, but this will definitely help to supplement, especially since I get to set my own schedule. I was even offered to teach beginning sewing classes at one store! (I know, I need to stop gushing. I'm just so excited to have an income again.)

Anyways, if you're looking for Xellos, he should be showing up in the next chapter, I MEAN IT! If I'm lucky, it'll be out by either Halloween or the day after. Expect some major drama in the next few chapters too. Xellos isn't going to take any of this laying down! ~NB~


	72. A Little Distracted

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Yeah, time got away from me again. I'm still getting things sorted out at work, and since I made a crazy promise to make ALL of my Christmas gifts this year, I've been pretty busy with that too. Seriously though, this sucker was near completion the week of Halloween, but then it was probably a good thing I didn't post it then. It let me hammer out a few details on one of our newest characters (Neskaa). I'm trying to get her story straight before moving forward.

I'm sure many of you know by now what has happened in the Philippines with that MASSIVE typhoon. The news just keeps getting worse and worse each day. A blogger that I follow online has a father missing in one of the worst hit towns over there. Thoughts and prayers please. It's things like this that really helps the rest of us put our lives into perspective.

Okay, you ready now? Enjoy!

Chapter 72: A Little Distracted

Amelia took a step outside to see what all the commotion was. Filia's girls could be heard squealing over all the voices in the dining hall. The princess had stopped eating ravenously for a moment when she heard them and asked Lina what was that, which was a very bad idea. Her answer was completely muffled by the large turkey leg stuffed in her mouth.

So with curiosity getting the best of her and her stomach, Amelia got up to go investigate, remembering that she saw Filia and Torrin head out the door only a couple of minutes ago.

She was about to go ask what they were so excited about when someone spoke up behind her.

"Hey." It was Zelgadis' muffled voice.

Amelia perked up. "Why Zelgadis! I was-" She turned to greet him with a hug but halted when she saw he had his hood and mask up. "What are you doing with those on? Nobody cares what you look like!"

Zelgadis took his mask off but kept the hood on. "I was trying to get past those girls outside. I've been dodging them since I got here."

Amelia tilted her head, confused. "Why? Did they say anything about your looks? They don't seem the type to judge by appearances."

Her voice was very sympathetic, like she was talking to a child who had been bullied. Zelgadis smiled. "Actually, it was their ogling. They never leave me alone."

He hoped he did not sound too proud, but when he thought about, it was the first time he had girls follow him since he became a chimera.

When Amelia gave him a dour look, Zelgadis waved his hands in front of him defensively. "D-don't worry! I-I told them I was engaged to you, but that didn't stop them."

She let up on her stare but appeared to remain suspicious. "So, you think we're engaged, do you?"

"W-well, yeah. What do you think I gave you that ring for?" he said. "Wait, did your father turn me down?"

"I didn't say he did, now did I?" Amelia turned around and pretended to fold her arms in anger. "I didn't say we were engaged either."

Zelgadis could not believe she was doing this after they had been apart for a full month. "Amelia, please don't do this to me. The whole time I've been here I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's why I've been avoiding Filia's girls and hid in every library and bookstore whenever I wasn't up in the mountains with Gourry and Torrin and the kid." When she did not respond, he went around to face her and gently took her by the arms. "Amelia?"

Amelia got up on her toes and threw her arms around him as she stole a good kiss from his lips. When she let go of them, there was a brightness to her face he sorely missed, and it became evident that she had faked him out.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either!" she said painfully, like she was about to cry. "I was so anxious when I told Daddy, I just couldn't get his answer fast enough! There was no way I could pay attention to anything they said at the conference. Miss Lina had to fill me in."

As grateful as he was to hear this, Zelgadis was still puzzled. "I thought you said we weren't engaged."

"Daddy said we have to go through a proper courtship period first before they can approve of us getting married, so I guess you can say we're betrothed," Amelia corrected.

He sighed in relief. "Well, if we have to be proper about this," he lowered his voice, "I guess that means no more sleeping in the same bed. I don't want to make it hard on us to control ourselves."

That made Amelia blush. "B-but, nothing's happened between us."

"This time, yes," Zelgadis said carefully, "but I think it's best that we play it safe. I know I don't show it often, but you drive me crazy sometimes."

The incident in the library immediately came to mind, and Amelia blushed even more. It was hard for her to look at a shelf of books without being reminded of what they did. It was one of the few times she remembered Zelgadis being completely relaxed. Whether he had been in control or not, he knew what he was doing with her on top of that desk, and if her foot had not knocked over that stack of books, there was no telling how far he would have gone.

Amelia could not help but smile even though it was probably very inappropriate for some of her stature.

Zelgadis had been fighting off so many personal demons and insecurities just to be with her, and Amelia was so determined not to let him give up and walk away. It made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world knowing that though the love she had read about in page after page in all those novels was in fact much more difficult to maintain in real life, it was definitely worth it.

Amelia must have been staring at Zelgadis a little too long because he had a strange look on his face like he was about to ask a question that he could not quite find the words for. _Oh my, there I go again! Audrey's right. My mind will turn to mush because of those books!_

She stepped back and giggled nervously as she played with the ring on her finger. "Y-you're right. We got this far. No use in stumbling at the finish line!"

"I doesn't mean we can't touch each other," Zelgadis assured her. "Just not when we're completely alone where nobody can stop us, okay?" He caught her hand and stopped her fidgeting with the ring. "I'm not trying to push you away again. I just don't want to get you in trouble. You're in a very sensitive position after all."

Amelia perked up. "Oh, I understand, but..." She stopped and suddenly looked sheepish again.

Zelgadis encouragingly stroked a dark lock away from her forehead. "But what?"

A little smile crossed her lips. "Is it okay if we just go out for a walk? It has been a month since we've seen each other."

He stared at her, resisting the urge to laugh. That sounded very much like a romantic daydream Amelia would come up with. "That's fine with me," he said with a relieving sigh. "Although, we might have to hurry. I don't want those girls to know I'm here."

Pokota was watching them through the window as Filia's girls spotted Zelgadis and surrounded him and Amelia while bombarding them with questions. Gourry and Lina were still tackling the remainder of the food but had at least slowed it down to a somewhat civilized level. They did not seem to notice the prince had stopped eating, but Alyssa did.

"Did you tell her?" she said in his ear where only he can hear.

Pokota reflexively jumped and turned his head. "W-what?"

Alyssa adjusted Val in her arms who kept his little eyes locked on Lina with fascination. "Did you tell Amelia?" she repeated with sympathy, as if she was anticipating the worst.

"No," Pokota replied softly letting his eyes fall to the table under his feet.

"You were alone with her for a month, so why didn't you?" she asked.

He was hesitant. "I-I guess you didn't hear. They're betrothed."

"I knew," Alyssa admitted, "but that doesn't mean you can't tell her how you feel."

Pokota looked back out the window again. Zelgadis had his hood down now trying his best to appear pleasant and Amelia was bashfully showing the girls her ring. All month Amelia went around with the same odd look she had back in Seyruun during the days leading up to her father's coronation and their eventual departure. Pokota doubted that he entered Amelia's thoughts even once the entire time. Sure, he could have said something, but he just did not have the courage now that it seemed pointless.

"It wouldn't change anything," he said out loud. "At least this way, I save myself the embarrassment of getting shot down."

Alyssa greatly empathized with him. As fun as it had been to stay at Filia's shop and get to know her friends and neighbors, particularly the girls, for a whole month giving her a chance to live a rather normal life, she still carried the ache from leaving Aldrich behind. Having to separate herself from the one she loved was certainly a painful experience. Her hope of having something come out of what they shared faded a little more each day.

Aldrich never offered to come with her or for her to come with him after the fight with the monsters back in the States. It was as if he felt it would put her into too much danger now that they knew that Dark Star himself was actively looking for them. It scared Alyssa to think that he might not stand a chance when the monsters finally catch up with him and decide they were done playing games. There had to be a reason why Dark Star simply had not ordered the monsters out in full force to get them yet. He was stalling for something. For what, nobody was able to figure out.

The one thing that has kept Alyssa from striking out on her own was Vorfeed. She insisted that Alyssa stay where Val was and seemed very adamant about making sure that at least one of Filia's friends were there as well, especially if it were Lina. Alyssa had asked several times for an explanation, but Vorfeed remained obscure about her reasons. Val was a special dragon, there was no doubt about it, but it still escaped Alyssa what the hatchling had to do with all of this. A single Ancient Dragon was not enough to pass through worlds, and it was doubtful Dark Star knew anything about their special abilities.

Val decided at that moment to grab hold of one of Pokota's ears bringing the prince's attention back from his dreary thoughts. He tried to wrestle it out of the hatchling's tiny hands, but Val's grip was apparently stronger than he thought.

"Hey, hey! I'm not a stuffed animal!" Pokota declared though it did no good. Val just squealed and pulled harder.

Alyssa coaxed the hatchling to let go. Seeing how sore Pokota was about it though it was clear there was no way Val could tell the difference, she leaned down and kissed Pokota on the cheek. "Not everybody treats you like a stuffed animal."

Pokota's heart jumped but quickly fell back down to the pit of his stomach again. "I wish Amelia could see what you see."

Alyssa shook her head. "She doesn't seem the type to ignore people that way."

"She doesn't ignore me." He sighed. "It's just that..."

Amelia did not love him. Pokota did not hold her attention the way the chimera did. That just made him feel two feet tall both inside and out.

He felt Alyssa's arms scoop him up and hold him close almost like she was trying to give herself some sort of reassurance. The last time Pokota sensed so much uneasiness from her was at the Darrems' when she held him during the last meeting before everyone parted ways. Alyssa had said not one word to Aldrich that whole time and purposely avoided his gaze whenever he looked at her.

The smile she was giving Pokota at that moment seemed off-kilter. "Then you should tell her. Tell her everything. If anything, it might make you feel better to get it off your chest."

He could not bring himself to disagree with her. "I'll try."

Neskaa waltzed into a seaside bar bordering on the desert one evening filled with respectable and not-so-respectable sailors, captains, and merchants. She calmly walked up to the bartender to order something ignoring stares that were always inevitable when she did not bother to change. She chose to leave off the coat and hat this time but kept Dulgofa by her side. There was nothing to worry about though. Anyone who was stupid enough to approach her were usually drunk.

Her boot had barely touched the rail at the bar when one large man reeking of spirits towering over her leaned over with an expectant grin. "'Ay thar, sweet cheek," he said as he moved a navy curl from the crook of her porcelain white neck.

Neskaa remained cool and still. It was clear that he was far too gone to notice the unusual color of her skin or the sharpness of her grey eyes that held no interest.

The sailor simply chuckled at her unresponsiveness. "Wus tha matta, Baby? Cat gotcher tongue, or you gotta boyfriend I don' know about?"

Still, Neskaa did not respond even as he began playing with her hair some more, nor did she need too. She felt the familiar presence of another monster coming up behind her.

Before the sailor could touch anything else, a staff slammed his knuckles and pinned them to the bar.

"I would advise against that," said Xellos in his usual cheery tone.

The sailor growled as he sized the monster up. "What's it to ya, you stupid priest?! Go find your own!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Xellos replied mockingly as he lifted his staff off his hand. "Did I forget to mention? She's with me."

"Ya lyin'! Wha she'll want isa real man!" He turned back to Neskaa. "Once we get ta knowin' each other a little bettar, ain't that right, Cutie pi-"

Neskaa shoved him back without looking, and Xellos swatted him away with the staff when he stumbled over in his direction. The sailor crashed into a table full of his buddies who began to roar with drunken laughter at his failed attempt to hook up with Neskaa.

"Two coffees for here, please!" said Xellos, holding up two fingers.

He then walked over to a small booth just for two across the room from the annoying drunks who were still laughing. Neskaa followed and sat across from Xellos, propping up her head with an arm staring at him for a couple of minutes until their drinks arrived. Xellos took a couple leisurely sips while she did not bother to touch her mug and just kept staring.

"I just don't get you," Neskaa said finally.

"What is it that you don't get?" he asked before taking yet another sip.

She sat back and folded her arms, frustrated. "Why you're not fighting with us. Sherra would be disappointed."

At the mention of Sherra, Xellos halted his compulsive coffee drinking and met Neskaa's eyes for the first time. "And since when did I need Sherra's approval?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Xellos!" she burst out. "We were once allies! Short of the demon lords themselves, you and Sherra were nearly unstoppable in the War of the Monster's Fall!"

"I wouldn't tell Grau that, if I were you," he warned her with a smile. "It'll hurt his pride. He had a thing for Sherra-"

"-And so did you!" Neskaa blatantly pointed out. "And don't you deny that!"

_ Every time we meet like this, she always brings _that _up, yet she never said anything to Sherra._ Neskaa's respect was just too high to question her superior's extracurricular activities, but Xellos was fair game, at least, when it came to Sherra. Part of it was his fault. He tended to draw it out of Neskaa.

Xellos chuckled, unabashed by her accusation. "In this particular case, you're the only one in the world I can't refute, Neskaa, but it was nothing more than two monsters having fun."

Neskaa huffed again and finally took up her mug. "I doubt Edina would see it that way, if she knew."

"You seem unconvinced as well, not to mention a bit jealous," he teased.

"I have a right to my opinion," she said indignantly. "Sherra was my mentor after all, so jealousy hardly had anything to do with it."

"Of course," Xellos agreed with an undertone of sarcasm which got him a nasty look over the rim of her cup. "And speaking of Edina, where has she been hiding this past month?"

Neskaa put her mug down and leaned on the table as she mocked him with one of her sweetest smiles. "That is a secret~"

Xellos leaned over as well. "So, I'm guessing it was the same place you were last night?"

She dropped the smile and rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I was cheating on you." She sat back. "You know I won't say. However, what I will say is time's running out, so don't expect me to save your ass at the last second!"

Xellos slowly sat back in his own seat. "I wouldn't want it any other way. It would be _so_ unlike you."

"Then I suggest you look out for Edina," Neskaa said more seriously. "She's now as powerful as Sherra was and has even taken her place as general."

Xellos found it rather cute how she showed concern yet pretended not to care. It was a sweet little contradiction he also found in Filia, but Filia lacked the sharp edge Neskaa had. Filia would not seriously hurt him, whereas Neskaa certainly would.

"And for you it's irritating as hell, isn't it?" he asked with sympathy.

She gave him a knowing look. "Tch, you have no idea. It pisses me off how the little whore managed to sleep her way to the top! She goes on and on and on about it, and the only way to shut her up is to mention you or that dragon you keep watch over!"

Neskaa eyed the drunks at the other side of the bar who were now hitting on a couple of busty waitresses.

"By the way," she said slowly, "what is it with you and that dragon? Edina seems to think you're hell bent on getting into bed with the Gold. Is it true?"

"Now, Neskaa," Xellos chuckled. "You know I don't use such tactics in my work."

Neskaa eyed him discernibly. "I meant _beyond_ your work."

There was only a slight hesitance in his answer, which he managed to cover by taking another sip of his coffee. "No."

She was not completely fooled. She had been around him long enough to know when he was bluffing or hiding something, even when he managed to keep his own emotions under control. There was something going on, or else Edina would not have been making such a big deal out of it. Edina was well known for her fits over Xellos, but never had she been so irrational. It was not like it was the first time he held intense interest in someone or even had a suspected lover. Neskaa remembered well how irritable Edina became when Xellos kept hovering around Lina, but now it was outright unbearable.

However, Neskaa secretly wished there was a way to use it to her advantage. "That's a damn shame. It would be worth it to see Edina's head explode! Lord Dark Star was not too happy with how she botched up the last job over you, and I just can't imagine the damage she would do if you really were sleeping with that dragon."

Xellos could imagine, and honestly, it was not as pleasant to him as it ought to be. Filia's suffering just did not have the appeal that it used to have. Then there was his mistress to contend with. "Unfortunately, it's not worth botching my orders. I'm afraid that might have to wait for another time."

Neskaa automatically sensed there was another reason. "_If_ there's another time. You sound disappointed. What's so special about that dragon anyway?"

What was so special? Nothing Xellos could easily discern aside the usual reasons he would hang around someone.

Filia was not afraid to stand up to him, had a temper, and was very entertaining to watch in almost any mood, even if she ended up pissing him off. She was the _only_ creature that ever existed that could make him truly angry. _That_ was unusual. So was showing any ounce of compassion while knowing full well who he was when he was hurt. Only Lina and Amelia have done that but to a lesser extent. Filia's passionate nature was also a rarity, but what especially intrigued Xellos about this part of her was the manner in which it affected him.

There was no reasonable explanation for it. Each time he thought he had his fill, he ended up craving more and not just in a lustful way, though that definitely played a big part. He wanted _her_. All of her. And Xellos did not want anyone else to stand between them, whether it was a jealous Edina or a lover who comes along and sweeps her off her feet, like Torrin was clearly doing.

His experiment was taking him down a road he never really meant to go.

"Nothing much out of the ordinary," he lied.

Neskaa showed no outward sign of shock except for the odd blinking of her eyes. "If it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, then you wouldn't lie, and you wouldn't purposely avoid checking in on that dragon," she slowly pointed out. "Don't think I didn't notice. The fighting we've been doing the past month hasn't been all that intense."

Something that Canal said kept echoing in Xellos' head. _You like Filia._

Actually, like hardly described it. He required a much stronger term, but he dared not say it even to himself. That term encompassed far more than just feelings, something that he was beginning to realize he had unconsciously chose, and was becoming more and more apparent through his actions.

Neskaa was the third one to notice this. Edina was easy to write off because everyone thought she was crazy as it was, and Canal had her own problems to deal with and was unlikely to go blabbing to anyone. Neskaa was a much tougher hurdle.

Xellos felt his smile become a little more plastic. "And if it was what you thought it was, then why would you care so much?"

She did not say anything for a few moments. It was worse than she thought.

"It's just hard to see someone that Sherra held in high esteem slowly destroy themselves like this," Neskaa admitted, shaking her head.

"I'm hardly destroying myself, Neskaa-"

_ "-That's bullshit!"_ Neskaa jump up and slammed her hands down on the table. _"Falling for a dragon is the _worst _thing a monster can do!"_

She had almost said it, grazing right past the target.

Xellos' smile dropped completely, and his eyes opened as if accusing her of some sort of betrayal. "Go ahead, and say it. Say the word. Say it, and you know what will happen to you, Sherra be damned."

Neskaa did not shudder from his threat, more like she was calculating her next move should he follow through with it. There was a slight sting mixed in amongst her anger. It had been there since the beginning of their meeting before she even spoke. Xellos was not sure if this was the first time he ever felt such a thing from this self-assured monstress, but it was definitely the first time he noticed it.

Neskaa only sat back down when she noticed people were staring but did not wipe away the frustration from her face. "Why couldn't you have gone after another monster, or even a human? It's not like you didn't have options."

The little sting grew.

Xellos put his grin back on. "Like you?"

She scoffed. "Lord Dynast would have my head!"

Whether she realized it or not, she _did_ sound jealous.

"Oh well, that's too bad." He shrugged. "Because out off all the monstresses, you're the only one I would even _remotely_ consider."

_ Now_ Neskaa looked shocked. "You're just flattering me," she half chuckled. Her arms folded almost nervously as if she was trying to physically protect herself from any more of his verbal advances. "Tell you what, if you give up on that dragon _and_ give me a convincing argument on why I should ever be with you, I _might_ consider."

"How about I just try to seduce you instead?" Xellos suggested.

_ "Ha!"_ Neskaa barked. "I'd like to see you try!"

His grin grew even wider. "Worked on Sherra."

She angrily got out of her seat. "Okay, _that's it!_" Neskaa stomped over to his side pointed a finger at him. "The next time we meet, I'll take your head with Dulgofa!"

Sudden shouting interrupted Xellos before he could respond.

Fighting broke out where those sailors who had been bugging Neskaa were sitting and quickly spread to their side of the room. The mass jostling of drunken bodies trying to get in on the fun made it difficult to stand, so Neskaa decided she was going to sit until it was over. Sucking up the chaotic energy from humans fighting, even if it were just an inebriated brawl in a bar, always gave her a good boost.

Instead a large body backed up on her causing her to stumble back into Xellos' lap.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

He did not sense any real embarrassment from her, just surprise. Neskaa was not the type to be easily embarrassed, even if she accidentally landed in the arms of someone she had been arguing with a moment before.

Xellos put his arms around her. "Well, that wasn't so hard!"

Neskaa turned her nose up at him but did not do anything about his arms. "Save it, Xellos."

The two of them ducked when a couple of mugs were thrown their way. The fighting was now involving any inanimate objects one can pick up.

"Seriously though, would you consider me?" Xellos said sweetly into her ear. "Even if I was seeing a dragoness on the side?"

Neskaa actually smiled. "And face Edina's rage with all the power she has now?" She pretended to think about it. "Hmm, could be worth it."

As much as she tried giving him a hard time, and as much as she would _love_ to take his head, she was enjoying his attention.

_ Oh, if only Edina could see us now._

Xellos took her chin and brought her lips just barely an inch from his. "You won't have a better chance than now."

He felt the small sting he now believed was jealousy disappearing. It was becoming a little clearer why Neskaa had been a little grumpier with him than usual lately.

Xellos allowed his arm to snake around her waist to pull her just a little closer. Then someone slammed into their table spilling their coffee everywhere.

Annoyed, Neskaa put one arm around Xellos' shoulders and the other on the table to steady herself, and gave a real swift kick between the legs of the merchant who ruined their moment. The man cried out in pain and doubled over.

She sighed. "Sorry, Xellos. Too bad, you almost had me."

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I have a thing for girls who play hard to get."

"Oh, I'll take that as a _big_ compliment!" she replied humorously.

Neskaa was trying to downplay it like it was not that big of a deal, yet Xellos sensed something inside her that told him she was honestly pleased.

"But seriously, lose the dragon before you try again," she added. "Like you, I _hate_ sharing."

Xellos put a hand over his chest as if he were taking a pledge. "Even with the wrath of Dynast and Dark Star hanging over me, I promise to try harder next time."

Another body slammed into their table and jammed it into Neskaa's side. She used a boot to shove their ass out of the way.

Neskaa thought of getting up but then decided to surprise Xellos with a kiss before she did. It was not a total lip lock, but she did not exactly hold back either.

"See you on the battlefield," Neskaa whispered on his lips before phasing out.

As the fighting continued on around him, Xellos remained where he was and watched feeling rather pleased with himself. "Well, that was certainly interesting."

He highly doubted that either of them will follow through, not only because of their current predicament, but also because he knew Neskaa was not one who took on romantic partners. Sure, she fooled around when it was necessary for her work, but never would she take someone to bed.

Even so, Neskaa did enjoy getting attention and praise from her superiors, but not in a demanding way like Edina. Neskaa was far more obedient and knew how to cut off her emotions when she needed to. Yet with Sherra gone, Xellos was certain that Neskaa was feeling neglected and was getting little appreciation for her hard work. It was the least he could do to cheer her up, even if he was now her enemy.

He was uncertain that Neskaa understood just how much he actually did admire her, but it would have been a little too easy to say it outright.

The bar fight was now dying down, leaving him no reason to stay. Xellos dug out some money from his bag and laid it on the table for their coffee thinking to himself how that honest gesture was so ironic for a monster.

"It's such a shame we have to fight each other," he said lightly to himself like he had missed a sale.

He would have given Neskaa an honest try if she had been open to it, just for a distraction. Anything to keep himself from falling more for Filia at such an inopportune time, _if_ that was what was really happening to him, but he could not neglect watching over her anymore after what Neskaa had told him.

With those thoughts beginning to dampen his good mood, Xellos phased out himself.

* * *

Little Talks ~ Of Monsters and Men - That's the song that kept popping into my head even though I doubt it has anything to do with this chapter. I think its just the title and the name of the band that stood out when I glanced at my Ipod at one point.

Anyways, yeah, Xellos is quite the lady killer in the monster world, hehehe. I do have a side story on him and Sherra, but it does contain a small bit of controversial material in it (at least to certain people of a particular viewpoint), so I'm hesitant to put it up even with the mature rating. On the other hand, it does some explaining on how in my particular view of the Slayers Universe relationships between monsters actually work, as well as some details on events between their creation and the present, including the War of the Monster's Fall. Funnily enough, that particular part isn't the controversy, it's just something that comes up while Xellos and Sherra talk about, um, something... yeah. It honestly felt incomplete without it, so it's just sitting on my desktop currently awaiting a verdict.

I'll give you some info on how the relationships work, just in case the story doesn't make it: {Yes, monsters did 'mate,' but not exactly in the way that living creatures did, though they did have a male and female sex just like them and were still required for mating to be successful. It took a great deal of concentrated energy even for the highest level monsters to accomplish, but that was not even the downside. For creatures of chaos, reproduction was an arduous task that had to be carefully coordinated, and often times, you wind up with low class monsters and demons who were no better than fodder for the battlefield. For someone of Xellos' power, the odds of producing a decent monster were only slightly better.

Occasionally, one would be born with great potential for a higher position and great pains must be taken to train properly. This was where someone like Sherra came in.}

That was a small part of it. You can guess where the conversation eventually leads (sex the human way and how it may improve their chances of having better monsters). Anyways, you could imagine the experiment that took place after this. I won't give away how it happens yet, in case the chapter does go up.

Tell me how you like Neskaa. I only have about a handful of new characters left, and they're mainly peripheral (aka episodic in appearing in only a few chapters). Neskaa's the last big one, so I want to see how she fares with you guys. ~NB~


	73. Not Exactly a Vacation Part I

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

*Crawls out from underneath her rock* Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving (US), Christmas, and New Year's! This was very much an unexpected hiatus, but I had sort of a breakdown during the holidays. I'm okay. It was nothing truly serious, and it was mostly self-inflicted. I did do some serious thinking on how I would like to proceed with my story. You see, I wanted to pick up the pace a bit, but at the same time, not skimp on anything good, like I did at the beginning. These very long scenes I've done recently were a lot of fun and most likely served their purpose, but now, I want to get the plot seriously moving again. That meant looking at what I had planned originally and comparing it to what I've done to see if there's anything I can take out. This particular chapter doesn't appear to be 'picking up the pace' but it is necessary to the plot. It will be revealed in time. I actually have multiple sub-plots tied to the main one, and they can't be neglected for sure. Since Dark Star is currently rebuilding his ship and all, this is a good time to dive back into the relationship stuff that's been going on, but it won't be lingering too long on one or two scenes this time.

Side Note: In this chapter, I will have references to another Slayers story that never made it to anime. I won't reveal it at this time, but please note that I am taking artistic license. I don't want any hard-core fans lecturing me on how inaccurate I am. The Kanzakadex is a wonderful place research those stories, especially those who had not had the chance to read the manga or novels. If you're curious about whether what's said here in my story is Kanzaka Approved or just me talking out of my butt for story reasons, then Kanzakadex is the site for you! *I feel like I should be doing some cute pose right now, like those pretty girls on game shows*

Oh, and this chapter is NSFW (Not Safe For Work, as in, yeah, it's a lemon). Enjoy!

Chapter 73: Not Exactly a Vacation Part I

Hunter rushed into Marian's room when he heard her muffled cries from the hallway. A storm was brewing outside, sending constant flashes of light and bangs of thunder throughout the house. It was expected that he would have to go and comfort his baby sister sooner or later.

There was no lamplight in the room so each lightning strike rendered Hunter's eyes unable to adjust to the dark. All he had was his good memory to keep himself from bumping into anything.

Amongst the pink flowery covers of the little bed in the middle of the room, a small body huddled in terror, and Marian's voice was calling for him.

"Mari, Mari!" Hunter yanked everything off of her. "It's me. It's okay, I'm here."

Marian immediately grabbed his arm and threw herself against his chest. Her crying came down a notch to a loud puppyish whine. Hunter sat down on the bed, pulled her onto his lap, and rocked her until she calmed down.

While he sat there, his thoughts ran across the past month and wondered.

Nothing had happened after the attack on the city, except the increased presence of the state's army and constant repairs. The repairs were not done, and the fear of another attack had not yet died down. The governor had only just returned from the conference the day before, so every large city in the state had not had a chance to carry out preparations for the approved state emergency plan yet.

Many of the richer families in the neighborhood had already taken matters into their own hands, by stockpiling goods and their valuables in their estates out in the country, naively thinking they would be safer from monster attacks. Hunter could only shake his head and laugh at their stupidity. If things got worse, it will not just be monsters they will have to worry about; it will be people.

It was one of the many reasons why Hunter despised humans. When the monsters begin targeting more large cities in addition to their usual targets, many will be leaving in droves to desperately seek out remaining resources. One could only imagine the fallout.

Dark Star only stayed one day after the attack to hammer out details for helping the Darrems escape when it came time. Hunter was promised protection from other humans who might cause harm, but until Dark Star came back for them, he was to pretend to prepare like everyone else. At the very least, he could make it look like he was trying and give the rest of the household a fighting chance for his mother's sake. She cared about her staff too much for Hunter to completely ignore them.

Marian whimpered tiredly, indicating that she was ready to lie down again, but when Hunter tried to put her back into bed, she clung to his shirt. "No!"

"You need to sleep, Mari," he said coaxingly, stroking her hair. "It's okay. The lightning won't hurt you."

The little five year old's hands refused to let go.

Hunter sighed. "You want to sleep with Krista, then?"

Marian only got up and hugged him. He took it to mean yes, so he pick her up and carried her out of her room. His mother was still downstairs conversing with neighbors about plans, and he did not want to disturb them. Christine had enough to worry about.

With his little sister slung over her shoulder, Hunter lightly knocked on the door to Krista's room.

"Yes~?" Krista's sing-song voice rang out from behind the door right before it opened. "What is it, big brother?" She had her nightgown on but clearly had not gone to bed yet. There was a book in her hand.

"Here." Hunter sat Marian down in front of her big sister. "The storm's getting worse outside, and she won't sleep by herself."

Marian turned and hugged his leg. "No!"

"Mari!" He gently pulled her off. "Go with your sister! I'm not going to bed yet."

"Want a story?" Krista asked Marian. She waved the book in front of her sister. That caught the five year old's attention.

Hunter did not recognize the book. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, it's one of Jean's books," Krista said with a slight blush. "He let me keep it."

He took the book out of her hands. The title indicated that it was about magic. "Is this a spell book?" Hunter asked, flipping through the pages.

Krista obviously sensed the concern in his voice, so she tried to explain. "U-uh, a-actually, it's a... a history book. Um, it does have stories in it!"

He carefully handed it back to her. "Make sure you don't tell Mari something scary, okay?"

"O-okay." She hugged the book, relieved, and took Marian's hand. "Come on. I'll tell you about how the gods defeated the monsters."

Hunter did not say anything as they went into the room and shut the door. He was thankful Amelia spared his family from knowing the truth of what he did, but what Krista just said honestly stung.

His sisters deserved better. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had about as much faith in the gods as he did in the rest of the human race. With them being even more scattered or dead than the monsters, there was no way they would stand a chance this time around and were not worth praying to. His family's chances of surviving would only improve by siding with the monsters. Alyssa was a prime example of just how weakened the gods were, and Hunter personally thought that Dark Star was being too cautious with her.

Amelia would definitely hate him for breaking his promise, for sure, but at least she would live.

Reassuring himself for what was probably the thousandth time this month, Hunter went to his own room to get himself settled in for the night. He had an early day tomorrow, and his father was to arrive in the morning. It was to be purely for business reasons, of course. Any preparations for a possible evacuation were left on Hunter's shoulders while his father took care in securing their financial assets. There would be no time for a family visit.

Hunter walked over to his dresser with a glowing lamp on top of it. The continuous flashes of lightning prevented its flame from properly flooding the room. Keeping his eyes on it, he undid the buttons of his shirt and took it off.

He extended his arm to drop the shirt in a nearby chair, when a soft pair of hands encircled his waist.

Hunter froze and dropped his shirt.

The hands then played its fingers on his stomach for a moment before traveling up his chest. Bare breasts pressed against his back as arms locked themselves around Hunter's body and a soft breath tickled his neck.

It was no mystery who it was. After the initial shock, Hunter willed himself to keep calm hoping that not encouraging Edina with an outburst would get her to leave. He even averted his eyes from the mirror in front of him to avoid eye contact.

Edina giggled at his feeble attempt to ignore her and began kissing him at the crook of his neck, while her hands enticed him some more.

Soon, Hunter was struggling with the urge to turn around and touch her. He held no love for Edina, but she had an amazing ability to help him forget his heartache for a while. No one has given him this sort of attention since his first lover decided he was not worth her time anymore. He would be lying to himself if he said he did not miss having someone touch him like this.

"Still brokenhearted, I see," Edina whispered on his neck, sensing his loneliness. "C'mon, Sweetie, it's been a month. I'd thought you be over Princess Sunshine by now."

When her hands tried to reach into his pants, Hunter came to his senses and pulled them away. "I never said I was giving up on her."

"Of course, if it makes you feel better, keep telling yourself that," she purred.

Forgetting his attempt to not provoke, he turned around. "Is Dark Star still pissed off? Is that why you're picking on me again?"

"Oh, he's well past that now." Edina caught Hunter by the neck and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks to him, I've reached my full potential. Problem is, he'll be very busy constructing his ship for a while, and after the rough month I've had, I need a little bit of a distraction."

Hunter impulsively looked down. Edina was certainly much more of a distraction that he could ever be. She was capable of living up to every man's fantasy. Her 'projection' felt so real against his skin, and it did not matter how much he hated her; he wanted to feel her up and forget everything else.

"I know what you're thinking~" Edina teased as she hugged him closer. "I'm all yours."

That was it. Hunter took her mouth and tried to lead her over to his bed, but Edina nudged him insistently towards the chair by the dresser. He fell back into it causing the cushion to bounce him right before she plopped herself into his lap. Their kissing intensified leaving room only for quick breaths before their lips locked again and again.

Edina hugged her legs against Hunter's lower body and allowed him to do whatever he wished with her. She soaked up the lust, the desire to satisfy himself and the longing to forget, letting his touch send all that emotion rippling through her astral body.

She busied herself working her way into Hunter's pants with one hand, eventually managing to slip it in and start massaging. Hunter broke away from her mouth and moaned softly.

"Is that better, Sweetie?" Edina leaned over and kissed his neck. "I can come over every night until Dark Star is done, if you want me to."

"Yes..." Hunter did not seem to hear what she said and was just responding to what her hand was doing.

She smiled anyway while guiding one of his wandering hands to one of her breasts knowing how much he had enjoyed playing with them last time. Hunter squeezed it and placed his lips on its peak. Edina tilted her head back and ran her fingers through his dusty blonde hair, letting the gentle flicks of his tongue send little tremors down between her legs.

Then Hunter's other hand found its way to her other breast, so Edina let go of his growing erection to give him more room and instead moved her hips just a little closer to rub herself against it. Hunter moaned into her skin in response.

Edina giggled through a moan of her own. "Oh, Sweetie, you want it a little harder?" She moved her pelvis up and down and applied a little more pressure. "How does that feel?"

The warm, slick wetness pressing on the most sensitive part of his being felt so good it became too hard for Hunter concentrate on her breasts anymore. He let go of them and grabbed her bottom to help. Edina draped her arms on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

Hunter noticed she had her usual alluring smile on, but any hint of maliciousness was gone. She looked very much like a normal aroused woman. Not even her strange blue-black eyes detracted from the perfect beauty of her face or the lovely natural pinkness of her lips. Or at least they looked natural. When those lips parted as her breathing became more intense, more ragged, Hunter felt drawn in to them.

Edina was taken by surprise when he leaned in and gave her a slow deep kiss, the kind one would give to a _real_ lover. They stopped everything they were doing. It seemed like forever before she could break away.

Hunter slowly backed away, not knowing exactly what came over him. It had been so long since he kissed anyone like that.

"You sure you don't want to give Princess Sunshine up?" Edina asked, a little breathless. She could tell she stirred something inside him.

Those old unguarded feelings were rushing back. When Edina was not acting her usual monster self, she was actually very attractive to him, but Hunter warned himself that she was not an ordinary woman. Edina was now one of the most powerful monsters in existence and an expert in seduction.

"I-I think you need to go." He did not sound very convincing even to himself.

"Oh no," Edina whispered. "Not after that kiss you just gave me." Her fingers played with his hair. "You want to feel loved, don't you?"

Hunter was hesitantly silent. There was no way to hide from her senses.

Edina had many a man fall in love with her, or at least see her as a very good substitute for someone they loved. Many would think that such positive feelings would repeal a monster, and they usually did, except when directed _at_ the monster. It was the same as loving chaos. The feelings that came with love often blinded men to the terrible truth, and at other times, they fully accepted it without caring. She had seen the power it held over them and how determined it made anyone under its spell to do the most outrageous things.

She gave him a little kiss. "I can give it to you, if you let me."

He snapped out of it for a moment. "But a monster can't feel love."

Edina laughed. "Nonsense! I have love for my lord and would do literally anything for him. He's the only one I'm allowed to love, but I wasn't talking about me, silly. I was talking about you." She tried to kiss him again.

Hunter turned his head. "I don't love you."

She knew that for certain. He was only projecting feelings for someone else onto her. She did not mind one bit. "You don't have to. I'm only talking about _feeling_ loved. There is a difference. So," Edina nudge his chin towards her, "what do you say, Sweetie?"

Any sane voice he had left in his head was now silent. The chance of another girl coming along that could make him feel this way was slim to none in a world about to be destroyed. It never occurred to him that the slim chance would be with the likes of Edina. He still hated her but for a different reason now.

Hunter was becoming aware of their current physical position again and realized neither of them had come yet. He felt his pelvis move itself against Edina's.

Edina got the message. "Okay." She reached down and groped him again. "Let's take care of this first."

She lifted herself and accepted Hunter inside her. They rocked together slowly at first, then taking cues from Hunter, Edina picked up the pace to get him to moan a little louder. His hands were clenching her rear end, refusing to let go until they finished. He still had his eyes on her, but they were now glazed over with the lust of the moment.

"Now...I'm not so...terrible...am I?" She was amazed that she could still speak at the rate they were going. All the emotional and physical feelings she was getting from him were trying to overwhelm any sense of coherency.

The next time Edina tried to speak, only Hunter's name came out, then nothing but moans until it was over. Hunter came first, which then spurred Edina's release. She shuddered, and then collapsed onto his shoulder. Her body got its fill of energy, almost to the point of feeling too drunk to willingly move.

Hunter gently took her in his arms. Taking deep breaths, he let his head come back down from the rafters. The warmth of Edina's body felt strangely comforting.

He stroked her hair. Lightly, he said, "As long as you keep out of sight, come as often as you please."

Her chest vibrated with a soft giggle. "Oh, if I did that, I would wear you out, Sweetie." She stroked his cheek with a finger. "But I promise I'll keep you company whenever I'm not working, even it's just to give you a nice warm body to sleep with. I only offer one condition."

Hunter was not sure if he wanted to know. "What is it?"

Edina raised her head off his shoulder. Her finger paused at his lips. "That you kiss me like you did a minute ago more often. I knew you had it in you, somewhere."

He stared at her for a moment then he took her hand away. "If you swear you will only belong to me. No cheating."

Hunter could not believe what just came out of his mouth.

She smiled. "For a short while, yes. Until we have Vorfeed. Do you really trust me on that?"

All he could say was a hesitant, "No."

"Then I'll simply convince you," Edina said on his lips, "Now, take me to bed."

Lina looked back and forth between the ratty map in her hands and the tunnel like room they had stumbled back into for the hundredth time. There were three other tunnels that led away from the main one, all equally confusing. Having been on her fair share of treasure hunts, Lina kept a keen eye out for any possible hidden traps or passageways each time she went through one of those tunnels, but there was nothing, even with an extra couple pairs of eyes helping her out.

The sorceress narrowed her eyes at the tunnel directly in front of her. "Okay, this can't be right."

"Why are we doing this again?" Zelgadis asked tiredly as he folded his arms.

Lina's eyes roved over the map again to make sure she was not missing something. "We're here to find a special weapon that used to belong to a legendary knight of the Aqualord, the Water Dragon King, said to have the ability to easily deflect an attack from a demon lord." She cradled her chin with a hand. "Apparently it was used to drive Deep Sea Dolphin into the depths of the ocean where she still resides out of fear, even though the last avatar of the Aqualord is long gone. Supposedly, the weapon itself is powerful enough to paralyze a strong monster, but that's most likely just hearsay."

Pokota hopped up onto Lina's shoulder to get a look himself. "Hard to believe that there would be something like that out here in the West Lands."

"Well, it's not like the people here have never heard of the gods and monsters, but until recently, most of the stories concerning them were believed to be mere legend," Lina said thoughtfully.

"And the fact that it's buried in a room of gold has nothing to do with the reason you're going after such an unproven legend, despite being pressed for time, right?" Zelgadis knowingly added.

Lina took offense. "There's nothing wrong in earning your way while saving the world! Heroism on this scale isn't exactly a lucrative business, you know!"

"Or, you're just trying to avoid Gourry," said Pokota.

She resisted the urge to strangle the prince over that remark, not because of the unmistakable teasing in his voice, but because it was partially true. Lina only asked Zelgadis to come with her, and Pokota just happened to overhear. The trip to the island was supposed to be the last stop for Filia and Torrin before they went off to meet the head of the Egan family, and after the dragons were gone, it was going to be far more difficult to avoid Gourry without Val around to distract him.

When Lina found out that the island was the same one she had been hoping to visit before Dark Star in a sense came back from the dead, she immediately decided to check out the stories she heard about treasure and found something even better. At the very least, it provided a distraction of her own until the rest of the group went back to Filia's shop.

Lina took a few seconds to compose herself. "The last thing I need here is Jellyfish Brain, seeing as we don't have much time. This is supposed to be just a quick trip."

"I'd say it's too late to call it a quick trip," Zelgadis quipped.

"Shut it, Zel!" Lina pointed to the tunnel on the right. "This way!"

Pokota fell off her shoulder when she suddenly began marching in that direction. He ran up to her side. "But didn't you say there was nothing down there a while ago?"

She grated her teeth. "Forget what I said! I want to check it out again! If you're tired of this, you can go back to the hotel."

Zelgadis followed behind with a ball of light floating above him. "I highly doubt this sword is as powerful as they say. I mean, we've seen how powerful Hellmaster and Gaav were. Grau won't be much easier, even in his weakened state.

"It's not just for Grau. Dark Star is still weak as well. Besides," Lina grabbed one of her talismans, "it's either this, or risking another Giga Slave."

Pokota noticed her handling one of her bracelets. "What about your talismans?"

Filia had obviously told him, since Lina never liked talking about what happened with Luke. Her thumb rubbed the big crack in the stone. "Not worth the risk either. If only there was a way to repair them."

A thump from their left made them stop in their tracks.

"What the…" Zelgadis went over to knock on the wall. There was no indication there was anything on the other side. "It could be an echo from something above us. We are under the city, after all."

There was another thump.

"That did not sound like it came from above," said Pokota.

Another thump. This time, it sounded very familiar to the chimera.

"That sounded like…"

A much louder thump shook the tunnel.

_ "Move it!"_ he yelled.

The wall and the floor were crumbling beneath their feet.

"Levitation!" Lina tried to cast the spell, but nothing happened. "W-what?! W-why won't it-?!"

She caught Zelgadis' eyes for only a second before she fell through the floor and everything went black. All Lina felt was the sensation of air whipping about her as the pit of her stomach churned from the sinking sensation. Both Zelgadis and Pokota's voices were calling out to her but faded as she fell further and further down the supposedly big empty hole.

Zelgadis' first impulse was to run towards Lina, but when he saw that her spell had failed, he knew there was nothing he could do. He fell backwards as he called out to her. The ball of light went out, and he was surrounded by darkness.

His hands attempted to grab something. Only dirt slipped through his fingers. Zelgadis kept grasping the air around him, until he caught something fuzzy.

_ "Ack!"_ Pokota's voice rang out. _"Let go!"_

_ "I'm the least of your problems, fuzz ball!"_ the chimera shouted.

There was a loud crash below them. Then a major gust of wind so strong, Zelgadis was sure it was holding him in mid-air. A strange golden light below him illuminated where the rubble of the floor that crumbled underneath their feet a minute ago, hit another stone floor.

After a moment of panic, he realized he was not falling anymore.

Pokota, of course, noticed as well. "W-where's that wind coming from?"

Zelgadis took a closer look as they gently floated down. "I'm guessing it's coming from where that light is."

The sharp lines of a tunnel were revealed by the glow. The strange wind suddenly died down and dumped them a few feet above the rubble. Even if it were more than a few feet, Zelgadis would have been fine, but it was still annoying.

Pokota stuck with the chimera and was fine as well. He was the first to climb out of the mass of stone to find what was beyond the tunnel entrance, but stopped dead in his tracks when he looked.

Zelgadis pushed a couple of large stones out of his way so his feet could find the ground. "What is it?"

"That room we're looking for, it's supposed to be made out of gold, right?" Pokota asked, not moving.

"Yeah." The chimera pushed one more stone out of his way so he could see.

As soon as he had Pokota in his sight, the prince pointed in front of him with an ear. "I think we found it."

"What?" Zelgadis looked up. "Oh."

The tunnel did not go far before ending in what appeared to be a room of solid gold. The two of them ran towards it to see what else was in there. In the center of that room was a golden coffin, surrounded by a white circle with strange writing all around it.

Pokota searched the room for the source of the light, which seem to come straight from the walls themselves. He approached the circle to inspect it. "I don't understand. There's nothing in here to make everything glow like this."

Zelgadis stared intently at the stones themselves on the wall. There was something shimmering on its surface. He touched the wall, and the gold rippled for a few seconds, revealing the plain texture of the actual stone underneath.

"Heh, well Lina will certainly be disappointed," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Pokota asked.

"The walls are not really gold after all," Zelgadis said as he walked towards the circle. "There's some sort of spell on them to make it appear that way. That's why this whole room glows."

Pokota looked under his feet. His movements made little ripples upon the floor, dimming the gold. "Oh, I see." He then turned his attention back to the circle. "Do you think this is a spell as well?"

Zelgadis knelt down. The writing was unreadable to him, but it did seem familiar. "Hmm, where have I seen this before?" Then it clicked. "This is dragon writing!"

"Makes sense. This is the tomb of the Aqualord knight." Pokota eyed the coffin. "I'm guessing the sword is in there."

"And this circle most likely protects it from trespassers," Zelgadis added.

Pokota looked back at the entrance. "Kind of like whatever destroyed that passage we were in."

"Exactly." Zelgadis looked back as well. "I heard something like gears moving right before it happened. There had to be something that caused them to move. Perhaps that was part of a spell as well."

"Whoever set this up had to be pretty powerful for it to last so long." The prince brought his attention back to the circle. "No one was supposed to have stepped foot her since the end of the War of the Monster's Fall."

Zelgadis took another good look at the writing around the coffin. "It could've been the Water Dragon King himself."

"True." Pokota tentatively touched the circle with an ear.

"Don't do that!" Zelgadis reached out to stop him, but nothing happened.

"That's strange." Pokota touched it again with more confidence. "It doesn't seem to be a protective barrier."

"That doesn't mean it won't do anything," the chimera warned.

"It could be just for monsters. I don't feel anything." The prince hopped over the circle. "Nope. Not a thing."

Zelgadis was surprised. It could not have been that easy. "Can you open the coffin?"

"Let's see." Pokota hopped over to the lid. "I don't think it could be this easy either, but it wouldn't hurt at this point."

He used his ears to loosen it up. After a few moments of struggling, the stone lid finally budged. Encouraged, he pushed with all his strength until the lid gave way.

Pokota then got up to the edge of the coffin to finish pushing the slab off and peered inside.

* * *

What's inside that darn coffin? Stay tuned!

Also, during my holiday break, I got a chance to make a new friend. He's also a writer, and we text back and forth often (we live in different states). He's been through a very tough year dealing with a break up and found himself sympathizing with my Hunter character. I'm amazed at the similarities in terms of heartbreak the two of them feel. I don't know if it's apparent to you guys just how broken up Hunter feels, especially since it makes him, in a sense, relive a painful memory with all those emotions attached to it. There's a lot more going on beneath that cold exterior he tries to display most of the time. Not that I would recommend to my friend a rebound with a monster. XD Real life is so much more hazardous than story land. There are actual consequences we have to face. I try to convey that to a certain extent in my story (otherwise it wouldn't be much of a story). All I have to say is, this little arrangement Hunter and Edina have will probably not end well.

Anyways, my friend did a little poem about missing his ex, and I wrote a little response poem in turn:

Someone is calling out,

Crying for a warmth now long gone.

I see a man suspended,

Seemingly still and cold.

Turn away, or should I pray,

To break that iced heart?

Can I bring Summer back to him?

I took what he said in the poem and tried to turn it into something hopeful. There are probably a lot of people hurting out there, just like him. Valentines Day is less than a month away, so be a good friend to someone. It doesn't have to be romantic, just be there for them. Do something fun on that day, and remind them there's still love in their life.

By the way, the name of the current Aqualord knight is Lyos, and his sword is called "The Banisher". Pretty cool, huh? ~NB~


	74. Not Exactly a Vacation Part II

~* SLAYERS: FALLEN STARS *~

Oy, hello everyone! How long has it been? I should be ashamed of myself, I know. However, I'm working about three jobs now! That's a much better excuse. Not only am I still teaching crochet, I'm also working at a fabric store (where I hope to teach beginning sewing, advertise my costuming services, and get killer discounts) and I'm an assistant manager at a hospital gift shop! Exciting, no? The downside? Less time and being forced to save all my money to build up my savings again, which means no anime convention this month (the one I go to every year). I'm aiming for one that takes place Labor Day weekend in September, and its held in the same place they used to have the other one. I prefer that location anyway. Its much easier to figure out, there's not as near as much walking involved (the new location for the June one is HUMONGOUS! X_X I almost killed myself last year in my Filia boots!), plus, there's a skating ring at the old location, the coolest place to hang out in costume. Seriously. Oh! And its four days long instead of three! Yeah, can't you tell I'm excited about everything? Now, if I could just get a new car, hmm...

Alright, enough about me. I know you've been dying to read what happens next. Enjoy!

Chapter 74: Not Exactly a Vacation Part II

There was a body. A full flesh and bone body of what appeared to be a young man with long blonde hair simply sleeping and dressed in blue and green robes lined in gold, as if for a royal occasion. Pokota just stared.

When Zelgadis got tired waiting on the prince to say something, he cleared his throat. "Well, what's in there?"

Pokota kept staring into the golden coffin. "How long ago was it, when the Aqualord Knight died?"

The truly puzzling tone caught the chimera off-guard. "Centuries ago, at least. No one knows for sure. If he were as powerful as the legends say, then he could have lived long after the fight with Deep Sea Dolphin."

Pokota did not move. _There's just no way!_

"Why do you ask?" Zelgadis pressed him.

"The sword isn't here," Pokota replied, never taking his eyes off of the sleeping man, "but he is."

Zelgadis arched an eyebrow at his odd comment. "Well, of course he is. That is his coffin."

"No, I mean, it's like someone just put him there a few minutes ago," the prince insisted.

"What?" The chimera nearly stepped over the magic circle out of compulsive curiosity but stopped himself. Something was not right.

It was possible that someone, not magic, had intentionally set off the old traps in the tomb. It took a great deal of power from a _living_ person to render all spells cast in the area ineffective. Considering the Aqualord Knight's tomb was equal to sacred ground of the gods because of who and what was supposed to be buried here, it would be easier to simply trip an alarm and dump magic using trespassers where their abilities would be useless.

What Pokota was seeing could be an illusion created by the circle to hide where the _real_ Aqualord Knight and his sword was laid to rest. There was more to those tunnels than that map they were using was letting on.

"We better go and find Lina. Leave the coffin alone."

Pokota sensed the urgency in Zelgadis' voice and looked at him. "How are we going to find her? She's clearly not anywhere close by."

"Just get out of that damn circle!" Zelgadis snapped.

The prince did not argue but took one last look into the coffin before jumping off.

In place of the young handsome man, was a dry emaciated corpse in rags that at one time were beautiful, but were now faded and fraying, with only a few gold threads that had been woven in remaining intact.

Pokota yelped in surprise and fell off the coffin.

"What is it?" Zelgadis asked.

Pokota recovered himself, and shook his head, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "U-um…" a quick glance at the coffin. "There's just a dead body in there now."

"That's what I figured. This is either a dead end, or someone's beaten us to it." Zelgadis then turned and began swiftly walking towards the exit. "Come on. Who knows what sort of trouble Lina's gotten herself into." _If it really is a dead end, that doesn't explain the magic circle,_ he thought. _Still, I don't like this._

Pokota bounded out of the magic circle to join Zelgadis, anxious to get out of there. Just as he crossed the writing on the white circle, he felt his heart palpitate for just a moment. He stopped.

There was a faint voice whispering in his ear, barely coherent, but was clearly trying to tell him something. The strange feeling in his chest urged him on, agreeing with whatever the voice was saying.

Zelgadis was already back where they fell through trying to decide which way to go. "Lina should be on the other side of the tomb, judging by which way she fell, so I guess we can go either direction until we find a way around-"

The chimera stopped talking when he turned around to address Pokota more directly to find Pokota was still in the tomb, not moving, with a blank look on his face. The prince's actions were beginning to creep Zelgadis out.

_ "What are you doing?!"_ he shouted through the tunnel.

Pokota finally snapped out of it and looked at the chimera. "I think somebody else is here."

"Of course there might be someone here!" Zelgadis huffed. "That's why we need to get out of here and find Lina before they find us!"

"No, they're not after us," said Pokota, strangely calm. "They're trying to help us."

* * *

Lina got a nasty bump on her head but somehow managed a soft landing when the strange wind around her changed direction, then plopped her onto a pile of rubble which used to be the floor.

She moaned. "What the hell just happened?" she wearily asked no one in particular. The sorceress climbed her way down and took a look around her.

There was only a single dark tunnel stretching out ahead of her and behind her. A very faint light was all that illuminated the space, but Lina could not for the life of her, figure out where it was coming from. The wind that had been so forceful before was now gone, leaving the space feeling dead.

Lina was tempted to try another Levitation spell, but the discovery of this unmarked tunnel piqued her interest, despite the headache that getting there gave her.

Odd movement from the edge of her vision caught her attention. Deep in the tunnel in front of her, a faint shimmering mist appeared like walking gold dust. Lina squinted her eyes to make sure they were not playing tricks on her. The unknown light source caused the mist to glow, _or was it the mist itself?_

Lina went into a defensive pose when she realized it was 'walking' towards her.

The gold mist gradually took on a more defined human shape as it came closer, taking on the characteristics of a man in a flowing gold-trimmed robe fit for nobility. Eventually the face came into focus showing a youthful man with chiseled features who could not have been beyond his twenties. His hair, Lina observed, was a darker, deeper golden blonde than Gourry's and fell to his shoulders. The man's eyes were a swimming blue-green that reminded one of the ocean.

The only way Lina could have known that last bit was because he now stood very close to her, as solid as she was. She had let her guard down without realizing it, and her face burned with what she knew was a blush.

When the man took her chin, she blushed even harder. He smirked. "I've been looking for someone like you."

Lina came to her senses and yanked her chin away. "Hey, lay off, buddy!"

"Relax," he chuckled as he folded his arms. "You're not my type anyway."

"Excuse me?" Lina put her hands on her hips and puffed up her flat chest, knowing full well what he meant. "I didn't come here to get hit on by a-"

She stopped, realizing she had no clue who or _what_ he was.

"Do you even know who I am?" the man asked, more serious now.

Lina narrowed her eyes at him discernibly. "You're obviously pretty powerful if you can materialize out of thin air like that. You're probably not even human."

"Well, you're only partially correct," he said. "I was human, once…"

"Once?" She looked him up and down. "You mean, you were alive once."

"Yes." He lifted one of her wrists and pointed to the big crack in the red stone of her bracelet. "I'm just like your friend in your talismans there. We cannot return to the land of the living because our bodies are no longer usable."

"H-how do you know about Luke?" Lina asked, a little stunned.

"This place enables me to see and do things I normally could not do as a mere spirit." The knight let her wrist slip out of his hand. "The talismans allow Luke to communicate with you, even in their damaged state. His soul is bound to Shabranigdu. The demon's blood is the only way he can stay here and not hurt you."

_ W-wait a minute, th-that means…!_ Lina nearly choked. If the talismans allowed Luke to talk to her, then the 'conversation' she had when she thought he was a figment of her imagination while she and Gourry were in that bedroom together was…

"Is something wrong?" the knight asked when he noticed the scared look on her face.

"D-did-did-did, h-he he s-say… _a-anything_ to you about me?" She managed strained smile while trying to keep the red from flooding her face.

"Only who you are, Lina Inverse." He was clearly holding back a chuckle. "Don't worry, he didn't tell me anything personal."

Lina shook herself out of it and took a deep breath. _You better not have told him, Luke!_

_ Like he said, don't worry. There wasn't much to tell anyway!_

Lina growled. _You and I are going to have a talk later._ She then relaxed her smile. "So, you must be bound to the Water Dragon King. Does that mean the sword is here?"

"No, someone else has it," he said with no sense of urgency.

She sighed. Somehow, it was not all that unexpected. "Then we came down here for nothing. I'm surprised you're so calm about it."

"That's because it's in the hands of the next knight," he added. "You'll meet him when the time is right. You have the fire to mentor him."

At that, Lina had to scoff. She waved her hand in front of her. "Okay, look, I already have one kid I'm teaching. I can't take on another one!"

The knight grabbed her hands. "Of course not now. We have Dark Star to deal with, and Jean will be a big help."

She stared. "You know about him too?"

He smirked. "The Aqualord isn't the only one I'm bound to."

That did not make any sense to Lina. "Well, don't expect me to be the babysitter of the next knight forever!"

"Only for the time being." The knight let go of her hands. "As for Dark Star, I know you need those talismans."

"It's no use." She looked down at her bracelets. "They're only good as enhancers for regular spells. I can't use them in the same way I defeated Luke." She turned them over and clenched her hands. "I don't want to risk another Giga Slave with them either."

"And you won't have to," he calmly assured her.

His words told Lina he knew something very important. She gave him a strange look. "How so?"

The knight's demeanor suddenly became very grave. "If you promise to tell no one, including your friends, I'll let you know how to fix those talismans."

"And why exactly can't I tell them?" the sorceress demanded, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"It can endanger one of them if not done at the right time," the knight warned.

She blinked at him. "_One_ of them?"

"Yes, and in turn, it'll endanger everyone else." He stared intently. "You'll fail."

Lina was not liking this at all, but there was nothing else she could do. "Alright then." She folded her arms. "Tell me what I've got to do."

* * *

"You're out of your mind!" Zelgadis was getting sick of this. "Get the hell out of there and help me find Lina!"

"I'm serious! I'm not crazy!" Pokota felt the palpitations in his chest die down, and the whispers in his ears faded. "Whoever they are, they're gone now."

Zelgadis pulled out his sword anyway. "Then lets get going. They might not be the only ones here." He took off down the tunnel to his right.

"R-right." The prince followed.

After their footsteps faded, Xellos phased into the tomb feeling rather pleased with himself. It was the most progress he had made in over a month. Of course, he had to rely on human beings to do the actual work, and the prince Pokota did a fine job being curious enough to pass over the magic circle.

The monster walked over to the circle's edge. Xellos had no desire to mess with dragon spells, especially after what happened to him in dealing with fusion magic. He did not have time for them to figure out the way and gave them a nudge by working the old contraption that held the tomb secure. Yet, he did not expect what would happen next.

"I should thank the Water Dragon King again, or perhaps, his champion," Xellos commented to himself. "It was a wise choice not to keep such a weapon in the most obvious place."

His mistress had her eye on the sword for some time, knowing that Deep Sea Dolphin would eventually tire of hiding and would want to get her revenge on the Aqualord. The agreement between the demon lords was a fragile one. In order to make sure Dolphin did what Beastmaster wanted, Xellos was sent to investigate the sword's whereabouts. At the very least, his mistress wanted to keep it out of Dolphin's hands.

The possibility that another Aqualord knight had been chosen may make things interesting later. As long as they stayed out of Beastmaster's way while she held back Dark Star's forces, Xellos did not care. It might even compel Lord Dolphin to consider a temporary alliance with Beastmaster during a time when such an alliance was needed. Lord Deep Sea had yet to make any significant moves concerning the present war, so only time will tell if Beastmaster's assumptions were true. Xellos was still a little skeptical but remained confident for his mistress' sake.

All that was left to do was to convince Filia to go with him. There was not much of an opportunity as far as he could see.

"That will be quite a challenge. If only Egan were not in the way." Xellos held his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I suppose there's nothing I can do but wait a little longer."

If he had not stepped away from Filia for a full month, he might have found something to use to his advantage. His mistress had not noticed yet, but he was slipping. He did not like how his feelings were becoming obvious to everyone else around him, Neskaa in particular.

Nothing short of Egan throwing Val and Filia herself into Xellos' arms will make up for his misstep. That would take something extremely stupid on the Dimos' part.

The monster sighed. "One can dream."

If push comes to shove, he may just have to kidnap Filia and the hatchling and hide them elsewhere, not just for his mistress' sake, but for his own as well. There was no telling what would happen if Dark Star figured out just how big of a weakness Filia has become for Xellos.

* * *

"C'mon, Miss Filia!" Amelia's voice happily beckoned on the other side of the door. "Miss Alyssa and I are already changed!"

"Just a minute, I'm still changing Val." The hatchling was being extra wiggly in Filia's arms. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up in a few minutes!"

There was no problem with keeping him in his complete human form, but lately, it was causing Val to get anxious and move about whenever he could get the chance. His human legs weren't quite stable enough to hold him up without help yet, which made it easier to catch him for now.

"Okay. We'll be waiting!" Amelia called back before bounding off down the hall towards the hot spring.

"Let Momma pin this on, Hon. Then you can play while I change." Filia gave Val kisses for encouragement while she finished him.

The hatchling held still just long enough for the pin to slip in it's clasp before he slipped away to investigate the bedding on the floor.

The dragoness sighed. "I swear, you're going to be a handful!"

Val simply squealed and giggled as he attempted to pull the covers over his head. Filia could only laugh.

Gourry was supposed to come by the room in just a few minutes before she joined the girls, so Filia pulled out one of the robes sitting beside the bed and began undressing herself. She happened to catch her reflection in a mirror beside the door just as her travel dress slipped off.

In just a couple of days, Torrin will get to see everything, and not just for a few seconds. He will have a good look, up close, at every curve and blemish, and will have a chance to touch every part of her and investigate without any limits. She will finally have a chance to do the same. Even after all that they had done so far, it made them both very excited and nervous.

Filia's eyes fell to her chest, something that Torrin was most eager to see and touch without anything in the way. And kiss.

That made her blush.

She grabbed her breasts and began examining them in the mirror, wondering if they were too small, or too big (they seemed pretty big to her, at least, compared to Lina), or not the right color, or the right shape, or what they might feel, unclothed, in Torrin's bare hands.

She dropped them as she giggled at the thought. Filia never felt much stimulation whenever Torrin massaged them through her dress and wondered if it will be different if he handled them directly. Also, aside from that one night at the Darrems, she never got much stimulation down between her legs.

Considering how wonderful the sensation was when she was not touched directly, Filia could not wait to know what it will feel when everything was off, when Torrin could explore with his fingers, _and with his…_

Now, Filia could not look at herself, but she was smiling. _I'm turning into Janna!_ she thought.

She certainly was not ignorant of the many different techniques people would use during sex, having heard enough from her girls, most of whom were, ironically, virgins themselves. They had family and friends who were already married that probably helped them with all that imagery, while they impatiently wait for their turn. Dragons did not discuss such things as openly as humans did, but were not afraid to help young dragons who were getting ready to enter their first, and possibly only, Commitment.

The only real question Filia had was how on earth Torrin was going to fit inside her.

There was a knock on the door, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey, Filia!" It was Gourry. "Is Val ready?"

"J-just a moment!" Filia threw the robe on and made sure it was securely tied on. "U-uh, is Torrin with you?"

"He went into town to grab something." Gourry answered. "He should be back in a little while."

"Okay!" Filia looked over to where Val had been messing around in the bedding and found him putting his hands into Torrin's pack. "No, honey! Don't do that!"

She frantically picked him up, just as he decided to dump everything onto the floor.

Filia sighed and pulled the pack out of Val's hands. "Now look what you did."

Val just laughed at the mess he made.

She opened the door and handed him to Gourry. "Here, take Mr. Messy Pants with you before he brings the place down."

Gourry noted the items strewn about beside the bed. "Uh oh, looks like somebody's in trouble! We better make a break for it!"

"Ba! Ba! Ma-ba!" Val said as if he were answering him.

Filia shook here head and gave the little hatchling one more kiss. "When Torrin comes back, tell him I'm with Amelia and Alyssa."

"Sure thing, Mom!" said Gourry with a ridiculously big grin.

"Ma-ba!" Val answered with a wave of his little hand.

"Have fun, you two!" Filia laughed as she closed the door and proceeded to pick up Torrin's things.

Something shiny underneath Torrin's pack caught her eye. She picked up the pack and saw an unadorned crystalline pendant on a simple silver necklace.

Thinking that it was a present Torrin had been planning on giving her, Filia quickly began throwing things back into the pack, hoping she did not ruin his attempt to surprise her. However, when she picked up the necklace and looked around for either a case or a small bag it might have fallen out of, Filia took a closer look. It was no ordinary necklace.

She stared at it. Filia sensed it contained some sort of spell, and judging by the particular cut of the crystal pendant, it was specially made for a female dragon.

"What the… why is this here?" she asked out loud to no one.

This sort of charm was only presented to a daughter by their father or another authoritative male family member, never by one's betrothed. It protected the female from having to care for a hatchling during a Commitment, the only time a dragon had full permission from their clan to engage in sexual intimacy aside from a marriage.

Filia then glanced over to where it had lain on the floor and saw several large pieces of crumpled up paper. One would think they were simply scraps if it were not for the fact they appeared to have been neatly folded at one point, like letters. They looked like they had been stuffed into the bottom of Torrin's pack with the charm, either because he had forgotten about them or they were something he did not want anyone to see.

She looked around at the remaining things on the floor. Four equally crumpled envelopes were scattered about, and there were names and numbers written on all four of them.

Filia picked one of them up and read it. "To Torri, from Rose."

The second name sounded vaguely familiar. _Is it from a family member?_

There was no other reason for those letters to be in Torrin's pack, but if that were so, the charm was out of place.

Something Xellos said about Torrin's past promiscuity flitted across the back of Filia's mind.

Torrin had admitted he was not proud of what he did with other dragonesses and had always respected her boundaries. He always thought about her safety, yet he also did his best to let her decide what she wanted to do. It would make no sense for him to mess around behind her back. Torrin was always happy to see her whenever they had been apart for an extended period of time.

Then Filia's thoughts turned to that one incident back in Seyruun, when he tried to leave her without saying goodbye after they had nearly slept together, and then when he came back three weeks later, glad to see her but distracted by something. Filia remembered the look in Torrin's eyes, when after dwelling on the lie she had just told him about Xellos, she asked him if he cared for her.

That look took her by surprise. She had only asked out of shame of what she allowed Xellos to do. It never occurred to her that Torrin may have been purposely hiding something as well. The letters and envelopes appeared to have been in his pack for a while. It was not too far-fetched.

Filia shook her head at herself, immediately trying to squelch the idea. If there was another girl, there was a good chance that it was an old flame he was trying to get away from, or maybe it was just a friend. _But the charm…_

Her heart was sinking. She knew she should not poke around in Torrin's personal things. It would reflect a lack of trust.

Filia looked at the charm in her hand again. Torrin trusted her. She had lied to him enough times already and did not deserve it. Yet those letters laying on the floor right in front of her were practically screaming _RED FLAG!_

She felt her chest tighten as her hand dropped the envelope and crept over to one of the wrinkly pieces of paper marked with the number one. It hovered for a few seconds before picking the letter up cautiously, as if she feared it would burst into flames if she moved too quickly.

Taking a slow deliberate breath to calm herself, Filia smoothed the paper out with her thumbs then opened it.

* * *

Man, I'm glad I didn't put this up right before Valentine's day. Anyways, the next one should be up within the next week, if work doesn't get too crazy. I'm juggling several projects at once right now at home, mostly relating to my crochet classes and getting myself set up to advertise my business. The work hours aren't that crazy, its all the extra stuff that can make my head spin sometimes. X_X I still plan to do revisions and such too. I've been working on them on and off as well as a couple of side stories. Stay tuned! ~NB~


End file.
